Ángel Caído
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Habia pasado los ultimos seis años de su vida planeando una venganza contra la persona que estaba detras del asesinato de sus padres y su hermana. Cada paso a seguir calculado de manera metodica y perfecta, pero no contaba con que sus actos poco a poco la llevarian a la locura.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas aclaratorias: Querido lector, como podrás leer en el summary esta es la historia de una mujer que tras presenciar la muerte de sus padres y la violación de su hermana decide buscar venganza contra quien esta detrás de todo eso.**

**La protagonista no es un tierno corderito, por lo que para justificar el porque es así he decidido narrar explícitamente la trágica violación de su hermana la cual ella presencio. Si no deseas leer ese tipo de contenido ve hasta donde dice en letras negras "Época actual" para que comiences a leer la historia hasta ahí.**

**Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**Sobre la frase que esta antes de que inicie el fic no es de mi autoria, es de Mortinana.**

**Ángel caído.**

**Capítulo 1. Marcas del ayer.**

"_Violaste mi ser, profanaste mi cuerpo, destruiste mi inocencia, acabaste con todo lo que había dentro…"_

"_Mortinana"_

**Kioto, Japón.**

En la amplia habitación de blancas paredes, adornada con posters y muchísimas fotografías, un amplio tocador, con dos sillas, dos camas individuales, cuyas colchas eran blancas con estampados florales, un amplio vestidor, y una mesa en el centro, se encontraban dos jóvenes, sentadas en el piso, ambas gemelas idénticas, ojos grandes de color verde, cabello castaño y ondulado, finas facciones que les daba un aspecto delicado a su rostro y para variar ambas vistiendo el mismo diseño en pijama que consistía en una blusa de algodón y shorts en color rosa pálido.

-Así que tu y Zafiro fueron mas allá de los besos.- Río la chica de cabello castaño tan idéntica a su hermana.- Ya lo sabia, solo faltaba que tu me lo dijeras.

-¿Cómo lo supiste Makoto?.- Cuestiono la chica sonrojada a su hermana gemela.- Adema, no creo que tu y Tamahome solo se tomen de la mano

-Instinto de gemela.- Sonrío la otra chica recostándose en el piso, mientras su cabello suelto se desparramaba en el suelo.- Lita, sabes que nosotras no solo somos hermanas, tu y yo somos especiales, somos gemelas, somos como dos mitades, como una sola… si se que a veces es molesto cuando en vez de referirse a una de nosotras como seres individuales, en vez de decir tu, dicen ustedes, o en vez de hablar de ella, hablan de nosotros como ellas. Se todo de ti, cuando estas triste, cuando te sientes sola, cuando tienes dolor físico y cuando estas contenta, hasta se lo que piensas y a ti también te sucede lo mismo.

-Tienes razón Mako.- Sonrío la otra joven acostándose también en el piso.- ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos 7 años y que desapareciste?... Papá y mamá te buscaban desesperados, y aunque tu no me dijiste nada yo sabia que te habías ido a jugar al lago.

-Eso fue divertido Lita, aunque hubiera sido mas divertido si tu no te hubieras saltado de la mesa un dia antes y te hubiera roto la pierna.-

-Si, pero tu ese diga en el lago te caíste de un árbol y te rompiste el brazo… ¿No lo recuerdas Mako?.

-Claro Lita.- Sonrío la de nombre Makoto.

-Hermana.- Sonrío maliciosamente la joven.- ¿Qué ha pasado entre tu y Tamahome las veces que el ha venido?.

La joven castaña sonrío suspirando mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su amado, al cual había conocido hace un año por Internet, Tamahome Hino vivía en la ciudad de Tokio, pero cada mes iba a visitarla y le había prometido algun dia presentarle a su abuelo y a Rei su hermana menor

-No ha pasado nada Lita, no aun.- Río la joven.- Pero en unas semanas vendrá y quizá algo podría suceder. Me ha dicho que quiere que conozca a su abuelo y a su hermana Rei. Sabes lo amo tanto, quiero que sea el primer hombre en mi vida, solo el, no concebiría que me tocara otro hombre que no fuera el.

-Yo también Mako.- Sonrío la otra joven.- Amo tanto a Zafiro, que estoy segura de que el será el primero.

De pronto unos ruidos extraños se empezaron a escuchar afuera de la habitación, ruidos que después se convirtieron en gritos, que las chicas descubrieron eran de su madre y su padre.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Se levanto una de las gemelas alarmada.

-Espera hermana.- Dijo la otra poniéndose de pie, mientras tomaba su linterna y la encendía.- Me asomare, toma el bat de béisbol, puede servirnos

La otra joven, tan idéntica a su hermana tomo el bat entre sus manos, mientras la otra chica entreabría la puerta cubriéndose la boca para no gritar al ver como aquellos hombres disparaban en el pecho de su padre hasta hacerlo caer al piso ensangrentado.

_-Esto es en nombre de Serenity.- Grito el hombre después de ver caer a Hiroki Kino caer al piso._

_-Maldito.- Murmuro debilmente el hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos color miel.- Esa harpía pagara el daño hecho._

_-¡Papá!.- Balbuceo una de las jovenes con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras su hermana también se asomaba tratando de contener el llanto, viendo como también el cuerpo de su madre caía al piso tras ser balaceada una y otra vez, volteando hacia la habitación de sus hijas, donde con preocupación pudo ver por ultima vez los dos rostros idénticos de las gemelas, suplicando en silencio que nada malo les ocurriera a sus hijas.- ¡No, mamá!._

La joven que se encontraba detrás de ella con el bat, estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, pero sabia que nada podía hacer contra cuatro hombres armados.

-No llores hermana.- Susurro la joven.- Esos hombres son peligrosos, tenemos que salir de aquí y dar parte a la policía, tenemos que conservar la calma, no podemos hacer nada contra ellos, no ahora… tenemos que salir y traer una ambulancia para.

Las dos jóvenes de ojos verdes se quedaron en silencio, caminando con paso sigiloso hacia la ventana, no sabían sin aquellos hombres pretendían dañarlas a ellas, registrar la casa, así que como fuera su única opción era abrir la ventana de su cuarto que daba a otro lado de la calle y correr.

Escucharon de pronto como unos pasos se acercaron hacia la habitación, moviendo el picaporte de la puerta, ambas sintieron que el miedo en ellas aumentaba y guardaron silencio mientras una de ellas tomaba fuertemente el bat entre sus manos.

_-Vámonos, aquí ya no hay nadie.- Escucharon una voz masculina.-_

Despues de que sintieron como aquellos pasos se alejaban, una de las jóvenes abrió la ventana, pero accidentalmente la otra en su nerviosismo dejo caer accidentalmente la linterna que traía en su mano logrando que un ruido ensordecedor se escuchara en la habitación.

_-¿Quién esta ahí?.- Se escucho de nuevo aquella voz de hombre._

Las jóvenes no tuvieron tiempo de esconderse siquiera, pues inmediatamente de un fuerte golpe la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dando paso a tres hombres armados que entraron en la habitación.

-¡Pero valla, mira nada mas que bellezas y son iguales!.- Río uno de los sádicos hombres, mirando a sus dos acompañantes.- Creo que después de tanta masacre merecemos un poco de diversión… ¿Verdad chicos?... Pero aquí ya saben quien es el jefe, ustedes también tendrán diversión, pero no sin antes de que yo estrene a las gemelitas.

La joven que traía el bat en la mano miro a los hombres amenazantes, pero el hombre la ignoro, tomando a la joven desarmada de la blusa, mirándola lascivamente.

-¡Suéltame idiota, suélteme!.- Gritaba la chica forcejeando.

-¡No te enojes lindura!.- Se relamió el tipo los labios arrinconándola en la pared mientras le estrujaba uno de los senos.- Tendré suficiente para dar placer a ti y a tu hermana…¿Eres virgen?.

Apenas había cuestionado a la chica, cuando el hombre sintió un golpe con el bat en su cabeza que lo hizo aturdirse un momento, pero sin hacerlo caer al piso. El hombre, molesto aventó al piso a la chica que hace momentos tuviera arrinconada a la pared, apuñeteando en el rostro a la que lo había golpeado para después arrastraba y aventarla en una de las camas.

-¡Amarren a la otra gemelita, no valla a ser que nos arruine la diversión!.- Gruño el hombre acomodándose encima.- Pero sin maltratármela mucho que también la voy a estrenar.

Los otros dos hombres, con miradas lascivas amarraron a la joven, mientras el de larga cabellera castaña, besaba a la fuerza a la joven que tenia sobre la cama, tocando su cuerpo con deseo y lujurio.

-¡Suéltame imbécil no me toques!.- Grito la chica pelicastaña tratando de forcejear, logrando golpear a aquel hombre en el rostro, el cual después de eso la miro con rabia contenida y saco su revolver disparando en dirección a donde se encontraba su hermana, pero sin llegar a herirla.- ¡ Vuelve a gritar perra y ahorita mato a tu hermana!.

Los otros dos hombres dejaron tirada en el piso a la chica que habían amarrado, y corrieron hacia la cama, sujetando las manos de la otra joven.

La pelicastaña, sintió con asco como dos de aquellos hombres la besaban, en el rostro y en el cuello, rasgándole la blusa y estrujándole los senos, mientras otro le sacaba el shorts y la ropa interior.

-¡No, por favor, no!.- Gritaba la joven entre lagrimas.

-¡Esto te va a gustar nena!.- Soltó una carcajada el chico, que después se agacho y comenzó a besar los labios de la chica, estrujándole los senos, lamiéndoselos, mientras le abría las piernas, estaba a punto de penetrarla con los dedos, pero la joven aun con las pocas fueras que le quedaban, pues los otros hombres le sujetaban las mano, pateo al hombre que tenia enfrente, el cual lejos de detenerse, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que logro sofocarla, abriéndose rápidamente el pantalón frente a ella para después penetrarla en la boca.

-¡Dame placer nena, vamos!.- Le ordeno el tipo, pero al ver que la joven se rehusaba, el mismo la tomo del cabello moviéndole la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo hasta que termino dentro de su boca, después se acomodo encima de ella y le abrió las piernas penetrándola con brusquedad.

-¡Ahhh!.- La joven dejo escapar un grito desgarrador, cuando sintió a aquel hombre entrando dentro de ella, tomando su cuerpo de doncella virgen a la fuerza, mientras su hermana, que yacía amarrada en el piso, lloraba desconsoladamente sintiendo el dolor de su gemela, mirando todo horrorizada pero sin poder hacer algo por defenderla, sin siquiera poder gritar por el trapo con que le habían amarrado la boca.

-¡Ahh, eres magnifica, y virgen mmm!...- Gemía el hombre de larga cabellera castaña embistiéndola con mas fuerza hasta que sintió que se venia dentro de ella.- ¡Me corro, me corro ahhh!

-¡Ahora me toca a mi!.- Gruño otro hombre de cabello rubio acomodándose entre las piernas de la joven repitiendo el mismo acto aberrante, para después pasársela a su ultimó compañero, uno de rojizo cabello, el cual antes de penetrar a la joven, le dio puñetazo en el rostro, para escucharla sollozar a llanto abierto.

-¿Porque la golpeas Rubeus?.- Se carcajeo Neflyte.- Si ya se estaba portando bien.

-¡Me excitan las mujeres gritando!.- Grito el hombre mientras se corria dentro de la joven para despues voltearla de espaldas y repetir el mismo acto por detrás, haciendo que la joven gritara de dolor.

-¡Ahhh, dejame, dejame!.- Gritaba desesperadamente sintiendo mas el dolor del alma que el dolor físico.

Tras levantarse el ultimo hombre, la voteo de nuevo boca arriba y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¡Buen trabajo nena!...Me pregunto si tu hermanita estara igual de sabrosa.- Volteó mirando lascivamente a la otra gemela.

-¡A mi hermana no, a ella no!.- Suplico la joven inclinandose en la cama para después recibir un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Aquí no eres tu quien da ordenes.-

-¿Le seguimos con la otra?.- Se inclino el hombre de cabellera castaña hacia donde se encontraba la otra chica que lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, tocándole la entrepierna.- Yo creo que también debe ser virgen.- Soltó una carcajada.

-¡No Neflyte, a la siguiente la estreno yo!.- Se burlo el hombre de rubio cabello.- Tu ya desfloraste a esta, ahora me toca a mi.

De pronto el teléfono celular del pelirrojo se escucho timbrar y rápidamente lo contesto.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Zoycite?... ¿Cómo que policías?.- Rugió el hombre para después colgar el teléfono.

-¡Neflyte, Jedite tenemos que irnos, al parecer algún vecino impertinente ha llamado a la policía!.

Los tres hombres salieron corriendo de la habitación, dejando muertos a los padres de las gemelas, habiendo violado a una de ellas, la cual se encontraba en la cama, desnuda, con el cuerpo y el alma destrozados, mientras la otra amarrada lloraba en silencio, puesto que a pesar de no haber sufrido el mismo abuso que su hermana, podía sentir el dolor de ella, la rabia y la impotencia de haber visto como masacraban a su hermana sin siquiera poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

**Época actual.**

**6 años después.**

**17 de Noviembre del 20XX , Cementerio Sintoísta Amaterasu.**

El atardecer estaba pintando de anaranjado y rojizo el cielo, mientras las hojas de los árboles caían alrededor del piso y de las lapidas. Un hombre de cabello oscuro azulado, caminaba despacio entre las lapidas, como lo hacia cuatro veces por años, durante el 5 de diciembre, que era la fecha en que la difunta había nacido, los días 15 de agosto que era el dia del Obon, durante la navidad y así también cada 17 de noviembre, fecha en que la hermosa pelicastaña había dejado de existir en el mundo de los vivos.

Finalmente llego a la lapida de la mujer que a pesar de los años no olvidaba, su primer novia, esa que ninguna mujer hacia que pudiera olvidarla, y que el por estúpido y cobarde abandono en el peor momento. Se hinco frente a la lapida leyendo el nombre inscrito en ella:

Lita Kino.

17 años.

En silencio, deposito el ramo de rosas color rosado que siempre llevaba, recordaba como le gustaba ese tipo de flores a la joven que murió a temprana edad.

-Te extraño tanto.- Susurro mientras unas lagrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento salían de sus ojos azules.- Nunca voy a perdonarme mi cobardía.

_Flash Back._

_Aquella tarde el joven peliazul parado frente a la joven que tanto amaba, se encontraba con la vista perdida, la amaba, de eso no cabía duda, pero a pesar de todo no podía vivir con eso. Sabia que Lita estaba sufriendo, que lo que le había sucedido era horroroso, podía haber estado con ella apoyándola al haberse quedado huérfana, pero pensar que ella había estado con otros hombres le parecía repugnante._

_-Zafiro, mírame.- Suplicaba la joven con los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

_-Lo siento Lita… pero yo no puedo, no concibo imaginarte con otro, simplemente no lo soporto.-_

_-Tu alguna vez dijiste que no te importaba ser o no ser el primero.- Le recordó la joven._

_-Y no me importaría.- Sostuvo su palabra el joven.- Pero Lita… ¿No puedes entender que jamás podré sacar esa imagen de mi mente?... ¡Saber que cuando intente tocarte, estarás pensando en eso hombres!._

_-¿Y crees que no me duele mas que a ti?... ¡Perdí a mis padres, me violaron y ahora este repugnante ser que llevo en mis entrañas!._

_El joven quiso desfallecer al escuchar aquello, sino podía concebir la idea de saber violada a su novia, muchos menos podía siquiera pensar que producto de aquella aberración ella había quedado embarazada._

_-Lo siento.- Se alejo el muchacho corriendo, dejándola sola. No podía soportarlo y por algo había decidido irse de Kioto._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Sabes que regrese por ti?...¡Que me arrepentí de haberme portado como un cobarde!.- Dijo el hombre sollozando.- Lastima que cuando quise hacerlo tu ya no estabas, ya no estabas para demostrarte que te amaba mas que a mi vida.

_Flash Back._

_El joven de cabello azulado tocaba una y otra vez el timbre de la casa donde vivía su amada, pero nadie abría, suponía que ella y su hermana no estarían en ese momento en casa, pero de una u otra forma tenían que volver, era el único lugar donde podían vivir, puesto que no tenían mas familiares._

_Estaba desesperándose, cuando de pronto la señora que vivía enfrente se acerco a el, tras verlo tocar una y otra vez._

_-Zafiro… ¿Qué haces aquí muchacho?…¿No sabes que después que Lita muriera tu novia se fue de Kioto?.- Le dijo la señora con pesar. Si bien los vecinos conocían de vista a los novios de las dos jóvenes, Zafiro que todos los días estaba ahí y Tamahome que iba a Kioto cada mes a visitar a su novia, pero las gemelas eran tan idénticas que no sabían cual era el novio de cada una._

_-¿Qué esta diciendo?… ¿Cómo que Lita murió?.. ¡Eso no puede ser mi Lita no pudo haber muerto!.- Desesperado el.- Me distancie de ella pero la amo… ¿Dígame donde esta ella?_

_-En verdad no lo sabes.- Apenada la señora.- Muchacho, Lita murió, ella murió hace apenas 8 días_

_Las palabras de aquella mujer retumbaron duramente en la mente del joven enamorado, que pronto dejo escapar un grito te dolor acompañado de lagrimas, su amada Lita estaba muerta y lo peor de todo es que el no la había apoyado en sus últimos momentos de vida._

_Fin del Flash Back._

El joven, con la mirada perdida se levanto del suelo, caminando hacia la salida, sin imaginar que a poca distancia alguien lo observaba.

Tras alejarse, una joven de cabello castaño, sujeto en una coleta alta, la cual vestía un vestido en color negro, largo justo arriba de las rodillas, ceñido a su cuerpo y con mangas caídas, se acerco a la tumba con tres ramos de rosas blancas, dejando uno en las dos lapidas de sus padres, para al final hincarse frente a la tumba donde descansaban los restos de su hermana.

Miro con odio aquel ramo de rosas color rosado sobre la lapida y lo tomo entre sus manos, sacando una de las flores para apretar el botón de la rosa entre sus manos. Despues se levanto y llena de odio arranco uno a uno los pétalos de cada rosa en color rosado.

-¡Sufre por lo que hiciste Zafiro Black, ese será tu castigo por haber despreciado a la mujer que te amaba y a la cual no apoyaste en los peores momentos!.- Susurro la mujer con amargura en su voz, mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos llenos de rencor.- ¡Hermanita, te juro que todos pagaran muy caro lo que nos hicierón, pagarán de la misma manera, así sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida antes de reunirme contigo y con nuestros padres!

**Tokio, Japón.**

**Centro de Reclusión de Tokio.**

En la sala de visitas del centro de reclusión, un hombre de rojiza cabellera se encontraba sentado frente a la mujer de cabello platinado que había ido a hacerle una visita, que mas que cordial, era para seguirle recordando que tenia que callar.

-¡Esa maldita perra, arruino mi vida Serenity, merece estar metida tras las rejas!.- Rugió el joven.

-No te atrevas Rubeus.- Lo miro amenazante la mujer de coletas platinadas.- Si te atreves corres el riesgo de que ella te denuncie por violación, asesinato y tratar de matarla… si lo haces te condenaran a mas años de cárcel… ¿Acaso quieres estar mas tiempo en este lugar de ratas?… Además ni siquiera tu mismo estas seguro cual de las dos fue a la que violaron ni si es la misma la que te…-

-¡Calla Serenity, no lo digas!.- Rugió el hombre molesto.- ¿Te preocupas por mi? O ¿No será mas bien que temer tu también si se sabe lo de la violación?.- La miro desafiante el hombre.

La mujer estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando llego uno de los guardias anunciando que el tiempo de visita al recluso había terminado.

Despues de que se hubiera retirado la mujer, el joven pelirrojo camino de regreso a su celda acompañado de uno de los guardias.

-Maldita perra.- Murmuro entre dientes recordando lo sucedido hace algunos años.

_6 años atrás._

_El hombre de cabello rojizo rondaba la casa en la que una semana antes habían entrado acabado con la vida de Hiroki y Mika Kino, donde también el y sus compañeros habían abusado de una de las jóvenes._

_Tras haber sucedido aquello, los tres hombres se habían quedado tres días mas en Kioto, sabían que las gemelas estaban solas y desamparadas así que pretendían volver a saciarse con los cuerpos de ellas para después matarlas, tal como había ordenado Serenity._

_Aunque ambas jóvenes eran idénticas, tenia el deseo contenido de tomar a la otra mujer que no había probado, no sabia como la distinguiría de la otra, pero lo averiguaría así tuviera que probar a las dos de nuevo, cosa que no seria un sacrificio para el._

_Miro que la puerta se abrió, desde donde visualizo a una de las jóvenes de cabello castaño con un corto blusón en color negro, solo verla ahí, tan sola, sin sus padres, tan atractiva le hacia desearla, saborearla el solo sin tener que compartir con sus compañeros. La joven estaba sola. Nadie podría defenderla, seguro estaba la otra gemela, pero nada podía hacer._

_Sintió como la mujer lo estaba mirando, y se dirigió hacia la casa rápidamente, donde al llegar miro a la joven mirándolo con miedo._

_-¡Hola preciosa!.- Susurro soltando una carcajada.- Supongo que no has abierto tu linda boquita o ya sabes lo que podría pasarte._

_La joven trato de cerrar la puerta, pero el tipo entro mirándola lascivamente para después tomarla de los cabellos ._

_-Mira preciosa, mas vale que no hagas ruido… Seguro no querrás ver muerta a tu hermana… ¿Cierto?.- Cuestiono el hombre.- Otra pregunta… ¿Cuál de las dos eres?. La que ya probé o la que me falta... No lo digas, no me importa, híncate perra..- Le ordeno tras cerrar la puerta._

_La joven con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se hinco en el piso, mirando como aquel hombre se desabrochaba el pantalón dejando a la vista su miembro, que a ella le pareció la cosa mas asquerosa y repugnante que jamás hubiera visto._

_El hombre le dio un golpe en el rostro, haciendo que esta abriera la boca para rápido introducirle su miembro, tirándola de la cabeza para sentir placer._

_-¡Hazlo tu sola perra o mato a tu hermana!.- Le grito el hombre._

_La joven tuvo que tragarse su repulsión y comenzó a mover su lengua alrededor del miembro endurecido de aquel hombre el cual hecho la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo descontroladamente soltando del cabello a la joven._

_-¡Ahhh!.- Roncos gemidos y gritos de placer escapaban de la boca de aquel hombre._

_La pelicastaña entonces saco un cuchillo carnicero que se tuvo que esconder quien sabe como entre sus ropas, y de un solo tajo rebano el miembro viril, haciendo que el hombre dejara escapar un horrible grito de dolor._

_-¡Eso es lo que te mereces maldita escoria, jamás volverás a aprovecharte de una mujer!.- Le grito la joven mirándolo con rabia, aprovechando que el hombre se retorcía de dolor para quitarle el revolver que traía con el.- Te mataría, pero no lo hare, y si se te ocurre hablar, yo también hablo._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¡Estupida!... ¿Cuál de las dos habrá sido?.- Se pregunto así mismo el hombre, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a algunos reclusos reírse de el, haciendo comentarios donde lo llamaban como: "el manguera caída", "Floripondio", "La salchicha vienesa" , "salchicha coctel", "palo mocho", entre otros no menos despectivos, notando como algunos de aquellos no conforme con haberle dado su respectiva "bienvenida" al entrar a aquel reclusorio, aun seguían aprovechándose de el.

**Algunos días después.**

Dentro de un departamento ubicado en las grandes avenidas de la ciudad de Tokio, dos jóvenes, una de cabello corto y azulado y otra de largo cabello negro acomodaban algunos platos en la mesa, en los cuales estaba servido un delicioso Teriyaki de pollo, mientras en el centro pusieron una botella de refresco.

-¿Crees que Mako no valla a venir a comer ahora?.- Cuestiono la peliazul.

-No lo se, pero de igual manera también pondremos su plato.- Dijo la pelinegra.- Venga o no ahí tiene su plato listo. Aunque supongo que saldrá tarde y se ira al restaurante.

Justo había terminado de hablar la joven de ojos color amatista, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una joven pelicastaña de ojos verdes que entro corriendo y de prisa al departamento.

-Pensé que no vendría a comer Mako.- Dijo la peliazul.- ¿No faltan ya 20 minutos para que entres a trabajar?.

-Así es chicas, pero olvide el uniforme.- Dijo metiéndose en el cuarto.

-Mako tengo que hablar contigo.- Hablo la pelinegra.

-Mas tarde Rei, ahora llevo prisa.- Dijo la pelicastaña.

-Es sobre AeroSky Enterprises… ¿Estas segura de que no deseas saber?.

Makoto se quedo mirando detenidamente a su amiga, deseaba saber de una vez por todas si su amiga había sido seleccionada como nueva empleada de aquella compañía dando si inicio a la tal ansiada venganza que tanto esperaba.

-¿Fuiste aceptada?.- Pregunto la joven de ojos verdes mirando a su amiga, sabia que el hecho de que aceptaran a Rei en aquella aerolínea de renombre tan solo seria el inicio de lo que por tantos años venían planeando.

-Si.- Respondió la pelinegra.- Aunque hay un pequeño problema.

La joven pelicastaña trago saliva, miro su reloj el cual le indicaba que faltaban 15 minutos para entrar a su trabajo en el restaurante donde se desempeñaba como mesera

-Ya estas dentro de esa empresa.- Respondió la joven castaña.- Lo demás lo arreglaremos después. Hablamos en la noche cuando regrese.- Termino diciendo para después salir a toda prisa dejando de nuevo solas a sus dos amigas.

-¿Tan grave es lo que ocurrió?.- Pregunto la peliazul.- Porque no me lo platicas.

-Pues, es grave en la manera que afecta nuestros planes Amy.- Molesta la sacerdotisa que apretó sus puños conteniendo la ira.- Pero te prometo que esto no se quedara así. No importa si tengamos que cambiar de planes, idear otra estrategia, pero el daño que le hicieron a Mako,y a su hermana, así como el hecho de que mi hermano y mi abuelo hayan muerto es algo que no quedara impune.

-Pero esas personas que dañaron a Mako y a su familia no mataron a tu familia Rei.- Le dijo la peliazul.- Tu misma has dicho que tu abuelo murio de un infarto y tu hermano...

-¡Pero todo eso ocurrió como consecuencia de la desgracia de las hermanas Kino!.- Rabiosa la pelinegra.- Y si soy abogada es precisamente porque no me gustan las injusticias y yo hare justicia. Makoto y mi hermano tenían derecho a ser felices.- Susurro la sacerdotisa conteniendo las ganas de llorar el recuerdo de su hermano.

_6 años atrás._

_Era de noche en Tokio, la hermosa adolescente de cabello negro se levantó de su cama, tenía insomio y no podía conciliar el sueño. Al pasar por el cuarto de su abuelo miró la puerta entreabierta y entro cubriendo al anciano con una cobija para despues salirse, la noche era fría, y ella adoraba a su abuelo. Trás el accidente automovilístico en que habian muerto sus padres cuando ella era niña, tanto ella como su hermano habían pasado a vivir con el abuelo, quien se habia hecho cargo de ellos._

_Salio del cuarto y escucho unos ruídos en el cuarto de su hermano, por lo que se imagino que se encontraba despierto y toco la puerta._

_-¿Estas despierto Tamahome?... ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó la joven._

_-Claro Rei, adelante._

_La joven pelinegra entro y miro a su hermano sentado en el escritorio con la lap top frente a el. El cuarto se encontraba a oscuras iluminado solamente por la luz de la computadora portatil y una pequeña lampara que el joven tenía a su lado para que su amada pudiera ver su rostro a través de la web cam_

_-Acercate Rei, quiero que conozcas a tu cuñada.- Habló seliz el apuesto chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel._

_Rei se acerco sonriendo, acercandose a la computadora portatil, donde miró a travéz de la web cam el rostro de su cuñada, a la cual aún no conocía en persona, pero con la cual su hermano llevaba casi un año de relación a distancia, visitandola cada mes. La joven pelinegra aun no la conocía, pero moría de ganas de hacerlo, aunque algunas veces cuando la joven llamaba por telefono para hablar con Tamahome ella le contestaba, por lo que al menos ya había conversado con ella._

_-¿Verdad que es hermosa mi novia?.- Cuestiono el joven acariciando la pantalla de la computadora. Muchas veces se había burlado del amor a distancia, decía que conocer a alguien por internet era una tontería, pero desde aquella noche de desvelo, donde había platicado por messenger con aquella joven se había enamorado de ella, a travéz de sus palabras._

_-Si es preciosa.- Dijo Rei agitando su mano en señal de saludo para que la novia de su hermana la viera, la cual le sonrío a través de la camara y le respondio el saludo._

_Fin del Flash Back.  
_

**Sakura Garden.**

La joven de cabello castaño llego 5 minutos antes al lujoso restaurante, vistiendo el uniforme que consistía en una minifalda en color negro y camisa blanca de manga larga en la cual venia bordado el logotipo del restaurante.

Entro al área de cocina mirando como uno de los chef preparaba magistralmente uno de los platillos mas pedidos, el cual era a base de pasta, verduras, aceite de oliva y otros condimentos. Recordando momentos de su vida, donde alguna vez soñó con estudiar gastronomía y ser una excelente chef, mas sin embargo los trágicos sucesos ocurridos en su vida la habían llevado a seguir otro camino, en el cual su único objetivo era la venza. Recordó también que alguna vez había tenido una linda familia, padre y madre que la adoraban, una hermana gemela la cual era como ella misma la que al morir había significado como si muriera una parte de ella misma. Por supuesto también había amado a un hombre, y con toda el alma, pero su corazón ya estaba cerrado, ya no había mas amor por nadie. Cierto que le tenia aprecio y gratitud a Amy y Rei, pero en su corazón ya nada seria lo mismo.

No le gustaba el trabajo de mesera en el restaurante, una cosa era que le gustara cocinar, pero otra muy distinta que le gustara trabajar de mesera, aunque en realidad tenia muchos años que no cocinaba, que ni siquiera freía un huevo, así que no sabia si aun conservaba aquella sazón que todo mundo le elogiaba.

Dentro de todo le agradaba pensar que esa era su ultima semana en la universidad, la ultima y ya terminaría sus estudios en Derecho, los cuales hubiera podido terminar antes de no ser porque había perdido un año después de la tragedia ocurrida y no había entrado a la universidad hasta el año siguiente.

-Makoto, he dicho buenas tardes.- Saludo el cocinero.- Anda Mako, ve afuera a esta hora hay muchos clientes y por lo tanto muchas mesas que atender.

-Tienes razón Taishi.- Respondió la joven con seriedad saliendo al área de comensales.- Gracias.

-Makoto, atiende la mesa numero 7.- Escucho la orden de la capitana de meseras.- Rápido Makoto.

La joven castaña tomo los elegantes menús donde venían especificado los nombres de los distintos platillos, postres y bebidas y camino hacia aquella mesa maldiciendo entre dientes a la capitana de meseras, la tenia harta, pero tan pronto como terminara los tramites para recibir su cedula profesional buscaría otro trabajo.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido sea a Sakura Garden, aquí tiene nuestro menú, en un momento volvere con usted para tomarle la orden.- Repitió la misma frase que desde hacia dos años había venido repitiendo una y otra vez con cada cliente hasta aprendérsela, por ultimo dejo el menú frente al cliente, pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarse sintió que este le tomaba la mano.

-Espere un momento señorita.- Escucho aquella voz que la hizo ver a aquel hombre analizándolo.

No estaba segura si ya lo había visto antes o no, pero eso no le importaba, tan solo era un chico rubio, ojos azules. ¿Atractivo?. También lo era, con rasgos de occidental que le hicieron pensar que seria un turista, aunque por la manera en como hablaba el japonés parecía como estar escuchando a un nativo de Japón. Como quiera que sea aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto y bruscamente aparto su mano.

-¿Esta listo para pedir su orden señor?.- Pregunto Makoto secamente.

-No.- Balbuceo el hombre mirándola embelesado.-

-Entonces me retiro, hay muchos clientes que…

-Espere por favor.- Suplico el joven.- Mi nombre es Andrew… ¿Cuál es el suyo?.

-Creo que eso no es importante, ahora déjeme hacer mi trabajo.- Dijo la joven dándose media vuelta, pero entonces escucho de nuevo la voz de aquel impertinente.

-¿Por qué siempre me ignoras?.- Escucho que aquel hombre le preguntaba.- ¿Sabias que siempre vengo aquí solo por ti?... Pero tu nunca me había atendido, siempre me ignoras. Bueno creo que ni siquiera te has dignado a posar verdes ojos en mi alguna vez.

La joven se quedo detenida escuchando unos momentos la voz de aquel hombre a sus espaldas, pero no volteo a verlo y se retiro a seguir con su trabajo, pidiéndole a una de sus compañeras que le cambiara de mesa para así no atender a ese molesto cliente.

Cierto era que había clientes molestos, algunos que se limitaban a mirarla, algunos prepotentes y groseros, otros demasiado amables, algunos muy coquetos, algunos feos, algunos atractivos como el que acababa de atender, pero le daba lo mismo, su corazón estaba lleno de amargura, dolor y odio, ya jamás habría cabida para nadie mas. Lo único importante era su venganza, así la vida se le fuera en ello, así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida.

Su corazón perteneció alguna vez a un hombre que amó mucho, con locura, pero después de aquel hombre ya no habría nadie mas.

**Algunas horas después.**

Faltaban 15 minutos para que el reloj que se encontraba en aquel departamento marcara las 12:00 p.m., la mujer de corto cabello azulado lloraba mientras la pelinegra a su lado la escuchaba.

-No llores Amy.- Puso Rei una mano sobre el hombre de su amiga.- El imbecil de Taiki no vale la pena, además hombres son lo que sobran en este…- La joven de negro cabello no pudo terminar de hablar pues en eso ambas escucharon el ruido de la puerta que se abría para después ver a su amiga la pelicastaña.

-Buenas noches.- Saludo Makoto.- ¿Rei puedes decirme que es lo que salio mal en tu primer dia de…- La joven no termino de formular su pregunta, pues miro como su amiga la peliazul lloraba desconsoladamente.- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Amy?

-¡El imbecil de Taiki que la ha estado engañando con otra!.- Rabiosa la pelinegra.- Pero ya me encargare de poner a ese imbecil en su lugar.

La joven de ojos verdes se quedo mirando fijamente a su amiga, pasándole una mano por el cabello.

-Amy, muchas veces te dije que Taiki no valía la pena.- Hablo Mako con seriedad.- No me gusta decir te lo dije, pero sabes que te lo dije.

-Lo se Mako, tu y Rei tenían razón.- Dijo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos.- Pero es que en verdad es un cínico, el me dijo que me amaba, el me prometió matrimonio, el tenia un año… un año engañándome con esa estupida pelirroja y… con el fue mi primera vez… ¿Entienden lo que es eso?.

-Lo siento Amy.- Hablo Rei con dureza.- Lo siento por el imbecil que ha perdido a una gran mujer, pero me alegra que por fin hayas abierto los ojos y te hayas dado cuenta de la alimaña que tenias por novio, en cuanto a lo de la virginidad y la primera vez… ¿Qué mas da eso?… Tu sigues siendo Amy Mizuno, la chica amable e inteligente, ya habrá otros mejores.

-Gracias chicas.- Dijo mas tranquila la peliazul.- Aunque jamás olvidare que el fue el primero… al menos me hubiera gustado que esa primera vez fuera con alguien especial, con alguien que me amara tanto como yo.

Makoto parecio sentirse afectada por las ultimas palabras que había dicho su amiga las cuales retumbaban como un eco en su mente "Al menos me hubiera gustado que esa primera vez fuera con alguien especial, con alguien que me amara tanto como yo".

-Al diablo con la virginidad.- Río Rei descontroladamente.- Si esta fuera reversible ya la hubiera perdido mas de una vez.

-Ni lo digas.- Se carcajeo Amy.- Tu nombre debería ser ninfomana y tu apellido maldita.-

-Buenas noches chicas, voy a dormir.- Dijo la pelicastaña caminando hacia su habitación dejando solas a sus dos amigas.

-Rei, creo que esta vez nos pasamos.- Se sintió apenada Amy.- Como somos estupidas … ¿Cómo se nos pudo olvidar que ella es virgen?… Pobre debe ser terrible no haber estado nunca con el hombre que amaba.

-También deber ser terrible saber que tu única hermana fue violada.- Termino diciendo Rei compadecida de su amiga.

-0-0-0-

La joven de cabello castaño se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, sentada en su recamara abrazándose a sus piernas mientras las lagrimas salían copiosamente de sus ojos. Por momentos llegaba a pensar que los ojos se le secarían con el tiempo de tanto llorar su desgracia ocurrida años atrás pero ni un solo dia lograba olvidarlo y recordar aquello con horror, teniendo pesadillas constantes de aquello noche de tragedia.

Levanto su vista limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos, de la chica tierna y cariñosa que alguna vez había sido, ya no quedaba nada, su mirada que antes era dulce, tierna y vivaz, ahora estaba llena de odio, tristeza, resentimiento, rabia y deseo de hacer justicia por su propia mano.

_Flash Back._

_Habían pasado algunas horas desde que aquella masacre había ocurrido en la casa de la familia Kino. Despues de que la chica castaña hubiera sido atendida por el medico en turno, la habían llevado al ministerio publico a declarar acompañada siempre de su hermana._

_-Señorita Kino.- Hablo el hombre sentado frente a las gemelas señalando a la que narraba los hechos.- Se que es difícil para usted, pero es necesario que me diga lo mas detalladamente posible como sucedieron los hechos, cuantos hombres eran y que me describe lo que mas recuerde de sus características físicas._

_Una de las gemelas se levanto molesta de su asiento golpeando con dureza el escritorio, mirando con rabia al agente del ministerio publico._

_-¿Que no puede entender que esto es difícil para nosotros y mas para mi hermana?.- Grito la joven con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-¡Señorita le suplico que se tranquilice estamos tratando de ayudarlas!.- Le hablo con dureza aquel hombre.- Prosiga por favor señorita Lita Kino… ¿Cuál de las dos es Lita Kino?…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

La joven castaña dejo a un lado la fotografía donde salía con su hermana, ambas sentadas en el césped de la preparatoria donde estudiaban, foto que había sido tomada antes de aquella tragedia, para después correr al cuarto de baño que tenia dentro de su habitación, levantando la tasa del excusado e inclinándose sobre este, algunas veces aquel horrible recuerdo le provocaban ganas de vomitar.

Algunos minutos después se levanto caminando hacia el lavabo para lavarse los dientes y el rostro, para finalmente mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Se desvistió con rapidez y entro en la ducha sentándose en el piso, no sin antes abrir la llave de la regadera para sentir como el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, tomando una esponja con la cual tallaba su cuerpo con desesperación para después llena de rabia lanzarla a la pared .

-¡Todos van a pagar muy caro, todos!.- Se prometió así misma como cada dia lo venia haciendo desde hace seis años, acostándose en el piso de la regadera, mientras el agua mojaba su cuerpo y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos que ahora tenían una mirada dura y llena de deseos de venganza…

**N/A: Si, aquí estoy yo de nuevo con otra de las historias que desde hace tiempo se me había ocurrido para este fandom color rosa donde por desgracia todo es Sere/Darien, Sere/Seiya o Sere/ (aquí pon el nombre que quieras). En cuanto a los del fandom rosa mejor ni digo nada, que bien saben todos los que me han leído que si algo me gusta es el romance y el lemon, así que también caigo un poco en lo "rosa", pero bueno últimamente estoy tratando de explorar otros géneros narrativos, tratando de no dejar lo mío.**

**No se en que encasillar este fic, la verdad me parece confuso, pienso que podría ser tragedia, crimen o drama, no estoy segura, pero eso es lo de menos… ¿Verdad?.**

**Ahora, en cuanto a los que ya me han leído antes saben que me encanta escribir fics Mako/Motoki (Lita/Andrew), pero bueno en este fic ella es la protagonista, no hay galán de la historia, porque así como el personaje de Andrew sera importante, también lo sera el de otros personajes (Aquí el pobre de Andrew dara pena y lastima haha) y encuanto a Mako, pues bueno ella es una protagonista que yo llamaría Protagonista/Villana, puesto que en haras de vengar la muerte de sus padres y la violación de su gemela no se detendra ni escatimara en nada, sin importarle a quien se tenga que llevar entre las patas, asi que esta es una Mako muy maldita, por eso título de "Angel Caído" **

**Habra romance (porque es algo que me gusta y no puedo dejar de lado), aunque en sí la historia no girara en torno a eso, sino a la venganza de Mako, habra romance para cada una de las inner y tambien manejare escenas de romance del pasado entre Lita/Zafiro y Makoto/Tamahome.  
**

**Importante aclarar que también salen el resto de las sailors y prometo dar protagonismo a cada una de ellas (hablo de las inner, de las outer no prometo nada).**

**Sobre Tamahome, el hermano de Rei que para variar ya dije que murió, es un personaje de otro anime llamado "Fushigi Yugi", si quieren saber como es simplemente escriban Tamahome en el buscador y aparecerán miles de imágenes de el (esta bien buenote hahaha).**

**También cabe aclarar que esta protagonista no esta inspirada en ninguna de telerrisa, aquí no hay victima que perdona y desea justicia, porque lo que la protagonista quiere es venganza, vengar a sus padres y a su hermana y vengarlos en serio. **

**En fin, nos vemos.**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	2. Chapter 2 Como dos gotas de agua

**Como dos gotas de agua.**

_Una de frente a la otra; por ti es que me conozco la misma sonrisa corta y el color de nuestros ojos. Siempre seremos cual una, aunque dos almas y dos cuerpos; seguiremos la aventura poco más o poco menos._

La joven de ojos verdes con los ojos hinchados se levando del piso de la bañera y cerro la llave por donde bajaba el agua. Tomo una toalla que se encontraba colgada, secando su cuerpo ahora húmedo, teniendo algunas fuertes marcas rojizas en los senos y en las entrepiernas que se había hecho al tallarse fuertemente con la esponja.

Removió la cortina de la bañera y salió hacia su habitación, vistiéndose con su pijama que consistía en un pantalón de algodón en color rosa y blusa de tirantes del mismo tono. Despues saco la secadora de uno de los cajones del tocador, secando su cabello para así eliminar la humedad en él, evitando siempre mirarse al espejo. Le dolía ver su reflejo en el espejo, cada que lo hacía veía en su rostro, el de su querida hermana, tan idéntica a ella, era doloroso, le parecía como ver a su hermana atrapada en aquel espejo del cual no podría salir jamás.

Lentamente levanto su vista y vio su rostro, sus ojos verdes, su cabello castaño, llevo su mano hacia el espejo tocando su imagen, llorando una vez más al saber que jamás podría ver el rostro de su hermana, su querida hermana.

-Te extraño Luciérnaga.- Balbuceo mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos, al recordar aquel apodo con el que se llamaban la una a la otra cuando estaban acompañadas de más personas. Solamente se hablaban por su nombre cuando estaban a solas.

_17 años atrás…_

_Dentro de la escuela primaria, donde los niños corrían y jugaban a la hora del recreo, en un aula, una pequeña niña como de 6 años se encontraba sentada en su pupitre viendo desde fuera como todos los niños jugaban y comían su lonche. _

_Ella se encontraba dentro, puesto que la profesora la había castigado, uno de los niños había hecho llorar a su hermana asustándola con una rata y ella le había puesto una golpiza, dejándole morado un ojo. De pronto, miro de reojo como su hermana con mirada dulce le sonrió mientras volteaba de un lado a otro._

_-¿Qué haces aquí luciérnaga?- Cuestiono la niña que se encontraba sentada en el pupitre.- Si la profesora te ve te castigara._

_-¿Tienes hambre luciérnaga?- Le pregunto la otra niña de cabello castaño, tan idéntica a ella acercándose al pupitre._

_-No, ahora vete, es bastante con que yo este castigada.- Respondió la niña, pero entonces de su estómago se escuchó un gruñido._

_-Si tienes hambre.- Dijo la niña sacando la mitad del emparedado de su lonchera.- Ve afuera y come luciérnaga, yo ya he comido, puedo quedarme en tu lugar, nadie se dará cuenta.- Río la niña._

_La niña que se encontraba sentada en el pupitre se levantó de este, tomando el emparedado, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana._

_-Gracias Lita.- Sonrió la otra chica.- Te quiero mi luciérnaga. Ahora toma asiento, yo iré afuera y fingiré que soy tu._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Siempre te querré mi luciérnaga.- Dijo tocando el vidrio del espejo.- Tu siempre tan fuerte, tan valiente, pero así como tú lo fuiste, yo lo sere y vengare todo el daño que nos hicieron esos desgraciados.

La joven camino en silencio hacia su cama, metiéndose entre las cobijas, mirando de un lado a otro en el cuarto, desde aquel dia donde sus padres habían muerto, donde aquellos hombres habían destruido su vida y la de su hermana tenia pesadillas en las que no podía dormir.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, en una mansión localizada en uno de los mejores suburbios de la ciudad, en una zona cara para vivir, dentro de una habitación de paredes en color rosa pastel, donde había fotografías de una jovencita rubia de ojos azules en la pared, así como diversos trofeos en un mueble, la chica rubia, vestida con su pijama que consistía en un shorts y blusa de algodón naranja lloraba en silencio, con sus ojos fijos en la nada.

Escucho de pronto como la puerta se abrió y rápidamente limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Cuestiono tratando de adivinar de quien se trataba.

-Soy yo hermanita.- Hablo una joven rubia peinada con coletas mientras miraba a su hermana tratando de contener una carcajada.-

-¿Qué sucede Serena?... ¿Quieres platicar conmigo?- Cuestiono la otra joven.

-Bueno hermana, tu sabes que te quiero mucho.- Dijo la chica de coletas.- Y cómo eres mi única hermana quiero compartir mi felicidad contigo. Sabes, fui escogida para participar en ese concurso de ballet donde ejecutare "el lago de los cisnes".

La joven rubia sonrió con tristeza recordando los momentos en los que ella practicaba ballet, aquel tipo de danza que era su adoración, siempre se había destacado por ser la mejor, desafortunadamente, un año y medio atrás había tenido un accidente que la había dejado ciega.

-Felicidades Serena.- Respondió la rubia.- Me da gusto por ti.

-Mina, ya me voy a dormir.- Dijo la rubia de coletas dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana, para después caminar a la salida cerrando la puerta, pero volviendo a abrirla al instante.- Perdón Mina, olvide apagar la luz… Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿Tu no necesitas que te apague el foco verdad?... Despues de todo siempre ves todo oscuro.

-Serena por favor.- Molesta la rubia de cabello suelto.

-Oh, perdón Mina, otra vez yo y mis estupidas bromas.- Fingió arrepentimiento la chica de coletas mientras tomaba una botella de perfume y la ponía en el piso.- Me voy hermana, buenas noches.

La joven rubia dentro de la habitación, se levantó encaminándose hacia la puerta para apagar el foco, si bien era ciega, aun apagaba el foco por costumbre, le había costado trabajo asumir su nueva condición, pero poco a poco lo había ido aceptando iniciando así sus estudios en el sistema braille. Camino unos pasos en su habitación, la conocía perfectamente, pero entonces tropezó con algo que la hizo caer al piso.

Trato de encontrar aquel objeto con el que había tropezado, pero al no lograrlo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules, si bien el golpe que había sufrido al caerse no le dolía tanto como el dolor que sentía en su alma al saber que las cosas para ella ya no serían como antes.

-¿Estas bien Mina?- Escucho la voz de su hermano mayor desde afuera, pero no le respondió.- Si no me respondes abriré la puerta.

Escucho como la puerta se abrió y sintió unos pasos acercarse a ella, pudo identificar claramente que era la voz de su hermano.

-Soy una inútil Andrew, lo soy.- Lloraba la rubia golpeando el piso con su puño.

El joven rubio se agacho, tomando las manos de su hermana cariñosamente, limpiando las lágrimas de la joven con el dorso de su mano.

-No llores Mina.- Le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.- Tú no eres una inútil… ¡Pero mañana mismo investigare quien fue el imbecil que puso esto aquí en el piso!.- Dijo dejando la botella de perfume en el tocador.

-Si mis ojos sirvieran no hubiera tropezado.- Dijo con tristeza la rubia.- Ya nada sea igual, jamás podre bailar, jamás poder mirarme al espejo… ¡Jamás Yaten volverá a amarme!- Rompió en llanto.

-Mina, por favor Mina no digas eso.- La abrazo el joven rubio pasándole un brazo por alrededor de sus hombros, el accidente de su hermana había sido un duro golpe para todos, más que nada para la chica.- Cierto que no puedes ver, pero no debes perder la esperanza, desde el accidente no has querido consultar la opinión de más médicos, y aun así si los resultados no fueran los esperados, la ciencia avanza más cada dia y no debes perder las esperanzas, sobre la danza, sé que ahora no puedes bailar pero puedes hacer muchas otras cosas, y Yaten, bueno ese tipo no vale la pena, es un malnacido y creo que merezco un cuñado mejor… ¿No crees?... Además tu eres hermosa y él es un enano cascarrabias.

-Y yo soy una ciega… ¿Quién querría a una ciega Andrew?

-Mina, sé que no debe ser fácil por lo que estás pasando, pero debes empezar por hacer algo por ti misma, recuperar tu alegría.- Le dijo el joven.- Sabes que yo te quiero y papá también desde donde quiera que esté seguro no quiere verte sufrir, Yaten es un imbecil y si te dejo es porque igual te hubiera dejado por otra cosa, el hombre que te ame de verdad te aceptara por lo que eres y jamás te dejara por pequeñeces.

-¿Amarias a una ciega?.- Le pregunto la rubia.

-Si amara a una mujer no me importaría eso.- Respondió el rubio.

-¿Qué paso con la chica que te gusta?- Pregunto la joven.- ¿Por fin te animaste a hablarle?

El joven rubio río al recordar como la hermosa mesera del restaurante se había molestado al tratar de hablarle.

-Hoy fui de nuevo al Sakura's Garden.- Empezó a hablar el joven.- Estaba decidido a hablar con ella, preguntarle su nombre, pero por suerte me toco que ella me atendiera.

-¿Y?...

-Le pregunte su nombre, le dije que me gustaría conocerla, tratando de sonar amable pero directo… pero me rechazo.- Dijo el joven rubio.- Pero me gusta mucho Mina, demasiado, lo volveré a intentar, al menos sé que a muchas mujeres les gusta hacerse de rogar.

-Tu nunca cambias Andrew.- Sonrió la rubia.- Sé que no estás acostumbrado a que te rechacen.

-Bueno, al menos intentare conocerla, todos estos dos años viéndola me he imaginado una y mil cosas con ella y de ella, al menos no me quedare con ganas de conocerla.- Decidido el joven.- Prefiero decir que me rechazo feamente antes que decir que me quede con las ganas.

**Centro de Reclusión de Tokio.**

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de una celda del penal de máxima seguridad de la ciudad de Tokio, hombre de cabello rojizo trataba de conciliar el sueño, recostado en la cama de arriba de la litera, mientras a su mente venían esas imágenes donde sentía ganas de tener a ambas gemelas en su poder y hacerlas pedazos.

_6 años atrás…_

_La joven de cabello castaño ataba las manos del hombre pelirrojo, para después amenazarlo apuntándolo en la sien con el revólver._

_-¡Calla maldito!- Le dijo dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago.- ¡Calla o te sacare los ojos!... De la misma manera como violaste a una joven casta y virginal pidiéndole que callara mientras la golpeabas… ¿Qué se siente?... ¿Qué se siente miserable?- Le pregunto dándole un puñetazo en el rostro._

_La chica de ojos verdes, se sentó entonces frente al hombre, mirando como este se mordía los labios hasta reventárselos para evitar gritar de dolor, mientras se retorcía ante el charco de sangre que corría por sus entrepiernas, mirando como la joven con sadismo tomaba el pene que le había arrancado partiéndolo en varios pedazos con el cuchillo como si se tratara de un trozo de bistec._

_-¿Te gusta la comida cruda imbecil?- Cuestiono la joven.- No me respondas, que igual yo no soy buena cocinera._

_-¡Por favor, déjame ir, te lo suplico!- Rogaba el hombre sin poder evitar dejar escapar un grito de dolor._

_La joven soltó una carcajada y tomo un tenedor que se encontraba debajo del sillón, puesto que aquello lo tenía planeado, tomando un trozo de carne con este poniéndolo cerca de los labios del hombre._

_-Come.- Le ordeno la joven mirándolo con ira._

_El hombre pelirrojo miro con asco aquel pedazo de carne, que antes hubiera sido su miembro viril, todo aquello era digno de una película de terror._

_-¡Dije que tragues maldito perro!- Rugió la joven.- _

_-No puedo.- Dijo el hombre mirándola suplicante._

_La joven tomo el cuchillo carnicero poniéndolo cerca del ojo derecho de aquel hombre._

_-¡Dije que tragues¡.- Ordeno la joven.- No lo volveré a repetir y si no lo haces, ahora seguiré con tu ojo, así te despedazare si no te tragas tu asquerosa carne._

_El hombre, sintiéndose presa del terror, abrió la boca masticando con asco aquel pedazo de carne, pasándolo por su garganta, pero justo había terminado de deglutirlo, la joven de ojos verdes tenía otro trozo en el tenedor ofreciéndoselo en la boca. Sabía que negarse a lo que la joven hacia le podría costar caro, así que haciendo a un lado su repulsión comió uno a uno los trozos de carne de lo que antes fuera su pene._

_-Bien hecho pedazo de imbecil.- Rugió la joven abriendo la puerta para obligarlo a caminar con dificultad hacia la salida, apuntándolo siempre con la pistola…_

_Fin del Flash Back…_

-¡Maldita perra desgraciada!- Rugió el hombre haciendo que los otros tres hombres en la celda se despertaran.

-¡Cállate floripondia, deja dormir!.- Gruño uno enojado.

-¡Quizá lo que necesita aquí la floripondia es otra cosa para callarse!.- Dijo el hombre que dormía arriba de la cama, bajándose de esta, para mirarlo lascivamente.

-¡No por favor!.- Suplico Rubeus sabiendo lo que le esperaba.- ¡No se acerquen!...

**Mañana siguiente…**

Dentro de un departamento, ubicado en una de las zonas más transitadas de la ciudad, una joven de largo cabello negro, vistiendo una blusa morada de botones y una falda en color negro, la cual le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla meneaba su cuchara en el cereal nerviosamente, mientras la joven de cabello azulado que vestía un traje sastre blanco la miraba detenidamente, le parecía extraño ver a su amiga así.

-¿Qué te sucede Rei?... ¿Estas nerviosa por tu primer dia de trabajo?

-Amy, hice una estupidez…- Hablo nerviosa la pelinegra.

De pronto se escuchó el golpe de la puerta y ambas miraron a Makoto aparecer en el comedor, vistiendo un suéter ceñido a su cuerpo en color rosa fucsia jeans de mezclilla que remarcaban su cuerpo y zapatos sin tacón en el mismo color del suéter, mientras su cabello iba sujeto en una alta cola con un listón en color rosa.

-¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que te salió mal Rei?... Estoy hablando de tu entrevista en AeroSky Enterprises.- Hablo la joven castaña.- Ayer olvide preguntártelo, pero me gustaría saberlo antes de irme a la universidad… ¿Conquistaste a nuestro objetivo?

-Si.- Titubeo la pelinegra.- Bueno, si conquiste a alguien, pero no a nuestro objetivo.

-¿Qué?- Hablaron sorprendidas al mismo tiempo Amy y Makoto.

-Pero si a ti ningún hombre se te escapa.- Sorprendida Amy.- Ninguno que te guste.

-Ese es el problema, que si lo conquiste.- Nerviosa la pelinegra.

La joven castaña, desesperada se levantó de la mesa mirando seriamente a su amiga.

-Primero dices que sí y luego que no… ¿Qué es lo que sucede Rei?.- Desesperada la joven de ojos verdes.- ¿Conquistaste a Andrew Hansford?... ¿Te acostaste con él en la entrevista de trabajo?

-¡Cállate y déjame hablar!.- Rugió histeria la pelinegra.- No conquiste a Andrew Hansford.

-Seguro es gay.- Respondió la peliazul después de pasarse un trago de jugo de naranja.

-Estaba esperando mi turno para que me tocara entrar a la entrevista de trabajo, llevaba dos horas esperando, mirando como salían y entraban candidatas al puesto con cara de decepción.- Hablo la pelinegra.- De pronto, la tipa gorda esa recepcionista entro a la oficina y salió con una sonrisa gritando ¡Señorita Rei Hino, favor de pasar a la entrevista!

-¿Y?- Desesperada la pelicastaña.

-¿Era guapo o feo?- Ansiosa la peliazul.

-Era guapísimo, atractivo, estaba para comérselo.- Puso cara de lujuria la pelinegra…

_Flash Back._

_Tras escuchar su nombre, la hermosa pelinegra que se encontraba aburrida sentada en la recepción, se levantó de la silla no sin antes sacar el espejo de su bolsa y ver que luciera perfecto, de nuevo lo guardo y se desabotono un botón de su blusa morada dejando a la vista el nacimiento de sus senos. La venganza por el daño hecho a la familia de Mako y por la muerte de su hermano había comenzado, y ella estaría dispuesta a ayudar._

_Abrió la puerta lentamente, mirando a aquel hombre de cabello obscuro y penetrantes ojos azules, aunque tenía el cabello negro no tenía facciones de oriental, así que dedujo que era el objetivo: Andrew Hansford. _

_-Buenos días señorita… ¿Rei Hino?- Pregunto el apuesto hombre. Dentro de todo al menos le alegraba que fuera atractivo, así llevar a cabo el plan de venganza seria placentero._

_-Buenos días.- Respondió ella mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio cruzando la pierna, notando como el hombre pasaba saliva al ver el nacimiento de sus senos._

_El hombre tomo su currículo, el cual había entregado días antes leyéndolo._

_-Rei Hino… egresada de Derecho de Todai.- Leyó el hombre.- Graduada con honores._

_-Así es.- Respondió ella dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió después?- Pregunto la joven pelicastaña.- Todo está perfecto, el tipo quedo loco por ti… ¿No me digas que es gay?

-Lo que sucedió después fue peor.- Dijo la joven de ojos amatistas llevándose la mano a la frente mientras cerraba los ojos.

_Flash Back._

_Despues de que el apuesto hombre terminara de hacer las preguntas de rigor, para determinar si la joven contaba con las aptitudes y capacidades para el puesto, levanto su vista mirando a los ojos._

_-Perfecto Señorita Hino.- Le dijo.- Su currículo es perfecto. Esta usted contratada._

_-¿Solo mi currículo?- Pregunto la joven la joven metiéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, dejando a la vista la curva de su cuello._

_-Bueno, todo es perfecto.- Le respondió el hombre.- Señorita Hino… ¿Qué hará hoy por la noche?_

_-No tengo planes.- Sonrió la pelinegra.- Pero podría hacer lo que usted me pida Andrew Hansford._

_El joven pelinegro sonrió desconcertando a la pelinegra._

_-Disculpe señorita Hino, olvide presentarme.- Hablo el hombre.- Sé que esperaba que Andrew fuera quien la entrevistara, era la persona que debía de hacerlo, pero me dejo a cargo de esto por un imprevisto que tuvo. Mi nombre es Darien Shields._

_La sonrisa de la pelinegra desapareció, dibujándose en su rostro la decepción. Se había confundido de "objetivo"._

_-Mucho gusto señor Darien Shields.- Respondió la pelinegra.- Mañana es mi primer dia, aquí estaré puntual. Espero que tenga buen dia._

_-Espere señorita Hino… ¿Qué hará esta noche?_

_La joven se quedó pensativa hasta que respondió._

_-Tengo que hacer… cuidar a mi abuelito.- Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió y después salió rápidamente de las oficinas de AeroSky Enterprises._

-¿Entonces no te gusto el otro tipo?- Pregunto Amy.- Habías dicho que era atractivo.

-Pero no es el "objetivo".- Respondió la pelinegra.- Nosotros queremos a la cabeza de la compañía y ahora lo he echado a perder todo.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, en el amplio y elegante comedor de madera en color hueso, los miembros de la familia Hansford se encontraban a la mesa tomando el desayuno. En la cabecera una mujer de cabello platinado de mirada dura, a su derecha un joven rubio de ojos azules, a un lado del cual se encontraba una joven rubia de mirada perdida, en el lado derecho, se encontraba sentada una mujer de cabello negro azabache y ojos rojizos, mientras a un lado de esta se encontraba una rubia de coletas.

Rápidamente llego al comedor una mujer mayor de cabello azulado, dejando sobre la mesa la fruta, el pan tostado, la leche, el café y el jugo de naranja.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?.- Pregunto la mujer.

-Puedes retirarte Luna.- Respondió la mujer de cabello platinado.- Aun tienes mucho que hacer.

-Mamá, querida tía, querido hermano.- Hablo la rubia de coletas interrumpiendo el silencio.- ¿Ya les conté la nueva noticia?.

-¿Qué sucede Serena?- Pregunto el joven rubio con desgano.

-¡Fui elegida para participar en el torneo nacional de ballet!- Dijo la rubia mordiendo el pan tostado.- Y bailare el tema "el lago de los cisnes", dice la señorita Yamamoto que soy la mejor bailarina de la clase.

-¡Felicidades hija!- Respondió la mujer de cabello platinado.- Eres la mejor y sé que llegaras muy lejos… ¡Eres mi orgullo!

La joven rubia que se encontraba sentada justo a un lado de su hermano se quedó seria, si bien le alegraba que su hermana estuviera feliz, pero recordaba con tristeza que alguna vez ella también había sido bailarina de ballet, estaba a punto de participar en un torneo internacional, pero desgraciadamente había ocurrido un accidente que la había dejado ciega.

-¿Por qué me vea así Mina?.- Pregunto la rubia de coletas.- No me mires tan duramente.

-No te estoy mirando Serena.- Respondió con tristeza la rubia.

-¡Oh que tonta soy, se me olvidaba que eres ciega la chica "sin luz"!- Se carcajeo la joven rubia.

-¡Cállate Serena!.- Dijo el joven rubio, pero al ver que su hermana no dejaba de carcajearse subió la voz.- ¡Dije que te calles Serena!- Le grito duramente.

-Andrew, tranquilo, no es necesario que te pongas así.- Respondió la joven ciega.

-¡No le hables así a tu hermana Andrew!.- Molesta la mujer de cabello platinado.- ¡Que sea la última vez que le gritas a Serena o…

-¿O qué?.- Le pregunto el joven rubio.- ¿Qué piensas hacerme?... ¿Me vas a correr de MI casa?- Le pregunto después, remarcando la palabra "Mi".

La mujer de cabello platinado se levantó molesta retirándose del comedor hasta llegar a las escaleras las cuales subió con prisa, cuando al llegar al pasillo que conducía a su habitación, miro una fotografía de su difunto marido, un hombre maduro de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-¡Maldito Luke Hansford, te maldigo a ti y a tus hijos, maldito desgraciado, ojala que te estés revolcando en el infierno!.- Rugió la mujer platinada entrando a su cuarto.

_7 meses atrás…_

_Dentro del cuarto de estudio de la mansión Hansford, frente al escritorio, del cual había un gran librero, se encontraba sentado un hombre obeso, mientras frente a él, se encontraban los familiares del difunto Luke Hansford, la viuda, vestida con un elegante vestido negro, sentada en una silla llorando exageradamente, mientras a su derecha se encontraba una jovencita de coletas rubias, a su izquierda una joven rubia de mirada perdida que lloraba en silencio y detrás de la chica, tomándola de la mano en señal de apoyo un joven rubio de mirada triste._

_Había pasado apenas una semana desde la fuerte de aquel hombre, y la mujer de cabello peliplata esperaba ansiosa la lectura del testamento, aunque en realidad ya sabía que todos los bienes eran para ella, después de todo el testamento tenía más de 10 años de haber sido redactado._

_-Comience a leer Señor Tanaka.- Hablo la mujer volteando hacia donde se encontraba su hija de rubias coletas para sonreírle._

_-De acuerdo señora.- Hablo el hombre.- Comenzare a dar lectura oficial del testamento, tal cual fue redactado por Luke Hansford._

"_Yo, Luke Hansford en pleno uso de mis facultades físicas y mentales y sin que medie coacción alguna, manifiesto mi voluntad con el deseo que se cumpla lo aquí escrito después de mi fallecimiento de la manera siguiente:_

_Nombro como mi único y universal heredero a mi hijo Andrew Hansford a quien le otorgo todos mis bienes presentes y futuros._

_Y a falta o por algún impedimento de mi hijo Andrew Hansford nombro a Minako Hansford como heredera absoluta de todos mis bienes, y si por algun motivo o razón alguno de los dos llegara a faltar, pido que se otorguen mis bienes a una fundación que se encargue albergar a niños huérfanos._

_-¿Qué?- Se levantó la mujer de cabello platinado desconcertada.- ¡Ese testamento es falso, él no puede haber dejado todo a Andrew!_

_-Señora, lo siento, esta es la última modificación que el finado Luke Hansford hizo al testamento justo hace tres semanas…_

-En que momento me dejaste en la calle hijo de perra.- Rugió la mujer de cabello platinado tomando su foto matrimonial lanzándola al piso con furia.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo el automóvil deportivo se estaciono a las afueras de la mansión Hansford, de donde bajo un hombre alto de cabello negro, el cual llevaba gafas oscuras.

-¡Hola primo!- Grito efusivamente al mirar a un joven rubio salir de la mansión en el automóvil en color negro.

Los vidrios polarizados del lado del copiloto se bajaron, desde donde se miró como de ese lado iba sentada Mina, y manejando el automóvil, Andrew.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí Darien?- Pregunto la joven rubia distinguiendo la voz de su primo.- Pensé que ya estarías e la compañía.

-Si está aquí tan temprano es porque algo se le ofrece.- Dijo Andrew.- Y seguro no es nada bueno.

-¡Ay no, ya van a empezar a discutir!- Se quejó la joven rubia.

-Espérame un momento Mina, ahorita te llevo a la escuela.- Dijo el joven rubio bajando del auto, caminando con su primo hacia el auto rojo para que su hermana no escuchara la conversación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Darien?- Le pregunto a su primo.- ¿Ya escogiste a la nueva abogada?

-Solo preguntarte si aún no terminan tus vacaciones.- Dijo el joven pelinegro.- Y por supuesto que ya la elegí.- Hablo Darien sonriendo con malicia.

-Por esa cara deduzco que te dejaste llevar por su trasero y sus senos antes que por sus capacidades Darien.- Se quejó el joven rubio.- Espero no hayas elegido a una inútil.

-No lo es.- Respondió el pelinegro.- Y en todo caso si así fuera, tu eres el único culpable Andrew.- Hablo Darien.- Tú eras quien iba a hacer las entrevistas a las candidatas al puesto, pero claro decidiste que era mejor largarte a ver a la mesera a la cual nunca le has hablado y te ignora olímpicamente… ¿Al menos esta vez le hablaste?.

El joven rubio respiro y soltó el aire.

-Le hable, ella me atendió.- Dijo el joven rubio.- Pero creo que no le agrade. Aun así seguiré intentándolo, muchas veces cuando la mujer dice no es porque en realidad quiere decir si… ¿verdad?-

-Claro Andrew, claro.- Respondió Darien.- No sé qué hare contigo y Zafiro, tu obsesionado con una mesera que has visto desde hace dos años, la cual te ignora y justo ahora que le hablas te aplica la ley del hielo, y Zafiro que sigue obsesionado con su novia fallecida..- Dijo el hombre.- Por cierto… ¿Iras ahora a trabajar?

-Aun no.- Respondió Andrew.- Te dije que esta semana me la tomaría completa de vacaciones. Necesito pensar que hacer con mi vida, quisiera mandar todo al infierno, pero sé que tampoco puedo dejar a Mina sola, y aunque no soporto a Serenity, ella era la esposa de papá y es madre de Serena.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Darien.- Tú te pierdes de conocer a Rei "preciosa" Hino. Pero que te quede claro que yo la vi primero.

-Siempre he respetado a tus chicas así como tú los míos, no te preocupes primo.- Respondió el joven rubio.- Si no te metes con mi mesera yo no me meto con tu abogada.

-0-0-0-

La joven de ojos verdes bajo del camión que la dejaba a tres calles de la universidad, ya faltaban solo tres días para que terminara definitivamente su carrera universitaria, aquella era solo la semana de los exámenes finales. Haber escuchado como sus planes se habían complicado con el error que había cometido su amiga la tenía alterada, pero no por eso se daría por vencida con sus planes, aunque como no había alcanzado a desayunar entro a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba cerca para comprar un café para llevar y una dona, su estómago le pedía comer algo.

Estaba a punto de caminar hacia una vitrina donde se encontraban las donas de chocolate, cuando sentado en una de las bancas miro tomando un café a aquel hombre de ojos azules que malos recuerdos vinieran a su mente.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita?- Pregunto la joven que atendía.

Miro como el joven estaba a punto de voltear hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero rápidamente salió corriendo del lugar. Mirarlo le traía malos recuerdos del pasado que jamás podría olvidar. Sabía que llegaría el momento de hacer pagar a todos los que lastimaron a su hermana y a ella, pero tenía todo planeado, todo tenía su tiempo.

Corrió tanto hasta cansarse, deteniéndose en un parque cercano a la universidad.

-¡Maldito Zafiro Black, no sabes cuánto te odio!.- Dijo para sí misma mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, pensando porque el maldito destino la había vuelto a hacer encontrarse con aquel hombre que despreciaba.- ¡Vas a sufrir en la medida en que hiciste sufrir a la mujer que te amaba, y pagaras así como todos pagaran en la medida por el daño hecho!

Sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y miro hacia el cielo.

-Padre, madre, Tamahome… mi querida luciérnaga, juro que los voy a vengar a todos.- Grito con fuerza mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el césped del parque…

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, el hombre de cabello azulado salió de la cafetería, bebiendo aquel café caliente en aquella mañana de otoño. Faltaban solo semanas para que el invierno entrara por lo que el frio ya se sentía, pocos días para que fuera el cumpleaños de la mujer que tanto había amado.

-Lita, mi amada Lita.- Volteo mirando hacia el cielo nublado.- ¿Cómo habrían sido las cosas si yo hubiera estado a tu lado?... Seguro hoy seguirías con vida.

_6 años atrás…_

_Era medio dia en la ciudad de Kyoto, el joven peliazul caminaba por entre las calles tomando de la mano a una joven de cabello castaño amarrado en una alta coleta, de grandes ojos verdes, la cual vestía un uniforme escolar en color café con blanco._

_Tras caminar, llegaron a un parque el cual se dejaron caer en el paso, el recargado en el tronco de un árbol, teniendo a su amada entre sus brazos._

_-¿Me amas'?- Le pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Con locura Lita Kino.- Le dijo el acariciándole las mejillas.- Te amo con todo mi corazón y así será por siempre._

_-En las buenas y en las malas… ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto ella.- Si algo malo me sucediera, por ejemplo… si tuviera una enfermedad terminal o si me desfigurara el rostro… ¿Me seguirías amando?_

_El joven tomo una de las manos de su amada besándosela._

_-Mi amor por ti es verdadero Lita.- Le respondió.- Jamás nada te pasara porque yo estoy a tu lado, además tienes a la agresiva de tu hermana que siempre te defiende y, aun así si algo te sucediera yo estaría contigo porque te amo._

_-Pero no digas que Mako es agresiva.- Río la joven.- Ella es muy linda._

_-Lo se mi vida, solo que tú eres dulce, tierna, romántica eso me gusta de ti.- Le dijo.- En cambio ella es impulsiva, un poco ruda y hasta salvaje, pero bueno Tamahome la ama, son tal para cual._

_Fin del Flash Back._

**AeroSky Enterprises.**

La joven pelinegra llego temerosa, vistiendo un traje sastre que consistía en falda y saco de color negro. Solo entrar, miro a la obesa recepcionista saludándola con un movimiento de manos.

-Buenos días Señorita Rei Hino.- La saludo.- El señor Darien Shields la espera en su oficina.

-¡Mal, muy mal!.- Se dijo la joven en voz baja.

-¿Qué dice señorita?

-Buenos días, eso dije.- Trato de calmar sus nervios, tomando el elevador que la llevaría al tercer piso donde se encontraba la oficina del que sería su jefe en turno.

Justo acababa de llegar al tercer piso y con paso lento camino hacia la oficina indicada, después de lo que había hecho el dia anterior quería retrasar su encuentro con aquel hombre que no era "el objetivo".

-Buenos días señorita Rei.- Escucho la voz del pelinegro sintiendo que el rubor se le venía a la cara.

-Buenos días señor Shields.- Respondió con seriedad la joven tratando de no verse demasiado coqueta y de que el hombre hubiera olvidado lo ocurrido el dia anterior.-

-Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar señorita.- Sonrió el hombre mirándola detenidamente.- Habrá que ponerla al tanto de en qué consistirá su trabajo.

La joven estaba a punto de decir algo, pero entonces se escuchó el sonido del celular del apuesto joven.

-Diga… si claro.-

-Señorita Hino, ahora vengo, tengo una llamada de larga distancia, puede esperar en mi oficina.- Dijo el hombre quitándose el celular del oído.

La joven inhalo y exhalo tratando de contener los nervios, pero al mirar alejarse a su ahora "jefe" miro como a este se le caía de la bolsa de su saco una tarjeta la cual levanto para dársela después, pero entonces miro algo que le llamo la atención.

Andrew Hansford.

-Interesante.- Sonrió la joven maliciosamente.- No he conocido al "objetivo", pero seguro a Mako le dará gusto tener esto en sus manos. Seguro esto nos puede servir y mucho…

-0-0-0-

Despues de llorar el recuerdo de su familia de aquella horrible tragedia la joven se levantó del pasto. Le época otoño – invierno solía deprimirla. Hacía seis años que había perdido a sus padres, que ella y su hermana habían vivido una tragedia, y que su querida gemela había muerto dejándola sola. También se acercaba la fecha de su cumpleaños, el 5 de diciembre, el cual desde hace 6 años sería un dia triste para ella, siempre.

_7 años atrás._

_Dentro de una cafetería, las dos hermosas jóvenes pelicastañas se encontraban celebrando su cumpleaños número 17, ambas vistiendo minifalda de mezclilla, blusa de tirantes color negro y zapatillas del mismo color, peinadas ambas con el cabello suelto. Si bien era cierto que muchas veces les gustaba verse diferentes, la mayoría del tiempo preferían ponerse de acuerdo y vestirse igual, les parecía divertido que la gente las confundiera, mas sus novios eran los únicos que lograban distinguir a una de la otra._

_-¿Te gusta tu regalo mi amor?- Pregunto un joven de cabello negro azulado que se encontraba sentado a un lado de la joven, mirándola con sus ojos color grisáceos, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.- _

_La joven ojiverde veía los pendientes de esmeralda fascinada, pero más que nada lo que la hacía feliz era que su amado Tamahome estuviera con ella en su cumpleaños._

_-Me encanta mi vida.- Susurro la joven besándole la mejilla.- Pero más me agrada que hayas venido, tu eres mi mejor regalo Tamahome Hino.- ¿Tu qué opinas Lita?... ¿Verdad que…- La joven no termino su pregunta, sonriendo al ver como su hermana también se encontraba feliz y radiante ese dia, besándose apasionadamente con su amado Zafiro Black._

_-Perdón hermana.- Rio la joven separándose de los labios de su amado pero sin dejar de abrazarlo.- Son hermosos hermana._

_El joven de cabello azulado y ojos color azul saco una caja, entregándosela a su amada._

_-Este es tu regalo Lita- Le dijo.- Espero te guste._

_-¡Gracias mi Zaf!.- Exclamo emocionada la joven.- Con que me prepararas el pastel era suficiente.- Dijo la joven abriendo su regalo, para al final quedarse boquiabierta al ver que su amado Zafiro le había regalado lo que por tanto tiempo había deseado, un libro titulado "Walk to remember".- Mi amor, es hermoso, gracias tengo tiempo queriendo este libro… ¿Cómo lo encontraste?_

_-Ya lo veas Li.- Le beso la mejilla acortando su nombre de manera cariñosa como lo hacía, llamándola simplemente "Li".- Por amor se puede hacer cualquier cosa._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Éramos felices, muy felices.- Repitió la joven caminando hacia donde se encontraba una banca, cerrando sus ojos para inhalar y exhalar aire, tenía que distraerse y olvidarse aunque sea por un momento de la época del año en que se encontraba. Tenía que estar en 5 minutos en su clase, pero no tenía ganas ni animo de ir.

Al mismo tiempo, en un Volswagen Bora Sport, el joven rubio conducía sin rumbo fijo tras haber dejado a su hermana en la escuela donde le enseñaban todo sobre el sistema braille. Sabía que una semana sin ir a la compañía era demasiado, que era parte del legado que su padre había fundado en compañía de otros accionistas, pero no tenía ganas, su mente estaba confundida y no sabía qué hacer, cada dia soportaba menos a la viuda de su padre, pero no podía abandonarlo todo, no porque aún estaba Mina de por medio y lo necesitaba.

Estaba a punto de continuar su camino en el auto, cuando al pasar por el parque miro sentada en una de las bancas, a una joven de cabellos castaños atados en una coleta y ojos verdes, distinguiendo que era la mesera que trabajaba en el Sakura's Garden.

-¡Ella!.- Murmuro frenando en seco. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho estaciono el auto bajándose de el. Cierto que la joven lo había rechazado una vez, pero él no se daba fácilmente por vencida, quería conocerla y al menos no se quedaría con las ganas de intentar acercársele.

_-Maldita Serenity, pero aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida averiguare porque mando matar a mis padres.- Pensó llena de rabia y resentimiento.- Despues de que haga pagar a cada uno de esos malnacidos violadores seguirá ella, también esa vieja pagara… ¿Qué tal seria pagarle con la misma moneda?... Seguro le dolería ver como utilizo a su hijo como parte de mi venganza, Andrew Hansford, mi objetivo… ¿Quién será y cómo será el "objetivo"?_

La joven estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, planeando y pensando cada dia en su tragedia, en hacer pagar aquello que la "justicia" no había hecho, que se sobresaltó cuando escucho a alguien interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días.- Escucho una voz conocida, cuando al voltear de reojo reconoció al joven rubio que el dia anterior había visto en el restaurante.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?... ¿Por qué estás sola?

La joven castaña de ojos verdes maldijo internamente tener que encontrarse con aquel hombre inoportuno, en aquel momento lo que menos quería era tener que lidiar con un pretendiente hostigoso, puesto que en sus planes no estaba un hombre, al menos no para relacionarse sentimentalmente.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero le agradecería mucho si me dejara sola.- Respondió la joven con dureza utilizando la misma técnica sutil y un poco grosera que usaba cuando quería alejar a un pretendiente.

-No quiero irme.- Escucho la voz de aquel hombre.

-Entonces me voy yo.- Dijo a punto de levantarse de la banca, pero sintió como el joven ponía una mano sobre la suya, lo cual la hizo quedarse sentada.

-¡Suélteme!.- Aparto su mano bruscamente.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... ¿Por qué me molestas?.- Pregunto molesta.

-Disculpa si te molesto, pero… me gustas mucho, desde hace dos años.- Le dijo el hombre.- Siempre voy al restaurante donde trabajas… pero o nunca me has visto o me ignoras.

-Pues cuanto lo lamento.- Respondió la joven levantándose de la banca.- Porque tú a mí no me interesas en lo más mínimo.

-Muchas veces cuando las mujeres dicen no es porque en verdad quieren decir si.- Dijo el joven sentado en la mesa.- Y tú a mí me gustas mucho, te voy a conquistar y…-

-¡Cuando digo no es no!- Lo interrumpió la joven molesta, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de él.

-¿Y porque no puedo insistir?- Le pregunto el joven.- ¿Tienes novio?... ¿Eres casada?... ¿Comprometida?... ¿Hay un hombre en tu vida?... Si es que lo hay no insisto

-Lo hay.- Mintió la joven.

-Mentirosa.

-No me importa si no me crees.- Respondió la joven a punto de irse, pero de nuevo escucho otra pregunta.

-No te creo, pero demuéstramelo.- Pidió el joven.- ¿Cómo es que se llama tu novio o marido o lo que sea que tengas?... Suponiendo que lo tienes.

La joven volteo de mala gana mirando de arriba abajo al hombre. Definitivamente feo no era, pero en su corazón ya estaba alguien que para bien o para mal era irremplazable.

-Andrew.- Respondió la joven con desgano, cualquier nombre masculino era bueno para deshacerse de aquel hostigoso….

**N/A: Bien, aquí tengo el segundo capítulo de Ángel Caído, no se desesperen que aun Mako hará muchas maldades, este es solo el comienzo.**

**Hotaru, Nicky y Sailor Alluminem, gracias por su apoyo chicas.**

**Ahora, paso a explicar rápidamente algunas cosas sobre el fic. Bien, aquí tenemos en claro que Makoto es una mujer que vive planeando vengar la muerte de sus padres y el daño hecho a ella y a su hermana gemela que murió. Aunque la hermana de Mako está muerta, Lita seguirá apareciendo en los recuerdos de ella, así que como los gemelos idénticos no pueden ser idénticos en todos los aspectos he decidido darles personalidades diferentes a cada una pero sin dejar de lado la verdadera personalidad de la Mako/Lita del anime.**

**A mi parecer, creo que la Mako/Lita del anime tiene una personalidad que hasta cierto punto podría ser contradictoria, por una parte vemos que a simple vista no solo parece, sino que es una chica ruda, con gran fuerza física, que se mete en peleas y hasta cierto punto inspira temor/respeto que la hacen catalogar como una chica ruda/marimacho. Contradictoriamente, por otro lado Makoto tiene características que la hacen ser lo que se diría "la feminidad andando", puesto que le gusta y ama cocinar, hacer quehaceres domésticos, romántica empedernida (eso es claro en el anime), usa aretes en forma de rosa, le gustan las flores (a que mujer no le gustan, creo que a la mayoría), y uno de los colores predominantes aparte de ella es el rosa, así que creo que contradictoriamente a que es ruda y salvaje, también algo tierna y romántica. (Todo esto no me lo invente yo, lo saque de su ficha técnica oficial, del manga que por supuesto tengo), y pues en base a todo esto ha decidido hacer diferentes a las gemelas, una siendo la ruda/salvaje y otra la tierna/dulce/romántica, puesto que sería muy irreal decir que las dos eran iguales en todos los aspectos.**

**En fin, después de tanto hablar me despido, aclarando que la frase de inicio del capítulo es fragmento de un poema que no es mío sino de Rosario G.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	3. Chapter 3 El inicio de la venganza

**El inicio de la venganza.**

"_Una persona que quiere venganza guarda sus heridas abiertas."_

_Sir Francis Bacon_

El joven rubio sonrío al escuchar el nombre que salio de los labios de la hermosa chica pelicastaña que por dos años tantas veces había visto, pero a la cual no le había dirigido la palabra, esperando el momento adecuado.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- Pregunto el hombre de ojos azules.

-Ashh, aparte de necio eres sordo.- Dijo la joven ojiverde de mala gana.- Mi prometido se llama Andrew… ¿Contento?... O también quieres saber todo mi árbol genealógico.

-Pues aquí me tienes.- Le sonrío el joven.- Yo soy tu Andrew… ¿No recuerdas que te dije mi nombre la primera vez que te hable en el restaurante?

-Es poco lo que me interesas que ni siquiera lo recuerdo.- Le respondió la joven.- Y por favor déjame tranquila, en verdad no tengo interés ni en ti, ni en nadie.

-¡Lo sabia!- Exclamo el hombre.- Entonces eso quiere decir que no tienes novio, ni marido… Pero si te he encontrado hoy sin buscarte y si has dicho mi nombre aunque sea mintiendo es porque eres mi destino.

La chica de cabello castaño miro a lo lejos la alta figura de Zafiro Black, aquel hombre apuesto y de cabello azulado que desde antes conocía y que también pagaría caro por sus acciones pasadas. No sabia que estaba en Tokio hasta hacia unos minutos atrás que lo había visto en la cafetería, no quería encontrárselo no aun, así que sin decir mas salio corriendo del parque hacia la calles dejando al joven rubio parado.

-¡Espera al menos dime tu nombre!- Grito el joven rubio tratando de darle alcance, pero de pronto escucho una voz a lo lejos llamándolo.

-¿Andrew?... ¿Qué haces tan temprano en el parque?- Pregunto el joven de cabello azulado mirando en el parque a uno de sus amigos.

El joven rubio maldijo su suerte, justo había tenido frente a el a la mujer que le robaba el sueño y al tratar de salir corriendo tras ella, el peliazul había aparecido llamándolo.

-¡Black!.- Exclamo de mala gana mirándolo de reojo.- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?... ¡Por tu culpa perdí de vista a la chica que me gusta!

-¿A cual de todas te refieres?- Pregunto el joven peliazul con seriedad.

-¡Por favor Zafiro a la única que me gusta y me vuelve loco, a la mesera del restaurante donde suelo ir a comer!

-Pensé que te referías a…-

-No, Zafiro, la chica a la que tu te refieres es solamente mi amiga, la veo casi de la misma manera que a mis hermanas, por supuesto que con ella no tendría nada que ver.

-Por favor Andrew, todos saben que ella te ama menos tu que no te quieres dar cuenta, además ella es hermosa y la mesera…-

-A ella la voy a conquistar.- Decidido el joven rubio.- Me ganare su corazón o dejo de llamarme Andrew… Por cierto… ¿No tenias vuelo hoy?

-Si, pero hasta en 5 horas tengo que estar en la aerolínea para volar a Osaka.- Respondió el joven de cabello azulado.

_-0-0-0-_

La joven de cabello castaño corrió de nuevo hasta llegar a las afueras de la Universidad de Tokio, rápidamente entro, dirigiéndose al aula donde se supone debería presentar uno de los exámenes finales, pero para su satisfacción miro que sus compañeros de clase se encontraban fuera del aula y supuso que el profesor de la clase no había acudido.

Se sentó en una de las bancas que adornaban el campus, entrecerrando los ojos, respirando agitada, sin duda aquel dia no había empezado nada bien, primero la noticia que Rei le había dado, después encontrarse con Zafiro Black, aunque este no la había visto, y para rematar encontrarse con ese hombre rubio tan molesto. Aunque dentro de todo lo malo al menos había ocurrido algo bueno, el profesor de la clase no había llegado, por lo tanto ella no había perdido su examen.

_-Estupido Black, como vas a sufrir por tu desprecio, por tu cobardía, así también pagaran uno a uno esos desgraciados.- Pensó en silencio.- ¡Hermana, donde quiera que estés se que estaremos juntas en esta lucha porque con cada acto de mi venganza estarás tu conmigo guiando mi mano!_

-Buenos días Señorita Kino.- Escucho la voz de su profesor que al parecer había llegado tarde.- ¿Lista para el examen?

-Buenos días profesor Tomoe.- Respondió la joven castaña el saludo.- Por supuesto que si… lista para graduarme con honores.

-Seguro que así será Señorita Kino.- Dijo el hombre caminando al aula mientras la joven castaña lo seguía.

-0-0-0-

**AeroSky Enterprises.**

La joven pelinegra sonreía viendo la tarjeta de presentación con el nombre de Andrew Hansford, justo ahí venían todos los datos, numero de teléfono móvil, numero de teléfono con extensión incluida de su oficina y su corre electrónico.

-Esto se pondrá interesante.- Susurro en voz baja para si misma.- Que la muerte de la familia de Makoto y de mi hermano no quede impune.

-Señorita Hino, disculpe que la haya hecho esperar pero tuve una llamada de larga distancia.- Escucho la joven la voz de su jefe en turno que la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Señor Shields.- Hablo tratando de sonar lo mas respetuosa posible, poniendo su cara mas seria para que el hombre olvidara la manera en que ella le habia coqueteado el dia de la entrevista de trabajo. Cierto era que la primera impresión es siempre la que cuenta, pero al menos ella trataría de que todo quedara olvidado, después de todo el no era el objetivo.- _Lastima que no seas el objetivo, está usted para comérselo y tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado querido jefe.- Pensó la joven en silencio._

Sintió entonces como el apuesto hombre, mirándola insistentemente, dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro se acerco a ella tomándola suavemente del brazo.

-Creo que estaríamos mejor en mi oficina… ¿O usted que piensa Señorita Hino?

-Supongo que al ser usted abogado y el jefe del departamento de legales tendrá mucho que explicarme… ¿Cierto?- Le respondió la joven amablemente y con indiferencia.

El joven pelinegro abrió la puerta de la oficina dejando que ella entrara primero para después entrar detrás de ella, admirando la manera en que ella meneaba sus caderas de un lado a otro al caminar.

-Bien señorita Hino…¿Por qué es que ahora se comporta de manera tan indiferente?- Le pregunto el hombre pelinegro ansioso.- Usted ayer se porto demasiado amable conmigo y ahora…-

-¿Ahora que?- Cuestiono la pelinegra.- Me estoy comportando igual que siempre señor Shields… ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de trabajo?

-Señorita Hino… usted ayer…¿Se comporto así solo para ser seleccionada para el puesto?.- Se levanto el hombre del escritorio mirando como ella con una de sus manos tomaba su cabello llevándoselo a un lado, dejando la línea de su cuello al descubierto. Aquella mujer parecía estar coqueteándole con su actitud aunque sus palabras le decían otra cosa.

-¿Acaso esta dudando usted de mis capacidades señor Shields?.- Se levanto la joven de la silla.-

-Yo no he dicho eso, estoy hablando de su actitud…-

-Pues esta soy yo.- Respondió Rei Hino sosteniéndole la mirada.- Mi único interés es aportarle algo a AeroSky Enterprises y espero no sufrir de acoso laboral, le recuerdo que también soy abogada… Señor Shields..- Ademas he firmado contrato por un año, así que empecemos que estoy ansiosa por comenzar mi trabajo… Señor Shields.

-0-0-0-

**Mansión Hansford.**

La joven de rubias coletas se encontraba recostada en su cama, hablando por teléfono, mientras frente a ella tenia una revista modas a la cual le daba vuelta de pagina a pagina mientras hablaba animadamente con alguien.

-Por supuesto… cuando quieras.- Hablaba la joven por el teléfono celular.- Pues, si quieres nos vemos esta noche en el hotel de siempre

Escucho de pronto que alguien llamaba a la puerta y cerro la revista levantándose a abrirla para encontrarse con su madre.

-Nos vemos luego, tengo cosas que hacer.- Hablo después colgando el teléfono, para conversar con su madre, sabia que si estaba en su habitación era porque algo importante tenia que decirle.- Mamá… ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que Andrew me hablara de esa manera debiste ponerlo en su lugar?.- Hablo la rubia con voz llorosa.

-Tranquila hija, pero recuerda que el imbecil de tu padre le dejo todo a el y a nosotras en la calle, tampoco puedo ponérmele al tu por tu.- Rabiosa la mujer.- Lo que deberías hacer es pedirle disculpas a la ciega-

-¡Pero mamá, sabes que aborrezco a Mina!- Chillo la rubia.

-¿Y crees que yo no aborrezco a esos dos bastardos mal nacidos?... ¡Eres tu quien debió heredar todo, a la idiota de Mina debimos haberla metido a un maldito centro de adopción y al imbecil de Andrew tendría que haberlo dejado en la calle!... Pero bueno, las cosas están como están y si no quieres que Andrew nos eche a la calle mas te vale disculparte, ya se me ocurrirá algo después- Hablo con odio la mujer.- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Darien?

-Pues igual.- Rabiosa la rubia.- El fin de semana lo invite a salir y me dijo que estaba ocupado.

-Serena, tienes que atrapar a Darien.- Hablo la mujer mirando a su hija a los ojos.- Sabes que el 60% de AeroSky Enterprises es de tu hermano, 30% del padre de Darien, y el 10% de otros accionistas. Si te casas con Darien tendremos algo seguro, sobre tu hermano ya después vemos que hacer con el tomando en consideración las cláusulas que puso el imbecil de tu padre en el testamento.

-De acuerdo madre.- Hablo de mala gana la rubia.- Hoy a la hora de la comida le pediré disculpas a la estupida ciega.

_-0-0-0-_

**AeroSky Enterprises.**

La mujer de cabello negro y ojos color amatistas caminaba por los pasillos de AeroSky Enterprises, después de que su jefe en turno le hubiera llevado a dar un recorrido por las diferentes áreas de la aerolínea.

Finalmente, el hombre se detuvo en seco al llegar a una oficina la cual abrio ofreciéndole a la mujer que entrara primero.

-Y bien señorita Hino… ¿Qué le parece el lugar que será su oficina?... ¿Cómodo verdad?- Le pregunto mientras admiraba la larga cabellera de la joven asi como su bien formado cuerpo.

La joven camino hacia la cómoda silla giratoria delante del escritorio sentándose mientras daba una vuelta deteniéndose cuando quedo de frente al joven pelinegro.

-Cómodo y sofisticado.- Dijo la joven tomando un bolígrafo con el que toco uno de sus labios.- Lastima que estaré tan sola.

Darien camino hasta la silla que estaba del otro lado del escritorio, sentándose frente a la joven.

-Pues bien, ahora que le he explicado en que consistirá su trabajo y que ya ha conocido cada una de las áreas de la empresa, bien podriamos platicar sobre otras cosas.- Hablo el joven.

La chica volteo a ver el reloj de pared en color dorado que adornaba su oficina, con el logotipo de la empresa en el centro y sonrío.

-Cuanto me encantaría Señor Shields.- Dio una vuelta en la silla para de nuevo quedar frente a el.- Lastima que ya son las 4:00 p.m. de la tarde, justo mi hora de salida.- Dijo la mujer parándose de la silla, tomando su bolso negro para después caminar hacia la puerta de salida, no sin antes voltear a ver a su jefe en turno mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.- Nos vemos mañana… jefe.

El hombre de ojos azules, rápidamente se levanto, tomando a la joven del antebrazo antes de que pudiera salir de la oficina.

-¡Hablemos claro señorita Hino!.- Le dijo acorralándola contra la puerta mientras aseguraba el picaporte para que nadie pudiera entrar.

-Creo que ya ha quedado claro todo… jefe.- Sonrío la joven pelinegra.- ¿O acaso cree usted que soy tan ineficiente para no entender las explicaciones que me ha dado a lo largo del día sobre mi trabajo?

-¡Usted sabe que no es precisamente de trabajo de lo que quiero hablar Hino!.- Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura con fuerza, acercándola contra su cuerpo.

-Y yo no deseo hablar de otra cosa que no sea trabajo…Señor Shields.- Le susurro la pelinegra muy cerca del oído, empujándolo a un lado.- Usted también es abogado, creo que ya sabe las sanciones que aplican en caso de acoso laboral.- Sonrío la pelinegra para después Salir de la oficina meneando las caderas, dejando al joven pelinegro boquiabierto.

_-¡Esta mujer pretende desquiciarme!.- Pensó para si mismo en silencio._

-0-0-0-

**Noche del mismo día…**

Al mismo tiempo, en el departamento de Rei, las tres jóvenes se encontraban sentadas a la mesa mientras cenaban lasaña que Makoto había traído del restaurante.

-¡Por supuesto que no caíste de nuevo en sus redes!... ¿Verdad Amy?,.- La miro con dureza la pelinegra.

La joven de cabello azulado agacho la cabeza apenada.

-Lo bese.- Dijo agachando la mirada,- Pero después le di dos cachetadas, una patada ahí abajo y le dije que no quería nada mas con el.- Hablo orgullosa la peliazul.- ¡Es un cínico, desgraciado y no quiero volver a verlo… jamás nadie volverá a romperme el corazón!

-Bueno Amy, me imagino que ha de ser duro que te engañen con otra mujer, haber estado así por un año, pero hay patanes peores.- Hablo la pelicastaña con seriedad.- Los hombres no saben amar, ninguno vale nada…- La joven ojiverde levanto la vista encontrándose con los orbes amatistas de Rei.- Nadie, solamente Tamahome, el amor de el era incomparable.

-Mako.- Balbuceo la pelinegra con tristeza.

- Perdón Rei, ya no hablare de cosas tristes.- Dijo la pelicastaña.- ¿Viste ahora a Andrew Hansford?... ¿Se te hizo conocer al "objetivo"?.- Pregunto Makoto haciendo las comillas con sus dedos al mencionar la palabra objetivo.

-No.- Respondió la pelinegra.- Escuche que el infeliz no se presentara en toda la semana en la empresa… Pero conseguí esto.- Dijo sacando la tarjeta de presentación de su traje sastre para ofrecérsela a su amiga.

La joven de ojos verdes extendió su mano mirando la tarjeta, sonriendo con malicia, como cuando algo pasaba por su mente.

-¿Qué estas pensando Mako?- Cuestiono Amy.

-Su correo electrónico.- Sonrío Makoto.- Que interesante.- Dijo la chica posando sus ojos sobre la chica peliazul.

-¡Ay, no me digas que quieres que…!

-Precisamente eso quiero.- Dijo la joven mirando la tarjeta de nuevo.- Lo harás en mi computadora portátil, no en la tuya, así que descuida, si hay problemas legales yo los asumire.

La joven pelicastaña se levanto para entrar a su cuarto y despues salir con su computadora portátil, poniéndola sobre la mesa justo en el lugar de Amy Mizuno.

-Querida Amy, Ingeniero en Informática, manos a la obra.- Sonrío Makoto.

La peliazul encendió la computadora, para después comenzar a trabajar en ella rápidamente, descargando programas, mientras Makoto y Rei se encontraban sentadas a un lado de ella mirando lo que Amy hacia.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, en un amplio cuarto de la mansión, en el cual habia una chimenea, dos sofás y cuadros en las paredes, sentada frente a un piano negro, la joven invidente tocaba una hermosa melodía.

Escucho de pronto unos pasos y detuvo la música en seco.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- Pregunto la joven rubia.

-Soy yo Mina.- Respondió la joven rubia de coletas, tan parecida a su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede Serena?

La joven de coletas camino hasta llegar al piano, sentándose a un lado de su hermana, pasándole un brazo por el hombro para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Mina… sabes que te quiero mucho, que a veces soy un poco tonta, que me gusta hacer bromas y a veces soy pesada, pero no era con la intención de hacerte sentir mal.- Hablo la joven con un tono dulce de voz contrastante con su mirada burlesca.- Siento haberte llamado "chica sin luz" o haber dicho tonterías… ¿Podrías perdonarme?

La chica rubia que no podía ver a su hermana, pero si sentirla a un lado de ella, sonrío llevando sus manos al rostro de su hermana.

-Por supuesto Serena.- Sonrío la joven.- Se que no fue tu intención ofenderme, somos hermanas y te quiero mucho, solo que a veces no cuidas tus palabras.

-Es justo así como me gusta verlas.- Ambas escucharon la voz de su hermano mayor que rápidamente se acerco a ellas poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de cada una.- Mina y Serena, Serena y Mina, a las dos las quiero mucho,,, me gusta verlas así.- Hablo el joven rubio.- Me da gusto que hayas recapacitado Sere.

-Andrew, tu también disculpa si fui grosera contigo.- Puso cara de arrepentimiento la chica de coletas.- Mamá y mi tía Setsuna me han reprendido.

-No te preocupes hermana, al menos ya todo esta aclarado. Ahora si me disculpan voy a ir dormir, la verdad estoy un poco cansado.

-Que pases buenas noches Andrew.- Dijeron las dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

El joven rubio subió escaleras rápidamente, pasando por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, cuyas paredes eran blancas, adornados con algunas fotografías de su familia, en el centro una amplia cama con colcha azul y recargado a la pared frente a su cama un escritorio en color negro donde yacia una computadora portátil.

A pesar de que tenia sueño, como siempre decidió encender su computadora para revisar sus correos electrónicos, y después como lo hacia cada noche entro a una pagina de Internet, a un foro publico donde solía chatear para matar el aburrimiento.

Miro que estaban conectados los mismos usuarios de siempre, las mismas chicas a las que ya les había hecho las preguntas de siempre: ¿Cómo eres?... ¿De donde eres?... ¿De que color son tus ojos? Sin duda pensaba que buscar una pareja por Internet era una tontería, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, como cada noche de aburrimiento en la cual no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

De pronto miro que se abrió una ventana de conversación, mirando que un nuevo usuario le hablaba:

_Luciernaga de la noche: Hola… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_DarkKnight: Me llamo Andrew… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

Sin duda no tenia mucho interés en quedarse largas horas platicando con esa persona desconocida, pero ya había empezado a responder a sus preguntas…

_-0-0-0-_

Rei y Makoto miraban como la peliazul después de haber jaqueado el correo electrónico de "el objetivo", había investigado cuales eran las redes sociales y paginas donde solía pasar tiempo y bajo los nickname que entraba.

-Me respondió.- Se carcajeo la peliazul.- ¡Nuestro objetivo ha de ser un idiota, feo con cara de sapo que pierde su tiempo en busca de conocer chicas por internet, patetico!

-¿Y ahora cual es el plan?- Hablo de mala gana la pelinegra.- ¡Pasar los días chateando con ese imbecil!

-Déjame a mi.- Dijo Makoto haciendo que su amiga la peliazul se parara cediéndole el lugar.- Creo que se me ha ocurrido un plan mejor y no creo que esto sea tan inútil. Además aquí yo soy la luciérnaga.

_Luciérnaga de la noche: Me llamo Makoto._

_Dark Knight: ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_Luciérnaga de la noche: 23… ¿Y tu?_

_Dark knight: Tengo 26 años._

_7 años atrás…_

_La joven de cabello castaño se encontraba sentada frente al monitor de su computadora, mientras sonreía y sus dedos rápidamente se movían en el teclado, volteando de vez en cuando a la web cam._

_Tamahome: Mako… este fin de semana viajare a Tokio porque…_

_Mako: ¿De verdad?... ¿Crees que podríamos conocernos en persona_

_Tamahome: En realidad voy porque quiero conocerte en persona… Estoy enamorado de ti Makoto._

_La chica pelicastaña sentada frente al monitor pego un grito de alegría que hizo que su hermana que se encontraba acostada en una de las camas se alarmara._

_-¡Mako cállate!... ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Luciérnaga, Tamahome me ha dicho que me ama, me ha dicho que me ama.- Gritaba la joven emocionada._

_La pelicastaña que se encontraba en la cama se levanto caminando hacia su hermana tomándola de las manos._

_-Luciérnaga, aun no lo conoces en persona._

_-¡Pero lo conoceré, lo conoceré este fin de semana!_

_-Pero yo iré contigo… ¿De acuerdo?... Recuerda que es peligroso verte a solas con alguien que nunca has visto._

_Fin del Flash Back._

La joven pelicastaña se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, que reacciono hasta que escucho el sonido de la computador que le hacia saber que el hombre al que no le podía ver la cara le hablaba de nuevo.

_Dark Knight: ¿Te puedo llamar Mako?_

_Luciérnaga de la noche: Como gustes, así me llaman mis amigas._

-0-0-0-

El joven rubio miro el reloj interno de la computadora, dándose cuenta de que ya era la 1:30 a.m. de la madrugada, los ojos se le cerraban, pero aun así no se había ido a dormir, ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que había comenzado aquella charla con una desconocida, con la cual no pensó duraría mas de 30 minutos conversando.

_Dark Knight: Sabes una cosa luciérnaga… me agradas, si se que no te conozco en persona, no suelo durar muco en el foro de chat, pero me gustaría que intercambiáramos nuestros correos electrónicos, claro… si tu así lo quieres…_

La joven pelicastaña sonrío maliciosamente al leer lo que el desconocido le había dicho.

-Eres un imbecil, y ya tengo tu correo, pero si sirves para mis planes te seguiré el jueguito.- Sonrío la joven para después posar sus dedos sobre el teclado.

_Luciernaga de la noche: Por supuesto Drew, tu también me agradas, mi correo electronico es…_

**Algunos días después…**

Eran las 10:00 a.m. en Tokio, la joven pelinegra salio de su cuarto dando un portazo vestida con su pijama que consistía en un shorts y un corpiño en color rojo. Al llegar a la mesita que se encontraba en medio de la sala, miro a su amiga la pelicastaña sentada frente a su computadora portátil.

-Buenos dias Makoto.- Le dijo con voz somnolienta.- No esperaba que tan temprano estuvieras en la computadora… ¿Estas chateando con el "galán"?.- Le pregunto haciendo la señal de comillas con sus dedos.

-No.- Respondió la ojiverde.- ¡Y no le digas así que no es mi galán!... Tu sabes que en la vida, para bien o para mal solo he amado a un hombre.- Dijo con la mirada perdida en la nada.

-Claro.- Respondió Rei.- ¿Dónde esta Amy?

-Salio a correr, con eso de que ahora es soltera le ha dado por hacer ejercicio.- Respondió Makoto.- ¿Podrías contarme algo de tu hermano?.

La pelinegra se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá bufando.

-¿Qué quieres saber de Tamahome que no sepas Makoto?.- Hablo la pelinegra.- Tu eras su novia, creo que sabes perfectamente todo sobre el.

-Y tu eras su hermana.- Respondió la pelicastaña con tristeza

-Mako… sabes que esto no es bueno para mí ni para ti.

-¿Sabes Rei?... Dentro de mis planes de venganza, de mi odio y resentimiento contra esos desgraciados y esa perra de Serenity también quiero hacer algo bueno.- Habló la pelicastaña.- Quiero inmortalizar el amor de Tamahome… estoy escribiendo un libro, basado en nuestro amor… para que perdure por siempre, para que sea recordado siempre- Dijo la pelicastaña sintiendo como su voz se quebraba.-

-Mako.- Balbuceo la pelinegra sintiendo las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.- Deja de hacerte daño tu sola, sabes que no esta bien que…-

-Siento mucho no haber podido hacer nada por el… evitar que…-

-Ni siquiera lo digas.- Dijo la pelinegra limpiando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.- Lo extraño mucho, era mi único hermano… y tu no eres culpable de nada… Todo fue culpa de esos bastardos.

-¡Lastima que no todos los hombres sepan amar!- Soltó un fuerte sollozo la joven pelicastaña, recostando su cara sobre el teclado de la computadora portátil, mojándolo con sus lagrimas.

La joven pelinegra se bajo del sofá posando una mano sobre la espalda de su amiga. No sabia que decirle, cierto que ella como hermana del novio de Makoto había sufrido por su perdida, pero ella no solo había perdido a su novio, sino también a su hermana y a sus padres, todo casi al mismo tiempo.

-Disculpa que insista con lo mismo Mako… pero creo que deberías ver a un psicólogo.

La joven de ojos verdes volteo a ver a su amiga mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-¡No empieces con eso Rei, sabes que no lo necesito!... Un psicologo jamas revivirá a mis padres, ni a mi hermana… no reparara el que esos tres hombres y esa vieja hayan desgraciado mi vida…-

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, en una elegante habitación, frente a un amplio tocador con espejo alargado, sentada en una silla de caoba, la mujer de cabello platinado se encontraba sentada, mientras detrás de ella una mujer de cabello negro y ojos color rubí le desenredaba el cabello.

-¡Mas despacio Setsuna, no seas estupida!.- Rabio la mujer sintiendo como le había jalado el pelo con el peine.

-Tampoco tienes que tratarme así Serenity. Soy tu hermana.- Respondió la mujer mirando con seriedad a su hermana.

La mujer de cabellos platinados se levanto de la silla mirándola con odio.

-¡Eres mi hermana pero en nada te pareces a mi estupida!.- Sonrío Serenity.- Tu vives de mi caridad, porque yo te quiero tener aquí, porque eres tan estupida que no pudiste conseguirte por marido ni siquiera a un muerto de hambre. Eres una solterona y a medio camino de los 40.- Soltó una carcajada la mujer de cabello platinado para después salir de la habitación.

-¡Y tu te crees mas inteligente de lo que eres querida hermanita!.- Molesta la mujer pelinegra tomando una botella de perfume de tocador para estrellarla en el piso.- ¡Pero pagaras en lo que mas te duele, ya lo estas pagando y aun ni te has dado cuenta!

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Era ya de noche en la ciudad de Tokio, la joven de ojos verdes tenia encendida la computadora portátil, mientras en su mano tenia el directorio telefónico y en el suelo recortes de revistas, rosas en color rosa y una peluca de cabellos castaños

-¡Zafiro Chiba!.- Exclamo cuando encontró el nombre buscado.- No se que demonios haces en Tokio, pero eso no me importa, serás uno de los primeros que pague y será lentamente… Al menos ya tengo tu dirección.

La joven continuo pegando los recortes de revistas en una hoja de papel, pero de pronto escucho el sonido de su computadora y se levanto de mala gana suponiendo quien era.

-¡De nuevo este imbecil de Andrew, maldito "sapo" tan feo ha de ser que no quiere poner la web cam!.- Mascullo de mala gana recordando que el joven con el que tenia 6 días de conocer en el chat no había querido poner la web cam y ni siquiera le había mostrado una foto de el, aunque ella tampoco lo había hecho.

_Dark Knight: Buenas noches hermosa luciérnaga de la noche… ¿Cómo estas?_

_Luciérnaga de la noche: Bien… ha decir verdad te estaba extrañando mucho._

_Dark Knight: ¿En verdad hermosa?... Sabes, me llevo muy bien contigo, tenemos gustos afines y, eres diferente a otras chicas que he conocido por el chat… siento que tenemos química y… me gustaría conocerte… personalmente._

La joven de ojos verdes sonrío maliciosamente al ver las palabras que aparecían en la pantalla de su computadora portátil, burlándose del hombre horrible que seguro estaba detrás de esa computadora.

-¡Feo como un sapo asqueroso, pero no importa tener que enamorar a un horrible sapo si es para consumar mi venganza!.- Mascullo de mala gana.- A final de cuentas, es hijo de Serenity… le cobrare a esa vieja en lo que mas le duele… Jamás pensé que las cosas me fueran a salir a pedir de boca.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos de venganza, que no reacciono hasta que escucho un fuerte zumbido proveniente de la computadora portátil.

_Luciérnaga de la noche: ¿No me quieres conocer hermosa luciérnaga?... Bueno, quizá pienses que es muy pronto o tal vez no te interese…_

Tal solo mirar aquello, la joven de ojos verdes rápidamente puso sus manos sobre el teclado.

_Luciérnaga de la noche: Por supuesto que estoy interesada Drew… se que quizá es pronto y hasta un poco tonto… pero aunque no te he visto también siento que tenemos una fuerte conexión._

-Y esa maldita conexión se llama venganza.- Hablo la joven para si misma.- Venganza con la perra de tu madre…

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación amplia habitación, el joven rubio se encontraba frente a su escritorio, mientras escribía al teclado, ignorando a su primo que se encontraba sentado en un sofá dentro del cuarto.

-¿Entonces no iremos al bar?- Pregunto Darien una vez mas mirando como su primo movía rápidamente los dedos sobre el teclado.-

-Lo siento Darien, estoy con mi hermosa luciérnaga.- Respondió el joven rubio.

-Hace unos días era la mesera.

El joven rubio se dio vuelta en la silla giratoria mirando a su primo, el joven pelinegro que se encontraba en el sofá.

-Mira Darien… la mesera, de la cual no se su nombre es una chica hermosa, preciosa, tiene un rostro angelical… se ve muy tierna pero… creo que en estos dos años la estuve idealizando.- Hablo el joven rubio.-…Y a decir verdad, con mi luciérnaga es diferente… no la he visto pero… es dulce y tierna…

-Y probablemente muy fea también.- Completo el joven pelinegro.- ¡Por dios Andrew quien se cree eso de que no tiene una web cam!... En vez de una luciérnaga de la noche de seguro te encontraras con un murciélago de la noche

-Mira Darien.- Hablo el joven rubio mirándolo fijamente.- No me interesa lo que digas, yo se que debe ser hermosa.

-Si seguro… mira Andrew, mejor déjate de meseras y chicas que conoces por el chat.- Hablo con seriedad el pelinegro.- Ahí esta tu asistente Michiru Kahio que es una mamacita y esta loca por ti y si no es ella también…-

-¡No Darien!.- Lo interrumpió Andrew.- Michiru es solo una amiga, no digas tonterías y Reika, bueno… ella fue solo una aventura de meses pero no la amo… la mujer con la que traicione a mi mesera.

-Ni en el mundo te hacia la mesera Andrew por favor.

El joven rubio escucho el sonido de su computadora portátil mirando que la joven con la cual tenia una semana platicando por msn le había respondido, así que rápidamente se giro en la silla.

_Luciérnaga de la noche: ¿En verdad quieres que nos conozcamos?... ¿Dónde?... ¿Cuándo?_

_Dark Knight: Habría que ponernos de acuerdo…_

El joven pelinegro sentado en el sofá movió negativamente la cabeza para después levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos Andrew, yo si iré de fiesta, Zafiro no quiere ir y tu tampoco, así que todas las chicas del bar serán para mi.- Río el joven pelinegro mientras salía de la habitación.- Y la abogada también.- Respondió asomándose de nuevo al cuarto de su primo

_-0-0-0-_

**Siguiente día por la mañana…**

La joven de cabellos negro y ojos verdes conducia en su auto color color verde metalico hasta deterse en el estacionamiento de un parque en el que algunas personas se encontraban corriendo a esas horas de la mañana.

-Las 9:45 a.m..- Dijo la joven mirando su celular en color rosa el cual después guardo en su bolso.- Se miro en el espejo retrovisor y sonrío.- Creo que me veo mejor con el cabello castaño… pero esta peluca solo será por un momento.- Dijo mientras abría un sobre largo y amarillo, después volteo hacia el asiento trasero y saco una peluca de cabello ondulado y castaña de la cual corto unos mechones metiéndolos al sobre.- Querido Zafiro Black, tu serás el primero y pagaras lentamente.- Dijo poniéndose unas gafas oscuras.

La joven bajo del auto dando un portazo y camino hacia un edificio de departamentos, donde el guardia la dejo entrar, para después tomar el elevador y llegar al tercer piso.

-Numero 113, este debe ser.- Sonrío de lado mientras se agachaba para meter el sobre alargado por debajo de la puerta.

Mientras tanto, dentro del departamento, el joven de cabello azulado que acababa de salir de la ducha, con la toalla enredada a la cintura, camino su habitación, pero de pronto escucho un sonido desde afuera y camino hacia la sala donde miro un sobre a medio entrar.

-¡Maldito celular!.- Pensó la joven al ver como su celular timbraba insistentemente haciendo ruido alrededor. Escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta y escucho la voz de Zafiro Black.

-¿Quién es?...

**Hola a todos y todas!:**

**Aquí de nuevo con otra entrega del capitulo, si se que de entrada este capitulo no esta muy fuerte como los anteriores y que muchos dirán, pero hackear a alguien no es como la gran maldad, pero bueno, como dije los planes de Mako son fríos y previamente calculados, así que su venganza ira desde lo mas sencillo a los mas complejo, razón por la que en este capitulo no pudieron ver carnicería.**

**Saludos a todos los que me han apoyado con estos capítulos: Hotaru No Hikari, Nick Rivers (mi Nickypedia asesora), Bermellon, Sailor Alluminem Siren y Wolfgan (psicoanalista de mis personajes hahaha, en verdad estaré esperando que me digas que te parece este capitulo que de entrada se que puede parecer un poco Light).**

**Sobre la manera en que Andrew se esta enamorando de la chica con la que chatea, se que muchos dirán: "Pero que tontería tan bárbara, como se enamora de alguien que no ha visto en persona". Bien, se que a muchos les parecerá tonto, pero creo que las personas se pueden enamorar tanto por las platicas a través de un chat para después llevar las cosas a la vida real así como también si se hubieran conocido bajo otras circunstancias, si no lo sabre yo que conocí a uno de mis ex novios así hahaha, pero aclaro yo no lo hackie en mi caso todo se dio de manera natural haha, y esta Mako hasta eso lo calculo.**

**Pero bien, aquí Andrew creo que esta idealizando demasiado a las dos mujeres en cuestión, en fin espero sus opiniones, quejas y sugerencias.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	4. Chapter 4 Remordimiento y culpa

**Remordimiento y culpa.**

"_La mas grande prueba de amor es estar con la mujer amada en las buenas y en las malas "_

El joven de cabello azulado al no obtener respuesta camino con paso sigiloso en dirección a la puerta, pero al llegar y abrirla no miro a nadie, tan solo miro un sobre amarillo el cual se agacho para levantar y al voltear de un lado a otro nadie había alrededor.

-¡Que extraño!.- Dijo para si mismo volviendo a entrar a su departamento, mirando con extrañeza aquel sobre que no tenia remitente.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, la joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes bajaba presurosamente las escaleras de aquel edificio de apartamentos, temiendo ser descubierta y que el hombre de ojos color zafiro la fuera a encontrar, no habia tomado el elevador puesto que este iba tardar mucho en abrirse.

Al llegar a la planta baja, se puso los lentes obscuros y salio de aquel edificio caminando rápidamente hasta llegar a su auto el cual abordo para partir de ahí a toda prisa hasta detenerse en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial que a esas horas de la mañana apenas estaban por abrir.

-¿A quien demonios se le ocurre llamarme en el momento menos oportuno?- Rabio la joven mirándose por el espejo retrovisor mientras se quitaba la peluca negra, dejando que su cabello castaño y ondulado cayera como una cortina alrededor de su cuerpo, acomodándoselo con las manos. Después saco el teléfono celular de su bolsa, el cual había apagado al salir corriendo del edificio de apartamentos, para comunicarse con la persona que le hubiera marcado en el peor momento, pero al ver el número que estaba gravado entre sus llamadas perdidas hizo un gesto de molestia.

-¡Maldito sapo odioso!.- Hablo con molestia recordando que el día anterior había intercambiado número de teléfono con Andrew Hansford.

_Flash Back._

_La joven de cabello castaño sentada frente a su computadora tecleaba rápidamente, respondiendo a las preguntas que le hacia el que para ella era un desconocido pero del que todo sabia, el cual se escondía bajo el pseudónimo de "DarkKnight"._

_Dark Knight: Luciérnaga… ¿Me darías tu numero de teléfono?... Bueno, tal vez es muy pronto, pero me agradaría escuchar tu voz._

_La joven de ojos verdes sentada frente a la computadora leyó la pregunta arqueando una de sus cejas._

_-Tonto, hasta tu numero telefónico tengo.- Dijo para si misma tomando la tarjeta de presentación que Rei le había dado mirando el numero telefónico del joven._

_Luciérnaga de la noche: Por supuesto, pero tu también me das el tuyo, mi numero es…-_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Bien, después de todo creo que las cosas no están saliendo tan mal. Al menos el imbecil ya se esta obsesionando con luciérnaga mas de la cuenta.- Se dijo así misma mientras escribía un mensaje de texto.

_-0-0-0-_

El joven rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba recostado en la cama, dejo su celular en el buro, al instante escucho que este timbro y emocionado lo tomo contestándolo.

-Diga.

_-Hola Andrew… soy Reika… ¿Crees que __podríamos vernos el día de hoy?_

El joven rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero trato de contestarle de manera amable a la joven.

-Reika… no quiero lastimarte, pero sabes que lo nuestro desde hace mucho termino.

_-Andrew.- Balbuceo la joven del otro lado del __teléfono._

-Reika… por favor, sabes que no me gusta hacerte sentir…- Andrew no pudo terminar de hablar, pues escucho que la chica había colgado el teléfono., así que el también dejo su celular de lado, pero al instante escucho que un mensaje de texto le había llegado y lo tomo, dándose cuenta con alegría de que era su querida luciérnaga.

"_Andrew, siento mucho no haberte podido contestar la llamada, estaba __bañándome, pero me encantaría conocer tu voz. Ahora estoy ocupada, pero si gustas, mas tarde podrías marcarme"_

_Atte:_

_Mako._

El joven rubio soltó un suspiro recostándose sobre la almohada, con las pupilas brillándole cual enamorado.

-Mi hermosa luciérnaga, mi linda Mako.- Se dijo así mismo llevándose el celular al pecho.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, el joven de cabello azulado, sentado en un sillón de su sala, frente al cual había una mesita cuadrada y pequeña, miraba el sobre, con lentitud fue quitando uno a uno los cortes de cinta adhesiva hasta que al abrirlo sintió llegarle a su nariz el olor de un perfume que le trajo a la mente viejos recuerdos.

Quiso sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, así que lentamente metió la mano al sobre sacando de este unos mechones de color castaño y pétalos de rosas en color rosado ya marchitos.

-¡Kami, pero que es esto!- Se alarmo sintiendo como su corazón latía acelerado. Hecho un vistazo al sobre, mirando que aun quedaba una hoja blanca envuelta, la cual rápidamente saco y abrió mirando el corto y desgarrador mensaje escrito con letras recortadas de revistas.

"_La mas grande prueba de amor es estar con la mujer amada en las buenas y en las malas y tu no supiste amar… ¿Verdad Zaf?..._

_Saludos desdel el Ke__gare._

_Atte: Lita Kino."_

Tras terminar de leer aquella hoja, el hombre la dejo caer en el suelo, no sabia como había llegado aquello hasta el, pero sintió de pronto como un nudo se formaba en su garganta mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, el arrepentimiento de haberse comportado como un cobarde no lo dejaba vivir.

-¡Lita!.- Dejo escapar un grito desgarrador mientras se dejaba caer al piso, golpeando la mesa con el borde de su mano, recordando a la mujer que habia amado con locura, mientras las lagrimas escapaban copiosamente de sus ojos azules.

-0-0-0-

**Casa de Rei**

La joven de ojos amatistas, se encontraba recostada en el sofá, con un cubo de hielo en un trapo el cual se ponía sobre la frente, mientras unas grandes ojeras se veían bajo sus ojos.

-¡Por el gran Kami Rei!.- La regaño la peliazul.- ¿Quién te manda pasarte de copas?

-Ya Amy, solo fue ayer.- Sonrío la pelinegra.- Además estábamos celebrando muchas cosas y valía la pena hacerlo, primero que hayas terminado con el imbecil de Taiki, que por cierto siempre te dije que como hombre era una mierda, en segundo lugar que mi querido jefe esta como quiere y ademas lo traigo como idiota, en tercero que Makoto muy fácilmente esta enamorando al estupido del sapo que no ha dado la cara…- Aquí la chica hizo una pausa.- Y lo mejor de todo… ¡Que este es el comienzo de la venganza de Mako y de hacer justicia!.- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¡La muerte de mi hermano y mi abuelo tendrá justicia y no habrá sido en vano…!

-Rei, pero tu sabes que tu hermano…-

La joven pelinegra se sentó sobre el sofá mirando fijamente a su amiga.

-Se lo que me vas a decir Amy, que esos imbeciles, delincuentes mal nacidos no tuvieron nada que ver con eso… pero si de manera indirecta.- Hablo Rei con ira.- Y si soy abogada es porque me duele la desgracia ajena, pero también se que a veces el sistema de justicia no es eficiente… así que tampoco estoy en desacuerdo de que uno la tome por su propia mano… Mi hermano… el merecía ser feliz con la mujer que amaba…

_6 años __atrás…_

_El joven de cabello azulado y ojos grisáceos caminaba por el centro comercial Jubangai acompañado de su hermana menor, la hermosa jovencita de ojos color amatista y cabello oscuro. _

_-Esto… es perfecto para Mako.- Hablo el hombre parado frente a una vitrina mirando unos pendientes de esmeraldas.- Combinarían perfecto con el color de sus ojos._

_-Si son lindos.- Sonrío la pelinegra.- Me muero de ganas por conocerla en persona Tamahome… ¿Cuándo la traerás a Tokio o me llevaras a Kioto para conocerla?_

_El joven llevo una mano a la cabeza de la chica despeinándole el negro y largo cabello._

_-No te preocupes linda… la conocerás pronto.- Sonrío el joven.- Ella quiere estudiar derecho… como tu… sus padres piensan que aun es joven para casarnos y lo se, pero en un año cuando termine la preparatoria ella desea ingresar a Todai._

_-¡A Todai, igual que yo!.- Feliz la pelinegra.- Me encantaría la idea, así pasaría mas tiempo con ella. Cierto que no se puede casar hasta tener 20 años, pero sus estudios serian el pretexto ideal para tenerla cerca.- Río la joven guiñándole el ojo a su hermano._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-No solo a mi me afecto la muerte de Tamahome… también a Makoto, nunca la conocí en persona cuando mi hermano vivía, pero… si conversaba por msn con ella… y puedo percibir que no es la misma… a ella le afecto demasiado.- Habló la pelinegra con tristeza en su voz.- Por cierto… ¿Aun no se ha levantado Mako?

La hermosa joven peliazul estaba a punto de responder, cuando vieron moverse el picaporte de la puerta, la cual se abrió, viendo ambas que su amiga no había estado en casa.

-¿Mako?.- Hablo la pelinegra extrañada de verla ahí parada.- ¿En que momento te despertaste?... Pensé que aun seguías dormida.

-Lo se chicas… pero tenia algunas cosas que hacer.- Respondió la joven.- Ustedes saben… ya he empezado con el "ajuste de cuentas pendientes".- Sonrío la joven con amargura.

-¿Tan pronto?- Exaltada la pelinegra.- Pero si todo lo teníamos fríamente calculado…-

-No es contra la perra de Serenity, fue con el imbecil que algún día fue el novio de mi hermana.- Dijo la joven con rabia.- ¡Y pensar que ella lo miraba como el hombre perfecto, el príncipe azul que estaría a su lado en las buenas y en las malas!... Todos los hombres son una mierda.-

La joven de ojos verdes sintió como Rei la miro con extrañeza.

-Claro Rei… menos Tamahome, el era encantador, romántico, tierno, cariñoso, el hombre que se juega hasta la ultima carta por la mujer que ama… tuve mucha suerte de haberlo tenido a mi lado… aunque haya sido por poco tiempo.- Respondió la joven sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían, pero antes de siquiera derramar una lagrima se tallo los ojos y camino en silencio hacia su habitación.

-0-0-0-

Al entrar a su recamara, la joven pelicastaña se dejo caer pesadamente al piso, a un lado de su cama, debajo de la cual guardaba un cuchillo carnicero que después saco, mirándolo fijamente.- ¡Todo en esta vida se regresa, y el daño hecho se regresa multiplicado!

Guardo de nuevo el cuchillo bajo la cama, así como la peluca negra que saco de su bolsa y sonrío de lado al imaginarse a Zafiro Black sufriendo de dolor y arrepentimiento. Lentamente se levanto del piso y camino hacia el tocador, donde miro su reflejo en el espejo. Cierto era que le dolía verse reflejada, pues eso implicaba recordar una y otra vez la tragedia, pero sentía que el dolor le daba la fuerza necesaria para seguir con sus planes.

-Lita, hermanita querida.- Le hablo al reflejo en el espejo.- Ya empecé mi venganza contra Zafiro Black, que es solo uno de los que pagaran… pero no te preocupes… que esto es solo el comienzo de su valle de lagrimas.- Se dijo así misma haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, sintiendo un dolor en la garganta.- ¡Lo se Lita, lagrimas no, lagrimas no, pero si hechos!.- Dijo con voz quebrada.

**Algunas horas ****después, noche del mismo día…**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Tokio, el joven de cabello azulado, iba saliendo bastante ebrio de un bar, después de que dos hombres de seguridad lo sacaran por armar escándalo dentro del establecimiento y por reñir con algunos de los clientes hasta llegar a los golpes.

Con un moretón en su ojo izquierdo y la nariz un poco sangrante, el hombre subió a su automóvil, con un bote de cerveza en mano, encendiendo el motor para arrancar a gran velocidad.

-¡Lita, perdóname!- Gritaba con dolor el nombre que al recordar aun le dolía en el pecho, y el cual era parte de su remordimiento de conciencia, jamás podría olvidar el daño hecho a la mujer que alguna vez tanto había amado, aquella a la que con palabras le había prometido amor eterno, estar en las buenas y en las malas, y que en el peor momento dejo sola.

_6 años atrás…_

_Era otoño en la ciudad de Kioto, el atardecer pintaba de un hermoso anaranjado el cielo, y las hojas secas cayendo de los árboles le daban un toque romántico a aquel hermoso día en que el viento corría fresco y agradable. En una de las bancas, una pareja de enamorados se encontraban abrazados con sus manos entrelazadas, mirándose a los ojos mientras se besaban una y otra vez con amor y premura pasional._

_-Te amo Zafiro… eres todo lo que soñé, el hombre de mis sueños, mi príncipe azul.- Susurro la joven mientras llevaba su mano al rostro del apuesto joven acariciándole la mejilla._

_El joven le tomo la mano y la beso tiernamente_

_-Claro que no soy perfecto Lita.- Sonrío el joven.- Solo soy el hombre que te ama._

_La joven, que vestía todavía el uniforme de colegiala y traía consigo su morral, lo abrió para sacar un marcador en color negro entregándoselo a su amado._

_-Entonces hagamos que nuestro amor perdure por siempre, a travez de los años, para cuando en unos años estemos casados y tengamos hijos vengamos a este parque y veamos la marca de nuestro amor._

_Zafiro tomo el marcador de la mano de la joven, y en el respaldo de la banca escribió las iniciales del nombre de su amada, así como el suyo propio encerradas ambas en un corazón:_

_L y Z_

_20XX_

_Fin del Flash Back._

El joven cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lagrimas, abriéndolos cuando de pronto escucho un fuerte golpe, el sonido de un auto que hizo que el suyo saliera disparado, hasta estrellarse con el grueso tronco de una árbol.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, la joven de ojos verdes se encontraba sentada frente a su computadora portátil, escribiendo aquella novela donde los protagonistas tenían el nombre de Makoto y Tamahome. Estaba inspirada, que de pronto se sobresalto al escuchar el sonido de su celular.

-Digas.- Contesto su celular la pelicastaña

-Mi hermosa luciérnaga… que voz tan melodiosa tienes, suena hasta musical.- Se escucho una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién habla?- Cuestiono la pelicastaña, cierto que aquella voz era extraña, pero sentía haberla escuchado antes.

-Soy Andrew… luciérnagas, disculpa que te llamara… solo quería escuchar tu voz… pero.- La joven sonrío maliciosamente para después interrumpirlo.

-¡Andrew!... ¿Eres Andrew?.- Le pregunto fingiendo una alegría que no sentía.- Mi Dark Knight.- Continuo fingiendo emoción.- _O mejor dicho el sapo con anteojos que se oculta detrás de un monitor.- Pensó para si misma._

-Si Mako, soy yo.- Respondió el joven.- Me da gusto haber conocido tu voz… muchas veces ya he soñado contigo… se que es tonto, no te conozco, no se como eres… pero tu voz es tal como me la imagine, dulce y tierna.- Le dijo el joven.

-Cursi, ridículo y patético.- Pensó la joven en silencio para si misma.- Gracias, que lindo eres, yo también he pensado mucho en ti…-

**Mansión Hansford, algunas horas después…**

Habían pasado tres horas desde que aquella charla telefónica había comenzado, el joven rubio sentía el corazón salírsele del pecho cada que escuchaba aquella voz que para sus oídos sonaba dulce y celestial. Cierto que había tenido muchas novias, aventuras sexuales de una noche, pero lo que nadie sabia era que detrás de ese hombre adinerado, atractivo, rubio y de ojos azules se escondía un romántico empedernido que soñaba secretamente con la mujer ideal que lo amara mas allá de lo físico y de la buena calidad de vida que le pudiera ofrecer.

-Mako, luciérnaga, sabes que jamás me canso de escuchar tu voz.- Le dijo el joven.- Tenemos mucho en común y… ¿Qué te parece si…

_-Habla Andrew.- Escucho la dulce voz de la joven del otro lado de la línea, de aquella de la cual no conocía su rostro._

-Me gustaría que… si tu quieres… me gustaría que nos conociéramos en persona, se que tenemos una semana de conocernos a través de platicas por msn, pero me encantaría poder ver tu rostro

_-Andrew…-_

-Si, lo se, tal vez pienses que puede ser peligroso… lo entiendo.- Dijo el joven con resignación.- Creo que estoy llevando las cosas demasiado rápido.

_-No Andrew… para nada.- Respondió la joven.- Solo seria necesario saber el día y el lugar…-_

-0-0-0-

La joven pelicastaña sonrío con malicia al escuchar la voz del joven del otro lado de la línea.

-Para nada pienso que seas peligroso Andrew… ha decir verdad, me inspiras confianza.- Le dijo ella del otro lado de la línea.- Aquí el que tienes que cuidarte eres tu maldito sapo.- Pensó en silencio.

-Pero escoge tu el lugar… así estarás mas tranquila.- Le insistía el joven del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Te parece bien en el Okada's Delice?.- Le propuso ella.- Pasado mañana a las 7:00 p.m…

-0-0-0-

El joven rubio escucho que alguien tocaba con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, así que hizo a un lado su teléfono celular.

-Adelante.

-Señor Andrew, tiene una llamada de emergencia del Hospital Central

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto alarmado a la empleada domestica, de edad avanzada y largo cabello azulado. Tomo el teléfono y lo llevo a su oído.- Diga…- ¿Cómo que esta mal?... Voy para alla inmediatamente…-

Tras colgar el teléfono, el joven tomo su celular, en el cual la joven desconocida de la que ya se sentía enamorado lo esperaba.

_-¿Qué sucede Andrew?... Te escuche preocupado.- Escucho la voz preocupada de la joven del otro lado de la línea.- ¿Alguien de tu familia esta mal?_

-Mako… lo siento linda, un amigo tuvo un accidente y esta hospitalizado… Pero mañana te hablo por teléfono

_-Claro Andy… avísame cuando todo este bien.- Escucho la voz de la joven antes de colgar._

-0-0-0-

**Hospital Central de Tokio.**

Dentro de la habitación de un hospital, recostado en una camilla, con brazo enyesado y un vendaje en la frente, el joven peliazul, que no estaba de gravedad, pero si con algunas heridas, miraba a sus amigos que lo veían recriminantemente.

-¡No me importa, hubiera sido mejor morirme!.- Respondió el peliazul de mala gana.

-¿Acaso eres imbécil Black?.- Le pregunto Andrew hablándole con dureza.- ¿Qué ganarías con quitarte la vida?... ¿Acaso estas demente?... Como demonios se te ocurre conducir en ese estado de ebriedad.

-Andrew tiene razón.- Apoyo Darien a su primo.- En verdad estuvimos muy preocupados por ti imbécil.

-¡Yo solo quiero irme con ella, quiero estar con ella!... ¿Acaso no entienden eso?- Les grito con dureza.- ¡Ustedes no podrían comp0renderme porque jamás han amado siquiera, si han tenido muchas novias, pero no han sentido lo que es amar y perder a esa mujer que llena tu vida!

-¡Mira Zafiro, mis creencias no son sintoístas, pero te aseguro que donde quiera que ella este viéndote, no le agradaría verte como un cobarde!.- Le hablo fuertemente el joven rubio.- Si, muchas veces has dicho que antes de que ella muriera te distanciaste de ella… mira todos las parejas tienen pleitos y estoy seguro de que ella se fue sabiendo que la amabas…-

Tan solo escuchar aquellas últimas palabras de su amigo, el joven que yacía en cama sintió en el alma y no pudo evitar reprimir un sollozo acompañado de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Las palabras de Andrew se habían clavado como una daga en su pecho, pues dentro de si sabia que su amada se había ido sin su apoyo, sin saber que el la amaba y que se había arrepentido, pero claro, jamás le había contado esa parte de la historia a sus amigos.

El joven pelinegro le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo, verlo asi lo conmociono.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas que fue lo que sucedió entre tu y esa chica que tanto amaste Zafiro?... Las razones por las que se separaron.- Hablo Darien con tranquilidad.- Quizá eso ayudaría a que te sientas mejor… compartir el dolor a veces es mas llevadero.

-No puedo.- Respondió el joven con voz quebrada.- Eso era muy personal de ella… de nosotros… si lo hago es como traicionar mas su recuerdo.

Los tres jóvenes escucharon que se abrió la puerta de la habitación, en la cual entro un medico de cabello castaño y ojos color azul cielo, el cual por sus facciones no parecía ser japonés.

-Papa.- Se dirigió el joven pelinegro al medico que tanto se parecía a el, p0ero el cual era de edad madura.- ¿Cómo esta Zafiro?

-Fuera de peligro, solo tendrá que estar incapacitado por unas dos semanas y p0odra volver a su trabajo en la compañía.- Hablo el medico.- De hecho ya lo vamos a dar de alta.

-¿Estas seguro Tío?- Pregunto el joven rubio.- No será mas necesario que tenga mas tiempo de reposo… digo… no seria nada grato que se le ocurra pilotear un avión en estado de ebriedad.- Dijo Andrew con un tono recriminante en su voz.

-Sobrino, despreocúpate.- Sonrío el hombre de cabello castaño.- Tengo otros pacientes que atender así que me retiro… por cierto Andrew, hace ya algunos meses que no vas a casa… tu Tía Akiko y yo te hemos extrañado.

-Un día de estos pasare tío, despreocúpate.- Respondió Andrew.- Salúdame a Tía Akiko, que ahora tengo que ver que hago con mi amigo.-

-0-0-0-

**Día siguiente.**

**AeroSky Enterprises.**

Era de noche en Tokio, Rei dentro de la oficina de su jefe miro una vez mas el reloj de pared que marcaba las 10:00 p.m..

Su horario de trabajo marcaba que debía salir a las 4:00 p.m., pero el muy cretino le había puesto a trabajar, aunque ella sabia que era un vil pretexto para tenerla cerca, al menos las horas extras se le pagarían, que sino por algo ella era abogada podía defender sus derechos.

Le dio un sorbo a su café evitando bostezar, sintiendo la mirada de Darien Shields mientras ella tecleaba en la computadora y revisaba algunos papeles.

-¿Por qué has estado tan distante conmigo linda?- Le pregunto Darien.

Rei levanto la mirada y lo miro seria.

-No me llamo linda… ¿Recuerdas que mi nombre es Rei?

-Cierto, pero eres hermosa.- Le respondió.- Ahora dime… ¿Por qué estas tan seria?... ¿Acaso no te gusta el trabajo?

-Para serle sincera la verdad no me gusta.

-¿Entonces porque estudiaste derecho si no te gusta lo que haces?- Le cuestiono Darien mirándola retadoramente.

-Se equivoca usted si cree conocerme.- Le sostuvo la mirada Rei Hino.- Amo mi carrera, pero a decir verdad esta rama del derecho es la que menos me atrae, el derecho comercial, estar en una aerolínea para los casos o problemas legales que se presenten.- Siguió hablando Rei.- Lo mío es el derecho penal, mi sueño es litigar en los juzgados, luchas por la verdadera justicia, sentenciar delincuentes… ¡Es eso lo que me apasiona!... Y antes de que me pregunte porque estoy aquí y no en un despacho, pues le diré… Tengo que comer y soy recién egresada, así que por mientras estaré aquí. Pero no será para siempre.

-Interesante.- La miro Darien.- Jamás pensé que usted pensara eso, a decir verdad yo pensé que… -

-No me interesa saber que pensó.- Respondio Rei.- _Eres guapo querido jefe, pero no eres Andrew Hansford, nuestro objetivo así que ya no me sirves y ahora te desecho.- Pensó en silencio._

-¿Y usted porque estudio derecho?.- Le pregunto Rei.

-No lo se, supongo que para ser parte de esta compañía. Mis padres son médicos, pero dueños del 30% de esta empresa, siempre tenían representantes y apoderados, puesto que como médicos no tienen cabida aquí, así que estudie derecho, supongo que para ser participe de mis futuros bienes. Esta compañía fue fundada por Luke Hansford y mi padre… solo que a raíz de la muerte de mi tía, mi padre se distancio un poco del que fue su cuñado.

Rei dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro, pues con una sola pregunta habia recibido mas información de la que buscaba.

-¿Entonces su primo es huérfano de padre y madre?

-Así es.- Respondió Darien.- La madre de Andrew, quien era mi tía, murió cuando el tenia casi 6 años… Pero su padre volvió a casarse con Serenity Tsukino… Por cierto, a media semana Andrew se presentara ya en la compañía, solo que se ha estado tomando unas vacaciones, pronto tendrá el gusto de conocerlo.

_-Así que la perra de Serenity no es la madre del sapo, que interesante.- Penso Rei para si misma._- ¿Me puedo retirar?...Ya es tarde.- Dijo Rei.-

-Por supuesto, que pase buenas noches Rei.

**Un día después…**

**Mansión Hansford.**

Dentro de la elegante habitación, en la cual había música relajante y el delicioso olor del incienso a lavanda, la mujer de cabello platinado se encontraba recostada en su cama, bocabajo, con la cobija acomodada de la cintura para abajo mientras una joven masajista le daba un masaje relajante.

-Perfecto Umiko.- Dijo la mujer sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban. El saber a su hijastro heredero de todo, así como el hecho de que su hija no daba una con Darien Shields le estresaba los nervios.

Se escucho el sonido procedente de la puerta y de mala gana levanto un poco la cabeza.

-¿Quién es?

-Señora Serenity, es Luna, le ha llegado un paquete de mensajería con la calidad de urgente.

-Entra.- Ordeno la mujer de cabello peliplata.

Luna entro a la habitación, entregando el sobre a su patrona para después retirarse en silencio a hacer sus labores. Serenity pidió a la masajista que cesara un momento, antes quería ver que tan importante era ese sobre. Lentamente lo abrió, para extraer el contenido que no era más que una hoja, la cual parecía ser una carta, pero al abrirla miro con horror que el horrible texto estaba escrito con letras recortadas de revistas y periódicos.

"_Sorpresa Serenity Tsukino viuda de Hansford:_

_Saludos desde el fondo del Kegare,, te esperamos en este lugar infernal, en donde pronto estarás haciéndonos compañía… ¡Asesina!_

_Atte:_

_Hiroki y Mika Kino._

La mujer peliplata se sentó sobre la cama, mientras su rostro palidecía, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando escucho el sonido de su celular timbrar el cual contesto.

-Diga.-

_-Te gusto mi regalo querida Serenity...-_

-¿Quién se atreve a hacer bromas tan estupidas?... No se de que esta…-

_-Claro que sabes de que estoy hablando linda, pero no te asustes, las sorpresas apenas comienzan… Saludos desde el Kegare.- Fue lo ultimo que la mujer escucho antes de que se cortara la llamada._

Serenity sintió como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sintió que el aire le faltaba y pronto cayo desmayada.

-¡Señora Serenity despierte por favor!.- Le suplicaba la masajista.- ¡Ayuda, la señora Serenity se ha desmayado!.-…

-0-0-0-

La joven pelicastaña que traía el cabello húmedo y una toalla enredada alrededor de su cuerpo colgó el teléfono sonriendo mientras sus amigas la miraban ansiosa.

-¿Qué sucedió Mako?... ¡Apuesto que la perra se asusto!- Soltó una carcajada la hermosa chica de ojos color amatista.

-¡Esa estupida mujer entro en un colapso nervioso!.- Satisfecha la pelicastaña.- Amy… ¿Estas segura de que no hay forma de que identifiquen el numero?.

-Por supuesto que no Mako, ya arregle todo eso, además si así fuera el celular es nuevo, lo compramos exclusivamente para eso linda.- Sonrío la peliazul.- En todo caso aquí yo "chica policía cibernética", tu y Rei son abogadas asi que tenemos la ley en nuestras manos… Por cierto Mako, ya son las 5:00 p.m. creo que es hora de que vallas arreglándote.

La joven pelicastaña miro el reloj de pared que le indicaba que efectivamente era la hora que su amiga la peliazul había dicho, así que camino hacia su guardarropa, buscando que modelo ponerse para su encuentro con aquel hombre, un encuentro que en lo mas minimo le causaba emoción alguna.

-Seguro cualquier preda que me ponga sera buena para enloquecer a ese horrible sapo.- Hablo la pelicastaña mirando su ropa, mientras tomaba un vestido en color rosado.

-¡No Makoto!.- Exclamo la pelinegra.- Ponte algo mas sexy… vuelve loco al imbecil.- Hablo la hermosa chica de ojos color amatista saliendo de la habitación de su amiga para después volver cargando un vestido negro, corto, el cual tenia un hombro descubierto y del otro lado en vez de tirantes un camino adornado de flores.- ¡Este se te vera mejor linda, ademas el color negro es seductor!

La joven pelicastaña tomo el vestido entre sus manos mirandolo una y otra vez.

-No puedo Rei.- Le respondió la hermosa ojiverde.- Te lo compraste con tu primer sueldo en esa compañía… y a ti no te gusta que nadie estrene tu ropa, yo no…-

-¡Dije que lo usaras y punto!.- Dijo la pelinegra casi como si diera una orden.- No querrás que me moleste… ¿o si?... Además todo sea por que todo salga a pedir de boca…-

Makoto le sonrío con gratitud a su amiga.

-De acuerdo Rei, aunque no es precisamente con un galán con quien me encontrare.- Respondio …-

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba dentro de su habitación, después de haber salido de la ducha, con la toalla enredada de la cintura para abajo, con una sonrisa de felicidad y sintiendo el corazón desbocado, cual adolescente que se enamora por primera vez.

No podía creer como en tan poco tiempo, apenas una semana y días había quedado prendado de aquella mujer que había conocido una noche de chat, le parecía tan maravillosa, tras platicar con ella le había parecido una mujer dulce, tierna y romántica, decidida y capaz. De ella sabia que justo acababa de terminar la carrera en derecho, que estaba desempleada y amaba su carrera, sabia su nombre, Makoto Kino, así como sus gustos personales, había descubierto que detrás de aquella chica, había una mujer deseosa de amar y ser amada, su rostro, no lo conocía, aunque ya se la había imaginado de muchas maneras.

Escucho de pronto los gritos de Luna, Setsuna y su hermana en el pasillo, así que rápidamente se puso un pantalón negro para salir con el torso descubierto hacia fuera, alarmado por el escándalo.

-¡Que es lo que sucede Luna!.- Hablo mirando a la empleada domestica pasar con el botiquín de primero auxilios, dirigiéndose a la habitación matrimonial, que Serenity, su madrastra, compartía con su difunto padre.

-¡La Señora Serenity se ha desmayado!.- Grito la mujer entrando en la habitación.

Andrew, si bien no le tenia mucho aprecio a su madrastra, reñia con ella constantemente, pero de cualquier forma le preocupaba, no por algo era la madre de una de sus hermanas así que camino rápidamente hacia la habitación, donde la mujer se encontraba recostada sobre la cama, con el rostro pálido, mientras la masajista y Setsuna la auxiliaban, y Serena se encontraba llorosa al borde de la cama.

-¡Serenity!... ¿Estas bien?... ¿Qué te sucedió?.- Pregunto Andrew parándose detrás de su hermana, la chica de rubias coletas.

-Fue… solo un desmayo.

-Creo que seria bueno si llamáramos a Tío Damien… el pudiera venir a…-

-¡No Andrew, ya me siento mejor!.- Respondió Serenity.

Andrew miro una hoja de papel sobre la cama, la cual tenia un texto escrito con letras recortadas de revistas y periódicos, estaba a punto de tomarla, pero rápidamente Serenity lo tomo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preocupado Andrew.- ¿Acaso alguien te amenaza?... ¿Te quieren extorsionar?... Serenity, creo que seria mejor dar parte a la policía, esto no es…-

-¡No Andrew, lo mejor es ignorar esto, no tiene caso!.- Hablo la mujer con nerviosismo.- De igual manera pide que se refuerce la vigilancia alrededor de la casa.

-Claro, así lo hare.- Respondió.- Bueno… voy a terminar de cambiarme porque saldré en un par de horas… tengo algunas cosas que hacer.- Dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre la rubia cabellera de su hermana.- Serena, no llores, tu madre esta bien.

-Afortunadamente.- Respondió la rubia con voz quebrada.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Dentro de un automóvil rojo, iban tres jóvenes hermosas, conduciendo el auto, una pelinegra de ojos amatistas, detrás una peliazul, y en el lado del copiloto, una hermosa joven de ojos verdes, la cual llevaba un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo, el cual le llegaba a media pierna, tenia un hombro descubierto y en el otro hombro en vez tirantes, un camino de flores negras. Llevaba su cabello suelto, con una flor negra adornándole a un lado, y como accesorios unos aretes plateados a juego con el collar y el brazalete. En su regazo llevaba un elegante abrigo negro, puesto que era invierno y aunque dentro del carro tenían calefacción, el clima afuera era frío.

-Listo querida.- Dijo Rei estacionándose en el lugar exclusivo para los clientes del restaurante.- Ahora ve a conquistar al sapo… pero eso si, Amy estará afuera vigilando por cualquier cosa… y yo… yo entrare al lugar y me sentare en unas mesas para estar observando todo de lejos… no vaya ser que al idiota se le ocurra querer pasarse de listo.

-Por favor Rei, ese tipo es un imbecil, mucha palabrería… no creo que sea peligroso.- Hablo Makoto.

-Por si acaso yo estaré vigilando a todos los posibles Andrew.- Hablo decidida la peliazul.- Hombre joven, el cual conociste "casualmente" por chat.- Dijo la joven haciendo la señal de comillas.-… El cual nunca pone su web cam y para variar no tiene fotografías en sus redes sociales, debe traer buen auto, puesto que tiene dinero…así que es fácil, un tipo feo, quizá gordo o demasiado flacucho, con anteojos, que bajara de un automóvil ultimo modelo…-

-¡Oh Kami que horror!.- Exclamo Rei cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

-¿Qué sucede Rei?

-Sucede que estoy viendo a tu Andrew y no es feo… ¡Es horrible!.- Horrorizada la pelinegra al ver bajar de un automóvil rojo, ultimo modelo, a un joven de baja estatura, flacucho, con el cabello desaliñado y grandes anteojos en forma de botella…-

La joven ojiverde sonrío con malicia.

-No me importa como sea…esto no es precisamente una cita romántica.- Hablo la ojiverde.- Pero en fin, tengo que fingir que no se como es el e ir dentro del restaurante, el hizo la reservación, así que o llega el primero o llego yo… Ademas aun faltan 20 minutos para la hora concertada.

-0-0-0-

**Mansión Hansford.**

Andrew, el cual vestía pantalón negro y camisa de manga larga en color azul iba saliendo de la mansión, cuando miro que justo en ese momento llegaba a la mansión la distinguida señorita Michiru Kahio, amiga de la infancia a la cual apreciaba mucho y que ahora era su asistente personal en la compañía.

-¡Hola Michiru!.- La saludo a punto de subir a su auto

-Hola Andrew… ¿Vas a algún lugar importante?... Creo que vine en mal momento… ¿Verdad?

Andrew sonrío y abrazo fuertemente a su amiga a la cual tanto apreciaba.

-Michiru, sabes que tu siempre serás bien recibida en casa.- Le respondió con amabilidad.- Solo que en este momento voy de salida.

-Me entere del accidente que tuvo Zafiro… ¿Vas a verlo?... Quizá podríamos ir juntos.- Sugirió la joven mirándolo ansiosamente.

-Quizá será otro día.- Respondió.- Michiru, te quiero mucho…- Dijo el joven tomando a su amiga de los hombros logrando que ella se sonrojara.-… Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, que te estimo y mereces saberlo todo.

-Dime Andrew.-

-¡Estoy enamorado Michiru!...He encontrado al amor de mi vida.

-¿Volviste con Reika?.- Pregunto la joven desviando su mirada. Siempre supo que entre Andrew y Reika había una fuerte atracción sexual, pero ella como su amiga que era estaba segura de que entre ellos amor no había.

-Michiru, sabes que jamás ame a Reika.- Hablo el joven.- ¡Me he enamorado de otra mujer, es linda, romántica, tierna!... Pero ya la conocerás, luego te cuento todo.- Le dijo dándole en beso en la mejilla para después subir a su automóvil.

La elegante mujer de cabello azulado agacho su mirada al suelo, las palabras de Andrew habían sido como una daga que se encajaban en su corazón, tanto tiempo estando a su lado como amiga, conociendo a sus mil y una novia, a sus amigas con derecho. Sabia de Andrew lo que quizá el mundo entero no sabia, que era un hombre soñador y romántico, el cual en el fondo vivía buscando a la mujer ideal, a la cual amar mas alla de su apariencia física, muchas veces había esperado que Andrew la mirara, que de tanto tenerla cerca la notara, pero nada, tan solo era Michiru Kahio, la mejor amiga, nada mas que eso.

-0-0-0-

**Okada´s Delice.**

Después de haber entrado en el restaurante, tras dar el nombre del hombre que había reservado la mesa para dos y al cual no conocía, la hermosa pelicastaña se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa, con su elegante abrigo puesto en el respaldo de la silla.

Miro su reloj de mano, aun faltaban 10 minutos para que fueran las 7:00 p.m., había llegado con varios minutos de anticipación, pero eso era lo que quería, verse ansiosa por conocer a aquel hombre. Cierto que de verdad tenia ansiedad por tenerlo enfrente, pero no por los motivos que el creía.

Sentada, mientras esperaba la llegada de aquel hombre, no pudo evitar recordar con tristeza recuerdos de su pasado, recuerdos donde ella y su hermana habían sido felices…

_7 años atrás…_

_Las dos jóvenes de cabello castaño atado a una alta coleta, ambas vestidas con el uniforme en color café con cuello de marinero, esperaban sentadas a que llegara el vuelo procedente de Kioto._

_Una de las gemelas se levanto de su asiento, caminando de un lado a otro, mientras juntaba ambas mano tallándoselas una y otra vez._

_-¡Tranquila Mako, ya pronto llegara!.- Hablo la chica ojiverde tan idéntica a su hermana que se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas._

_-Lita… ¿Cómo me veo?... ¿Crees que en persona le guste?... ¡Estoy nerviosa, no aguanto la ansiedad!_

_La joven que estaba sentada se levanto tomando a su hermana de ambos hombros._

_-Mako, tu siempre has sido fuerte y valiente… por eso te admiro… Ahora… ese chico esta loco de amor por ti querida y ya te ha visto por la web cam, sonríe que eres hermosa y si no lo crees, entonces mírame a mi para que lo compruebes._

_-¡Vanidosa!.- Respondió Makoto.- ¡Por el Gran Kami como se me ocurrió venirme con el uniforme escolar a esperarlo!_

_De pronto, el sonido procedente de uno de los altavoces hizo que una de las jóvenes sintiera el corazón acelerado._

_-¡El vuelo procedente de Tokio ha llegado!.- Se escucho la voz de las bocinas dentro del aeropuerto._

_-¡Oh gran Kami, en ese vuelo viene Tamahome!.- Hablo la joven con nerviosismo.- Hermana… siento un horrible nudo en la garganta._

_-Vamos Mako, ve y recibe a ese chico, yo estaré vigilando de aquí… sabes que es peligroso citarse por internet, no creo que el chico sea peligroso… pero de igual manera te estaré cuidando por si necesitas ayuda._

_La joven tras escuchar las palabras de su hermana gemela camino hacia el lugar de donde iban saliendo los pasajeros procedentes de Tokio, cuando de entre todos se encontró con la mirada dulce y tierna de aquel hombre que había conocido por internet. Si antes le había parecido apuesto, ahora le parecía un dios con su hermoso cabello azulado y sus ojos que eran entre verdes y grisáceos. Sintió como si en ese momento todo su mundo se detuviera, sintiéndose como pocas veces, con nerviosismo._

_-¡Mako, mi Mako!.- Exclamo el apuesto joven dejando caer la maleta para caminar con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba la joven, la cual la miraba con los ojos cristalizados._

_-¡Tamahome, mi Tamahome!.- Exclamo la joven con emoción, sintiendo como unas lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos al tenerlo frente a ella._

_El joven emocionado, la tomo entre sus brazos, tocándole el rostro._

_-¡Eres mas linda en persona, te amo!.- Le susurro en voz baja tomándola de la barbilla para darle el tan ansiado beso que había anhelado, sintiendo como la joven le correspondía pasando sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello._

_Al mismo tiempo, alejada un poco de la pareja de enamorados que se abrazaban y besaban una y otra vez, la hermosa chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño miraba con __emoción aquella escena, sabia que su hermana estaba feliz y ella por eso también estaba contenta de ser participe de la felicidad de su hermana._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Si que las dos teníamos la felicidad en nuestras manos.- Pensó en silencio para si misma. Ambas situaciones, del pasado y del presente, parecían similares, aunque en el fondo eran distintos los motivos.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando con amargura la vida feliz que alguna vez tuvo, que por un momento olvido que estaba ahí por una cita que tenia con el hombre que seria el instrumento de su venganza, hasta que de pronto escucho una voz masculina llamándola, una voz que le parecía conocida.

-Mako.- Llamo el joven rubio, que miro con emoción a la mujer que se encontraba sentada de espaldas, de la cual solo veía un poco de sus piernas y su largo cabello castaño y ondulado.

La joven castaña sonrío maliciosamente, pensando que aquella voz parecía de un hombre atractivo, al cual el en su mente ya habia imaginado como flacucho, poco agraciado, y con grandes lentes de botella. Acomodo su cabello y puso su mejor sonrisa para girar lentamente, pero entonces se quedo pasmada al mirar frente a un hombre atractivo, alto, rubio y de ojos azules, reconociendo en el, al mismo que había tratado de conquistarla pero ella había rechazado.

-¿Andrew?... ¿Tu?.- Pregunto la joven desconcertada.

-Mako, ¿Tu eres luciérnaga?.- Pregunto el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo el corazón latirle con fuerza. Frente a el no solo tenia a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado de su alma y no de su físico, y a la vez tenia a la mujer de la cual se había sentido atraído sin siquiera conocer mas allá de su apariencia…

**N/A: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, Nickypedia, Wolfgang, Sailor Alluminem, y tambien a aquellas personas que me han agragado a historias favoritas.**

**Atte.**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	5. Chapter 5 Destino

**Destino.**

"_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros los que las jugamos."_

_Arthur Schopenhauer_

La joven castaña sonrío maliciosamente, pensando que aquella voz parecía de un hombre atractivo, al cual el en su mente ya había imaginado como flacucho, poco agraciado, y con grandes lentes de botella. Acomodo su cabello y puso su mejor sonrisa para girar lentamente, pero entonces se quedo pasmada al mirar frente a un hombre atractivo, alto, rubio y de ojos azules, reconociendo en el, al mismo que había tratado de conquistarla pero ella había rechazado.

-¿Andrew?... ¿Tu?- Pregunto la joven desconcertada.

-Mako, ¿Tu eres luciérnaga?- Pregunto el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo el corazón latirle con fuerza. Frente a el no solo tenia a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado de su alma y no de su físico, y a la vez tenia a la mujer de la cual se había sentido atraído sin siquiera conocer mas allá de su apariencia.

-Yo soy Makoto… pero… ¿Tu?..

-Yo soy Andrew.- Dijo el joven rubio frente a ella.- No cabe duda que esto es el destino.

-Yo, en verdad siento mucho haberte tratado de esa manera.- Respondió la joven agachando la mirada.- Bueno yo pensé… bueno, es que yo pensé muchas cosas.

Andrew sonrío y llevado por un impulso le acaricio el hombro desnudo con el dorso de su mano.

-No te sientas mal.- Le dijo.- Quizá entendiste mal lo que trataba de decirte, me gustas mucho, desde que te mire trabajando en el restaurante… Pero no quería lo que seguro tu estabas pensando… Solo quería conocerte y quizá también deseaba que se diera algo a futuro… Pero bueno, ahora me da gusto haber conocido un poco mas de ti sin haber forzado las cosas… ¿Te gustaría comenzar de nuevo y hacer como si nunca antes nos hubiéramos visto?

-Por favor.- Sonrío ella.- A mi también me da gusto saber que no eres lo que pensaba.

-0-0-0-

**Centro de ****Reclusión de Tokio.**

El hombre de cabello rojizo, después de dos años y seis meses, por fin miraba algo mas que no fueran las paredes de ese reclusorio en el cual había caído por posesión ilegal de armas, al menos no se había descubierto que les había dado buen uso, pues de lo contrario la condena hubiera sido mayor.

Estando finalmente afuera, miro de un lado a otro, las cosas en la ciudad no habían cambiado mucho, nadie había ido a esperar su salida. Sabia a donde ir, aunque necesitaba dinero y ese se lo tendría que proporcionar Serenity Tsukino, además de que también estaba dispuesto a buscar a la maldita gemela que se había encargado de arrancarle su hombría.

Camino hasta llegar a un teléfono publico, donde marco un numero que sabia de memoria.

-Buenas noches, residencia de la familia Hansford.- Se escucho la voz de una mujer mayor del otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Me podría comunicar con Serenity por favor?_

-En un momento… Por favor espere en la línea.

**Restaurante Okada's Delice, algunas horas ****después…**

Mako tomo con los palillos lo ultimo que le quedaba de la pasta en el plato, llevándolo a su boca, disfrutando del delicioso sabor, mientras conversaba con Andrew Hansford, que ahora le parecía todo menos un sapo, por el contrario, le parecía atractivo, aunque eso no cambiaba lo que sentía, odio, rabia, tristeza y deseos de venganza y el solamente seria su arma, además por atractivo que fuera en su corazón ya no había cabida para amar a alguien mas, se habia prometido jamás enamorarse e iba a cumplirlo.

-Vivo con mis hermanas y mi madrastra.- Respondió Andrew.- Mi padre murió hace algunos meses, y mi madre murió cuando yo tenia seis años.

-_Así que la perra de Serenity no es su madre… Bueno no importa, igual me sirve.- Pensó Makoto para si misma.- _¿Tu también vives con tu familia Mako?

Makoto estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, los cuales giraban alrededor de su venganza, pero de pronto aquella pregunta se le encajo como una daga en el corazón, su querida familia.

_-¡Estas muertos por tu estupida madrastra!.- __Quiso gritarle y lanzarle la copa de vino en la cara, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritarle o echarse a llorar.- _Pues vivo con dos amigas… no tengo hermanos, mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era muy pequeña, de mi padre no se nada, solo que se volvió a casar y se fue lejos… y bueno… mi madre hace tres años se caso con un Italiano que conoció y pues se fue a vivir con el a Italia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes sin verla?... ¿Has ido a verla a Italia?

-No.- Respondió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.- Nuestra relación no es muy buena.

Andrew puso una mano sobre la de la joven.

-No te quise molestar Mako… discúlpame… No tienes que hablar de algo que no te agrada.

-No te preocupes, esta bien, tu no lo sabias.- Hizo ella un esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Me da gusto haberte conocido… Eres una chica no solo hermosa, sino también muy agradable… Ahora te volveré a preguntar lo que te pregunte hace tiempo en el parque.

-¿Qué cosa?- Sonrío Makoto.

-¿Tienes novio?... ¿Prometido?... ¿Marido?

Makoto sonrío al escuchar las preguntas de Andrew.

-Soy soltera, no tengo novio, ni prometido, ni marido… Solo que quería que dejaras de molestarme… Pensé que tus intenciones no eran las mejores.

-Pues ahora espero que no tengas duda de eso y para ser sincero es extraño que una chica tan bella no tenga novio.- Le dijo Andrew tomándole una de sus manos.- Me gustas mucho y lo sabes, así que quiero conocerte mejor y que me conozcas, como amigo… Ahora que si terminas perdidamente enamorada de mi no me desagradaría para nada poder decir que eres mi novia.

-Andrew.- Sonrío ella de nuevo, sintiendo como el joven rubio clavaba sus orbes azules en los de ella._- Palabras cursis que el viento se lleva, imbeciles, todos dicen lo mismo._

-Espero no molestarte si soy tan directo… Pero no suelo callar lo que siento, así tampoco quiero presionarte… Déjame tratarte como amigo y el tiempo dira si pasara algo.

Makoto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces uno de los meseros del lugar se acerco a la mesa donde ambos estaban.

-Disculpen las molestias, pero en 10 minutos el lugar ya estará cerrado.- Hablo el joven con amabilidad.

Andrew miro el celular que traía en su mano, dándose cuenta de que ya eran las 11:00 p.m.

-Tiene razón, ya nos retiramos joven.

Después de que el mesero se retirara, Makoto abrió su bolsa sacando unos billetes de su cartera los cuales estaba a punto de poner sobre la mesa pero Andrew la detuvo.

-Guarda tu dinero Makoto, deja que yo pague.- Le dijo sacando unos billetes que puso sobre la mesa.

-Pero…

-Por favor Makoto.- La miro con detenimiento.

-Esta bien, pero para la otra seré yo quien te invite.- Fingió molestarse ella.

-0-0-0-

**Mansión**** Hansford.**

Minako caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, ayudándose como siempre del tacto para no golpear con algún mueble. Aunque ya sabia la ubicación de todo, de igual manera tenia que tener cuidado, de pronto, escucho murmullos desde la habitación de Serenity, no le interesaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, por instinto se quedo parada.

-¡Que gusto me da que Andrew haya terminado su relación con la insípida de Reika… Esa mujer es una arrastrada y ni ella ni nadie va a venir a quitarme lo que por tantos años ha sido mío, no por algo soporte al viejo idiota de Hansford!.- Escucho Mina la voz de su madrastra.

-Entonces no eres tan inteligente como presumes querida hermana… ¿Quién iba a pensar que al imbecil de tu marido se le ocurriera dejarte en la calle?

-¡Seguro ese viejo no estaba en sus cinco sentidos!... Pero bueno, por ahora tengo que aguantarme al imbecil de Andrew para que un día no se le ocurra dejarme en la calle.- Rabiosa la mujer.

Mina, con paso sigiloso camino en silencio hasta llegar a su habitación, en la cual se metió sintiendo que las lagrimas quemaban sus ojos. Siempre había sabido que Serenity era egoísta, que los despreciaba a ella y a Andrew por no ser hijos de ella, pero lo que mas le dolía era estar ciega y no poder ayudar a su hermano. Aun podía recordar con dolor su infancia, los desprecios de Serenity hacia ella y Andrew, y como su padre siempre los ignoraba dandole la razón a su esposa.

-0-0-0-

**Departamento de Rei.**

La joven de ojos amatistas se encontraba sentada en el sofá, viendo una película, cuando escucho el sonido de un auto afuera. Rápidamente se levanto y se asomo por la venta, mirando que era el automóvil de Andrew Hansford.

-¡Amy, ven aquí, ya llego Mako con el sapo!

La peliazul salio de la cocina con una taza de café y mordiendo una galleta de granola, arrimándose a la ventana.

-Lindo auto.- Dijo la peliazul.

Vieron como afuera, un hombre alto, rubio y atractivo a la vista bajo del auto, dando la vuelta para abrir la puerta del lado del copiloto, del cual vieron a Makoto salir enfundada en su elegante abrigo negro.

-¡Ese es el sapo de Andrew!.- Sorprendida Rei.- ¡Por dios si es guapísimo, no es como lo imagine!... ¿Por qué demonios entonces no abra querido poner la camara web ni mandarle fotos a Mako?

-¡Haber hazte a un lado Rei, yo también quiero ver!

Mientras tanto, afuera del departamento, Mako se encontraba recargada en la puerta del automóvil, llevándose las manos al pecho, pues el día era frío y se encontraba titiritando.

-¿Tienes mucho frío Mako?... ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café?... Alguna cafetería debe estar abierta a esta hora.- Dijo Andrew que se encontraba parado frente a ella y aun no quería dejar de verla.

-Creo que es muy tarde, falta media hora y será media noche.- Respondió Makoto.- Además mañana tengo que salir a buscar trabajo y por la tarde ir a trabajar al restaurante.

-Claro, lo entiendo.- Le respondió Andrew.- Entonces, yo te llamo y después nos ponemos de acuerdo para volver a vernos, la he pasado muy bien contigo Mako.

-Yo también. Ahora si me permites, iré a dormir Andrew, que pases buenas noches.

Makoto camino hacia el departamento, pero antes de que pudiera entrar escucho la voz de Andrew tras de ella.

-Espera Mako.

-Dime.- Le pregunto Makoto volteando hacia donde el se encontraba.

Andrew se acerco a ella, tomándola de los hombros, Makoto lo miro a los ojos, sintiendo como el la miraba embelesado, como si fuera una diosa, de la misma manera como alguna vez otro hombre la miro.

Sabia que aquel hombre estaba maravillado con ella, y le sonrío, al menos le haría creer que era correspondido.

-¿Sucede algo Andrew?- Lo miro dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo como el llevaba una mano a su mejilla acariciándola para después acercarse a ella y acariciarle los labios con los suyos, besándola suavemente.

Makoto no supo que pensar, sintió que el mundo a sus pies se detuvo, cerro los ojos y por un momento aquel beso la llevo a un pasado donde ella era feliz, donde era besada por el hombre que ella había amado y que a pesar de todo aun no olvidaba.

Lentamente, sus sentidos parecieron volver a ella, pues recordó que era Andrew quien la estaba besando, no sabia como sentirse, tenia mucho tiempo que no había vuelto a besar a alguien, un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados la invadieron, alegría al recordar su pasado, al pensar por un momento que era a otro a quien besaba, tristeza al recordar el amor que no fue y rabia contra aquel hombre que le robaba un beso, pero sobre todo, la rabia era contra ella misma, pues aunque tenia planeado conquistarlo desde antes de conocerlo, y por supuesto tener que besarlo, tenia que reconocer que del todo no era desagradable.

Sintió como Andrew poso sus manos alrededor de su delgada cintura, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, profundizando aquel beso, que su mente le ordenaba detener, pero sin embargo no hacia, finalmente armándose de valor, con sus manos aparto al joven rubio de ella con sutileza.

-¡Andrew!... ¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido?.- Hablo ella sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas, después de todo aunque no le agradara aquel hombre, tenia mucho tiempo que no había vuelto a besar a alguien.

-Mako… Luciérnaga… Yo lo siento.- Hablo el joven rubio posando una mano sobre su hombro.- ¡Perdóname, fui muy impulsivo, sabes que me gustas mucho y…!

-Pero eso no te da derecho a… Bueno, además no eres mi novio.- Le dijo ella.- _Pero hasta mi marido serás imbecil.- Pensó para si misma._

-Sabes que eso podría cambiar si tu quisieras.

-Andrew… ¿Empezaras de nuevo con eso?... ¿Por quien me tomas?

-Perdón Mako… No te ofendas, antes te dije que me gustabas, y era porque te miraba hermosa… Pero ahora que te conozco y se un poco mas de ti me atrevo a decirte que me agradas toda tu, no solo tu físico, sino también tu carácter, tu personalidad… Solo dime una cosa… ¿No crees que algún día pueda tener una oportunidad contigo?

Makoto pensó para sus adentros que todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que ella había planeado y mirándolo a los ojos dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, desviándole la mirada.

-Quizá si.- Le dijo.- Pero si quieres ser mi novio, entonces trata de ganártelo, sin forzar las cosas… Porque yo no soy una cualquiera.

-Y ciertamente se que no lo eres, es una de las razones por las que me gustas tanto… Pero de acuerdo, no te voy a presionar. ¿Podemos volver a vernos?

-Claro Andrew, me encanto salir contigo, gracias y que tengas buenas noches.- Dijo ella.

El joven rubio subió a su auto, mirando como Makoto entraba en el departamento. Sonrío para si mismo, el besarla le había gustado mas de lo que imaginaba, aun podía sentir sus labios suaves sobre los suyos y el sabor de su aliento que le pareció dulce y ligeramente acido.

-Oh Makoto, mi luciérnaga.- Suspiro deseando verla de nuevo, pero era tarde y tenia que volver a su casa.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se quito el abrigo, dejándolo sobre el sofá, sentándose mientras Amy y Rei a su lado le hacían una y otra pregunta, además de comentarios subidos de tono.

-¡No era nada feo!.- Emocionada Amy.

-¿Nada feo?... ¡Yo diría que es un bombón, esta como quiere!.- Exclamo Rei.

-¿Te ha gustado el beso?... ¿Besa bien?

La pelicastaña que hasta el momento se encontraba dubitativa, al escuchar la palabra beso sintió que el color subía a sus mejillas, pero rápidamente se llevo una mano a los labios estrujándoselos con fuerza.

-¡Por supuesto que no me gusto Amy!... ¡Prometí jamás volver a besar a un hombre que no amara, pero si es necesario para vengar a mi familia entonces ni besar a ese sapo me detendrá!

-Y el sapo se convirtió en príncipe.- Dijo Rei.- ¡Bien amiga, te apoyo en tu venganza!... ¡Pero eso no prohíbe que aprovechando que Andrew esta como quiere y no como lo imaginamos, disfrutes de los deseos carnales!

Deseos carnales, sexo, eran palabras que si bien en la mente de muchas personas representaban deseo y erotismo, en la mente de Makoto solo significaban dolor, asco, dolor y mas asco.

-¡Eso nunca!.- Exclamo Makoto

-Mako… perdón… ¿Estas bien?

-Perdóname Rei, no quise gritarte.

-No te preocupes Mako.

-Perdón, por favor perdónenme las dos, mañana les platico todo.- Dijo Mako corriendo hacia su habitación, donde tras encerrarse corrió al baño a lavarse la cara con agua tibia, tallándose los labios una y otra vez.

-¡Besar sin amor!.- Se dijo así misma mirándose en el espejo.- Quien lo diría ¿Verdad luciérnaga?... Seguro si estuviéramos juntas tu tendrías las palabras adecuadas para hacerme sentir mejor.

Tomo una de las tollas pequeñas que se encontraban a un lado del lavamanos y se seco la cara, para después aplicarse una crema.

Con paso sigiloso salio del baño, no sin antes quitarse los tacones para caminar descalza y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama, donde abrió su bolsa de mano y miro el spray pimienta y la navaja que siempre llevaba. Ya era casi un ritual de su vida llevar instrumentos de defensa cada que salía a la calle, temía ser atacada, y en el caso de Andrew, aunque pensaba que era un tonto, pensaba que no estaba demás llevar armas de defensa, después de todo, aunque tonto, hombre al fin, y con instinto de lujuria, seguro también, eso se lo había dejado claro con ese beso. Un beso, el primer pasó de la lujuria.

Rápidamente se quito el vestido, dejándolo caer al piso, para quedar en ropa interior y ver su reflejo en el espejo, aunque su cuerpo estaba bien formado, senos redondeados, cintura pequeña, vientre plano, y caderas bien formadas, además de unos muslos torneados, no le era muy grato ver su cuerpo desnudo, salvo por aquel tatuaje en forma de luciérnaga que tenia en el vientre. Lentamente se llevo la mano, tocándoselo, notando los hermosos colores luminosos.

_6 años atrás…_

_Dentro de la habitación, Lita se encontraba sobre su cama, con la pijama puesta, mientras se retocaba las uñas de los pies, con un esmalte en color rosa pálido._

_Se abrió de pronto la puerta de la habitación, y miro entrando a su hermana, la cual también vestía la pijama y mordía una galleta de avena, mientras sonreirá llena de felicidad, pues Tamahome había viajado desde Tokio para verla y había pasado el fin de semana con ella._

_-Estas loca de amor por el… ¿Verdad Mako?_

_-Como no tienes una idea.- Suspiro la joven dejándose caer sobre su cama mientras suspiraba.- Llore cuando tuvo que tomar el avión de regreso… Lo amo tanto._

_-¿Makoto Kino llorando?- Río la otra joven.- Pero si aquí la llorona soy yo._

_-Eres llorona, cierto, pero no por eso menos valiente que yo… Siempre hemos estado juntas, y me has defendido __así como yo a ti._

_Lita noto que el corpiño de algodón se le levanto un poco a su hermana, dejando a la vista, algo que parecía un dibujo de colores, así que rápidamente se acerco y sin que se lo esperara le levanto un poco el corpiño, mirando el hermoso tatuaje en medio del vientre, una luciérnaga de hermosos colores._

_-¡Es hermoso!.- Exclamo Lita tocando el tatuaje._

_Makoto se levanto de la cama, levantándose un poco la blusa para que su hermana pudiera apreciar el tatuaje._

_-Luciérnaga, ahora ya no seremos tan iguales, tengo ahora un sello distintivo.- Sonrío Makoto.- Me lo hizo Tamahome… Fue tan…_

_-¿Erótico?.- Sonrío con malicia Lita.- Si me lo imagino, tu recostada y el encima de ti trabajando._

_-¡Solo me hizo el tatuaje Lita!... Que mal pensada eres, además quiero que ese momento sea especial, maravilloso, inolvidable._

_-Una luciérnaga… que bonito, que hermoso, si hasta parece real, pareciera como si fuera a salir volando iluminando todo a su paso… ¿Es de hena?_

_-Lita, Luciérnaga, este tatuaje es de verdad… ¿Es real?... Así que no se puede borrar y me encanta que así sea.- Sonrío Makoto.- Aunque igual podemos seguir siendo iguales cuando nos convenga, Tamahome me ha enseñado la técnica de hacer tatuajes, tanto con tinta, como con hena… así que te puedo hacer uno igual o enseñarte para que tu misma lo hagas._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Mi tatuaje, mi recuerdo, mi hombre amado, mi Luciérnaga.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, recostado en la cama de su apartamento, Zafiro Black se encontraba mirando el televisor, mientras sentado en un sofá se encontraba Darien.

-Zafiro, ya me iré a casa… ¿Estas seguro que estarás bien?... Mira, si quieres te puedo llevar a mi casa, hay muchas habitaciones desocupadas y por si acaso llegaras a necesitar atención medica ahí estarán mi padre y mi madre.

-No soy un niño Darien.- Hablo el joven de cabello azulado.- Además tu padre me dio de alta, y en verdad prefiero estar solo.

-Bueno Zafiro, me retiro porque mañana tengo que estar en la oficina temprano… Solo espero que no hagas estupideces de nuevo.- Dijo Darien antes de salir de lugar.

Después de que Zafiro quedara solo de nuevo, tomo una almohada que se encontraba a un lado, sacando de esta una fotografía de Lita Kino, donde la joven vestida con su uniforme escolar se encontraba sentada en medio de un jardín lleno de flores mientras sonreía a la cámara.

-Eras tan hermosa amada mía.- Toco la fotografía mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos, recordando que fue en ese lugar cuando beso por primera vez a la joven pelicastaña.

_8 años atrás…_

_Después__ de salir de clases, Lita Kino se había separado de su gemela, pues Zafiro Black, uno de sus compañeros del ultimo grado la habita invitado a salir. A ella le gustaba tanto ese apuesto joven, estaba segura que en cualquier momento le pediría ser su novia._

_Llegaron a un parque y Lita corrió a donde se encontraba un hermoso jardin lleno de flores y se sentó en medio para poder admirar la belleza y los colores de cada rosa._

_-¡Son hermosas amo las flores!.- Exclamo mientras tocaba con sus manos los pétalos de una rosa en color rosado._

_Zafiro Black saco una cámara fotográfica de su mochila y le sonrío a la joven._

_-Lita, mira a la cámara, te vez hermosa… este momento debe ser digno de recordar._

_Lita miro a la cámara, y Zafiro le saco un par de fotografías._

_-Saliste hermosa._

_-Gracias… ¿Me las puedes mostrar?_

_El joven le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Lita se aferro a el con sus dos manos haciéndolo caer al piso a un lado de ella._

_-Lita tramposa, lo hiciste a propósito.- Dijo mientras escuchaba la risa de la joven, aquella risa que tanto amaba._

_Lentamente, dejándose llevar por un impulso se acerco a ella tomándola de la barbilla, mientras se acercaba a su rostro, mirando aquellos orbes verdes que parecían iluminarse al tenerlo cerca._

_-Zaf.- Balbuceo la joven sintiendo como la piel se le erizaba.- ¿Qué sucede?_

_Zafiro agacho su mirada, mirando aquellos labios rosados que le apetecían besar y rompió la distancia que había besando suave y tiernamente los labios de la joven que le hecho los brazos al cuello._

_Después__ de que se separo un poco de ella por la falta de aire, noto como los ojos de ella brillaban, y sus mejillas adquirían un color rosado que la hacian ver hermosa._

_-No se si sea el momento… Pero creo que sabes claramente lo que siento por ti Lita… ¿Serias mi novia?_

_Miro como Lita sonreía, pero en vez de responderle fue ella quien ahora opto por acercarse a el para besarlo_

_Fin del Flash Back._

**Día**** siguiente…**

**Unidad de ****policía Cibernética.**

Dentro de un cuarto amplio con paredes blancas, el cual parecía un sistema de computo, se encontraba sentada Amy Mizuno frente a un ordenador, mientras al igual que sus compañeros navegaba en distintas paginas de internet de redes sociales, como siempre combatiendo los delitos que se prestaban a través de la red.

_-Quien lo __diría, la chica policía que debe de velar por el orden hackeando la cuenta de Andrew Hansford para llevar a cabo justicia por propia mano. Porque, cuando las leyes no se hacen valer, hay que tomar la justicia por propia mano, tal como dicen Rei y Mako.- Pensó la joven._

-¿Mizuno?.- Escucho una voz detrás de ella que la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Nakamura-Sama.- Balbuceo mirando al atractivo hombre de largo cabello platinado que se encontraba parado detrás de ella

-¿Se siente bien Mizuno?.- Le pregunto el hombre poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro.- Hace algunos días la noto un poco extraña.

-Claro, todo esta bien… ¿Pero que hace usted aquí?.- Pregunto la joven que de sobra sabia que Kunzite Nakamura pertenecía al Equipo Especial de Asalto y no a la policía cibernética.

-Solo vine a saludarla.

_-Joder, en cualquier __otro momento mataría por tener en la cama a este tipo.- Pensó Amy Mizuno para si misma.- Pero no en este momento._

-Falta una hora para que acaba su turno… ¿Aceptaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?

-Claro… porque no.- Respondió Amy sonriendole.

**Callejón**** del distrito de Shinjuku.**

Un automóvil negro, cuyos vidrios eran polarizados, se detuvo frente a un bar, del cual bajo una mujer vestida que llevaba puesta una gabardina negra, lentes oscuros, la cual cubría su cabello platinado con una especie de velo negro.

La mujer entro al bar, visualizando a un hombre sentado en la barra, el cual tenía larga cabellera castaña.

-Neflyte.- Le hablo haciéndolo voltear.

-¿Tsukino Serenity?.- La llamo por su nombre.

La mujer abrió la bolsa negra que llevaba colgada en su hombro y saco la hoja con letras de periódico que un día anterior le había llegado a su domicilio.

-¿Se puede saber que significa esto imbecil?.- Le pregunto enseñándole la hoja que el día anterior había recibido.

-¿Enviado por Hiroki y Mika Kino?- Habló con espanto el hombre.- Esto es imposible, nosotros mismos nos encargamos de eliminarlos… Puede ir a Kyoto ahí descansan sus restos, incluida la de una de sus hijas… Aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿No fue ayer precisamente que el imbecil de Rubeus salio de la cárcel?... Recuerde que el estaba muy molesto y deseoso de venganza… inclusive contra usted que no hizo nada para sacarlo de la prisión.

-¡Ese infeliz!.- Exclamo molesta Serenity que la noche anterior había recibido una llamada de Rubeus, donde este le pedía cierta cantidad de dinero, que ella obviamente se negó, pues al estar todo a nombre de Andrew le seria imposible sacar dinero de la compañía como lo hacia antes.- ¡Creo que será mejor eliminarlo Neflyte, ese hombre solo esta estorbando!... ¡Por si acaso quiero que vallas a Kyoto y busques a la otra gemela que quedo viva, te encargaras de eliminarla!

-Pero Serenity, sabes que la hemos buscado y no hemos dado con…-

-¡Es una orden imbecil, o quieres hacerle compañía a los Kino!... ¡Quiero muerta a la ultima que queda de los Kino!

-De acuerdo Serenity, mañana partiré a Kyoto.

**Sakura´s Garden, algunas horas ****después…**

Makoto miro el reloj que estaba dentro de la cocina del restaurante, dándose cuenta de que era su hora de comida, por lo cual tomo una porción de Terikaki con arroz, que era lo que tenia permitido comer en el restaurante y camino hacia fuera para sentarse en una de las mesas, bajo la sombra de un paraguas, mientras saboreaba la comida.

Sintió de pronto que su celular vibraba dentro de la bolsa de su falda, pues aunque tenia prohibido llevarlo, siempre lo llevaba a escondidas por si lo necesitaba. Al ver que el número de donde le marcaban era el celular de Andrew hizo un gesto de molestia.

-¿Qué querrá este imbecil ahora?.- Se pregunto en voz baja.- ¿Andrew?- Contesto el telefono.

_-Buenos __días preciosa… ¿Cómo has estado?.- Escucho la voz del hombre del otro lado de la línea._

-Estoy en mi hora de descanso y estoy comiendo.- Dijo ella.

-Se que ayer nos vimos en la noche… Pero si te digo una cosa, todo el día he pensado en ti… No quiero que pienses que voy rápido o que te estoy presionando pero… ¿Te podría ver ahora?

-Podrías pero no creo que alcances a llegar al restaurante antes de que termine mi hora de descanso.

-¿Eso crees?...

Al mismo tiempo, Rubeus que se encontraba vagando por las calles de Tokio, ideando la manera en sacarle dinero a la fuerza a Serenity Tsukino, así fuera bajo amenizas, paso de pronto frente a un lujoso restaurante, tenia hambre, pero nada de dinero para comprar siquiera algo barato de comer.

Volteo hacia aquel elegante lugar, mirando todo a la vez pero sin detenerse a observar nada, cuando la visualizo ahí sentada hablando por teléfono con un teléfono celular, era ella, la maldita gemela, no sabia cual de las dos, si la que había violado o la otra, si la que lo había castrado o la otra, lo único que sabia era que estaba viva, que nunca sabría cual era cual pero igual a las dos las odiaba y aquella iba a pagarlo.

-Con que aquí trabajas estupida…interesante… ya te daré yo una lección.- Hablo dibujando una media sonrisa, algo sádica en su rostro, pero de pronto, miro como un joven rubio llegaba por detrás de la joven cubriéndole los ojos con sus manos.

-Con que ese es el novio de la imbecil.- Hablo para si mismo, pero entonces se quedo boquiabierto al darse cuenta que no era otro que el hijastro de Serenity Tsukino.- ¡Andrew Hansford!... Esto no pueden ser coincidencias… pero ya me encargare de desbaratar tus planes.

Makoto se sobresalto al sentir unas manos cubriendo sus ojos, entrando en pánico.

-¡Suélteme!.- Grito apartándose bruscamente, pero entonces al voltear miro a Andrew Hansford que la miraba desconcertado.

-Perdón Mako… no creí que fuera a molestarte.

Makoto se quedo muda sin articular palabra, sintiendo como el corazón le golpeaba en el pecho, volteando de un lado a otro, de pronto se había sentido observada y había entrado en pánico, pero al sentir que alguien le cubría los ojos se había horrorizado.

-¿Estas bien?- Se acerco Andrew a ella.- En verdad no fue mi intención molestarte.

-Andrew.- Balbuceo tratando de tranquilizarse.- Perdóname… yo pensé… No pensé que fueras tu, de pronto me sentí atacada.

Andrew le sonrío y llevo una mano a su mejilla acariciándola.

-Yo jamás te haría daño.- Le sonrío.- Pero bueno, te entiendo, hay tanta inseguridad en el mundo y tu eres una mujer tan hermosa, tan frágil.

Frágil, esa ultima palabra resonó en la cabeza de ella, habría querido ser fuerte, fuerte para así evitar el daño a sus padres, a su hermana y a ella, si hubiera sido fuerte y sanguinaria hace mucho que habría averiguado todo de aquellos desgraciados y ya hubiera ajustado cuentas.

-¿Te sientes mal Mako?... ¿Dije algo malo?

-Perdona Andrew… Solo que hace algunos años me asaltaron a las afueras de un restaurante a mi y a mi madre, y pues desde entonces estoy un poco susceptible.- Mintió Makoto, después de todo no quería que Andrew pensara que era una loca o que dejara de pretenderla, eso no le convenía a sus planes.

-Cierto, pero nada de eso volver a pasar, te lo prometo.- Le dijo Andrew.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro.- Dijo ella, aun quedan 45 minutos para que termine mi hora de descanso.

**Noche del mismo ****día.**

Makoto dejo la escoba en el área de artículos de limpieza del restaurante, y junto con sus demás compañeros fue saliendo del restaurante, hasta que uno a uno comenzaron a irse.

No había llevado su automóvil, por lo que temerosa como siempre, esperaba a que Rei llegara, no entendía que pasaba que su amiga no estaba ahí, pero comenzaba a sentir temor y metió su mano en la bolsa de su falda aferrandose a la navaja que guardaba ahí.

-No tengas miedo, nada pasara, en unos minutos Rei llegara y estarás en casa.- Se dijo así misma.

De pronto, sintió que unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura, cubriéndole la boca, arrastrándola a un callejón cercano donde al soltarla de golpe, cayo sentada, mirando frente a ella a aquel hombre pelirrojo, a aquel maldito violador que ahora estaba castrado.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?... ¡Déjeme o gritare!.- Lo amenazo Makoto sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía desesperado, sintiendo de nuevo el terror de aquella noche.

-¿Gritar estupida?..- La pateo el hombre en el rostro.- ¿Cómo que vas a gritar maldita perra?... Es de noche, nadie te escuchara.- Por cierto cual de las dos perras eres… No se si seas a la que hicimos mujer… Pero de igual manera pagaras caro lo que me hiciste chiquilla.- Dijo el hombre tomando una botella que estaba tirada en el piso.- Una de ustedes me castro… Pero no por eso dejo de disfrutar.- Le grito el hombre acomodándose encima de ella, jalonándole la blusa.

Rápidamente, Makoto como en un flash revivió los terribles recuerdos, aquella horrorosa noche donde su familia, su hermana y ella habían sido masacrados y llena de ira, empuño la navaja que el hombre no había visto que ella tenia en la mano y con todas sus fuerzas se la encajo en la espalda para después tallársela abriéndole una profunda herida que hizo que el hombre dejara escapar un terrible alarido de dolor..

Makoto rápidamente se levanto del piso, acomodándose la blusa mientras lo pateaba con fuerza, agachándose hacia donde el estaba encajándole de nuevo la navaja, pero ahora en uno de sus ojos.

-¡Muere hijo de perra, muere imbecil que tu sufrimiento será mi placer!.- Gritaba Makoto fuera de si.

De pronto, escucho el sonido de un motor, y miro las luces de un automóvil, del cual miro bajar a alguien, sabiendo que no tenía salida.

-¿Mako?- Escucho una voz tras ella..- ¿Qué hiciste amiga?.- Horrorizada la hermosa pelinegra.

-Rei.- Balbuceo Makoto.- ¡Este imbecil este imbecil fue uno de los que violaron a mi hermana y merece pagar!

-¿Es por culpa de este puerco que mi hermano murió?.- Miro Rei con ira al hombre que se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

-Si… y yo quiero que pague, quiero que tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa.- Dijo Makoto con lagrimas de rabia en los ojos.- ¡El quería atacarme hace unos momentos!

-¿Y crees que yo no deseo que paguen amiga?... Sabes que estamos juntas en esto, amo la justicia, pero a veces las leyes y los funcionarios públicos no sirven para nada.- Dijo Rei encajando su zapatilla en el estomago del hombre.- Se a donde podemos llevarlo sin que nadie sospeche, solo ayúdame a cargarlo, tenemos que borrar las huellas del delito y gozar de su sufrimiento.

Rápidamente entre las dos, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde cargaron al hombre, metiéndolo en la cajuela del automóvil, para después subir y partir del lugar.

Pasaron de nuevo por el restaurante, pero cuando llevaban ya algunas cuadras de camino, Rei noto que un carro la seguía.

-Siento que alguien nos sigue Makoto.- Dijo con frialdad Rei Hino mirando por el espejo retrovisor una patrulla.- ¿Tienes armas a la mano?

-Si.- Respondió Makoto.

La patrulla rápidamente les dio alcance, ordenándoles por el altavoz que se detuvieran, por lo que a Rei Hino no le quedo más remedio que apagar el motor del auto.

-¿Ahora que haremos?- Pregunto Makoto tratando de contenerse.

-Lo único que podemos hacer Mako, utilizar el poder femenino…

**Hola, espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de quienes leen la historia semana con semana. Se que los últimos dos capítulos habían estado muy relajados, pero de nuevo ya empieza la masacre.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	6. Chapter 6 Justicia o Injusticia

**Justicia o Injusticia.**

"_Lo que consideramos justicia es, con mucha frecuencia, una injusticia cometida en nuestro favor."_

_Reveillere._

Rei y Makoto bajaron del auto acercándose a la patrulla, de la cual bajo un apuesto hombre policía de cabello largo y platinado y ojoso color grisáceos, el cual miraba a una y luego a la otra.

-¿Usted es la señorita que venia conduciendo?...¿Cierto?... ¿No conoce los señalamientos de seguridad?- Se dirigió a Rei.- ¿Podría mostrarme su licencia de conducir?.

La joven de ojos amatistas, tratando de aparentar calma, busco la licencia en su bolsa, mientras Makoto le sonreía al apuesto policía, tratando de simpatizarle y que rápidamente las dejara ir, antes de que notara que traían secuestrado a alguien dentro del auto..

-Lo siento mucho… No la traigo.- Dijo Rei.- La deje en mi casa.

-Señorita, usted sabes que la licencia de conducir se debo portar en todo momento.- Dijo el policia.- Ahora la acompañare a su casa hasta ver la identificación que le permite conducir.

-¡Por favor permítanos irnos!.- Suplico Makoto.- De verdad que mi amiga tiene su licencia de conducir… Solo que salio para pasar por mí al Sakura´s Garden, yo soy mesera en ese lugar.

El hombre miro a una y luego a la otra, analizándolas, dándose cuenta de que ambas querían coquetearle para evadir una posible multa, pero el tan dedicado que era a su labor, por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar por dos mujeres hermosas.

-Lindas chicas.- Sonrío el hombre.- Pero tratando de seducirme no lograran evadir que se les ponga una multa... Hasta podría confiscarles el automóvil…

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, Zafiro que aun se encontraba con uno de sus brazos enyesados, estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de su apartamento, conversando con sus amigos que no dejaban de visitarlo después del accidente, incluida claro Michiru que era amiga de los tres.

-Es que no puede ser de otra manera… Esto es el destino.- Hablaba emocionado Andrew.- Jamás me imagine que mi Luciérnaga dulce y tierna fuera la misma mesera del restaurante que tanto me gustaba… Pero bueno, ahora que la conozco por dentro y por fuera me encanta toda ella, no me gusta… ¡La amo es preciosa!

Darien miraba por el rabillo a Michiru, la cual tenia serio el semblante y miraba de un lado a otro, como queriendo evitar escuchar lo que Andrew hablaba.

-¡Andrew ya, deja la cursilería!.- Dijo Darien dándole un trago a su bote de cerveza. No es que le molestara escuchar a su primo, pero sabia perfectamente cuales eran los sentimientos de su amiga Michiru Kahio.-

-¿Cursilerías?.- Río el joven rubio.- ¡Llámame cursi si quieres, pero yo amo a esa mujer y va a ser mi esposa!

Michiru se levanto del sofa y camino hacia la puerta de salida sin siquiera voltear a ver a sus tres amigos.

-Buenas noches chicos… Espero que estén bien.- Dijo.- Zafiro… cuídate, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca me marcas al celular.

Los tres chicos miraron cuando la joven salio del departamento y tanto Zafiro como Darien voltearon a ver a Andrew de manera recriminarte.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imbecil Andrew?.- Pregunto Zafiro moviendo la cabeza negativamente de un lado a otro.- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que ella esta enamorada de ti?

-¿Enamorada de mi?- Río Andrew.- ¡Por favor Zafiro, no digas tonterías, Michiru es mi mejor amiga, y yo su mejor amigo, solo eso!

Darien se levanto del sofá y tomo un cojín el cual le lanzo a Andrew el cual este logro atrapar.

-¡Eres un idiota!.- Exclamo Darien saliendo del departamento.- Me da la impresión de que mas que enamorado estas encaprichado.

-¡Por favor Michiru enamorada de mi!.- Exclamo Andrew.- Ella ha conocido a cada una de mis novias y a mis parejas sexuales también, si estuviera enamorada de mi no lo toleraría.

-0-0-0-

El policia de largo cabello platinado camino hacia el auto, pero entonces Makoto se interpuso entre el y la puerta impidiéndole entrar.

-¡Por favor señorita, no haga las cosas mas difíciles, usted no ha sido quien venia manejando, pero con su actitud puedo ponerle cargos por desacato a la autoridad!

-Señor policía, por favor.- Hablo Rei con tono suplicante.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno de cosas!... ¡Entrégueme las llaves del auto, llamare a la grúa y ustedes subirán a la patrulla!

Makoto y Rei se miraron la una a la otra, sintiendo que el corazón les latía rápidamente y que las manos comenzaban a sudarles. De pronto, escucharon una fuerte carcajada proveniente de la patrulla, y al voltear miraron a Amy bajar del asiento del lado del copiloto.

-¿Amy?- Intrigada Rei.

-¿Qué haces tu con este hombre Amy?.- Pregunto Makoto.

Amy, que no paraba de reírse se acerco a Kunzite, tomándolo del brazo.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente de bromas… ¿No crees Kunzite?... ¡Ya viste, lograste asustar a mis queridas amigas!

El hombre también comenzó a carcajearse, acariciando el cabello de la peliazul.

-¿Pero en verdad están tan distraídas señoritas?.- Les pregunto Kunzite.- ¡Pero si ni siquiera tuvieron alguna falta a las señales de transito!... ¿Por qué no se defendieron?... ¡Estaba esperando que una de las dos me dijera que no irrespetaron ninguna señal!... Lo siento, en realidad fue petición de Amy… y a la hermosa policía de hielo no le puedo negar nada.

Rei y Makoto miraron con seriedad a Amy, la cual en la mirada de sus amigas, capto que estas tenían prisa por alejarse rápidamente, así que de manera cariñosa y coqueta se paro de puntita acercándose al oído del apuesto policía.

-Esto ya no es divertido Kunzite.- Le susurro mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.- ¿Por qué no vamos a hacer cosas mas…divertidas?

El hombre miro de reojo a su compañera y la tomo posesivamente de la cintura. Si bien Amy Mizuno se distinguía por ser una dama, una mujer elegante, correcta y profesional, pero más de una vez ya había notado que la hermosa peliazulo lo miraba de manera sugerente, algo que al contrastar con su personalidad seria lo hacían desearla.

-Como digas Mizuno.- Le respondió atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-Buenas noches señoritas y en verdad disculpen las molestias, todo fue idea de la princesa de hielo.- Dijo Kunzite.

Makoto y Rei, rápidamente subieron al automóvil, sintiendo que poco a poco la calma volvía a ellas.

Al ver la patrulla alejarse, de nuevo retomaron el camino hacia el lugar donde deseaban llegar con prontitud.

-0-0-0-

Darien salio corriendo del edificio de apartamentos, y al doblar en la esquina miro a MIchiru a punto de tomar un taxi, pero antes de que lograra subir la detuvo.

-Michiru… ¿Estas bien?

Michiru volteo a ver al pelinegro y rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¡Darien!.- Exclamo sorprendida.- Pensé que te ibas a quedar con los chicos.

-¿Por qué no le hablas con la verdad a Andrew?

Michiru sintió que sus mejillas se ponían calientes y supuso que estaba ruborizada.

-¿La verdad?... ¿Qué verdad quieres que le diga?... No entiendo de qué hablas

-Michiru no finjas, es obvió que estas enamorada de el… Siempre lo has estado.

-Sabes muy bien que eso no es así.- Lo miro molesta la joven.- Deja de inventar cosas Darien… Además bien sabes que Andrew no es el tipo de hombre que se compromete con una mujer.

La joven le hizo la parada a un nuevo taxi y subió perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche

-0-0-0-

Rei estaciono su auto, frente al dojo que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Rápidamente bajo del auto, mirando de un lado a otro.

-No hay nadie cerca Makoto. Baja del auto.- Dijo mientras abría la cajuela.

Makoto rápidamente bajo del auto, y entre ella y Rei bajaron al Rubeus que venia atado de la boca, las manos y los pies.

-¡Camina imbecil!.- Le ordeno Makoto que después de desatarle solamente los pies lo amenazaba con la navaja, mientras el hombre la miraba de manera suplicante, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tras entrar al dojo, Makoto de un fuerte empujón tiro al hombre al piso, mientras Rei cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Rei… ¿Y este dojo?... ¿De quien es?

Rei miro con extrañeza a su amiga. Le sorprendía que Makoto le hiciera esa pregunta.

-¿Cómo que de quien es?... Tengo entendido que Tamahome te habia comentado que practicaba Kendo y que teniamos un dojo, incluso me comento que llego a enseñarte algo de esto.- Dijo Rei.- Bien, nuestro abuelo fue profesor de Kendo en su juventud, enseño Kendo a mi padre, y como mi padre murió joven, el abuelo nos hacia practicar Kendo a mi y a Tamahome.

Makoto poso sus ojos rápidamente, observando todo lo que había dentro del dojo. El típico bōgu que se utiliza como armadura en las practicas de Kendo, así como sables de bambú y madera. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en una Katana.

-¡Que interesante seria usar esta Katana sobre tu horrible cuerpo!.- Dijo Makoto tomando la Katana la cual paso por el estomago de Rubeus, el cual comenzó a llorar en silencio.- ¡Te acuerdas del día en que despiadadamente mataste a mis padres y violaste a mi hermana pedazo de cerdo mal nacido!

El hombre inútilmente trataba de hablar, gritar, suplicar clemencia, pero el hecho de estar amarrado de la boca se lo impedía.

-¿Quieres suplicar clemencia maldito aborto mal logrado, rata de los infiernos?.- Le pregunto Rei dándole una patada con la punta de su tacón en el rostro.- ¡Demasiado tarde para pedir perdón!... ¿No lo crees idiota?

Makoto se agacho a la altura del hombre, desatándole la boca, el cual comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-¡Déjame ir por favor, no me lastimes!.- Tartamudeaba el hombre, que al sentir la filosa punta de la katana sobre la vena de su cuello se puso pálido.- ¡Hare lo que quieras pero no me mates, si quieres pendemos unirnos y acabar con Serenity!

La joven pelicastaña sonrío y le tomo el brazo, para después soltar la katana y tomar la navaja con la cual le hizo un corte profundo, logrando que el hombre soltara un alarido de dolor.

-¡Auxilio!.- Grito el hombre.

¡Grita todo lo que quiera imbecil!.- Lo tomo Rei del cabello jalándolo hacia atrás, metiéndole un puñetazo en medio de la nariz.- Nadie te escuchara alimaña de los infiernos.

-¡Ayúdame a voltear a este imbecil Rei!.- Exclamo Makoto.

-¿Qué estas pensando hacer Mako?

-Tu solo ayúdame a voltearlo.

Entre las dos jóvenes, voltearon al pelirrojo de espaldas. Mako con manos ansiosas le bajo los pantalones y tomo una botella de vidrio colocándola a la entrada del recto del hombre.

-¿Qué se siente violar a una mujer hijo de perra?... ¡Te pareció excitante¡… ¿Querías abusar de mi verdad cerdo del infierno?

El hombre estaba aterrorizado, sintiendo que las fuerzas le faltaba para siquiera exclamar clemencia.

Makoto introdujo dentro del recto del hombre la botella de vidrio una y otra vez, riendo a carcajadas cada vez que el hombre pegaba alaridos de dolor. Una vez saciada su ira, Makoto volteo al hombre de nuevo.

-¿Cómo murió mi hermano imbecil?.- Lo miro Rei a los ojos, mientras unas lagrimas de odio salían de sus ojos color amatista.

-No se de que hermano me hablas… ¡No te… te conozco!.- Tartamudeo Rubeus.

-¡Pues soy hermana de Tamahome Hino imbecil, soy Rei Hino, lastima que te llevaras el secreto a la tumba y no podrás delatarme!.- Se carcajeo Rei que después tomo la Katana del piso..- ¡Gozaste lastimando lo que el mas amaba imbecil!... ¿Sabes que por tu culpa el murió?

-¡Yo no lo mate, fue el quien..-

-¡Cállate cerdo asqueroso!.- Grito Rei que de un fuerte tajo le mutilo la mano izquierda para después patearlo incontrolablemente en el estomago.- ¡Este es el castigo que merecen los cerdos como tu!

-¡Alto Rei, fue suficiente!

-¿No es esto lo que querías Makoto?.- Cuestiono Rei a su amiga.- Bueno amiga… yo estoy contigo y llegaremos hasta donde tu quieras.- Dijo Rei mientras el hombre se quejaba de dolor, mientras chorros de sangre salian de su mano.

-¡Claro que quiero ver sufrir a este cerdo!.- Exclamo Makoto.- Solo que antes quiero saber ciertas cosas.- Dijo mirando al pelirrojo con desprecio, mientras se agachaba a su altura.- ¿Podrías decirme los nombres de los malditos rufianes que mataron a mis padres y violaron a una mujer inocente imbecil?

El hombre pelirrojo estaba lleno de pánico, llorando incontroladamente, mientras su mandíbula temblaba al ver la rabia en los ojos verdes de la joven.

-Yo no puedo… Si hablo… Ellos podrían hasta matarme.- Tartamudeo el hombre.

Makoto soltó una fuerte carcajada y salio hacia fuera, donde lleno un tinaco de agua el cual puso frente al hombre.

-¡Así que no quieres hablar!... ¿Verdad cerdo?- Sonrío Rei dándole una patada en la espalda.- ¿Qué tal si mi amiga te da un traguito de agua?

El hombre no tuvo tiempo de hablar, pues Makoto lo jalo del cabello hundiéndole el rostro en el agua por varios segundos. Finalmente cuando le saco la cara del agua, el hombre escupía y respiraba agitado de un lado a otro.

-¿No eras tu quien pensaba torturarme a mi hace momentos imbecil?.- Pregunto Makoto.- ¡Ves en lo que han convertido a una mujer inocente maldito cerdo!... ¡Dime de una vez por todas los nombres y datos de cada uno de esos puercos!...

-0-0-0-

El hombre de cabello platinado se encontraba sentado sobre la amplia cama del hotel, mientras le cambiaba de canal a la televisión con el control en mano. En la pequeña mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, había algunos botes de cerveza, así como frituras y otro tipo de botanas.

Kunzite aun respiraba agitado, después de que habiendo llegado al hotel, la hermosa peliazul y el se besaran y acariciaran apasionadamente, estaba seguro de que la haría suya, pero de un momento a otro, cuando intento abrir el cierre del pantalón de la chica, esta lo empujo suavemente apartándose de su lado. En pocas palabras, solo lo había calentado, para al final dejarlo prendido.

Apago el televisor, tratando de borrar aquellas imágenes candentes de su mente, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta del baño que se cerro, y pocos segundos después miro a la hermosa joven, la cual llevaba puesto un sosten negro y un liguero sujeto a unas diminutas bragas.

-¿Cómo me veo ahora?- Pregunto la joven peliazul subiéndose a la cama, mientras lentamente se acercaba al hombre de cabello platinado.- ¿Te parece mejor?- Susurro Amy acercándose al lóbulo de la oreja del hombre, mordisqueándolo.

-¡Señorita Mizuno!.- Balbuceo Kunzite para después tragar saliva, acto por el que Amy pudo notar el movimiento de la nuez de su garganta.

-Me parece tan sexy cuando me llamas Señorita Mizuno.- Lo miro a los ojos Amy.- Mas cuando se mueve la nuez en tu garganta.- Dijo la joven que de un solo tiron de la camisa del hombre se la abrió para admirar su bien formado pecho, su tórax, la línea de cada uno de sus músculos.

Amy se lamió los labios, acercándose a los labios de Kunzite, rozándolos con los suyos para después separarse lentamente de el de nuevo, sabía que tenia el control de la situación en sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Amy?.- Susurro el hombre poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura de Amy, moviéndolas hacia abajo, acariciando sus caderas, para después detenerse en sus muslos, justo donde tenía los ligueros.

-Pretendo lo que tu quieras.- Dijo ella llevando su mano al pecho del hombre, delineando con sus dedos las líneas entre sus musculos para finalmente detenerse en el cierre de su cremallera.

Kuzite sonrío, mirándola de una manera que a ella le hacia estremecerse, la tomo de las manos y rompió la distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios con los de la hermosa mujer, tumbándola sobre la cama para después acomodarse entre sus piernas.

-¡Eres increíble!.- Susurro el hombre respirando agitadamente, una vez que se separa de los labios de la joven debido a la falta de aire, mientras miraba los ojos azules de la joven y el rubor de sus mejillas.- Creo que nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres.

Amy sonrío, echando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre, atrayéndolo hacia su boca.

-Siempre me has gustado, desde el primer día en que nos presentaron.- Confeso Amy Mizuno.- ¡Bésame!

Solo escuchar la petición, el hombre apoyo sus labios sobre los de la chica, besándola apasionadamente hasta escucharla gemir en su boca. Amy deseosa de intensificar el beso enredo sus manos en la cabellera del hombre, entreabriendo sus labios, permitiendo así que el hombre explorara su boca, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba al contacto de su lengua con la suya.

-¡Hazme tuya!.- Gimió la peliazul una vez que se separaron por la falta de aire, levantando un poco sus caderas, haciendo fricción contra el miembro viril del hombre.

-¿Acaso te divierta saberme deseoso de ti Mizuno?.- Susurro el hombre besando el cuello de la joven, mordiéndola suavemente, mientras sus manos acariciaban la cintura de la joven hasta detenerse en sus pechos para arrancar el sostén de encaje que cubría los senos de la joven.

-¡Oh, Kunzite!.- Gimió la joven pronunciando el nombre del apuesto policia, al sentir como este iba dejando un sendero de besos desde su clavícula, su cuello hasta el lugar donde comenzaba el nacimiento de sus senos, mientras ella como una fiera le arañaba la espalda.- ¡Oh Kami como haces eso!.- Grito jadeando la joven, cuando sintió como el hombre mordisqueo uno de sus pezones, mientras con la otra mano le estrujaba su otro seno.

-¿Te gusta?- Le pregunto el hombre levantando su rostro, mientras ahora llevaba su mano a la entrepierna de la joven, acariciándole los muslos, sacándole las bragas para después introducir uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la joven, escuchándola gemir descontroladamente.

-¡Oh Kunzite,!.- Gimio la joven sintiendo como sus sentidos se nublaban.

-¡Estas mojada, lista para mi!.- Dijo el hombre mirándola a los ojos, mientras frotaba su miembro erecto en la entrada femenina de la joven.

-¡Siempre estaré lista para ti!.- Susurro la joven.

Kunzite sonrío, atrapando los labios de la joven, besandola desenfrenadamente, mientras entraba suavemente en la intimidad femenina de la joven.

-¡Oh cielos!.- Gimió la joven enredando sus brazos en la espalda masculina, mientras sentía como aquel hombre acariciaba su cuerpo, intensificando las embestidas, inundándola de placer.

-Me encanta saborear mi nombre en tus labios.- Susurro el hombre besando el cuello de la chica, aforrándose a sus caderas, sintiendo como ella gemía y se estremecia al contacto de su piel.

-¡Necesito tu boca!.- Soltó de repente la mujer, por lo que Kunzite capturo su boca besándola desenfrenadamente, sintiendo como la joven enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro, el hombre la tomo de las caderas, penetrándola con mas fuerza, haciéndola gritar su nombre, sintiendo como ella se estremecía, temblando de placer, mientras el se derramaba dentro de ella.

-Eres increíble.- Susurro el hombre minutos después, tumbado a un lado de la joven, acariciándole el cabello azulado.- Yo sabia que detrás de la princesa de hielo había una fiera salvaje.

Amy volteo a verlo y le sonrío para después acercarse a el y darle un beso rápido en los labios.

-Pues ya vez, al menos tu has logrado romper con la barrera de hielo.- Dijo la joven.- Pero solo por momentos como este.

-¿Puedo volver a romper la barrera de hielo?- Susurro el hombre atrayendola por la cintura, mientras bajaba lentamente su mano hasta la intimidad de la joven.

-Inténtalo.- Lo miro la joven coquetamente, mientras se acomodaba encima de el, besándolo apasionadamente.

-0-0-0-

Makoto le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al hombre, para después tomar la navaja y hacerle un corte en el rostro.

-De acuerdo, el otro imbecil se llama Neflyte y lo puedo encontrar en la zona donde se reúnen los miembros de la Yakuza, al igual que a la perra de Zoycite que era la que los estaba esperando afuera.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Quién es el otro?

-El otro es Jedite, de el no he sabido nada.- Dijo el nombre con voz temblorosa.- Supe que se fue de Tokio… Serenity lo ha buscado… pero creo que no se ha vuelto a saber de el.

Makoto se levanto, no sin antes lanzar la cabeza del hombre contra el piso, el cual soltó un quejido de dolor.

-Suficiente.- Dijo Makoto.- Rei, ya me canse… ¿Me permitirías usar la Katana?

-Por supuesto amiga.- Dijo Rei dándosela a Makoto.- Tengo entendido que Tamahome te enseño algo sobre kendo… ¿Tendrás practica con este imbecil?

Makoto se quedo pensativa por unos momentos, como si de pronto olvidara que se encontraba frente a aquel hombre.

-Claro, me enseño un poco de Kendo.- Dijo.- ¿Te acuerdas del día cuando obligaste a una mujer a tener sexo oral maldito puerco?

El hombre solo se limitaba a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡Por el Kami, ten clemencia!

Makoto soltó una carcajada, cuando escucho que el hombre mirándola con terror, suplico clemencia.

-¿Por qué no te acordaste del Kami antes de matar a mis padres y abusar de mi hermana maldito perro?... ¡Ahí ni siquiera te acordaste del Kami!.- Grito la joven encajándole la katana en el vientre al hombre, el cual soltó un alarido de dolor.

Makoto tras sacar la katana de la piel del hombre, aprovechando que este había abierto la boca para gritar, le hundió la filosa katana dentro de la boca hasta lograr atravesarlo.

En sus últimos momentos, el hombre dejo escapar gemidos de dolor, mientra se desangraba, sintiendo como la vista se le nublaba.

-¡Veme infeliz, quiero que mi rostro sea lo ultimo que veas maldito cerdo!.- Balbuceo Makoto frente a el, mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes.- ¡No cabe duda de que el Karma cobra todo lo que hacemos!

Finalmente, el hombre cerro sus ojos, exhalando su ultimo aliento. Reflejandose en su rostro una horrible expresión de terror.

-Es asi como este cerdo merecia morir… ¡Asqueroso violador, acabo con mi vida!

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Makoto?.- Le pregunto Rei.- ¿Tiramos su cuerpo en algún río o…-

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo querida Rei?.- Sonrío Makoto.

-Creo que si y la idea es genial.

-0-0-0-

**Día**** siguiente...**

Makoto y Rei salieron respectivamente de sus habitaciones, Rei vistiendo formalmente con un traje sastre en color negro, y Makoto vistiendo una falta negra y una blusa de botones en color azul turquesa.

-¿Saldrás a buscar trabajo otra vez?.- Cuestiono Rei mientras se servia un poco de cereal en un plato, sin siquiera mencionar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Claro… Espero tener un poco de suerte… Mientras seguiré yendo al maldito restaurante.- Dijo Mako.- Por cierto… ¿No se ha levantado Amy?

Rei se quedo pensativa, volteando hacia el pasillo. Su amiga la peliazul siempre se distinguía por ser la primera en despertar.

-Es extraño, pero parece que no.

Apenas había terminado de hablar la pelinegra, se escucho que la puerta se abrió dando paso a Amy quien venia con la misma ropa del dia anterior, un poco despeinada, y con ojos somnolientos.

-¿Qué tal la noche queridas?.- Les pregunto maliciosamente.- ¿Se divirtieron?

Rei y Makoto se miraron a los ojos, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, preguntándose como Amy se había enterado, pues ni siquiera le habían contado nada y no pensaban hacerlo.

-¡Ya quiten esas caras!.- Exclamo la peliazul.- ¡Apuesto que pasaron la noche preocupadas por mi ausencia!.- Soltó una carcajada.- Pase la noche en la cama con mi apuesto policía…. ¡Kami, no saben que hombre, nada que ver con el imbecil de Taiki!

-¿Tu?- Sorprendida Rei.

-¿Te acostaste con el policía?.- Pregunto Makoto desconcertada.

-Si… ¡Y les aseguro que se volverá a repetir!.- Dijo Amy con la mirada perdida.- Ahora iré a dormir… Me he reportado enferma… ¡Que tengan lindo día chicas!

-Si que será lindo.- Sonrío Makoto.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, dentro de la mansión Hansford, se encontraban los integrantes sentados a la mesa, mientras Luna servia el desayuno.

-¿Por fin te has decidido a ir a la aerolinea?.- Pregunto Mina con la mirada fija, sabiendo que su hermano se encontraba a un lado de ella.

-Claro.- Dijo Andrew.- Creo que para vacaciones ya tuve mucho.

-Me da gusto que retomes tu puesto en la empresa Andrew, es justo lo que hubiera querido tu padre.- Hablo amablemente Serenity.

Andrew miro su reloj, comprobando que ya era tarde y que pronto tenia que estar en la aerolinea.

-Bueno… creo que ya es un poco tarde… Me retiro y nos vemos mas tarde.

-¡Espera Andrew!.- Hablo Mina.- ¿No tomaras tu desayuno hermano?

El joven rubio se acerco a su hermana, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Mina, alla puedo desayunar algo.- Le dijo.- ¿Entonces estas segura que hoy no tienes que ir a tomar clases?

-No Andrew. Que tengas buen día.

Justo habian pasado unos minutos, de que Andrew se hubiera ido, Serenity se levanto de la mesa, caminando hacia la salida. Justamente ese día tenia cita en el spa donde le harían un facial, pero entonces se encontró en la puerta con su hermana Setsuna que venia con una caja en mano.

-¿Qué me vez estupida?... ¡Quítate de mi camino!

La mujer de ojos color rubio sonrío de lado.

-El chofer me dijo que esta mañana ha visto esta caja a las afueras de la casa… Parece que es un paquete para ti.

Serenity lo arrebato de las manos de su hermana, sintiendo la pesadez de la caja.

-¡Estupida, no tienes porque tocar mis cosas!

Serenity, con manos rápidas comenzó a abrir la caja, recordando que justo hacia unos días había hecho unas compras por Internet, pero al abrirla y ver el contenido se quedo paralizada.

-¡Ahhh!.- Pego un grito de horror y soltó la caja en el cual había visto una mano humana, la cual traía una hoja en mano donde la llamaban "asesina".

-0-0-0-

Minutos después de haber dejado su casa, Andrew iba llegando a las oficinas de AeroSky Enterprises, aerolínea fundada por su padre y otros accionistas, cuando miro afuera a los empleados aglomerándose.

Rápidamente bajo del auto, acercándose a Michiru.

-Michiru… ¿Sucede algo?

-No entiendo que es lo que sucede Andrew.- Hablo la mujer.- Pero los empleados están alterados mirando los panfletos que se han encontrado al llegar a las afueras de la oficina.- Dijo la mujer ofreciéndole un volante al joven.

Andrew poso sus ojos en el panfleto en el cual con letras negras se leía:

"Serenity Viuda de Hansford… ¡Asesina, delincuente, rata asquerosa que se roza con la alta sociedad… ya comienzas a pagar por tus crímenes!"

-¿Serenity?.- Desconcertado Andrew.- ¿A que maldito loco se le ocurrió esto?

Estaba formulándose una y mil preguntas cuando escucho timbrar su telefono.

-¡Bueno!... ¿Qué?... ¡A que loco se le ha ocurrido mandar eso a casa!.- Desesperado Andrew.- ¡Ahora mismo voy para allá!

-0-0-0-

Serenity se encontraba en cama, mientras a su lado se encontraba Serena y Setsuna tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡Que horror madre!.- Chillo Serena.- ¿A quien se le puede ocurrir mandar una mano humana?... ¡Solo a un maldito loco!... ¡Seguro alguien quiere dinero, pero no te preocupes, le diré a Luna para que de parte a la policía!

Despues de que la joven saliera, Setsuna soltó una fuerte carcajada al mirar a Serenity, su hermana temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¡Te gusto tu regalo hermana!... ¿No decías que tenias todo bajo control?.- Pregunto Setsuna.- ¡Eso es para que no vuelvas a decir que soy una inútil!... ¡A veces en el ajedrez, el peón puede ser una pieza decisiva!

Serenity abrió la boca a punto de gritarle a su hermana, cuando de pronto entro Luna a la habitación.

-Señora Serenity ha venido un oficial de la policía para pedir declaraciones de lo sucedido.

-¡Que!.- Alterada la mujer.- ¡No puede, ser, ahora hasta la policia estara metida en esto!

-Vamos hermana, el que nada debe nada teme.- Dijo Setsuna con voz burlesca.

-¡Estupida!.- Gruño Serenity...

**Algunas horas ****después…**

Las horas habían pasado desde que se habían iniciado las labores en AeroSky Enterprises. Los empleados ya estaban cada uno en sus áreas, aunque no por nada, la policía antes había ido a investigar, tomándose la tarea de inspeccionar el interior de las instalaciones para asegurarse de que no había nada que pusiera en peligro la vida de los empleados.

La joven de ojos color amatista, se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, volteando a ver de vez en cuando a Darien, quien aun seguía insistiendo sutilmente con ella.

-¿Ya se siente mejor señor Shields?.- Pregunto Rei mirando una vez más el papel en el cual se acusaba a la viuda de uno de los fundadores de la empresa.

-Claro señorita Hino… Es solo que… Bueno usted sabe… Serenity no es mi pariente directo… Pero es la madrastra de mi primo y eso le afecta a el y también a la empresa.- Dijo el hombre.- Esto no es bueno para la compañía.

-Ya lo veo.- Dijo con seriedad Rei.- Solo a un loco se le puede ocurrir semejante estupidez.

-No se preocupe señorita Hino… Se que esto puede afectar a la empresa…-

-Me preocupa que esto afecte a la empresa y que haya recorte de personal.- Dijo Rei.- Yo… necesito tanto el dinero.

Darien se paro de su lugar y camino hacia donde se encontraba la hermosa abogada.

-No se preocupe señorita Hino.- Sonrío Darien parándose detrás de ella, acariciándole el cabello.- Usted es a la ultima que despediríamos.- Le susurro cercas del oído.

Rei se dio vuelta en la silla, quedando a pocos centímetros de Darien Shields, mirándolo con inocencia.

-Señor Shields.

-Señorita Hino.- Balbuceo el hombre mirando sus ojos amatistas, pudiendo sentir la respiración de la mujer, pero de pronto aquel momento de silencio fue interrumpido por el ruido de alguien que tocaba la puerta de la oficina.

-Adelante.- Hablo Darien con desgano.

La puerta rápidamente se abrió, dando paso a Andrew, quien al ver a Rei, supuso que era la abogada de la que tanto le hablaba su amigo, comprobando que efectivamente era hermosa.

-Buenas tardes… Aquí estoy Darien.- Hablo Andrew.-

-Andrew… que bueno que estas aquí, mira te presento a la señorita Rei Hino, ella fue contratada para auxiliarme en el departamento de legales.- Le dijo a Andrew.- Señorita Hino… el es Andrew Hansford, mi primo, dueño del 60% de las acciones de esta empresa.

Rei Hino se levanto de su lugar, sonriendo amablemente.

-Mucho gusto señor Hansford.- Sonrío Rei.- Es un placer conocerlo.

-Lo mismo digo señorita, ya Darien me ha hablado mucho de usted y de su excelente labor en la compañía..- Dijo Andrew.- Espero el suceso ocurrido hace algunas horas no afecte sus labores.

-Por supuesto que no señor.- Sonrío Rei.- Descuide, la empresa no se puede ir abajo por mentes atrofiadas.

-0-0-0-

**Noche del mismo ****día.**

Rei se encontraba parada frente a la estufa, mientras preparaba huevos revueltos para la cena, hablando mientras Makoto sentada en la mesa la escuchaba.

-¡Fue gracioso amiga!.- Se carcajeaba Rei.- Darien y tu adorado Andrew preocupados por el prestigio de la compañía, pensando en que quizá algún loco quiera secuestrarlos… mientras yo ponía mi mejor cara de pocker, fingiendo indignación por lo ocurrido… "Solo un loco demente puede mandar esos volantes", les dije, no sin antes decirles que me preocupaba el bienestar de la empresa de la cual obtengo mis ingresos para sobrevivir.

-Me encantaría haberle visto la cara a la rata asquerosa de Serenity Hansford.- Dijo Makoto con odio en su voz.- Seguro se ha de haber infartado al recibir ese recado en su linda mano… Seguro la policía debe de estar sospechando que si es amenazada no es por algo bueno o simple secuestro.

Rei camino hasta la mesa, poniendo un plato de huevos frente a Mako y otro para ella.

-Por supuesto nada de esto le diremos a Amy… ¿Verdad?... No veo para que involucrarla demás.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Makoto.- Ella cree que lo único que quiero es estar cerca de Andrew para reunir pruebas en contra de la perra de Serenity e investigar porque mando matar a mis padres, pero no es así, yo quiero venganza.

Justo había terminado de hablar la pelicastaña, cuando la puerta se abrió y Amy con cara de cansancio entro en el departamento.

-Buenas noches chicas.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, sirviendose un poco de lo que Rei había preparado para después ir a la mesa y sentarse.- Mako querida, creo que alguien se te ha adelanto.- Sonrío Amy.- No creo que seas la única enemiga de Serenity… Este día la pobre estupida ha recibido una mano humana con un recado donde se le acusaba de asesina. Además… ¿Supieron sobre los volantes afuera de la compañía Aero Sky Enterprises?

-Como no saberlo.- Dijo Rei.- Ahí trabajo, pero me encanto, fue bien hecho.

-Mako… ¿En verdad crees que sea necesario que tengas que casarte con Andrew Hansford?... Digo, Serenity por lo que se ve tiene enemigos, que me imagino yo han de ser poderosos… ¿No crees que entrar en esa familia seria demasiado?

-Estoy dispuesta a todo.- Dijo Makoto.- No le temo a ningún asesino y estoy dispuesta a hacer justicia.

-Si Mako, ya se que quieres que salga a la luz que ella mato a tus padre, que hicieron una bajeza con tu hermana… Pero casarte para eso seria demasiado.

-_Si ya mate que más da casarme con Andrew.- Pensó Makoto para si misma.- _No veo porque no, cuando se haga justicia entonces me separo del imbecil.

-Pues solo te digo que ahorita la familia Hansford esta en un caos total Makoto. Hoy mire a Kunzite y me dijo que el y otros compañeros fueron a tomar declaración y ha hacer inspección tanto de la mansión como de la aerolínea. Se ve que esa mujer tiene enemigos mas peligrosos que tu Makoto, y involucrarte en esa familia podría perjudicarte.

**Algunos ****días después…**

Rei Hino se encontraba sentada en la sala degustando una taza de te caliente, mientras Makoto, vestida con una minifalda negra y un suéter rojo tecleaba sobre su computadora portátil.

-¿Sigues empeñada en escribir ese libro Makoto?.- Pregunto la hermosa mujer de ojos color amatista.

-Será al menos lo único bueno que haga en mi vida.- Dijo la joven de ojos verdes.- Inmortalizar al único hombre que a valido la pena en este mundo además de mi padre, a Tamahome, a ese hombre que si supo amar a la dueña de su corazón.

Rei Hino dejo la taza sobre la mesa, mirando desconcertada a su amiga.

-¿Por qué cuando hablas de tu relación con Tamahome siempre haces referencia a ti en tercera persona?

Makoto se quedo pensativa por unos momentos, reflexionando en la pregunta que su amiga le había hecho, apretando sus labios, para limpiarse unas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-A veces quisiera olvidar lo mucho que lo ame.- Dijo Makoto con voz entrecortada.- ¿Sabes que el fue el gran amor de mi vida?... ¡Yo quería que mi primera vez valiera la pena, que fuera inolvidable!... ¡Aun me duele en el alma haberlo perdido!.- Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.- Quisiera borrarme todo de la mente… Pero su recuerdo siempre esta conmigo…

Rei se bajo del sillón, sentándose a un lado de su amiga, abrazándola mientras ambas lloraban en silencio. Si algo sabia Rei Hino, era que Makoto había amado con locura a su hermano, que habían vivido cosas inolvidables.

Antes de que muriera su hermano, ella ya había conocido a Makoto vía chat, irónicamente la conoció en persona, después de que su hermano muriera, gracias a el era que ahora estaban juntas, mas como dos buenas amigas que como cuñadas. Rei sabia que Makoto habia quedado profundamente afectada con lo que le sucedió a su familia y a Tamahome, algo que había hecho que la joven que había conocido cambiara completamente.

-Makoto, se que mi hermano te amaba con locura.- Dijo Rei limpiándose las lagrimas.- ¿Pero no crees que mereces darte otra oportunidad?... ¿No has pensado en mandar al coño esta maldita venganza y rehacer tu vida?... Seguro en el mundo habrá mas de un hombre que pueda amarte y este dispuesto a hacerte feliz.

-¡No!.- Grito Makoto mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.- ¡Los hombres no saben amar, todos son unos imbeciles!... Todos menos Tamahome, el no lo fue.

-Tranquilízate Mako.- Le susurro Rei.- No quise hacerte sentir mal… Si escribir ese libro te hace sentir bien, entonces hazlo.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, en el centro comercial Jubangai, Andrew y Darien caminaban mientras salían de una de las perfumerías del centro comercial.

-Ya me aburrí Andrew… ¿Me trajiste para dar vueltas por todo el centro comercial?... Porque me tienes que hacer pasar vergüenzas haciendo que entre a una tienda de ropa femenina.

-Cualquier cosa vale la pena por mi luciérnaga.- Dijo Andrew.- Ella es maravillosa, hermosa, un ángel caído… Y por su cumpleaños se merece algo único y significativo, no cualquier cosa.

-¡Por el Kami Andrew, estas demasiado entusiasmado con esa mujer y apenas la conoces...Cómo sabes si ella siente lo mismo por ti?... Quizá no este interesada.

Andrew se detuvo frente al aparador de una joyería, mirando un dije de plata en forma de luciérnaga.

-¡Esto es perfecto!.- Sonrío.- Y tu cállate Darien, por supuesto que somos el uno para el otro… Por algo me gusto desde que la vi en el restaurante, por algo es ella mi luciérnaga, la misma que conocí por Internet… Esto es el destino. Y ahora entremos que tengo que comprar su regalo.

Darien tomo aire y lo soltó para después entrar con su primo dentro de la joyería.

-Ni siquiera te dijo que fuera su cumpleaños y tú ya casi hasta la fiesta le tienes.

-No necesito que me lo diga. Ella es muy reservada.- Dijo el joven rubio.- Además quiero darle una sorpresa… que sepa que aunque no me lo dijo estoy al tanto de ella. Me entere por medio de su cuenta de correo electrónico

**Algunos ****días después…**

**5 de Diciembre.**

Makoto se levanto de la cama aquella mañana, mirando en su celular la fecha en que se encontraba. Era 5 de diciembre. Lentamente salio a la sala, donde miro sentadas a Amy y Rei comiendo frituras mientras miraban la televisión.

-Buenas tardes Mako.- Saludo Rei, pues ya eran las 4:00 p.m..-

-Por lo que se ve has dormido demasiado el día de hoy.- Dijo Amy.

-Si, lo se.- Respondió Makoto.- Afortunadamente hoy no tengo que ir al restaurante… Quisiera renunciar a ese maldito trabajo… Pero no he conseguido otro. He metido solicitudes en despachos jurídicos, pero aun no sale nada.

-Seguro si le dices a tu adorado Señor Hansford que te de un puesto en AeroSky Enterprises lo haría.- Dijo Rei.- Esta loco por ti… ¿Cuándo nos lo presentaras?

-Pronto.- Dijo Makoto.- Aunque tenemos que arreglar ese pequeño detalle… El no sabe que tú y yo nos conocemos Rei.

Rei se quedo pensativa con los ojos fijos en la nada.

-Tienes razón, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Siéntate y disfruta del día con nosotros… ¿Quieres ir a cenar algo esta noche o ir a comer a algún restaurante?.- Pregunto Rei que de sobra sabia que no podía ni siquiera felicitar a su amiga, puesto que Makoto no celebraba su cumpleaños desde que había muerto su hermana.

-No chicas.- Dijo Makoto.- Este es un día común y corriente, no tenemos porque ir a ningún restaurante… El imbecil de Andrew me hablo por teléfono muy de mañana… dice que me quiere ver cuando ya nos hemos visto ayer, que pereza.

-Lo traes loco.- Dijo Amy.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas ****después…**

Era ya de noche en Tokio, Makoto se encontraba sentada en la sala junto con sus amigas, vistiendo un vestido en color gris de manga larga y hombros descubiertos, con un cinto en color negro a juego con sus zapatillas. Agarrandose su cabello en su tipica coleta, pero ahora utilizando un lazo en color negro.

-Te vez muy linda.- Dijo Amy.

-¿Le dijiste que día es hoy o porque van a salir?.- Pregunto Rei.

-Este es un día como cualquier otro y si te refieres a que justo hace 24 años nací, pues eso tampoco lo sabe.- Dijo Makoto.- Andrew me tiene harta… maldito tipo hostigador, no hay día en que no me llame o tenga que verle la cara o peor escuchar sus patéticas frases de conquista.

Makoto iba a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón, cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta y al asomarse por la ventana miro a Andrew.

Tras despedirse de sus amigas, estas se escondieron y ella rápidamente abrió la puerta poniendo su mejor sonrisa para recibir a Andrew o mejor dicho "el objetivo" como ella lo llamaba secretamente.

-Makoto… Estas… lindísima.- Dijo el mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias.- Sonrío ella.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Pensé que ahora me presentarías a tus amigas… ¿No están en casa?

-Han salido, pero un día de estos las conocerás.

Tras subir al auto, Andrew condujo hasta llegar a la carretera, logrando que Makoto se pusiera nerviosa, tocándose la entrepierna en la cual llevaba puesto un liguero en el que se sujetaba su tan ansiada navaja, aquella que usaba para sentirse segura y protegida.

Andrew sintió la mirada nerviosa de Makoto y volteo rápidamente para sonreírle.

-¿Te sientes bien Mako?.- Le pregunto a la joven.

-¿A dónde me llevas?.- Pregunto Makoto atemorizada.- ¿Por qué tomaste la carretera Andrew?

-Luciérnaga, tranquilízate, no te hare daño.- Dijo Andrew…

**Bien, aquí tengo un capitulo mas terminado. Gracias a los que siguen mi historia capitulo con capitulo, a los que dejan sus reviews y los que no lo dejan, anímense, digan que les parecen las locuras de Makoto.**

**Gracias pues, a Nickyita Rivers, si amiga gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews, aunque se que para ti esto es demasiada sangre, gracias a ti también Omar (me encanto el análisis que me hiciste del capitulo anterior, estuvo increíble y mas que perfecto, sabes de antemano que tu petición a sido ya tomada en cuenta, solo falta esperar a que llegue el momento oportuno).**

**Sobre el lemon Kunzite y Amy, acepto tomatazos, como muchos saben uno de mis placeres es escribir lemon, pero aquí me encuentro con algo que me hizo difícil la escena, una que no es precisamente mi pareja favorita y la otra que entre esos dos no hay amor y hasta ahorita la mayoría de escenas lemon que he escrito es sobre parejas que se aman y aquí solo hay deseo. Acepto tomatazos.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	7. Chapter 7 Luto

**Luto.**

_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente._

_Francois Mauriac_

Andrew noto el nerviosismo en la mirada de Makoto, y soltó una de sus manos del volante, tomando una de las manos de la joven, para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Pregunto Makoto mirándolo horrorizada, soltándose del agarre de el.- ¡Detén el auto o voy a bajarme!

El joven rubio sonrió, desconcertado ante la actitud de Makoto.

-Tranquilízate… Solo te voy a llevar a un restaurante de comida italiana que esta aquí en medio de la carretera.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Pensaste que te haría daño?

Makoto miro hacia el horizonte, mirando como se acercaban al restaurante que siempre había estado ahí. Al verse en la carretera, de noche, sola con Andrew arriba de su auto sus sentidos se habían puesto en alerta imaginándose que podría ser atacada.

-Perdón… Yo.- Makoto trataba de disculparse, pero sentía que las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Andrew finalmente estaciono el automóvil en un lugar disponible del restaurante y después de apagar el motor volteo a ver a Makoto.

-No te disculpes.- Dijo Andrew sintiéndose apenado.- Comprendo que tenemos poco de conocernos y yo… Bueno, debí entender que quizá te dio un poco de miedo… Pero te juro que no fue mi intención asustarte.

Andrew dejo de hablar, pues noto que la joven se encontraba pensativa, mirando a la nada.

-¿Estas bien Makoto?- Le pregunto.- Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar.

-Perdón.- Hablo en un susurro Makoto.- Aquí esta bien… Discúlpame tu a mi. De verdad me asustaste… Pero bueno, bajemos del auto.

**Kyoto, ****Japón.**

Al mismo tiempo, en una de las carreteras a la salida de Kyoto, el hombre de larga cabellera castaña tomaba fotografías de cuerpo de una joven que acababa de matar a sangre fría.

Una hermosa joven de cortos cabellos castaños a la altura de la nuca y hermosos ojos verdes.

-Ya estas muerta... Hija de Hiroki y Mika Kino.- Sonrió el hombre sádicamente.- Es una lastima que hayas sido tu quien muriera en vez de la persona indicada… Pero entre tu pellejo y el mío, prefiero el mío.

El hombre escucho que su celular timbraba y lo contesto rápidamente.

-¿Diga?... ¿Serenity?...- Despreocúpese señora… La ultima descendiente de los Kino ha muerto… Por supuesto que tengo pruebas…- La enterrare en un lugar donde nadie encontrara el cuerpo… Usted misma puede comprobarlo cuando guste.

**Tokio, ****Japón.**

La mujer de cabello platinado apago su celular, dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Por seis años, el saber que una de las gemelas Kino había sobrevivido la atormentaba de sobremanera, temiendo que esta algún día diera con los hombre que habían aniquilado a la familia Kino, denunciándolos ante las autoridades de justicia, con lo cual ella podría también caer.

-Muerta la última de los Kino.- Sonrió la mujer dejándose caer sobre la cama.- Los problemas se han acabado.

Lentamente camino hacia su tocador, del cual abrió un cajón, para sacar un pequeño estuche, introduciendo una llave para abrirlo, de la cual saco una foto un poco vieja, donde se miraba el rostro apuesto de Hiroki Kino acompañado de Mika, la difunta mujer.

-Espero les guste mi regalito.- Soltó una carcajada arrugando la foto entre sus manos.- Ya tienen a sus dos hijas acompañándolos en el infierno.

-0-0-0-

Después de que Andrew le abriera la silla, Makoto se sentó, mirando como el se sentaba a su lado.

El lugar era acogedor, se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de la planta alta de restaurante, en un área exclusiva, separada del resto de las demás, la cual tenía un biombo que servia para ofrecer un poco de intimidad entre los comensales, lejos de la vista de los demás clientes.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?- Pregunto Andrew mirando a la joven un poco aturdida.

-Claro, es lindo… y muy elegante.- Dijo Makoto tratando de sonar amable y relajarse. Aun estaba aturdida por lo ocurrido en el auto. Lo ultimo que quería era que Andrew la mirara como una loca y se alejara de su lado, pues el era justo lo que necesitaba para sus tan ansiados planes de venganza.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en los que el mesero fue por el menú y después regreso llevándoles los platillos, mientras ellos dos seguían conversando de trivialidades.

De pronto Makoto sintió que Andrew la miraba detenidamente, como analizando algo en ella, cosa que la hizo sentirse aturdida. Lo ultimo que quería en ese día era tenerlo a el por compañía. Aquel día era de luto especial para ella. Con ese eran seis años ya en los que pasaba cada 5 de diciembre sin su querida hermana, sin aquella que era su igual, aquella que la complementaba y la hacia fuerte en lo que ella era débil. Sin ella, las celebraciones no tenían lugar.

-Te noto extraña Makoto… ¿Estas triste?... ¿Te sientes mal?- Pregunto Andrew imaginándose que seguramente la joven estuviera triste, puesto que en una fecha especial su madre estaba en Italia y no con ella, además de que para variar sus amigas, a las que todavía no conocía, la habían dejado sola el día de su cumpleaños.

-Si.- Dijo Makoto sin siquiera pensarlo.- Bueno no… En realidad no veo porque habría de estar triste… Sigo buscando trabajo… Aun no encuentro, pero no hay ninguna razón para…sentirme mal.

Andrew sonrió y dejándose llevar por un impulso tomo una de las manos de Makoto, besándola suavemente en el dorso, acariciándola.

-Makoto… se que tu no me los has dicho.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero bueno, ya sabes que desde que te conocí, no personalmente, sino mas bien a través de Internet sentí una conexión especial contigo…-

-Andrew, de nuevo con eso.- Lo interrumpió Makoto.

-No Mako.- Hablo Andrew.- No te voy a decir que me gustas de nuevo… Sabes lo que me haces sentir… Se que es poco tiempo, pero no creo que no existe tiempo para comenzar a sentir algo y yo siento algo por ti… Eres especial para mi, tanto que, aunque tu no me lo hayas dicho se que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Makoto se soltó del agarre del hombre, apretando los labios para evitar gritarle alguna grosería y pedirle que no le recordara tal fecha.

-Mi cumpleaños.- Dijo Makoto soltando aire, agachando la mirada.

-Makoto… Me imagino que en este día tal vez te gustaría estar con tu madre, que ella viniera desde Italia.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero al menos, quiero hacerte saber que eres especial para mi y que todos los años siguientes recordare los 5 de diciembre… Y si me lo permites hasta podría pasarlos contigo.

-Gracias.- Respondido Makoto dibujando una sonrisa forzada, conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar.

Andrew saco una alargada caja de terciopelo verde, poniéndola frente a los ojos de la joven.

-Este es mi regalo para ti, espero te guste.- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Makoto agradeció con una sonrisa, mirando como Andrew abría la caja, para al final mirar una pequeña cadenita de plata que traía un dije en forma de luciérnaga.

-Una luciérnaga.- Balbuceo Makoto.

-Una hermosa luciérnaga, como tu.- Susurro Andrew.- Se que las luciérnagas son especiales para ti…

_10 años atrás…_

_Makoto y Lita __habían cumplido 14 años. En su casa habían organizado una pequeña fiesta a la cual habían invitado a sus amigos de secundaria. Hubieran querido ir a un lugar a bailar, pero aun eran menores de edad y la entrada no era permitida a dichos lugares._

_Después__ de que se retiraran los últimos invitados, las dos jóvenes, vestidas con un pantalón de mezclilla y blusa roja de tirantes, se dejaron caer sobre un sillón de la sala, sabiendo que tendrían que ayudar a su madre a limpiar._

_-Mis queridas luciérnagas.- Se acerco Mika Kino a sus dos hijas, abrazándolas a ambas, besando las mejillas de cada una.- Que orgullosa me siento de ustedes, las dos son unas señoritas._

_-Si y en algunos años mas serás abuela.- Dijo Lita soltando una risita._

_-¿No creen que son demasiado pequeñas para andar pensando en novios?- Pregunto Hiroki Kino saliendo de la habitación, mientras miraba cariñosamente a su esposa y a sus dos hijas.- _

_-¡Papá no seas celoso!.- Exclamo Makoto.- Sabes que es la ley de la vida._

_-Mis pequeñas.- Sonrió el hombre acercándose, tomando una mano de cada una.- Se que cada día son mas hermosas y que un día de estos me llegaran con la noticia de que tienen novio, pero al menos los que se lleven el corazón de mis dos luciérnagas tendrán que pasar por mi supervisión… Por lo pronto yo y su madre les hemos comprado un regalo._

_-¿Qué es?- Preguntaron intrigadas las dos al mismo tiempo._

_La madre de ambas jóvenes, saco dos cajitas pequeñas de terciopelo negro, dándole una a cada una de sus hijas._

_Al abrirlo, ambas miraron un prendedor de oro blanco en forma de luciérnaga._

_-Algo especial para mis dos hermosas luciérnagas.- Dijo el hombre.- _

_-Ustedes hijas, son la luz de nuestros ojos.- Dijo la mujer mirando cariñosamente a sus hijas._

_-¡Gracias mamá, es hermoso!.- Exclamo Makoto emocionada._

_-Esto es el mejor regalo que nos han dado.- Dijo Lita.- Es un regalo muy especial._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Mirar aquel regalo, aquella cadena con un dije en forma de luciérnaga hizo que recuerdos del pasado invadieran la mente de Makoto, la cual no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran y unas lagrimas traicioneras salieran de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Estas bien?... ¿Te hice sentir mal?.- Preocupado Andrew.

Makoto intento responder algo, pero al sentir que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta se levanto caminando hacia la terraza que estaba cercana a ella…

-0-0-0-

Después de despedirse de su amiga, Amy salio del departamento cerrando la puerta, dejando sola a Rei, la cual apago el televisor y camino hacia la habitación que antes perteneciera a su hermano.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, entrando en el cuarto, donde todo seguía tal y cual Tamahome lo había dejado la ultima vez, antes de partir a Kioto, de donde regreso en una caja fúnebre.

-Hermanito.- Balbuceo Rei mirando una fotografía que estaba sobre el buro, donde el lucia su armadura de kendo y la katana entre sus manos, parado en posición de combate.- Eras mi ídolo… y como los héroes moriste.- Dijo recostándose en la cama de colcha azul.- ¿Sabes que yo te necesito?... Como extraño extrañar tus consejos… Algún tiempo llegue a pensar que Makoto había superado el dolor de haberte perdido, pero no es así… Ahora ella esta escribiendo un libro donde narra el profundo amor que le tuviste… Ella esta muy afectada… Creo que donde quiera que este lo sabes… ¿Verdad?... No es la misma Makoto que conocí… No solo la afectaste a ella, también al abuelo, pero al menos ya se que ahora los dos están en un lugar mejor.

_6 años atrás…_

_Dentro de un panteón sintoísta, las personas se encontraban aglomeradas alrededor de la fosa, donde lentamente iba bajando la caja en la cual se encontraban los restos de un joven, el cual en vida había llevado el nombre de Tamahome Hino._

_La joven pelinegra lloraba en silencio, abrazada a su abuelo, quien lloraba desconsoladamente ante la perdida de su nieto. El hombre se había hecho cargo de ellos desde que su hija, Risa, madre de Rei y Tamahome, muriera en un accidente automovilístico junto con su esposo, aquel había sido un duro golpe para el anciano, pero enterrar ahora a uno de sus nietos lo desgarraba por dentro._

_-Tu madre… yo le prometí que cuidaría bien de ustedes.- Susurro el anciano entre lagrimas abrazando fuertemente a su nieta._

_-Abuelito, tu no tuviste la culpa.- Respondido Rei entrecortadamente, mirando como la tierra comenzaba a cubrir la caja donde descansaban los restos de su hermano._

_Rei miro de reojo a Makoto, la novia de su hermano, aquella que había conocido por Internet, y a la cual pronto le presentaría personalmente. Si bien la joven se miraba triste, le pareció extraño verla tan seria, las lagrimas no salían de sus ojos, aunque el dolor se notaba en su mirada._

_De pronto, Rei sintió el peso de su abuelo sobre ella y al voltear a verlo, noto que este se ponía pálido, llevándose la mano al pecho._

_-¡Abuelito, abuelito!.- Gritaba la joven entre lágrimas al ver como su abuelo caía al piso ante la mirada de todos los presentes._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Rei Hino se sentó sobre la cama, limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, Aun le afectaba haber perdido de un momento a otro a su familia, que eran su hermano y su abuelo. Quizá por eso ella y Makoto se habían entendido bien, pues Makoto había sido la mujer que su hermano amaba y después de todo ambas compartían el mismo dolor, aunque pare Rei a veces era demasiado extraño como Makoto había vivido su dolor.

-0-0-0-

Después de que Makoto se levantara, Andrew se quedo unos instantes pensando que había hecho mal, pero pronto se levanto caminando a la terraza, estaba a punto de ir a su lado para preguntarle que le pasaba, pero entonces la escucho sollozar en silencio y vio como pasaba su mano por su rostro.

-"Soy una estúpida, así solo voy a alejar al imbécil".- Pensó Makoto para si misma.- "Así jamás lograre vengar a mis padres, a mi querida luciérnaga"

Makoto se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a entrar, pero entonces miro a Andrew parado a las afueras de la terraza. Sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado parado ahí observándola, escuchándola llorar.

-Andrew.- Balbuceo con timidez.- Yo… Perdón… solo Salí a tomar un poco de aire.

Andrew camino con paso lento hacia donde se encontraba Makoto, hasta llegar a ella y acariciarle una de las mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Me perdonas?... Creo que te hice sentir mal… ¿Cierto?

Makoto de nuevo recordó sus deseos de venganza y le sonrió a Andrew.

-A veces en mi cumpleaños me pongo un poco triste.- Balbuceo Makoto tratando de excusarse.-

-Me imagino.- Le dijo Andrew.- Debe de ser porque tu familia esta lejos… Pero bueno, al menos sabes que esta bien y que es feliz… Yo no tengo madre, murió cuando tenia 6 años, y bueno, papá nunca se acordaba de mi cumpleaños, a veces se acordaba hasta que habían pasado semanas y pues mi madrastra menos.

Makoto camino hacia la terraza y se recargo sobre el balcón, mientras Andrew se encontraba a su lado. El día era frio, pero ella parecía no sentirlo.

Por un momento, Makoto detuvo a pensar que quizá en el mundo no era ella la única que sufría. Ahí frente a ella estaba Andrew, el hijastro de Serenity, a quien estaba utilizando para su venganza. Por un momento pensó que el no tenia la culpa de que su padre se hubiera casado con esa mujer, pero bueno, después de todo Andrew tampoco era un niño inocente. Ella sabia porque el estaba ahí con ella, por lo mismo que buscan todos los hombres, para llevarla a la cama y deshacerse de la mujer en cuestión cuando saciaran sus "necesidades". Pero claro, ella no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, no hasta obtener lo que quería, su venganza.

-Lo siento.- Balbuceo Makoto.- No sabia que a ti tampoco te gustara celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Andrew sonrió de lado, acercando su mano a la de ella. Deseaba tocarla, pero se detuvo.

-Eso era antes.- Dijo Andrew.- Me parecía cruel despertar y cruzarme con mi padre y que no se acordara… Pero claro, el estaba muy entretenido con su nueva mujer. Después me acostumbre.

-¿Desde cuando tienes madrastra?- Pregunto Makoto ansiosa por saber un poco mas de la vida de Serenity.

Andrew tomo y soltó aire, arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Papá y mamá eran norteamericanos… decidieron poner una aerolínea, y bueno contarte como llegaron aquí es una larga historia, tu sabes cosas de negocios.- Dijo Andrew.-El caso es que Mamá me tuvo aquí en Japón, y bueno mi madre necesito alguien que le ayudara a cuidar de mi y contrato a Serenity cuando yo tenia alrededor de tres años, eso es lo que tengo entendido, en realidad recuerdo a Serenity desde que tengo uso de memoria… Mamá murió en el parto, cuando nació una de mis hermanas, y bueno papá embarazo a Serenity y no paso mucho tiempo desde que mamá se murió hasta que el volvió a casarse.

-¿Recuerdas a tu madre?.- Preguntó Makoto.

-Un poco.- Dijo Andrew.- Solo recuerdo que su sonrisa era hermosa, era muy cariñosa… Ella merecía tener un hombre mejor a su lado… Sabes, no quisiera hablar de mi padre, en realidad no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de el… ¿Entramos de nuevo?

-¡Que pena!- Exclamo Makoto.- Seguro alguien debió haberme visto… La gente que esta dentro.

Andrew sonrió posando una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de la chica.

-No te preocupes, nadie te vio, nuestra mesa esta pegada a la terraza y además un biombo gigante nos cubre.

Makoto sonrió y después de que Andrew le abriera la puerta entro de nuevo al restaurante.

-0-0-0-

**Kyoto, ****Japón.**

Zafiro bajo del automovil, llevando consigo un ramo de rosas en color rosado. Aquella fecha la tenia presente desde que había conocido a Lita Kino, el día de su cumpleaños.

Aun se encontraba incapacitado en su trabajo, debido al accidente que había tenido y gracias al que ahora tenía la mano vendada, pero eso no impedía que en cada fecha especial acudiera a Kyoto, a visitar la tumba de la mujer amada.

Finalmente, tras caminar entre las lapidas, llego hasta donde se encontraban los restos de Lita Kino, postrándose ante la lapida, depositando el ramo de rosas.

-Hoy cumples 24 años mi amor.- Balbuceo Zafiro.- Espero donde quiera que este me hayas perdonado… Se que hice mal y siempre me arrepentiré, tendría que haber estado a tu lado… Ahora ya es demasiado tarde,

El hombre se levanto y dio vuelta para salir del cementerio, pero entonces un fuerte viento sacudió sus cabellos y detrás de el, en la lapida donde descansaban los restos de Lita Kino, el ramo de rosas salio volando.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que entraran, Andrew y Makoto seguían conversando, riendo en ocasiones, cuando de nuevo el mesero llego con los postres.

-Pastel de chocolate para la señorita y tarta de cereza para usted… Es así… ¿Verdad?.- Pregunto el mesero confundido.

-Si, así esta bien.- Respondió Andrew.

Makoto tomo un trozo de pastel con la cuchara y lo llevo a su boca, pero de pronto se quedo mirando le tarta de cerezas que había pedido Andrew.

_9 años atrás…_

_Makoto y Lita se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas dentro de la cafetería de la escuela secundaria donde estudiaban._

_Una de ellas se encontraba tomando un cappucino, mientras la otra comía con gusto una tarta de cerezas._

_-¿Quieres probar un poco Mako?... ¡Esto es delicioso!.- Exclamo una de las jóvenes._

_La otra dio un sorbo a su malteada y de pronto se detuvo._

_-Lita, sabes que las cerezas me dan asco… ¡Que postre tan desagradable!.- Exclamo la otra.- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te gusta si nunca lo has probado?_

_-¡Claro que lo he probado!.- Exclamo la otra.- El primer día que probé una cereza… Asco prefiero no recordarlo… Iré a pedir un pastel de chocolate, eso si que me gusta..- Dijo la otra levantándose de la silla._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Makoto se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordado viejos tiempos, cuando de pronto la voz de Andrew la hizo volver a la realidad

-¿Perdón?.-

-Dije que si quieres probar.- Le dijo Andrew ofreciéndole un poco con la cuchara.

Makoto se quedo mirando detenidamente el postre, la deliciosa tarta de cerezas, pero entonces negó con la cara.

-Odio el sabor de las cerezas, nunca me ha gustado.

Andrew sonrió y paso una mano por el cabello de la joven.

-Ya decía yo que alguna diferencia teníamos que tener… A mi me encanta la tarta de cerezas, sobre todo con helado de vainilla… Al menos supongo que sabes prepararla, digo trabajas de mesera en un restaurante.

-No se cocinar.- Respondió Makoto.- No me gusta… y hasta las papas fritas se me doran de mas.

-Bueno, ya decía yo que no todo en ti podía ser perfecto… Pero como trabajas en un restaurante, de pronto yo pensé que…-

-Trabajo de mesera no de cocinera, entre ahí para tener ingresos y solventar mis estudios.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero ya estoy buscando trabajo, ahora que ya termine la universidad.

-Espero que pronto encuentres.- Le respondió Andrew.- Sabes yo siempre quise una novia linda que supiera cocinar…-Andrew se detuvo e hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos.- Pero si me aceptarás no me importaría ese pequeño detalle.

-¿De nuevo con eso Andrew?.- Pregunto Makoto.- Porque insistes en apresurar las cosas.

-Disculpa.- Sonrió Andrew.- Ya se que dije que no te presionaría… Es solo que me deje llevar, no mencionare mas lo que ya sabes… Al menos no por algunos días…-

-¡Andrew!.

-Bueno, quizá por alguna o dos semanas.

**Algunas horas ****después…**

Despues de estacionar el auto frente al edificio de departamentos, Andrew bajo del auto y en seguida dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta, tomándole la mano al bajar.

-Muchas gracias Andrew, que lindo detalle que te acordaras de mi cumpleaños.- Le dijo Makoto acercándose a el para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Andrew sonrió y tomo a la joven de los hombros, mirándola una y otra vez, contemplando sus labios hasta detenerse en sus ojos.

-Sabes lo que ese beso provoca en mi Makoto.

-Es una muestra de mi cariño y agradecimiento.- Sonrió Makoto.- No lo malinterpretes.

-Hablando de agradecimiento… ¿Puedo darte tu regalo?

-¡Oh, es cierto, perdón Andrew!.- Exclamo Makoto.- Perdón por como me comporte en el restaurante… Es que en estos días a veces me pongo muy sentimental… Pero si aun crees que soy digna de merecerlo, que así sea.

-Mi regalo es poco para lo que una mujer como tu merece Mako.- Dijo Andrew sacando de nuevo el estuche del cual después saco la cadena de plata con el dije en forma de luciérnaga.- ¿Podría ponértela?

Makoto sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y Andrew dio vuelta tras ella, removiéndole un poco el cabello abrochando la cadena tras su cuello.

-Es un lindo detalle. Gracias.

-A ti cualquier cosa se te vería bien.- Dijo Andrew para después hacer una pausa.- Creo que ya es noche… Ya me retiro Makoto.

-Creo que seria lo mejor Andrew. Mañana tengo que salir a buscar trabajo.

Andrew miro como tras despedirse, la joven pelicastaña entro dentro del edificio. De pronto al desaparecer, suspiro al recordar lo bien que la había pasado con ella y sin siquiera estar pensando en llevársela a la cama.

Al subir al auto, de pronto miro tirado abajo del asiento del copiloto una extraña fotografía que le llamo la atención, así que se agacho para tomarla, mirando en ella a Makoto usando uniforme de colegiala, aunque… No estaba seguro de cual era Makoto, pues en la misma fotografía había dos chicas idénticas luciendo el mismo uniforme.

-¿Makoto?... ¿Gemelas?.- Sorprendido Andrew. Había recordado que ella le había platicado sobre su familia, pero ella nunca había mencionado una hermana gemela.-

Saco su número celular para marcarle a Makoto, pero el celular de la joven lo mando al buzón, entonces decidió poner en marcha el auto. Así tendría un pretexto para verla al siguiente día.

-0-0-0-

Minako se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, peinando su cabello, mientras a un lado tenia unos libros con los cuales estaba aprendiendo a leer por medio del sistema braille.

Desde su ceguera, sus otros 4 sentidos parecían haber alcanzado mas potencial, pues de pronto su oído pudo lograr percibir que alguien estaba parado afuera de la puerta, cuando ni siquiera había escuchado un golpe sobre esta.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- Pregunto dejando su cepillo a un lado.

-¿Estas despierta Mina?- Escucho la voz de su hermano.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro Andrew… Pasa.

La puerta rechino al abrirse, y pronto Mina pudo percibir que su hermano se sentaba en el borde de la cama, junto a ella

-¿Cómo te fue con tu cita?... Ya te la llevaste a la cama.- Dijo la rubia con total naturalidad.

-¡Mina!.- Exclamo Andrew.- Esta vez es diferente… ¿Sabes?... Me he dado cuenta que me la paso muy bien con Makoto, demasiado bien y sin estar pensando en su cuerpo… Es extraño pero cuando pienso en ella, pienso primero en cualquier cosa antes que en eso…

La rubia sonrió, buscando con su mano el rostro de su hermano hasta encontrarlo, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

-¿Andrew enamorado?... ¿Mi querido hermano enamorado?.- Sonrió tiernamente la rubia.- Nada me daría mas gusto que saberte de novio con una linda chica y saber que estas enamorado.

-Pues enamorado no se… Pero siento algo especial por ella.- Dijo Andrew.- Sabes que la mesera y Luciérnaga son la misma… Pero he de confesarte algo… Ciertamente como muchas veces me dijiste, por Makoto sentía atracción física, es que es hermosa... Pero cuando la conocí a través del chat, sin fotografías de por medio, me dieron muchas ganas de conocerla, sin siquiera saber como era físicamente… Es que es tan… Linda, tan tierna… Aunque un poco extraña.

-¿Extraña?- Desconcertada la rubia.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues, cuando le mostré su regalo se puso triste y salio al balcón… La escuche llorar, aunque bueno, debe ser porque su familia no esta aquí en Tokio, Sus padres son divorciados, y su madre ahora vive en Italia, se volvió a casar.

-Al menos ya tienes algo en común con ella.- Dijo Minako.- Los padres que se vuelven a casar y se olvidan de sus hijos. Sabes, me hubiera gustado conocer a mamá… ¿Cómo era?

El joven rubio sonrió y acaricio el cabello dorado de su hermana.

-No recuerdo mucho, pero era hermosa.- Dijo Andrew.- Su cabello era dorado y sus ojos azul verde…

_20 años atrás…_

_El niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, mientras su madre, quien ya tenia 6 meses de embarazo terminaba de leerle un cuento._

_-Y así termina esta historia.- Dijo la hermosa mujer rubia hablándole tiernamente a su hijo.- Buenas noches mi pequeño Andy, que pases buena noches.- Se inclino la mujer para besar la mejilla de su hijo._

_-Mamá… Espera.- Se sentó el niño sobre la cama.- Ya no soy pequeño, ahora soy grande, ya tengo 6 años_

_La mujer sonrió acariciando los cabellos de su hijo, recordando la fiesta de cumpleaños que le habían hecho unas semanas atrás._

_-Si, eres un niño grande y cuando nazca tu hermanita me ayudaras a cuidar de ella._

_-¡Si!.- Exclamo el niño emocionado.- ¡Seguro será muy bonita, ya quiero que nazca para cuidarla y abrazarla!... ¿Podría llamarse Minako?... ¡Por favor, por favor!_

_La mujer rubia sonrió y abrazo a su hijo._

_-Así será Andrew, tu hermanita se llamara Minako y todos la vamos a querer mucho._

_-Si… Yo cuidare de Mina, no quiero que Serenity la cuide.- Dijo el niño arqueando una de sus cejas._

_-Pero Andrew… ¿Por qué eres así?... Serenity cuida muy bien de ti… Además no podemos correrla, ella también esta embarazada._

_-No me gusta que ella me cuide._

_-¿Te golpea Serenity?... ¿Te grita?... ¿Te maltrata cuando yo no estoy?_

_El niño rubio se quedo en silencio, puesto que ciertamente jamás había recibido un golpe o un grito de aquella mujer._

_-No. Es solo que no me gusta_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Lastima que haya muerto por mi culpa.- Dijo con tristeza Minako.

-¡No digas eso Mina!... Por supuesto que no fue tu culpa, mamá tuvo complicaciones en el parto… Pero estoy segura de que de haber podido decidir entre su vida y la tuya te hubiera escogido a ti.

-Pero tu la necesitabas y papá…-

-¡Papá fue un… un hombre demasiado poca cosa para nuestra madre Minako!.- Exclamo el rubio.- Ella era tan hermosa, tan tierna… Merecía algo mas que a Luke Hansford… Nuestro padre fue un hombre que no valió nada ni como esposo, ni como padre… El apellido Hansford solo me avergüenza… Aun no me entiendo porque me dejo todo a mi y no a Serenity o a alguna de sus queridas. Seguro el viejo estaba loco en sus últimos momentos.

-Sabes que no es así.- Dijo Minako suavemente.- El estaba completamente en su sano juicio.

-Pues como sea ya esta muerto y no me interesa si estaba loco o no… El solo era un engreído, mujeriego que pensaba que el mundo estaba a sus pies.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero bueno, como quiera que sea dejarme su herencia es lo menos que pudo hacer… Al menos así tu no estas desamparada… Serenity es muy ambiciosa y seguro no hubiera dudado en echarnos a la calle.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que finalmente Andrew se levanto de la cama dándole un suave beso en la frente a su hermana.

-Te dejó descansar Minako.- Dijo Andrew.- Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y Darien pasara muy temprano por unos papeles.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, mientras extendía su mano para ver la cadena con el dije de luciérnaga, haciendo que este se balanceara ante sus ojos.

-Yo no quiero ser tu novia Andrew.- Hablo en voz baja…- Quiero ser tu esposa, eso es lo que quiero ser. Tener cerca al enemigo. Solo estando cercas venceré… Lo hare por ti hermanita… Tu siempre dijiste que yo era fuerte y valiente y te lo demostrare.

_6 años atrás…_

_La joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes dejo caer la prueba de embarazo dentro del inodoro, dejando escapar un sollozo acompañado de gruesas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos._

_-¡No, no puedo estar embarazada!.- Exclamo abrazándose así misma.- Esto no puede estarme sucediendo… ¿Qué voy a decirle a Zafiro?... ¡Yo no quiero estar embarazada, no quiero esto!... Se supone que las pastillas que me dieron deberían haber funcionado._

_La otra joven que se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta, dejando escapar unas lagrimas en silencio se sentó en el piso abrazando a su hermana. Transmitiéndole en todo momento su apoyo._

_-¡No lo tendrás Luciérnaga!... ¡Tu no tendrás un hijo que no quieres!... Tienes derecho a que se te interrumpa el embarazo.- Hablo decidida la otra joven de mirada dura.- ¡Jamás permitiré que lleves en tu cuerpo algo que no quieres!... Levántate que ahora mismo vamos a ir al ministerio publico, tienes derecho a un aborto… Y yo ya me encargare de que te lo hagan._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Makoto dejo la cadena sobre la mesa y entonces tomo su cartera abriéndola, pero al hacerlo se sobresalto al no ver lo que buscaba.

-¡La fotografía!... ¿Dónde esta?.- Pensó para si misma levantándose de la cama.

-0-0-0-

**Siguiente ****día por la mañana…**

Después de que Andrew, quien aun estaba somnoliento, le entregara los papeles que Darien había ido a buscar, el pelinegro se levanto del sillón.

-Gracias Andrew… Nos vemos mas tarde en la oficina.- Dijo Darien.- Me levante más temprano de lo normal… Pero bueno, nos vemos porque tengo que ir con el señor Tanaka a llevarle esto.

-Nos vemos mas tarde.- Dijo Andrew.- Quizá llegue un poco retrasado a la oficina… Antes tengo que pasar a ver a mi Luciérnaga.- Suspiro Andrew.

Darien sonrió de lado ante el comentario de su primo.

-Andrew… ¿No me digas que te estas enamorando?...¡Parece que el Karma te esta cobrando los desplantes que has tenido con otras chicas!

-Pues no me importa ser paciente… Con ella, con mi Makoto todo es diferente.- Sonrió Andrew.- No como tu que de seguro ni siquiera estas interesado seriamente en la abogada… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Rei.- Dijo Darien.- Esa nena, se esta haciendo de rogar, pero ya caerá… Seguro la traigo loca.

-Pues yo no la mire tan loca por ti el dia que me la presentaste.- Respondio Andrew.- La note un tanto indiferente.

-Ya te hare comerte tus palabras pronto querido primo.- Dijo Darien.- Ahora me voy, nos vemos mas tarde.

Al mismo tiempo, detrás de la puerta corrediza que daba a la sala donde se encontraban conversando Andrew y Darien, la joven de rubias coletas que aun traía su pijama apretó su puño mientras fruncía su ceño.

_-Con que una zorra de nombre Rei me quiere quitar a mi Darien, una __estúpida empleada de la compañía.- Pensó Serena para si misma.- Ya le enseñaremos a esa tal Rei quien es quien… Creo que va siendo hora de que conozca a una de las dueñas de AeroSky Enterprises._

-0-0-0-

Makoto se levanto de la cama con los ojos hinchados debido a que no había podido dormir buscando la fotografía que se le había perdido y el cabello alborotado. Se encontraba sola en casa, puesto que Rei ya se había ido a trabajar y Amy durante esa semana tenia turno para trabajar de día.

-¡Maldita sea!... ¿Dónde deje la foto?.- Se pregunto así misma dejándose caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Aquella foto significaba mucho para ella, era una fotografía que se había tomado con su hermana cuando ambas estaban en el último año de secundaria. En ese entonces ambas tenían 15 años.

De pronto, miro hacia la mesita de centro que se encontraba en la sala y miro el libro que el día anterior había dejado ahí, "Walk to remember", aquel libro que Zafiro le había guardado a su hermana y que ahora ella pensaba desechar no sin antes utilizarlo como recurso de venganza.

-¡Estupido!.- Maldijo arrancando una hoja de en medio arrugandola entre sus manos.- Hermanita te prometo que me voy a vengar de cada una de esas personas malnacidas y…- De pronto sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas pues escucho el sonido de la puerta y molesta camino para abrir.

-¡Ay Rei ahora que se te…- De nuevo se volvió a quedar callada, cuando frente a ella miro a Andrew, vestido formalmente con un pantalón negro, camisa azul y saco.- ¿Andrew?

-¿Pensaste que era una de tus amigas Mako?.- Sonrió el joven rubio amablemente.

-Yo… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.- Pregunto Makoto tratando de sonar amable, a pesar de que se encontraba molesta y lo ultimo que quería era ver a Andrew.

-Disculpa… ¿Te molesta que este aquí tan temprano?

-No.- Respondió Makoto.- Es solo que me acabo de levantar… y no estoy presentable, no me he peinado, no estoy maquillada, me acabo de levantar.

-Aun sin maquillaje te vez linda.- Le dijo Andrew observándola detenidamente por unos minutos.- ¿Te preocupa algo?... Te veo un poco estresada.

-No es eso… Es solo que perdí algo importante.

-¿Cómo esto?.- Pregunto Andrew mostrándola la fotografía ofreciéndosela a Makoto.- Ayer me la encontré tirada bajo el asiento donde ibas sentada… creo que se te salio de la bolsa.

Makoto rápidamente extendió su mano, tomando aquella fotografía que tan valiosa era para ella.

-Gracias.- Respondió Makoto.- Pensé que la había perdido para siempre.

-No sabia que tuvieras una hermana.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Dónde esta ella?... ¿Vive en Italia con tu madre?...

Makoto se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, lo ultimo que quería era que Andrew se enterara de su pasado, siendo así los planes podrían venírsele abajo.

-¡Basta Andrew!... No quiero hablar de eso.

-Mako, jamás hubiera imaginado que tuvieras una…-

-¡Esta muerta!.- Soltó Makoto interrumpiéndolo, mientras que Andrew la miraba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Discúlpame… yo… lo siento, no quise...- Andrew no pudo terminar de hablar pues entonces su teléfono celular timbro insistentemente y de mala gana lo contesto.- Bueno… ¿Tengo que estar alla?...- ¿No puedes arreglar eso sin mi Darien?...- Si, ya se que legales es tu departamento pero… ¡Ya cállate, voy para allá!.- Termino la llamada colgando el teléfono de mala gana.

-Makoto, es mi primo, creo que tiene problemas con el contador.- Dijo de mala gana Andrew.- ¿Estas bien?... No quisiera dejarte sola.

-Ve anda, es importante que arregles tus asuntos.- Dijo Makoto

-Makoto, me tengo que ir, pero yo mas tarde te hablo.

-¿Podríamos vernos ahora?... Tengo que trabajar en la tarde pero puedes ir a buscarme al restaurante en mi hora de descanso, a las 5… ¿Qué te parece?

A Andrew se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar que Makoto le proponía verlo ese día. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Aunque Makoto y el se llevaban bien, era siempre el quien la invitaba a salir o quien le hablaba por teléfono o le mandaba mensajes de texto.

-Me parece perfecto, ahí estaré… Ahora me retiro,

Después de que Andrew se retirara, Makoto cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe y se tiro sobre el sillón, abrazando con fuerza la fotografía a la que tanto cariño le tenía.

-Ahora solo tu imagen es lo que me queda de ti luciérnaga.- Hablo mirando la fotografía.- No puedo permitir que ese estúpido valla a abrir la boca demás. Nadie mas debe de saber quien soy.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba parada frente al escritorio de Darien Chiba, tras entregarle algunos papeles.

-Muy buen trabajo señorita Hino.- La felicito Darien mirándola de arriba abajo.- Esto será del agrado de todos los accionistas, su estrategia nos ha librado de un problema que pudiera haber sido serio de no haber sido porque usted lo ha resuelto.

-Espero que con esto jamás tenga duda de mis capacidades y de lo competente que soy en todo lo que me propongo.- Respondió Rei sosteniéndole la mirada, haciendo que entre ambos se produjera en silencio de algunos minutos.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Darien frunció el ceño al ver entrar a Andrew.

-Parece que siempre te propones interrumpir… ¿Verdad Andrew?... ¿No sabes tocar la puerta primo?

-Tú me hiciste venir.- Respondió Andrew.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahora?

-Llegas tarde… Nada que la eficiente señorita Hino no haya resuelto ya.

Tras explicar como Rei había resuelto el problema presentado en la empresa, Andrew sonrió a la joven.

-Me da gusto tener en AeroSky Enterprises a personal tan eficiente como lo es usted señorita Hino, déjeme felicitarla, puesto que a pesar de ser una joven que no tiene mucha experiencia curricular su desempeño ha sido mas que excelente.

-Gracias señor Hansford, yo solo hago lo que puedo.- Respondió Rei.- Ahora si me permiten, me retiro, aun tengo cosas que hacer.

Rei Hino dio media vuelta y sonrió de lado pensando en el par de imbéciles que eran aquellos primos. Por un lado, Makoto estaba conquistando a Andrew Hansford, y ella, aunque no estaba interesada en Darien Shields, puesto que no le servia para sus planes, gozaba de ver lo que provocaba en el.

Había dado unos cuantos pasos fuera de la oficina, cuando de pronto se encontró con una muchacha rubia, peinada con dos coletas la cual tras mirarle el gafete, la miro con rabia y le soltó una fuerte y sonora bofetada en la mejilla.

-¡Eso es para que dejes de meterte con los hombres ajenos, empleada corriente!.- Exclamo la rubia de coletas, mientras Rei desconcertada se llevaba la mano a la mejilla…

**Hola, aquí de nuevo un capitulo mas de esta historia, espero que les guste, aunque ****sé que está un poco ligero esta vez, pero bueno, tampoco no se trata de ver sangre en todos.**

**Saludos a Nicky mi abogada favorita y a Omar, quien siempre me deja su buen análisis de los personajes.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	8. Chapter 8 Amor vs Obsesión

**Obsesión**** vs. Amor.**

_El amor es un estado mágico que ayuda a vivir, en cambio la obsesión puede llegar a ser mortal._

_Anónimo_

Rei se sobo la mejilla y sintió ganas de írsele encima a golpes a la mujer rubia de coletas. Se sentía humillada de que se le tratara de esa manera, pero tampoco quería hacer un escándalo.

-Mire señorita, yo no tengo ningún interés en el señor Shields, y no vuelva a tocarme o…-

-¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme maldita empleada?.- Rabiosa la rubia.- Para tu información soy la dueña de esta empresa y cuando quiera con solo tronar mis dedos puedo hacer que te despidan.- Grito la rubia levantando su mano en alto para volver a golpear a Rei, pero esta le detuvo la mano.

-Mire señorita.- Hablo Rei soltándole la mano.- No voy a permitir que…-

-¡Tu aquí no eres nadie para decirme que puedes o no puedes…-

-¿Se puede saber que es este escándalo Serena?.- Pregunto molesto Andrew que acababa de salir de la oficina, seguido de Darien.

Rei se sentía tan avergonzada, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los empleados alrededor murmuraban cosas sobre ella y Darien.

-Señor Hansford, yo lo siento…-

-¡No digas nada Rei!... Conozco perfectamente a Serena y se de lo que es capaz de hacer.- Hablo Andrew mirando con furia a su hermana.- Te pido que te retires de la empresa o me veré obligado a…-

-¡Yo soy tan dueña como tu de AeroSky Enterprises y exijo que corran a esta prostituta!.- Gruño Serena abalanzándose sobre Rei, tomándola del cabello, mientras la joven pelinegra solo trataba de quitársela de encima sin lastimarla.

-¡Suéltala, déjala!.- Grito Andrew tomando con fuerza a Serena de la cintura, separándola de Rei con esfuerzo.

-¡Déjame, le voy a enseñar a esta mujer a respetar a los hombres ajenos!.- Pataleaba Serena, mientras Andrew la sujetaba con fuerza.

-¡Umiko, llame a seguridad por favor!

Rápidamente dos hombres de seguridad llegaron y después de que Andrew soltara a Serena, en vista de que la joven rubia seguía gritando y dispuesta a no irse, los dos hombres la tomaron de los brazos conduciéndola a la salida.

-¡No quiero escándalos en mi empresa!.- Le hablo Andrew a su hermana con tono autoritario.- Y si vuelves a armar otro circo de estos hare que te prohíban la entrada.

-¡Yo también fui hija de Luke Hansford, soy tan dueña como…-

-El único dueño de AeroSky Enterprises soy yo y el resto de los accionistas.- Molesto Andrew que se sentía apenado por el comportamiento de su hermana.

Después de que Serena fuera sacada de las oficinas por los hombres de seguridad, Andrew se acerco a Rei, quien estaba sentada en una silla, mientras a su alrededor estaban algunas compañeras de trabajo y Darien prestándole todas las atenciones.

-Señorita Hino…En verdad lo lamento mucho.- Dijo Darien.- No quisiera haberle ocasionado problemas… Pero en verdad no tengo nada que ver con la hermana de mi primo.

Rei, con lágrimas en los ojos, volteo a ver a Darien.

-¡Eso a mi no me interesa, es su vida!.- Dijo Rei.- Yo… mejor iré a firmar mi renuncia ahora mismo.- Se levanto Rei de la silla.

¡Señorita Hino!.- La llamo Andrew.

Rei giro su vista, mirando a Andrew.

-Yo siento mucho el escandalo ocurrido.- Se disculpo Rei.- Entiendo que no puedo seguir mas en esta empresa… Despues de todo, Serena es su hermana.

Andrew se acerco a la joven, caminando con ella hacia su oficina, donde ambos entraron.

-Siéntese por favor.- Hablo Andrew.

La joven pelinegra tomo asiento y se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Ya tiene lista mi renuncia para firmar?

-Señorita Hino, le ofrezco una disculpa en nombre de mi hermana, ella es así, impulsiva, altanera, grosera, se que no estuvo bien, pero usted es uno de nuestros mejores elementos, le pido que no renuncie.- Dijo Andrew.- Si esta mas tranquila puedo pedir que se le prohíba la entrada a Serena y si Darien la esta molestando o acosando, puedo hablar con el.

-Yo… Nadie me había humillado de esta manera.-

-Por favor señorita, en verdad le ofrezco una disculpa sincera.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Rei.- Pero es la ultima vez que tolero una agresión así hacia mi persona.

Rei se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la salida. Al abrir la puerta y salir, miro a Darien parado afuera de la oficina de Andrew.

-Señorita Hino, yo…-

-No quiero sus disculpas.- Lo interrumpió Rei.- Aquí usted es uno de mis superiores, limítese a hablar solo conmigo cuando se trate de trabajo.

Darien se quedo pasmado al ver la manera en que le había contestado Rei Hino, la forma tan dura en que lo había mirado. Era la primera vez que una mujer lo trataba así, y jamás pensó que Rei Hino seria la primera.

Algunos minutos después, dentro del baño, la joven pelinegra se miraba el rostro frente al espejo y soltó una carcajada, mientras se retocaba el maquillaje, sobretodo el delineador que se le había corrido por las lágrimas.

-¡No cabe duda que esa tipa es una estupida… fue la única que quedo en ridículo!.- Dijo para si misma viéndose en el espejo.- Pero ya vendrá la revancha de Rei Hino… Seguro esto será divertido para Mako.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas ****después…**

Makoto Kino miro el reloj que estaba dentro de la cocina del restaurante, el cual indicaba que ya era su hora de descanso, por lo que dejo las charolas a un lado.

Tras salir al área donde se encontraban los clientes, miro a Andrew sentado en una de las mesas, el cual la saludo discretamente desde donde se encontraba, por lo que rápidamente se acerco.

-Hola Andrew.- Saludo Makoto dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.- Tengo hambre… ¿Vamos a algún lugar a comer?

-Podemos comer aquí.- Le Respondió el.

-Aquí es mi lugar de trabajo.

-Es tu hora de descanso… Pero como tu quieras.

-¿Qué te parece si pedimos comida para llevar y vamos a algún parque cercano?.- Propuso Makoto.- Así sentiré que en verdad estoy descansado.- Termino diciendo ella, sintiendo como sus compañeras de trabajo al pasar la miraban sorprendidas.

Bien era sabido que Andrew era cliente frecuente y que estaba interesado en Makoto, pero ella siempre lo pasaba por alto.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Andrew.

-0-0-0-

Serena se encontraba recostada en su recamara mientras leía una revista de modas. Desde que había llegado de la empresa, había corrido a buscar a su madre, pero al no encontrarla se había ido a encerrar en su cuarto llorando y pataleando de rabia por la manera en que Andrew le había gritado y había mandado sacarla de las oficinas de AeroSky Enterprises.

Maldecía a su difunto padre, quien había heredado todo a sus hermanos, dejando para ella y su madre nada.

Escucho de pronto que alguien toco a la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Largate Luna ya te dije que no quiero comer!

La puerta se entreabrió y Serenity entro dentro de la habitación de su hija.

-¿Qué te sucede cariño?.- Pregunto la mujer sentándose en el borde de la cama.- La idiota de Setsuna me comento que habías llegado molesta.

-¡Mamá!.- Chillo la rubia.- ¡El bastardo de Andrew me ha humillado!... ¡Me corrió de la empresa y ordeno que los guardias de seguridad me sacaran a la fuerza!

-¿Qué Andrew hizo que?... ¡Como se atreve ese maldito bastardo!...

-0-0-0-

El día era nublado en Tokio, Makoto y Andrew se encontraban sentados en el pasto de un hermoso parque cubierto de hermosos árboles. A pesar de que era invierno, el clima ese día estaba agradable.

Despues de que Makoto terminara de comer lo que había en su plato desechable, Andrew tomo los dos platos y se acerco a un bote de basura para tirar los platos y de nuevo regreso para sentarse a un lado de la joven.

-Andrew… muchas gracias por devolverme mi foto, es algo muy importante para mi.- Dijo Makoto, que si bien no estaba en sus planes que Andrew supiera sobre el hecho de que sus padres y su única hermana estaban muertos, ahora tenia que arreglar eso y evitar que llegara a oidos de Serenity. Aunque estaba segura de que Andrew era un mujeriego mas y que no la estaba tomando en serio, prefería no arriesgarse.- Ella y yo éramos muy unidas… No te platique de ella porque… No me gusta recordar que murió.

-Yo… lo siento… Se lo que es perder a alguien de tu familia.- Respondió Andrew.- Además tu y ella eran gemelas… he escuchado que los gemelos tienen un vinculo especial… ¿Es por eso que no te gusta celebrar tu cumpleaños?

Makoto tomo y solto aire.

-Si… Siempre lo celebrábamos juntas.- Sonrío Makoto forzadamente.- Murió poco antes de cumplir 18 años.

-¿De que murió?.- Pregunto Andrew con sutileza.- Digo… si es que no te molesta hablar de eso.

-Murió de… La verdad prefiero no recordarlo, aun me afecta… ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa por favor?

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Andrew.- Dejare que me lo platiques cuando tu quieras hacerlo.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor Andrew?... ¿Podrías no recordarme esto por favor?... Podrías guardarte esto para ti y no platicarlo con nadie… Ni siquiera con tu familia.

-No veo porque habría de decírselo a mi familia.- Dijo Andrew.- Ha decir verdad no me llevo muy bien con mi madrastra, y de mis dos hermanas solo me entiendo con Mina… Pero tampoco le hablaría de lo que tu no quieras.

-Gracias.- Respondió Makoto.- ¿Podrías llevarme al restaurante?... Ya faltan 20 minutos para mi hora de entrada.

-No quiero llevarte.- Le respondió Andrew.- Quiero pasar el día contigo.

Makoto se levanto del pasto, esperando que Andrew hiciera lo mismo.

-Sabes que tengo que trabajar o si no pueden despedirme.- Respondió ella.

-No tienes porque ir… Le he pagado a tu patrón para que te de libres el resto de las horas que te faltan.

-¿Quién te crees para hacer eso?.- Pregunto molesta Makoto.- ¿Acaso crees que puedes decidir las cosas por mi?...

-0-0-0-

Serena se encontraba sorprendida de que su madre, en vez de consolarla y blasfemar en contra de Andrew, la estuviera regañando, pues si algo recordaba era que siempre su madre la había apoyado en todo, aun defendiéndolas de sus hermanos, aunque estos tuvieran la razon.

-¿Por qué me haces esto mamá?... ¿Acaso estas del lado de Andrew?... ¡Yo soy tu hija no ese bastardo!

-¡Baja la voz y deja de actuar como una estupida!.- Le dijo Serenity en voz baja.- ¿Cómo eres tan idiota como para ir a armar un escándalo y disgustar a tu hermano?... ¡Acaso quieres que nos corra de la casa!... Te guste o no el es el único heredero de tu padre, el y la maldita ciega que te podría estar escuchando si no bajas la voz.

-¡Madre, no quiero soportar toda la vida a Andrew, si consigo que Darien se fije en mi no tendremos que estar a expensas de su limosna!

¿Y crees que comportándote como una mujer sin clase vas a lograr atrapar a Darien?... ¡Actúa y piensa con la cabeza Serena!.- Molesta la mujer que se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.- Tendrás que disculparte con tu hermano.

-¡Yo no hare eso!

-¡Si lo haras!.- Ordeno la mujer.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... ¿Agotarle la maldita paciencia y que nos corra?... ¡Yo tampoco lo soporto pero por el momento tenemos que aguantarlo!

-¡Mamá!.- Chillo la rubia.

-¿Quieres que el día de mañana estemos en la calle y sin ningún yen?

Serena apretó los puños de su mano, sintiendo la ira recorrerla.

-Esta bien.- Respondió Serena.- Pero ya llegara el día en que le haga tragar sus palabras al maldito bastardo y a la ciega.

-0-0-0-

_Makoto se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, acariciando el cabello de su hermana que aun dormida __tenía en su rostro aquella expresión de angustia y dolor. Mas ahora que había resultado embarazada de aquella horrible experiencia y que Zafiro había descubierto que la habían violado, dejándola a un lado._

_Al observar dormir a Lita, Makoto derramo unas lágrimas en silencio. También a ella le dolía la muerte de sus padres, pero sabía que su hermana la estaba pasando mucho peor. Después de todo, Makoto sabia que ella no había sido la violada, no era la que estaba embarazada y tenia el amor de Tamahome, su querido Tamahome que estaba siempre a su lado, apoyándola y brindándole su amor._

_-Yo pude haberlo evitado.- Pensó Makoto derramando unas lagrimas en silencio..- Pude haberle evitado esto a Lita._

_Dentro de si Makoto tenia su alma atormentada, ella que siempre había sido la ruda, la "gemela marimacho", la que practicaba Karate, y habiendo aprendido Kendo sobre el cual le enseño su novio. La impotencia de saber que ninguna de esas tácticas de defensa le habian ayudado a defender a su hermana la hacían sentir furiosa con aquellos desgraciados y consigo misma._

_Aun recordaba como aquellos hombres estaban dispuestos a abusar de ella, pero Lita, su hermana a la que siempre comparaba con una "muñequita de porcelana", por ser tan delicada, valientemente había tomado el bat y había golpeado a uno de aquellos hombres para evitarlo, logrando que entonces se ensañaran con ella, con la chica que siempre había mostrado ser mas susceptible de las dos._

_Cubrió__ a su hermana con una sabana y salio de la habitación, y tras cerrar la puerta y ver a Tamahome sentado en la sala se acerco a el, dejando que el la abrazara. Inmediatamente la joven soltó un sollozo._

_-Yo tuve la culpa de que esto sucediera.- Balbuceo Makoto.- Yo pude haber librado de todo esto a Mako._

_-No digas eso mi amor.- Dijo Tamahome acariciando el cabello de su novia.- Tu sabes que no estaba en tus manos._

_-¡De que ha servido tanto practicar Karate y técnicas de defensa personal!... ¡De que sirvió el maldito Kendo!... ¡De que ha servido ser una marimacha salvaje si fue Lita la que salio mas afectada!... Y ahora esa estupida justicia que no sirve para nada y andan con su estupida burocracia para analizar si mi hermana tiene o no derecho a un aborto… Y ese estupido de Zafiro que… ¡Ese imbecil pagara lo que le ha hecho a mi hermana!_

_-Tranquila mi amor.- Susurro Tamahome dejandola que llorara en silencio.- Mira, si el gobierno no le quiere dar un aborto gratuito a Lita, no te preocupes por eso, sabes que en Japón no es ilegal._

_-¡Por favor Tamahome!... ¿De donde vamos a sacar dinero para eso?... De aquí a que el gobierno y su estupida burocracia nos ayude el estado en que se encuentra mi hermana avanzara._

_-Mi amor.- Susurro el joven.- Mira, mañana mismo si todavía no se ha arreglado nada para que procedan a realizarle un aborto a Makoto de manera gratuita… Mira, si es lo que tu hermana quiere, llevémosla a una clínica especializada donde le den las mejores atenciones… Tengo una cuenta de banco donde he depositado dinero para pagar el siguiente semestre de la universidad y comprar los libros… Pero si es por ayudar a tu hermana te lo doy._

_-Tamahome.- Balbuceo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos.- Todo esto ha sido… demasiado… La muerte de mis padres, lo que le sucedió a mi hermana, lo que ahora le esta sucediendo. Ya hable con ella, __ya platicamos, y es lo que ella quiere… y yo la apoyaría en la decisión que ella quisiera tomar… Pensé que quizá te parecería…-_

_-Si mi amor, se que por lo que esta pasando tu hermana no es fácil y cualquier decisión que tome será difícil… Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarla, ella tiene derecho a tomar la decisión sobre eso._

_De pronto Makoto escucho unos sollozos provenientes de la habitación de su hermana, y se limpio las lágrimas, levantándose para ir a la habitación, donde miro a su hermana sentada en el piso, llorando copiosamente abrazándose a sus piernas._

_-¡Lita, hermana aquí estoy contigo, nada te pasara!.- Trato de tranquilizar Makoto a su hermana que se encontraba fuera de si, golpeándose el vientre con las manos._

_-¡Quiero que papá y mamá estén aquí!.- Lloraba la joven.- Quiero que me saquen esto… ¡No quiero esto en mi cuerpo, no lo quiero!_

_Makoto hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar, y abrazo a su hermana, tratando de tranquilizarla._

_-Tranquila Lita, te prometo que mañana arreglaremos ese problema hermana, te lo prometo._

-0-0-0-

Andrew se levanto del piso, y camino hacia Makoto, que después de haberlo insultado se alejo molesta. Pero alcanzo a tomarla del antebrazo antes de que cruzara la calle.

-¡Makoto, espera, no pensé que fueras a molestarte!... Perdóname.

Makoto se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Andrew, mirándolo con molestia.

-No me gusta que decidan por mi.- Le respondió.- ¿Qué crees que van a pensar de mi mis compañeros de trabajo Andrew?

-¿Seria tan molesto que pensaran que eres mi novia?...

-¡No soy tu novia y no se trata de eso!... Simplemente que me disgusta que actúes como si todo el mundo estuviera a tus pies..- Le respondió molesta Makoto.

Ciertamente, Makoto quería estar cerca de Andrew, conquistarlo y utilizarlo para su venganza, incluso acostarse con el si era necesario, pero aquella actitud de Andrew la desquiciaba de manera que lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

-¿Qué?.- Sorprendido Andrew.- Yo no pienso que el mundo esta a mis pies Makoto… ¿Por qué estas molesta conmigo?... No te he hecho nada malo.

Makoto respiro profundamente una y otra vez, tratando de contener su enojo y no estallar de coraje, de pronto pensó en sus padres, en su hermana, en Tamahome, y todo ello la motivo a controlar su rabia, después de todo, pensó mara si misma, que cualquier sacrificio valdría la pena por saber vengados a sus seres queridos y así misma.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo.- Hablo mas tranquila Makoto.- Que sea la ultima vez que decides por mi Andrew… Las personas no somos objetos que tú puedes manejar a tu antojo.

Después de escuchar las palabras de la joven, Andrew se quedo serio y trago saliva haciendo que la nuez en su garganta se moviera, sintiéndose apenado, como si el fuera una basura de persona. Durante su niñez y adolescencia muchas veces había reñido acaloradamente con su padre, recibiendo palabras altisonantes por parte de su progenitor o su madrastra, mismas que a el no le importaban y de las cuales se defendía, pero lo que le había dicho Makoto lo había dejado sin palabras y dentro de si sintió como si la joven tuviera razón, como si de alguna manera y sin saberlo, ella lo estuviera comparando con la persona a la que menos se quería parecer en el mundo, su difunto padre.

Yo… Lo siento.- Balbuceo Andrew, hablándole con sinceridad a una mujer, como no lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo.- ¿Quieres que te lleve al restaurante?

-No.- Respondió ella.- Mejor llévame a casa.

-0-0-0-

Zafiro llego al edificio de su apartamento, después de haber regresado de Kyoto, había ido ya que algunos días atrás habría sido el cumpleaños numero 24 de su difunta novia, Lita Kino, y como cada año no podía faltar, solo que se había quedado unos días mas.

Su brazo el cual se había lastimado al haber chocado ya estaba mejor, y le agradaba volver a pilotear un avión una vez mas. Si algo amaba era volar, de alguna manera esa pasión le ayudaba a distraerse y mantener su mente en otra parte. Aun con el paso de 6 años, y a pesar de haber tenido algunas novias en ese lapso de tiempo, el fantasma de Lita Kino lo perseguía, sabiendo que jamás podría olvidarla, siendo una de las razones por las cuales su última ex novia lo había terminado.

Tras abrir la puerta y entrar, miro un sobre amarillo, sin remitente igual que en la otra ocasión. Con manos lentas lo abrió y al sacarlo miro la portada de aquel libro que le hubiera regalado a Lita cuando ella cumpliera 17 años.

-¡Lita!.- Balbuceo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras al dar la vuelta a la pasta, miro adjunto una nota.

"_Te devuelvo una parte del regalo que me diste hace 7 años por el __día de mi cumpleaños… Mal nacido"._

Lentamente se dejo caer sobre el sillón, soltando un sollozo por la muerte de su amada. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, hasta que escucho tras de el la dulce y suave voz de su amiga Michiru.

-Zafiro.- Alarmada la hermosa joven de cabellos azulados.- ¿Estas bien?... ¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto la joven sentándose a su lado, mientras pasaba una mano sobre su hombro.

-Nada Michiru, es solo que…-

-Estabas pensando en la ex novia de la que nunca quieres hablar… ¿Cierto?

-Ella era la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, era hermosa, dulce, tierna, cariñosa y era una mujer con un gran espíritu de fortaleza… Yo la amaba… pero no supe quererla.- Termino diciendo el joven.

-¿Por qué no me platicas sobre ella?... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió por lo que se habían enojado antes de que ella muriera?... Zaf, estoy seguro que donde quiera que ella te vea, sabrá que la amabas con toda tu alma… Tu eres un buen hombre y mereces ser feliz.

El joven se levanto del sofá y se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-No Michiru… Hablar sobre sus cosas seria irrespetar su recuerdo.- Dijo el hombre.- Prefiero guardarme su recuerdo para mi.

-¿Quieres que vallamos a dar un paseo?... Mañana se terminan tus días de incapacidad y volverás al trabajo… Además creo que necesitas salir y distraerte.

-Vamos.- Sonrío Zafiro saliendo de su departamento en compañía de la joven.

-0-0-0-

Makoto y Amy, sentadas en el sofá de la sala, escuchaban como Rei se carcajeaba al relatar lo sucedido en su lugar de trabajo. Les costaba creer que su amiga no hubiera puesto en su lugar a la mujer que la había golpeado.

-¿Y permitiste que una estupida niña rica te humillara?... ¿Por qué no te defendiste?.- Sorprendida Amy.

-¡Precisamente porque quería que ella fuera la humillada!.- Exclamo Rei con una sonrisa para después clavar los ojos en su amiga Makoto.- Mako, esa cuñada tuya… Serena se llama… ¡Hubiera visto el espectáculo que dio!... Se nota que esta locamente obsesionada con el primo de tu galán… Por supuesto que me dieron ganas de agarrarla a golpes y arrancarle su ridículo peinado infantil… Pero me hice de la victima y tu querido Andrew salio molesto por el escándalo y mando llamar a seguridad para que la sacaran impidiéndole la entrada.

-Valla, no cabe duda de que es una familia de locos.- Dijo Makoto.

-Eso no es todo querida Mako.- Sonrío Rei.- Escuche algo interesante, Andrew le dijo algo así como…- La joven hizo una pausa para recordar.- Yo soy el único dueño de AeroSky Enterprises y la tipa escandalosa salio pegando de gritos.

-No me interesan los problemas de esa familia.- Dijo Makoto.- Lo único que me importa es que se haga justicia, después de eso por mi pueden matarse entre Andrew y sus dos hermanas, lo demás no me interesa.

-Makoto.- Hablo Rei acercándose a su amiga.- Si Andrew es hijastro de Serenity, es muy posible que tal vez sus hermanas no sean sus hermanas por parte de madre… quizá son hijas de Serenity… y lo mas interesante… Si Andrew es el dueño de todo y sus hermanas no… Eso significa que por endela bruja de Serenity tampoco es dueña de nada… ¿Ahora ya vez lo interesante del asunto?

Makoto movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No me interesa que se agarren a golpes por su dinero, por mí que se lleven su empresa a la quiebra o que se maten entre ellos, claro no sin antes hacer justicia.- Dijo Makoto.- El dinero para que lo quiero… No me ayudaría a recuperar a mi familia ni al hombre que me dejo... Al menos se que mi amado Tamahome descansa en paz.

La peliazul movió negativamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Esto no está bien.- Dijo Amy.- Estoy de acuerdo que quieras justicia y que se demuestra que Serenity es una delincuente, una desgraciada… Pero enredarte con su hijastro es demasiado… Esa mujer tiene enemigos peligrosos y eso pone en riesgo a su familia y a ti también si sigues cerca del tipo ese… Makoto… No te molestes pero creo que va siendo hora de que dejes descansar en paz a Tamahome.

-¡No!.- Se levanto molesta Makoto.- No voy a descansar hasta ver hundida a esa maldita perra y a sus secuaces… Y a Tamahome jamás lo olvidare… ¡Jamas!.

Rei carraspeo para aclararse la garganta y volteo a ver a Makoto.

-A mi tambien me duele el recuerdo de mi hermano… Pero… Makoto, creo que a el le gustaria saber que rehaces tu vida.

-¡No me interesa rehacer mi vida con ningún imbecil!.- Exclamo Makoto.- El unico hombre que ha valido la pena esta muerto… ¡Los demás son unos imbeciles!... Justo como el idiota de Andrew…. ¡Andrew, cada día lo soporto menos!

-¿Ahora que te molesto de el?.- Pregunto Amy…

-0-0-0-

Andrew llego hasta la puerta de su casa y se detuvo. Habían pasado varias horas desde que había dejado a Makoto en su casa, y en lugar de ir con sus amigos, se había pasado parte de la tarde en el cementerio donde yacían los restos de su difunta madre, lugar a donde ocurría cada vez que se encontraba melancólico.

Aun en su mente resonaban las palabras de Makoto, cuando ella le dijo "crees que el mundo esta a tus pies", eso era lo que el justamente siempre pensó de su padre. Siempre lo vio como un mujeriego, egocéntrico que creía que todo estaba a disposición suya, ya sea por su galanura o por su dinero, y ahora que lo pensaba, el se estaba convirtiendo en lo que no quería ser, o ya se había convertido en eso sin darse cuenta.

Durante toda la tarde había estado a punto de llamar varias veces a Makoto, pero se había detenido, aun se sentía apenado por lo ocurrido en la tarde. Ciertamente cuando había conocido a Makoto como mesera le había atraído de sobremanera, puesto que la miro hermosa, lindo rostro, cuerpo bien formado, había intentado conquistarla, no para algo serio, por supuesto. Pero no cabía duda de que ahora el destino comenzaba a cobrarle su actitud arrogante o al menos ya estaba comenzando a cobrárselo, puesto que cuando conocido a Luciérnaga, a través de Internet, sin fotografías de por medio, sin su reconocido apellido, con solo platicar unos días lo había cautivado en sobremanera, deseando conocerla mas allá de la apariencia física que tuviera.

Quería entrar, llegar a su recamara y recostarse, pero al abrir la puerta y entrar, miro a Serena sentada en la sala principal. Quiso pasar desapercibido, ya la reprendería otro día, pero entonces la rubia lo llamo.

-¿Andrew?

-¿Qué se te ofrece Serena?.- Pregunto Andrew de mala gana.

La rubia de coletas se levanto y miro a su hermano suplicantemente.

-Andrew… se que lo que hice esta mañana en la empresa no estuvo bien.- Hablo la rubia fingiendo arrepentimiento.- ¿Podrías perdonarme por el escandalo que hice?... Se que ella no tiene la culpa, pero es que yo escuche que Darien…-

-¿Desde cuando te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas Serena?

-Yo…- Perdón, esta mañana lo escuche sin querer.

-La señorita Hino es uno de los mejores elementos dentro de la empresa… Aun es joven y tiene poca experiencia… pero su desempeño es bueno, así que supongo que a futuro puede dar más y no me gustaría que uno de los mejores empleados se fuera por caprichitos tontos.

-Perdóname Andrew… Por favor… Te juro que no volverá a suceder.

-Claro que no volverá a suceder o de lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de prohibirte la entrada. Así seas mi hermana. Pero esta bien, quedara todo olvidado. Pero eso si, cuando vuelvas a ir si te encuentras con la señorita Hino quiero que le ofrezcas una disculpa.

-Claro.- Respondió ella.- ¿Podrías no decirle a mamá lo que hice?... Ella se molestaría mucho.

Andrew reprimió una carcajada ante el último comentario de su hermana. Por supuesto que se imaginaba que Serenity estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, y también estaba seguro de que era su madrastra, quien la había mandado con el a disculparse. Sabia que Serenity estaba empeñada en que Serena conquistara a Darien, después de todo los padres de su primo eran dueños del 30% de AeroSky Enterprises.

-Claro Serena, no le diré nada, será un secreto entre tu y yo.- Le dijo.- Pero te advierto que no quiero verte otra vez así o me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.- Dijo subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

Para Andrew no era un secreto que Serenity se habia casado por interés con su padre una vez que este quedara viudo. No era un tonto, y sabia que ese comportamiento drástico de Serenity con el era mas que fingido, puesto que durante su niñez y adolescencia siempre sintió el menosprecio de ella para con el y Mina. Pero después de todo Serena también era su hermana, y Serenity , aunque una mujer inútil que no sabia hacer nada mas que llevársela en reuniones de damas de sociedad o en spa, era la hermana de Serena, y por ello no podía echarlas a la calle, aunque su padre ni siquiera las haya mencionado en el testamento.

Finalmente, cuando subió las escaleras y cruzo el pasillo para entrar a su habitación, volteo a ver la puerta del cuarto de Mina, su hermana querida, y al escuchar ruidos en su habitación supuso que estaba despierta.

-Mina… ¿Estas despierta?... ¿Puedo pasar?

_-Claro Andrew.- __Respondió la rubia desde adentro.- Entra…_

Andrew abrió la puerta y miro a su hermana sentada en un escritorio, mientras tenia sus dedos sobre un libro escrito en el sistema braille.

-¿Cómo estas Mina?- Pregunto el joven rubio.- ¿Van bien las clases?

Minako que se encontraba sentada de espaldas, se giro en la silla, suponiendo que su hermano estaba frente a ella.

-Andrew… ¿Por qué todo mundo se ha olvidado de mi?... Parece que mis amigos se hubieran enojado conmigo después de mi accidente.- Dijo Mina con tristeza.- Ya nadie me visita… ¿Acaso nunca tuve amigos?... ¿Nadie me quería de verdad?

Andrew se acerco a su hermana y le acaricio el cabello.

-Mina, no digas eso, yo te quiero mucho, sabes que eres mi hermana consentida, siempre lo has sido.- Respondió Andrew cariñosamente.

-Andrew.- Balbuceo Mina con tristeza.- No me refiero a ti… Me refiero a mis amigos… Bueno, creo que ya no los tengo.

-Mina, hermanita… Se que nadie puede entender lo que sientes… Pero, creo que esas personas no se merecen tu amistad, tu cariño ni tus pensamientos… Y en cuanto a tu noviecito ese… Tampoco te merece… tu eres una niña linda… Se que algún día encontraras a alguien que te merezca.

Mina sonrío con tristeza.

-Solo lo dices para consolarme… ¿Quién querría por novia a una ciega?... Mejor debí haberme muerto ese día… Con ese maldito accidente mis sueños murieron… y solo me convertí en una carga para ti.

-No digas eso Mina.- Dijo Andrew dándole un abrazo.- Nunca serias una carga para mi, yo te quiero y sin ti me sentiría solo… Tú eres lo único que tengo… Eres a la única persona que extrañaba cuando mi papá me metió a aquel internado en Estados Unidos.

-¿Estas triste Andrew?... ¿Te sientes mal?.- Pregunto la joven encontrando con sus manos el rostro de su hermano.

-Mina… Estamos hablando de ti, no de mi.- Dijo Andrew.- Yo no tengo problemas.

-Si que los tienes hermanito.- Le respondió la rubia.- No me engañes.

-Mina… ¿Crees que me parezco a nuestro padre?...

-0-0-0-

Rei y Amy miraban en silencio a su amiga la cual hablaba sin parar, hasta que finalmente termino, quedándose callada.

-¿Y que es lo que te moleta?... No te gusta trabajar de mesera.- Dijo Amy.- Si te quiere mantener, entonces acéptalo.

-¡Odio que me trate como un objeto!.- Rabiosa Makoto.- Odio su estupido egocentrismo y que crea que puede ponerme donde se le de la gana… Cierto, quiero estar cerca de Serenity por medio de el… ¡Pero no como su amante!... Una amante no tiene que conocer a la familia del hombre con el que tiene amoríos… Pero una esposa si…. Yo quiero ser la esposa de Andrew, de esa manera tendré cerca al enemigo… Se que Andrew es otro imbecil mas de los muchos que abundan que piensan que con dinero y su linda cara pueden comprar a una mujer, pero conmigo eso no funciona… Si quiere tenerme en su cama me pagara con matrimonio.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a acostarte con el?- Pregunto Rei sorprendida.

-De que te sorprende.- Respondió Makoto.- Tú te acuestas con el que se antoja.

Si, y lo seguiré haciendo.- Respondió Rei.- Pero tu no eres así… Eso es algo que tu no harias…

-Estoy dispuesta a venderle mi virginidad si es preciso.- Respondió Makoto.- Después de que el hombre de mi vida muriera sin siquiera… Bueno, ustedes ya saben… Jure morir virgen… Pero por hacer justicia valdrá la pena, le entregaria mi cuerpo… Pero jamás mi alma... Solo espero que el imbecil no se haya molestado y me hable… Espero no haberlo echado todo a perder con mi ataque de ira… Aunque pensándolo bien su dinero podría servirme para algo… El dinero me haría fuerte frente a mi enemiga.

-0-0-0-

Después de que Andrew le hiciera aquella pregunta, Mina se quedo pensativa por unos momentos y finalmente le respondió.

-Andrew… Te seré sincera porque te quiero mucho y quiero lo mejor para ti… Después de mi accidente he comprendido muchas cosas… Y bueno, eres un chico atractivo, con buena posición económica y eso pensándolo bien si te ha hecho un poco egocéntrico… Solo dime una cosa… ¿Qué te provoca tener sexo porque si?...¿Acaso has tenido alguna vez novia?... ¿Por qué juegas así con las chicas que conoces?

Andrew se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, ciertamente en sus 26 años, pocas novias había tenido, pero no eran relaciones estables y eso si, muchas aventuras sexuales.

-Yo no engaño a nadie Mina.- Se defendió Andrew al sentirse agredido.- Yo siempre he sido sincero, jamás prometo amor si se que no lo voy a cumplir… Que Reika este encaprichada conmigo es otra cosa… Desde que comenzamos a… bueno, tú sabes… Yo fui claro con ella, le dije que no quería una relación.

-Haber y con Makoto es diferente.

-En verdad estoy interesado en ella.- Dijo Andrew.

-Si hermano… Solo que la primera impresión es la que cuenta, y cuando la conociste como mesera dejaste mucho que desear… Aunque como Dark Knight a través del chat fue diferente… Andrew, se que te interesa esa chica… puedo sentirlo… Solo que no sabes como tratar a una mujer.

-¿Qué?... ¡Mina por favor tu sabes que yo…-

-¿Qué has sido un mujeriego y que andas de aquí y por allá de conquistador?.- Pregunto la rubia.- Si lo se…Eres igual que como yo era antes del accidente, pero hermano, ahora he comprendido que ni el dinero, ni el sexo, ni las cosas materiales van a llenar nuestros vacíos que hemos venido arrastrando desde antes.

-¿Vacíos?.- Cuestiono Andrew.- Yo no tengo ningún vacío… Te tengo a ti, tengo la fortuna de que nuestro progenitor nos haya heredado todos sus bienes, una buena educación…-

-Eres atractivo y conquistador… ¿Y?... Te aseguro que si no hubieras heredado nada o si hubieras tenido un accidente como yo, Reika no estuviera detrás de ti, ni todas esas amiguitas que solo te buscan para obtener placer.

Andrew se quedo callado por unos segundos, agachando la cabeza, a pesar de que sabia que su hermana no lo podía ver, aquellas palabras lo apenaban y después de tanto pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que su vida era vacía.

Aparentemente era un chico afortunado, atractivo, con dinero, con buena educación, heredero de una prospera empresa… Aunque por un momento se quedo pensativo, y en efecto, era solo lo que de el atraía a las mujeres, su fisico y su dinero.

-¿Por qué te quedas callado?... Sabes que tengo razón… ¿Verdad?

-No… Bueno, no se.- Dijo Andrew.-

-¿Nunca has querido estar con una chica que te quiera por algo mas que eso?... ¿Alguien con quien puedas sentirte feliz sin estar pensando en llevartela a la cama?

-Con Mako me la paso muy bien… Ella fue muy linda conmigo cuando conversábamos por chat, me trataba bien sin siquiera saber quien era yo… Solo que creo que no le intereso… La primera vez que salimos la bese y se enojo, ahora le pague a su patrón para que le diera el día y también se enojo… No se como tratarla… Parece que cada cosa que hago en vez de ganármela solo logro alejarla mas.

-Pues si en verdad te interesa deja de usar las mismas tácticas.- Lo regaño Mina.- De hecho no tienes que usar tácticas, cuando el amor va a ser va a ser… Solo se tu mismo y no trates de apantallarla con cosas banales… Sabes, hasta me gustaría conocerla… Nunca me presentas a las chicas con las que sales, pero bueno, de alguna manera siempre me enteraba de con quien estabas saliendo.

-Pero esta molesta conmigo… No se como…-

-Discúlpate con ella, pero que sea una disculpa sincera.

-Lo hare.- Respondió Andrew.- Mañana mismo iré a buscarla.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, a las afueras de la mansión Hansford, Serenity se encontraba con un hombre de cabello largo y castaño.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que en verdad mataste a la ultima hija de los Kino?...

El hombre entro dentro del auto, y saco un frasco amplio y transparente en el cual se encontraba flotando en agua, un corazón humano.

-¡Guarda eso asqueroso!.- Rabio la mujer tapándose los ojos con las manos.- ¿Cómo eres tan asqueroso como para traerme eso?

-Usted quería una prueba de que me deshice de la última persona que quería saber muerta… Y no se me ocurrió otra opción.

-¡Te ordeno que te deshagas de esa cosa!... Y espero que hayas enterrado bien el cuerpo de la estupida y sin dejar huellas.

-No se preocupe Serenity, no creo que nadie la reclame… No tiene padres, su hermana esta muerta, no es casada… Así que no creo que alguien note su ausencia.

-¡Mas te vale infeliz!- Gruño la mujer.- Ahora lárgate.

-No me puedo ir sin antes recibir mi pago.

-Te lo daré mañana… No tengo dinero ahora… y tengo que encontrar un pretexto para sacarle dinero a Andrew.

-Sabe usted que los tratos no son así.

-¡Entiende Neflyte!... Desde que murió el infeliz de mi marido ya no tengo acceso a los fondos de la empresa… ¡Ahora todo paso al poder del maldito bastardo!

-Sabe bien que así no me gustan las cosas.

Serenity sabia que aunque ella era quien ordenaba, Neflyte no era un hombre inofensivo y no quería tener problemas con el, así que se quito unos pendientes de diamantes que llevaba y el caro anillo de matrimonio que aun usaba, dándoselos al hombre.

-De acuerdo… Si mañana no me paga, venderé esto.

-Véndelo… El resto te lo consigo mañana.

Mientras tanto, Setsuna que se encontraba escondida detrás de los árboles de la mansión dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Gozando ver como su hermana cada día estaba en mas apuros.

-Querida hermanita… Lentamente comienzas a pagar por tus malos tratos… Aunque pensándolo bien empezaste a pagarlo sin darte cuenta desde el día en que te casaste con tu difunto marido.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos ****días después.**

Makoto se encontraba sentada en la sala, bajo el sofá, mientras tecleaba en su computadora portátil, aquella historia de amor que estaba escribiendo, para la cual aun ni siquiera tenía el titulo.

Era una historia de amor basada en la vida real, en su vida misma, aunque ese último detalle no pensaba darlo a conocer. Quería inmortalizar ese maravilloso amor, esa linda manera de amar de Tamahome Hino hacia la mujer de su vida, la cual había sido ella misma, Makoto Kino.

De pronto, sintió su vista cansada y se detuvo un rato para levantarse y caminar hacia la habitación que sabia en vida había sido de Tamahome. Rei le permitía entrar, puesto que ella había sido la novia de aquel hombre, pero procuraban no mover mucho las cosas y dejarlas tal cual el lo había hecho.

Lentamente Makoto abrió uno de los cajones del buró que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, y miro una fotografía donde el la estaba besando en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué no existen mas hombres como tu Tamahome?... Un hombre maravilloso como tu que sepa amar en las buenas y en las malas.- Hablo la joven mirando la fotografía.- Un hombre como tu no debía haber muerto… Pero bueno, ya no estas aquí… Pero yo te llevare siempre en mis recuerdos y te inmortalizare… Tú y mi padre son los únicos hombres que han valido la pena en este mundo.

Makoto guardo la fotografía y después tomo un sable de bambú que se encontraba colgado en la pared, armas que utilizaba Tamahome como practicante de Kendo que era.

-Creo que debería retomar el entrenamiento una vez mas.- Se dijo así misma.- Después de 6 años sin siquiera practicarlo ya he perdido la practica y mis habilidades.

Al ver aquel sable, de nuevo la inspiración volvió a ella, y con arma en mano regreso a la sala. Estaba a punto de sentarse, cuando escucho que el timbre de la puerta sonaba y dejo el sable sobre la mesa, pensando que seguro era Rei o Amy que habían olvidado las llaves, pero al abrirla se dio cuenta de que era Andrew quien estaba frente a ella.

-Makoto.- Balbuceo el joven.

-Hola Andrew… Han pasado ya 2 días desde el ultimo día que nos vimos… ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto el.

A Makoto no le gustaba estar encerrada a solas con un hombre, le provocaba entrar en pánico, pero al menos ya en un par de veces había estado a solas con Andrew y este no la atacaba. Aunque tenia en claro que de ella el buscaba sexo, aun por cualquier cosa, llevaba una navaja dentro de la bolsa de su chamarra, asi que lo dejo entrar.

-Makoto… yo… Bueno, se que tienes algo de razón en lo que dijiste el otro día.- Hablo Andrew.- Pero, en verdad no quise ofenderte, mis intenciones contigo son mas serias de lo que tu crees… Creo que te amo…

**Hola a todos… Aquí tengo un capitulo mas terminado de esta historia de Crimen, sufrimiento y la pequeña dosis de romance Mako/Tamahome. **

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y ahora pasando a contestar los reviews.**

**Patty ****Ramírez de Chiba: Primero que nada gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer una historia que para empezar no es de tu pareja favorita, eso de entrada es un honor para mi y me da gusto tenerte como lectora. En efecto, muchos en el caso de Makoto, tomarían esa alternativa, aunque precisamente no es lo correcto. Créeme que al escribir la escena donde mata al primer tipo, llore como loca y no por el, sino por el cargo que se hecha ella encima. Mas sin embargo, a pesar de todo, pienso que la pobre merecería ser feliz, pero en aras de su venganza cada día se hunde mas en ese pozo profundo. Como escritora del fic, no pretendo juzgarla ni aplaudirle, simplemente plasmar los sentimientos humanos, puesto que en la vida real no existe persona completamente buena ni completamente mala, así que quise hacer una protagonista mas realista. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero seguirte teniendo de lectora.**

**Wolfgang2026: Bueno, a ti siempre te respondo lo que me dejas de los reviews en privado, y pues entonces no hay mucho que decir. Igual contigo estaré haciéndolo de la misma manera. Pues las respuestas que te doy creo que no debería publicarlas a la vista de todos. Por cierto, ya pronto sale tu idola, no te preocupes. Le faltan poco por aparecer. Espero tu review.**

**NickRivers: ¡Amiga, mi querida Nickypedia!... ¿Qué te puedo decir a vos?... Ciertamente Makoto no es mala y Andrew tampoco lo es, simplemente son humanos y como todos cometen errores. Sobre la pobre Makoto, la pobre solo se deja llevar por su resentimiento, porque como podes ver, ella amaba a sus padres, a su hermana y a su novio. Quiere a sus dos amigas, y aunque ciertamente, lo que hace Rei al apoyarla en matar no esta bien… A final de cuentas Rei es otra pobre chica que al perder también a su familia esta tomando el camino equivocado y se esta hundiendo con Mako en ese abismo. Por cierto, espero que te haya gustado la actuación de Rei. Te prometo que ya vendrá la revancha hahaha.**

**Alina-rus: Pues antes que nada. Mucho gusto en conocerte (bueno hace dias que te conocí, pero igual también lo puse por este medio) y gracias por tu review. En efecto, Rei y Makoto necesitan una revisión psiquiatrita urgemente y pues como te darás cuenta mas adelante, no solo ellas, sino también la mayoría de los personajes tienen sus problemas y pues como le dije a Patty Ramírez de Chiba… Aquí nadie es bueno ni malo… Simplemente son humanos y como tal cometen errores, aunque claro, algunos más grandes que otros.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y pues, anímense a dejar review, no sean tímidos.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	9. Chapter 9 Mentira o Realidad

**Mentira o Realidad.**

"_La mentira es un triste sustituto de la verdad, pero es el único que se ha descubierto hasta ahora."_

_Elbert Hubbard._

Makoto se sorprendió de que Andrew le dijera que la amaba. Ciertamente le desconcertaba, para ella era un tipo doble cara, cuando lo había conoció como cliente del restaurante, le pareció un hombre arrogante que a simple vista quería conquistarla para llevarla a la cama, pero cuando lo conoció a través de una sala de chat, sin saber que era el mismo, Pensó que era un tipo tonto, poco atractivo y fácil de manejar, un tonto al que se podía enamorar fácilmente. Ahora dentro de todo, creía que era un tipo doble cara, que obviamente estaba interesado en deslumbrarla con su dinero y galanura para llevarla a la cama.

-Makoto, creo que te amo.- Repitió Andrew notando el silencio de la joven. No sabiendo si la había incomodado.- Si, se que te prometí no insistir…-

-No confundas las cosas Andrew, tu no me amas.- Le dijo Makoto.- Yo solo te atraigo físicamente… Mira, me agrada estar contigo, platicar... Pero también se que no eres del tipo de hombre que tienen una relación estable… Cuando me hablaste en el restaurante sentí que te interesaste en mi solo porque nunca te había tomado en cuenta.

-Makoto.

-Andrew, no me lo niegues por favor… Y no insitas porque yo no estaré con un hombre que no esta dispuesto a dar el todo por el todo..- Respondió ella.

Andrew agacho su mirada y se acerco a ella, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-Mako… se que cuando te conocí deje mucho que desear… No te di la mejor de las impresiones, me comporte como un estupido retándote a conquistarte… No me justifico, pero, siempre las mujeres se interesan en mi por cosas banales, llámale dinero, llámale atracción… Se que sueno estupido lo se… Pero cuando te conocí por chat, sin fotografías, sin preguntarte como era tu físico, sin decirte mi nombre, platicándonos nuestras vidas, lo que nos gusta, lo que no… Me hiciste sentir algo… Creo que eres la primera mujer que se interesa en mi y no en mi nombre… Fuiste muy linda conmigo y eso sin saber quien era yo.

-Y pretendes hacerme creer que has cambiado de la noche a la mañana.- Respondió Makoto.- Yo también me ilusione con conocerte… Pero con tu actitud del otro dia haces que recuerde lo que no me gusta de Andrew… Hay muchas cosas de ti que me agradan, me agrada el Dark Knight que conocí a través de Internet… Pero no el chico egocéntrico que a veces sigues dejando salir.

-Mako, perdóname… En verdad eres la primera mujer que me hace sentir algo… No quiero arruinar esto.

-Solo no me trates como si fuera un objeto… Y no intentes deslumbrarme con cosas que no me interesan porque así solo me harás pensar que eres un hombre superficial.- Dijo Makoto.- _Por supuesto que no es tu dinero lo que me atrae imbecil… Tan solo te utilizare como tu piensas utilizarme.- Pensó la joven para si misma._

-Te lo prometo Mako.- Respondió Andrew.- ¿Entonces estoy perdonado?

-Por supuesto que si tonto.- Sonrío Makoto.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?... Tengo agua, jugo de manzana, juego de naranja y refresco.

-Solo dame agua por favor.

Makoto camino hacia la cocina, pero cuando regreso con el vaso de agua, miro a Andrew con el sable de Tamahome en mano, mirándolo detenidamente.

-¿Tienes un sable Makoto?...No sabia que practicaras Kendo.- Maravillado el joven rubio.- Quien diría que una chica tan linda y tierna practicara este tipo de artes marciales.

-No solo eso.- Respondió Makoto, tomando el sable que el le devolvió.- Durante mi infancia también practique Karate…De Kendo no tengo mucha practica, pero me defiendo.

-Me gustaría ver eso.- Sonrío Andrew.

-¿Practicas Kendo?.- Pregunto Makoto.

-Cuando era niño mi padre se la pasaba incitándome a que entrara a cursos extra escolares y demás… Cualquier pretexto era bueno para no tenerme en casa… Creo que era demasiado molesto para el… Y si estuve en clases de Kendo pero dure poco… Lo peor fue que me metiera en un colegio militar para disciplinarme y si ahí daban clases de defensa personal y el sistema era muy estricto… De igual manera no pretendo intentar lastimar a una mujer… Menos a una tan hermosa y tierna como tu.

-¿Tierna?.- Sonrío Makoto sentándose a su lado.- De tierna no tengo nada… En las escuelas siempre me llamaban "niña marimacho".

-¿También tu hermana practicaba Kendo y Karate?

-No.- Respondió Makoto.- Ella si era dulce, tierna y frágil… Aunque no por eso menos fuerte… Amaba intensamente y era muy cariñosa… Esa era su fortaleza… Nunca se detenía para decir lo que sentía ni para mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Pues tu me pareces una chica dulce y tierna… y para nada te podría llamar marimacho.

-Iré a guardar el sable… Ya vengo.- Respondió Makoto levantándose del sofá…

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, a las afueras de Tokio, a la salida de una de las carreteras, las patrullas se encontraban aglomeradas, mientras los periodistas tomaban la nota que saldría en el periódico el siguiente dia.

Kunzite se encontraba junto a sus compañeros, resguardando para que nadie irrumpiera en el lugar de los hechos, y traspasará la cinta amarilla. El olor era pestilente, y rápido llego la ambulancia, donde con una sabana cubrieron el cuerpo del hombre que tenia una mano mutilada y al parecer había sido torturado.

-¿Crees que Serenity Hansford este inmiscuida en la muerte de este hombre?.- Pregunto un joven policía, de cabello castaño que se acerco a Kunzite.

-No lo se.- Respondió Kunzite tomando aire y soltándolo.- Se me ocurre que tal vez ella misma se haya mandado ese paquete y haya puesto la denuncia para despistarnos… O tal vez ella no lo mato y tal vez sea un enemigo quien la esta torturando… De cualquier manera todo esto me hace pensar que Serenity viuda de Hansford no esta libre de delitos… Nadie manda un regalo así solo porque si… Regularmente cuando se manda a matar o a amenazar a alguien es porque también ese alguien tiene sus crímenes bien escondidos.

De pronto el teléfono celular de Kuzite se escucho timbrar y este rápido lo levanto.

-Amy…- Mas tarde te hablo, estoy ocupado a las afueras de la ciudad… El cuerpo de Rubeus Tanaka fue encontrado…- Si, si es el mismo que había salido de prisión hace algunas semanas, el mismo al que se le mutilo la mano y se le envío a Serenity Hansford… Yo también, adiós…

-0-0-0-

Amy Mizuno guardo su teléfono celular, y acompañada de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, entro de nuevo en el laboratorio de computo, desde donde se encargaban de detectar a delincuentes que operaban a través de Internet.

-¿Hablando con Nakamura?.- Le pregunto su compañero.- Veo que rápido olvidaste a tu ex novio.

-¡Por favor, Kunzite es todo un hombre, no hay modo de compararlo con Taiki!.- Exclamo la mujer.- ¿Recuerdas el escándalo del regalo que le fue enviado a Serenity Hansford y de los volantes que al siguiente dia aparecieron a las afueras de AeroSky Enterprises?

-Claro, aun se sigue hablando de eso.

-Al parecer ya encontraron el cuerpo del hombre… Dicen que tiene unos golpes, por lo que se deduce que fue golpeado, violado y torturado antes de morir.- Dijo Amy horrorizada.- No entiendo a que mente tan perversa se le puede ocurrir eso… Aunque el tipo lo merecía, aun me parece demasiado.

-Seguramente alguna venganza.- Respondió el compañero de la joven.- Pero en fin, ese no es nuestro campo… Así que déjale eso a tu galán.

-Claro.- Respondió Amy.

-0-0-0-

Despues de que Makoto regresara a la sala, noto como Andrew aun sentado miraba hacia la pantalla de su computadora portátil. Rápidamente se acerco y la cerro, para evitar que leyera.

-Disculpa, leí sin querer un poco.- Dijo Andrew.- No cabe duda de que eres un estuche de monerías Mako… No sabia que te gustara escribir.

-Son solo tonterías.- Respondió ella.-

-Nada de lo que hagas me parece una tontería… ¿Qué es lo que escribes?... ¿Una historia de amor?

-Si.- Respondió ella.

-Espero algun dia me permitas leerlas… Y si algun dia publicas tu historia seguro sere el primero en comprar tu libro.

-No pretendo que se publique.- Mintió ella.

-¿Puedo saber al menos la sinopsis?... ¿Saber de que trata?

-Te aburrirías.- Respondió ella.

-Te aseguro que no… Nada de ti me parece aburrido…

-Es la historia de amor de una pareja de enamorados, de cómo se conocen y se comienzan a amar a pesar de que los kilómetros los separan… Ella lo ama con locura, es el amor de su vida, y la trata como ningún hombre jamás lo haría.

-¿Y como la trata?...

-El es un hombre enamorado, de clase media…Una noche de aburrimiento se conocen a través de una sala de chat y tras varios meses de conversación el viaja a su ciudad para conocerla personalmente… Ella lo ama porque sabe que hombres como el no hay… El es cariñoso, romántico, fiel, valiente, enamorado… El la ama mas allá de lo físico, le agrada estar con ella, compartir sus sueños, sus tristezas, sus alegrías… Y no es una relación basada en el sexo… El deseo viene después… Pero algo trágico sucede en la vida de ella y no llegan a consumar su amor.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a ella?... ¿Tiene alguna enfermedad terminal?... ¿Se muere?

-No… Pero aun no pienso decirte el final… Solo que algo sucede en la vida de ella… Algo que pone a prueba el amor de Tamahome que es verdadero… Porque aun en medio de la tragedia el esta a su lado, amándola y no la deja sola.- Dice Makoto.- Es maravilloso ser amada por un hombre de esa manera… Tamahome es el hombre que toda mujer quisiera tener a su lado- Termino diciendo Makoto sin saber el efecto que sus palabras provocaban en Andrew.

Andrew se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, sintiéndose celoso del protagonista del libro que estaba escribiendo Makoto y eso lo hacia sentir estupido, pensando que el no encajaba con el prototipo de hombre ideal de Makoto. El hombre que describía Makoto, era el ideal de Makoto, de eso se pudo dar cuenta, y el ni con su dinero y galanura había logrado que Makoto pensara en el de esa manera.

-Ya veo, me encantara leerlo cuando lo tengas terminado.- Dijo Andrew tratando de no notarse celoso.- Por cierto, tengo hambre… ¿Vamos a comer a algun lugar aquí cercas?...

-Afuera hace frío y no tengo ganas de salir.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Por qué no comemos aquí?... Veré que hay en el refrigerador y prepare algo delicioso para los dos.- Hablo Makoto emocionada.

-¡No!.- Se levanto Andrew alarmado del sofá, logrando que Makoto lo miraba desconcertada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tu no sabes cocinar… Me lo confesaste en el restaurante.

-Claro.- Respondió Makoto.-No se cocinar… pero solo pensaba prepararte un sándwich.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor yo cocino?.- Pregunto Andrew.- No me mires así… Yo si se cocinar.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de un spa, en una de las salas de masajes, Serena se encontraba recostada con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto, mientras una de las empleadas le daba un masaje. En el otro extremo, una joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, también estaba recibiendo un masaje, mientras platicaba con Serena.

-¿Cómo que Darien esta saliendo con una de las empleadas?.- Sorprendida la chica pelicastaña.- Bueno Serena, tranquilízate… Ya sabes como es Darien, dudo que la este tomando en serio… Pero también en que cabeza cabe hacer semejante escándalo… ¿Acaso no sabes comportarte como una dama?... Yo jamás me rebajaría a la altura de una empleada muerta de hambre.

-¡Por supuesto que soy una dama, solo que esa estupida abogada me quiere quitar lo que es mío dentro de mi empresa y eso no lo voy a permitir!

-Querida… Te recuerdo que de AeroSky Enterprises nada te pertenece.- Le dijo la joven.- ¿No es que acaso tu padre le heredo el 60% que era de el a tu hermano?... ¿Entonces que es tuyo?... Yo que tu mejor me dejaba de niñerías y me encargaba de amarrar a Darien.

-Si claro, y es precisamente ahora que vez mas atractivo a mi hermano… ¿Verdad Reika?.- Le respondió Serena, que de sobra sabia que Reika Nishimura estaba interesada en Andrew y también en la fortuna de la familia.- Yo diría que mas de una lo ve atractivo… Escuche decirle a Darien que anda saliendo con una chica… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?...¡Oh, ya recordé, se llama Makoto!... Creo que ya encontró una nueva amante con quien divertirse y que supla tu lugar querida.- Dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba de su lugar para retirarse.

-¡Makoto!... ¿Cómo que Makoto?.- Hablo Reika en voz baja.- A mi nadie me quita a mi hombre.

-0-0-0-

Makoto miro el platillo que tenia frente a ella, realmente el sushi acompañado de ensalada surimi y distintas salsas picantes y agridulces que había preparado Andrew hacia que se le hiciera agua la boca.

Tomo los palillos y tomo un rollo de sushi el cual se llevo a la boca, comprobando que en verdad el sabor era exquisito a su paladar.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Soy o no soy buen cocinero?

-Es delicioso.- Respondió Makoto, gimiendo de placer al tener en su boca aquel manjar.- No pensé que supieras cocinar, digo, me imagino que en tu casa has de tener quien cocine.

-Si.- Respondió Andrew.- Tenemos una cocinera, pero me gusta cocinar… Bueno, ha decir verdad no se cocinar muchas cosas, solo lo que a mi me gusta, pero cuando lo hago me relajo.- Andrew se quedo serio por un momento.- ¿Por qué me veas así?… ¿Ves algo de malo que a un hombre le guste cocinar?

-Gracias.- Respondió Makoto.- Y no tiene nada de malo que un hombre sepa cocinar… Cocinar es todo un arte… Es algo que se disfruta… Solo que a mi nunca se me dio… Muchas veces soñé con preparar algo delicioso… Pero siempre la comida me quedaba mal… Hasta ahora solo se hacer sándwiches y hot dogs.

-¿Entonces quien cocina aquí?... ¿Qué es lo que comes?

-Regularmente mis amigas cocinan.- Respondió ella.- A mi se me quemarían los sartenes… En verdad soy terrible con eso… Alguna vez intente hacer un pastel de fresa… Pero en vez de azúcar glass le puse sal.

Andrew se quedo serio y después soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-¿Confundiste la sal con el azúcar?... Entonces creo que definitivamente la cocina no es lo tuyo… Pero bueno, algun defecto tenias que tener, no puedes ser tan perfecta… Pero yo encantado cocinaría para ti todos los días de mi vida.

-Claro y seguro todos los días te vería con un delantal frente a la estufa repitiendo el menú cada 4 días.- Río Makoto.

Andrew se quedo mirando por unos instantes a Makoto, hasta que ella interrumpió el silencio, dejando de sonreír.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Pregunto ella.- ¿Te molesto mi comentario?

-No es eso.- Dijo Andrew.- Es solo que nunca te había visto reír… Me gusta ha gustado mucho el sonido de tu risa.

-Oh...

-Makoto… ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa un dia de estos?... Me gustaría que conocieras a mi hermana Minako.

-¿Solo quieres que conozca a una de tus hermanas?... ¿Qué hay de la otra?

-Makoto, te la quiero presentar porque tu eres importante para mi… Nunca le he presentado una novia a mi familia… Si, ya se que no eres mi novia, pero al menos quisiera demostrarte que en verdad me interesas… Y si te quiero presentar a Minako es porque para mi ella es mi única familia… Con mi madrastra no me llevo bien y bueno, de alguna manera Serena y yo tampoco somos muy únicos… En cierta forma creo que su madre le trasmitió el desprecio hacia mi y Minako por ser hijos de mi difunta madre, quien fue la primera esposa de mi papá.

-Ya veo.- Respondió Makoto.- _Pero no es a tu hermana a quien me interesa conocer imbecil.- Pensó para si misma._

-Claro que al ir a mi casa tendrás que conocer también a Serena y Serenity, pero solo será porque ellas viven ahí.- Dijo Andrew.- En realidad a quien me interesa que conozcas es a Mina, pero también te presentare a mi madrastra y a mi otra hermana… ¿Qué dices?.

-Me agradaría mucho conocer a tu familia Andrew…

-¿Te parece mañana mismo?.- Pregunto Andrew.- También me gustaría que conocieras a mi primo, a mis tíos y a mis amistades, quiero que todo mundo sepa que tu eres la mujer que…-Andrew se detuvo pues sabia que Makoto se podría sentir presionada si repetía una vez mas que la amaba.- Quiero que conozcan a la mujer que es importante en mi vida… ¿Aceptas?

-Me gustaría mucho.

-Por cierto, a mi también me gustaría conocer a tus amiga, después de todo ellas son como si fueran tu familia… ¿Verdad?

Makoto se quedo en silencio por unos momentos. Sabia que llegaría el momento de presentarle a Amy y Rei, pero en el caso de esta ultima tendría que inventar algo, no seria lógico que después de varias semanas de salir con Andrew no le hubiera mencionado que una de sus mejores amigas trabajaba con el.

De pronto, se escucho que el sonido de la puerta, y al instante Rei entro en la casa, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que ahí estaba Makoto acompañada de Andrew.

-¿Señorita Hino?.- Sorprendido Andrew de ver que al parecer una de las amigas de Makoto fuera empleada de AeroSky Enterprises…

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la confortable cafetería la cual era de paredes pintadas en color rojizo, con cuadros que adornaban las paredes y una música instrumental y relajante como fondo, dos jóvenes se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas mas alejadas, la cual estaba cubierta por un biombo que le daba un aspecto de mayor intimidad al lugar y a la conversación entre ambas.

-¿Y a ti como te hace sentir que tu hermano esta enamorado?.- Pregunto la mujer de cabello negro y corto, de penetrantes ojos color violeta, la cual vestía un traje sastre en color gris, contrastante con el cuello en color morado de la blusa de satín que llevaba por debajo.

-¿Me lo preguntas como amiga o como psicóloga?.- Pregunto Mina tras dejar su taza de café sobre la mesa. Hacia ya algunos meses que estaba tomando terapia psicológica con la distinguida y prestigiad psicóloga Hotaru Tomoe y aunque ella la había ayudado en gran medida a aceptar su ceguera, aun faltaba mucho por hacer. Con el tiempo, ambas se habían convertido en amigas, viéndose no solo en consultas, sino también fuera del consultorio.

Mina abrió la boca y tomo y soltó aire. Despues de muchos meses de no llorar por su ceguera y aceptarse, había tenido una recaída y eso debido al enamoramiento de Andrew.

-Te lo pregunto como amiga.- Dijo Hotaru, mirando con cariño a su amiga.

-Yo… Me siento feliz por el… Ya te he hablado de la falta de intereses que mi padre siempre tuvo por nosotros… De la vida libertina que ambos llevábamos… Pero dentro de todo, el y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos y me da gusto que este enamorado y que haya conocido a una chica maravillosa que lo pueda amar…- Mina no pudo continuar hablando, pues las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y apretó las mandíbulas, reprimiendo un sollozo que podría ser escuchado por alguien mas.

Hotaru inhalo y exhalo un par de veces. Sabia que la ceguera para Mina era difícil, que había pasado por tener que perder a su novio, por perder a las personas que se llamaban sus "amigas" y eso la había llevado a estar mas unida que nunca a su hermano, pues a pesar de que la relación de ellos dos siempre había sido muy estrecha, ahora con las consecuencias de su ceguera, sentía que el era a la única persona que tenia.

-Si quieres llorar hazlo.- Dijo Hotaru con voz Serena apretando una de las manos de su amiga la cual no resistió mas y comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

-¡No es verdad Hotaru!.- Exclamo Mina entre lagrimas.- Se que debería de darme gusto que mi hermano sea feliz y que este enamorado, que tenga una chica a su lado que lo ame como el se merece…¡Pero lo cierto es que no es así!.- Hizo una pausa Minako para después continuar.- Me siento mal cuando imagino que Andrew puede casarse y irse de mi lado… ¿Sabes?… Desde que estoy axial el es lo único que tengo… Tengo miedo de que también mi hermano me abandone…¿Y sabes que?… ¡Lo peor de todo es que yo misma se que mis pensamientos son egoístas… Y se que toda la vida sere solo una carga para Andrew!… ¿Por qué el Kami me dejo así?… ¡Hubiera sido mejor que me muriera.

De los ojos de Hotaru salieron unas cuantas lagrimas, pero rápidamente las limpio y aclaro su voz para sonar tranquila.

-Amiga… Es normal que te sientas así… Pero también es bueno que sepas reconocer que tan bueno es o no lo que estas sintiendo… Se que quieres mucho a tu hermano y aunque no lo he tratado mucho, se que el también te quiere a ti… Y no solo lo tienes a el, recuerda que yo soy tu amiga y lo mas importante es que te tienes a ti misma y tienes el maravilloso don de la vida.

Mina respiro un poco mas tranquila y dio un sorbo a su café.

-Gracias Hotaru.- Hablo mas tranquila Mina.- Perdóname por abrumarte con mis problemas… Pero solo a ti te puedo decir esto… ¿Sabes que no me atrevería a decirle esto a Andrew?… Me sentiría como una hermana egoísta, cuando el lo único que a hecho es apoyarme y estar a mi lado.

-Como te digo, todos somos humanos y es normal sentirnos así… Lo importante es reconocerlo…¿Has pensado en decirle a el como te sientes?

-Sinceramente no.- Respondió Mina.- Pero creo que voy a hacerlo… ¿Y sabes?…El a pesar de todo, de mostrarse siempre tan feliz, también ha sufrido mucho, a pesar de que no es un santo, creo que se merece tener una buena mujer que lo ame.

-Nadie en este mundo es perfecto amiga… Todos cometemos errores y es parte de ser humanos… Lo importante es saber reconocerlo y por supuesto que todo merecemos ser felices, pero primero tenemos que empezar por trabajar con nuestro interior y amarnos a nosotros mismos.

-Gracias.- Respondió Mina.- Por cierto, Andrew esta interesado en presentarme a su amiga la chica de la que esta enamorado.

-Eso es muy bueno.- Respondió Hotaru.- Aun no es su novia… Pero ese gesto de su parte quiere decir que no solo ella es importante para el… Sino que también tu lo eres… ¿O porque crees que entonces quiere presentártela?

-Creo que tienes razón.- Sonrío Minako.- Andrew jamás antes me ha presentado a ninguna novia… Pero en los momentos importantes de su vida, siempre ha querido que este a su lado.

-Ahora lo vez Mina, tu misma lo has dicho, Andrew y tu son muy unidos y el te quiere tanto como tu a el.

-¡Oh por el Kami!.- Exclamo Mina.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Preocupada Hotaru.

-Es solo que… Se suponía que saliendo de la consulta vinimos aquí a tomar café y termine hablando sobre mis frustraciones… Creo que te atosigo demasiado.

-No te preocupes Mina.- Sonrío Hotaru.- No solo soy tu psicóloga, también soy tu amiga, no lo olvides y… ¿Acaso no se habla con los amigos cuando se esta triste?

-Gracias Hotaru… Ahora se que es una verdadera amiga.- Termino diciendo Mina, sintiéndose mas tranquila.

-0-0-0-

Rei sonrío y se acerco a su amiga, fingiendo sorpresa.

-Hola Makoto… Perdón, no sabia que estuvieras ocupada.

-¿Ella es tu amiga?.- Pregunto Andrew sorprendido de ver ahí a Rei Hino.

-Pues ella es la dueña de esta casa.- Respondió Makoto.- Yo estaba buscando un lugar donde vivir, tu sabes… Es caro mantenerse sola, asi que supe que Rei estaba buscando otra chica mas para compartir gastos y llegue aquí hace apenas un mes.

-La señorita Hino trabaja en la compañía.- Dijo Andrew.- No pensé que ella viviera aquí, que se conocieran.

-Pues, nos conocemos desde que estábamos en la universidad, solo que ella iba un semestre mas adelantada.- Respondió Makoto.- Últimamente estaba batallando con los gastos, así que Rei me invito a vivir a su casa… Tu sabes, Rei trabaja de dia en tu compañía y yo suelo trabajar por las tardes en la universidad, así que no hablamos mucho, y tampoco me pareció importante hablar de ella cuando salíamos.

-Claro, supongo que tendrán cosas mas interesantes de que hablar que no sea de negocios.- Dijo Rei.- Además no veo porque mezclar el trabajo con la vida personal.

-Por supuesto, tiene usted razón señorita Hino.- Dijo Andrew.- Y bueno, en vista de que usted es amiga de mi… de Makoto, me gustaría que dejáramos las formalidades de lado… Podría llamarme simplemente Andrew.

-¡Oh, no señor Hansford, como cree!.- Exclamo Rei.- Usted es uno de mis jefes, yo no…-

-Por favor Señorita Hino… Makoto dice que sus amigas son como su familia y…-

-Y le encantaría ser parte de esta familia.- Respondió Rei.- De acuerdo Andrew, pero usted dejara de lado el titulo de Señorita y me llamara simplemente Rei… ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro.- Respondió Andrew.- Y una vez mas le pido disculpas por lo ocurrido con mi hermana.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?.- Pregunto Makoto fingiendo que no sabia nada.

-Oh, es algo sin importancia.- Respondió Rei.- No se preocupes Andrew, ya todo quedo olvidado. Solo que no se vuelva a repetir, yo soy muy seria cuando de mi vida laboral se trata.

-Lo se Rei, y gracias por no abandonar nuestra compañía.- Le dijo Andrew.- Ahora me retiro Mako, tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana, es que estudia en una escuela de invidentes… Mañana pasare por ti a las 8:00 de la noche para llevarte a mi casa… ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro que si Andrew.- Respondió Makoto acompañándolo hacia la salida.

**Noche del mismo dia…**

Makoto y Rei salieron en el auto de la ultima, a dar un paseo a pesar de que eran ya altas horas de la noche. Sabían que Amy ese dia no llegaría a dormir, así que su amiga ni siquiera se enteraría de su ausencia, además de que no pensaban durar mucho en la calle.

-Así que ya apareció el cadáver del imbecil de Rubeus.- Soltó una carcajada Rei.- Sabia que poco durarían en encontrarlo… Pero no te preocupes Makoto, nadie sospecharía de nosotras… Todo quedara de manera que nosotras salgamos limpias de esto. Además al eliminar a esa escoria solo le estamos haciendo un favor a la humanidad.

-Lo se Rei.- Hablo Makoto que iba sentada en el asiento de copiloto.- Seguro mañana en los periódicos saldrá la noticia… ¡Maldita Serenity!... La desgraciada pagara todo el daño que le hizo a mi familia y mañana será nuestro primer encuentro cara a cara.

-Quien diría que vas a ir a meterte a la boca del lobo amiga, a ese maldito nido de víboras.

-Por cierto Rei… ¿Cómo es que se llama la hermana de Andrew?... La chica que fue a hacerte un escándalo a la empresa.

Rei se quedo pensativa unos momentos, tratando de recordarlo, pero le era imposible.

-Sabes, en realidad no recuerdo… Llevaba un peinado ridículo, dos coletas.

-Bueno… Igual de eso mañana me daré cuenta… Andrew tiene dos hermanas, una que es invidente, esa no me interesa… La que me interesa es la otra, su media hermana, la hija de Serenity… No vendría nada mal que alguien le quitara al hombre que cree suyo.

Rei volteo a ver a su amiga, dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que me enrede con Darien Shields?

-Me dijiste que te parecía atractivo.

-Pues… Es guapo… Pensaba acostarme con el, solo que me estoy haciendo de la difícil… Pero si te sirve para algo, puedo enloquecerlo y hasta ponerlo en contra de la hija de esa ramera.

-Seria genial.- Respondió Makoto.- A esa maldita víbora le voy a dar en lo que mas le duele. Aunque por las platicas con Andrew puedo deducir que la estupida vieja no lo quiere, igual Andrew me puede servir para algo… Digamos que así como yo sere su herramienta sexual… El será mi mejor arma contra Serenity.

Rei detuvo en automóvil en una de las callejuelas, y Makoto bajo del auto, empuñando su navaja, llevando en su otra mano un sobre.

-Rápido Makoto.- Hablo Rei.- Yo aquí vigilo que no venga nadie.

Makoto corrió a la casa que a esas horas se encontraba sola. Despues de haber conversado con Rubeus antes de matarlo, le había sacado la dirección de Neflyte, uno de los asesinos que habían acabado con la vida de sus padres y con el alma de su hermana.

Rápidamente se agacho y por debajo de la puerta metió el sobre, para rápidamente regresar al automóvil.

-Listo…Al menos tendré la cortesía de avisarle al idiota de Neflyte que el será el siguiente.- Río Makoto mientras reía satisfecha.

-0-0-0-

**Mañana del siguiente dia…**

Despues de una noche de borrachera, celebrando que por fin se había desecho de la ultima de los Kino, al menos eso era lo que le había hecho creer a Serenity, el hombre de larga cabellera castaña llego a su casa sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Serenity ya se había retrasado en darle su pago por haber eliminado a la ultima hija de los Kino que quedaba viva, y aunque en realidad solo le había hecho creer eso, estaba dispuesto a cobrar su pago, el cual a pesar de haber vendido los pendientes y el anillo que le había dado la mujer, no estaba completo.

Apenas había abierto la puerta, cuando miro un sobre tirado en el piso. Se pregunto quien le mandaría correspondencia, rápidamente lo tomo y noto que no tenia remitente, así que sin mucho interés lo abrió.

"_Disfruta de tus últimos días de vida Neflyte Sanjoi… Pronto estarás en el infierno, haciéndole compañía a Rubeus, tu amigo y compañero de trabajo"_

Aquel mensaje fue como una fuerte sacudida para Neflyte, pues rápidamente los efectos de la resaca desaparecieron y comenzó a sentir que un sudor recorría todo su cuerpo. Hacia días que Rubeus había desaparecido tras salir de presión, y tras tomarse una muestra de ADN de la mano que se le había mandado a Serenity, se había determinado que era del mismo.

-Esto… Debe ser una broma.- Se dijo así mismo, soltando una carcajada nerviosa.

En su vida había eliminado a muchas personas, que estorbaban en su vida o en las de otros que le pagaban buenas cantidades de dinero para que lo hiciera. De pronto se le vino a la mente que quizá, Serenity Hansford, en su desesperación por no tener dinero para pagarle, o de querer eliminar a todos los que habían participado en el asesinato de los Kino, los estaba matando uno a uno para eliminar a los posibles testigos, que eran Rubeus, Jedite, Zoycite y el.

-¡Maldita Serenity!... ¡Vieja del demonio!.- Gruño arrugando el papel entre sus manos, para después con nerviosismo caminar hacia la cocina, donde lo quemo en el fuego hasta convertirlo en cenizas.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, mientras los miembros de la familia Hansford se encontraban sentados a la mesa tomando el desayuno. Luna se acerco con el periódico, puesto que Serenity diario lo pedía, y muy de vez en cuando Andrew le daba una leída, así que dejo uno para cada uno.

-Gracias Luna.- Respondió Andrew amablemente.-

Serenity dejo escapar un grito de espanto, cuando miro que en la portada, la nota principal era acerca del cuerpo que se había encontrado en las carreteras, el cual correspondía a Rubeus, quien al parecer había sido matado sádicamente.

-¡Que horror!.- Exclamo Andrew.- A que loco se le puede ocurrir esto.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Pregunto Mina llevándose el vaso de jugo a la boca para dar un sorbo.

-Pues que este mundo cada vez esta peor hermanita.- Respondió Andrew.- Al parecer han encontrado el cuerpo de un hombre muerto tirado a las afueras de la carretera.

-¡Kami, que horror!.- Exclamo la rubia.

Estaban todos conversando, cuando d depronto se escucho el timbre de la puerta, pero supusieron que Luna o Setsuna habían ido a abrir, puesto que rápidamente el sonido del timbre ceso.

Serenity apenas se estaba recuperando de la impresión, cuando miro aparecer en el comedor a Setsuna, quien la miraba con algo que parecía una media sonrisa.

-Serenity… Tal parece que tiene problemas con la policía.

-¡Que!.- Alarmada Serenity.- ¡Deja de decir estupideces, porque yo habría de tener problemas con la ley!

Andrew se quedo mirando a su madrastra, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-Tampoco es para que contestes así… Supongo que solo fue una broma de Setsuna.

-¡Pero esa no es una forma de que Setsuna le hable así a mamá!.- Respondió Serena mirando con odio a su tía.

Serenity apenas iba a abrir la boca, cuando miro que el policía de largo cabello platinado entraba en el comedor, tras esperar varios minutos en el vestíbulo.

-Buenos días… Disculpen la intromisión… Soy el comandante Kunzite Nakamura y vengo para hacerle unas preguntas a Serenity Viuda de Hansford en relación con Rubeus Tanaka, el hombre cuyo cuerpo fue encontrado a las afueras de la carretera.

Serenity sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies y palideció.

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con usted.- Respondió de mala gana.- Ya le dije la otra vez que vino que no sabia de quien era esa mano… En vez de estar aquí debería de estar buscando a quien hizo esa broma de mal gusto.

-Señora… Por favor, coopere con nosotros, esto es una investigación de rutina y como buena ciudadana su obligación es cooperar, sobre todo si quiere que se encuentre a quien le hizo broma de tan mal gusto.

-El oficial tiene razón Serenity.- Respondió Andrew.- Lo mejor es colaborar para que el infeliz que hizo esa broma pague por ello… El oficial también fue a la empresa el dia que llegaron los volantes donde se te amenazaba y se te acusaba de tonterías que sabemos no son ciertas e igual a mi también se me tomaron declaraciones.

Andrew hizo una pausa y luego continuo hablando.

-Oficial Nakamura… ¿Necesita interrogarme a mi también?... Tengo una importante reunión con los accionistas de la empresa, así que si me va interrogar le pido que sea breve conmigo.

-Su declaración no es de importancia señor Hansford… De hecho las amenazas no han sido directamente para con usted, así que si gusta puede retirarse.

-Gracias.- Respondió Andrew.- Mina, anda vamos, se me hace tarde y a tu llegaras tarde a clases.

Mina se levanto y en compañía de su hermano salio de la mansión, mientras Serenity con nerviosismo respondía a las preguntas del oficial…

-Y bien Serenity… ¿Esta segura de que no conoció realmente a Rubeus Tanaka?

-Ya le dije que no.

Kunzite saco una fotografía que llevaba, aquella que se le había tomado al hombre tras ser detenido y puesto tras las rejas.

-¿Reconoce a esta persona?.- Pregunto de nuevo el oficial.

-Ya le dije que no.

Kunzite camino de un lado a otro y después volteo hacia Serenity, clavando sus ojos lacerantes en los de la mujer, la cual trago saliva al sentir la mirada del policía sobre ella.

-Que extraño… En el penal donde el se encontraba recluido hasta hace apenas unas semanas se han encontrado registros de que usted había estado ahí visitándolo… Le recomiendo que no mienta Señora Hansford.

-¡Eso no significa que yo tenga que ver con su muerte!.- Nerviosa la mujer.

-¿Y acaso yo he dicho que usted lo haya matado?

-0-0-0-

**Noche del mismo dia…**

Makoto se encontraba en su habitación, mirándose una y otra vez al espejo con aquel vestido en color azul, el cual era ceñido a su cuerpo, de hombros descubiertos pero manga larga para cubrirse un poco de las inclemencias del frío. En los pies llevaba unas zapatillas del mismo tono y en sus orejas unos aretes plateados que hacían juego con la cadena que le había regalado Andrew, esa que tenia un dije en forma de luciérnaga.

-Ese vestido se te ve mejor.- Respondió Rei.-

-Ay, si me encantaría ver la cara de esa bruja cuando te vea.

-Gracias amigas.- Respondió Makoto.- No se que haría sin ustedes… Despues de quedarme sola, ustedes son la fuerza que tengo para salir adelante… Ahora voy a terminar mi peinado antes de que llegue el imbecil.

Makoto camino hacia el espejo y estaba a punto de hacerse su alta coleta, cuando Rei la detuvo llegando tras de ella.

-Este es un dia especial amiga.- Dijo Makoto.- Deja tu cabello suelto, ondulado es muy lindo y ponte esta diadema que te compre para la ocasión.- Termino diciendo Rei mientras le ofrecía a su amiga una diadema delgada con pequeñas piedras plateadas que simulaban diamantes.

-Gracias.- Respondió Makoto acomodándose la diadema, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, mientras se ponía un poco de perfume.

-¿Crees que esta noche Andrew te pida ser su novia?.- Pregunto Amy.

-Es lo que se la pasa pidiendo el imbecil, quiere usar el disfraz de oveja inocente conmigo… Pero por supuesto no conmigo no le funciona, quiere sexo… Pero no se lo daré si no se casa conmigo para poder estar cercas de su estupida madrastra... Cree que presentándome con esas víboras que tiene en su casa y con sus amigos ya me hará caer, pero no soy tan estupida como las mujeres que esta acostumbrado a tratar.

-Pues trata de casarte con el pronto.- Aconsejo Rei.- He visto que Michiru Kahio, su asistente en la empresa lo mira de manera especial… Tengo entendido que son amigos y Andrew no la mira de otra manera… Pero cualquiera nota el interés de esa mujer.

-No te preocupes.- Sonrío Makoto.- Nadie me quitara al imbecil… Lo llevare hasta el matrimonio, de ahí en mas no me importa si me es infiel.

De pronto se escucho el timbre de la puerta y Makoto rápidamente se despidió de sus amigas para salir y encontrarse con Andrew, el cual al verla se quedo boquiabierto.

-Te vez hermosa.- Sonrío el hombre besándola en la mejilla.

-Gracias.- Respondió Makoto.

-Y traes la cadena que te regale.

-Me ha gustado mucho, fue un lindo detalle.

-Bien Makoto, vamos, hoy te presentare a mi familia y también irán mis tíos, mi primo y dos de mis mejores amigos.

-Vamos.

Rápidamente los dos caminaron hacia el elevador, donde entraron y finalmente al salir a la calle el le abrió la puerta del auto para que entrara.

-0-0-0-

Zafiro salio de la ducha y con la toalla enredada de la cintura para abajo, camino hacia su guardarropa, buscando que ponerse. No tenia ganas de asistir a casa de Andrew, pero su amigo había insistido en que quería que todos conocieran a la mujer que se había robado su corazón. Así que Zafiro pensaba ir por cumplir y retirarse temprano, pues tenia ganas de descansar aunque al siguiente dia no tenia vuelo.

Escucho de pronto que su celular timbro y rápidamente lo levanto.

-¿Michiru?.- Hablo sabiendo que era su amiga quien lo llamaba.- Si te lastimas no tiene caso que vallas a la casa de Andrew…- Mira, sabes que Andrew es un conquistador, a mi también me parece raro que ande tan alborotado con una mujer, pero igual tu tienes la culpa por nunca hablarle de tus sentimientos…- De acuerdo, entonces paso por ti para que vallamos a conocer a la futura novia de Andrew, como el la llama…- Adiós, nos vemos en un rato.

Zafiro colgó el teléfono y al caminar hacia su tocador, en el cual tenia algunos desodorantes y perfumes masculinos, miro la fotografía de Lita, la cual siempre tenia puesta en ese lugar, para verla y recordarla cada dia. Lentamente tomo la fotografía entre sus manos, acariciando el rostro de la joven, sintiendo solamente el papel en que fue impresa la fotografía en lugar de su suave piel.

-Mi amada Lita… ¿Cómo serian las cosas si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde?... Demasiado tarde comprendí que me necesitabas… Seguro hoy serias siendo igual de hermosa y también serias mi esposa. Quizá si me hubiera quedado a tu lado hoy estarías viva.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, en la mansión Hansford, las hermanas y la madrastra de Andrew se encontraban sentadas a la mesa, acompañadas de Darien y los padres de este, pues Andrew había pedido que asistieran.

-Entonces, finalmente mi sobrino esta interesado en una chica para una relación en serio.- Dijo el señor Shields.- Ya era hora de que mi sobrino sentara cabeza… Lo mismo espero que pronto suceda contigo Darien.

-¡El Gran Kami me libre del matrimonio!.- Exclamo Darien.- Sabes que no me interesa tomar mujer alguna para esposa papá

-Hijo, por favor.- Molesta la madre de Darien.

Serenity se encontraba sentada en la cabecera, y hizo un gesto de desagrado ante los comentarios de la mujer por la que todos decían Andrew tenia interés. Jamás su hijastro había presentado a alguna novia, y tenia la esperanza de que no cambiara de actitud y tomara en serio a alguna, entre sus planes no estaba el que Andrew se casara, puesto que eso significaría que la esposa de el pasaría a ser dueña y señora de lo que ella por tantos años había luchado, sacrificando sus mejore años al lado de un marido que nunca soporto.

-Ya saben como es Andrew, no creo que cambie, el es un libertino.- Molesta Serenity.

-¿Y acaso tu estas libre de pecado Serenity?.- Cuestiono Mina con molestia.- Conozco a mi hermano y se que esta interesado en esa chica, mejor no hables si en realidad no sabes como es el.

-Se perfectamente como…

-No lo sabes.- Dijo Mina.- Solo conoces lo superficial de mi hermano, pero no lo conoces a fondo, así que no te permito que hables así de el.

Serenity apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, conteniendo las ganas de agredir a Minako verbalmente, después de todo ahí también se encontraban Darien y sus padres, quien al ver cualquier ataque en contra de Mina seguro la defenderían.

De pronto se escucho el timbre de la puerta, y a los pocos segundos la voz de Andrew quien al parecer hablaba con alguien. Pronto lo miraron entrar en el comedor, acompañado de una mujer hermosa, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Buenas noches familia.- Saludo Andrew.- Le presento a mi amiga Makoto.

Makoto recorrió con su mirada a cada uno de los miembros que se encontraban en la mesa, hasta fijarse en la mujer de cabello platinado que se encontraba sentada en la cabecera, entonces fue que supuso que ella era Serenity Hansford, la culpable de sus desgracias…

**Hola, aquí esta mi nuevo capitulo de angel caido. Espero les guste. Saludos a Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Omar (esperando te guste la aparicion de tu ídola) y mi queridisima Nickypedia.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**

**P.D.: Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias.**


	10. Chapter 10 Fingida Cenicienta

**Fingida Cenicienta.**

"_Como simular una sonrisa cuando todo no esta bien… fingir amor donde no hay razon para amar, un sentimiento, una sensación que se convierte en un vacio sin sentido y sin contro."_

_Maya Varela._

Makoto recorrió con su mirada a cada uno de los miembros que se encontraban en la mesa, hasta fijarse en la mujer de cabello platinado que se encontraba sentada en la cabecera, entonces fue que supuso que ella era Serenity Hansford, la culpable de sus desgracias, la mujer que atraía matado a su familia y por la culpable de la desgracia de ella y su hermana.

-Buenas noches.- Saludo Makoto con fingida timidez.

-Bien Makoto, empezare por presentarte a los miembros de mi familia.- Hablo Andrew que paso su mano ligeramente por la cintura de la joven.- El es mi primo Darien, mis tíos Damien y Umiko, ella es mi hermana Serena, Serenity quien es la mujer de mi difunto padre y por ultimo la persona mas importante, mi hermanita Minako.- Termino diciendo Andrew.

-Un gusto conocerte.- Dijo Minako amablemente, a pesar de que no podía ver a la mujer que acompañaba a su hermano.- Andrew me ha hablado muy bien de ti.

Inmediatamente, cada uno de los que se encontraban en el comedor expresaron su gusto por conocerla, Serena con hipocresía fingida, siendo Serenity quien quedo a lo ultimo.

-Bienvenida Makoto.- Hablo la mujer con fingida amabilidad lo cual no paso desapercibido por Makoto.- Me da mucho gusto conocer a la mujer en la que el hijo de mi marido esta interesado. Conozco a Andrew desde que es un niño y le quiero como a un hijo, así que nada me da mas gusto que conocerte.

Andrew, así como sus tíos, Darien y Minako contuvieron una carcajada, para nadie era un secreto que Serenity era ambiciosa y que nunca había tratado bien a Andrew y a Mina.

-Muchas gracias señora.- Respondió Makoto.- _Maldita vieja hipócrita.- Quiso gritarle._

Andrew tomo la mano de Makoto y la guío hasta el lugar que ocuparía, abriéndole una de las sillas para que tomara lugar a un lado de el…

-0-0-0-

Zafiro apago el motor de su auto, y rápidamente bajo, pero antes de que tocara a la puerta, Michiru Kahio ya había salido, vistiendo un hermoso y elegante vestido negro.

-Buenas noches Zafiro.- Saludo la mujer amablemente. El hecho de saber que por primera vez en su vida Andrew presentaba a una chica que ni siquiera era su novia, le dolía en el alma.

Zafiro se quedo mirando por unos segundos a su amiga y movió negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Estas segura de que deseas ir?.- Pregunto.- Michiru, creo que solo te estas lastimando a ti misma.

-Necesito convencerme de que en verdad Andrew esta enamorado de esa mujer como dice.- Hablo Michiru con tristeza.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Dime.

-¿Por qué si estas enamorada de Andrew nunca se lo has dicho?... Me parece una actitud cobarde que no le hables acerca de tus sentimientos… ¿Te da miedo que te rechace?... Porque te aseguro que eso es lo peor que pudiera suceder.

Michiru apretó los labios y de pronto unas lagrimas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas. Zafiro se sintió apenado y abrazo a su amiga en señal de apoyo y comprensión.

-Lo siento Michiru, no quise sonar demasiado duro.- Habló el joven.- Pero después de la muerte de mi amada novia comprendí muchas cosas… Lastima que fue demasiado tarde… Es por ello que te pido que no seas una cobarde… Mira no se si Andrew este enamorado en serio de esa chica, para serte sincero yo no lo creo, pero si es así, aun deberías hablarle de tus sentimientos… Eres la única mujer a la que el ha pasado por alto.

Michiru se separo de su amigo y rápidamente limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Sabes?... Conozco a Andrew desde los 6 años, fue en un colegio católico donde estudiábamos el lugar lo conocí… Recuerdo que en la adolescencia el llamaba la atención de todas mis compañeras, tu sabes es atractivo, rico, con esa apariencia de chico extranjero, rubio… Siempre acaparaba la atención de todas… Yo miraba que el disfrutaba de sentirse asediado, y quise acercarme a el, mostrándome indiferente, nos hicimos amigos, pero el nunca reparo en mi… Me convertí en su confidente… me contaba todas sus aventuras… En la temporada cuando se fue a Estados Unidos a ese colegio militar seguíamos en contacto… Pero el seguía sin fijarse en mi.

-¿Y?... ¿Por qué a su regreso no le hablaste sobre tus sentimientos?...

-Porque prefería estar cercas de el como amiga y no echarlo a perder por algo que sabia que no funcionaria… Zafiro, tu sabes que el no es del tipo de hombre que toma en serio a una mujer… Al menos no tomaba en serio a ninguna hasta ahora.

-Yo pienso que no deberías de ir a la cena.

-No Zafiro.- Habló la joven decidida.- Tengo que ir y convencerme por mi misma… Ver si es amor o simple capricho.

Zafiro le abrió la puerta del auto a su amiga, la cual subió. Rápidamente el también subió al automóvil y ambos partieron hacia la mansión Hansford.

-0-0-0-

Makoto al igual que los familiares de Andrew que se encontraban sentados a la mesa, comía un delicioso filete de salmón, acompañado de puré de patatas y una ensalada de verduras con salsa de olivo, mientras conversaba de trivialidades con los tíos de Andrew y Minako.

Si bien, aun Serenity no sabia quien era ella, pero detrás sus palabras amables, así como de las de Serena, podía percibir la hostilidad hacia ella. Enseguida pudo notar que el miedo de ambas era que Andrew la tomara por esposa, convirtiéndola en dueña y señora de sus bienes.

-Y bien.- Hablo Serena.- Te llamas Makoto… ¿Pero cual es tu apellido?

Makoto dio un sorbo del vino tinto servido en su copa y después respondió.

-Mi nombre es Makoto Kino.- Respondió Makoto.

Tan solo escuchar aquel apellido, Serenity Tsukino palideció y dejo caer la copa que hasta entonces sostenía en su mano, mojándose su elegante vestido negro.

-Oh, señora… ¿Esta bien?.- Pregunto Makoto con fingida preocupación.

-Si, si claro.- Respondió la mujer que inmediatamente tomo la campanilla y la hizo sonar.

-No te preocupes Luciérnaga… Solo fue un accidente.

En breves instantes llego Setsuna quien rápidamente limpio el desorden.

-Disculpen el accidente.- Tartamudeo Serenity mirando a Makoto.- Disculpa… ¿Cómo dijiste que era tu apellido?

-Kino.- Respondió Makoto con una sonrisa.- Makoto Kino.

-Kino.- Balbuceo Serenity con nerviosismo.- Ese es… tu apellido.

-Bueno Serenity, creo que aquí lo que menos importa es el apellido de Makoto.- Habló el padre de Darien, que de sobra sabia como eran de importantes las apariencias y las clases sociales para su Serenity.- Ella es una chica muy agradable, ahora entiendo porque le agrada a mi sobrino.

-Tiene razón Tío Demian.- Hablo Mina con suavidad.- Makoto, me ha dado mucho gusto conocerte, aunque no puedo verte, percibo que eres una persona agradable, ahora entiendo porque mi hermano esta interesado en ti.

Andrew sintió que se ruborizaba ante el comentario de su hermana. Ciertamente, Makoto le interesaba de manera especial, no como se había interesado en otra mujer. Makoto lo hacia sentir diferente, ella había entablado una amistad con el por que le agrado por el mismo y no por su dinero o por su apariencia.

-Mina, por favor.- Apenado Andrew.

-Bien Makoto… ¿A que se dedican tus padres?... ¿Qué hay de tu familia?.- Preguntó Serenity ansiosa por saberlo todo.

-Serenity por favor.- Suplico Andrew, que de sobra sabia, a Makoto a veces le ponía triste hablar de su hermana muerta, de su padre del cual no sabia nada y de su madre que ahora estaba en otra ciudad.

-No hay problema Andrew.- Dijo Makoto.- Puedo contestarle a la señora lo que me pregunta, es tu madrastra y entiendo que este preocupada por ti.- Continuo hablando.- Bien señora, soy hija única, mis padres son divorciados así que de papá hace ya como 15 años que no se de el… Creo que volvió a casarse… En cuanto a mi madre, ella hace un par de años se caso con un turista Italiano que conoció y pues ahora vive felizmente en Italia con su marido.

-¡Divorciados!.- Exclamo Serena, que al instante sintió la mirada recriminante de Andrew.- ¡Kami, que familia tan moderna la tuya!... ¿Entonces a que te dedicas?

-Acabo de terminar la carrera de derecho hace un mes, trabajo de mesera en un restaurante, pero estoy buscando algo apropiado.- Dijo Makoto.

-Seguro pronto lo encontraras.- Respondió Minako.- No te desanimes.

-Gracias.- Respondió Makoto.

Serenity se quedo mirando por unos instantes a la mujer que Andrew había llevado. De por si el hecho de saber que Andrew estuviera interesado en una mujer no le era grato, mucho menos lo era el saber que aquella mujer no era de clase social alta ni mucho menos el apellido Kino, a pesar de que este es muy común en Japón.

-Kino, un apellido demasiado común.- Dijo Serenity casi para tranquilizarse así misma.- _Al menos esta arribista no es pariente de Hiroki Kino… Solo es una oportunista que quiere el dinero de la familia y del imbecil de Andrew._

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi apellido?.- Pregunto Makoto fingiendo molestia.

-¡Serenity por favor, no voy a permitir que trates de esa manera a Makoto!.- Molesto Andrew.

Serenity tras escuchar el mal humor en la voz de su hijastro, rápidamente quiso componer lo dicho.

-Perdón… Solo dije que era común, no era mi intención ofender a tu amiga.- Habló nerviosa.- Si me permiten, tengo una fuerte jaqueca… Necesito ir a descansar.- Termino diciendo la mujer mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Andrew volteo a ver a Makoto y con timidez rozo su mano.

-Perdón Makoto… Lamento si te has sentido molesta.

-No te preocupes Andrew, todo esta bien.- Sonrío Makoto.

-0-0-0-

Faltaban ya pocas calles para que Zafiro llegara hasta la mansión Hansford, cuando de pronto su automóvil se detuvo en medio de la calle.

-¿Qué sucede Zafiro?... ¿Tu auto tiene problemas?.- Pregunto Michiru.

El hombre de cabello azulado se llevo la mano a la frente haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

-¡Kami, no puede ser!... No me había percatado de que no traía suficiente gasolina.

-¡Ay Zafiro!.- Se quejo Michiru.- ¿En que parte tienes la cabeza para no darte cuenta de que le hace falta gasolina a tu auto?

-Michiru… En verdad lo siento, últimamente he estado muy distraído, creo que tengo la cabeza en otra parte… Perdón, en verdad no quisiera hacerte pasar tantas incomodidades… ¿Qué hacemos?... Vamos a la casa de Andrew para pedirle que nos lleve a una gasolinera.

-¡No!.- Exclamo Zafiro.- Debe de estar demasiado ocupado con su chica.- Dijo Zafiro casi sin pensar que sus palabras lastimaban a Michiru.- ¡Michiru, perdón lo siento!... No quise decir eso.

-No tienes por que disculparte.

-Mira, creo que es poco apropiado ir a pedirle que me lleve a la gasolinera ahora… Mejor vallamos tu y yo en un taxi y ahorita que volvamos retomamos el camino a la casa de Andrew.- Dijo Zafiro.- Y todo por culpa de esa susodicha que esta empeñado en que conozcamos… Ahorita debería estar durmiendo en casa.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cama de aquella lujosa habitación, Amy Mizuno se encontraba en brazos de Kunzite, debajo de las sabanas de seda, mientras la ropa de ambos se encontraba regada en el piso.

-¿Entonces crees que Serenity es miembro de la Yakuza?

-No lo creo.- Dijo Kunzite,- Te lo puedo asegurar… Ayer que fui a tomarle declaraciones sobre su relación con Rubeus Tanaka se puso demasiado nerviosa… Es el tipo de nervios que siente todo delincuente cuando se siente atrapado… Además nadie manda ese tipo de regalos nada mas porque si… Siempre cuando se amenaza a alguien de esa manera es porque tiene cuentas pendientes con otra persona… Además es obvio que la muerte de Rubeus fue o por venganza o para callarle la boca.

-Pero tampoco pueden detenerla… Digo, que ella haya ido a visitar a Rubeus varias veces a prisión no prueba que ella lo haya asesinado o que sea una delincuente.

-Por supuesto que no.- Respondió Kunzite.- Pero es algo en lo que no me detendré hasta tener las pruebas suficientes para inculparla, porque se que algo esconde.

Amy Mizuno recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su amante, sonrío de lado, sabia que Makoto buscaría la forma de buscar pruebas que inculparan a Serenity, por algo su amiga se estaba enredando con el hijastro de ella.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Ya todos se habían levantado de la mesa, reunidos en la sala se encontraban Makoto, Andrew, Minako, Serena y Andrew, conversando sobre la cena y haciéndole una que otra pregunta a Makoto.

-Por cierto hermano.- Se dirigió Serena a Andrew.- ¿No van a venir Michiru y tu amigo el piloto?... Como se llama este chico…-

-Oh, claro hablas de…- Andrew no pudo terminar de hablar, pues escucho que su celular estaba vibrando y rápidamente lo contesto.- Diga… Michiru… ¿Qué sucedió?...-

Tan solo escuchar aquel nombre, Makoto recordó las palabras de Rei, quien le había advertido sobre la asistente de Andrew, quien al parecer estaba interesada en el. A Makoto no le importaba que el fuera un mujeriego, tan solo quería verlo mas interesado en ella, convertirlo en su títere para así convertirlo en su mejor arma de lucha.

Si después de haber consumado su venganza el se interesaba en otra o incluso si la era infiel, no le importaba.

-Claro… ¿Dónde están?... Voy para allá.- Termino diciendo para después apagar su celular.-

-¿Qué sucede Andrew?.- Pregunto Darien.- ¿Les paso algo a Michiru y al piloto estrella?.

-En realidad nada de gravedad… Se les quedo el carro sin gasolina a unas calles de aquí, fueron a un gasolinera en taxi… Pero creo que no había gasolina… Me pidieron disculpas por no llegar y si por favor podía ir por ellos y llevarlos a su casa.

Andrew volteo a ver a Makoto, la había llevado a conocer a su familia y lo menos que hubiera querido era arruinar la noche, menos ahora que Makoto parecía llevarse bien con Mina.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte con Makoto… Yo iré por ellos y después los llevare a su casa.- Dijo Darien.- De igual manera ya pensaba retirarme a casa, mañana tengo que llegar temprano a la oficina.

Serena inmediatamente se levanto del sofá.

-¿Puedo ir contigo Darien?

El joven pelinegro a veces se sentía desquiciado con Serena, no le atraía para nada, la consideraba como a una prima, y estaba harto de sus intentos de seducción, aunque tampoco podía ser grosero por respeto a Andrew y Minako.

-Serena, gracias… Pero de ahí pienso ir a casa, no pretendo regresar.

Serena se sintió rabiosa y percibió una ligera mirada de molestia por parte de Darien, la cual ella sabia que era debido al escándalo que había ido a armar en la empresa.

-Claro.- Respondió molesta Serena.- Yo me retiro a dormir, que pases buenas noches Makoto… Veo que Andrew no cambia, sigue teniendo amigas guapas.- Termino diciendo la rubia a propósito, por si acaso Andrew de verdad estaba interesado en ella, la joven no lo tomara en serio.

-¡Serena, por favor!.- Andrew miro recriminantemente a Serena.- Mejor vete a dormir.

Makoto dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro. De alguna manera sabia que con su sola presencia, y sin saber quien era ella, ya estaba comenzando a molestar en la vida de Serenity Hansford y su querida hija. Ciertamente Andrew no era en quien descargaría su venganza, no tenia sentido, había notado claramente que Serenity no le tenia ningún afecto, pero como arma en su venganza si le servia. En cuanto a Minako, le parecía indiferente.

-Makoto, por favor disculpa a mi hermana.- Hablo Andrew.- Acompañare a Darien a la salida, tengo que darle unos documentos que traigo en el automóvil.

Despues de que Andrew y Darien salieran para afuera, Minako y Makoto se quedaron juntas en la sala, fue entonces que la rubia rompió el silencio.

-Mako… Quisiera decirte algunas cosas.

-Tu dirás Minako.- Respondió Makoto con amabilidad.

-Mira, disculpa por favor el comportamiento de Serenity y Serena… Ha decir verdad, ellas así son y así han sido siempre, no quiero que te sientas incomoda. A pesar de que no puedo ver, puedo percibir que eres una buena persona, agradable y desinteresada.

-No te preocupes Minako… En realidad no le di importancia a los comentarios de tu… madrastra, y pues en cuanto a lo que ha dicho Serena, en realidad no tiene importancia, Andrew y yo solo somos amigos.

-¿Te puedo llamar Mako?.- Pregunto Mina.

-Claro, de hecho me gusta mas que me llamen así.

-Bien Mako… Mira, Andrew es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho… Pero no te voy a mentir… Se perfectamente la clase de hombre que es mi hermano, el siempre se ha sabido atractivo, y pues hasta ahora no era el tipo de hombres que tenían un relación formal con alguna chica… Si he llegado a enterarme cuando anda saliendo con alguien sin compromisos, pero jamás había traído a casa a presentar a alguna novia…-

-Yo no soy su novia.- Interrumpió Makoto hablando con gentileza.

-Mako, se que no eres su novia, y tampoco te voy a pedir que lo seas si es que tu así no lo quieres.- Dijo Minako.- Pero solo te digo que eres la primera mujer que ha hecho sentir a mi hermano algo diferente… Mira, a pesar de que nos ves rodeados de lujos en estada casa, mi vida y la de Andrew no ha sido fácil… Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y Andrew era muy pequeño, al poco tiempo papá volvió a casarse con Serenity… Y pues entre el trabajo y su mujer, la verdad poca atención nos presto… No te estoy diciendo esto para causar lastima ni mucho menos, ni para justificar a mi hermano y a mi… Pero mi padre siempre suplió el tiempo y su cariño con dinero y juguetes, llevándonos a las mejores escuelas… Y pues Andrew y yo crecimos en un mundo de superficialidad, queriendo llenar esos vacíos con dinero, y fiestas… Fue después de mi accidente que toque fondo, no ha sido fácil ser invidente… En cuanto a Andrew, aunque el lo niegue, ha tratado de llenar esos vacíos de la misma manera, porque en el fondo con dinero y esa vida tan mundana trataba de llenar esos vacíos… Pero se que contigo es diferente, se que siente algo por ti, porque eres de la primer mujer que me habla, a la primera que me presenta, y aunque soy ciega noto que es precisamente tu modo de tratarlo lo que le agrada… porque inclusive lo aceptaste y decidiste conocerlo sin saber quien era el.

-Minako yo…- Makoto no pudo terminar de hablar, pues entonces Andrew entro de nuevo en la mansión.

-Ya se fue Darien.- Hablo Andrew.- ¿Verdad que es muy agradable Makoto hermanita?.- Pregunto Andrew acariciando el cabello de su hermana.

-Si, hemos simpatizado por lo que veo.- Sonrío la chica rubia.-

Makoto miro un reloj que se encontraba en la pared, el cual indicaba que ya era media noche.

-Andrew, ya es tarde… ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?.- Pregunto Makoto.

-Claro que si Makoto.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba en el cementerio sintoísta donde descansaban los restos de su difunto abuelo y su hermano, depositando un ramo de rosas blancas en cada lapida. Aunque era de noche y el panteón estaba a solas no tenia miedo. Cada que se sentía sola, como en aquel momento, recurría al panteón.

Pensó por un momento en sus dos amigas, Makoto y Amy, de la ultima, en realidad la envidiaba, pero era de aquel tipo de envidia que muchos llaman buena. La carrera de Amy iba en ascenso, tenia un novio apuesto, y además, tenia a dos padres que la adoraban, aunque estos vivían en otra ciudad un poco retirada de Tokio.

Si bien, muchas veces en su infancia y adolescencia, Rei le había reclamado al Kami el haberla dejado huérfana de padre y madre en su infancia, y ahora que no tenia a Tamahome ni a su abuelo, es cuando se daba cuenta que jamás había estado sola, que a pesar de todo había tenido a su lado a esos dos hombre que habían sido tan importantes en su vida. Recordó que tras la muerte de esos dos hombres que eran su familia, había caído en una profunda tristeza, y al no tenerlos, se había dejado influencia por su primer novio para tener sexo, su primera experiencia sexual. No es que le echará la culpa a aquel hombre, pero sentía la necesidad de amar y ser amada. Que duro había sido el golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre, se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad para obtener solo placer.

Escucho de pronto el timbre de su celular y lo apago al ver que era Darien Shields quien le estaba marcando. Si bien le atraía su jefe, no tenia humor de lidiar con el.

De pronto, escucho unos pasos tras ella, y se sobresalto, recordando que a esas horas de la noche el cementerio se encontraba solo.

-¡Ahh!.- Pego un grito levantándose y poniéndose a la defensiva, pero entonces frente a ella miro a un apuesto hombre joven, alto, de cabello platinado y unos ojos hermosos de color azul zafiro.

-¿Rei?.- Balbuceo el hombre dibujando una media sonrisa.

-¿Diamante?.- Emocionada Rei Hino al reencontrarse con aquel viejo amigo, Diamante Black….

-0-0-0-

Darien apago el celular y camino hacia el sofá, sentándose frente a su amigo Zafiro.

-¿Sigues insistiendo con la abogada Darien?.- Pregunto Zafiro dándole un trago a su bebida.

-Esa señorita Hino… Es una mujer fatal… Se lo que quiere y sabe lo que quiero… Me la esta poniendo difícil.- Dijo Darien.- Pero se que la tendré en mi alcoba cuando yo quiera… Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Tienes un ego muy inflado.- Respondió Zafiro.- ¿Por qué mejor no te fijas en Serena?... Ahí esta ella, es guapa y no es tu prima.

-¿Serena?... ¡Por el Kami Zafiro, besar a Serena seria como besar a Mina! Y mira que jamás me ha pasado por la mente besar a mi prima.

-Pero Serena no es tu prima.

-No Zafiro… Serena no es mi tipo, pero Rei Hino… Esa mujer me vuelve loco, me hace hervir la sangre…. Y mas con esa maldita actitud de coquetearme y después hacerse de la indiferente.

-Disculpa que te cambie de tema.- Dijo Zafiro.- ¿Qué tal estuvo la cena?

-Interesante.- Sonrío Darien.- Y creo que ha vuelto un tonto a Andrew… Lo veo demasiado interesado en ella… La que debe estar queriendo volverse loca es Serenity… Con eso de que toda la herencia de Tío Luke paso a manos de Andrew, seguro su pesadilla debe de ser que Andrew se case con Makoto.

Zafiro se sobresalto al escuchar aquel nombre y trago saliva.

-¿Makoto?... ¿Has dicho Makoto?.- Cuestiono Zafiro recordando el nombre de su ex cuñada.

-Si Makoto, así se llama la chica en la que esta interesado Andrew.- Dijo Darien.- Si se que el nombre no es muy bonito… Pero muchas veces los nombres bonitos y las chicas lindas no van de la mano, y este es uno de esos caso… Makoto es muy guapa.

-No lo dudo.- Respondió Zafiro, que aun al recordar el nombre de su amada y el de su cuñada, sentía remordimiento.

_6 años atrás…_

_Lita y Zafiro llegaron al dojo, en el cual Makoto, la hermana gemela de Lita, tomaba clases de Karate. Al llegar, Lita y Zafiro miraban boquiabiertos como Makoto esquivaba hábilmente los intentos de golpearla de su contrincante, hasta que finalmente fue Makoto quien de un solo golpe la derribo. Makoto amablemente le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar y después se sonrieron la una a la otra._

_-No cabe duda de que no te pareces en nada a tu hermana mi amor.- Sonrío Zafiro besando la mejilla de su amada.- Tu eres dulce, tierna, cariñosa y muy femenina… Pero en fin, en algo tenían que ser diferentes._

_-¡Zafiro!.. Es precisamente eso lo que admiro de mi hermana… Su valor, su fortaleza, Makoto es increíble._

_-Si ya lo creo.- Dijo Zafiro.- Es una excelente hermana… Pero eres tu el tipo de mujer que me gusta, tierna, dulce, delicada._

_-Una muñeca de porcelana, así es como me llama Makoto.- Sonrío Lita.- Pero bueno, es precisamente su fortaleza y su carácter lo que hizo que Tamahome se enamorara de el… En el fondo Makoto es muy tierna, solo que le cuesta expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Bueno Zafiro, ya es tarde y mañana tengo que ir temprano a trabajar. Nos vemos.- Dijo Darien sacando a su amigo de su ensoñamiento.

-Oh, claro Darien, disculpa.

-0-0-0-

Rei al mirar amigo de la infancia, Diamante Black, sonrío llena de alegría lo abrazo efusivamente, notando como el le devolvía el abrazo, levantándola en alto, dejando caer el ramo de rosas blancas al piso.

-¡Ante!… ¿Cómo haces eso?.- Exclamo Rei con los pies en el aire, hasta que finalmente Diamante la volvió a dejar parada en el piso.

-¡Como has crecido Rei!.- Exclamo el hombre.- La ultima vez que te mire estabas mas bajita… Y ahora eres mas alta… y también mas hermosa.

Rei se sonrojo ante el comentario y agacho su mirada, recordando como durante la infancia, aquel apuesto hombre siempre la molestaba quitándole sus muñecas, levantándolas en alto, mientras ella luchaba por tratar de quitárselas. Se le vinieron a la mente los momentos cuando en el dojo, ella, Tamahome y Diamante practicaban Kendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Pregunto Rei que no se imaginaba como era que Diamante estaba enterado de la muerte de Tamahome. Despues de todo, cuando Tamahome murió, ambos jóvenes tenían dos años sin verse.- ¿Cómo te enteraste de la muerte de mi hermano?… Porque supongo que estas aquí por el … ¿Cierto?

-He regresado del extranjero.- Confeso Diamante.- Y desde hace mucho me he enterado de la muerte de Tamahome. Intente hablarte por teléfono varias veces… Pero creo que cancelaste la línea.

Rei recordó que efectivamente había cancelado la línea después de que su abuelo muriera, pues al no tener trabajo en ese entonces, tenia problemas económicos para subsistir, además de que todo coincidió con la etapa en que entro a la universidad.

-Lo siento mucho Rei.- Dijo Diamante dándole un abrazo.- Hubiera querido darte las condolencias… Pero en este tiempo no había podido venir a Tokio.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Rei sonriendo.- Todo esta bien.

Diamante tomo el ramo de rosas y los dividió en dos, dejando uno en cada lapida.

-No deberías estar aquí sola y ha estas horas… Podría ser peligroso para una señorita como tu..- Dijo Diamante.- Pero dime linda… ¿Qué has hecho?… Apuesto a que te has convertido en una gran abogada como siempre lo decías. Recuerdo que de pequeña soñabas con detener delincuentes y ponerlos tras las rejas.

-Claro.- Respondió Rei.- Estudie Derecho… Pero estoy trabajando en una empresa, en el área de derecho comercial. Aunque lo mío es lo jurídico.

-Y veras que después conseguirás el trabajo que deseas linda, siempre logrando lo que te propones…. ¡Pero en verdad me da gusto verte!.- Dijo de nuevo el joven, mirando como Rei se había puesto mas hermosa con el paso del tiempo.

-Claro.- Respondió Rei sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizadas. Aun recordaba como desde niña, Diamante Black había sido su amor platónico, soñaba con casarse con el, y reconoció en silencio que ningún hombre, ni siquiera sus ex novios, le hacían sentir esa sensación de que el corazón le latía desesperado, de que las mejillas le ardían. Sin duda, no podía negar que siempre le había guardado un profundo cariño a aquel hombre.

-Es noche… ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?… En estos días saldré de la ciudad… Solo estoy de paso en Tokio y quise visitar la tumba de mi difunto amigo. Pero te aseguro que en unas semanas, a mi regreso, pasare a visitarte

-Por favor Diamante… ¿Qué podría pasarme?.- Río ella.- Se defenderme, no soy una mujer frágil.

Diamante enarco una ceja y sonrío de lado.

-Rei, eres una mujer, cierto, dura y fuerte… Pero no es hora de que andes en un cementerio… Podrías encontrarte con algun malhechor que quisiera atacarte.

-Créeme que no.- Sonrio Rei.- Primero lo mato.

Diamante te le quedo mirando por unos momentos.

-¿Serias capaz de asesinar a alguien a sangre Rei Hino?.- La miro con seriedad.- ¡Valla, donde esta la tierna Rei que conocí!… No imagino a la hermosa Rei como una asesina, a mi linda amiga de la infancia.

Despues de escuchar que Diamante la llamaba "asesina", Rei se quedo pensativa por unos momentos. Hasta ahora se sentía satisfecha con haber ayudado a Makoto a eliminar a aquel engendro que no solo había matado a sus padres y violado a su hermana, sino que también pretendía hacerle daño a la misma Makoto.

De pronto, una carcajada del hombre la hizo que saliera de su abstracción y sintió como el le acariciaba el hombro.

-Yo y mis bromas estupidas como siempre… ¿Verdad?.- Sonrío Diamante.- Ya fue suficiente de bromas Rei, por favor permíteme llevarte a tu casa, que se que serias incapaz de matar siquiera a una mosca.

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida del cementerio. Si bien, al ver de nuevo a Diamante Black, Rei había sentido un vuelco al corazón, un gran gusto al ver a su amigo de la infancia, pero de pronto en silencio se pregunto que pensaría el de ella si supiera que ya había contribuido a "eliminar a una escoria de la vida".

-0-0-0-

Andrew y Makoto llegaron hasta el automóvil, donde el rápidamente le abrió la puerta para que entrara dentro. Despues el rápidamente subió al auto, pero antes de encenderlo, se quedo mirando de reojo a Makoto.

-¿La has pasado bien?.- Le pregunto intentando tocarle siquiera la mano, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

-Claro.- Respondió Makoto.- Tus tíos y Darien son muy agradables y Mina es una persona muy amable.

-Supongo que no debieron causarte la misma impresión mi madrastra y Serena… ¿Verdad?

-Yo… Bueno… Ha decir verdad sentí que no les agrade.- Respondió Makoto.

Andrew sonrío y finalmente se atrevió a tomar su mano, depositando un suave beso en ella.

-Andrew.- Balbuceo Makoto fingiendo timidez.

-No te sientas mal por no agradarle a Serena ni a Serenity… Con que me agrades a mi es suficiente.- Respondió Andrew.-

-No pude evitar que me hicieran sentir incomoda… Pero agradezco que me hayas defendido de ellas.- Dijo Makoto.-

-Yo jamás permitiría que alguien te faltara al respeto.- Respondió Andrew.- Pero de igual manera ya hablare personalmente con ellas dos.

-No es muy buena tu relación con ellas… ¿Cierto?

Andrew suspiro y se llevo las manos para atrás de la cabeza. Nunca solía hablar con sus ex novias o con sus compañeras sexuales sobre su vida privada, pero Makoto tenia algo que lo inspiraba a hablarle de sus mas profundos secretos.

-Nunca fue buena mi relación con ella.- Dijo Andrew.- Siempre nos desprecio a mi y a Mina por ser hijos de la primera esposa de mi padre… ¿Sabes?... El dia que perdí a mi madre fue como si hubiera quedado huérfano, es como si ese dia mi padre hubiera muerto… Al dia siguiente de que mi madre diera a luz y muriera, Serenity dio a luz a Serena… El muy cínico desde entonces engañaba a mi madre con esa mujer y no habían pasado ni dos meses desde la muerte de mi madre, cuando ya papá se había casado con Serenity… El desgraciado nunca nos tomo en cuenta a mi ni a Minako, solo se desvivía por su esposa y la hija que tenia con ella...¿Si recuerdas que en el restaurante te comente que a mi tampoco me gustaba celebrar mis cumpleaños?.

-Claro.- Respondió Makoto.

-Mamá nunca olvidaba esa fecha… Pero tengo grabada en la memoria una ocasión en especial, de mi cumpleaños numero ocho…

_18años atrás…_

_El niño rubio se encontraba sentado en la sala, mirando como su hermana pequeña de tres años, jugaba con algunas muñecas. Ese dia Andrew cumplía 8 años, pero desde que su madre había muerto, era como si todo mundo se hubiera olvidado de esa fecha. Era domingo y al levantarse se había cruzado con su padre, quien parecía ni siquiera acordarse, pues había salido rápidamente a hacer algunas compras._

_Escucho de pronto que el timbre de la puerta sonaba, y al no abrirla, Serenity bajo mal humorada diciendo palabras altisonantes, debido a que ninguna de las empleadas había escuchado el timbre y ella había tenido que ir a abrir, pero al ver a su marido, dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios._

_Andrew miro que su padre llevaba una caja envuelta, un regalo y sonrío pensando que su padre no lo había olvidado._

_-¿Qué es eso mi amor?.- Pregunto la mujer con curiosidad.- Hoy no es nuestro aniversario._

_El hombre abrazo cariñosamente a la mujer besándola en los labios._

_-Por supuesto que no querida… Pero no es necesario un dia especial en el calendario para darle un regalo a la mujer que amo._

_Serenity tomo la caja entre sus manos y rápidamente la abrió, sonriendo al mirar que dentro venia un hermoso vestido en color negro._

_-¡Este es el vestido que me había gustado mi amor, tu siempre tan detallista!.- Sonrío la mujer._

_-Eso es lo que te mereces querida mía._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿No se acordó?.- Sorprendida Makoto, recordando que sus padres jamás olvidaban esa fecha.- Pero eso no es posible… Un padre jamás olvida el dia en que nacen sus hijos.

-Pues papá si.- Respondió Andrew con la mirada endurecida.- Para ese hombre yo y Mina éramos un cero a la izquierda.

Yo… Lo siento.- Balbuceo Makoto

-Sabes, eres la primera persona a quien le cuento estas cosas.- Dijo Andrew tomando y sacando el aire.- Ni siquiera a mis ex novias o a mis amigos les he contado esto.

-¿Te sientes bien?.- Pregunto Makoto notando la tristeza en el rostro de Andrew, sintiendo por un momento un poco de compasión, pero rápidamente recordó que aquello no era su problema.

Si… Creo que al menos debería estar acostumbrado.- Sonrío Andrew forzadamente, que saco su celular y le tomo una fotografía a la joven mientras estaba desprevenida.

-¿Andrew?.- Balbuceo Makoto haciendo pucheros como niña pequeña.- ¿Por qué me tomas fotografías sin si quiera preguntármelo?...

-Porque quiero tener una imagen tuya para verte cuando te extrañe y no este contigo… ¿Sabias que durante el dia extraño conversar contigo?

-Mentiroso.- Fingió molestia Makoto.- Borra esa foto… seguro salí horrible.

Andrew puso la fotografía como fondo de pantalla a su celular y se lo mostró a Makoto, la cual intento quitárselo, pero rápidamente Andrew movió su mano evitando que lo hiciera.

-¡Dámelo!... No me gusta que me tomen fotos desprevenida.- Se quejaba Makoto mientras manoteaba para tratar de quitarle el celular a Andrew hasta que finalmente lo logro.

-¡No lo hagas, no lo borres!.- Pedía Andrew dentro del auto, mientras miraba como Makoto sonreía y movía sus manos de un lado a otro para evitar que le arrebatara el celular, pero en uno de esos momentos, entre el intento por quitárselo se acerco demasiado a ella, hasta darse cuenta de que la tenia arrinconada al vidrio del automóvil. Andrew miro a los ojos a Makoto y después miro sus labios entreabiertos y sintió fuertes deseos de besarla.-

-Andrew.- Balbuceo Makoto con los ojos muy abiertos. Temiendo que al estar tan cercas fuera a lastimarla.- ¡Por favor no me lastimes, no me toques!

Andrew se desconcertó al ver el miedo en la mirada de Makoto. De pronto se preguntaba porque lo miraba así con tanto temor. El, lentamente tomo una de mas manos de Makoto entre las suyas y le hablo en un susurro.

-¡Perdóname Makoto!.- Exclamo el separándose un poco pero sin soltarle la mano.- Yo seria incapaz de dañarte… ¿Acaso me tuviste miedo?… Jamás te lastimaría.

Makoto se dio cuenta de que una vez mas estaba haciendo mal las cosas y dibujo una media sonrisa en tu rostro.

-No… Por supuesto que no te tengo miedo.- Titubeo Makoto.- Solo que… Al estar tan cercas creí que con tanto jaloneo podría terminar golpeándome contra el vidrio.

Andrew se acerco un poco a ella, acariciándole las mejillas suavemente con sus manos. Makoto sonrío aparentando tranquilidad y sintió como Andrew miraba sus labios nuevamente.

-¿Puedo besarte?.- Pregunto con nerviosismo. Nunca antes había pedido permiso a una mujer para besarla, lo hacia si le daba la gana, pues se sabia atractivo, pero sabia que Makoto era diferente y no quería perderla.

-Yo.- Balbuceo Makoto sintiendo un poco de temor de que se acercara demasiado a ella. Aunque pensó que al estar afuera de su casa no se atrevería a propasarse co ella..- Si.

Andrew sonrío y lentamente se acerco a ella, acariciándole los labios con los suyos con suavidad, mientras con una mano acariciaba el rostro de Makoto y con la otra la abrazaba por la cintura. Makoto, por su parte que quería rápidamente tenerlo en sus manos, puso su mente en blanco para controlar sus temores, dejándose llevar, echando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, mientras entreabría los labios ligeramente, dejando que el la besara suavemente. Era la segunda vez que Andrew lo besaba y esta vez sabia que no debía rechazarlo, puesto que lo necesitaba para sus planes.

Makoto sintió como Andrew dejo de tocar su rostro y con las dos manos la atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándola fuertemente, hasta que finalmente ambos se separaron por la falta de aire. Andrew la miro un momento a los ojos y la beso en la mejilla, abrazándola mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Te quiero.- Le susurro Andrew al oído.- ¿No estas molesta?

-No.- Balbuceo Makoto.- ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?

-Makoto… Te he dicho que te quiero… Te quiero en mi vida.

-Pero yo no soy el tipo de mujer al que tu estas acostumbrado a tratar… Yo no…-

-Por favor Makoto.- Hablo Andrew mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de la chica, levantándole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.- Dame solo una oportunidad.

-¿Una oportunidad para que sea tu amante y me lleves a la cama?

Andrew dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro. Le dolía que la mujer en la que estuviera interesado lo tuviera en tan mal concepto, pero sabia que el se lo había ganado a pulso.

-Como amiga estoy muy bien… Tu amante, eso jamás lo seria.- Continuo hablando Makoto.

-No para que seas mi amante.- Dijo Andrew.- Sino para que seas mi novia… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia Makoto Kino?... Te prometo que por ti estoy cambiando… Tu de alguna manera me haces ver mis errores… Y siento algo especial por ti.- Termino diciendo Andrew, aquello que jamás le había dicho a alguna mujer.

Makoto sonrío y le tomo una de las manos.

-Todo eso suena muy lindo.- Dijo Makoto.- Si quiero ser tu novia… porque también siento algo por ti… Como amigo me agradas y no quisiera echar a perder una amistad por un mal noviazgo… Pero no soy tonta Andrew, si juegas conmigo y con mis sentimientos no me volverás a ver.

Andrew sonrío y la abrazo, enredando una de sus manos en el cabello de ella.

-Gracias mi Luciérnaga… Te prometo que no te voy a defraudar, no quiero perderte.

-Y se que no lo harás.- Respondió Makoto apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el.- _Claro que no lo harás imbecil.- Pensó en silencio._

-0-0-0-

Dentro de su habitación, Serenity que se encontraba recostada en su cama, escuchaba a su hija hablar y hablar sin parar, pero no le prestaba atención. Por mas que quería, su mente estaba en otra parte. Le tranquilizaba que Neflyte ya hubiera matado a la ultima hija de Hiroki y Mika Kino, pero el hecho de que la policía pareciera sospechar de ella le molestaba. Mas el hecho de que Neflyte estuviera presionándola para que terminara de pagarle por tan buen trabajo.

Neflyte días antes le había contado de un mensaje que había recibido, en el cual se le amenazaba sutilmente de muerte, al parecer Neflyte desconfiaba de ella, aunque ella misma estaba segura de que era una treta de Neflyte para presionarla y que rápido pagara. Aunado a todo esto, estaba Andrew, a quien siempre había despreciado al igual que a Minako, y ahora por culpa del difunto de su marido, se había quedado en la nada, pues todo había pasado a manos de Andrew. Si tan solo pudiera eliminarlos, seria mas fácil quedarse con todo, pero el "maldito viejo" como ella lo llamaba, había puesto una cláusula donde dejaba claro que si estos dos morían, todo el dinero pasaría a lugares de beneficencia publica. Solo esperaba que Andrew no se casara con esa tal Makoto Kino, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que otra mujer se adueñara de la fortuna por la que haya había luchado.

-¿Me estas escuchando mamá?.- Chillo la rubia.

-¿Qué te sucede Serena?... ¿Qué quieres?.- Pregunto molesta Serenity que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-¡Te he dicho que Darien me ha ignorado, le ofrecí acompañarlo y se resistió, no quiero pensar que esta obsesionado con esa maldita abogada corriente!

Serenity se sentó sobre la cama, y miro con dureza a su hija, algo que pocas veces hacia.

-¡Y que demonios importa si se acuesta con la abogada o con cualquier otra!.- Molesta la mujer.- ¡Se inteligente, haz de la que ignoras las cosas… Busca casarte con el, sedúcelo, embarázate de el lo que sea…Ahorita estas para atraparlo y no para ponerte a hacer rabietas por con quien se acuesta o con quien no!... ¿Qué no vez que si el imbecil de tu hermano se casa esa mujer será dueña y señora de todo?... ¡Hasta podría convencerlo de echarnos a la calle… Es una mesera muerta de hambre, oportunista y mas astuta que las demás, con esa cara de idiota esta logrando hacer con tu hermano lo que quiere!

-¿Crees que Andrew se interese de verdad en ella?... ¡Por favor mamá, sabes que Andrew no toma a nadie en serio!

-Y también es la primera vez que presenta y trae a la casa a una mujer que no sea su amiga Michiru.

-No me había puesto a pensar en eso.

-Pues en vez de estar pensando en estupideces que no sirven de nada, mejor piensa en ver como atrapas a Darien y déjate de estupideces.

-0-0-0-

**Dos semanas después…**

Makoto estaciono su auto a las afueras de aquel lugar, donde sabían que Neflyte solía ir a tomar y pasar el rato. Estaba decidido, esa era la ultima noche de Neflyte, su ultimo dia de vida.

-Bien Rei, espérame aquí.- Dijo Makoto poniendo la mano sobre la palanca para abrir la puerta, pero entonces Rei la tomo del brazo.

-Espera Makoto… A ti te conoce… Seguro si te ve hasta querría matarte… Creo que seria mejor si me bajo yo.- Dijo Rei acomodándose la peluca de largo cabello platinado que llevaba puesta y levantándose un poco el vestido para que Makoto mirara el revolver que llevaba bajo el liguero.

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo Rei?... Este hombre es peligroso y un bruto.

-Si.- Respondió Rei con mirada decidida.- Yo sere quien lo lleve a la cueva del lobo… Pero serás tu quien ejecute el plan querida… Ese placer no te lo voy a quitar.

Makoto tomo la mano de su amiga, en señal de agradecimiento.

-Gracias Rei.

-Cierra con seguro las puertas del automóvil… Sabes que esta zona es altamente peligrosa.- Dijo Rei.- Y en caso de que te veas en peligro…-

-En caso de que me vea en peligro siempre cargo con una daga, el spray pimienta y el revolver que me prestaste y si alguien osara atacarme soy capaz de echarle el auto encima.

Rei asintió y bajo del automóvil para rápidamente entrar en el lugar. Inmediatamente miro a muchos hombres de mal aspecto, todos mirándola lascivamente y algunos diciéndole palabras altisonantes las cuales ella ignoraba.

Sentado en la barra miro a Neflyte, el cual se encontraba sentado tomando una cerveza y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola guapo… ¿Por qué tan solo?.- Saludo Rei mientras se quitaba el abrigo, dejando a la vista su vestido negro de delgados tirantes, el cual le llegaba a media pierna y se ceñía a su cuerpo, además de echarse a un lado el cabello platinado de la peluca para dejar a la vista de aquel hombre la seductora curva de su cuello…

**Hola a todos mis lectores. Aquí tengo una entrega mas de esta historia, me ha dado gusto que a pesar de no ser una historia de amor este siendo bien aceptada entre ustedes. Les agradezco infinitamente a cada uno de ustedes sus reviews:**

**Wolfgang: Espero te haya gustado la aparición de tu Hotaru en el capitulo anterior. Si bien en este capitulo no salio, seguirá apareciendo puesto que su personaje es importante para la trama, solo que en este capitulo no tuvo cabida porque se trataba de el primer encuentro Serenity -Mako, aunque la bruja de cabello platinado no sabe nada haha.**

**Alinarus y Danievas: Chicas, gracias por leer, y lo mismo que le digo a Wolfgang, Hotaru es importante para la trama, solo que en este capitulo había otras cosas que poner… Pero bueno, ahí como ven, esta Mina siempre con sus manera de hablar tan asertiva. Espero les haya gustado la participación de Minako al interactuar con su ahora cuñada.**

**PattyRamirez de Chiba: Espero te guste el capitulo y como vez, ya en el próximo se viene el siguiente en la lista de Makoto para matarlo, Neflyte y ya veras que manera hahaha. Espero lo disfrutes y gracias por tu review.**

**UsagiMaudite: Veo que eres nueva en mi fic, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer mi historia y dejarme tu opinión. Espero ver tu punto de vista de los demás capítulos. Gracias.**

**NickRivers: ¡Amiguita che! ¿Qué te puedo decir a vos?… Espero te guste el capitulo y la aparición del galán platinado que querías. Muchas gracias por leer esto, aunque se que precisamente no logro hacerte reír hahaha.**

**A los demás que pasan a leer, pueden dejar review y sus opiniones, no sean tímidos, pero de igual manera gracias por leer.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	11. Chapter 11 Lujuria

**Lujuria.**

"_Los que de lujuria padecen de amor carecen."_

Al escuchar aquella voz femenina, Neflyte volteo, mirando como aquella hermosa y exuberante dama de cabello platinado y ojos color amatista le sonreía. Era justo ese tipo de mujer las que le gustaba, hermosa, atractiva, con labios rojos, la ropa entallada y lo mejor, muy directa.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste guapo?.- Sonrío coqueta Rei mientras sacaba de su bolso un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel.- Bueno, si no me quieres dirigir la palabra te apuntare mi numero y…-

-Te invito una copa preciosa… ¿Qué dices?.- Sonrío galante el hombre.

Rei se hecho el cabello hacia atrás dejando a la vista la cuerva de su cuello, mientras cruzaba la pierna. En otras circunstancias le hubiera dado miedo estar en ese bar de mala muerte, rodeada de hombres poco confiables y de mal aspecto, pero bajo el liguero llevaba aquel revolver que no dudaría en usar en caso de ser necesario.

-Por supuesto que acepto.- Dijo Rei.- Y si eres así de galante.- Se levanto para hablarle al oído.- Hasta podría aceptarte otra cosa.

Neflyte le hizo una seña al hombre de la barra, el cual enseguida le llevo una copa a Rei.

-Es la primera vez que vienes por aquí… ¿Cierto?... Nunca antes te había visto.

Rei tomo y saco aire.

-Ah decir verdad si.- Respondió Rei.- Me gusta experimentar y estar en lugares diferentes… Aunque por un momento dude en irme.- Volteo Rei a ver al resto de hombres en las mesas.- Debo confesarte que me dan miedo estos hombres.- Termino diciendo mientras se acercaba mas a Neflyte, haciendo contacto piel a piel con el.

-Conmigo no tienes nada que temer hermosa.- Susurro el hombre besándole el lóbulo de la oreja…

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, Makoto se encontraba dentro del automóvil, mirando de vez en cuando hacia el bar, vigilando el momento en el que Rei saliera. También, en algunas ocasiones, miraba por el espejo retrovisor por si acaso hubiera algun maleante a los alrededores que quisiera atacarla. Estar en ese lugar, requería para ella de mucho autocontrol, le daba pánico el saberse y saber a Rei en peligro, pero al menos iban bien armadas y la recompensa final seria ver muertos a esos desgraciados.

-Papá, mamá, Luciérnaga… Esto es por ustedes.- Se dijo así misma.

_9 años atrás…_

_Las clases habían finalizado, y los jóvenes salían de la preparatoria para retirarse a sus hogares. Makoto y Lita, a las cuales llamaban "Las gemelas" o "Las hijas del profesor Kino", caminaban hacia el estacionamiento sonriendo felices después de haber terminado su primer dia de clases como estudiantes de preparatoria._

_Makoto caminaba rápidamente, mientras hablaba con su hermana sobre las clases de Karate que tomaba por las tardes y sobre los pocos chicos guapos que había en el salón, cuando miro que Lita se encontraba distraída._

_-Lita… ¿Me estas escuchando?.- Pregunto Makoto.- ¡Lita!.- Al ver que su hermana no le respondía, volteo hacia atrás, mirando como su hermana miraba a un apuesto joven de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color, el cual le sonreía._

_-Veo que no pierdes tiempo Luciérnaga.- Sonrío Makoto que se había dado cuenta de que su hermana estaba coqueteando con aquel joven que era del ultimo año de preparatoria._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Querida hermanita… No te preocupes por ese imbecil de Zafiro… También tendrá su merecido… Te lo juro.- Hablo la joven con dureza.

-0-0-0-

Andrew, que se encontraba esa noche en el jardín, apago su teléfono celular y se sentó junto a Mina, quien estaba con un libro de sistema braille frente a ella.

-Tranquilo hermano.- Balbuceo Mina.- Es noche… Seguro Mako debe de estar dormida.

-Lo se, tienes razón… Es solo que la extraño, tenia ganas de escuchar su voz.

Mina soltó una risita, que hizo que Andrew se le quedara viendo, mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

-¿De que te ríes Minako?... ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada es gracioso hermanito.- Sonrío Mina.- Me da gusto verte enamorado, mas si es de una chica linda como Makoto. La he visto solo dos veces, pero hasta ahora me parece una buena chica… No es la típica chica superficial y si esta contigo es porque te ama y no por otra cosa. Ella ha sacado lo mejor de ti.

Andrew se sentó sobre una de las sillas y suspiro para después abrir su celular, en el cual tenia la foto de Makoto como fondo de pantalla.

-Tienes razón… Makoto es una chica maravillosa, distinta de las demás.- Respondió Andrew.- Es que, es una chica maravillosa, es tan tierna, tan dulce… ¿Sabes?… Con cualquier detalle es feliz… Si cocino para ella o si le regalo una rosa. No como otras chicas que solo esperan que se les regale joyas y vestidos de marca.

_2 días atrás…_

_Andrew que se encontraba arriba de su auto, miro su reloj el cual indicaba que ya eran las 11:00 de la noche. Levantó la vista y miro que por la puerta principal del restaurante, uno a uno iban saliendo los empleados del Sakura's Delice, así que bajo del automóvil tomando la rosa en color rosado que había cortado del jardín para su novia._

_Al verla, se acerco a ella y esta le sonrío. _

_-Andrew.- Balbuceo Makoto con una media sonrisa._

_-Esta era la sorpresa que te prometí.- Sonrío Andrew dándole un beso en los labios para después darle la rosa, la cual ella tomo con sus manos, mirándola una y otra vez.- Estas son tus favoritas… ¿Verdad?_

_-Si… ¿Cómo lo supiste?.- Pregunto Makoto, mientras el la tomaba de la mano y ambos caminaban al automóvil._

_-Lo deduje por los aretes en forma de rosa que sueles usar.- Respondió el._

_De pronto, la miro abrazarse así misma, y supuso que tenia frío, así que sonrío y paso un brazo por alrededor de ella, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, caminando juntos hasta llegar a la puerta del lado del copiloto._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¡Andrew!.- Exclamo la rubia hablando un poco mas fuerte.

-Perdón… ¿Qué sucede Mina?.

-Nada, es solo que de pronto te hable y no me respondías… Supongo que sigues pensando en ella.

-No puedo evitarlo. La amo.- Sonrío Andrew.

-0-0-0-

Había pasado ya mas de una hora desde que Rei llegara al bar. Neflyte se encontraba cada vez mas ebrio, mientras ella seguía seduciéndolo, coqueteándolo, para llevarlo a su destino final.

De pronto, Neflyte se acerco a la joven y la tomo por la cintura, removiéndole el cabello para besarle el cuello, pero Rei rápidamente lo separo.

-¡Tranquilo Nefly, tranquilo!

-¿No quieres que te de placer Rina?.- Le pregunto el hombre acariciándole la entrepierna, llamándola por el falso nombre con que Rei se había presentado.- ¡No me digas que no tienes ganas!

-Por supuesto que tengo ganas.- Le hablo Rei al oído.- Pero, creo que podríamos ir a un lugar donde pudiéramos estar tu y yo solos… Donde pudieras arder para mi.- Termino diciendo Rei mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.- ¿No te gustaría ir a mi departamento?

Neflyte sonrío, y camino con ella hacia la salida. Finalmente, cuando se encontraban afuera, ambos subieron al automóvil negro, el cual supuso Rei era del hombre.

-¡Quiero que me hagas arder ricura!.- Exclamo el hombre, mientras miraba el escote de Rei.

-Y te hare arder, pero en mi casa.- Hablo Rei sonriéndole con coquetería.- _Arderás pero en el infierno y en carne viva, maldito hijo de puta.- Pensó la joven en silencio._

El hombre encendió el motor del automóvil, saliendo en dirección hacia donde la pelinegra le indicaba, sin darse cuenta que tras ellos, iba un automóvil verde, dirigiéndolo hacia su destino final.

-0-0-0-

_6 años atrás.._

_Makoto se encontraba sentada en la sala, junto a su novio Tamahome quien había viajado desde Kioto para visitarla. La joven sonrío cuando su novio paso uno de sus brazos por alrededor de su hombro, atrayéndola hacia el, mientras ella con el tenedor tomaba un trozo de pastel de queso, poniéndole frente a la boca a su novio, el cual lo comió._

_-Es delicioso.- Sonrío Tamahome.- Seguro esto lo cocino Lita… ¿Verdad?_

_Makoto se le quedo mirando por unos momentos, para después soltar una risita y darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio._

_-Tienes razón… ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_-Mi vida, se de tus intentos fallidos por ser cocinera.- Respondió el joven mirando como su novia ponía cara de niña berrinchuda._

_-En verdad me esfuerzo por cocinar como Lita, siempre he querido ser buena cocinera como ella… pero no me sale… cocino horrible._

_-Pero así te amo mi querida Mako.- Susurro el hombre acariciándole el cabello.-_

_-Seguro sere una mala esposa._

_-O quizá yo termine siendo amo de casa._

_Ambos se miraron por unos momentos y sonrieron para luego besarse en los labios._

_-¿Crees que valla a tardar mucho tu hermana?... La verdad ya me enfade._

_-No lo creo… Pero es que quiere verse divina para Zafiro.- Murmuro la joven.- Ahora en lo que esperamos podemos ver algo en la televisión.- Dijo Makoto, que enseguida tomo el control de la televisión y comenzó a cambiarle canal por canal, poniendo cara de fastidio, hasta que sin querer, se encontró con un canal de noticias, donde se hablaba de una joven de 13 años que tras ser abusada había quedado embarazada. Tamahome noto enseguida como su novia fruncía el ceño y parecía irritarse._

_-¡Maldito, desgraciados, hijos de perra!.- Rabiosa Makoto._

_-Mi vida… Tranquila.- Murmuro Tamahome.- Podríamos ver algo mas agradable._

_-¡Es que me indigna, me da rabia… como pueden hacerle semejante aberración a una niña!.- Molesta Makoto, que siempre ante cualquier acto de injusticia se molestaba. Así no fuera su caso o no le sucediera a algun conocido.- Es que por el Kami, si yo fuera la madre de esa niña iria a buscar al desgraciado y le arranco toda su "hombría"._

_-Ya veo porque quieres estudiar derecho.- Balbuceo el joven tratando de suavizar el ambiente.- Es cruel que se cometa eso en contra de una mujer._

_Makoto sonrío y lo beso una vez mas, apagando el televisor._

_-Tienes razón Tamahome, por eso estudiare derecho… Para defender a los necesitados de justicia… Aunque seguro mas de una vez terminare llorando de rabia en los juzgados._

_-Y seguro serás compañera de clases de Rei.- Sonrío el muchacho.- Si te he dicho que mi hermana también estudiara derecho… ¿O no te lo dije?_

_-Claro.- Sonrío Makoto.- Por cierto que me he llevado muy bien con ella las veces que hemos platicado por Internet… Ojala pueda conocerla pronto._

_Así será mi amor.- Respondió Tamahome. Estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo, cuando escucharon la voz de Lita._

_-¡Ya estoy lista!.- Exclamo la joven._

_-Por fin.- Dijo Makoto, como sintiéndose aliviada.- Un poco mas y Tamahome y yo te dejamos aquí en casa._

_-0-0-0-_

Mientras tanto, Serenity desde la ventana de su habitación, la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso. Observaba como en el jardín sus dos hijastros platicaban tranquilamente. Siempre deseo que llegara el momento en que su marido muriera para poder poner en la calle a Minako y a Andrew, pero las cosas habían dado un cambio que no le gustaba para nada. Ella se había asegurado de que su difunto marido pusiera todos sus bienes a nombre de ella, pero algo había salido mal. No sabia en que momento el hombre había cambiado las cosas.

_10 años atrás…_

_Era verano en Tokio, Serenity se encontraba parada en el balcón, observando desde fuera el sol que salía iluminando aquella radiante mañana. Sabia que Andrew, que se encontraba recluido en un colegio para disciplinarlo en los Estados Unidos saldría de vacaciones y que muy posiblemente lo tendría ahí en casa en unos cuantos días, le parecía que con soportar la cara de Mina ya era bastante, y no toleraba la idea de ver a Andrew._

_-¿Qué piensas querida?.- Se levanto el hombre rubio acercándose a su mujer, pasándole los brazos por alrededor de la cintura._

_-Mi amor.- Susurro la mujer dándose la vuelta, quedando frente a su marido.- Nada… Es solo que… Bueno, tu sabes son vacaciones… Supongo que quieres ver a tu hijo pero… Sabes como e el de conflictivo… No me tolera… Y cuando Mina esta con el, entre los dos se unen para humillar a nuestra Serena._

_El hombre rubio sonrío un momento, caminando hacia la cama con su mujer._

_-¿Estas sugiriendo que deje a Andrew en este verano en el colegio internado?_

_-Tu sabes que no tengo nada en contra de tu hijo pero… El me desprecia, es grosero conmigo y tampoco quiere a Serena._

_-Creo que tienes razón mi vida.- Susurro el hombre.- Andrew necesita disciplina, así que no le vendría mal estar allá. Además lo mantienen muy bien vigilado._

_-Sabes que si por Andrew fuera, Serena y yo estuviéramos en la calle… Me lo ha dicho en la cara muchas veces._

_El hombre abrió el cajón del buro que se encontraba a un lado de su cama y saco un folder entregándoselo a su esposa._

_-¿Qué es esto?.- Pregunto Serenity fingiendo inocencia._

_-He puesto todos mis bienes a tu nombre… La mansión, la casa que tengo en Estados Unidos, la empresa… Si algun dia yo llego a faltar…-_

_-¡No digas eso Luke, por su puesto que no!_

_Luke Hansford puso un dedo sobre los labios de su esposa haciéndola callar._

_-Déjame hablar querida… Si algun dia yo llego a faltar, quiero que todo quede a tu nombre.- Hablo el hombre rubio con seriedad.- Mira, se que Andrew y Mina… Esos dos hijos son mi mas grande decepción… Había pensado dividir mis bienes en tres partes iguales… Pero se que Mina y Andrew estarían siempre peleando para quitarte a ti y a Serena lo que por derecho les corresponde. Es por ello que puse todo a tu nombre, porque se que eres una buena mujer y que el dia de mañana si yo falto, tu no serias tan desalmada como para dejar desamparados a Mina y Andrew… Aunque ellos no se merezcan tus atenciones._

_La mujer se sintió satisfecha después de saber que a futuro se desharía de su marido y los dos estorbos que el tenia por hijos, pero aun así, puso cara de desconcierto._

_-¡Pero… Esto no puede ser!... ¿No has pensando como se sentirían Mina y Andrew si supieran de esto?... ¡Sobre todo Andrew, sabes que el mas que nadie me detesta!_

_-No tienen porque saberlo querida.- Dijo el hombre.- Y cuando se enteren será después de mi muerte. Así que tendrán que respetar mi voluntad. Les guste o no._

_Serenity abrazo a su marido y dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa, al tiempo que su esposo le acariciaba la espalda._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¡Nadie me va a quitar lo que me corresponde… Nadie!.- Exclamo la mujer.

De pronto, escucho que la puerta se abría y asustada giro su vista para encontrarse con su hija Serena.

-Serena… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Por qué no tocaste?

-Mamá se me ha ocurrido una cosa.- Hablo Serena con entusiasmo.

-Como no sea que vengas a hablarme de esa empleada de quinta categoría que trabaja en la empresa, entonces habla.

-¿Crees que Andrew algun dia pudieras echarnos de la casa?... Aun no entiendo que pretende ni porque no lo ha hecho.

-Yo tampoco.- Contesto Serenity.- Pero al menos mas vale darle gusto en todo… Al menos hasta que se nos ocurra algo inteligente.

Serena se dejo caer sobre la blanda cama de su madre y sonrío.

-Te imaginas si Andrew y Mina tuvieran un lamentable accidente en el cual perdieran la vida.- Soltó una carcajada Serena, pero entonces se gano una mirada dura de su madre.

-¿Y que ganaríamos?... Solamente que los bienes del idiota de tu padre pasen a dependencias de beneficencia publica… Tu padre dejo esa cláusula en el testamento… A menos que Andrew y Mina tuvieran conyugues o descendientes a quien heredar… ¡Pero tampoco quiero ver a esos idiota casados!

-Con la ciega de mi hermana no veo gran problema… ¿Quién querría a una inútil ciega?... En cuanto a Andrew…-

-¡Esa estupida amiguita que trajo a casa no me da buena espina!.- Exclamo Serenity.- Demasiadas atenciones para ser una amiga solamente… No le da las mismas atenciones que a Michiru que también es su amiga… Pero bueno… ya veré después que se me ocurre, igual pronto se enfada de ella.

-0-0-0-

Había pasado mas de media hora desde que Neflyte y Rei salieran del bar seguidos por Makoto, de lo cual no se había percatado el hombre, pues estaba demasiado entretenido, imaginándose la fogosa noche que tendría al lado de aquella hermosa mujer de cabello platinado y bien formada figura.

-¿No crees que ya hemos tardado demasiado en llegar a tu casa?.- Hablo el hombre a pesar de que se encontraba algo pasado de copas.

-Es que en realidad no vamos a mi casa.- Sonrío Rei mordisqueándose el labio, mientras la tocaba la entrepierna.- Me gustaría hacerlo aquí, bajo la luz de la Luna, en esta carretera.

El hombre soltó una carcajada, que hizo que Rei se sintiera nerviosa, pero aun así lo disimulo bien.

-Veo que te gusta el peligro.- Dijo el hombre.

-Me encanta la adrenalina… Además esta carretera es solitaria… Podrías desviarte un poco… Ya no aguanto, quiero hacerte arder.

Neflyte orillo su auto, bajándose un poco de la carretera. Volteo hacia Rei y le tomo el rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Eres fuego nena, hazme arder, hazme arder!.

Rei se llevo la mano a la entrepierna, levantándose un poco el vestido del cual saco su revolver, apuntándole a Neflyte.

-¡Arderás eternamente imbecil… Pero en el infierno!.- Exclamo Rei soltando una carcajada, mientras el hombre apartaba sus manos de ella. Mirándola horrorizado.- Rina… No juegues con eso… No me gustan tus bromas.

-¡No son bromas imbecil y mas te vale que no oses tocarme o no dudare en jalar el gatillo!... ¡Baja del auto!.- Exclamo Rei, pero al ver que el hombre no bajaba volvió a gritar.- ¡Te dije que bajes del automóvil maldito hijo de puta!

El hombre bajo del automóvil, y por un momento se sintió aliviado al ver un auto en color verde que se estaciono, pensando que seria alguien que llegaba en su auxilio.

-¡Mas te vale a ti que bajes el auto Rina!... No cometerás un delito delante de otra persona.- Hablo nervioso Neflyte.

-¿Y crees que voy a atestiguar en contra de mi amiga imbecil?.- Se quedo pasmado Neflyte al escuchar una voz conocida y ver a una de las gemelas Kino, a la cual no había matado, pero que pensaba jamás volvería a ver.

-¡Tu!.- Exclamo horrorizado viendo como la mujer de ojos verdes le apuntaba con otro revolver, mientras en una mano sostenía una botella.

- ¡Arderás en el infierno maldito cerdo!... ¿Qué creías, que jamás pagarías por los crímenes que cometiste, maldito lastre inservible… Marrano asqueroso?

-Espera… Yo…-

-¡Yo soy la que le corte su hombría al idiota de Rubeus querido!... ¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo mismo contigo?.- Sonrío Makoto.- ¿Estas temblando de miedo?... ¿Por qué no me contestas maldito cerdo violador?

-¡Vamos imbecil, contesta!... ¿Apoco no te gustaría saber que se siente perder esa parte de la que te sientes tan orgulloso?.- Se carcajeo Rei.- Al menos te cumpliré tu ultimo deseo… Te hare arder.

-No Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- No le cortaremos nada… Que flojera repetir lo mismo… Además esta noche nos encargaremos de que jamás vuelva a usar esa cosa que lo hace sentir tan hombre.

Neflyte intento correr para perderse entre los matorrales, pero entonces un fuerte disparo que salio del revolver que cargaba Makoto le dio en una de las piernas, haciendo que cayera al piso, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras el miedo se apoderaba de el…

-0-0-0-

Despues de tanto conversar en el jardín, Minako se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la mansión, dejando afuera a Andrew que observa la fotografía de Makoto en su celular.

-Te amo tanto mi Luciérnaga.- Dijo para si mismo, mientras observaba con detenimiento los ojos verdes de su novia.

-¿Hablando solo?.- Escucho la voz de Zafiro que lo hizo levantar la mirada.- Buenas noches Zafiro… ¿Qué haces a estas horas en casa?

-Perdón… Salí a un mandado, y como no tenia sueño me decidí a llegar… Pero si te molesta, puedo retirarme.

-Siéntate.- Sonrío Andrew.- Me da gusto que vengas. En realidad yo tampoco puedo conciliar el sueño esta noche.

-¿Y eso?... ¿Te preocupa algo?... ¿Tienes problemas en la empresa?... Sabes que yo soy piloto, no tengo nada que ver en la administración de la aerolínea… Pero si te puedo ayudar en algo, tu solo dime.

-En la aerolínea todo marcha perfectamente bien.- Dijo Andrew.- Y en mi vida todo marcha de maravilla… Nunca me he sentido mas feliz que en este momento y todo gracias a mi Luciérnaga.

-Me hubiera gustado venir a conocer a la mujer que a conquistado a mi amigo.- Sonrío Zafiro, que se sentía feliz de ver enamorado a su amigo.- Pero supongo que ya habrá alguna oportunidad para que me la presentes.

-Claro.- Respondió Andrew.- Porque ahora soy yo el que ha sido conquistado y no dudaría en hacerla mi esposa.

-¿Tu hablando de matrimonio?... ¿No habías dicho que eso no era para ti?.- Desconcertado Zafiro.

-Es que ella es diferente… Es todo lo que siempre quise encontrar en una mujer… Es tierna, cariñosa, sensible, muy femenina, una persona muy fuerte y sobre todo, me escucha cuando lo necesito… A ella puedo contarle mis mas íntimos secretos sin que lo valla a tomar a juego o valla a burlarse.

Zafiro suspiro, recordando a Lita, su difunta novia.

-Ahora entiendo porque la amas… Es la mujer ideal, la que todo hombre quisiera tener..

-Claro.- Respondió Andrew.- Justo hace unos minutos le estaba marcando, la extraño tanto... De hecho traigo una fotografía de ella en mi celular, deja te la muestro.

Andrew tomo el celular, extendiéndoselo a Zafiro, el cual lo abrió para mirar la fotografía de la mujer que traía enamorado a su amigo.

-¿Verdad que es hermosa?

Zafiro volteo a ver a Andrew y se le quedo mirando seriamente.

-Andrew… Tu celular se ha quedado sin batería… Como pretendes que así pueda ver a tu novia.

Ambos jóvenes soltaron una sonora carcajada y finalmente fue Andrew quien tras tomar su celular rompió el silencio.

-Lo siento… Es que estuve intentando hablar por teléfono con ella hace unos momentos… Pero no me contesta. Seguro debe de estar dormida.

-Te veo tan enamorado.

-Y como no estarlo, ella es como un ángel que ha caído en mi vida para hacerme ver que en el mundo si hay personas que valen la pena.

-0-0-0-

Neflyte soltó un alarido de dolor, después de que Makoto le soltara un fuerte puñetazo en medio del abdomen, haciéndolo retorcerse, mientras se aferraba a su pierna, de la cual chorros de sangre salían.

-Y antes de que mueras tienes que saber una cosa, maldito cerdo.- Se inclino Rei a su lado.- Eres tan poco hombre que para nada desee algun momento estar contigo… Solo fui con el anzuelo que te llevo hasta tu trampa… ¿Querías arder imbecil?... ¡Eso es lo que harás!.- Exclamo Rei mientras destapaba una botella de alcohol echándola encima del cuerpo del hombro.

-¡Detente Rina, por favor detente!.- Suplicaba el hombre.

-¡Para tu información imbecil, ella no se llama Rina!.- Exclamo Makoto dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro.- Su nombre es Rei Hino… ¿Te suena el apellido Hino?... ¡Si imbecil es la hermana del hombre que yo amaba!

Makoto saco una daga que guardaba debajo de su falda y le dio una puñalada en el brazo al hombre.- ¡Esto es por mi padre!... y ¡Esto por mi madre!.- Grito una vez Mako, encajándole ahora la daga en el ojo derecho.

-¡Ahhh!.- Grito el hombre como enloquecido.

-¡Esto es por Tamahome!.- Exclamo Makoto con lagrimas en los ojos, encajándole la navaja en el abdomen.- ¡Y esto por la marranada que le hiciste a mi hermana!.- Grito encajándole una y otra vez la daga en medio de las piernas.

-Makoto, creo que deberíamos apurarnos… Esta bien que esta carretera es solitaria pero…-

-¡Dame la caja de cerillo Rei!... Terminare de una vez por todas con este marrano.

Rei le tendió la cajetilla de cerillo a Makoto, la cual antes se agacho al lado del hombre, tomándolo con fuerza del cabello, haciendo que la miraba con el único ojo que tenia abierto.

-¡Grábate muy bien mi cara idiota, porque quiero que sea lo ultimo que veas!... ¡Quiero que en mi rostro veas a mi hermana, de la cual abusaste y que también recuerdes a la mujer a la que sin piedad le arrebataste al amor de su vida!... ¡Quiero que nos recuerdes a las dos!.- Grito Makoto poniéndole el revolver sobre el abdomen soltándole un fuerte disparo.

El hombre se retorcía de dolor y grito horrorizado pidiendo auxilio, cuando miro como Rei vaciaba mas alcohol sobre su cuerpo y finalmente Makoto encendió un cerillo, dejándolo caer sobre su cuerpo. Soltando alaridos de dolor por las llamas que lo quemaban lentamente.

-Vámonos.- Dijo Makoto mirando con satisfacción, como aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho a su familia ya estaba pagando por sus actos.- Nos hemos desecho de una maldita alimaña que no tiene derecho a estar en este mundo.

-Claro.- Respondió Rei.- Le hemos hecho un gran favor a la humanidad al eliminar a esta escoria.

Makoto miro que Rei sacaba unos zapatos masculinos de su bolsa, marcando unas huellas en la arena por donde ellas antes habian caminado.

-¿Qué haces Rei?

-Los detectives no son tontos.- Dijo Makoto.- Recuerda que vivimos con una policía y ellos se fijan hasta en el mas mínimo detalle… No dejaremos rastro… Pero por si las dudas será mejor despistarlos

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los dos automóviles y se miraron a los ojos la una a la otra.

-¿Qué hacemos con su auto?.- Pregunto Rei.- Van a saber que alguien lo mato.

-Sencillo.- Dijo Makoto mientras sacaba la botella de alcohol y vaciaba un poco en el interior del que fuera el auto de Neflyte, para después encender varios cerillos y lanzarlos dentro.

-¡Ahora si vámonos!.- Grito Makoto corriendo con Rei al automóvil.

-0-0-0-

**Una hora después…**

Despues de haberse desecho de una "escoria de la vida", como Makoto y Rei se referían en código a esos delincuentes, habían ido a un lugar secreto donde Rei guardaba los revolvers, en un lugar donde no pudieran ser encontrados. Despues de todo, la ley prohibía la posesión de armas y el solo hecho de poseerlas ya era un delito. Aunque Rei decía que a veces era necesario infringir un poco las leyes para hacer justicia. Tras haber escondido las pruebas del crimen, habían acudido a un pub donde amigos de la carrera de Rei y Makoto estarían. No tenían ganas de ir, pero al menos tenían que hacer acto de presencia por si acaso a futuro necesitaban testigos de haber sido vistas por alguien aquella noche.

Finalmente y tras excusarse de tener que trabajar, partieron a casa, pero no contaban con que al entrar, se encontraran a Amy sentada en el sofá, mirando una película.

-Linda hora de llegar amigas.- Dijo Amy.- Pensé que no irían a esa fiesta de abogados egresados.

Rei y Makoto no titubearon, pues aunque pensaban que Amy pasaría la noche en la cama de Kunzite, siempre tenía un haz bajo la manga para cualquier imprevisto.

-Insistieron tanto que acudí por compromiso.- Dijo Rei.- Pero Makoto no dejaba de molestarme con que tenia sueño y pues ya vez… Aquí estamos… Temprano como dos niñas buenas.

-Aquí la pregunta es… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.- Miro Makoto a Amy.- ¿No deberías estar con tu guapo policía?

-Debería.- Dijo Amy de mala gana.- Pero ya ven como son las cosas en esa profesión… De pronto te llaman y tienes que ir… Creo que en la carretera hubo un accidente… Se incendio un automóvil o algo así.

-¿Y?...Kunzite es policía, no bombero.- Dijo Rei fingiendo inocencia.

-Lo se… Pero bueno… No tengo ganas de hablar de trabajo y mucho menos del de Kunzite… ¿Les parece si mejor vemos una película?

-Claro.- Respondió Rei, mientras Makoto caminaba hacia la cocina, buscando algunas bolsas de frituras.

-0-0-0-

**Días después…**

Despues de un agitado dia de trabajo, Rei llego al área de estacionamiento de la oficina, dispuesta a subir a su automóvil para partir rumbo a casa, pero entonces sintió un fuerte agarre sobre su brazo y al voltear se encontró con los ojos azules de Darien Shields.

-Señorita Hino… Espere un momento por favor.

Rei dibujo una media sonrisa y suavemente se aparto de el.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere señor Shields?... Mi hora de trabajo ya termino hace exactamente 10 minutos. Así que lo que tengamos que hablar, lo dejamos para mañana. Tampoco soy esclava del trabajo.

Darien aprovecho que la joven se encontraba recargada contra la puerta del automóvil y puso sus brazos a cada lado de ella acorralándola, mirándola a los ojos.

-Deja de jugar conmigo Rei Hino… ¿Acaso te divierte este jueguito?.- Le pregunto con seriedad.

Rei lo miro a los ojos, para después soltar una carcajada.

-En verdad Shields, no se ni tengo idea de lo que me habla… ¿Podría alejarse?... ¿o mejor preferiría enfrentar una demanda por acoso laboral?... Recuerde que al igual que usted soy abogada, y poca modestia un buen elemento en AeroSky Enterprises.

Darien, que no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo rechazaran, al mirar los labios rojos de aquella mujer sintió deseos de besarla y la tomo de los hombros, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a sus labios, ella se agacho saliendo por debajo de sus brazos.

-¿En verdad le gusto tanto señor Shields?

-Tanto como yo te gusto… Te sere directo, quiero tenerte en mi cama… Y tu precisamente no eres una santa.

Rei soltó una risita y movió la cabeza negativamente de un lado para otro.

-Muy mal señor Shields… ¿Acaso esta insinuando que soy una mujer fácil?

-No, yo no quise decir…-

-Fue bastante clara su insinuación.- Dijo Rei.- Y bien, no soy una santa, pero tampoco una zorra… Simplemente me acuesto con el que se me antoja y usted no esta en mis planes.

Darien se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura, mientras con su otro brazo, la tomaba de la nuca, aspirando el delicioso y fresco perfume de Rei.

-No te atrevas a besarme Shields… Aléjate o…- Rei que estaba a punto de separarse de Darien, muy a pesar de que le atraía, miro a lo lejos el auto de Serena Hansford, la cual bajo el vidrio y los miro rabiosa. Así que Rei pensó para si misma que era el momento de su revancha y le hecho los brazos al cuello a Darien, besándolo con pasión desenfrenada, mientras el la arrinconaba en el automóvil.

Rei que por unos instantes tenia planeado besarlo solo para hacer rabiar a Serena, cerro sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios, dejando que su jefe de área saboreara su lengua, acariciándola ansiosamente de la cintura.

Despues de que se separaron un poco agitados por la falta de aire, ambos se miraron a los ojos, descubriendo en el otro que se deseaban con intensidad.

-¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?.- Cuestiono Darien sintiendo como su miembro dentro de su pantalón se endurecía con solo tocar a aquella mujer.

-Si.- Respondió Rei llevada por su deseo, pero entonces la cordura volvió a ella y pensó que aun haría que ese hombre la deseara mas antes de acostarse con el. Además de que había visto como Serena se había alejado rabiando en su auto.- ¡Claro que no Shields!.- Lo empujo Rei.- ¿Querías que te besara?... Pues ya te bese, espero con eso te conformes.- Termino diciendo Rei que enseguida encendió el motor de su automóvil y salio del estacionamiento, mirando por el espejo retrovisor como Darien se tocaba los labios con sus dedos.

-Eso fue… Ella es fuego.- Murmuro Darien para si mismo, quedando deseoso de probar y saborear un poco mas de la boca de Rei Hino. Sonrío de lado, pues sabia que esa hermosa abogada estaba a su mando y en cualquier momento la haría suya. De eso estaba seguro.

Apenas había avanzado una cuadra desde que saliera del estacionamiento de AeroSky Enterprises y aun pensando en el beso de Darien. La joven pelinegra de pronto miro estacionado el automóvil de Serena Hansford, la cual tenia el vidrio bajado, mientras tenia la mirada perdida, así que Rei detuvo su auto tras el de ella y bajo del auto para acercarse al de Serena.

-Buenas tardes señorita Hansford.- Sonrío Rei maliciosamente recargándose en la puerta del automóvil de Serena.

-¡Aléjate de mi automóvil maldita empleada corriente!.- Gruño Serena.- ¡No podré molestarte en mi empresa… Pero ahorita estamos en la calle!

Rei abrió la boca cubriéndosela con la mano, aparentando sorpresa.

-¡Tu empresa!... Había creído que era de tu hermano… Digo, si fuera tuya no te hubiera echado como un perro.- Soltó una carcajada Rei, mirando como la joven rubia se bajaba molesta del automóvil.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres maldita ramera?... ¿Quieres que te cachetee como la otra vez estupida?.- Bajo Serena del auto.

-¡Vamos perra cachetéame!... Y si no te ataque dentro de la empresa es porque yo si soy una dama, educada y elegante donde me conviene y también donde me conviene soy una perra… Se como actuar y en donde actuar.- Dijo Rei mirándola de abajo hacia arriba.- Por cierto… que rico besa Darien… ¿Verdad?... ¡Aunque claro, supongo que no has probado sus besos!.- Soltó una carcajada Rei.

Serena apretó los dientes y levanto la mano para golpear en el rostro a Rei, pero antes de siquiera tocarla, la pelinegra le tomo el brazo y de un empujón la tumbo haciéndola caer en el piso, justo donde se encontraba un gran charco de aceite.

-¡Ay, como lo siento por tu lindo vestido blanco!.- Soltó una carcajada Rei.- Adiós, Serena dueña de AeroSky Enterprises.- Dijo finalmente Rei, caminando hacia su automóvil.

-¡Estupida!.- Gruño Serena pataleando de coraje, mientras los trausentes la miraban con extrañeza y otros con risas.- ¡Que me ven idiotas!... ¿Acaso no saben quien soy?

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque, pues las zapatillas negra que llevaba puestas ese dia le habían provocado dolor en los pies. Se acomodo la falta del traje sastre, abrazándose así misma con sus brazos, pues era invierno y el frío se comenzaba a sentir. Su vestuario formal se debía a que casualmente ese dia había tenido dos entrevistas en dos despachos jurídicos esperando ser contratada en alguno de ellos. Cada dia soportaba menos el trabajo en el restaurante, aunque tampoco podía dejarlo mientras no tuviera otro. Lo único bueno era que ese dia no tenia que acudir a trabajar.

Sintiendo que sus pies ya habían descansado un poco, se levanto dispuesta a caminar hacia la estación de autobuses, para tomar el que la dejaba cerca de su casa. Sabia que podía llamar a Andrew y el enseguida correría a su encuentro, pero lo ultimo que quería era verle la cara, así que camino dispuesta a llegar al lugar donde tomaría el autobús.

Zafiro iba conduciendo su automóvil, dispuesto a llegar a su casa, pues al siguiente dia tenia un vuelo a Osaka, cuando de pronto le pareció verla parada en la esquina, esperando a que la luz roja cambiara a verde para poder cruzar la calle.

Era ella, su mujer amada, al verla sintió una pequeña esperanza de saberla viva, era ella, cierto, no era la misma adolescente, ya era una joven mas hermosa, mas madura, mas bella y sintió como el corazón le latía desesperado. En ese momento pensó que si alguna vez la había dejado escapar por estupido, jamás nunca lo volvería a hacer, así que pese a que los autos detrás de el hacían sonar el claxon para que avanzara. Se bajo del auto y corrió al encuentro de la joven, que en ese momento al ver el cambio de semáforo avanzo.

-¡Lita!.- Exclamo Zafiro tomándola del brazo, haciendo que ella lentamente, como con miedo de reconocerlo, volteara a verlo.

-¡Tu!.- Balbuceo Makoto sintiendo que la mandíbula le temblaba, sintiendo la ira recorrer su cuerpo al ver parado frente a ella a Zafiro Black. Cierto que pensaba vengarse de el, pero aun no estaba preparada para tenerlo frente a frente.

-Mi amor.- Balbuceo Zafiro, sintiendo una inmensa alegría al saber viva a su amada, a la mujer que amaba. Pero de pronto, la mujer levanto la mano, propinándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

Zafiro miro como la joven que en le pasado lo miraba con ternura, ahora lo miraba con rabia, odio, resentimiento y dureza. No era para menos, el la había abandonado cuando ella mas lo necesitaba

-Perdóname… Se que lo merezco…¡Mi amor, porque no me dijiste que estas viva!... ¡Yo me arrepentid!... ¡Todo este tiempo viví pensando que estabas muerta!

-¡Suéltame maldito desgraciado!.- Lo empujo Makoto.- ¡Y entiende que Lita esta muerta… muerta, tu la mataste con tu maldito desprecio, así que trágate tu arrepentimiento que de nada sirve a estas alturas, ella jamás resucitara, entiende eso, jamás resucitara!

-Lita… mi amor…-

-Soy Makoto imbecil, tu querida cuñada Makoto… ¡Pero te juro que en nombre de mi hermana te hare pagar tu maldita cobardía!.- Termino diciendo la joven.- ¡Y mas te vale que no te atrevas a acercarte o interpondré una demanda judicial en tu contra!.- Grito Makoto que antes lo apuñeteo en el rostro para después alejarse de ahí, cruzando por en medio de entre los automóviles.

Zafiro estaba a punto de ir tras ella, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que los automóviles avanzaban. Ciertamente, al ver a Makoto, al verla tan idéntica a su difunta Lita, había querido creer para si mismo que Lita estaba viva, pero no era así, su amada había muerto y con justa razón Makoto, quien había sido su cuñada, ahora le odiaba.

Aun así quería detener a Makoto, platicar con ella, aclararle que el si amó y seguía amando a su hermana, pero cuando quiso avanzar, ya era demasiado tarde, la busco por los alrededores sin dar con ella. Era ahora que comprendía que aquellos anónimos que le llegaban eran de Makoto quien quería vengarse de el.

-0-0-0-

Makoto bajo del taxi unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa, y se detuvo en un parque cercano, sentándose en una de las bancas. El frío era inclemente, pero a ella no parecía importarle. Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras trataba de calmarse así misma. No quería que Rei o Amy la vieran así.

Ver a Zafiro Black, la hizo recordar la tragedia de su familia. Cierto que no había días en que no pensara en ellos, pero verlo le hizo recordar la forma en que había perdido a sus padres. En su hermana Lita, con la cual tenia un vinculo especial por ser su gemela, recordaba con tristeza como ella antes de morir había sufrido mucho al ser rechazada por Zafiro, el hombre que tanto decía amarla. También lloraba en silencio por Tamahome, su novio, aquel hombre que ella consideraba el ideal, se preguntaba porque hombres como el debían de morir y no imbéciles como Zafiro Black.

Lentamente llevo sus manos a sus sienes, conteniendo un sollozo que le provoco un fuerte dolor de garganta, mientras las lagrimas desesperadas salían de sus ojos en silencio. Quería olvidarlo todo, quería borrar sus recuerdos. Olvidar que alguna vez había sido feliz y que la felicidad le había sido arrebatada al serle arrancados sus padres, su novio y su querida hermana, pero sobre todo, quería olvidar la asquerosa imagen del ultraje a su hermana.

-¡Mako!... mi amor… ¿Estas bien?.- Escucho tras de ella aquella voz que no quería escuchar en ese momento.

Se negó a responder, pero entonces miro a Andrew que se sentó en la banca junto a ella, tomándola de los hombros mirándola con preocupación.

-Mi amor… ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Qué tienes?

Makoto volteo hacia el lado, para evitar que Andrew mirara su rostro y rápidamente se paso una mano por la cara, limpiándose las lagrimas, tomando y sacando aire para aclararse la garganta.

-Problemas con los cosméticos para ojos.- Titubeo Makoto dibujando una sonrisa forzada y rabiando por dentro al tener a Andrew de inoportuno en ese momento.- Bueno… Tal vez es la sombra para ojos… o quizá el lápiz delineador o la mascara para pestañas.

Andrew se le quedo mirando detenidamente, notando que la sonrisa en su rostro era forzada y que la tristeza se desbordaba por todo su ser.

-¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi Luciérnaga?.- Le hablo con suavidad.- Esas son lagrimas de tristeza

-Déjame sola.- Respondió Makoto apretando la mandíbula y agachando su mirada.- ¡Necesito estar sola¡.- Exclamo Makoto.

-Mi amor, no te quiero dejar así.- Respondió Andrew pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de la chica, acariciándole el cabello.- Makoto… Linda, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Te amo.-

Makoto abrió la boca para decirle a su novio que todo estaba bien, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar un sollozo. Sintiéndose apenada de que fuera precisamente Andrew quien la viera así, con sus amigas no le gustaba hacerlo, aunque no le incomodaba, pero que le sucediera precisamente delante del hombre al cual llamaba "su mejor arma" la hizo sentirse estupida consigo misma.

De pronto sintió que Andrew pasaba un brazo por alrededor de su hombro para después abrazarla, acariciándole el cabello.

-Llora si lo necesitas Luciérnaga… Yo estoy aquí, para ti… Puedes confiar en mi.

Makoto agacho su mirada y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Andrew, sintiendo un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, por una parte su mente le recriminaba llorar frente al hijastro de Serenity, frente al hombre que solo la miraba como la siguiente mujer en su cama y se sintió molesta consigo misma, repitiéndose mentalmente que tenia que alejarse, pero por otro lado, su cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo, no sabia si era por el frío que desaparecía al sentirse en los brazos de alguien, o porque quería evitar tener que dar explicaciones y que sus planes se salieran de control…

**Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí dejando un capitulo mas de ángel caído, esperando sea de su agrado.**

**NickRivers: Amiguita, gracias por tu review anterior y pues bueno, espero que te guste la aparición de nuestra querida Rei en este capitulo y mas esa escena de su revancha, bueno tu sabes a que me refiero. Sobre el nombre de este capitulo, "Lujuria", lo llame así porque bueno, ahi tenemos la lujuria de Neflyte que lo llevo a brazos de Rei y por ende a su final, tenemos al papá de Andrew que carecía de amor y por lujurioso se enredo con una vibora rastrera y tenemos a Darien que ovbiamente esta ardiendo por Rei y por supuesto, sin quedarse atras, el hecho de que Makoto tiene en mente que Andrew la quiere para llevarsela a la cama.  
**

**Patty Ramírez de Chiba: Ay amiga, y si, tienes razón esa víbora rastrera de Serenity sintió un bajón de glucosa cuando escucho el nombre de Makoto haha, pero bueno, esperemos que Kino sea un apellido común en Japón, porque al menos así lo quise dar a entender.**

**MarinaQuino: Amiga, muchas gracias por volver aquí de nuevo, y seguirme en esta nueva historia, como yo digo… ¡Por un mundo con mas Mako-Fics!**

**Omar: Ay amigo, espero tu y Alina se la estén pasando muy bien por allá en Rusia, que tengan lindas vacaciones, y pues ya habrá tiempo después para que leas esto, mientras disfruta el viaje. Siguiente capitulo vuelve de nuevo la linda Hotaru, solo que en este había que elaborar la masacre.**

**Finalmente, feliz navidad a todos y prospero año nuevo, no se si publicare en la próxima semana, puesto que con esto de las fiestas tal vez andaré ocupada, y aunque ya tengo el capitulo listo me falta hacerle las correcciones. De igual manera, en caso de no publicar, será dentro de 15 días, lo prometo.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	12. Chapter 12 Resentimiento

**Resentimiento.**

"_El resentimiento no se calma con resentimiento. Solo con un amor paciente deja de existir. Esta es una verdad constante."_

_Siddhartha Gautama_

Despues de algunos minutos, Makoto dejo de llorar y levanto su rostro encontrándose con la mirada de Andrew. No supo en que momento el se había quitado la gabardina para cubrirla del frio poniéndola tras su espalda.

-Yo.- Balbuceo Makoto con un nudo en la garganta. No podía evitarlo, quería ser fuerte pero no podía reprimir sus sentimientos, no después de haber visto al ex novio de su hermana, aquel cínico que tanto odiaba por haber hecho sufrir a Lita.-… Perdón, es solo que.- No termino de hablar de nuevo pues sintió unas cuantas lagrimas salir de sus ojos, pero ahora en silencio.

-¿Perdón?… No tienes porque pedirme perdón mi Luciérnaga… Llora si lo necesitas.. Yo estoy aquí para ti, soy tu novio.- Termino diciendo Andrew mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.- Y si necesitas decirme algo, dímelo.

Aquello la hizo sentir estupida. Se preguntaba así misma como era que podía llorar y mas precisamente delante de Andrew, a quien consideraba solo un hombre superficial e interesado solamente en ella para llevarla a su cama, siendo que ella siempre había sido Makoto "la chica fuerte", "la gemela marimacho".

-Mi hermana… yo la extraño demasiado.- Dijo Makoto entre lagrimas.- ¡Extraño a mis padres, extraño a mi hermana!- Exclamo Makoto.- Y extraño a…!.-

-Lo siento mucho.- Dijo Andrew abrazándola de nuevo.

El había perdido a su madre, pero aún tenía a Mina, y aunque sabia que Makoto tenia padres, por alguna razón sabía que su novia estaba distanciada de ellos y eso la hacia sentir sola.

- Se lo que es perder a un hermano… Bueno, alguna vez estuve a punto de perder a Mina, en el accidente en que ella quedo ciega… Pero afortunadamente ella esta viva, no se que haría sin ella.- Termino diciendo tratando de controlarse. El solo hecho que pudo haber perdido a su hermana lo hacia sentir las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero logro controlarse.

-Tengo frío.- Balbuceo Makoto mas tranquila, pero aun sintiéndose abrumada por haber visto a Zafiro.

-¿Vamos al auto?… ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Makoto se quedo en silencio unos segundos. Sabia que si Rei o Amy la veían así se preocuparían y no quería eso, no quería que le preguntaran porque estaba así, pero tampoco soportaba el frío.

-No quiero ir a casa.- Balbuceo Makoto con tristeza recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio.- Pero tengo frío, no quiero estar aquí… No se a donde quiero ir.

Andrew se levanto de la banca y tomo de la mano a su novia, la cual se levanto también. Enseguida paso uno de sus brazos por el hombro de su novia y sintió como ella temblaba de frío.

-Vamos al auto entonces.- Dijo Andrew.- Vallamos a donde tu quieras Luciérnaga.

Makoto dibujo una sonrisa forzada y caminó hacia el auto acompañada del que era su novio, pero deseando en su interior que fuera otro y no Andrew quien la acompañara.

-0-0-0-

Zafiro llego a la aerolínea, pues en 30 minutos tenia que llevar un avión con destino a Osaka. El haber visto a Makoto Kino, quien fuera su cuñada, le había causado sensaciones distintas. Por un lado, al verla, su corazón había latido desesperado y pensó que era Lita, pero pronto al enfrentarla se dio cuenta de cómo su mente lo había traicionado. Dentro de si quería que Lita estuviera viva todavía, y se había aferrado a la idea de querer verla en Makoto. Pero tan solo sentir el desprecio con que lo miraban aquellos ojos verdes, supo que aquella mujer no era su amada Lita, no, su adora Lita no tenia rencor en su corazón, era tierna, y su mirada era dulce y calida. En cambio Makoto, aunque no era mala, siempre había sido mas dura, defensora de sus ideales, un poco mas agresiva a la hora de defender a los suyos. Esa mirada era de Makoto.

-¿Por qué ella?… ¿Por qué tuvo que morir mi Lita?…¿Por qué sin saber que yo la amaba?.- Se preguntó en silencio. No sabía bien como era que había muerto Lita, aunque ya lo imaginaba.

Necesitaba ver a Makoto, ver a su ex cuñada para por lo menos pedirle perdón a ella. De alguna manera al ser tan idéntica a su novia, sentía que al pedirle perdón a Makoto, le estaría pidiendo perdón a Lita.

De pronto, escucho una voz que lo saco de su ensoñamiento y se encontró con la mirada de Darien y Michiru que venían saliendo de uno de los restaurantes de comida rápida que estaban dentro de la aerolínea.

-¿Zafiro?… ¿Estas bien?.- Preguntó preocupada Michiru.

-Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma… Estas pálido.- Dijo Darien.

-Darien, Michiru… La vi.- Balbuceó Zafiro que tenía los nervios un poco alterados.

-¿A quien viste?.- Preocupada Michiru.

Zafiro se quedo en silencio por unos momentos. No sabía si era prudente hablar de que había visto a la hermana de su difunta novia. Valla, ni siquiera ellos sabían el nombre de su difunta amada, mucho menos que era gemela.

-Nada chicos… Solo que esta tarde mire a una joven muy parecida a mi difunta novia.- Dijo Zafiro.- Me baje del auto para abordarla… Pero no era ella.

Darien se llevo una mano a la cabeza y la movió negativamente.

-¡Zafiro, Zafiro por el Kami!… Amigo, te lo digo en serio.- Lo miro Darien a los ojos.- Rehaz tu vida… O diviértete y no desperdicies el tiempo, hay demasiadas chicas lindas en este mundo como para que le sigas guardando luto a…-

-¡Cállate Darien, por favor!.- Lo reprendió Michiru.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Andrew?… Pensé que estaría con ustedes.

-Pues ya vez que no eres el único que no llegaste.- Dijo Darien.- A ultima hora cancelo todo y se fue a ver a su novia… Se desvive demasiado por ella.

-¿Es bonita?.- Pregunto Michiru cabizbaja.

-Michiru por favor…-

-Darien, te hice una pregunta.

-Es hermosa.- Respondió Darien.- Y la ama.

-Teaseguro que no.- Respondió Zafiro.- Conoces a Andrew, tu mismo deberías de saber que el nunca tiene relaciones formales… ¡Andrew no tiene idea de lo que la palabra amor significa!

-Pero esta vez se que es diferente… Habla de ella con tanto entusiasmo.- Dijo Michiru con tristeza en su voz.-

-Y por ello nunca le has dicho nada y es por eso que ahora otra esta por ganarse por lo que tu no has querido luchar.- Dijo Zafiro.- Michiru, si sientes algo por Andrew díselo… Lo peor que puede pasar es que no te corresponda… A veces por tanto esperar, cuando queremos hacer las cosas ya es demasiado tarde.- Termino diciendo Zafiro.

Darien miro la hora en su celular, el cual se encontraba sobre la mesa y volteo a ver a Zafiro.

-Creo que ya faltan 20 minutos para que salga el avión que tienes que llevar a Osaka.- Dijo Darien mirando a Zafiro.

-Tienes razón.- Respondió Zafiro.- Bueno amigos, nos vemos mañana cuando este de regreso.

-Claro, tu nunca te aburres, debe de ser divertido trabajar volando en el aire.- Respondió Darien.

-Claro, me gusta mucho lo que hago.- Respondió Zafiro.

_6 años atrás…_

_El sol se había ocultado dando paso a la Luna en la ciudad de Kyoto, las hojas de los árboles de cerezo comenzaban a caer dándole un aspecto romántico al ambiente que contrastaba con la luna llena._

_Zafiro Black caminaba alrededor del parque abrazando a su hermosa novia, la cual comía un helado de chocolate y cerezas._

_-¡Esto es delicioso!.- Saboreaba Lita su helado, mientras reía como una niña pequeña. A Zafiro le gustaba ver sonreír a su novia, hacerla feliz y complacerla hasta con el mas mínimo detalle.- _

_-Me gusta verte siempre tan contenta mi amor.- Susurro el joven.- Nunca cambies, así tal cual eres te amo._

_Lita que finalmente termino su helado, tiro el vaso de plástico dentro de un cesto de basura y se volvió a su novio, echándole los brazos al cuello, mientras este la tomaba de la cintura._

_-Nunca cambiaria, soy feliz y estoy agradecida con el Kami porque tengo lo que quiero.- Dijo Lita.- Tengo a mis padres juntos, a mi hermana que es mi mejor amiga y al mejor hombre del mundo por novio… ¿Que mas se le podría pedir a la vida?_

_-Yo quisiera tener mas dinero, terminar mi preparación profesional pronto y casarme contigo y poder darte todo lo que te mereces._

_Lita se acerco a el, besándolo suavemente en los labios, mientras el acariciaba sus cabellos. Despues de que se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos se quedaron mirándose por algunos minutos._

_-Zafiro… tu ya me has dado lo que una mujer quiere.- Sonrío Lita.- Me has dado tu amor y eso es mas importante que cualquier cosa… Con eso no necesito mas. Te amo._

_-No importa mi amor… Yo te quiero dar mas.- Le dijo Zafiro.- Te prometo que cuando sea piloto y tenga mas solvencia económica me casare contigo… Y te llevare a volar en aire._

_-Yo se que lo lograras mi amor. Creo en ti.- Sonrío Lita.- Y estaré esperando por volar contigo._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Nos vemos mañana.- Respondió Zafiro alejándose de Darien y Michiru, mientras en su mente llevaba a Lita.

Despues de que regresara a Tokio estaría dispuesto a buscar a su cuñada y explicarle lo mucho que se había arrepentido. Quería saber todo sobre los últimos momentos de vida de su amada Lita, aunque sabia que eso seria doloroso, mas después de lo que ella vivió antes de morir.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba dentro del automóvil de Andrew, el cual estaba estacionado en el estacionamiento exclusivo de una cafetería. Era justo ahí donde habían llegado después de subir al automóvil.

El clima afuera era frío, por lo que Andrew había bajado para comprar dos chocolates calientes, pues Makoto no tenia ganas ni humor de bajarse del automóvil.

-¿Por qué tuviste que morir tu y no yo?.- Pregunto Makoto cerrando los ojos, recordando el rostros sonriente de su hermana.- Tu vida era valiosa, merecías vivir.

De pronto Makoto escucho como la puerta del automóvil se abría y volteo para mirar a Andrew que rápidamente entro en el automóvil, dándole un vaso térmico con chocolate caliente.

-Gracias.- Respondió Makoto.

-Te lo pedí con bombones… Espero que te guste Luciérnaga.- Dijo Andrew acariciando el rostro de su novia.

-Me gusta mucho.- Dijo Makoto para después dar un sorbo a aquella deliciosa bebida caliente.- Muchas gracias Andrew.

Makoto tomo y soltó aire, tomando otro sorbo a la bebida. Amaba tomar chocolate caliente con bombones y siempre lo había hecho en compañía de su hermana mientras miraban la televisión.

Miró entonces a una pareja, delante de los cuales caminaban dos niñas como de seis años, ambas de largo cabello castaño, idénticas en facciones, la misma estatura y vestidas con el mismo diseño de vestido entrando en la cafetería. Al ver a aquella familia, Makoto sintió que las fibras sensibles de su corazón se removían y agacho la mirada, recargándose de lado en el asiento del automóvil y encontrándose con la mirada de su novio que le acarició el cabello.

-Mako… Se como te sientes.- Dijo Andrew dejando el chocolate a un lado.- Y aunque se que las palabras no sirven de mucho… Yo siempre estaré a tu lado si tu me lo permites, y no lo digo solamente porque seas mi novia, aun si si no lo fueras.

_-Como si tu compañía me sirviera para algo.- Pensó Makoto en silencio.- _Gracias.- Respondió Makoto.

- Luciérnaga.- Se acerco Andrew y abrazo a su novia.- Haría cualquier cosa por verte sonreír, quisiera que nunca nada te hiciera sentir triste.

Makoto entrecerró los ojos, por alguna razón, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le daba un abrazo, y eso la reconfortaba. Por un momento, entre los brazos de Andrew, quiso imaginarse que estaba con el hombre que verdaderamente amaba, teniéndolo de nuevo a su lado.

-Gracias mi amor.- Respondió Makoto imaginándose que fuera a su hombre amado a quien se dirigiera y no a Andrew.-

Andrew se sorprendió de que Makoto lo llamara "mi amor", pues Makoto no le hablaba nunca de manera cariñosa, así que agacho su cabeza y levanto el rostro de Makoto con una de sus manos, mirando sus ojos aun cerrados y las ultimas lagrimas casi secas en su cara. Lentamente se acerco y la beso en los parpados.

-Me tendrás por siempre mi Luciérnaga.

Tras escuchar aquella voz, Makoto volvió a su realidad y se separo de Andrew, como quien despertara de un hermoso sueño y se encontrara con su realidad.

_-¿Por qué tienes que ser tu?.- Penso para si misma._

Makoto poso sus ojos en el asiento trasero del automóvil y miro un molde redondo en el cual venia una pastel que a la vista parecía deliciosa.

-¿Qué es eso?.- Pregunto Makoto.- ¿Una pastel?

Andrew le acaricio la mejilla y estiro una de sus manos hacia el asiento trasero, tomando el pastel para acercárselo a Makoto.

-Es un regalo para ti… Pero con todo esto me olvide de dártelo.- Dijo Andrew.

Makoto sonrío y le quito la cubierta al molde, percibiendo el delicioso olor a manzana y canela. Lentamente tomo un trozo en su mano y gimió al sentir el delicioso sabor en su boca.

-¡Esto es delicioso Andrew!.- Exclamo Makoto.- ¿Dónde lo has comprado?… ¡Es lo mas rico que he probado en mucho tiempo!

Andrew se sorprendió con el comentario de Makoto.

-Yo lo prepare… Especialmente para ti.- Dijo Andrew.- Quise hacerte el pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta… Pero no tenia ingredientes a la mano y esto fue lo que prepare… Se que la cereza no es de tu agrado entonces lo hice de manzana.

_Flash Back._

_Andrew puso los dos pasteles de manzana sobre la mesa y guardo uno cubriéndolo con una tapa de plástico, mientras al otro le corto un trozo con el cuchillo, poniéndolo sobre la barra, frente a la cual se encontraba Mina sentada._

_-Eso huele delicioso Andrew.- Sonrío Minako.- ¿Por qué no has preparado tarta de cereza?… Esa es tu favorita._

_-Es un regalo para mi Mako.- Respondió Andrew.- Quería prepararle pastel de chocolate… Pero no hay ingrediente ahora… Pero dime… ¿Te gusta?_

_Minako tomo un trozo con la mano y lo llevo a su boca._

_-¡Es delicioso Andrew!… ¡Afortunada la chica que se case contigo de que te guste cocinar!_

_-Pues… Espero que sea un buen detonante para que Mako algun dia se quiera casar conmigo… Ella odia la cocina._

_-Ya veo.- Sonrío Minako_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Pues muchas gracias.- Sonrío Makoto tomando otro trozo de pastel, comiéndolo con emoción, olvidándose por un momento de sus problemas.- Una vez mas compruebo que tienes talento nato para la cocina.

-Es la primera vez que alguien lo dice.- Sonrío Andrew.- Bueno, Mina siempre lo ha dicho… Pero mi padre repudiaba verme cocinando.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba recostada en el sofá mientras le cambiaba de canal en canal buscando algo interesante que poder ver. Apenas eran las 8:30 de la noche, pero aun así afuera ya estaba oscuro. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una blusa de tirantes del mismo tono, dentro de la casa no tenia frío, pues por algo tenia puesta la calefacción.

De pronto llego a un canal televisivo, donde se estaba pasando la escena romántica de una película. Una escena donde la pareja protagónica estaban teniendo escenas eróticas. Dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y no pudo evitar recordar aquel beso que le había robado ella a Darien Shields. Cerro los ojos y se llevo los dedos a los labios acariciándose.

-Darien.- Balbuceo para si misma con los ojos entrecerrados, imaginándoselo desnudo y en su cama. Hacia algunos días lo había besado para hacer enojar a Serena Hansford, pero no podía negar que aquel beso le había gustado de sobremanera.

Sus fantasías se vieron interrumpidas por el timbre de la puerta y rápidamente se levanto, caminando molesta hacia la puerta. Hacia ya algunos meses que no tenia pareja y por lo tanto tampoco tenia sexo y eso la irritaba de sobremanera.

-¿Acaso no traías llave Amy?.- Pregunto molesta, pero entonces se sorprendió al ver a su jefe de área Darien Shields, sonriéndole de esa manera tan seductora que a ella le hacia sentir que se derretía.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-¿Acaso esperaba a alguien señorita Hino?… ¿No piensa invitarme a pasar?

Rei deseaba arrastrarlo hasta su cama y desvestirlo, pero no tan rápido, quería verlo primero suplicando por tenerla, y con una sonrisa lo miro de arriba abajo.

-Querido señor Darien Shields… Dentro de AeroSky Enterprises usted es mi jefe y puede hacer de mi lo que quiera… Pero fuera de la empresa usted no tiene poder sobre mi… Claro, a menos que yo se lo de.- Respondió Rei tocándole el pecho sobre la chaqueta negra, haciendo que el hombre se estremeciera.- ¿Lo estoy tocando a través de la ropa y así se pone?… ¡No quiero ni pensar como se pondría se toco su piel!

Darien camino hacia adentro y de un fuerte golpe cerro la puerta, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Rei Hino, arrinconándola contra una de las paredes con sus brazos, mientras desenfrenadamente le acariciaba la cintura por debajo de la blusa de tirantes.

-¿Por qué te gusta provocarme Rei?.- Le pregunto en un susurro al oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.- ¿Sabes que cada dia haces mas difícil que pueda contenerme?

-Yo no le he dado permiso de que me llame por mi nombre… Querido jefe.- Lo miro Rei lamiéndose los labios.

-¿Entonces porque me besaste?… ¿Te gusta saberte seducido una seductora?- Le pregunto tomándola de las manos, colocándoselas por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándola.

-Lo besé por caridad… porque usted desde hace mucho tiempo me viene deseando… ¿O acaso me lo va negar?… Digo ya que estamos hablando sin tapujos.

Darien tomo a la joven por la cintura y la sentó arriba de la barra que dividía la cocina del comedor, besándola desenfrenadamente en los labios. Rei por toda respuesta abrió su boca, dando paso a que Darien le acariciara su lengua con la suya, en un beso que se tornaba frenético y pasional.

-¡Eres fuego!.- Susurro Darien que lentamente fue bajando sus labios hasta llegar al cuello de la chica dejando un sendero de besos en su piel.- ¡Me haces arder!.- Le dijo mientras escuchaba los gemidos de la joven que con manos ansiosas le tocaba la espalda por debajo de la camisa.

-¡Quiero…. Quiero todo!.- Hablaba Rei entre jadeos, jaloneándole la camisa a Darien.- ¡Llévame al sofá!

Darien la tomo entre sus brazos y la tiro sobre el sofá, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Dirigió sus labios hacia el nacimiento de los pecho de la joven y de un rápido movimiento le saco la blusa de tirantes, acariciándole los senos a trabes del sostén de encaje.

Rei sintió que sus sentidos se nublaban, sentir las manos de Darien sobre su cuerpo la hacían sentir que desfallecía de placer. Llevo sus manos hacia el rostro de Darien y lo jalo acercándolo a ella, besándolo apasionadamente, mordisqueándole los labios, pero de pronto aquel momento candente se vio interrumpido por el sonido del picaporte de la puerta…

-0-0-0-

**Osaka, Japón.**

Zafiro se encontraba caminando por las calles de Osaka después de haber salido del hotel donde pasaría la noche. Hacia algunas horas que había bajado del avión, llegando a Osaka. Debido a su profesión como piloto, ya se había acostumbrado a pasar algunos días de la semana en Tokio, algunos otros en Kyoto, su ciudad natal, y otras tantas como en ese dia, en Osaka.

Al dar vuelta en la esquina para ir al restaurante que tanto le gustaba, miro un templo sintoísta, que si bien siempre había estado ahí, en ese momento le hizo que recuerdos pasados vinieran a su mente.

_7 años atrás…_

_Estaba atardeciendo en Kyoto, una pareja de novios que caminaban abrazados, dedicándose miradas cariñosas, entraron a un templo sintoísta que a esas horas de la tarde se encontraba solo, en completo silencio, salvo por la miko que los saludo con una inclinación._

_-¿Por qué hemos venido Lita?.- Pregunto el hombre en un susurro, mientras veía como su novia se acercaba a la hermosa fuente adornada con esculturas de dragones.- Hoy no es una fecha especial que yo recuerde._

_Lita volteo a ver a su novio y le sonrío._

_-No es necesario que sea un dia especial para venir a darle gracias al Kami por todo lo que me ha dado.- Respondió ella._

_Zafiro sonrío para si mismo. Si algo amaba de su novia era lo dulce, tierna, cariñosa y espiritual que era. Miro como Lita se limpio las manos y la boca con el agua de la fuente y acto seguido el hizo lo mismo. Despues, ambos se acercaron al altar, donde hicieron dos reverencias y Zafiro miro como su novia, dio dos palmadas y cerro sus ojos orando en silencio._

_-¿Nos vamos mi amor?.- Pregunto la joven cuando abrió los ojos._

_-Claro.- Respondió Zafiro._

_-¿Sabes?… Estoy muy agradecida con el Gran Kami por todo lo que me ha dado.- Sonrío la joven.- He sido muy bendecida… Tengo salud, a mis padres, a mi hermana y te tengo a ti._

_-Y te prometo que cuando sea piloto te daré mucho mas mi querida.- Respondió Zafiro a las afueras del templo._

_-No necesito mas de lo que tengo mi querido.- Sonrío Makoto besándolo en la mejilla.- El dinero y lo que eso puede comprar son cosas secundarias que no garantizan la felicidad… Y yo así soy muy feliz._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Parado frente al altar, Zafirohizo dos reverencias y después dio dos palmadas cerrando sus ojos.

-Gran Kami, no te pido por mi… Lo único que te pido es que mi querida que ahora forma parte tuya y de los mil vientos haya podido perdonarme.

-0-0-0-

Amy que había invitado a cenar a Kunzite a su casa, se quedo pasmada, cuando al abrir la puerta había visto a su amiga con un hombre encima de ella. Cierto era que Rei se caracterizaba por ser una "devoradora de hombres", "una femme fatal", pero jamás antes la había encontrado en un momento tan intimo.

-Amy.- Balbuceo Rei sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas y acomodándose la blusa mientras Darien a su lado hacia lo mismo.- Dijiste que no vendrías.

-Yo… Había invitado a cenar a Kunzite… Pensé que estabas sola y aburrida… pero mejor yo me voy.

-¡No!.- Exclamo Rei.- Aquí quien se tiene que ir es otro.- Volteo a ver a Darien.- ¿O no señor Shields?.

-Claro Rei… Digo Señorita Hino.- Apenado Darien.- Yo me retiro.- Dijo saliendo apenado ante la mirada de la joven que desconocía y aquel hombre con uniforme de policía.

Despues de que Darien se hubiera ido, Rei y Amy se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, ambas apenadas y sin saber que decir.

-Yo… Ustedes cenen solos… Ah decir verdad tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.- Se excuso Rei dando media vuelta para retirarse a su habitación.

-Amy… ¿No te gustaría que mejor fuéramos a un restaurante?… No creo que…-

-¡Tienes razón Kun!.- Respondió Amy que enseguida salio del departamento con su novio.

Despues de escuchar el fuerte portazo que dio Amy, Rei salio y camino hacia la puerta, recargándose en ella, sintiéndose ruborizada, deseando que la tierra se la tragara. Reclamándose internamente como se había dejado llevar por el deseo o como por lo menos no tuvo voluntad de llevar a Darien a su cama.

-0-0-0-

Dentro del automóvil de Andrew, Makoto gemía placenteramente, saboreando aquel ultimo trozo de pastel mientras conversaba con Andrew.

-¡Esto era riquísimo!.- Exclamo Makoto con una sonrisa.- Lastima que se haya terminado… Andrew, tu me haces comer demasiado… ¿Por qué tienes que cocinar tan delicioso?

Andrew sonrío ante el comentario de su novia, si algo le gustaba era poder verla sonreír, hacerla feliz aunque sea por un momento. Se acerco un poco a ella y la beso suavemente en la comisura de los labios.

-Oh.- Balbuceo Makoto entrecerrando sus ojos. Ciertamente no amaba a Andrew, no le estimaba, pero al menos en ese momento se estaba comportando de una manera que ella llamaba tolerable y dentro de todo, a besarlo también ya se estaba acostumbrado. Despues todo sabia que tenia que ser fría y acostumbrarse a sus besos, aunque no lo amara, todo por sentir la satisfacción anhelada de su venganza.

-Tenias migajas de pastel.- Le dijo Andrew separándose un poco de ella..- No creo que yo cocine bien… Pero bueno… al menos no soy como tu que confundes la azúcar glass con la sal… Y yo creo que eso significa que soy tu otra mitad… ¿No lo crees?… Así cuando seas mi esposa no habrá problema si tu no cocinas.

-Eres gracioso… ¿Lo sabes?

-No.- Dijo Andrew.- Ni siquiera tenia idea… Pero bueno, al menos me gusta poder hacerte sonreír.

-¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo me preguntaste por mi hermana gemela?

-Si… Y no te obligare a que me hables de ella sino lo deseas… Pero cuando quieras hacerlo te escuchare.

-Ella era buena cocinera.- Dijo Makoto.- Hacia pasteles deliciosos, cocinaba riquísimo cualquier cosa que se propusiera… Era dulce, tierna, cariñosa, romántica y siempre decía que su sueño era estudiar gastronomía, y tener una pastelería o un restaurante y casarse con el hombre de su vida. Lastima que el amor no llego a su vida… Esa maldita utopia inexistente con la que muchas mujeres estupidamente sueñan.

Andrew se quedo desconcertado al escuchar las ultimas palabras de su novia. Por un momento se quedo pensando si su novia había tenido alguna decepción amorosa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- Desconcertado Andrew.-

Makoto se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, pensando en que responder.

-Yo… Bueno, lo digo porque es la verdad. El imbecil que era novio de mi hermana le rompió el corazón. La dejo cuando mas lo necesitaba en su vida.- Makoto hizo una pausa. No pudo evitar que las lagrimas rozaran de nuevo sus mejillas.- ¿Sabes?… Ella amaba con locura a ese hombre, era el amor de su vida. Pero el muy desgraciado la dejó, la abandonó en su lecho de muerte.

-Mako… Yo nunca te haría daño.- Susurro Andrew levantando el rostro de su novia con una de sus manos, para mirarla a los ojos.-

Makoto sintió que las palabras se atoraban su garganta, y solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

hablando de mi hermana.- Respondió Makoto.- A mi nadie me ha tratado así.- Termino diciendo Makoto.- Jamás me hubiera enamorado de un imbecil como ese.

Andrew se quedo mirando detenidamente por unos momentos a Makoto. Cierto entendía que le dolía lo que había sufrido su hermana, pero de pronto le pareció que se lo estaba tomando demasiado personal.

-Te prometo que jamás te hare sufrir Makoto… Quiero darte la felicidad que te mereces mi Luciérnaga.- Le dijo Andrew besándole la frente y tomándole una de las manos para acercarlas a su pecho.

_-Mentiroso… Eso dicen todos.- Pensó Makoto para si misma.- _

Makoto de pronto sintió frío e impulsivamente se acerco a Andrew, como si deseara que la abrazara. El pareció entender eso, pues enseguida la estrecho entre sus brazos. Aquello fue raro para Makoto, pues si bien le daba miedo estar cerca de un hombre, no le daba miedo que Andrew la abrazara, después de todo hasta ese dia no había intentado propasarse con ella.

_-Si tan sólo no fueras pariente de Serenity… Quizá hasta podríamos ser amigos.- Pensó Makoto.- Y no tendría que estar fingiendo algo que no siento por tí. _

-¿Te sientes mejor Luciérnaga?

-Si.- Respondió Makoto sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, mientras Andrew le acariciaba el cabello.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, Minako se encontraba sentada en uno de los reconfortables sillones del consultorio de Hotaru. A pesar de que ya hacia algunas horas que el consultorio estaba cerrado Hotaru seguía escuchando a Minako.

-¿Qué te hacían sentir los comentarios de tu madrastra y tu hermana?

-Siempre me hicieron sentir culpable.- Dijo Minako.- Serenity siempre me decía que yo era la culpable de que mamá hubiera muerto… Pero hay algo que nunca olvido…

_13 años atrás…_

_Minako, quien contaba con 7 años, se encontraba sentada en uno de los grandes pasillos de la mansión, mientras le hablaba a una de sus muñecas. A su alrededor, tenia un comedor pequeño para muñecas, y sentó a su muñeca en una de las sillas. El pasillo era el lugar donde solía jugar, pues ahí evitaba ver a Serena y a Serenity._

_De pronto, miró como su hermana, la otra niña de 7 años, la cual estaba peinada con dos coletas se acerco a ella y de una patada le derribo los juguetes._

_-¿Por qué lo haces?.- Pregunto la pequeña Mina levantándose molesta, dándole una fuerte patada a su hermana, la cual comenzó a llorar, provocando que Serenity saliera de su habitación por el escándalo._

_-¡Mamá, la bastarda me ha pegado!.- Lloriqueo Serena._

_Serenity se agacho a la altura de Minako y la miro con odio, logrando intimidar a la pequeña._

_-No vuelvas a pegarle a Serena… ¿Escuchaste niña estupida?.- Le grito Serenity.- ¡Es por lo fea y estupida niña que eres que tu madre murió!… ¡Tu mataste a tu madre!_

_La pequeña Minako se llevo las manos a los oídos y comenzó a sollozar. En su corta y tierna edad no sabia porque la culpaban de la muerte de su mamá. _

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Cuando le dije a mi padre.- Habló Minako.- Serenity le dijo que ella solo nos estaba reprendiendo a mi y a Serena… Pero que yo le eche en cara no ser mi madre… Y la regañada fui yo… Papá nunca confiaba en mi ni en Andrew.

-¿Qué sientes por tu padre?… ¿Cómo vez su recuerdo?

Minako hizo una pausa y se limpio unas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, con el dorso de su mano.

-No lo se.- Respondió Minako.- El dia que murió… No se si llore por el hecho de que ya no estuviera vivo… o por sentir que nunca lo tuve… ¿Sabes?… No se nada de mi padre… Solo que era un hombre exitoso, mujeriego… No recuerdo haber escuchado una palabra de cariño de su parte… Cuando enfermaba, solo le decía a Luna o a una de las empleadas que llamara al medico… Jamás me preguntaba como estaba…

_12 años atrás…_

_Era el segundo dia que Mina, quien ya contaba con 8 años de edad, se encontraba recostada en cama. Desde el dia anterior tenia una fuerte infección respiratoria la cual se había complicado por una gripa que su padre había llamado "gripa cualquiera". Recostada en posición fetal, sentía los escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo mientras tosía de manera repetitiva._

_De pronto escucho que la puerta se abrió y miro a Andrew con el uniforme de secundaria, quien entonces tenia ya 14 años de edad. Lentamente el se acerco a la cama sentándose en el borde, sosteniendo entre sus manos una taza de te._

_-Andrew.- Balbuceo la pequeña niña rubia dibujando una sonrisa de felicidad. _

_Desde que había despertado nadie había entrado a su cuarto, salvo Luna o Setsuna que de hora en hora iban a revisarle la temperatura o cuando requería tomar el medicamento que el medico había señalado._

_-Te hice un te Mina.- Habló Andrew acariciando la frente de su hermana._

_-No me gusta.- Respondió la pequeña rubia sentándose en la cama.- Sabe malo… No lo quiero._

_-Mina… por favor.- Hablo Andrew con voz cariñosa.- Vamos pequeña… ¿No quieres recuperarte pronto?_

_-Solo quiero ir a la escuela… Quiero poder ir al parque y jugar… Me aburro aquí yo sola._

_Andrew comenzaba a desesperarse, le preocupaba el hecho de que su padre no mostrara preocupación por Minako, mas aun tomando en cuenta que ella era aun pequeña._

_-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?.- Le ofreció a su hermana.- Podría leerte un cuento… o quizá quieras ver una película._

_-¿No tenias que ir a jugar videojuegos con Darien?_

_-Pues… Si aceptas tomarte el te quizá podría cambiar de parecer.- Sonrío Andrew. Ciertamente era su pasatiempo salir con Darien y otros amigos, y aunque le pareciera aburrido estar con una niña de 8 años, le preocupaba la salud de su pequeña hermana.- ¿Qué te parece si tu te tomas el te y yo me quedo contigo y hacemos lo que tu quieras?_

_-¿Es un trato?.- Pregunto Mina sonriendo._

_-Si, eso es._

_-Ese trato me gusta.- Sonrío la pequeña rubia._

_Andrew acerco la taza a los labios de Mina, la cual daba pequeños sorbos, haciendo cara de desagrado, pero sabia que si terminaba de beberse aquel "asqueroso te" como ella lo llamaba, no estaría aburrida ni triste, por lo menos ese dia que su hermano se quedaría con ella._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Andrew era entonces un adolescente… ¿Cierto?

-Si.- Respondió Mina.- Y aun así se preocupaba mas por mi que mi papá… ¿Cómo es posible que un adolescente que esta en una etapa de la vida tan dificultosa se preocupe mas por una niña que su propio padre?

-Todos somos humanos y cometemos errores Mina.

-¿Sabes que a veces me siento mala?… Muchas veces he sentido resentimiento contra mi padre… Y otras veces he creído que lo odio, pero se que no esta bien… y me siento mal porque ya no esta aquí para decirle lo que siento o para preguntarle si alguna vez en el fondo me quiso.

-Minako, primero que nada, debemos entender que los hubieras ya no existen… Ahora solo tenemos nuestro presente y nuestro futuro. Los sentimientos que tienes, no te voy a decir que son correctos, pero es comprensible lo que sientes y ante todo, recuerda que dentro de todo te tienes a ti misma y aunque no tuviste a tu madre ni a tu padre… Siempre has tenido a tu hermano.

-Andy… No se que hubiera sido de mi sin el.

-0-0-0-

Andrew conducía por las calles de Tokio, mientras Makoto iba con los ojos adormilados, cubriéndose el cuerpo con la gabardina de Andrew. De pronto, pasaron por un templo sintoísta y Andrew recordó que Makoto le había comentado que su madre era practicante de esa religión, pero jamás había dicho practicarla ella también.

-Me habías comentado que tu madre era sintoísta… ¿Cierto?.- Pregunto Andrew.

-Si lo era.- Respondió Makoto recordando a su difunta madre con cariño.

-¿Lo era?.- Desconcertado Andrew.- Bueno, ahora que vive en Italia con su marido me imagino que es muy difícil que tenga cerca un templo a donde acudir.

Makoto se quedo pensativa dándose cuenta de que había hablado en pasado y sonrío.

-Quise decir que aun lo es.- Respondió Makoto.- Ciertamente en Italia no vas a encontrarte un templo sintoísta y su marido lógicamente no lo es… Pero ella siempre será una creyente de fe.

-¿Tu también eres sintoísta entonces?

Makoto inhalo y exhalo, recordando como en su familia, siempre habían sido muy devotos. Recordó cuando ella misma así como sus padres y su hermana, acudían con devoción a los templos a darle gracias al Kami por todo lo bueno que les había dado en la vida.

-No.- Respondió Makoto.- No creo en la existencia de ningún Kami y si es que en realidad existe algun Kami, entonces debe ser un ser muy malvado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- Desconcertado Andrew.

-Por la desigualdad y las injusticias en el mundo.

-Claro.- Respondió Andrew.- Mientras hay personas con muchas riquezas hay quienes viven no tan bien económicamente… ¿Cierto?… Hay quienes lo tienen todo y quien tiene que trabajar duro para sobrevivir… Creo que pensándolo bien si es injusto.

-No lo digo por el dinero.- Dijo Makoto.- Tener mas o menos riquezas no es lo importante, las riquezas y el dinero no creo que den la felicidad… Me refiero al hecho de que muchas veces personas inocentes tienen que morir a manos de asquerosos delincuentes, de delincuentes asquerosos como los pandilleros, los sicarios o los miembros de la Yakuza.- Makoto hizo una pausa y prosiguió.- Si el Kami existiera no permitiría que asesinos y asquerosos secuestradores estuvieran libres mientras gente inocente y buena tiene que sufrir por su causa… Por eso no creo en el Kami y si existe entonces debe de ser muy malvado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Makoto rompió el silencio para continuar hablando.

-Tu eres católico… ¿Cierto?

-Pues… Ya te he dicho que tengo orígenes norteamericanos… Mamá me bautizo por la iglesia… Pero en realidad no frecuento practicar dicha religión ni ir a la iglesia… Así que no habría problema si a futuro nos casamos por el rito que tu quieras.

Makoto sonrío para si misma, al escuchar que Andrew ya comenzaba a tocar el tema del matrimonio, pues eso era lo que quería. El matrimonio era lo que facilitaría sus planes de venganza.

-Perdón… ¿Te molesto mi comentario sobre el matrimonio?.-

-No me molesta.- Sonrío Makoto.- Y créeme que no tengo interés en casarme bajo ningún rito o ceremonia religiosa. Solamente por la ceremonia civil… Claro, si es que algun dia llegamos a algo mas que ser novios.

Andrew tomo una de las manos de su novia, depositando un suave beso en su mano.

-0-0-0-

_7 años atrás…_

_Lita se encontraba sentada en su cama con su computadora portátil en sus piernas, mientras en el buró de al lado había algunos libros que ya había leído._

_-¿Qué haces Lita?.- Pregunto Makoto que se encontraba sentada frente al tocador, haciéndose una trenza para poder dormir.- ¿Estas platicando vía Internet con Zafiro?_

_-No.- Respondió Lita.- Estoy buscando un libro que quiero comprar._

_-Ahora cual quieres.- Dijo Makoto que de sobra sabia que su hermana era muy asidua a leer novelas románticas. Recordaba como desde pequeñas, su hermana siempre se había visto atraída por cuentos para niños, con dibujos, pero conforme los años iban pasando, Lita iba leyendo otro tipo de libros, desde novelas de fantasía, crimen, tragedia, pero teniendo siempre por preferidos, las novelas románticas ya sea con final feliz o final triste._

_-Quiero el de "A Walk to remember" de "Nicholas Sparks", solo que no lo he encontrado.- Sonrío Lita._

_-La semana pasada acabas de comprar un libro del mismo autor y ya vas por otro.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Sabes?… Eres una romántica empedernida, el amor, el amor.- Soltó una carcajada Makoto._

_-Pues si lo soy… Y no lo puedo evitar.- Sonrío Lita.- No hay nada mas lindo en este mundo que el amor. El amor de familia, el amor a la vida… y el amor de pareja.- Suspiro Makoto._

_-¿Y ese suspiro?… Ah, ya se, seguro se fue directo a casa de Zafiro Black_

_-Mi Zafiro… Es adorable, es un hombre maravilloso, mejor novio no pude tener… Y tu también eres afortunada, Tamahome te ama con locura._

_-Y si que lo soy.- Respondió Makoto cuando de pronto escucho timbrar su celular.- ¿Tamahome?… Yo también te extrañaba…_

_-0-0-0-_

Finalmente, Andrew apago el auto al llegar frente al edificio de departamentos donde vivía su novia. Miro el reloj de su celular, comprobando que ya era un poco tarde. Había pasado mucho tiempo con su novia, y aunque al principio le había preocupado verla triste, se sentía satisfecho de al menos haber logrado verla sonreír y estar a su lado.

-Ya estas en casa Mako.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si.- Respondió Makoto.- Me la he pasado bien contigo. Muchas gracias por todo.

-No me agradezcas nada.- Sonrío Andrew tomándole la mano.- Gracias a ti por confiar en mi.

Makoto se encontró con los ojos azules de Andrew y no pudo evitar dibujar una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por cierto… ¿Algun dia me permitirás leer tu libro?.- Pregunto Andrew.-

-Claro.- Respondió Makoto.- Lo leerás cuando termina de escribirlo.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta escribir?

Makoto se quedo pensativa por unos segundos y sonrío.

-Yo no sabia que me gustara escribir… Ese era otro de los sueños de mi hermana, así que se lo dedicare a ella.

-Estoy seguro de que tu hermana se sentiría muy orgullosa de ti mi querida Mako.

Makoto abrió la puerta del auto, mirando a Andrew.

-Ya tengo que ir a dormir Andrew. Creo que es tarde.- Dijo Makoto quitándose la gabardina.- Y esto es tuyo.

-¡No me la devueltas!.- Exclamo Andrew.- Afuera hace frío… otro dia me la das.

-Andrew, mi casa esta ahí, no tardare mucho en entrar al edificio de departamentos.

-No importa… No quiero que pases frío.

Makoto sintió como Andrew le acaricio una de sus mejillas, logrando hacerla estremecer, de pronto miro su rostro cerca del suyo y el sabor de su aliento entremezclándose con el suyo, a unos milímetros de sus labios, entrecerró los ojos, y pronto sintió la boca de el sobre la suya, besándola con suavidad. Los brazos de Andrew rodearon su cintura estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo que si bien no era del hombre que amaba, tampoco le provoco miedo como con otros hombres.

Despues de que se separaran, ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos momentos.

-Buenas noches Andrew, que pases buenas noches… Gracias por lo de hoy.- Sonrío Makoto acercándose a el, abrazandolo nuevamente.

-Te quiero Luciérnaga, haría lo que sea por ti.- Le dijo Andrew cerca del oído en un susurro.

Makoto bajo del automóvil, y rápidamente entro dentro del departamento donde miro a Amy vestida con su pijama y tomando un poco de agua.

-¡Buenas noches, poco mas y creía que tendría que salir a buscarte!.- Exclamo Amy.- ¿Has visto la hora que es?

Makoto volteo a ver el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, mirando que eran las 11:00 p.m. de la noche.

-Una hora mas y será media noche… ¿Está también Rei en casa?

-Si.- Sonrío Amy al recordar como había encontrado a su amiga Rei en la tarde.- Aunque dudo que tenga ganas de verme la cara ahora.

-Bien Amy, tengo sueño, iré a dormir… Mañana platicamos.

Despues de llegar a su habitación, Makoto rápidamente se desvistió y se puso un pantalón y una blusa de dormir en color rosa claro. Al acostar en su cama miro la gabardina de Andrew tirada en el piso y tras pensarlo un par de veces la levanto y la metió por debajo de las cobijas, cubriéndose el pecho con ella.

Mientras se quedaba dormida, por su mente pasaban los acontecimientos vividos en las ultimas horas. Demasiado para un solo dia. Primero su encuentro con Zafiro que la había descontrolado haciéndola sentir ese deseo de venganza y por otro lado Andrew a quien no soportaba, pero se habia comportado de manera tolerable.

_-Zafiro es un imbecil que no vale nada.- Pensó para si misma con la mirada llena de ira de solo recordarlo.- Y Andrew… Ese es otro imbecil que quiere llevarme a la cama. Claro, usa las mismas tácticas que todos, no cabe duda que como Tamahome jamás habrá uno. Si, siempre amare a Tamahome._

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!:**

**Despues de dos semanas de no publicar aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que todos hayan tenido lindas fiestas navideñas y que este año que viene sea mejor que el anterior.**

**Wolfgang: Amigo, me imagino que mientras escribo estas líneas seguro vienes arriba de un avión de regreso a casa, así que esperare verte online pronto para ver publicadas tus historias. **

**NickRivers: Mi Nickypedia, que bueno que te gustaron las escenas para tu querida Rei Hino, supe que te gustaría y pues bueno en cuanto al comentario que haces de que entre Mako y Andrew están naciendo sentimientos, pues bueno al menos ya Mako ha mostrado tenerle cierta compasión en ciertos momentos, pero de ahí a otra cosa hay mucho trecho.**

**Patty Ramírez de Chiba: Ay amiga, espero que cada dia estes mejor de salud y que pronto estés recuperada. Espero que este capitulo te guste y te agradezco que a pesar de no ser una fan de Makoto Kino leas mi historia, créeme que eso es importante para mi.**

**Mario: Espero hayas tenido lindas fiestas, y pues bueno, tu vas en los primeros capítulos apenas, pero ya cuando llegues a este parte me dirás que te parecen los asesinatos de Makoto hasta ahorita.**

**MarinaQuino: Espero estés bien y que te guste este capitulo que en si esta un poco ligero.**

**Finalmente, les agradezco a todos el tiempo que se toman en leerme, siendo que la mayoría no son precisamente Mako-Fans.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	13. Chapter 13 Idealizacion

**Nadie en tu lugar.**

"_Cuando la imaginación idealiza a una persona, la realidad se encarga de destruirla"_

Eran las 10:00 a.m. de la mañana, y Amy, que aun vestía su pijama en color azul, se encontraba terminando de poner los platillos para el desayuno sobre la mesa, que eran, arroz como platillo principal, sopa de miso, pescado y te verde para beber. Sabia que no tardarían en levantarse Rei y Makoto y si algo adoraba de los sábados es que las tres pasaban la mañana juntas, aunque dudaba que después de lo del dia anterior, Rei tuviera valor para verla a la cara.

De pronto escucho un ruido y miro que Makoto caminaba a la mesa, pero noto que venia pensativa.

-Buenos días Mako-chan.- Saludo Amy.

-Buenos días Amy.- Sonrío Makoto, como pocas veces lo hacia.- Veo que has preparado el desayuno.

-Claro.- Respondió Amy.- Jamás comería algo preparado por ti… Eres terrible en la cocina.- Le dijo Amy cariñosamente.

-Así es. Nunca ha sido mi fuerte la cocina… Por cierto… ¿Aun no se ha levantado Rei?.- Sorprendida Makoto de no ver despierta a su amiga.

Amy soltó una risita, y entonces salio Rei a la cocina, acomodándose el cabello.

-Buenos días chicas.- Saludo Rei con seriedad, desviándole la mirada a Amy.- ¿Cómo estas Makoto?… ¿Dónde estuviste anoche que no llegaste a dormir?

-Si llegue a dormir.- Respondió Makoto.- Solo que era un poco tarde.

Makoto hizo una pausa, y noto como si algo extraño hubiera entre sus dos amigas.

-¿Qué les pasa?.- Miro a una y luego a la otra.- ¿Están enojadas?

-¡No!.- Respondieron las dos al unísono.

-No hablen a la vez.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Se puede saber que sucedió anoche?

-Lo que sucede es que.- Amy se quedo viendo a Rei.- Rei, perdóname, jamás imagine que tu y el señor Shields… Bueno, que tu y el…-

-¡No lo digas!.- Grito Rei ruborizada, logrando que la taza de te en su mano se le cayera.

-¿Qué te sucede Rei?… ¿Estas bien?.- Preocupada Makoto…

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, Andrew y Mina que habían acudido a casa de sus tíos Damien y Umiko Shields, se encontraban sentados a la mesa, tomando un delicioso desayuno, que consistía en huevos, pan tostado y jugo de naranja.

-¿Cómo va tu terapia con la psicóloga que te recomendé Mina?.- Pregunto cariñosamente Umiko, la madre de Darien y tía de Mina y Andrew.

-Muy bien querida tía.- Sonrío Minako.- Tenias razón al recomendarme a Hotaru, no solo es una buena psicóloga, sino que también es una gran amiga. Me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra manera.

-Me da gusto sobrina.- Respondió el señor Demian.- Y por cierto, me da gusto que hayan venido. Tanto tiempo sin tenerlos aquí en casa.

-Lo se tío.- Habló Andrew.- Solo que a veces entre el trabajo y las ocupaciones diarias el tiempo no me alcanza para venir a visitarlos. Es mas placentero tomar el desayuno con ustedes que en casa con Serenity y Serena… Se que son parte de mi familia, pero nunca me he llevado bien del todo con ellas.

-No solo es tu trabajo lo que te tiene ocupado.- Sonrío el medico Demian Shields.- ¿No es acaso también esa señorita llamada Makoto Kino quien te tiene tan contento?

Andrew suspiro, recordando que el dia anterior había estado con Makoto.

-Tienes razón tío… Makoto es una mujer increíble, me hace feliz, complementa mi vida.

-¿Ya escuchaste Darien?.- Miro Demian Shields a su hijo.- Ya es hora de que tu también me vallas buscando una nuera que quiero nietos pronto.

Demian y Umiko se quedaron viendo que su hijo tenia el plato intacto, y se encontraba pensativo.

-¿Darien?.- Insistió el padre del pelinegro.

-¿Perdón?… ¿De que hablaban?.- Pregunto mirando desconcertado a sus padres y a sus primos.

-Dice Tío Demian que deberías buscarte una novia.- Dijo Andrew.- Y creo que pensándolo bien no seria mala idea.

Darien sonrío de lado, recordando la ardiente noche que pudo haber pasado con Rei Hino la noche anterior, esa mujer le gustaba de sobremanera como ninguna otra. Su escultural cuerpo, se le antojaba acariciar su blanca y cremosa piel, acariciarle los muslos, los senos, devorar sus labios y aspirar su deliciosa fragancia, estar dentro de ella. Sabia que Rei también se sentía atraída por el, no por algo el dia anterior, la joven había perdido los estribos, pidiéndole que la tomara, que la hiciera suya, pero parecía que la joven gozaba de aquel juego de seducción y la pasión que ejercía sobre el.

-Quizá algun dia.- Sonrío Darien.- Pero no por ahora.

-Pues igual a lo mejor la novia de Andrew tenga alguna amiga que te pueda presentar.- Dijo la señora Umiko sonriendo…

-0-0-0-

Makoto abrió la boca en forma de "o", después de que escuchara como Amy, con el mejor vocabulario posible, había comentado encontrar a Rei en una situación comprometedora con Darien Shields, claro esta, sin dar detalles.

-¿Tu y Darien Shields?… ¿El mismo Darien pariente de Andrew?.- Sorprendida Makoto que miro como su amiga la pelinegra se ruborizaba.

-¡Suficiente no creen!.- Exclamo Rei que se veía irritada y a la vez apenada.- Además fue el quien llego hasta aquí, fue el quien me beso, y fue el quien me llevo hasta el sofá.

Amy que siempre se distinguía por ser seria, soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y apoco te puso una pistola en la cabeza o te amarro para obligarte a estar con la ropa de fuera Rei?.- Cuestiono Amy.- Solo falta que digas que quiso violarte.

Despues de escuchar aquel ultimo comentario de Amy, Makoto rápidamente recordó su tragedia, la forma en como ella había presenciado la asquerosa violación a su hermana.

-¡No lo digas, cállate!… ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!.- Exclamo Makoto.

Rei y Amy se quedaron mirando como la expresión antes desenfadada de Makoto había cambiado al escuchar la palabra "violación". Sabían que haber presenciado lo que le habían hecho unos delincuentes a su hermana y a sus padres le afectaba de sobremanera.

-Perdón Makoto.- Se disculpo Amy.- Olvida lo que dije.

-No importa.- Respondió Makoto.- Esta bien.

Rei que miro la tensión que había en el ambiente, y sabiendo como Makoto se afectaba al escuchar aquella palabra, sonrío y cambio de tema.

-Bueno Mako… Creo que ya hablamos suficiente sobre el bochornoso momento que Amy me hizo pasar ayer.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Podrías hablarnos tu de donde demonios te encontrabas en todo el dia?… Estuve preocupada por ti y tentada estuve en la noche de salir a buscarte… Te llame mas de una vez y no respondiste.

-Fui a buscar trabajo como siempre.- Respondió Makoto.- Venia camino a casa cuando… me encontré con el imbecil de Zafiro Black, el novio de mi difunta hermana.- Makoto hizo una pausa e inhalo y exhalo para después continuar.- Me puse de mal humor y después por causalidad casi llegando a casa me encontré con Andrew y pasamos toda la tarde y de pronto, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era muy tarde.

Amy y Rei se miraron la una al otra, notando que Makoto no había utilizado un adjetivo despectivo para referirse a su novio.

-¿Tanto tiempo juntos?.- Pregunto Rei.- ¿Y como hiciste para soportarlo?… Mas de una vez has dicho que se te hace largo pasar tiempo con el.

-Bueno, tienes razón en que Andrew no me agrada.- Dijo Makoto haciendo una pausa.- No somos amigos y nunca lo seremos… Pero que no lo aprecie no significa que sea una persona aburrida.

-¿Entonces eso significa que te la pasaste bien con el?.- Sorprendida Amy.

-Bueno, tampoco dije que me la pasara bien con el.- Dijo Makoto.- Solo que, pues creo que me he estado acostumbrando a tener que soportarlo. Es solo eso… Además el no tiene la culpa de lo que su madrastra haya hecho.

Rei se acerco a su amiga y la miro seriamente.

-Makoto… ¿Sientes simpatía por tu novio?.- Pregunto Rei.- Bueno, es que en realidad yo solo he tratado a Andrew como jefe.

-¡Claro que no!.- Exclamo Makoto.- ¡Jamás podría sentir algo por otro hombre, jamás!… ¡Todos son unos imbeciles y eso incluye a Andrew, que no sea culpable de lo que la bruja de su madrastra hizo no lo convierte en un ángel!… El solo es un imbecil mujeriego que me quiere llevar a la cama y que no dudaría en votarme si…- Makoto se quedo callada, mirando como sus amigas la miraban con extrañeza.

-Bien chicas.- Dijo Makoto.- Saben que no podría amar a otro hombre que no sea Tamahome. El es el único hombre que conozco que ha valido la pena, y estoy segura de que jamás habrá otro igual y mucho menos Andrew, por favor es una blasfemia querer compararlos.

-Makoto.- La llamo Rei con fuerte tono de voz haciendo que volteara a verla.- Mako querida, no podemos comparar a Tamahome con Andrew porque son personas distintas, es como comparar a Amy contigo, eso no es posible y creo que deberías de dejar de hacer ese tipo de comentarios, ninguna persona es igual que otra y así como Andrew puede tener sus defectos mi hermano también los tenia. Mira, no he tratado mucho a Andrew, pero al menos como empleada de la empresa te puedo decir que tiene un buen trato para con todos, aunque no dudo que tenga sus defectos y con todo respeto déjame decirte que mi hermano también tenia sus defectos y a veces me parece que lo estas idealizando.

Makoto frunció los labios, pues sabia que Rei tenia razón. Además Andrew últimamente no le había dado motivos para despreciarlo, aunque dentro de si misma el hecho de no despreciarlo le irritaba.

-Si, entiendo, son personas distintas, pero no vuelva a sugerir que estoy enamorada de Andrew.-

-No recuerdo haber mencionado en algun momento la palabra enamoramiento.- Respondió Rei.

-0-0-0-

Darien abrió los ojos enormemente, cuando al caminar por el jardín con su primo, este le comento que su novia, y Rei "la abogada sexy" como la llamaba Darien, eran amigas, y que no solo eso, sino que vivan en el mismo departamento.

-¿Qué Rei y tu novia son amigas?.- Pregunto Darien sorprendido.

-Espera… ¿Ya le hablas por su nombre?… Pensé que para ti ella era la señorita Hino.

-¡No, es que eso no importa!… ¿Makoto y Rei amigas?… ¡Como si Tokio fuera tan pequeño!

-A mi también me sorprendió, pero ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué tiene de extraño?.- Dijo Andrew.- Digo, son de la misma edad, ambas son abogadas, y egresaron de TODAI.

-Bueno… Creo que después de todo tienes razón. No suena tan extraño.- Dijo Darien.

-0-0-0-

**Unidad de Operaciones Especiales.**

Dentro de las oficinas del comandante Artemis Wakamatzu, el cual se encontraba sentado en su silla giratoria, conversaba con sus mejores elementos, Amy, experta en Sistemas de Redes, Yuichiru Kumada, el medico forense que había hecho la autopsia a los cadáveres de Rubeus y Neflyte, y por supuesto, Kunzite Nakamura, que era el experto en criminología.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que dice el medico Yuichiru Kumada, de que el difunto Rubeus Tanaka aparentemente fue violado antes de morir, con cortes profundos en varias partes del cuerpo y tomando en cuenta que se le encajo un arma punzo cortante en el estomago y garganta, solo se me ocurren dos cosas.- Dijo Kunzite caminando de un lado a otro.- Lo que a mi se me ocurre, es que quizá a este tipo lo mataron por cuestiones de alguna venganza, rencores pasados. Se sospechaba que asesino a sueldo, pero jamás se le comprobó alguno de esos crímenes y se le dejo libre por falta de prueba… Algo me hace pensar que bien podría tratarse de un crimen pasional y que bien podría ser la misma persona que lo castro años atrás.

-¿Pero que no se supone que el mismo declaro cuando se le atendió que había sido el mismo quien se castro?.- Pregunto Amy.

-Eso es lo que se dice, Señorita Mizuno.- Dijo el comandante Wakamatzu.- Pero seria ilógico que el mismo se hiciera eso… Lo mas factible es que alguien, quizá alguna expareja dolida le haya hecho eso.

-Exacto.- Dijo Kunzite.- ¿Pero entonces porque no acusar a la persona que le hizo eso?… Bueno, pensándolo bien, probablemente Rubeus también le haya hecho algo a esa persona y por miedo a ser denunciado se callo. Y muy probablemente la misma persona que lo castro, sea quien lo mato de esa manera.

-Tienes razón Kunzite.- Dijo Amy.- De otra manera… Si simplemente quisiera eliminarlo, podría haberle dado un tiro y botarlo en algun lugar sin necesidad de utilizar la tortura. Esto no es el simple asesinato de alguien. Naturalmente es alguien que esta muy dolido… Y también se me ocurre que quien quiera que haya hecho esto no actúo solo. Solo imagínate, el hecho de llevarlo hasta la carretera y dejarlo tirado. Naturalmente debió necesitar ayuda de alguien mas, puesto que los datos dan a entender que el crimen no fue realizado en el lugar que se encontró el cuerpo.

Kunzite se quedo pensativo un momento.

-Ahora… ¿Le encuentran relación a esto con la muerte de Neflyte Sanjoi?.- Pregunto el comandante Artemis.

-Es posible que quizá la misma persona que mato a Rubeus sea la misma persona que mato a Neflyte.- Dijo Kunzite.- Ambos fueron torturados antes de morir, además de que se sabe que días antes de la muerte de Rubeus, este se había visto con Neflyte en el bar donde fue visto la ultima vez con vida Neflyte. Además, el que el automóvil haya estado incendiado en medio de la carretera, me da a pensar que probablemente el asesino lo iba siguiendo.

-Claro, y quizá pudo dispararle por detrás y fue el hecho que provocó que Neflyte se detuviera.

-No lo creo Amy.- Dijo Kunzite.- Neflyte si bien tiene un disparo por detrás, pero es en la pierna, de haberle disparado al irlo siguiente le abría dado en la cabeza, no en la pierna. El carro tenia suficiente combustible así que no veo porque habría de detenerse, lo que me hace pensar que probablemente fueron dos personas quien planearon todo. Alguien posiblemente iba con el dentro del auto amenazándolo, pero ese alguien tuvo que haber huido en otro auto, de lo contrario hubiera sido encontrado en medio de la carretera.

-0-0-0-

Era ya casi medio dia, Rei y Makoto se encontraban mirando una película en el televisor, aunque Makoto lejos de poner atención en la trama, se encontraba como siempre, escribiendo su historia de amor, que era una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba hacer, algo que la transportaba al pasado y la hacia sentir por momentos aliviada de todo dolor.

Rei miro como su amiga dejo la computadora de lado y alzo las manos en alto, estirándolas. Pensó que seguramente estaba cansada de tanto teclear en la computadora portátil.

-¿Cómo va tu novela?.- Pregunto Rei.

-Apenas voy en el capitulo tres.- Respondió Makoto.- En los últimos días no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir.

-Me imagino.- Respondió Rei.- Te gusta mucho hacerlo… ¿Verdad?

-Me apasiona escribir. Es algo que disfruto mucho hacer. Me relaja.

-Tamahome siempre me hablaba de ti, decía que eras una mujer increíble y única… Conocía muchas cosas de ti por medio de el… Por ejemplo que practicabas Karate, Kendo, que eras fuerte de carácter…Tambien me decía que eras terrible en la cocina y que a diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres, no te gustaban las flores… Pero nunca me dijo que te gustara escribir.- Dijo Rei.-

-En realidad nunca me gusto leer.- Confeso Makoto.- Era Lita quien compraba libros compulsivamente, ella era fanática de las historias de amor, y pues a raíz de su muerte, quise hacer dos cosas… Escribir un libro, puesto que era su sueño, y también plasmar mi historia de amor con Tamahome. Es algo que será dedicado a ellos dos, a mi querida hermana y al hombre de mi vida.

-Confío en que algun dia llegaras muy lejos amiga, y ese libro llegara a ser un best seller.- Dijo Rei sonriendo.- Ya me imagino cuando al escribir Makoto Kino en un buscador, aparezca tu biografía y tus historias.

-¡No!.- Exclamo Makoto.

-¿Qué no deseas publicar tu libro?.- Desconcertada Rei.

-Si.- Respondió Makoto.- Pero ser escritora no era mi sueño… Era el sueño de Lita, cuando llegue a publicar, publicare bajo ese nombre, con el nombre de Lita Kino. Mi hermana quería publicar un libro algun dia y yo le cumpliré su sueño.- Makoto noto como Rei la miraba desconcertada.- Bueno… Antes no me gustaba leer, pero al querer hacerle realidad su sueño le tome amor a la lectura y también a escribir… No tiene nada de raro. Éramos gemelas.

-Eran gemelas, pero ser gemelas no significaba que fueran la misma persona Mako.- Dijo Rei.- Los gemelos a pesar de ser idénticos físicamente no son la misma persona, y tienen rasgos de personalidad que los hacen diferentes.

-Pero también tenemos una conexión especial que no se tiene entre dos hermanos que no son gemelos.- Dijo Makoto.- Yo y Luciérnaga estuvimos juntas desde que fuimos concebidas, desde que estábamos en el vientre de nuestra madre.

Makoto hizo una pausa y después continuo hablando.

-Disculpa que te cambie drásticamente de tema Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- Yo… me siento mal contigo.

-¿Te sientes mal conmigo?.- Desconcertada Rei.- ¿Por qué?… Tu no me has hecho nada malo.

-Rei, tengo algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace días.- Dijo Makoto.- Tu no deberías de haber intervenido en ayudarme a eliminar a esas dos escorias… Ese es mi deseo, pero no el tuyo… Además fueron mis padres y mi hermana los que fueron masacrados por esos desgraciados.

-No te olvides que Tamahome esta muerto por culpa de esas escorias y mi abuelo también.- Dijo Rei.-

-Amiga, sabes perfectamente como murió Tamahome… Si bien fue en causa por lo que sucedió aquel dia… Pero esos desgraciados no tenían la intención de matarlo a el.

-Da igual… Si esos hijos de perra y la desgraciada de Serenity no hubieran hecho eso con tu familia… Seguro hasta Tamahome seguiría vivo y mi abuelo también.- Dijo Rei.- Además no te ayudo solo porque hayas sido mi cuñada, sino porque te aprecio, eres mi amiga, compartimos el mismo dolor, y además te lo debo, tu también una vez me ayudaste.

_6 años atrás…_

_Rei y Makoto acababan de salir de un centro comercial, el cual justo acababan de cerrar. Habían pasado apenas tres días desde que enterraran al abuelo de Rei, y Makoto, que aun no se decidía si regresar a Tokio, había acompañado a Rei a comprar leche y una caja de galletas. Despues de todo, a pesar de la tristeza, el hambre comenzaba a hacerse presente._

_Si bien ya habían platicado vía Internet un par de veces, no eran las grandes amigas, pero el dolor las había unidos, mas de una voz lloraban abrazadas la una a la otra, compartiendo su inmenso dolor._

_-Tendré que irme de casa de Rei, no puedo estar tantos días incomodándola.- Pensó Makoto para si misma. Sentía que al irse y estar sola, su tristeza aumentaría._

_-No quiero que se valla Mako, no es mi mejor amiga… Pero no quiero estar sola en casa.- Pensó Rei en silencio.- ¿Ya decidiste que vas a hacer Makoto?.- Se decidió finalmente a preguntar Rei, sintiendo que una lagrima corría por su mejilla. De nuevo el hambre había desaparecido._

_-No lo se.- Respondió Makoto.- No tengo a mamá… No tengo a papá, no tengo a mi hermana, no lo tengo a el._

_Ambas se detuvieron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, llorando en silencio. Despues de todo, la una podía sentir el dolor de la otra._

_-¿Qué hare sin mi abuelito, que hare sin mi hermano?.- Se pregunto Rei entre lagrimas._

_-No tengo la respuesta… Porque yo tampoco se que hare con mi vida._

_Ambas se separaron y continuaron caminando en la calle solitaria. En uno de los callejones, Makoto observo un auto que parecía ocultarse, y el miedo de ser ataca la embargo de nuevo, aforrándose a la navaja que llevaba dentro de la bolsa._

_-Camina rápido Rei… creo que ese auto se ve sospechoso.- Dijo Makoto temblando de miedo._

_Rei pensó que las suposiciones de Makoto eran exageradas, pero le siguió el paso. De pronto, el auto comenzó a seguirlas hasta darles alcance, del cual bajo un hombre alto, gordo, de mal aspecto y con cabello negro._

_-¿No les gustaría hacerme compañía hermosas?.- Pregunto el hombre mirándolas lascivamente._

_Makoto tomo la mano de su amiga, y comenzó a correr, pero entonces Rei se tropezó y callo al piso, lo cual fue aprovechado por aquel hombre que la tomo jalándola del cabello, tratando de subirla al auto mientras Rei se resistía._

_-¡Suélteme!.- Grito Rei mordiendo la mano del hombre, el cual le soltó una bofetada._

_Makoto que por momentos había sentido el mismo miedo que cuando miro a aquellos delincuentes dentro de su casa, se armo de valor y volteo corriendo hacia donde se encontraba aquel hombre de espaldas, encajándole la navaja en el hombro, logrando que el hombre soltara el revolver que llevaba para después rápidamente ella tomarlo._

_-¡Desgraciada!.- Grito el hombre retorciéndose de dolor en el piso._

_-¡No te atrevas a acercarte maldito o no titubeare en soltarte un disparo en los sesos!.- Lo miro rabiosa Makoto_

_-Makoto.- La miro Rei con lagrimas en los ojos, entre sorprendida y agradecida, pues imagino que Makoto huiría dejándola sola a su suerte. Despues de todo no eran las mejores amigas.- Tu… me salvaste la vida._

_-¡Vámonos Rei, no hay tiempo que perder con este imbecil!.- Exclamo Makoto guardándose la pistola.- Esto me lo llevo, podría servirnos._

_Ambas jóvenes corrieron sintiendo el corazón latirles rápidamente, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su casa, respirando agitadamente._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-No podía dejarte en peligro.- Dijo Makoto.- No podía permitir que ese viejo asqueroso te ultrajara… Eso es lo mas asqueroso que puede pasarle a una mujer.- Dijo Makoto sintiendo que la mandíbula le temblaba.

Rei, noto los ojos cristalizados de su amiga y esa mirada de odio, comprendía el dolor de su amiga, se sentó a su lado, dándole un abrazo en señal de apoyo, sabia que su amiga lo necesitaba.

-Lo hiciste porque eres una buena persona.- Dijo Rei.- En este mundo y en la actualidad, te aseguro que muy pocos se hubieran atrevido a enfrentarse a un hombre armado para defender a una chica en peligro y tu lo hiciste Makoto a pesar de que pudiste haber huido y dejarme ahí sola.

-No podía condenarte a vivir así.- Decía Makoto entre sollozos abrazándose a su cuerpo, sintiendo como Rei le acariciaba el cabello.- ¿Te imaginas una vida sin poder tener sexo?… ¿Sentir ese miedo cada vez que estas a solas con un hombre?… ¿Qué el hombre que te ame te rechace porque le des asco?… Y que todavía al Kami bondadoso se le ocurra premiarte mandándote una supuesta bendición para terminar de joderte la vida y que aun con todo la estupida sociedad quiera decidir sobre tu cuerpo.

Tan solo escuchar aquello, a Rei se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Sabia que su amiga había presenciado la manera en que habían violado a su hermana.

-Tranquila Mako.- Dijo Rei tratando de calmarla.- Mírame Mako, mírame por favor.- Rei vio como Makoto levantaba su vista, y le paso una mano por su hombro.- Se que lo que le hicieron a tu hermana fue asqueroso… Pero debes de superarlo… Amiga, no debes de tenerle miedo al sexo… Cuando se hace con alguien que amas es diferente y…

Makoto inhalo y exhalo aire una y otra vez, mientras Rei trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Es que eso fue horrible para Lita.- Dijo Makoto llevándose las manos a la cabeza, tallándose las sienes.- ¡Quisiera olvidarlo, quisiera no recordarlo!… ¡Lita sufrió mucho!… ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle eso, porque tuvo que dejarla Zafiro?… ¿Por qué tuvo que formarse dentro de ella ese asqueroso parasito?

-Tranquila Makoto, tranquila.- Le dio un abrazo Rei, llorando en silencio con ella. Despues de todo se imaginaba la impotencia que podía haber sentido Makoto al ver como habían ultrajado a su hermana sin siquiera poder hacer nada. Ahora comprendía que al salvarla de aquel rufián, Makoto se sintió satisfecha, pues la había salvado de lo que no pudo salvar a su hermana.

-Deja descansar el recuerdo de tu hermana.- Dijo Rei.- Te aseguro que donde este ella… Quisiera que rehagas tu vida y que seas feliz… Makoto, se que ya te lo he dicho antes y te lo diré nuevamente…-

-¡No necesito un psicólogo, no!.- Exclamo Makoto que sabia que era precisamente lo que Rei quería decirle.- ¡Un psicólogo no va a revivir a mi familia, no va a remediar mi dolor y tampoco me devolverá el amor que perdí!

-Tamahome te amaba, el siempre lo decía y hablaba maravillas de ti.- Dijo Rei.- Estoy segura que el ahora esta tranquilo formando parte de los mil vientos y desea que seas feliz, que te enamores de nuevo.

-No.- Dijo Makoto limpiándose las lagrimas.- No voy a volver a amar a nadie nunca… ¡No voy a volver a sufrir por ningún hombre!

-¿Sufrir por un hombre?… Pero si mi hermano te trataba bien. El te adoraba.

-Pero sufrí con su muerte.- Dijo Makoto.- Y el esta aquí, muy dentro de mi corazón.- Termino diciendo mientras se tocaba el pecho.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y al levantar la vista, ambas vieron a su amiga Amy, quien las miro desconcertada al ver como Makoto lloraba y el semblante de preocupación en el rostro de Rei.

-¿Qué sucede?… ¿Están bien?…

-0-0-0-

_6 años atrás…_

_Habían pasado algunos días desde que a Lita se le había realizado el legrado. Despues de que ella se durmiera, tras darle algunos calmantes que un medico le había recetado. Makoto acompaño a Tamahome a la habitación donde dormiría, la misma que siempre ocupaba cuando viajaba a Kyoto a visitarla._

_Tamahome se sentó en el borde de la cama y Makoto frente a el. Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos momentos y el joven pudo notar en el rostro de su novia la tristeza. Sabia que a pesar de que Makoto no lloraba mucho, el hecho de haber perdido a sus padres y ver sufrir a Lita la tenia destrozada._

_-¿Por qué Tamahome?… ¿Por qué tuvo que sucedernos esto a mi y a Lita?.- Dejo escapar la joven unas lagrimas, que el hombre le limpio con el dorso de la mano, para después abrazarla cariñosamente. Sabia que su novia en ese momento necesitaba todo su apoyo y comprensión._

_-No lo se mi vida.- Respondió el hombre.- Pero seria mejor si nos vamos de aquí, esos rufianes podrían volver y tratar de atacarte a ti y a tu hermana._

_-Lita no puede viajar… No al menos hasta que pasen unos días mas… Hace apenas dos días que fue intervenida para eliminarle… Esa cosa.- Dijo Makoto.- Tanto bien que le haría tener al imbecil de Zafiro a su lado en estos momentos… ¡Maldito cobarde!.- Enojada la joven que después se quedo mirando a los ojos a su novio.- Tamahome… ¿Qué hubieras pensado si la que hubiera sido mancillada fuera yo y no mi hermana?… ¿Me rechazarías?_

_Tamahome llevo una mano al rostro de su novia, acariciándole la mejilla._

_-Te amo Makoto, yo jamás te rechazaría porque no seria tu culpa… Me dolería tu dolor porque te amo, pero por ese amor estaría contigo.- Le dijo abrazándola.- Jamás te dejaría y menos en un momento en que tanto me necesitaras… Zafiro solo es un idiota que no se merece a tu hermana._

_Tamahome se separo un poco de su novia y en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, busco sus labios hasta encontrarlos, besándola suave y tiernamente, posando sus brazos en la cintura de Makoto, mientras ella enredaba sus manos en su cabello. Sintió como Makoto soltó un gemido y entreabrió sus labios, lo cual aprovecho para saborear la lengua de su novia, el sabor de su saliva._

_-Te amo.- Balbuceo Makoto olvidándose de todo por un momento, sintiendo placer al contacto de la mano su novio al acariciarle la pierna._

_Lentamente, Tamahome la recostó sobre la cama y después se separo un poco de ella, contemplando su rostro. En ese momento deseaba hacerla suya. Instintivamente, volvió a besarla acariciándole los hombros, pero entonces Makoto suavemente, resistiéndose al deseo, lo separo de su lado._

_-Tamahome… Perdóname, no puedo.- Dijo Makoto.- Desearía hacerlo… Pero me sentiría egoísta de hacer algo que debe ser tan hermoso cuando se hace por amor, siendo que mi hermana ahora sufre por haber sido ultrajada. Además no puedo evitar pensar en lo que vi._

_Tamahome se sentó de nuevo en la cama, y tomo una de las manos de su novia entre las suyas._

_-Tienes razón mi amor.- Le dijo cariñosamente.- Discúlpame, me deje llevar. Te amo y esperare hasta que tu quieras._

_-Gracias.- Dijo Makoto mientras recargaba el rostro en el pecho musculoso de su amado._

_-0-0-0-_

Amy miro cariñosamente a Makoto, después de que esta le dijera haber recordado de nuevo a su hermana, y a su querido Tamahome, a quien aun después de muerto seguía amando.

-Mako.- Balbuceo Amy.- No es bueno que vivas del pasado. Se que lo que le sucedió a tu familia, a tu hermana y a tu novio fue horrible. Pero puedes rehacer tu vida, ir con un psicólogo, que lo necesitas… Y abrir tu corazón para que el amor vuelva a llegar a tu vida.

-¿Amor?… ¿Y a quien podría volver a amar?… ¡Todos los hombres son unos imbeciles!… Solo Tamahome valía la pena y fue hermoso haber sido amada por el.

**Algunos días después…**

Serenity apago de mala gana su celular, lanzándolo fuertemente hasta estrellarlo en el piso. Escucho de pronto que la perilla de la puerta se movía y volteo, para encontrarse con la risa burlona de Setsuna.

-¿Acaso se te hace difícil controlar a Jedite querida hermana?.- Pregunto Setsuna gozando como las cosas se le salían cada vez mas de las manos a su hermana.

¡Cállate estupida!… ¡Yo se como controlar a Jedite!

Setsuna arqueo una de sus cejas, mirando despectivamente a su hermana.

-No cabe duda de que el Karma se nos regresa multiplicado.- Dijo Setsuna.- Y eso se refleja en ti, que cada dia te vez mas atrapada.

-¿Y tu con que cara de hablas de decencia querida hermana?… ¿Una prostituta como tu hablando de bondad?

Setsuna se acerco a su hermana, y levanto la mano, dándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

-¡Como te…- Serenity no pudo terminar de hablar, pues su hermana le detuvo la mano.

-¡No te atrevas a amenazarme querida hermana, o sabes que soy capaz de abrir la boca!.- Exclamo Setsuna.- Preferible ser una prostituta a ser una madre desalmada… Aun me pregunto como una madre es capaz de negar y utilizar a su propio hijo para ser parte de sus crímenes… ¡Ni siquiera los animales hacen eso!

-¡Cállate estupida!.- Se puso pálida Serenity.- La única hija que tengo es Serena… ¿Escuchaste?… ¡Serena es mi única hija!

-Claro… Y Jedite el "ahijado".- Hablo Setsuna haciendo la señal de comilla con sus dedos.- Jedite el niño que apadrinaste por caridad… ¡Que asco de persona eres!.- Termino diciendo Setsuna, dejando rabiosa a su hermana.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

Rei y Amy se encontraban sentadas en el sofá, miraban una película a la cual no ponían atención, mientras comían palomitas azucaradas y bebían te helado de limón.

-¿Te preocupa algo Amy?.- Pregunto Rei mirando serio el semblante de su amiga. Si bien Amy se distinguía por su seriedad, esta vez también se miraba preocupada.- ¿Tienes algun problema con Kunzite?

-No es eso.- Respondió Amy.- Con Kunzite todo va de maravilla… Es solo que… En menos de un mes se han encontrado a dos hombres que han sido asesinados sádicamente… Dos delincuentes, y por alguna razón se esta complicando encontrar al asesino o a los asesinos implicados… Pero algo nos hace pensar que pudiera ser una venganza.

Rei enarco una de sus cejas.

-¿Te refieres a esos dos que aparecieron en el periódico?… No hay de otra cosa que no se hable en la ciudad.- Dijo Rei.- Eran un par de delincuentes… Según lo que leí me hace pensar que puede tratarse de un crimen pasional… Aunque por la clase de personas que eran no creo que le hagan mucha falta a la sociedad.

-Claro.- Dijo Amy.- Pero no deja de ser un crimen, y sea como sea, por mas delincuentes que esos dos hayan sido, quien los asesino también se convierte en un delincuente.

Rei se quedo seria, sin saber que decir. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando se escucho el timbre de la puerta y Amy se levanto tomando su bolsa negra.

-Siento dejarte sola Rei.- Dijo Amy.- Voy a salir con Kunzite.

-Anda, ve tranquila.- Respondió Rei.

Despues de que Amy saliera del departamento, Rei se quedo pensativa. Las ultimas palabras de Amy, daban vueltas en su mente, y por primera vez se pregunto si los métodos de hacer justicia utilizados por ella y Makoto eran los correctos.

_6 años atrás…_

_Había pasado poco mas de una semana desde que se enterrara el cuerpo del difunto abuelo de Rei Hino. Rei, que se encontraba en su cuarto, salio hacia la sala, encontrándose con Makoto, quien se encontraba se encontraba sentada en el piso, abrazándose a sus piernas, escondida en la esquina de la pared, justo en el hueco que separaba un sofá del otro._

_Si bien, Rei estaba triste por su hermano y su abuelo, al ver a Makoto así, llorando y temblando de miedo, como si se ocultara de alguien, se sintió egoísta consigo misma. Cierto era que haber perdido a su familia era doloroso, pero supuso que mas terrible para Makoto había sido ver como masacraban a su familia, haberlo presenciado._

_Lentamente, camino hacia donde se encontraba Makoto y se sentó en el piso, frente a ella, poniendo una mano sobre la de su amiga._

_-Makoto… ¿Estas bien?.- Al ver que la novia de su difunto hermano no respondía, comenzó a desesperarse.- ¡Makoto, reacciona soy Rei!_

_-¡Los mataron a todos, los mataron!.- Grito Makoto horrorizada, mientras se encajaba las uñas en los brazos._

_-¡No hagas eso Makoto, no te lastimes!.- Exclamo Rei tratando de que Makoto dejara de hacerse daño, hasta que al ver que no reaccionaba alzo una mano y le metió una bofetada, logrando que Makoto se quedara seria por un momento, y después comenzara a llorar en silencio._

_-Perdón Makoto.- Le dijo acercándose a ella, dándole aquel abrazo de consuelo que ambas necesitaban.- No quería golpearte, pero te estas haciendo daño… Necesitas ver a un psicólogo, interponer una demanda._

_-Rei.- Balbuceo Makoto temblorosa.- ¡Esos hombres …!_

_-¿Te hicieron daño?.- Pregunto Rei sosteniéndole la miraba a Makoto, que no dejaba de sollozar._

_-¡Esos hombres me trataron de matar!.- Balbuceo Makoto.- ¡Mataron a mis padres, mataron a mi hermana, mataron a Tamahome y quieren matarme a mi también y no se porque!… Y la policía no me creyó, no creyeron en mi… ¡Ellos vigilan mi casa y tengo miedo de regresar!_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Despues de recordar como su amiga temblaba de miedo, como le había contado que aquellos hombres no conforme con matar a sus padres, también tenían que eliminar a las gemelas, de la cual ya una estaba muerta, Rei Hino se dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Abuelo, hermano, donde quiera que estén se que no me educaron para ser una asesina, que esperaban lo mejor de mi.- Pensó en silencio.- Pero a veces las autoridades encargadas de la justicia no hacen bien su trabajo… Ellos mataron a gente inocente, quieren matar a Mako, y entre mi amiga y esos delincuentes, elijo salvar a mi amiga.

Rei estaba absorta de sus pensamientos, que se sobresalto al escuchar el sonido timbre de su casa, así que rápidamente te levanto imaginándose que serian sus amigas, pero al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Diamante Black, sonrío, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Diamante.- Balbuceo emocionada.- No imagine que volverías tan pronto…

-0-0-0-

Makoto entro dentro de la cocina del restaurante, dejando en un estante una de las charolas que utilizaban para llevar la comida directamente a las mesas. Miro el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y al ver que ya eran las 4:00 p.m. de la tarde sonrío, pues eso significaba que había terminado su turno de trabajo. Desde que había entrado a trabajar en ese restaurante, debido a que estudiaba en las mañanas, le habían dado horario de trabajo en el turno vespertino, pero ahora que ya había terminado la universidad se lo variaban, aunque el trabajo seguía sin agradarle. Sonrío para si misma, pues recordó que al siguiente dia tenia una entrevista en un prestigiado despacho de abogados y algo dentro de ella le decía que por fin podría ejercer su profesión y votar ese trabajo en el restaurante, y por ende, dejarle de ver la cara al dueño y a la capitana de meseras, que cada dia le parecía mas insoportable.

Tras despedirse de los cocineros, salio del restaurante, mirando que aun era temprano. Saco el celular de su bolsa, para ver si no tenia alguna llamada perdida o algun mensaje de texto y la sonrisa en su rostro se desdibujo al ver que no había nada de eso.

_-No mensajes, no llamadas.- Dijo para si misma.- Ultimadamente a quien le importa._

Makoto iba caminando cabizbaja, cuando de pronto, escucho que alguien la llamaba a lo lejos, sonrío al reconocer la voz de Andrew y al voltear lo miro caminando hacia ella.

-Andy.- Sonrío al verlo llegar.- No había sabido nada de ti en todo el dia.

Andrew se acerco a su novia y le paso un brazo por alrededor de la cintura, besándola suavemente en los labios.

-Tenia ganas de verte.- Le dijo mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

Makoto se limito a responder y solo le sonrio

-Si.- No esperaba que vinieras a esta hora Andy.- Dijo Makoto rompiendo el silencio que se habia formado entre ambos.- Pense que tenias algo importante que hacer en AeroSky Enterprises.

-AeroSky Enterprises no es mas importante que tu.- Dijo Andrew tomándola de la mano, caminando hacia su auto.- … Y por cierto… ¿Desde cuando soy Andy y no Andrew?

Makoto se quedo pensativa por unos momentos, si bien ni ella misma sabia la respuesta a lo que su novio le preguntaba.

-No lo se.- Respondió Makoto.- Solo te llame así… ¿Te molesta?

-Puedes decirme como quieras.- Le respondió Andrew dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

Finalmente, ambos llegaron hasta el auto y Andrew abrazo a su novia, deslizando sus manos una y otra vez en la cintura de ella.

-Disculpa en verdad por no hablarte.- Dijo Andrew.- Salí temprano a llevar a Mina con una amiga, después fui a visitar a un amigo y no pude regresar a casa por mi celular… Pero te tengo un regalo.

Makoto sonrío, y una vez mas se imagino que Andrew estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo de conquista para llevarla a la cama. Se imagino que le regalaría una joya o quizá algun vestido.

_-Y crees que con regalos me compras.- Pensó ella en silencio.- No me vas a hacer creer que me amas porque se que no es así, jamás._

Andrew abrió la puerta trasera del auto y saco de este una rosa en color rosa y un conejo de peluche en color blanco, el cual tenia dos listones rosas amarrados en las orejas y un moño del mismo color en el cuello.

-Este es tu regalo mi amor.- Le dijo Andrew.- Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Makoto sonrío y tomo los regalos. Por un momento se sintió culpable de estar engañando a Andrew y se pregunto si acaso el se estaba enamorando en verdad de ella.

-Muchas gracias.- Balbuceo reflejando la tristeza en su mirada.- Me gustan mucho los peluches y las rosas… Pero no es mi cumpleaños… ¿Por qué haces esto Andrew?

Andrew sonrío y le acaricio una de sus mejillas, y Makoto sintió como si al tocarla, un choque de electricidad recorriera su cuerpo y el calor subiera a sus mejillas.

-Lo hice porque quiero, porque eres mi novia y porque no creo que se necesite una fecha especial para darte un regalo.

Makoto no supo que decir y solo se le ocurrió abrazarlo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de el. Sintió que en cualquier momento podría ponerse a llorar como cuando era pequeña, pero pestañeo un par de veces y controlo sus emociones, pero por alguna razón que no se explicaba, sintió un gran remordimiento de culpa para con la memoria de sus padres, de su hermana y sobre todo con la memoria de Tamahome.

-¿Estas bien?.- Le pregunto Andrew acariciándole el cabello.- ¿No te gusto el regalo?

-El problema es que me gusta demasiado.- Dijo Makoto.

Andrew sintió sinceras las palabras de su novia, pero de nuevo había detectado esa mirada de tristeza en sus ojos. Sabia que Makoto sufría por haber perdido a su hermana, pero también sabia que ya habían pasado algunos años de eso. También sabia que su familia estaba desintegrada, que muy probablemente al igual que el tampoco tuvo mucha atención de sus padres, puesto que como ella le había dicho, estaban divorciados. Fue entonces que la idea que tenia dándole vueltas en la cabeza tomo forma y pensó nuevamente en la opción de llevarla con un psicólogo.

-Andrew… ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?.- Lo miro Makoto suplicantemente.

-¿Estas bien?… ¿Dije algo que te hicieran sentir mal?

-Me siento un poco mal… Y quisiera descansar un poco.

-¿Qué tienes?… ¿Te duele algo?… ¿Te llevo con un medico?… No te puedo dejar sola si estas enferma.

Makoto sintió que comenzaba a desesperarse, y por un momento quiso aventar todo y dejarlo ahí.

_-No quiero que te enamores de mi.- Quiso gritarle pero no lo hizo.- _Estoy en mis días… ¿Entiendes eso?… Y tengo cólicos, pero podríamos vernos en la noche.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Andrew.- Te llevo a tu casa.

-0-0-0-

Rei reía al recordar viejas anécdotas de su infancia, cuando al lado de Tamahome y Diamante practicaba Kendo en el dojo, o en la casa de Diamante.

-¡Eso no fue gracioso!.- Exclamo Rei Hino, después de que Diamante recordara la anécdota, cuando ella siendo niña, salto desde arriba de un árbol y termino quebrándose un pie.

-Claro que no fue gracioso.- Dijo Diamante.- ¿Sabes?… Ese dia no solo Tamahome estaba preocupado por ti. También yo tuve miedo de que te pasara algo, eras una nena de 6 años.

Rei lo miro y sonrío.

-Yo siempre quise que me vieras como a una amiga y no como la pequeña hermanita de Tamahome… Pensé que yo te daba igual.

-Siempre los vi a los dos como mis amigos.- Dijo Tamahome.- Me gustaba verte tan terca, tan testaruda, tan explosiva. Era divertido hacerte enojar.

-Por cierto y cambiando de tema.- Dijo Rei dándole un sorbo a su taza de cappucino.- ¿Cómo te fue en el tiempo que estuviste estudiando pintura en Francia?… Ya hable mucho de mi y me gustaría que me contaras cosas de tu vida en Europa.

Diamante sonrío y dio un sorbo a su café para después continuar.

-Me gusto mucho conocer Europa, la escuela de artes donde estudie… Pero muchas veces extrañe Japón y me lamento no haber podido ver a Tamahome con vida por ultima vez, pero bueno, el siempre estará en nuestros corazones y ahora sabemos que forma parte de los mil vientos y del gran Kami.

Rei al recordar a su hermano, tomo y soltó aire. Recordó entonces a su querido hermano, ese amor cofundo que le tenia a la vida, el amor al Kendo, lo bien que hablaba de la mujer que amaba, y lo cariñoso que era como nieto y como hermano.

-Bien Rei.- Dijo Diamante.- No quiero que te pongas triste… ¿De acuerdo?… Y ahora que me has preguntado sobre como me fue en Francia, hay algo que tengo que contarte y que debes de saber.- Termino diciendo el, con semblante serio.

-¿Qué sucedió?… ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Rei. Si después de lo que voy a contarte no quieres seguir siendo mi amiga… Te aseguro que lo entenderé.

-¡Por el gran Kami Diamante, me estas asustando!.-

-Rei.- Balbuceo el hombre tomando y soltando aire.- En el tiempo que estuve en Europa… No solo estudie… También estuve en la cárcel, estuve preso…

-0-0-0-

**Panteón Sintoísta Amaterasu.**

Makoto caminaba en silencio con un ramo de rosas blancas hasta que finalmente llego a la tumba donde descansaban los restos de su amado Tamahome. Con delicadeza, se hinco frente a la lapida, dejando el ramo de rosas.

-Tamahome.- Balbuceo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.- Aquí están tus rosas mi amor.- Makoto inhalo y exhalo aire, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya estaba llorando y recostó su cabeza sobre la lapida.- ¿Sabes que cada dia estas en mis sueños y me duele despertar y saber que no estas mas a mi lado?… ¿Sabes que mi corazón se fue contigo?… ¿Por qué me dejaste sola, porque tenias que morir por mi?… ¡Eso fue un error, un maldito error!… ¡Perdóname mi amor, perdóname por besar a Andrew!… Pero tu sabes porque lo hago… ¿Verdad?… Tu sabes, que es necesario y que no lo amo y jamás podría amarlo… No podría amarlo porque ni Andrew ni nadie va a reemplazar tu lugar…

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí de nuevo como cada semana mis queridos lectores, espero les agrade el capitulo y no desesperen que ya vendrá la próxima masacre.**

**Omar, Nickypedia,Mario, Patty Ramirez (espero ya estes mejor de salud), Shaoran009, Sailor Alluminem, Marina, les mando saludos a todos.**

**Atte**

**Mlle. Rousseu**


	14. Chapter 14 Ser o Parecer

**Ser o Parecer.**

"_Nada parece tan verdadero que no pueda parecer falso"_

_Michel Eyquem de Montaigne._

**Panteón Sintoísta Amaterasu.**

Makoto caminaba en silencio con un ramo de rosas blancas hasta que finalmente llego a la tumba donde descansaban los restos de su amado Tamahome. Con delicadeza, se hinco frente a la lapida, dejando el ramo de rosas.

-Tamahome.- Balbuceo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus verdes ojos.- Aquí están tus rosas mi amor.- Makoto inhalo y exhalo aire, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya estaba llorando y recostó su cabeza sobre la lapida.- ¿Sabes que cada dia estas en mis sueños y me duele despertar y saber que no estas mas a mi lado?… ¿Sabes que mi corazón se fue contigo?… ¿Por qué me dejaste sola, porque tenias que morir por mi?… ¡Eso fue un error, un maldito error!… ¡Perdóname mi amor, perdóname por besar a Andrew!… Pero tu sabes porque lo hago… ¿Verdad?… Tu sabes, que es necesario y que no lo amo y jamás podría amarlo… No podría amarlo porque ni Andrew ni nadie va a reemplazar tu lugar.

_7 años atrás…_

_Aquel era un domingo por la tarde. Tamahome se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, esperando a que se anunciara la salida del avión que saldría rumbo a Tokio, en el cual regresaría a su hogar._

_A su lado, sentada en una de las sillas, se encontraba su amada Makoto Kino a la cual no dejaba de besar ni acariciar en ningún momento. Si bien era la primera vez que se habían visto en persona, se había enamorado profundamente de ella desde mucho antes, tras largas conversaciones a través de Internet. La joven idéntica que se encontraba sentada a un lado de Makoto, Lita Kino, su cuñada y hermana gemela de su amada, se levanto y sonrío._

_-Tamahome, espero que tengas un buen viaje de regreso.- Dijo Lita.- Fue un placer conocerte y me has agradado como cuñado… ¿Sabes?… Eres de las pocas personas que han ablandado el corazón de Makoto Kino.- Sonrío la joven._

_-¡Lita!.- Exclamo Makoto ruborizada.- ¿Qué cosas dices?…_

_-Tamahome, se que esta mujer pocas veces te lo dirá… Pero te ama.- Sonrío Lita._

_Tamahome sonrío y paso un brazo por alrededor de la cintura de su novia, para después besarla en la mejilla._

_-Gracias Lita. También fue un placer conocerte, y te aseguro que aquí me veras al menos cada mes visitando a mi adorada Makoto.- Dijo.- Además no necesito que me diga que me ama… Con su actitud me lo dice todo._

_Lita sonrío complacida, le daba gusto ver a su hermana enamorada y correspondida. Makoto para ella no solo era su hermana, era también su mejor amiga, su otra mitad, su alma gemela, y si Makoto era feliz, ella también lo era._

_-Bien, andaré por aquí en algun restaurante del aeropuerto.- Dijo Lita.- Los dejo para que se despidan a solas._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Tamahome… Perdóname… ¡No te voy a olvidar nunca!… ¡Perdóname por no dejarte descansar, perdóname por retenerte!… Pero sabes que no puedo volver a entregar mi corazón… ¡Jamás!

_6 años atrás…_

_Makoto se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando descansar a su hermana, la cual se estaba recuperando después del legrado que le habían hecho._

_Llevo una mano al rostro de su hermana, acariciándole el rostro tan idéntico al suyo, y no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos. Su dolor y el de su hermana era el mismo._

_Miro como Lita parpadeaba unas cuantas veces, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos._

_-Makoto.- Balbuceo Lita mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos verdes.-_

_-Hermana aquí estoy.- Dijo Makoto tomando una de las manos de su hermana.- ¿Cómo te sientes?… ¿Te duele algo?_

_-Libre.- Dijo Lita en voz baja, sabiendo que por fin no había nada producto de aquella aberración en su vientre.- Pero extraño a mamá y a papá… ¿Por qué los mataron?… Ellos eran los mejores padres del mundo…_

_-Ay cosas que no tienen explicación Lita… Pero ahora tenemos que ver por nosotras… Es peligroso que estemos aquí… En cuanto te recuperes de salud nos iremos de aquí con Tamahome._

_Lita con debilidad levanto una de sus manos y lo llevo hasta el rostro de su hermana, acariciando su mejilla._

_-Eres muy afortunada de ser amada por Tamahome.- Dijo Lita con debilidad dejando escapar un sollozo.- El es un buen hombre… El ama de verdad… No como Zafiro._

_Makoto inhaló y exhaló aire, tratando de contener las lagrimas. Tenia que ser fuerte por su hermana y ella lo sabia._

_-Lita… Se que casi nunca te lo digo… Pero te quiero mucho.- Dijo Makoto sin poder evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.- Si Zafiro no esta contigo es porque no vale la pena… Pero algun dia encontraras a un hombre que te ame y te quiera por encima de todo._

_-No me interesa que alguien me quiera… No quiero que jamás ningún hombre me mire con tanta repugnancia… No quiero que nadie nunca ponga sus sucias manos en mi cuerpo… No quiero amar, para tener que volver a sufrir._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Makoto ya mas tranquila, se levanto del piso, y miro una vez mas la tumba donde descansaban los restos de su difunto novio.

-Perdóname Tamahome, perdóname, gran hombre fuiste y mereces que tu memoria sea recordada.

-0-0-0-

Rei se quedo atónita ante la confesión de Diamante Black, jamás imagino que su amigo de la infancia, aquel amable chico cometiera algun delito que lo hiciera caer preso.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?.- Pregunto Rei con el rostro desencajado.

-Rei… Ya se que eres abogada, y que tu misión es atrapar delincuentes.- Dijo el hombre.- Y yo…-

-Si.- Balbuceo Rei.

-Hace tres años, cuando iba saliendo de un pub, recuerdo que iba caminando a la estación de autobuses para tomar uno que me llevara de regreso a casa, donde vivía como mis compañeros de cuarto… Pero entonces, la policía me detuvo y pase un dia preso… Acusado de asesinato.

-Diamante.- Balbuceo Rei.

-Despues de 18 horas tras investigaciones previas, llegaron a la conclusión de que habían atrapado a la persona equivocada.- Confeso Diamante.- Pero bueno, al menos ya se que se siente estar preso.- Solto una fuerte carcajada.- ¿Qué creíste Rei?… Por la cara de asustada supongo que quisiste salir corriendo… Pero no, no soy un asesino en serie, no te preocupes linda, conmigo estas a salvo.

-Claro.- Dijo Rei dibujando una sonrisa forzada.- Siempre fuiste algo malvado conmigo, me escondías mis muñecas, me hacías enojar, pero asesino nunca.

-Este maldito sistema de justicia.- Se quejo Diamante.- En todas partes les falla… Atrapan a quien es inocente, pero pocas veces atrapan a los verdaderos psicópatas… ¡Que asco de justicia!… Pero bueno linda, supongo que tu debes de saberlo mejor.

-¿Qué?.- Se sobresalto Rei.

-Eres abogada.

-Claro… Pero no estoy trabajando ahora en el área penal… Trabajo en una aerolínea y ahí mi trabajo se inclina mas al derecho comercial. Por cierto, ya es tarde… ¿Nos vamos a casa?… Podría presentarte a mis amigas.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dando paso al hermoso atardecer que pintaba el cielo de un tono en color rojizo. El auto de Andrew entro dentro de la mansión y tras apagar el motor del auto, Mina interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Suce algo Andrew?… ¿Por qué estas tan serio?.- Pregunto Mina notando el silencio en su hermano.

-No.- Respondió el.- No sucede nada.

-Tienes problemas con Makoto… ¿Cierto?.- Pregunto Mina que al no tener respuesta prosiguió.- Cuando me dejaste en el consultorio de Hotaru fuiste con Makoto, así que supuse que íbamos a salir los tres juntos y que la vería contigo cuando pasaras por mi.

-Esta un poco indispuesta.- Respondió Andrew.- Pero en un momento mas iré a visitarla.

-Andrew… ¿Quieres contarme algo?

Andrew inhalo y exhalo aire, si bien le preocupaba su novia, tampoco le parecía correcto platicar sobre la vida personal de ella, pero sentía que no podía mas con eso.

-Mira… Las cosas con Mako están bien… Es solo que… Cuando le lleve su regalo, ese peluche y las rosas sentí que se puso en poco triste, y creo que lo de que estaba indispuesta era un pretexto para estar sola. Esa es la impresión que me dio.- Dijo Andrew.- Y también algunas otras cosas que he visto en ella… Mira, Makoto es una chica maravillosa, no es superficial, se emociona con cosas que igual a otras chicas les son indiferentes, puedo platicarle cualquier cosa sin miedo a que se burle o que me ignore, siempre tiene algo que decirme y aunque no es muy expresiva, es muy cariñosa… Pero, de pronto percibo cierta tristeza en ella y lo entiendo perfecto pero…- Andrew se quedo callado, pues no le pareció correcto hablar mucho de la vida de Makoto, del motivo de sus tristezas.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?… ¿Sabes cual es el motivo de que este así?

-Si.- Respondió Andrew.- Pero no me parecería correcto decírtelo. Eso ya seria hablar de su vida privada, de lo que me ha confiado y no me corresponde.

-Claro.- Dijo Mina.- Haces bien. Si ella te confío algo debes guardártelo para ti mismo.

-Iré a verla.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Quieres ir conmigo?… Sirve que te presento a sus amigas.

-Vamos.

-0-0-0-

Rei y Diamante se encontraban sentados en la sala, mirando la televisión, mientras de vez en cuando reían sobre cualquier tontería.

-¿Ya no practicas Kendo Rei?.- Pregunto el hombre.

-No.- Dijo Rei.- Desde que el abuelo y Tamahome murieron no he practicado. Además ya no se imparten clases en el dojo.

-El dojo.- Balbuceo Diamante.- Me trae buenos recuerdos… ¿Sabes?… Tu abuelo era un buen instructor, y Tamahome le iba siguiendo los pasos… Me gustaría visitar el dojo algun dia, ese lugar donde pase tantos hermosos momentos… Supongo aun conservas la llave.

Rei se sintió incomodada al saber que su amigo de la infancia quería visitar el dojo. De pronto vinieron a su mente, escenas del dia en que sádicamente habían matado a Rubeus. Ciertamente sabia que Serenity y esos hombres querían matar a su amiga, pero por primera vez se cuestiono si había hecho lo correcto.

_-¿Qué pensaría Diamante si sabe que he asesinado.. No mejor dicho, eliminado a una escoria de este mundo?… ¿Me miraría con el mismo cariño de siempre o se alejaría de mi?.- Pensó Rei para si misma.- Pero esos delincuentes querían matar a Makoto… Aunque podíamos haberlos eliminado sin tener que utilizar la tortura._

De pronto, los pensamientos de Rei se vieron interrumpidos por Diamante que al verla tan pensativa y con el rostro desencajado se preocupo por ella.

-¿Perdón?… ¿Qué decías Diamante?

-Mejor dicho… ¿Qué te sucede a ti?… Te noto extraña… ¿Te preocupa algo?

-No.- Respondió Rei, notando como Diamante movía la cabeza negativamente.

-No mientas chiquilla, he visto como parpadeas cuando escondes algo… ¿Tienes algun problema?… Anda somos amigos, si te puedo ayudar en algo sabes que con gusto lo hare.

-Diamante, yo…- Rei no pudo terminar de hablar, pues en ese momento la puerta del departamento se abrió y miro a Makoto parada, con los ojos enrojecidos,. Sabia que había estado llorando.

-Makoto… ¿Qué te sucede?… ¿Estas bien?.- Se levanto Rei preocupada.

Makoto miro a Rei y luego poso sus ojos sobre el hombre de cabello platinado. Sabia que era una descortesía no haberlo saludado y ni siquiera presentarse, pero no le importo y sin responderle siquiera a su amiga, se hizo a un lado y camino hacia su recamara.

Despues de que Rei y Diamante se quedaran solos. Diamante no pudo evitar voltear hacia donde se dirigía Makoto.

-Ella.- Balbuceo Diamante.- Ella es la misma Makoto… ¿La misma novia de Tamahome?… Algunas veces me mostró por Internet fotografías de ella y… ¿Cómo es que ella vive aquí y no en Kioto?

Rei se quedo pensativa por unos momentos. No pretendía hablar sobre la vida de la familia de Makoto.

-Diamante, creo que seria mejor que te fueras y nos viéramos otro dia… ¿Quieres?.-

-Claro.- Respondió Diamante.- Creo que en estos momentos tu amiga te necesita. Pero cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca me hablas… ¿De acuerdo?

Rei asintió, y se ruborizo al sentir como Diamante la tomaba de los hombros, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. Ciertamente la hermosa joven ya tenia mucha experiencia en el terreno sexual, pero aquel beso la hizo sentir como si una descarga de electricidad recorriera su cuerpo.

-Te quiero mucho amiga. Adiós.

-Que lindo.- Balbuceo Rei llevándose una mano a la mejilla donde antes Diamante le hubiera besado. - Makoto.- Balbuceo después, recordando el estado en que su amiga y ex cuñada había llegado…

-0-0-0-

Andrew y Mina caminaban dentro de un supermercados, de pasillo en pasillo.

-¿Se puede saber que vinimos a hacer aquí?.- Pregunto Minako.- Pensé que iríamos a casa de tu novia.

Andrew se paro frente a un pasillo de la tienda, donde en los estantes había distintos tipos de tes. de diferentes sabores.

-Voy a comprar algunos tes para Makoto.- Dijo Andrew tomando unas cuantas cajas.- Me dijo que se sentía un poco mal y quiero llevarle algo para que se sienta mejor.

Mina sonrío para si misma al ver que por primera vez su hermano se preocupaba por alguna novia. Notando como de poco a poco iba dejando de lado su lado egocéntrico y superficial.

-Que lindo detalle.- Sonrío Mina.- Estoy segura de que eso le encantara.

Andrew se quedo pensativo un momento, analizando las palabras de su hermana, abrió la boca para decir algo cuando escucho una voz femenina tras el.

-¿Andrew?… ¿Mina?.-

-Michiru.- Balbuceo Mina reconociendo a la mujer de aquella voz.- ¿Cómo están?

-Hola Michiru.- Volteo Andrew encontrándose con su amiga de la infancia.- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Michiru sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban al sentir la mirada de Andrew sobre ella. Le extrañaba que no estuviera con su novia, aquella a quien por cierto aun no tenia gusto de conocer y sonrío para sus adentros pensando que quizá Andrew ya se hubiera hartado de su nueva conquistar y claro, como siempre, ella estaría ahí esperándolo como la buena amiga que era y anhelando que llegara el dia en que el la viera como algo mas.

-Iba camino a casa de mi novia pero esta un poco enferma y vine a comprarle algunos tes.- Sonrío Andrew.

La sonrisa que tenia Michiru en su rostro se desdibujo al escuchar de nuevo que Andrew mencionara a su novia, pues ella esperaba que tan solo fuera una aventura un poco mas larga que las demás, pero a final de cuentas una aventura.

-Ya veo.- Balbuceo Michiru con tristeza.

-Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga Michiru.- Siguió hablando Andrew palmeándole cariñosamente la mejilla.- Me encantaría que pudieras conocer a mi hermosa novia y…-

-Andrew.- Habló Mina interrumpiendo la conversación.- Disculpa que interrumpa la charla pero… ¿Podrías ir a la sección de botanas y traerme algunas frituras?

Andrew miro con extrañeza a su hermana, pero sin decir mas se alejo del pasillo dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

-Michiru… Siento mucho que Andrew te lastime con sus palabras.- Dijo Mina.- Pero bueno… El es un poco atolondrado. Sabes que te conozco desde hace mucho y no me hubiera desagradado que tu fueras mi cuñada pero…-

Michiru no evito dejar escapar algunas lagrimas de sus ojos pues sabia que Mina por ser ciega no podía verla.

-No se de que hablas Mina.- Se aclaro la voz Michiru.- Sabes que es imposible… Andrew y yo solo somos…-

-Se lo que sientes por el Michiru.- Dijo Mina.- Fue por eso que lo mande a traer frituras, para que se calle y deje de lastimarte con sus palabras. Michiru… No sufras por un hombre que no te ve, tu eres una chica hermosa, ve a tu alrededor y seguro te darás cuenta de que hay alguien mas para ti.

-Mina.- Balbuceo Michiru sintiéndose agradecida.

-Ven aquí.- Pidió Minako.

Michiru se acerco a Mina y le tomo una mano para hacerle saber que estaba ahí con ella.

-Sabes que te tengo en alta estima Michiru.- Balbuceo Minako dándole un fuerte a Michiru.

-¿Interrumpo algo?.- Pregunto Andrew que enseguida llego con la bolsa de frituras.

-No es nada Andrew.- Se separo Michiru de Mina.- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que los dejo. Espero algun dia de estos conocer a tu novia. Adios.

-0-0-0-

Despues de tocar por varios minutos la puerta Rei comenzó a desesperarse de que Makoto no le respondiera. El pánico se apodero de ella y por un momento le paso la idea de que Makoto se hubiera puesto mal como años atrás, cuando apena la había conocido.

-¡Kami por favor, no permitas que Makoto haga una estupidez!.- Dijo Rei en voz baja mientras sacaba la llave de su bolsa para abrir la puerta del cuarto donde dormía Makoto. Despues de todo, por ser su casa, ella tenia llave de cada habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, Rei se quedo estupefacta al mirar a su amiga sentada en medio de la cama mientras frente a ella tenia muchas fotos de ella y Tamahome.

-Makoto… ¿Estas bien?.- Se acerco con suma cautela Rei, mirando como su amiga lloraba silenciosamente.- Mako…- Balbuceo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Makoto comenzó a sollozar con fuerza y Rei de nuevo entro en pánico. Temía que una crisis nerviosa la atacara como en el pasado, cuando muchas tantas veces Makoto había intentado suicidarse.

-¡Tamahome me amaba, el me amaba!.- Comenzó a gritar Makoto mientras se abrazaba a si misma, llorando con fuerza.- ¡Yo me quiero morir, no quiero estar viva, no quiero verle la cara a Andrew, no lo soporto…

-¡Tranquila Makoto, por favor tranquila!.- Grito Rei estrujándola de los hombros, presintiendo que de nuevo podría intentar auto agredirse a si misma.

Makoto levanto su mirada, y tomo las manos de Rei entre las suyas.

-Tamahome me amaba… ¿Verdad que me amaba?… ¡Necesito saber que me amaba Rei!.- Gritaba histérica Makoto.- ¡Dime que me amaba!…Dime que el me amaba y que siempre me amó hasta el final… Dímelo… Por favor dime que fui feliz, que una vez existió un hombre que me amó con todo su corazon y que nadie va a ser nunca como el.- Suplicaba Makoto.

Rei que ya sabia como le afectaba a Makoto el haber perdido al hombre que amaba, decidió como años atrás, hablar de Tamahome, de lo mucho que el la amaba.

-Tamahome te amaba amiga.- Balbuceo Rei haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.- El estaba muy enamorado de ti. Decía que tu eras la mujer de su vida y nunca te dejó.

Makoto se recostó en la cama, mientras Rei sentada a su lado acariciaba su cabello, conteniendo las lagrimas.

-¿Verdad que Tamahome jamás me hubiera abandonado?… ¿Verdad que si el hubiera seguido con vida no me hubiera dejado de amar nunca?.- Pregunto Makoto mas tranquila.- Por favor Rei, háblame de mi vida, háblame de cuando alguna vez fui feliz.

Rei volteo hacia la pared, ocultando las lagrimas de la vista de su amiga.

Tras aclararse la garganta comenzó a hablar.

-Tu eres mi querida amiga Makoto Kino.- Habló Rei. Le dolía tener que hacer eso, pero al menos era la única manera con la que Makoto llegaba a sentirse mejor consigo misma y con su entorno.- Eres Makoto Kino, siempre quisiste estudiar Derecho, te gusta el pastel de chocolate y odias las cerezas…- Rei hizo una pausa, pues sintió un nudo en la garganta.- Eres una chica ruda, te gusta el Kendo y el Karate, cuando eras niña te decían "la gemela marimacho". Por cierto odias las flores, que poco femenina eres.- Trato de reír Rei.- Odias las cerezas y prefieres el pastel de chocolate… Por cierto también te choca leer novelas románticas, pero estas escribiendo una que estará dedicada a Tamahome, el gran amor de tu vida.

Makoto se sentó sobre la cama aun con lagrimas en los ojos, pero sintiéndose mas tranquila.

-Nunca voy a olvidar a Tamahome.- Miro a Rei como si le hiciera una promesa.- El murió y ni siquiera nunca pude hacer el amor con el.- Dibujo Makoto una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.- Rei… Nunca me voy a enamorar de otro hombre… ¿Entiendes eso?… Todos los hombres son malos, solo quieren sexo, engañan y prometen amor, pero no cumplen sus promesas, como le paso a mi hermana. Andrew es igual que todos y por eso nunca lo voy a querer.

Rei puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Mako.- Balbuceo Rei viéndola mas tranquila.- Tamahome era un hombre bueno, el te quería y puedes encontrar a otro chico bueno que te…-

-¡No!.- La interrumpió Makoto.- ¡No quiero que nadie me decepcione, no quiero!… Yo solo amo a Tamahome. Otro hombre querría acostarse conmigo y yo no quiero que nadie me toque.- Dijo Makoto haciendo un gesto de repugnancia.- ¿Entiendes eso?… Yo no quiero que nadie me lastime, no quiero y voy a morir virgen por mi Tamahome.

-Si.- Balbuceo Rei.- Claro Makoto. Será como tu digas, es tu elección. No harás nada que tu no quieras.

Rei se levanto de la cama, y al ver las paredes de la habitación noto que por todas partes había fotografías de Makoto y Tamahome y de Tamahome solo con su armadura de Kendo.

-¿Y eso?.- Balbuceo Rei sorprendida al ver que Makoto tenia tantas fotos pegadas de su difunto hermano. Si bien sabia, ella no podía olvidarlo y se negaba a hacerlo, se aferraba a su recuerdo, pero eso le pareció demasiado.

Makoto se levanto de la cama y se agacho sacando una caja de cartón debajo de esta, en la cual guardaba todo lo que Andrew le había regalado desde que la conoció.

-Mira, en esta caja guardo todas las porquerías que Andrew me ha regalado.- Le dijo a Rei.- El imbecil quiere llevarme a la cama con sus estupidos regalos. Maldito idiota.

Rei arqueo una de sus cejas ante el comentario de su amiga. Ciertamente sabia que Andrew era solo un hombre que Makoto estaba utilizando para sus fines, que al principio le desagradaba, pero hasta hace poco la había escuchado decir que Andrew no tenia la culpa de lo que hubiera hecho su madrastra, hasta llegar a pensar que Makoto dentro de todo la pasaba bien con el.

-Y las fotos las tengo pegadas porque quiero tener siempre presente a Tamahome.- Dijo Makoto.- Porque el es el único en mi corazón. Cada que tenga que salir con Andrew, cuando llegue a casa ver a Tamahome y recordare quien es mi verdadero amor.

Rei dibujo una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, haciéndose ideas en su mente, pero de nuevo Makoto interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Rei, te quiero mucho.- Dijo Makoto acercándose a su amiga, dándole un fuerte abrazo.- Tu y Amy son mis mejores amiga. Pero a ti te agradezco por darme alojo en tu casa, por no dejarme sola cuando mas te necesitaba, por estar conmigo siempre y por guardar todos mis secretos…

-Yo también te quiero mucho Mako.- Balbuceo Rei.- Eres la hermana que siempre quise tener, la amiga que siempre necesité… ¿Te gustaría ver alguna película y comer helado de chocolate?

-Si.- Balbuceo Makoto.- Podemos ver una comedia romántica. O podemos ver "Walk to remember". Me gusta esa historia de amor, es parecida a mi historia de amor con Tamahome. Además a Lita le gustaba mucho

-Claro.- Dijo Rei.- Pero preferiría ver alguna comedia, algo con que reír un momento. Pero bueno, mientras voy por el helado y preparare palomitas.

-0-0-0-

Michiru se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala, frente al televisor mientras le cambiaba de canal en canal. Quería distraerse con algun programa televisivo, pero con nada podía evitar sacarse a Andrew de la mente.

Recordaba como ella siempre estuvo enamorada de el, mas sin embargo Andrew jamás tuvo ojos para ella. Cada que el salía con alguien estaba al tanto de quien era, sabia que Andrew nunca tomaba en serio a ninguna chica, aunque todo parecía indicar que esta vez era diferente.

_2 años atrás…_

_Michiru sentía correr el aire que rozaba su rostro y ondeaba su cabello, mientras sus brazos se aferraban a la cintura de Andrew a la vez que aspiraba el olor de su fragancia. Finalmente la moto se detuvo en seco frente a la casa y Michiru maldijo para sus adentros, pues eran de los pocos momentos que tenia para poder abrazar a Andrew._

_-Ya llegamos Linda.- Se dirigió Andrew a ella con amabilidad.- Ahora si estas en casa._

_Despues de que bajaran del auto, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta y al abrirla Michiru volteo hacia atrás para verlo por ultima vez en el dia. Hubiera querido pasar mas tiempo con el, pero supuso que el tenia planes mejores y obvio esos planes era ir a ver a Reika y por supuesto terminar en una noche de sexo._

_-Gracias Andrew.- Sonrío Michiru.- Espero que pases buenas noches._

_-¿No me invitaras a tomar un café?.- Pregunto Andrew.- La verdad estoy muy cansado y muero de frío._

_Michiru sonrío y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo. La sola idea de pensar que Andrew estaría con ella le emocionaba en demasía._

_-Por supuesto.- Respondió ella.- ¿Pero acaso no iras a ver a Reika?... Lo tenias planeado._

_Andrew puso cara de desgano y después sonrío._

_-¡Que flojera!.- Exclamo.- Reika esta en esos fastidiosos días del mes que tienen todas las mujeres. Estará insoportable así que mejor iré a verla cuando pasen esos días. _

_Michiru sonrío y caminó dentro de la casa seguida por Andrew._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-En ella si esta interesada.- Se dijo Michiru para si misma.- Esa novia si le importa, si se preocupa por ella.

Amy y Kunzite se encontraban dentro del automóvil. La molestia era notoria en el rostro de ambos, además de que cado uno miraba por la ventana del auto, mirando a los trausentes pasar.

El sonido parecía prolongarse y no interrumpirse nunca, pero entonces Amy sintió un roce en su mano y volteo encontrándose con los ojos grisáceos de Kunzite.

-Entiende Amy, yo no…-

-Entiéndeme tu a mi.- Lo interrumpió Amy.- Amo mi profesión, luchar por la justicia, pero no quiero estar mas como parte de la seguridad cibernética. Yo quiero ser parte de S.A.T… ¿Qué no entiendes que yo quiero estar en el campo de acción?… ¿O crees que porque soy mujer no soy capaz?

-Amy.- Le tomo Kunzite la mano, colocándola en su fuerte pecho, cerca del corazón.- No quiero que te pase nada. Sabes que ser parte del S.A.T. no es fácil. Hasta ahorita tu solo has atrapado delincuentes que operan a través de la red, pero ser parte del S.A.T. es peligroso y arriesgado, tienes que enfrentarte cara a cara con secuestradores, asesinos y delincuentes muy peligrosos.- Pero si es tu decisión. Creo que tendré que respetarla… ¿Cierto?

-¿Tu dejarías el S.A.T.?.- Pregunto Amy.

-Sabes que nací para esto. Jamás podría estar en una oficina con un horario de 9 de la mañana a 5 de la tarde.- Respondió Kunzite.- Pero el saber que podrías estar tan cerca de peligroso delincuentes me da miedo.

-¿Y crees que yo no siento miedo cuando tienes que ir a encontrarte con algun delincuente?… Me muero de miedo cada vez que se que estas en una situación de riesgo.

Kunzite paso un brazo por los hombros de su amada y la atrajo hacia si.

-Entonces si no puedo convencerte de lo contrario, al menos me encargare de entrenarte mejor cada dia. Quiero que estés bien preparada para en todo momento.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba en la cocina, parada frente a la estufa, mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Frente a Makoto se había contenido, le parecía suficiente que ya ella estuviera mal como para también ella perder el control, pero ahora si que lo estaba perdiendo.

Quería a Makoto, la quería mucho. Para ella Makoto no era solamente "la novia de su difunto hermano", era mas que eso, mas que una cuñada. En Makoto ella había encontrado a una amiga, ciertamente el dolor las había unido, pero le tenia aprecio. Sabia que Serenity no se detendría en tratar de matarla si supiera quien era ella, sabia que el hecho de estar siempre con ese horrible recuerdo que siempre llevaba en mente la tenía traumada.

De pronto escucho el sonido del timbre de la puerta y rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, maldiciendo por dentro que alguien llegara a interrumpirla.

Al abrir la puerta se quedo pasmada al mirar frente a ella a Andrew y a una joven rubia que le pareció algo parecida a Serena.

-Rei.- Hablo Andrew mirando con extrañeza a Rei.- ¿Qué te sucede?… ¿Estas bien?.- Le pregunto al verle los ojos hinchados, percibiendo que la joven había estado llorando.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien Andrew.- Respondió Rei amablemente.- ¿Vienes a ver a Makoto?… ¿Ella es tu otra hermana?

-Oh si.- Dijo Andrew.- Mina, ella es la señorita Rei, trabaja en la compañía y también es amiga de Makoto. Rei, ella es mi otra hermana Mina. Te aseguro que ella es muy distinta de Serena.

-No te preocupes Andrew.- Dijo Rei.- Y mucho gusto en conocerla señorita.

-Lo mismo digo.- Dijo Mina.-

-Pero por favor pasen.- Dijo Rei tratando de controlarse. Era obvio que si Andrew estaba ahí era para ver a Makoto, y Rei no sabia si Makoto tuviera ganas de verlo.

-¿Cómo sigue Makoto?.- Pregunto Andrew.- Mira le he traído estos tes.

-¿Cómo sigue?.- Repitió Rei con extrañeza.

Ciertamente Rei sabia que Makoto unos momentos atrás había entrado en una crisis nerviosa y de pronto se pregunto si acaso se había mostrado así ante Andrew, aunque de ser eso posible quizá Andrew no estuviera tan tranquilo.

-Esta mejor.- Dijo Rei sin saber del todo a que se refería.- Aunque un poco indispuesta.- Termino diciendo puesto que se imaginaba que lo ultimo que quería Makoto era ver a Andrew.

-Rei… ¿Segura que estas bien?.- Volvió a preguntar Andrew.

-Claro. Por supuesto que estoy bien.

-¿Podría pasar a ver a mi Makoto?… ¿O crees que ella podría venir aquí a la sala?.- Pregunto Andrew con entusiasmo.- Si aun se siente mal podría prepararle un te.

Rei maldijo para sus adentros que Andrew estuviera ahí. De sobra sabia que el era lo ultimo que Makoto necesitaba, temía que verlo le alterara los nervios, pero tampoco podía correrlo.

-Iré a ver si no esta dormida o indispuesta.- Dijo Rei.- Y le avisare que estas aquí. Espérame un momento.

Despues de que Rei se alejara Andrew y Mina se quedaron en silencio, pero entonces fue Andrew quien hablo.

-Mina, iré a la cocina a preparar un te.- Dijo Andrew.-

-Anda, ve.- Respondió Mina que después de escuchar que los pasos de su hermano se perdieran en la casa se quedo pensativa por un momento. Despues de haber llegado, algo extraño había percibido en la voz de Rei, como si estuviera alterada, aunque ella hubiera dicho que todo estaba bien pudo percibir su voz llorosa y como siempre, Makoto que parecía ser un completo misterio. Sin hablar nunca mas de lo necesario.

-0-0-0-

Serenity se encontraba sentada frente al espejo, cepillando su larga y platinada cabellera, mientra veía su rostro hermoso pero ya maduro reflejado en el espejo.

Los tiempos en que sentía tener todo bajo control habían terminado, pues era ahora ella quien se sentía controlada y extrañamente no sabia porque. Desde la muerte de su marido, todo parecía haber comenzado mal, para empezar la herencia que ella tanto saboreaba había pasado a manos de los hijos del primer matrimonio de su marido y para ella no había dejado ni un solo yen.

Por otro lado, apenas unos meses atrás se había sentido acosada por alguien, sin saber del todo quien era. Había llegado a pensar que era obra de Rubeus y Neflyte, pero estos dos habían muerto y de manera espantosa. Le preocupaba que algun viejo enemigo pudiera querer cobrarle cuentas y lo malo era que ya no contaba con recursos para pagar y mandar a eliminar a quien le estorbara. Por su parte, Jedite demandaba dinero para sus lujos, el cual ella no podía darle.

No sabia en que momento Jedite se le había salido de la manos y estaba pensando si habría sido lo correcto mantenerlo económicamente os si hubiera sido mejor darlo en adopción o regalarlo al nacer.

-¡Maldita sea!.- Se quejo para si misma mientras se daba un tiron con su cepillo.

De pronto escucho que su teléfono celular timbraba una vez mas y lo contesto, sabiendo que era Jedite.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Jedite?… Entiendo que quieres dinero, que te la estas pasando bien… Pero escúchame… No puedes volver a Tokio… ¿Quieres acaso morir de la misma manera que Neflyte y Jedite?… ¡Por favor, te suplico que no te pares por aquí!… De acuerdo, vere si mañana te puedo mandar un poco de dinero.

-0-0-0-

**Osaka, Japón.**

El hombre rubio que se encontraba sentado dentro de la cama de un lujoso hotel, con dos hermosas mujeres a cada lado, apago su celular para después aventarlo al piso.

-¡Vieja estupida!.- Maldijo en voz alta.

-¿Pasa algo querido?.- Pregunto una de las mujeres lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¡Esa maldita vieja me mandara el dinero que necesito para complacerte, no te preocupes!

-¿Es tu madre?.- Pregunto la otra.

-No tengo madre.- Respondió Jedite.- Y no la necesito.- Soltó una carcajada. Digamos que esa es una vieja rica que le gusta hacer obras de caridad y fui el elegido. Claro, a cambio yo le he hecho otros favores. Esa maldita vieja me da lo que necesito, y eso es todo… ¿Por qué?… No lo se. Supongo que para ser vista en la sociedad como mujer piadosa y caritativa.

-0-0-0-

Makoto hizo un gesto de desgano después de escuchar que Andrew estuviera ahí afuera. Se sentía triste, eran de esos días en que sentía que no podía controlar sus emociones y ver a Andrew la alteraba mas de lo que ella quisiera.

-¡Dile que se largue!.- Exclamo acostándose en la cama, tapándose con el grueso cobertor.- No me da la gana de verlo.

-¿Quieres que le diga que te sientes mal?.- Cuestiono Rei.- Mira si no quieres verlo no hay problema Makoto. Le digo que te sientes muy mal y que se valla.

Makoto se quedo pensativa por unos momentos. No quería verlo, pero tampoco quería que se fuera.

-Dile que entre al cuarto.- Dijo Makoto.- Tiene ganas de verme el imbecil, pues bien, que me vea, le diré que me siento mal, no le hare platica y seguro terminara por aburrirse. Llama al imbecil.- Dijo Makoto que rápidamente se levanto de la cama quitando las fotografías de Tamahome que tenia pegadas en la pared para después meterlas debajo de su almohada.

-Claro amiga.- Dijo Rei.- Cualquier cosa solo grita.

-Andrew no es peligroso.

Despues de que Rei saliera, Makoto saco de debajo de la cama los regalos que Andrew le había dado. Miro el conejo de peluche que horas antes le había regalado y no pudo evitar sonreír. Nunca lo había dicho abiertamente, pero le gustaban los peluches.

-¡Imbecil!.- Balbuceo recordando que ese regalo se lo había comprado Andrew, dejándolo a un lado.- Eres igual que todos.- Pensó en silencio mientras se recostaba de nuevo. Si bien no se sentía mal físicamente, si se sentía deprimida y eso había sucedido después de que Andrew le diera ese regalo, se había sentido mal con el recuerdo de su difunto novio.

Escucho de pronto que alguien tocaba la puerta y se sobresalto.

_-¿Puedo pasar?.- Escucho la voz de Andrew del otro lado de la puerta._

-Si.- Balbuceo con nerviosismo. Sentía una extraña sensación de querer y no querer verlo a la vez.

La puerta al instante se abrió y miro entrar a Andrew cargando en mano con una taza de la cual salía un vapor humeante.

-¿Te sientes mejor Luciérnaga?.- Pregunto Andrew dejando la taza sobre el buro para después acercar una silla y sentarse a un lado de la cama

-La verdad no.- Respondió Makoto acomodándose en posición fetal dentro de las cobijas evitando mirarlo a los ojos y esperando que Andrew se fuera pronto.- No se para que has venido. Te vas a aburrir mucho así que no creo que yo sea una buena compañía.

Andrew sonrío de lado y llevo su mano hacia el rostro de su novia, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar, pudo percibir que a Makoto no le desagrado del todo, pues la miro cerrar los ojos y la sintió estremecerse.

_-Si al menos fueras otro.- Pensó ella en silencio.- Pero no lo eres y nunca lo serás._

-Soy tu novio Makoto.- Le dijo Andrew.- Ser tu novio no implica solo estar contigo en los buenos momentos, también cuando te sientas mal… Anda, siéntate y tomate este te que te prepare. Estoy seguro de que te ayudara a sentirte mejor.

Makoto miro hacia donde se encontraba la taza de te y se sentó sobre la cama, aun cubriéndose con las cobijas. Miro como Andrew tomaba la taza y se la acercaba para ponérsela sobre los labios.

-No debiste molestarte.- Dijo Makoto quitándole la taza de te para beber el contenido por si misma.- ¿Por qué haces esto Andrew?… Podrías estar con tus amigos pasándola bien y no metido en este cuarto con una mujer en sus días malos.

Andrew se quedo mirando como su novia bebía el te con desgano. Ciertamente el no era una mujer y nunca lo seria, jamás comprendería lo que era tener una menstruación ni lo que era tener una depresión premenstrual, pero algo le decía que en cierto modo todo era un pretexto de Makoto para evitarlo.

-Makoto.- La llamo con voz seria.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Pregunto ella dejando la taza sobre el buro.

Makoto sintió como Andrew la miraba fijamente y le desvío la mirada. El hecho de sentir sus ojos posados en ella le incomodaba de sobremanera. No es que sintiera que la estuviera viendo de manera morbosa o sexual, estaba segura que en ese momento el no estaba pensando en eso, pero de pronto sintió miedo de su presencia, no del tipo de miedo que se siente cuando se esta en una situación de peligro, porque dentro de todo no pensaba que Andrew tuviera intención de hacerle daño, no al menos físicamente. Era otro tipo de miedo que no se podía explicar.

-¿No seria mas fácil pedirme que me valla y te deje sola en vez de estar poniendo pretextos absurdos?

Makoto volteo a ver a su novio y sintió como palidecía. Lo ultimo que esperaba era que Andrew se hubiera dado cuenta de que todo era un pretexto de ella para no verlo…

**¡Hola queridos lectores!:**

**Aquí tengo un capitulo mas de esta historia, se que el capitulo quizá esta un poco tranquilon, pero bueno, espero sea del agrado de ustedes.**

**Ahora, antes de pasar a otra cosa, en este capitulo ven que Amy y Kunzite hacen mencion del S.A.T., seguro los que son mexicanos pensaran luego luego en el Sistema de Adminnistracion Tributaria haha. Bien, este termino no me lo saque de la manga ni fue de mi invención, tuve que investigar un poquito sobre la policia japonesa y otras cosillas mas para no verme tan tonta al narrar el trabajo de Amy y Kunzite como policias.**

**Bien, S.A.T. por su siglas signfica Special Assault Team, lo que en español se traduce como Equipo Especial de Asalto. Ahora bien, en Japon, el S.A.T. es una unidad de operaciones especiales de la policia.**

**Tambien seguramente han leido que uso mucho el termino Yakuza, bien, para quienes no sepan (porque quiza algunos no lo sepan al igual como yo no lo sabia), la Yakuza es la magia Japonesa, podria extenderme hablando de esto, pero bueno, no es el punto, solo digo lo que es para que a grandes razgos lo sepan los que no lo saben.  
**

**Nycky querida, muchas gracias por hacerme reir con tus comentarios eres un algodón de azúcar. **

**Wolfgang, amigo querido, a ti también muchas gracias por los reviews, muy buenos y buenas como siempre tus conjeturas.**

**También mucha gracias al resto de lectores que me siguen, Mario, Patty Ramírez de Chiba (ay amiga espero que cada dia estés mas y mas recuperada), Marina Quino, Usagui Maudite, Alinarus, Danevas, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Bermellon.**

**Por cierto, Hotaru No Hikari, tu empezaste leyendo este fic, pero bueno, tienes tus razones para haber eliminado tu cuenta, no se si pronto pases por aquí, pero te mando saludos por si llegas a ver esto. Se te extraña.**

**Finalmente y ya para irme, les recomiendo a tres de mis lectores que son muy buenos escritores: Nick Rivers, Wolfgang2026 y Kinsei Kyuseiryu.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	15. Chapter 15 Verdad a medias

**Verdad a medias.**

"_Dentro de una gran mentira siempre hay una pequeña verdad."_

Makoto volteo a ver a su novio y sintió como palidecía. Lo ultimo que esperaba era que Andrew se hubiera dado cuenta de que todo era un pretexto de ella para no verlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- Pregunto Makoto.- Yo no te dije que te fueras.

Andrew se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la ventana, mirando como brillaban las estrellas aquella noche de invierno. Sabia que regularmente las mujeres tenían cambios hormonales y de animo durante "esos días", pero tenia el ligero presentimiento de que Makoto lo estaba evitando.

-Makoto… ¿Quieres que te lleve con un medico?.- Pregunto mirando hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-No es necesario.- Respondió Makoto.

Andrew sonrío y camino hacia la cama donde ella se encontraba sentada, recargada sobre el respaldo. Se agacho un poco y beso su frente.

-Perdón Luciérnaga.- Dijo el.- Es solo que, te sere sincero. Mira, esta tarde cuando fui a buscarte me dio gusto verte y note que sentiste lo mismo. Pero cuando te di el regalo… Te note un poco extraña, primero pensé que te gusto y después mire como si te hubieras sentido afectada… ¿No te gusto?… ¿O hice algo que te hiciera sentir mal?

-No es eso.- Titubeo Makoto.- Yo… Andrew, no eres mujer, jamás pasaras por eso, así que no podrías entenderme. Disculpa si te ofendí con mi actitud.

Andrew sonrío de lado y despeino el cabello de su novia como un gesto cariñoso.

-En eso tienes razón Mako.- Le dijo.- Nunca sere mujer y no podré entenderte. Te dejare para que descanses. Mañana vengo a verte y ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que puedes contar conmigo Luciérnaga.

Makoto al ver que Andrew dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, se arrastro en la cama para alcanzar a tomarlo del brazo.

-¡Espera, no te…-

Andrew volteo hacia atrás, no tanto por la voz de su novia si no por el fuerte golpe que escucho en el piso. Al voltear hacia atrás la miro tirada en el piso y enseguida corrió a su lado.

-¡Makoto!.- Exclamo mientras se agachaba a su lado.- ¿Estas bien?… ¿Te lastimaste?

Makoto levanto su rostro que se encontraba enrojecido mientras se sobaba la nariz, al levantar la vista se encontró con las pupilas azules de su novio.

-Luciérnaga… ¿Qué te paso?… ¿Estas bien?

-Que no es obvio, me caí.- Dijo poniendo cara de niña berrinchuda.- Te iba a pedir que te quedaras y…-

-Entonces te caíste... Te dolió… ¿Verdad?… Creo que tu cama es muy alta- Dedujo Andrew poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.- Pobre de mi Luciérnaga.

Makoto cerro los ojos al sentir aquel abrazo y no pudo evitar recordar al hombre que tanto amaba. Repitiéndose mentalmente que jamás lo olvidaría.

_-Andrew es solo alguien que necesito para la culminación de mi venganza.- Pensó en silencio.- Pero… ¿Y si en verdad estuviera enamorado de mi?… ¿Y si no esta fingiendo?… No, no puedo sentir compasión. Andrew solo quiere sexo, es igual que todos._

Andrew se levanto del piso y tomo de una de las manos a Makoto, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Me quedare contigo Luciérnaga… ¿Eso quieres?

Makoto solo asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose con las cobijas, mientras Andrew se sentaba en la silla.

-¿Quieres sentarte mejor aquí?.- Pregunto Makoto señalándole la cama.

Andrew se sorprendió de que Makoto lo invitara a sentarse en la cama, sabia que su novia era muy reservada y si no se había sentado en la cama era precisamente para no incomodarla.

-¿No te molesta?.- Pregunto el.

-Solo vas a sentarte conmigo.- Respondió Makoto.

-0-0-0-

Rei se acerco a la sala con dos tazas de café y ofreció una a Minako, quien la tomo entre sus manos.

-Le puse dos cucharadas de azúcar como usted me lo pidió.- Dijo Rei sentándose a un lado de Mina mientras daba sorbos al café.

El hecho de que Andrew hubiera llegado y sobre todo con su hermana la tenia nerviosa. Minutos antes Makoto había tenido una crisis nerviosa como no la tenia hace mucho tiempo y solo era ella quien sabia como controlarla y apaciguarle sus tristezas. Sabia también que a Makoto no le agradaba Andrew y temía que el verlo fuera un detonante para ponerse peor de lo que ya estaba.

_-Pero… A veces parece como si la pasara bien con Andrew.- Pensó Rei para si misma.- Bueno. El otro dia admitió que no se aburre tanto con el. Pero y que pasaría si Makoto se pone histérica._

-¿Sucede algo señorita Hino?.- Pregunto Minako haciendo que Rei se sobresaltara.

-¿Perdón?

-Le pregunte si se encuentra bien.

Rei sonrío y puso su taza de café sobre la mesita que se encontraba en medio de la sala.

-Claro que estoy bien.- Respondió Rei.- Bien… Disculpe si no la estoy atendiendo como es debido.

-¿Estas preocupada por Makoto?.- Pregunto Mina

-A decir verdad un poco.-

-No se preocupe. Eso es algo que a todas las mujeres no pasa. No creo que sea para alarmarse.- Trato de tranquilizarla Mina.- Pero si me puedo dar cuenta de que ustedes son buenas amigas… ¿Cierto?

- Si.- Respondió Rei.- Ella y Amy son mis mejores amigas.

_-Ella es la chica con la que mi primo Darien esta obsesionado.- Pensó Minako en silencio.- _¿Solo viven ustedes tres aquí?.- Pregunto después.

Rei se quedo pensativa unos segundos, pensando que aquella mujer estaba preguntando un poco mas de lo que a ella le gustaba decir y Rei no era precisamente una persona que gustara hablar mucho sobre ella, salvo con Makoto y Amy. Siempre se había distinguido por ser muy reservada y cuidar su intimidad.

-Solo vivimos aquí nosotras tres. Nadie mas.- Respondió Rei.- ¿Ustedes solo son tres hermanos o hay alguno mas?

Mina noto como drásticamente Rei había desviado el tema de conversación y dedujo que no quería hablar mucho de su vida y era precisamente eso por lo que había acudido ahí con Andrew, porque quería saber un poco de la vida de Makoto. Si bien no le parecía mala persona, el primer dia que había ido a su casa había notado cierta hostilidad entre Serenity y Makoto. Aunque, bueno, tomando en cuenta que Makoto no era de clase alta y de que era la primer mujer que Andrew tomaba en serio, también le parecía natural que Serenity estuviera alerta, temiendo por que una mujer llegara y le quitara su lugar de dueña y señora de la fortuna de los Hansford.

-Así es. Mis únicos hermanos son Andrew y Serena.- Dijo Mina.- Andrew me comento sobre el mal comportamiento de Serena para con usted. Siento mucho lo sucedido, el que sea mi hermana no significa que justifique sus malos actos.

-No se preocupe.- Respondió Rei.- Me quedo perfectamente claro como es la señorita Serena.

-Andrew y Darien han hablado muy bien de usted.- Dijo Mina.- ¿Le ha gustado su trabajo dentro de la empresa?

-Agradezco mucho los buenos comentarios de su hermano y de su primo.- Respondió Rei.- Trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y dar lo mejor de mi. Pero para ser sincera no es precisamente lo que quisiera.

-¿No le gusta?. Que desagradable debe ser dedicarse a lo que a uno no le gusta.

Rei dio un sorbo a su taza de café y la dejo sobre la mesa.

-Creo que no me di a entender bien.- Respondió Rei.- Amo mi carrera. Siempre supe que quería ser abogada. Pero el derecho tiene muchas ramas y la rama en la que me desempeño en su compañía es en la comercial. A mi lo que me gusta es el derecho penal, me gustaría dedicarme a litigar y defender a quien lo necesite.- Dijo Rei.- _Defender a quien lo necesite y hundir a quien lo merezca.- Pensó Rei._

-Espero entonces que pronto encuentre el trabajo que quiere. En algun despacho de abogados.

-Gracias por sus buenos deseos.

Un silencio incomodo se formo en el ambiente y entonces se escucho el sonido de la puerta que se abrió, lo cual Rei agradeció internamente, pues no tenia deseos de hablar sobre su vida con una desconocida.

-Hola… Buenas Noches.- Saludo Amy que entro seguida de Kunzite.- Veo que tenemos visita…

-0-0-0-

Makoto dejo la taza a un lado después de haberse tomado el te, mientras conversaba con Andrew.

-¿Mina esta aquí?.- Pregunto Makoto sorprendida.- Debe de estar aburrida.

-La deje en compañía de Rei, así que no lo creo.- Dijo Andrew.- Además la traje para que las conozca. Digo después de todo Mina es mi familia y Amy y Rei son como tu familia.

-Tienes razón. Amy y Rei son como mi familia ahora. Además Rei se parece tanto a mi hermana. Bueno, no en lo físico, pero al menos en el carácter.

Andrew llevo la mano al cabello de su novia y le metió un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-¿Te sientes mejor luciérnaga?

-Si.- Respondió Makoto sintiéndose una mentirosa aunque en realidad no le estaba mintiendo. Ciertamente le había mentido al decirle que estaba en su periodo menstrual y que tenia cólicos, pero no le había mentido al decirle que se sentía mejor al menos anímicamente.- Gracias por tus atenciones.

-Lo mereces.- Le dijo Andrew acercándose a ella, besándole la mejilla.- Me imagino que tener que soportar el periodo menstrual debe ser terrible. Tengo entendido que a muchas mujeres les cambia el estado de animo y veo que tu eres un claro ejemplo de eso.

-¿Horrible?.- Dijo Makoto.- Es incomodo, pero no tiene nada de malo, al contrario es una señal de que en el cuerpo de una mujer todo anda bien y de que no tienes dentro de tu cuerpo algo que no deseas.

Andrew miro a su novia de lado y no le paso desapercibida la rabia en su mirar, y esa manera de apretar los labios que le hacia saber que estaba enojada, triste y molesta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- Pregunto Andrew tomándole la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.- Luciérnaga.

Makoto se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando mas de la cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Desde que Lita había quedado embarazada tras haber sido violada frente a sus ojos, no solo Lita había sentido ese horror, sino también Makoto.

-Mi hermana… Ella murió por una maldita intrusión en su cuerpo, por algo que ella no pidió. Pero a causa de esa maldita cirugía mal hecha ella murió.

Andrew se sobresalto al escuchar la confesión de Makoto. Jamás hubiera pensado que la gemela de su novia hubiera muerto a causa de un aborto, aunque claro, de pronto todo comenzó a tener lógica en su mente, seguro Lita había quedado embarazada del novio que había mencionado Makoto, y este en su desesperación y por no querer asumir su responsabilidad la había dejado sola.

Makoto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Andrew, y aunque su hermana estaba muerta no le gustaba decir que Lita había sido violada, sabia que si Lita estuviera viva le daría vergüenza que alguien supiera eso.

-Ella tuvo unos problemas… Le salieron unos quistes… Tuvieron que intervenirla quirúrgicamente, pero algunos días después murió. La cirugía le trajo secuelas y ella falleció. .- Makoto hizo una pausa y después continuo hablando.- A mi me da mucho miedo que me valla a suceder lo mismo que a ella. Es lo peor que puede sucederle a una mujer.

Andrew no supo que decir en aquel momento, sabia que decir "lo siento" era demasiado fácil pero no estaba en el lugar de Makoto. Miro de nuevo la tristeza en su rostro y no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa mas que abrazar a su novia y acariciarle el cabello.

-Luciérnaga… ¿No crees que deberías dejar el pasado a un lado?.- Dijo Andrew.- Mira… Tu eres una chica muy linda, pero me he dado cuenta de que tienes mucho coraje con la vida…-

-¿Qué estas…

-No me interrumpas Luciérnaga. No hasta que termine de hablar- Dijo Andrew.- Si, se que es duro perder a una hermana, se que tus padres se divorciaron cuando eras pequeña y que tu madre se fue a vivir a Italia con su marido, que tu hermana a quien noto que querías mucho murió, se que eso es difícil porque yo también tengo una hermana, al igual que tu, también tuve falta de atención por mis padres y no te voy a negar que a veces si me da coraje, muchas veces he renegado y he sentido odio y rabia, pero dime… ¿Qué te ganas con esa rabia, ese rencor y ese dolor?. Tu hermana ya esta muerta, se que duele, pero seguro ella ahora esta en el paraíso o como en tu familia diría, forma parte de los mil vientos. Recuérdala, si, porque nunca podrás olvidarla, y cuando tengas ganas de llorar hazlo, yo voy a estar contigo si tu me lo permites… Pero pon de tu parte para ser feliz, ahí tienes a tus dos amigas que te quieren. Y yo te amo.

"Yo te amo", esa ultima frase estuvo retumbando en la mente de Makoto una y otra vez.

-Perdón. Lo siento.- Fue lo único que atino a decir Makoto.- Pero a veces es difícil no sentir tanta rabia. Por mi hermana que murió y por mis padres que no están conmigo. Sin ellos me siento sola.

-Si, se que cuesta trabajo Luciérnaga. Yo también he sentido rabia contra mi padre, contra Serenity y contra Serena. Pero bueno, me hago mas daño pensando en eso, así que trato de mejor pensar en otra cosa en vez de estar dedicándole parte de mis pensamientos a ellos. Además como quiera que sea Serena es mi hermana y Serenity es su madre, a veces quisiera votarlas a la calle pero no podría.

Makoto soltó un suspiro y sintió que se le erizaba la piel al sentir la respiración y los labios de Andrew sobre su cabello.

_-Esto no esta bien.- Pensó Makoto para si misma.- ¿Es necesario involucrar a Andrew para vengarme?… Andrew no es una persona que Serenity tenga en alta estima, al contrario, lo desprecia, haciéndolo sufrir no la voy a hacer sufrir a ella…¿Para que involucrarlo a el?… ¿Y si mejor termino esta relación y me alejo?… ¿Pero como decirle que no siento nada por el y que yo solo amo a otro hombre?… ¿Y si no me ama y solo esta fingiendo quererme para que tenga sexo con el?… No quisiera estar embarazada de un asqueroso nunca… Pero bueno… Andrew no es un asqueroso… pero tampoco quisiera tener sexo con el… ¡Que demonios estoy pensando!… ¿Por qué estoy dudando?_

Andrew tomo de la barbilla a Makoto levantándole el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿En que piensas?

-En nada.- Respondió Makoto.-

Makoto sintió que Andrew acercaba su rostro a ella, sabia que iba a besarla, y aunque no lo amaba, no le provocaba miedo, así que entrecerró los ojos y pronto sintió los labios de Andrew sobre los suyos, besándola suavemente.

Algunos segundos después, Makoto sintió como Andrew separa sus labios de los de ella y abrió los ojos. En ese momento miro la sonrisa en el rostro de su novio y de nuevo la invadió esa sensación de extrañeza, no amaba a Andrew, tampoco le tenia aprecio, pero tampoco lo detestaba como al principio y aunque no tenia sentimientos por el, tampoco era desagradable que la besara, aunque tampoco podía decir que le gustara.

-Voy al baño.- Dijo ella levantándose de la cama.- Ya me siento mejor. Creo que podríamos ir a la sala, sirve que saludo a Mina. Pero me voy a cambiar… ¿Podrías esperarme afuera?

Andrew se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la salida.

-Te espero en la sala entonces.- Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez que Andrew se hubiera retirado, Makoto se miro en el espejo, apoyándose en el tocador con ambas manos.

_-Esto es una estupidez. Reacciona Makoto, haz las cosas bien. Tienes que eliminar a ese asqueroso violador que falta y también a esa maldita desgraciada que elimino a tu familia. Lo demás no importa. Ningún hombre te ha amado, no después de Tamahome y Andrew no seria el ultimo y el primero que miente con tal de tener sexo.- Pensó para si misma._

Makoto abrió uno de los cajones del tocador y saco una caja de pastillas, la abrió y rápidamente saco una para meterla en su boca y toma un trago de agua. Aquello era una rutina diaria que venia practicando desde hacia cinco años. Cierto que era virgen, que no tenia una vida sexual activa, que primero mataría a un hombre antes de que pudiera tocarla, pero el hecho de saberse infértil la hacia sentir mejor.

_5 años atrás…_

_Dentro del consultorio de blancas paredes, Makoto se encontraba sentada frente a la ginecóloga de cabello negro atado en una alta cola y bata blanca._

_-Quieres que te recete pastillas anticonceptivas.- Habló la mujer.- ¿Eres sexualmente activa?_

_-Soy virgen.- Respondió Makoto.- Nunca he tenido sexo._

_-Entonces planeas iniciar tu vida sexual pronto. Supongo… ¿Cierto?.- Pregunto la doctora mientras hacia anotaciones._

_-Si.- Mintió Makoto. Ciertamente no pensaba tener relaciones sexuales y mucho menos después de que su novio hubiera muerto. Pero el recuerdo de la violación a su hermana la perseguía y en su interior aborrecía imaginarse ser ultrajada y de alguna manera el hecho de tomar anticonceptivos creía que la haría sentirse mas segura._

_-Bien. Esta son las pastillas que te voy a recetar.- Hablo la doctora.- ¿Te gustaría que te haga una revisión de rutina?_

_Makoto se cruzo de brazos y movió la cabeza negativamente._

_-Soy virgen. No es necesario._

_-Tienes 19 años, estas en buena edad para que se te haga una revisión de rutina y sobre todo si comenzaras con tu vida sexual.- Dijo la doctora._

_-Así esta bien.- Se levanto Makoto de la silla.- Muchas gracias._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Makoto guardo nuevamente la caja de pastillas y camino hacia su guardarropa buscando algo que ponerse.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, en una habitación de blancas paredes, Diamante que tenia puesto sobre la ropa una camisa con manchas de pintura, sostenía la paleta de colores en una mano, mientras en la otra seguía dando color al hermoso óleo que estaba pintando. Una hermosa mujer de piel pálida, labios rojizos, cabellos negros como el ébano y ojos color amatista.

-Rei Hino… Que mujer tan enigmática.- Dijo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Ciertamente conocía a Rei desde la infancia, cuando practicaba Kendo en el dojo al lado de Hino Sensei y sus dos nietos; su gran amigo Tamahome y la pequeña y rebelde Rei.

_14años atrás…_

_La niña de cabello negro atado en una cola a la altura de la nunca, con una expresión de enojo clavaba sus ojos amatistas en Tamahome, su hermano y Diamante los cuales reían dejando los sables caer al piso después de haber tenido un enfrentamiento dentro del dojo._

_Tamahome se acerco y beso cariñosamente la frente de su hermana._

_-Quita esa cara de enojo hermosa Rei, mi pequeña amatista.- Le dijo como siempre solía llamarla debido al color de sus ojos.- Recuerda que las niñas bonitas no se enojan._

_-No soy niña bonita.- Se quejo Rei._

_-Diamante, iré al auto a bajar las botellas con agua. Estoy sediento, pero te encargo a mi pequeña amatista._

_Diamante miro el enojo en el rostro de la pequeña Rei y se sentó a un lado de ella._

_-¿Por qué estas enojada pequeña amatista?.- Le pregunto con una sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué me llamas pequeña amatista?- Pregunto Rei.- No soy una niña._

_-Claro que lo eres, tienes 10 años._

_Diamante, quien contaba con 12 años, miro como el rostro de Rei se enrojecía, eso solo ocurría cuando ella estaba o avergonzada o muy enojada._

_-No soy una niña.- Dijo Rei tomando un sable.- Te reto.- _

_-Lo siento pequeña Rei, yo no compito contra niñas y menos con la hermanita pequeña de mi amigo._

_Rei dejo el sable en el piso y salio molesta del dojo._

_-Pequeña amatista, espera… No te enojes…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Sonrío al recordar los hermosos tiempos de su infancia en compañía de sus dos amigos, Tamahome y Rei. Miro hacia el respaldo de su cama y ahí estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva una fotografía de los tres vistiendo la armadura de Kendo, Rei entre en medio de ambos.

Cierto era que siempre había sido mas amigo de Tamahome que de Rei, pero aun así a ella también le tenia un profundo cariño, mas ahora que se había vuelto a reencontrar con ella, no había visto mas a la niña, sino a una hermosa mujer.

-0-0-0-

Despues de que Rei presentara a Amy y Kunzite con Mina, ambos tomaron asiento en el otro sofá que se encontraba disponible.

Kunzite observo a Mina, estaba seguro haberla visto antes, pero no recordaba donde, además ella tampoco había hecho algun comentario de conocerlo.

-Así que tu eres la hermana de Andrew.- Dijo Amy.- Pues bienvenida seas. Rei y Makoto son como las hermanas que siempre quise tener, así es como si quedáramos todos en familia.

Minako sonrío ante el comentario de Amy, si bien no podía mirar ni a Rei y a Amy, pero al menos pudo percibir mas relajada a Amy. Por su parte, a Kunzite, el novio de Amy, tampoco había podido verle la cara, aunque sabia que su voz la había escuchado antes en alguna parte.

-El gusto es mío.- Sonrío Mina.- _Ya recuerdo… Kunzite es el policía que fue a interrogar a Serenity.- Pensó para si misma._

Kunzite saco el celular de la bolsa de su chamarra dándose cuenta que era tarde y recordando que el siguiente dia tendría que ir a trabajar.

-Amy ya es tarde y me tengo que ir.- Le hablo mirándola a los ojos sin dejar de soltarle la mano.- Además estoy un poco cansado.

-Es cierto, bueno, entonces te acompaño a la salida.

Kunzite estaba despidiéndose de Rei y Mina cuando miro que de dentro de la casa salía un hombre rubio, al mirarle los ojos azules, reconoció en el a Andrew Hansford, el hijastro de Serenity, fue en ese momento que recordó quien era Minako, aunque claro, era con Andrew con quien había tenido un mayor trato.

-Amy, buenas noches.- Saludo Andrew.- ¿Usted?.- Habló casi para si mismo cuando se encontró con las pupilas grisáceas de Kunzite.

Amy sabia que Kunzite había acudido a la mansión Hansford para interrogar a Serenity, después de todo, al compartir la misma profesión era algo que no podía ocultarle, pero no estaba segura si Kunzite y Andrew se conocían.

-Hola Andrew.- Saludo Amy.- ¿Acaso se conocen?.- Pregunto mirando a su novio y después a Andrew.

-Si.- Respondió Kunzite.- Pero es una larga historia. Buenas noches señor Hansford.

-Buenas noches Nakamura.- Respondió el saludo Andrew.- No cabe duda de que el mundo es pequeño, jamás imagine que la amiga de mi novia fuera novia de usted, aunque bueno, comparten la misma profesión.

-¿Su novia?.- Habló Kunzite arqueando una de sus cejas.- ¿Rei es su novia?

Andrew río y al ver a Mina y Rei conversando tan animadamente no le parecio extraño que Kunzite imaginara eso.

-En realidad mi novia es Makoto, aunque Rei trabaja para mi empresa.- Aclaro Andrew.- Supongo que conoce a Makoto.

-Claro. Conozco a las amigas de mi novia.- Respondió.- Bueno, ahora si me disculpa que pase buenas noches, yo ya estaba por retirarme cuando lo mire salir.

-Que tenga buenas noches.- Respondió Andrew.

-0-0-0-

Algunos minutos después, Amy y Kunzite se encontraban a las afueras del edificio de departamentos.

Kunzite se acerco una vez mas a su novia y la estrecho entre sus brazos, besándola apasionadamente para después separarse un poco de ella.

-Ya tengo que irme.- Dijo Kunzite entrelazando sus dedos con los de la joven.- Espero que tengas dulces sueños.

-Tu también. Espero que descanses.

-Como si Tokio fuera tan pequeño.- Río Kunzite.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No es obvio?… Rei trabaja para AeroSky Enterprises, Makoto es novia de Andrew quien por cierto es dueño de dicha compañía, tu mi novia eres amiga de ambas y tu y yo estamos muy metidos en el caso de los hombres asesinados, los mismos que se cree estuvieron vinculados con Serenity Hansford.

Amy frunció el ceño, por alguna extraña razón, el comentario de su novio no le pareció gracioso, lejos de eso, muy en el fondo la hizo sentirse irritada.

-¿Podrías dejar tu lado detectivesco en horas no laborales?- Pregunto Amy.

Kunzite soltó una carcajada y acaricio la mejilla de su novia.

-Perdón… Tienes razón, pero a veces no puedo dejar de lado eso. Creo que estoy demasiado inmiscuido en el trabajo, pero entiéndeme, desde que formas parte del SAT ando intranquilo y un poco paranoico. Sabes que no quisiera que te dedicaras a esto.

Amy se acerco a su novio y este la tomo entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello azulado.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto compartamos la misma profesión?… Dices que es peligroso, pero tu también te dedicas a eso.

-¿No es obvio?… No me gustaría que te pase algo.

-¿No seria mas fácil que me dijeras que me amas y te da miedo perderme?- Pregunto Amy.

Si bien, Kunzite no era un hombre que se distinguiera por decir palabras cariñosas o regalar chocolates y flores como otros hombres lo hacían, pero amaba a Amy de sobremanera. Se había enamorado desde que había comenzado a tratarla y había descubierto que detrás de esa joven tímida y seria, también había una mujer dulce, tierna, amable y por supuesto apasionada.

-Creo que ya lo sabes.- Dijo Kunzite levantándole el rostro entre sus manos.- Pero si quieres escucharlo, pues entonces tu ganas, sabes que te amo.

Amy sonrío para si misma, y olvidando el comentario que minutos antes había hecho Kunzite sobre sus amigas, se dejo besar por su novio. Ciertamente Kunzite jamás le había dicho algo como "¿Quieres ser mi novia?", ella no lo consideraba necesario; habían comenzado a conocerse poco a poco y tomarse aprecio hasta que un dia sin mas habían hecho el amor y sin que el se lo dijera, con sus acciones, ella se había dado cuenta de que el la amaba, aunque claro, como cualquier mujer, de pronto necesitaba escucharlo y esa noche lo había escuchado.

-0-0-0-

Serena y Serenity se encontraban sentadas en una banca que se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión, mientras esa noche de luna llena, ambas tomaban un café a la vez que conversaban de trivialidades.

El hecho de que Minako y Andrew estuvieran fuera de casa ese dia les hacia sentirse relajadas, sobre todo a Serenity que desde que su marido había muerto no vivía tranquila, no porque lo echara de menos, claro que no, sino por hecho de que no contaba con que su marido hubiera cambiado el testamento.

-Dime una cosa madre…Por supuesto nunca amaste al pelmazo de mi padre… ¿O si?.- Pregunto Serena.

Serenity sonrío de lado. A su hija no había necesidad de mentirle, pues mas que eso era su aliada, desde pequeña la había educado para que fuera astuta e inteligente como ella, para que despreciara a Andrew y Mina, los hijos de la primera esposa del difunto Luke Hansford.

-¿Quererlo?.- Soltó una carcajada Serenity.- Serena, ya eres grande y madura, así que no creo que haya necesidad de mentirte. Tu padre era un hombre muy atractivo y rico así que cuando me pretendió no dude en aceptar casarme con el.

Serena arqueo una de sus cejas, aunque la respuesta del todo no le convencía.

-Madre… Yo y la maldita ciega cumplimos años el mismo dia… Eso significa que mi padre y tu…-

Serenity se molesto ante el comentario de Serena, si bien ella había seducido a Luke Hansford cuando la esposa de este todavía estaba viva, pero hablar de que había seducido a un hombre casado delante de su hija no era algo que le pareciera muy grato.

-La madre de Andrew y Mina era una mujer insípida y enfermiza.- Dijo Serenity.- Yo entre a trabajar aquí a cuidar al imbecil de tu hermano… Y bueno, tu padre se intereso en mi, bueno, el era joven y muy apuesto, así que…

-Fuiste su amante.- Dijo Serena que comenzaba a desesperarse al ver como su madre tardaba en contestarle.- Afortunadamente esa estupida mujer se murió el dia que parió a la maldita ciega… Si esa mujer hubiera seguido viva quizá mi padre no se hubiera casado contigo… O tu hubieras encontrado la manera de sacarla de en medio… ¿No es así madre?

Serenity frunció el ceño y palideció ante el comentario de su hija, ciertamente por obtener lo que deseaba era capaz de todo, hasta matar si es preciso, pero eso era algo que no le había inculcado a Serena.

-¿A que te refieres?.- Titubeo Serenity nerviosa.

-Madre por favor.- Respondió Serena de mala gana.- ¿Por qué demonios no hiciste algo para desacerté de Mina y Andrew?… Eran un par de mocosos… ¿Acaso nunca se te ocurrió eliminarlos?

-¿Eliminarlos?… ¿Cómo?- Titubeo Serenity.-

-No puedo creer que no pienses con el cerebro madre.- Se quejo Serena mirándola a los ojos.- Podías haber asfixiado a la estupida de Mina cuando era bebe y al imbecil de Andrew podrías haberle provocado un accidente donde muriera, quizá electrocutarlo en la bañera. Eras su niñera madre… Hubiera sido tan fácil matar a dos niños. Quizá ahora no estaríamos quejándonos de que Andrew haya heredado todo.

Serenity se levanto molesta de la mesa y miro a su hija detenidamente.

-No vuelvas a hablar así Serena. Yo seria incapaz de matar a alguien.

Serena miro retirarse molesta a su madre y soltó una risita.

-Pues yo si seria capaz de matar a quien me estorbe.- Dijo Serena casi para si misma.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después.**

Era sábado por la tarde, Rei se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras lavaba los trastes después de haber comido en compañía de Amy y Makoto.

-Ya me voy Rei.- Escucho la voz de Amy que la hizo salir de su ensoñamiento.- Rei…

-Amy… perdón, estaba un poco distraída.- Dijo Rei mientras el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

-¿Distraída?.- Escucho la voz de Makoto que llego a la cocina.- Distraída me parece poco… ¿De casualidad en esa distracción no tendrá que ver ese joven de cabello platinado que vino hace algunos días a casa?

-Claro que no.- Sonrío Rei.- Yo quiero mucho a Diamante… Pero el solo es un buen amigo de la infancia

-Ya veo.- Dijo Makoto.

Amy sonrío al ver a sus amigas mas relajadas que de costumbre. Sabia que ambas habían sufrido mucho con la perdida de sus familiares, y en el caso de Makoto era mas traumático, pues ella había visto como masacraban a su familia, así que se sintió feliz de verlas mas tranquilas.

-Amigas, las quiero mucho y me da gusto verlas felices.- Dijo Amy tomándole la mano a cada una.- Las quiero mucho y saben que pueden confiar en mi… ¿Verdad?… Yo jamás las juzgaría, ustedes lo saben, pero déjenme ayudarlas cuando lo necesiten.

Rei y Makoto se quedaron mirando a su amiga sin saber que decir. Ambas la querían mucho, le tenían un gran aprecio a Amy, pero en efecto había cosas que no le contaban a ella, no porque no le tuvieran confianza, sino porque no querían arrastrarla a la vida de porquería que ellas llevaban.

Amy había llegado a casa de Rei después de que esta buscara una chica mas que quisiera alquilar un cuarto, pero con los años de convivencia le habían tomado aprecio y por ello no querían perjudicarla, no a Amy que tenia una vida pacifica y tranquila.

-Yo también te quiero mucho.- Dijo Makoto acercándose a su amiga para darle un fuerte abrazo.- Quizá con Rei comparta el dolor de haber perdido a mis seres queridos… Pero si no hablo de esas cosas contigo es porque no quiero atosigarte con mis problemas.

Rei se acerco a Amy también y acaricio su cabello.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Amy-chan… Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

-Solo quiero que las dos lo tengan presente.- Dijo Amy.- Por favor sean felices… Se que las dos guardan mucho resentimiento por lo sucedido con sus familias… ¿Pero porque vivir odiando y con rencor en sus corazones?… Rei, si no te gusta el trabajo en AeroSky Enterprises déjalo y busca uno que te agrada, sabes que mientras yo podría traer la comida a casa y tu Makoto, si no amas a Andrew déjalo,. Bien chicas, no quiero que me digan nada, solo piénsenlo.

Despues de que Amy saliera, un silencio incomodo se formo entre Rei y Makoto. Si bien Amy no había dicho mucho, solo les había reiterado su amistad, dentro de si mismas ambas se preguntaron que diría Amy si supiera que ellas dos son las personas que tanto buscaban, los dos asesinos seriales de los que tanto se hablaba.

-Makoto.- Fue Rei la primera que se atrevió y rompió el silencio incomodo que se formo entre ambas.

-Dime.

-¿Te gustaría practicar Kendo conmigo?.-

Makoto clavo sus ojos en las pupilas amatistas de su amiga, y como a quien le hubieran amenazado, dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustada.

-¿Por qué me pides eso Rei?.- Pregunto Makoto que de pronto se topo con pared.- Sabes que yo no puedo.- Hablo con voz temblorosa.

Rei se acerco a su amiga y le puso una mano en el hombro, al hacerle aquella pregunta no había buscado altearla, por el contrario quería ayudarla, pero como siempre, cada que lo intentaba, las cosas se ponían mal con Makoto.

-Tranquila… ¿Pero no crees que dejar de hacer lo que te gusta no es la mejor manera de afrontar tus problemas?… Amiga… ¿O preferirías ayudarme a hornear un pastel?

-¡No sigas Rei, prometiste no comenzar de nuevo con esas cosas!

-¿Por qué no quieres practicar Kendo conmigo?.- Insistía Rei.- Mejor… ¿Por qué dejas de hacer lo que te gustaba para fingir que todo esta bien dentro de tu alma?

Makoto movió negativamente la cabeza, sintiendo que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

-Yo… Simplemente no puedo… El Kendo me recuerda a Tamahome… Y tu eres muy buena en eso, me vencerías y… Además sabes perfectamente que no se cocinar.-

La conversación de ambas se vio interrumpida, pues de pronto se escucho el timbre de la puerta y Makoto corrió a abrir, encontrándose con el joven de cabello platinado que días antes había visto en casa de Rei.

-Makoto.- Balbuceo Diamante dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro al ver a aquella joven.

Ciertamente era la segunda vez que la miraba, jamás había intercambiando palabras con ella, pero por la amistad tan sólida que tuvo con Tamahome mas de una vez miro fotos de esa mujer, y aunque los años habían pasado era inconfundible, jamás olvidaría algo que le hubiera mostrado Tamahome.

Al mismo tiempo, Rei se llevo una mano a la frente temiendo que las cosas se complicaran.

-Hola Diamante.- Saludo Rei sonriendo. Ciertamente le daba gusto ver a Diamante, aunque ese no era el mejor momento.

-¡Hola hermosa!.- Exclamo Diamante estrechando a su amiga entre sus brazos al verla.

Despues de que se separaran un poco, Diamante noto como Makoto lo miraba con extrañeza. Ciertamente nunca los habían presentado, pero al ser el mejor amigo de Tamahome supuso que este por lo menos le habría hablado de el a la que fue su novia.

-Mira Makoto, el es Diamante, el mejo amigo de mi difunto hermano.- Hablo Rei con nerviosismo.- Diamante, ella es Makoto, mi amiga y quien fue la novia de mi hermano.

Diamante sonrío con amabilidad.

-Mucho gusto Makoto, ciertamente no te conocía en persona pero ya había escuchado hablar de ti y te conocía por fotografías que me había mostrado Tamahome. Siento mucho lo sucedido con el.- Dijo Diamante.- Supongo que ya habrás escuchado hablar de mi alguna vez.

Makoto se quedo desconcertada ante el comentario de Diamante, era la primera vez que miraba a ese hombre y nunca había escuchado hablar de el ni siquiera por boca de Rei.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo.- Respondió Makoto.- Aunque a decir verdad no recuerdo que alguien me haya hablado de usted… Bueno, Rei lo hizo pero fue hace unos días…. ¿Usted y Tamahome eran amigos?

Diamante se sintió desconcertado ante el comentario de Makoto. Tamahome había sido mas que un amigo para el, por lo que le extrañaba que la mujer que había sido amada por su amigo no supiera de el.

-¿Amigos?… ¡Claro que no!… Tamahome y yo no éramos amigos, éramos mas que eso, el era como el hermano que nunca tuve.- Sorprendido Diamante.- Que extraño que nunca le hubiera hablado de mi, digo, el a ti te adoraba.

Rei sintió que las cosas se complicarían y tuvo que intervenir.

-Diamante… ¿No te gustaría comer algo?… Justo acabamos de comer, pero podría servirte algo de comida si tienes hambre o… ¿Preferirías tomar algo?

Makoto se sintió incomodada ante la presencia de Diamante, pues no recordaba que alguna vez Tamahome lo hubiera mencionado.

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que los dejare solos.- Dijo Makoto.- Mucho gusto en conocerte

Despues de que Makoto se fuera, Diamante se quedo extrañado, aun no podía creer que Makoto no hubiera escuchado hablar de el por boca de Tamahome.

-Discúlpala.- Balbuceo Rei sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- A ella aun le duele la muerte de Tamahome… ¿Podrías evitar tocar el tema de mi hermano cuando estas con ella?… Por favor.

-De acuerdo, si así tu lo quieres.- Respondió Diamante.- ¿Pero aun sigue en pie tu oferta de invitarme a comer?- Pregunto dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rei soltó una risita y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No cabe duda que nunca cambiaras Diamante. Siéntate, ya te serviré algo de comer.

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba sentado en el sofá color crema que se encontraba dentro del consultorio de Hotaru, la terapeuta de Mina, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en las paredes en color azul adornadas por reconocimientos otorgados a la joven doctora, así como fotografías y cuadros con hermosos paisajes.

-Y bien Andrew… ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?.- Pregunto Hotaru que si bien ya conocía a Andrew por ser hermano de Mina, nunca lo había tratado a fondo.

Andrew se sintió un poco nervioso, pues no sabia si lo que haría estaba bien, pues aunque quería ayudar a su novia, no estaba muy convencido de que tan correcto seria hablar de la vida de ella con otra persona.

-Bien Hotaru… Veras… No se por donde empezar.- Titubeo.- Bueno… Es que en realidad yo no tengo ningún problema, pero bueno, no se si te haya contado Mina que desde hace algun tiempo estoy saliendo con una chica. Bien, lo que pasa es que mi novia se deprime mucho, creo que mas de lo normal y bueno… Tiene sus razones y quisiera ayudarla… No me gusta verla así, llorando, sufriendo… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla?

Andrew hizo una pausa y Hotaru que aun no había recibido aun suficiente información pudo percibir que la preocupación de Andrew era sincera.

-Bien… Lo mas importante primero es saber cual es el motivo de su depresión.- Dijo Hotaru.- ¿Sabes porque esta deprimida?… ¿Ella te ha platicado algo que la haga sentir triste?… ¿Sabes que es lo que provoca que se ponga así?

Andrew se quedo pensativo, teniendo la disyuntiva sobre si decir o no decir lo que sabia. Por un lado quería ayudar a su novia, pero por otro lado no quería traicionarla contándole su vida personal a otra persona.

-Por supuesto que me lo ha dicho, se porque se deprime y lo entiendo.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero me doy cuenta de que esos sentimientos son dañinos para ella. Lo siento pero es todo lo que te puedo decir, no te puedo contar mas porque son cosas que ella me ha confiado, se que no correrías a decírselo, pero a mi parecer seria una manera de traicionar su confianza.

Hotaru dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo entiendo y haces bien.- Dijo Hotaru.- Las cosas que ella te ha confiado son de ella y que bueno que las guardes solo para ti pues ella así te lo pidió. Si has venido hasta aquí es porque seguramente la amas y te preocupa su estabilidad emocional, es importante que le demuestres que la amas, y es por ello que me parece bien que valores la confianza que ella a depositado en ti, pero para ayudarla es importante que ella quiera ayudarse y que reconozca que tiene un problema.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Andrew.- Te refieres que es ella quien tiene que venir… ¿Verdad?

-Eso seria lo ideal.- Dijo Hotaru.- Que ella quiera salir de sus problemas. Pero quizá de alguna manera a ti también te duela su sufrimiento, muchas veces los allegados a la persona que tiene el problema también lo sufren y necesitan ayuda.

Andrew sonrío ante el comentario de Hotaru.

-Por supuesto que me duele verla sufrir, también en el caso de mi hermana me duele cuando la veo sufrir por su ceguera.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero también es cierto que ellas necesitan de mi apoyo, necesitan que este a su lado y afortunadamente yo no tengo problemas emocionales, estoy bien de salud y pues bueno, he tenido una vida normal así que seria una tontería quejarme de pequeñeces.

Hotaru se quedo pensativa unos momentos, debido a que atendía a Mina sabia como había sido la infancia de Mina y estaba segura que la de Andrew no debía haber sido muy diferente, pero obviamente su ética profesional le impedía sacar a relucir lo que ya sabia de la vida de Andrew por boca de Mina.

-Andrew, cuidado con lo que estas diciendo. Todos los seres humanos llegamos a sentirnos tristes alguna vez en la vida y es mejor aceptarlos, llorarlos y desahogarse por mas pequeños que estos sean.- Dijo Hotaru.- Ve dentro de ti… ¿Estas seguro de que no tienes algun problema?… ¿Algo que te duela?

Andrew se quedo pensativo un momento.

-No, creo que no.- Respondió.- Hotaru, de igual maneras muchas gracias, solo pasaba aquí rápidamente, tengo una junta que atender en la empresa y bueno, me encargare de traer a Makoto lo mas pronto posible. Y gracias por como has ayudado hasta ahora a mi hermana.

-De nada., para mi lo importante es que mis pacientes estén bien ayudar a quien me sea posible.- Dijo Hotaru.- Pero si algun dia quieres venir sabes que eres bienvenido así sea para hablar de problemas pequeños como tu dices. Que tengas buen dia Andrew.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se estaciono frente al edificio de departamentos donde sabia que estaba viviendo Zafiro. Ya no pensaba dejarle recados donde lo atormentara, pues obviamente Zafiro sabría que era ella quien se los enviara. Lo peor de todo era que no sabia cual era la razón por la que estaba ahí.

Puso su mano temblorosa en la palanca para abrir la puerta y al saber que bajaría y entraría al edificio sintió el corazón latirle desesperadamente dentro del pecho.

¿Qué era lo que quería?. Ni ella misma tenia la respuesta, eran muchas cosas las que quería de el, ansiaba agarrarlo a golpes, ansiaba torturarlo emocionalmente narrándole como había sufrido Lita por su desprecio y como había agonizado nombrándolo hasta exhalar su ultimo aliente, deseaba verlo llorando, implorando perdón, pero sobre todo, ansiaba escuchar de sus labios que estaba arrepentido y que en el fondo si amó a Lita.

Abrió la puerta y puso un pie en el asfalto sintiendo que le costaría trabajo mantenerse en pie, pero entonces, decidida bajo del automóvil.

-Bien Makoto, ha llegado la hora de enfrentar a ese imbecil. Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que ser fuerte y hacerlo pagar cada lagrima que Lita derramo, que sufra lo mismo que ella sufrió.- Se dijo en voz baja mientras se ponía unas gafas obscuras que cubrían sus ojos…

**Hola queridos lectores:**

**Aquí les traigo otra entrega mas de Ángel Caído, espero que el capitulo haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes.**

**Patty Ramírez: Amiga, gracias por tus comentarios, espero que estés mejor de salud cada dia y pues bueno Makoto seguirá haciendo maldades todavía un rato mas hahaha.**

**Nicky: Ay, mi Nickypedia, mi argentina preferida ¡Cheee!… Vos sabes que me hacen reir tus comentarios, me encanta como siempre terminas haciendo parodias de tus historias y las mias. Vos sabes que en estos dias te he hechado mucho de menos, extraño mucho escuchar tus comentarios graciosos, pero ya vez cada rato me cortan el internet.**

**Wolfgang: ¡Amigo wii!… Gracias por tus reviews tan acertados, me encanta como siempre le encuentras las virtudes y defectos a cada uno de los personajes, tu ya lo sabes. Muchas gracias porque en gran medida con las platicas me has abierto un poquito la mente para hacer de este un mejor fanfic y tambien gracias por la ayuda fuera del fandom. Espero ya tener internet para poder charlar sin parar.**

**Gracias tambien a todos aquellos que leen ya sea que esten ausentes o que nunca hayan dejado review: Hotaru No Hikaru, Mario, Bermellón, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Shaoran. Si me falto alguien háganmelo saber.**


	16. Chapter 16 Señales

**Señales.**

"_El destino envía señales, todo depende de cómo las interpretemos"_

_Película "Serendipity"_

Michiru se encontraba sentada en el sofá en tonos cafés que se encontraba en la sala del apartamento donde Zafiro vivía. Sentía una opresión en su pecho al ver llorar desesperadamente a su amigo, quien de vez en cuando hacia una pausa para limpiarse las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. Si bien había acudido para tener a quien contarle sus penas amorosas, era ella la que había terminado escuchando los lamentos de su querido amigo.

Se dio cuenta que después de todo, su pena no era tan comparable con la de Zafiro. Si bien ella amaba desde siempre a Andrew, este estaba vivo, tenia salud y aunque no había tenido una infancia feliz, ahora tenia a una novia a quien amar y ella como buena amiga jamás lo había decepcionado.

-Yo fui quien la deje Michiru.- Dijo Zafiro mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Aun la amaba y el remordimiento por no haber estado con ella cuando mas lo necesitaba era mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.- No fue una simple pelea de novios… Fui yo quien me aparte de su lado como un cobarde cuando ella mas me necesitaba. Yo sabia que ella la estaba pasando mal y me aleje de ella por egoísta, porque no quise ser parte de su dolor, por mi maldito orgullo machista.

Michiru sintió un nudo en su garganta, pero no dijo nada, sabia que las palabras en ese momento estaba por demás y que decir "lo siento" no remediaría el dolor de su amigo.

Ella siempre había pensado que el motivo del sufrimiento de su amigo era por el hecho de que la mujer que tanto amaba hubiera muerto, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era mas que eso, no era solo el amor a su difunta novia sino también el remordimiento por no haber estado con ella.

-No entiendo nada Zafiro.- Dijo Michiru.- Me estas diciendo que no fue una simple pelea de novios… ¿Qué cosa puede haber sido tan grave para que tu te alejaras de su lado?

-A ella.- Zafiro hizo una pausa hasta que finalmente controlo el llanto.- Una noche unos asquerosos delincuentes entraron a su casa y asesinaron a sus padres. Supongo yo que entraron a robar, no estoy seguro. Pero no conforme con ello, esos malditos hijos de perra… Abusaron de mi novia.

Zafiro quiso continuar hablando pero de nuevo las lagrimas acompañadas de fuertes sollozos se hicieron presentes. Michiru miro como el agachaba el rostro y se llevaba sus manos a las sienes.

-Y cuando yo me entere, cuando ella me lo confeso huí como un cobarde. ¡Todo por mi maldito orgullo machista porque no soportaba saber que otro la hubiera tocado!… ¡Sabia que eso era traumático para ella y la abandone Michiru, la abandone!… ¿Te imaginas su dolor?… ¿Su rabia?… ¡Ella había perdido a sus padres, la violaron y yo no tuve el valor para estar a su lado!

Michiru abrió grandemente los ojos y se llevo la mano a la boca. Aquella confesión que le acaba de hacer su amigo era sumamente desgarradora. Sabia que el había hecho mal, pero a final de cuentas ella no estaba ahí para recriminarle los errores del pasado. Fue entonces que comprendo que su pena amorosa, comparada con la de su amigo era pequeña.

No supo que decir y puso una mano sobre la de el para hacerle saber que estaba a su lado para escucharlo.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?.- Pregunto el.- ¿No me llamaras acaso cobarde?

-Te equivocaste y estas arrepentido. Ya has venido sufriendo mucho tiempo con esto para que encima yo te recrimine.- Michiru hizo una pausa y después se animo a hacer una pregunta.- ¿Te enteraste enseguida de que paso eso?

Zafiro se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Ella quiso ocultármelo… No quería que yo lo supiera. Pero le fue imposible esconderlo. Incluso el dia del entierro de sus padres, ella estaba mas que triste, estaba asustada. ¡Era obvio que la habían masacrado y no me di cuenta!

_6 años atrás…_

_Habían pasado tres días desde que los padres de Lita y Makoto habían muerto siendo asesinados dentro de su propia casa. La gente aglomerada alrededor de las tumbas (entre ellos vecinos, amigos y compañeros profesores del profesor Hiroki Kino) comenzaba a irse después de que los cuerpos fueran sepultados y la ceremonia fúnebre hubiera terminado._

_Makoto y Lita lloraban abrazadas la una a la otra. Makoto en silencio, solamente con unas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, mientras Lita dejaba escapar sollozos que se escuchaban por todo alrededor._

_Zafiro se abstuvo detrás de ella, pues había ido al cementerio a acompañar en su dolor a su novia y a su cuñada, pero ese momento en especial era de las dos hermanas Kino._

_De pronto, se escucho el timbre de un celular, y ambas gemelas se separaron. Zafiro miro como Makoto se limpiaba las lagrimas y sacaba el celular de su bolsa._

_-¿Tamahome?.- Contesto el teléfono. La escucho comenzar a sollozar abiertamente.- No te preocupes mi amor… Yo no te avise a tiempo…_

_La miro alejare y entonces se acerco a Lita por detrás de ella, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Noto como ella se sobresalto y volteo hacia atrás. Supuso que aun estaba asustada por lo de aquellos delincuentes que habían matado a sus padres._

_-Zafiro.- Balbuceo la joven mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas._

_Zafiro noto como ella agachaba la mirada. Había dolor en su mirada, pero no solo eso, también algo mas, resentimiento, odio y también algo extraño, había notado como desde el dia del asalto ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos como si escondiera algo._

_La escucho llorar de nuevo y poner las manos alrededor de si misma. Zafiro no supo que decir y solo se acerco a su novia, estrechándola entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello._

_-Estoy aquí contigo mi vida.- Le susurro al oído.- Se que esto te duele y que nada podrá remedir lo que sientes, pero aquí estoy contigo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea._

_Lita se aferro a Zafiro, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de el. _

_-¡No me dejes nunca Zafiro, por favor, tu y Makoto son ahora lo único que tengo!_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Cómo fue entonces que lo supiste?… ¿Ella te lo contó?.- Pregunto Michiru.

Zafiro recordó el momento en que Lita le había confesado haber sido violada y haber quedado embarazada. Sintió de nuevo el peso de la culpa y de nuevo las lagrimas se hicieron presentes. No pudo responder, por lo que se limito a asentir.

-Cuando me arrepentí y regrese a buscarla supe que ella había muerto. ¡Había muerto ocho días antes de que yo fuera a buscarla, si hubiera ido antes!

Zafiro se levanto del sofá y en un ataque de rabia consigo mismo comenzó a golpear la pared con sus puños, gritando maldiciones para si mismo y para con los hombres que habían desgraciado la vida de su difunta novia. Se sentía merecedor de todo dolor y remordimiento que lo persiguiera por el resto de su vida.

-¡Zafiro por favor tranquilízate!.- Exclamo .- ¡Te estas lastimando!.- Gritó Michiru alterada. Acercándose a el tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Zafiro se dio cuenta de que estaba asustando a su amiga y se detuvo. Por entre los nudillos de sus dedos corrían hilos de sangre, pero el dolor físico no eran tan fuerte como el dolor del alma.

Michiru no supo que decir y solamente se acerco a su lado dándole un abrazo mientras lo escuchaba llorar hundiendo el rostro en su cabello.

-0-0-0

La puerta del elevador se abrió en la planta alta y de este salió Makoto caminando con paso sigiloso por la planta alta del edificio de apartamentos que a esas horas se encontraba sola.

Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar su camino y llegar al departamento donde se enfrentaría cara a cara con su ex cuñado. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban y que las manos comenzaban a sudarle. Si bien anteriormente ya había ido a aquel departamento a dejarle notas que lo atormentaran e incluso ya se lo había encontrado algunas semanas atrás pero en esta ocasión las cosas serian diferentes. En esta ocasión pensaba narrarle a detalla los momentos en que Lita agonizaba, llamándolo, deseando que estuviera con ella. Lo haría sufrir en carne propia lo que sufrió su hermana y ella, sin duda lo disfrutaría.

Sonrío de lado y apretó los labios. Se dijo así misma que tenia que ser fuerte y avanzo. Comenzaría a vengarse lentamente de Zafiro Black hasta llevarlo a la locura.

Finalmente, tras dar unos cuantos pasos, llego al departamento ya conocido. Estaba a punto de darle un golpe a la puerta, pero apenas había puesto su mano, noto como esta se encontraba entreabierta.

Saboreo el placer de su venganza e imaginarse como haría llorar a Zafiro hasta verlo arrastrándose y suplicando perdón, pero entonces, al abrir la puerta las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y sintió como si toda la sangre se fuera hasta sus pies.

Ahí estaba Zafiro, de espaldas, abrazando a una mujer de estatura mediana y pequeña figura. No la pudo ver bien, pero noto el azulado de su cabello, supuso que era hermosa. Escucho de pronto la risa de Zafiro, le pareció que el sonido de su risa no había cambiado con los años.

-No se que haría sin ti Michiru. Muchas gracias por estar a mi lado.- Escucho como Zafiro le hablaba con cariño a aquella mujer, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Tonto, no digas eso. Sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.- Escucho después una voz femenina que sonaba delicada y elegante.

Makoto sintió de pronto como si se le dificultara respirar, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no dejar escapar un grito, un sollozo, pero las lagrimas quemaban sus ojos y no se hicieron esperar.

-Maldito infeliz, desgraciado, poco hombre.- Dijo entre dientes.

Apretó los puños llena de ira y salio corriendo del edificio de departamentos.

-0-0-0-

Tras subir al auto, Makoto recostó su cabeza en el volante y soltó un grito de rabia dentro del automóvil. Ver a Zafiro sonriendo, abrazando y hablándole de manera cariñosa a una mujer que no fuera Lita le provoco sentimientos de ira, rabia, rencor y odio. Mas odio, odio, odio. Eso era lo que había dentro de su corazón.

Tenia ganas de bajar del auto, golpear a Zafiro, reclamarle porque el si podía ser feliz y amar sin sentir remordimiento, cuando en cambio, Lita había sido violada y había muerto llena de dolor y tristeza. Sintió también odio por aquella mujer cuyo rostro no vio. Claro, se dijo que seguramente seria una mujer feliz y con una vida perfecta, no ultrajada y humillada como le había sucedido a Lita.

Sintiendo que la mandíbula le temblaba, encendió el auto y aprovechando que la calle en esos momentos se encontraba sola piso el acelerador de su automóvil haciéndole una fuerte abolladura por detrás al auto de Zafiro. Despues salio huyendo a toda velocidad.

-0-0-0-

Zafiro y Michiru habían bajado del edificio luego de que hasta la segunda planta del edificio se hubiera escuchado un fuerte estruendo. La multitud no se hizo esperar y en pocos momentos el portero del edificio, así como algunas de las personas que vivían en los departamentos que se encontraban al momento del accidente y personas que iban pasando.

-¡Oh por el Kami!.- Exclamo Michiru viendo la abolladura en el auto de su amigo.- A que irresponsables le abra ocurrido hacer algo así y salir huyendo.

Zafiro puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga tratando de tranquilizarla. Ciertamente le molestaba el daño a su auto y la irresponsabilidad de quien hubiera salido huyendo tras cometer aquel accidente imprudencia, pero a fin de cuentas eran cosas materiales.

Dibujo una media sonrisa y recordó los tiempos cuando en su adolescencia soñaba con ser piloto y tener mejor solvencia económica para darle una vida de lujos a Lita y esta siempre respondiéndole "El dinero no hace la felicidad". Y valla que Lita tenia razón, ahora tenia mas solvencia económica, pero sin duda había sido mas feliz en el tiempo cuando era un estudiante, con carencias económicas, pero eso si, con el amor puro y sincero que le daba su querida Lita.

-Tranquilízate Michiru.- Dijo Diamante.- Que mas da una abolladura en mi automóvil. Solo es una perdida material. Nada grave.

-¡Pero Zafiro, deberíamos ir a levantar una denuncia!… No es justo que personas irresponsables cometan un accidente y después se escapen evadiendo su responsabilidad. Este auto a ti te costo dinero y…-

-¿Qué mas da?.- La interrumpió Zafiro.- Entiendo tu sentir. ¿Pero sabes una cosa?… Esto no me importa, ya podré repararlo.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de un lujosa cafetería, cuyas paredes estaban pintadas en tonos rojizos y naranjas, con cuadros colgando en las paredes y luces iridiscentes, Rei se encontraba con sus ojos fijos en la nada mientras Diamante hablaba sin parar, recordando anécdotas de la infancia.

-¿Te acuerdas de la vez que te caíste del árbol?.- Pregunto Diamante. Se quedo serio y supo que su amiga no le estaba prestando atención, algo que era extraño en ella.- Rei.

Rei se dio cuenta de que Diamante había notado su distracción y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios tratando de disimular sus nervios y aparentar que todo estaba bien.

-Perdón Diamante… ¿Qué me decías?

Diamante frunció el ceño y se quedo mirando detenidamente a su amiga. Rei por su parte trago saliva, sintió como si Diamante estuviera entrando en su mente y analizando hasta sus mas profundos sentimientos y secretos. Siempre había sido así, desde la infancia, Diamante sabia distinguir cuando ella estaba triste, preocupada, enojada o feliz.

-Rei… No eres la misma de antes… ¿Te sientes bien?

Rei tomo la servilleta en color rosada y sin darse cuenta comenzó a despedazarla. Quería disimular todo sentimiento de nerviosismo pero le era imposible, el hecho de saber que Makoto anduviera sola por las calles le preocupaba en demasía. Procuraba cuidar siempre de Makoto, no solo de aquellos que querían dañarla, sino también de si misma, pues reconocía que Makoto era un peligro para su misma persona.

-Si.- Dijo Rei mientras metía las manos entre su bolsa buscando su teléfono celular.- Diamante… ¿Podrías prestarme tu teléfono celular?… Quisiera hablarle por teléfono a Makoto… Es que… Bueno, salimos y la tonta dejo la copia de su llave en el departamento.- Dijo Rei buscando un pretexto que pudiera justificar la preocupación por su amiga.

Rei noto el desconcierto en el rostro de Diamante, pero se sintió mejor al ver que aun así el le entregaba su teléfono celular.

-Haz las llamadas que necesites.

Rei tomo el celular con manos temblorosas y marco el numero de Makoto, pues ya se lo sabia de memoria. Finalmente, después de varios intentos dejo de insistir, pues la llamada se transfería directamente al buzón de voz. Makoto no contestaba.

-No me contestaba.

-Pero no veo que sea tan grave que haya olvidado la copia de su llave.- Dijo Diamante.- No volveremos tarde a casa, además Makoto no es una niña… ¿Hay algo mas que te preocupe de tu amiga?… Porque sinceramente me parece que estas exagerando.

Rei movió negativamente la cabeza y dejo escapar una risa nerviosa.

-Claro que no… Es solo que… Bueno, no se si se le ofrezca algo.- Dijo Rei.- Intentare marcar al celular de su novio… Quizá este con el…¿Pero cual era el teléfono de Andrew?.- Dijo casi para si misma.

-0-0-0-

Andrew caminaba por el cementerio que se encontraba detrás de la Iglesia "Santa María" llevando entre sus brazos un ramo de rosas blancas. Finalmente llego al lugar, donde una junto a la otra se encontraban las dos lapidas, una con el nombre de su madre y otra con el de su padre.

Se limito a ver por el rabillo de su ojo la lapida de su padre y la ignoro para finalmente postrarse frente a la tumba de su madre y depositar el ramo de hermosas rosas blancas.

Llevo su mano a la inscripción donde con letras doradas estaba escrito el nombre de su madre, acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos. Aun con el paso de los años no podía negarse así mismo que la echaba de menos. Muchas veces en su infancia y adolescencia deseo que quien hubiera muerto fuera su padre y no su madre.

_18 años atrás…_

_Andrew que en ese momento tenia 8 años iba corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión, robándose el brazo mientras detrás de el, pegando de gritos, iba su madrastra._

_Sin querer había derramado un poco de jugo de naranja sobre el vestido de Serenity y esta, llena de furia había tomado una tetera de te hirviendo y se lo había derramado en el brazo haciendo que la piel se le mallugara. Pero no pensaba dejar las cosas así y le diría a su padre._

_Finalmente llego al despacho donde su padre se solía encerrar a trabajar y entro quejándose por el dolor provocado por la quemadura._

_-¡Papá, Serenity me ha quemado, me ha quemado con agua hirviendo!.- Exclamo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos_

_Miro como su padre levantaba la vista y clavaba sus ojos azules en los de el._

_-¡Fue un accidente!.- Escucho la voz de Serenity tras el que hablaba agitadamente.- Luke… Sabes que yo quiero mucho a Andrew, jamás le haría eso, fue un accidente… ¡Te lo juro!_

_Luke se levanto de su cómoda silla giratoria y camino hacia donde se encontraba su esposa y su hijo, mirando a uno y luego a otro._

_-¡Deja de mentir Andrew!… Ya escuchaste que fue un accidente._

_-Y no solo eso.- Dijo Serenity.- Yo hago todo por ganarme el cariño de Andrew, pero el en un momento de rabia me tiro jugo encima._

_Andrew seguía pegando gritos de dolor y su padre poso sus ojos sobre el._

_-¡Deja de llorar como una niña!.- Le grito haciendo que hasta Serenity temblara de miedo. Andrew al instante dejo de sollozar, pero las lagrimas no cesaban.- Ve con Luna… Ella sabrá que ponerte. Dile que le hable a tu tío Demian, el es doctor, yo no._

_Andrew clavo sus ojos llenos de rabia sobre su padre y frunció los labios._

_-¡Ojala fueras tu quien hubiera muerto!.- Grito antes de salir corriendo del despacho._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Inhalo y exhalo aire, tratando de calmar el dolor que se hacia presente en su garganta en ese instante. Sintió como si las lagrimas quemaran las orillas de sus ojos y parpadeo un par de veces tallándose los ojos. No se permitiría llorar por su padre. Despues de todo, en algun momento de su vida que no recordaba cuando exactamente había sido, se había convencido de que su padre era un hombre al que no merecía llorársele, ni si quiera sus buenos deseos.

Las lagrimas habían sido reservadas para los momentos de añoranza a su madre y la ultima vez que se había llorado desesperadamente fue en el accidente donde Mina si bien se salvo de morir, había quedado ciega.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué tuviste que morir?.- Preguntó frente a la lapida como si su madre pudiera escucharlo.- ¿Hubieran sido las cosas diferentes si en vez de que murieras tu muriera papá?… Seguro que si hubiera sido diferente… ¿Sabes?… También hubiera querido que conocieras a mi novia, pero eso no va a poder ser.

Se quedo de nuevo en silencio tomando y dejando escapar aire, el dolor en la garganta no cesaba, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle y sintió un escozor en los ojos. Abrió la botella de agua que llevaba con el y le dio un trago para ver si el dolor cesaba.

Escucho de pronto su teléfono celular y antes de contestarlo se aclaro la garganta.

Antes miro que se trataba de un numero desconocido.

-¿Diga?

_-Andrew… Soy Rei… ¿Esta Makoto contigo?.- Escucho la voz de Rei del otro lado de la línea._

-¿Makoto?… No, en este momento no estoy con ella… ¿Sucede algo?

_-No Andrew. Todo esta bien… Pero si llegas a verla pídele que se comunique conmigo. Por favor._

-Claro. Despreocúpate Rei.

Andrew guardo su teléfono y se quedo pensativo unos momentos. Aunque Rei le había dicho que todo estaba bien noto cierta tensión en su voz.

¿Por qué estaría tan preocupada por Makoto?. Porque era obvio que estaba preocupada. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su teléfono celular para marcar el numero de Makoto…

-0-0-0-

Rei entrego el celular a Diamante, y al hacerlo sus manos se rozaron haciendo que ella sintiera como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. Sintió como el posaba sus ojos penetrantes sobre ella, quiso sostenerle la mirada, pero no pudo y fue ella quien agacho primero su vista.

-Rei… ¿Qué te aflige pequeña amatista?.- Pregunto Diamante tomándole la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Yo… Estoy bien.- Respondió soltándose del agarre de Diamante para después tomar su taza de café y dar un sorbo.

-¿Por qué estas tan preocupada por Makoto?… Rei, te conozco… Tu no eres así. Siempre hemos sido amigos, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Rei se quedo pensativa, analizando si debía o no hablar. El motivo de sus preocupaciones giraban en torno a Makoto, sabia que fácilmente podía perder el control y hasta ahora ella era la única que sabia como tranquilizarla.

Desde la muerte de su abuelo y su hermano, tras conocer a Makoto, ella había sido la persona que había mantenido en equilibrio a Makoto, era como su cable a la tierra, era ella quien se había encargado de que Makoto no hiciera locuras como atentar contra su propia vida. Si bien sabia que a veces no hacia lo correcto para ayudar a su amiga, no le importaba con tal de verla un poco mas tranquila.

-¡Si, tienes razón, estoy preocupada por Makoto y no por unas estupidas llaves, es mas que eso!.- Exclamo Rei.- No se si debería decírtelo… Es que son cosas tan privadas de ella.

Rei agacho la cabeza, posando sus ojos sobre la mesa en color negro. Quería evitar ver a los ojos a Diamante, pero aun así sentía su mirada sobre ella.

-¿Qué sucede con tu amiga?

-Ella.- Rei hizo una pausa, pues aunque quería hablar y relajarse, el tema de cómo habían muerto los padres y la hermana de Makoto le parecía algo privado que solo pertenecía a su amiga. Pero claro, de Tamahome si podía hablar.- Es que ella… Bueno, desde la muerte de Tamahome no volvió a ser la misma… ¿Entiendes eso?… Ella intento suicidarse varias veces, se deprime con facilidad, se niega a recibir ayuda de un psicólogo… Porque se lo he propuesto mas de una vez… Y no se… de pronto me pongo de nervios al pensar que pueda atentar contra ella misma.

Rei sintió las lagrimas quemarle las mejillas y agacho la mirada. Sintió la suya y se sintió reconfortada. Al fin tenia alguien que la escuchara, aunque no pudiera decir tanto como quisiera.

-Desde la muerte de mi abuelo y mi hermano me he sentido sola… Makoto y Amy son como mi familia.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Entiendes eso?… ¡Daria mi vida por ellas, mataría por ellas!

Diamante tomo una servilleta y se la ofreció a Rei para que se limpiara las lagrimas. Ella la acepto y se limpio el rostro.

-Lo entiendo linda. Sabes que hace poco perdí a mi madre.- Dijo el.- Pero si te sirve de consuelo… Ahora ya no solo las tienes a ella, me tienes a mi también. Despues de todo… siempre fuiste mi pequeña amiga.

-Gracias.- Respondió Rei.

-Pero, tengo entendido que Makoto tenia padres y una hermana. Bueno, Tamahome me hablaba mucho de ella… ¿Qué sucedió con su familia?… ¿Por qué esta aquí y no en Kyoto?

Rei levanto el rostro y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-Ese es un tema del que prefiero no hablar.- Dijo Rei.- Son cosas personales de Makoto.

-Lo entiendo. No te preocupes.- Dijo Diamante.- Pero bueno… supongo que ya esta mejor… Digo, si tiene un nuevo novio es porque ya lo esta superando y esta comenzando a amar a alguien mas… ¿No lo crees?…

Rei se quedo pensativa sobre las ultimas palabras de Diamante. Sabia que Makoto se había acercado a Andrew solo para utilizarlo como un arma para llegar a Serenity, pero dentro de todo Rei tenia el presentimiento de que sin mucha dificultad Makoto podría amarlo, siempre y cuando dejara de lado su amor ya obsesivo por Tamahome.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Rei dibujando una sonrisa.

Rei miro como Diamante le sonreía y de pronto le pareció que ya nada quedaba del niño de cabello platinado.

-Así me gusta verte pequeña. Sonriendo eres mas linda.

-0-0-0-

Makoto pisaba el acelerador con fuerza, haciendo que la carretera a su alrededor pareciera mas una mancha difusa que un paisaje. Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos a borbotones mientras dentro del auto ella iba lanzando maldiciones al aire contra todas las personas que le habían hecho daño a ella y a su familia, pero en esa ocasión, maldiciendo especialmente a Zafiro por permitirse ser feliz una vez mas.

Escucho de nuevo su celular timbrar pero lo ignoro, supuso que quizá era Rei, pero no quería darle mas preocupaciones de las que estaba consciente ya le había estado dando desde hace 6 años cuando se habían conocido.

En ese momento sentía rabia contra todos, contra todo aquello que había atentado contra su felicidad. Odiaba a todos los implicados en la muerte de sus padres, la violación de su hermana, la muerte de Tamahome y su única satisfacción en mente estaba segura que se la daría ver muertos a Jedite a Zoycite, a los cuales aun no sabia donde encontrar, y sobretodo a Serenity Hansford.

¿Qué sucedería después de matar a sus enemigos?. No lo sabia y la verdad no le interesaba, no tenia a que aferrarse para vivir salvo el libro que estaba escribiendo donde plasmaba su amor con Tamahome, el único hombre que la había amado, pensar que un hombre la había amado por momentos llegaba a hacerla feliz, pero era una felicidad pasajera. Pero si había algo mas que quería, y eso era hacer sufrir a Zafiro, hacer que el remordimiento lo carcomiera, pero matarlo nunca, ella jamás podría atentar contra la vida de Zafiro.

Sintió de pronto como la velocidad de su auto iba disminuyendo a pesar de que ella no quitaba el pie del acelerador y al ver el tablero de su auto se dio cuenta de que el auto no tenia gasolina. Minutos después, su auto se detuvo en medio de la carretera mientras ella descargaba su rabia golpeando el volante con sus puños.

-¡Te odio Zafiro imbecil, te odio!.- Gritaba con todas las fuerzas que su garganta le permitía.- ¿Cómo desearía querer matarte pero no podría, jamás podría, a ti no?

Recargo su rostro sobre el volante y comenzó a golpear el piso del auto con los pies, pataleando cual niña berrinchuda, mientras lanzaba maldiciones al aire y se lamentaba de su desgraciada.

-¿Por qué Kami, porque?… ¿Porque te olvidaste de mi cuando yo siempre te tenia presente en mis plegarias?… ¡Jamás te pedí nada gran Kami, nunca pedí lujos ni dinero, yo estaba muy agradecida por tener una familia, por ser feliz… Yo jamás quise mas que eso!… ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir mis padres de forma tan asquerosa, porque tuvo que morir mi hermana y no yo?… ¿Por qué en vez de morir Tamahome no murió Zafiro?… ¿Por qué permitiste que violaran a una mujer inocente?… ¿Por qué te llevaste a las personas que mas amaba en el mundo y ni siquiera al hombre de mi vida me dejaste?… ¡Claro, en vez de eso también apartaste de mi lado al hombre de mi vida en el momento que mas lo necesitaba!

Sintió la garganta quemándole y de nuevo comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, sin importarle que su auto quedara en medio de la carrera. Escucho una vez mas su celular timbrar, supuso que era Rei y no quería contestarla para no preocuparle mas de lo que ya se preocupaba por ella, pero sabia que en cualquier momento la noche caería y el solo hecho de pensar en estar sola en medio de la carretera la llenaba de pánico, por lo que se decidió a contestar no sin antes aclararse la garganta:

-¿Rei?.- Balbuceo tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila posible. Ya después le pediría que fuera a auxiliarla en medio de la carrera.

_-Luciérnaga… Mi amor… ¿Qué te sucede?… ¿Estas bien?… ¿Dónde estas?.- _

Solo escuchar la voz de Andrew, Makoto no pudo evitar dibujar una media sonrisa en su rostro. Aun las lagrimas salían, pero ahora en silencio, sin sollozar. Escucharlo la hizo sentirse un poco mas tranquila.

-Estoy bien.- Respondió ella.- Bueno… Estoy en la carretera rumbo al monte Hakone… el auto se me quedo sin gasolina.- Hizo una pausa y volteo a los lados mirando que pronto oscurecería. Estar sola en medio de la noche le daba pavor, sobre todo en esa ocasión que no llevaba consigo su navaja con la cual pudiera defenderse en caso de que alguien la atacara.- En cualquier momento oscurecería y…-

_-Entiendo Luciérnaga… ¿Estas asustada?… Tranquilízate mi amor. Iré por ti en unos momento, llevare al chofer de mi casa para que el conduzca tu auto, también llevare un poco de combustible. No te preocupes en un momento estoy allá._

Despues de que la llamara terminara, Makoto dibujo una media sonrisa, sintió que el sentimiento de rabia y odio en su corazón por un momento se había ido.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la que hubiera sido en vida casa de Neflyte Sanjoi, Kunzite seguido de Amy y otros dos policías entraron en la casa. Si bien el lugar estaba deshabitado y tenia la franja amarilla que indicaba que estaba prohibido entrar, todos los policías iban con sus armas listas por si acaso necesitaran utilizarlas.

-No veo porque tener restringida esta área.- Dijo uno de los policías.- Aquí no fue la escena del crimen.

Amy volteo a ver a su compañero de trabajo y dijo:

-Esta claro que aquí no fue la escena del crimen Tanaka, pero quizá aquí podríamos encontrar una prueba que nos lleve hacia el asesino.- Dijo Amy.- ¿Verdad Kunzite?

-Tienes mucha razón Amy.- Dijo Kunzite que con guantes de látex inspeccionaba cada rincón de la casa.- Si bien aquí no sucedió la escena del crimen, pero mucho se sospecho de que Neflyte era un asesino y nunca se comprobó. Quizá no encontremos pruebas que lo delaten de todos los crímenes que se sospecha el cometió, pero si podríamos encontrar una pista que nos lleve al asesino. Que no dudo sea el mismo que mato a Rubeus. Dividámonos todos para inspeccionar.

-Yo iré a la cocina.- Dijo Amy pero antes de avanzar sintió que Kunzite la tomaba del antebrazo.- Kunzite por favor, esta casa esta deshabitada nada podría pasarme.

-Solo ten cuidado.- Balbuceo Kunzite.

Amy llego a la cocina y comenzó a revisar sigilosamente cada rincón en ella, desde el refrigerador y la nevera, hasta la estufa y la alacena.

-Nada.- Balbuceo Amy recargándose en la alacena que estaba arrinconada a la pared.

Si bien como policía que era, nunca se sentía contenta cuando no tenia pruebas que fueran esclareciendo el delito, pero por alguna extraña razón en aquel momento se sintió tranquila de no encontrar algo que pudiera ser una prueba, una miserable pista. Sus ojos voltearon a la pequeña rendija que dividía la alacena de la pared y miro algo que parecía un periódico y llamo su atención.

-¿Un periódico?.- Pensó para si misma.

Saco una linterna pequeña que llevaba con ella y metió su mano delgada hasta que encontró el periódico que se encontraba amarillento y lleno de polvo. Miro la fecha en el encabezado. Era de 6 años atrás.

Solo ver aquello sintió que sus manos temblaban, algo paso por su mente, algo que no quería creer.

-Amy ya vámonos. Yo y los muchachos no encontramos nada.- Escucho la voz de su novio.- Amy… ¿Estas bien?.-

El sentir la voz de Kunzite mas cerca la hizo sentir la adrenalina de cuando tienes algo que esconder y efectivamente doblo el periódico hasta hacerlo lo mas pequeño que pudo y lo metió entre sus pechos. Despues, rápidamente se subió el cierre de su chamarra.

-¿Qué sucede linda?… ¿Encontraste algo?

-Tanaka tenia razón. Haber venido aquí fue una perdida de tiempo. Nos iremos sin nada, tal cual llegamos.

Kunzite le paso una mano por los hombros y la atrajo hacia el.

-No hay que pensar de manera negativa querida.- Dijo Kunzite.- Quizá aquí no encontramos nada, pero sabes que no me doy por vencido hasta llegar a esclarecer lo que esta en mis manos. Esto es como una batalla perdida, pero una batalla no significa perder la guerra. Seguro ya llegaran pistas a nuestras manos que nos den una idea de quien o quienes son los asesinos. No te desanimes. Cuando menos lo esperemos ese o mejor dicho, esos asesinos estarán tras las rejas pagando por sus delitos.

-0-0-0-

El chofer de Andrew subió en el auto de Makoto, después de que Andrew le ordenara llevar el auto de su novia a la dirección donde ella vivía.

Despues de que el chofer partiera, Andrew subió a su auto donde Makoto lo esperaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto.

-¿Qué andabas haciendo en la carretera Luciérnaga?…Ni siquiera tenias suficiente gasolina… ¿A dónde ibas?

Makoto se recargo en la puerta que se encontraba de su lado y recordó lo que ya había planeado que le diría a Andrew, que obviamente no era: "Estaba llena de rabia y conduje como loca para sacar el coraje que me hizo ver al ex novio de mi hermana abrazando a otra mujer".

-Salí un momento a comprar algo de comer, estaba aburrida y decidí dar un paseo por carretera. A veces me relaja conducir en carretera mientras escucho música.- Dijo aquello que era una mentira a medias, pues ciertamente conducir le relajaba.

-Bueno, ya tenemos algo en común a mi también me relaja… Pero… ¿Dónde fue que chocaste?… Digo, tu carro no estaba así.

Makoto sonrío.

-Fue esta mañana, fue un pequeño accidente afuera del supermercado pero todo quedo arreglado entre el dueño del auto y yo. El tuvo la culpa.- Mintió Makoto.

-Me alegro que todo este bien.- Dijo Andrew mientras acercaba su mano a una de las manos de su novia, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.- En verdad cuando te llamé me preocupe por ti. Te escuche extraña… Hasta pensé que estabas llorando.

Makoto sonrío tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien, no deseaba atosigar a Andrew con sus problemas pues pensaba que eso podría terminar por aburrirlo.

-No era nada de eso.- Sonrío Makoto.- Solo era un poco de estrés, tu sabes, buscar trabajo y no encontrar. A veces es agotador. Rei había salido con un amigo y estaba aburrida.

Makoto sintió que su pulso se aceleraba al sentir el roce de la mano de Andrew sobre la suya. Lo miraba siempre tan preocupado por ella, tan atento, que mas de una vez se había preguntado si en verdad Andrew la amaba o al menos sentía cariño por ella, o si solo se estaba aprovechando y estaba fingiendo para llevarla a la cama.

_-No pienses en estupideces Makoto.- Pensó para si misma.- _¿Cómo te fue el dia de hoy Andy?… No te había podido contestar las llamadas porque traía el celular apagado. Perdón.

-¿Sabes?.- Interrumpió Andrew sus pensamientos.- Esta tarde cuando te hable estaba en el cementarlo. Justo donde están enterrados mis padres.- Andrew hizo una pausa y después continuo hablando.- ¿Sabes Makoto?… Quizá te va a sonar descabellado lo que te diga… Pero muchas veces en mi infancia y adolescencia desee que fuera mi padre quien hubiera muerto y no mi mamá.

Makoto levanto la cara y volteo a ver a su novio. Estaba de perfil viendo al horizonte.

-Lo dices porque la relación con tu padre no era buena. ¿Cierto?

-Si.- Respondió Andrew secamente.- ¿Sabes?… A veces siento que papá no me quería, a mi ni a Mina. Siempre me decía que se avergonzaba de mi. No se en que momento se le ocurrió heredarme todo… ¿Sabes?… El dia que se murió no sentí nada… Si ya se que sueno como el malo del cuento, pero que haya muerto la verdad me dio igual.

Makoto abrió la boca en forma de "o", se quedo sin palabras que poder decir. Cuando había conocido a Andrew, la vez que le coqueteo en el restaurante y otras tantas veces, nunca le pareció que dentro de si tuviera problemas emocionales, algo que le doliera, porque si bien estaba diciendo que no le interesaba nada de su padre, su instinto le hizo ve que en el fondo le dolía.

Fue entonces que Makoto recordó su infancia, si bien sus padres habían muerto trágicamente y los extrañaba, debía admitir que tenia hermosos recuerdos de ellos. Su madre, una ama de casa, siempre había sido dulce y cariñosa con ella y con su hermana, y su padre, quien era profesor de preparatoria también se desvivía por ellas. Cierto que las reprendían como todos los padres, pero no recordaba alguna ocasión donde sus padres las golpearan o las trataran de la manera en que Andrew había sido tratado por su padre.

Se pregunto entonces quien de los dos era mas infeliz. Andrew por haber perdido a su madre en la niñez y por tener un padre que no le prestaba atención y solo lo reprendía, o ella que si bien había tenido padres cariñosos y que la amaban, habían muerto trágicamente dejándola sola en el mundo, sin su hermana, sin siquiera el hombre que amaba, en ese aspecto al menos Andrew tenia a Mina.

-No se que decirte Andrew.- Dijo Makoto acercándose a el tomándole nuevamente la mano entre las suyas.- Lo lamento mucho. Pero bueno, tienes a tus tíos que te quieren mucho yo he notado que te tiene mucho cariño, a tu primo, a Mina y…

Makoto se quedo muda. Andrew giro su cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de ella.

-¿Y?… ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir?

-Mina te quiere mucho, se nota que te adora. Ya se que no es igual, pero bueno, no estas tan solo del todo.

Makoto miro como Andrew tomaba y soltaba aire. El reflejo de su mirada siempre alegre ahora denotaba tristeza y por extraño que pareciera verlo así la hizo sentir mal y volver a maldecir a Serenity y no precisamente por el daño que le había hecho a sus padres, a su hermana y a ella. Ahora maldecía a Serenity por el daño que le había hecho a Andrew, cierto, dentro de si estaba segura de no amarlo, de no tenerle el mas mínimo aprecio, pero de alguna manera no deseaba verlo sufriendo. Fue entonces en ese momento que se asusto de si misma, se dio cuenta de que Andrew no le era tan indiferente, no lo amaba, pero tampoco deseaba verlo sufriendo, su dolor no era algo que le diera igual.

Deseo encontrar las palabras para remediar lo que el estuviera sintiendo, quería volver a verlo sonreír como siempre hacia y de pronto pensó que Andrew se merecía a una mujer que lo amara, lo malo era que ella no lo amaba y solo estaba fingiendo un amor que no sentía. Se sintió pésima por eso.

-Si, tienes razón.- Dijo Andrew soltándole la mano para ponerla sobre las llaves que estaban puestas en el auto.- Mina me quiere mucho y yo a ella.

-Desearía no verte triste nunca.- Dijo Makoto sintiéndose ruborizada. No pensaba decirle que lo amaba, porque no era así.- Quisiera tener las palabras adecuadas para sacar la tristeza que puedas sentir en este momento Andy… Pero se que lo que te diga no remediara nada.

Makoto se quedo en silencio de nuevo y tomo la mano que Andrew tenia puesta sobre la llave, haciéndole bajar la mano, acariciándole el dorso con la yema de sus dedos. Se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo, no sabia porque pero fue un impulso que de pronto le nació y no pudo evitar.

-Luciérnaga.- Balbuceo Andrew mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de su novia.- Gracias… No necesitas decirme mas… Con escucharme cada que lo necesito haces suficiente, con estar a mi lado y seguir dándome tu amor y compañía. Discúlpame si te aburro.

Makoto dejo escapar un suspiro y se separo un poco de Andrew, llevo sus manos al rostro de el acariciándole las mejillas con sus dedos. Sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Soy tu novia Andy, no me molesta escucharte. Puedes hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites, a la hora que quieras, en el momento que quieras. Gracia a ti por tenerme la confianza de contarme lo que a otras personas no le dirías.

Andrew tomo las manos de su novia, acariciándole las palmas. Makoto con ese contacto sintió un escozor, un calor recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo.

Quería preguntarle algo a Andrew, pero no sabia como formular la pregunta. Se sintió estupida consigo misma, después de todo, lo que quería preguntarle era algo que no le importaba, le era indiferente si su respuesta era si o era no.

-Andy… ¿En verdad me amas?

Andrew se quedo mirándola detenidamente dibujando una media sonrisa. Makoto trago saliva, se sintió estupida de haber hecho aquella pregunta, a final de cuenta era algo que no le importaba.

-Te adoro.- Respondió Andrew.- Eres maravillosa, me escuchas cuando lo necesito, se que puedo confiar en ti y lo mejor es que por primera vez en la vida se que hay una mujer que me ama sin importar mi apellido. Y si, rara vez sueles decirme palabras cariñosas, pero se que me amas tu actitud para conmigo me lo ha dejado claro.

Makoto se sobresalto al escuchar todo lo que Andrew le había dicho. Se pregunto como Andrew podría pensar que ella lo amara o que le tuviera siquiera un mínimo de aprecio pues en el tiempo que ellos llevaban de novios jamás le había dicho algo como "te amo" o "te quiero", además de que tampoco solía ponerle apodos cariñosos.

Sintió también una sensación de extrañeza dentro de si misma, como si el hecho de que Andrew pudiera amarla de verdad le provocara sensaciones distintas; por un lado un sentimiento parecido a la felicidad (pero dentro de si la felicidad para ella estaba descartada) y por otro lado una profunda tristeza y remordimiento, pues ella no estaba siendo sincera con Andrew. En ese momento le pareció que Andrew era un buen hombre, que si bien había sufrido y tenia sus defectos, merecía tener a una mujer que lo amara y ella no se había acercado a el movida por el amor.

_-No me ames. No soy buena para ti.- Pensó mientras clava sus ojos en los de Andrew._

**Dos meses después.**

Dentro de una lujosa joyería, Andrew se encontraba mirando los anillos de compromiso que la dependienta le mostraba, a su lado estaba Darien, quien lo había acompañado al lugar.

-¿Le compraras un regalo a Makoto?.- Pregunto Darien.

-Mas que eso.- Dijo Andrew.- Le pediré matrimonio. Quiero casarme con ella. Claro, solo falta que acepte.

-¿Qué?.- Se sobresalto Darien al escuchar lo que su primo acababa de decir.- ¿No te parece que aun no es tiempo de que te cases?

Andrew se quedo mirando a su primo, arqueando una de sus cejas.

-¿Qué tendría de malo?… Ya tenemos 5 meses de novios. La conozco lo suficiente.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?… Andrew… Se que la amas, pero no se... Ni siquiera conoces a su familia.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Darien?.- Pregunto Andrew.- ¿Acaso me estas diciendo que no me case con ella porque no es de nuestra condicion social?… Yo la amo, es una mujer maravillosa que me ha demostrado muchas veces que me ama y si tiene una familia disfuncional no me importa. Me voy a casar con ella no con su familia.

-Estoy hablando en serio Andrew.- Dijo Darien.- No estoy diciendo que no te ame. La he tratado poco y bueno he visto que te corresponde, no veo nada de malo en que no sea de nuestra condición social… Solo que… No se… ¿Por qué no le has propuesto hacer un viaje a Italia para que vea a su madre y tu de paso conozcas a tu futura suegra?

Andrew se quedo pensativo un momento analizando las palabras de su primo.

-Buena ideas. Le propondré hacer un viaje a Italia.- Dijo Andrew.- ¡Este es perfecto!.- Habló emocionado Andrew mirando un anillo de oro blanco el cual tenia en medio un diamante rodeado de pequeñas esmeraldas.- Este es el anillo indicado para mi Mako, hasta parece que fue hecho para ella.

Darien frunció el ceño al mirar el anillo.

-Andrew… Cuando has invitado a tu novia a cenar a casa… ¿No te has dado cuenta de que hay mucha hostilidad entre ella y Serenity?… No se, digo yo se que Serenity es fijada en eso de las clases sociales pero… Como que hasta cierto punto parece que Makoto internamente goza hacerla rabiar.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero es bueno que mi Luciérnaga no se deje pisotear por nadie. Y mas le vale a Serenity que no le falte al respeto, hasta hoy la he soportado porque es la madre de Serena y porque es la viuda de mi padre, pero tiene la osadía de molestar a mi futura esposa soy capaz de correrla de la casa.

-0-0-0-

Era miércoles por la tarde y Amy se encontraba ese dia sola en casa, puesto que Rei había salido y Makoto, que por fin tenia el trabajo que deseaba en un prestigiado despacho jurídico, a la salida tendría cita con Andrew. Además ese dia Kunzite se encontraba trabajando.

Se recostó en la cama, recordando algo que desde hace un mes atormentaba a su mente, era ese periódico que había encontrado en casa del difunto Neflyte Sanjoi. Se preguntaba cual era la razón por la que el hombre tenia ese periódico viejo y escondido en el hueco pequeño que había entré la pared y la alacena.

Aprovecho que en ese momento se encontraba sola y de su buro saco unos guantes de látex que tenia empaquetados para después proceder a levantar el colchón de su cama y sacar el periódico amarillento. Nuevamente sus ojos se clavaron en el encabezado: fecha de hace 6 años, diario local de la ciudad de Kyoto. Como noticia principal: Profesor Hiroki Kino y su esposa asesinados por delincuentes que pretendían robarles en su propia casa.

-Kino.- Balbuceo para si misma. Ese era el apellido de Makoto y si ataba cabos, Makoto era procedente de la ciudad de Kyoto, aunque muy pocos sabían eso.

De pronto se vino a su mente el momento en el que ella misma había hackeado el correo electrónico de Andrew Hansford para que Makoto comenzara a seducirlo vía Internet. Mas de una vez había escuchado decir a Makoto que llegaría hasta las ultimas consecuencias para hacerle justicia a la memoria de sus padres y su hermana.

¿Pero matar?.

Movió la cabeza negativamente. Por supuesto que Makoto no seria capaz de una cosa así. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, ambos hombres habían estado vinculados con Serenity y quizá podrían ser los hombres que habían matado a los padres de Makoto.

-Rei.- Balbuceo ahora como si la mandíbula le temblara.

Mas de una vez había escuchado a Rei decir que todo asesino, violador o secuestrador merecía pagar de la misma manera, pero. ¿Cuánta personas no han pensado de esa manera? Se pregunto ¿Cuántas personas al igual que Rei no dicen "mataría si es preciso por hacerle justicia y defender a los míos"?

-No. Claro que no puede ser. Estas imaginando cosas extrañas Amy.- Se dijo para si misma mientras dejaba escapar una risa nerviosa.- Decir yo haría no significa que en verdad seamos capaz de hacer tal o cual cosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, camino hacia la cocina y abrió uno de los cajones donde guardaba un encendedor, rápidamente encendió el fuego y comenzó a quemar el periódico. No sabia porque, pero cuando lo había encontrado en la casa de Neflyte no se había atrevido a entregarlo, lo había guardado, debatiéndose por un mes entre que seria lo correcto o lo incorrecto, pero finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que no quería ver mas ese periódico viejo.

Cuando ya casi el fuego terminaba de consumir lo ultimo que quedaba del periódico, escucho que la perilla de la puerta se movía y enseguida vio a Rei entrar.

Noto como esta la miraba desconcertada.

-¿Qué haces Amy?… ¿Qué es eso que estas quemando

**N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí tengo un capitulo mas que espero sea de su agrado. Como ven en la historia ya han pasado algunos meses lo cual da pie a que nuevas cosas sucedan hahaha.**

**Gracias a todos quienes me dejan su opinión ya sea positiva o negativa sobre la historia y disculpen si alguna vez se han sentido ofendidos por la manera de ser tratados temas como el aborto, sobre la religión, se que son temas delicados y en los que siempre habrá oposición pero bueno, esto es un fanfic sobrecargado de drama y tragedia y no va a cambiar, pues antes que el romance o que otra cosa la trama principal se centra en los traumas después de haber visto la masacre a que fueron sometidos sus padres y mas que nada su hermana.**

**Saludos a Nicky, Omar, Alina, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Marina, Danevas, Bermellon, Hotaru No Hikaru, Leonor de Eboli y bueno a todos los que me leen.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	17. Chapter 17 Negarse a la Realidad

**Negarse a la realidad.**

"_A veces es mas fácil negarse a la realidad que aceptarla"_

"¿Qué haces Amy?", "¿Qué es eso que estas quemando?". Esas dos preguntas que Rei acababa de hacer hace un par de segundos retumbaban en la mente de Amy que enseguida hecho las cenizas del periódico en el cesto.

Sintió como las pupilas color amatista de Rei atravesaban sus pensamientos y le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Estas bien?.- Escucho de nuevo la voz de Rei que la saco de su ensoñamiento.

-Si.

Miro a Rei toser y llevarse la mano a la boca. Supuso que el humo le era molesto, pues a ella también le era.

-¿No podrías haber quemado esas cosas afuera de casa o simplemente romperla en cachitos?.- Dijo Rei que camino hacia la ventana que daba a la cocina, abriéndola para que el aire saliera.

-No.- Respondió Amy con seriedad.- Hay cosas que es mejor que desaparezcan para no dejar rastro de ellas. ¿No lo crees Rei?

Rei frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su amiga. No supo que responderle.

-Bueno. Supongo que tu y Makoto pensaran lo mismo que yo.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué estas tratando de decir Amy Mizuno?.- Desconcertada Rei que camino hacia el bote de basura para ver que era aquello que Amy había quemado, pero en el bote solo quedaban las cenizas de algo que ella ignoraba que podría ser.

Amy se quedo pensativo unos momentos y finalmente habló:

-Queme algo que estorba y podría ser peligroso si cayera en manos de mi querido novio.- Dijo Amy.- Kunzite se molestaría mucho si supiera que yo tenia eso y no se lo hice saber.

Rei sintió que la sangre le bajaba a sus pies y el rostro le palidecía, pero lejos de mostrarse nerviosa volteo el rostro hacia donde estaba su amiga, encontrándose con sus pupilas azules.

-Claro, ya lo entiendo.- Dijo Rei.- No creo que a Kunzite le gustaría saber que aun guardas cartas y tarjetas que te regalaba el imbecil de tu ex novio.

-Así es.- Dijo Amy.- Supuse que era algo que tu y Makoto entenderían eso. Las cosas de Taiki es algo que la verdad no me interesa tener.

-0-0-0-

Serenity estaba mas irritada y molesta que de costumbre. Las cosas para ella cada dia se complicaba mas. Serena era cada dia mas caprichosa, Jedite demandándole dinero que ella ya no podía darle con facilidad, Setsuna molestándola con sus comentarios sarcásticos y ahora la "buena nueva", había escuchado que Andrew tenia planes de casarse con su novia, o al menos lo había escuchado platicar con Darien sobre un anillo de compromiso para Makoto.

Ese era precisamente el peor de todos sus problemas, Makoto Kino. Si bien la novia de Andrew no tenia nada que ver con Hiroki y Mika Kino, parecía como si el apellido fuera una maldición en su vida. Las personas que mas había aborrecido llevaban Kino por apellido y la novia de Andrew no era la excepción. En poco tiempo se estaba ganando su desprecio.

En otro tiempo, cuando su marido había muerto heredándole todo a Andrew, temía que su hijastro la echara a la calle, pero no fue así. Jamás pensó que Andrew se tomara a una mujer en serio como para querer hacerla su esposa. Nunca le había conocido a una novia, pero por boca de Mina y Serena a veces se daba por enterado de las mujeres con las que salía Andrew. Todas chicas de su circulo social en el cual Makoto no encajaba. Ese era el problema, estaba segura de que Makoto no amaba a Andrew, por experiencia propia conocía a las de la condición social de Makoto, y podría asegurar que Makoto iba por lo que convenía a sus intereses. Por la fortuna de los Hansford.

-¡Nadie me va a quitar lo que con tanto trabajo me he ganado!.- Murmuro entre dientes mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

Tomo una botella de perfume y llena de ira la lanzo contra el espejo, haciendo que este se partiera en pedazos y que el contenido de la botella se vaciara sobre la madera color café del tocador.

-¡Estupida Makoto!.- Balbuceo con la respiración agitada, recordando el suceso ocurrido tres días atrás, cuando Andrew había invitado a Makoto a cenar.

_3 días atrás…_

_Serenity salio de su cuarto después de haber discutido con Setsuna, quien se había burlado de ella haciéndole ver que Makoto Kino era la horma de su zapato. Una mujer tan inteligente y ambiciosa como ella que con astucia había logrado que Andrew sucumbiera ante sus encantos para apoderarse de la fortuna Hansford, tal y como ella había hecho en su juventud con Luke Hansford._

_Se sentía molesta consigo misma, había tenido que pasar su vida soportando a Luke y a los dos hijos de su difunta esposa para que ahora otra mujer viniera a quitarle lo que ella con tantos años había esperado recibir._

_Se encontró de pronto con Makoto, quien al parecer había subido a la segunda planta, por la dirección en la que venia supuso que venia del baño. Sabia cual era la clase social de Makoto, por lo que tenia en claro cuales eran sus intereses, así que rápidamente se jugo su ultima carta. La abordaría en ese momento en que estaba sola._

_Makoto.- Llamo Serenity a la novia de su hijastro. Dibujando una de sus mejores sonrisas y tratando de parecer amable._

_Makoto también sonrío._

_-¡Señora Serenity!… Pensé que estaba con los demás en el comedor._

_-No Makoto. Subí a hacer una llamada.- Dijo Serenity.- Pero que bueno que te veo. Es preciso aprovechar este momento en que ambas estamos a solas y lejos de Andrew. Necesito hablar contigo._

_Makoto se le quedo mirando a los ojos y Serenity noto en ella una extraña expresión que no pudo descifrar. No sabia si su mirada estaba cargada de burla, de ira o de amabas cosas._

_-Usted dirá._

_-Makoto, yo te quiero hacer una pregunta.- Dijo Serenity.- Bueno, antes que nada creo que ya sabes que Andrew quedo huérfano de madre a muy corta edad, yo me case con su padre y lo quiero como a un hijo, pero… ¿Tu en verdad lo amas?_

_Makoto la miro con un gesto cargado de ironía que no paso desapercibido para Serenity._

_-Por algo soy su novia._

_Serenity no tenia un plan en mente, así que utilizo el primer recurso que se le ocurrió._

_-Si te lo pregunto es porque para mi es importante Andrew. Necesitarías amarlo mucho para casarte con el.- Dijo Serenity.- Te has dado cuenta de que Mina, mi querida Mina, ella es invidente, su problema es irreversible. Andrew la quiere mucho y jamás la va a dejar de lado._

_Makoto se cruzo de brazos y movió negativamente la cabeza._

_-¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme?_

_-Bueno, nuestra querida Mina seguro será ciega por el resto de su vida. Andrew jamás querrá separarse de ella. Si algun dia te casas con mi hijastro, tendrás que tener en cuenta que el siempre estará al pendiente de Mina y tu tendrás que aceptarlo con eso._

_Makoto contuvo una carcajada que hizo que a Serenity se le erizara la piel._

_-¿Esta segura de que usted ama a Andrew y a Mina como si fueran sus hijos?_

_Serenity abrió los ojos grandemente y trago saliva._

_-Por supuesto que los quiero. Los he criado desde que son unos niños._

_-Bueno, es que de pronto me pareció como si usted insinuara que Mina fuera una carga._

_-No es eso lo que trate de decir Makoto. Creo que me has…-_

_-Pues es justo como sonó.- Dijo Makoto.- Me queda perfectamente claro el amor de madre que les tiene a ambos. _

_Serenity iba a decir algo, pero en eso escucho unos pasos tras ella y miro que Makoto desviaba su mirada._

_-¡Andy!.- Escucho la voz de Makoto y al voltear miro a su hijastro. Lo cual hizo que se le erizará la piel. Se pregunto si acaso Andrew habría escuchado la conversación._

_-Luciérnaga. Te estabas tardando demasiado en bajar y subí a buscarte.- Dijo Andrew abrazando a Makoto.- ¿Estaban platicando ustedes dos?… Ya veo porque la demora._

_-Claro. Yo y Serenity estábamos hablando de cosas muy interesantes… ¿Verdad señora?.- Dijo Makoto clavando sus ojos verdes en los de Serenity.- Pero bueno, bajemos al comedor._

_Serenity miro como Andrew y Makoto caminaban hacia las escaleras tomados de la mano. Esperaba que Makoto mantuviera la boca cerrada y que no comentara nada sobre la conversación._

_Creía que el tema que había tocado para espantar a Makoto podría servirle, pero lejos de eso parecía que era ella quien había terminado como un ratón asustado y no Makoto._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¡Estupida mujer!.- Balbuceo Serenity.- Y tenia que ser Kino. También Kino como el imbecil de Hiroki.

Escucho detrás de la puerta una risa socarrona que la hizo sobresaltarse y al voltear miro a Setsuna.

-Veo que te has encontrado a la horma de tu zapato hermana querida.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba parada a las afueras del prestigiado despacho Tenoh, era su segunda semana en su nuevo trabajo y estaba muy satisfecha, pues por fin había dejado su trabajo en el restaurante y había encontrado uno relacionado con su carrera y sobre todo con el área de su preferencia, que era la penal.

Antes de ser llamada para la entrevista, Makoto había sido aceptada en otros despachos de renombre para ser contratada, pero había rechazado las ofertas por el simple hecho de saber que tendría a un hombre como jefe y si algo le daba pánico era tener que ser acosada o abusada, pero cuando fue llamada del despacho Tenoh, por la prestigiada abogada Haruka Tenoh no dudo en aceptar la oferta, si bien el sueldo era mejor en otros despachos, pero en el despacho "Tenoh y Asociados" tenia la certeza de que al tener por jefa a una mujer se evitaría el temor de ser acosada.

Saco el teléfono celular de su bolsa. Andrew llevaba 10 minutos de retraso, supuso que quizá habría tenido un contratiempo en su empresa.

Sonrío de manera maquiavélica, de un tiempo a la fecha todo le estaba saliendo bien. Tenia el empleo que deseaba y aunque aun no sabia donde encontrar a Jedite, días atrás, cuando había acudido a casa de Andrew a cenar, había descubierto un secreto que le serviría para sus planes y que la haría llegar hasta ese asqueroso violador.

_3 días atrás…_

_Makoto caminaba por entre los pasillos del segundo piso de la mansión Hansford, mirando puertas que daban a distintos cuartos. No tenia necesidad de acudir al baño en ese momento, ni de retocarse el maquillaje, pero cuando estaba en el comedor había visto a Serenity subir con el pretexto de hacer una llamada y como guiada por su instinto se excuso con quienes estaban en la mesa poniendo de pretexto que necesitaba ir al baño._

_-Ya veo porque esta maldita alimaña se caso con el padre de Andrew.- Pensó Makoto para si misma viendo el lujo y decoro en la mansión.- ¡Donde!… Tengo que encontrar una maldita pista, si esa vieja subió a su habitación es por algo… Seguro algo se trae entre manos, pero… ¿Cual será su habitación?.- Siguió pensando._

_De pronto, escucho unas voces provenientes de una de las habitaciones, camino con paso sigiloso y pego su oído a la puerta. Pudo distinguir que dentro, Serenity y Setsuna discutían._

_-¿Qué sucede querida hermana?… ¿Tu que siempre crees controlar a todos y tener al mundo en tus manos ahora estas en las manos de tu querido hijo al que despreciaste al nacer?.- Escucho Makoto la voz de Setsuna._

_-¡Cállate, no vuelvas a mencionar eso, Serena es mi única hija!… ¿Entendiste?… ¡No vuelvas a mencionar nada mas!_

_-Jedite es tu hijo hermana y el haberlo negado ahora te lo esta cobrando la vida. Lo has negado y lo has convertido en un delincuente, pero seguro será por la mano de tu hijo por quien perezcas o te hundas._

_Makoto sonrío para si misma. Si bien aun no sabia donde podría encontrar a Jedite, ese dia había descubierto algo muy interesante y que podría servirle. Acababa de descubrir uno de los puntos débiles de Serenity Hansford._

_Escucho las voces de las dos mujeres cerca de la puerta, por lo que rápidamente y con pasos queditos camino y se escondió detrás de una de las paredes. Al ver salir del cuarto a Serenity ella aparecería fingiendo venir en dirección del baño._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Makoto sonrío de lado, sin saber que alguien tras ella miraba su bien formada figura, ataviada en ese momento por el uniforme de la empresa, que era un traje sastre en color rojo quemado que consistía en un saco de manga larga ceñido a su cintura y una falda que le llegaba a tres cuartos de sus piernas.

-¿No trajiste hoy tu auto Makoto?.- Escucho una voz gruesa detrás de ella.

Makoto se sobresalto y giro su rostro, encontrándose con Haruka Tenoh, su jefa, quien si bien vestía y lucia muy masculina, a final de cuentas era una mujer.

-Tenoh-Sama.- Balbuceo Makoto.- Así es, el dia de hoy no traje mi automóvil.

-¿Deseas que te lleve a tu casa?… Si gustas podría hacerlo.

Makoto sonrío agradecida y después habló:

-Muchas gracias pero estoy esperando a…

Makoto no termino de hablar, pues escucho la voz de Andrew que llego al lugar donde ella lo esperaba.

-Luciérnaga, mi amor, disculpa por haberme tardado.- Escucho la voz de Andrew y sonrío al verlo.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.- Respondió Makoto.- Muchas gracias de igual manera Tenoh-Sama.- Volteo Makoto a ver a su jefa y se despidió con un movimiento de manos.

Haruka se quedo mirando como su nueva empleada lucia feliz y caminaba tomada de la mano de aquel hombre. Cuando la había contratado supo que no era casada, pero no le había pasado por la mente que Makoto pudiera tener novio.

-0-0-0-

**Una semana después…**

Jedite se encontraba de pie afuera de la lujosa mansión Hansford, donde vivía Serenity, la viuda del difunto dueño de AeroSky Enterprises, mujer que al ser abandonado en un orfanato al nacer, lo había adoptado como tutora y lo había puesto al cuidado de una niñera y otra. De sobra sabia que Serenity Hansford no lo había adoptado solo por buena voluntad, sino porque a su debido tiempo se lo cobraría y valla que se lo había cobrado, cuando lo había instruido para matar a los Kino en compañía de los dos otros hombres que habían muerto.

El estaba seguro que detrás de la muerte de Rubeus y Neflyte estaba Serenity, pero el era mas astuto que aquellos dos y por supuesto siempre estaba preparado para todo, por si Serenity en algun momento quisiera eliminarlo. La razón por la que Serenity lo había mantenido en su infancia, no lo sabia, pero suponía que era para quedar bien delante de la sociedad. De igual manera, nunca desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna para sacarle dinero, el sabia como dominar a Serenity.

-¡Como que no esta Serenity!.- Le grito exasperado al guardia que se negaba a dejarlo entrar dentro de la mansión.- ¡Por supuesto que no la voy a esperar aquí afuera!

El guardia que vigilaba la entrada a la mansión, vestido con pulcro pantalón y saco negro, con blusa blanca de botones por debajo, comenzaba a desesperarse ante la actitud de aquel hombre

-¡Entienda que no puedo dejarlo entrar a la mansión sin estar autorizado!.- Exasperado.- ¡Son ordenes del señor Hansford!

Jedite apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo la ira que le provoca el no poder acceder y buscar a Serenity. Había regresado de Osaka, puesto que el dinero que le mandaba su tutora se le había terminado y ya no le proveía de tanto dinero como antes. Sabia como controlar a Serenity y si no le daba lo que quería ya encontraría la manera de extorsionarla.

Miro de pronto un automóvil deportivo en color rojo que iba saliendo de la mansión y visualizo sentada frente al volante a una hermosa mujer como de 20 años, rubia, de ojos azules, peinada con dos coletas. Supuso que era la hija de Serena, puesto que la hijastra por ser ciega obviamente no podía manejar un auto y estaba descartada.

_-¡Valla que es hermosa la hija de mi querida tutora!.- Pensó para si mismo._

Jedite sonrío y miro como la mujer bajaba el vidrio de la ventana y le sonrío mirando primero al guardia y luego a el.

-Sotaro… ¿Quién es este hombre?.- Pregunto Serena al hombre de seguridad pero mirando con coquetería a Jedite.

-Este hombre dice que viene a ver su madre. Pero ya le he explicado que no puedo dejarlo entrar sin la autorización del señor Hansford.

Serena maldijo a Andrew entre dientes, pues no le agradaba mucho esa regla que Andrew había puesto para resguardar la seguridad de la mansión, después de que meses atrás Serenity recibiera una carta amenazadora.

-¡Andrew y sus estupideces!.- Balbuceo en voz baja. Despues clavo sus ojos en Jedite.- ¿Dices que vienes a buscar a mi madre?

-Así es.- Respondió Jedite mirando lascivamente a Serena.- Pero al parecer tendré que venir en otro momento. Parece que no esta.

-Sube al auto.- Dijo Serena.- Quizá pueda ayudarte.

Jedite pareció entender el mensaje subliminal detrás de las palabras de la hermosa joven y sin pensarlo subió al auto. Quizá ese dia no vería a Serenity y no tendría el dinero que quería, pero quizá se podría divertir con la hermosa hija de su tutora.

-0-0-0-

Amy se encontraba sentada en el comedor, con un plato de comida frente a ella sin probar si quiera bocado. Escuchaba las platicas de Rei y Makoto quienes hablaban y hablaban sin parar, pero realmente no les estaba prestando atención.

Desde hace dos meses una idea en la que no quería ni pensar daba vueltas en su cabeza. Era algo en relación con los asesinatos de Rubeus y Neflyte, y aunque no quería pensar mas en ello la idea no dejaba de amedrentar su cabeza dia y noche.

-Amy.- La llamo Makoto.- ¿Te sucede algo?… ¿Estas bien?

Amy se quedo mirando detenidamente los ojos verdes de su amiga. Sabia lo mucho que había sufrido, la manera en que habían muerto sus padres y su deseo de querer que se hiciera justicia. Hasta cierto punto comprendía que Makoto tuviera tanto resentimiento, pues ella misma no podría soportar la idea de que alguien matara a sus padres.

_-No Amy. Alguien tan dulce como Makoto no podría ser capaz de eso. Bueno, ella quiere justicia y eso es normal.- Pensó para si misma.- Y Rei… No, una amiga tan incondicional como ella. Por supuesto que no._

_4 años atrás…_

_Amy se encontraba sentada en la sala de la casa de Rei, lugar donde vivía desde que había llegado a la ciudad de Tokio para estudiar la carrera de Ingeniero en Informática en TODAI. Debido a que ella era proveniente de un pueblo llamado Narai, tuvo que ir a residir a Tokio para así poder estudiar una carrera universitaria, pero a veces el dinero que le mandaban sus padres no era suficiente y en ese momento se debatía entre si cooperar para la comida de la semana en casa de Rei o si guardar el dinero para un libro que necesitaba comprara para el dia de mañana, de lo contrario no podría entrar a clases._

_Dos días antes había llamado a Narai, pero su madre le había comentado que su padre estaba desempleado, por lo que Amy no quería preocuparlos. La lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y empezarnos a brotar a borbotones de sus ojos azules, aprovecharía ese momento de soledad en que no estaba la dueña de la casa ni la otra joven con la que compartían el departamento para darle rienda a su tristeza._

_Escucho que de pronto el picaporte de la puerta se movió y rápidamente, con el dorso de su mano trato de limpiar sus lagrimas, pero al abrirse la puerta miro a Makoto y Rei mirándola con extrañeza._

_-Amy-Chan.- Se acerco la joven de ojos verdes frente a ella.- ¿Qué te sucede?_

_-¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto Rei con preocupación._

_Amy había visto como Makoto, estaba casi siempre distante, como molesta, jamás espero ver un gesto de amabilidad en su rostro. En realidad no es que Makoto hubiera sido grosera con ella, pero siempre la notaba distante y pensativa. Por su parte, Rei era con quien mas conversaba, aunque tampoco podía llamarla su amiga, era simplemente la dueña de la casa quien le cobraba una mensualidad por vivir ahí._

_-Mis padres no me han mandado dinero. Papá esta desempleado.- Dijo Amy que de pronto se sorprendió de si misma al hablar con dos desconocidas sobre sus problemas.- El dinero de la beca no me ha llegado… Y mañana tengo que comprar un libro si no no podré entrar a clases. _

_Makoto dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro y le tomo la mano a la joven._

_-Eso no es un problema grave.- Dijo Makoto con voz suave.- ¿Sabes?… Yo hace dos años perdí a mis padres, perdí a mi hermana. Mi familia murió.- Amy levanto su vista y noto como las lagrimas se asomaban de los verdes ojos de su compañera.- También perdí a mi novio. El difunto hermano de Rei era mi novio. _

_-Ya lo has escuchado de boca de Makoto. El dia que murió su novio también murio mi hermano mayor. El dia del entierro de Tamahome perdí también a mi abuelo._

_Amy sintió que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al imaginar una vida donde no estuvieran sus padres. Ciertamente en ese momento no estaba con ellos y los extrañaba, pero aun de lejos podía sentir el apoyo de ellos hacia ella._

_-Lo siento chicas. Yo no lo sabia._

_Rei sonrío y se sentó a un lado de la joven._

_-No te preocupes por el dinero de la renta de este mes Amy.- Dijo Rei.- Con lo de mi trabajo de medio tiempo y la pensión de mi abuelo puedo traer la comida a casa. Ya que tu padre tenga empleo me vas pagando poco a poco. No me veas solo como la chica que te alquila un cuarto, veme también como una amiga._

_Makoto rápidamente limpio las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos y sonrío._

_-Eres una chica muy afortunada. Tienes a tus padres.- Sonrío Makoto.- Compra el libro que necesites y si te hace falta dinero para algo no te preocupes, puedo prestarte. Ya escuchaste a Rei, no solo queremos ser tu compañera en esta casa. También queremos ser tus amigas._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Amy… ¿Qué tienes?.- Escucho después la voz de Rei que la hizo salir de su ensoñamiento.- ¿Algun problema con Kunzite?

Amy volteo a ver a sus dos amigas, primero a Rei y luego a Makoto. A ambas las quería mucho, eran sus mejores amigas, las mejores que había tenido en toda su vida. No solamente habían estado con ella en los buenos momentos, sino que también cuando mas las había necesitado, cuando apenas eran solo unas conocidas ellas dos le habían ayudado y le habían brindado su apoyo incondicional.

-No se preocupen amigas. Todo esta bien con Kunzite.- Dijo Amy.- Es solo que, bueno, últimamente he tenido exceso de trabajo.

Rei sonrío y la miro con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, eso nos deja mas tranquilas.- Dijo Rei.- Tiene tiempo que estas como retraída. No se, pero no eres la misma Amy de antes y hasta te he notado un poco distante de nosotras. Hasta llegue a pensar que estabas molesta por algo porque cada que me acercaba a ti me evadías.

Amy miro a sus dos amigas y tomo una mano de cada una.

-Chicas. No tengo nada. Es solo cansancio.- Dijo Amy.- Y por favor no duden de que a las dos las quiero, son mis mejores amigas, me ayudaron cuando yo mas lo necesitaba y eso siempre lo tendré presente. Y así como ustedes un dia me dijeron que podía confiar en ustedes, ahora yo les digo lo mismo. Confíen en mi para así poder ayudarlas cuando lo necesiten. Nunca voy a justificar los errores que hayan cometido, pero son mis amigas y de cualquier manera siempre buscare hacer lo posible por ayudarlas. Solo déjense ayudar y no cometan los mismos errores.

Rei trago saliva al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Algo le decía que Amy no estaba tan bien del todo como aparentaba.

-Bien chicas. Iré al gimnasio. Mas tarde vuelvo.

Despues de que Amy se fuera, Makoto y Rei se quedaron en silencio, un silencio que se torno incomodo.

De pronto, ambas levantaron su vista y se encontraron mirándose la una a la otra.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria si lo supiera?.- Lanzo Rei la pregunta rompiendo así el silencio que se formo entre ella y Makoto.

-No lo se.- Dijo Makoto.- Sencillamente no debemos de decírselo. Ella no lo soportaría. Pero tampoco ha sentido el miedo que se siente poder ser asesinada o atacada. Amy ama la justicia, por algo es policía, pero no todos los policías son como ella y no es justo que muchos crímenes queden impunes.

Rei puso una de sus manos sobre la mano derecha de Makoto y se le quedo mirando detenidamente. Hacia un tiempo que tenia algo en mente y lo quería decir.

-Luciérnaga

-¿Por qué me llamas Luciérnaga?.- Pregunto Makoto desconcertada.- Tu nunca me llamas así.

Rei tomo y soltó aire para después continuar hablando.

-Luciérnaga, Makoto, de la manera que sea que gustes que te llame… Eres mi amiga y esas cosas salen sobrando.

-Tu amiga y tu cuñada.- Replico Makoto.

Rei movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Dejemos de lado a Tamahome. El ya esta muerto, así que el termino de cuñada sale sobrando. Yo te quiero por lo que eres, por ser mi amiga, por haber estado conmigo cuando murieron mis abuelos y mi hermano, cuando me defendiste de aquel delincuente que quería hacerme daño, por ofrecerme tu compañía y tu amistad, por ser la primera amiga que tuve en mi vida, porque como ya sabes al crecer con mi abuelo y con mi hermano tendía mas a tener amistad con hombres.

-Rei.-

-No me interrumpas porque no he terminado… El que hayas sido novia de Tamahome para mi sale sobrando. Mi amiga es la que esta sentada ahora aquí conmigo, la que conocí hace 6 años cuando yo me quede completamente sola, la que fue mi compañera de universidad por 5 años, la que me ha escuchado y ha sido mi pañuelo de lagrimas cuando lo he necesitado. Esa es mi amiga, porque si bien llegue a conversar con la novia de mi hermano por Internet o por teléfono, puedo decir que con esa Makoto tenia afinidad, pero no puedo llamarla amiga. Mi amiga es la Makoto que esta aquí ahora.

Makoto movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se llevo las manos a las sienes, agachando su mirada. Las palabras de Rei le habían hecho sentir un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado cierto alegría y por otro lado un poco de temor.

Rei, por su parte, noto que Makoto de nuevo podría entrar en esa crisis nerviosa y ponerse histérica como ya antes lo había hecho, pero se sorprendió al mirar que solo unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Yo pensé que era solo porque fui la novia de Tamahome.

Rei respiro aliviada al ver que no se ponía histérica.

-Por supuesto que no linda. Tamahome amaba a su novia, pero yo a quien quiero es a mi amiga.

-¡Da igual, es lo mismo, para el caso estas hablando de la misma persona!

Rei dio dos golpecitos en la mesa y apretó los labios.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Rei.- Eso lo se, tu fuiste la novia de Tamahome pero el ya esta muerto. En el tiempo que fuiste novia de Tamahome tu no eras mi amiga. Quizá complique las cosas. Solo te quería decir que te quiero mucho no importando lo que tu y mi hermano hayan sido.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después.**

Rei se encontraba sentada en la silla giratoria, mientras sobre el escritorio tenia algunos documentos y hacia algunas cosas en la computadora que tenia frente a ella, unos informes que le había encargado Darien Shields, su jefe de área en AeroSky Enterprises.

Se detuvo un momento e hizo la silla reclinable hacia atrás, dándose un ligero masaje en las sienes con las yemas de sus dedos índices. Hacia ya un par de meses, o quizá semanas, en realidad no sabia cuanto, pero lo que había hecho en pos de la justicia ya no le gustaba. El hecho de recordar como ella y Makoto habían matado a Rubeus y Neflyte era algo en lo que últimamente no dejaba de pensar.

Ciertamente, también recordaba que el dia que mataron a Rubeus, este horas antes había tenido la intención de lastimar a Makoto y quizá por que no, hasta matarla. Lo mismo, por boca de Makoto, años atrás se había enterado de que Serenity quería matar a todos los miembros de la familia Kino y ella, por el cariño que le tenia a su amiga había preferido tomar esas vidas.

_-¿Acaso no es correcto defender a quien se quiere?.- Se pregunto así misma.- Esa noche que asesinamos a Rebeus, yo lo encontré encima de Makoto con una daga que ella le había encajado en la espalda… ¿Pero que hubiera ocurrido si esa noche Makoto no trajera su daga y si yo tampoco hubiera llegado?… Seguramente esa escoria la hubiera golpeado, quizá hubiera abusado de ella y quizá hasta la hubiera matado… Si, ante los ojos del gran Kami es pecado matar… ¿Pero no seria mas absurdo dejar morir a las personas que se ama solo por escrúpulos absurdos?… Si, por supuesto que es pecado, pero prefiero ser una asesina antes que ver morir a las personas que quiero._

Sintió que un calor abrasador recorría su cuerpo a pesar de que dentro de la oficina había aire acondicionado. Tomo el vaso que tenia a su izquierda, pero al llevárselo a los labios y darse cuenta de que no quedaba una gota hizo una mueca de desgano y se levanto para caminar hacia donde estaba el porta garrafón de agua.

-¡Pero valla, que hermoso panorama tengo frente a mis ojos!.- Escucho la voz de Darien Shields tras ella lo cual la puso de mal humor.

Ciertamente, meses atrás, en un principio había sentido atracción por su jefe. ¿Cómo no sentirla?. Despues de todo Darien era un hombre atractivo, pero con toda la tensión acumulada no sentía ese ímpetu por llevárselo a la cama. Le parecía que Darien era un tipo superficial, lujurioso, un hombre de la vida mundana. Un hombre que solo coqueteaba con ella y no miraba mas allá de su cara y hermoso cuerpo.

-Ya me falta poco para terminar el informe.- Dijo Rei ignorando el comentario que había hecho Darien.

Ignorarlo era lo que venia haciendo desde ya hace algunas semanas. No tenia tiempo y ni siquiera ganas para coquearle o querer seducirlo, algo que en ella era fácil.

Darien esbozo una sonrisa retorcida, con esa que siempre lograba seducir a las mujeres y se acerco a su empleada rozándole el brazo con la yema de sus dedos. El no era un hombre que mintiera a una mujer para llevársela a la cama, cuando amaba a una mujer era el hombre mas fiel, pero en ese momento estaba soltero y Rei Hino no era precisamente una mujer casta, pura ni inocente.

Rei al sentir el roce de los dedos de Darien sobre su brazo se hizo a un lado y levanto sus ojos encontradse con las pupilas azules de Darien.

-No.- Dijo mirándolo severamente.

Darien sonrío malicioso, deleitándose ante la blancura de la piel de su subordinada, sus labios rojos y sus peculiares ojos color violeta.

-¿Por qué no Hino?.- Sonrío Darien.- Pensé que yo te gustaba… ¿De que te asustas?… No eres precisamente una santa.

Rei levanto su mirada penetrante clavándola sobre Darien.

-¿Qué esta insinuando?

Darien trago saliva haciendo que la nuez de su garganta se moviera de arriba abajo. Tarde se había dado cuenta de que lo ultimo que había dicho estaba fuera de lugar. Ciertamente había conocido la faceta de una Rei lujuriosa, pero ella había dicho "No" y el con su comentario le había faltado al respeto. Sintió la mirada de reproche y dolor de Rei sobre el y se sintió culpable. Trato de articular palabras para disculparse, pero pedir disculpas era algo que no le era fácil.

-Yo… Bueno Hino, no te pongas así… Este yo no quise.

-No me importa si quiso o no quiso.- Dijo Rei caminando hacia la puerta.-

-Hino.- Balbuceo Darien mirándola de espaldas.

Rei se giro de lado y lo miro con ira contenida.

-Si. Quizá me tiene catalogada como una mujer fácil, como una zorra, como una mujer lujuriosa, pero le he dicho que no y creo que hasta las mujeres fáciles merecemos respeto. Y si dije no, es no.- Dijo Rei.-

Darien se quedo mirando los ojos cristalizados de ella, le pareció como si Rei Hino, esa mujer coqueta y exuberante se fuera a echar a llorar y se sintió culpable. Momentos después la miro salir de la oficina con el rostro cabizbajo.

-Creo que ahora si me pase.- Dijo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en la silla acolchonada que estaba frente a su escritorio.

-0-0-0-

Minako se encontraba en un lujoso sofá en color perla mientras bebía un vaso con zumo de naranja, esperando a que Hotaru, su amiga y psicoterapeuta bajara de su habitación a recibirla.

Si bien Mina no podía mirar, sabia que Hotaru era una chica millonaria, cuyos padres eran dueños de una cadena de supermercados.

-Hola Mina.- Escucho la voz de su amiga tras ella.- ¿Cómo has estado?… ¿Cómo van tus clases de braille?

-Bien.- Murmuro Hotaru.- Justo acabo de salir de clases y le pedí a Andrew que me trajera aquí. ¿Están tus padres?

Hotaru sonrío y se sentó en un sofá que estaba justo enfrente de donde su amiga se encontraba sentada.

-Papá y mamá ahora están en una junta con los directivos la empresa. Ya sabes, asuntos de empresarios. Pero mejor no hablar de eso que me da pereza, sabes que los números y la contabilidad no es lo mío.

Mina esbozo una sonrisa, bien sabia que aunque los padres de Hotaru eran empresarios, ella no sentía mucho interés en los negocios de su familia, su pasión mas bien era ayudar al prójimo, razón por la cual era una excelente psicóloga y a Mina le constaba, pues aunque aun a veces se deprimía por su ceguera, Hotaru había sido de gran ayuda para ella.

-¿Te preocupa algo Mina?.- Interrumpió Hotaru el silencio.- ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada se te pasa por alto.- Sonrío Mina.- ¿Recuerdas que te comente que Andrew estaba saliendo con una chica?

-Si.- Dijo Hotaru. - ¿Te preocupa algo relacionado con la novia de tu hermano?

Hotaru aun recordaba como meses atrás, Andrew había ido a su consultorio tratando de explicarle que su novia tenia problemas depresivos. Había prometido llevar a su novia, pero aun no lo hacia. Claro esta que no iba a comentarlo con Minako, pues aunque eran amigas, su ética profesional le impedía siquiera mencionar que Andrew había estado en su consultorio.

-Es que Hotaru, no se.- Dijo Minako.- Tengo que reconocer que Andrew ha cambiado mucho desde que conoció a esa chica y ha cambiado para bien. Ya no es el mismo chico egocéntrico y vanidoso que solo pensaba en su galanura o que buscaba chicas para pasar un rato agradable, el esta muy enamorado de su novia… Y se quiere casar con ella.

-¿No te gusta esa chica para tu hermano?.- Pregunto Hotaru dándole un sorbo a su taza de café humeante.

-No lo se.- Respondió Mina.- Por un lado ha hecho a mi hermano cambiar. Cuando los veo juntos siento que ella también lo ama, que corresponde a sus sentimientos… Pero hay algo… Siento que se guarda muchas cosas, es que es como si fuera una caja fuerte… Y las veces que ha ido a comer a la casa… Bueno, conmigo se lleva bien, pero noto ciertas rencillas entre ella y Serenity y a veces siento como si ella lo disfrutara.

Hotaru movió los ojos de un lado a otro. Si bien Andrew ya había ido a comentarle algo sobre los problemas depresivos de su novia, y ahora Minako le estaba hablando de lo extraña que a veces le parecía su cuñada, esto le hacia pensar que en verdad algo ocurría con esa mujer, aunque también tenia que tomar en cuenta que Serenity, la madrastra de Mina era una mujer frívola y superficial que obviamente rechazaría a una mujer que no fuera de su clase social.

-Mira, sabiendo como es Serenity de frívola y superficial no me sorprende que rechace a una mujer que no sea de "nivel".- Dijo Hotaru haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.- Seguro como toda la herencia paso a nombre de tu hermano ella teme que una mujer llegue y le quite lo que ella cree suyo y eso te lo digo tomando en cuenta la reacción que me dices que tuvo cuando se leyo el testamento de tu padre.

Hotaru hizo una pausa y continuo hablando.

-Sinceramente Minako… ¿Crees que la novia de tu hermano este enamorada de el?… ¿O Crees que este interesada en su dinero?… Digo, yo no la conozco, pero se que tu sabrás darte cuenta. Esas cosas a veces no se pueden esconder por mas que traten.

Mina se quedo pensativa y prosiguió.

-Pues mira… Ya me había puesto a pensar que tal vez estuviera interesada en el dinero pero no me lo parece así, casi nunca va a casa, Andrew lo ofreció un trabajo en la compañía y no lo acepto porque no era su área, tampoco le pide cosas lujosas a Andrew, Asia que yo no creo que este interesada en el dinero, es una persona muy sencilla eso si te puedo decir, no la veo materialista…y pues en cuanto a la relación con mi hermano… Creo que si lo ama… He notado cierta alegría en su voz cuando se dirige hacia el, aunque también siento que reprime las muestras de cariño para con el.

-Extraño… Pero para eso debería conocerla.

-0-0-0-

**AeroSky Enterprises.**

Michiru se encontraba parada a las afueras de la oficina principal, que era la de Andrew. El la había llamado y ella no sabia porque, aun así llevaba los últimos informes que le había pedido, pero estaba segura que no le hablaría de trabajo. Le había pedido que fuera para hablar entre amigos. Sonrío al pensar que quizá le daría la noticia de que había terminado con Makoto, la novia a la que todavía no conocía, pues cada que se presentaba la oportunidad lo evadía.

Finalmente abrió la puerta tratando de no parecer tan contenta.

-Andrew, aquí estoy.- Dijo Michiru.- ¿Para que me mandaste llamar?… ¿Hay algun problema en los estados de cuenta?

Andrew levanto su rostro y le sonrío a Michiru. Aquella sonrisa retorcida de su amigo hacia que Michiru sintiera derretirse y desear besarlo y ser amada por el.

Lo miro levantarse y caminar hacia ella. Conforme se acercaba sentía que sus piernas se paralizaban.

-No Michiru.- Dijo Andrew poniendo sus manos sobre los de ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Un beso de amigos.- Eres mi mejor amiga… siempre lo has sido.

-También Darien y Zafiro lo son.

-Si.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero tu eres especial. Tu eres mujer y por eso quiero tomar en cuenta tu opinión. Estoy nervioso.

Michiru enarco una de sus cejas.

-¿Qué sucede?

Andrew saco la caja de terciopelo negro que guardaba dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón y la abrió, mostrándole a Michiru el anillo que había comprado para Makoto.

-¿Crees que le guste a Makoto?.- Pregunto Andrew.- Voy a pedirle matrimonio. Eso es lo que me tiene nervioso, que me valla a dar una negativa.

Michiru sintió peor que si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estomago. Se pregunto en que momento Andrew había dejado de ser el chico libertino para ahora querer casarse con una mujer.

Cierto, esa era la parte de Andrew que nunca le gusto, el chico frívolo y superficial, siempre era ella la que le sacaba su lado humano, pero de saberlo enamorado de otra prefería que fuera el de antes.

-¿Te casas?.- Pregunto sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

Andrew iba a decir algo, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Al instante la puerta se abrió y entro Rei llevando en sus manos unas carpetas. Andrew la sintió extraña, cierto que Rei le parecía reservada, pero noto sus ojos como si hubiera llorado.

-Andrew, aquí te manda Darien los informes. Están ordenados por fecha.

Andrew miro como Rei se daba media vuelta para salir de la oficina y la llamo:

-Rei… ¿Estas bien?… ¿Qué te sucede?

Michiru al notar que Rei y Andrew se hablaban con tanta confianza sintió una ira ciega para con Rei, nunca la había tratado, pues dentro de la empresa no compartían la misma área, pero el solo saber que esa mujer era la mejor amiga de la novia de Andrew era mas que suficiente para que no le agradara y eso lo empeoraba el hecho de ver como ahora Andrew y Rei ya se hablaban con tantas formalidades

-Me retiro.- Dijo Michiru.- Tengo que hacer unas llamadas a la aerolínea que esta en Osaka

Rei frunció el ceño al mirar como Michiru salio no sin antes haberle lanzado una mirada como de repulsión. Si bien la concia desde que entro a la empresa, antes sentía pasarle desapercibida, pero desde que se había habido que ella era la mejor amiga de la novia de Andrew, sintió como esa mujer siempre la miraba de mala manera, algo que ella podía llamar como celos.

-Estoy bien.- Respondió Rei.- Solo un poco cansada. Últimamente no he dormido.

-Me alegra.- Dijo Andrew.- Por un momento pensé que habías llorado. Y bueno, eres una de las mejores amigas de mi Luciérnaga, así que te estoy muy agradecido porque se que has estado con ella cuando mas te ha necesitado. Tu sabes, haber pasado por el divorcio de sus padres, la muerte de su hermana, el hecho de que su madre se haya ido a Italia. Ella las quiere mucho y ya por eso tu y Amy se han ganado mi aprecio.

Rei sonrío para si misma, sabia lo que Makoto sufría y le daba gusto saber que Andrew la amara en serio. Solo esperaba que Makoto se diera cuenta de ello y supiera valorarlo antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

-La amas… ¿Verdad?

Andrew se sentó sobre su silla giratoria y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Amarla es poco… La adoro, es mi vida, ella me ha cambiado y para bien. Ella me hace ser mejor.- Dijo el.

Rei se le quedo mirando y Andrew levanto su vista al sentir la mirada penetrante de Rei.

-Entonces hazla feliz.- Dijo Rei.- Ella ha sufrido mucho. Yo no te voy a hablar de su vida porque no me corresponde, pero a sufrido mucho, como no te imaginas. Hazla feliz… porque si le haces daño te las veras conmigo. Espero no te moleste mi comentario, se que la amas, pero de igual manera te lo digo y se que quizá te parezca una insolencia porque tu eres el dueño de esta empresa y yo solo una empleada.

Andrew sonrío ante el comentario de Rei.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta Rei.- Habló Andrew.- Al contario, gracias por demostrar una vez mas lo leal que eres. En estos 6 meses en la empresa has mostrado ser muy eficiente, pero me da gusto saber que mi novia tiene amigas que la quieran tanto y que la pongas a ella antes que a mi empresa. Gracias porque para mi esta primero mi Makoto antes que AeroSky Enterprises. Daria todo y mas por ella.

-Claro, por las personas que se quiere se pueden hacer hasta los mas grandes sacrificios. Y yo por el bienestar de mis amigas, por Amy y Makoto haría cualquier cosa.

-0-0-0-

**Tres días después…**

El atardecer de ese dia pintaba el cielo de tonos rojizos y naranjas. El invierno había terminado, dando paso a la primavera y con ello un clima agradable y los árboles repletos de hermosas hojas en tonos verdosos.

Makoto iba sentada dentro del auto de Andrew, mirando por la ventana el camino de árboles por la carretera por la que se podía llegar al monte Hakone. Desde ya hace algunas semanas, después de tanto reflexionar, había llegado a la conclusión de dar fin a su relación con Andrew. Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde que se hicieran novios, un noviazgo que ella acepto en aras de su venganza contra Serenity.

Ciertamente aun seguía en pie su venganza, estaba esperando el momento indicado en que apareciera Jedite para dar el golpe duro a Serenity, darle donde mas le dolía, igual que a ella en el pasado le habían dado en lo que mas lo dolió: Su familia. Mas sin embargo a veces sentía que Andrew lejos de servirle para su venganza venia a complicarle las cosas. A veces era como si estar cerca de el le hiciera olvidar su verdadero objetivo.

Si bien, al principio de la relación, cuando acepto ser la novia de Andrew, ella tenia todo fríamente calculado: ser su novia, si era posible casarse con el para así estar cerca de Serenity y que el golpe para ella fuera letal. Despues de que terminara con ella, su plan era simplemente divorciarse de Andrew, nunca tuvo en mente hacerle daño, puesto que al divorciarse no tenia contemplado exigir reparto de bienes. El dinero de Andrew no era lo que le interesaba, así como tampoco su amor, pero las cosas habían cambiado, ahora sabia que el la amaba o al menos eso creía y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo. El solo hecho de pensar en herir los sentimientos de Andrew le dolía de sobremanera, por eso había decido alejarse de el, ponerle fin a la relación; entre mas rápido seria mejor, así el sufrimiento para el no seria mayor.

Makoto estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Andrew que no lo amaba, pero entonces sintió que el tomaba una de sus manos y le besaba el dorso. Makoto ante aquel contacto sintió estremecerse y volteo, mirando a Andrew de perfil con una mano sobre el volante.

-Luciérnaga, te amo.- Dijo el.

-Yo también.- Respondió ella

"Yo también", era lo que respondía cada que Andrew le decía que la amaba. De cierta manera sentía que al no decirle "Te amo" el dolor para el seria menos, y valla que nunca se lo había dicho en el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

_-Andrew.- Pensó en silencio mientras lo miraba de perfil.- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?… Yo no quiero lastimarte… ¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de un imposible?… De una mujer que ama a un muerto. Quizá si Lita hubiera sobrevivido y no yo… ¿Hubieras podido amar a Lita y no a mi?.- Makoto movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se soltó del agarre de Andrew, llevándose las dos manos a las sienes.- Deja de pensar en estupideces Makoto. Lita esta muerta, el hombre que amabas también esta muerto. No amas a Andrew, así que vas a terminar con esta relación. Eso es lo mas justo, un hombre como el no merece sufrir._

-¿Te sucede algo Luciérnaga?.- Pregunto Andrew mientras apagaba el motor del automóvil .

-No es nada.- Sonrío Makoto sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al notar como Andrew la miraba. De nuevo el remordimiento vino a ella. ¿Cómo decirle que no lo amaba sin lastimarlo?

-Makoto.- Balbuceo Andrew mientras lleva una de sus manos al rostro de su novia, acariciándole una de sus mejillas.- Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo.

Makoto tomo y soltó aire. Sentir las manos de Andrew en sus mejillas y su rostro tan cerca del suyo le hacia sentir que perdía las fuerzas para hacer lo que tenia que hacer. No quería lastimarlo, pero se dijo así misma que seria mejor que sufriera en ese momento, pedirle perdón y no que sufriera mas después. Aunque el hecho de pensar en hacerlo sufrir también le dolía a ella.

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo. Sobre algo muy importante.- Dijo ella.- Pero prefiero que tu me digas primero lo que tienes que decirme.

Andrew se acerco a Makoto, rozándole apenas los labios, dándose tiempo de disfrutar de su sabor.

-Andrew.- Balbuceo Makoto entreabriendo sus ojos una vez que se hubieran separado, llevando sus manos hacia las mejillas de el, acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos.- _No quiero hacerte daño. Perdona.- Pensó para si misma._

-¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?.- Pidió Andrew.

Makoto sin pensarlo lo hizo. En otra circunstancia hubiera salido corriendo, el simple hecho de estar a solas con un hombre le producía entrar en pánico, pero extrañamente con Andrew ese miedo desaparecía.

Andrew sonrío y saco el anillo que guardaba dentro de la caja de terciopelo. Tomo la mano siquiera de su novia y le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular.

-¿Quisieras casarte conmigo Makoto Kino?…

**N/A: ¡Si!… Mi pobrecito Andrew ya le propuso matrimonio a la asesina mas sádica de todo Japón muajajaja.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**Saludos a todos mis lectores:**

**Omar: Amigo querido y psicoanalista de los personajes de la historia, espero te guste la escena entre tus dos Sailor favoritas hahaha… Ya me dieras después que te pareció.**

**NickRivers: ¡Amiga querida!… Honor a quien honor merece… ¿Recuerdas esa noche loca de chat donde me sugeriste que un buen castigo para Serenity seria que su hija y su hijo tengan sus queberes?… hahaha, pues bien amiga aquí esta el inicio, se que lo dijiste medio de broma pero lo tome… ¿Apoco mi Nicky no tuvo una idea genial?**

**Gracias también a todos los demás lectores: Patty Ramírez de Chiba, Malkav-Iztli (muy bueno tu análisis y en definitiva yo tampoco concuerdo con las ideas de ¿justicia? De la protagonista, pero en fin aquí andamos para meterle algo menos rosa a este fandom, sobre Amy hahaha, esa Amy sabe mas de lo que quisiera saber, solo falta que salga de su estado de negación.), Leonor de Eboli (amiga se que vas en los primeros capítulos haha y si ya es demasiado tarde, Mako ya tomo dos vidas y bueno asesina es y no hay vuelta de hoja).**

**Saludos también a Hotaru No Hikaru, Alina, Danevas, Bermellon, Mario, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Marina, shaoran009.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	18. Chapter 18 Amor o Deseo

**Amor o Deseo.**

"_Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama."_

_Miguel Cervantes de Saavedra._

_7 años atrás…_

_Arriba de la azotea de la casa de la familia Kino, Makoto que vestía su indumentaria que usaba para las clases de Karate, sostenía un sable mientras lo blandía al aire esquivando los ataques de Tamahome._

_Makoto desde su infancia había gustado de las artes marciales, a diferencia de Lita que era la feminidad encarnada. A sus 17 años, Makoto ya había alcanzado el grado de cinta negra, pero definitivamente en lo que se refiere a Kendo aun le faltaba practica, pues se daba cuenta de que aunque Tamahome no estaba poniendo todo de si, no había manera de vencerlo. Ciertamente, Tamahome ya le había enseñado las técnicas básicas y ella se estaba esmerando por aprender, pero aun le faltaba practica._

_-¡Kyaa!.- Dejo escapar un grito mientras blandía el sable de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques de su novio._

_-Aun te falta mucha practica preciosa.- Escucho la voz de su novio que se movía ágilmente._

_Makoto dio un paso hacia atrás y de pronto perdió el equilibrio cayendo sentada al piso. _

_Tamahome se asusto y rápidamente corrió al lado de su novia, sentándose en el piso a un lado de ella._

_-¡Makoto, perdóname por favor!… ¿Te lastime?… En verdad no quise lastimarte… Te dije que no quería practicar contigo._

_Makoto lo miro a los ojos y comenzó a reírse ante la mirada preocupada de su novio._

_-Tamahome, por favor, no me trates como a una muñeca… ¿Quieres?… Si bien no se Kendo, pero bueno se Karate y también puedo aprender Kendo… ¿Cómo se supone que me vas a enseñar si cada que practicamos temes lastimarme?… Los maestros que he tenido en los dojos de Karate no son nada compasivos conmigo._

_Tamahome sonrió y acaricio la suave y tersa piel del rostro de su novia. Si algo le gustaba de ella era el hecho de que era muy diferente al resto de las mujeres que conocía. Con ella podía hablar sobre artes marciales, ir a ver concursos de Kendo y jamás se aburría. _

_-Eres única Makoto. No me cabe duda de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro._

_Makoto se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios._

_-Lo se.- Dijo ella.- Y tu eres el primero que no se siente mal al saber que tiene una novia fuerte y aguerrida._

_-¿Te casaras conmigo?.- Pregunto el._

_-Somos jóvenes Tamahome.- Dijo ella.- Pero un año ingresare a la universidad y quiero ir a Tokio para estudiar en TODAI y claro, sobre todo porque quiero estar cerca de ti. Aun seremos jóvenes, pero si, quiero casarme contigo. Quizá tu abuelo me permita dar clases en el dojo._

_Tamahome se levanto del piso y le ofreció una mano a Makoto para ayudarla a levantarse del piso, ya que estuvo de pie deslizo su brazo por la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia el._

_-Entonces en un año mas ya no serás Makoto Kino, serás Makoto Hino._

_-0-0-0-_

Makoto abrió los ojos al escuchar la propuesta de Andrew. "¿Quisieras casarte conmigo Makoto Kino?", era una frase que se repetía como un eco en su mente una y otra vez. Agacho su mirada y vio el anillo, era de oro blanco, con un diamante en solitario en el medio y rodeado por pequeñas esmeraldas. Supuso que ese anillo valía una fortuna.

-Y bien Luciérnaga… Estoy esperando tu respuesta.- Escucho la voz de Andrew que la hizo volver a la realidad.

Makoto levanto su rostro y miro los ojos azules de Andrew, al ver ese hermoso anillo sobre su dedo anular sintió que el corazón comenzó a latirle desesperado, la emoción embargo cada uno de sus sentidos y no se lo explicaba, no amaba a Andrew, pero tampoco ella era una mujer que le diera valor a los objetos materiales.

Se pregunto que le estaba sucediendo, pues de pronto sintió como si las palabras se atoraran en su garganta. Como si una emoción mayor le impidiera articular palabras.

Dentro de su alma todo era contradictorio, por un lado deseaba terminar la relación con Andrew por el bien de el, no quería hacerlo sufrir a la larga con una relación que al no estar basada en el amor, al menos por parte de ella, no iba a ningún lado; pero por otro lado al recordar todo lo que Andrew había hecho por ella, amarla, estar con ella cuando se sentía deprimida, escucharla y escucharlo cuando era necesario, dentro de si tenia claro que no lo amaba pero tampoco quería hacerle daño. Ciertamente su alma estaba corrompida, no había dia en que no dejara de lamentarse por su tragedia del pasado, pero al menos tenia en claro que cada que estaba con Andrew, por breves momentos llegaba a olvidarse de lo que ella consideraba su asquerosa vida.

-Andrew.- Balbuceo ella.- Yo… ¿Me amas tanto como para querer casarte conmigo?…

Andrew se quedo mirando detenidamente los ojos verdes de su novia. Aunque ya no la miraba tan deprimida sabia que todavía había dolor dentro de ella por la perdida de su hermana, por estar alejada de su familia, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que ella lo amaba a pesar de no demostrar mucho su afecto con palabras.

-¿Por qué dices eso Luciérnaga?.- Le pregunto en un susurro atrayéndola hacia el en un abrazo y enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño.- Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Nunca me había sentido tan conectado a alguien, tan comprendido, tan amado por una mujer.

Makoto no sabia que hacer con sus manos y solo se le ocurrió enredarlas alrededor del cuello de el. Cerro los ojos aspirando su olor. Se preguntaba en que momento había fingido tan bien como para que el llegara a amarla. Ella que nunca quiso que la amara, tan solo había querido seducirlo y que se casara con ella por mera obsesión.

Si bien cuando conoció a Andrew, al principio, solo lo miraba como un joven egocéntrico, vanidoso y lujurioso el cual la usaría para saciarse su lujuria y ella para saciar su venganza. Pero ahora, el hecho de ver que Andrew no era lo que ella pensó, al ver que era un hombre que también había sufrido en la vida, que también se había sentido solo y que sobre todo la amaba a ella se sentía de cierta forma culpable. Se pregunto mentalmente que era lo que sentía por Andrew, odio definitivamente no era, indiferencia tampoco, puesto que no deseaba lastimarlo… ¿Amor?. No, definitivamente eso no debía ser tampoco.

"Empatía" pensó para si misma. Si, eso era lo que sentía por el, empatía, pues al ver que de cierta manera el también había sufrido.

-Andy… Es que tu eres… como mi mejor sueño.- Dijo Makoto.

-Y tu el mío Makoto. Eres mi sueño hecho realidad… Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-Si quiero casarme contigo.

Andrew sonrío y abrazo a su novia una vez mas.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Makoto.- Le dijo.- Bueno, entonces bajemos… Te llevare a comer a algun restaurante aquí cerca, a caminar y si sobre tiempo te llevare al Lago Ashi. Tendremos mucho tiempo para ponerle fecha a nuestra boda.

-0-0-0-

Zafiro entro a su recamara después de haber llegado de un vuelo desde Osaka. Era de noche y después de pilotear venia un poco cansado, por lo que inmediatamente abrió su guardarropa en búsqueda de su pijama, pues a pesar de que apenas eran las 9:00 de la noche deseaba dormir.

Hecho un vistazo y estiro la mano para tomar una camiseta en color azul que se encontraba en un tablero arriba del guardarropa pero entonces se le vinieron encima otras cosas que cayeron al piso, entre ellas documentos importantes que guardaba.

Hizo una mueca de desgano y se agacho para levantar las cosas, pero de pronto sus ojos se desviaron hacia la parte de debajo de su cama y alcanzo a ver algo metálico que brillaba. Rápidamente se acerco y miro que era un anillo de plata. Era una sencilla argolla, la cual por dentro tenia gravada las iniciales Z y L

-Zafiro y Lita por siempre.- Murmuro con tristeza aquella frase, rememorando la vez que había comprado aquellas argollas…

_6 años atrás…_

_Zafiro y Lita se encontraban sentados en la mesa cuadrada de una cafetería cuyas paredes estaban pintadas en tonos cafés. No era precisamente una mesa que estuviera arrinconada, mas bien estaba en el centro del restaurante, pero la música suave y de violín atenuaba el sonido de las voces ajenas haciendo que solo se escucharan ellos dos así mismo y la suave música de fondo._

_-Lita, te tengo un regalo.- Dijo Zafiro._

_Lita dejo el tenedor con el que comía su tara de cereza sobre el plato y miro a su novio._

_-¿Un regalo?.- Extrañada ella.- ¿Por nuestro aniversario?_

_Zafiro asintió y saco de la bolsa de su pantalón una caja de terciopelo negro. Al abrirla, Lita miro dos anillos, eran mas bien dos argollas plateadas, una mas grande que la otra._

_-Lita, se que aun somos jóvenes. Tu tienes 17 años, yo aun tengo que terminar mi carrera de piloto aviador y bueno, tu también quieres estudiar.- Dijo Zafiro.- Pero quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, me gustaría que fueras mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. Algun dia, quizá en algunos años mas._

_Lita sonrió y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron de felicidad._

_-Yo también quiero estar contigo siempre Zaf.- Sonrió ella.- Tu eres el amor de mi vida._

_Zafiro tomo el anillo mas pequeño y lo coloco sobre el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de ella, después ella tomo el anillo que quedaba y lo puso en el dedo correspondiente en la mano de su novio. _

_Lita miro el anillo sobre su dedo, no era un anillo caro, era una argolla sencilla de plata que dentro tenia gravadas las iniciales de sus nombres, pero para Lita ese era el anillo mas hermoso del mundo._

_-Este es el anillo mas lindo del mundo.- Sonrió ella.- Gracias Zaf._

_-No lo digas mi querida. Es solo una argolla de plata. Algun dia cuando sea piloto tendré dinero y te comprare un anillo mejor._

_-No es necesario.- Dijo Lita.- Es el mejor anillo no por el material del que esta hecho, tampoco por su diseño. Es el anillo mas hermoso del mundo porque me lo regalo el hombre de mi vida._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Lita.- Balbuceo Zafiro una vez mas el nombre de su difunta novia. Cada silaba significaba los recuerdos mas hermosos de un amor de adolescencia, de un amor puro y sincero, pero también significaban dolor y arrepentimiento.

_-0-0-0-_

Serena se encontraba acostada dentro de la cama de la lujosa suite de un hotel, mirando hacia el techo, con el cuerpo desnudo y la ropa en desorden dentro de la habitación.

Cerro los ojos y con sus dedos comenzó a tocarse el cuello, los pechos, rememorando el erótico acto sexual que había tenido hacia algunos minutos.

Si bien a Serena le gustaban las aventuras de una noche, los amoríos prohibidos, los encuentros que tenia con Jedite le parecían sumamente eróticos, pues sabia que ese hombre trabajaba para su madre. El tipo de trabajo no le interesaba saberlo, lo único que le importaba era darle rienda suelta a su lujuria.

-¿Qué haces nena?.- Escucho la gruesa voz del hombre

Al abrir los ojos Serena miro a Jedite con el cabello húmedo y la toalla blanca enredada de la cintura para abajo.

-¿Quieres repetirlo?.- Pregunto Serena removiendo la sabana, haciendo movimientos sensuales.

Jedite se lamió los labios, el hecho de acostarse con la hija de su tutora le parecía una aventura llena de adrenalina y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre ella, dándole rienda suelta a la lujuria que sentía por Serena.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala del apartamento donde vivía Diamante. Debido a que Makoto había salido con Andrew y Amy se encontraba trabajando ese dia, Rei había decidido ir a visitar a su querido amigo de la infancia.

Tomo el control de la televisión y comenzó a cambiarle de canal por canal para encontrar algo entretenido en lo que salía de la cocina.

-Aquí esta tu café pequeña.- Le dijó Diamante poniendo una taza humeante de café en la pequeña mesita que se encontraba frente a ella.- Le puse dos cucharadas de crema y tres de azúcar. Supe que ibas a venir, así que también traje galletas de mantequilla. Tus favoritas.

Rei volteo a ver a Diamante y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo miro sentarse el piso frente a la mesita y ella se bajo del sofá para sentarse a su lado.

-Que lindo.- Dijó ella mirándolo con cariño.- Me preparaste el café como si yo misma lo hubiera preparado y bueno. Tu sabes que esas son mis galletas favoritas.

Diamante tomo una galleta y le dio un mordisco.

-Claro pequeña. Te conozco desde que eras una niña.

-¿Acaso nunca dejaras de verme como una niña?… Diamante, ya soy una mujer adulta y te recuerdo que solo me llevas dos años.

Diamante volteo a verla mirando la blancura de su piel, su cabello negro y esos hermosos ojos de color amatista tan poco usual.

-Es cierto… Ya eres una mujer adulta y muy hermosa por cierto. Seguro debes tener muchos pretendientes.- Diamante te quedo pensativo por unos momentos.- Por cierto, ya hace 5 meses que llegue a Tokio y nunca te he visto con algun chico… ¿Cómo es que una mujer tan bella no tiene novio?

Rei se sonrojo ante el comentario de su amigo, de niña nunca se imagino que Diamante fuera a verla de otra manera que no fuera como una niña.

-Pues… solamente no lo tengo.- Dijo ella. Ciertamente hace algunos años había tenido algunos novios que terminaban decepcionándola. Despues, con el paso del tiempo prefirió tener simplemente alguno que otro compañero sexual pero donde no mezclara sentimientos.- Pero en fin ya tendré cuando tenga que ser así… ¿Vemos una película?.- Sugirió ella para así tener que evitar tener que hablar con Diamante sobre su vida amorosa y su tórrida experiencia sexual.

-De acuerdo.

Diamante tomo el control de la televisión y comenzó a cambiarle de canal en canal, al parecer no había nada interesante, hasta que finalmente se encontró con un documental que le pareció interesante donde se narraba como un psicópata había matado a cuchilladas a su victima para después escribir el nombre de la victima con sangre en una de las paredes.

-¡Maldito sádico, esta persona debería de estar dentro de un manicomio y atado a una camisa de fuerza!.- Exclamó Diamante.- ¿Tu que opinas Rei?… Me imagino que en tu profesión es común encontrarse con este tipo de locos desquiciados.

Rei dejo su taza de café en la mesita y agacho su mirada. Inhalo y Exhalo aire, parecía que últimamente el mundo se encargaba de recordarle lo que en aras de evitarle alguna desgracia futura a su amiga ella había hecho. Sintió que si seguía mirando las escenas y escuchando las voces de aquel documental estallaría por lo que se levanto del piso.

-Voy al baño Diamante.- Dijo ella.- Ya vengo.

Diamante volteo de reojo y la miro caminar en silencio y cabizbaja hacia el baño. Definitivamente esa no era la Rei que el conocía…

-0-0-0-

En la unidad de operaciones especiales, dentro de la oficina del detective Tanaka; Kunzite, Amy y otros elementos de la policía discutían abiertamente sobre los asesinatos de Rubeus y Neflyte, de los cuales aun no se encontraba el asesino o mas bien asesinos, porque si de algo estaban seguros todos ahí dentro era de que eran al menos dos los que habían cometido y planeado los crímenes.

-Determinar donde fue visto por ultima vez Rubeus es algo difícil.- Dijo Amy con voz serena.- Si bien les recuerdo el tenia apenas algunos días de haber salido de prisión por lo que es difícil contactar con algun testigo que lo haya visto por ultima vez.

-Es cierto Mizuno.- Comento el detective Tanaka.- Pero al menos en los registros del penal tenemos registros de que las únicas visitas que el recibió fueron las de Serenity Hansford, así mismo, días antes de morir se comenta que se le vio en el bar donde solía acudir Neflyte, por lo que es factible que la misma persona que mato a Neflyte sea la misma que mato Kunzite y quizá esta persona también este tras de Serenity.

Amy dentro de si, por alguna razón que desconocía, tenia miedo de que se llegara al final de la investigación y se encontraran a los asesinos de Rubeus y Tanaka, por alguna razón en esa investigación sus sentimientos estaban involucrados en demasía.

-Buen punto.- Dijo Mizuno.- Pero le recuerdo que tras las investigaciones realizadas sobre los Hansford hemos encontrado dos cosas interesantes. Si bien estos hombres estaban relacionados con Serenity es quizá probable que trabajaran para ella y le recuerdo que ya hace poco mas de un año que murió Luke Hansford quien por cierto no heredo ninguno de sus bienes a su esposa. Pudiera ser que Serenity si es que en verdad ha cometido algun delito, se haya visto amenazada por esos dos y quizá haya preparado sus asesinatos de manera que pareciera que el asesino no es ella y que ella corre peligro.

-Amy, me sorprendes mas cada dia.- Escuchó la voz de Kunzite que hizo que la piel detrás de la nuca se le erizara.- Detective Tanaka, la teoría de Mizuno es buena. Ayer como me encomendó fui al bar a hacer unas investigaciones para volver a entrevistar a quienes estuvieron en ese lugar el dia que Neflyte murió, puesto que este fue visto ahí por ultima vez. Se comenta que ese dia estuvo coqueteando con una mujer hermosa de cabello platinado.

Amy que durante toda la reunión sentía que su corazón latía acelerado, temiendo escuchar lo que no quería, sintió que una brisa de aire fresco recorría su cuerpo devolviéndole la tranquilidad. Despues de todo al mencionar a una mujer de cabello platinado, por un momento descarto lo que desde hace tiempo traía en su mente.

-Ahí esta.- Dijó Amy Mizuno.- Serenity tiene el cabello platinado. Que mujer mas estupida, se exhibió delante de todos.

-Así es.- Dijó Kunzite.- Algunos de los asiduos a ese bar me comentaron haber visto mas de una vez en ese lugar a una mujer de cabello platinado cuya edad oscila alrededor de los 45 años igual a la edad de Serenity.

Amy se puso de pie, pues sentía que no podía estar por mas momento sentada.

-Eso es un detalle que no podemos descartar Kunzite. Quizá todo este circo de la mano de Rubeus fue montado por la misma Serenity Hansford, aunque recuerda que las pistas que tenemos nos indican que fueron dos personas las implicadas y no una.

Despues de que Amy y Kunzite llegaran hasta las afueras de la Unidad de Operaciones especiales, Kunzite rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ambos hasta ese momento.

-¿Te sucede algo Amy?.- Preguntó Kunzite.- Desde hace días te noto algo alterada. Te dije que trabajar en esto no era lo mismo que capturar delincuentes a través de Internet… Dime una cosa… ¿Ya no te esta gustando este trabajo?

Amy volteo y se encontró con los ojos grisáceos de su novio.

-Si me gusta.- Sonrío.- Es solo que me exaspera que tardemos tanto en dar con el asesino.- Mintió Amy.

-Los asesinos querida, porque si algo es seguro es que no es una solo.- Dijo Kunzite.- Pero no te desesperes, esto es así, desgraciadamente hay casos que tardan meses o años en resolverse. O hay algunos que llegan a quedar con una incógnita para siempre.

Amy quiso haber soltado un suspiro de tranquilidad ante el ultimo comentario de su novio pero lo reprimió.

-¿Me llevas a casa?.- Pidió ella casi con tono suplicante.- Necesito dormir, estoy cansada.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba dentro del baño del departamento de Diamante, agachada frente al lavabo, con el grifo abierto, tomando agua entre sus manos para refrescarse el rostro. Sentía que el aire le faltaba y levanto su rostro mirando su reflejo en el espejo que tenia frente a ella.

Los comentarios de Diamante sobre los asesinos en serie se repetían una y otra vez en su mente y el hecho de presenciar aquellas escenas en el documental fue algo que ella simplemente no pudo soportar.

_-¿Acaso me abre convertido en un monstruo?.- Se pregunto en silencio. _

Ciertamente desde pequeña, debido a haber crecido al lado de su abuelo y su hermano y por ende practicar Kendo, se había convertido en una niña ruda, recordaba que en la escuela era siempre ella la que defendía a sus pequeñas amigas de los niños abusivos y también desde temprana edad había descubierto su vocación como abogada.

No se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas estaban bajando por sus suaves mejillas hasta que miro su reflejo en el espejo.

_-¿Por qué abría de sentirme mal?.- Se pregunto así misma.- Si, se que de alguna manera yo también soy culpable, yo no quería matar a Rubeus pero lo hice, fui complice de Makoto. _

Rei tomo una toalla que se encontraba dentro del baño y se seco la cara, aunque eso no le ayudaba pues las lagrimas no cesaban. Sin saber que hacer se sentó en el piso de mármol dentro del departamento y recargo su rostro sobre sus rodillas, llevándose las manos a las sienes. Se cubrió la boca para ahogar un sollozo, pero aun así las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar.

-Rei… ¿Estas bien?.- Escucho la voz de Diamante del otro lado de la puerta.- ¡Rei!…¡Si no respondes voy a abrir el baño!.

Rei se aclaro la garganta y respondió:

-Diamante, quédate tranquilo, estoy bien. Solo que tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza.

-¡Que susto me has dado!… Tardaste demasiado y llegue a pensar que te habías desmayado o algo por el estilo.

Rei abrió la puerta y puso su mejor sonrisa para tranquilizar a Diamante.

-¿Aun te duele la cabeza?… ¿Te sientes mal?

-Solo un poco.

-Tengo guardados unos aceites que según sirven para el estrés.- Dijo Diamante.- Supongo que tu trabajo a veces debe ser agotador. ¿Quisieras que te de un masaje?…Siento que estas demasiado tensa.

Rei se sobresalto al escuchar la proposición de Diamante, pues siempre que un hombre se le acercaba solía ser porque quería sexo con ella.

-No me veas así pequeña.- Dijo Diamante.- Solo te daré un masaje en la nuca. Seguro después de eso te sientes mejor. ¿No creerás que quiero propasarme contigo verdad Rei?… Sabes que te veo como a una hermana pequeña.

Minutos después, Rei se encontraba acostada bocabajo en la cama de Diamante, sintiendo como su amigo de la infancia tocaba suavemente su nuca poniéndole aquellos aceites mientras platicaban sobre situaciones y recuerdos de su infancia

Rei entrecerró sus ojos y por un momento recordó los momentos lindos de su vida, dejando de lado lo que tanto atormentaba a su alma.

-0-0-0-

Eran ya las 11:00 p.m. de la noche. Makoto y Andrew venían dentro del auto de regreso a casa después de haber pasado la tarde juntos. Primero habían ido a caminar y después habían ido a un restaurante donde tras conversar largo rato habían decidido ponerle fecha a su boda. Se casarían en tres semanas.

Makoto había dejado los zapatos en la parte baja del auto para así subir sus pies en el asiento del auto. Sentía que sus parpados le pesaban pero aun así tenia sus ojos clavados en la hermosa luna llena de esa noche, escuchando solamente la música instrumental dentro del auto pues Andrew iba en silencio.

Si bien en ese momento no se encontraban conversando, el silencio entre ambos no era incomodo.

Makoto con los ojos apenas abiertos por el cansancio miro a Andrew, noto en su semblante que era feliz porque ella había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio y mas que nada por sentirse amado por ella. De nuevo el remordimiento vino a su mente, Andrew parecía amarla, cuando estaba con el lograba olvidar por momentos sus tristezas y porque no, dentro de todo también la pasaba bien con el, las platicas nunca se acababan, el tenia defectos que eran tolerables y los silencios nunca eran incómodos. Era entonces cuando el pesar llegaba a su conciencia y pensaba en todo lo que el le había dado (y no refiriéndose en el aspecto material), y ella ha cambio solo le había dado su falso amor. No le habían importado sus sentimientos con tal de lograr cobrar venganza.

-Andy.- Pronuncio la manera en que llamaba a Andrew si siquiera pensarlo.

Andrew volteo rápidamente y miro los ojos cerrados de su novia los cuales Lucian unas largas y espesas pestañas.

-Luciérnaga, pensé que estabas dormida.

-Tenia sueño, pero ya se me quito.- Dijo ella inclinándose hacia donde estaba su novio, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de.

-Ya entramos a la ciudad.- Dijo Andrew después de un momento cuando comenzaran a ver los edificio de la ciudad, pasando una mano por el hombro de su novia.

Makoto hizo una mueca de desgano.

-No tengo ganas de llegar a casa.

Andrew se estaciono en una tienda que estaba abiertas las 24 horas del dia y tras apagar el motor volteo a ver a su novia estrechándola entre sus brazos, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, mirándose el uno al otro y Makoto en un acto impulsivo llevo sus manos a las mejillas de el y se acerco uniendo sus labios en un beso suave que poco a poco se fue tornando mas intenso. Makoto entreabrió sus labios dando paso a que Andrew acariciara su lengua con la suya en un beso que parecía no tener fin. Si bien no le desagradaban los besos de Andrew, de pronto sintio como los labios de Andrew iban bajando hasta detenerse en su cuello donde comenzo a acariciarla con la punta de su lengua mientras las manos de el acariciaban uno de sus senos por encima de la ropa

-Te amo Makoto.- Lo escucho decir en un susurro.- Quiero estar contigo, te quiero hacer el amor.

Makoto se sintio incomodada por la manera en que Andrew la tocaba, pero al escuchar sus intenciones se sobresalto y lo empujo para apartarlo de su lado, eran 5 meses que ella y Andrew ya llevaban de novios y no era la primera vez que el intentaba ir mas allá de lo que a ella le gustaba y eso le irritaba de sobremanera.

Noto como Andrew la miraba, no era la primera vez que la veía con esa mirada en la que ella podía percibir un poco de molestia en sus ojos.

-¿Me llevas a casa?.- Dijo ella. Siempre que Andrew trataba de propasarse ella le pedía que la llevara a su casa o le cambiaba el tema.

-¿Por qué me rechazas Makoto?.- Pregunto Andrew.- He notado que cada que intento tocarte me evades.

Makoto trago saliva y de pronto sintió ganas de abofetearlo. Si bien comenzaba a sentir empatía por Andrew y no le molestaba que la besara o que la acariciara, cada vez que trataba de tocarla mas allá de lo permitido se sentida molesta, utilizada, triste, humillada.

-Yo no te rechazo.- Dijo Makoto tratando de controlar su ira.- No se de que estas hablando. Llévame a casa.

Andrew noto como su novia miraba en otra dirección. Desde hace meses se había dado cuenta de que Makoto evitaba caricias demasiado intimas, al principio se lo había pasado por alto, pues el pensó que quizá querría conocerlo un poco mas pero ahora ya eran 5 meses de noviazgo, ya habían conocido mucho uno del otro y hasta estaban próximos a casarse. De la vida sentimental de Makoto antes de el, solo sabia que Makoto había tenido un novio antes y dado que a Makoto no le gustaba mucho hablar de ese ex novio, el tampoco había preguntado mucho pues no le importaba cuantos novios había antes de el o si su novia era virgen o no.

-Makoto.- Le dijo tomándole la mano.- Quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerte el amor… ¿Por qué te rehúsas?… ¿Por qué te molesta que te toque?

Makoto se sintió incomodada por las preguntas de Andrew. Sonrío de lado y de nuevo llego a la conclusión de que Andrew estaba ansioso por tener sexo y se irrito de sobremanera.

-¿Por qué mientes diciéndome que me amas cuando lo único que quieres es sexo?… ¡Claro, entonces es mentira que me amas, tu solo estas buscando tu propio placer sin importarte lo que yo sienta!.- Se quejo ella con un dejo de irritación en su voz apretando su mandíbula.

Andrew arqueo una ceja desconcertado por la manera en que Makoto le había contestado. Ciertamente en el pasado había tenido relaciones sexuales con mujeres solo por simple placer y lujuria, sin involucrar sus sentimientos, pero con Makoto era diferente, la amaba y quería hacerle el amor, demostrarle su amor en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-¿Mi propio placer?.- Pregunto Andrew desconcertado.- ¿En base a que dices eso Makoto?… ¿Te has fijado siquiera en las palabras que estas usando?… Te amo Makoto, no quiero solo sexo contigo, quiero hacerte el amor, amarte en toda la extensión de la palabra Makoto, yo te amo, si no quieres hacerlo ahora no importa, pero dime porque te molesta tanto.

-¡No me hables así!.- Le grito ella.- ¿Por qué no puedes entenderme?…¡Estas siendo muy egoísta y solo pensando en lo que tu quieres, ni siquiera estas tomando en cuenta si yo quiero o no, si tanto me amaras no intentarías lastimarme ni humillarme de esa manera!… ¡Deseo, deseo tu maldito deseo, es en lo único que piensan los hombres en copular como si la mujer fuera un animal que pueden tomar a la fuerza cuando se les da la gana!

Andrew se quedo callado esperando a que Makoto se cansara de gritar dentro del auto, esperando a que se controlara para entonces decir lo que desde hace tiempo tenía en mente. Despues de que se callara la miro recargar su rostro sobre la ventana y vio algunas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Luciérnaga.- Balbuceo el con un tono de voz suave. Quería evitar que aquel dia que había comenzado bien entre los dos terminara con una pelea.

-Llévame a casa.

-Lo siento pero no te dejare ir hasta que hablemos de esto.- Dijo Andrew.- Mira, no te voy a mentir, en verdad tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo, quiero tocarte, quiero hacerte el amor y no te voy a mentir, en verdad me siento mal cada vez que me rechazas, pero también me sentiría mal conmigo mismo si te obligara a hacer algo que no quieres. Ahora tu podrías decirme y sin gritos por favor… ¿Por qué te molesta cada que intento tocar tu cuerpo?… Mi amor, yo no te lastimaría, te amo demasiado como para lastimarte.

-¡Porque sencillamente no quiero y no se me da la gana!

-Esa no es una respuesta concreta.- Dijo Andrew tratado de mantener el control.- Creo que al menos tengo derecho a que me des una explicación… ¿No lo crees?… "Porque sencillamente no se me da la gana" no es una respuesta concisa y solo te estas comportando como una niña berrinchuda.

Makoto se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano. Cada vez que Andrew la tocaba se sentía incomodada, utilizada, se le venia a la mente la escena de cuando frente a sus ojos habían abusado sexualmente de su hermana.

-Lo que pasa es que tu solo piensas en sexo.- Dijó Makoto.

Andrew inhalo y exhalo aire, le dolía que Makoto le hablara de aquella manera pues había aprendido a amarla con sus virtudes y defectos e incluso se sentía mas conectado emocionalmente a ella que con otra mujer con la que hubiera tenido sexo en el pasado.

-Sabes que no es así.- Dijó Andrew.- No te voy a mentir porque nunca lo he hecho. Si cuando te miraba en el restaurante solo te estaba coqueteando, en realidad no pretendía algo serio contigo, pero que te puedo decir Luciérnaga, cuando te conocí a través de Internet sentí algo especial por ti y poco a poco me enamore de ti perdidamente y te amo con tus virtudes y tus defectos, doy gracias al Kami que te haya puesto en mi camino porque en parte tu me has ayudado mucho a mejorar mi vida y a tratar de ser mejor persona y me siento bien cuando estoy a tu lado.

Andrew hizo una pausa y continuo hablando:

-¿En verdad crees que si no te amara hubiera esperado 5 meses para llevarte a la cama?… ¿Crees acaso que he fingido preocuparme por ti cuando estas mal solo para tener sexo contigo?… ¿Crees que te hubiera presentado a mi familia y te contaría cosas de mi vida que son tan intimas y que nadie mas sabe solo para saciar un deseo de lujuria?. Makoto mírame.- Pidió Andrew logrando que su novia volteara a verlo.- Lo que me duele es tu desconfianza, que pienses lo peor de mi cuando yo he tratado de darte lo mejor de mi, que no me tengas la confianza para decirme porque te molestas cada vez que te toco.

Makoto se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener un sollozo pero le fue imposible. Dentro de si misma reconocía y tenia claro que Andrew la amaba y que era normal que quisiera avanzar un paso mas en la relación, reconocía que en un momento de ira había dicho palabras hirientes a su novio.

-¡Perdóname Andrew, perdóname!.- Balbuceo entre lagrimas.- Yo no quise tratarte así, tu no mereces que te haga esto. No quise lastimarte, no quise decirte todo eso.

Andrew estiro su mano hasta el tablero del auto y saco un pañuelo que se encontraba dentro de una caja, después se acerco a Makoto y le paso un brazo por encima de su hombro mientras con el pañuelo le limpiaba las lagrimas.

-No te pongas así mi amor, no me gusta hacerte llorar.- Dijo Andrew.- Luciérnaga… En tres semanas vas a ser mi esposa… sabes que puedes confiar en mi, solo dime una cosa… ¿Por qué siempre evitas que te acaricie o que te toque de cierta manera?… ¿Por qué dijiste que no querías que te lastimara?…Mako, te amo sabes que puedes confiar en mi para decirme cualquier cosa, yo te voy a entender.

Makoto tomo y soltó aire aclarándose su garganta.

-Andrew, lo que pasa es que yo… Bueno… nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales… ¿Entiendes lo que es eso?… Soy virgen.- Dijo Makoto.- Y si, dije que no quería que me lastimaras porque… bueno… ¿Sabes?… Yo siempre tuve la ilusión de que la primera vez fuera con el amor de mi vida.- Makoto hizo una pausa notando como Andrew la miraba desconcertado.- Hacerlo con el amor de mi vida en mi noche de bodas.

Andrew arqueo una de sus cejas, , nunca le paso por la mente que a sus 24 años aun fuera virgen, puesto que sabia que antes de el ya había tenido novio, por el contrario le había parecido ver miedo en su mirada.

-Mi amor.- Balbuceo Andrew acariciándole las mejillas.- No me importa si eres virgen o no, eso no cambia en nada lo que siento por ti… Mako… ¿Confías en mi?

Makoto asintió.

-Mi amor, respeto tu punto de vista acerca de la virginidad aunque mi punto de vista es diferente al tuyo.- Dijo Andrew.- Te amo aunque difiramos en eso, solo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que estés sintiendo puedes decírmela, sin pena, sin temor, yo te amo y te voy a entender, te voy a dar tu tiempo, solo sincérate conmigo y dime una cosa… ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?… ¿Alguien te ha lastimado?

Makoto sintio como si Andrew entrara en sus pensamientos y le desvío la mirada, recargando su rostro en el pecho de el.

-Claro que no Andy.- Respondió ella.- Soy virgen y quiero seguir así hasta el dia de nuestra noche de bodas. Es solo eso… ¿No me crees?

Andrew dentro de si, sentía que Makoto ocultaba algo, estaba seguro de haber visto temor en su mirada pero no la quería presionar y le acaricio el cabello.

-Por supuesto que te creo mi amor.- Le dijo mientras le levantaba el rostro con una de sus manos besándole los parpados.- Pero si algun dia quieres decirme algo, cualquier cosa que sea, no te sientas apenada por hacerlo, te amo y eso nada lo cambiara. Nada.

-Llévame a casa.- Pidió Makoto con el rostro agachado.

-Makoto supongo que ya no estas molesta… ¿Cierto?.- Dijo Andrew.- No quisiera tener que llegar a mi casa y saber que estas enojada aun.

-No estoy enojada Andrew.- Dijo Makoto.- En verdad no quería que termináramos peleando. Además en tres semanas será la boda, yo creo que puedes esperar tres semanas.

Claro.- Respondio Andrew tomando la mano de su novia, dandole un beso en el dorso.- Te amo tanto que podria esperar incluso mas tiempo, hasta que tu te sientas segura de hacerlo... Por cierto… ¿No querrias viajar a Italia a visitar a tu madre para que la invites a la boda?

Makoto dibujo una media sonrisa tratando de ocultar su amargura. A veces sentia que el mundo de mentiras que le habia dicho a Andrew para acercarse a el sin que se diera cuenta de su verdaderos motivos se le caeria en cualquiero momento.

_-¿Cómo demonios voy a ir a buscar a mi madre a Italia si ella esta muerta?.- Penso para si misma.- _Ahora no tengo dinero para viajar. Ademas no creo que mi jefa me de permiso.

Andrew solto una carcajada ante el comentario de Makoto.

-Mi amor… ¿Acaso crees que permitiria que le cobraran por viajar a mi futura esposa?… Por supuesto que no Luciernaga, tu puedes viajar a donde quieras, además yo iria contigo porque tambien quiero conocer a tu madre.

Makoto se mordio el labio inferior, ¿Cómo se le habia ocurrido argumentar semejante pretexto cuando su prometido era dueño de mas de la mitad de las acciones de una prestigiada aerolinea?. Sintio que todas las vias de escape para sostener su mentira se le cerraban, pero claro, ella siempre dejaba una puerta abierta por donde huir en esos casos.

-Nada me gustaria mas como visitar a mi madre.- Sonrio Makoto.- Pero como te he dicho, nuestra relacion no es buena y no creo que le agrade mucho si llego a visitarla asi de repente. Le hablare mañana para comentarle y entonces podriamos ir el otro fin de semana… ¿Te parece?

Andrew sonrio de lado, no sabia a que grado pudiera ser tan mala la relacion entre su prometida con su madre para que no pudiera ni visitarla cuando quisiera.

-¿Hace cuanto que no se hablan por teléfono?

-Hace tres semanas le marque y esa fue la ultima vez que nos comunicamos. Fue una charla de solo 5 minutos.

Si bien Andrew no conocia a su suegra el solo hecho de escuchar lo que Makoto le contaba le dejaba en claro lo poco que a esa mujer le importaba su hija. De cierta manera le recordaba a su difunto padre, pero claro, no lastimaria a su novia diciendole lo que pensaba de su madre. Suponia que Makoto ya lo tenia bastante claro.

-De acuerdo mi amor. Hablale y dependiendo de lo que te diga viajamos la otra semana o cuando gustes. Solo que sea antes de la boda.

-0-0-0-

Amy entro en el departamento y tras cersiorarse de que tanto Makoto como Rei no estuviera presentes se dirigio primero al cuarto de Makoto. Mas de una vez se habia metido a las habitaciones de Makoto, puesto que entre ellas se permitian entrar a sus cuartos a tomar algo prestado aunque no estuvieran, entre las tres habia un gran vinculo de confianza, aunque Amy sentia que ese vinculo no era tan fuerte como ella creia.

Dejo la puerta del cuarto de Makoto entreabierta y comenzo a hurgar en los cajones. Esculcar sin el permiso de Makoto o Rei no le parecia lo mas correcto, pero queria despejar sus dudas y darse cuenta de que estaba pensando mal o en el peor de los casos, tratar de ayudar para que sus amigas salieran libradas con bien en caso de que hubieran hecho una tonteria.

-¡Por favor gran Kami, que esto sea solo parte de mi imaginación!.- Imploro en un susurro.

De pronto, al abrir uno de los cajones se encontro con una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas. No le hubiera extrañado ver esa caja de pastillas en el cuarto de Rei pero en el cuarto de Makoto eran algo que no tenia logica pues ella era virgen y no deseaba tener sexo con nadie o al menos que estuviera teniendo relaciones sexuales con Andrew o estuviera pensando en tenerlas, aunque Amy la conocia demasiado bien que estaba segura de que Makoto no estaba aun preparada para eso, aun una parte de ella estaba atada a los recuerdos de Tamahome.

Dejo las pastillas justo donde las habia encontrado. Se disponia a abrir otro cajon cuando alcanzo a escuchar que el picaporte de la puerta principal se movia. Supuso que eran Rei o Makoto por lo que rapidamente salio del cuarto, pasando por el pasillo fingiendo que salía de su recamara.

-Amy.- Sonrio Rei.- Pense que estarias con Kunzite.

-Me vine a casa tan pronto como sali de trabajar. Este dia he tenido un fuerte dolor de cabeza y necesitaba venir a relajarme.- Dijo Amy.- No sabia que hubieras salido fuera.

Rei camino un poco y se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillon.

-Diamante me invito a su casa y fui a visitarlo.

Amy sonrio de lado, conocia poco a Diamante pero le daba gusto que Rei lo tuviera por amigo.

-Ustedes dos se ven muy bien juntos.- Sonrio Amy.- Hasta me atrevo a decir que se verian muy bien como pareja.

Rei se sonrojo ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Imposible. El solo me ve como una hermana pequeña, si bien me tiene aprecio, para el siempre fui la pequeña hermana de Tamahome y aun lo sigo siendo..- Rei volteo de un lado a otro y presintio que aun Makoto no estaba en casa.- ¿No esta Mako en casa todavía?… Bueno, supe que saldria con Andrew.

Amy estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando la puerta se abrio nuevamente y frente a ellas miraron a Makoto.

-Y mira, acaba de llegar precisamente de quien hablabamos.- Dijo Amy.

-¿De mi?.- Pregunto Makoto.

-No es que hablaramos de ti precisamente.- Dijo Rei.- Es solo que tambien hace 5 minutos acabo de llegar a casa y le pregunte a Amy si ya estabas aquí, pero bueno, ya me doy cuenta de que apenas vas llegando. ¿Cómo te la pasaste con Andrew?

Makoto esbozo una sonrisa forzada. No sabia que responder, ciertamente durante toda la tarde se la habia pasado bien con el, pero la discusión con Andrew cambiaba su perspectiva de las cosas.

Makoto se limito a responder y estiro un poco su mano, mostrandoles el anillo a sus amigas.

-Andrew me propuso matrimonio. Nos casaremos en tres semanas.

Rei y Amy voltearon a verse la una a la otra.

Amy, por su parte, se habia arrepentido de alguna vez hackear la cuenta de e-mail de Andrew, puesto que sabia que Makoto solo lo utilizaba para sus fines de justicia y de un tiempo a la fecha ella creia percibir que Makoto lo que queria en realidad era algo mas que justicia. Por otro lado, debia reconocer que muchas veces Makoto se miraba feliz al regresar de una cita con Andrew.

-Makoto. El matrimonio no es un juego.- Le dijo Amy.- ¿Por qué te quieres casar?

-Para estar cerca de esa maldita bruja y hacer que se haga justicia.- Dijo Makoto.- Ya que la policia en su momento no sirvio para nada. Dejaron impune la muerte de mis padres, la muerte de Tamahome y la violación a mi hermana. Esos malditos criminales deben de pagar.

-¿Sabrias identificar a esos criminales Makoto?.- Pregunto Amy.- ¿Cómo se supone que vas a llegar ellos?

-Por supuesto que a esos criminales no se donde encontrarlos, no se ni sus nombres, pero sus malditas caras jamás las olvidaria.- Habló Makoto con rabia.- Pero esos imbeciles mencionaron a Serenity Hansford el dia que asesinaron a mis padres. Era una maldita venganza de esa vieja.

Amy se quedo pensativa por unos instantes, nunca se habia preguntado cual era la razon por la que Serenity querria tomar venganza contra la familia de Makoto hasta ese momento.

-¿Sabes de que se queria vengar?.- Pregunto Rei-

Makoto sonrio de lado y puso una mano sobre su cintura.

-La verdad muchas veces me ha pasado por la mente, pero mis padres eran buenas personas, mi madre era ama de casa y mi padre un profesor respetable.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero en su momento ya obligare a esa vieja a que me diga cuales fueron las razones por las que le hizo eso a mi familia.

Amy fruncio el ceño y habló:

-Primero Serenity se venga de algo que le hicieron tus padres y luego tu quieres tomar venganza amiga. Esto parece el cuento de nunca acabar.- Dijo Amy.- ¿Cómo se supone que tomaras venganza?… ¿Qué es lo que haras o pienas hacerle?

Makoto presintio que las dos ultimas preguntas de Amy tenian una intencion mas profunda.

-Buscar pruebas que la incriminen. De algun modo tengo que encontrarlas.- Dijo Makoto.- Y eso lo lograre metiendome en la casa de los Hansford.

-¡Ya basta de tonterias Makoto!.- Exclamo Rei levantandose del sofa bastante irritada.- ¡Entiendo que quieras justicia, las dos tenemos claro el coraje y la rabia que sientes, pero Andrew no se merece que le hagas eso, el te ama y tu no quieres ver eso!… ¿Te parece justo jugar con sus sentimientos solo por un acto tuyo de egoismo?… ¡El muere de amor por ti, se desvive por ti, muchas mujeres quisieran tener a un hombre a si a su lado!

-Claro.- Respondio a Makoto.- Es natural que muchas mujeres quieran tener a un hombre como Andrew a su lado, digo es millonario, ya lo creo que si muchas desearian tenerlo. Pero sabes que Rei, a mi el dinero de Andrew me importa muy poco. Saben que chicas, me voy a dormir en verdad no deseaba discutir con ustedes.

Makoto iba caminando hacia su dormitorio cuando escucho la voz de Rei llamandola.

-Makoto.- Insitio Rei.

Makoto volteo a ver a su amiga un momento.

-Dime Rei.

Rei camino hasta llegar a donde estaba ella.

-Makoto, dime una cosa… ¿En verdad no amas a Andrew?… ¿No sientes algo por el?

Makoto se quedo pensativa unos momentos.

-No tendria porque amarlo… ¿Para que?… Para que si un dia me sucede algo terrible en mi vida se aleje de mi lado como Zafiro se alejo de Lita.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Qué tal si algun dia me pasa algo terrible y Andrew se va de mi lado?… No Rei, no voy a amar a Andrew para que el dia que yo lo necesite salga huyendo como un cobarde.

Rei movio negativamente la cabeza. Sabia que Makoto en verdad estaba mal.

-Pues ahí lo tienes, tu prometido te ama, este es precisamente el peor momento de tu vida, estas hundida y no quieres darte cuenta… ¿Y que hace el?… Esta ahí a tu lado cuando estas deprimida, en las buenas y en las mala, pero claro, tu de eso no te quieres dar cuenta.- Dijo Rei.- Mira Makoto, abre los ojos porque tienes a un hombre que de verdad te ama en tus narices y date cuenta porque si te tardas mucho quiza cuando lo hagas sea demasiado tarde

Makoto entro dentro de su habitación y tras cerrar la puerta se sentó en la cama y tomo el conejo de peluche que Andrew le regalara meses atrás. Por extraño que pareciera las palabras de Rei le habían calado en el alma, hasta ahora no se arrepentía de haber matado a Rubeus y Neflyte, no se arrepentía de hacer rabiar a Serenity cada que acudía a casa de Andrew, pero de lo que si se arrepentía era de haber involucrado a Andrew en su venganza. Deseo por un momento que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y que Andrew no hubiera sido familiar de Serenity.

-Bueno, si, Rei tiene razón, siento algo por ti pero no te amo. Es solo aprecio, del tipo de aprecio que se le tiene a un amigo, porque yo amo a Tamahome.- Dijo para si misma.- Además tu no eres mi tipo Andrew, tu hubieras sido el tipo de hombre perfecto para Lita, pero no para mi… ¿Pero tu la hubieras amado?…Seguro también te hubiera dado repulsión como al imbecil de Zafiro o quizá no.

Makoto pulso el numero de Andrew esperando a que le contestara, no tenia nada de que hablar con el pero tan solo quería escucharlo. Escucho timbrar el teléfono una vez pero después colgó antes de que pudiera contestar y lo dejo en medio de la cama.

-Deja de hacer estupideces Makoto.- Se dijo así misma y finalmente se recostó en la cama.

**N/A: Hola mis queridas/os lectoras/os, aquí tengo un capitulo mas jeje, espero les haya gustado.**

**Omar gracias por tu análisis tan detallado de cada personaje, sabes que eso te lo agradezco amigo. Y pues bueno jeje, esperemos llegar al 21.**

**Nickypedia, a ti gracias por tus comentarios tan graciosos que me hacen reír como loca, porque bueno, entre comedia y comedia dices cosas certeras también. Gracias por sugerirme ese castigo para Serenity, tu idea de Jedite/Serena fue genial.**

**Saludos también a Patty Ramírez, Malkav, Leonor de Eboli (gracias a ti por la información sintoísta, si recuerdo que me la diste para "amor inolvidable" pero también aquí he aplicado lo del kegare"), Hotaru No Hikaru (te extrañamos en el fandom amiga), Alina, Danevas, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Marina Quino, espero que no me haya faltado nadie.**


	19. Chapter 19 Virginidad

**Virginidad.**

"_Una de las supersticiones del ser humano es creer que la virginidad es una virtud"_

_Voltaire._

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Andrew y Makoto se comprometieran en matrimonio. Cada dia faltaba menos para la boda pero Makoto no se inmutaba en preocuparse por ningún detalle pues Andrew se había ocupado de contratar a un organizador de bodas para que mientras tanto ellos pudieran seguir con su vida normal sin estresarse por los preparativos

Makoto después de haber llegado de su trabajo se dejo caer en el sofá tratando de inventar la excusa perfecta para que Andrew dejara de insistir en el viaje a Italia. Maldecía que Andrew fuera accionista de una aerolínea pues eso estorbaba hasta en sus planes.

Escucho de pronto el sonido de la puerta y se levanto. Sabia que era Andrew y le diría lo que ya tenia planeado.

-Hola Andy.- Puso una de sus mejores sonrisas cuando lo miro parado frente al marco de la puerta.

Andrew sonrío y entro dentro de la casa al tiempo que miraba de arriba abajo a su novia, quien aun vestía el traje sastre del despacho para el cual trabajaba. Desde hace tiempo deseaba tocarla, desnudarla, estar dentro de ella, hacerle el amor y besar cada parte de su cuerpo, pero también sabia de las convicciones de Makoto de ser virgen hasta el matrimonio, algo que le parecía que caía en lo exagerado o que en ocasiones le hacia pensar que era algo mas profundo que eso, pero al fin era su novia y tenia que respetarla, darle su tiempo para que quisiera hacerlo o bien que hablara.

-Te vez hermosa con ese traje.- Dijó el tomándole una de las manos.- ¿Te comunicaste con tu madre?… He cancelado algunas citas que tenia pendientes el dia viernes y sábado con unos accionistas extranjeros. Me importa mas que hagamos el viaje a Italia puesto que en poco mas de dos semanas será la boda.

Makoto soltó la mano de su novio y le dio la espalda caminando hacia el comedor, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. Ya había inventado una pequeña mentira de que su madre vivía en Italia, ahora tenia que inventar otra mas grande y eso la hacia sentirse presionada.

-Estuve tratando de comunicarme con ella desde el domingo sin obtener resultados. Fue hasta hoy que me contesto la llamada. Le comente sobre la boda y le dije que querías viajar para conocerla, pero me dijo que no podía recibirme porque ya tenia planes desde hace meses para hacer un viaje con su marido a America del Sur.

Andrew dio la vuelta a la mesa para quedar frente a su novia.

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?.- Pregunto Andrew notando como su novia evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.- Pero Makoto, tu eres su única hija…¿Cómo es posible que no le interese la boda de su única hija?

Makoto sintio que se le crispaban los nervios. Andrew noto su mandíbula endurecida y su mirada perdida.

-Mamá no era así.- Dijo Makoto, pues dentro de todo su madre había sido una mujer y le dolía hablar de ella como si fuera una mujer irresponsable.- Ella era cariñosa y siempre cuidaba de mi y de mi hermana, pero cuando mi hermana murió ella se cegó de dolor. Creo que de alguna le duele verme porque en mi ve a ella… Tu sabes, éramos gemelas.

Andrew se acerco a ella y le tomo una de sus manos.

-Eso que dices suena ilógico, increíble, inverosímil.- Dijo el.- ¿Cómo puede haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana?

-Pues por mas ilógico que suene así es.- Dijo Makoto.- Además no me agrada su marido. Ese viejo Italiano, el la hizo cambiar mucho y bueno, mejor así no le tengo que ver la cara el dia de la boda.

Makoto camino hacia la cocina, quería evitar ver a los ojos a Andrew pues a veces tener que inventar mentira tras otra le era incomodo y temía decir algo que sonora ilógico e incoherente. Se acerco a la alacena y la abrió para tomar un vaso, sintio los pasos de Andrew tras ella y maldijo para sus adentros pues supuso que seguiría haciéndole preguntas sobre su familia. Preguntas para las cuales a veces ella llegaba a sentirse sin salida.

Se giro sosteniendo el vaso en mano y miro a Andrew frente a ella. Deseo en ese momento desaparecer y no tener que contestarle a cada cosa que preguntaba, pero lejos de eso lo miro acercarse besándola mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Andrew … ¿Salimos a dar un paseo?.- Pregunto tratando de salir de su casa, pues al estar solos sabia que Andrew podría insistir en querer tocarla.

-Por favor Luciérnaga.- Escucho la voz de Andrew hablándole al oído en susurro, mientras la acariciaba la cintura a través de la ropa.- No me veas con tanto miedo… ¿No hay algo que me quieras decir?

-¡No Andrew!.- Exclamo Makoto separándose de el.- Ya te dije que quiero esperar hasta la noche de bodas… ¿Por qué no entiendes eso?… ¡Ya lo hablamos!… ¿Por qué no puedes respetarme?

Andrew tomo y soltó aire. Ciertamente sabia lo que Makoto quería, ya lo habían hablado pero por otro lado sentía que Makoto no quería que la tocara por algo mas que querer casarse virgen.

-Makoto… perdón.- Balbuceo.- Pero dime una cosa… Se que quieres llegar virgen al matrimonio pero eso no significa que no sientas… ¿No te gusta que te toque?… ¿Te desagrada?… ¿Qué es lo que te hago sentir?. Dímelo dejando de lado tus convicciones, porque el hecho de que quieras mantenerte virgen no significa que no sientas… ¿Te da miedo?

Makoto respiro agitada y camino algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-No es eso. Por supuesto que me gusta que me toques.- Mintió puesto que no le gustaba.- Pero es una manera de calentarnos… y eso podría llevarnos a otra cosa… ¿Entiendes eso?

-Lo siento luciérnaga.- Se disculpo Andrew.- Voy a esperar hasta el dia de la boda si así tu lo deseas, aunque no te diré que no tengo ganas de estar contigo. Te amo y puedo esperar.

Makoto camino hacia el sofá y se sentó en el invitando a Andrew para que se acercara a un lado de ella.

-Makoto. Hoy es la cena en mi casa para darles a conocer formalmente a mi familia sobre el compromiso… ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si.

-¿Vas a querer que pase por ti?

-Las chicas y yo tenemos auto así que podemos llegar solas.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Estas seguro de que no hay problema en que Rei asista?… Ya sabes que no quiero que Serena valla a faltarle al respeto.

-Despreocúpate Luciérnaga. Ya hable con Serena y esta advertida.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba sentada en la silla giratoria mientras tecleaba algo frente al ordenador. Darien no estaba en la oficina razón mas por la cual se sentía relajada pues entre ella y su jefe había mucha tensión, evitaba por todos los medios conversación alguna con el y mas después de la ultima vez en que se había sentido ofendida por sus palabras.

-Listo.- Sonrío mirando el reloj digital en la esquina derecha de la computadora.- Hora de salida.

Se levanto del escritorio y tomo su bolso pero justo cuando iba a salir se abrió la puerta y miro parada frente a ella a Darien.

-¿Ya se va señorita Hino?

-Ya es mi hora de salida. - Dijo ella.- Nos vemos mañana.

-Mas bien dicho nos vemos esta noche.

Rei volteo y miro a Darien.

-Yo también iré a la cena de compromiso de Andrew y Makoto.- Dijo Darien.- Recuerde que el es mi primo.

-Entonces allá nos vemos.

-Señorita Hino.- Escucho Rei de nuevo la voz de su jefe y se giro.

-Dígame.

-Vera… Se que el otro dia fui un poco grosero con usted.- Habló Darien con dificultad pues si algo le costaba trabajo era reconocer sus errores y pedir disculpas.- Fui grosero y no quise decir lo que dije… ¿Podría usted disculparme?

Rei se le quedo mirando con sus penetrantes ojos color amatista.

-No tengo nada de que perdonarlo.- Dijo Rei.- Es obvio que siempre se siente peor quien ofende que quien es ofendido y eso ya lo he aprendido, así que no tengo por que guardarle rencor.

-Gracias.- Respondió Darien.- Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir y ya que trabajos juntos al menos me gustaría que pudiéramos tener un trato cordial. Usted no me desagrada.

Rei se puso una mano en la cintura y apretó los labios, Darien supuso que quizás ella se estaba imaginando que empezaría con galanterías.

-Me refiero a que no me desagrada como profesional y como persona tampoco puesto que la conozco muy poco fuera de este ámbito. Además usted es una de las mejores amigas de la futura esposa de mi primo.

-Nos vemos entonces.

Despues de verla salir de la oficina Darien sintio que respiraba tranquilo, durante varios días había tenido remordimiento de conciencia por haberla tratado como una mujer cualquiera y de alguna manera desde ese dia Rei se había ganado su respeto.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado 15 minutos después de que Andrew se despidiera. Makoto se encontraba sentada en su cama mirando su lujoso anillo de compromiso, ese que Andrew le hubiera regalado 4 días atrás.

El solo pensar en la noche de bodas hacia que el corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho y se pusiera nerviosa, sabia que casándose una vez con Andrew ya no habría manera de inventar excusas para evitar que sucediera lo inevitable.

Ciertamente no le desagradaba que Andrew la besara, muy en el fondo de si, se sentía reconfortada cada vez que estaba en sus brazos pero sencillamente que la tocara era otra cosa. Cada que Andrew intentaba tocarla sentía como si el la mirara solo como un objeto y no como una mujer con sentimientos.

Llevo su mano hacia el primer cajón del buro y lo abrió para enseguida sacar una pequeña caja de madera que en medio tenia una cerradura y un pequeño candado en color dorado y una llave que estaba suelta dentro del cajón. Una vez que tuvo las cosas afuera metió la llave en la cerradura y con cuidado levanto la tapa de la cajita.

Con manos lentas comenzo a sacar lo que había dentro. Hojas de cuadernos en las que se escribían palabras de amor. Eran las cartas que Zafiro había escrito para Lita, había dentro también envolturas de chocolates, pétalos de rosas marchitas y una argolla de plata.

Tomo la argolla en una mano y comenzo a llorar en silencio sintiendo como por dentro su corazón se desgarraba y se partía en pedazos recordando como Lita siempre había creído en Zafiro, en el que juraba era el amor de su vida.

_6 años atrás…_

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Makoto que se encontraba sentada a la cama teniendo una conversación vía chat con Tamahome cerro la Lap Top al ver a su hermana entrar con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad._

_-¿Sucede algo Lita?.- Pregunto Makoto volteando a ver a su hermana.- ¿Y esa sonrisa?… ¿No me digas que hiciste cositas con Zafiro?.- Pregunto con un tono de picardía Makoto._

_Lita sonrío ante el comentario de su hermana, aunque ambas aun eran vírgenes era común que hablaran sobre sexo y su inquietud por saber como era esa primera vez con que tanto ansían y sueñan las mujeres._

_-Mira Makoto.- Dijo Lita estirando su mano izquierda para mostrarle la argolla a su hermana.- Me lo regalo Zafiro… ¿Te gusta?_

_-Es hermoso Luciérnaga._

_-¿Verdad que si Luciérnaga?.- Habló Lita emocionada sentándose en la cama con mirada soñadora.- Es que no sabes Mako… Zafiro es tan lindo… es simplemente el amor de mi vida… me hace tan feliz._

_-Me da gusto que te ame tanto Lita.- Dijo Makoto.- Y mas vale que te haga feliz siempre o sino ya sabes que se las vera conmigo y le retirare mi amistad que no por nada lo ayude a conquistarte.- Termino diciendo Makoto levantando su puño en alto._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¡Mentiroso, desgraciado, infeliz, poco hombre!.- Exclamo Makoto entre lagrimas de rabia que salían de sus ojos mirando aquella argolla que alguna vez Lita había recibido como promesa de amor.

-0-0-0-

Andrew llego hacia el área de la aerolínea donde sabia que solían reunirse los pilotos antes de llegar de un vuelo o cuando iban a partir a otro destino. Miro a entrar dentro del lugar donde también había personas que seguramente esperaban a familiares o que esperaban algun vuelo y alzo la mano para atraer su vista.

-¡Zafiro!.- Grito moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

-Andrew.- Sonrío Zafiro acercándose a su amigo. Su semblante se notaba cansado pues acababa de llegar desde Kyoto.- ¿Qué andas haciendo por estos lados de la aerolínea?… Es extraño verte por aquí tu casi siempre estas en las oficinas.

-No vendría sino es para buscarte.- Dijó Andrew.- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que le había pedido matrimonio a mi novia?

Zafiro asintió, aun no podía creer que Andrew estuviera enamorado en verdad y que tuviera planes de casarse.

-Nos casamos en dos semanas y media.- Dijó Andrew.- Mande a hacer una reunión en mi casa el dia de hoy para anunciar formalmente el compromiso… Por supuesto iras… ¿verdad?… Amigo, no me quedes mal se trata de mi futura esposa.

-Te prometo que ahí estaré no te preocupes.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba dentro de la tina llena de agua tibia, espuma y esencias florales. Había preparado aquel baño para relajarse y calmar sus tensiones pero le era imposible. Recargo su rostro en el borde de la tina sintiendo su cabello húmedo pegarse a su rostro y comenzo a sollozar en silencio.

_6 años atrás…_

_Makoto y Lita se encontraban sentadas dentro de una cafetería. Lita comía un pastel de cerezas mientras Makoto saboreaba un delicioso pastel de triple chocolate._

_-¿Y no traía condón?.- Pregunto Lita mirando con la boca abierta a su hermana.- Mako ten cuidado podrías salir embarazada._

_Makoto se sonrojo y volteo de un lado a otro mirando que nadie las estuviera escuchando._

_-Ay Lita, pero no paso nada.- Dijo Makoto.- Estábamos arriba de su auto, comenzamos a besarnos.- Puso cara de deseo Makoto mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.- después me entreabrió un poco la blusa, poco a poco la ropa fue quedando a un lado… me quito todo… pero cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis panties se me vino la idea a la mente de un embarazo no planeado… Por supuesto que no quiero eso y le dije que parara._

_-¿No se enojo?.- Pregunto Lita dejando su cuchara a un lado._

_-Pues me dijo que tenia muchas ganas pero que lo entendía. Pero ay… en verdad me muero de deseo.- Dijo Makoto.- No creo que aguante mucho, pero quiero que cuando pase eso nos cuidemos.- Makoto puso una cara picaresca y miro a su hermana._

_-¿Por qué me ves así Luciérnaga?_

_-Hay Luciérnaga.- La miro Makoto.- Anda dime… ¿A poco no te ha tocado un poco Zafiro?… ¿No te ha metido las manos debajo de la blusa?… No creo que no tengas ganas de hacerlo._

_Lita se sonrojo ante el comentario de su hermana._

_-Bueno si me ha tocado un poco, pero nunca permito que me quite la ropa.- Dijo Lita.- Es que Mako… la primera vez debe ser algo especial, hermoso, en un lugar tranquilo… Yo se que esa primera vez será con Zafiro pero solo una vez se es virgen y quiero que ese momento sea especial e inolvidable, con el hombre que amo. Además me daría miedo salir embarazada, tenemos 17 años Mako, nadie quiere tener un hijo a los 17 años, al menos yo no, amo a Zafiro pero aun no es tiempo y no estaria preparada para traer un hijo al mundo, aun soy una adolescente y hay muchas cosas que tenemos que vivir._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Makoto se limpio las lagrimas y salio de la tina. Tras secarse se puso una bata de baño y tomo su celular que se encontraba en el piso junto con una tarjeta de presentación.

Marco el numero que ahí estaba.

-Buenas tardes…¿Me podría comunicar con la doctora Hasegawa?… Si mire, lo que pasa es que deseo tener una cita lo mas pronto posible… Si se pudiera a mas tardar la próxima semana. De acuerdo gracias.

Despues de que finalizara la llamada unas ultimas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y dibujo una media sonrisa para si misma. Sentía que después de verse con aquella renombrada doctora su vida cambiaria y recuperaría un poco de la felicidad que le habían arrebatado.

Sintiéndose aliviada abrió la puerta de baño y se sobresalto al mirar a Rei parada al borde de su cama, mirando las fotografías de Zafiro y las cartas de amor que el le mandara a Lita.

-Rei.- Balbuceo temerosa.

Rei volteo hacia donde estaba su amiga mirándola con extrañeza.

-Entre porque me dijiste que me prestarías las zapatillas negras esas que tanto me gustan.- Dijo Rei.- Pero sin querer mire esto en la cama.

Makoto camino desesperada hacia donde se encontraba Rei y desesperadamente guardo todo dentro de la cajita de madera metiéndola dentro del cajón donde la guardaba.

-¿No crees que deberías de dejar el pasado a un lado Makoto?.- Le pregunto Rei.- ¿Para que tienes guardadas esas cosas?… Tu sola te haces daño con eso.

-Ciertamente el idiota de Zafiro es un infeliz, un hijo de perra que no merecía a mi hermana.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero aun con todo ella lo amaba y no soy quien para tirar sus cosas. Es una lastima que se haya enamorado de ese infeliz y no de un hombre como mi Tamahome, el si que me amaba de verdad.

Rei se cruzo de brazos moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Deja en paz a los muertos Makoto. Zafiro fue un imbecil y mi hermano esta muerto.- Dijo Rei.- Ahí tienes a Andrew que te ama.

Makoto se sentó sobre la cama con la mirada agachada.

-Rei.- Balbuceo.- ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez… con un hombre?… ¿Te gusto el sexo?

Rei se sentó a un lado de su amiga.

-Bien, cuando me acosté con Kaido estaba muy deprimida. Habían pasado 6 meses y todavía no superaba la muerte de mi abuelo y mi hermano.- Dijo Rei.- Ese imbecil se aprovecho de mi dolor y se acerco a mi y al mes de conocerlo ya me había metido en su cama… No lo culpo del todo, digo, después de todo yo también tuve la culpa por no querer ver que el imbecil solo quería sexo.

-Lo siento Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero… ¿Qué sentiste?… ¿Qué sentiste esa primera vez ?

Rei volteo a ver a su amiga sintiéndose triste por ella.

-Pues… estaba enamorada, pero en si no me gusto del todo, no fue horrible pero tampoco fue lo máximo.- Dijo Rei.- Ya las demás veces con los otros dos novios que tuve la experiencia fue mucho mejor. Pero Makoto, no le des importancia a esas cosas, la virginidad ya esta obsoleta, cuando se ama a alguien no importa si se es virgen o no, si tiene experiencia o no.

-Al menos la primera vez tu decidiste hacerlo y con quien hacerlo. Nadie te obligo.- Dijo Makoto con la mirada perdida.- Tu decidiste como perder tu virginidad… ¿Sabes?… Lita quería que ese momento fuera perfecto, con el hombre que amaba, quería que su primera vez fuera inolvidable.- Makoto hizo una pausa y comenzo a llorar en silencio.- Pero eso jamás pudo ser…- Dijo Lita.- ¿Quién le devuelve a una mujer violada su virginidad?… ¿Quién le devuelve la maldita ilusión de la primera vez?

-Mako, tu hermana no tuvo la culpa de lo que le sucedió.- Dijo Rei.- Ella fue obligada, no tiene caso atormentarse con eso… Mira en todo caso a quien le sucede eso no tiene la culpa y… si, técnicamente no es virgen, pero la verdadera primera vez será cuando esa persona elija hacerlo por amor, esa será su verdadera primera vez.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso?.- Pregunto Makoto .- ¡Porque le quitaron el maldito derecho a decidir!…¡Ya jamás va a existir esa primera vez porque ya se la arrebataron a la fuerza!

Rei se quedo en silencio escuchando como Makoto lanzaba maldiciones contra Serenity y los hombres que habían violado a su hermana, no dijo nada, pues sabia que de cierta forma su amiga necesitaba hablarlo. Finalmente cuando Makoto se quedo en silencio se atrevió a hablar:

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?…

-Perdóname Rei, se que muchas veces te he platicado de esto.- Balbuceo Makoto.- Pero me da mucha rabia que mi hermana no haya podido vivir esa primera vez… ¡Es que una mujer tiene derecho a elegir con quien quiere perder la virginidad, con quien quiere tener hijos y Lita no pudo decidirlo porque le quitaron ese derecho!… Además tengo mucho miedo de que Andrew me toque, me da miedo la noche de bodas… ¿Sabes?… Muchas veces me horroriza pensar que a mi pudiera haber sucedido lo que le sucedió a Lita… ¡Muchas veces he soñado a esos asquerosos encima de mi, tocándome con sus asquerosas manos!… Y yo se que Andrew no es malo, pero yo no quiero, no me desagrada que me bese, pero cuando intenta tocarme de otra manera… Pienso en lo que le sucedió a Lita y no puedo, siento repulsión, rabia, me siento usada.

-Makoto.- Balbuceo Rei sin saber que decir. Sabia que las palabras que dijera no serian suficientes para aliviar el dolor de su amiga.- Se que es traumático lo que te sucedió pero…-

-¡No Rei, a mi no me sucedió nada, pero yo lo vi, yo escuche como Lita gritaba y lloraba, ese maldito asco de sentir las manos en su cuerpo, los malditos golpes, fue horrible!.- Makoto hizo una pausa para tomar aire.- ¿Crees que Andrew hubiera podido amarme si a mi me hubiera sucedido eso?… ¿Crees que Andrew podría amarme sin tener que acostarme con el?

Rei se quedo pensativa unos momentos sin saber que decir.

-Si es amor verdadero y es un hombre maduro no le importaría eso Mako, y no creo que el le de importancia, al contrario, podría entenderte.- Dijo Rei.- Y si fueras sincera con el y recibieras terapias seguro tarde o temprano desearías estar con el.

-No Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- A mi no me importa que Andrew me ame porque yo tampoco lo voy a amar. Además no tengo porque hablarle de la vida privada de Lita, a mi hermana no le hubiera gustado que alguien supiera eso. No lo quiero y no me voy a encariñar con el para que me deje cuando yo lo necesite. El único hombre que he amado es Tamahome y Así será hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida.

Makoto se quedo en silencio un momento.

-Esos malditos cerdos que abusaron de mi hermana lo van a pagar muy caro.- Dijo Makoto.- Le destrozaron el alma y al perro de Jedite lo torturare tal y como torture al hijo de puta de Neflyte… Gozare viendo su cara de horror antes de matarlo.

Rei se quedo desconcertada ante las palabras de Makoto.

-Mako, amiga… Tu no harías eso… ¿Verdad?.- Pregunto Rei.

-¿Por qué no?.- Pregunto Makoto.- Esos perros mataron a mis padres a sangre fría y destrozaron mi alma y yo quiero que cada uno sufra… Goce viendo como el perro de Neflyte moría.

-¿De que estas hablando Makoto?

-De la muerte de Neflyte, del dia en que lo mate.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿No recuerdas su maldita cara de horror?

-Makoto.- Balbuceo Rei.- ¿A ti te hubiera gustado hacer eso?… Amiga, se que lo que le sucedió a tus padres es horrible, pero mas horroroso seria que tu hicieras eso.

-Ya lo hice Rei, no veo porque pones esa cara.- Dijo Makoto.- Ahora me voy a vestir. Recuerda que hoy es la cena en casa de Andrew.

Despues de que Rei saliera Makoto camino hacia su cama y tomo su celular en el cual tenia en el fondo de pantalla una fotografía donde salían ella y Andrew.

-¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así Andy?.- Balbuceo dibujando una sonrisa llena de amargura.- Si no hubieras sido hijastro de Serenity y si a mi no me hubieran pasado tantas cosas, quizá hasta podría haberme enamorado de ti.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Dentro de la cocina de la mansión Hansford Setsuna y Luna se encargaban de la preparación de los alimentos, pues sabían que esa noche Andrew había organizado una cena pues anunciaría ante los familiares mas allegados su compromiso con Makoto Kino. Su novia.

No iban a acudir muchas personas, solo estarían los miembros de la familia Hansford, los miembros de la familia Shields, dos amigas de Makoto con sus respectivos acompañantes, los amigos de Andrew y por supuesto la persona mas importante: La futura esposa de Andrew.

-¿Ya tienen todo listo?.- Pregunto Serenity que iba entrando en la cocina.- Recuerden que falta poco para que llegue la adorable prometida de Andrew y no creo que le guste que las cosas no estén a tiempo.

Luna salio de la cocina y Setsuna volteo a ver a su hermana con risa burlona.

-Ese adjetivo de "adorable" me pareció cargado de un poco de… ¿Ira?.- Pregunto Setsuna haciendo las comillas con sus dedos, dibujando una media sonrisa de burla.- No creo que a tu hijastro le guste escucharte hablar a si de su futura esposa y recuerda que estas hablando de la futura Señora Hansford, quien por cierto será la dueña y señora de todo esto.-

-¡Cállate estupida!.- Habló Serenity en voz baja y tomando a su hermana del cuello del vestido.- ¡La única dueña de todo esto soy yo!… No sacrifique mi vida al lado del idiota de mi marido para que otra estupida venga y me quite lo que me costo trabajo ganarme.

-Pues no veo como querida.- Le sostuvo la mirada Setsuna.- Tu adorable marido no te heredo nada ni a ti ni a tu hija… Muy raro por cierto… Andrew y Mina heredaron todo y lo curioso es que puso una cláusula donde deja claro que si sus hijos mueren ustedes no podrán recibir nada… Valla ni el mismo Andrew les puede heredar algo a ti y a tu primor de hija… ¿No te ha dado cuenta de que ya nada es tuyo querida?… Vives de la caridad de tu hijastro.

Serenity soltó a Setsuna y salio rabiosa de la cocina. Ciertamente sabia que Setsuna tenia razón, ella ya no era dueña de nada, no legalmente, no tenia un plan en mente pero al menos ya tenia una idea planeada: Unirse al enemigo, unirse a Makoto Kino, ser su amiga y su aliada, conocía a las de su clase social y se encargaría de que Makoto confiara en ella, ya después vería como sacarla del camino.

-0-0-0-

El automóvil en color verde entro dentro de la mansión Hansford. Makoto era quien iba conduciendo, estando Amy de copiloto y Rei sentada en el asiento trasero.

Makoto había optado por ponerse un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo en color blanco de la parte de arriba, sin tirantes, y de la cintura para abajo en color negro, llevaba el cabello suelto y ondulado, zapatillas negras y el collar con el dije de luciérnaga que Andrew le había regalado meses atrás. Por su parte Amy vestía un vestido azul sujeto por dos delgados tirantes y Rei un elegante vestido rojo ceñido a su cuerpo el cual tenia mangas caídas que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros.

Finalmente las tres bajaron del auto, subieron las tres escalinatas a la entrada de la mansión y tocaron el timbre. Makoto supuso que abriría alguna de las empleadas pero se sorprendió al ver a Andrew en la puerta.

-Mi amor.- Exclamo Andrew abrazando cariñosamente a su novia.- Que pena, te dije que yo podía haber venido por ti.

-No te preocupes Andy.- Respondió Makoto.- Ya estamos aquí.

-Pero pasen, bienvenidas.- Habló Andrew con amabilidad.

-¿Vendrá mucha gente?

-En realidad no Luciérnaga.- Dijo Andrew.- Solo mis tíos, mi primo y algunos amigos. Solo voy a anunciar nuestro compromiso y la fecha de la boda, ya para el dia de la boda entonces habrá mas invitados. Quería que esto fuera mas intimo.

-0-0-0-

Serena se encontraba parada frente al espejo de su tocador mientras daba vueltas sintiéndose orgullosa de su reflejo. Vestía un vestido en color blanco el cual tenia un poco de vuelo en la parte baja.

-Blanco. El color de la inocencia.- Dijo para si misma y después soltó una carcajada.- Ya veremos como le hago para frustrarle la vida a esa maldita abogada de quinta categoría sin que Andrew me reprenda.

Camino hacia el tocador y tomo una brocha para retocarse el rubor pero en eso escucho el timbre de su celular y lo tomo. Miro que era Jedite quien le marcaba.

-Hola Jed.- Balbuceo con un sexy tono de voz.- Si yo también tengo ganas… Si solo que ahora el ridículo de mi hermano anunciara la fecha de su boda con la patética y muerta de hambre de su novia… ¿En verdad ya te deposito dinero mi madre?… De igual manera, no me interesa que tipo de trabajas hagas para ella, mi madre no puede saber que me enredo con uno de los empleados que ha tenido. Además esto solo es una aventura… No me estarás tomando en serio… ¿O si?

-Adiós lindo.- Respondió Serena.- Te veo, quizá mañana.

Despues de haber colgado sintio que la puerta se abría y palideció al mirar la esbelta figura de su madre.

-¿Mamá?

Serenity entro y cerro la puerta clavando sus ojos color amatista en su hija.

-Serena, creo que esa estupida ya ha llegado. La adorable novia de tu hermano.- Dijó Serenity.- Viene acompañada de sus amigas, creo que una de ellas es la abogada. Por favor Serena, no quiero escándalos… ¿No querrás que tu hermano nos vote algun dia de la casa y nos deje en la calle verdad?

-Por supuesto que no madre, pero es que sencillamente no soporto a esa…-

-Pues tendrás que esforzarte en soportarla.- Rugió Serenity tomándola duramente del brazo.- ¡Tenemos que tener a la insípida novia de tu hermano de nuestro lado, hacerla creer que somos sus amigas!… ¿O que es lo que tu quieres?… ¿Qué el dia de mañana esa mujer insípida se encargue de sacarnos de lado?… ¡Yo no permitiré que esa mujercita tonta me arrebate la fortuna que me corresponde!… Esa Makoto Kino no tiene idea de con quien se ha metido. Tendremos que hacerle creer que estamos de su lado.

-Como tu digas madre.- Respondió Serena sintiéndose rabiosa.

-0-0-0-

Al llegar al comedor. Andrew enseguida presento a las amigas de su novia con sus Tíos Demian y Akiko Shields así como a Darien y Mina quienes ya se encontraban en el comedor.

Makoto y Amy percibieron enseguida la situación tensa en la que se encontraba Rei, pues sabían de sobra que entre Darien y ella había atracción.

-Bueno, creo que pueden tomar asiento.- Ofreció Andrew.- En un momento mas bajaran mis hermanas y Serenity.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Mina.- Pónganse comodas. En un momento mas estarán aquí mi hermana y su madre.

-Ya estamos aquí querida hermana.- Se escucho la voz de Serena.

Rei volteo y no pudo evitar sentirse incomodada ante la presencia de Serena. No es que le tuviera miedo, pues ya anteriormente la había enfrentado, pero en esa ocasión estaba en la casa de los Hansford, seria el anuncio de la fecha de la boda de Makoto y quería evitar un altercado con Serena, al menos por ese dia. Sintio que la rubia le clavo la mirada y ella también se la sostuvo dándole a entender que no la intimidaba. Supo que aquello seria una guerra de miradas durante toda la cena.

-¿Sucede algo Rei?.- Cuestiono Amy en voz baja.

-No es nada Amy.

Makoto miro a su cuñada y luego a la madrastra de Andrew. Dibujo una sonrisa dedicándoselas a ambas. Aunque entre Serenity y ella no había palabras descorteses, sabia que Serenity la detestaba, se imaginaba que Serenity la miraba como una amenaza, como una mujer que podría llegar para quedarse con la fortuna de los Hansford.

-Serena, Señora Serenity, mucho gusto en verlas.- Saludo Makoto.

-Lo mismo digo querida Makoto.- Respondió Serenity.- Es un gusto y un placer tener aquí en casa a la mujer que hace feliz a Andrew, el hijo de mi difunto marido.

Andrew, Mina y Makoto dibujaron una sonrisa sarcástica en sus rostros. Ciertamente Andrew sabia que Serenity no los quería a el y Mina, fue algo que siempre lo supo, pero por ser la viuda de su madre y la hermana de Serena le guardaba consideración.

Algunos minutos después, todos tomaron asiento, Setsuna y Luna hicieron sus apariciones llevando la comida a la mesa: primero la entrada, después el plato principal mientras todos charlaban. Algunos como en el caso de Rei sintiéndose tensa por la presencia de Darien y Serena y en el caso de Makoto, la cual gozaba de saber que hacia rabiar a Serenity aun sin que esta supiera todavía quien era, fue en ese momento cuando la miro ahí, tan altiva, tan relajada y con esa buena vida que de nuevo recobro las fuerzas para su venganza y si había dudado de casarse con Andrew, las dudas ya no cabían.

-Familia.- Habló Andrew en voz un poco alta haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.- Como les he comentado ya aquí a todos, y me imagino que Makoto les ha comentado a sus amigas, le he pedido matrimonio y ella ha aceptado.

Makoto sonrío al mirar como Serenity palidecía y no le paso desapercibido el hecho de que la mujer trago saliva e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse.

-¿Y cuando es que piensan casarse?.- Pregunto Serenity. Dentro de si suponía que quizá Andrew se quisiera casar en algunos meses, lo cual era muy poco tiempo para planear algo que evitar la boda.

-¿Acaso no debíamos esperar a que llegaron Michiru y tu amigo el piloto para dar esta noticia?.- Pregunto Serena.

Andrew se puso de pie y miro cariñosamente a su prometida.

-Creo que ya pasaron dos horas así que no creo necesario esperar mas, después de todo a mis amigos ya les había informado de esta cena. En cuanto a tu pregunta Serenity, muy oportuna por cierto.- Dijo Andrew.- Tengo 5 meses con Makoto, la amo, es una mujer maravillosa. El fin de semana pasado le he pedido matrimonio y bueno, hemos concertado que la boda sea en dos semanas y media. El dia 28 de este mes.

-¿Qué?.- Se sorprendió Serenity.- ¿Cómo que tan pronto?… ¿Qué estas pensando?… ¡Una boda conlleva mucho tiempo de planeación!… ¡La fiesta, la ceremonia, el vestido, los arreglos, son muchas cosas!

-Serenity, pero si el muchacho quiere casarse cual es el problema.- Interrumpió Demian Shields.- Yo me case con mi Akiko a dos semanas de conocerla. Creo yo que 5 meses es suficiente.

Makoto dibujo una media sonrisa, gozaba de ver rabiosa y temerosa a la madrastra de su prometido.

-Ciertamente es difícil planear una boda así en tan poco tiempo.- Dijo Makoto que estando sentada tomo la mano de su prometido.- Pero nosotros queremos estar juntos, somos dos personas adultas, y creo que cuando dos personas se aman lo de menos es la fiesta o los invitados.

Makoto sintio como todas las miradas se dirigían a ella por lo que acababa de decir pero de las personas de quien estuvo mas atenta fue de Serenity quien la miraba con rabia contenida y Andrew que la miraba amorosamente.

-Que lindo que hables así de mi sobrino Makoto.- Exclamo Akiko al escuchar la manera en que Andrew se había referido a la boda y a Andrew.- Ciertamente como tu dices lo importante es que te unirás al hombre que amas, cierto que las fiestas son lindas pero eso no es lo mas importante. Me da mucho gusto que ames a Andrew, el se lo merece.

Despues de escuchar las palabras de Akiko Shields, Makoto sintio de nuevo la punzada del remordimiento en su corazón. Al principio le había dado regocijo causarle malestar a Serenity, pero de pronto, el hecho de saber que estaba mintiéndole a Andrew la hizo sentirse mal consigo misma.

-Gracias señora Shields. Le aseguro que hare muy feliz a su sobrino.

-No me llames señora Shields Makoto.- Dijo Akiko.- Ahora que serás la esposa de mi sobrino mas vale que te vallas acostumbrando a llamarme Akiko.

Akiko hizo una pausa y miro de reojo a su hijo, notando como este miraba fijamente a la joven de ojos amatistas frente a el.

-Y tu Darien, me gustaría que fueras siguiendo los pasos de tu primo.- Escucho Darien la voz de su madre.- Quiero nietos así que me daría gusto verte pronto con una novia. No se, quizá Makoto tenga alguna amiga hermosa y soltera.

-Claro.- Respondió Darien mirando fijamente a Rei que se encontraba precisamente frente a el.- Solo falta encontrar a una mujer hermosa, que este disponible y si es abogada como yo mucho mejor.

Rei carraspeo un poco y tomo su copa de vino para darle un trago, notando como Serena la miraba con rabia.

-Y que sea de clase.- Escucho Rei que dijo Serena.- Que sea de nuestro nivel.

Rei no quería perder la calma en ese momento, pero se moría por saltar arriba de la mesa y golpear a la hermana de Andrew.

-Perdón señorita Serena.- La interrumpió Rei.- No sabia que en la sociedad hubiera niveles… ¿En que nivel se le puede clasificar a una señorita adinerada y con una mala educación?… Supongo usted mejor que nadie sabrá explicarme las clasificaciones de niveles en nuestra sociedad.

Darien noto que se empezaba a formar una tensión en el ambiente por lo que hablo antes de que Serena pudiera hacerlo.

-Y bueno… ¿Vendrá tu familia a la boda Makoto?… Digo, una mujer no se casa todos los días así que supongo que tu madre vendrá desde Italia.

Makoto se sintio incomodada al momento de que Darien tocara el tema de la madre ficticia que había creado. Si le parecía difícil sostener la mentira delante de Andrew mas difícil le parecía sostenerla delante de todos los ahí presentes.

-Ah decir verdad no tengo una relación muy buena con mi madre Minako.- Dijo Makoto.- Así que no vendrá a la boda. Además estará fuera de Italia en esos días… Tu sabes, la boda la planeamos de un momento a otro y justo hoy le avise… pero no le pareció suficiente tiempo como para desbaratar sus planes que ya tenia hechos con su marido.

-¿No vendrá?.- Pregunto sorprendido Darien que aun tampoco no lo acababa de creer.- Extraño… Eres su única hija… ¿Cierto Makoto?

-Así es, y soy…-

La conversación se vio interrumpida pues se escucho de pronto el sonido del timbre de la puerta, Makoto supuso que eran los amigos de Andrew y se sintio aliviada de no tener que seguir hablando sobre su vida.

-Esos deben ser nuestros amigos Andrew.- Dijo Darien.- Michiru y Zaf son los únicos que faltan por conocer a Makoto.

-Es cierto.- Respondió Andrew.- Esos dos siempre llegando tarde, pero bueno al menos conocerán a mi hermosa Luciérnaga antes de que sea mi esposa.

Andrew iba a caminar hacia la puerta pero entonces apareció Luna en el comedor seguida por Michiru quien llevaba un vestido en color azul cielo de escote descubierto y un poco amplio de bajo y Zafiro quien vestía pantalón negro, camisa blanca y saco en color negro.

Makoto miro a Michiru pero después sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre con quien la joven venia acompañado, lo reconoció, era Zafiro, el novio de su difunta hermana. Sintio que en ese momento las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y los músculos de su cuerpo hechos gelatina.

Podía enfrentar a Zafiro si, pero tener que encontrárselo en la mansión de su futuro esposo y que además estos fueran amigos eran diferentes. De pronto en su mente todo pareció ir teniendo lógica, Andrew era accionista mayoritario de una aerolínea y Zafiro siempre había dicho que quería ser piloto.

De pronto sintio que esos ojos azules se clavaban en ella y comenzo a sentir que el aire le faltaba.

-¡Zafiro, Michiru!.- Exclamo Andrew emocionado acercándose a ellos.- Como siempre llegan tarde.

-Pero al menos esta vez vinimos.- Dijo Michiru que con tristeza contemplaba a las dos mujeres que le parecían desconocidas en esa mesa, una de cabello azulado y otra de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Supuso que una de esas dos era la novia de Andrew.

Andrew volteo hacia atrás, recordando que la invitación era precisamente para que ellos dos conocieran a su novia y fue entonces que se acerco a Makoto y la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Luciérnaga discúlpame.- Escucho Makoto la voz de Andrew y lo siguió mas por inercia que por otra cosa.- Mira ellos son mis mejores amigos, Michiru Kahio, mi amiga de toda la vida y Zafiro Black, uno de los mejores pilotos de AeroSky Enterprises y también uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte.- Habló Michiru con dificultad sintiéndose celosa de la mujer que tenia frente a ella.- Andrew me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Makoto escucho las palabras de Michiru pero estaba tan perdida mirando a Zafiro y sintiendo la mirada de el sobre ella que sintio que no pudo articular palabras.

-Lo mismo digo señorita Michiru.- Respondo varios segundos después.

-Tu.- Balbuceo Zafiro con dificultad, sintiendo que su pecho dolía. Sintio la mirada dolida de Makoto, y algo dentro de el le dijo que esa era una mirada de reclamo de Lita y no la de su amiga Makoto. Se pregunto si acaso el destino era tan cruel para que la mujer que amaba fuera novia de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero eso no tenia lógica, Lita estaba muerta y la que tenia enfrente era Makoto.

-Zafiro, esta hermosa mujer es Makoto Kino, la mujer de mi vida.- Dijo Andrew mientras pasaba un brazo por alrededor de la cintura de ella.

-Hermosa es poco.- Respondió Zafiro sin quitarle los ojos de encima.- Es bellísima, ahora entiendo por que la amas tanto, ella es una mujer maravillosa.

Andrew frunció ligeramente el ceño y acerco un poco a Makoto hacia el en señal posesiva, como quien quiere marcar su territorio, por alguna extraña razón el comentario de Zafiro no le agrado mucho e hizo que muy dentro de si los celos se despertaran en el.

-Bueno amigo, supongo que debe ser una mujer maravillosa.- Se corrigió Zafiro.- Para que te hayas enamorado así de ella. Nunca te había escuchado hablar de una mujer con tanta devoción y bueno, fue ella quien te hizo ver la idea del matrimonio de otra manera… Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Kino.

Makoto sintio dentro de ella rabia contenida, al ver a Zafiro ahí el corazón le comenzo a latir desesperado como si se le quisiera salir del pecho, sabia que tenia que controlarse y responderle un "igualmente" o "encantada" pero sentía que algo atorado en su garganta le impedía articular palabra, el rostro le palideció y sintio como si la vista se le nublara y el aire no llegara a sus pulmones, acompañado de un fuerte dolor en el pecho, en la cabeza y una sensación de escalofrío. Sintio como si no pudiera sostenerse un momento mas en pie, sabia que su cuerpo se estrellaría contra el piso en cualquier momento pero aun dentro de ese momento en que todo se movía a su alrededor sintio que Andrew la tomaba en brazos.

-¡Makoto!… ¿Qué te sucede?.- Escucho la voz de su prometido como si estuviera a lo lejos, pero aun con la vista nublada podía ver tenuemente el rostro de el…

**N**/**A: Hola mis queridas/os y estimadas/os lectoras/es… Espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de cada uno de ustedes y bueno prepárense porque un nuevo asesinato se acerca muajajaja.**

**En el próximo episodio por fin verán la reacción de Mako para con su muy odiado cuñado.**

**Nicky… ¡Ay!. Si mi querida Nickypedia, eso fue un grito de emoción, tu vos sabes ya lo que se avecina, te agradezco enormemente que soportes que te tenga que dar los adelantos y de vez en cuando te arruine la sorpresa, pero en fin, tengo otras que no te he mostrado.**

**Omar, amigo muchas gracias por tu review, tan completo como siempre y pues ciertamente, Mina no anda tan errada como tu creías al principio jejeje, menudo detalle lo del conejito de peluche.**

**Malkav Iztli: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, haha, me hacen mucho reir tus comentarios, encuentro en ellos algo de humor negro jeje y pues tus conjeturas me encantan y la manera en que las expresas. Todas esas dudas las iras despejando conforme pasen los capítulos. Solo una cosa es segura. La Mako esta demente jaja.**

**Patty Ramírez: Amiga, muchas gracias por leerme, tus reviews a veces me ponen sentimental.**

**Mario: Amigo te agradezco el que me sigas leyendo aun a pesar de tu vida universitaria.**

**Leonor de Eboli: Aun falta mucho para que llegues a este punto, pero gracias por leer.**

**Saludos a todos, los demás, Marina, Sailor Alluminem, Hotaru No Hikaru, Bermellón y a todos lo que leen por aquí.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	20. Chapter 20 Secretos

**Secretos.**

"_Despues de que has soltado la palabra, está te domina. Pero mientras no la has soltado eres su dominador."_

_Proverbio árabe._

Zafiro se alarmo al ver a Makoto tirada en el piso, dentro de si mismo supo la reacción que había provocado en ella, quiso apartar de un golpe a Andrew y ser el quien estuviera a su lado pero Makoto había hecho como si no lo conociera y no quería mostrar lo contrario, pero aun así opto por acercarse a su lado al igual que los demás miembros se aglomeraron alrededor de Makoto.

_-¡Desgraciado, imbecil, traidor!.- Quiso gritar Makoto al observar el rostro de Zafiro de entre todos._

_-_¡Háganse todos a un lado le están robando el aire!.- Escucho el tono de voz autoritario de Rei.

-¡Mi amor despierta!.- Escuchaba la voz desesperada de Andrew.- ¡Dime que estas bien!

-Andrew tranquilízate.- Dijo Demian Shields a su sobrino tomándole el pulso a Makoto.- Solo se ha desvanecido, hay que recostarla sobre una cama para hacerle un chequeo.

Andrew tomo en brazos a Makoto y avanzo hacia la habitación siendo seguido por quienes estaban reunidos en la fiesta.

-¡Por favor no suban todos!.- Exclamo Damien.- Lo menos que ocupa Makoto es que le roben el aire.

Amy tomo del brazo a Rei para detenerla.

-Tranquila Rei, esperemos aquí abajo, el medico tiene razón.- Dijo Amy.

-Ya escuchaste Rei-Chan.- Escucho Rei la voz ladina de Serena tras ella.- ¿De que serviría que vallas arriba?… ¿Acaso eres medico aparte de abogada?

Rei noto una expresión de burla en el rostro y en el tono de voz de Serena, hubiera querido agarrarla a golpes pero no era el lugar ni el momento.

-¡A mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer!.- Exclamo Rei y subió las escaleras.

-¡Maldita perra Hino!.- Mascullo Serena sintiendo que la mandíbula le temblaba.- ¿Cómo se atreve a desafiarme en mi propia casa?

-¿Decías algo Serena?.- Pregunto Amy que había escuchado las palabras de Serena.

-Disculpe… ¿Amy?… Lo que sucede es que me parece que su amiga es hasta cierto punto grosera… ¿Usted ve correcto meterse dentro de la privacidad de una casa ajena sin permiso?

-¿Usted no entraría a ver como esta su una amiga suya?.- Le contesto Amy con una pregunta.- Disculpe pero con o sin su permiso también iré a ver como esta mi amiga.

Serena refunfuño al ver como Amy iba escaleras arriba al igual que Rei pero sintio que su madre la tomaba del hombro y ambas caminaron en silencio alejándose de la multitud.

-0-0-0-

Serenity y Serena se encontraban dentro del despacho que fuera del difunto padre de Serena, Andrew y Mina.

-¿No viste como me desafiaron esas dos mujeres madre?.- Refunfuñaba Serena.- ¡Como me pides que no me moleste, esas malditas amigas de Makoto y sobre todo esa desgraciada abogada barata se goza en hacerme rabiar!… ¿Qué acaso no viste como Darien la miraba en la mesa?

Serenity se acerco a su hija y la tomo con fuerza del brazo.

-¡Deja de comportarte como una estupida Serena!.- Exclamo Serenity.- ¿Por qué crees que Darien no deja de mirarla?… ¡Porque esa estupida al igual que Makoto sabe jugar bien sus cartas y como comportarse para atrapar a un millonario!… Y claro, ahí tienes a Darien, Umiko y Demian encantados con ella. Ahorita lo que me preocupa es que el imbecil de tu hermano haya embarazado a la idiota de Makoto… ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-¿Embarazada?… ¿Quién te dijo que Makoto esta embarazada?

-¿Y tu porque crees que se desmayo?… ¡No seas idiota Serena!… Se como se comportan las mujeres de su nivel, claro, embarazarse para atrapar al imbecil de tu hermano, claro es que tu hermano es igual que el idiota de tu padre, enséñales un poco de piel, abre las piernas y ahí los tienes como idiotas y claro, con un hijo no hay mejor manera de amarrarlos, la misma táctica que yo use con Luke.

Serena se quedo pensativa ante las palabras que habían salido de boca de su madre, dándose cuenta de que para Serenity ella solo había sido un instrumento con el cual atrapar a Luke

-0-0-0-

Sentados en la sala principal de la mansión Hansford, Darien, Michiru y Zafiro conversaban esperando que Andrew y el tío Damien bajaran cono noticias de Makoto.

-Ya se están tardando demasiado.- Dijo Zafiro que se levanto del sillón y caminaba de un lugar a otro.- ¿Será que acaso le habrá sucedido algo malo a Makoto?… Esto no me gusta nada.

Michiru enarco una de sus cejas. Dentro de si misma se sentía molesta y rabiosa de que Makoto, la tan nombrada y al fin conocida novia de Andrew se hubiera desmayado, si de por si Andrew se la pasaba nombrándola todo el tiempo, ahora desmayándose había acaparado su atención, haciendo que Andrew no se acordara siquiera de ella, su amiga de toda la vida.

-¡Por favor Zafiro ya tranquilízate!.- Molesta Michiru.- Creo que están haciendo demasiado drama para un simple desmayo.

Darien enarco una de sus cejas. Durante los minutos que llevaba ahí sentado junto con Michiru y Zafiro, no le pasaron desapercibidos los sentimientos de excesiva preocupación de Zafiro y los comentarios poco oportunos de Michiru.

-Zafiro, tranquilízate.- Dijo Darien.- Seguro ahora bajara mi padre y nos dirá que Makoto ya esta bien, de ser algo grave seguro ya estuvieran llevando a Makoto a un hospital y tu Michiru, esa no es manera de hablar, ciertamente no es solo un desmayo pero tampoco es como para pasarlo por alto. Mi primo la ama y es lógico que este preocupada por ella.

Zafiro se quedo sin palabras después de escuchar lo que dijo Darien, nunca se imagino que su amigo de fiesta que solo hablara de superficialidades fuera a decirle eso. Por su parte, Michiru se quedo sin palabras y avergonzada al darse cuenta de que había puesto en evidencia sus celos y rabia para con la prometida de Andrew.

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre los tres, pero entonces llego Minako hacia donde se encontraban su primo y sus dos amigos.

-¿Sucede algo?…

-No es nada Mina.- Respondió Darien.- Es solo que aquí todos estamos preocupados por Makoto.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la habitación de Andrew, la cual estaba pintada en color blanco, Makoto se encontraba recostada en la cama, con la mirada perdida mientras Andrew estaba sentado a su lado estrechando su mano, del otro lado el doctor Demian quien guardaba las cosas dentro del maletín y Amy y Rei paradas al borde de la cama.

-¿Te sientes mejor Luciérnaga?

-Si.- Balbuceo Makoto con la mirada aun perdida, pues no podía creer que Zafiro trabajara como piloto para la aerolínea de Andrew.

-Pues al parecer están bien, tu presión arterial bajo un poco, pero estas bien.- Dijo Demian Shields que hizo una pausa mirando a Andrew y después a Makoto.- ¿ No hay posibilidades de un embarazo?.- Pregunto mirándolos a los dos, pues con eso de la idea de una boda tan apresurada de pronto le paso por la mente.

-No.- Respondió Makoto.

-Bueno, ahora paso a retirarme. Te recomendaría que te quedaras en cama Makoto, tal vez necesitas descansar un poco, me imagino que al estar próxima la fecha de tu boda quizá te sientes nerviosa.

-¡Mako!.- Exclamo Rei corriendo a su lado.- ¿Estas segura de que estas bien?… ¿Te puedes parar por ti misma?

-Tal vez seria mejor que fuéramos a casa Makoto.- Dijo Amy.

Makoto se sentó sobre la cama, ya se sentía mejor pero aun tenia la mente aturdida, no quería bajar y tener que encontrarse de nuevo con Zafiro, sentía que si lo miraba y mas ahí delante de todos se echaría a llorar y eso la haría sentirse derrotada.

-Gracias por preocuparse chicas, gracias a ti también Andrew.- Exclamo Makoto.- Pero no quisiera levantarme, no todavía. Aun siento que la cabeza me da vueltas.

-No te preocupes Luciérnaga, puedes quedarte aquí en mi cuarto cuanto tiempo necesites.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Quieres dormir un poco?… ¿Quieres que te prepare un te?

-Si.- Respondió Makoto.- Te agradecería mucho un te Andy.

-Iré a la cocina a prepararte un te Makoto.- Se levanto Andrew.- ¿Quieren ustedes algo?.- Pregunto refiriéndose a Rei y Amy.

-No. Muchas gracias respondieron Amy y Rei.

Despues de que Andrew saliera de la habitación, Amy y Rei se sentaron en la cama, cada uno a un lado de Makoto, pues sabían que su amiga tenia algo que contarles.

-¿Ese es el mismo Zafiro Black?.- Pregunto Rei en voz baja.

Makoto asintió al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama para entreabrir la puerta y cerciorarse de que estaban solas y no había nadie fuera que pudiera escucharlas.

-Es el mismo.- Habló Makoto con nerviosismo.- El mismo imbecil que dejo a mi hermana cuando ella mas lo necesitaba… No lo quiero ni ver.

-Mako-chan, tranquila por favor.- Balbuceo Amy poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga notando la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga.

-Chicas, estoy bien.- Trato de tranquilizarlas Makoto.- Ahora estamos aquí en la planta alta. Todos están allá abajo y Andrew fue a la cocina. Necesito entrar dentro de la habitación de la ramera de Serenity y…-

-¡Makoto por favor!.- Exclamo Amy.- No es correcto meterse dentro de la propiedad ajena de alguien… Eso es un delito.

-Amy se que esto no te agrada, pero yo necesito saber cuales fueron los motivos por los que esa estupida vieja mato a mis padres y no me voy a detener.- Dijo Makoto.

-¿Sabes cual es la habitación Makoto?.- Pregunto Rei.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Makoto.- Yo entrare, no las involucrare en esto. Solo necesito que estén al tanto de quien sube las escaleras para que en todo caso me pongan sobre aviso y dejar la habitación. Además aunque se dieran cuenta yo soy la prometida de Andrew… estoy segura que el no haría nada en mi contra.

-Yo iré a la planta baja.- Dijo Amy.- Me encargare de entretener a quien pueda subir aquí.

-Gracias Amy.- Respondió Makoto.- Y discúlpame se que esto no te agrada. En cuanto a ti Rei… ¿Podrías vigilar si alguien viene?… En caso de que alguien venga márcame al celular y yo inmediatamente saldré de la habitación. Veré que puedo hacer antes de que Andrew suba.

-Tu déjame encargado eso Makoto. Ya me encargare de estar vigilando.

-0-0-0-

Andrew llego a la planta baja, estaba a punto de caminar en dirección hacia la cocina cuando miro a Zafiro tras de el.

-¿Cómo esta Makoto?.- Escucho la voz de su amigo que le pareció por un momento cargada de exceso de preocupación.- ¿Ya esta bien?… ¿Qué le sucedió?… ¿Por qué se puso así?

Andrew volteo y frunció el ceño, por un momento sintio celos de que Zafiro mostrara tanta preocupación por su novia, de la manera en que había notado que la miraba, pero pronto se dijo así mismo que era su imaginación y que Zafiro solo estaba preocupado por Makoto de la misma manera como si hubiera estado preocupado por alguna novia de Darien.

-Esta bien.- Respondió Andrew.- Tío Damien ya le hizo una revisión de rutina y no tiene nada, me imagino que quizá este un poco estresada y nerviosa por lo de la boda. Gracias por preocuparte amigo. Ahora iré a preparar un te para mi novia.

-Andrew espera.- Escucho que Zafiro lo llamaba una vez mas.

-¿Dime?

-¿En verdad la amas?.- Pregunto Zafiro.- Te conozco Andrew, tu no eres del tipo de hombre que duran mucho en una relación… Has tenido pocas novias y muchas compañeras sexuales… ¿Crees que le vas a poder fiel?… ¿Qué vas a poder amarla como se merece, digo, como una mujer merece ser amada?

Andrew volteo y dibujo una media sonrisa. Por una parte le parecía normal que sus amigos pusieran en tela de duda sus sentimientos para Makoto, puesto que el nunca se había tomado una relación tan en serio, aunque lo que nadie sabia era que en el fondo siempre había querido encontrar un amor verdadero y ese amor lo había encontrado en Makoto.

-Zafiro, entiendo que pienses así de mi.- Dijo Andrew.- Tu eres mi amigo y sabes la vida que he llevado. Pero **mi** Makoto es especial.- Habló Andrew remarcando el "mi".- La amo, es una chica muy dulce, tierna, cariñosa y muy sencilla, me quedaría sin palabras si me pongo a querer decirte lo maravillosa que es mi novia, pero solo te digo que en verdad la amo y voy a hacerla feliz, porque ella lo merece. Ahora te dejo, iré a hacer un te para Makoto.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba dentro de la habitación de Serenity rebuscando desesperadamente entre los cajones alguna prueba con que inculparla, algun detalle que la hiciera tener una idea de porque había mandado a matar a sus padres, pero nada. Sentía la adrenalina de hacer lo prohibido, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía timbrar su teléfono celular haciéndole saber que debía abandonar el cuarto.

Abrió de pronto uno de los cajones del tocador y se encontró con una pequeña cajita de madera en color café. Su instinto le dijo que dentro de esa caja cerrada con un pequeño candado podía encontrar algo, pero entonces se pregunto como abrirla.

Llevársela quizás seria demasiado, pero sabia también que pronto podría timbrar su celular, que el tiempo para encontrar algo era contado. Removió entonces una bata transparente de encaje negro y de esta salio una pequeña llave en color dorado. Supuso que era la llave de la caja. Con la mayor rapidez y sintiendo que las manos le sudaban metió la llave dentro del candado y pronto la tuvo abierta para si.

-¡Al fin!.- Balbuceo para si misma dibujando una sonrisa como quien encuentra un gran tesoro.

Empezó a hurgar dentro de la cajita y se sorprendió cuando al hurgar encontró un sobre amarillento con fecha que databa de nueve años atrás, pero lo mas sorpresivo no fue la fecha, sino ver el nombre que estaba en medio del sobre: Hiroki Kino.

Makoto siguió hurgando pero de pronto su teléfono celular timbro y sabia que era hora de abandonar la habitación, pero antes de irse se llevo consigo una libreta de pasta dura en color negro, la cual estaba cerrada con un pequeño candado dorado.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba al inicio del pasillo que conducía a cada una de las habitaciones en la segunda planta de la mansión Hansford, cuando miro que hacia arriba venia Darien. Sabia que tenia que entretener a quien sea que tuviera intensiones de dirigirse a la segunda planta para darle suficiente tiempo a Makoto de salir y regresar a la habitación de Andrew, pero con Darien ahí las cosas eran diferentes, pues desde aquel dia en que se había sentido ofendida sentía no tener tema de conversación con que abordarlo.

-Usted dirá señorita Hino.- Dijo Darien después de que al dirigirse a la planta alta con la intención de ir al baño, se hubiera encontrado a Rei que al parecer venia con la intención de bajar a la planta baja.-

Rei no sabia que decir, estar frente a Darien la ponía nerviosa, mas después de la situación tan tensa que se había formado entre ella, Darien y Serena en el comedor, además de la atracción que sabia ella ejercía en Darien.

-Mire, se que después de la discusión que tuvimos el otro dia a veces le incomoda mi presencia y debo decirle que me hace sentir lo mismo.- Dijo Rei con nerviosismo. Tenia que esperar a que Makoto le marcara a su celular dándole a entender con eso que ya podía bajar la guardia pero Makoto no marcaba.- Lo que sucede es que bueno… usted es mi jefe y yo su empleada… en verdad me gustaría que tuviéramos una relación cordial y que limáramos las asperezas, para empezar me gustaría que evitara decir comentarios como los que hizo hoy en el comedor, puesto que a final de cuentas una de mis mejores amigas y su primo van a contraer nupcias, así que supongo que nos estaremos viendo seguida… Aun después de que yo renuncie a AeroSky Enterprises.

Darien se sobresalto al escuchar que Rei Hino tenia intenciones de abandonar la empresa, pensó que quizá Rei se sentiría incomodada y acosada y que fueran esas las razones por las que estuviera tentada a renunciar.

-Señorita Hino… ¿Por qué esta pensando en renunciar?.- Pregunto desesperadamente Darien.- ¿Acaso esta intentando huir de mi?… Esta mañana le he pedido una disculpa, lamento mucho lo ocurrido anteriormente pero… No se valla, usted es un buen elemento dentro de la empresa.

-Es extraño escuchar que usted diga algo sobre mi buen desempeño como abogada.

-En verdad usted es excelente y yo lamento lo ocurrido.- Se disculpo Darien.- ¿Acaso ya tiene una oferta mejor de trabajo?

Rei escucho que su numero de teléfono timbrara y al ver en la pantalla del celular que era el numero de Makoto respiro aliviada, sabia que por fin podía bajar la guardia, pero de igual manera contesto la llamada fingiendo que era otra persona quien le hablaba.

-¿Diamante?

_-Ya puedes bajar la guardia Rei.- Escucho la voz de su amiga.- Ya estoy en el cuarto de Andrew._

-Si Diamante, aun estoy en la casa del prometido de Makoto y en verdad no creo que nos podamos vernos hoy, a decir verdad creo que saldremos tarde de aquí. Adiós.

Darien miro a Rei guardar su celular dentro de su amplia bolsa negra y sintio una punzada de celos por aquel hombre cuyo nombre era "Diamante". Al principio, cuando Rei había entrado a trabajar dentro de la empresa supo la atracción que el ejercía sobre ella, pero pronto noto un cambio de comportamiento de Rei para con el.

-Veo que tiene novio… ¿verdad?

Rei iba a responder algo cuando miro a Andrew subir las escaleras seguido de Luna, la cual venia cargando una charola en cual traía una tetera y una taza de blanca porcelana.

-Andrew, que bueno que vienes.- Se dirigió Rei al prometido de su amiga, tratando de evitar continuar con la incomoda charla que tenia con Darien.- Creo que seria mejor llevar a Mako a casa, tu sabes, después del desmayo seria mejor que ella este en cama.

-¿Se sintio mal?.- Pregunto Andrew.

-En absoluto. Es solo que creo que necesita descansar.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que Andrew entrara de nuevo en la habitación seguido de Luna. Makoto termino de beber el te contenido en la taza y la dejo en el buro a un lado de la cama, volteando a mirar a su prometido que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama frente a ella.

-¿Te sientes mejor Luciérnaga?

-Si.- Respondió Makoto.- Aunque tampoco tengo muchos ánimos de levantarme de la cama. Quisiera estar en casa.

Andrew tomo las manos de Makoto, depositando un suave beso en ellas.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Makoto asintió y después habló:

-Lamento haber echado a perder nuestra cena de compromiso.- Dijo Makoto.- No era mi intención…-

Makoto se quedo sin palabras cuando sintio las manos de Andrew sobre sus mejillas y la mirada de el sobre ella, esa mirada que la hacia estremecerse.

-No te preocupes Luciérnaga, tu no tuviste la culpa de desmayarte.- Dijo Andrew.- Makoto, mi tío dice que estas bien, que quizá sean los nervios de la boda pero de igual manera yo quisiera llevarte con un medico para estar mas tranquilo. Quizá lo necesites y…-

-No Andy.- Lo interrumpió Makoto.- Yo se que estoy bien, es solo que estoy nerviosa y no necesito un medico.- Makoto hizo una pausa para tomar aire y levanto su vista.- Lo único que necesito… eres tu.

Andrew sonrío ante el comentario de Makoto. Si bien su prometida nunca le había dicho que le amaba, muchas veces con sus miradas, con sus caricias y sus atenciones le había demostrado mas amor de lo que un simple "Te amo" podría demostrar. Sonrío y se acerco a ella besando su frente y estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Y siempre me tendrás Mako.

-¿Lo prometes?.- Pregunto Makoto recordando como Zafiro algun dia le prometió lo mismo a su hermana.- Si a mi me sucediera algo terrible… ¿Aun así seguirías conmigo?

-Makoto.- Desconcertado Andrew.- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Estas dudando.- Dijo Makoto sintiendo decepción de su prometido.- Eso significa que si un dia algo me sucediera tu amor por mi se acabaría… ¿Verdad?

Andrew miro los ojos verdes de su novia, le pareció ver tristeza y decepción en su mirada. Algo en su interior le decía que la pregunta que Makoto le había hecho era por algo que posiblemente le haya sucedido y no solo por preguntar.

-Mi Luciérnaga, te amo, siempre estaré contigo. Serás mi esposa y cuidare de ti. Si algo te sucediera no podría perdonarme no haber podido protegerte, cuidarte.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero… si te sucediera algo… ¿Cómo que?.

Andrew lanzo el anzuelo esperando que su novia hablara.

-No lo se.- Dijo Makoto.- Cualquier cosa, un accidente que me dejara ciega o parapléjica.

Andrew dentro de si supo que Makoto algo ocultaba, pero no quería incomodarla o recordarle algo que pudiera desagradarle de su pasado.

-Te prometo que siempre me tendrás. Ya soy solo de ti.

_-Eso dicen todos los hombres.- Pensó Makoto para si misma.- No te dejes engañar._

Makoto se levanto de la cama pues deseaba irse, aunque por otro lado tenia miedo de estar frente a Zafiro, tenia miedo de estar frente a el y dejar salir delante de todos la mujer vulnerable que llevaba dentro y que delante de todos en esa casa debía ocultar para mostrarse fuerte, fría y decidida.

Sintio que sus manos le sudaban pensando como enfrentaría a todos allá abajo pero de un momento a otro Andrew la tomo sorpresivamente en brazos.

-¡Andrew!… ¿Qué haces?

-Te llevo en brazos Luciérnaga.- Respondió Andrew.- Te has desmayado, jamás permitiría que bajes las escaleras por tu propio pie. Le diré a Rei que ella conduzca tu auto, yo te llevare a casa en el mío.

-¡Andrew, esto es ridículo!… ¿Qué van a decir tus tíos y tus amigos?… Además soy muy pesada.

-No me interesa lo que digan y no pesas tanto. Además yo solo me aseguro de que mi Luciérnaga este a salvo.

Makoto sintio un calor abrasador recorrer su cuerpo y recargo su rostro en el pecho de Andrew. Dentro de si reconocía que le agradaba sentir sus besos, sus abrazos pero inmediatamente se repetía así misma que lo que sentía por Andrew era solo empatía y no otra cosa. No se permitiría enamorarse de Andrew para que el después la abandonara tal como Zafiro había hecho con Lita.

-0-0-0-

Algunos minutos después, Andrew se encontraba en la planta baja llevando a Makoto en brazos. Makoto deseaba salir cuanto antes de ahí pues sentía la mirada de Zafiro que se clavaba en ella, como buscándole la mirada, ella por toda respuesta paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Andrew fingiendo estar indispuesta.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Makoto?.- Pregunto Minako al saber que Andrew y Makoto estaban ya en la planta baja.

-Si Minako.- Respondió Makoto.- Aunque un poco indispuesta y pues Andrew tiene razón. Necesito descansar, estar en casa. En verdad lamento todo lo ocurrido.

-Creo que será lo mejor Mako.- Dijo Demian.- Necesitas relajarte, eso es todo. Aunque bueno, me imagino que con lo de la boda debes estar tensa.

Makoto convenció a Andrew de que le permitiera ponerse de pie, a final de cuentas ya habían bajado las escaleras lo cual Andrew hizo pero teniendo sus reservas y pasando una mano por su cintura por si tenia otra recaída.

-Señorita Kahio, muchos gusto en conocerla, me hubiera gustado evitar este percance.- Dijo Makoto notando como Michiru la miraba con cierta rabia contenida en la mirada.- Señor… ¿Black es su apellido?.- Se dirigió a Zafiro.

-Así es señorita Kino.- Fingió Zafiro no conocerla.- Zafiro Black.

-Bueno, pues mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Black.- Respondió Makoto como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.- Lamento lo sucedido y aquí lo espero el dia de mi boda. Bueno, ahora necesito retirarme. Que todos tengan buenas noches.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Makoto se encontraba dentro de su recamara horas después de que la cena de compromiso hubiera terminado a causa de su encuentro con Zafiro el cual aun no acababa de asimilar. Sabia que Zafiro era piloto, si, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que las casualidades del destino fueran tantas como para que el trabajara en la aerolínea de su ahora prometido. Las vueltas que daba la vida, justo cuando sentía la situación controlada y ese hombre aparecía para hacerla perder el control de si misma que muchas veces sentía llegaba a perder, mas en ese momento tenia que dejar de lado a Zafiro y concentrarse en revisar lo que había encontrado en la recamara de Serenity, de alguna manera la venganza para con Zafiro la llevaría poco a poco.

Tomo la bolsa que tenia a un lado de la cama, abriéndola para sacar de esta lo que había encontrado en la habitaron de Serenity. De ahí en adelante estaba dispuesta a terminar ella sola con Zoycite, Jedite y Serenity, por ello les había mentido a Rei y Amy diciéndoles que en la habitación de Serenity no había encontrado nada importante.

De un tiempo a la fecha se sentía mal consigo misma por haber involucrado a Rei en una venganza que era solo suya. Jamás se había preguntado si eso era lo que Rei quería o si a futuro su amiga se arrepentiría y ya se lo estaba preguntando. Despues de todo, Tamahome y el abuelo de Rei habían muerto por culpa indirecta de aquellos que mataron a sus padres, puesto que las intenciones de Serenity siempre fueron contra los Kino, no contra los Hino.

-Una carta de mi padre para… ¿Serenity?.- Balbuceo Makoto desconcertada. No se explicaba porque razón era que su padre le hubiera enviado cartas a esa mujer tan repugnante.

Miro la fecha, era de 9 años atrás, Makoto saco las cuentas y recordó que en esas épocas ella y su hermana tenían 15 años de edad. Se pregunto si su padre habría tenido alguna aventura amorosa con esa mujer, pero las posibilidades eran remotas puesto que en primer lugar su padre no era de clase alta, que era el tipo de hombres que perseguía Serenity y por otro lado, ambos vivían en diferentes lugares.

Lentamente abrió el sobre y efectivamente, reconoció la letra de su padre:

"_Señora Serenity:_

_Le suplico por favor me de un tiempo mas para pagarle lo que le debo, le juro que pagare hasta el ultimo yen. Le aseguro que al dejar de trabajar para usted no es porque pretenda delatarla, puesto que lo ultimo que quiero es poner en riesgo la integridad de mi familia, pero por favor déme un tiempo mas y le liquidare con dinero lo que le debo._

_Atte:_

_Hiroki Kino."_

Makoto sintio que su rostro palidecía mientras arrugaba aquel trozo de papel en su mano. No quería ni siquiera pensar que su padre hubiera estado involucrado en negocios turbios. Aunque si se detenía a pensarlo, las razones mas comunes por las que se mandaba a matar a una familia completa siempre eran por dos razones: por traiciones amorosas o por poder.

Se llevo las manos a las sienes tratando de asimilar la idea, diciéndose mentalmente que esa pequeña carta, si así se le podía llamar, no era suficiente como para decir que su padre fuera una persona inmiscuida en ese tipo de actividades, eso no tenia razón de ser, cierto Makoto no había nacido en una familia adinerada, pero su padre era profesor y les podía fácilmente brindar una vida con lo necesario y alguno que otro lujo y en todo caso… ¿Por qué su padre se inmiscuiría en eso a sabiendas de que podría ponerlas en riesgo?. En su mente, Makoto solo recordaba a un padre cariñoso, si ciertamente a veces exigente con las notas escolares y algo sobre protector, pero no era un mal padre, además de que también era un buen marido y en la preparatoria era muy querido por los estudiantes y de los profesores mas destacados.

-No, no… Papá no podían haber estado inmiscuido en cosas turbias.- Se dijo Makoto así misma.- Seguro le debía dinero si… quizá algun préstamo pero…-

Se detuvo antes de seguir hablando y saco la libreta de pasta dura que había robado de la caja donde Serenity la tenia guardada. Se levanto de la cama y fue al tocador de donde tomo un pasador para abrir el candado.

Una vez abierta la libreta se dio cuenta de que este era un diario. No sabia por donde comenzar a leer, la primera pagina tenia fecha de 10 años atrás, iba a comenzar a leer cuando miro que algo salía de la libreta y cayo al piso. Rápidamente se agacho dándose cuenta de que uno era un trozo de papel blanco en el cual venían dos numero de teléfono, dos direcciones, no decía nombres pero arriba estaban las iniciales Z t J.

-Zoycite.- Balbuceo Makoto casi para si misma.- Esa maldita perra que le estaba cuidando el trasero a esos hijos de puta el dia que mataron a papá y mamá… El dia que violaron a Lita. Y la J debe ser de Jedite.

Volteo ahora la fotografía y se sobresalto al mirar que en el retrato aparecía su padre vistiendo formalmente, tal como vestía para ir a dar clases a la preparatoria, con pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca, corbata y gabardina.

Se pregunto porque Serenity tendría una foto de su padre. ¿Seria posible que su padre tuviera amoríos con Serenity?. Definitivamente esa era una idea que tan solo pensarla le daba repulsión y a la vez le parecía incoherente pues siempre había visto a su padre ser muy cariñoso con su madre y viceversa.

Makoto abrió el diario repasando hoja por hoja sin detenerse a leer nada en especifico hasta que en medio de la libreta, justo en la parte de arriba de una hoja miro escrito con tinta roja las iniciales H. K.

-Hiroki Kino.- Balbuceo Makoto para si misma relacionando las iniciales con el nombre de su difunto padre.

Rápidamente comenzo a leer lo que Serenity escribía sobre H.K:

_Han pasado ya 7 meses desde que H.K. no me ha liquidado el monto que me debe. El problema en si no es lo que debe, puesto que lo podría pagar haciendo otros trabajos para mi, pero por alguna extraña razón se rehúsa a seguir prestándome sus servicios argumentando que teme por la integridad de su insípida mujer a la cual desconozco y a sus adorables gemelitas._

_No se que me sucede con este hombre, se ha convertido en todo un reto para mi, se que en este momento debería de eliminarlo junto con toda su familia, quizá podría ser algun policía infiltrado o alguien que pretende delatarme y entregarme a las autoridades, pero una parte de se rehúsa a hacerlo… Nunca había conocido a un hombre que se me negara por otra estupida mujer… ¿Qué tendrá la mujer de Hiroki que no tenga yo?… ¿Es que acaso será mas guapa?… ¡Por supuesto que no debe ser así, tan solo es una insípida ama de casa, una mujer estupida!… Tal como lo era Catherine, la esposa del idiota de Luke."_

Makoto apretó los puños llena de ira imaginándose como Serenity habría estado tan tranquila el dia que aquellos delincuentes mataron a sus padres y violaron a su hermana. Recordó que afuera había alguien que los esperaba, una mujer cuyo nombre era Zoycite, quien sabia lo que iba a ocurrir dentro y no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Guardo el cuaderno de empastado negro dentro de uno de sus cajones junto con la fotografía y tomo el papel donde estaba apuntado el teléfono y la dirección donde podría encontrar a la persona cuyo nombre empezaba con la letra Z y salio de su habitación no sin antes tomar un revolver que guardaba en un cajon bajo llave, el mismo que habia usado para matar a Neflyte.

-0-0-0-

Sentado frente a la barra que dividía la sala de la cocina, Zafiro se encontraba bebiendo un poco de vino mientras frente a el tenia a Darien y Andrew que no paraba de hablar de lo mucho que amaba a su novia y de su relación con ella.

Sentía ganas de levantarse de la silla y arremeterle un golpe a Andrew justo entre en medio de ceja y ceja, pero sabia que no había razón para ello. Andrew se estaba comportando simplemente como un hombre enamorado, pero Zafiro no podía evitar que los celos se apoderaran de el. Cierto, Lita había muerto 6 años atrás y la novia de Andrew no era Lita, era Makoto, eso le quedaba claro, pero dentro de el algo le gritaba que esa mujer era su amada Lita. Mas de una vez se dijo mentalmente que seguro se estaba dejando llevar debido a que Makoto y Lita eran idénticas y que quería ver en Makoto a su difunta novia, pero simplemente no podía controlarlo, aunque en su mente estaba claro que esa no era su difunta novia, algo dentro de el le gritaba que si.

-¿No te parece extraño que su madre no valla a venir a su boda?.- Escucho Zafiro que Darien le preguntaba a Andrew.- Digo, por muy lejos que viva y que tenga cosas que hacer no es pretexto que tu suegra no quiera ni venir… Digo, porque si de dinero se trata, que no creo que no tenga, en todo caso tu podrías regalarle los pasajes.

Zafiro no podía creer la sarta de mentiras que Makoto se había creado alrededor de su vida y miro como Andrew tomaba y soltaba aire para después responder.

-Mira Darien, la verdad si me parece extraño. No te lo voy a negar, que no quiera venir es extraño además de que pocas veces se comunica con Makoto, digo es su única hija es extraño que no quiera ni siquiera hablar por teléfono conmigo para saber con que clase de hombre se casa su hija en verdad si es raro.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero finalmente ella no tiene la culpa de los errores de su madre, yo se que a mi Luciérnaga le duele la mala relación que tiene con ella pero bueno, yo la hare feliz y…

-¡Te podrías callar Andrew!.- Exclamo Zafiro dejando a Andrew y Darien desconcertados.

-¿Qué te pasa Zafiro?.- Pregunto Andrew un poco irritado ante la actitud de Zafiro.

Andrew era un poco despistado, retraído si, ese era el concepto en el que muchas personas lo tenían y el tenia claro que algo había de cierto en eso, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de no ser tan tonto como muchos creían pues otra vez de nuevo esa idea de que Zafiro se sentía atraído por Makoto vino a su mente.

-¡Tranquilos por favor!.- Exclamo Darien poniéndose en medio de ambos.- Ustedes nunca se han peleado, no iran a discutir ahora por Makoto.

-Pues precisamente a mi me gustaría saber que demonios le sucede a Zafiro.- Dijo molesto Andrew clavando su mirada molesta en Zafiro, lo dejo pasmado a Darien, pues eran pocas veces cuando Andrew se exaltaba por algo.- ¿Qué te sucede Zafiro?… ¿Podrías ser claro?… Porque déjame decirte que no me gustan para nada las indirectas.

Zafiro sintio ganas de írsele a los golpes a Andrew y gritarle que esa mujer era solamente suya.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que tu novia realmente te ama?.- Pregunto Zafiro sin querer, dándose cuenta de sus palabras cuando ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

-¿Y porque no habría de amarme?.- Pregunto Andrew irritado.- ¿Acaso la conoces?…¿O crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que percibo detrás de tus palabras?… ¡Porque créeme que no soy tan idiota como muchas veces piensas que soy!… ¿Te gusta mi novia?

-¡Zafiro, Andrew por favor!.- Desesperado Darien.- Cálmense.

-¡No Darien!.- Molesto Andrew.- A mi que me hable de frente y se deje de rodeos… ¿Qué te traes con mi novia Black?

Zafiro tomo y soltó aire, dándose cuenta de que había cometido el error de dejarse llevar por sus celos y hacerlos evidentes.

-Perdón Andrew, discúlpame, me da mucho gusto que ames a tu novia, que los dos se amen.- Dijo Zafiro.- Pero entiéndeme… Para mi es muy difícil, tu sabes que la mujer que yo amaba se murió, yo quería casarme con ella y a veces esas cosas me ponen mal y…

-Tu difunta novia, de nuevo con eso Zafiro… Mira, se que es inútil que te pida que te desahogues con nosotros que hables de lo que sucedió porque no lo vas a hacer…. ¿Pero sabes que?… Sencillamente esa chica ya esta muerta, cometiste un error el cual la verdad desconozco pero sea como sea no veo el caso de que te la pases lamentándote por la vida de eso.- Molesto Andrew.- Si, se que murió, que ya no esta a tu lado, que la extrañas… ¿Pero y?… ¿Qué demonios te ganas con lamentarte?… ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?… No puedes ver una boda porque te afecta, no puedes ver a una chica que se le parezca porque te afecta y ni siquiera puedes tener una relación con una mujer porque sigues amarrado a su recuerdo.

Andrew hizo una pausa tratando de controlarse. Finalmente continuo hablando con mas tranquilidad.

-Disculpa si me he exaltado, somos tus amigos y estamos para ayudarte, pero tampoco voy a tolerarte que me hables de esa manera solo porque te sientes afectado. Zafiro, deja el pasado y se feliz porque así solamente se te va a pasar la vida en lamentaciones. La vida es corta Zafiro y si sigues así un dia te lamentaras pero de haber pasado tanto tiempo lamentándote y sabiendo que te has perdido la oportunidad de volver amar. Espero reflexiones amigo, porque ese amor que dices tener por tu difunta novia ya me parece hasta cierto punto obsesivo. No se que es lo que le hayas hecho, pero lo que sea ya sucedió y no lo podrás remediar.

Andrew salio molesto dejando a Darien y Zafiro solos en el departamento.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo Zafiro?.- Pregunto Darien.- ¿Conoces a Makoto?

Zafiro se sobresalto al escuchar que Darien le hiciera esa pregunta.

-Yo, por supuesto que no. De donde habría de conocerla.

-Andrew no es tonto Zafiro y yo tampoco.- Dijo Darien.- Te viste muy obvió en casa de mi primo lanzándole esas indirectas a su prometida.

-No se de que hablas.

-0-0-0-

Makoto estaciono su auto en una de esas calles de mala muerte. . Llevaba puesta una gabardina negra de tela delgada, pues aunque ya no era invierno esa noche estaba un poco fresco.

Bajo la manga de su gabardina, llevaba un revolver listo para utilizarlo en caso de que fuera necesario, mientras que en una de las bolsas de la gabardina llevaba un bote de spray pimienta.

Nunca había visto en persona a Zoycite, pero el dia que había matado a Rubeus este le había dicho las características de aquella mujer y de su peculiar cabello en color rubio. Miro como las prostitutas salían del bar, ninguna con ese peculiar color de cabello, cuando de pronto miro a una mujer rubia que llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta, ataviada con un revelador vestido de tela brillosa en color plateado.

Makoto miro que nadie viniera a ningún lado, y cuando esa mujer iba pasando justo por el callejón se dejo ir sobre ella tapándole la boca y apuntándole en la sien con el revolver.

-¡Cuidado con intentar gritar o te vuelo los sesos maldita hija de puta!.- Susurro Makoto a su oído.- Así que mas te vale que cooperes.

-¿Quién eres?.- Escucho Makoto que la mujer preguntaba con voz temerosa.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo estupida.- Le susurro Makoto al oído.- ¡Sube al auto en color verde, las llaves están puestas, yo subiré del lado del copiloto, mira maldita perra mas te vale no gritar o intentar huir porque al primer movimiento en falso te meto un balazo entre ceja y ceja!

Zoycite subió dentro del auto, mientras Makoto subía dentro del asiento de copiloto.

-¡Conducirás hacia donde yo te digo estupida!.- Exclamo Makoto clavando sus ojos verdes llenos de rabia en ella.- Y mas te vale cooperar y no hacer estupideces porque estoy tan loca y desquiciada que nada me detendrá para meterte un tiro. No me importaría morir si con eso me llevo entre las patas a una perra como tu.

Zoycite sentía que sus manos al volante temblaba pero aun así siguió cada indicación de Makoto, tomando la carretera, mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Eres la hija de Hiroki y Mika Kino… ¿Verdad?.- Pregunto la mujer con voz temblorosa dejando sorprendida a Makoto…

-0-0-0-

En medio de la noche, Rei se levanto de cama vistiendo su pijama, que consistía en un bluson corto en color rojo de tela de satín. Salio hacia la sala, de nuevo aquellas imágenes donde habían matado a Rubeus venían a su mente como una pesadilla que no la dejaba dormir.

Se sentó en el sofá y comenzo a sollozar en silencio lamentándose una vez mas de lo que había hecho.

¿Qué hubiera sido si esa noche en vez de matar a Rubeus ella simplemente hubiera defendido a Makoto y hubieran huido dejándolo con vida?. Probablemente ese hombre estaría libre y anduviera tratando de buscar a Makoto para matarla, o quizá ella pudiera haber llamado a la policía, ese hombre estaría tras las rejas y ella no seria una asesina.

Vinieron a su mente recuerdos de su hermano y de su abuelo y se imagino que si estos dos vivieran probablemente estarían decepcionados de ella.

-¿Qué he hecho?.- Se pregunto poniendo recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto cuando escucho la voz de Amy.

-¡Rei!… ¿Qué te sucede?… ¿Estas bien?

Rei levanto su rostro encontrándose con su amiga y no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar. Algo dentro de ella le decía que Amy ya sabia lo que habían hecho, mas sus lagrimas no eran por temor a que Amy la denunciara, sino por decepcionar a aquella amiga y ponerla entre la espada y la pared con sus acciones.

Miro como Amy se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado pasándole una mano por su hombro, como tratando de consolarla.

-Rei, amiga, estas arrepentida… ¿Verdad?.- Escucho Rei que Amy le preguntaba.

Rei levanto su mirada y se limito a asentir, pues sentía que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

-0-0-0-

Makoto enarco una de sus cejas, sorprendida por la pregunta que le había hecho Zoycite.

-¿Y tu como demonios sabes quien soy yo estupida?

-Eres muy parecida a tu madre.- Dijo Zoycite.- El mismo color de cabello, el mismo color de ojos.

Makoto apretó los puños llena de ira.

-¡Sal de la autopista y apaga el auto estupida!

Zoycite hizo lo que Makoto le ordeno y sintio que la sangre se le helaba cuando tuvo el revolver tocando su sien.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron maldita perra?… ¿Por qué?.- Preguntaba Makoto rabiosa.- ¿Sabes lo que sucedió ahí dentro estupida?.- Pregunto Makoto.- ¡Esos hijos de perra mataron a mis padres de manera radica, los torturaron hasta morir y violaron a mi hermana frente a mis ojos!… ¿Sabes lo que es vivir con el trauma de una violación maldita perra?…¿Sabes lo que es saber que dentro de tu vientre se forma un maldito parasito producto de una aberración?… ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para impedirlo?

-¡Perdóname!.- Exclamo Zoycite.- Yo estaba amenazada por Serenity… Yo quise ayudar a tu padre, lo puse sobre aviso, pero temía que Serenity me descubriera.

Makoto soltó una carcajada burlesca y le metió un puñetazo en el rostro a aquella mujer haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriera por su mejilla.

-¿Y tu que pensaste maldita víbora rastrera?.- Sonrío Makoto sádicamente.- Le hago creer a esta estupida que todo fue sin querer para que me deje viva… ¡Claro que no maldita rata del infierno, ese dia mi vida quedo marcada para siempre!.- Comenzo a sollozar Makoto de nuevo.- ¡Y eso jamás lo voy a olvidar!… Dime estupida… ¿Quién me devuelve a mis padres, a mi hermana, quien le devuelve la vida a Tamahome, quien me devuelve mi dignidad?

-¡Tienes que creerme y si no es así es tu maldito problema!.- Exclamo Zoycite controlando su miedo.- Si quieres matarme hazlo, hazlo y conviértete en una asesina… ¡Carga con esa culpa el resto de tu vida!… Si quieres ser igual que esos cerdos y que yo hazlo y mátame.

-¿Pues que crees querida?.- Sonrío Makoto con burla.- Con ese sermón barato no me vas a lograr que me tiemble la mano… Porque… ¿Qué crees?… O sorpresa, yo mate a Rubeus y Neflyte, después seguirán el hijo de puta de Jedite y Serenity… pero ahora te toca a ti.

-¿Tu?… Por supuesto que eso no es posible, tu no pudiste haberlos matado.- Le sostuvo la mirada Zoycite.- Pero si quieres convertirte en un monstruo como yo adelante… ¡Dispara y mátame para que después el remordimiento te carcoma por dentro como me ha carcomido a mi desde que me convertí en la rata asquerosa que soy!… El daño que le hicieron a tus padres fue muy duro pero te aseguro que el no quisiera haber visto a su hija convertida en una asesina.

Makoto sintio un nudo en su garganta, fue como si aquella mujer penetrara dentro de los recovecos de su mente, viendo lo que ella no quería que nadie mas viera.

-¡Cállate estupida, yo los mate, yo los mate con mis propias manos y goce mirando su agonía!.- Rugió Makoto llena de rabia.- Goce ver como esos hijos de puta morían viendo mi rostro triunfal y feliz por ultima vez.

Zoycite se quedo en silencio por un momento, dentro de si sabia que esa mujer frente a ella estaría por cometer alguna locura en cualquier momento, pero si le mataba poco le importaba, desde hace mucho su vida era una miseria.

-Me cuesta creer que la hija de Hiroki sea una asesina.- Dijo Zoycite.- No tengo porque no creerte, que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado. Ahora, supongo que si vas a matarme antes quieres hablar ciertas cosas conmigo verdad. Bueno, empecemos… Tu y tus padres pensaban huir a Canadá… ¿Cierto?

Makoto se quedo sorprendida al escuchar de boca de Zoycite la idea de ir a Canadá, recordando que 6 años atrás sus padres habían mencionado la idea de emigrar a Canadá, algo que ella y su hermana en ese momento no comprendían.

_6 años atrás…_

_Dentro de la casa de la familia Makoto, sentados sobre cojines alrededor de la pequeña mesa donde se solían tomar los alimentos, Hiroki y Mika se encontraban discutiendo con sus hijas, las cuales no entendían el porque tan repentinamente sus padres quisieran abandonar el país._

_-¡Pero no entiendo porque esa absurda idea padre!.- Gruño Makoto mirando retadoramente a su padre.- ¿Para tener mejor nivel de vida tenemos que emigrar a Canadá?… ¡Por favor papá, de donde sacas semejante tontería, tu como profesor de Geografía deberías de saber que Japón es uno de los países mas desarrollados a nivel mundial, no tenemos necesidad de emigrar a otro país para estar mejor!… Ni que vivimos en un país tercermundista._

_-Mako tiene razón padre.- Hablo Lita que siempre se distinguía por ser un poco mas tranquila y prudente a diferencia de su hermana.- Aquí en Japón estamos muy bien, cierto que no somos ricos pero estamos bien…. Además si nos mudamos de país tendríamos que comenzar de nuevo, sabes que este es el ultimo año de la preparatoria para mi y para mi hermana, emigrando a otro país tendremos que revalidar y quizá no podamos comenzar pronto con nuestros estudios universitarios. Papá, por favor… yo ya estoy inscrita para ingresar el próximo semestre en la carrera de gastronomía y Mako ha pedido una beca para ingresar a TODAI en la carrera de derecho. Nuestra vida la tenemos hecha aquí._

_-¡Hijas por favor, no le hablen así a su padre!.- Trato de calmar la tensión Mika Kino.- Se que no lo entienden por ahora, pero es lo mejor para nosotros… ¿Acaso no habían dicho que querían viajar a America?_

_-Viajar madre.- Dijo Makoto.- Dijimos viajar, pero nunca pensamos en abandonar Tokio._

_-Papá, comprendo que quizá te haya salido una mejor oportunidad de trabajo.- Dijo Lita.- Y entendemos si quieres ir a otro país y dar clases pero digo… Yo y Makoto tenemos 17 años, creo que podríamos quedarnos nosotras dos aquí y llevar nuestra vida como hasta ahora. Sinceramente yo no quiero un cambio y tampoco quisiera alejarme de Zafiro._

_-Y yo tampoco quiero alejarme de Tamahome.- Dijo Makoto.- Ya ha sido suficiente con tener que estar separada de el por Kilómetros que no deseo que el océano nos separe._

_Hiroki tomo y soltó aire mirando a sus dos hijas. _

_-Bueno hijas, entonces haremos esto… El fin de semana viajaremos a Vancouver…-_

_-¿Qué?.- Desconcertada Makoto.- ¿Cómo que el fin de semana?… Estamos a miércoles padre… Pensabas llevarnos de viaje en tres días y ni siquiera nos lo habías consultado._

_-No me interrumpas Makoto.- Dijo el hombre.- Haremos el viaje y estaremos de regreso la próxima semana. Se darán tiempo de conocer la ciudad, sino les gusta la idea de vivir allá ustedes dos serán libres de regresar a Japón y hacer de su vida lo que deseen… ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Suena un poco extraño.- Dijo Lita.- Parece como si estuviéramos huyendo de algo o de alguien. Pero bueno, hagamos el viaje, no me opongo._

_-Veo que no hay de otra. Haremos el viaje, pero por muy hermosa que sea la ciudad te aseguro que no me convencerás de querer vivir allá padre. Buenas noches.- Dijo Makoto retirándose a su dormitorio._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Nunca supiste porque tu padre quería irse a vivir a Vancouver?.- Pregunto Zoycite.- El había pedido asilo político y el gobierno Canadiense ya se lo había aceptado… El se las iba llevar engañadas a ti y a tu hermana…

**Hola, espero que el capitulo sea del agrado de todos ustedes mis estimados lectores muajaja. Nuevas cosas se estan por descubrir de la familia Kino y sobre todo de las hermosas asesinas.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	21. Chapter 21 Mundo de Fantasía

**Mundo de Fantasía.**

"_La fantasía no es otra cosa que un modo de memoria emancipado del orden del tiempo"._

_Samuel Taylor Coleridge_

Makoto bajo el arma y comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Nunca había comprendido en aquella época porque su padre había decidido querer dejar todo en Japón para querer comenzar una nueva vida en otro país.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo mi padre?.- Pregunto Makoto con voz entrecortada.- ¿Por qué Serenity lo quería eliminar?… ¿Por qué mando a que dañaran a toda mi familia?

-Tu padre se había metido en negocios turbios, trafico de drogas.- Dijo Zoycite.- No se si recuerdes que hubo un tiempo en que tu padre viajaba a Osaka los fines de semana.

Makoto apretó los puños y después se limpio una de las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. No entendía por que razón su padre se había metido en esa clase de negocios.

-¿Mi padre metido en trafico de drogas?.- Comenzo sollozar.- ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?… ¡Nada nos hacia falta, éramos una familia de clase media pero estábamos bien!… ¿A todo esto nos orillo su maldita ambición?… Claro y después quiso remediar sus actos cuando ya había hecho mal.

-No juzgues a tu padre hija de Hiroki Kino.- Dijo la mujer sintiendo lastima de la hija de Hiroki.- El no se inmiscuyo en eso por ambición. Si, fue una mala decisión, pero lo hizo por amor a su familia, porque tenia miedo y estaba muy asustado.

-¿Amor a su familia?.- Rabiosa Makoto.- Un hombre que ama a su familia no la pone en riesgo por ambición. ¡Por dios en que demonios estaba pensando mi padre!

-En salvar la vida de su esposa.- Respondió Zoycite dejando sorprendida a Makoto.- ¿No recuerdas cuando a tu madre la operaron de la apéndice?

_10 años atrás…_

_Makoto y Lita se encontraban dentro de la sala de espera del hospital, vistiendo aun el uniforme escolar en color café de la escuela secundaria donde estudiaban. _

_Ambas estaban angustiadas, puesto que no sabían como saldría su madre de aquella operación a la que había sometida, después de que tras días de quejarse de dolores, vomito y fiebre hubiera tenido finalmente un fuerte dolor teniendo que ser llevada de urgencia al hospital._

_Miraron de pronto que se abrió la puerta del área de urgencias y miraron salir a su padre vistiendo un traje sastre en color café._

_-Mis Luciérnagas.- Se acerco el hombre estrechando en cada brazo a cada una de sus hijas._

_-¿Cómo esta mamá?.- Pregunto Lita sin poder evitar que algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.-_

_-Tranquila Lita.- Le apretó la mano Makoto.- Seguro mamá sale bien, veras que si, ten fe… ¿Verdad que si padre?_

_-No se preocupen hijas, su madre esta fuera de peligro.- Dijo el hombre sonriendo con tranquilidad.- Saben que jamás permitiría que su madre les falte._

_-¿Y el dinero?.- Pregunto Lita que días atrás había escuchado que su padre había intentado pedir un préstamo al banco pero le había sido negado.- Estuve preocupada de que por dinero no pudiera ser operada mamá y…-_

_-No te preocupes por eso Lita.- Dijo el hombre a una de sus hijas.- Encontré la manera de conseguirlo. No se preocupen por nada. Todo estará bien. Su madre ya esta fuera de peligro y eso es lo único que importa._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Entonces… ¿Era mentira que el banco siempre si le había dado el préstamo?.- Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos Makoto.- ¿Entonces se inmiscuyo en drogas para obtener ese dinero?

-No precisamente.- Respondió Zoycite.- Serenity le hizo un préstamo a tu padre. Hubo un tiempo en el que Serenity usaba la aerolínea de su marido para blanquear dinero y traficar sustancias ilegales, muchas veces era ella misma quien viajaba a Kioto para distribuir la mercancía, después de todo… ¿Quién pensaría mal de la esposa de Luke Hansford?… Por obvias razones Serenity no era candidata a estar inmiscuida en ese tipo de negocios, pero ella era muy astuta y muchas veces le gustaba involucrar entre los suyos a personas que no tuvieran el perfil de sospechosos. Tu padre por ser un profesor era un candidato perfecto para distribuir la mercancía en el bajo mundo, después de todo… ¿Quién sospecharía de un respetable profesor y padre de familia?

-Fue entonces que mi padre acepto.

-Acepto un préstamo. Mas no hacer ese tipo de trabajo. Despues el no supo como pagarle, porque Serenity le iba subiendo los intereses… Y llego el momento en que lo amenazo con atentar contra tu madre, tu hermana y tu.

_8 años atrás…_

_A las afueras de una de las carreteras de Kioto se encontraba Serenity reunida con Jedite, Neflyte, Rubeus y Zoycite, mientras esperaban a que Hiroki Kino llegara._

_De pronto, el auto en color gris se acerco y de este bajo Hiroki, vistiendo traje sastre como de costumbre, tal cual acudía a dar clases a la preparatoria._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Serenity?.- Pregunto Hiroki enfrentando a Serenity, tratando de no mostrar el miedo._

_Serenity rió con una mezcla de coquetería y burla._

_-Solo quiero que me pagues Hiroki.- Dijo Serenity.- Los intereses han ido subiendo, ya paso un año desde que operaron a tu mujer y tu todavía no terminas de liquidarme el dinero que te preste. Quiero que el fin de semana lleves nueva mercancía a Osaka._

_-Serenity por favor.- Molesto Hiroki Kino.- El trato fue que te pagaría poco a poco, no trates de cambiarme la jugada, eso no fue en lo que habíamos quedado._

_-Neflyte ha averiguado la dirección donde vives… ¿Qué creías?… ¿Qué no lo averiguaría?.- Soltó una carcajada Serenity.- Ahora que si te pones difícil podría divertirme mucho con la insípida de tu mujer y conocer a ese par de gemelitas que aquí Neflyte y Jedite dicen que son como dos muñequitas._

_-¡Malditos hijos de puta, no se atrevan a meterse con mi familia o…-_

_-Por favor Hiroki.- Soltó una carcajada Serenity acercándose al hombre mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios.- Aquí tu no estas para dar amenazas, pero si me haces ese trabajo y me das un poco de placer podríamos estar tranquilos._

_Hiroki se separo de Serenity mirándola con repugnancia._

_-Dame la mercancía.- Dijo Hiroki._

_-Mas tarde te espero en el hotel Wakamatzu.- Dijo Serenity.- Nos divertiremos mucho. Me imagino como serás en la cama Hiroki._

_-Soy casado.- Respondió el hombre mirándola con rabia._

_-Bueno, entonces en un semana podría ir a Kyoto y eliminar a tu mujer… ¿O empezamos con una de las gemelitas?_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Esa maldita vieja.- Makoto se llevo una mano a la boca sollozando en silencio.

-Serenity obligo a tu padre no solo a repartir sustancias ilegales, sino también a tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Al principio el se negó, pero siempre lo amenazaba con atentar contra ustedes. Tu padre se sentía acorralado.

-¿Cómo fue que esa maldita decidió matarlo?… ¿Por qué lo hizo?.- Pregunto Makoto llena de rabia.

-Para Serenity tu padre era un reto.- Dijo Zoycite.- Despues de amenazarlo para repartir la mercancía y tener sexo con ella, no tuvo suficiente. Serenity siempre quiere sentirse controladora de todo, llego el momento en que las cosas se complicaron y le pidió que se separara de tu madre, Hiroki se rehúso y bueno llego el momento en que Serenity supuso que tu padre querría traicionarla y entregarla a la policía. Yo supe que Serenity tenia planes de asesinar a Hiroki y a toda su familia para asegurar que se mantuviera callado y de hecho puse sobre aviso a tu padre, yo supe que Serenity lo iba a matar y lo puse sobre aviso para que huyera.

Makoto soltó una risa irónica.

-Y pretendes que yo crea que tu ibas a ayudar a mi padre.- Dijo Makoto.- Entonces porque el dia que esos hijos de puta fueron a asesinarnos y abusaron de mi hermana… ¿Por qué demonios ese dia no lo pusiste sobre aviso, porque demonios no diste aviso a la policía y esperaste a que nos mataran a todos?

-Yo también quería salir de eso.- Dijo Zoycite.- Serenity se entero de que Hiroki y yo teníamos planeado salirnos de todo eso, denunciarla o huir… pero Serenity sospecho que yo quería traicionarla y por eso adelanto el dia del asesinato de tu familia y me hizo ir a mi junto con ellos para poner a prueba mi lealtad.- Zoycte hizo una pausa y comenzo a sollozar.- Yo estaba asustada y llame a la policía esperando que llegaran a tiempo para evitarle tanta desgracia a Hiroki…

_6 años atrás…_

_Era de noche en la ciudad de Kioto, dentro del automóvil negro conducido por Neflyte, iban sentados en el asiento de copiloto Jedite y detrás Rubeus y Zoycite._

_-Listo, por fin se acabaron los negocios con Hiroki Kino.- Dijo Neflyte deteniendo el auto en un callejón cerca de la casa de los Kino.- Nos pagaran una buena fortuna por la cabeza de ese profesor barato y su familia… ¿O tu que dices Zoycite?.- Pregunto con burla Neflyte.- ¿Es cierto que estabas pensando en traicionarnos?_

_-¡Por supuesto que no imbecil!.- Exclamo Zoycite.- Como se te ocurre que me pondría en contra de Serenity._

_-Pues tenias demasiada cercanía con Kino.- Soltó una carcajada Rubeus.- Pero bueno, tu la tendrás sencilla. Nosotros entraremos y eliminamos a quienes estén ahí dentro y tu solamente estarás espiando para que avises en caso de que veas algo extraño. Ni siquiera tendrás que ensuciarte las manos._

_-Yo quisiera probar a las gemelitas.- Soltó una carcajada lasciva Jedite.- Esta mañana espíe a Hiroki cuando iba saliendo de la preparatoria, y las gemelitas que lo acompañaban, supongo eran sus hijas, no están nada mal._

_-¡No seas marrano imbecil!.- Molesta Zoycite.- Esas dos niñas no tienen la culpa de nada y…-_

_Zoycite no pudo terminar de hablar pues Neflyte estiro una mano apretujándole el cuello._

_-Cállate maldita, aquí nosotros hacemos lo que queremos.- Dijo Neflyte.- De todas maneras se van a morir, que mas da si las tocamos o no. No seriamos tan malvados como para dejarlas morir vírgenes… Claro si es que lo son._

_Los tres hombres bajaron del automóvil y después de que entraran dentro de la casa, Zoycite marco el numero de emergencia, pero aquella noche parecía que el mundo conspiraba en su contra pues nadie contestaba, hasta que finalmente después de 15 minutos alguien atendió la línea. Zoycite derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, sabiendo que en ese tiempo fácilmente ya los integrantes de la familia Kino ya estuvieran muertos pero enseguida marco para alertarlos de que la policía estaba cerca y así salieran de la casa._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-La maldita policía.- Dijo Makoto con rabia en su voz recordando que aquella noche después de que aquellos hombres hubieran abusado de su hermana, tenían pensado hacer lo mismo con ella, pero una llamada donde los alertaban de que la policía venia en camino los hizo huir.- Es cierto… alguien los alerto de que la policía estaba cerca… pero la maldita policía inútil tardo en llegar. Nos dejaron a mis padres, a mi hermana, a Tamahome y a mi sin justicia… ¿Pero como es que si Serenity creía que mi padre o tu podrían actuar en su contra lo mato a el y no a ti?

-Yo decidí salirme de eso. Pero ese mundo, una vez que entras dentro de el es difícil de salir.- Dijo Zoycite.- Si te sales siempre te toca ir a la cárcel o morir. Pero Serenity no me ha matado porque cree que tengo pruebas en su contra. Le dije que si llegaba a matarme alguien tenia pruebas en contra de ella y que inmediatamente serian entregadas a la policía.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes pruebas?

-Yo no.- Dijo Zoycite.- Pero eso le hice creer. En efecto yo tenía pruebas contra ella... ¿Pero que podría yo hacer ante el poder de Serenity Hansford?... En este mundo donde ella tiene el dinero en su poder facilmente puede comprar a cualquier fiscal, , abogados y porque hasta al mismo juez.

-¿Y si tu las tenias entonces como es que ya no las tienes idiota?.-

-Un dia desaparecieron, yo crei tenerlas seguras pero un dia alguien entro a la casa, no le pude ver el rostro porque traía pasamontañas.- Dijo Zoycite.- Eran dos personas, me golpearon, las buscaron por todo mi pequeño departamento hasta que las encontrarón. Hasta ahora le sigo haciendo creer a Serenity que las tengo, en un principio creí que era ella quien las habia mandado robar, pero lo dudo, de lo contrario ya me hubiera mandado matar.

Makoto sonrio maliciosamente, no le creía del todo a Zoycite, no confiaba del todo de su bondad pero se le vino a la mente un plan que podría llevar a cabo a futuro y para eso necesitaba a Zoycite.

-No te creo del todo.- Dijo Makoto.- Si me compruebas que estas siendo sincera te recompensare y te prometo que tendras la vida que mereces.- Makoto se le quedo mirando y puso el arma en la sien de la mujer.- ¡Pero si te atreves si quiera a pensar en traicionarme perra, escuchame muy bien, seras la siguiente en morir!... Hagamos un trato.

-¿Un trato?.- Desconcertada Zoycite.

-Si.- Respondio Makoto.- Ahora te llevare justo a donde te encontre, pero antes te dire lo que planeo.

-Por favor hija de Hiroki, no te ensucies las manos de sangre, no vale la pena... ¿Quieres vivir escondiendote, con remordimiento o ir al corredor de la muerte?... Vivo pensando siempre en ello, el remordimiento me corroe, no puedo vivir tranquila a pesar de que Serenity no se mete mas conmigo, pero se que si me atrapan ire directo al corredor de la muerte.

-Eso no me importa. Yo ya estoy muerta en vida.- Dijo Makoto.- Escuchame, mi plan es el siguiente...

-0-0-0-

Rei lloraba desconsoladamente por lo que Amy le ofreció un pañuelo desechable que se encontraba dentro de la caja dorada encima de la mesita de centro de la sala.

-Tranquila amiga.- Habló Amy.- No te voy a decir que justifico tus errores pero se que estas arrepentida. Yo no voy a ir en contra tuya o de Makoto porque por encima de todo las aprecio a las dos… No pretendo aprobar lo que hacen ni aplaudirles, pero solo les pido que se detengan con esa absurda venganza… Rei, por favor dime… ¿Qué es lo que tu y Makoto hicieron?

Rei comenzo a sollozar de nuevo, hasta que finalmente aclaro su garganta y habló:

-Yo mate a Rubeus Amy.- Confeso Rei.- ¡Yo lo mate, soy una asesina!… Yo no quería matarlo pero…

Rei no pudo continuar hablando pues de nuevo las lagrimas se hicieron presentes:

-Amiga, lo hecho ya esta hecho.- Dijo Amy.- No te voy a regañar ni recriminar nada porque ya bastante tienes con ese cargo de conciencia… ¿Pero te has dado cuenta de que esa no es la mejor manera de ayudar a Makoto?…

-Yo no quería hacerlo Amy.- La interrumpió Rei.- ¡El quería matar a Mako y…

_5 meses atrás…_

_Rei conducía por las calles de Tokio aquella noche pues Makoto no había llevado su auto y tenia que pasar por ella al restaurante, pero se le había hecho tarde ya que minutos antes había estado a las afueras de AeroSky Enterprises para pegar panfletos que acusaban a Serenity de ser una delincuente, iba preocupada, pues sabia que Makoto al estar sola y mas de noche podía caer en una crisis de nervios puesto que desde que había vivenciado la tragedia de su familia se había creado un temor excesivo de ser atacada._

_Al llegar al restaurante, Rei se dio cuenta de que Makoto no estaba ahí. El corazón comenzo a latirle de preocupación y sus manos temblaron. Rápidamente saco el celular y marco el numero de Makoto, pero al no contestarle comenzo a desesperarse y recorrió los alrededores, hasta que de pronto le pareció escuchar unos gritos cerca._

_-¡Mako!.- Balbuceo para si misma y como guiada por una fuerza superior bajo del auto corriendo hacia un callejón oscuro donde miro a Makoto con su navaja en mano dispuesta a encajarla en el cuerpo de un hombre mal herido._

_-¡Muere hijo de perra, muere imbecil que tu sufrimiento será mi placer!- Escucho que Makoto gritaba sádicamente dispuesta a encajar el cuchillo en el cuerpo de aquel hombre._

_-¿Mako?.- Balbuceo la hermosa pelinegra.- ¿Qué hiciste amiga?.- Pregunto horrorizada._

_-Rei.- Balbuceo Makoto.- ¡Este imbecil es uno de los que violaron a mi hermana y merece pagar, merece pagar!.- Exclamo Makoto entre lagrimas.- ¡Este infeliz me desgracio la vida y merece morir, quiero que sea violado como lo fue Lita, quiero torturarlo como a mi me torturaron!_

_-Makoto, tranquila.- Balbuceo Rei acercándose a su amiga mientras escuchaba los alaridos de aquel hombre.- Dame esa arma._

_-¿Acaso tu no me prometiste que me ayudarías?.- Pregunto Makoto con lagrimas en los ojos.- Tu me prometiste que me ayudarías a que se hiciera justicia Rei._

_-Pero no de esta manera.- Dijo Rei.- Amiga, dame el arma… por favor… Haciendo eso solo te harás mas daño._

_-¡No!.- Exclamo Makoto.- ¡Este cerdo acabo con mis padres, con la vida de mi hermana, con tu hermano… y con mi alma!.- Comenzo a sollozar Makoto cerrando los ojos._

_Rei se acerco lentamente a su amiga dispuesta a quitarle el arma de entre las manos, pero antes de siquiera poder acercarse, aquel hombre aun mal herido le incorporo sentándose en el piso tomando a Makoto de las manos dispuesto a quitarle el arma, Rei al ver el forcejeo y que su amiga podría salir herida en el intento corrió hacia donde Makoto y Rubeus forcejeaban tratando de apoderarse del arma y de un momento a otro Rei miro como la navaja entre el forcejeo se clavaba en el pecho del hombre._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Amy comenzo a sollozar en compañía de su amiga. Había descubierto lo que temía, que en efecto Rei y Makoto habían asesinado a Rubeus, de la manera en como se lo contaba Rei parecía legitima defensa y algo dentro de ella le decía que Rei había sido sincera, pero aun había cosas que no se explicaba.

-¿Y el detalle de la mano?.- Pregunto Amy.- Rei, creo en ti… Pero ese hombre dio muestras de haber sido torturado, le mutilaron una mano y fue violado… ¿También ustedes hicieron eso?

-No.- Respondió Rei.- No me explico eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después de que le hundieras el arma en el pecho?

-Estaba muerto.- Dijo Rei.- En otras circunstancias podría haber alegado legitima defensa, pero debido a como sucedieron las cosas seria difícil comprobárselo al fiscal.

_5 meses atrás…_

_El hombre de cabello rojizo pego un alarido de dolor y callo al piso. Rei miro horrorizada como la sangre corría a borbotones por el pecho del hombre y con manos temblorosas saco la navaja de cuerpo._

_-¡Que hizé!.- Exclamo espantada._

_Rei miro que Makoto se quedo en estado catatónico, con los ojos clavados en el cuerpo de Rubeus, no se movía, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro, era como si Makoto se hubiera convertido en una estatua que ni siquiera respirara._

_-Yo lo hice Rei.- Balbuceo Makoto.- Tu no hiciste nada, yo lo hice todo._

_Rei sintio como las manos comenzaban a temblarle, no sabia Makoto entraría en crisis o si aquel hombre sobreviviría. De pronto miro como de la boca de Rubeus la sangre comenzo a salir a borbotones y Rei comprendió que si no estaba muerto en cualquier momento moriría y que si alguien las miraba ahí no habría como demostrar que ese no había sido un accidente o defensa propia._

_-¡No puede ser, esto no puede ser!.- Balbuceo tratando de controlarse.- Levántate Makoto… ¡Que te levantes Makoto, tenemos que huir de aquí, en cualquier momento podrían encontrarnos y será difícil comprobar legitima defensa!_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Estas segura Rei?.- Pregunto Amy.- ¿Entonces ustedes no lo mutilaron?… ¿No fueron ustedes quienes le mutilaron la mano y se la enviaron a Serenity junto con los volantes que aparecieron en AeroSky Enterprises?… ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron tu y Makoto esa noche cuando Kunzite las infracciono?… ¿Por qué estaban nerviosas?

-Yo pensé que la policía se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido.- Confeso Rei.- Tenia miedo, Mako estaba en estado catatónico, como idiotizada, yo temía que su actitud fuera a delatarla. Y después de que Kunzite nos dejara ir la lleve al dojo de mi familia, pensé que tu podrías venir a casa con tu novio y tenia miedo de que vieran a Makoto en ese estado y se delatara…

_5 meses atrás…_

_Rei sentía que las manos le sudaban frente al volante, tan resbaladizas como si fueran mantequilla. Estaba haciendo un escuezo enorme por no explotar, pero deseaba llorar y gritar después de lo que había hecho, pero ya era suficiente con ver a Makoto en ese estado en el que parecía encontrarse fuera de si, callada, como si estuviera ida._

_Finalmente Rei estaciono el automóvil a las afueras del dojo que fuera de su familia. Ese era el mejor lugar, ya cuando tranquilizara a Makoto volverían a casa, no quería que al llegar Amy la mirara así, y menos si iba acompañada de aquel policía._

_-Makoto.- Balbuceo Rei.- ¿Estas bien?… Makoto, mírame por favor._

_-Si.- Balbuceo Makoto.- ¿Tu estas bien?… Rei, no te sientas culpable, no paso nada, tu no hiciste nada._

_Rei sentía que las lagrimas le quemaron los ojos y estas no se hicieron esperar bajando en silencio por sus mejillas._

_-¿Sabes?.- Comenzo a sollozar Makoto.- Yo deseaba que ese cerdo muriera, quería violarlo lentamente con una botella para que sienta lo que se siente, deseaba torturarlo y que en sus últimos momentos me mirara y suplicara perdón._

_-Makoto… No hables así.- Respondió Rei.- Ya esta muerto._

_-¡Pero yo me siento igual!.- Estallo en llanto Makoto.- ¡Nada cambia lo que yo siento, cada uno de esos cerdos desgraciados merecería morir y sufrir lentamente como mis padres sufrieron, como mi hermana sufrió, como yo sufrí!_

_-Tranquila amiga.- Balbuceo Rei._

_-Rei.- Habló Makoto subiendo los pies en el auto abrazándose a sus rodillas.- ¿Sabes?… ¡Me dio mucho miedo ver a ese tipo encima de mi!… ¡Sentí que yo era Lita y que de nuevo me iban a lastimar!_

_Rei miro como Makoto comenzaba a llorar descontroladamente, diciendo el horror que había sentido al tener a aquel hombre encima de ella, narrándole como temía ser atacada nuevamente._

_-¡Yo sentí que era Lita, cuando lo vi encima de mi yo creí que era Lita!.- Gritaba Makoto.- ¿Quién soy?… ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?… ¡No, no , a mi no me pudo suceder eso Rei, dime que no fue así, por favor dime que no fue así!_

_Rei sentía que no podría mas con aquello._

_-Mako, por favor tranquilízate… amiga, Lita ya esta muerta, tu estas aquí, a ti no te sucedió nada.- Balbuceo Rei._

_-¡Yo no soy Lita, no soy Lita, a mi no me paso nada, no me sucedió nada!.- Escucho a Makoto gritar dentro del auto.- ¡A mi no me sucedió nada, no, no!… ¡A mi ningún cerdo asqueroso me toco, no!_

_Rei quería ayudar a su amiga, sabia que lo mucho que le había afectado todo lo sucedido a ella y a su amiga, pero a veces pensaba que ayudarla era imposible._

_-Por supuesto que no Makoto.- La tomo del brazo tratando de tranquilizarla.- A ti nada de eso te sucedió amiga, tranquilízate, tu sabes que no es así. Eso le sucedió a Lita, pero tu eres Makoto, tranquila, a ti no te paso nada._

_Rei miro como Makoto dejaba de llorar poco a poco. Sabia que eso era malo para su amiga, pero cuando había intentado hacerle ver la realidad, siempre se ponía histérica o en el peor de los casos intentaba quitarse la vida._

_-Claro, yo soy Makoto.- Balbuceo Makoto entre lagrimas.- Jamás hubiera permitido que un asqueroso ultrajara mi cuerpo… ¿Verdad que no Rei?… Yo jamás lo hubiera permitido, porque de ser así mejor estaría muerta, muerta como Lita que murió de asco y repugnancia._

_-Así es amiga.- Dijo Rei.- Lita no tenia la culpa, pero a ti no te sucedió nada porque no hubieras podido soportarlo, por eso ahora estas aquí conmigo._

_-¿Dónde estamos?.- Pregunto Makoto._

_-En el dojo donde mi abuelo y Tamahome daban clases de Kendo.- Dijo Rei tratando de tocar un tema mas tranquilo. Sabia que mencionar a Tamahome era una manera de tranquilizar a Makoto, pues era parte de sus fantasías amorosas.- ¿Tu lo recuerdas?… Tamahome te enseño a practicar Kendo._

_-Claro.- Respondió Makoto.- Pero no sabia que tenían un dojo… Bueno, seguro si lo sabia pero lo olvide. _

_-¿Te sientes mejor?.- Pregunto Rei._

_-Si.- Respondió Makoto.- Es solo que a veces cuando recuerdo lo que le sucedió a Lita, siento como si me hubiera sucedido a mi, pero se que no fue así… ¿Nos vamos?_

_-De acuerdo._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Entonces eso quiere decir que hay alguien mas detrás de la muerte de Rubeus.- Dijo Amy.- ¿Y que hay de los volantes en AeroSky Enterprises?… Esos volantes aparecieron al siguiente dia.

-Los volantes afuera de la empresa los habíamos hecho yo y Makoto.- Dijo Rei.- Ese dia antes de pasar por Makoto al restaurante pase por la empresa y los deje caer a los alrededores.

-Y… ¿Qué hay de la muerte de Neflyte?.- Pregunto Amy.

-No lo se.- Respondió Rei.- Pero el dia que la noticia salio en el periódico…

_5 meses atrás…_

_Era medio dia y Rei entro en el departamento, donde se encontró a Makoto leyendo entretenidamente el periódico._

_-¿Qué haces Mako-chan?.- Pregunto Rei dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón.-_

_Makoto la miro y esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo._

_-Mira la noticia. Estaba leyendo un poco.- Dijo ofreciéndole el periódico a Rei la cual lo tomo y comenzo a leer la nota donde se explicaba que el cuerpo de Neflyte Sanjoi había sido encontrado la noche del dia anterior, con quemaduras en el cuerpo, cortes y balazos._

_-¡Ves amiga, te dije que el Karma tarde o temprano todo lo cobra!.- Exclamo Rei.- Cerdos como este así terminan su vida. Merecido se lo tiene y aplaudo por quien lo hizo._

_-Claro.- Exclamo Rei.- Y eso gracias a mi, me encanta que el imbecil haya visto mi cara de terror antes de expirar su ultimo aliento… ¿Sabes como gocé echarle en cara que haya matado a mis padres, a tu hermano y violado a mi hermana?_

_Rei se sobresalto al escuchar las palabras de Makoto, ciertamente sabia que su amiga quería justicia, que mas de una vez había dicho desear matarlos con sus propias manos, pero Rei sabia que Makoto no había hecho eso, pues precisamente esa noche habían estado en una fiesta de egresados de TODAI de la facultad de derecho._

_-Makoto, deja de bromear con esas cosas.- Dijo Rei.- Me alegra que este cerdo este muerto, porque sabes que su vida implica un peligro para ti, pero tu no hiciste eso y si lo hubieras hecho hoy quizá estuvieras arrepentida._

_-¡Claro que yo lo mate!.- Exclamo Makoto.- ¡Y no me digas que no porque así fue, yo lo mate!… ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tu me acompañaste?… Tu lo sedujiste en el bar para después llevarlo a la carretera y que yo pudiera matarlo._

_Rei se levanto del sofá y se acerco a su amiga._

_-Mako… sabes que eso no fue así, esa noche tu y yo estuvimos en un bar, con nuestros ex compañeros de la universidad. No pudimos haber estado en dos lugares al mismo tiempo._

_-¡Claro que lo mate!.- Se levanto Makoto molesta.- ¿O no?… ¡Ese maldito hombre tenia que haber visto mi cara antes de morir, tenia que haberlo torturado yo con mis propias manos, no, no se pudo ir sin mirar mi cara de satisfacción al torturarlo como mis papas y Lita fueron torturados, tuve que haberlo matado yo!_

_Rei al darse cuenta de que Makoto de nuevo entraría en crisis si le llevaba la contraria trato de seguirle el juego._

_-De acuerdo Makoto.- Dijo Rei.- SI tu dices que así fue yo te creo. Solo que quizá lo olvide… ¿Recuerdas como sucedieron las cosas?_

_-Claro, tu lo sedujiste y lo atrajiste a la carretera. Cuando ese imbecil me miro se lleno de espanto, pero yo le dispare en la pierna, después lo arrastre hasta la carretera y comencé a hacerle cortes en la piel con una daga.- Rió Makoto.- Lo hice suplicar perdón por haber matado a mis padres, por haber matado a Tamahome y por haber abusado de Lita, y al ultimo después de darle algunos disparos mas le hache gasolina en el cuerpo y lo prendí._

_Makoto apretó los labios y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes._

_-Pero se merecía eso y mas. Ni con su maldita muerte le devuelve la vida a mis padres, ni a mi hermana, ni a Tamahome… tampoco me devuelve mi dignidad._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Me tranquiliza saber que tu no harías algo así Rei.- Dijo Amy.- Lo de Rubeus, por tu parte tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, pero Makoto abuso de la defensa propia… Sabes que si llegan a ser descubiertas eso será difícil de probar tanto para ti como para ella… ¿Cierto?

-Lo se.- Respondió Rei.

-¿Sabes?… A pesar de que me alegra saber que tu no serias capaz de hacer esas cosas tan asquerosas, no puedo justificar lo que has hecho con Makoto.- Dijo Amy.- Tu sabes que ella tiene un problema Rei, el no querer aceptar su realidad y vivir en ese mundo de fantasía no es sano para ella… ¿Por qué no la has llevado con un especialista?… Así como esta Makoto puede ser un peligro no solo para los demás sino para si misma.

-Ya lo intente.- Dijo Rei.- Mucho antes de que tu llegaras a vivir a esta casa, poco después de la muerte de mi abuelo, yo fui intuyendo que Makoto estaba viviendo una vida que no es suya.- Rei hizo una pausa y comenzo a sollozar de nuevo.- Ella no era la novia de mi hermano… ¿No te has dado cuenta de que siempre habla de su hermano?… ¿De ese odio acérrimo que le tiene a Zafiro y de sus problemas con la sexualidad?… ¡Cada que habla de Lita habla de si misma, y las veces que yo intente hacerle ver la realidad se ponía peor, hasta intentar suicidarse!…

_6 años atrás…_

_Makoto y Rei se encontraban sentadas frente a la mesita de centro de la sala, mientras terminaban de hacer una de las tareas que les habían encargado en la universidad._

_Rei de pronto se levanto cerrando los cuadernos._

_-Voy a preparar algo de comer… ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a preparar algo rico Lita?.- Pregunto Rei tratando de ver si su amiga, ahora con el paso de los meses después de la muerte de sus familiares, ya por fin podría volver a rehacer su vida normal._

_Miro como la pelicastaña de ojos verdes cerraba el cuaderno de mala gana y le sostenía la mirada._

_-Lita esta muerta.- Respondió la joven pelicastaña.- ¿Entiendes eso?… ¡Yo soy Makoto Kino, tu cuñada y no te voy a ayudar a cocinar porque ya sabes que no se cocinar!_

_Rei tomo y soltó aire, pese a que sabia que no era la novia de su difunto hermano, en ese lapso de tiempo le había tomado aprecio a la joven. No sabia si porque tenían afinidad, por el tiempo conviviendo juntas, o sencillamente porque ahora eran compañeras del mismo dolor._

_-De acuerdo.- Respondió Rei tranquilamente sentándose a un lado de ella.- Tu nombre ahora es Makoto porque tu fuiste al registro civil y pagaste para que se te cambiara el nombre, pero eso no cambia lo que eres Mako… ¿Crees que dejar de hacer lo que te gusta es sano?… Las pocas veces que platique con tu hermana por msn ella me decía que tu cocinabas muy rico y no veo porque dejes de hacer lo que te gusta… ¿Sabes?… A veces hacer lo que nos gusta nos ayuda a sentirnos mejor… ¿No lo crees?_

_-¡Yo no me cambie de nombre, no soy Lita, soy tu cuñada!.- Exclamo Makoto. Rei noto que de nuevo las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.- Y si no te agrada entonces me largo de tu casa y punto, no necesitas retenerme aquí o…-_

_Makoto no termino de hablar, pues los sollozos y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar. Rei se dio cuenta de que tratar de hacerle ver y aceptar la realidad seria difícil._

_-Makoto, tranquila.- Se acerco Rei hacia donde estaba su ahora amiga, con el rostro recargado en la mesa, mientras la escuchaba llorar desconsoladamente.- Se que lo que te sucedió es difícil, pero tu no tuviste la culpa, si, me imagino que lo que te hicieron esos hombres fue…_

_-¡A mi nadie me hizo nada, a mi no me hicieron nada!.- Le grito Makoto._

_-Makoto, tranquila, ya entiendo, no te hagas daño.- Dijo Rei con voz serena.- Perdón cuñada, es solo que, eres igual a tu hermana, pero yo se que tu eres Makoto._

_-¿En verdad lo crees?_

_-Por supuesto._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Es por ello que no volví a insistir.- Dijo Rei.- Se que no es lo ideal, que esta mal que Makoto viva en ese mundo de fantasía que se ha creado, que no acepte su realidad… ¿Pero sabes?… Tu nunca viste lo mal que llegaba a ponerse… Y fantasía o no, ella es feliz creyendo que nada le sucedió. Ella prefiere creer que es Makoto, para ella es muy difícil aceptar que fue violada, que su novio la abandono, que quedo embarazada de unos malditos cerdos, ella no soporta eso. Así que si ella es feliz en con su fantasía, no veo porque no creársela. A veces la realidad es demasiado dura y en el caso de ella puede acabar con su vida.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba con los pies arriba del asiento, abrazándose a sus piernas mientras las lagrimas corrían copiosamente por sus mejillas tras escuchar la confesión de Zoycite.

Jamás hubiera pensado que al ir en búsqueda de venganza contra aquella mujer, fuera a descubrir en ella a alguien que hubiera sido aliada de su padre y que hubiera tenido las intenciones de ayudarlo. Ahora era que comprendida muchas cosas, tenia claro porque Serenity había mandado matar a su familia, porque su padre había querido irse a vivir a Canadá y llevársela a su madre, a su hermana y a ella.

-¡Maldita mujer desgraciada, como fue capaz de tanto, como!.- Gritaba Makoto golpeando el tablero del auto con los puños cerrados.

-Tranquila.- Le detuvo las manos Zoycite.- Mira, se que Hiroki te adoraba, al igual que a tu hermana y a tu madre. Ustedes eran lo mas importante para el… ¿Sabes?… A diferencia de tu familia, mis padres se involucraron en el narcotráfico por ambición, mi padre murió cuando yo era una niña y mi madre era alcohólica… Cuando yo tenia 12 años huí de casa porque ella y su marido me maltrataban… Fue entonces que busque el camino fácil y ese camino me lo brindo Serenity… Claro, era mas fácil tener a una menor de edad metida en el narcotráfico… No me justifico, se que hice mal, trafique sustancias ilegales, me he prostituido, y he matado a gente al servicio de Serenity… a cerdos que no valen la pena, cerdos ambiciosos que se meten en ese mundo por querer tener mas, que me miraban lascivamente… Pero tu padre era diferente, el me miraba como a una niña, siempre me decía que le parecía triste que una señorita de la edad de sus hijas estuviera metida en ese mundo. El quería que tu hermana, tu madre y tu estuvieran a salvo… Estaba dispuesto a entregarse y pagar su culpa si era preciso y mandarlas a ustedes a Canadá, pero las cosas sucedieron de una manera que el no tenia planeada.

-Y pensar que tenia contemplado matarte también a ti.- Confeso Makoto.- Toda la vida he vivido odiándote, pero te doy las gracias por haberte abierto conmigo. Al menos veo que tu no una persona asquerosa como esos mal nacidos.

-Si que lo soy Makoto.- Dijo Zoycite.- La infancia que tuve no justifica mis actos, no solo he traficado, como te dije he matado, y aunque he matado a cerdos tan asquerosos como la misma Serenity, soy tan asesina como ellos y eso lo estoy pagando en vida… No se hacer nada y mira, ahora solo soy una prostituta tratando de salvar su pellejo. Makoto, yo se quien acabo con la vida de Neflyte, y bueno, con la de Rubeus no estoy tan segura.- Zoycite hizo una pausa y continuo hablando.- Hija de Hiroki, se que lo que esos desgraciados te hicieron fue terrible, matar a tus padres frente a tus ojos, matar a tu hermana y al otro chico que creo era novio de una de ustedes… Se que lo que esos cerdos te hicieron especialmente a ti, es asqueroso y traumático… ¿Pero crees que tu padre hubiera querido eso para ti?… Claro que no, el te adoraba y estoy segura que no hubiera querido que su hija se convirtiera en una asesina, el hubiera querido que fueras feliz, se que lo que te hicieron no es fácil… pero asesinando llegara el momento en que te sientas peor o termines en la cárcel y sabes que una vez en la cárcel pasarías directamente al corredor de la muerte.

-¿Tu como sabes que es lo que me hicieron?.- Lloraba Makoto.- A mi no me hicieron nada, fue a mi hermana a quien esos cerdos dañaron y le destrozaron la vida en pedazos. Por eso murió mi hermana, para no vivir con el maldito estigma de ser señalada como la mujer violada, la que abandono su novio por parecerle asquerosa… ¡A mi nadie me hizo nada!… Y te juro que se va a hacer justicia Zoicite, no permitiré que la muerte de mis padres, mi hermana y Tamahome quede impune.

-Serenity es peligrosa Makoto.- Dijo Zoycite.- En verdad detente. Rehaz tu vida, si ella sabe quien eres no dudara en querer asesinarte, Serenity es peligrosa. Y la venganza no te ayudara en nada, por el contrario solo te ayuda a hundirte cada dia mas en ese estado depresivo que no te deja ser feliz.

-No tanto como yo lo soy ahora.

-Si no te detienes solo te dañaras a ti misma.- Dijo Zoycite.- Estas mal, pero puedes terminar peor, así como yo, cargando con este lastre de vida, tu aun estas a tiempo de recuperarte… ¿Sabes lo que llegas a sentir cuando has matado a personas y tocas fondo?… Se que lo que te sucedió es horrible señorita Kino, pero convertirte en un monstruo te hará sentir mucho peor.

-0-0-0-

Rei se levanto del sofá para dirigirse a su habitación y traer una cobija, aun no tenia sueño y al parecer Amy tampoco, pero ambas tenían un poco de frío. Al pasar por la habitación de Makoto miro la puerta entreabierta lo cual la hizo sobresaltarse, no lo había percibido cuando se había levantado.

Entro con paso sigiloso dentro de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que la cama de Makoto estaba vacía.

Rápidamente salio a la sala, donde Amy aun la esperaba.

-¿Qué te sucede Rei?… ¿Dónde esta la cobija?… ¿Estas bien?

-¡Makoto no esta en casa, no esta en su recamara!.- Exclamo Rei alterada.

-¡Por favor no digas eso!.- Se levanto preocupada Amy del sofá.- Justo te acababa de decir que Makoto es un peligro para si misma… Hasta ahora me has confesado que mato a Rubeus en un exceso de defensa propia, y aunque fue excesivo no la culpo… La manera en que fantasea que ella mato a Neflyte es terrible y eso significa que ella esta mal, solo espero que no valla a cometer una estupidez y lleve sus fantasías a la vida real.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?.- Preocupada Rei.- Makoto ni siquiera sabe donde están los otros dos asquerosos… Además la mansión Hansford esta custodiada por guardias, no creo que sea capaz de entrar y asesinar a Serenity.

Ambas se miraron por un momento y entonces Rei tomo el teléfono de la casa.

-Tenemos que buscarla.- Dijo Rei tomando las llaves de su auto.- ¡El panteón, ella suele ir al panteón a donde se encuentra la tumba de Tamahome, iré ahí a buscarla!… Tu quédate aquí por si regresa.

-Yo llamare a Andrew.

-¿Para que queremos a Andrew en este momento?.- Alterada Rei.

-No lo se Rei.- Desesperada Amy.- Como sea es su prometido y aunque ella lo niegue un poco de confianza la tiene… ¡Pero bueno, no ya se que no tiene lógica pero prefiero descartarlo o que nos ayude a localizarla!

-Yo iré al panteón.

Amy miro como Rei salía del departamento y por un momento pensó en llamar a Andrew, pero no lo hizo.

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba sentado en su cama, cubierto de la cintura para abajo con un grueso cobertor en color café mientras en sus manos sostenía un libro el cual leia para tratar de tranquilizarse, puesto que después de la discusión con Zafiro había quedado con una sensación de malestar emocional. Zafiro y el eran amigos desde hace cuatro años, cuando este había aplicado para trabajar como piloto en la aerolínea.

-No Andrew, deja de pensar en estupideces.- Se dijo así mismo, puesto que a su mente aun venia la sensación de que Zafiro había mirado con otros ojos a Makoto.

Estiro la mano y tomo una fotografía que se encontraba enmarcada en un cuadro, la cual estaba adornando el buro de su recamara. En la fotografía aparecía su querida Makoto, no era una fotografía profesional, era una simple foto que el le había tomado meses atrás en la cual ella salía de la cintura para hacia arriba. En la fotografía, Makoto traiga un elegante vestido en color verde, sujeto por dos delgados tirantes y llevaba el cabello suelto, adornado por una rosa en color rosa del lado derecho, la cual combinaba con sus aretes en forma de rosa.

-Mi querida Makoto.- Balbuceo para si mismo tocando con su dedo índice la imagen.

En verdad que la amaba, sabia que Makoto aunque no lo dijera, en el fondo lo amaba también, muchas veces se lo había demostrado con su actitud. Recordaba que meses atrás había hablado con Makoto sobre llevarla a terapia psicológica debido al dolor que le provocaba la muerte de su hermana y la falta de atención por parte de sus padres, pero Makoto parecía haberlo superado, pues se mostraba mas alegre y menos triste, lo cual alegraba a Andrew, pues si algo deseaba era ver feliz y hacer mas feliz a la mujer que amaba. Sin embargo el hecho de que Makoto se hubiera desmayado al ver a Zafiro era algo que rondaba su cabeza. ¿Acaso se conocerían?

Andrew escucho de pronto que el timbre de su telefono celular y al mirar que le marcaban de un numero privado contesto.

¿Eres tu?.- Habló con seridad.

_-Asi es Hansford, soy yo.- Escucho una voz ronca del otro lado de la línea.- ¿Como salío todo?_

Andrew tomo y solto aire.

-Mejor de lo que pense.- Dijo Andrew.- Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del momento en que lo hice. Fue demasiado facil, sabes que nadie desconfiaría de mi.

_-Jamas pense que se prestaria para eso Hansford, de Darien lo hubiera esperado, pero no de ti.- Escucho de nuevo la voz del otro lado de la línea._

-Cualquiera hubiera podido sospechar facilmente de Darien.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero no del respetable Andrew Hansford.

-_Te dejare Andrew, descansa. Y si sabes algo comunicate a mi otro numero._

-Y a ti no se te olvide bajar la guardia.- Dijo Andrew en tono autoritarío.- Quiero que todo este bajo control y que por favor no le quiten el ojo de encima._  
_

Una vez que hubiera terminado la llamada Andrew apago su telefono celular no sin antes eliminar aquella llamada. Nadie tenía acceso a su número movil, pero siempre era mejor borrar la llamada del historial de llamadas contestadas.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se detuvo a las afueras del edificio de departamentos donde vivía Zafiro Black.

Despues de haber dejado a Zoycite en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado, manejo sin rumbo fijo mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Sabia en el fondo de si que había cosas que prefería no recordar y cubrir con otros recuerdos.

Lentamente bajo del auto, recordaba como esa noche en la casa de Andrew se había encontrado con Zafiro.

¿Qué pretendía Zafiro?… ¿Por qué la había ignorado como si no la conociera?.

El verlo en la mansión Hansford, acompañado de esa mujer había provocado que le dieran ganas de golpearlo, aunado con la indiferencia con la que el la había tratado.

Entro dentro del edificio, y tras tomar el elevador y llegar a la planta alta busco el departamento de Zafiro. Sentía que las manos le temblaban a la vez que no podía parar de llorar. Dentro de si misma tenia sentimientos encontrados para con ese hombre.

Lentamente llevo su dedo al timbre y a los pocos instantes se abrió la puerta y miro frente a ella a Zafiro. Al verlo, las lagrimas fueron acompañados por sollozos desgarradores, mirando con rabia y rencor a Zafiro.

-Lita.- Balbuceo Zafiro y al instante unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Algo le decía que la que estaba frente a el era la mujer que amaba, la que siempre amó.

Makoto levanto su mano en alto dándole una sonora bofetada a Zafiro en el rostro a lo cual el no dijo nada y al instante recibió una bofetada en la otra mejilla. Esa actitud le hizo pensar que la mujer que tenia frente a el fuera Lita, pues Makoto solía golpear con los puños.

¡Te odio maldito desgraciado!.- Gritaba Makoto entre lagrimas golpeándolo con los puños cerrados en el pecho.- ¡Como pudiste hacerle eso a Lita, como pudiste abandonarla cuando mas te necesitaba a su lado, todo por tu orgullo machista, ella no pidió que esos asquerosos mal nacidos la tocaran, no pidió a ese parasito en su cuerpo, te odio Zafiro, te odio con toda mi alma!

Zafiro sentía las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas pero reprimió un sollozo, sabia que todos los reclamos los merecía. Miro como Makoto se dejaba caer al piso y lloraba desconsoladamente, pudiendo notar en su rostro la rabia, el rencor y el dolor que seguro aun cargaba consigo.

Zafiro lentamente se agacho poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Yo regrese a buscarte Lita.- Balbuceo.- Pero cuando regrese alguien me hizo creer que tu habías muerto y no ha habido ni un solo dia en que no deje de pensar en ti Lita… Por favor perdóname, perdóname, siempre te he amado.

Makoto levanto su rostro, mirando aun a Zafiro, notando el arrepentimiento en su rostro, algo dentro de ella le decía que sus palabras eran sinceras.

-¿Por qué la abandonaste?.- Pregunto ella aun con lagrimas en los ojos y voz quebradiza.- Le hiciste tanta falta. Se quedo sin sus padres y sin ti.

-Por estupido.- Dijo Zafiro mientras llevaba las manos a sus mejillas, limpiándole las lagrimas y acariciándole la suave piel.- Pero si la vida te ha puesto de nuevo en mi camino, luchare por reparar el daño que te hizé Lita. No quiero perderte. Porque aunque finjas ser Makoto, aunque estés comprometida con otro hombre se que eres tu, mi querida novia y no te voy a volver a perder.

Makoto miro a los ojos a Zafiro, sintio como el acercaba su rostro al de ella, pudo sentir su respiración y el sabor de su aliento, entrecerró los ojos sabiendo lo que iba a suceder y de un momento a otro sintio los labios de Zafiro sobre los de ella…

**N/A: Jajajaja, bueno este es el capitulo 21 de ángel caído, puede que a muchos no les guste, afortunadamente a mi Nickypedia si le gusto (gracias por saber todo desde antes boludita por permitir que te adelante las cosas), y pues bueno si a alguien no le gusta lo lamento pues finalmente uno escribe en primera instancia para satisfacerse así mismo ya sii a alguien le gusta pues que bueno es ganancia.**

**Saludos a Nicky, Omar, Mario, Malkav Iztli, Patty Ramírez, Leonor de Eboli, Hotaru No Hikaru, Bermellón, UsagiMaudite, Danevas, Alina, gracias a todos y **

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	22. Chapter 22 Beso

Beso.

"_En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado"_

_Pablo Neruda._

Ese beso fue para Makoto como una ventana que se abría al pasado, como algo que la transportaba años atrás cuando siendo una adolescente había vivido en Kyoto y había tenido a su primer amor. Muchas veces, durante seis años, a pesar de vivir en ese mundo de fantasía donde se había engañado con la idea de un falso Tamahome, había albergado también en su corazón un profundo amor para aquel Zafiro, un amor profundo y difícil de borrar que muchas veces intento de disfrazar de odio y desprecio, deseó apareciera de nuevo en su vida, que le pidiera perdón y que le dijera que aun a pesar del tiempo la amaba y estaba arrepentido. Había deseado también encontrárselo y narrarle de manera cruel como es que había "muerto" Lita, había deseado verlo retorcerse de dolor y arrepentimiento, pero en cuanto lo había visto frente a ella todos esos sentimientos parecieron desvanecerse para que renacieran sentimientos buenos por el, mas sin embargo, a pesar de la relación tan fuerte que en el pasado habían tenido algo había cambiado, sus besos que tantas veces deseo, sus caricias y su mirada que tanto anhelo ya no le provocaban las mismas sensaciones que en el pasado.

De pronto, mientras besaba a Zafiro se sorprendió así misma pensando en Andrew, imaginándose los besos de Andrew lo cual la hizo asustarse de si misma y separarse bruscamente de Zafiro, sintiéndose mal consigo misma.

Makoto llevo sus manos interponiéndolas entre Zafiro y ella apartándolo de su lado.

-¡No Zafiro!.- Exclamo.- Esto no esta bien.- Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba del piso y pasaba su mano por su rostro limpiándose las últimas lagrimas.

Zafiro se levanto rápidamente y trato de acercarse a ella, pero vio como Makoto daba algunos pasos atrás.

-Lita, mi amor… Yo se que me equivoque.- Dijo Zafiro sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba mientras unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.- Fui un estupido, un cobarde, machista e inmaduro… Pero tiempo después me di cuenta de que me equivoque. Algunas semanas después de desaparecerme de Kyoto yo regrese para estar contigo y ofrecerte mi apoyo… ¡Pero tu vecina me dijo que tú estabas muerta, que mi amada Lita estaba muerta!

Zafiro se quedo en silencio. De los ojos de ambos salían lágrimas a borbotones.

-¿Por qué no volviste Lita?… ¿Por qué le hiciste creer a todo mundo que eras tu quien había muerto?.- Preguntaba Zafiro.- Mi amor perdóname.

-Zafiro, yo soy Makoto.- Dijo ella suavemente.- Lita murió.

Zafiro se quedo pensativo mirando a la joven de ojos verdes que tenia frente a el. Estaba seguro de que era Lita, su Lita, su querida novia a la que no había dejado de amar, en la que no había dejado de pensar ni de llorarle noche y día por seis años. Además el no solo era cuñado de Makoto, eran mas que eso, eran grandes amigos, era gracias a Makoto que se había atrevido a acercarse a Lita y las diferenciaba a ambas a pesar de ser idénticas que en el fondo de su corazón supo reconocer que esa no era Makoto.

_7 años atrás…_

_Zafiro se encontraba sentado debajo de una de las jardineras que se encontraba afuera de su salón de clases, mientras miraba a las dos jovencitas de primer grado, las gemelas Kino, hijas del profesor Hiroki, sentadas en el césped. Aunque ambas eran idénticas, podía diferenciar a una de la otra por los rasgos de su personalidad, una, con la cual ya había conversado algunas veces, llevaba el cabello recogido en una alta coleta, su mirada era decidida, con una personalidad que muchas veces lograba intimidar a los chicos, mas que nada por ser parte del taller de Karate de la preparatoria, mas sin embargo, Zafiro había logrado hacer amistad con ella; por el contrario la que le gusta era la otra, tan idéntica a su hermana pero tan distinta en personalidad, siempre portando esos pendientes en forma de rosa, a diferencia de su hermana era muy femenina, solía verla saliendo del taller de cocina de la universidad tras haber preparado galletas o pastelillos. Su nombre: Lita._

_Zafiro noto como Makoto se levantaba y caminaba decidida hacia el, con esa sonrisa picara y la mirada maliciosa. Quizá muchos no pudieran diferenciarlas pero la manera de sonreír las delataba, además de que en el rostro de Lita podía ver un ligero rubor rojizo cada que se encontraban de frente._

_-Hola Black.- Lo saludo Makoto.- ¿Por qué no estas en clase?_

_-No entre porque no he hecho la tarea.- Dijo el.- ¿Y ustedes que hacen fuera de su salón?_

_Makoto volteo hacia donde estaba su hermana y después miro a Zafiro._

_-Tenemos hora libre. Esta y la que sigue también.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero que poco decidido eres eh, te estas tardando._

_-¿Perdón?.- Balbuceo Makoto._

_-No me gusta andarme con rodeos.- Sonrío Makoto.- Te gusta mi hermana… ¿Verdad?_

_-Bueno, ella es muy bonita… tu tambien lo eres, pero ella es tan linda._

_-Si que lo es.- Dijo Makoto.- Y te darías cuenta de que es mas linda de lo que piensas si dejas la timidez a un lado y te atreves a hablarle… Mira que como cuñado no me desagradarías… ¿Quieres ir a almorzar con nosotras?… Lita cocina delicioso._

_-Con Lita…- Balbuceo Zafiro sintiendo que las manos le sudaban._

_No solía ser tímido con las mujeres, extrañamente Makoto no le intimidaba como al resto de los hombres, por el contrario, era Lita quien lo ponía nervioso._

_-¡Vamos Black!.- Lo jalo del brazo Makoto.- Viéndola y sin hablarle no te ganas nada… ¿O que esperas?… Que yo sea intermediario entre ustedes._

_Zafiro se levanto y camino a un lado de la joven hasta llegar donde se encontraba Lita, pudo percibir el delicioso olor del almuerzo de ambas gemelas._

_-Mira Zafiro, ella es mi hermana Lita.- Dijo Makoto dirigiéndose a Zafiro.- Lita el es mi amigo Zafiro._

_-Mucho gusto.- Balbuceo con timidez Zafiro._

_-Igualmente, es un gusto conocerte.- Dijo Lita sintiendo que el rubor subía a sus mejillas._

_Zafiro se sentó en el césped frente a Lita._

_-Me ha contado tu hermana que te gusta mucho cocinar… Y que lo haces muy bien… ¿Cierto?_

_-Pues, hago mi mejor esfuerzo.- Dijo Lita abriendo la cajita donde guardaba el lonche.- ¿Gustas?… Hoy traigo teriyaki y galletas de cacahuate._

_Zafiro no sentía mucha hambre, pero no le quería hacer un desaire a Lita, a quien desde hace tiempo tenia ganas de hablarle._

_-Por supuesto.- Dijo Zafiro tomando una galleta. Al probarla comprobó que Lita cocinaba muy bien.-¡Esto no es bueno, es delicioso!.- Exclamo Zafiro.- Seguro serio una gran cocinera._

_-Ustedes sigan conversando.- Dijo Makoto.- Voy un momento al baño. Te encargo a mi hermana Black._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-No es así.- Dijo Zafiro acercándose a ella y tomándole la mano.- Se que eres Lita, mi Lita, sigues siendo tu por mas que digas tener otro nombre… Jamás podría olvidar tu mirada, tu olor, el sabor de tu boca.

Makoto se acerco a Zafiro dándole un fuerte abrazo, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. No era un abrazo que se dan dos enamorados, no, puesto que ella había descubierto que no sentía lo mismo que en el pasado sintió por el, pero era un abrazo con el cual quería decirle que lo perdonaba, que no sufriera mas.

Después de que se separaron un poco, Makoto lo miro detenidamente.

-Zafiro. Mi hermana murió.- Insistió ella.- Lita murió hace seis años. Mira, no te culpes. Todos somos humanos y cometemos errores, tú cometiste un error pero te arrepentiste, eras un joven inmaduro de apenas 19 años… Lita entendió eso… ¿Sabes?… Ella no se fue sintiendo rencor por ti, ella te amó hasta el último momento y sabía que recapacitarías. Tu no tienes la culpa de que ella haya muerto, murió porque así debía ser. Aunque tú hubieras estado de todas maneras ella iba a morir.

-¿Y como se supone que murió?- Pregunto Zafiro sabiendo en su interior que la mujer frente a el mentía.

-Bueno, le hicieron una legrado, tu sabes ella lo necesitaba.- Dijo Makoto.- Días después tuvo complicaciones y falleció. Pero ella sabia que tu también le amabas y… ¿Sabes una cosa?… Ella te perdono porque sabia que eras un bueno hombre.- Makoto hizo una pausa para tomar y soltar aire.- Zaf, ya no llores mas, no sufras por favor, eres un buen hombre y mereces ser feliz. No mires más al pasado. Recuerda tu noviazgo con Lita como lo que fue, una etapa linda, un amor puro, sincero e inocente, pero Lita murió y es tiempo de que mires para adelante, seguro entre tantas mujeres que hay en el mundo debe haber una chica linda a la que tu corazón pueda amar.

Makoto se dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Zafiro.

-Solo Lita me llamaba Zaf.- Dijo Zafiro.- Mi querida amiga Makoto me llamaba Black.

Makoto volteo y dibujo una media sonrisa.

-Deja atrás el pasado… Y una cosa mas… ¿Podrías por favor no decirle nada de esto a Andrew?… Me da la impresión de que tu y el son buenos amigos, pero quisiera ser yo quien hable con el.

-Yo no le diré nada que tu no quieras.- Dijo Zafiro.- Ahora tu contéstame dos preguntas.

-Dime.

-¿Crees que esta Makoto y yo tengamos una nueva oportunidad?… ¿O acaso la Makoto que tengo enfrente en verdad ama a Andrew?

Makoto volteo encontrándose con los ojos color azul de Zafiro.

-Zafiro, discúlpame pero ahora no te puedo contestar esas preguntas. Estoy muy confundida. Será el tiempo el que te las responda y me despeje mis dudas.

-Andrew ha sido un mujeriego, el no ha tenido relaciones estables, nunca se había tomado en serio la idea del matrimonio, es vanidoso y egocéntrico. Se sabe atractivo y con dinero, y…

-¡Basta ya Zafiro!.- Exclamo Makoto molesta, de que se expresara así de Andrew..- Me queda perfectamente que Andrew no solo ha sido eso que tu dices, se que también es un poco distraído, atolondrado, pero Andy también es un hombre maravilloso, es muy lindo, tierno, romántico, amable, paciente, sabe escucharme y soportarme cada vez que estoy triste y es de las pocas personas que logran sacarme una sonrisa y aunque el no se de cuenta muchas veces a logrado que olvida mi miserable vida.

-¿Estas molesta?- Pregunto Zafiro sintiéndose dolido por la manera en que Makoto hablaba de Andrew.- Pensé que ya nos habíamos reconciliado.

-Zafiro, esta noche he venido a hacerte reclamos entupidos que no valen la pena, pero al verte me arrepentí y me di cuenta de que es una estupidez guardarte rencor, Lita te perdono, y yo también te he perdonado. No te guardo rencor y nunca mas te lo guardare porque es algo que solo le hace daño en vano a quien lo siente, quiero que nos recuerdes a Lita y a mi como lo que fuimos, una tu novia y a mi como la amiga que fui, te deseo en verdad lo mejor, pero lo que si no voy a soportar de nadie y ni siquiera de ti que fuiste tan importante en mi vida y que a pesar de todo aun lo sigues siendo es que hables de esa manera de Andrew frente a mi. Además si te parece que Andrew es todo eso deberías decírselo de frente como haría un buen amigo y no hablar de el a sus espaldas.

Zafiro al ver que Makoto se alejaba, sintió un cúmulo se sentimiento encontrados en su alma, por un lado sentía que se libraba de una culpa que lo había perseguido por 6 años, pero por otro sentía un poco de celos al saber que el lugar que el había tenido en el corazón de esa mujer ya no le correspondía.

-Ahora ya se tu respuesta Makoto.

-0-0-0-

Rei iba saliendo del cementerio Sintoísta, donde sabia muchas veces acudía Makoto cuando estaba triste o entraba en una "crisis de nervios" como ella solía llamarle a esos ataques de histeria que le daban.

Marco al número de celular de Makoto una vez y mas y esta no contestada, después marco el numero celular de Amy, pero nada. Makoto seguía sin aparecer y sin comunicarse.

Finalmente Rei subió a su auto y antes de encender el motor las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos y recargo su rostro en el volante dejando escapar un fuerte sollozo. Haber platicado con Amy le había ayudado a desahogarse, a sentirse mejor, pero el arrepentimiento se la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Recordaba cuando había conocido a Makoto y al principio le había pareció que era diferente a la Makoto con la que había conversado por Internet, lo primero que se le ocurrió es que estaba demasiado afectada por lo ocurrido con su familia y con Tamahome, pero tiempo después se dio cuenta de que su amiga había estado queriendo vivir una vida que no era la de ella. Siempre supo que seguirle ese juego a Makoto no era algo sano, pero al ver como se ponía cada que intentaba ayudarla, había llegado a la conclusión de que Makoto no queria aceptar su realidad y que si por momentos era feliz o estaba tranquila con su vida ficticia ella no la molestaría.

Recordaba como Makoto siempre le hablo de querer hacer justicia por la muerte de su familia y de Tamahome y Rei le prometió apoyarla en todo, incluso la apoyo cuando se le ocurrió querer conquistar a Andrew y meterse dentro de esa familia, pero ella jamás había pensado en que Makoto mas que justicia quisiera una venganza, que dentro de esa venganza quisiera asesinar.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice?.- Se pregunto así misma sintiéndose arrepentida de haber ayudado a que Makoto viviera en esa fantasía. El solo hecho de pensar que Makoto pudiera matar a alguien deliberadamente le horrorizaba, en esa situación ella ya no podría defenderla.

Marco una vez más el numero de teléfono y al ver que no respondía le dejo un mensaje de voz:

"_Makoto, escúchame bien. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que no estas en casa, por favor amiga, te pido que no cometas una estupidez y regreses. He salido a buscarte, Amy esta en casa esperando a que regreses."_

Rei guardo su teléfono en la bolsa y encendió el motor del auto, debatiéndose entre regresar a casa o ir a buscar a Makoto a otro lugar, aunque dentro de si misma no sabía a donde más podría ir a buscarla.

Apenas había avanzados dos cuadras en su auto cuando sin querer en medio de la noche se paso una luz en rojo, cuando volteo y miro al carro que venia hacia ella se quedo inmovilizada dudando si avanzar o quedarse de tenida. No tuvo tiempo de escoger pues de pronto escucho el sonido estruendoso de metal contra metal…

-0-0-0-

Amy caminaba de un lado a otro dentro del departamento, esperando a que Makoto apareciera o que Rei hablara diciéndole que tenia buenas noticias.

Sintió de pronto un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y una punzada en el corazón que la hizo estremecerse. Al instante se le vinieron a la mente sus amigas, Rei y Makoto. Temía que esa noche algo malo sucediera.

Camino hacia el teléfono, quería llamar a Kunzite, sabia que el a esa hora estaba dormido aunque ese no era el problema, sabia que Kunzite no se molestaría en escucharla si así lo necesitaba, pero desahogarse con su novio por la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento no era buena opción. Temía que Makoto hiciera una estupidez, una estupidez que ella no pudiera encubrirle. Estaba dispuesta a hablar seriamente con Makoto, si, llevarla a que le dieran ayuda psicológica, hacer lo que sea por ella, pero jamás entregarla en manos de las autoridades, sabia que aunque Makoto hiciera una estupidez no podría hacerlo.

Sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría y marco el número de celular de Kunzite.

-_Mi amor… ¿Cómo estas?… __¿Sucede algo?- Escucho la voz adormecida de su novio._

Amy se quedo pensativa dudando entre si decirle o no decirle a Kunzite lo que estaba ocurriendo, temía que Makoto hiciera una tontería y que eso tuviera consecuencias.

-Kun, mi amor… ¿Cómo estas?… Disculpa que te hable… es que no podía dormir.

_-¿Te sucede algo Amy?- Escucho la voz preocupada de su novio.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Amy_?… Te conozco, no estas bien.

-Solo quería escuchar tu voz. Te amo Kunzite, descansa.

-0-0-0-

Rei levanto su rostro, sintiéndose aturdida después de escuchar el golpe de aquel auto contra el suyo, sabia dentro de si misma que ella había tenido la culpa por haber estado distraída, afortunadamente no le había sucedido algo malo, pues las bolsa de aire habían evitado que se diera un golpe.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para bajar del auto cuando miro la alta figura de un hombre abriendo la puerta.

-¿Esta bien?- Escucho una voz.- ¿Señorita Hino?

Rei levanto su rostro, sintiéndose aun aturdida y se sorprendió al ver parado frente a ella a su jefe, a Darien Shields. Inmediatamente sus mejillas se ruborizaron al saber que era el auto de el contra el que se habia impactado.

-Señor Shields.- Balbuceo saliendo del auto.- Yo… en verdad lo siento mucho… Discúlpeme.

Darien la miro llevarse las manos a la cabeza, no le paso desapercibido el hecho de que Rei no estaba bien.

-¿Se siente mal?… ¿Esta lastimada?.- Pregunto.- ¿Quiere que la lleve a un hospital?

-No, claro que no.- Dijo Rei.- Yo estoy bien.- Rei clavo sus ojos entonces en su auto y miro una abolladura tanto en su auto como en el de Darien.- En verdad lamento lo ocurrido, venia distraída, pero le prometo que voy a reparar el daño a su auto, mire no creo que en este momento traiga un pagare pero podría firmarle uno, aunque tal vez usted prefiera esperar a que llegue un oficial de transito para que quede todo asentado por escrito, mire…

-Tranquila señorita Hino.- La interrumpió Darien.- Lo que importa es que usted este bien, eso es solo una abolladura y se puede reparar, afortunadamente tanto usted como yo salimos ilesos.

Rei dibujo una media sonrisa ante el gesto de amabilidad de Darien Shields, a quien ella hasta hace poco solo miraba como un hombre atractivo con el que una que otra vez había tenido pensamientos y sueños eróticos.

-En verdad muchas gracias.- Dijo Rei.- Gracias por confiar en mi palabra y bueno, nos vemos mañana en la empresa.

Rei iba a subir de nuevo al auto pero escucho la voz de Darien tras ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Hino?.- Pregunto Darien.- Ya se que dado lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros yo no soy de su agrado pero me imagino que para andar sola en medio de la noche no debe ser solo por gusto… ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Usted no me desagrada señor Shields.- Sonrío Rei con amabilidad.- Al confiar en mi palabra y no llamar a un agente de transito ya es un gran gesto de su parte, no porque no quiera reparar el daño hecho, sino porque han ocurrido algunas cosas que ahora no le puedo contar y me urge llegar a casa.

Rei subió a su auto y tras alejarse, miro por el espejo retrovisor como Darien se alejaba en otra dirección.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba dentro de su auto, aun a las afueras del edificio de departamentos donde vivía Zafiro. Si bien el dolor de haber perdido a sus padres y a su hermana aun seguida, pero las palabras de Zoycite la hicieron detenerse a pensar un poco en lo que había hecho en los últimos seis años, en como se la había pasado desdeñando pretendientes, viviendo en medio de la paranoia y sin tomar en cuenta a las nuevas personas que tenia en su vida y que en verdad le apreciaban.

Ciertamente siempre extrañaría a sus padres, siempre extrañaría a su hermana, el lugar de ellos seria irremplazable, pero ahora en su vida tenia dos amigas las cuales le apreciaban y ella no se había detenido muchas veces a pensar en ello.

Recordó como durante su infancia nunca había tenido muchas amigas, dado a que ella y su hermana eran gemelas, en los grupos de clases y en los trabajos en equipo siempre se limitaban a ser ellas dos. Había tenido otras compañeras de juego, si, amigas con quien divertirse y platicar cosas superficiales, pero nunca había tenido una verdadera amiga, puesto que su única amiga era su hermana y para su hermana su única amiga era ella. El perder a su hermana le había dolido en demasía, pero entonces, después había encontrado a dos mujeres que eran sus primeras amigas a pesar de no llevar su sangre.

Escucho de pronto el timbre de su celular y miro que tenia dos mensajes de voz. El primero era de Rei:

"_Makoto, escúchame bien. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que no estas en casa, por favor amiga, te pido que no cometas una estupidez y regreses. He salido a buscarte, Amy esta en casa esperando a que regreses."_

En el mensaje Rei le había pedido que no cometiera una estupidez y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar al pensar que había estado a punto de matar Zoycite, al pensar que en su mente había planeado friamente como matar a Neflyte y Rubeus hasta llegar a creer que ella lo habia hecho. Aunque en el caso de Rubeus era probable que si se hubiera muerto a causa de los navajazos que ella le dio.

_5 meses atrás…_

_-¿Qué hace usted aquí?... ¡Déjeme o gritare!.- Lo amenazo Makoto sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía desesperado, sintiendo de nuevo el terror de aquella noche._

_-¿Gritar estupida?..- La pateo el hombre en el rostro.- ¿Cómo que vas a gritar maldita perra?... Es de noche, nadie te escuchara.- Por cierto cual de las dos perras eres… No se si seas a la que hicimos mujer… Pero de igual manera pagaras caro lo que me hiciste chiquilla.- Dijo el hombre tomando una botella que estaba tirada en el piso.- Una de ustedes me castro… Pero no por eso dejo de disfrutar.- Le grito el hombre acomodándose encima de ella, jalonándole la blusa._

_Rápidamente, Makoto como en un flash revivió los terribles recuerdos, aquella horrorosa noche donde su familia, su hermana y ella habían sido masacrados y llena de ira, empuño la navaja que el hombre no había visto que ella tenia en la mano y con todas sus fuerzas se la encajo en la espalda para después tallársela abriéndole una profunda herida que hizo que el hombre dejara escapar un terrible alarido de dolor.._

_Makoto rápidamente se levanto del piso, acomodándose la blusa mientras lo pateaba con fuerza, agachándose hacia donde el estaba encajándole de nuevo la navaja, pero ahora en uno de sus ojos._

_-¡Muere hijo de perra, muere imbecil que tu sufrimiento será mi placer!.- Gritaba Makoto fuera de si encajandole la navaja despues en el hombro para finalmente levantar la navja en alto con la intecion de enterrarsela en el corazon, pero se detuvo cuando de pronto, escucho el sonido de un motor, y miro las luces de un automóvil, del cual miro bajar a alguien, sabiendo que no tenía salida._

_-¿Mako?- Escucho una voz tras ella..- ¿Qué hiciste amiga?.- Horrorizada la hermosa pelinegra._

_-Rei.- Balbuceo Makoto.- ¡Este imbecil este imbecil fue uno de los que violaron a mi hermana y merece pagar!__.- Exclamo Makoto entre lagrimas.- ¡Este infeliz me desgracio la vida y merece morir, quiero que sea violado como lo fue Lita, quiero torturarlo como a mi me torturaron!_

_-Makoto, tranquila.- Balbuceo Rei acercándose a su amiga mientras escuchaba los alaridos de aquel hombre.- Dame esa arma._

_-¿Acaso tu no me prometiste que me ayudarías?.- Pregunto Makoto con lagrimas en los ojos.- Tu me prometiste que me ayudarías a que se hiciera justicia Rei._

_-Pero no de esta manera.- Dijo Rei.- Amiga, dame el arma… por favor… Haciendo eso solo te harás mas daño._

_-¡No!.- Exclamo Makoto.- ¡Este cerdo acabo con mis padres, con la vida de mi hermana, con tu hermano… y con mi alma!.- Comenzo a sollozar Makoto cerrando los ojos._

_Rei se acerco lentamente a su amiga dispuesta a quitarle el arma de entre las manos, pero antes de siquiera poder acercarse, aquel hombre aun mal herido le incorporo sentándose en el piso tomando a Makoto de las manos dispuesto a quitarle el arma, Rei al ver el forcejeo y que su amiga podría salir herida en el intento corrió hacia donde Makoto y Rubeus forcejeaban tratando de apoderarse del arma y de un momento a otro Rei miro como la navaja entre el forcejeo se clavaba en el pecho del hombre._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Pobre Rei.- Balbuceo para si misma, sintiéndose culpable al recordar como aquella noche en que ella estaba fuera de si, Rei había intentado disuadirla para que se alejara de Rubeus, pero por su terquedad aquel hombre, en un descuido de su parte había intentado quitarle el arma, situación en la cual Rei había intervenido y ambas sin querer habían terminado encajando el cuchillo en el cuerpo de Rubeus.

-Amy.- Balbuceo el nombre de su otra amiga. Si bien Amy no estaba tan involucrada como Rei, era policía, y de alguna manera Makoto sabia que cuando Amy se enterara de lo que había hecho la pondría entre la espada y la pared.

Escucho de nuevo el sonido de su celular y recordó que había un mensaje de voz más por escuchar. Su corazón latió desesperado cuando escucho un mensaje de voz de Andrew:

"_Luciernaga supongo que a esta hora estarás dormida, pero solo quería que supieras que pienso en ti. Mañana pasare por ti a tu trabajo, me he quedado preocupado por el desmayo que has tenido hoy así que mañana te llevare al medico y no acepto negativas"_

Makoto no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas después de escuchar la voz de Andrew. Se sentía mal por haberlo utilizado para sus planes, por haberle fingido un amor falso cuando al principio hasta sentía repudiarlo y se burlaba de el a sus espaldas. Antes no le hubiera importado, porque al principio miraba a Andrew como un conquistador superficial, pero después de 5 meses conviviendo Andrew se había ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

-Andy.- Balbuceo con pesar al recordar como el la había consolado tantas veces cuando se sentía triste, cuanto la había soportado pacientemente cuando tenia sus ataques de histeria, cuando le confío sus mas íntimos secretos y la vez que le había propuesto matrimonio.

Makoto tomo una bocanada de aire y se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Sabia que tenia que sincerarse con Andrew, pedirle perdón y terminar su noviazgo con el.

Enterarse de que Zoycite había querido ayudarles y tras platicar había hecho sentir un poco de compasión con esa mujer y porque no también algo de afinidad para con ella.

-¿Qué mas da si soy una asesina?- Se pregunto Makoto con un dejo de amargura en su voz.- Esos cerdos ya desgraciaron mi vida. Mataron a mis padres, y a mí y a Lita nos desgraciaron la vida. Además Andrew no me va a perdonar tantas mentiras.

Makoto saco de su bolso un pequeño papel donde tenia apuntada la dirección de Jedite y puso la mano en el volante dispuesta a dirigirse a esa casa y matarlo…

_-0-0-0-_

Serenity se levanto de la cama y encendió la lámpara que tenia en el buro que se localizaba a un lado de su cama. Su pijama consistía en un bluson blanco semitransparente sujeto por dos tirantes, por lo cual tomo una bata de dormir en color blanca y se la puso.

Desde hace algunas horas, cuando Andrew anuncio que se casaría en dos semanas y media había estado intranquila, temía que Makoto quisiera apoderarse de la fortuna de los Hansford y desplazarla a la calle. El hecho de pensar en volver a la vida que llevaba antes de casarse con Luke Hansford le daba repulsión, no quería por nada abandonar esa vida de lujos y estaba segura de que Makoto iba tras Andrew por lo mismo que ella fue tras Luke.

-Matar a Makoto Kino.- Balbuceo para si misma y sonrío.

Matar a Makoto era lo que daba vueltas en su mente, deshaciéndose de ella se quitaba de encima el peligro inminente que implicaba el hecho de que Makoto a futuro convenciera a Andrew de echarla a la calle para quedarse con todo.

Tomo su número celular y marco un número conocido.

-Si Jedite ya se que es de noche pero tengo un trabajo importante para ti… Mira, ya se que últimamente no tengo dinero con que pagarte pero si Andrew se casa con su prometida me echara a la calle… ¿Sabes lo que significa eso Jedite?. Significa que entonces ya no tendré dinero y tu tampoco… Muerta esa mujer podré tener mayor control de la fortuna de los Hansford y por lo tanto a ti te ira bien. Entonces escúchame, tengo un plan en mente…

-0-0-0-

Jedite volvió a la cama, donde la hermosa rubia de coletas lo esperaba semidesnuda. Estaban en pleno acto sexual cuando el timbre de Jedite había sonado.

-¿Qué quería mi madre?.- Molesta Serena.- Bonitas horas de llamar para interrumpir.

-Encargarme un trabajo.- Sonrío Jedite.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

Jedite sonrío ante el comentario de Serena y se pregunto si la hermosa rubia sabia los negocios turbios a los que su madre se dedicaba. Camino hacia la cama y se poso entre las piernas de Serena, llevando su mano hacia el cuello de ella para apretárselo ligeramente.

-No creo que te interese saberlo.

Serena que si bien solía acostarse con hombres por mero placer, sin importarle si los conocía o no, de pronto sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. La mirada de Jedite sobre ella le produjo miedo.

-Me… estas lastimando.- Balbuceo con debilidad en su voz, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría ser atacada.- Si no quieres decirme que trabajos haces para mi madre no me lo digas. Esta bien.

Jedite sonrío sádicamente mirando a Serena de arriba abajo. Ciertamente le gustaba aquella hermosa rubia, pero ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de la vida sexual con ella, solía enfadarse pronto de cada mujer que metía en su cama, por el contrario escucharlas gemir llegaba a fastidiarle. Lo mas placentero que recordaba era cuando había poseído el cuerpo de una de las hijas de Hiroki Kino, el verla sometida y con cara de terror le había excitado de sobremanera, esa fue la primera vez que miro el rostro de una mujer asustada y de ahí en adelante ya lo había vuelto a repetir con otras de las cuales solía deshacerse después.

-Sabes que Jedite, es un poco tarde.- Dijo Serena apartándose a un lado.- Mejor regresare a casa.

Jedite recostado en la cama miro como Serena se ponía las bragas y el sostén. De pronto vinieron a su mente las imágenes de las mujeres a las que antes había forzado para después matarlas, pero había una en especial que lo perseguía en su mente: la hija de Hiroki Kino. Hubiera deseado no compartirla y tenerla asustada para el solo y después darle una muerte lente y dolorosa, pero eso no podía ser porque Serenity se había encargado de mandar a matar a las do gemelas. De pronto sintió coraje de que Serenity no le hubiera otorgado dicho placer a el y le dieron ganas de vengarse tomando a su hija, pero al final la idea escapo de su mente. Quería tener un tiempo mas a Serena Hansford, quizá a futuro podría servirle para algo.

-Me voy.- Dijo Serena con voz temblorosa.- ¿Me acompañas a la salida?

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba a las afueras del departamento de Jedite, del cual supo la dirección gracias a la agenda que había robado del cuarto de Serenity. Al mirar que la puerta del departamento donde vivía Jedite lo miro salir acompañado de una rubia mujer, pero al comprobar que aquella mujer era Serena se sorprendió, pues supuso lo que estarían haciendo horas antes. No pensaba matarlo en ese momento, quería tenerlo todo fríamente calculado, pero entonces al verlo sintió una furia al recordar como ese hombre había matado a sus padres, a su hermana y a ella la había ultrajado en compañía de otros dos hombres, el pensar que había quedado embarazada sin desearlo quizá por Jedite o alguno de los otros dos hombres le hizo sentir rabiosa y llena de ira por lo que saco su revolver apuntando en dirección hacia donde Jedite y Serena se encontraban.

-Te voy a matar maldito cerdo. Es tan fácil meterte un tiro en la cabeza ahorita. Seria interesante decirte en tu lecho de muerte quien es tu querida madre que te abandono al nacer.- Balbuceo llena de odio.- Seria tan fácil matarte ahora imbecil. Que buena idea, matar al perro de Jedite e inculpar a Serena. Sin duda seria un duro golpe para Serenity. Su bastardo muerto y su hija pagando por un crimen que no cometió.

Makoto puso el dedo en el gatillo y sin titubear dejo escapar una bala que fue a parar al cuerpo de Jedite, el ver como uno de los hombres que habían abusado de su hermana pegaba un alarido de dolor y se tambaleaba la lleno de satisfacción y dejándose llevar por la adrenalina disparo una vez mas dándole en la cabeza y otra tercera bala incrustándosela en el pecho. Miro como el cuerpo del hombre caía al piso rodeado de un charco de sangre y escucho los gritos de horror de Serena que la llenaron de satisfacción…

-0-0-0-

Amy caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación, implorando para sus adentros que Makoto no fuera a hacer una tontería. Después de lo que le había dicho Rei sabía que Makoto necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, que no estaba bien de su salud mental. Por otro lado, le preocupaba que Rei hubiera salido en medio de la noche a buscar a Makoto, temía que algo pudiera sucederle a Rei estando en la calle.

Miro de pronto las luces de un auto a través de la cortina de la ventana y se enseguida corrió a la puerta esperando que fuera Makoto quien regresara. No es que no le preocupara Rei, pues les quería a las dos por igual, pero al menos sabia que Rei no estaba mal de sus facultades mentales, aunque hubiera cometido errores.

Al abrir la puerta miro el auto rojo de Rei y se sorprendió de verlo con una abolladura del lado izquierdo, justo donde se encontraba uno de los focos reflectores que estaba roto.

-¡Rei!.- Exclamo asustada.- ¿Qué te sucedió?… ¿Estas bien?- Corrió al lado de su amiga.

-No te preocupes Amy. Fue solo un accidente.- Dijo Rei.- Tuve suerte de chocar contra el auto de Shields. Se porto muy amable y me dejo venirme sin mayores problemas.

-¿Pero tu estas bien?- Pregunto Amy.- ¿No te duele algo?… Tal vez necesites ir a un hospital, pero…-

-No tengo nada. Solo me duele un poco el brazo porque cuando mire el otro auto encima de mi lo metí y me golpee un poco.- Dijo Rei mostrando el moretón en su brazo izquierdo.- Pero estoy bien… ¿Ya aparecio Makoto?

-No.- Dijo Amy.

Rei se paso una mano por el cabello y camino de un lado a otro.

-Me angustia la idea de que Makoto pueda hacer una estupidez.- Dijo Rei.- En caso de que se descubriera lo de Rubeus podríamos alegar defensar propia lo cual aun así seria difícil de comprobar porque Makoto abuso del recurso de defensa propia… Pero si hace una locura como esas que han cruzado por su mente va a ser muy difícil ayudarla si la descubren.

Rei sintió que los ojos se le humedecían y al instante una cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos color amatista.

-Este no era el tipo de justicia que yo estaba buscando Amy.- Dijo Rei con voz entrecortada.- Si yo le prometí que haríamos justicia, que no descansaría hasta que encontráramos pruebas que inculparan a Serenity y hacer pagar a cada uno de esos mal nacidos… Muchas veces la escuche decir que deseaba matar a esos desgraciados pero no pensé que fuera llevarlo a la realidad, puesto que yo también muchas veces lo dije, pero una cosa es decirlo y otra cosa es llevarlo a cabo.

-Rei, lo hecho ya esta hecho.- Dijo Amy tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga a la que pocas veces había visto llorar, pues si algo sabia era que Rei solía ser muy dura y trataba siempre de ocultar sus emociones.- Yo en parte también soy culpable por haberme prestado para hackear el correo electrónico de Andrew. Ambas hicimos mal al apoyarla en su idea absurda de la boda, pero jamás imaginamos que sus planes fueran tan desmedidos. Y mira, quizá ella abuso un poco de la defensa propia, se regocijo imaginándose que había matado a Neflyte hasta creérselo y siguiendo así puede llegar el momento en que verdaderamente cometa una estupidez.

-Voy a marcarle una vez más y si no me contesta entonces le pediremos ayuda a Andrew.- Dijo Rei tomando su teléfono…

-0-0-0-

Makoto pestañeo un par de veces aun sosteniendo el arma entre sus manos, quería jalar el gatillo y disparar como hace un par de segundos se lo había imaginado. Se preguntaba como era posible que aun Jedite siguiera ahí de pie, pues ella había visto en su mente como el caía tras darle tres balazos y le pareció escuchar el grito de horror de Serena.

Dejo caer el arma entre sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar en silencio sintiéndose mal consigo misma por titubear en dispararle a aquel hombre que sin tentarse el corazón había abusado de su hermana y había matado a sus padres. Tantas veces que lo había planeado y ahora se sentía estupida por no tener las agallas suficientes para llevar a cabo su plan.

Se sentía molesta consigo misma, no recordaba haber titubeado cuando mato sádicamente a Rubeus y Neflyte, aunque había ocasiones en que esos recuerdos se desdibujaban de su mente.

Dentro de si todo era contradictorio, había ideado el plan perfecto para matar a Jedite, era relativamente sencillo, solamente disparar varias veces y después inculpar a Serena. Sabia que ese era el castigo perfecto para esa mujer que había mandado matar a sus padres y se sintió mal consigo misma al no poder realizarlo, pues de un momento a otro le había parecido injusto incriminar a Serena de un crimen que no había cometido por muy desagradable que le pareciera. Ademas de eso, cuando había estado a punto de jalar el gatillo se le había venido a la mente su prometido: Andrew.

¿Le dolería a Andrew ver en la cárcel a Serena?… ¿Cómo se sentiría si descubriera que ella que era su novia había inculpado a Serena de un crimen no cometido? Esas y mas interrogantes giraban en su cabeza una y otra vez, pues ciertamente Andrew muchas veces le había dicho preferir a Mina sobre Serena, Makoto sabia que saber que su hermana fuera condenada injustamente podría lastimarlo.

-¡Cobarde, soy una maldita cobarde!.- Se dijo a si misma mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Por un lado quería hacer justicia, pero por el otro lado pensaba en el dolor que pudiera causarle a Andrew si hacia eso.

Recordó de pronto que dentro de su bolsa llevaba una cámara digital la cual saco para tomar algunas fotografías aprovechando que Serena y Jedite se estaban besando. Pensó que de algo podían servirle, quizá para molestar a Serenity, pero ni siquiera eso le quitaba el sentimiento de cobardía dentro de ella.

Estaba a punto de tomar el arma una vez más cuando escucho que su teléfono celular timbraba. Rápidamente se te aclaro la garganta para contestar al ver que era el número de Andrew.

-¿Diga?

_-Luciérnaga.- Escucho la voz de Andrew del otro lado de la línea.- Disculpa que te marque a estas horas de la madrugada mi amor. Lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir._

Makoto sonrío para si misma.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir Andy.- Makoto hizo una pausa y continuo hablando.- Tengo ganas de verte. En este momento.

_-¿Puedo ir a tu casa ahora?_

-Mejor yo voy a la tuya.

_-Mi amor, esta noche te has desmayado.- Escucho la voz de Andrew.- __No quisiera que salgas en la noche. __Además es peligroso que una mujer ande sola en la calle de noche. Mejor yo voy._

-Entonces te espero.- Dijo Makoto.- Tengo un regalo para ti. Olvide llevarlo esta noche cuando fuiste a casa.

-0-0-0-

Andrew, que en ese momento se encontraba dentro de una amplia habitación que al parecer no tenia puerta de salida, (que no era su dormitorio) cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de azul, cuya cama amplia en el centro estaba cubierta por una colcha en color vino tinto, aventó su teléfono celular a la cama y se levanto de la silla giratoria que estaba a un lado del escritorio negro que había dentro de la habitación.

-Makoto, como haces estupideces.- Dijo para si mismo.

Se levanto de la silla, dispuesto a irse, cuando escucho un golpe desde dentro del amplio guardarropa en color vino.

-Andrew… ¿Estas ahí?-

Andrew abrió el guardarropa y se agacho para mover una de las losetas desde donde se miraba una especie de poso profundo por el cual se bajaba por medio de unas escaleras y a Darien que asomaba por ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Andrew mientras miraba como Darien entraba dentro de la habitación por medio del túnel.- ¿No podías haber llegado por la puerta de manera normal?

-Me dio pereza.- Dijo Darien.- Además ya sabes de donde vengo… Parece que en verdad tu novia esta fuera de si y ni que decir de sus amigas, Rei Hino ha chocado mi automóvil.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar de eso, quede de verme con Makoto.

-¿Ahora?

-Si ahora.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Por donde te regresaras?... ¿Por el túnel o por la puerta?

-Tengo mi auto del otro lado, me regresare por el túnel.

-Bien, solo no se te olvide cerrar bien el armario antes de irme.- Dijo Andrew que removió un amplio cuadro que se encontraba colgando a la pared en el cual se mostraba una fotografía del rostro de Makoto, para después mirar algo parecido a una caja fuerte, marco un numero de 8 dígitos y una de las paredes de la habitación se removió, en pocos segundos Andrew estaba en lo que era la sala de aquel departamento del cual salio dispuesto a encontrarse con Makoto.

-0-0-0-

Makoto colgó su teléfono tras marcarle a Rei para avisarle que había salido un momento para buscar a Andrew. Pudo sentir la molestia en la voz de su amiga y supuso que quizá hubiera estado preocupada por ella.

Al llegar al departamento, Makoto se sobresalto al mirar una abolladura en el auto de Rei, por lo que rápidamente bajo del auto y entro dentro del departamento.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu auto Rei?- Pregunto al entrar a casa y mirar a Rei poniéndose un cubo dy hielo en el antebrazo.

-Tuve un accidente de auto, es por ellos que mi auto esta abollado y tengo este moretón en el brazo.- Dijo Rei con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-¿Dónde andabas Makoto?- Pregunto Amy.- Estabamos preocupadas por ti.

Makoto se incomodo por las preguntas de sus amigas. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ambas estaban despiertas porque se dieron cuenta de que se había salido de casa y se sintió mal consigo misma.

-Salí a buscar a Andrew.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero el vendrá aquí. En un momento.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Rei.- Temíamos que fuera a sucederte algo o que fueras a hacer una tontería.

Rei agacho la mirada y trago saliva.

-Si amigas es solo eso.- Mintió para evitar darles mas preocupaciones de las que ya les había dado en años.- No soy una niña para que estén preocupadas por mi. Pero reconozco que hay momentos en que me descontrolo y logro que ustedes se preocupen por mí excesivamente. Perdónenme por favor, se que mas de una vez las he estresado por mis problemas. Discúlpenme si alguna vez sienten que no las he valorado o si las he inmiscuido en mi absurda venganza. Amy, nunca debí pedirte que hackearas la cuenta electrónica de Andrew y a ti Rei, disculpa por soportar mis ataques de histeria.

Amy y Rei se quedaron sorprendidas ante las palabras de su amiga. Pocas veces la habían escuchado hablar así.

-Rei, lamento lo de tu auto y lo que sucedió en tu brazo.- Dijo Makoto.- Yo me encargare de repararte los daños. Soy una idiota, te pudo haber sucedido algo peor. Si algo les sucediera a ustedes por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría.

Rei se levanto del sofá y tomo una mano de cada una de sus dos amigas.

-Mako no digas eso.- Dijo Rei.- Fui yo quien me pase el semaforo en rojo.

-Y seguro fue porque saliste a buscarme. Pero ya no quiero desgastarlas más con mis ataques de ira. Disculpenme chicas. Les prometo que de hoy en adelante todo será diferente.

Si bien Makoto no tenia intenciones de dejar su venganza de lado, si pensaba dejar e inmiscuir a Amy y Rei en sus problemas y controlar mas sus ataque de ira. No quería agobiarlas mas.

Escucho de pronto el sonido del claxon de un auto y sonrío.

-Ese debe ser Andrew. Le pedí que viniera.- Dijo soltándose del agarre de sus amigas.

-Makoto… ¿Te parece justo mentirle tanto a Andrew?… El te ama.- Dijo Amy.

Makoto tomo y soltó aire.

-Ya lo se. Andrew es un hombre maravilloso, no se merece tantas mentiras.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero dejenme manejar esto yo sola. Por favor. Les aseguro que lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño a Andrew.

Makoto se separo de sus amigas y abrió el refrigerador del cual saco una caja en forma de corazón en color azul, adornada con un moño plateado.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Rei.

-Es un regalo para Andrew.

-¿Galletas de naranja con chocolate?- Pregunto Amy.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Desconcertada Makoto.

-No limpiaste bien en la mañana. Tuve que limpiar los restos de harina que dejaste sobre la mesa.

Makoto arqueo una de sus cejas y sonrío.

-Las galletas se las compre en una repostería.- Dijo Makoto.- Así que no se de que basura hablas.

Al ver que Makoto salía hacia afuera. Rei y Amy dibujaron una sonrisa en sus rostros. Sabían que Makoto no estaba bien, pero algo les decía que su actitud de ese día era un buen comienzo.

-No hizo nada malo.- Dijo Rei.- Lo se, puedo sentirlo.

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba de pie debajo de su auto cuando miro a Makoto salir con una gabardina negra encima. Llevaba las piernas desnudas, por lo que supuso que debajo traería ese shorts en color rosa que usaba como pijama.

-Mi amor.- Balbuceo Andrew.- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Bien.- Respondió Makoto.

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos y entonces Makoto se acerco a su novio para abrazarlo y darle un beso húmedo en los labios,.sintiendo como Andrew le correspondía pasando un brazo sobre su talle y con la otra mano tomándola suavemente de la nuca…

**Hola mis queridos lectores!**

**No hallaba que titulo ponerle al capitulo hahaha, pero dado que empieza con un beso y termina con un beso he ahí que decidí el titulo jajaja. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	23. Chapter 23 Amistad

**Amistad.**

"_Un hermano puede no ser un amigo, pero un amigo será siempre un hermano."_

"_Demetrio de Falero."_

Makoto y Andrew finalmente dieron fin a ese beso pasional por la falta de aire. ella respiraba entrecortadamente sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas, mientras miraba el brillo en los ojos de Andrew, sintiendo que el correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Andrew por su parte miraba a la mujer que en poco menos de tres semanas seria su esposa. Si bien muchos podían percibir a Makoto como una mujer seca, pues no era muy dada a las muestras de cariño en público o los apodos melosos, el sabia que Makoto lo amaba.

-Esto es para ti.- Dijo Makoto extendiendo la caja azul en forma de corazón entregándosela a Andrew.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Andrew mirando la caja la cual estaba adornada por un moño en color platinado.

-Ábrelo. Es un regalo para ti.

Andrew sonrío y se acerco a su novia dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. En 5 meses Makoto nunca le había dado un regalo, y aunque no era algo que le importara le sorprendió que finalmente lo hiciera.

-Gracias.- Respondió Andrew mientras lentamente quitaba el moño a la caja.

Al quitar la tapa la puso sobre el cofre del auto y sonrío al mirar unas delicadas galletas en forma de corazón las cuales estaban separadas por papeles color plateado que tenían separaciones. Por el color café obscuro que tenían supuso eran de chocolate.

-¿Galletas de chocolate?.- Pregunto mientras tomaba una para probarla.- Gracias mi amor. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida.- Dijo Andrew con sinceridad en su voz.

Ciertamente Andrew había recibido muchos regalos en su vida, caros y de todo tipo, inclusive hasta regalos eróticos por parte de antiguas novias o pretendientas, pero nunca nadie le había regalado algo que hubiera sido elaborado por las propias manos de quien lo regalaba.

-Son de naranja con chocolate.- Dijo Makoto sintiéndose ruborizada.- Espero te gusten.

Andrew probo una de las galletas y le dio uno mordisco dejando escapar un gemido de placer ante el delicioso sabor de las galletas. El hecho de saber que Makoto había cocinado para el, a pesar de que decía no saber hacerlo, le hizo sentirse extraño, pues nunca alguna novia se había tomado esa molestia para con el.

-¡Esto es delicioso Luciérnaga!.- Exclamo Andrew mientras tomaba otra galleta.- Muchas gracias mi amor.

Makoto que hasta ese momento temía que a Andrew no le fueran a agradar las galletas sonrío con tranquilidad al ver que Andrew comía una y otra galleta.

-De nada Andrew.- Dijo Makoto.- Temía que no fueran a gustarte.

-Pues me gustaron y mucho.- Dijo Andrew.- En verdad es el mejor regalo que me han hecho mi amor. Y el hecho de saber que tu las preparaste a pesar de que dices ser pésima en la cocina es algo que yo valoro mucho. Gracias.

-Siento decepcionarte Andy.- Dijo Makoto.- Yo no prepare eso, no se cocinar. Las mande a preparar en una repostería.

Andrew sonrío ante el comentario de su novia y se le quedo mirando detenidamente.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Makoto.

-¿Podrías decirme en que repostería?.- Pregunto Andrew guardando la caja de galletas dentro del auto.- Me han gustado mucho y esas no me van a durar para siempre.

Makoto se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Andrew.

-Eh, pues, bueno….-

Andrew se acerco a ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-No me lo digas, no te preocupes.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Por qué es tan complicado decir que tu cocinaste esas galletas para mi?… En verdad te quedó deliciosas mi amor.

Makoto rió nerviosamente ante el comentario de Andrew.

-Es cierto, tienes razón. Yo las prepare para ti. Solo que tenia miedo de que no te gustara.- Dijo Makoto mientras sentía como Andrew le pasaba un brazo por alrededor de la cintura y con la otra le acariciaba una de sus mejillas.- Es que en verdad no se cocinar, nunca supe, es lo primero que cocino y que me sale bien. Lita era buena cocinera, pero yo nunca pude estar a su altura. Pero tú me haces esforzarme por hacer bien lo que no se me daba. Supongo debe ser eso.

Andrew se quedo mirando detenidamente los ojos color esmeralda de su novia. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar que Makoto le hablara en demasía de Lita, lo cual a veces le daba la impresión de que su novia le tenia mucha admiración a su hermana al grado de querer ser como ella o que era una manera de hablar de si misma. A veces Makoto le parecía demasiado "Lita" y no precisamente como la chica ruda y agresiva que ella decía ser.

-Y estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que prepares te quedaría deliciosa.- Dijo Andrew.

-No lo creo.- Dijo Makoto.-Pero a Lita se le daba muy bien. Ella era una chica demasiado rosa, demasiado tierna. Yo por el contrario siempre fui la chica ruda, agresiva. Desde pequeña comencé a practicar Karate y llegue al nivel de cinta negra. También estaba aprendiendo un poco de Kendo, pero lo deje de lado cuando murió mi ex novio.

Andrew muchas veces ya había escuchado esa historia de boca de su novia. Sabia que su novia tenía el grado de cinta negra, aunque ya mas de una vez Makoto le había pareció inferior incluso a quien es cinta blanca.

-¿Cinta negra?- Pregunto Andrew.- A veces me pareces demasiado frágil.

Makoto sintió que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-No intentes probarme Andrew.- Dijo Makoto.- Inclusive yo era quien muchas veces defendía a mi hermana de los demás.

_7 años atrás…_

_Lita se encontraba a las afueras de la preparatoria donde estudiaba mientras esperaba a que Makoto saliera. El padre de ambas ese día no había ido a laborar, pues se encontraba enfermo por lo que regresarían caminando a casa._

_Camino de un lado a otro esperando a que Makoto saliera, pues se había regresado para buscar un libro que había olvidado en el salón de clases, pero entonces miro a dos muchachos que hablaban de su hermana refiriéndose a ella como una "marimacha", "salvaje" y "agresiva". Eran chicos del taller de Karate los cuales detestaban a Makoto pues muchas veces en combate vencía incluso a sus compañeros varones._

_-¿No será la envidia que les corroe lo que los lleva a hablar así de mi hermana?.- Pregunto Lita molesta captando la atención de ambos jóvenes quienes al verla se sobresaltaron._

_-A ti que te importa metiche.- Escucho la voz de uno de los jóvenes.- No sabia que a la hermana de la marimacha le gustara escuchar conversaciones ajenas._

_-Y yo no sabia que eras tan poco hombre como para no reconocer cuando pierdes y hablar de una mujer a sus espaldas. Si quieres hablar mal de mi hermana cuídate de no hacerlo en mi presencia pues yo siempre saldré en su defensa._

_El chico sonrío burlonamente y se acerco a Lita tomándola de la muñeca retorciéndosela._

_¿Y como me lo vas a impedir muñequita?.- Pregunto el chico mirándola.- Valla que eres tan linda como tu hermana. Pero tan frágil que podría domarte._

_-¡Suéltame, me estas lastimando!_

_-¿Qué harás?- Pregunto el joven.- ¿Le dirás al profesor Kino o tu novio el chico Black?_

_El joven soltó a Lita de un empujón haciendo que ella cayera al piso, pero entonces el joven sintió un fuerte golpe en uno de los costados que lo hizo tambalearse y caer al piso._

_-¡Que sea la ultima vez que tocas a mi hermana perro infeliz!- Gruño Makoto que había visto cuando aquel chico había empujado a su hermana._

_-¡Makoto!- Exclamo el joven._

_-Si vuelves a tocar a mi hermana no solo te lanzare de una patada.- Dijo Lita agachándose mientras lo tomaba de la solapa.- Si no que también te romperé los dientes y tu linda cara idiota._

_Makoto se acerco a su hermana tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

_-¿Estas bien Luciérnaga?.- Pregunto Makoto.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_-Estaban hablando mal de ti y me moleste. Decían cosas horribles de ti y no pude soportarlo. Tenia que defenderte._

_-No tienes que defenderme Lita. Eres idéntica a mí pero no te pareces del todo. Eres demasiado frágil así que quien tiene que defenderte soy yo. Deja que esos gusanos hablen y que se traguen solo su veneno._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿En verdad eras tu quien la defendía?- Pregunto Andrew.- Eso no me lo imagino. Me lo has dicho pero no te imagino peleando.

-Así es, y Mako también solía defenderme a mi.

¿Mako?- Pregunto Andrew desconcertado.- ¿Llamaban Mako a tu hermana igual que a ti?

Makoto soltó una risita ante las preguntas de Andrew.

-Es una broma.- Dijo Makoto.- Bueno, a veces si la llamaban Mako y a mi Lita. Solíamos confundir a la gente a propósito o a veces sin querer. Tu sabes éramos gemelas.

Andrew aparto sus manos del rostro de Lita para tomarla de ambas manos.

-Mako… ¿Confías en mi?

-Por supuesto Andy… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Mako. Tu eres lo mas importante para mi.- Dijo Andrew.- Te amo y lo único que quiero es que confíes en mi por algo voy a ser tu futuro marido.- Andrew miro como ella agachaba la mirada y le levanto la barbilla con una de sus manos.- Mírame, Mako si tienes algo que decirme hazlo, quiero que sea lo que sea siempre confíes en mi, si algo te da tristeza o si tienes miedo de algo, quiero que me digas cualquier cosa por mas terrible que parezca, yo siempre sabre comprenderte y daré lo mejor de mi para ayudarte y protegerte.

-Si confío en ti Andrew.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Acaso lo dudas?

-No dudo de ti.- Dijo Andrew. Pero como sea quiero que lo tengas presente.

Makoto se sintió mal consigo por no ser sincera con Andrew. Deseaba decirle la verdad, pero tampoco quería hacerlo sufrir. Muchas veces se reclamaba así misma haber iniciado esa relación con engaños y mentiras.

-_Andy, perdóname. Me hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente.- Pensó en silencio.- Aunque seas un distraído y atolondrado, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Debo de protegerte de Serenity, para que no te haga daño como se lo hizo a mi familia._

_-Cuanto dejaras de mentir.- Quiso decirle Andrew._

-0-0-0-

**Dos días después.**

En un restaurante a las afueras de la carretera, Andrew y Darien se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas alejadas del resto, en una esquina desde donde podían ver quien entraba y salia para estar al tanto de que nadie pudiera escuchar si quiera por accidente su conversación.

-¿Qué has averiguado?.- Pregunto Andrew.- Te traje hasta aquí porque ya sabes que hablar en la oficina puede ser peligroso. Cualquiera podría escucharnos.

-En realidad ni yo mismo se que lo que pretende.- Dijo Darien.- Al principio yo pensé que era simplemente coquetería, pero después de ir atando cabos queda mas que claro que no es una coincidencia. Y bueno, Hino y Kino, curiosos y comunes apellidos pero juntos y de la mano una tu novia, la otra mi subordinada, una la hermana del difunto Tamahome y la otra la novia del difunto.

Andrew arqueo una de sus cejas y le dio un trago a la cerveza que se encontraba frente a el.

-En un principio yo pensé que Makoto se había acercado a mi por ambicion, pero bueno después de saber su apellido me di cuenta de que era mucho mas que eso.- Cuestiono Andrew.- Y bueno, después me di cuenta de que es amiga de la señorita Hino. Me queda perfectamente lo que esas dos y sobre todo Makoto quieren, venganza.

-Ambas fueron muy astutas, Rei Hino con su coquetería para seducirte, pero termino seduciéndome a mi.- Dijo Darien frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Recuerdas ese día cuando íbamos a contratar a la nueva abogada?

-Perfectamente. Yo junto contigo iba a hacer las entrevistas, pero decidí irme.

-Ese día cuando entreviste a Rei Hino y ella me coqueteo. Recuerdo que me llamo Andrew Hansford. Al principio no le di importancia, pero si atamos cabos al parecer ella iba con la intención de coquetearte a ti, pero no se cercioró primero de que yo fuera Andrew.

-Que dato tan interesante.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Por qué en su momento no me lo dijiste?

-En ese momento no le di importancia.- Dijo Darien.- Pero sea lo que sea es mas que claro que ellas dos tenían los ojos puestos en ti, daba igual cual de las dos fuera la que se acercara. Son astutas, debo reconocerlo, Rei para ser recién egresada tiene un futuro brillante como abogada, pero aun le falta mucho camino por recorrer. Al principio también me paso por la mente que era sola mente una chica coqueta, pero creo que habla mas de lo que realmente es… Andrew… ¿Qué es lo que realmente pretendes?... El Hackear una cuenta privada es un delito, fácilmente hubieras podido poner una denuncia, hubiéramos sacado a Rei de la empresa, y ponerla tras las rejas junto a Makoto y podías haber hecho que destituyeran a Amy Mizuno de su cargo… ¿Por qué te empeñaste en montar todo este circo en vez de hacer eso o decirle que sabes lo que busca?

Andrew se quedo en silencio unos momentos, pensando que era lo que debía decirle a Darien y que cosa debería de reservarse para el mismo.

-Ya sabes porque lo hice.- Respondió Andrew.- ¿No es obvió?

-Puedes haberla utilizado por dos razones o quizá por una tercera llamada sexo.- Darien hizo una pausa.- ¿Y ahora?

-¿Ahora que?

-¿La amas?

Andrew se quedo pensativo unos momentos.

-Creo que la pregunta esta fuera de lugar Darien. Me conoces perfectamente.

-Con eso me has dicho todo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento y de nuevo Darien habló:

-¿Hasta donde piensas llevar esto Andrew?.- Pregunto Darien.- ¿Estas dispuesto a casarte con ella?... Porque ya falta poco menos de dos semanas para la boda.

Andrew clavo sus ojos en el mantel color tinto que adornaba la mesa.

-Pretendo llegar hasta donde ella quiera.- Dijo Andrew.- Además es preferible tenerla cerca que lejos.

Andrew se quedo pensativo y continuo hablando.

¿Sabes porque no quise denunciarla?- Pregunto Andrew pero sin dejar tiempo a que Darien dijera algo continuo hablando.- Por la sencilla razón de que no quería poner a nadie en alerta y que se dieran cuenta de lo que ya sabes. Así que decidí seguirle el juego, utilizarla a mi conveniencia y porque no jugar un tiempo como ella comenzó a jugar conmigo…¿Recuerdas cuando formalice mi noviazgo con ella?

-Si.

-A los pocos días, una tarde después de salir de la empresa iba a su casa, pensaba invitarla a salir, le prepare una tarta de manzana, pensaba ofrecerle alguna joya y llevarla a un hotel para quitarme las ganas, después de todo es hermosa, pero la mire un poco, triste, afectada…

_5 meses atrás…_

_Andrew iba conduciendo por las transitadas calles de Tokio. Había mucho tráfico, pero afortunadamente ya faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Makoto. Había pasado ya un mes desde que la había conocido, desde que ella había iniciado ese juego de conocerlo casualmente por Internet, Andrew sabia lo que ella quería y que lo estaba utilizando para sus fines seguramente burlándose de lo enamorado que estaba el de ella, pero esa noche el también pensaba jugar a ser el conquistado, la llevaría aun hotel lujoso, le había preparado una tarta de manzana y ya tenia reservada la suite de un lujoso hotel en cuya habitación tenia planeado darle rienda suelta a su lujuria, después de todo, si pensaba utilizarlo muy posiblemente ella tendría en mente enamorarlo con sexo y el jugaría a ser el conquistado._

_-Muy interesante Makoto.- Se dijo para si mismo mirando la foto de ella que tenia en el fondo de pantalla de su celular.- ¿Querías conquistar a este idiota para salirte con la tuya?... Pues ya veremos quien es mas listo…Si tu que quieres jugar a que yo soy el títere y tu el titiritero o yo que sabre fingirme manejado por ti._

_Andrew no era rencoroso, cuando le interesaba llevarse a una mujer a la cama sin intenciones amorosas de por medio no solía llenarlas de falsas promesas, siempre procuraba dejar en claro cuales eran sus intenciones, pero si Makoto tenia intenciones de jugar con el, entonces le enseñaría quien juega con quien._

_-¡Maldito trafico?.- Murmuro para si mismo mientras pasaba por un parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Makoto. No le había avisado que iría a visitarla puesto que llegaría de sorpresa, quizá podría descubrir algo interesante. Volteo de pronto hacia el parque y le pareció ver sentada a Makoto en una de las bancas, se pregunto que haría ahí a esas horas de la tarde y sola, no tenia idea pero decidió bajarse y acercarse poco a poco sin ser visto._

_Estaciono el auto y camino por entre los árboles, conforme se iba acercando le pareció escuchar que Makoto sollozaba, al principio se dijo que ese no era su problema hasta que finalmente la miro la miro llevarse las manos a las sienes, y llorando desconsoladamente, fue entonces que sintió pena por Makoto._

_-¡Mako!...Mi amor… ¿Estas bien?_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Sabes que era lo que le sucedía?

-Si lo se.- Dijo Andrew.- Lloraba por su gemela muerta y bueno, la vi tan triste que no pude siquiera pensar en hacerle eso, después de todo a quien no le dolería perder a una hermana de esa manera.

Darien soltó una sonora carcajada dejando a Andrew desconcertado.

-Eres un cínico Andrew. Te compadeciste pero más sin embargo sigues con este juego.

-0-0-0-

Sentadas en el lujoso comedor de la mansión Hansford mientras degustaban de los alimentos, Serenity quien se encontraba sentada en la cabecera estaba acompañada de su hija que estaba sentada a su izquierda y Mina a su derecha.

-Estamos muy solas ahora.- Dijo Serenity.- ¿No sabes porque Andrew no vino a comer ahora Mina?

Mina dio un sorbo a la copa que tenia a un lado y la dejo sobre la mesa.

-No lo se Serenity.- Respondió.- ¿Desde cuando te preocupa que mi hermano no venga a comer?

Serenity apretó los puños llena de ira. Si por ella fuera tomaría un cuchillo y se lo encajaría en la espalda a su hijastra, pero teniendo de testigos en la mansión a Setsuna y Luna seria una estupidez.

-Tu y Andrew siempre me han preocupado y lo sabes.- Dijo Serenity.- Es solo que la casa se escucha muy silenciosa.

-No te preocupes por eso Serenity.- Respondió Mina.- A mi también me gusta comer acompañada, pero eso pronto cambiara, Andrew se casara con Makoto y seguro no tardaran mucho en tener hijos, entonces la mansión se llenara de las risas de mis queridos sobrinos.

Serenity encajo el tenedor en el trozo de bistec que tenia en su plato, si algo no quería era que Andrew se casara con Makoto y mucho menos que tuviera hijos, ni con Makoto ni con ninguna mujer.

-¿Esta demasiada dura la carne Serenity?

Serenity se sorprendió ante el comentario de su hijastra.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-No te hagas ilusiones, se que de pronto te ilusiona que recupere la vista, pero desgraciadamente no es así.- Dijo Mina.- Es solo que desde que soy ciega mi sentido auditivo se ha agudizado y escuche el crujir del tenedor contra el plato. Creo que te toco un bistec demasiado duro.

-Si, eso es.- Dijo Serenity.- No esta bien cocido este bistec, pero ya me encargare de hacérselo saber a la idiota de Luna.- ¿Por qué estas tan seria Serena?.- Pregunto la mujer a su hija.- Ni siquiera has probado bocado.

Serena se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos pero al escuchar la voz de su madre respondió.

-Nada… Es solo que… no tengo hambre.

-No estarás a dieta… ¿Verdad?.- Pregunto Mina.- Desde hace días has estado inapetente.

-Claro que no.- Respondió Serena.- En las clases de ballet quemo muchas calorías.

Serena tomo un trozo de bistec llevándolo a su boca, pero al pasarlo sintió una sensación de asco y se levanto de la mesa saliendo de ahí.

-¿Estará enferma?.- Pregunto Mina.

-Debe ser alguna infección estomacal.- Dijo Serenity.- Me retiro la verdad yo también estoy inapetente.

Una vez que ambas se hubieran retirado Mina sonrío para si misma, era preferible comer sola que acompañada de Serena y Serenity.

-0-0-0-

Era ya de noche en la ciudad de Tokio, Kunzite quien vestía con una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo tipo polo en color negro y vaqueros bajo del auto junto con Amy quien vestía una blusa de tirantes en el mismo tono y pantalón de mezclilla.

-No debiste haber venido.- Mascullo Kunzite molesto.

-¿Por qué no?... Este es mi trabajo.

-Es peligroso.

-Lo tengo claro.- Dijo Amy.- Además tras de nosotros viene nuestro equipo. Nadie se dará cuenta. Déjame todo a mi. Los hombres suelen ser un poco mas amables con las mujeres.- Amy noto que su novio iba a protestar.- Por favor Kunzite, es por el bien de la operación.

Kunzite mascullo palabras altisonantes en voz baja, nunca le había temblado la mano al estar en un operativo de alto riesgo, y esto, aunque no era precisamente un operativo le ponía los nervios de punta. Se sentó en la barra y pidió una copa sin dejar de mirar a Amy que se acercaba al hombre de la barra.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?- Pregunto el hombre el cual tenia aspecto descuidado, era obeso y maloliente. Amy sin embargo dibujo una sonrisa amable.

-Vera, hace tiempo que murió Neflyte Sanjoi… ¿Si lo recuerda?

El hombre de la barra asintió.

-Si señorita… ¿Cómo no olvidarlo?... Fue aquí donde se le vio vivo por ultima vez, pero… ¿Sabe una cosa?... No quiero problemas, así que con su permiso por favor.

Amy miro al hombre de manera suplicante.

-No quiero quitarle su tiempo.- Dijo Amy.- Son solo unas preguntas… ¿Qué daño podría yo hacerle?

Amy siempre había sido una mujer amable, dulce y hasta cierto punto tímida, más de una vez quienes sabían que era policía le habían dicho que no parecía serlo y ella estaba convencida.

-Yo y el, bueno yo y Neflyte…

El hombre de la barra sonrío y supuso que quizá era una de las tantas amantes del difunto.

-No me interesa que entre en detalles.- Dijo el hombre.- ¿Qué quiere saber?

-Solo quiero que me diga una cosa. El día en que el estuvo aquí por ultima vez… ¿Lo miro con alguien?

El hombre estaba cansado de las mismas preguntas de los policías, pero la frágil y hermosa mujer de cabello azulado le pareció inofensiva.

-Si señorita.- Dijo el hombre.- Se le miro aquí con una mujer madura de cabello platinado. Tenía unos ojos muy lindos color violeta.

Amy ya sabia aquella historia que había escuchado por boca de sus compañeros, pero ellos sabían que detrás de la muerte de Rubeus había mas de una persona, mas de dos.

-¡Así que ese hijo de puta me engañaba!.- Exclamo Amy con pesar.- Tantas veces que me lo advirtieron… Dígame y sea honesto conmigo… ¿Lo miro con alguien mas ese día?... ¿O en los días anteriores?

El hombre tomo y soltó aire.

-Solo se le miro con esa mujer.- Dijo el hombre.- La tengo presente porque ya había asistido al bar algún par de veces… Por cierto, por si le sirve, se le miro también con un hombre horas antes, bueno eso es lo que dice Kaolinet.

-¿Cómo era el hombre?

-No lo se.

-Pero esa tal Kaolinet lo sabe… ¿Cierto?

-¿También la engañaba con hombres?

-Creo que el muy cínico era gay.

-Increíble, tan rudo y grandote que era Neflyte.- Dijo el hombre que volteo a ver a la mesera.- ¡Kaolinet ven aquí!

Amy volteo de lado y miro a una hermosa mujer de alrededor de 30 años, la cual venia ataviada en una corta falda negra y un top que revelaba demasiada piel el cual contrastaba con su cabello rojizo.

-¿Dígame señor?

-Aquí esta señorita era novia de Neflyte.- Dijo el mesero.- Y quiere hablar contigo.

La mujer miro despectivamente a Amy.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Aquí el señor me dice que el día en que murió lo miraste con un hombre.- Dijo Amy.- ¿Podrías decirme como era?

La mujer dejo unos vasos en la mesa.

-Era un hombre joven, muy atractivo.

-¿Pero como era?

Kaolinet respingo de mala gana.

-Alto, de buen cuerpo, apuesto y piel blanca.- Dijo la mujer.

-¿Era pelinegro?- Pregunto Amy al azar.

-No lo se.- Respondió la mujer.- Llevaba un gorro en la cabeza de esos típicos de invierno. En verdad no puse mucha atención, yo iba llegando cuando lo mire salir con aquella mujer.

-Muchas gracias.

Amy salio del bar y a los pocos segundos Kunzite se reunió con ella afuera.

-Te dije que no era peligroso.

-Pero podía haberlo sido.- Dijo Kunzite.- Este no es el mejor lugar para que una mujer ande paseando.

-Soy policía Kunzite, soy miembro del Equipo Especial de Asalto y eso no esta a discusión. Ahora vámonos, cada vez tenemos mas pistas para atrapar a los delincuentes, se que no es mucho, pero igual poco a poco el retrato de los asesinos comienza a dibujarse.

-De los de Neflyte.- Dijo Kunzite.- Porque en cuanto a los de Rubeus seguimos igual.

Amy sintió temor por sus amigas. Makoto había tenido un arranque de locura y lo había herido una y otra vez, pero sabia que la defensa propia seria difícil de comprobar si se descubriera.

-¿No pensabas que eran los mismos?

-Ya no estoy tan seguro.- Dijo Kunzite.

-0-0-0-

Era sábado por la mañana, Rei y Makoto se encontraban desayunando aun vestidas con su pijama, ese día Amy se encontraba trabajando por lo que las dos estaban solas.

-Makoto por favor, no vuelvas a mencionar lo del auto.- Dijo Rei.- No fue mucho lo que me cobro el carrocero, además lo importante es que tu estas bien y que no te paso nada.

-Lo se Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- Rei… ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Rei con extrañeza.

-Rei… mira, lo que le hicieron a mis padres, a mi hermana y a Tamahome fue terrible…-

-No Makoto por favor ya deja el pasado atrás.- Dijo Rei.

-Si Rei, entiendo que debes de estar harta de escuchar como me la pasó lamentándome todo el tiempo.- Dijo Makoto.- Y ya no quiero seguir con esto, más si quiero que se haga justicia. Mira, yo desee matar y lo hice, pero quiero que sepas que si algún día todo esto se descubre quiero ser yo quien asuma las consecuencias de mis actos. Fui yo quien quise tomar venganza, fui yo quien planee los asesinatos entonces yo no quiero que tu te involucres.

Rei arqueo una de sus cejas.

-¿Recuerdas como fue que los asesinaste?- Pregunto Rei.

-Si.- Dijo Makoto.- Rubeus me quería atacar pero yo me defendí, después lo herí una y otra vez pero tu no querías que lo hiciera. El asesinato de Neflyte, a veces llego a olvidarlo.- Makoto levanto sus ojos y los clavo en los de su amiga.- No te preocupes, ya no quiero matar mas. Se que te preocupa que lo haga pero no lo hare.

Rei dibujo una sonrisa y sus ojos se cristalizaron hasta que poco a poco fueron cayendo algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿Rei Hino llorando?

Rei estiro su mano y tomo una de las manos de su amiga. Rei deseaba gritar de alegría al saber que Makoto ya quería dejar el pasado atrás, si bien no dejaba del todo su mundo de fantasía al menos recordaba claramente como habían sucedido las cosas con Rubeus y el hecho de que dijera no recordar como asesinaron a Neflyte (algo que solo había ocurrido en la imaginación de Makoto) le parecía ya un gran avance.

-Makoto, no trates de recordar algo de lo que no estas segura que sucedió… ¿De acuerdo.- Dijo Rei.- Y si algún día alguien descubre que nosotras fuimos las ultimas personas que vimos con vida a Rubeus, te aseguro que asumiré las consecuencias junto contigo y te defenderé.

Makoto sonrío y tomo un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lagrimas

-Deja de llorar Rei.- Dijo Mako.- Yo también soy abogada amiga, también conozco las leyes.

-Pero no tienes tanta experiencia como yo.- Rió Rei.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y ambas voltearon encontrándose con Amy que venia somnolienta y con cara de desvelo.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Se han puesto sentimentales?

-Ven aquí.- Amy exclamo Makoto y enseguida tomo la mano de Rei y de Amy hasta que las tres las juntaron.- ¿Saben chicas?... Nunca nada podrá suplir la ausencia de Mako ella era mi hermana y mas que eso, era mi amiga, pero antes de ustedes nunca supe lo que era tener una amiga que no estuviera unida a mi por los lazos de sangre y esas son ustedes dos. La vida me arrebato a mi gemela, a mi hermana, a mi mejor amiga, pero me puso en mi camino a dos amigas que son para mi como dos hermanas.

Rei sonrío de lado.

-No me gusta tanta cursilería.- Dijo Rei.- Pero ya que estamos de confesiones… Debo decirles que al lado de Tamahome y metida todo el tiempo en el kendo siempre se me dificulto tener amigas mujeres, me sentía rechazada por las otras niñas y bueno, ni siquiera tuve una imagen materna.

-Mako y Rei, Rei y Mako.- Dijo Amy.- Se que mi vida comparada con la de ustedes ha sido relativamente sencilla. Durante mi infancia y aun ahora tengo a mis padre, mis únicos problemas siempre fueron económicos… y no poder socializar, siempre fui muy tímida… pero ustedes aun con sus problemas me hicieron vencer y dejar un poco de lado la timidez. Las quiero mucho a las dos. Y bueno, soy hija única, ni siquiera tuve un hermano varón como Rei, así que ustedes son como mis hermanitas adoptivas.

Las tres jóvenes se unieron en un fuerte brazo caluroso, coincidiendo que a pesar de lo poco o mucho complicada que hubieran sido las vidas de cada una, dentro de todo había algo bueno, se tenían las unas a las otras, en las buenas y en las malas.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de su automóvil Andrew se encontraba junto con Darien quien estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto a las afueras de la mansión de los Shields.

-Aun nada.- Dijo Andrew.- Las cosas siguen igual pero ten paciencia Darien, veras que más tarde que temprano todo cae por su propio peso. Además así es mejor, cualquiera podría sospechar de ti, pero no de mi, además a la larga los dos saldremos beneficiados con esto

-Y ya estamos viendo resultados.- Dijo Darien.- Siempre te ha sido ventajoso andar por la vida con la bandera de idiota… ¿No primo?... Siempre sacas ventaja de todo.

Andrew apretó el volante molesto.

-La mayoría del tiempo.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero una vez en el intento fracase como un idiota, cuando creí que ya tenia las cosas en mis manos todo se vino abajo.

-Cierto.- Dijo Darien.- Pero nadie supo que tu estabas detrás de todo eso, además porque salio mal te dio la experiencia, y no creo que vuelvas a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

-Siempre suelo tropezarme como un idiota con lo mismo.- Rió Andrew.

-Y eso siempre nos ha traído mas beneficios que dificultades.- Dijo Darien.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio el cual fue interrumpido por el timbre del celular de Andrew.

-¿No contestaras?

Andrew miro la pantalla del celular y movió negativamente la cara.

-¿Por qué no?

-He decidido no hablar con ella, creo que le hará bien no verme y no escucharme.- Dijo Andrew.

-Ya veo. Andrew, se que no es fácil.- Dijo Darien.- Pero bueno yo pienso que…

-Si Darien, yo a veces quiero creer lo mismo.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero prefiero optar por la opción realista. Le mandare un mensaje de texto para invitarla a cenar esta noche, creo que es mejor darle la cara a los problemas en lugar de estarlos evadiendo y para meditar sobre eso ya tres días han sido mas que suficientes…

-0-0-0-

Makoto apago su teléfono celular y lo dejo a un lado de la mesita de centro que se encontraba en la sala.

-Nada.- Dijo Makoto de mala gana.

-¿Aun no te contesta el teléfono?.- Pregunto Rei.

-No.- Dijo Makoto.- El otro día que vino por la noche estuvimos conversando, y al siguiente día me hablo para decirme que estaría en la aerolínea de Osaka arreglando algunos asuntos, pensé que solo se quedaría un día, pero ya son tres y ni siquiera me contesta las llamadas… ¿Tu no has sabido nada Rei?

-Si tú que eres su prometida no lo sabes entonces yo menos.

-Pero trabajas en su compañía.

-Peor no suelo hacer preguntas personales, al menos no dentro del trabajo, además mi área es con Shields, que por cierto últimamente esta muy extraño.

-¿Extraño como?

-Es muy amable, un tanto indiferente, ya no me coquetea pero siento como que estuviera a la defensiva o, bueno el dice que le gusta mi trabajo pero…

_Dos días atrás…_

_Rei se encontraba sentada frente a Darien quien estaba sentado del otro lado del escritorio y revisaba algunos informes de Rei._

_-¿Sabes Hino?.- La miro Darien detenidamente.- Me sorprendes cada día mas, eres muy astuta._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Para la poca experiencia que tienes haces muy buen trabajo, estoy seguro de que llegaras muy lejos. Esto esta más que excelente, siempre encuentras las soluciones perfectas._

_-Gracias.- Respondió Rei_

_.- Por cierto, disculpa, se que no me incumbe pero… hace dos días que chocaste contra mi auto… ¿Estas bien?... ¿No estas lastimada?_

_-Me siento perfectamente, pero muchas gracias._

_-Por cierto, tu estimas mucho a Makoto… ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Darien.- Comparten casa… ¿No tienes familia Rei?_

_Rei se sintió incomodada como pocas veces se había sentido en su vida, pues al mencionarle a su familia era como tocar en las fibras sensibles de su corazón y no le gustaba hablar con desconocidos sobre su vida privada. Ciertamente conocía a Darien desde hace meses, pero siempre conversando con el al principio con coquetería y de un tiempo a la fecha con un trato respetuoso entre jefe y subordinado._

_-No tengo familia.- Dijo Rei.- Y si quiero mucho a Amy y Mako, como si fueran mis hermanas.- Rei hizo una pausa tratando de desviar la conversación.- Usted y su primo tienen una relación muy buena… ¿Cierto?_

_Rei levanto su vista y sintió la mirada de Darien penetrándola._

_-Mas que eso señorita Hino.- Dijo Darien.- Andrew y yo somos mas que primos, es un amigo para mi, se puede decir que como un hermano. Es un poco atolondrado y bueno, muchas veces tengo que hacerle ver lo que el no ve, es un poco despistado. Así como usted muchas veces le ha pedido a Andrew que haga feliz a su amiga, yo deseo que ella haga lo mismo con mi primo._

_-Y lo hará.- Dijo Rei levantándose de la silla.- Con su permiso… es hora de comida… ¿Puedo ir al comedor?_

_-¿Podría invitarla?.- Darien noto como Rei se le quedaba mirando.- Digo, después de todo pronto seremos familia._

_Rei se limito a asentir._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Ya veo.- Dijo Makoto.- Y es extraño, Darien también es un poco, no tonto, pero como que vive en su mundo de sexo y mujeres… Por cierto… ¿Michiru ha ido a trabajar a la empresa en estos días?

Rei volteo a ver a Makoto, sabiendo porque su amiga le hacia esa pregunta.

-Descuida, ella ha ido todos los días. Es solo Andrew quien ha faltado, y antes de que me preguntes por Zafiro a el no lo veo, yo estoy en la oficina y el en el aeropuerto.

Makoto se levanto del piso caminando de un lado a otro, no entendía porque cuando faltaba apenas una semana para la boda Andrew estaba tan distante. ¿Acaso se abría arrepentido? Pero si era precisamente lo que ella quería, terminar con ese compromiso, pero para su fortuna o desgracia Andrew estaba fuera de la ciudad y en tres días no se había molestado siquiera en llamarla.

Tomo el teléfono una vez y al instante este timbro en su mano.

Al ver que era el número de Andrew dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro y lo contesto.

-¿Andrew?

_-¿Luciérnaga?- Escucho la voz del otro lado de la línea.- Te extrañe mucho, disculpa por haber salido de la ciudad sin siquiera despedirme, pero ya estoy aquí… ¿Puedo pasar esta noche por ti para ir a cenar?_

-Si.- Respondió Makoto.- Necesito verte y hablar contigo.

-Entonces paso por ti a las 8. Ahora te dejo porque llegue un poco cansado.

Makoto colgó el teléfono y respiro aliviada.

-Ya te llamo.- Dijo Rei.

-Si, cenaremos fuera esta noche.- Dijo Makoto que enseguida se puso seria.- Y le diré la verdad. Tengo que ser sincera con el.

-0-0-0-

Andrew apago el celular y lo guardo dentro de su pantalón.

-Esta noche veré a Makoto, ya estuvo bueno de darle vueltas al asunto.- Dijo Andrew.

-¿Y después que?

-Que haga de su vida lo que mejor le plazca.

Andrew se quedo en silencio y de pronto se escucho el sonido de otro celular el cual Andrew saco y contesto.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Alguna novedad?

_-Todo esta bajo control Hansford.- Escucho una voz ronca del otro lado del teléfono.- No hay movimiento._

-No podemos descuidarnos solo porque no hay movimiento.- Dijo Andrew.- Mantén el control y por favor divídanse y estén alertas a cualquier movimiento. Tu iras a seguirla como siempre, pues sabes que no confío en nadie mas…. Aun cuando yo este presente tienes que seguir con los ojos bien abiertos, no puedes descuidarte ni aunque yo este presente en el momento y en el lugar indicado. Un pequeño descuido puede hacer que el mejor de los planes se vengan abajo… No me importa que tan peligroso sea, si eso llega a pasar no me importa pues entonces rodaran varias cabezas y no me importa a quien me tenga que llevar entre las patas.

Andrew apago el teléfono y lo guardo dentro de una de las bolsas de su saco.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Darien.- ¿Por qué estas molesto?... ¿Nos hemos metido en problemas?

-Todo esta tranquilo.- Dijo Andrew.- Solo me aseguro de que todo este bajo control Darien. El problema de la mayoría es que a la primera que ven todo tranquilo bajan la guardia, pero eso no sucede en mi caso. Ahora baja del auto porque tengo que pasar por Makoto a su casa mas tarde para llevarla a cenar y poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba a las afueras de la carretera acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Tranquila Reika.- Le habló Andrew en un susurro al oído.- Sabes que tu eres la única, Makoto solo será mi esposa, una pantalla que utilizar ante el mundo, digo después de todo un hombre respetable tiene que tener a una mujer respetable al lado.

Reika le dio una sonora bofetada en el rostro y Andrew se limito a tocarse la mejilla donde la mujer antes lo había golpeado.

-Eres una perra.- La tomo del brazo.- Pero hasta tus golpes extrañaba maldita. Te veo mas tarde y no te olvides que la hora cero se esta llegando, ese proyecto nos dejara grandes ganancias, y con AeroSky Enterprises de por medio nadie se dará cuenta. Ahora voy a ver a mi futura esposita. Sabes que dejo la organización en tus manos.

Andrew tomo a Reika de la cintura depositando un beso en sus labios.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

La puerta del departamento se abrió y Serenity entro en el departamento donde Reika Nishimura la esperaba.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con el imbecil de Andrew?- Pregunto Serenity.

-Es un idiota.- Dijo Reika soltando una fuerte carcajada.- Lo tengo comiendo de mi mano Serenity. Despreocúpate a el no le interesa Makoto, es solo una pantalla que quiere utilizar ante la sociedad para seguir manteniendo su papel de hombre respetable.

-No cabe duda de que es un imbecil tal cual lo fue Luke, eso se trae en los genes.- Dijo Serenity.-

-Ni siquiera sabe que tu estas detrás de todo esto Serenity.- Dijo Reika.-Enséñales un poco de piel, abre las piernas y los tienes comiendo de tu mano, no tienes de que preocuparte no ama a Makoto así que dudo que ponga siquiera algo a su nombre, Andrew es un estupido ególatra que solo ve por si mismo.

-De nuevo recuperare mi poder.- Sonrío Serenity.- Ni el imbecil de Luke con su cambio de testamento pudo hacerme a un lado. Su hijo es tan imbecil como el, la operación va a salir a pedir de boca y en todo caso si fracasa el único que saldrá perjudicado es el, no sabe que yo estoy detrás de todo así que ni siquiera podrá perjudicarme y tu también saldrás libre linda, tendrás tu recompensa ya después veremos como nos deshacemos del idiota de Andrew.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se miro una vez mas en el espejo, todo su arreglo era perfecto para esa cena que tendría con Andrew. Llevaba un vestido entallado en color gris ceñido a su cuerpo el cual le llegaba a media pierna, sin tirantes el cual acentuaba su cintura bien formada debido al cinto ancho de color rosa que llevaba en la cintura. Llevaba su cabello sujeto en una coleta de lado a la altura de la nuca y alrededor de su cuello solamente llevaba la medalla cuyo dije era una luciérnaga, esa que le había regalado Andrew en su cumpleaños.

-Te vez muy linda Mako.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Estas nerviosa?

-No, bueno si.- Dijo Makoto.- No se como terminé esto…- Makoto hizo una pausa y agacho su mirada.- No quiero lastimar a Andrew, pero… hablare con el y le pondré fin a la relación, no permitiré que otro hombre me vuelva a lastimar como Zafiro lo hizo en el pasado… Digo, como Zafiro le hizo a Lita en el pasado.

-Mako.- Dijo Amy que salio de su habitación secándose el cabello.- Andy es un buen chico y si te ama sabrá perdonarte, nunca es tarde para hablar con la verdad. Bueno chicas me voy, tengo que ir a trabajar.

Unos minutos después de que Amy se fuera se escucho el timbre de la puerta, Makoto abrió la puerta, sonrío al ver a Andrew y ambos se saludaron con un abrazo y un beso.

-Te extrañe Makoto.- Dijo Andrew.- Hola Rei

-Hola.- Respondió Rei.

-¿Nos vamos Makoto?

Makoto asintió y ambos salieron tomados de la mano.

Después de que Makoto se hubieran ido, Rei se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá, esperaba que Andrew pudiera asimilar lo que Makoto iba a confesarle y que la perdonara, pues conocía tan bien a Makoto que sabia lo que ella sentía por ese hombre aunque se negara a reconocerlo.

Escucho que la puerta se abría y al voltear miro a Diamante de pie en la puerta.

-¡Diamante!.- Exclamo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el joven el cual la abrazo para después separarse de ella.

-¿Qué te sucede?… ¿Por qué estas asi?

-Mire a Makoto saliendo con un hombre, la mire demasiado cariñosa con el.- Dijo Diamante.- ¿Andrew Hansford es el novio de Makoto?… ¿El mismo Andrew que es dueño de Aero Sky Enterprises?

-Si… Creo que ya te había dicho que el novio de mi amiga es millonario… ¿De que te sorprende?

-No me sorprende que ande con un millonario, por mi puede andar con el hombre que ella quiera, yo le deseo lo mejor y se que Tamahome estaría feliz de saber que Mako rehace su vida… ¡Pero no con uno como ese imbecil!…

**Hola!**

**Como cada semana aquí traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia. Espero les gusté.**

**Saludos a todos y buen fin de semana.**

**Atte:**

**MademoiselleRousseau.**


	24. Chapter 24 Confiando en el enemigo

**Confiando en el enemigo.**

"_Cuando la voz de un enemigo acusa, el silencio de un amigo condena"._

Rei se quedo desconcertada al ver que Diamante se refería a Andrew como un imbécil, no entendía porque lo llamaba así.

-¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto Rei.

-No lo he tratado.- Dijo Diamante.- Pero se perfectamente la clase de hombre que es y te aseguro que no es lo mejor para tu amiga. Mira nada más que coincidencia que ahora salga con la novia de mi difunto amigo Tamahome.

Rei cada vez se sentía mas confundida, le parecía como si Diamante de pronto hablara de Andrew como si se tratara de un hombre peligroso, pero no era Andrew quien se había acercado a Makoto, era Makoto quien se había metido en su camino, pero claro eso no pensaba decírselo a Diamante. También le pasó por la mente decirle a Diamante "no es la Makoto que tú piensas", pero ese era un secreto de Makoto que no estaba dispuesto a revelar.

-¿Coincidencia?- Pregunto Rei.- ¿Por qué dices que es una coincidencia?... No lo conoces… ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de alguien que dices no haber tratado?

Diamante tomo una bocanada de aire y después le tomo una mano a Rei entre las suyas.

-Sientate aquí conmigo Rei.- Dijo Diamante.- A pesar de que siempre estuviste rodeada de chicos, aun te falta mucho por aprender. Nunc,a escúchame bien, nunca debes de confiar en los hombres que van por la vida con la bandera de pendejos… y dejaras ese trabajo en la compañía el lunes.

-Me confundes.- Se levanto molesta Rei.- Diamante, te quiero mucho, pero tu no eres nadie para hablarme de ese modo ni mucho menos para darme ordenes… ¿Acaso te crees mi padre o que?

-Rei, yo me preocupo por ti.- Le habló suavemente Diamante.- Mira, cuando Tamahome murió yo ya estaba viviendo en el extranjero, pero aun así seguíamos en contacto, siempre me contaba de su novia Makoto y de sus suegros y su cuñada. Mira, tu no me has querido decir que Makoto vive contigo porque sus padres y su hermana murieron eso me lo confeso Tamahome en secreto y así como tu has guardado el secreto sobre la familia de tu amiga yo guardo los de mi difunto amigo. Me imagino que sabes que a los padres de Makoto y a su hermana los mataron, igual que a Tamahome y Tamahome antes de morir me dijo quien estaba detrás de todo eso, y es nada mas ni menos que Serenity Hansford.- A Rei no le sorprendido pues eso era algo que ella ya sabia.- Tamahome iba a huir con su novia y la hermana de su novia, pero murieron y no dudo que sea la misma vieja quien este detrás de todo esto y que quiera matar a Makoto… ¿Ahora dime si no te parece una coincidencia que Andrew sea el novio de tu amiga?

-Veo que Tamahome tenia sus secretos también… ¿O es lo que yo estoy imaginando?- Pregunto Rei.- ¡Quiero saber lo que sabes Diamante!

Diamante se levanto del sofá y la tomo fuertemente del brazo sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Solo si me prometes que dejaras de ponerte en peligro.

Rei y Diamante se miraron el uno al otro retadoramente como no lo hacían desde que eran un par de adolescentes. Diamante solía molestarla de pequeños, pero de adolescente y aun hoy la trataba como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que hubiera que cuidar.

-Sabes que no soy tan frágil.- Dijo Rei.- Pero si eso te tranquiliza esta bien.

-Siéntate entonces. Tenemos mucho que hablar. Tu y Makoto así como también Amy podrían estar en peligro…

-0-0-0-

Makoto miraba desde dentro del auto el restaurante de comida italiana al que la había llevado Andrew, ese que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad al mismo que la había llevado el día de su cumpleaños. Sonrió para si misma recordando que en aquel momento había sentido miedo de que Andrew fuera a atacarla, desde que había sucedido aquella tragedia en su vida que no le gustaba recordar mucho temor le daba estar con un hombre a solas, pero con Andrew era diferente, confiaba plenamente en el tanto que sentía en su corazón que podía caminar con los ojos cerrados tomada de su mano. Era irónico, el hombre en el que más confiaba era precisamente el hijastro de la mujer que tanto daño le había hecho a ella y a su familia.

Se pregunto si Andrew tendría siquiera idea de la clase de mujer que era Serenity, ciertamente Andrew muchas veces le había dicho no llevarse muy bien con ella, pero de eso a que supiera que era una asesina lo dudaba y estaba dudando en ser ella quien se lo dijera. ¿Le creería? ¿Andrew creería de nuevo en ella después de que lo hubiera engañado tantas veces diciéndole mentira tras mentira?

-Tengo que hacerlo.- Balbuceo en voz baja para si misma cuando al instante se abrió la puerta y miro a Andrew sonriéndole.

-Ya llegamos Luciérnaga.- Dijo Andrew que le tendió la mano y la ayudo a salir del auto, atrayéndola hacia el en un abrazo cuando ella salio del auto.

Makoto sintió como el con sus brazos rodeaba su estrecha cintura y ella enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba el olor de su fragancia que tanto le gustaba. Le parecía muy atractivo y más que eso, sobre todo con ese pantalón negro, y la camisa azul que llevaba un poco desabotonada bajo el saco negro. Se pregunto por un momento como seria estar con el, hacer el amor con el. ¿Le provocaría miedo? Andrew no le daba miedo alguno, pero definitivamente pensar en eso le hizo sonrojarse y mover la cabeza negativamente de un lado a otro.

_-Makoto__, vamos a ver como sales de esto.- Pensó para sí mismo Andrew._

Andrew se separo un poco de Makoto y paso un brazo por alrededor de la cintura de ella caminando hacia la entrada del restaurante donde ya tenia hecha la reservación.

-Makoto, falta una semana para nuestra boda. En una semana seras mi esposa.

-Lo se.- Respondió Makoto.

-Mako, tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar.- Dijo Andrew.- Así que dentro del restaurante tendremos mucho tiempo.

-Yo también tengo algunas cosas que hablar contigo Andy, algunas cosas muy importantes.

-Entonces te concederé el honor de ser tu quien hable primero.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero después serás tu quien tenga que escucharme.

Makoto se sorprendió al escuchar la manera tan seria en que Andrew se dirigía a ella. Lo sentía un tanto molesto, parecía como si fuera otro Andrew y no el que ella conocía.

Ambos entraron al restaurante y el mesero les guio a la mesa, una que estaba un poco alejada de las del resto en un área exclusiva, silenciosa desde la que se podía tener una amplia vista del resto de las instalaciones del restaurante.

-Y bien Makoto… ¿Qué es eso de lo que tienes que hablar?...

-0-0-0-

A las afueras del restaurante, un automóvil en color azul se encontraba dentro del cual estaba Zafiro que había observado como Makoto había entrado en el restaurante acompañado de Andrew, quien para variar era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Sentimientos encontrados había dentro de el, sabia que la mujer esa no era Makoto, sino Lita, su amada novia a la que nunca dejo de amar, siempre seria ella aunque se cambiara el nombre y le dolía en el alma que ella amara a otro, aunque claro ¿Qué esperaba después de seis años? Pero lo que le dolía era que estuviera enamorada precisamente de uno de sus mejores amigos, pues no estaba convencido de que Andrew la pudiera hacer feliz realmente.

-Una semana mas y ya será la señora Hansford.- Dijo con tristeza para el mismo.

_6 años atrás…_

_Zafiro se encontraba sentado en la sala de la casa de su novia esperando a que esta volviera de la cocina. Supuso que estaba cocinando pues desde la cocina llegaba un delicioso olor a dulces, minutos después Lita salio llevando una charola que puso en la mesita de centro de la sala._

_-¿Qué es eso mi amor?_

_Lita se sentó a un lado de la mesita y Zafiro hizo lo mismo._

_-Ya que te esforzaste explicándome el tema de la clase de algebra que sabes que detesto entonces decidí complacerte un poco.- Dijo Lita dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Este es pastel de moka y esta es una ensalada de bombones, tu favorita._

_Zafiro sonrió y abrazo a su novia._

_-A veces no puedo creer que tengo a una novia tan linda, te amo soy muy afortunado Lita._

_-Y yo a ti, este amor será para siempre._

_-Para siempre.- Respondió Zafiro besándola suavemente en los labios._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Zafiro encendió el motor de su automóvil y se alejo del restaurante, no es que le diera gusto que su amiga Makoto hubiera muerto, pero le llenaba de alegría saber que Lita había sobrevivido aun en medio de tanto dolor, que había sobrevivido aunque ya su amor no fuera para el.

-0-0-0-

Makoto no sabia por donde empezar ni como decirle que todo el tiempo le había estado mintiendo y sobre todo que no quería casarse con el.

-Andrew, es que bueno, a veces es difícil.- Dijo Makoto.- Empezar un matrimonio no es sencillo y bueno tu poco sabes de mi familia, además no creo que a futuro yo valla a ser una buena esposa, quizá no soy lo que mereces y…

-Tranquila Mako.- Dijo Andrew tomándola de la mano y besándole el dorso suavemente.- Muchas veces te he dicho que puedes confiar en mí y decirme lo que sea.

Makoto levanto el rostro encontrándose con los ojos azules de Andrew.

-Es que yo…

-¿Ya están listos para ordenar?- Interrumpió el mesero acercándose a la mesa.

-Tráiganos lo que usted quiera.- Dijo Andrew.

-¿Lo que sea?- Desconcertado el mesero.

-Si, lo que a usted más le guste.- Respondió Andrew tratando de sonar amable deseoso de que el mesero los dejara a solos.- ¿Ahora si hablaras Makoto?

-Andy, yo te mentí, te he mentido.- Confeso Makoto.

-Sigue te escucho.

-¿No estas molesto?

-Te escucho.- Dijo Andrew.- Te dije que te concedería hablar primero y así será, ya tendré yo mi momento de hablar.

-Andrew cuando te conocí yo te considere un hombre vanidoso, ególatra y superficial y te desdeñe porque ese no es el tipo de hombre que a mi me gusta, además no creo poder hacer feliz algún día a algún hombre.- Dijo Makoto.- Después, durante la noche que conversamos por Internet y nos conocimos sin saber quienes éramos, eso no fue una coincidencia Andrew yo lo planee todo y te hackie.- Makoto hizo una pausa y tomo aire.- Quería llegar a ti y conocerte, tengo que aceptar que cuando nos citamos en ese restaurante me sorprendí al ver que eras el mismo que había visto antes pero no me importo, no me interesabas en lo mas mínimo, yo solo quería acercarme a ti porque siempre lo tuve planeado, desde hace seis años estuve planeando fríamente esto junto con Rei, fue por eso que ella entro a trabajar en tu compañía, no nos importaba cual de las dos fuera la que te conquistara, la idea original era que Rei te sedujera pero bueno, las cosas se dieron así y yo conseguí que me convirtieras tu prometida.

Makoto hizo una pausa y comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto Andrew mientras sacaba un pañuelo de dentro del saco y se lo ofrecía para que se limpiara las lágrimas.

Makoto tomo y soltó aire.

-Se que quizá pensaras que fue por tu dinero, pero te aseguro que los intereses que yo tenia puestos en ti no tenían nada que ver con el dinero.- Dijo Makoto con voz entrecortada.- Mi móvil para acercarme a ti era la venganza, una venganza estúpida en la que yo te pensaba involucrar sin importarme siquiera que tu no tuvieras la culpa… Pero conforme te fui conociendo me sentí mal de jugar contigo, con tus sentimientos porque conforme pasaba el tiempo me daba cuenta de que tú me amabas con sinceridad y yo no deseaba enamorarme de ti ni tampoco de otro hombre.

-¿Entonces mentiste al decir que me amabas?

-Nunca dije que te amara.

-Pero tus acciones me lo decían Mako… Luciérnaga. Y una acción vale mas que mil palabras, con tus acciones me hiciste creer que me amabas.- Andrew tomo y soltó aire.- ¿En que mas me mentiste?... Quiero saberlo todo.

-Andrew, mi madre no vive en Italia.- Makoto hablo entrecortadamente.- Tampoco es cierto que papá y mamá estuvieron divorciados, ellos estuvieron juntos hasta el ultimo día de sus vidas, ellos murieron hace seis años y mi hermana no murió en una cirugía, murió dando su vida por mi y…

_6 años atrás…_

_Había__ pasado ya casi una semana desde que Lita se hubiera hecho el legrado, y poco más de un mes de la muerte de los padres de ambas. En ese momento, las dos jóvenes se encontraban postradas frente a las lapidas de sus difuntos padres donde depositaron en cada una un ramo de rosas blancas._

_-Quizá no volvamos aquí en mucho tiempo.- Dijo Makoto apretando una de las manos de su hermana con las suyas.- Pero siempre los llevaremos en nuestros corazones._

_Una vez que ambas se hubieran puesto de pie comenzaron a sollozar en silencio, mientras Tamahome estaba un poco alejado de ellas respetando el dolor de su novia y su cuñada._

_-Me duele saber que dejaremos a papá y mamá solos.- Dijo Lita entrecortadamente._

_-Nos tenemos la una a la otra Lita, no llores.- Respondió Makoto entre lagrimas.- A mi también me duele, pero aquí dentro solo están los cuerpos que en vida fueron de papá y mamá. Y te aseguro que ellos quieren que nos alejemos de aquí y nos pongamos a salvo. Empezaremos una vida en Tokio las dos juntas, porque a pesar de todo, nos tenemos la una a la otra._

_Tamahome se acerco a Makoto y la tomo de la mano._

_-Mi amor, ya vámonos, este no es un buen lugar para venir, entiendo que estés triste pero…_

_-Tamahome, por favor.- Dijo Makoto.- No se si algún día yo y Lita podamos venir aquí, nada peor puede pasarnos ya mi amor._

_Lita por su parte se encontraba aun parada frente a la tumba, escuchando tras de ella la conversación de Makoto y Tamahome, en ese momento se sentía tan triste, no había noche que pudiera dormir tranquila sin imaginar que esos hombres aparecían de nuevo atacándola pero al menos dentro de todo sentía un poco de alivio al saber que el embarazo había sido interrumpido. Escucho de pronto un grito de su hermana tras ella y al instante escucho el sonido de un arma de fuego y el cuerpo de su hermana cayendo sobre el de ella pegando un grito de dolor._

_La gente que estaba dentro del cementerio comenzó a alejarse algunos despavoriros, mientras algunos otros se aglomeraban alrededor del cuerpo de la joven, siendo uno de ellos quien llamo a la ambulancia._

_-¡Mako!.- Escucho un grito desgarrador de Tamahome que enseguida se acerco al cuerpo de la joven de cuyo abdomen brotaba la sangre a borbotones._

_-¡Makoto, hermana!... ¿Por qué lo hiciste tonta?- Pregunto Makoto entre lagrimas mientras tomaba una de las manos de su hermana y Tamahome ponía el puño sobre la herida de ella tratando de evitar que se desangrara._

_-Luciérnaga… mi querida Lita, no llores, lo volvería a hacer.- Hablaba Makoto con dificultad para después clavar sus ojos en los de Tamahome.- Mi amor, gracias por haber estado conmigo… me hubiera gustado haber sido tu esposa._

_-¡Mi amor, Makoto!.- Hablaba el hombre sintiendo que su voz se quebraba.- Vas a estar bien… ¿No recuerdas que tu eres mi chica fuerte y ruda?... Mi querida Makoto no se deja caer tan fácilmente._

_-Lita, por favor, hermana lárgate de Kyoto, se feliz hermana que yo siempre estaré contigo y tu Tamahome, gracias y por favor cuida a mi hermana._

_-Mako, no digas eso, tu eres una chica fuerte.- Dejo escapar Lita en sollozo de su garganta.-… Vas a recuperarte y la ambulancia ya llegara._

_Makoto estiro su mano con debilidad acariciando el rostro de su novio y este se agacho depositando un suave beso en los labios de ella, al separarse de ella, Makoto sintió que su vista se nublaba poco a poco._

_-Los quiero, busquen su felicidad.- Dijo Makoto apretujando la mano de cada uno hasta que sus ojos se cerraron._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Makoto, quien antes hubiera llevado por nombre Lita y ahora hubiera adoptado el que llevara en vida su difunta hermana, después de narrarle a Andrew como murieron sus padres y su hermana (omitiendo claro, que habia sido violada y que la habían embarazado), dejo escapar un sollozo acompañado de lagrimas que caían a borbotones por sus mejillas al recordar como su hermana había muerto. Durante seis años muchas veces se había negado a querer recordar que sus padres habían muerto y que además ella había sido ultrajada, que su hermana había muerto y que el hombre que amaba la había abandonado cuando las lo necesitaba; para ella era preferible creer que nadie la había violado, que había sido ella quien había muerto para no soportar tanta vergüenza y rechazo y que por el contrario, ella era Makoto la fuerte, la gemela ruda que había logrado sobrevivir, la que perdió al amor de su vida pero tenia el recuerdo de haber sido amada de verdad por un hombre.

Andrew, sin hacer reclamo alguno, se levanto de la silla y se acerco a ella dándole un abrazo, dejando que ella llorara en su hombro.

Makoto como una niña asustada y dolida aferro sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el llorando desconsoladamente como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia; era doloroso aceptar la realidad, esa realidad que de tanto negar a veces creía que no existía, pero teniendo a Andrew a su lado muchas veces y mas en ese momento en que comenzaba a sincerarse llegaba a sentirse tranquila, reconfortada; deseaba en el fondo de su alma tenerlo a su lado y que la perdonara y la aceptara, pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar que Andrew también la rechazara como en el pasado lo había hecho Zafiro.

-Mako, mi Luciérnaga.- Balbuceo Andrew.- Lo lamento mucho, gracias por confiar en mí.

-No habrá boda.- Dijo Makoto entre lagrimas.- No nos casaremos.

Andrew la miro a los ojos y le acaricio las mejillas suavemente.

-Lo acepto así si tu decisión es porque no me amas. Un matrimonio es de dos y al corazón no se le puede obligar a amar a alguien.- Dijo Andrew.

-No te haría feliz. No te haría feliz a ti ni a ningún hombre.- Makoto hizo una pausa sintiendo a un la voz quebrada.- Y eso no es todo…

-Dime.

-Es sobre Zafiro, el…- Makoto hizo una pausa para tomar y soltar aire.- y Tamahome, Zafiro era mi novio pero el se alejo de mi cuando mas lo necesitaba… y sobre Tamahome también te mentí, Tamahome era el novio de mi hermana, el la adoraba y yo hubiera querido que Zafiro me amara tanto como Tamahome amó a Mako.

Andrew sintió dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón que su teléfono celular vibraba, pero no quería contestarlo en ese momento.

-Amas a Zafiro… ¿Verdad?

-Nunca pude olvidarlo pero…

Makoto no pudo terminar de hablar pues el mesero llego con la charola en la cual cargaba los platillos.

-Lasaña para la señorita y…-

-¿Podría retirarse por favor?.- Pidió Andrew.- Solo tráigame la cuenta.

¿Se los pongo para llevar?

Andrew iba a responderle al mesero cuando escucho que el celular vibraba otra vez insistentemente.

-Solo tráigame la cuenta.- Le dijo al mesero.- Makoto espérame aquí iré al baño y nos vamos.

Makoto siguió derramando lagrimas en silencio mientras miraba el anillo de compromiso que lucia en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, aun recordaba como había desdeñado a Andrew, pero el saber que ya todo había terminado le hacia sentir que el corazón y el alma se le partían en pedazos. Prefería alejarse de Andrew antes de que el la rechazara, prefería eso antes de ver la misma mirada de repulsión que años atrás había visto en los ojos de Zafiro. Pensaba contarle a Andrew la clase de mujer que era Serenity, decirle también que ella era quien había mandado matar a sus padres, tenia que protegerlo de la maldad de esa mujer y evitar que también pudiera dañarlo a el.

Se levanto de la mesa caminando hacia el balcón del restaurante para tomar un poco de aire y aclararse la garganta antes de que Andrew volviera del baño, pero al llegar al balcón lo miro parado ahí de espaldas.

-Mira no se si así sea, no me consta, pero si es preciso buscaremos testigos falsos.- Escucho que Andrew hablaba con alguien.- ¿Solo para eso me hablaste?... Sabes que eso podríamos haberlo tratado en otro momento… Ace, por favor, mira no me consta pero de ser así conseguiremos testigos falsos y punto, no será la primera vez que la ley es inquebrantada, además para eso tenemos a Darien que conoce mejor que nadie los recovecos de la ley para zafarnos del problema… Bien, no bajes la guardia, recuerda que tienes que vigilar a Makoto a todo momento, a donde quiera que valla a si sea conmigo, no puede desaparecer en ningún momento de tu vista que para eso les pago.

Makoto se había quedado estupefacta al escuchar a su novio hablar sobre quebrantar la ley, pero al escuchar que la tenia bajo vigilancia el miedo se apodero de ella. Miro a Andrew cortar la llamada pero cuando estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono le volvió a timbrar y lo contesto.

-¿Qué quieres Reika?... Si, ya sabias que este día iba a estar con Makoto… ¡Por supuesto que la estupida de Makoto no me interesa, sabes que tu eres la única!... Mira tu encárgate de las negociaciones para recibir la mercancía que llegara en unas semanas, y bueno… Ya te dije que Makoto no me interesa, solo la estoy usando… pero cuando ya no me sirva yo mismo me encargare de eliminarla.

Makoto trago saliva sintiendo que el corazón dentro de su pecho le latía desesperado y la sangre bajaba a sus pies, Andrew el hombre en el que había depositado su confianza, al que había considerado como alguien vulnerable estaba utilizándola y pensando en matarla. Su mente trabajo rápidamente y se imagino de pronto que quizá Serenity supiera que ella era hija de Hiroki y que Andrew… ¿Estarían aliados Serenity y Andrew? Una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados había dentro de su alma, sentía como si le hubieran encajado de nuevo una puñada en el corazón al saber que Andrew nunca la había amado, ella que se sentía culpable por haberlo enamorado para sus fines había tenido la desgracia de que las cosas ocurrieran justamente al revés. Andrew se giro y no tuvo tiempo de moverse pues sus ojos azules se clavaron en las pupilas verde esmeralda de ella.

-Luciérnaga…

-0-0-0-

Después de escuchar la confesión de Diamante, Rei se levanto hecha un cumulo de nervios del sofá, ella siempre creía tener bajo control cualquier situación, pero el hecho de saber que Makoto estaba en ese momento a merced de Andrew le hizo temblar de miedo.

-Eso que me has contado no puede ser… ¿Andrew un maldito traidor?- Alterada Rei.- Un maldito tipo doble cara… y yo y Makoto que creíamos tener todo bajo control… ¡Nunca debí permitirle avanzar con su absurda venganza!

-¿Venganza?- Exclamo Diamante.- ¿Qué venganza?

-Ella… No debería contártelo pero ella planeo todo, acercarse a los Hansford… ¡Que he hecho!... No puedo creer que Andrew estuviera involucrado…. ¿Andrew?... ¡Ese imbécil, maldito de Andrew tuvo que ver en la muerte de mi hermano y yo de estúpida considerándolo como un buen hombre que podría hacer feliz a mi amiga!... ¿Por qué demonios Tamahome no nos dijo nada?

-El no quería involúcrate.- Dijo Diamante.- Pero ese tal Hansford le tendió una trampa y tu tienes que alejarte de ellos, tu y Makoto deben alejarse.

-Ahora mismo voy a hablarle a Makoto y le voy a preguntar donde demonios esta, tengo que ponerla a salvo de ese tipo.- Dijo Rei mientras tomaba el telefono y marcaba el numero.- ¡No puede ser me manda al maldito buzón!.- Rugió molesta Rei… ¿A dónde demonios la habrá llevado ese malnacido?...

-0-0-0-

Darien conducia por las calles de Tokio mientras marcaba al teléfono celular de Andrew una y otra vez, pero al parecer Andrew no tenia el teléfono a la mano pues no le respondía.

-¿Qué demonios sucede Andrew?... ¡Comunícate conmigo que se han complicado las cosas imbécil!... ¿Dónde demonios estas?

Darien volteo hacia el edificio de departamentos donde sabía vivían Rei y Makoto y apago el automóvil.

-Rei Hino tiene que saber algo… Ella debe de tener una idea de donde están esos dos.- Dijo mientras bajaba del auto…

-0-0-0-

Rei caminaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono en mano, desesperada al no saber donde Makoto podría encontrarse en ese momento. Temía que Andrew pudiera hacerle daño o que ella en caso de verse acorralada hiciera alguna locura.

-¡Tranquila Rei!.- Puso Diamante las manos sobre sus hombros.- No creo que ese hombre le valla a hacer daño… Mira, tu lo viste salir de aquí con ella, no creo que sea tan estúpido como para hacerle daño, no al menos tan pronto… digo tienen meses saliendo… no tiene que ser justo hoy que le haga algo malo… Además… ¿A dónde iríamos a buscarla?

-No lo se.- Histérica Rei.- Si es posible la busco por todo Tokio, soy capaz de buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras.

Rei tomo su bolso pero al instante se escucho el timbre de la puerta y corrió a abrir deseando que fuera Makoto.

-¡Mako!.- Exclamo el nombre de su amiga, pero se quedo desconcertada al ver a Darien Shields de pie en la puerta.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-¿Quién es este Rei?.- Pregunto Diamante mirando amenazadoramente a Darien.

Darien miro al platinado que estaba a un lado de Rei pero lo ignoro rotundamente, no era momento para ponerse a discutir siquiera por líos de faldas.

-¿Dónde esta Andrew?.- Pregunto Darien desesperado.- ¿No sabes si esta con Makoto o a donde salieron?... He tratado de comunicarme con el y no me contesta el teléfono.

-¡No lo se!- Exclamo Rei.- ¡Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo!... ¿Por qué tanto apuro Shields?

-¡Tu eres su amiga, algo te tuvo que haber dicho y…

Diamante al escuchar que aquel hombre nombraba a Andrew Hansford supuso que estaría involucrado también en algo y que quizá habría problemas.

-¡No le hables en ese tono a Rei imbécil!.- Exclamo Diamante.- ¿Quién te crees que eres eh?... Y mas te vale no acércate demasiado a Rei o te meterás en problemas conmigo.

-¡Mira imbécil, en este momento no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus escenas de novio celoso hay cosas mucho mas importantes que tener que lidiar contigo!

-¿Celoso?.- Molesto Diamante que lo tomo de la solapa.- ¡Mas te vale imbécil que en este momento le digas a Rei donde demonios esta Makoto o yo mismo te voy a sacar la respuesta a golpes!

Darien empujo a Diamante mirándolo retadoramente.

-¡Este no es asunto tuyo imbecil!... ¿Cómo quieres sacarme una información que no tengo?... ¡Venga, golpéame imbécil para que me conozcas!

-¡Basta ya!.- Exclamo molesta Rei poniéndose entre en medio de ambos para evitar una riña.- ¡No es momento para que discutan por estupideces!... ¿Sabes donde demonios están Andrew y Makoto si o no?

-No lo sé, si lo supiera no estaría aquí preguntándotelo.- Dijo Darien.- La veo el lunes en la empresa ahora tengo que buscarlo cuanto antes.- Dijo Darien alejándose del lugar.

-¡No tienes porque ponerte en ese plan Diamante!.- Molesta Rei.

-Pues lo siento si te molestas Rei, pero no voy a permitir que ningún imbécil venga y te hable en ese tono.- Dijo Diamante.- ¿El es pariente de Andrew?

-Es mi jefe en la empresa.

-Pues que jefe tan pedante… No quiero que regreses más ahí.

-¡Diamante por favor!- Exclamo Rei.- Si esta tan desesperado es porque quizá Makoto pueda estar metida en problemas… ¿O no?... ¡Ya no se ni que pensar!

Diamante noto como a Rei le temblaban las manos, pocas veces desde que la conocía la había visto nerviosa y paso una mano por su cabello.

-Tranquila Rei, no tengas miedo.- Le habló Diamante con voz serena.- Jamás permitiría que esos imbéciles te hagan daño, los Hansford no te harán daño como en el pasado se lo hicieron a mi amigo.

-¡Andrew, ese maldito perro de Andrew como fue capaz de tanto!- Exclamo Rei.- Va por la vida comportándose como un buen hombre, como un estúpido atolondrado… ¡No puede ser!... ¿Sera posible que el este aliado con la perra de Serenity y que sepa quien es Makoto?

-Aliado no se… pero de que el maldito le tendió una trampa a Tamahome eso si es seguro.- Dijo Diamante.- Tranquila Rei.

-¡El restaurante de comida Italiana!

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¡Eso el restaurante de comida Italiana, el que esta a las afueras de la carretera!.- Alterada Rei.- Makoto y Andrew van muy seguido a comer a ese lugar, es muy posible que hayan ido ahí… ¡No puede ser, no quiero ni pensar que el desgraciado de Andrew quiera dañarla cuando ella le confiese la verdad y rompa el compromiso!... Tengo que ir a buscarla.

Rei estaba a punto de salir del apartamento pero Diamante la tomo del brazo.

-Es peligroso, yo iré contigo.- Dijo Diamante.

-No Diamante, no te involucres en esto por favor.

-No me perdonaría si algo te sucediera, iré contigo gustes o no.- Dijo Diamante quitándole las llaves del auto.- Además estas demasiado nerviosa, seré yo quien maneje.

Rei no dijo nada y ambos salieron a toda prisa del apartamento.

-0-0-0-

Makoto al ver que Andrew caminaba hacia ella dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, mirándolo horrorizada.

-No te me acerques maldito… ¡Aléjate!

-Mako… escúchame… las cosas no son como te estas imaginando.

-¿Qué no quieres que escuche imbécil?... ¿Qué estas pensando en matarme maldito imbécil?.- Nerviosa Makoto.- Tu, seguro tu junto con la estúpida de tu madrastra estuviste involucrado en la muerte de mis padres… ¿Verdad maldito cerdo malnacido?

-Mi amor, por favor déjame ayudarte… Te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso.

Makoto al ver que Andrew se aproximaba mas a ella se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la salida lanzando al piso una silla para dificultarle el paso a Andrew, mientras los clientes y meseros miraban escandalizados a la joven que corría hacia fuera como si huyera de alguien.

-¡Makoto, espera vuelve aquí!

¡Espere joven, no ha pagado la cuenta y los daños que ha hecho su…

Andrew saco su cartera y de esta saco algunos billetes con los que fácilmente se cubría más de la tercera parte de lo que habían pedido y ni siquiera habían consumido.

-¡Quédese con el cambio!...

-0-0-0-

Makoto corría desesperadamente atravesando apenas el área de estacionamientos del restaurante, las zapatillas comenzaron a cansarle por lo que las lanzo al piso para correr descalza y así adquirir mayor velocidad, el saber que quizá alguna persona en ese momento la estuviera observando la aterrorizaba, mas después de haber escuchado que Andrew le tenia vigilada. Lagrimas de miedo y decepción brotaron de sus ojos, si Zafiro antes le había fallado, Andrew se había burlado de ella fingiendo ser un buen hombre que la habia decepcionado aun mas que Zafiro.

¡Makoto, detente!.- Escucho la voz de Andrew tras ella sintiendo cada vez mas cerca los pasos de el, por lo que abrió la bolsa y saco de esta su botella de spray pimienta.

¡Alejate maldito o te juro que te mato!.- Se giro Makoto al sentir que el la tomaba del brazo.

-¡Makoto por favor detente, tenemos que hablar, no permitiré que vallas lejos así tenga que atarte!- Exclamo Andrew tomándola del brazo con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!

-¡No lo hare, vendrás conmigo!.

Makoto sintiéndose llena de pánico levanto la mano que escondía tras de si y roció spray pimienta en los ojos de Andrew haciendo que este comenzara a quejarse de ardor y se tallara los ojos a la vez que estornudaba una y otra vez.

-¡Malnacido!- Aprovecho que el se encontraba indefenso y bajo los efectos del spray para meterle un puñetazo en el estomago y correr en dirección hacia la carretera,. Andrew traía auto y seguramente personas le seguían, pero necesitaba huir aunque no supiera a donde.

¡Rei, Amy, ellas tienen que ayudarme!.- Exclamo abriendo su bolsa para sacar el celular sin detenerse siquiera un momento, pero para su mala suerte este se encontraba sin batería y tendría que correr mucho para llegar a la ciudad.

-Señor Hansford… ¿Se encuentra bien?- Se acercó uno de sus hombres a el.

-¡Vete con los demás imbécil, tienen que seguirla y no dejarla ir!.- Exclamo Andrew.- Corriendo no va a llegar muy lejos.

Andrew corrió a su automóvil encendiéndolo para salir a toda prisa y marco un numero conocido.

-¡Síguela y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!... ¡No me interesa a quien nos tengamos que llevar entre las patas ya te dije que si es necesario habrá cabezas rodando!...

-0-0-0-

Jedite que iba conduciendo un automóvil en color negro con vidrios blindados soltó una sonora carcajada al colgar el teléfono.

-¿Cómo vez?... Ya hemos recibido la orden de eliminar a esa maldita.- Dijo Jedite.- ¡La muy estúpida vino sola directamente a la boca del lobo, pero antes de matarla la voy a gozar a la muy perra!

-Has lo que quieras con la estúpida.- Escucho la voz de la mujer que venia sentada en el asiento trasero.- Pero después la matas y la hechas a un pozo muy profundo.

-0-0-0-

Andrew conducía a toda velocidad su automóvil, Makoto no podía ir muy lejos además cada uno de sus hombres se habían dividido tomando diferentes caminos para así dar con ella.

-¡Makoto, Makoto, tienes que dejar de hacer tanta estupidez!.- Exclamo para si mismo mientras pisaba el acelerador del auto y miraba hacia enfrente siguiendo el mismo camino por el que habían llegado.- Voy a dar contigo así tenga que buscarte por debajo de cada piedra.

Andrew escucho timbrar su celular y lo levanto.

-¿Ya la tienen?

_-¡Soy Darien!.- Escucho la voz de la __línea.- ¿Qué sucede Andrew?... ¿Estas alterado?_

-¡Estoy metido en serios problemas Darien!... ¡Makoto descubrió todo y se me ha escapado!

_-¿Cómo que se te escapo__?- Escucho la voz alterada de Darien.- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?_

-¡Si, lo se, no tienes porque repetírmelo!

_-Pues lo lamento, pero las cosas se han puesto pero Andrew._

-¿Qué estas diciendo?... ¡No puede ser, maldita vieja estúpida solo vino a complicarme las cosas mas de lo que ya están, pero no permitiré que se salga con la suya así tenga que llevarme entre las patas a la mitad de Tokio!

Andrew colgó el teléfono y lo aventó molesto al asiento de copiloto.

-0-0-0-

Makoto corría por la carretera solitaria y obscurecida, iluminada solamente por la luz publica en la carretera, temía que alguno de los hombres a los que Andrew les pagaba por tenerla vigilada diera con ella y la tomara a la fuerza para llevarla de regreso con Andrew.

Sentía sus pies lastimarse al tener contacto con el asfalto, pero no podía detenerse, maldecía no haber cargado la batería de su celular antes de salir, ni siquiera llevaba en la bolsa la navaja que siempre solía utilizar por si acaso llegaba a estar en peligro, pues llego un punto en que confiaba ciegamente en Andrew.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para pensar que el resto de los Hansford no estaban involucrados? Muy seguramente toda la familia estaba involucrada, incluyendo a Andrew, pues si esa era la familia con la que se había criado no había razón para que el no fuera igual.

-¡Maldito Andrew!.- Balbuceo mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sintiendo por segunda vez en su vida el amargo sabor de la decepción, reviviendo en su mente como poco a poco, en el afán de conquistarlo y utilizarlo, era el quien había logrado ganarse un lugar en su corazón fingiendo ser el hombre enamorado y protector.

_4 meses atrás…_

_Dentro de la amplia y obscura sala de un cine, cuya luz provenía de la amplia pantalla que se encontraba frente al publico, Andrew y Makoto se encontraban sentados en las butacas pegadas a la pared que se encontraban hasta arriba justo en una esquina._

_Makoto reía descontroladamente al mirar las escenas de aquella película del genero romance/comedia, cuyo titulo era "en otoño se usa novio", no se sentía identificada con la protagonista, sino con uno de los personajes secundarios el cual era una mujer casada con un hombre de clase media, un poco atolondrado, ambos de clase media pero con una vida llena de felicidad y amor y dos bebes gemelas producto del amor, justo la vida que ella había deseado tener._

_Sintió__ de pronto como Andrew rozaba su mano y volteo a verlo, sentido el rubor subir a sus mejillas._

_-Es un estúpido el marido de esa chica… ¿verdad?_

_-Un poco.- Respondió Makoto.- Pero es adorable, y ella lo ama… La productora de esa película, Nick Rivers, es genial._

_-Pues entonces tendré que buscar a Nick Rivers eternamente._

_Makoto arqueo una de sus cejas._

_-No te pongas celosa, pero me gusta verte feliz.- Le dijo Andrew apretujándole una mano entre las suyas.- Es mas lindo verte reír que verte llorar._

_Makoto dibujo una media sonrisa, quiso decirle que era el quien la hacia feliz y ver la vida con un buen sentido de vez en cuando, pero su orgullo que era mas fuerte no se lo permitió, no permitiría enamorarse de otro hombre para que la dejara tal cual lo hizo Zafiro._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Makoto siguió corriendo y miro las luces de un carro que venían en sentido contrario al que ella iba corriendo, por lo que alzo las manos para pedir ayuda. Al acercarse el auto, miro que uno de los vidrios de la puerta trasera se bajaba y entonces miro el rostro de una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Señorita… ¿Qué le sucede esta bien?

Makoto que respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo el sudor recorrer su cuerpo y el corazón latirle desesperado se recargo en el auto.

-¡Ayúdeme por favor, alguien viene siguiéndome, por favor, necesito llegar… a la ciudad!

Makoto temió que la mujer no quisiera ayudarla por miedo a salir involucrada, pero al mirar que abría la puerta vino a ella un dejo de esperanza.

-¡Claro que si señorita, la ayudare en lo que pueda!.- Exclamo la mujer.- Suba al auto.

Makoto subió al auto y tomo asiento a un lado de la señorita.

-Muchas gracias, no sabe que agradecida le voy a estar.- Habló Makoto entrecortadamente.- MI nombre es Makoto Kino.

-El gusto es mío, yo soy Reika Nishimura.- Respondió la mujer.- Y el es mi chofer, Jedite.

Makoto miro que el chofer volteaba lentamente y se sobresalto al reconocer en el a uno de los hombres que años atrás había abusado de ella. Estaba frente al asesino.

-Bienvenida al infierno Makoto Kino.

-¿Tu?

Makoto poso su mano sobre la palanca para abrir la puerta pero entonces Reika Nishimura le apunto con un revolver.

-¡Mucho cuidado con intentar bajar maldita perra o en este momento te vuelo los sesos!- Escucho Makoto la voz de aquella mujer que la lleno de miedo mientras sentía como el carro arrancaba a toda velocidad.

-¡Esto fue una maldita trampa!- Molesta Makoto.- ¿Todo esto lo tenia planeado el imbécil de Andrew?

-Así es linda, estabas jugando a ser la cazadora, pero la cazada fuiste tu y esta vez no escaparas a tu destino.- Le grito la mujer dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el revolver.

De pronto Makoto escucho el sonido de un teléfono celular y miro a Reika contestarlo.

-¿Andrew?... ¿Qué sucede mi amor?.- Pregunto la mujer al tiempo que ponía el teléfono celular en alta voz.

_-Hola linda.- Makoto escucho la voz de Andrew que hablaba seductoramente.-__ Mi cena con la idiota a terminado, la muy estúpida descubrió todo, creo que ha llegado el momento de eliminarla, ya mande que vallan tras ella, no me conviene que siga con vida… Bueno ya tengo a quien se encargara de eliminarla, te espero esta noche en tu departamento, muero de ganas por hacerte el amor._

-Y ahí estaré. Solo dame dos horas porque ahora ando ocupada.

Makoto a pesar de ya haber descubierto minutos antes la clase de hombre que era Andrew, se lleno de horror al escuchar la manera en que el se refería a ella, el que se había portado como el mas dulce y tierno de los hombres, no cabía duda de que era un doble cara. Su única opción en ese momento era arriesgarse a sobrevivir o aceptar su destino final por lo que aprovechando la distracción de la mujer se dejo ir encima de ella para arrebatarle el arma, pero en el momento en que ambas forcejeaban algunas balas salieron disparadas dentro del auto…

**Hola!**

**Aquí capitulo nuevo mis queridos lectores.**

**Wolfgang: Omarcito, amigo, gracias por tus reviews aunque sé que en estos momentos tienes tus motivaciones para no dejarlos, pero igual gracias por leer, tu opinión como siempre es muy certera, no se te pasa detalle alguno, personas como tu motivan a seguir adelante con esto.**

**Nicky: Che, amiga querida, mi pequeña Aries, feliz cumpleaños 23, gracias por soportar tener que saber a veces lo que va a pasar o tener que leer escenas por adelantado, aunque de este capítulo ya no te conté nada… ¿Verdad?... hahaha… ¿Qué tal la película de la productora Nick Rivers?**

**Patty Ramírez: Ay amiga, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia, disculpa si te vuelvo loca con la loca de Mako-Lita hahah, pero aun te volveré más loca porque hay más cosas que sucederán.**

**Cecilia: Querida compañera, sé que precisamente no eres fan de la serie Sailor Moon, y te agradezco enormemente que leas esta historia, eso me da mucha alegría, pues es lindo saber que alguien te lee por la historia más allá de los personajes.**

**Saludos también a: Alina, Danevas, Leonor de Eboli, Malkav, Hotaru No Hikaru, Bermellon, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Marina Quino.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**

Finalmente y ya para irnos presentare las definiciones de los personajes de la historia los cuales encontré en la Nickypedia:

**Makoto** "complejo de cocinera frustrada, mimetizada con mi hermana muerta" **Kino.**

**Andrew** "manitas calientes" **Hansford.**

**Andrew **"Luciérnaga agárrame las nalgas" **Hansford.**

**Tamahome** "muertito sexy" **Hino.**

**Zafiro** "Es mi culpa Lita, solo quiero volar" **Black-obarde**

**Rei** "Quiero hacer justicia, soy histérica y me pagan" **Hino.**

**Darien** "acoso a mis empleadas porque de otro modo no tendría contacto con mujeres que no pagan" **Shields.**

Luna "El conejo de la luna ya no cocina arroz, se come la bolita"

En fin, por ahora esas son algunas definiciones, en el próximo episodio pongo más.


	25. Chapter 25 Traición y Miedo

**Traición y Miedo.**

"_Los temores, las sospechas, la frialdad, la reserva, el odio, la traición, se esconden frecuentemente bajo ese velo uniforme y pérfido de la cortesía"_

_Jean Jacques Rousseau_

Un disparo tras otro se escucho dentro del automóvil, balas que se fueron a incrustar en los cristales de las ventanas rompiendo los vidrios en pedazos mientras las dos mujeres en el asiento trasero se batían detrás del auto tratando ambas de apoderarse del arma.

-¡Ayyy!.- Se escucho un grito de dolor y chorros de sangre corriendo por el asiento trasero del automóvil.

Jedite aprovechando que las dos mujeres estaban fuera de control y que Makoto estaba encima de Reika le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza y aprovecho para arrebatarles a ambas el arma.

-¿Qué estas loca Reika?… ¿Cómo se te ocurre descuidarte estúpida?.- La tomo Jedite del cabello y le metió una sonora bofetada en el rostro a la mujer.

Makoto con el rostro agachado, fingiéndose aun aturdida aprovecho el descuido de Jedite y disimuladamente puso su mano sobre la palanca y abrió la puerta saliendo del auto.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- Rugió Reika, .- ¿Qué no ves que se nos escapa la maldita tipa endemoniada?- Le devolvió Reika la bofetada.- ¡Eres un maldito gato inútil!... ¡Ve tras ella estúpido!… ¿Qué no vez que se nos escapa la maldita loca?

Jedite miro detenidamente a Reika Nishimura, si algo aborrecía era que una mujer le hablara de esa manera, había odiado a las mujeres desde que tenia uso de razón, las detestaba y gozaba viéndolas sufrir, sometidas y mirándolo con miedo. Odiaba a Serenity que siempre le echaba en cara haberlo sacado de un orfanato donde seguramente la mujer que lo parió lo dejo abandonado, odiaba a la mujer que lo había abandonado al nacer, y por ello odiaba a cualquier mujer que osara retarlo y Reika Nishimura lo estaba tentando, mas por ese parecido con Makoto Kino.

¿Cuántas veces no deseo volver a hacer suya a la gemela? El recordar los gritos, las lagrimas, la mirada de horror y viéndola sometida le llenaba de placer, eso ya se lo había hecho a otras tantas mujeres para después matarlas, imaginados en ellas a Makoto Kino o a cualquiera de las dos que fuera la gemela que había ultrajado, pero Reika Nishimura tenia algo especial, ese cabello color castaño y esos ojos color verde olivo, característica que la hacían parecerse un poco en eso a la hija de Hiroki Kino.

Jedite levanto el puño en alto y lo estampo fuertemente en el rostro de Reika Nishimura haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriera por su nariz, un puñetazo tras otro reventándole los labios, jalándole el cabello salvajemente.

-¡Pídeme perdón maldita perra!… ¿Qué te has creído para hablarme así maldita mujer endemoniada?

-¡Jedite por favor perdóname!.- Lloraba Reika logrando que sus palabras salieran con dificultad pues el miedo que le producía Jedite lograba paralizarla.

Jedite estiro el brazo y le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago y después la apretujo del cuello con fuerza logrando que la joven comenzara a tener dificultad pare respirar, aquello a Jedite le pareció una escena placentera por lo que aprovechando que la mujer tenia la boca abierta tratando de tomar aire inútilmente, tomo el arma de fuego y le soltó un balazo y otro hasta que los ojos de la mujer se cerraron y chorros de sangre comenzaron a salir de la boca de Reika.

Jedite bajo del auto y abrió la puerta trasera del automóvil sacando el cuerpo ensangrentado de Reika Nishimura el cual lanzo por un barranco de la carretera. Tan pronto como se había desecho del cuerpo de Reika Nishimura el placer había desaparecido y sonrió de lado, deseaba atrapar a Makoto Kino, no solo porque le fuera encomendado matarla, sino porque deseaba poseerla otra vez, verla sufrir y el terror reflejado en su cara para después matarla lenta y dolorosamente. Sonrió maliciosamente y regreso al auto que era de Reika, ahora iría tras Makoto Kino, pues a pie no debía de estar muy lejos.

Escucho que un mensaje de texto le había llegado a su celular apenas había subido al auto y lo abrió para leerlo:

"_¿Ya tienes a esa perra?… __¿Ya la mataste?"_

Jedite mascullo palabras altisonantes entre dientes apago el teléfono, no esta dispuesto a confesar que se le había escapado, la encontraría y gozaría torturándola.

-0-0-0-

Makoto corría desesperadamente por la obscura carretera temiendo ser encontrada por alguno de los hombres que querían asesinarla o por el mismo Andrew, lágrimas de miedo salían de sus ojos, pues sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas por boca del mismo Andrew. Había mandado matarla y justamente con uno de los hombres que habían matado a sus padres.

Su temor no era tanto ser asesinada, no, su temor era volver a ser ultrajada, quedara embarazada y llevar en sus entrañas al producto de un hombre indeseable, volviéndose a sentir humillada y como si su cuerpo no fuera suyo tal y como le había ocurrido en el pasado. Sentía que ya no podía confiar en nadie, primero confió en Zafiro y la abandono, luego confió en Andrew y el la traiciono.

Escucho el sonido de un auto tras ella y su instinto de supervivencia le hizo saber que era Jedite, no tenia mucha escapatoria pero intentaría defender su vida por todos los medios, por lo que salio de la carretera internándose entre los árboles que cubrían alrededor, encajándose espinas y ramas punzocortantes que herían sus pies cada vez que corría.

-¡Malditos Hansford!.- Se dijo así misma mientras temblaba de miedo.- ¡Maldito Andrew, como pude confiar en el, como pude siquiera pensar en… no!... Si Makoto estuviera aquí ella sabría que hacer… ¡No quiero embarazarme, no quiero, no quiero otro parasito en mi cuerpo, no quiero no quiero!.- Se repetía así misma en voz baja mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, tropezándose una y otra vez con las ramas y espinas…

0-0-0-

Andrew conducía al límite dentro de su automóvil por la carretera oscura solo iluminada por las lámparas, las cosas se le habían salido de control y temía que ahora todos sus planes fueran a venirse abajo por aquel pequeño descuido de su parte. Las consecuencias sabia podrían ser devastadores y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

Escucho su celular timbrar nuevamente y lo contesto de mala gana.

-¿Ahora que quieres?... ¿Es que acaso no puedes hacer las cosas por ti mismo?... Si ya cumpliste con lo que te ordene dímelo y si no, entonces no me molestes hasta que así sea.

_-¡Tranquilo Andrew!.- Escucho la voz de Darien.- Soy Darien, todo va a estar bien… ¿Cómo __están las cosas?_

-No lo se, tal parece que estoy rodeado de una manada de inútiles.- Dijo Andrew.- Ni siquiera he podido dar con ellos.

_-Ni siquiera te consta que sea __así Andrew, estas muy nervioso._

-¡Fui un imbécil, Makoto escucho todo, todo!

_-¿No has podido dar con ellos?... ¿Qué hay del GPS?..._

-Buena idea y muchas gracias Darien.- Apago Andrew el teléfono.- Que bien hice en regalarte un automóvil con GPS Reika. En vista de que nadie hace nada bien tendré que hacer las cosas por mi cuenta como siempre…

-0-0-0-

Serenity se encontraba sentada en una de las habitaciones, dentro de la cual había una barra, copas y un estante donde había vinos de distintas marcas, algunos más añejos que otro. Se sirvió un trago mas de champagne y dio un sorbo sintiendo como al pasarlo le calentaba la garganta, mientras reía para si misma llena de satisfacción. La puerta se abrió y miro a Setsuna quien venia cargando con una charola de botanas que Serenity le había mandado preparar.

-¿Qué me vez maldita sirvienta?- Se burló Serenity.- ¡Rápido, muévete y sírveme la comida!

Serenity noto como su hermana la miraba con ira y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Crees que mirándome así me intimidas?... ¡Solterona, amargada!

Setsuna se acerco y puso el plato de botanas sobre la barra.

-Algún día te tragaras tus palabras Serenity.

Serenity se quedo seria y después soltó una fuerte carcajada, lanzando al piso las botanas que Setsuna se había esmerado en prepararle.

-Ya no tengo hambre, por favor trae algo para que limpies.

-Lúcete querida hermana.- Dijo Setsuna.- En una semana esta casa tendrá nueva dueña, la siguiente señora Hansford y entonces tu "reinado" habrá terminado.- Dijo Setsuna haciendo la señal de comilla con los dedos.

Serenity la miro con rabia contenida y después dio un trago para dibujar una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Ya veremos, aun falta una semana para la boda.- Dijo Serenity.- Y en una semana pueden ocurrir muchas cosas…. Como que el novio se arrepienta, por ejemplo.

Setsuna salio del cuarto y casi al instante entro Serena, quien vestía un pantalón negro ceñido a sus curvas y una blusa en color rosa, luciendo su rostro con un dejo de palidez.

-Mamá.- Balbuceo Serena.

-¿Qué quieres Serena?

Serena apretujo los labios y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules.

-Estoy embarazada.

Serenity arqueo una de sus cejas y clavo sus ojos con dureza en los de su hija.

-¿Embarazada?- Pregunto molesta Serenity que se levanto de la barra.- Bueno, eso puede ser tan bueno o tan malo dependiendo de cómo sea que te hayas embarazado y de quien sea el hijo… ¿Es de Darien?

Serena se limpio con brusquedad las lagrimas y miro a su madre con enojo, estaba preocupada como buscando una salida al problema que se le presentaba y su madre parecía no tener las palabras para consolarla.

-¡No es de Darien!.- Exclamo Serena molesta.- ¿Cómo va a ser de Darien si ni siquiera presta atención en mi?... ¡Ni siquiera me he acostado con el alguna vez en la vida!

¿Entonces de quién es?- La tomo Serenity de los hombros.- ¡Serena habla!... Si no es de Darien supongo que al menos debe de ser de algún hombre de buena familia… ¿Es así verdad?

Serena movió negativamente la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar.

-No. El hijo que espero es de….

-¡No me digas su nombre!.- La hizo callar Serenity.- Te embarazaste de un muerto de hambre… ¿Cierto?... Bien, si estuvieras embarazada de Darien o un hombre de clase te felicitaría pues ese bebe tendría un precio muy alto, pero si te embarazaste de un muerto de hambre ni me lo menciones… ¡Que estúpida has sido no cabe duda de que no tienes nada de mi inteligencia!

-¿Qué hago?- Pregunto Serena

-Hubieras pensado bien de quien te embarazabas.- Dijo Serenity que tomo y soltó aire.- Mira, no todo esta perdido, esta claro que el bebe no te sirve para atrapar a un hombre rico, y bueno como madre soltera mas difícil te será atrapar a un hombre y de clase…. Tendrás que conformarte con los que las solteras dejan. Si lo tienes no te la acabaras así que bien podrías ir a una de esas clínicas donde hacen legrados.

-Mamá.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Serenity mientras se servia otra copa.

-No me siento bien.

-¡Por favor Serena, deja el drama!.- Exclamo Serenity.- ¿Por qué no sales a divertirte?... Deja esta casa de aburrimiento para la ciega de Mina y no se, ve a un centro nocturno a bailar o sal con alguno de tus pretendientes.

Serena ya había estado considerando el aborto, justo desde que el test de embarazo le había dado positivo, no temía del aborto, pero temía de practicarse cualquier tipo de cirugía. Sintiéndose incomprendida salio del lugar para dirigirse a buscar a Jedite, ciertamente no amaba a Jedite, pero al menos quería hacérselo saber, aunque su decisión ya estaba tomada: se haría un legrado.

Serena iba caminando hacia la salida, cuando miro a Mina entrar con su bastón por medio del cual se guiaba. No deseaba tener que platicar con ella, pues lo ultimo que quería era escucharla por lo que reprimió el llanto y camino tan quedamente como pudo.

-¿Serena?- Escucho que Mina la llamaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Serena aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Estas bien?

-Claro que estoy bien.- Dijo Serena.- ¿Por qué no te buscas una vida propia Minako?... Siempre andas queriendo buscar problemas donde no los hay.

-He notado en la mesa que casi no comes, no escucho que muevas los palillos… ¿Te sucede algo?... No se, tu voz suena como si…

-No tengo nada Minako, deja de inventar tonterías.- Respondió Serena de mala gana que enseguida abandono la mansión.- Si quieres búscale problemas a Andrew porque en mi no los encontraras.

-0-0-0-

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, Jedite había logrado darle alcance a Makoto en el auto y mirarla correr despavorida desde lejos, no quiso darle alcance rápidamente, pues gozaba ver como ella corría imaginándose su cara de miedo y quizá algunas lagrimas de desesperación en sus ojos. La vio internarse entre los matorrales saliéndose de la carretera, seguro con el propósito de pasar desapercibida y sonrió para si mismo, con cada paso que la miraba dar, la aventura le parecía mas excitante y matarla entre en medio de los matorrales seria sumamente placentero.

Estaciono el auto un poco salido de la carretera y bajo de este, internándose por la maleza para darle alcance a Makoto, sabia que iba descalza por lo que muy seguramente se lastimaría las plantas de los pies lo que le haría mas difícil ir corriendo.

-¡Makoto Kino!- Exclamo Jedite avanzando a paso lento.- ¿Por qué te detienes muñequita?... La vamos a pasar muy rico como hace seis años… ¿O acaso era tu hermanita con la que me había divertido?

Makoto se encontraba escondida detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol mientras respiraba agitadamente, sujetando entre sus manos con fuerza un palo que se había encontrado en su huida, el simple hecho de respirar le parecía a ella un sonido incluso mas resonante que el de un cañón, temía ser encontrada por Jedite.

-_Todo estará bien, nadie me encontrara, nadie me violara y no me voy a embarazar. Todo estará bien.- Se repetía así misma mentalmente mientras algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas._

-Linda Makoto, sal de donde estés o Jedite se molestara… ¿Estas asustada nena?.- Pregunto Jedite mientras reía sadicamente.

Makoto oculta detrás del grueso tronco de aquel árbol lo miro pasar justo a un lado de ella, sabia que aunque el estuviera de espaldas con solo girarse la miraría agachada en el piso y que cualquiera movimiento por pequeño que sea la delataría.

-¡Sorpresa!- Exclamo Jedite soltando una fuerte carcajada mientras se giraba lentamente hasta encontrarla en el piso hecha un manojo de nervios.- ¡Te encontré!

Makoto sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba levanto el palo en alto y golpeo a Jedite en el rostro pero este al instante le arrebato fuertemente el palo de las manos.

-¡Maldita vieja estúpida!.- Gruño Jedite lanzando el palo al piso al verla correr lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían.- ¡Corre lo que quieras estúpida que te voy a dar alcance!.- Exclamo comenzando a caminar con paso lento para después comenzar a tomar velocidad hasta correr, gozando de ver el miedo en su victima.- ¡Detente o disparo perra!

Makoto a pesar de escuchar que Jedite dejaba escapar un disparo y otro no se detuvo en ningún momento, prefería morir por una bala que atravesara su cuerpo antes que ser ultrajada.

_-¡Maldito Kami desgraciado!.- Pensaba para si misma.- ¿Qué demonios te __hice para que te ensañaras conmigo de esa manera?... ¡Nadie va a abusar de mi, nadie!..._

_-0-0-0-_

Diamante esperaba de pie un poco detrás de Rei, mientras ella preguntaba al gerente del restaurante si por casualidad había estado en el lugar Andrew Hansford.

-Si señorita.- Dijo el gerente del restaurante después de revisar la lista donde se apuntaba el nombre de las personas que pedían reservaciones.- Andrew Hansford hizo reservación en el restaurante justo antier para hoy a las 7:00 de la tarde.

Rei miro su reloj, ya habían pasado poco más de dos horas desde que Andrew y Makoto hubieran probablemente estado ahí.

-Disculpe… ¿Sabe identificar a Andrew?... Digo, es que veo que el lugar tiene muchos clientes.

-Claro.- Respondió el hombre.- Es un joven alto, rubio, bien parecido, como no identificarlo si tiene la apariencia de un occidental.

-¿Con quien venia?

-Suele venir siempre con una chica, creo que es su novia.- Dijo el gerente.- Una chica por cierto muy bonita y atractiva.

-¿Es alta, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño?- Pregunto Rei.- ¿La miro ahora?... ¿A que horas se fueron?

El gerente dibujo una media sonrisa.

-Veo que la anda buscando. Mire, no me interesa la vida privada de mis clientes, pero los vi salir por separado, creo que habían discutido, ella salio corriendo llamando la atención de los clientes y el joven salio tras ella. De eso no se mas, además de que no comieron nada.

Rei se alejo del hombre no sin antes agradecerle, sintiendo temor por su amiga que no respondía a sus llamadas.

-¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo?

-Claro, estaba justo detrás de ti.- Respondió Diamante.

-¡El maldito perro de Hansford!.- Rugió Rei apretando los puños.- Pero te juro que si le hace algo, si la toca siquiera yo misma mato al maldito desgraciado… ¡Ahora si me convierto en asesina!

Diamante se desconcertó ante las palabras de su amiga.

-¿De que hablas?

-Yo y Makoto hemos soportado mucho.- Dijo Rei.- Ella soporto que los malditos Hansford y sus sicarios dañaran a su familia y a ella, y yo soporte perder a Tamahome y al abuelo… ¡La maldita justicia parece no estar de nuestro lado!.- Exclamo Rei mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos amatistas.- Pero te juro que si algo le sucede a Makoto… Ella y Amy son lo único que tengo.

Diamante sintió pena al ver a su amiga llorar, pocas veces la había visto así, pues aun en el dojo cuando practicaba kendo, ni siquiera cuando la lastimaban en las prácticas lloraba.

-Pequeña amatista, no llores.- Le dio un abrazo mientras acariciaba su largo cabello negro.

-¡Es que ya no puedo con esto Diamante, ya no puedo con tanta maldita injusticia!- Sollozaba Rei.- ¿Acaso nunca va a parar esto?... ¡Primero pierdo a mis padres en la niñez, después a Tamahome, al abuelo!... ¿Qué puede pasar ahora, que también a una de mis amigas les suceda algo?... ¡Ni siquiera he servido como abogada!

-Rei.- Balbuceo Diamante acariciándole el cabello.- En verdad me gustaría hacer algo por ti…

-¿Hacer mas?... Ya has hecho demasiado al venir hasta aquí conmigo.- Rei se separo un poco de Diamante.- Un teléfono, necesito un maldito teléfono para comunicarme con Amy.

-No creo que puedas reportar a Makoto desaparecida, para eso deben de haber pasado ciertas horas.

-Pero ella es policía… quizá puede hacer algo, mover influencias… ¡Lo que sea!...

-0-0-0-

Dentro de una de las oficinas del Equipo Especial de Asalto, los hombres al mando del Keibu (comandante) Artemis Tanaka quien tenia como su Keibuho (capitan de equipo) a Kunzite Nakamuraha salieron portando armas así como portando bajo la ropa los chalecos antibalas y en la cabeza los cascos a prueba de balas para dirigirse con urgencia al lugar donde muy posiblemente habría una lucha sangrienta contra sicarios.

Amy estaba terminando de ponerse su casco antibalas con viseras reforzadas cuando sintió la mirada de su novio sobre ella.

-No me mires así.- Le dijo Amy con dureza.- Estoy lista para matar.

-Amy, tu iras sentada detrás del vehiculo manejando el equipo electrónico, ya sabes computadoras, rastreadores, cámaras y micrófonos.

-Me han preparado para ser francotiradora y…

-Te desempeñas mejor en redes electrónicas, tienes experiencia en eso.

Amy miro retadoramente a su novio y capitán, desde el principio había tenido claro que Kunzite no la quería ver como miembro del equipo especial de Asalto pero desde siempre ese había sido el sueño de ella, atrapar a tantos miembros del crimen organizado como pudiera y su novio no iba a truncarle su proyecto de vida.

-Eso se llama falta de ética, sabes que Sasuke puede hacerlo solo, yo estoy entrenada y sabes que soy buena como francotiradora y además…

-¡Solamente has practicado, nunca has estado realmente en un operativo!.- Exclamo Kunzite.- Mejor observa y para la otra entonces ya entras en acción.

-¡Kunzite, Amy!.- Les llamo la atención Artemis.- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Acaso no pueden dejar su relación sentimental para cuando estén fuera de sus labores?... ¡Esto es trabajo así que sus líos amorosos déjenlos para otro momento!

Kunzite apretó los puños, nunca había sentido temor al estar en un operativo en medio de un tiroteo de balas de fuego entre su equipo y los miembros de la yakuza o de peligrosos sicarios, pero saber que su novia ahora formaba parte de ese equipo hacia que el miedo se apoderara de el.

-Estarás con Sasuke dirigiendo el sistema de computo.- Dijo Kunzite.- Ahora vámonos.

Amy apretó los puños cuando escucho su teléfono celular particular que timbro.

-¿Rei?.- Balbuceo el nombre de su amiga pues lo tenia pregrabado.- Justo voy a…. ¿Cómo que Makoto esta desaparecida?... No te preocupes amiga.

Amy se llevo la mano a la frente removiéndose el cabello, se había dado cuenta que posiblemente los sicarios con los que se enfrentarían esa noche podrían posiblemente tener en sus manos a Makoto.

-_Creo que desobedecer un poco no me vendrá mal._

-0-0-0-

Andrew conducía su automóvil por la carretera guiándose por el GPS gracias al cual pudo localizar el automóvil de Reika y seguirle el paso, sabía que estaba cerca y esperaba que las cosas no salieran mal.

-¡Demonios, no puede salir todo mal!- Balbuceo para si mismo limpiándose el sudor que a causa de los nervios corría por su frente.

Al ir avanzando un poco mas, finalmente vio el automóvil de Reika salido un poco de la carretera y antes de bajar saco un revolver que guardaba debajo del asiento y lo guardo dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, si los hombres que trabajaban para el no hacían bien el trabajo el se iba a encargar de ejecutarlo a la perfección. Finalmente, con paso lento se interno en la espesura del bosque.

-Luciérnaga… ¿Dónde estarás?.- Pregunto en un susurro casi para si mismo.

Sentía que el corazón le golpeaba en el pecho una y otra vez, fue entonces que le pareció escuchar unas pisadas acercándose y unos sollozos en el silencioso bosque a las afueras de la carretera y corrió rápidamente tratando de dar con Makoto.

Al mismo tiempo, Makoto corría rápidamente, sabia que ya faltaba poco para llegar de nuevo a la carretera y deseaba dentro de si que alguien que pudiera auxiliarla apareciera en ese momento en que se sentía sola y temerosa. Trataba de avanzar mas rápido, pero a cada paso sentía el dolor en sus talones y los pasos de Jedite cada vez mas cerca, le pareció de pronto escuchar a alguien que venia en dirección hacia a ella pero de pronto sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los de su prometido que estaba a poco menos de cuatro menos de ella.

-Luciérnaga… mi amor… que bueno que te encuentro.- Escucho Makoto que Andrew dijo con un dejo de aparente emoción en su voz, pero rápidamente vinieron a su mente las palabras que le había escuchado decir primero en el restaurante y luego a Reika en el teléfono y sintió que el miedo recorría su cuerpo, quiso correr hacia atrás pero entonces al voltear miro a Jedite aproximarse a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito?- Encaro Makoto a Andrew.- ¡Si me vas a matar entonces mátame, mátame de una maldita vez!- Exclamo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Makoto quiso correr pero antes de siquiera poder moverse Andrew la jalo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el con fuerza.

-¡Deja de gritar Makoto!.- Exclamo Andrew jaloneándola del brazo.

-¡Déjame, maldito, suéltame!.- Forcejeaba Makoto tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-¡Alto ahí o en este momento les vuelo los sesos a los dos!

Makoto y Andrew se giraron y miraron a Jedite frente a ellos.

-Jedite.- Pronuncio Andrew el nombre de aquel hombre.-Serenity te ordeno que la mataras… ¿Eres tan imbécil como para no poder hacer eso?... Hace mas de dos horas que me comunique con la estúpida de Reika y veo que lo que pudieron hacer en cuestión de segundo aun no lo han hecho… ¿Qué estabas esperando que yo viniera a hacerlo?

Makoto que en ese momento respiraba agitada, estaba asustada, no podía creer la frialdad con la que Andrew hablaba.

-¿Andrew Hansford?- Dedujo Jedite al verlo ahí. Ciertamente nunca había tenido contacto con el, pero lo había visto un par de veces salir de la mansión Hansford, jamás se había imaginado que el al igual que Serenity estuviera involucrado en la Yakuza hasta hace poco que la misma Reika se lo había confesado.- ¿Andrew Hansford el hijastro de Serenity?... ¡Pues sabes que imbécil, ni aunque seas el mismísimo jefe de un clan te tengo miedo, cuidado en como me estas hablando o te mato!

Andrew sonrió de lado.

-¿Matarme a mi?... Podría pagarte mas de lo que Serenity te paga… ¿Por qué no te unes a mi?... Finalmente odias a Serenity… ¿no es así?... Y ¿Sabes que?... Yo también, tampoco me conviene que esta mujer este viva, no me conviene que se descubra lo que hay detrás de la muerte de los Kino.

Makoto se sobresalto al escuchar a Andrew hablar de su familia. ¿Acaso Andrew también había estado involucrado? Makoto apretó los puños llena de ira, rabia, impotencia, desilusión y miedo.

-Veo que no eres tan imbécil como pareces.- Dijo Jedite.- Pero quiero hacer mía a esta mujer, te juro que la matare pero antes deseo hacerla mía, ver el terror en su mirada, no sabes que cuerpo tan hermoso tiene y…

Jedite no pudo terminar de hablar, pues al estar imaginando sus fantasías enfermas bajo la guardia y en un momento de descuido Andrew le dio un fuerte golpe en su mano haciendo que el revolver saliera volando a varios metros de distancia de donde se encontraba el.

-¡Imbécil, traidor!... ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Quieres a la mujer para ti?

Andrew le metió un fuerte puñetazo en medio de la nariz a Jedite derribándolo piso, mirando como chorros de sangre corrían por el rostro de aquel hombre.

-¿Qué pensabas infeliz, estúpido, cerdo malnacido?- Lo pateaba Andrew en el estomago una y otra vez.- ¿Creíste que querría dañar a mi prometida imbécil?... ¡Claro que no, no soy un maldito cerdo, asqueroso, violador como tu!... ¡Pronto estarás tras las rejas porque la policía ya está en camino y vienen por ti!

Makoto que estaba a varios metros de donde ambos hombres se golpeaban el uno al otro rodando en el suelo, estaba desconcertada. ¿Cómo era posible que Andrew estuviera ahora defendiéndola después de haber dicho que él había dicho querer matarla?...

Jedite gritaba de dolor al sentir el chorro de sangre brotar de su nariz y los golpes en medio de su estomago pero entonces sin que Andrew se lo esperara saco de la bolsa de su pantalón otro revolver y dejo escapar varios tiros.

-¡Un golpe mas, otro intento de pasarte de listo y le vuelo los sesos a ti y a tu mujercita!- Exclamo Jedite levantándose.- ¡Las manos en alto maldito Hansford!... ¡Y a ti maldita perra más te vale que no corras!

Andrew levanto las manos tan solo escuchar la orden de Jedite, pues temía que aquel hombre intentara hacerle daño a Makoto.

-¿Qué creíste estúpido?.- Se alejo Jedite acercándose a donde estaba su otro revolver para tomarlo.- ¿Qué podrías tomarme el pelo?... ¡Pues te equivocas imbécil, quien me toma el pelo muere!.- Exclamo Jedite dejando escapar un balazo directo al cuerpo de Andrew que enseguida cayo al piso dejando escapar un alarido de dolor.

Makoto que había pensado por un momento en huir, al ver el cuerpo de Andrew desplomarse, comenzó a sollozar desesperadamente, dejándose caer justo a un lado de donde estaba el cuerpo de Andrew.

-Andrew.- Balbuceo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.- ¡Andy, mi amor!.., ¡Andrew háblame, responde!.- Hablaba desesperadamente mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su novio sintiéndose culpable al pensar que podría perderlo, que a causa de esa herida de bala podría morir.- ¡Andrew, no te puedes morir, tu no, no quiero perderte tonto, te amo, reacciona!.- Exclamaba Makoto dándole palmadas en las mejillas una y otra vez.

-¡Que romántico!.- Exclamo Jedite soltando una sonora carcajada haciendo que Makoto volteara y lo mirara con odio.- ¡Me encanta que me veas así, como miedo y horror!

-¡Te odio maldito cerdo!.- Rugía Makoto mientras las lagrimas salian de sus mejillas.- ¡Mataste a mis padres, mataste a mi hermana, mataste a Tamahome, me violaste y ahora también te ensañas con el amor de mi vida!... ¿Qué te hice maldito cerdo?... ¿Por qué a Andrew?

Jedite se acerco a Makoto y la tomo del cabello arrastrándola con fuerza a unos metros de distancia alejándola del cuerpo de Andrew.

-¡Mírame perra, mírame!.- Exclamo Jedite dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago haciéndola retorcerse de dolor.- ¿Así que tu eres la maldita perra que hice mía?... Pues bien, nos vamos a divertir otra vez como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Mátame si lo deseas imbécil pero no voy a dejar que me hagas daño!.- Exclamo Makoto dándole una sonora bofetada.- ¡No dejare que vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos en mi cuerpo, cerdo asqueroso y no te voy a perdonar que le hayas hecho eso a Andrew!

Jedite sonrió de lado y apunto hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Andrew.

-Quiza tu prometido aun este con vida y solo herido.- Soltó una carcajada Jedite.- Pero podria terminarlo de rematar si es que no está muerto… Aunque si esta herido seguro terminara de desangrarse lentamente.

-¡No, lo hagas, por favor!.- Suplico Makoto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jedite la tomo del cabello y la arrastro un poco mas hasta que finalmente llegaron a donde se encontraba un pequeño lago.

¡Quiero que me supliques perra, eso quiero!.- La tomo Jedite del cabello con fuerza sumergiéndole el rostro dentro del agua sacándole después el rostro para volverla a sumergir con fuerza, gozando de ver como Makoto se ahogaba y escupía agua cada vez que le sacaba el rostro del lago.

-¡Es que acaso no te cansas maldita perra!.- Exclamo Jedite.- ¡Suplícame, di que quieres estar conmigo!

Makoto sintió un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro que la hizo tambalearse y caer al piso, sintiendo después las manos de Jedite sobre su cuello apretujándola fuertemente.

-¿Verdad que quieres estar conmigo perra?... ¡Eres igual que todas las malditas mujeres… Y vamos a repetir lo que hicimos hace seis años hija de Hiroki.

Makoto sintió como además de ahorcarla con una mano, Jedite llevaba su mano hacia su nariz impidiéndole respirar.

_.- ¡Maldito Kami, __primero mis padres, después me violan y me dejan un parasito en el cuerpo, después mi hermana, Tahamome y ahora Andrew y de nuevo me violaran, mejor mátame maldito Kami, porque te juro que si me dejas otro maldito parasito en el cuerpo me lo volveré a sacar!.- Pensaba Makoto en silencio sintiendo como su vista se nublaba._

Makoto sintió que Jedite la soltaba y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, pero entonces sintió un puñetazo tras otro en su rostro.

-¡Maldita perra, quéjate, excítame!

Jedite sintió de pronto que alguien lo tomaba por los hombros tirándolo con fuerza al piso, fue entonces que se llevo una sorpresa al mirar a Andrew encima de el golpeándolo salvajemente en el rostro una y otra vez, preguntándose como es que estaba encima de el y sin ninguna herida.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta, malnacido, cerdo violador!.- Gritaba Andrew golpeándolo una y otra vez en el rostro haciéndolo pegar alaridos de dolor.- ¿Pretendías lastimar a mi prometida infeliz?... ¡Vas a pagar muy caro haberla tocado y tus asquerosos crímenes, estúpido, malnacido, perro, iras a prisión directamente al corredor de la muerte porque yo mismo me voy a encargar de que así sea maldito puerco degenerado, pervertido!... En tu vida ni tu ni nadie va a volver a lastimar a mi novia.

Makoto que ya se había incorporado sentándose en el piso tenia un cumulo de sentimientos encontrados dentro de si misma, lloraba y reía a la vez, sentía miedo de que la dañaran, de que alguien le asesinara a Andrew como ya le habían asesinado a sus padres y a su hermana pero también sentía alegría de saber que Andrew estaba vivo, de comprobar que no estaba muerto, ni siquiera herido. ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta? Al ver el cuerpo de Andrew desplomarse lloró como hace mucho no lo hacia pensando que podría estar gravemente herido y en su dolor y arrepentimiento por no haberle dicho que lo amaba no había tomado en cuenta que no había charco de sangre alrededor del cuerpo de Andrew. Miro los dos revolver de Jedite y sonriendo para si misma los tomo en sus manos.

Makoto miro como ambos hombres rodaban en el piso golpeándose el uno al otro, a pesar de ver desarmado a Jedite no le gustaba ver que golpeara a Andrew.

-¡Hazte a un lado maldito cerdo malnacido!

Andrew empujo de su lado a Jedite haciendo que este se estampara contra el piso, lo miro levantarse y tratar de huir pero entonces también el saco el arma que guardaba oculta dentro de su pantalón.

-¡Alto ahí malnacido o ahora te vuelo los sesos!- Le dijo Andrew mientras dejaba escapar un disparo en otra dirección.- ¿Qué pensabas hacer imbécil?... ¿Huir?... Si eso estas pensando no lo permitiré porque yo mismo me encargare de que vallas directamente al corredor de la muerte.

Jedite volteo hacia donde estaba Andrew y comenzó a carcajearse.

-¿Qué harás Hansford?... ¡Te sientes muy valiente con arma en mano!... ¡Mírate, ni siquiera eres capaz de disparar una maldita arma!

Andrew respiraba agitadamente tratando de controlar sus emociones, cuando Jedite le había disparado había caído al piso a causa del dolor, el chaleco antibalas lo había protegido, pero el dolor lo había aturdido, había visto como Jedite había golpeado a Makoto, torturándola, había querido hacer algo, pero mientras salía de aquel aturdimiento había ideado un plan: Tomarlo desprevenido para evitar que Makoto no saliera lastimada, mas sin embargo, ahora dentro de sí sabía que no era capaz de disparar.

-¡Quizá el no, pero yo si!.- Exclamo Makoto llena de ira mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.-

Andrew temió que Makoto hiciera una locura y se acerco a ella.

-Luciérnaga, mi amor… por favor no hagas una tontería, la policía ya viene en camino

Makoto soltó una carcajada llena de amargura mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-¿La maldita policía?.- Pregunto Makoto con amargura.- ¡Por favor Andrew!… ¡La maldita e ineficaz policía no sirve para nada, no salvo de una muerte violenta a mis padres, no salvo de la maldita muerte a mi hermana y también se llevó a Tamahome entre las patas!… ¡Gracias a la maldita ineficiencia de la policía que no hizo su maldito trabajo se arruino mi vida, Zafiro se largó de mi lado y me dejo sola, gracias a la maldita policía corrupta me quede sola y por eso no voy a poder ser una mujer normal nunca, no podré hacer feliz a ningún hombre por este maldito cerdo hijo de puta que arruino mis sueños y mi vida!.- Gritaba Makoto llena de ira.

Andrew temiendo que Makoto hiciera alguna estupidez se guardó el revólver y camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su novia sosteniendo ambos revolver en mano.

-Luciérnaga… Tu eres abogada… conoces las leyes… ¿Sabes que pasaría si matas a alguien verdad?… Irías directamente al corredor de la muerte… quizá no tienes a tus padres pero, tienes a dos amigas que te quieren mucho a Rei y a Amy y a mí. A mí me tienes como lo que tu quieras.

Makoto que escuchaba las palabras de Andrew pensó por un momento en el pabellón de la muerte, definitivamente no deseaba estar en ese lugar, pero al ver que Jedite daba unos pasos para tratar de huir disparo con uno de los revolver hacia donde estaba Jedite tratando de herirlo, pero ninguno de los dos disparos no fueron certeros. Jedite temblando de miedo se dejó caer en el piso, mirando horrorizado a aquella mujer que lo miraba como fiera al acecho.

-¡Ese maldito cerdo acabo con mi vida!- Exclamo con Makoto.- ¡Y violo a mi hermana, junto con otros dos malditos puercos asquerosos y yo no lo voy a perdonar, me importa muy poco si voy al corredor de la muerte, al menos habré limpiado mi honor al deshacerme de este maldito cerdo, le hare favor al mundo al librarlo de una alimaña más!… ¿Quién le devolverá la virginidad a mi hermana, quien borra que haya tenido que soportar por semanas a un parasito en su cuerpo?… ¡Nada volverá a ser como antes y yo lo voy a matar, me importa muy poco si me mandan al maldito corredor de la muerte si con ello libro a la sociedad de esta maldita alimaña!… ¡No evite que matara a mis padres, que violara a Lita ni que matara a Tamahome, me iba a violar como lo hizo con Lita y pensaba matarte a ti!

-¡Por favor escucha a ese hombre!- Exclama Jedite temblando de miedo.

-Mako… mi amor.- Seguía caminando Andrew hasta llegar hacia ella.- Yo te amo, me haces feliz, yo no quiero que vallas al corredor de la muerte… si tú vas al corredor de la muerte te mataran y yo estaré muy triste por ti.- Andrew estiro la mano hacia donde se encontraba su novia.- Dame el arma Makoto, seguro tu padre que era un buen hombre no querría que tu hicieras eso, tu madre tampoco y…

Makoto se dejó caer al piso aun con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras dejaba caer los dos revolver en el piso, llevándose las manos al rostro.

-Ya soy una asesina.- Dijo mientras las lágrimas caían copiosamente de sus ojos.- Yo mate a Rubeus y a Neflyte, a esos dos malditos violadores, yo los mate.

Andrew se agacho lentamente y tomo las dos armas guardándolas dentro de una bolsa de platico que después metió en una de las bolsas de su saco.

-No digas eso Makoto, tu no mataste a nadie mi amor.- Balbuceo Andrew pasando un brazo por alrededor de sus hombros atrayéndola hacia el.- Tú no eres eso.

Pronto se escuchó el sonido de unas patrullas y Jedite aprovechando que Andrew se encontraba tratando de tranquilizar a Makoto aprovecho para salir corriendo tan rápido como le fuera posible.

-¡Se va, el maldito va a huir!.- Exclamo Makoto rabiosa.- ¡Yo tenía que haberlos matado a todos!… ¡Tenía que haber matado a ese cerdo, ese maldito cerdo me queria violar, y va a intentar volver a hacerlo!

Andrew se limitó a a abrazar a su prometida.

-No será así mi amor, te prometo que nadie volverá a hacerte daño, perdón por no haber podido evitar que te hicieran daño.

En pocos segundos, el lugar se llenó de policías los cuales recibiendo órdenes de Kunzite corrían en distintas direcciones de la carretera tratando de localizar a Jedite.

-¡Kumada tu iras por aquel lado con el resto, Wakamatzu por allá!.- Daba órdenes Kunzite.

Amy sin esperar recibir orden alguna corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga.

-Makoto amiga.- Balbuceo Amy.

Makoto se separó de Andrew y camino hacia donde estaba Amy recibiendo de esta un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias al Kami estas bien.

Andrew que se encontraba un poco detrás de su novia se acercó a Kunzite entregándole la bolsa de plástico donde guardaba las armas de fuego

Nakamura, estos dos revolver los traía Jedite con él. Intento atacarnos

Kunzite tomo el arma y miro algunos golpes en el rostro de Andrew mirando como este se llevaba la mano al pecho.

-¿Se encuentra bien Hansford?… Muchas gracias por haber puesto la denuncia.

-Pues ya ve que no sirvió de mucho, este imbécil se escapó de nuevo.

-Ya estará bajo prisión, no llegara muy lejos, de igual manera de no haber sido por usted quizá no habríamos llegado y su prometida pudo haberla pasado mal, entiendo su desesperación.

Andrew volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraba Makoto llorando aun en silencio mientras Amy a su lado le hacía compañía. El hecho de pensar que Jedite pudo haberle hecho daño hacia que la piel se le erizara.

-0-0-0-

Jedite arrastro el cuerpo del taxista que había matado con un cuchillo en un obscuro callejón. No podía regresar a su departamento, pues sabía que muy seguramente la policía llegaría ahí a buscarlo. Odiaba a todos a su alrededor, a Andrew Hansford que lo había golpeado y había impedido que hiciera lo que por tanto tiempo había anhelado, a Makoto Kino que no había contribuido a excitarlo, a Reika que había querido tratarlo como un perro, pero sobre todo odiaba estar metido en problemas y que su tutora, Serenity Hansford no le contestara el teléfono para auxiliarlo.

Escucho de pronto el sonido de su celular y lo contesto al ver en el identificador de llamadas que era Serena y sonrió maliciosamente para sí mismo.

-¿Serena?… ¿Qué te sucede linda?… Sí, claro, voy para allá. No en tu casa no, mira pasare por ti a la casa de tu amiga esa a la que ira a visitar… quizá podríamos divertirnos.

Jedite sonrió para sí mismo, estaba frustrado pues no había podido hacerle a Makoto Kino lo que tanto deseaba, pero por mientras seria Serena quien saciara sus ansias…

**Algunas horas ****después…**

Sentada en el sofá de su casa, Rei lloraba desconsoladamente mientras una y otra vez marcaba al número celular de Makoto temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado, mientras Diamante a su lado trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Desearía saber a donde la llevo… ¿Qué le habrá hecho?… ¡Makoto siempre está asustada de todo, se pone histérica y nerviosa, podría hacer una tonteria en su desesperación por no ser atacada!

-Tranquila pequeña, veras que todo sale bien.- Le consolaba Diamante.- Veras que ese idiota de Andrew no se saldrá con la suya.

-¡Maldito Hansford imbécil!… ¿Cómo es posible que le haya hecho eso a mi hermano?… Mi querido hermano Tamahome.

El sonido de la puerta se escuchó y Rei enseguida se levantó para abrir, esperanzada por que fuera Makoto, pero al abrirla miro de pie a Amy.

-Makoto… ¿Dónde está Makoto?… ¿Supiste algo de ella?… ¿Qué le hizo ese maldito perro de Hansford?

-Amiga, tranquila.- Le dio un fuerte abrazo Amy.- Todo estará bien. Makoto está bien, está sana y salva.

-¿Entonces donde demonios esta?… ¿Por qué no vino contigo?… ¿Le hicieron algo?… ¡No mientas Amy!

-Rei por favor tranquila. Makoto está bien, pero no vendrá esta noche a casa. Si, está en peligro le quieren hacer daño, es por ello que ahora está en otro lugar más seguro. Nosotras también corremos peligro, bueno yo siempre por mi trabajo, pero igual habrá algunos policías que te estarán siguiendo a donde vallas para que no te preocupes.

-¿A mí?… ¿Pero porque?

-Es por seguridad Rei.- Dijo Amy.- Hans Ford pago para que tengas protección pero Makoto al menos pasara algunos días en otro lugar. Te prometo que mañana te llevo a verla, ahora por favor tranquilízate.

-Disculpa Amy.- La interrumpió Diamante.- ¿Te quedaras aquí en casa o también tienes turno de noche?… Porque digo, no es posible que si las cosas están tan graves Rei se quede sola.

-Descuida, yo me quedare aquí y estoy armada.- Dijo Amy.

Diamante se acercó a Rei depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Pequeña, cualquier cosa que necesites háblame… ¿De acuerdo?… Regresare a casa pero ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Diamante.

Después de que Diamante se fuera, Rei se quedó mirando por donde su amigo se había ido.

-¿Cómo que no se escucharía mal Rei Black verdad?- Bromeó Amy.

Rei se sonrojo ante el comentario de Amy y volteo a verla con una mirada dura.

-Amy, por favor… Ahorita lo único que importa es Makoto y tu… no estoy interesada en amores.

-Si tú lo dices.- Dijo Amy queriendo soltar una risita.- Bien, no es momento de bromas. No es que desconfié de Diamante, de hecho me agrada, pero esto lo quiero hablar contigo a solas porque eres mi amiga y no debería de decírtelo porque es secreto que no debería salir del cuerpo de policías. Makoto está bien, si, Jedite la quiso atacar, pero ahora está en un lugar seguro que después yo te diré donde es, pero ahora está bien y todo gracias a Andrew Hansford, en verdad que ese hombre la ama y…

-¿Cómo que con el idiota de Andrew Hansford?.- Alterada Rei.- ¡Ahora mismo vamos y la apartamos de ese imbécil que solo le quiere hacer daño!

-Rei tranquila, te aseguro que no es así.- Dijo Amy.- Andrew en verdad la ama, mira que arriesgar su vida por ella, eso no lo hace un hombre que no ama a una mujer.

-¡Amy, ese imbécil esta aliado con su madrastra para acabar con Makoto, él estuvo detrás de la muerte de los Kino, es un maldito lobo con piel de cordero que finge estupidez para salirse con la suya!

-Rei, siéntate, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Primero escúchame y después entonces di lo que quieras…

-0-0-0-

Makoto que se encontraba recostada sobre una cama, miraba con extrañeza aquella habitación que a simple vista parecía la recámara de un hombre soltero, con paredes azules, una amplia cama en medio, un sofá, un pequeño escritorio, lámpara a un lado del buro de la cama, pero lo que llamo la atención de ella era que no tenía ventana alguna y tampoco puerta de salida.

-Estas muy bien, solo algunos golpes, moretones y estos arañones en las plantas de los pies.- Dijo la Ikuko Shields la madre de Darien y Tía de Andrew.- Te dejare este medicamento y este ungüento te lo pondrás en las heridas de los pies Makoto, solo para evitar que no entre infección alguna.

La doctora Ikuko se sentó al borde de la cama y estrecho una de las manos de Makoto.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que haber pasado por todo esto Mako, me alegro de que ese hombre no te haya lastimado y solo haya sido un susto. - La doctora volteo a ver a su sobrino y sonrió.- Me alegro que tu también estés a salvo Andy, sabes que te quiero mucho, ahora me retiro.

Andrew abrió la puerta del ropero y su tía camino hacia allá.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres salir por aquí tía?

-Es mejor así Andrew, no conviene que alguien me vea salir de aquí.

Después de que la tia de Andrew abandonara la habitación, Makoto que aún no salía de su asombro debido a que también había llegado a través del sótano clavo sus ojos verdes en Andrew.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo eso Andrew?… Primero escuche que querías matarme, después me salvas la vida y te arriesgas por mi… sabes más de lo que aparentas… ¿A qué estás jugando?.- Dijo Makoto con un dejo de molestia en su voz.- Esto es peligroso, no es tu problema y pudiste haber salido lastimado.

Andrew se sentó en el borde de la cama, acercando su mano a una de las suaves mejillas de Makoto.

-Hice esto por la sencilla razón de que te amo y prefiero morir antes que perderte.

Makoto levanto su vista y llevo sus manos a la mano que Andrew tenía en su mejilla tomándola entre las suyas.

-No merezco que hagas esto por mi.- Dijo Makoto con seriedad.- Yo te mentí, te engañe, lo siento pero no te amo, no siento lo mismo por ti. Así que no tendrás siquiera que romper el compromiso porque yo ya lo he roto.

Andrew le sostuvo la mirada y dibujo una media sonrisa.

-Te protegería aunque no me amaras.- Le respondió Andrew.- Y aunque ahora lo niegas fue lindo escuchar que lo decías cuando me creíste muerto.

Makoto se quedó desconcertada y de pronto recordó el momento en que Jedite había disparado en el pecho de Andrew y al instante sus mejillas se ruborizaron, no deseaba que Andrew la dejara como en el pasado Zafiro la había dejado, eso no lo soportaría…

**Hola queridos lectores!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y les mando saludos a cada uno. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo jajaja, sobre todo a aquellos que creyeron por un momento que Andrew era el villano de la historia… ¿O si lo es? Hahaha.**

**Nicky, mi querida Nicky, ahora pareces mi lectora de mentes, eres tan canija que tenías razón, me conoces y lo sabias, pero tuve que negártelo haha.**

**Saludos a todos y no se vallan sin leer el rincón de la Nickypedia.**

**Atte**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**

La Nickypedia se ha actualizado, así que aquí traigo unas definiciones que he sacado del gran Nicky-diccionario:

Andrew "denme insecticidas así termino con la luciérnaga" Hansford

Zafiro "si yo tengo problemas existenciales, los problemas de identidad los tiene mi novia"

Mina "El kamasutra se imprime en braille sépanlo" Hansford

Amy "única mujer cuerda entre tanto loco desquiciado busca casa" Mizuno.

Serenity "no es cabello platinado, son canas"

Setsuna "para ser sailor del tiempo envejezco más que nadie"

Jedite "me tiro a mi hermanita" ¿?

Diamante "nalgas de acero, házmelo encima de las acuarelas" Black.

En fin, esos son solo algunos.


	26. Chapter 26 Confiar en el

**Confiar en el****.**

"_Los ojos, sin hablar, confiesan los secretos del corazón"_

_San Jerónimo._

Makoto se sonrojo ante el comentario de Andrew, fue entonces que recordó el momento en que vio su cuerpo desplomarse en el piso tras haber sido balaceado por Jedite, había llorado ante el cuerpo de Andrew y creyéndolo herido le había dicho lo que nunca imagino llegar a decirle: Te amo.

-Fue el momento.- Dijo Makoto.- Me preocupe por ti, te amo como se le ama a un amigo, como quiero a Rei o a Amy. Mi corazón ya es de otro hombre y ese no eres tú.

Andrew dibujo una media sonrisa, dentro de si, aunque Makoto lo negara estaba seguro de que ella le amaba, si bien ella no se lo había dicho antes eso era algo que en su corazón sentía.

-¿De quien?

-De Tamahome.

-¿Y Zafiro?

-¿Qué demonios pretendes Andrew?- Lo miro ella duramente mientras se quitaba el anillo de compromiso y lo ponía sobre el buro a un lado de la cama.- He dicho que no deseo casarme contigo, te dije que te he mentido, te he engañado… ¿No deberías odiarme o te estas burlando de mi?

-Solo quería saberlo

-¿Saberlo?... ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Lanzo Makoto las preguntas sintiéndose molesta.- Pues bien, Tamahome no fue mi novio, era mi cuñado, ya te lo dije. Zafiro era mi novio pero me abandono… ¿Contento?

Andrew saco su teléfono celular de su pantalón y se lo entrego a Makoto.

-Bien, no me amas, si tu dices que es así tengo que aceptarlo.- Dijo Andrew.- Ya sabes lo que siento por ti y no te puedo obligar a que me correspondas si así no lo sientes, al corazón no se le obliga Luciérnaga. Yo lo único que deseo es que estés bien, que seas feliz, sino es conmigo que lo seas con un hombre que te proteja, que te ame y que te trate como una dama como tu mereces ser tratada, mi querido amigo Zafiro es un buen hombre y yo se perder. Háblale si así lo deseas.

Andrew se levanto de la cama y se encamino hacia el guardarropa dentro de la habitación, Makoto supuso que quizá saldría de la habitación por ahí.

-¿Acaso yo te dije que quisiera a Zafiro en mi vida de nuevo?- Pregunto más tranquila.- Nuestra relación fue linda, cometimos errores, si estuve muy enamorada de el, creí que nunca lo olvidaría, pero entonces…

Makoto se quedo en silencio cuidándose de no hablar de más.

¿Entonces?- La miro Andrew.

-Entonces un día sin darme cuenta deje de extrañarlo, deje de amarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Simplemente paso.

Andrew abrió el guardarropa y saco una pijama femenina la cual consistía en un shorts negro de algodón a juego con una blusa de tirantes delgados.

-Si gustas vístete con esta pijama.- La puso Andrew sobre la cama.- No me mires así, esta nueva y aun tiene la etiqueta era un regalo que había comprado para ti. Supongo que esto será más cómodo que dormir con el vestido. Si tienes necesidad de ir al baño puedes ir al que está ahí arriba.- Dijo Andrew removiendo un cuadro de la pared en el cual estaba enmarcada una fotografía de Makoto, tecleando después una clave haciendo que de arriba del techo enseguida se abriera una puerta oculta de la cual caían unas escaleras por las cuales subir a lo que parecía una especie de ático oculto.- O puedes salir al resto del departamento solo apréndete la clave no es bueno apuntarla en papel. La casa esta rodeada de hombres que cuidan de tu seguridad, puedes leer revistas, libros, ver televisión o hacer ejercicio en un pequeño gimnasio que hay aquí en esta casa. Sabes que puedes salir, pero es mejor que estés aquí por tu seguridad, al menos por ahora necesitamos que Serenity te crea muerta así que habrá que esperar algunos días para que baje la guardia. Espero los policías capturen al imbécil de Jedite. Iré a la cocina y te prepare algo de cenar, no has comido nada y quizá…

-Andrew.- Lo interrumpió Makoto.

-¿Dime?

-Esta casa es como una caja de sorpresas, tiene puertas secretas y ocultas por todos lados.- Dijo Makoto.

-¿Eso era todo lo que ibas a decir?- Le pregunto Andrew.

Makoto trato de ponerse en pie pero las plantas de los pies le dolían por los arañones que se había hecho al correr descalza tratando de huir. Andrew inmediatamente se acerco a ella y la ayudo a sentarse sobre la cama.

-¿Estas bien?... ¿Quieres ir al baño?- Pregunto Andrew hincándose mientras le sostenía una pierna mirando las heridas aun sin cicatrizar.- Creo que será mejor que no camines para que te recuperes mas rápido, esto debe de doler mucho y…

-Andrew.- Lo interrumpió ella apartando suavemente su pie para dejar colgando ambas piernas sobre la cama. Estiro después su mano para acariciar una de las mejillas de Andrew con sus manos, sintiendo como el vello que comenzaba a salir picaba, si algo le agradaba era sentir el nacimiento de su barba picarle en el rostro cada vez que la besaba pero claro, tampoco pensaba decírselo.

-Andrew, yo no seria una buena esposa para ti.- Dijo Makoto con seriedad agachando su mirada.- No creo que podrías soportarme, te cansarías, te hartarías… No soy buena compañía para un hombre y quizá nunca este preparada para ser esposa, valla ni siquiera para tener una relación de noviazgo… Me engañaste con Reika… ¿Cierto?... Mira, la verdad no entiendo nada, tenemos mucho de que hablar pero que te hayas arriesgado por mi hace que pueda confiar en ti… aun a pesar de lo que te escuché hablar.

Andrew dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo que la respuesta seria si.- Respondió Andrew.- Bueno, alguna vez estuve interesado en Reika tuvimos una relación abierta, pero curiosamente cuando mi padre murió y herede todo, Reika se volvió a acercar a mi con otras intenciones algo que me pareció extraño pues ella nunca había estado seriamente interesada en mi, de pronto decía amarme, simplemente la rechace pero hace dos meses… ¿Recuerdas que tuve que viajar a Estados Unidos por una semana?

Makoto asintió.

-Bien, esa semana Mina se quedo en casa de su psicóloga y Serenity tuvo la casa para ella sola y así poder hacer y deshacer, bajar la guardia mientras el tonto, despistado y atolondrado de Andrew andaba fuera del país por asuntos de trabajo, pero lo que no sabe es que desde hace tiempo cada uno de sus movimientos esta siendo grabado con cámara oculta.

_2 años atrás…_

_Andrew se encontraba dentro de su habitación tras llegar de un vuelo procedente de Estados Unidos donde había estado por una semana, encendió su computadora portátil y se puso los auriculares para ver así lo que había ocurrido en la semana. Hizo un gesto de desgano al ver que nada había ocurrido en su ausencia, nada extraordinario, pero entonces algo le llamo la atención: Reika había estado en casa._

_Por medio de la grabación miro a Serenity y Reika sentarse dentro de la sala y conversar._

_-Pero si tu no me querías para tu hijastro Serenity… ¿Acaso no lo querías soltero?_

_-Prefiero que seas tu quien se case con el y no la muerta de hambre de la abogada mesera esa con la que sale.- Dijo Serenity.- Conozco a las mujeres de su calaña, seguro le esta dando sexo y con eso lo tiene maravillado, seguro es una arribista que quiere quedarse con todo… pero tu también puedes seducirlo._

_-No veo como._

_-Insiste. Sedúcelo sutilmente, pero que tampoco te vea desesperada._

_-Está__ demasiado encaprichado con la mesera._

_-¿No te __gustaría ser dueña de la fortuna Hansford?.- Pregunto Serenity.- Tu serias la dueña de todo y yo con mi experiencia como jefa del negocio que ya conoces podría hacerte mas rica y poderosa… pero claro, mi experiencia tendría un precio. Prefiero hacer una alianza contigo antes que con la perra que se trae por novia._

_-Suena demasiado fácil, pero no veo como hacer que se la saque de la mente._

_-Tu encárgate de seducirlo, yo estaré esperando el mejor momento para eliminarla en un sutil accidente y entonces el estará desconsolado y tu aparecerás para consolarlo._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Y es por esa razón es que te tengo vigilada, si Makoto, desde hace dos meses desde que escuche esa maldita conversación tuve miedo de que te hicieran daño y por eso desde entonces y sin que te des cuenta día y noche tengo personal armado que cuida de tu seguridad.- Confeso Andrew.- Después de hablarlo con Darien el me asesoro y me dijo que esa simple conversación no era suficiente para encarcelar a Serenity y tampoco quería que ella supiera lo que yo se. Fue entonces que después de tanto pensarlo, hace tres semanas me encontré con Reika en un centro comercial, pensé que seria buena opción estar cerca de ella para sacarle información, fingirme deseoso por ella… y así fue, ella estuvo seduciéndome y yo fingiéndome el seducido y seduciéndola… ¿Recuerdas el día que discutimos porque no quisiste que te tocara?... Naturalmente no te iba a forzar, pero me sentí frustrado y bueno…ese fue el primer día y después tuve sexo esporádicamente con Reika tres veces más… se supone que tenia que fingirme seducido por ella y bueno si lo hice querer creer que estaba de su lado y también porque me sentía frustrado, no pretendo culparte, se que estuvo mal y te aseguro que me arrepentí y mucho.

Los ojos de Makoto se cristalizaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de ellos, no tanto porque Andrew se hubiera acostado con otra, eso podía perdonárselo, creía en su arrepentimiento, pero sexo era algo que ella no podía darle.

Andrew llevo sus dedos a las mejillas de Makoto enjuagándole las lagrimas.

-Luciérnaga… perdóname.

Makoto movio negativamente la cabeza.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte.- Respondió Makoto.- De alguna forma yo también te engañe… ¿Recuerdas el día de la fiesta de compromiso?

-Perfectamente. Fue apenas hace tres días.

-Ese día fui a buscar a Zafiro, bese a Zafiro… pero cuando lo bese ya no sentí lo mismo y pensé en ti… pero supongo eso ya lo sabias, seguro te lo debió haber dicho uno de los hombres que me vigila.

-Cuidan a donde vas pero tampoco entran en cada lugar donde tú entras. Simplemente se limitan a esperar a que salgas de una tienda, de tu trabajo. Así que eso no lo sabia.- Dijo Andrew.- Sabía que estabas ahí, pero jamás vieron que sucedió ahí. Además se que Zafiro no te haría daño.

Andrew se sentó sobre la cama y abrazo a Makoto acariciándole el cabello mientras ella lloraba en silencio recargando su rostro en uno de los hombros de el.

-¿Así que pensaste en mi mientras besabas a Zafiro?

-No porque te ame.- Dijo Makoto.- Si no porque no merecías que yo hiciera eso.

Andrew se separo un poco y beso la frente de Makoto, siguiendo por sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz, Makoto sin oponer resistencia le hecho los brazos por alrededor del cuello, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir su aliento embriagador quemándole hasta sentir los labios de el posados sobre los suyos besándola suave y tiernamente. Después de que se separaran apenas unos centímetros, ambos se buscaron con la mirada hasta encontrarse en las pupilas dilatadas del otro. Makoto llevo sus manos al cabello corto de Andrew enredando sus dedos en el y acercándose a sus labios para besarlo nuevamente sintiendo como el le correspondía y entreabría los labios permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraran en un beso que de dulce y tierno se torno pasional.

-Linda manera de no amarme.- Dijo Andrew una vez que se separaron por la falta de aire.

-No.- Respondió Makoto mientras se separaba de Andrew recargándose en el respaldo de la cama.- Quiero saberlo todo… ¿Desde cuando sabes quienes eran mis padres?... ¿También contrataste a un detective privado para que investigara todo sobre mi vida?... ¿O es que tu desde el principio supiste que iban a matarnos?

Andrew se giro sobre la cama quitándose los zapatos para subir los pies y quedar frente a ella.

-Yo hubiera querido que eso no pasara, hubiera querido que tu padre no muriera, ni tampoco tu hermana, ni Tamahome, pero fue algo que no pude evitar.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero bueno, para mi fortuna o desgracia, cuando me entere de que tus padres habían muerto era demasiado tarde…

_6 años atrás…_

_Era de noche en Tokio, tras dos semanas de haber discutido con su padre y haberse ido a casa de su __Tío Demian, Andrew regreso a casa para recoger algunas cosas, pues sabia que su padre estaba en Estados Unidos por asuntos de negocios y lo ultimo que quería era encontrarse con el. Supuso que no habría nadie salvo la servidumbre, pues como cada fin de semana sus dos hermanas, ambas de 15 años en ese entonces se encontraban de fiesta y bueno, deseaba que su padre se hubiera llevado a Serenity con el, pues lo ultimo que deseaba era verla._

_Se pregunto entre si tocar o no la puerta, pero era mas de la madrugada y pensó que quizá Setsuna y Luna estuvieran ya dormidas por lo que metió la llave por la cerradura y entro dentro de la mansión que estaba a oscuras quitándose los zapatos para entrar en ella algo que odiaba hacer, como descendiente de norteamericanos no era parte de sus costumbres, pero Serenity había impuesto esa norma a pesar de que la mansión estaba construida al puro estilo occidental_

_Subió__ las escaleras pero cuando iba a doblar en una de las esquinas para llegar a su habitación escucho una sonora carcajada de Serenity._

_-Aquí esta la maldita mujerzuela.- Balbuceo en silencio para si mismo, supuso que Serenity estaría hablando con algún amante con quien le seria infiel a su padre, pero eso no era algo que le importara, años atrás cuando tenia 14 años la había visto con otro hombre y al decirle a su padre solo había conseguido que lo mandara a un colegio internado militar en Estados Unidos donde lo disciplinaran, ahora era mayor de edad y su padre no podía obligarlo a nada, pero tampoco le interesaba decirle lo que no le creería._

_Iba a seguir su camino, pensando que tendría una conversación mundana por teléfono con cualquier hombre cuando escucho algo que le erizo la piel._

_-¿Entonces ya mataste a Hiroki Kino y a la insípida de su mujer? Escucho que Serenity le preguntaba a alguien del otro lado de la línea.- Buen trabajo Neflyte, hubiera querido ver la cara de la estúpida mujer de Hiroki expirando su ultimo aliento… ¿Cómo que no mataste a las gemelas imbécil?... ¡No les pague para que saciaran su lujuria con una de las hijas de Hiroki imbéciles, les pague para exterminar a toda la familia!... ¡Escúchame bien imbécil, mas te vale que maten a esas dos malditas gemelas endemoniadas o yo misma me encargare de matarlos a ustedes y mandarlos al fondo del kegare!... ¡Sabes que puedo hacerlo Neflyte, tengo influencias para mandarte a ti y a Rubeus!_

_Andrew no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ciertamente sabia que Serenity era una mujer vulgar y corriente, ambiciosa, pero jamás imagino que fuera también una mujer participe del crimen organizado. ¿Seria miembro de algún clan Yakuza?... ¿Estaría utilizando la aerolínea que su madre había contribuido a fundar con mucho esfuerzo para sus fines? Sin duda las respuestas a todas sus preguntas eran si y el hecho de imaginar a una familia asesinada a sangre fría, y a dos personas mas hizo que su rostro palideciera. Tenia que hacer algo… ¿Llamar a la policía? Definitivamente no, era su palabra contra la de Serenity. Miro como su madrastra colgaba el teléfono y el retrocedió algunos pasos atrás, no podía hacer mucho, pero quería buscar a aquellas gemelas para que lo ayudaran a hundir a Serenity en la cárcel, o estaba seguro de si querrían o no, pero les ofrecería ayuda económica y protección a cambio. Andrew avanzo hasta su habitación en la cual se oculto, seguro estaba de que podría encontrar algo en la recamara nupcial de sus padres pero espero a que Serenity se fuera de la mansión dejándola sola de nuevo._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Y?... ¿Encontraste algo de valor?

-Encontré el diario de Serenity, supe que esa mujer tardaría, pues cuando mi padre salía del país solía dormir fuera de la ciudad con cualquier hombre, así que esa noche entre en la habitación, tome su diario y aprovechando que en mi recamara tenia una fotocopiadora le saque copias, encontré el nombre de tu padre y supe que su esposa se llamada Mika y tenían dos hijas gemelas.- Dijo Andrew.- Seguía enojado con mi padre, por lo que fui a Kyoto tomando un avión de otra aerolínea, sabia que iba a ser difícil dar con ustedes, pues Kino es un apellido demasiado común, además en los periódicos de Kyoto se hablaba de lo que había ocurrido como un simple asalto domiciliario.

Makoto dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esa maldita perra de Serenity me lo quito todo en la vida.- Balbuceo Makoto.- Ya veo, entonces te conviene tenerme protegida para que te ayude a hundir a Serenity.

-Cuando fui a Kioto eso era lo único que me importaba, hundir a Serenity con ayuda de ustedes.- Dijo Andrew.- Cuando te conocí en el restaurante fue coincidencia, después cuando te conocí por chat me sorprendió que fueras la misma del restaurante y tu apellido Kino me hacía pensar en que quizá podrías ser una de las hijas de Hiroki, pensé que estarías molesta y buscando venganza, no sabía hasta donde podías llegar y que eso atentara contra mi hermana Minako que es la única que me importa y cuando conocí a Rei, la hermana de Tamahome mis sospechas se confirmaron. Después con el tiempo, mientras te trataba, te fui amando poco a poco y llego un momento en que me importaba más tu seguridad que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Entonces nunca nos encontraste?- Pregunto Makoto.- Claro esta que no… ¿O como fue que nunca te presentaste ante nosotros?... ¿Por qué yo no te recuerdo?

-Tamahome no me lo permitió…

_6 años atrás…_

_Habían__ pasado algunos días desde que Andrew había llegado a Kyoto, tiempo en el cual no había recibido llamada alguna y con su tío se había excusado diciéndole que estaría de vacaciones en Osaka algunos días, confiaba plenamente en su tío, pero entre menos supieran seria mejor._

_Encontrar a Hiroki Kino se había tornado al principio difícil, pues había sido difícil encontrar el diario local del día en que se le había dado un corto espacio en la seccion policiaca a la tragedia ocurrida a la familia Kino, y en Internet era igual, pero gracias a que en el periódico se mencionaba que Hiroki Kino había sido profesor de una preparatoria local y con ayuda de un directorio telefonico no fue difícil dar con el. Hasta que finalmente poco mas de dos semana de ocurrida la tragedia Andrew se encontraba frente a la casa perteneciente en vida a los difuntos Kino._

_-Simple asalto.- Dobló__ Andrew el periódico que difícilmente había conseguido.- No se tratara de alguna familia de renombre porque no dejarían de repetir la noticia durante todo el mes._

_Después__ de guardar el periódico en su chamarra en color negro camino hacia la casa de los Kino pensando como se presentaría ante las hermanas que seguramente aun estaban en periodo de duelo, con el trauma de haber visto morir a sus padres y para colmo una de ellas siendo violadas. "Hola soy el hijastro de la mujer que mando matar a su familia y quiero ayudarlas" definitivamente no era su mejor carta de presentación y lógicamente las hermanas Kino desconfiarían de el. Llego hasta la puerta, toco y en pocos segundos un joven tan alto como el, de cabello azulado y penetrantes ojos azul verde estaba de pie en la puerta mirándolo con desconfianza._

_¿Quién es usted?... ¿Qué quiere aquí?- Lo miro Tamahome con dureza._

_-Supe lo sucedido con el profesor Hiroki Kino y en verdad lo lamento mucho.- Dijo Andrew.- Mi nombre es Andrew y bueno, yo se que esto no fue un simple asalto, se que al caso no se le ha dado mucha importancia, pero mira… ¿Podría hablar con las hijas del profesor difunto?_

_-¡Por supuesto que no hablara ni con mi novia ni con mi cuñada!... Están demasiado afectadas las dos._

_-Mira, entiendo que estés a la defensiva, eso no fue un simple asalto, se quien fue y creo tener pruebas, pero necesito que también ellas pongan de su parte. Mira, ellas están en peligro, Serenity quiere eliminarlas también a ellas y…_

_-¿Y porque debería creerte?... Andrew… ¿Qué?_

_-Andrew Hansford.- Se presento Andrew.- Si soy hijastro de esa mujer, y en verdad te lo digo, yo la escuche, se que es difícil que me creas suena inverosímil, ilógico, pero tienen que huir, mira si no quieren seguir el caso lo entiendo pero al menos yo ya cumplí con…_

_Andrew no pudo continuar hablando pues escucho de pronto los gritos de una mujer acompañados de sollozos._

_-¡Quiero que me saquen a este maldito parasito, no lo quiero en mi cuerpo, no lo quiero!_

_-Lita, hermana tranquila.- Escuchaba la voz alterada de otra mujer.- Te prometo que si la a seguranza no cubre el legrado yo misma sacare dinero de las piedras para pagarlo hermana._

_Andrew vio el pesar dibujado en el rostro de Tamahome, y sintió compasión de aquellas dos hermanas que aun no conocía, pero que sabía habían vivido una pesadilla horrible._

_-Mira si no me crees no tienes porque creerme.- Dijo Andrew que saco su cartera y de esta saco dinero en efectivo y un cheque.- Este dinero quizá les pueda servir y…_

_-No acepto dinero de nadie._

_-Entonces hazlo por tu novia y tu cuñada. Me parece que si lo están necesitando._

_Tamahome que siempre había sido muy orgulloso tuvo que dejar su orgullo de lado y aceptar el dinero, no porque el lo quisiera, sino porque necesitaban largarse de ahí y pagar el legrado que era lo que Lita quería._

_-Gracias._

_-¿En verdad pretendes ayudarlas?_

_-Si.- Respondió Andrew.- Ya sea que quieran abrir el caso o que quieran huir de aquí._

_-Bien, entonces lo platicare con Makoto, como podrás darte cuenta mi cuñada está más afectada que su hermana._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Entonces tu eras el tipo que nos iba a ayudar.- Makoto miro que Andrew arqueaba una de sus cejas.- Es gracias a ti que Lita se deshizo de eso que estaba en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué insistes con eso Mako?

-¡Dije que el legrado se lo hicieron a Lita!- Exclamo Makoto.- A ella fue a la que violaron, ella fue la que quedo embarazada, ella fue la que se saco esa cosa, a mi no me paso nada…. ¡Yo soy virgen!... ¿Entiendes eso?

Andrew comprendía perfectamente que su Luciérnaga era quien había sido abusada, todo lo indicaba, su aversión al sexo, el uso de pastillas anticonceptivas, el hablar de Lita en ocasiones como si fuera ella misma, y su ineficacia por las cosas en las que muchas veces decía ser una experta como en Karate, Kendo, o su habilidad para la cocina muy a pesar de que ella siempre se excusaba diciéndole que no sabia hacerlo, que era Lita quien lo hacia.

Al principio, cuando años atrás había sabido que una de las gemelas había muerto no sabia cual de las dos era, y cuando conoció a Makoto, después de saber porque ella se había acercado a el, llego a pensar que quien tenia frente a el era la novia del tal Tamahome, no tenia por que no creerle, pero poco a poco fue intuyendo que Makoto no era quien decía ser.

-Mi amor, Luciérnaga.- Puso sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros de ella.- Me queda claro y te creo, tranquilízate mi amor.

-Mis pastillas… Andrew… ¡Quiero mis pastillas!

-Mi amor, no las tengo aquí.

Makoto comenzó a sollozar desesperadamente, entrando de nuevo en aquella crisis en la que creía que de cualquier lugar podría salir un hombre que la violara.

-¡Quiero mis pastillas, no quiero que vuelvan a atacarme, no quiero el producto de un cerdo en mi cuerpo!... ¡Quiero mis pastillas!... ¡No quiero embarazarme, no quiero un parasito en mi cuerpo dándome molestias!

-Mi amor, Mako, tranquila por favor.- Le hablaba Andrew tratando de hacer que se calmara.- Estas conmigo, nada te pasara, hay vigilancia aquí dentro de la casa, no te voy a dejar sola… Yo voy a cuidar de ti, aquí estarás bien.

Makoto se dejo abrazar por Andrew hasta que poco a poco sentía que comenzaba a tranquilizarse, siempre era así, tenia extrema fijación por sus pastillas, por desconfiar de todos, de pronto durante mucho tiempo solían entrarle crisis donde creía ser atacada por alguien, muchas veces en la calle miraba de un lado a otro, desconfiando de los hombres a su alrededor empuñando su cuchillo y su spray pimienta para usarlo en cualquier momento, lo cual a veces incluso le había causado problemas en la universidad al no querer hacer exámenes orales dentro del cubículo de sus profesores varones a pesar de que fueran inofensivos o de rechazar buenas ofertas de trabajo solo por no tener que tener un jefe que la acosara o incluso huir de múltiples pretendientes que se habían acercado a ella, al principio también había temido de Andrew, pues a pesar de querer utilizarlo para vengarse cuando lo conoció siempre cargaba con una navaja con que defenderse, pero Andrew poco a poco se había ganado su confianza, su aprecio, y después un lugar importante en su corazón.

-0-0-0-

Dentro del taxi conducido por Jedite, Serena iba sentada en el asiento de copiloto mientras le preguntaba una y otra vez a Jedite de donde había sacado el taxi.

-Ya te dije que es de un amigo.

-Es extraño.- Dijo Serena.- ¿Por qué te prestaría su taxi?... ¿Le sucedió algo a tu auto?

Jedite comenzaba a desesperaras de las preguntas de Serena, deseaba torturarla, golpearla y saciar su ira al no haber podido hacer lo que quería con Makoto y desquitarse de Serenity que seguramente estaría celebrando creyendo que había matado a Makoto cuando el ahora se encontraba tratando de huir de la policía.

-¡Ya cállate!.- Exclamo Jedite metiéndole a Serena una sonora bofetada logrando que la rubia lo mirara con miedo lo cual lo lleno de placer.

-¿Qué te sucede Jedite?- Pregunto temerosa Serena poniendo su mano en la palanca paaa abrir la puerta del auto.

Jedite miro que ella quería bajar del auto por lo que acelero el paso internándose en una carretera.

-¡Jedite!... ¿Qué sucede detente?- Alterada Serena que comenzaba a sollozar.

-¿Cómo me pregunta eso perra?- Pregunto Jedite dándole un golpe en el rostro.- ¿Qué no es obvio que vamos a divertirnos?... ¿Qué estoy huyendo de la policía?

-¿Cómo que de la policía?

Jedite soltó una fuerte carcajada y piso el acelerador, llenándose de placer ante los sollozos de Serena y las lagrimas que caían de su rostro.

-La perra de tu madre me mando a matar a Makoto Kino, hace seis años matamos a su familia, y hice mía a esa maldita perra, no sabes como goce torturándola.- Soltó una carcajada Jedite que dejo mas asustada a Serena.- Justo hoy tenia a esa perra pero el imbécil de tu hermano lo arruino todo y la policía ahora me busca… ¿Y sabes que a hecho tu desgraciada madre?... ¡Nada!

-Eso no puede ser… mi madre no es una asesina.

-¡Cállate maldita perra la sujeto Jedite de la solapa aventándola con fuerza haciendo que se estrellara contra el vidrio de la ventana de la puerta del lado del copiloto.

-Eres una perra igual que todas las mujeres.

-Jedite, estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.- Dijo Serena.

Jedite metió el auto entre los matorrales de la carretera y Serena bajo para así tratar de huir, pero Jedite que era mas rápido la alcanzo y la tomo del cabello lanzándola al piso con furia mientras la golpeaba en el rostro y tomaba su cabeza golpeándola contra el suelo una y otra vez.

-¡Así me gusta, que sepan quien es el que manda, que me van con miedo y temor!.- Exclamo.- Eres una maldita perra Makoto y pagaras haberme abofeteado maldita hija de Hiroki.- Gritaba Jedite dándole puñetazos en el rostro a Serena mientras en su mente imaginaba que era Makoto a quien golpeaba.

-¡Déjame, estoy embarazada, espero un hijo tuyo!.- Lloraba Serena llena de miedo y dolor.- ¡Yo no soy Makoto!

Jedite puso ambas manos en el cuello de Serena estrangulándola con fuerza.

-¡Eres Makoto Kino, eres la maldita gemela, eso eres porque yo lo digo!

Jedite apretujo con fuerzas el cuerpo de Serena hasta que miro que poco a poco se le cerraban los ojos.

-0-0-0-

Rei se quedo desconcertada después de escuchar lo que Amy le había confiado, al escucharla se sintió mas tranquila por Makoto, pues dejo de temer que estuviera en peligro, aunque eso se contraponía con lo que Diamante le había dicho.

-Eso no fue lo que Diamante me dijo.- Habló Rei.- La verdad es que estoy muy confundida, ya no se ni que demonios creer… Primero estaba segura de que Andrew la amaba, luego viene Diamante y me cuenta una versión de un Andrew diabólico que esta detrás de la muerte de Tamahome y ahora dices tu que Andrew salvo la vida de Makoto y que la esta protegiendo de Serenity… ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

-Así es amiga.- Respondió Amy.- Es un secreto a voces que Serenity es uno de los líderes del crimen organizado, de la Yakuza, pero sabes que muchas veces personas poderosas como ella mueven tanto dinero y logran comprar testimonios, y sin pruebas no hay mucho que hacer. No se los había dicho antes porque son cosas que no deben salir de entre mi equipo de trabajo, pero si te lo digo es para que te tranquilices, solo por favor te pido que no lo comentes con nadie.

-Y créeme que así será.

-De hecho estoy segura de que no tardaremos mucho en atrapar a esa maldita mujer desgraciada.- Dijo Amy.- No se imagina que dentro de su propia casa se le esta tendiendo una trampa para que todo caiga por su peso y te aseguro que todo el peso de la ley caerá sobre ella cuando sea atrapada. No solo mato a los padres de Makoto, sino también a mucha gente mas.

Rei caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro.

-Es que esto es asqueroso, difícil de creer, que ser tan ruin y despreciable es esa mujer.- Dijo Rei.- El testimonio de Makoto sería muy valioso… ¿Pero sabes?... Tengo miedo de que se descubra lo de Rubeus.

Amy se levanto y se acerco a su amiga poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila amiga, tu no hiciste nada, fue un accidente y además como tu dices fue en defensa propia.

-Pero eso será difícil probárselo al fiscal en caso de que llegue a descubrirse.- Dijo Rei.- Cuando yo llegue Makoto le había picado en un ojo, en un hombro, en una pierna, sabes que yo quise detenerla pero el se incorporo y trato de desarmarla y entonces sucedió lo inevitable… Si, nosotras no le amputamos la mano, no lo violamos ni le encajamos nada en la garganta como en los periódicos dice que fue… ¿Pero te imaginas si llegan a saber que nosotras lo herimos primero?... ¿Quién va a pensar que hay alguien mas detrás de todo esto?... Makoto y yo podríamos ir directamente al corredor de la muerte pues la forma en que su cuerpo fue torturado es monstruosa…

-Rei, tu no eres culpable.

-Amy, soy abogada, conozco las leyes y se lo que sucedería.- Respondió Rei.

Amy abrazo a su amiga en señal de apoyo.

-En el caso de Makoto, bueno creo que es obvio que ella tiene problemas que deben ser tratados por un especialista… no soy psicóloga, no es mi área, pero en todo caso hay casos de enfermedades mentales en donde se les deslinda de responsabilidad por enfermedad mental, mas no se si Makoto encaje en ello.

-Ciertamente eso lo se, hay casos en los que se puede hacer una apelación y demostrar que la persona esta enferma, como en el caso de los esquizofrénicos.- Dijo Rei.- Pero bueno, es un especialista quien determina si Makoto esta enferma y de que, los abogados solo aplicamos la ley y tratamos de hacerla valer, pero en mi caso sería difícil probar la defensa propia.

-Rei, pase lo que pase estaré contigo y te ayudare.- Dijo Amy.- ¿Podrías ahora decirme que fue eso que te dio Diamante?

-Pues, algo que ni siquiera yo esperaba.- Dijo Rei.- Recuerdo cuando vi por última vez a mi hermano con vida, recibió una llamada de Makoto diciéndole que sus padres habían muerto. El inmediatamente partió a Kyoto, yo y el abuelo en primera instancia creímos que había sido un asalto, el no había querido decirnos nada para no preocuparnos, no había querido decirnos que a la familia de Makoto le habían mandado a matar El se quedo algunas semanas mas y bueno, nos comunicábamos todos los días, pero un día Makoto me habló para decirme que alguien había asesinado a Lita en el cementerio y que horas después cuando ellos estaban en el aeropuerto, unos sicarios llegaron queriendo matarla, pero en la huida los desgraciados mataron a Tamahome… Con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que era Makoto a la que habían matado y que a quien Tamahome había protegido era a Lita.

Los ojos color amatista de Rei comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, a pesar de que ya habían pasado seis años desde la muerte de su hermano aun recordaba el momento en que ella y su abuelo habían llegado a Kyoto para ir a hacer los tramites para llevarse el cuerpo de Tamahome a Kyoto.

-Tamahome siempre decía que nos llevaría a Kyoto a conocer a Mako, estaba muy enamorado de ella.- Comenzó a llorar Rei.- Pero cuando fuimos fue para ir por su cuerpo inerte y conocer a una Makoto que en realidad era Lita que se encontraba desecha.

_6 años atrás…_

_Después__ de algunas horas de vuelo, Rei y su abuelo habían llegado a la ciudad de Kyoto donde habían tomado un taxi para dirigirse a hacer los trámites para trasladar a Tokio el cuerpo de Tamahome._

_Al entrar en el lugar, Rei que había conversado algunas veces por msn con Makoto y le había visto en fotos la identifico, muchas veces había deseado que llegara el momento de conocer a su cuñada, pero nunca imagino que serie en un momento como ese y solo verse ambas se abrazaron fuertemente._

_-Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa.- Sollozaba la joven de ojos verdes.- Yo no quería que el saliera lastimado._

_El anciano con el rostro desencajado, y los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas se acerco a la joven y sin poder evitar echarse a llorar le dio un fuerte abrazo, pues sabía que su desgracia era aun mas grande que la suya._

_-No digas eso Mako.- Habló entre lagrimas el anciano.- Se cuanto amabas a Tamahome y el a ti, siento mucho lo de tus padres, pero cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea._

_Rei y su abuelo que nunca antes habían visto en persona a Makoto con solo verla sintieron empatía con ella, pues pese a todo compartían el mismo dolor en ese momento en que habían perdido a sus seres queridos._

_Tras pasar las horas, Rei y Makoto conversaban, llorando y consolándose algunas veces la una a la otra mientras el anciano hacia los tramites para el traslado del cuerpo de su querido nieto, pero ya para entonces Rei había notado que quien tenia frente a ella no era la Makoto con la que había conversado antes, ciertamente poco la conocía, pero por mas triste que tuviera algo dentro de ella le dijo que esa no era Makoto._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Que duro debió ser para Makoto. Seguro mintió para ser aceptada por ti y tu abuelo.

-Lo sé, y aun con todo el abuelo pretendía ayudarla, el nunca le guardo rencor.- Lloraba Rei.- Aun en medio de su dolor por la perdida de Tamahome me había comentado que ayudaríamos a Mako, bueno a Lita o como gustes llamarla para que acudiera a un especialista, el abuelo quería ayudarla de verdad, pero murió.

-Veras que vamos a ayudarla Rei.- Dijo Amy.- Solo tenemos que esperar a que todo esto pase… No se si requiera ser internada en algún hospital psiquiátrico, pero…

¡No!... Me opongo a eso, no vamos a abandonar a Mako en un lugar como ese donde seguro se sentiría sola y abandonada.

-Rei, no dije que tenga que ser así, no soy psiquiatra así que no se si sea lo que necesite.- Dijo Amy.- Pero si es lo mejor para ella tendremos que aceptarlo para que se cure, así como esta podría terminar haciendo una locura.

-Ya cambiando de tema… ¿Qué fue lo que te conto Diamante?

Rei se sentó en el sofá, tomo y soltó aire para aclararse la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Diamante se había ido a Europa dos años antes de que la tragedia de los Kino ocurriera, mucho antes de que mi hermano conociera a Makoto incluso por Internet. Diamante y Tamahome siempre fueron buenos amigos, lo conocemos desde la infancia porque iba a clases de Kendo en el dojo el después se fue y siguió manteniendo la comunicación con Tamahome, ambos se platicaban siempre todo, sobre sus novias, las chicas que les gustaban, todo.- Dijo Rei.- Naturalmente también Tamahome le platico sobre Makoto y bueno, Diamante me dijo en la mañana que cierto día recibió una llamada desde Kyoto a Francia, pocos días antes de que Tamahome muriera, en la llamada Tamahome le conto la desgracia ocurrida a su novia y a su cuñada, que estaban en peligro y que alguien que quería ayudarlos había aparecido, y ese hombre era Andrew Hansford quien para variar es hijastro de Serenity… ¿No encuentras nada sospechoso?... ¿Cómo es que ahora es curiosamente el novio de Mako?

-Recuerda que fueron Makoto y tu las de la idea de acercarse a la familia Hansford, tu ibas decidida a conquistar a Andrew si era necesario y al final Makoto cambio de planes y decidió conquistarlo ella misma, claro yo no estoy libre de culpa pues le seguí el juego y hackie el correo electrónico de Andrew para tener acceso a su información y que Makoto lo conociera supuestamente de forma casual en un foro de chat.

-Aun así es extraño.- Dijo Rei.- Primero tenemos que Andrew aparece seis años atrás en Kyoto para ayudar, pero las cosas salen mal, Tamahome muere y Makoto también… ¿Por qué entonces no busco a Lita para darle su ayuda?...Y yo vuelvo a lo mismo, cuando Makoto se cito para conocerse en persona con Andrew resulta que era el mismo que asistía al restaurante donde ella trabajaba y si bien recuerdo el mismo Andrew le coqueteaba muchas veces antes de que ella supiera quien era el… ¿Sera posible que el supiera quien era ella y que también se quisiera acercar?... Bueno, si, dices tu que la defendió de Jedite pero… ¿Acaso no pudo ser planeado todo por Andrew?... Hacer que la secuestraran y después aparecer como el héroe que salva a la damisela en aprietos. Y otra cosa, ese día que fui a solicitar el puesto en la compañía enseguida me contrataron… ¿Sera que Darien sabe todo y que los dos sabían que yo era hermana de Tamahome?

Amy movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Rei, entiendo que tengas esas dudas yo en tu lugar las tendría, pero como te lo explico, eso no fue un montaje, Jedite le disparo a Andrew, le disparo, el se enfrento a Jedite para defender a Mako y… mira no te puedo hablar mas porque hay cosas que no puedo decirle a nadie por mi trabajo, no es que desconfié de ti, pero tengo que respetar mi ética como miembro del cuerpo policiaco del Equipo Especial de Asalto. Pero te aseguro que Andrew la ama.

-0-0-0-

Makoto que ya se había vestido con la pijama que Andrew le había dado, estaba sentada en la cama, mientras Andrew estaba sentado en el borde de la cama frente a ella.

-En verdad quise ayudarte.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero después desapareciste y no supe de ti.

-No tuve tiempo siquiera de pensar mucho.- Dijo Makoto.- Tamahome nos había dicho que alguien nos iba a ayudar, pero yo en ese momento no tenía cabida para pensar en nada. Solo quería huir y llorar, irme a un lugar donde nadie me conociera, miedo a que me mataran y miedo de vivir una vida donde no estarían mis padres, mi hermana, ni Zafiro, ni siquiera mi amigo Tamahome.- Makoto tomo y soltó aire.- Hubiera preferido que Mako no me protegiera y que Tamahome tampoco lo hiciera, el fue muy valiente…

_6 años atrás…_

_Lita y Tamahome salieron del cementerio después de haber enterrado el cuerpo de Makoto, a donde solo habían asistido ellos dos y la miko que oficio la ceremonia fúnebre, pues sus conocidos tenían tanto miedo de un atentado contra Lita Kino que nadie había ido a la sepultura de la joven que había muerto._

_Lita y Tamahome, aun en medio de su dolor, una por la perdida de su gemela y el otro por la perdida de la mujer de su vida, caminaban a la salida del cementerio, ese mismo día Makoto había muerto, y ni siquiera la habían podido velar un día, pues ambos tenían que huir y con todo el dolor de su alma dejaron atrás el cuerpo de la difunta Makoto Kino._

_Lita y Tamahome se miraron a los ojos y ambos se abrazaron en silencio mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no era un abrazo como el que se dan dos amantes, no, pues aunque en físico Lita y Makoto eran idénticas, Tamahome tenia claro que la mujer a la que abrazaba no era su chica ruda, aquella mujer de la que se había enamorado, pero le tenia un gran aprecio a Lita y por el cariño que le tenia y por ser la hermana de su difunta Makoto le ayudaría, pues sabia que Makoto que ahora formaba parte de los mil vientos seguro quería ver tranquila y a salvo a su hermana._

_-La extraño tanto.- Dejo escapar Tamahome un fuerte sollozo.- No se como me recuperare de su perdida pero no esta sola Lita, te prometo que te voy a ayudar en esto, así como le ayudaría a mi hermana Rei si estuviera en problemas._

_Lita __también ahogada en llanto lloraba._

_-Debí ser yo la que muriera, yo que fui violada, yo que no tengo a Zafiro… tu y Makoto se amaban, no era justo… Ella se murió por mi culpa._

_-No digas eso Lita, no lo digas.- Le dijo Tamahome.- Makoto murió porque te amaba y debes de salir adelante para que su muerte no haya sido en vano, se que lo que te sucedió es difícil, pero tu eres una mujer que vale mucho y en mi tienes a un amigo y te aseguro que algún día encontraras a un hombre que te ame como lo mereces… Ahora vallamos al aeropuerto a tomar el avión, quizá esos malnacidos quieran matarte así que no iremos a tu casa a recoger la ropa, allá en Tokio Rei podrá prestarte y estoy seguro que el abuelo estará encantado de ayudarte._

_-Gracias.- Respondió Lita._

_Ambos jóvenes cruzaron la calle, con la idea en mente de ir directo al aeropuerto pues __tenían que huir, pero en ese instante un automóvil negro cruzo la calle a alta velocidad, Lita supo que el auto se estamparía contra ella, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en regresarse o correr cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la empujaba fuertemente lanzándola al otro extremo de la banqueta logrando golpearse brazos, piernas y rostro. Al voltear miro el cuerpo de Tamahome ensangrentado y mal herido en medio de la calle._

_-¡Tamahome, Tamahome resiste por favor!- Exclamo Lita asustada mientras sacaba su celular para llamarle a una ambulancia._

_-Lita, cuídate y lárgate de esta ciudad.- Hablaba Tamahome con dificultad.- Pídele ayuda al abuelo y a Rei y diles que los quiero mucho, que estaré bien al lado de mis padres y mi querida Mako formando parte de los mil vientos._

_Los ojos de Tamahome se cerraron y Lita sollozaba ante el pánico de ser atacada y de tristeza al saber que el hombre que le había brindado su amistad también había muerto._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Lo siento mucho.- Respondió Andrew después de que Makoto terminara de contarle como había muerto Tamahome.- Ciertamente no fuimos los grandes amigos, solo platicamos un par de veces cuando trate de ayudarlas, y me pareció un buen hombre, dispuesto a darlo todo por la mujer que amaba.

-Tamahome adoraba a Mako y ella a él.

Andrew estiro su mano y tomo una de las manos de ella.

- Makoto, quiero que seas feliz y que vuelvas a sonreír. Quiero protegerte y ayudarte… me gustaría poder cambiar el pasado pero eso no es posible, pero quiza ya es hora de que veas hacia adelante.

Makoto dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Se que mis padres y mi hermana no volverán y aunque eso no dejara de dolerme nunca, si quiero que se haga justicia.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Pero como hago?... No es tan fácil, me da mucho miedo que un hombre quiera hacerme lo mismo que le hicieron a Lita, yo no lo soportaría y me moriría de rabia y vergüenza.

Andrew sabía que esa negación de su novia no era bueno, tenia claro que no era bueno que negara la realidad, pero no sabia como hácheselo ver sin hacer que llorara.

-Mako, se que es horrible, pero Lita no tendría porque sentir vergüenza de algo de lo que no fue culpable, son esos asquerosos los que deberían sentir pena y vergüenza de lo que hicieron.- Dijo Andrew.

Makoto se soltó el cabello y se recostó en la cama dejando escapar un bostezo.

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso Andrew.- Dijo Makoto.- No me gusta recordarlo.

Andrew miro a Makoto tendida en la cama, sentía ganas de tocarla con suavidad, besarla y hacerle olvidar todo, pero sabia que no seria tan fácil.

-Mako… ¿Aceptarías que te llevara con una psicóloga?

Makoto se quedo pensativa y asintió.

-Si.- Respondió.- Pero ahora no quiero hablar mas de eso, tengo sueño y deseo dormir.

Andrew se levanto de la cama y camino hacia donde estaba el cuadro de Makoto que colgaba en la pared, Makoto supo que iba a salir y se sentó sobre la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Quieres dormir… ¿No es así?

-No quiero estar sola.- Dijo Makoto.- Este cuarto no tiene puertas, bueno puedo salir por ahí.- Dijo Makoto señalando el guardarropa.- O utilizar la clave que me diste para que se mueva esa pared movediza, pero me da miedo y bueno, me da miedo dormir sola y en un lugar que no es mi cuarto o que alguien entre por el guardarropa.

Andrew sonrió ante el comentario de Makoto.

-Nadie sabe de ese túnel, solo Darien y mis tíos.- Dijo Andrew.- Ellos no son peligrosos y en todo caso yo tengo que abrirles para que entren.

-Por favor.

-¿Quieres que duerma aquí?- Desconcertado Andrew.

Makoto asintió y el se acostó en el sofá que estaba dentro de la habitación, el cual era un poco incomodo pues sus piernas quedaban colgando.

-Es incomodo… ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Makoto.

-¿Tu qué crees?- Pregunto Andrew.- Bueno, no importa, donde sea puedo dormir.

Makoto se quedo pensativa un momento y finalmente habló:

-¿Por qué no duermes en la cama?

Andrew se sorprendió de la propuesta de Makoto, ciertamente no le desagradaría dormir con su novia, pero por otro lado, no quería asustarla o hacerla sentir incomoda.

-¿Contigo?... ¿No te molestarías?

Makoto soltó una risita.

-Se porque lo haces, pero no te tengo miedo Andrew, si a otros hombres, pero no a ti. Después de lo que hiciste por mi creo que podria caminar tomada de tu mano con los ojos cerrados.

Andrew sintiéndose extrañado se acerco a la cama y se acostó en ella, el simple hecho de que durmieran juntos ya demostraba que ella le estaba brindando algo de intimidad emocional y aunque lo deseaba no quería perder lo que llevaba hasta en ese momento.

-Gracias por todo Andrew.

-Gracias a ti por estar en mi vida Luciérnaga.

Andrew no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de Makoto con la mirada, la deseaba pero no quería asustarla o hacerla revivir recuerdos dolorosos, sus ojos se clavaron de pronto en algo que llamo la atención; tenia la blusa de la pijama un poco levantada dejando un poco a la vista la piel de su vientre y en ella miro parte de un tatuaje de colores.

Volteo su vista hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos de Makoto, notando que ella se había dado cuenta de que la miraba, pensó que se molestaría, pero la escucho reírse.

- No te había dicho que tenia un tatuaje… ¿Cierto?- Dijo Makoto levantándose la blusa para dejar a la vista el hermoso tatuaje de colores en forma de luciérnaga.- Es en memoria a mi Luciérnaga, mi difunta hermana. Ella tenía uno igual.

-No me lo habías dicho.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero me gusta cada cosa que descubro de ti. Es precioso, una luciérnaga como tu… ¿Es de verdad?

Makoto asintió.

Andrew clavo sus ojos en el tatuaje el cual empezaba a la mitad del abdomen de ella y terminaba un poco más debajo de su ombligo. Impulsivamente llevo su mano al vientre de Makoto rozando apenas la piel de ella con sus manos y al instante maldijo para sus adentros y retiro la mano. Una vez mas pensó que Makoto lloraría pero de nuevo la escucho reirse.

-No seas tonto.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Me tienes miedo?... ¿O te desagrada mi tatuaje?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas, pero… pensé que tu eras quien se molestaba.

Makoto movió negativamente y clavo sus ojos verdes en los de Andrew, dándole permiso con su mirada de tocarla, el pareció entender pues de nuevo toco con la yema de sus dedos el tatuaje, Makoto por toda respuesta gimió y soltó una risita.

Andrew se acomodo de costado y mientras su mano seguía tocando el vientre de ella se acerco un poco atrapando los labios de Makoto en un beso suave, sintiendo como ella abría su boca permitiéndole que sus lenguas se enredaran frenéticamente. La escucho gemir en sus labios y sintió como ella enredaba las manos en su cabello profundizando el beso.

Makoto sintió después los labios de Andrew besándole el lóbulo de la oreja, susurrándole palabras cariñosas:

-Te amo Luciérnaga, eres mi vida entera.

Andrew finalmente, venciendo el deseo que sentía, separo sus labios de los de ella y se limito a pasar un brazo por encima de la pequeña cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia el en un abrazo. Deseaba desnudarla, tocarla, pero no quería asustarla, o que le perdiera la confianza que ya había ganado, ciertamente en otras ocasiones al tocar a Makoto había notado cierto incomodidad de su parte, pero en esa ocasión era diferente, sintió como ella le correspondía y el deseo que empezaba a nacer en ella.

Makoto por su parte giro un poco su rostro y le regalo una sonrisa a Andrew, mientras su mano libre acariciaba el brazo con el que Andrew rodeaba su cintura, ciertamente aun tenia miedo del sexo, pero ese pequeño detalle de dormir junto a el, sintiendo sus brazos y la tibieza de su cuerpo era algo que nunca imaginaba poder siquiera soportar, y sin embargo en ese momento se sentía reconfortada al sentir la tibieza del cuerpo de el cerca del suyo.

**Hola mis queridos Lectores!**

**Gracias a todos los que capitulo con capitulo han seguido esta historia, gracias a aquellos que agregan la historia a favoritos, a story alert o bien que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review. Saludos a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores:**

**Nickypedia, Wolfgang, Patty Ramirez, Alina-Rus, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Bermellon, Mario, Hotaru No Hikaru, Leonor de Eboli, Malkav, Diana, Shaoran, Danevas, MarinaQuino.**

**En fin, si falto alguien discúlpenme, en verdad les agradezco a todos y por favor, no se vallan sin antes leer la parte más divertida… ¡El rincón de la Nickypedia che!**

Rincón de la Nickypedia:

Mademoiselle "no soy virgen pero hago milagros" Rousseau jajaja.

Mina "si me hago coletas me hago pasar por la Sera" Hansford.

Mina "Andrew es tan tacaño que ni un perro lazarillo tengo" Hansford.

amy "kun ahi no! incluyamos a Wakamatzu" (Wakamatzu era el jefe?)


	27. Chapter 27 Sin caretas

**Sin caretas.**

"_La naturalez__a crea infinitos tipos de humanos, pero el hombre desde su origen solo ha inventado media docena de caretas"_

_Anonimo._

Rei entro dentro de las oficinas de AeroSky Enterprises, sintiéndose un poco desvelada ya que la noche anterior se había desvelado por la desaparición de Makoto, que ahora sabia estaba mejor. Sentía los ojos hinchados, pero aun así se había vestido con su traje sastre en color negro, blusa roja por debajo del saco y se había maquillado de tal manera que aun con un poco de ojeras su belleza resaltara a la vista.

Se acerco el elevador y sintió como si de pronto todas las miradas se clavaran en ella, volteo de un lado a otro, cada persona dentro de la empresa estaba ocupándose de sus labores, pero claro, el hecho de saber que Andrew Hansford sabia todo o al menos mas de lo que ellas creían era algo que la hacia sentir la atención fijada sobre ella. Si bien Amy le había dicho que se tranquilizara, que Makoto con Andrew estaría a salvo, pero aun así no dejaría de pedirle explicaciones, quería escuchar la versión de Andrew por su propia boca y porque no, presentar una renuncia, pues ya no tenia caso trabajar para esa empresa en la que naturalmente tanto los dueños como ella estarían incomodos.

Entro al elevador, preparándose mentalmente para su encuentro con Andrew, pero cuando la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse miro a Darien entrar en el elevador.

-Buenos días Hino.

-¿Qué tal la noche?- Preguntó ella con un tono de ironía en su voz. Notó como Darien arqueaba una de sus cejas.- Es obvio que no la pase bien, pero me imagino que usted si.

-¿Estas molesta o es mi imaginación?

Rei sentía que explotaría, ciertamente ellas se habían acercado primero a aquel par de primos que habían catalogado como tontos sin imaginarse nunca que ellos siempre habían estado un paso mas adelante que ellas.

-Dejémonos de caretas señor Shields.- Habló Rei tratando de contener la ira.- Usted ayer fue a mi casa en la noche buscando desesperadamente a su primo, que naturalmente estaba con mi amiga… ¿Por qué demonios no me dijo lo que estaba sucediendo?... Mi amiga estaba en peligro y usted no me dijo nada… ¿Acaso cree que soy idiota?... ¿Por qué demonios nunca nos dijeron que conocían a Tamahome?

-Bueno, pues ya que quiere caretas fuera entonces nos las quitamos.- Habló Darien.- Makoto, usted y su otra amiga hackearon el correo electrónico de Andrew, usted entro aquí a empresa utilizando la seducción para ganarse un puesto de trabajo y casualmente su amiga conoció a mi primo por Internet así que creo que quienes tendríamos que hacer reclamos seriamos nosotros y no ustedes. Conoce las leyes y agradecida debería de estar de que Andrew no puso una denuncia.

Rei soltó una carcajada llena de ironía.

-Y resulta que ahora por ello debo besarle los pies… ¿Es eso señor Shields?... Si, usted tiene razón, cometimos un delito no me lo quiera venir usted a decir a mi que conozco al derecho y al revés las leyes.- Dijo Rei.- Es una lastima que muchas veces a los verdaderos delincuentes no los pongan tras las rejas porque saben como comprarse a la ley.

Darien sonrió de lado.

-¿Esta insinuando que yo y Andrew compramos las leyes?

-Si le quedo el saco entonces póngaselo, porque bueno, hay cosas mucho peores que hackear.

El elevador de pronto se detuvo y dentro de el la luz se apago, quedando dentro a oscuras.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Darien casi para si mismo picándole a los botones del elevador.- ¡No puede ser, el maldito elevador se detuvo y tengo asuntos que atender!

-¡Maldita sea, solo esta estupidez me faltaba!- Rugió Rei molesta.- Justo hoy que tenia que hablar con Andrew.

Rei sintió de pronto que Darien clavaba sus ojos en ella.

-¿Qué me ve?

Darien comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿De qué se está riendo?- Pregunto Rei más irritada.

-¿Es que acaso siempre estas de mal humor?

-Bastante cuando tratan de verme la cara de idiota…

-0-0-0-

Serenity despertó mirando el reloj que estaba frente a ella, el cual indicaba que eran justo las 12:00 p.m. de la tarde, ya medio día. Se levantó de la cama y sonrió para si misma pues estaba segura de que todo había salido tal cual lo planeaba, Makoto Kino estaba muerta, por lo cual no habría boda.

La vida parecía sonreírle de nuevo, pues las cosas habían salido tal cual las planeaba, todo gracias a que Andrew era tan idiota o más que Luke Hansford, o al menos eso creía Serenity. Gracias a su alianza con Reika, quien había seducido a Andrew, Serenity se había enterado de que Andrew era miembro de un clan de la Yakuza, que pensaba casarse con Makoto solo por guardar la apariencia del hombre intachable ante la sociedad, pero todo saldría a pedir de boca, Reika había sido testigo de cómo Andrew había dicho querer deshacerse de Makoto poco después de la boda, para que a futuro no quisiera pelearle nada, lo cual era perfecto para Serenity. Seguramente el cuerpo de Makoto aparecería en unas horas, y el resto seria muy sencillo, debido a que Andrew era la ultima persona que le había visto y Reika daría el testimonio de los planes de Andrew, este indiscutiblemente iría al corredor de la muerte y con Andrew muerto, la herencia pasaría a Mina, pero con ella todo seria mas sencillo, conseguirían que Jedite se casara con ella para que lo heredara y después eliminarla, así todo volvería a Serenity.

_-Tan __fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño.- Pensó Serenity.- Makoto muerta y todos los dedos apuntando a Andrew como el asesino, después de todo el imbécil tampoco la ama, y su perdición fue dejarse seducir por Reika. Seguramente ahora el imbécil debe de estar dándole rienda suelta a la lujuria con esa mujerzuela de Reika, sin imaginarse siquiera que dentro de poco estará en el corredor de la muerte._

-0-0-0-

Makoto entreabrió los ojos mirando a Andrew que dormía de costado con un brazo por alrededor de su cintura que la aprisionaba, lo miro vestir un pantalón negro y una camiseta gris, por lo cual supuso que en la noche quizá se abría levantado para vestirse con la pijama. Makoto sonrió para si misma, pues a pesar de que la noche anterior había vivido una experiencia horrible al ser perseguida por Jedite y haber creído que Andrew quería matarla, las cosas habían terminado de buena manera, y se sentía bien de haberse sincerado con Andrew, aunque aun faltaba algo que tenia que confesarle.

Makoto llevo una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Andrew acariciándole el mentón con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo el picor que le causaba el efecto de la barba que estaba de nuevo por salir pero que Andrew siempre se rasuraba. Lo escucho dejar escapar un ronroneo y aparto la mano de su rostro, pero era demasiado tarde, pues lo había despertado y los ojos de el sea abrieron.

-Buenos días Luciérnaga.

-Perdón, no quise despertarte y…

-Me gustó despertar así.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Mejor que nunca, creo que es la primera vez en seis años que no tengo pesadillas.- Makoto se le quedo mirando un momento.- Me da gusto que Jedite no te haya herido y que ahora estés aquí.

-Moriría por ti si fuera necesario.- Le respondió Andrew.- No permitiría que alguien dañara a mi Luciérnaga, se que debiste estar asustada, perdóname por no encontrarte a tiempo.

-Llegaste a tiempo.- Dijo Makoto.

Andrew recordó como la noche anterior, cuando Jedite le había disparado este había arrastrado a Makoto golpeándola, amenazándola con terminar de matarlo si ella no hacia lo que el quería, y recordó como Makoto había estado a punto de someterse ante aquel hombre a pesar del horror que le tenía.

-Mako, no vuelvas a arriesgarte por mi… ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Andrew.

Makoto se acomodo de costado y recargo su cara en el pecho de Andrew, sintiendo como el le acariciaba el cabello.

-Perdóname por haberte rociado con spray pimienta.- Dijo ella.- Eso arde mucho… ¿Verdad?

-Demasiado, pero es bueno que sepas defenderte, aunque claro sabes que yo no te haría daño y sabes porque dije todo eso.

Andrew escuchó su teléfono celular timbrar y molesto se movió de la cama para tomarlo, al mirar que era una llamada de Darien lo apago.

-Es Darien, que pereza, en verdad ahora no quiero saber nada de AeroSky.

Makoto se sobresaltó y se sentó sobre la cama.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamó.- Tenoh-Sama me va a matar… Es demasiado tarde y yo debería de estar a esta hora en el despacho.

Makoto iba a ponerse de pie pero aun las plantas de los pies le dolían y tras soltar un quejido volvió a la cama.

-No te preocupes Luciérnaga, estas indispuesta, ya hable por teléfono al despacho donde trabajas y le dije a tu jefa que estaba enferma e indispuesta.- Dijo Andrew levantándose de la cama para caminar hacia el escritorio sobre el cual tenia unos ungüentos.- Además tienes que dejar que las heridas en las plantas de tus pies cicatricen.

Makoto se tumbo sobre la cama y sintió de pronto como Andrew tomaba una de las piernas de ella y comenzaba a aplicarle el ungüento en las plantas de los pies, Makoto comenzó a reír al sentir como Andrew con la yema de sus dedos dibujaba círculos en las plantas de sus pies, haciéndola sentir sensaciones placenteras.

-No sabia que fueras tan sensible.- La miró Andrew a los ojos una vez que hubiera terminado de untarle el ungüento.

-Yo tampoco.- Respondió Makoto.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, fue entonces que el estomago de ella se dejo escuchar y Andrew interrumpió el silencio.

-Creo que tu estomago tiene hambre.

-Algo.

-Cocinare algo para ti.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Qué se te antoja?... ¿Hot cakes con tocino, o quizá arroz y pescado?

-¿Me permitirías ser yo quien cocine para ti?- Preguntó Makoto dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Tengo ganas de preparar curry o quizá sushi.

Andrew sonrió al escuchar que Makoto quería cocinar, le alegraba que hiciera algo que le gustara. Caminó hacia donde estaba ella y la tomo con ambos brazos de la cintura mientras ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de el y ponía sus brazos en sus hombros.

-Andrew… ¿Qué haces?... ¡Bájame!

-Quieres cocinar, pues te llevare a la cocina. Solo que creo que no deberías caminar para que las heridas cicatricen mas rápido, así que te llevare en brazos.

Makoto sonrió y recargo su rostro en el hombro de el, aferrándose a su espalda para no caer.

-0-0-0-

Rei que se encontraba sentada en el piso dentro del elevador a oscuras, miro la pantalla de su celular una vez más.

-¡Han pasado tres malditas horas!.- Exclamó Rei molesta rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ella y Darien después de discutir.- ¿Acaso no ha sido suficiente tiempo para que trajeran a un técnico para que abra este maldito elevador de mierda?

-Andrew no me contesta.- Respondió Darien con tranquilidad mientras con la luz de su celular revisaba algunos papeles.

Rei sintió molestarse al ver la tranquilidad con que Darien la ignoraba, sin darle una explicación de porque tanto el como Andrew nunca les habían dicho que sabían quienes eran ellas y porque se habían acercado.

-¿Me va a seguir ignorando?... ¿Acaso pretende desquiciarme?

-No voy a responderle nada si sigue hablándome en ese tono señorita Hino.- Habló Darien sin despegar los ojos de los papeles que estaba revisando.- Además estoy muy ocupado, dentro de una hora tengo que estar en el juzgado y si no viene alguien a abrir esta cosa llamada elevador no estaré a tiempo.

Rei arqueó una de sus cejas, poco conocía a Darien Shields fuera del ámbito laboral, sabia que era hijo de medicos, que el 30% de AeroSky Enterprises le pertenecía a sus padres y que era manejado por el, que era primo de Andrew, un coqueto pero no imaginaba que litigara.

-¿Usted en los juzgados?- Preguntó Rei ya mas tranquila.- ¿Usted litiga?

Darien volteó en dirección hacia donde provenía la voz de Rei y levantó el celular para que la luz de este le ayudara a ver a Darien..

-¿Qué tiene de raro?... Ya sabe que soy abogado.

-Pensé que solo ejercía aquí en la compañía.- Dijo Rei.- Además no pensé que le gustara esta profesión.

-Estoy aquí porque el 30% de la compañía pertenece a mis padres, como usted sabe ellos son médicos y no tienen cabida aquí así que yo por eso estoy aquí en AeroSky Enterprises, pero lo mío es el derecho penal.

-Interesante.- Respondió Rei.

-Interesante y preocupante.- Respondió Darien.- Si no salgo de aquí en menos de una hora dejare a mi defendido en problemas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento y entonces Darien interrumpió el silencio.

-Alguna vez usted me dijo que quería enfocarse a la rama legal del Derecho.

-No pensé que lo recordara.

-Tengo buena memoria.- Le respondió el.- Tiene usted mucha madera para ello señorita Hino, para su corta trayectoria si sigue así le espera un futuro brillante, abogados como usted son los que necesitamos.

Rei miro a Darien sintiéndose desconcertada por sus comentarios, primero habían discutido y ahora la elogiaba ¿A que estaba jugando?

-No me mire así, se lo digo en serio.- Dijo Darien.- Aunque no creo que AeroSky Enterprises le ayude mucho si su vocación va por ese lado.

Rei dibujo una sonrisa irónica, suponiendo que Darien sutilmente le estaba diciendo que quería verla fuera de la empresa.

-No se preocupe, pensaba pedir mi renuncia hoy mismo.

Darien soltó una risa socarrona que dejo aun mas desconcertada a Rei.

-No malinterprete mi comentario señorita Hino, usted es muy buena en lo que hace, se ha desempeñado muy bien en AeroSky Enterprises a pesar de que se acerco a la compañía con fines personales, seria una lastima que nos dejara aunque usted misma ha de saber que la rama del derecho que aquí aplica no le da mucha experiencia en el área penal.

-En eso tiene razón.- Dijo Rei.- Pero bueno, ya que estamos hablando de los motivos por los que me acerque a la compañía… ¿Podría entonces decirme de una buena vez de donde conocían usted y Andrew a Tamahome?

Darien tomo y soltó aire.

-Bueno, ahora que ya esta mas calmada, sin gritarme y en vista de que parece que no nos sacaran de aquí en mucho tiempo empezare a contarle lo que se y me guardare para mi mismo lo que Andrew me confió como secreto.- Dijo Darien que sintió después la mirada de Rei recriminadora.- No me mire así, supongo que usted tampoco va por el mundo contándole las cosas privadas de sus amigas a las demás personas.

-Prosiga.- Respondió Rei.

-Para empezar yo no conocí a Tamahome.- Respondio Darien.- Fue Andrew quien lo conoció. Mire, no esconderé lo que usted ya sabe, me consta que tiene bien claro que sabe la clase de persona que es la viuda de mi difunto tío Luke, pues bien siempre hemos tenido claro que esa mujer sedujo a mi tío y se acerco a el por interés, de hecho esa mala mujer trataba mal a mis primos, pero bueno, el caso es que a papá le desagradaba pensaba que era una ambiciosa, arribista, pero solo eso que trataba mal a Andrew y Mina por ser hijos de mi difunta tía Catherine. El caso es que a causa de esa mujer mi primo y mi tío pelearon muchísimas veces llegando incluso a los golpes, papá siempre quiso que Tío Luke le cediera la custodia de Andrew y Mina, pero mi tío se negaba, pero aun así muchas veces corrió a Andrew de casa y el siempre venia con nosotros e incluso pasaba largas temporadas.

-¡Que horror, como es posible que un padre le haga eso a su hijo!

-Para no hacérsela larga resulta que Andrew descubrió que Serenity era miembro de un clan de la Yakuza y que había mandado a asesinar a una familia en Kyoto.- Dijo Darien.- Andrew consiguió ir para allá, los busco y bueno, cuando localizo la casa donde Vivian las gemelas de los difuntos Kino quiso acercarse a ellas para llevar el caso a la corte y hundir a Serenity, mi padre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero bueno, el contacto con Tamahome quien al principio desconfió de el por ser hijastro de Serenity. Andrew prometió ayudar a las gemelas económicamente y darles protección a cambio de que testificaran para así desenmascarar a Serenity, pero su hermano y la hermana de Makoto murieron y después Mako desapareció, Andrew supuso que tenia miedo que quizá ella temería de el y no la volvió a ver.

Rei soltó una risita, a pesar de que Amy le había dicho que Andrew había protegido a Makoto ella no se fiaba fácilmente de nadie.

-Disculpe pero yo no suelo fiarme tan fácilmente de las personas.- Dijo Rei.- Y si le soy sincera me pregunto… ¿Qué interés tendría Andrew en ayudar a las gemelas?... ¿Tan solo mandar a Serenity a la cárcel?... Esta aerolínea fácilmente puede haber sido utilizada para blanquear dinero y porque no, para transportar mercancía ilegal.

-Lo se.- Respondió Darien.- Y así fue. Tío Luke permito indirectamente que Serenity usara la compañía, digamos que lo sabia pero hacia como que no sabia, mis padres como son médicos no tienen mucha cabida aquí así que al principio no lo sospechaban, pero cuando el Tío murió y Andrew tomo el control de la compañía al revisar los libros de cuentas se di cuenta de que había mucho desvió de fondos. La empresa no esta en sus mejores momentos, pero estamos haciendo lo posible para levantarla y que no se haga un escándalo alrededor de ella, esta compañía fue el esfuerzo de mi Tía Catherine y mi padre.

-Esa maldita mujer. Ya veo, Andrew quería seguir el caso de los Kino, el cual fue cerrado declarando que había sido un simple asalto a domicilio para así sacar de su vida a Serenity.

-Así es.- Respondió Darien.- Y ya que estamos en confianza le contare algo más. Mi padre piensa que Serenity tuvo que ver en la muerte de mi difunta Tía Catherine.

-¿Qué?- Sorprendida Rei.- ¿La madre de Andrew?... Pero, Mako, bueno Andrew le confeso a Mako que había muerto al dar a luz a Minako.

-Claro, el embarazo era de alto riesgo así que cualquiera puede pensar que así fue.- Dijo Darien.- Pero mi papá es medico y…

Rei y Darien no pudieron terminar de hablar, pues en ese momento la puerta del elevador se abrió y ambos miraron al técnico que había ido a arreglar el problema acompañado de Michiru.

-Veo que no la estaban pasando tan mal.- Dijo Michiru clavando su mirada en Rei, sin poder evitar que su desagrado hacia ella pasara desapercibido.

Rei soltó una risa irónica mientras tomaba la mano de Darien quien le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿A no?... ¿Y como cree que alguien se la pasaría encerrado poco mas de tres horas dentro de un elevador?

Michiru dibujo una media sonrisa, no había esperado que Rei le contestara de esa manera.

-Lo que pasa es que los mire sentados. Solo fue eso, no se moleste Hino.

-De acuerdo, gracias por aclarármelo, porque de pronto su comentario me sonó un poco áspero.- Dijo Rei.- Pero que bueno que me lo aclara, le creo.

Rei miro como Michiru se alejaba, dentro de si sabía que a esa mujer le desagradaba por el simple hecho de ser amiga de la novia de Andrew, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Darien.

-Señorita Hino.

-Perdón… ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, bueno, creo que nos quedo algo pendiente.- Dijo Darien que hecho un vistazo en la pantalla de su celular.- Pero me quedan 45 minutos para llegar al juzgado.

Rei se le quedo mirando a los ojos y arqueo una de sus cejas.

-¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?... Digo, como el detalle de lo que piensa de la madre de Andrew. Usted y yo no somos precisamente los mejores amigos.

-Pero se que tampoco se lo diría a nadie.- Darien hizo una pausa para continuar hablando después.- Me tengo que ir, pero bueno, otro día podríamos seguir conversando, pero antes vallamos a la oficina, hemos perdido mas de tres horas ahí encerrado y necesito que me ayude con algunos asuntos que tengo retrasados.

-0-0-0-

Después de haber cocinado y terminado de desayunar, Andrew regreso a la habitación cargando en brazos a Makoto la cual aun veía hacia la pared la cual se había movido para dejarlos entrar gracias a un control remoto.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Andrew mientras la sentaba suavemente en la cama.

-Es solo que esta casa no deja de sorprenderme.- Dijo Makoto mientras soltaba una risita y se acostaba en la cama.- y menos este cuarto que no tiene puerta pero que tiene tantas entradas y salidas ocultas.

-Ya sabes porque fue construida de esta manera Luciérnaga

Andrew se acostó en la cama a un lado de Makoto y tomo una de las manos de ella entre las suyas, Makoto por toda respuesta se acerco a el y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Andrew, sintiendo como el le pasaba un brazo por la espalda y con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba su espina dorsal por encima de la pijama provocándole sensaciones placenteras mientras la otra mano la enredaba en su largo cabello castaño acariciándole la nuca.

Makoto levanto un poco su rostro, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Andrew que se clavaron en los de ella, se sentía reconfortada al estar en sus brazos, sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo junto al suyo, en aquel silencio en el que se limitaban a mirarse y nunca se tornaba incomodo.

-¿Qué sucederá el sábado?- Preguntó Makoto recordando que esa era la fecha en que tenían fijada la boda.- El vestido ya esta listo, los arreglos, los invitados… ¿Les dirás que tu rompiste el compromiso?... ¿O que yo rompí nuestra relación y tu estas sufriendo?

Andrew inclino un poco la cabeza y beso los labios de Makoto.

-No lo se.- Respondió Andrew y la volvió a besar.- Solo se que Serenity estará radiante de felicidad.- De nuevo la volvió a besar.- Pero seguro sabrá como disimularlo y yo estaré muy feliz porque no me casare con mi Luciérnaga.

Makoto sonrió y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Andrew.

-Rei debe estar preocupada por mi.

-Seguro Amy hablo con ella, despreocúpate.

-Si, lo se, pero Rei es terca, testaruda, ella nunca se queda tranquila hasta ver las cosas por ella misma.- Dijo Makoto.- No te libraras de un interrogatorio de su parte. Es que Rei es… es todo un caso pero es genial. Las extraño a ambas, a Amy que es como agua mansa que nos trae la calma y Rei que parece un torbellino de fuego siempre dispuesta a enfrentarse al mundo por nosotras dos.

Andrew rió ante el comentario de Makoto.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto Makoto logrando que el clavara sus ojos azules en los de ella.- ¿Te estas burlando?... Andrew.

Andrew llevo sus manos hacia las mejillas de Makoto acariciándola suavemente con la yema de sus dedos.

-No me estoy burlando Luciérnaga, solo que eso suena muy poético, hablas de manera muy metafórica, pero me gusta.- Dijo Andrew.- De acuerdo, si Amy es agua y Rei es fuego… ¿Tu que eres entonces?

-Yo soy…

-Eres mi Luciérnaga, mi pequeño ángel caído.

-Tu Luciérnaga es buena respuesta. Un ángel, eso si que no lo soy.

-Para mi lo eres.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un momento y Makoto interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Estaremos todo el día aquí?

-Tu si.- Dijo Andrew.- Yo, debería de presentarme en casa por la tarde para averiguar como andan las cosas por allá. Estoy seguro de que Jedite no se acercara a Serenity, pues está vigilada y de ser así lo atraparan igual a Reika, así que es seguro que Serenity no sabe que sus planes se echaron a perder… ¿Quieres ver alguna película o algo en la televisión?

Makoto asintió y se costo bocarriba, Andrew abrió uno de los cajones del buro que se encontraba al lado y saco el control remoto con el cual encendió la televisión que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Supongo que te gustan los programas de cocina… ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Andrew deteniéndose en un canal donde se estaba emitiendo el programa de un chef internacional.

-A Lita le gustaban, a mi no tanto.- Respondió Makoto.- Cámbiale.

Andrew comenzó a cambiarle lentamente de canal en canal.

-Pues para no gustarte el sushi que preparaste quedo delicioso.- Respondió Andrew.- Y las galletas que me regalaste el otro día también me gustaron mucho.

-Lo hice por ti.- Dijo Makoto mientras le quitaba el control de la televisión para ser ella quien cambiara los canales.- Veamos, supongo que alguna película interesante debe haber en algún canal de los cientos que hay.

Makoto siguió cambiándole hasta que encontró algo que llamo su atención: una película documental sobre unos jóvenes estadounidenses de vacaciones en Australia los cuales habían llegado hasta un lugar aparentemente visitado por extraterrestres, en el cual su auto ya no pudo seguir avanzando.

-No pensé que te gustara la ciencia ficción Luciérnaga.

-¿Te da miedo Andy?- Soltó una risita Makoto.

-Sabes que no es así.- Dijo Andrew.- Solo que no pensé que te gustara ese tipo de programas.

Los minutos transcurrieron, mientras Andrew y Makoto miraban la película y de vez en cuando comentaban algo sobre las escenas, olvidándose de lo ocurrido el dia anterior o de su boda que no se llevaría a cabo, pero entonces entre escena y escena de suspenso, salio una escena donde una de las protagonistas gritaba estando a punto de ser violada, Andrew supuso que eso era incomodo para Makoto pues le quito el control y apago la televisión.

-Quizá podríamos ver otra cosa o hacer algo que no sea ver la televisión.- Dijo Andrew tratando de que desviar la atención de Makoto para evitarle recordar cosas que la hacían sentir mal.- Podríamos ir de paseo o…

Andrew se quedo en silencio cuando miro a Makoto voltearse en la cama acostándose boca abajo, sabia lo que en su mente estaba pasando y se sintió mal consigo mismo al no poder hacer nada para evitar que la herida en el alma aun doliera.

-Mako, Luciérnaga.- Puso una sobre su espalda, deseando poder borrarle todo recuerdo doloroso.- ¿Estas bien?

Makoto no le respondió y Andrew la escucho sollozar quedamente.

-Mako, quieres decírmelo… Sabes que yo te voy a entender.

Makoto se sentó en la cama, abrazándose a sus piernas, no pudiendo evitar que las lagrimar de rabia, odio y dolor salieran de sus ojos copiosamente resbalando por sus mejillas. Andrew se sentó a su lado y paso un brazo por alrededor de sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

-No puedo olvidar el pasado, no puedo olvidar lo que esos malditos sicarios le hicieron a mi hermana.- Dijo Makoto para después morderse los labios y evitar dejar escapar el llano.

-Mako, yo te amo, y sabes que eso no va a cambiar… ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

Makoto comenzó a sollozar amargamente dándole rienda suelta al dolor que por años llevaba guardado en su alma, aquel dolor y asco que tanto guardo y que incluso a sus amigas tanto les negaba.

-Yo no soy Makoto.- Confeso mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.- Yo soy Lita.- Volteo a ver a Andrew.- fue a quien le sucedió todo, fue a mi a quien… violaron esos malditos asquerosos.

Makoto agacho la mirada y no pudo continuar hablando pues el llanto hacia que las palabras quedaran atoradas en su garganta, sintiendo sentimientos de rabia, tristeza, odio y vergüenza en su corazón.

-¡Y fue la cosa mas asquerosa, horrible, repugnante que me ha sucedido en la vida!- Se llevo las manos al rostro aceptando por fin después de seis años lo que le había sucedido.- ¡No conforme con matar a mis padres, ataron a Makoto y esos tres desgraciados me trataron peor que a un animal, me golpearon, me lastimaron, me humillaron y me hicieron cosas que yo no quería!

Andrew que desde hace algún tiempo ya venia imaginando lo que le había sucedido a Makoto, había estado esperando el momento en que ella se lo confesara, sabia que era doloroso y que el tendría que estar a su lado apoyándola en todo, con tranquilidad, temple y tratando de controlar la situación, pero de pronto sintió que las cosas se salieron de sus manos y al verla llorar y confesar el horror que había vivido no pudo evitar imaginarse el momento en que aquellos hombres cometieron acto tan ruin contra Makoto. Rabia, dolor e ira sentía Andrew dentro de su corazón contra aquellos hombres y de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos sin siquiera poder controlarlo.

Se acerco a Makoto y la abrazo fuertemente acariciando su cabello, llorando junto con ella, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo al mostrar aquel deje de debilidad, ciertamente en aquel tiempo no conocía a Makoto, por lo cual hubiera sido imposible poder hacer algo por ella, pero aun así sentía en su corazón un sentimiento de impotencia al saber que su novia había pasado por todo eso sin el siquiera poder evitarlo.

-Perdón.- Balbuceo Makoto entre lágrimas.- Te juro que yo no quería, trate de evitarlo, pero cuando íbamos a escapar por la ventana tropezó, hice ruido y esos malditos desgraciados entraron en mi habitación. Ellos iban a abusar de mi hermana, pero yo golpee a uno de ellos con un bat y… bueno de cierta manera yo provoque que me pasara eso porque si no hubiera hecho nada hubiera sido Makoto a la que le hubiera sucedido eso, pero tampoco me hubiera gustado que a ella viviera algo tan horrible.

Makoto no término de hablar pues de nuevo el llano se apodero de ella y recargo su rostro en el pecho de Andrew, escuchando como el también lloraba junto con ella.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón Mako, tú no eres culpable de nada.

-Eso no es todo.- Habló Makoto con cierta rabia en su voz que no paso desapercibida por Andrew.- ¡Los malditos hijos de puta terminaron de desgraciar mi vida y me dejaron embarazada, la maldita píldora del siguiente día no me hizo efecto, y cuando supe que estaba embarazada me quise morir!... ¡Además cuando levante la denuncia las autoridades me trataron como a una prostituta y no me querían hacer el legrado de forma gratuita, me hicieron preguntas ofensivas!... Había perdido a mis padres, me habían violado … ¡Y todavía me dejaron embarazada!.- Grito Makoto llena de rabia.- ¡Eso era demasiado, quise quitarme la vida durante el tiempo que supe que llevaba algo de esos desgraciados en mi cuerpo!...

_6 años atrás…_

_Hacia algunos minutos Lita y Makoto habían llegado del ministerio público, donde habían exigido un legrado gratuito para Lita, el cual había sido negado pues se puso en tela de duda si el embarazo fuera producto de la violación o de una relación sexual consentida._

_Makoto había peleado con los encargados de justicia echándoles en cara que el caso se hubiera cerrado como si hubiera sido simple asalto y que se atrevieran a poner en tela de duda el caso de Lita, pero no habían conseguido salir exitosas. Lita sabia que para hacer el legrado se requería una fuerte cantidad de dinero la cual no tenían pues lo poco que sus padres tenían en las cuentas bancarias había sido utilizado para cubrir los gastos fúnebres y el dinero que les ofrecía Tamahome no cubría el monto que se debía pagar en una clínica donde pudieran hacerle la interrupción del embarazo._

_-Hermana, tranquilízate.- Hablaba Makoto con lágrimas en los ojos.- Mira apenas tienes poco más de dos semanas de embarazo. Si el legrado no se puede conseguir de manera gratuita ya veremos de qué manera lo pagamos, pero te aseguro que sacaremos el dinero, así tenga que buscarlo debajo de las piedras o trabajar a sol y a sombra._

_Lita había tenido la mala suerte de estar ovulando el día que había ocurrido aquella desgracia, con ansias había esperando su menstruación, pero al no presentarse había comprado un test de embarazo el cual dio resultado positivo, y en ese momento ya tenia poco mas de dos semanas. _

_Lita que siempre había sido una chica tranquila y dulce dejo escapar un grito de dolor y comenzó a golpearse en el vientre con los puños una y otra vez._

_-¡No, no lo quiero, no quiero esta cosa en mi cuerpo, no lo quiero!- Gritaba entre lágrimas mientras se golpeaba._

_Makoto, que si bien sabia como inmovilizar a alguien por su conocimiento en artes marciales e incluso defenderse de hombre, en ese momento se asustó al ver que Lita parecía tener una fuerza descomunal pareciéndole difícil controlarla._

_-¡Lita, hermana, por favor, tranquila, no te hagas daño!- Exclamó Makoto._

_-¡Que más puede suceder!- Lloraba Lita amargamente.- ¿Cómo le voy a decir a Zafiro esto?... ¡Es horrible, vergonzoso!... ¡Yo no quiero ser madre, no quiero tener un hijo de esos perros asquerosos, no quiero!- Grito Lita tomando un bat y golpeándose con el en el vientre._

_-¡Tamahome, ven aquí ayúdame!.- Gritó Makoto desesperada al no saber como tranquilizar a su hermana._

_Enseguida Tamahome entro y entre ambos se acercaron a Lita, haciendo que se tranquilizara._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Mi amor, lo siento mucho, hubiera querido que nada de esto pasara.- Habló Andrew sin poder evitar que Makoto lo viera llorar.- Gracias por confiármelo.

-Tamahome me iba a prestar dinero, pero el monto no alcanzaba a cubrir para que me interrumpieran el embarazo.- Lloraba Makoto.- Creí que iba a volverme loca, después de que supe que estaba así… Se lo confesé a Zafiro y el huyo de mi lado, cuando me di cuenta tenia dos semanas así y pase otras dos semanas en agonía, teniendo pesadillas en las que miraba mi cuerpo ensancharse, teniendo que soportar llevar en mi cuerpo algo que no deseaba, me imaginaba obligada a parir, obligada a amamantar y lo peor de todo, tener que soportar ser madre sin quererlo, que la maldita gente me señalara, tener que vivir 9 meses de horror recordando que en mi cuerpo llevaba algo que me recordaría lo que me hicieron en todo momento, en cada nausea, y en el maldito momento de parir, teniendo que soportar toda mi vida algo que me recordara lo que me sucedió.

_6 años atrás…_

_Makoto entro dentro de la habitación llevando consigo un plano de sushi y una rebanada de pastel de cereza y los puso en una pequeña mesita._

_-Lita, mira hermana te he traído algo de comer, sushi y tu postre favorito.- Dijo Makoto._

_-No tengo hambre._

_Makoto se sentó en el piso junto a su hermana y comenzó a sollozar en silencio._

_-Necesitas comer hermana… ¿Quieres morir?_

_-¿Para qué voy a comer Makoto?- Miro Lita a su hermana tan idéntica a ella.- ¡Para que la cosa de esos malditos perros me produzca nauseas!.. ¡No, no voy a comer nada, prefiero morirme de inanición antes que soportar esto!... Yo no pedí ser madre y no quiero ser madre._

_-Hermanita.- Comenzó a sollozar Makoto abrazando a su hermana.- Te prometo que reuniremos el dinero para la intervención de… eso, pero tienes que comer y estar sana para que todo salga bien. Tres días sin comer es mucho._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Andrew sin saber que decir, pues se imaginaba lo terrible que había sido para Makoto pasar por eso, se limitaba a abrazarla, acariciándole el cabello, dejando que ella hablara y dijera lo que por tanto tiempo había reprimido en su corazón.

-Algunas semanas después Tamahome nos comento de alguien que quería ayudarnos a que el caso se reabriera.- Siguió hablando Makoto cuando podía controlar el llanto para hacerlo.- Para así detener a esos malditos desgraciados, yo no quería nada, tenia mucho miedo, pero Makoto quería llegar hasta las últimas consecuencia, que se hiciera justicia, yo lo único que quería era abortar y largarme de Kyoto con mi hermana y Tamahome, me dolía que mis padres hubieran muerto, que me hubieran violado, tener que soportar eso en mi cuerpo, pero aun me quedaba mi hermana y temía por ella. Fue entonces que Tamahome nos dijo que esa persona que nos quería ayudar le había ofrecido dinero, sin pensarlo mi hermana me llevo con una psicóloga para que me orientara sobre lo que mejor era para mi, pero yo ya estaba decidida, quería abortar y así lo hice.

_6 años atrás…_

_Finalmente, tras haber conseguido el dinero que había llegado de un desconocido que aparentemente quería ayudar a las gemelas Kino, ambas hermanas se encontraban dentro de una habitación con paredes blancas, Lita acostada en una camilla vestida con una bata azul y tapada hasta el abdomen con una sabana blanca, mientras a su lado estaba Makoto tomándola de la mano._

_-Hermana… ¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres?- Pregunto nerviosa Makoto.- Mira, esta es solo tu decisión, tu eres la única que va a tomarla, nadie te puede obligar a dar a luz, a dar a luz y optar por la adopción o abortar. Solo que, no me gustaría que a final de cuentas terminaras arrepintiéndote._

_Lita que desde que habían muerto sus padres no había dejado de llorar ningún día, dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro y levanto su mano acariciando el cabello castaño de su hermana tan idéntica a ella._

_-No tengas miedo Makoto, la intervención de este proceso no durara mucho, voy a estar bien, esta es una de las mejores clínicas. Mira, lo que hemos pasado es horrible y si te soy honesta saber que en unas horas no estaré así me hace sentir aliviada.- Dijo Lita.- Lo hable con la psicóloga y ella me hizo ver que tenia que tomar una decisión rápida antes de que pasara mas tiempo… ¿Y sabes que hermana?... Tan perjudicial puede ser para una mujer abortar si no esta segura de querer hacerlo o si es presionada, como si se le obliga a dar a luz sin desearlo y yo desde el primer momento se que esto es lo que quiero. No quiero vivir 9 meses viéndome al espejo y que cada sensación en mi cuerpo o malestar me recuerde que estoy así por un acto aberrante. No quiero ser madre en este momento, y menos tener un hijo de unos malditos cerdos que me… desgraciaron y mataron a mis padres. No deseo tener un hijo en este momento y menos de un acto aberrante que me recuerde siempre todo esto._

_El equipo de __médicos finalmente entro dentro de la habitación y Makoto, quien temía que a futuro su hermana pudiera arrepentirse, se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la frente recordándole que la apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Cuando todo termino me sentí aliviada.- Dijo Makoto.- Salí de la clínica caminando, y aunque nada borraba la tristeza de haber perdido a mis padres ni de lo que esos malditos cerdos me hicieron, al menos por primera vez en poco mas de un mes me sentí de nuevo dueña de mi cuerpo. Sabia que iba a ser difícil salir adelante, pero me reconfortaba saber que tenía a Makoto conmigo y la amistad de Tamahome que más que un cuñado era un verdadero amigo para mi.- Makoto esbozó una sonrisa amarga.- Nadie quiso dirigirnos la palabra, ni los vecinos pues temían mezclarse con nosotros por la forma en que mis padres murieron. Después cuando parecía que en medio de la oscuridad al fin se miraba un poco de luz esos malditos desgraciados mataron a mi hermana y a Tamahome… ¡Y eso es algo que no voy a perdonarles nunca!

Andrew tomo y soltó aire para aclararse la garganta, llevando sus manos al rostro de Makoto para enjuagarle las lagrimas.

-Te prometo que nunca nadie va a volver a lastimarte Mako… Quisiera que estas fueran las últimas lágrimas que derramas por esos animales.

Makoto levanto su rostro y clavo sus ojos verdes en los de Andrew, viendo sus ojos enrojecidos y algunas lágrimas que aun salían de sus ojos en silencio.

-Te mentí Andrew… ¿Te das cuenta?... No soy virgen, y tú no serás el primero.

-No digas eso Luciérnaga, eso no me interesa, tu eres y vales mas que un himen, te amo por muchas cosas que nada tienen que ver con eso… no me hubiera molestado si antes hubieras hecho el amor con otro o si te hubieras acostado con alguien por placer, porque no me importa ser el primero… Lo que me duele es que te hayan hecho daño, porque sé que te dañaron física y emocionalmente

-¿En verdad no te molesta que te haya mentido?- Preguntó Makoto mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus pupilas provocadas por el sentimiento de sincerarse en todo con Andrew.

-No, mi Luciérnaga.

-Yo quisiera, poder hacer el amor contigo, pero me da mucho miedo… Tengo miedo de que no me guste nunca… y eso es algo que terminara cansándote. Quisiera poder dártelo todo pero… no puedo, me sentiría forzada, utilizada… y después de lo que me ocurrió no creo que algún día me agrade, fue demasiado violento y… ya sabes, no fue algo lindo.

Andrew pasó una mano por el cabello de Makoto y después acaricio con la yema de sus dedos las mejillas de ella.

-Eso dices porque nunca lo has hecho con alguien que ames, pero te aseguro que es muy distinto de lo que viviste.- Andrew se quedó en silencio un momento.- Si te confieso algo… nunca lo he hecho.

El comentario que hizo Andrew causo que ella se le quedara viendo y aun a pesar de que habían estado platicando de algo tan triste segundos antes, Makoto no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-No seas mentiroso.- Dijo ella dándole un golpecito en el pecho con el puño.- Eso ni tú te lo crees.

Andrew le tomo la mano besándole suavemente el dorso.

-¡Te juro que no miento!- Exclamó Andrew.- He tenido mucho sexo por placer… pero no por amor y supongo que eso debe ser más que maravilloso.

Andrew notó que Makoto se quedaba seria nuevamente y pensó que quizá sus comentarios le estuvieran incomodando.

-Perdón… Mako, mi amor…

-No me gusta que me sometan y sé que tu quisiera hacerlo conmigo… ¿Verdad?

Andrew tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Mako, te amo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y te amo por cosas que van mucho más allá de simple sexo. A pesar de todo lo que has vivido y aunque eres aparentas ser muy seca, sin darte cuenta eres muy cariñosa conmigo, detallista, siempre me tienes presente, tenemos muchas cosas en común y eres la única mujer que conozco que no se acerca a mí por mi dinero… bueno, te acercaste a mí por tu deseo de venganza y yo te seguí el juego por miedo a que dañaras a mi hermana, te sentí peligrosa y quise tenerte cerca… Pero de entre todas tus mentiras que siempre supe… conocí a una Mako que me agrado mucho y muchas veces vi la sinceridad en tus palabras y bueno, sin darme cuenta te fui amando y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo aunque nunca lo digas.- Andrew hizo una pausa.- Me encantaría compartir mi vida contigo, estar contigo siempre, y no tener sexo porque eso suena muy banal, me gustaría hacerte el amor… pero esperare a que seas tú quien me lo pida porque sé que algún día me lo pedirás y tu cuerpo me necesitara.

Makoto se acercó a Andrew y el la tomo en sus brazos. Instintivamente ella se sentó en sus piernas echándole los brazos al cuello.

-Espero que eso que dices algún día sea cierto.- Le susurro Makoto al oído en voz baja.

-Entonces… si aceptaras ir a terapia psicología… ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó Andrew.

Makoto asintió.

-Me arrepiento de haber matado a Rubeus y a Neflyte.

Andrew arqueo una de sus cejas y tomo el rostro de su novia entre sus manos.

-Mako, lo de Rubeus fue defensa propia.- Le dijo Andrew que ya había escuchado por boca de Makoto como habían ocurrido las cosas realmente.- En cuanto a Neflyte… ese caso fue muy sonado, tu no pudiste haberlo matado porque… ¿No recuerdas que ese día tú y Rei fueron a una fiesta de egresados de la carrera de derecho de la generación de Rei?... Yo fui a la fiesta y estuve con ustedes dos, así que no pudiste estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo…

-0-0-0-

Serenity toco el timbre una y otra vez hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió y miro a Setsuna frente a ella.

-¿Qué esperas inútil!- Se dirigió con prepotencia a su hermana.- ¡Ayúdame!... No es posible que no sirvas ni siquiera para abrir la puerta rápido.

-Estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.- Habló Setsuna con un dejo de molestia en su voz.- No puedo venir tan rápido desde la cocina hasta el recibidor.

-Para eso te pago inútil.

Setsuna soltó una carcajada que le hizo sentir a Serenity como si un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

-¿De que te ríes estúpida?

-Fue gracioso lo que dijiste… ¿Qué tu me pagas?... Si bien te recuerdo el dueño de la fortuna Hansford es Andrew y en todo caso si a el algo le sucediera todo pasaría a manos de tu querida y adorada hijastra Minako.

A pesar de que Serenity ya tenia armado un plan para quedarse con la fortuna de los Hansford, las palabras de Setsuna la hicieron irritarse por lo cual se giro levantando su mano para darle una sonora bofetada a Setsuna en el rostro, pero antes de siquiera poder tocarle la mejilla, Setsuna la tomo de la muñeca y con la otra mano le metio una fuerte y sonora bofetada lanzándola al piso.

-¡Maldita sirvienta igualada!... ¿Cómo te atreves?

Setsuna se alejó a la cocina dejando a Serenity rabiando de coraje, de pronto el teléfono de la mansión se escucho sonar y Sernity se levanto molesta.

-¿Qué no hay sirvientas en esta casa?- Gritó llena de rabia y se dirigió a levantar el auricular.- Diga… si, yo soy la madre de Serena Hansford… ¿Qué esta diciendo?

Serenity dejó caer el teléfono al piso y soltó un grito desgarrador, llevándose las manos a las sienes mientras las lagrimas corrían copiosamente por sus mejillas.

-¡Serena, Serena, no!- Gritó Serenity desgarradoramente al escuchar aquella terrible noticia…

**N/A: Muchas gracias a cada uno de los que pasan por aquí a leer mi historia, a aquellos que agregan a story alet, a favoritos, o que gracias a esta historia me tienen ahora agregados en autores favoritos y sobre todo gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review.**

**Esta historia se acerca cada vez más a su final y me da gusto y algo de nostalgia, pero bueno, como todo proyecto tiene que terminar… ¿Y qué más puedo decir?... Sin duda esta es de entre todas mis historias una de mis favoritas y no solo por la temática que le he elegido o porque sea de mi sailor preferida, sino porque gracias a esta he conocido a nuevas personas, a nuevos lectores, a nuevos amigos.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y no se vallan sin leer el rincón de la Nickypedia.**

Bienvenidos gran rincon de la Nickypedia, el lugar con las mejores frases... ¡Bienvenidos a Nickylandia!

Makoto "compre alter egos por mayor, lita o makoto, alias lita, alias Sailor Jupiter, alias la muertita, alias makoto, alias la luciernaga" Kino

Andrew "¿Quien era el estupido de la historia?" Hansford.

Andrew "Mi IQ es superior al del oxigenado" Hansford.

Tamahome "los heroes mueren de pie... arrollados por un auto" Hino.

Rei "¿Porque demonios no estudie artes manuales?" Hino.

Serena "Niña rubia de coletas, embarazada de su hermano, busca redención para el final del fanfic" Hansford.


	28. Chapter 28 Consecuencias, causa y efecto

**Consecuencias, causas y efecto.**

"_En la vida no hay premios ni castigos, solo consecuencias"_

"_Robert Green Ingersoll"_

Makoto se quedó pensativa un momento, recordando que efectivamente aquel día en que Neflyte había sido asesinada por la noche, ella había ido a esa fiesta, donde había estado reunida con compañeros universitarios tanto de la generación de ella como de la de Rei, inclusive lo sorprendidas que estaban sus conocidas de ver que tenía novio, pues durante el tiempo en que había estudiado en la universidad siempre se había encargado de alejar a todo aquel joven que la pretendiera.

_Algunos meses atrás…_

_Dentro de un centro nocturno, el cual estaba a oscuras iluminado solo por las luces de colores, Rei y Makoto se encontraban sentadas en unas mesas, acompañadas de ex compañeros de su carrera, en la cual algunos bebían cerveza, otros comían botanas y algunos más conversaban en pequeños grupos._

_-No pensamos que fueran a venir.- Comento una chica de corto cabello castaño a la nuca y ojos color miel.- ¿Cómo han estado?_

_-Muy bien Nabiki.- Respondió Rei.- Hace poco encontré trabajo en una prestigiosa empresa, en AeroSky Enterprises._

_La mujer pareció sorprenderse ante el comentario de Rei._

_-¡Que!... ¿En la prestigiosa Aerolínea?... Felicidades Rei, he escuchado que es muy difícil ser contratado ahí, más si no se tiene experiencia.- Dijo la joven.- ¿No trajiste a tu novio?_

_Rei negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero como quería evitar hablar de su vida personal desvió la conversación, algo muy típico en ella._

_-NO, pero el novio de Mako si vendrá… ¿Verdad Mako-chan?_

_La mujer pareció sorprenderse, pues nunca le había conocido novio a Makoto, ni siquiera había sabido que tuviera interés por algún hombre._

_-¿Tienes novio?... ¿En serio?... Ya era hora… ¿Pero dónde lo conociste?... ¿Cómo se llama?_

_Makoto tomo y soltó aire pero entonces al voltear miro a Andrew entrando dentro del centro nocturno y se puso de pie._

_-Es ese rubio que viene ahí.- Dijo Rei.- Por cierto es uno de mis jefes. Se llama Andrew Hansford, es dueño de la mitad de las acciones de la compañía._

_La mujer parecía no salir de su asombro al ver que Makoto tuviera por novio a un hombre atractivo y que además fuera dueño de una de las aerolíneas más prestigiosas del país._

_-¡Nada tonta Mako!.- Exclamo la joven.- Ahora entiendo porque desdeñaste a Sasuke y a otros tantos… Si no quería nada Makoto. Hombre atractivo y con dinero, nada tonta._

_Makoto camino con desgano hacia donde estaba Andrew, le parecía irónico y hasta cierto punto gracioso lo que le estaba sucediendo, tenía por novio a un hombre joven, atractivo y con dinero pero no era feliz, sus ex compañeras al parecer veían el cuento de la cenicienta reflejado en ella, pero eso estaba muy alejado de su realidad, pues no amaba a Andrew_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Makoto aun sentada en las piernas de Andrew.- Esa noche tú fuiste al bar y por cierto mis compañeras estaban sorprendidas de verme con un novio. Nunca tuve un novio en los 5 años de universidad, bueno desde que sucedió lo que ya sabes. No lo mate yo, es cierto, yo no mate a Neflyte, pero me hubiera gustado ser yo quien lo hiciera… Aunque en mi mente tengo la idea de cómo lo he matado.

Andrew enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Makoto y la miro a los ojos.

-No digas eso mi amor. Eres abogada, sabes que eso se paga con la horca.- Dijo Andrew.- Lo de Rubeus si se descubre sería difícil de probar que fue defensa propia, pero si eso sucede, si no hay manera de demostrar que tú y Rei son inocentes, entonces comprare testigos, lo que sea, pero no permitiré que tu ni tus amigas se vean afectadas.

-Gracias Andy, te lo agradezco porque Rei que estuvo en ese momento no lo merece. Aunque ese cerdo merece lo que le hice y que le hayan amputado la mano, aunque eso no lo hicimos ni yo ni Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- Me desgraciaron la vida, hubiera querido que lo último que ese maldito cerdo fuera mi cara, pero… si, tienes razón Andy, no es lo correcto, pero desgraciaron mi vida y… no me hubiera gustado que las cosas sucedieron así, no es fácil vivir con esto, muchas veces sueño con que aparecen o que otro hombre me quiere hacer lo mismo o… incluso una vez reprobé una clase en la universidad porque no quise hacer examen oral dentro del cubículo del profesor y también deje ir ofertas de trabajo mejores que el que tome con tal de no tener un jefe varón.

Makoto se quedó en silencio.

-Mi amor, sé que es difícil y aunque me duele sé que nadie podrá entender que tan doloroso es como quien lo ha vivido… Fuiste una víctima, no eres culpable y te lo he dicho pero no por eso tu vida está perdida ni tu vida se ha desgraciado por ello… No todos los hombres somos violadores y aunque eso fue terrible no puedes vivir siempre con ese temor que te perjudica en otros aspectos de tu vida como te sucedió con esa asignatura en la universidad o en tu medio laboral.

Makoto se le quedo mirando un momento.

-Pero, bueno, si estoy en un grupo con hombres y mujeres no siento miedo.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero estar sola con un hombre desde entonces me da pavor… la primera vez que salí a solas contigo tenía miedo de que fueras a hacerme algo e inclusive por ello fui preparada… pero después te perdí el miedo y jamás hubiera imaginado esto que está sucediendo, estar en una habitación a solas con un hombre y sentada en sus piernas.

Andrew dibujo una media sonrisa y sus ojos se clavaron en la blusa de Makoto en la cual se hacían notar sus pezones pues naturalmente no usaba sostén para dormir, quiso evitar que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba viendo esa parte de su cuerpo y levanto su vista, notando las mejillas de ellas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Supongo que estas cómoda… ¿Verdad?

-Si te incomoda entonces puedo bajarme.- Dijo ella.

-No, no me molesta. Me gusta tenerte junto a mí. Además esto es un gran avance.

-Sin duda creo que sí.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?... Supongo que es aburrido estar todo el día aquí dentro… ¿Verdad?

-No tanto.- Respondió Makoto.- No si estoy contigo.

¿Vamos arriba?- Señalo Andrew el techo.

Makoto que sabía que arriba se encontraba el baño se ruborizo.

-¿Al baño?

Andrew dibujo una media sonrisa.

-Allá arriba en el baño hay una puerta, por esa puerta podemos salir a una azotea y estar los dos solos, respirar un poco de aire y ver la ciudad desde arriba, digamos que es una especie de mirador privado.

Makoto dibujo una media sonrisa y asintió.

Andrew caminó hacia donde se encontraba el cuadro colgado en la pared y marco una clave haciendo que del techo se abriera una especie de ático y por ahí colgaran unas escaleras. En el momento en que ambos se pararon en las escaleras, estas fueron subiendo poco a poco dejando a Makoto sorprendida.

-0-0-0-

Mina que iba llegando de sus clases de braille, tan solo entrar se alarmo al escuchar llorar a Serenity, mientras escuchaba las voces de Luna y Setsuna que trataban de tranquilizarla.

Desde que era niña no recordaba situación alguna en que hubiera escuchado llorar a aquella mujer, salvo en el velorio de su difunto padre, pero ese llanto había sido fingido a diferencia de este que sonaba desgarrador.

Se preguntó en silencio que podría haber ocurrido para que esa mujer estuviera así y enseguida se le vino a la mente su hermana Serena. Ciertamente ella y Serena nunca se llevaron bien, a pesar de ser de la misma edad, pero como sea eran hermanas y no dejaba de preocuparle.

Lentamente y guiada por su bastón camino hacia la sala, de donde provenían las voces de las empleadas y el llanto de Serenity.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Mina preocupada.- ¡Luna, Setsuna, digan qué demonios sucede!... ¿Por qué Serenity esta así?

¡Mi hija, no, mi Serena no, ella no!- Lloraba desgarradoramente Serenity golpeando los sillones, arrancando cuadros que pendían de la pared y lanzándolas al piso.- ¿Qué hice yo para que sucediera esto?... ¡El maldito que la haya lastimado lo va a pagar!

-Señora Serenity tranquilícese por favor.- Trataba de tranquilizarla Luna, pero la mujer la empujo fuertemente siendo sostenida por Setsuna.

¡Serena, tengo que ir a ver a Serena, esto no puede ser cierto!- Exclamo Serenity que salió corriendo de la sala sin poder ser detenida por nadie.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué tiene mi hermana?

Setsuna respirando entrecortadamente se acercó a Minako.

-Mina, mira esto que te voy a decir es difícil.- Dijo Setsuna tomándola de los hombros.- Sé que tu relación con Serena no ha sido buena y…

-Sin rodeos Setsuna. ¿Qué sucedió con mi hermana?

-Serena, ella fue atacada por un hombre, abusada sexualmente y golpeada con sadismo. Está internada en el Hospital Central de Tokio.

Minako se llevó la mano a la frente, tomando y soltando aire, ciertamente no sentía la misma estima por Andrew que por Serena, pero de cualquier modo tampoco le daba gusto que algo le hubiera ocurrido a su hermana.

-¿Ya le avisaron a Andrew?

-Andrew no llego a dormir anoche.- Respondió Setsuna.- Supongo que debe de estar en la empresa, le he estado marcando, pero al parecer no se ha presentado ahí y Darien tampoco está.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Minako.- Por ahora Andrew no me preocupa. Setsuna acompáñame a la salida que tomare un taxi. Iré al hospital para averiguar cómo está mi hermana.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba sentada trabajando rápidamente frente a la computadora portátil de su jefe, Darien Shields, el haberse quedado encerrados dentro del elevador les había retrasado el trabajo y con el fuera de la empresa ella tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Escucho de pronto que la puerta se abría y al levantar la vista miro de pie a Darien.

-No pensé que regresaría tan pronto.- Dio Rei.

Darien entro y cerró la puerta.

-Al parecer el abogado acusador tuvo un contratiempo y no llego y por ello el día de hoy se canceló el caso, lo han pospuesto para pasado mañana.

Rei arqueo una de sus cejas.

-Ya veo.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos dos, por lo que Rei dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿De qué se le acusa a su defendido?

-Se le acusa de homicidio a su pareja.- Dijo Darien.- Es un caso lamentable e indignante… Es una mujer adulta que vivía en pareja desde hace algunos años, tiene una hija de 13 años y apenas hace algunos meses se dio cuenta de que su pareja venia abusando de su hija desde hace cinco años… Una noche la mujer escucho un grito de su hija y cuando fue a su cuarto, bueno miro al tipo encima de la niña, tomo una daga y se la encajo por la espalda una y otra vez, llena de ira.

Rei se sintió indignada al escuchar aquella historia y se mordió ligeramente los labios.

-Maldito degenerado, bien merecido se lo tiene.- Dijo Rei.- Aunque supongo que está teniendo dificultades para defender a la acusada… ¿Verdad?... Digo, el ataque fue por la espalda y fueron varias veces… Es indignante que un cerdo asqueroso le haga eso a una mujer, que decir, ni siquiera es una mujer, es solo una niña de 13 años.

-Así es.- Respondió Darien llevándose la mano a la frente.- La mujer no está mal de sus facultades mentales, y hasta cierto punto la entiendo, ver que alguien le está haciendo daño así a su hija, supongo que a más de uno le darían ganas de apuñalar al desgraciado y mucho más. Es muy difícil, pero si no puedo librar a la mujer de ir a prisión al menos me gustaría evitar que pase directamente al corredor de la muerte.

-Ojala lo logres Shields.- Respondió Rei.- Es indignante, cuando se dicte fallo me gustaría que me dijeras como salió todo.

-Te lo prometo que así será Hino.

Rei se quedó pensativa un momento, se levantó para tomar un poco de agua, sintiendo como si sus piernas le temblaran, por alguna razón escuchar aquella historia le había parecido familiar y el hecho de pensar que se descubriera que ellas habían estado con Rubeus antes de que muriera y que lo habían herido la puso nerviosa.

Caminó hacia una de las mesas de la oficina donde estaba una jarra de agua para servirse un poco y al tomarla se le resbaló de las manos, escuchando el sonido del cristal partirse en pedazos y sintiendo como parte de la jarra caía en uno de sus pies.

-¡Señorita Hino!.- Exclamo Darien que enseguida se acercó a su lado tomándola de los hombros.- ¿Qué le sucede?... ¿Se encuentra bien?

Darien al notar que Rei no respondía, tomo una silla en la cual ella se sentó, aun sintiéndose aturdida.

-Hino… dígame algo… ¿Qué le sucede?

-No es nada.- Respondió Rei.- Rompí su jarra, creo que este día estoy haciendo demasiadas estupideces, no sé qué me pasa, discúlpeme, lo lamento y…

-Tranquila Hino, es solo una jarra.- Dijo Darien que tomo los pedazos de vidrio tirándolos en una cesta que se encontraba dentro de la oficina.- ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Aun estas preocupada por Mako?... No confías en…

Darien no terminó de hablar, pues sus ojos se clavaron en uno de los pies de Rei, mirando un hilo de sangre correr.

-¡Hino!... ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?... Mírese, está herida.

Rei agacho su mirada y miro la sangre en uno de sus pies, mas sin embargo no sentía dolor, parecía como si la preocupación porque se descubriera que ellas habían estado con Jedite, le hubiera quitado la sensibilidad en donde estaba la herida.

Cuando levanto la vista miro a Darien parado frente a un botiquín y después lo miro darse media vuelta acercándose a ella mientras en sus manos traía consigo una botella de alcohol y algodones.

-Perdón.

Darien se postro frente a ella y al mirarlo abrir la botella de alcohol instintivamente movió el pie a un lado.

-¿Qué sucede Hino?... Esta herida, déjame curarte.

-Solo me limpio con una servilleta.- Nerviosa Rei.- No es nada.

-No diga eso señorita Hino, es solo una pequeña herida pero es mejor evitar que entren infecciones.- Dijo Darien.- ¿No será que le temes al alcohol?

Rei se ruborizo ante el comentario de Darien, pues había dado justo en el blanco descubriendo uno de sus mayores temores: el alcohol y todo lo relacionado con hospitales.

-¡Por supuesto que no me da miedo, a Rei Hino nada le da miedo!

Darien arqueo una de sus cejas y rió ante el comentario de Rei.

-Pues lamento decirle que tiene cara de niña asustada.

-Usted no es médico.- Dijo ella sintiendo el corazón latirle con fuerza al saber que el alcohol tocaría su piel.

-Pero soy hijo de médicos.- Respondió Darien limpiando la sangre del pie de ella notando como temblaba en sus manos.- Siempre he escuchado a mis padres hablar en términos médicos y aunque estudie derecho y no medicina, convivir con ellos me hizo aprender un poco de primeros auxilios, aunque bueno, aplicar un poco de alcohol y limpiar sangre es algo sencillo que cualquiera puede hacer.

Darien levanto la vista y la miro mordiéndose los labios y una gota de sudor en su frente.

-¿Ya ve señorita Hino?... No fue tan doloroso como usted pensaba.

-Gracias.- Respondió ella sintiendo que el corazón le volvía al cuerpo cuando ya todo había pasado.- Y si soy honesta, me desagrada el olor a hospital, a alcohol y a medicinas, pero de ahí en fuera nada me da miedo.

-Todos tenemos miedos Hino, es normal.- Respondió Darien.- Ahora dígame… ¿Se siente usted bien?... Si se siente mal puede retirarse a su casa, yo puedo terminar el trabajo.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que necesito es distraerme, no estar en casa. Creo que me afecto escuchar el caso de la niña de 13 años y su madre, es triste que pasen cosas así. Espero que la mujer no termine en el corredor de la muerte, digo, si es asesinato pero no lo merece… discúlpeme, ni siquiera tengo tanta experiencia en el área y estoy hablando como si fuera una experta.

Darien tomo una silla y se sentó en ella, justo frente a Rei.

-Usted para tener poco de haber terminado su carrera profesional va por muy buen camino.- Le dijo Darien.- ¿Sabe? Es bueno ver a los afectados más como personas que como clientes, aunque claro, sin dejar que nos afecte.

Darien supuso que Rei estaba afectada puesto que le preocupaba algún día verse en la misma situación a ella y a su amiga Makoto.

-Señorita Hino, mire, sé que no me conoce tanto y que usted y yo no somos precisamente los mejores amigos pero… No se preocupe por nada, si algo llega a suceder yo mismo la defenderé a usted y a Mako, eso téngalo por seguro.

Rei levanto su vista sintiéndose descubierta.

-¿Usted lo sabe?

-Andrew y yo sabemos lo que sucedió, y aunque fue un acto sádico, el ama a Makoto y haría lo que sea por protegerla y eso incluye a las personas que Makoto quiere como son usted y su amiga Amy.

Rei comenzó a contarle a Darien como habían sucedido las cosas, haciéndole saber que en efecto Makoto en un arranque de locura había herido una y otra vez a Rubeus y que ambas en un momento de peligro lo habían herido involuntariamente en el pecho, aclarándole que ellas no lo habían violado y no le habían mutilado la mano.

-Lo entiendo.- Dijo Darien.- Y le creo, ya me imaginaba que usted no permitiría que su amiga hiciera eso, pero como sea si se descubriera sería muy complicado demostrar la defensa propia, pero si eso sucede, le aseguro que ni mi primo ni yo las dejaremos solas con esto. Sé que no es correcto y muchas veces prometí no hacer las cosas indebidamente pero… en caso de eso buscaremos falsos testigos, lo que sea necesario, pero le aseguro que usted y su amiga estarán a salvo.

-¿Usted y Andrew saben quién fue?

-No, pero tenemos la ligera sospecha.- Dijo Darien.- Aunque, creo que mejor no deberíamos estar hablando de esto aquí. Aunque mi oficina está alejada del resto, creo que es preferible dejar este tema para hablarlo en otro lugar.

-Gracias por todo.

-No me agradezca nada señorita.- Dijo Darien.- Yo antes tenía otro concepto de usted, y aunque poco la he tratado me he dado cuenta de que es usted una gran amiga, de esas amistades sinceras que poco abundan.

-Puedo pedirle un favor.- Habló Rei con cierta timidez.

-Usted me dirá.

-Despues de esto no desconfió de usted ni de Andrew pero… me gustaría ver a Mako, por lo menos hablar con ella.

Darien dibujo una media sonrisa.

-Le prometo que en cuanto Andrew me conteste el teléfono lo hare, pero aun no me contesta el teléfono, creo que lo tiene apagado, pero despreocúpese, le aseguro que su amiga está bien con él, Andrew sería capaz de matar si fuera preciso por cuidar de Makoto, en verdad la ama.

El teléfono celular de Darien se escuchó timbrar y rápidamente lo contesto.

_-Prima… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Estas bien?... ¿Dónde?... No te preocupes yo ahora mismo voy a buscar a Andrew para decirle._

Rei miro la preocupación en el rostro de Darien y no pudo evitar hacer preguntas cuando lo miro cerrar el teléfono celular.

-¿Qué sucede señor Shields?.- Pregunto Rei con nerviosismo.- ¿Le sucedió algo a Andrew o a Mako?

Darien tomo y soltó aire.

-No.- Respondió Darien.- Era mi prima Minako, al parecer Serena… la hermana de mis primos está en el hospital central gravemente herida… esto será muy duro para ellos dos.

Rei se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Pobre Serena… bueno, ciertamente no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos, pero deseo que se recupere.

-Andrew sigue sin contestar, iré directamente a su casa a buscarlo, supongo que querrá ver a su hermana.

Rei impulsivamente se levantó de la silla.

-¿Ira al lugar donde se encuentra Mako?

-Sí.

-Quiero ir, me gustaría verla, además supongo que con todo esto Andrew no tendrá tiempo para ella y quizá… bueno, no quisiera que ella este sola.

-En eso tienes razón.- Dijo Darien.- Iremos en mi auto.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de las oficinas de la Unidad de operaciones especiales, en la oficina del comandante Artemis unos a otros discutían sobre la desaparición de Jedite.

-He estado revisando las cámaras que están dentro de la mansión Hansford y hasta ahora Serenity no ha dicho nada que nos pueda llevar hasta donde esta Jedite, al parecer creo que no ha tenido comunicación con ella.- Dijo Amy.

-¡Maldita mujer!- Exclamo Artemis molesto.- Parece como si se cuidara de hablar demás. Que se reuniera o hablara con Jedite seria perfecto, así lo atraparíamos a el y de paso a ella, además de que daríamos con Reika Nishimura que parece que también se la ha tragado la tierra.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a Kunzite Nakamura que entro seguido de otros hombres del Equipo Especial de Asalto.

-¿Qué sucede Nakamura?.- Se levantó Artemis de su silla.- ¿Ya dieron con Jedite o con Reika Nishimura?... ¿Tienen noticias nuevas?

-No comandante Wakamatzu.- Respondió Kunzite.- Jedite sigue desaparecido y no se ha acercado a Serenity, eso me consta porque se le está vigilando todo el dia. En cuanto a Reika Nishimura, bueno, su cuerpo fue encontrado fuera de la carretera, fue asesinada de manera sádica, todo indica que seguramente fue Jedite quien la mato.

Amy sintió palidecer al escuchar aquello.

-Ese hombre es un loco.

-Sí que lo es.- Respondió Kunzite.- Ayer que llegamos hasta donde estaban Makoto Kino y Andrew Hansford… ¿recuerdan que ella dijo haber estado dentro del auto con Jedite y Reika y que después bajo corriendo del auto?

-Si.- Respondió el comandante.

-Todo indica que al parecer Jedite mató a Reika Nishimura antes de seguir a Makoto Kino, seguramente lo hizo de manera rápida, pues de otro modo Makoto hubiera tenido tiempo para huir y llegar más lejos antes de que él le diera alcance. Dado la manera en que este hombre mató a Reika, me hace pensar una cosa. Reika tenía cierto parecido con Makoto Kino, ojos verdes, cabello castaño, las mujeres que anteriormente ha ultrajado y asesinado este hombre que creemos es Jedite, tienen rasgos similares a Makoto Kino, aunque claro hay algunas otras que no encajan dentro de este patrón pues también a atacado a mujeres con rasgos distintos.

Amy se llevó la mano a la frente, aunque en su profesión era normal ver casos de eso, no por ello dejaba de conmocionarse, más si se trataba de una de sus amigas.

-Otra cosa.- Dijo Kunzite.- Cerca de donde se encontró el cuerpo de Reika, fue encontrada gravemente herida la señorita Serena Hansford, lo que nos hace pensar que probablemente fue Jedite quien la ataco para saciar su rabia por no haber podido lograr su cometido con Makoto Kino y quizá porque no, como una forma de venganza personal contra Serenity, pues es extraño que no se haya acercado en este tiempo, él no sabe que Serenity está siendo vigilada como para no acercarse.

-Tienes razón Kunzite. Buen trabajo. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que la señorita Serena Hansford se recuperar o se estabilice para que nos confirme si tus sospechas son o no verdad.

-Que se recupere será complicado comandante Wakamatzu. Hay policías cuidando a las afueras del cuarto del hospital donde está internada y por lo que dicen los médicos al parecer las posibilidades de que sobreviva son casi nulos.

-Pobre chica.- Dijo Amy.- Seria muy triste que sea ella quien tenga que pagar por los errores de su madre.

-0-0-0-

Serenity entro dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba su hija, acompañada de la doctora Akiko Shields quien ya le había advertido que la situación en que se encontraba Serena, la cual era terrible. Al entrar, Serenity, cubierta con un cubre bocas quiso pegar un grito desgarrador al ver a Serena con el rostro desfigurado, vendada de la frente, en brazos y piernas y conectada a varios aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

-Mi Serena.- Balbuceó Serenity acercándose a la camilla mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.- ¿Se va a recuperar Akiko?

-Las posibilidades son pocas Serenity.- Dijo Akiko Shields.- Tiene rota una pierna, un brazo, ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene varios órganos dañados. Además de que debido a los golpes tuvo un aborto.

Serenity apretó sus puños llena de ira, sintiendo rabia contra aquel hombre que había embarazado a Serena, del cual desconocía su identidad, algo le decía que el hombre que había embarazado a Serena era el mismo que la había atacado.

-¡Juro que el desgraciado que le hizo esto a mi hija pagara por ello!- Apretó los puños sintiéndose llena de ira.

Akiko salió de la habitación, dejando sola a Serenity la cual no pudo evitar _derramar_ el llanto al ver a su hija en ese estado, sabiendo que podía morir y arrepintiéndose de la manera en que le había hablado la noche anterior cuando le había confesado que estaba embarazada.

-Serena.- Balbuceó acariciándole la frente.- Mi pequeña Serena… ¿Por qué a ti?... Porque tú que eres tan sana y talentosa.

Serena pareció reaccionar al sentir el roce de la mano de su madre sobre la suya.

-Mamá…

-¡Hija, mi pequeña Serena!... ¿Estás bien?

-Fue el…- Balbuceó Serena con voz débil.

-¿Quién fue el desgraciado?... Dime su nombre Serena. Te prometo que te pondrás bien y que hundiremos y haremos pagar al desgraciado que te hizo todo este daño.

Los ojos de Serena volvieron a cerrarse y Serenity se puso histérica sacudiéndola de los hombros.

-¡Serena, reacciona hija, reacciona!- Exclamó Serenity temerosa y fuera de si por lo que médicos y enfermeras tuvieron que entrar dentro de la habitación para sacarla por la fuerza.

-0-0-0-

Makoto aún no salía de su asombro al descubrir que la azotea por la que se podía llegar saliendo por medio de una puerta que había dentro del lujoso baño, no era una simple azotea, pues en esta había una alberca profunda, había sillas y mesas de jardín estilo rustico, pisos de madera y plantas que adornaban el lugar dándole un aspecto de playa veraniega a la terraza.

-Esto es hermoso.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Qué otra sorpresita me tiene tu casa Andrew?- Pregunto ella mientras recargada en una de las paredes miraba hacia abajo lo que parecía la carretera cubierta de árboles.

Makoto sintió las manos de Andrew sobre sus brazos y rió al sentir la respiración de él en su nuca, sintiendo como el olía su cabello.

-Creo que ya con esto conoces cada rincón de la casa.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero es importante que te aprendas las contraseñas para abrir cada una de las puertas.

Makoto se dio media vuelta quedando frente a Andrew, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Ya me aprendí la contraseña para salir por la puerta principal, sé que dentro del guardarropa hay una puerta de salida y sé hasta dónde puedo llegar… pero aun no me has dicho la contraseña para abrir la puerta que está en el techo y da al baño y por ende poder llegar hasta aquí.

Andrew se acercó al oído de ella susurrándole la respuesta.

-Esa respuesta creo que tú la sabes. Es _Fallen Angel.- Le susurró al oído.- Lo cual es ángel caído en inglés._

Makoto sintió estremecerse al sentir el aliento de él rozando uno de sus oídos y se apretó más hacia el cuerpo de Andrew, sintiendo una sensación de necesitarlo que le parecía desconocida.

Andrew la escucho gemir quedamente y al sentir como ella levantaba una de sus piernas enredándola sobre su cuerpo la levanto en brazos, besándola apasionadamente mientras ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de él.

Makoto se estremeció al sentir los brazos de Andrew sobre su cintura y entreabrió los labios sintiendo como sus lenguas se encontraban enredándose erótica y frenéticamente.

Andrew sintió las manos de Makoto enredándose en su cabello, sentía como el cuerpo de ella temblaba en sus brazos y como gemía en su boca, mordiéndolo suavemente en los labios una y otra vez. Andrew que había querido llevar las cosas lentamente para no causarle un momento desagradable a Makoto por lo que había vivido, pero en ese momento se olvidó de todo y dejando que su instinto y deseo vencieran a la razón la recostó suavemente en el piso, mirando como los ojos de ella se abrían y lo miraban fijamente.

-Bésame, bésame Andrew. Te necesito.- Balbuceo ella con voz entrecortada llevando sus manos al rostro de Andrew.

Andrew la miro a los ojos y acaricio suavemente una de sus mejillas.

-Te amo Luciérnaga.

Andrew atrapo los labios de Makoto en un beso que de tierno se fue tornando pasional, acariciando con sus manos la piel de la cintura de ella, sintiendo como ella acariciaba su espalda, notando la inexperiencia que ella tenía, sabiendo que era la primera vez que ella tenía ese tipo de contacto de manera deseada.

Makoto, por su parte, respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo como Andrew besaba su barbilla hasta detenerse en su cuello besándola y succionando su piel suavemente arrancándole suspiros de placer, deseosa por sentirlo más y más a cada segundo, sintiendo como si su cuerpo fuera fuego que necesitara los besos y las caricias de Andrew para saciarse.

Todo en ese momento desapareció en la mente de Makoto, sintiendo como si en el mundo solo existieran ella y el, hechos el uno para el otro, como si los brazos de él estuvieran hechos a la medida de su cuerpo y sus labios estuvieran hechos solamente para ella, mas sin embargo, cuando sintió como Andrew le metía las manos por debajo de la blusa los recuerdos desagradables del pasado azotaron en su mente…

_Flash Back…_

_-¡Dame placer nena, vamos!.- Le ordeno el tipo, pero al ver que la joven se rehusaba, el mismo la tomo del cabello moviéndole la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo hasta que termino dentro de su boca, después se acomodó encima de ella y le abrió las piernas penetrándola con brusquedad._

_-¡Ahhh!.- La joven dejo escapar un grito desgarrador, cuando sintió a aquel hombre entrando dentro de ella, tomando su cuerpo de doncella virgen a la fuerza, mientras su hermana, que yacía amarrada en el piso, lloraba desconsoladamente sintiendo el dolor de su gemela, mirando todo horrorizada pero sin poder hacer algo por defenderla, sin siquiera poder gritar por el trapo con que le habían amarrado la boca._

_-¡Ahh, eres magnifica, y virgen mmm!...- Gemía el hombre de larga cabellera castaña embistiéndola con más fuerza hasta que sintió que se venía dentro de ella.- ¡Me corro, me corro ahhh!_

_-¡Ahora me toca a mí!.- Gruño otro hombre de cabello rubio acomodándose entre las piernas de la joven repitiendo el mismo acto aberrante, para después pasársela a su ultimó compañero, uno de rojizo cabello, el cual antes de penetrar a la joven, le dio puñetazo en el rostro, para escucharla sollozar a llanto abierto._

_-¿Porque la golpeas Rubeus?- Se carcajeo Neflyte.- Si ya se estaba portando bien._

_-¡Me excitan las mujeres gritando!.- Grito el hombre mientras se corría dentro de la joven para después voltearla de espaldas y repetir el mismo acto por detrás, haciendo que la joven gritara de dolor._

_-¡Ahhh, déjame, déjame!- Gritaba desesperadamente sintiendo más el dolor del alma que el dolor físico._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¡Déjame, suéltame!.- Gritó Makoto asustada e inmediatamente Andrew se separó de su lado.

-Mako, mi amor, perdóname… ¿Estas bien?

Makoto respiraba agitadamente y se hizo a un lado, levantándose del piso.

-Lo siento Andrew… no puedo, no me gusta, no puedo evitar recordar eso.

Andrew la miro sentarse en una de las sillas y con el rostro agachado, suponiendo que quizá estaría pensando en lo que le había ocurrido en el pasado. Si bien, Andrew comprendía que no era fácil, no podía evitar sentir que aquello le afectara, de pronto había sentido como si Makoto le correspondiera, como si ella también lo deseara, todo iba muy bien, pero entonces cuando ella reaccionó así una parte de él se sintió rechazado, y eso era algo que le dolía. Nunca mujer alguna se le había negado, pero el hecho de saber que la única mujer que había amado se le negaba era algo que le dolía de sobremanera.

En silencio caminó hacia donde estaba Makoto y se sentó a su lado, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Perdón Makoto. No debí hacer esto.- Andrew se llevó la mano al cabello sintiéndose frustrado.- ¡Todo por mi maldito deseo!... Perdóname, yo…

Andrew no pudo continuar hablando pues Makoto lo interrumpió.

-Yo sé que tú lo necesitas Andrew.- Makoto levanto su vista encontrándose con los ojos de Andrew.- Mira, esto va terminar por hartarte, tarde o temprano esto se convertirá en un infierno para los dos… Andrew, me gustaría poder hacerlo… pero, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, pienso en eso, no puedo evitar pensar en eso… me siento mal, discúlpame.

-Mako.- Dijo Andrew tomando las manos de Makoto y besándolas suavemente en el dorso.- Te amo a ti, te adoro, eres la persona más importante para mi… te tendré paciencia, y aceptaras que te lleve con la psicóloga… ¿Verdad?... Pondré una cita para que el día de mañana comiences una terapia.

Andrew se levantó de la silla y se postro frente a Makoto pasando sus brazos por alrededor de la cintura de ella.

-Andy.- Balbuceo ella acariciándole las mejillas.- Acepto ir, quiero poder vivir sin que esto me afecte, no quiero que lo que me sucedió afecte esto.

-Veras que todo estará bien mi amor.- Le respondió Andrew.- Que confíes en mí es un avance, todo lo que ha sucedido desde ayer creo que ha sido un gran avance. Nada está perdido.

Andrew escucho de pronto el sonido de su celular timbrar y lo contesto.

-¿Diga?... ¿Qué sucede Darien?... ¿En el sótano?... De acuerdo, voy para allá.

Andrew apago su teléfono y se lo guardo.

-¿Sucede algo Andrew?.- Preguntó Makoto.

-No lo sé.- Respondió el.- Era Darien, ha llegado y quiere que le habrá la puerta que está debajo del guardarropa, lo note un poco alterado. Supongo que quizá habrán dado con Jedite o con Reika, eso quiero pensar. Vamos.

Makoto se levantó y caminó junto con Andrew hacia el amplio baño, abriendo un espejo que se encontraba colgando en la pared, en el cual había una especie de computador y teclearon la clave "Fallen Angel", abriéndose una puerta en el piso de la cual pendían unas escaleras que los llevarían hacia abajo.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, Rei caminaba temerosa tomada de la mano de Darien quien iba enfrente guiando el camino de ambos con una linterna eléctrica.

-Esto es peor que estar encerrada en el elevador.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Por qué entramos por aquí?... ¿Acaso no podemos entrar por la puerta principal como la gente normal?... Porque supongo debe haber una puerta principal.

-Sí que la hay señorita Hino.- Dijo Darien.- Pero es mejor así, de esta casa nadie sabe, pero es mejor siempre actuar como si los demás pudieran descubrirnos en cualquier momento, cualquier descuido puede traer consecuencias desastrosas, además es bueno que usted conozca el camino, en caso de que llegue a necesitarlo sería importante.

-¿Yo necesitarlo?... ¿Por qué habría de necesitarlo?

-Serenity es peligrosa, mandó a que mataran a Makoto sin saber que ella es hija del difunto Hiroki Kino, solo por miedo a perder la fortuna Hansford, si se entera se ensañara más y esa venganza la puede alcanzar a usted y a su amiga la chica policía.

-Ya veo.

-Si en algún momento se siente en peligro no dude en ir ahí y entrar al sótano para llegar hasta aquí, en este lugar estará segura y a salvo.

-Gracias.

Finalmente Rei y Darien llegaron hasta donde terminaba el camino y Darien, topándose con una pared y unos escalones pegados a ella.

-¿Y ahora qué?... ¿Dónde está la puerta?

-En el techo.- Señalo Darien.

Rei lo miro subir escaleras y tocar una y otra vez.

-Andrew, abre, estoy aquí.

Enseguida Rei miro que la puerta se abría y miro a Andrew asomándose.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué has traído a Rei?

-Sucedió algo, pero primero tenemos que entrar.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Andrew.

Darien volteo a ver a Rei.

-Suba usted primero.

-¿Qué?... No, no, usted primero, yo ando vestida con una falda… ¿No se ha dado cuenta?

-Señorita Hino. Créame que no pretendo verle los…

-De acuerdo.- Lo interrumpió Rei parándose en uno de los escalones.- Pero voltéese para allá.- Señalo Rei.- Por favor.

Darien tomo y soltó aire para después voltearse, Rei subió los escalones los cuales terminaron cuando a ella aun le quedaba medio cuerpo, de la cintura para abajo afuera.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Dijo Andrew que la tomo de la cintura ayudándola a entrar dentro de la habitación.

Una vez que Rei estuviera dentro, tan solo ver a Mako, ambas corrieron la una a la otra encontrándose en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Mako, que gusto saber que estas bien amiga!- Exclamo Rei.

-¡Rei, te extrañaba mucho!- Exclamo Makoto.- Claro que estoy bien, mejor que nunca.

Rei volteo hacia atrás mirando que Darien entraba dentro de la habitación y de nuevo se giró para ver a su amiga.

-¿Todo bien con Andy?... ¿Si te ha tratado bien?

-Sí. Muy bien.

Al mismo tiempo, Andrew miraba con extrañeza a Darien.

-Algo sucede… ¿Verdad?.- Pregunto Andrew.- Para que hayas venido y acompañado de Rei es porque algo está sucediendo.

Makoto al escuchar la seriedad con la que hablaba Darien se acercó a ellos, seguida de Rei.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preocupada Makoto que después miro a Rei.- Tu sabes algo… ¿Verdad Rei?

-Deja que Darien lo explique.- Respondió Rei.

-Andrew, el cuerpo de Reika fue encontrado tirado en la carretera, al parecer la asesinaron sádicamente.- Dijo Darien.

-¡Que!- Sorprendido Andrew.

-Ese debió ser Jedite.- Dijo Makoto llamando la atención de ambos.- Ellos dos estaban juntos y después a ella ya no la mire cuando él me siguió.

-Buen punto Mako.- Respondió Darien que después clavo sus ojos en los de su primo y puso una mano en el hombro de su primo.- Andrew, Serena tuvo un accidente y está internada en el hospital, su estado de salud es delicado y…

-¿Serena?- Alarmado Andrew.- ¿Qué le sucedió a mi hermana?... ¡Habla Darien!

-Su cuerpo fue encontrado cerca de donde estaba el cuerpo de Reika.- Dijo Darien.- Al parecer abusaron de ella, y la golpearon… hable por teléfono al hospital y mamá me dijo que tuvo un aborto como consecuencia de los golpes.

Andrew se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo como si la sangre le bajara a los pies, ciertamente no se llevaba bien con Serena, y no le tenía el mismo aprecio que a Mina, pero a final de cuentas era también su hermana y no le deseaba daño alguno.

-Esto es… terrible.

-Andrew.- Lo interrumpió Makoto.- También fue Jedite.

-Eso me queda claro.- Dijo Andrew.- El cuerpo aparece cerca de donde estaba el cuerpo de Reika… seguro la estúpida de Serenity tuvo problemas con ese maldito cerdo y este se desquito con mi hermana…. ¡Maldita vieja estúpida!

-Serena y Jedite eran amantes.- Dijo Makoto dejándolos desconcertados a todos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?... ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto Andrew.

-El día que celebramos nuestro compromiso en tu casa Andy. Ese día en la noche cuando fuiste a verme en la madrugada, antes de vernos pase por la calle donde vive Jedite, no me preguntes porque o para que porque ya lo sabes… Yo vi a Serena salir de su departamento y los mire besándose. Hasta les tome fotografías.- Dijo Makoto sintiéndose apenada y con un poco de culpa.

-¡Por dios, esto no puede ser!... El imbécil se desquito con mi hermana.- Alterado Andrew.- Tengo que ir al hospital a verla.

Andrew tomo un pantalón negro y una camisa azul de dentro del guardarropa, entro al baño y enseguida regreso vestido con eso. Estaba a punto de salir después de que Darien bajara por el sótano cuando sintió que Makoto posaba su mano en el hombro de él.

-Andy… perdóname, quizá si yo te lo hubiera dicho esto no hubiera ocurrido.

Andrew se acercó a Makoto y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa Luciérnaga. Serena es una adulta e independientemente de que haya sabido o no que Jedite es un criminal ella siempre ha sido un poco ligera. Ella es responsable de sus actos y en todo caso Serenity, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No quiero que Serenity te vea.- Respondió Andrew.- Quédate aquí con Rei.

Makoto se quedó mirando como Andrew salía por el sótano, y aunque ella no había tenido la culpa de lo ocurrido, el recordar que tiempo atrás le había tomado fotos a Serena acompañada de ese hombre para fastidiar a Serenity la hizo sentirse culpable consigo misma, pensando que quizá si le hubiera dicho a Andrew, eso no estuviera ocurriendo, pues pese a todo, aunque sabía que Andrew no se llevaba bien con Serena, sabía que le dolía ver a su hermana así.

-0-0-0-

Andrew finalmente llego al Hospital Central de Tokio encontrándose con su hermana Minako quien estaba sentada en la sala de espera conversando con su tía Akiko Shields.

-Tía.

-Andrew.- Balbuceó la doctora.

-¿Cómo esta Serena?

-Su estado de salud es delicado. Andrew, sinceramente no creo que tu hermana logre pasar de esta noche.- Dijo la doctora.

-Quiero verla.

-Esta inconsciente y es muy duro verla en ese estado Andrew.- Dijo la doctora.- Serenity entro a verla y tuvo una crisis de nervios, se le bajo la presión y ahora está internada.

-No importa, quiero ver a Serena.

-Yo también.- Dijo Mina.

Andrew tomo a Mina del brazo y ambos fueron conducidos hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana. Tan solo entrar, Andrew se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un grito al ver el estado tan deplorable en que se encontraba.

-Está muy mal… ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó Mina.- Por eso te quedaste mudo.

-Si Mina.- Respondió Andrew acariciando el cabello de Mina.

Ambos se acercaron a la camilla y Andrew dibujo una sonrisa de amargura, sabía que su hermana tenía pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que desde que tenía uso de razón nunca había tenido una relación de buenos hermanos con Serena como la había tenido siempre con Mina y todo a causa del odio hacia ellos que siempre le inculco Serenity a su hija.

De pronto los ojos de Serena se abrieron, dejando sorprendido a Andrew.

-Andrew… Minako.- Balbuceó Serena con dificultad…

**N/A: Hola chicas y chicos, aquí les traigo un capítulo más de "Ángel Caído"… ¿Qué diré?... Pues ah, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir en realidad, les mandó saludos a todos, espero estén teniendo lindas vacaciones los que salieron de su ciudad y pues los que se quedaron en casa pues ni modo entreténganse ahí o leyendo en el fandom jajaja.**

**Nicky gracias por ser el comentario numero 100 te daré tu medallita enmarcada en oro.**

**Por último y aprovechando las vacaciones, si no tiene nada que hacer, les recomendare dos de mis fanfics raritos ya terminados para los que aún no los han leído:**

"**El precio de nuestros errores**": Es un fic de una pareja de divorciados en la cual se ve como un error de adolescentes les va complicando la vida y les va haciendo cometer error tras error, pagándolo al final de manera muy dura. Son dos capítulos y este es el link:

.net/s/6222841/1/El_precio_de_nuestros_errores

"**El fantasma de Lady Kendrick**: Este es un fic terminado, de 17 capítulos, trata del fantasma de una chica (Lita) la cual vivió en 1857 y su alma vaga en pena en búsqueda de su amado, hasta que encuentra a Andrew (un hombre vivo y de la época actual) del cual se enamora, este si es muy romántico y sweetie para los que aman el romance y la época victoriana y este es el link:

.net/s/6278523/1/El_fantasma_de_Lady_Kendrick

"**Peccavi": **Este es mi nuevo proyecto del cual aún llevo dos capítulos, se trata de una adolescente de 16 años la cual esta reprimida por su familia católica y fanática, toda inocente y tierna la cual se enamora de un tipo de 22 años, estudiante de psicología que se aprovechara de su poder de persuasión para seducirla. Grandes problemas para la protagonista y este lo actualizare solo cada 3 o 4 semanas ya que Ángel Caído y Tormenta de Fuego me absorben:

.net/s/6856215/1/Peccavi

**En fin, sin más que decir les deseo tengan unas gratas vacaciones.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau. **

**P.D: La Nickypedia se fue de vacaciones, bueno no exactamente porque está en Buenos Aires sentada seguramente frente a su lap top tomando mate, pero digamos que por la semana santa se lo dejare libre… pero una cosa os aseguro… ¡Nickypedia solo hay una!... Lo demás son falsas Nicky-copies.**


	29. Chapter 29 Karma

**Karma.**

"_El que siembra cosecha, el que ama es amado, el que ayuda es ayudado, el que critica es criticado, y el que daña es dañado."_

_Jesus_

-¿Qué hacen… aquí… ustedes?- Preguntó Serena sorprendida al ver parados frente a ella a sus hermanos, Andrew y Minako, con quienes nunca había tenido una buena relación.

Recordaba haber abierto los ojos anteriormente estando en ese cuarto, habiendo visto a su madre, pero no estaba ahí a su lado. Sentía como si cada musculo de su cuerpo le doliera, asustándose al recordar que Jedite la había golpeado sádicamente y ultrajado mientras ella lloraba horrorizada.

-No hables Serena.- Le dijo Andrew.- No te esfuerces.

-Fue… el… Jedite.- Dijo Serena al recordar lo que aquel hombre le había hecho.- Me… golpeo y…- Serena hizo una pausa y algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.- Abusó de mi.

Mina se llevo una mano a la boca y Andrew tuvo que apretar sus puños y hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar frente a su hermana o lanzar maldiciones al aire. El saber que Jedite había lastimado a su Makoto en el pasado era algo que le dolía, que le hacia desear matarlo con sus propias manos y ese deseo incrementaba al ver lo que aquel hombre había hecho con Serena.

-Todo va a estar bien Serena.- Dijo Andrew para tratar de tranquilizarla.- No tengas miedo, nosotros vamos a estar contigo en todo. Aquí afuera hay policías cuidando de tu seguridad, no tienes nada que temer.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa amarga en su rostro ¿Cómo era posible que sus hermanos a los que tantas veces había tratado mal estuvieran ahí a su lado, brindandole su apoyo?

-No mientas Andrew… se que… estoy mal… y que no voy a durar mucho.

-Sere, no digas eso.- Dijo Minako tratando de controlarse así misma.- Vas a estar bien y pronto estaremos en casa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se que tu puedes superar esto y mas hermana.

De los ojos azules de Serena algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Que irónico… tantas veces que los desprecie… que los humille y ahora son ustedes… quienes están aquí en lugar de mi… madre.- Dijo Serena con dificultad.- Ella nunca me quiso.

Andrew sintió ganas de echarse a llorar solo ver a Serena de esa manera, al saber que de cierta manera Serena tampoco había sido muy afortunada solo por el hecho de tener a su madre viva. Llevó su mano a una de las mejillas de ella acariciándosela suavemente.

-No importa lo que nos hayas dicho o hecho en el pasado Serena.- Le dijo Andrew.- Tu mamá te ama, es solo que al enterarse de lo sucedido se le bajo la presión, pero esta bien.

-Serena, ya tendrás mucho tiempo para hablar.- Dijo Mina.

Serena saco una de sus manos de entre las sabanas y tomo una de las manos de Andrew y con su otra mano tomo una de las manos de Minako.

-Saben que no es así… me queda… poco tiempo.- Dijo Serena.- Y quiero que me escuchen. Siempre he sabido que mamá no me… quiere, para ella solo fui una herramienta para… atrapar a nuestro padre. Y ahora… me siento tan mal con ustedes… al ver que están aquí cuando ni siquiera lo merezco.

-Serena.- Balbuceó Andrew.

-Es verdad.- Dijo Serena.- Ha sido duro descubrir a que se dedica mi madre… y supongo que tu lo sabes Andrew. Ese hombre me lo dijo… quiere lastimar a tu novia.

-Y te prometo que no te lastimara ni a ti, ni a Minako ni a mi novia.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-Yo ya no resistiré mas.- Dijo Serena.- Pero cuida de ella… porque se que la amas… que estúpida he sido, me he sentido un ser superior solo por haber nacido dentro del seno de una familia de millonarios, sin darme cuenta de que a pesar de ello no he tenido realmente nada que valga la pena, nadie que en verdad me ame… pero ya es demasiado tarde.

-No digas eso Serena.- Dijo Mina.- Nunca es demasiado tarde y seguro pronto estarás en casa y recuperada. Veme a mi, antes era igual que tu, era pedante, arrogante, me creía superior por ser parte de una familia adinerada pero después de mi ceguera me di cuenta de que en realidad no tenia nada, es ahora que me doy cuenta que es lo que en verdad vale la pena, aunque el precio fue alto y estoy segura de que tu también lograras salir adelante.

-Es cierto Serena. Tú sabes que yo tampoco he sido un hombre ejemplar, y eso es debido a la poca atención que recibimos, pero si yo y Mina tratamos de superar eso y que no afecte nuestras vidas para mal, tu también puedes hacerlo.

-Me da gusto que sean mejores personas cada día. Hermanos.- Dijo Serena.- Y lamento cada ofensa que les hice, cada desprecio y humillación. Saben que mi madre me inculco esos sentimientos negativos hacia ustedes desde la infancia, cuando yo era solo una niña que no entendía porque debía de odiarlos. A ti Mina, que además de compartir mi sangre, compartes mi fecha de nacimiento y mi misma edad… pudimos ser tan buenas compañeras de juegos…

_15 años atrás…_

_Serena quien vestía un vestido blanco con holanes rosas caminaba por entre los jardines de la mansión Hansford, pues se sentía aburrida al estar sola y no tener con quien jugar. De pronto miro a Mina sentada en el pasto, la cual vestía un vestido rosa, jugando con algunas muñecas. Le dieron ganas de correr a su lado y sentarse a jugar con ella, pero a su mente venia la imagen de su madre diciéndole que Mina era hija de una mala mujer, una bastarda, que Mina era inferior a ella y no debía acercársele._

_Miro a Mina que volteaba hacia donde estaba ella y agitaba su mano._

_-¿Quieres jugar a las muñecas Serena?_

_-No puedo. No debo jugar contigo._

_-Tu mamá no esta._

_Serena se quedo pensativa un momento y corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana._

_-¿Puedo usar esta muñeca Mina?_

_-Claro que si._

_Las dos niñas habían comenzado a jugar alegremente, olvidándose de las horas, cuando de pronto Serena escucho una voz tras ella. _

_-¡Serena, que haces jugando con esa bastarda!.- Escucho la dura voz de su madre y solo verla corrió hacia ella, sintiendo como la agarraba fuertemente del brazo._

_-Te he dicho que no debes de jugar con ella. ¿Acaso quieres ser una bastarda con ella?_

_-Perdón mamá. Estaba aburrida._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Y tu Andrew. Pudiste ser el hermano mayor que toda chica desea tener. Pensaba que eras mi enemigo, aunque se que con eso no justifico el daño hecho, pero mi madre no quería que me acercara a ti tampoco…

_14 años atrás…_

_Serena se encontraba sentada en uno de los pasillos de la mansión mientras en su regazo tenia un cuaderno, tratando inútilmente de resolver las sumas que su profesora de matemáticas le había encargado en la escuela, mas sin embargo le era difícil._

_Escuchaba como dentro del cuarto de su hermano Mina, este le explicaba a Minako como resolver las mismas operaciones matemáticas, pues el al ser mayor tenia mas conocimientos._

_-Gracias Andy.- Escucho la voz de su hermana llena de felicidad._

_-De nada pequeña.- Escuchó__ la voz de su hermano que le parecía graciosa, pues a sus 12 años a veces sonaba un poco aguda, tornándose mas grave en ocasiones.- Ahora me voy porque saldré con Darien y otros amigos._

_Serena poso sus ojos nuevamente en el cuaderno y miró salir a su hermano._

_-¿Qué haces ahí Serena?- Miró que este le preguntaba agachándose a su altura y revolviéndole el cabello._

_-Nada.- Respondió Serena.- Vete. Mamá me regañara si me ve contigo._

_Andrew miro los borrones en el cuaderno de su hermana, suponiendo que se encontraba perdida._

_-Esto esta mal hecho Serena. Te voy a ayudar, después de todo tu mamá fue a tomar el te con sus amigas y cuando sale tarda mucho en volver._

_Serena sonreía feliz, pues estaba entendiendo como se realizaban aquellas operaciones, que después de que Andrew le explicara le pareció relativamente sencillo, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de terminar miro a su madre llegar seguida del chofer quien venia cargándole muchas bolsas de diferentes boutiques._

_-Serena ven aquí. Rápido.- Escucho la voz de su madre._

_Serena tomo su cuaderno y rápidamente camino hacia donde estaba su madre, la cual la hizo entrar al cuarto y la miro con rabia contenida._

_-¿No te he dicho que no puedes hablarle a esos bastardos?... Ellos no te quieren Mina y si te confías cuando sean grandes te quitaran todo._

_-Perdón mami._

_-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir?... No Serena._

_-Es que no entendía las sumas y Andrew…_

_-No necesitas a nadie para que te explique la clase más que a tu maestro, mucho menos a tu hermano. Porque no eres tonta. Demuéstrame que eres mas inteligente y superior que esos dos o estaré avergonzada de ser tu madre._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-No te preocupes Serena, esas son cosas de niños.- Dijo Andrew.

-Se que parecen cosas de niños.- Dijo Serena.- Pero aun siendo niña los lastime mucho y también de adultos no he sido la mejor hermana con ustedes y sin embargo ahora están aquí… ¿Eso significa que me han perdonado?

-No tenemos nada que perdonarte Serena.- Dijo Andrew.- Y aun con todo te queremos.

-Además eres nuestra hermana.- Dijo Mina.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa besando las manos de Andrew y Mina.

-Gracias por perdonarme, siendo así me iré tranquila.- Dijo Serena.- Que ustedes hayan estado conmigo… ofreciéndome su apoyo en este momento, es muy valioso para mi, pues es lo único que ha valido la pena en mi vida, este breve instante en que ustedes están a mi lado sin pedir nada a cambio. Deseo que sean felices y personas de bien… Mina, disculpa las veces que me burle de tu ceguera, pues eres una gran mujer y seguro encontrara a un hombre que te ame… y tu querido Andrew, haz feliz a tu Luciérnaga… cuídala y cuídate de Serenity. Los amo y me llevare guardado más allá de la muerte este momento conmigo.

Los ojos de Serena se cerraron en ese instante, y tanto Mina como Andrew sintieron que el pulso en las manos de la joven desapareció, escuchando que el aparato que monitoreaba los latidos de su corazón sonaba de manera que indicaba que Serena había muerto.

De los ojos de Andrew y Mina algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir y Andrew se inclino besando la frente de su hermana, para después acercarse a Minako y abrazarla mientras ambos lloraban en silencio.

-Me hubiera gustado que Serena fuera feliz. Pobre Serena.- Decía Andrew entre lágrimas mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana.

-A mi también Andy, me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, que nuestra relación hubiera sido diferente, pero al menos me alegra que en sus últimos momentos haya sabido que nos tenia incondicionalmente sin importar el pasado.

Andrew se separo un poco de Mina, limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Tía Akiko que Serena ha muerto. Vamos.- Dijo Andrew tomando a Mina de la mano para guiarla a la salida de la habitación.

-0-0-0-

Makoto y Rei se encontraban sentadas en el piso de la recamara, mientras conversaban.

-En verdad me da tanto gusto que estés bien Makoto.- Respondió Rei una vez mas.- No sabes, en verdad la pase muy mal pensando en que Andrew pudiera haberte hecho daño.

Makoto le sonrió a su amiga.

.-Fue horrible Rei, sentir que ese hombre querría atacarme, pero afortunadamente no sucedió nada y estoy bien.- Dijo Makoto.- De no haber sido por Andrew… me horroriza pensar en lo que hubiera podido suceder. Solo espero que Serena se recupere.

-Yo también.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Te ha tratado bien Andrew?

Makoto dibujo una media sonrisa y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, quedando su cabello desparramado alrededor de ella.

-Si.- Respondió Makoto.- Me ha tratado muy bien Rei… ¿Sabes?... Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que… me siento distinta… No sé cómo explicarlo, pero después de lo que le sucedió a mi hermana y a mis padres en el paso, de lo que vi, le tome cierto miedo a los hombres, pero con Andrew es distinto… a su lado me siento tranquila y feliz.

-Me da mucho gusto.- Respondió Rei que entonces enfoco su vista en el anillo de compromiso de Makoto que se encontraba en un buro a un lado de la cama.- ¿Ya no llevas el anillo puesto?

-No.- Respondió Makoto.- Se puede decir que hemos cancelado nuestro compromiso.

Rei miro a su amiga y le sonrió.

-Me da gusto que estés feliz Mako-chan. Lo mereces.

Makoto se incorporó nuevamente sentándose en la cama.

-Tú también lo mereces Rei. – Dijo Makoto dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿Quién te gusta más?... ¿Diamante o Darien?

Rei sintió que se ruborizaba ante el comentario de su amiga.

-¡Makoto, yo no estoy pensando en novios!.- Exclamó Rei.- Diamante es un amigo muy querido y Darien es mi jefe y debo decir que es muy agradable, no es tan pedante como al principio aparentaba ser, pero solo eso.

-Hace mucho que estas sola Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- De un tiempo a la fecha te he agobiado mucho con mis problemas, por no decir desde que nos conocimos, mereces tener algo de paz y olvidarte por un momento de Makoto.

-No digas tonterías Mako-chan.- Respondió Rei.- De no haber sido por ti, me hubiera sentido muy sola cuando me quede sin Tamahome y sin mi abuelo. Tú de cierta manera llenaste mi soledad y después llego Amy y a las tres las adoro.

-Yo también

En ese momento, Rei escucho timbrar su teléfono celular y lo contesto mirando que era una llamada desde el teléfono celular de Amy.

-Justo hablando de ti Amy-chan… ¿Aun estas en horas de trabajo?

_-Estoy arriba de una de las patrullas esp__erando a Kunzite.- Se escuchó la voz de Amy del otro lado de la línea dentro de la habitación, pues Rei puso el altavoz.- Pero en dos horas más saldré de trabajar… ¿Vas a querer que te lleve a ver a Mako?_

-Justamente estoy con ella.

-Hola Amy, aquí estoy.- Gritó Makoto.

_-Hola Mako.- Habló Amy.- Ya veo que están juntas… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta ahí Rei?... Se supone que no __sabías._

-Darien me trajo para acá.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Aun no sabes lo ocurrido con Serena?

_-__Sí. Me he enterado. Es lamentable.- Se escuchó la voz de Amy del otro lado de la línea.- Espero que salga bien de todo esto y que demos con ese desgraciado de Jedite. Por lo pronto Makoto no salgas de ahí si no es necesario… ¿Lo prometes?_

-Así será Amy. No te preocupes, ya se lo he prometido a Andrew.

-Y me encargare de que lo cumpla.- Dijo Rei.

_-En dos horas __más que salga de trabajar iré a visitarte Mako._

-Si, por favor. Ya te extraño mucho.

Después de que la llamada finalizara Makoto se recostó una vez más en la cama con un gesto de preocupación que no paso desapercibido por Rei.

-Quisiera estar con Andy en estos momentos. Él ha hecho tanto por mí y yo… siento que no le he dado lo que se merece.

-Lo entiendo Mako, pero es mejor que estés aquí, de cierta manera así le ayudas a estar más tranquilo.

-Espero que su hemana se mejore.- Makoto dibujo una media sonrisa.- Si alguna vez pensé en hacerle daño a Serena para lastimar a Serenity hoy me arrepiento… sea como sea esa chica no es culpable de nada… y aunque se lleve mal con Andrew, no deja de ser su hermana.

-0-0-0-

Serenity se encontraba recostada en una camilla dentro de un cuarto de blancas paredes del Hospital Central de Tokio. El hecho de saber que su amada hija estaba al borde de la muerte la tenía nerviosa, sin poder dejar de llorar por ningún momento.

Sintiéndose anímicamente mejor, se levantó de la camilla y en eso entro Akiko Shields acompañada de Setsuna, ambas con el semblante serio.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor.- Dijo Serenity con seriedad.- Ahora ire a ver a mi hija… ¿Cómo sigue?- Pregunto con cierto temor y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

Akiko si bien no le tenía mucho aprecio a Serenity, el dar esa noticia no le era fácil, pues ella como madre podría imaginarse lo terrible que podría ser perder a un hijo.

-Serenity.- Habló con seriedad.- Lo siento mucho. Hicimos todo lo que fue posible.

Serenity abrió grandemente los ojos mirando horrorizada a Akiko.

-¿Qué demonios estas queriendo decir?... ¡Habla!

-Serena ha muerto.

Tan solo escuchar la noticia, Serenity abrió grandemente los ojos y se dejó caer al piso mientras dejaba escapar un grito desgarrador acompañado de lágrimas.

-¡No, eso no es cierto, no puede ser, mi Serena, mi Serena no puede estar muerta, no!- Exclamó levantándose mientras lanzaba objetos dentro de la habitación.

Akiko al ver a Serenity alterada tuvo que llamar a algunos médicos y enfermeros que la tomaran por la fuerza, aplicándole un sedante para tranquilizarla.

-Necesitara mucho de tu apoyo Setsuna. Lo siento.- Dijo Akiko saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez que la doctora se hubiera retirado, Serenity ya más tranquila por los efectos del sedante, no dejaba de llorar desgarradoramente al haberse enterado de la muerte de su hija.

Setsuna lentamente se acercó a la camilla y dibujo una media sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tarde o temprano pagarías el daño que has hecho hermana?.- Sonrió Setsuna parada al borde de la cama.- Pues ya empezaste a hacerlo, y lo has pagado en lo que más te duele.

-¡Déjame en paz maldita!.- Lloraba Serenity recostada en la camilla, sintiendo que iba perdiendo fuerzas debido a los calmantes que se le habían aplicado.

Setsuna se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida, pero antes de abandonar la habitación volteo hacia donde estaba su hermana.

-Lástima que el precio de tus errores lo tuvo que pagar tu hija.

-0-0-0-

Darien caminaba por los pasillos acompañado de su padre, quien era director del hospital, hasta que llego a donde estaban parados sus primos Andrew y Minako, notando como ambos tenían los ojos enrojecidos.

El señor Demian se acercó a su sobrina dándole un abrazo de consuelo, mientras Darien le daba el pésame a Andrew.

-Lo siento mucho primo.- Habló Darien que después le dio un abrazo en señal de apoyo a su prima.

-Andrew, Serenity está mal debido a la noticia- Dijo Demian.- Sé que esto es duro también para ti y para Mina a pesar de que no tenían una buena relación con Serena, pero aun así sé que es doloroso. Si gustas yo podría encargarme de hacer los trámites para que más tarde el cuerpo sea trasladado a una funeraria o donde sea que la vallan a velar, Serenity está muy mal y...

-No te preocupes Tío.- Lo interrumpió Andrew.- Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pero Serena ya está muerta y eso no va a cambiar. Yo mismo me encargare de hacer los trámites, sé que eso le corresponde a Serenity pero ella como tú dices está un poco mal, además no creo que en momentos como este quiera ponerse a discutir por quien toma las decisiones.

Andrew escucho de pronto una voz conocida que lo llamaba y volteo encontrándose con Michiru y Zafiro que venían juntos.

-Andrew.

-Michiru, Zafiro.- Balbuceó Andrew al ver a sus amigos acercarse.

-Amigo, señorita Hansford.- Habló Zafiro dándoles un abrazo a ambos.- En verdad siento mucho lo que les ha sucedido.

-Muchas gracias señor Black.- Respondió Mina.

-Amigo. Gracias.- Respondió Andrew.

Michiru que también dio primero un abrazo a Mina, después abrazo fuertemente a Andrew, acariciándole suavemente la espalda.

-Cuanto lo lamento Andrew.- Habló después una vez que se hubieran separado, tomándole las manos.- Sabes que cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca puedes contar conmigo. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Muchas gracias amiga.- Dijo Andrew.- Créanme ambos, con su apoyo en estos momentos es más que suficiente, pues no hay más nada que se pueda hacer. Minako, te dejare con Darien, pues yo iré a hacer los trámites para más tarde trasladar el cuerpo de Serena a casa y velarla como se debe, para quizá mañana mismo llevar sus restos al cementerio.

-Andrew.- Lo interrumpió Michiru.- ¿Dónde está tu novia?... ¿Por qué no está contigo?

Andrew volteo hacia donde estaban todos, quedándose pensativo.

-No le he avisado.- Dijo Andrew.- Hemos terminado nuestra relacion asi que no veo necesario tener que decirle que Serena ha muerto. No me gustaria que piense que con esa razon quiero chantajearla o conmoverla para que esté a mi lado.

Andrew notó como en el rostro de Zafiro se formaba una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar aquella noticia, notando que a pesar de que estaba serio dado las circunstancias habia un brillo especial en sus ojos al escuchar aquella noticia.

-Eso no lo sabía.- Dijo Zafiro.

-No lo sabias porque justo hemos terminado nuestro noviazgo ayer en la noche.- Dijo Andrew.- Además no los había visto para decirles. Ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.

-Andrew, espera, voy contigo.- Exclamó Michiru corriendo tras su amigo hasta darle alcance.

Después de que Andrew y Michiru se retiraran; Zafiro rompió el silencio que había entre el, Minako y Darien.

-Pobre Andrew, debe ser duro estar pasando por esto y encima un día antes haber terminado su noviazgo con Makoto.

-Sí que debe serlo.- Dijo Darien.- Pero sus motivos tendrá el.

Minako se quedó pensativa un momento, notando a pesar de su ceguera un deje de satisfacción en la voz de Zafiro, como si saber que Andrew y Makoto hubieran terminado su relación lo alegrara. Sabía que la noche anterior Andrew no había llegado a dormir a casa, por lo que estaba segura que muy posiblemente él hubiera pasado la noche con Makoto, por lo que le sorprendio escuchar que hubieran terminado.

-Tienes razón en lo que dices Darien, seguro deben tener sus motivos, y si el amor de ellos es tan fuerte como yo pienso seguro limaran las asperezas.- Dijo Mina.- Por ahora no creo que Andrew tenga tiempo para pensar en la boda, pues en dado caso de que siguieran juntos debido a esto la cancelarían. Asa que creo que debemos guardar la calma, si se aman tanto como yo pienso seguro estarán juntos y si no pues mejor para ellos que esto haya terminado antes de casarse.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que Andrew hubiera comenzado a hacer los trámites para el traslado del cuerpo de Serena. Ya había hecho algunos trámites, y al último había llegado a una boutique donde había comprado un hermoso vestido en color rosa pálido, con tirantes, escote en v y un poco amplio de abajo. No tenía humor para andar de compras, pero al menos quería que su hermana llevara puesto un vestido hermoso en su último adiós, pues Serena en vida siempre había sido muy vanidosa.

Tras llegar al auto le abrió la puerta del auto a Michiru y esta subió en el asiento de copiloto y Andrew rápidamente le dio la vuelta subiéndose al auto.

_-¿Cómo voy a decirle esto a Makoto?.- Pensaba Andrew para __sí mismo. Ciertamente confiaba en Makoto, pero sabía que estaba enferma, sabía que de enterarse Makoto querría estar a su lado, pero él no quería arriesgarse a que Serenity viera a Makoto, pues aun a pesar del dolor ante la pérdida de su hermana, Andrew no dejaba de pensar en la salud de su Luciérnaga._

Andrew estaba tan suido en sus pensamientos, que se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Michiru.

-Te estoy hablando Andrew.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste con Makoto?... No lo hubiera imaginado.

-Ayer salimos a cenar y bueno, nos hemos dado cuenta de que tenemos muchas diferencias y terminamos.

Michiru trato de disimular una media sonrisa y acaricio suavemente la espalda de Andrew con el dorso de su mano. Sabía que Andrew la estaba pasando mal con la muerte de Serena, pero no podía evitar alegrarse al saber que Andrew había terminado su noviazgo con Makoto, al saber que Makoto había sido lo mismo que las demás: una simple aventura de la que Andrew se cansó.

Claro que a diferencia de las otras, Makoto había durado más como novia de Andrew, la había presentado formalmente y la había prometido, pero al final de cuentas era lo mismo, una más en la vida de Andrew, una más que ya había pasado a la historia de la vida de Andrew, un ciclo largo que llegó a su fin.

_-Esta vez no voy a perderte Andrew.- __Pensó para sí misma Michiru mirando detenidamente a su amigo.- Muchas veces te deje escapar, oculte mis sentimientos por temor a ser rechazada y con esto he descubierto que Makoto solo fue una prueba en mi camino para darme cuenta de que pude haberte perdido. Pero aun no es momento, esperare a que todo esto pase y entonces, te confesare mi amor. _

Michiru tomó y soltó aire, tratando de mostrarse seria.

-Lo lamento Andrew, pero quizá no era para ti.

-Exactamente. Makoto no era para mí.

Andrew se quedó pensativo un momento, quería hablarle por teléfono a Makoto, saber cómo estaba, ir a verla, pues aunque la había dejado en compañía de Rei quería asegurarse por sus propios ojos de que estaba bien, mas sin embargo no quería que Michiru se diera cuenta de cómo eran las cosas en realidad y por lo que se veía su amiga no pensaba separársele en ningún momento.

No es que desconfiara de Michiru, pues siempre había sido su mejor amiga, aquella niña a la que le tenía aprecio y nunca miro con malas intenciones a pesar de ser hermosa, pero ahora que tenía una novia a quien amar de verdad y no relaciones de noviazgo inmaduras, Makoto había pasado a ser su todo, estando por encima de cualquier persona, de Michiru, de su querida hermana Minako e inclusive de el mismo.

-Michiru. Iré a dejarte a tu casa. Necesito ir a llevar estos documentos a la funeraria y después tomarme un baño. Han pasado demasiadas cosas desde ayer.

-Si gustas puedo ir contigo.

-Preferiría estar solo Michiru. También necesito dormir.

Michiru dibujo una media sonrisa, pero ya tendria demasiado tiempo para conquistarlo.

-De acuerdo. Dejame en el hospital, Estare con Mina y Darien.

-0-0-0-

Era ya de noche en Tokio y Makoto que estaba en el cuarto, en compañía de Rei y Amy comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que Andrew no aparecía y tampoco le llamaba por teléfono.

-Tranquila Makoto.- Habló Amy serenamente.- Seguro si no se ha comunicado contigo es porque todo está bien, recuerda que las malas noticias nunca tardan mucho en llegar.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no entiendo porque no contesta su celular.- Dijo Makoto.- Ya debería de estar aquí, mínimo comunicarse conmigo.

Rei escucho su celular timbra y enseguida lo contesto al ver que era Diamante.

-¿Ante?... ¿Cómo estás?... Lo siento. No, no estoy en casa, estoy con Amy… Si fui a trabajar a la empresa… Diamante, por favor no soy una niña. Yo también te quiero.

Después de que Rei colgara su teléfono, Amy y Makoto se le quedaron mirando detenidamente.

-¿Sucede algo con Diamante?

-Nada… bueno, es que ayer me conto una versión distinta de Andrew… Ya saben, el piensa que Andrew tuvo que ver en la muerte de Tamahome.- Dijo Rei.- Se preocupa demasiado por mí, teme que ellos vallan a hacerme daño.

Amy se sento en la cama a un lado de Rei y le dio un codazo a su amigo.

-Es lindo que tuvieras uno novio que cuidaras de ti… ¿No crees Rei?

Rei se sonrojo y respiro hondamente al ver como sus dos amigas reían.

-¿Qué les sucede?... ¡Por lo que veo últimamente se les ha metido a las dos en la cabeza quererme emparejar con alguien!... ¿Verdad?

-Ya Rei, no te enojes.- Bromeó Amy.- Diamante es atractivo y tiene muy buen trasero.

¡Amy!.- Exclamo Rei molesta, sintiendo que el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

En ese momento, una de las paredes se abrió, y Makoto se levantó como resorte de la cama al ver a Andrew entrar.

-Andrew… ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Makoto preocupada al ver los ojos enrojecidos de Andrew, tomándolo de las manos.- ¿Esta bien Serena?

-Mi hermana murió.- Dijo Andrew sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran silenciosamente de sus ojos azules.

Makoto sin pensarlo mucho soltó las manos de él y lo abrazó.

-Cuanto lo siento Andy.- Le dijo.- Sé que quizá te parezca una palabra trillada… pero en verdad yo sé lo que se siente perder a una hermana.

Después de que Makoto soltara a Andrew, Rei y Amy también le expresaron sus condolencias.

-Amy, Rei, gracias a las dos por todo.- Dijo Andrew.- Por haber estado con Makoto ahora que yo no estuve… Por ahora necesito descansar un poco, pues más tarde tengo que ir a casa donde velaremos el cuerpo de Serena… ¿Alguna de ustedes se podría quedar con Mako mientras yo no estoy con ella?

-Andrew, yo iré contigo.- Dijo Makoto.- No te voy a dejar solo en este momento.

-No Luciérnaga. Mira, no quiero que Serenity te vea, quizá piensa que Jedite te mató, no sé yo.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero aun con todo esto esa mujer te aseguro que sigue siendo una harpía ponzoñosa. Además les he dicho a todos que hemos terminado nuestra relación. Es por tu seguridad.

-Andrew.

-Por favor Makoto.- Dijo Andrew.- No quiero perderte, no quiero que Serenity trate de hacerte daño. Por favor mi amor. Hazlo por mí, así me sentiré más tranquilo.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Makoto.- Entonces ya que te vayas me iré a casa. Necesito cambiarme.

-Makoto, por favor no salgas. Aquí estarás más segura.

-Darien, disculpa que interrumpa.- Dijo Amy.- Pero como están las cosas yo no creo que Serenity tenga tiempo para averiguar si Jedite mató o no a Makoto, además en todo caso, si él se acerca a ella lo atraparemos.

Andrew después de tanto pensarlo accedió.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Andrew.- Pero Kaitou ace y algunos otros hombres más estarán custodiándolas cuando salgan del departamento. Yo sé que tu Amy eres policía.- Dijo Andrew dirigiéndose a Amy.- Pero Makoto no lo es y Rei tampoco, así que ambas tendrán protección, incluida tú.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Makoto abrazando a Andrew nuevamente, besándole una de las mejillas.

-0-0-0-

**Un ****día después…**

Detrás del cementerio de la Iglesia Santa María, personas vestidas de negro, entre ellos miembros de Aero Sky Enterprises, amigos de la difunta Serena Hansford, así como su familia que estaba formada por su madre y sus dos hermanos se aglomeraban alrededor de la fosa donde el cuerpo de Serena estaba a punto de ser bajado por algunos hombres hasta el fondo.

-¡No!- Pego un grito desgarrador Serenity al ver que el cuerpo de su hija iba a ser bajado una vez más, por lo que rápidamente algunas de las personas de la concurrencia la jalaron tratando de tranquilizarla, pues lo que era Demian Shields y Darien no le tenían aprecio, y Andrew, por su parte, con todo lo que sabía que esa mujer le había hecho a Makoto no deseaba ni siquiera tocarla, por muy madre de su hermana que hubiera sido.

-Señora por favor tranquilícese.

-¡Quiero ver a mi hija una vez más, solo una vez más!.- Exclamaba Serenity entre lágrimas.- ¡Por favor!

Los hombres encargados de bajar la caja mortuoria volvieran a subirla y Serenity abrió la caja, sollozando desgarradoramente mientras abrazaba a su hija.

¡Serena!.- Gritó desgarradoramente.

Andrew y Mina, por su parte lloraban en silencio, abrazados el uno al otro, pues ambos ya habían tenido tiempo horas antes para despedirse de su hermana. Finalmente, volvieron a separar a Serenity de la caja y tras cerrarla esta comenzó a bajarse lentamente, mientras la gente lanzaba algunas flores al mismo tiempo que la tierra iba cubriendo la caja mortuoria.

_-Serena, hermana querida, ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.- __Pensó Andrew para sí mismo.- Fue tu madre quien te ponía en contra de nosotros, quizá si yo hubiera… no, no hay hubieras, los hubieras no existen y al menos estoy tranquilo de saber que en tus últimos momentos te brinde mi apoyo, ese que quizá nunca te brinde por la forma en que me tratabas o porque yo estúpidamente muchas veces te guardaba rencor por ser mejor tratada por mi padre. Mejor tratada que Mina y que yo, pero tú no tenías la culpa._

Andrew se separó de Mina y lanzo una rosa roja al fondo del pozo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus mejillas y escuchaba como la multitud oraba guiados por el sacerdote católico.

-0-0-0-

**Dos días después…**

Era de mañana en Tokio, Makoto se encontraba hablando por teléfono mientras Amy y Rei ponían la mesa para comer.

-Si lo sé pero… ¿Por qué no me permites acercarme a ti?... Yo sé lo que es perder a un ser querido. Sé cómo te sientes y quisiera estar a tu lado.

_-__Luciérnaga, por ahora es mejor no vernos tanto.- Dijo Andrew.- Aunque ahora pasare por ti y te llevare con la psicóloga para que tengas tu primera sesión en tres horas… ¿Estas lista?_

-Si.- Respondió Makoto.

_-Ahora te dejo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. __Comeré en casa de mis tíos y ya han puesto la mesa.- Escucho la voz de Andrew del otro lado de la línea.- Por favor evita salir y si sales procura no perderte de la vista de Ace. _

-Te lo prometo.

Después de finalizar su llamada, Makoto se asomó por una de las ventanas que daban hacia afuera, mirando los autos de los policías que cuidaban de la seguridad de ella y sus amigas.

-No me gusta que esos hombres nos sigan a todos lados.- Dijo Makoto.- Me dan miedo. No sabemos que mañas tengan.

Amy se acercó a su amiga y se asomó por la ventana.

-Mako, no seas desconfiada. Kaitou Ace es casado y aunque tiene un carácter fuerte es un hombre íntegro.- Dijo Amy.- Es un policía admirable y el resto de hombres que lo acompañan también son conocidos míos y son de mi entera confianza.

Makoto se sentó en uno de los sofás mirando de un lado a otro.

-Pero son hombres y quizá… no sé, son muchos hombres.- Dijo Makoto.- Y están armados… si lo desean podrían tratar de hacernos daño.- Makoto se levantó y volvió a asomarse por la ventana.- Miren, están conversando de algo… quizá podrían estar tramando algo contra nosotras.

Rei llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza y se acercó a su amiga.

-Makoto, son policías.- Dijo Rei.- Amy los conoce, y Andrew seguro también debe conocerlos. Él te ama… ¿Crees que Andrew pondría tu seguridad en manos de alguien en quien no confía?

Makoto se quedó en silencio un momento.

-No. Claro que no lo haría.

En eso se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, Rei se levantó para ir a abrir pero Makoto la tomo de la mano.

-¡Espera Rei, no vallas!.- La miro Makoto asustada.- Podria ser alguien queriendo hacernos daño.

Rei se giró y miro a su amiga detenidamente.

-Makoto, amiga. Con los policías fuera del edificio de este complejo de departamentos estamos seguras. No tenemos nada que temer.- Rei camino hacia la puerta y al asomarse sonrió al ver que era Diamante.- Además es Diamante.

Rei abrió la puerta y abrazo a su amigo efusivamente al verlo de pie en la puerta, vistiendo con un pantalón negó y una camisa en color azul.

-¡Diamante!- Exclamo emocionada.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, disculpa que no haya venido en los últimos días.- Dijo besándola en la frente.- Por cierto te tengo un regalo pequeña amatista.

-¿Para mí?- Pregunto Rei sintiéndose ruborizada.- Pero si no es mi cumpleaños.

-Pero es una pequeña muestra de mi afecto para la musa de mi inspiración.

-Eso sonó romántico.- Comento Makoto olvidándose por un momento olvidándose de sus temores, ganándose por toda respuesta una mirada recriminadora de Rei.

-¡Mako!

-Perdón.- Se excusó Makoto sintiendo como Amy le daba un codazo y ambas reprimían una carcajada.

-¿Pero qué es?.- Interrumpido Makoto.

-Es un regalo para Rei.-Dijo Diamante que traía consigo un cuadro envuelto en tela el cual al destapar dejo sorprendidas a Rei y a sus amigas, pues era un hermoso oleo del rostro del hermoso rostro de Rei en el cual lo que destacaba eran sus preciosos y peculiares ojos color amatista, notándose aunque era solo un óleo donde se mostraba a la mujer de la cintura para arriba, que llevaba un hermoso kimono en color rojo con hermosos bordados en color dorado y teniendo como fondo un paisaje donde predominaban hermosos arboles de cerezos.

Rei al ver el regalo lo trato de tomar en sus manos, pero era un poco pesado por lo que Diamante lo acomodo en uno de los sillones, donde enseguida Amy y Makoto se acercaron mirando admiradas aquella obra.

-Es… hermoso.- Balbuceó Rei mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.- Gracias. Soy una estúpida, no debería de estar llorando. Pero es hermoso.

Diamante puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y soltó una risa socarrona.

-Refleja una pequeña parte de tu belleza pequeña amatista.- Le dijo.- No tiene nada de malo que llores, siempre y cuando sea de gusto, porque no me gustaría causarte lágrimas de dolor.

-¡Rei Hino nunca llora!.- Exclamó ella abrazándose a su amigo, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba dentro de su pecho.- Me siento tan… emocionada, agradecida.

-Agradecido estoy yo contigo que me has inspirado.- Dijo Diamante.-El título de esta obra es _"Japanese beuty"._

Rei se sentía dichosa, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de detalles, siempre era ella la que estaba acostumbrada a dar, a dar su apoyo a los demás, su amistad y cariño incondicional, con sus ex novios siempre acostumbrada a ser quien más da sin pedir nada a cambio y aunque Amy y Makoto solían tener detalles con ella, el regalo de Diamante removió las fibras sensibles de su corazón, haciéndole recordar las veces que de pequeña buscaba una u otra ex cusa para llamar la atención de Diamante.

-Te lo mereces Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- Y te vez preciosa… ¿En dónde es ese escenario Diamante? No recuerdo que Rei haya posado para ti.

-A Rei no necesito tenerla frente a mí para que pose.- Dijo Diamante.- Conozco sus rasgos de memoria y el escenario me lo fui imaginando.

-Tienes un gran talento Diamante.- Dijo Amy.

-Gracias.

Rei llevo el cuadro a su cuarto y las tres junto con Diamante comieron a la mesa mientras conversaban de alguna y otra cosa, explicándole a Diamante cuales eran los motivos por los que afuera había policías.

-Me es difícil de creerlo.- Dijo Diamante.- Es que me cuesta creerlo, perdóname Makoto, pero es difícil creer que Andrew Hansford hubiera querido ayudar a Tamahome cuando eso causaría problemas en su familia, pero también es ilógico que si no te amara te haya protegido de Jedite y que este cuidando de ti. No soy tonto, y cuando un hombre ama a una mujer es capaz de todo, hasta dar la vida misma, pero mucho tiempo tuve la certeza de que Andrew había ido a Kioto y que de cierta forma él había tenido que ver con la muerte de Tamahome. Sinceramente todo esto es confuso.

Se escuchó de pronto que alguien llamaba a la puerta y las tres supieron que sería Andrew, pues había quedado de pasar por Makoto para llevarla a su primera sesión psicológica.

-Ese debe ser Andrew.- Dijo Makoto que se levantó y se dirigió a abrir, encontrándose con Andrew de pie en la puerta. Ella enseguida lo abrazo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.- ¿Estas bien?

Andrew enredó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la beso en los labios, una vez que se hubieran separado entró en la casa.

-Veo que tienen visita.- Dijo Andrew.

Amy, Rei y Makoto se miraron nerviosamente, pues no sabían si dadas las circunstancias Andrew y Diamante fueran a llevarse bien.

-Mira Diamante.- Se levantó Rei de su silla.- Él es Andrew Hansford el novio de Makoto.- Rei volteo a ver a Andrew.- Andrew, él es…

-Deja que yo me presente Rei.- La interrumpió Diamante.- Soy Diamante Black, mejor amigo del difunto Tamahome Hino.

Andrew dibujo una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

-A claro, el amigo que vivía en Paris.- Dijo Andrew.- Y seguro debes estar pensando que tuve algo que ver en la muerte de Tamahome, desconfías de mí y…

-He vivido mucho tiempo deseándote lo peor.- Dijo Diamante.- Justo hasta hace algunos días te repudiaba, pero se cómo han sucedido las cosas, me cuesta creerlas si, pero si hay algo que no se puede negar es cuando un hombre ama a una mujer de verdad. No deberías arriesgarte a que te vean con Makoto o todo ese plan que traes podría venírsete abajo.

-Aprendí de mis errores Black.- Dijo Andrew.- Tengo todo fríamente calculado y nadie lastimara a mi novia y tampoco a tus intereses.- Dijo Andrew posando sus ojos en Rei.

-Eso fue demasiado directo.- Dijo Amy soltando una carcajada mientras Rei se sonrojaba ante el comentario.- Rei, no me veas así.

-Creo que pensándolo bien no me desagradas del todo.- Dijo Diamante.- Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de tu primo.

-Darien es como un hermano para mi.- Respondió Andrew.- Pero estando en tu lugar creo que tampoco me agradaría. Pero bueno, creo que al menos por ellas podríamos llevarnos bien, aunque claro, yo soy Darien-Team. Ahora si nos disculpas, Makoto y yo tenemos que ir a un lugar importante. Gusto en conocerte mejor amigo de Tamahome.

-Lo mismo digo, primo de Shields.

-0-0-0-

Andrew iba conduciendo su auto por las calles transitadas de Tokio, mientras Makoto iba sentada a su lado, volteando de vez en cuando hacia atrás.

-¿Sucede algo Luciérnaga?

-Detrás de nosotros vienen unos hombres que nos siguen. Tengo miedo.

Andrew miro por el espejo retrovisor dándose cuenta de que eran Kaiotou Ace y el resto de policías que custodiaban de la seguridad de Makoto.

-Son los policías Makoto. Ellos cuidan de nuestra seguridad. No tienes nada que temer.

Makoto trató de tranquilizarse, enfocando su vista en los locales, pero el hecho de saber que aquellos hombres los seguían le hacía entrar en pánico.

-Andrew, nos quieren matar.- Dijo Makoto con voz temblorosa.- ¡Andrew, acelera!- Gritó Makoto llena de miedo.

Andrew pusó una mano en el hombro de su novia.

-Makoto. No puedo acelerar. El semáforo esta en rojo.- Dijo Andrew.- Mi amor, tranquilízate, nadie te va a hacer daño. Son policías.

Makoto miraba de un lado para otro y de pronto sus ojos miraron en una de las calles de enfrente a Jedite, tan solo verlo su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y miedo se apodero de ella, más cuando notó que los ojos de aquel hombre se fijaron en los de ella mirándola sádicamente, posando su mano en su pantalón del cual saco una pistola…

**Hola lectores y lectoras:**

**No tengo mucha inspiración para las notas finales hoy, así que me limitare a mandarle saluditos a todos: Nickypedia, Omar, Diana, Kimmi, Malkav, Lesval (bueno tu vas empezando a leer cuando yo apenas escribo esto), Patty Ramirez, Sailor Alluminem, VientoAguaMarina. En fin, si me faltó alguien háganmelo saber.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	30. Chapter 30 Paranoia

**Paranoia****.**

"_La paranoia es una forma de conciencia, y la conciencia es una forma de amor"_

_Charles Manson._

Makoto miró al hombre finalmente desenfundar el arma y apuntar en dirección hacia el automóvil, volteó hacia enfrente mirando que el semáforo estaba en rojo, miro de reojo y al ver que el hombre se dirigía hacia el auto donde estaban ella y Andrew dejo escapar un grito ensordecedor.

-¡Acelera, vamos!- Le gritó a Andrew.

-¡Makoto, no puedo, el semáforo esta en rojo!- Exclamó Andrew.- Tranquila por favor.- La tomó Andrew por los hombros.

Makoto comenzó a sollozar desesperadamente, pegando gritos de horror dentro del auto, forcejeando con Andrew, para tratar de colocarse en el asiento y tomar el volante.

Andrew finalmente logró inmovilizarla, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Makoto, mi amor, tranquila. Todo está bien. Yo estoy aquí contigo.

-¡Nos van a matar, te van a matar y no quiero que te hagan daño, a ti Andrew!

Makoto se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido del claxon de los autos que se encontraban detrás y al ver a un hombre de pie del lado de la ventana del asiento de Andrew.

-¡Ahí está, ahí está!

-Makoto, tranquila. Es Ace.

Andrew abrió la puerta de su auto y salió de este con Makoto, abrazándola mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Yo vi a Jedite, lo vi ahí. Está detrás de nosotros.- Lloraba Makoto escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Andrew, sintiendo el terror recorrerla.

Andrew que estaba mirando en aquella dirección se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, salvo si, un hombre joven el cual vestía ropa similar a la que llevaba puesta Jedite el día que había intentado matarlo a él y a Makoto.

-Mi amor, Jedite no está por aquí no hay nadie.

Makoto sintiendo el corazón acelerado se giró lentamente mirando a un hombre joven que si bien vestía de manera similar a Jedite, era completamente distinto y no se le parecía en nada físicamente.

Al darse cuenta de su error se sintió apenada y agacho su rostro.

-Adrew. Perdón, yo lo siento.

Andrew escuchó tras de sí como los autos detrás del suyo hacían sonar el claxon dándole a entender que moviera su auto, pues el semáforo ya había cambiado en verde desde hace algunos minutos, por lo que le ordenó a uno de los guardaespaldas que condujera el auto mientras él se subía en la parte trasera junto con Makoto, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.- Hablaba Makoto sintiéndose entre temerosa y apenada.- Seguro debo tenerte harta con todo esto.

-Todo va a estar bien mi amor.- Le pasó Andrew un brazo por alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí. Makoto por toda respuesta recargo su rostro en el pecho de Andrew.- No tienes por qué pedirme perdón. Hoy comenzara tu terapia y poco a poco veras que vas saliendo de todo esto.

-¿Andrew?

-Dime.

-No quiero perderte.

Andrew dibujo una media sonrisa y le acaricio una de sus mejillas.

-Eso no sucederá mi amor. Te amo y tendré paciencia.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero Andrew.- Habló Makoto.- No quiero perderte… es más que eso. Ya perdí a las personas que más amaba, a mi hermana y a mis padres, y los perdí de una manera muy cruel, también vi morir a mi querido amigo Tamahome. Pero si te pierdo a ti… no podría soportarlo. Me muero.

-Nada me sucederá Mako y a ti tampoco.- Dijo Andrew que después se acercó besándola en la frente.

-0-0-0-

Serenity se encontraba dentro del cuarto de su hija, sentada en la que fuera su cama, mientras lloraba copiosamente abrazando un vestido en color blanco que a ella tanto le gustaba y observando algunas fotografías en un álbum, siendo la última que lo adornaba, una donde Serena se encontraba vistiendo el vestuario que usaba como bailarina de ballet.

-¡Serena!- Dejó escapar un grito desgarrador al recordar que el último momento en que la había visto con vida habían discutido a causa del embarazo inesperado de Serena.- Te necesito tanto. Pero te juro que voy vengar tu muerte.

Serenity se limpió las lágrimas y caminó una vez más hacia los cajones del tocador de su difunta hija, buscando pruebas que trataran de hacerla saber quién había sido aquel hombre que la había embarazado, pero todo fue inútil, pues nada encontró.

-Jedite tiene que ayudarme.- Se dijo así misma.- Él se encarga de matar al desgraciado que mató a Serena.

Serenity tomó su número celular y marco una vez más al teléfono celular de Jedite, tenía varios días sin saber de él, justamente desde esa noche en que lo había mandado matar a Makoto y en que había muerto Serena.

-¿Qué sucederá con Jedite?.- Se preguntó así misma para después marcar al número celular de Reika, mas todo seguía igual.

Decidida a despejarse un poco la mente, tomó los periódicos que día a día Luna le llevaba a la hora del desayuno. No había leído ninguno desde aquel día en que se enteró de que Serena estaba hospitalizada, se había olvidado del mundo, inclusive de Makoto Kino, quien ella estaba segura ya había sido asesinada por Jedite, pero entonces de entre los periódicos encontró una noticia que la dejo impactada.

"_Cuerpo de quien en vida llevara el nombre de Reika Nishimura fue encontrado en medio de la carretera y a unos kilómetros de distancia el de la señorita Se__rena Hansford"_

-¿Reika muerta?- Se preguntó Serenity horrorizada dejando caer el periódico al piso.- Y cerca el cuerpo de Serena… ¿Qué demonios habrá sucedido con Jedite?

Serenity se alarmó al saber que quizá la misma persona que había asesinado a Reika hubiera asesinado a Serena, pero… ¿Entonces donde estaba Jedite?...¿Acaso alguien lo había asesinado también?

-Esto no puede ser.- Se dijo alarmada.- ¿Habrá eliminado siquiera a la perra de Makoto Kino?

Sintiéndose alarmada salió de la habitación, iría a buscar a Jedite, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien y de no encontrarlo tenía que asegurarse de que había matado a Makoto Kino. Si bien, su amada hija Serena había muerto, pero no descansaría hasta asegurarse de eliminar a Makoto o quien quiera que se interpusiera en sus planes.

Rápidamente llego a su cuarto, tomo las llaves de su auto, pero en eso escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-Señora Serena, le ha llegado un paquete.

Serenity abrió la puerta y tomó una pequeña caja sellada que Luna le entregó. Recordó la última vez cuando había recibido aquella mano de Rubeus en una caja y sintió pánico, pero entonces movió negativamente la cabeza tratando de decirse así misma que posiblemente solo era una compra de esas que hacía por Internet.

Lentamente la abrió y miro un vestido blanco, sonrió para sí misma recordando que era el color que solía usar Serena, saco el vestido y abrió grandemente los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que era un vestido… ¿Un vestido de Serena?

Miro en el interior de la caja y dentro había un sobre, rápidamente lo tomó y lo abrió, al verlo pego un grito pues miró una hoja en la cual estaba escrito con sangre el nombre de su amada hija: Serena.

Respiró agitadamente y miró de nuevo en el interior de la caja, en el fondo, con letras recortadas de revistas leyó un nombre que la hizo atragantarse: Makoto Kino.

¿Makoto Kino?... ¿Qué tenía que ver Makoto Kino con la muerte de su hija?

Escuchó de pronto el sonido de de celular y rápidamente lo levanto, escuchando una voz femenina que le sonaba desconocida y un poco distorsionada.

_-Hola Serenity… ¿Te ha gustado tu regalo?_

-¿Quién demonios eres?- Preguntó Serenity entre asustada y molesta.

_-Simplemente soy alguien que sabe __quién mató a tu hija.- Escuchó una carcajada del otro lado de la línea.- Fue Makoto Kino, la novia de tu querido hijastro, quien por cierto por si no lo sabias es nada más y nada menos que hija del difunto Hiroki Kino._

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Serenity sintiendo el frio recorrerle por toda su espina dorsal.- Makoto… la novia de Andrew… hija de Hiroki.

_-Exactamente Serenity Hansford… ¿O prefieres que te llame Serenity Tsukino, con el nombre que __tenías cuando solamente eras prostituta en aquel bar de mala muerte?... No cabe duda de que el dinero no te ha dado educación, mucho menos inteligencia. Antes tenías el mundo a tus pies por tu belleza la cual aun a pesar de ser una cincuentona conservas, pero cada día eres más vieja y pronto dejaras de tener ese encanto con el que tanto seducías a los hombres y entonces, serás nada y volverás a la nada._

Serenity apretó los puños con rabia contenida y escuchó de pronto como la llamada terminaba, pues del otro lado del teléfono la persona misteriosa había colgado.

_-¿Quién demonios eres?... ¿Quién eres?_

Serenity, sintiendo como perdía el control sobre sí misma, decidió tomar las llaves de su auto y salir. Con la muerte de Serena había pasado los últimos dos días llorando al recuerdo de su hija y había dejado de lado comunicarse con Jedite para saber si había eliminado a Makoto, pero ahora, la llamada le había hecho dudar que Makoto estuviera muerta.

-¡Esa maldita Kino!.- Exclamó llena de ira.- Hija de Hiroki.

Sintió los nervios recorrerla, pues de ser cierto lo que le habían dicho, algo era seguro: Makoto no había llegado a la familia Hansford por casualidad y lo que era más grave, se había acercado movida por algo más que el dinero de la familia Hansford. Se había acercado por venganza. Fue entonces que se preguntó qué tan peligrosa podría ser Makoto, pues sin duda que Reika y Serena estuvieran muertas no era casualidad y que Jedite estuviera desaparecido tampoco lo era.

-0-0-0-

El automóvil conducido por Kaitou Ace se detuvo frente a una mansión ubicada en una de las mejores zonas de Japón. Makoto miró con extrañeza aquel lugar, pues Andrew le había dicho que la llevaría a una consulta psicológica para que iniciara una terapia, no a una mansión.

-¿Te sientes mejor mi amor?- Preguntó Andrew acariciándole una de sus mejillas.

Makoto asintió.

-Gracias. Discúlpame por el escándalo que hice.- Dijo Makoto apenada.- Es que, tengo mucho miedo y a veces siento que no puedo controlarlo.

-No te preocupes mi amor.- Dijo Andrew besándola en la mejilla.- Todo estará bien. Ahora bajemos.

-¿De quién es esta casa?.- Pregunto Makoto.- ¿No se supone que me ibas a llevar a ver a una psicóloga?

-Así es.- Respondió Andrew.- Es amiga de Minako. Si bien te recuerdo, hoy es domingo pero de igual manera ella amablemente se ofreció a atenderte hoy. Lo hablamos después de salir hace dos días del cementerio, después de haber sepultado a Serena.

Makoto miró la tristeza en los ojos de Andrew y se sintió inútil y hasta cierto punto egoísta. Había deseado haber estado ese día con él, a su lado, consolándolo, ofreciéndole su apoyo, pero él había insistido en que no lo hiciera. Además aun con todo, Andrew a pesar del dolor ante la pérdida de su hermana, estaba ahí para ella, apoyándola en todo a pesar de sentirse devastado y ella… ¿Qué le ofrecía ella?... Solo sus problemas, sus miedos, sus traumas.

-Andy. Sé cómo te sientes.- Dijo Makoto.- A veces quisiera poder hacer más por ti… servir de algo, tú también sufres, yo no soy la única.- Makoto tomó y soltó aire.- Me siento tan inútil.- Dijo ella mientras pasaba sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de él, besándolo en la mejilla.

Andrew giro su rostro y dibujo una media sonrisa.

-Mi dulce Luciérnaga. Haces feliz mi vida.- Dijo el.- Sé que tienes problemas, pero no hables así, no eres una carga para mí. Te amo así, con tus virtudes, con tus defectos y siempre me vas a tener en las buenas y en las malas. Creme que has hecho ya mucho por mí, al brindarme tu amor, tu comprensión.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un momento y Andrew la beso rápidamente en los labios.

-Ahora vamos.- Continuó hablando Andrew.- Mejor será que comiences la terapia cuanto antes.

Andrew bajo del auto y tomó la mano de Makoto, ayudándola a bajar del automóvil. Finalmente, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de la mansión Tomoe donde después de tocar fueron recibidos por una de las empleadas.

-Adelante.- Dijo la mujer de servicio doméstico guiándolos a la sala.- Pueden tomar asiento. En un momento la señorita Tomoe estará con ustedes.

Algunos minutos después, la conversación de Andrew y Makoto se vio interrumpida cuando ambos miraron entrar a Hotaru, la cual vestía un sencillo vestido sujeto por dos tirantes en color morado.

-Buenas tardes.- Escucharon una voz amable y ambos voltearon poniéndose de pie.

Después de responderle el saludo, Andrew presentó a Hotaru y su novia.

-Mira Hotaru. Ella es mi novia, Makoto Kino.- Presentó Andrew a su novia.- Makoto, ella es amiga de mi hermana, es la psicóloga que le ha estado dando terapia después de su accidente, su nombre es Hotaru Tomoe.

-Mucho gusto Tomoe-Sama. Es un placer conocerla.- Dijo Makoto haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo mismo digo, es un placer conocerla Kino-Sama.- Respondió amablemente Hotaru también haciendo una reverencia.- Bien, por lo que me platicó Andrew, el motivo de la visita es porque quieres tomar terapia psicología, así que creo que sería mejor que se creara un lazo de confianza entre nosotras por lo que preferiría que me llamaras simplemente Hotaru y claro, si tú me lo permitirías llamarte a ti como Makoto.

Makoto esbozó una media sonrisa, en pocos segundos Hotaru Tomoe le había agradado y el lazo de confianza parecía estarse ya formando. Makoto había esperado encontrarse con una persona un poco más grande, pero tan solo ver a Hotaru se dio cuenta de que esta sería un poco mayor que ella, pero no tanto como lo había pensado, si acaso solo algunos dos o tres años de diferencia.

-Puedes llamarme Mako.- Respondió Makoto.- Así me gusta más.

-Ahora bien Andrew.- Miró Hotaru a Andrew.- La terapia será individual, por lo cual llevare a Makoto a otra sala dentro de casa, mientras tanto quizá podrías leer un poco, o si gustas pedirle a las empleadas algo de comer, ver la televisión lo que gustes. Siéntete cómodo.

-No te preocupes Hotaru.- Respondió Andrew.- Tómense el tiempo necesario.

Makoto caminó siguiendo a Hotaru, hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron a otra sala de la mansión, en la cual Makoto tomó asiento en un cómodo sofá en color café y Hotaru se sentó a su lado.

-Bien Mako. En vista de que ya nos hemos presentado, primero que nada déjame decirte que es muy bueno que estés dispuesta a poner de tu parte para recuperarte.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire y sonrió.

-Lo único que quiero es poder vivir tranquila Hotaru. Poder vivir tranquila, tener una vida normal y hacer feliz a Andrew.- Dijo Makoto sintiendo que el rubor subía a sus mejillas tan solo nombrarlo.

Hotaru sonrió al escuchar la manera en que Makoto pronunciaba el nombre de Andrew.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Hotaru.- Veo que lo amabas… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Hotaru tratando de romper el hielo.

Makoto soltó una risita ante la pregunta de Hotaru. Nunca le había dicho a Andrew que lo amaba, tampoco se lo había dicho abiertamente a alguien y lo había negado incluso a sus amigas, que aunque ella no lo dijera, ellas lo sabían, pues entre las tres se conocían la una a la otra sin siquiera tener que preguntárselo.

-Si.- Respondió Makoto.- Solo espero poder hacerlo feliz.

-¿No estas segura de poder hacerlo feliz?- Preguntó Hotaru.- ¿Por qué piensas que no podrías hacerlo feliz?

Makoto esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Es complejo.- Dijo Makoto con pesar.- Desearía que no se cansara en algún momento de mí y poder hacerlo feliz porque lo amo y él lo merece, pero a veces es complicado. Es difícil vivir así, con miedo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento alguien puede aparecer y hacerme daño, estar triste y que todos esos sentimientos empañen mi relación con Andrew.

Hotaru arqueo una de sus cejas.

-Ya veo.- Respondió Hotaru.- Pero, porque mejor no me platicas… ¿Qué es eso que te pone tan triste y que te da tanto miedo?

Makoto apretó los labios.

-Mira, todo esto tiene raíz de algo que ocurrió hace un par de años.- Dijo Makoto.- Para ser precisa, hace seis años. Yo viví en Kioto con mis padres y mi hermana gemela. Éramos una familia feliz, de clase media, papá era profesor en una preparatoria pública y mamá ama de casa, tenía un hogar, una familia hermosa, un novio que en ese entonces yo amaba mucho.- Makoto hizó una pausa y unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.- Pero una maldita noche… todo cambio, unos sicarios entraron a casa, asesinaron a mis padres a sangre fría…

Makoto hizo una pausa y agacho su rostro, mordiéndose los labios para evitar echarse a llorar.

Hotaru acerco a ella una caja de pañuelos.

-Si quieres llorar hazlo. Siéntete libre.

Makoto dejó escapar un fuerte sollozo y tomo un pañuelo, limpiándose las lágrimas que copiosamente salían de sus ojos.

-Esos hombres… después de matar a mis padres abusaron de mí…

-0-0-0-

Jedite se encontraba dentro de una cabaña, sentado en el piso mientras comía una sopa instantánea, pues debido a que las autoridades le estaban buscando aun no podía salir y arriesgarse a que alguien lo atrapara.

-Así que la perra de Serenity está asustada.- Sonrió Jedite mirando a la persona que tenía enfrente.- Valla, jamás imagine que tu fueras a ser una gran aliada Setsuna… ¿Por qué es que me ayudas?

Setsuna se acercó a Jedite, dando vueltas alrededor de el para finalmente acercarse a su oído.

-Porque Serenity es una traidora. Yo se muchas cosas de ella, y te aseguro que no dudaría en eliminarte con tal de callarte.- Dijo Setsuna.- Hiciste bien en eliminar a Serena, así te has desquitado de que por su culpa no hayas podido acabar con Makoto Kino y así demuestras que tú eres más inteligente que la estúpida de Serenity.

-Así es.- Respondió Jedite.- Pero aun quiero a Makoto Kino. En mi cama, descuartizada.

Setsuna masajeo suavemente los hombros de Jedite.

-Y la tendrás.- Dijo Setsuna.- Pero primero tenemos que quitarle todo a Serenity… ¿No te gustaría demostrarle que tú eres más inteligente que ella?... ¿Restregarle en su cara que fuiste tú quien abuso de su hija?... ¿Ver a Serenity debajo de ti y forzarla, torturarla hasta verla llena de miedo?... Lo merece, ella siempre te ha dado tan solo sus migajas.

Jedite sonrió para sí mismo y tomó un cuchillo que se hallaba en el piso haciéndose un corte en el brazo.

-Por supuesto que me gustaría. Odio a esa estúpida vieja que solo da órdenes.- Dijo Jedite.- Y me muero de ganas por hacerla mía y restregarle en su cara como hice gozar a su querida hija.- Dijo Jedite que se levantó y abrió uno de los cajones de donde tomo unas panties en color rojas, olisqueándolas, aquellas que llevaba puestas Serena el día en que había abusado de ella, esa noche en que la había golpeado hasta el cansancio, queriendo desquitar en ella su deseo de torturar a Makoto Kino y su rabia contra Serenity Hansford.

-0-0-0-

Hotaru escuchaba atentamente a Makoto, que tras confesarle lo que había desencadenado todos sus problemas, aún seguía hablando.

-Es que esta soy yo, mi nombre era Lita Kino.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero mi hermana vive dentro de mí. Ella me habla, pero nadie me cree. Yo la he visto y me ha pedido que mate a Neflyte, me pidió que matara a Rubeus…

_Flash Back…_

_Makoto se encontraba parada frente al espejo, con la toalla enredada en su cuerpo y el cabello húmedo después de haber salido de bañarse. Llevó su mano al espejo y acarició su reflejo, mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos._

_-Luciérnaga… ¿Por qué tuviste que irte hermana?... Te extraño tanto._

_Makoto comenzó a sollozar en silencio y entonces le pareció escuchar la voz de su hermana._

_-Aquí estoy Lita, frente a ti.- Escuchó la voz de su hermana._

_Extrañada levanto su rostro y miró su reflejo, pero ese no era su reflejo, pues a quien veía en el espejo era a su difunta hermana, tan idéntica a ella._

_-¿Mako?_

_-Lita.- Escuchó__ que le decía la mujer frente al espejo.- Soy yo, Makoto. Estoy en el fondo del kegare llena de impurezas, mi alma no puede descansar tranquila, no puedo formar parte de los mil vientos porque necesito que se haga justicia._

_La joven de ojos verdes llevó__ sus manos al espejo, acariciando el reflejo._

_-Mako… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?_

_-Haz justicia. Que paguen lo que me hicieron y lo que te hicieron. Quiero que seas feliz hermana y no podre formar parte del gran Kami hasta ver que tu estas a salvo._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Makoto tomó y soltó aire.

-Ella me quería mucho, pero muchas veces cuando me paró frente al espejo ella aparece y comienza a hablarme.- Dijo Makoto.- A veces habla conmigo… ¿Y te confieso algo Hotaru?... Yo mate a Neflyte Sanjoi para que no volviera a abusar de mi ni de nadie, pero fue extraño, Andrew y Rei dicen que eso no puede ser cierto… aunque es confuso, yo recuerdo que ese día fui a una fiesta con Rei y Andrew, pero una parte de mi estuvo también ese día en medio de la carretera y mate a Neflyte.- Makoto hizo una pausa.- Y ahora me arrepiento tanto, a veces prefiero pensar que no lo mate… tengo miedo de que la policía nos atrape a mí y a Rei, ella no merece ir al corredor de la muerte… pero es que ella también estuvo ese día ahí, ella me ayudo a asesinarlo, pero es confuso, porque ella estuvo en la fiesta y al mismo tiempo estuvo conmigo… quizá Tamahome también le habla a ella y no me lo ha dicho.

Hotaru se quedó pensativa, escuchando a Makoto hablar hasta el último momento.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

Después de salir de trabajar del despacho, Makoto regreso a su casa, donde Rei la esperaba con el plato servido sobre la mesa.

-¿Cocinaste?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Ni loca.- Respondió Rei.- He comprado comida hindú ya preparada en un restaurante aquí cercano. Así que come o se enfriara.

-¿Amy no comerá hoy con nosotras?

-No.- Respondió Rei.- Creo que trabajara doble turno hoy… ¿Cómo te fue ayer con la psicóloga?

-Bien.- Contestó Makoto.- Me ha agrado, es muy amable y me ha brindado la confianza suficiente para poder iniciar con esto. Aunque no será fácil.

-Me da gusto Makoto.

-¿Por qué andas tan apurada Rei?- Preguntó Makoto.- ¿Sucede algo?

Rei se quedó pensativa un momento, tomo y solto aire.

-Hoy saliendo del trabajo fui a visitar a Diamante.

-¿Y?... ¿Qué sucedió?

Rei se sentó en su silla y clavo el tenedor en el bistec.

-Iba a invitarlo a comer, para darle las gracias por el cuadro pero cuando llegue mire la puerta abierta…

_Flash Back…_

_Después__ de salir del trabajo, Rei se había dirigido a la casa de Diamante, tenía planeado invitarlo a comer a algún restaurante o sencillamente conversar con él. Al llegar miro la puerta entreabierta y sonrió, pensando darle una grata sorpresa, pero entonces lo miró con el cabello humedecido y una bata de baño, Rei supuso que había salido de bañarse y se ruborizó, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho una voz femenina._

_-Diamante querido. Te he preparado __lasaña, tu platillo favorito._

_Diamante esbozó__ una sonrisa._

_-Gracias Molly.- Dijo Diamante estrechando en sus brazos a una hermosa joven de corto cabello rojizo a la nunca y ojos verdes.- Yo debí haber cocinado para ti, todavía que aceptas posar para uno de mis proyectos y eres tu quien me cocina._

_-Querido, ya sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto.- Lo besó joven en la mejilla._

_-Eres una musa muy inspiradora._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Entonces fue que decidí retirarme para no ser un mal tercio.

-Rei... ¿Y estas celosa?- Preguntó Makoto directamente y sin tapujos.

Rei arqueo una de sus cejas.

-Por supuesto que no. Diamante solo es amigo mío y eso es todo. Él nunca me vería como algo más que la pequeña amatista.- Dijo Rei con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

Makoto se levantó de la mesa y le dio un abrazo efusivo a su amiga.

-¡Mako!.- Exclamó Rei.- ¿Porque ahora tan feliz?

-Rei, yo pensé que Diamante estaba interesado en ti.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero si no es el seguro será otro, el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas y de donde menos te lo esperas. Sé que es raro que yo diga esto, pues silenciosamente estuve aferrada al recuerdo de Zafiro mucho tiempo y además... Bueno, tú ya sabes... que yo en realidad no era novia de Tamahome.

-Siempre lo he sabido Mako.- Dijo Rei.- Y me da gusto que ahora lo aceptes.

-Bueno. Si no es Diamante ya será otro.- Dijo Makoto.- Además él se lo pierde. A Rei nunca le han faltado los pretendientes.

Rei sonrió ante el comentario de Makoto, le daba gusto ver feliz y sonriendo a su amiga.

-Me da gusto que seas feliz Mako.- Dijo Rei.- Esa felicidad... Es por Andy... ¿Verdad?

-Si.- Respondió Makoto.- Pero si te soy honesta... a veces me da miedo que la felicidad se me escape de nuevo y perder a Andy como ya perdí a mi familia. Papá, mamá y mi hermana siempre me van a hacer falta... pero tengo a Amy, a ti y a Andy y creo que muchas veces no he sabido valorar eso. Mi vida sin ustedes hubiera sido más complicada cuando sucedió todo eso y te agradezco que sin ser mi familiar, sin ser amigas, porque tu amiga era mi hermana, no yo, me hayas recibido en tu casa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer tonta.- Respondió Rei.- Gracias a ti por haberte quedado, me hubiera sentido peor estando yo sola. Ahora, quizá seria lindo que así como a mí me estás diciendo lo mucho que me aprecias, le dijeras a Andy cuanto lo amas.

-Supongo que él lo sabe.

-Pero nunca esta demás decírselo.

-Gracias Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- Lo tomare en cuenta, él ha sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida y por mis estupideces, mi orgullo y mi miedo a que me volvieran a lastimar como Zafiro lo hizo en el pasado, no le he demostrado realmente lo que siento por él.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, una hermosa mujer de corto cabello rojizo y ojos color verde se encontraba dentro de una habitación en la cual había manchas de pintura en el piso, materiales como pinturas, brochas, oleos, cuadros terminados.

-Es precioso todo lo que haces Diamante.- Dijo la chica.- Yo siempre supe que serias un gran artista.

-Deja a un lado lo de gran.- Dijo Diamante.- Aun no soy muy conocido.

La chica se dio media vuelta y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Pero lo serás. Yo creo en ti.- La chica clavó sus ojos en una pintura, en la cual estaba una mujer con cabello negro, ojos color amatista y un kimono rojo.- Y seguro esta es tu pequeña amatista… ¿Cierto?

Diamante sonrió y se acercó a la joven, revolviéndole el cabello con los dedos.

-Así es querida prima.- Dijo Diamante.- Ella es Rei, de quien tanto te he hablado. Quizá un día de estos la conozcas.

La chica dibujó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Deberías de decirlo lo que sientes.

-¿De que estas hablando pequeña bruja?- Preguntó Diamante a su prima.

-No te hagas. Te conozco. Te gusta esa chica, me doy cuenta por la manera en que hablas de ella. Tú la vez como algo más que una simple amiga. Deberías de decírselo o si no otro más vivo te la ganara.

-Tienes razón Molly, siento algo especial por Rei, se ha metido en mi vida. Ella es una mujer maravillosa.- Dijo Diamante.- Seguro cuando la conozcas te encantara, y tu también le agradaras a ella… Pero ahora dime… ¿Cómo estás tú?

Molly sonrió con mirada soñadora.

-Diamante. Tengo novio.- Sonrió Molly.- Desde hace poco más de seis meses.

Diamante sonrió al escuchar la confesión de su prima, no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz como escuchar que su prima había encontrado a alguien que la hiciera feliz y por la forma en que sonreía y se expresaba sabía que ese hombre la estaba haciendo feliz.

-Y ese hombre te está haciendo feliz… ¿Verdad prima?

Molly asintió.

-Demasiado. Él ha sido muy comprensivo conmigo.- Dijo Molly.- Y bueno, él me ha hecho hacer a un lado todo eso. Sabes a qué me refiero… ¿Verdad?

Diamante sonrió tiernamente y estrechó a su prima entre sus brazos.

-Me da mucho gusto Molly, tú mereces ser feliz prima y me da gusto que hayas encontrado a un hombre que te amé como te lo mereces.- Dijo Diamante.- Eres una gran mujer y me da gusto saber que eres una mujer fuerte y valiente que hoy camina por el mundo con la cabeza muy en alto. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti pequeña.

-Y yo de ti primo.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos ****días después…**

Rei se dirigió a la sala de juntas, después de que Andrew la hubiera llamado para hablar a solas con ella, no sabía que asuntos tenía que tratar con ella en la sala de juntas, pues si bien ella era la mano derecha de Darien, no era una accionista para estar en dicho lugar.

Al abrir la puerta, miró a Andrew sentado en la cabecera.

-¿Sucede algo Andrew?- Preguntó Rei.- ¿Para qué me mandaste llamar?

-Toma asiento por favor Rei.

Rei se sentó a un lado de Andrew, sintiéndose extrañada de que la hubiera llamado para conversar a solas.

-Rei, hace días lleve a Makoto con una psicóloga, pero bueno eso ya lo sabes.- Dijo Andrew.- Lo que sucede… bueno, ambos ya sabemos por todo lo que ha pasado Makoto... pero, bueno, después de que Makoto tuviera esa sesión con la psicóloga, me vi un día después con ella y me ha comentado que Makoto padece de un trastorno psicótico, ella padece de esquizofrenia desde ya hace algún tiempo. Le ha recetado ya algunos medicamentos, que le dijo era para los nervios, cosa que no es cierta pues me menciono que se tiene que buscar la manera de decírselo, pero tampoco se lo podemos decir de golpe.

Makoto se quedó pensativa un momento y apretó los labios.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Rei.- Aunque me supongo que no sería bueno ocultárselo. Es difícil Andrew, cuando ha tenido esos momentos en que dice ver cosas o se siente perseguida la situación se pone difícil, si se lo niego piensa que estoy actuando en su contra, muchas veces he tenido que decirle que sí, que ella tiene la razón porque es la única manera en cómo logra por momentos tranquilizarse, pero eso le ha causado muchos problemas. Cuando estábamos en la universidad siempre evitaba llevar clases con profesores de sexo masculino o estar alejada de nuestros compañeros varones… ¿Cómo decirle que no es cierto y que todo es parte de su imaginación?... Muchas veces tuve que decirle, si Makoto, las cosas son así como tú dices, porque era la única manera de tranquilizarla.

-Y eso no es bueno.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero ciertamente tampoco podemos decirle que ella está equivocada porque podría pensar que estamos en su contra… Me ha comentado la psicóloga que tenemos que ir llevándola poco a poco, no dándole la razón cuando no es cierto, ni tampoco diciéndole que está equivocada. No se trata de negarle las cosas, si no de abrirle nuevas posibilidades para que no se cierre en sus ideas. Precisamente ese día que la llevaba con la psicóloga se puso histérica y bajo del auto porque miro a un hombre en la calle que ella en su mente imagino que era Jedite.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Rei.- Yo estaré de cerca al pendiente de que se tome el medicamento. No te preocupes Andrew.

-Gracias Rei.- Dijo Andrew.- En verdad quiero hacerla feliz, que su salud mejore y pueda llevar una vida tranquila. Sé que lo que vivió es difícil pero confió en que ella pondrá de su parte y más si cuenta con el apoyo tuyo y de Amy que son sus queridas amigas.

-Y ella siempre nos tendrá a su lado.- Sonrió Rei.- Me alegra saber que en verdad la amas. Ella también te adora a ti, por favor, tenle paciencia y ya sabes porque te lo digo.

Andrew supo entender a que se refería Rei y dibujo una media sonrisa.

-Y se la tendrá.- Respondió Andrew.- Yo entiendo que no es fácil haber pasado por una aberración de ese tipo, es normal que tenga miedo, pero lo bueno es que ella está poniendo de su parte y me alegra más que nada por ella, porque en verdad deseo que lo supere.

Rei y Andrew se quedaron en silencio, pues de pronto les pareció escuchar algo afuera.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Preguntó Andrew.

-Si.- Dijo Rei.- Es como si alguien hubiera estado por aquí.

Andrew inmediatamente se levantó y se asomó, mirando que no había nadie.

-No había nadie afuera.- Habló Andrew con tranquilidad.- Pero es extraño, de pronto me pareció escuchar algo. Pero bueno, creo que será mejor que evitemos tocar este tema dentro de la empresa, por mucho que esta sea una de las salas de juntas más alejadas.

-Tienes razón.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos ****días después…**

Era sábado por la mañana, Makoto se levantó y antes que otra cosa sucediera tomo su medicación y se dirigió a la cocina en búsqueda de los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un desayuno para ella y sus amigas.

-Hot Cakes no es mala idea.- Dijo para sí misma sacando de la alacena harina, huevos, leche y lo que necesitaba.

Algunos minutos después, Makoto ya tenía preparado el desayuno y puso tres platos sobre la mesa. Al poco rato Amy y Rei se levantaron debido al delicioso olor proveniente de la cocina.

-¡Mako-chan!.- Exclamó Amy feliz.- ¿Has cocinado tú?

-Si chicas.- Respondió Makoto.- Ya saben, cocinar me relaja, es buena terapia y la psicóloga me ha sugerido hacer lo que me gusta.

-Y eso es muy bueno.- Dijo Rei tomando un trozo y metiéndolo a su boca.- Delicioso Mako-chan.

-Hoy es un buen día.- Dijo Makoto.- Es sábado, no tengo que ir a trabajar, así que me gustaría estar en casa y escribir un poco… ¿Saben chicas?... Ya pronto terminare de escribir la novela, pero aún estoy pensando en el título.

-Esa novela es muy buena.- Dijo Amy.- Al menos lo que me has mostrado es maravilloso. Tienes mucha imaginación Mako.

Makoto soltó una risita.

-Es solo la historia de amor de mi difunta hermana y Tamahome.- Dijo Makoto.- Él la amaba incondicionalmente, era un hombre maravilloso y aunque ellos ya no están aquí con nosotros me da gusto que se hayan encontrado y se hayan amado el uno al otro. Digamos que es un libro para hacerle tributo a ese hermoso amor que se tuvieron.- Makoto noto como sus amigas se le quedaban mirando.- No me vean así chicas, ustedes ya saben cómo son las cosas en realidad, siempre lo han sabido y aunque la realidad es dura sé que no es bonito vivir en ese mundo de fantasía. Tamahome fue el novio de mi hermana, no mío, y no tengo que andarme inventando novios inexistentes, ahora tengo a Andrew él es mi realidad, una realidad muy hermosa.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Solo espero poder verlo hoy.- Dijo Makoto.- Odio tener que verlo en secreto y que tengamos que escondernos de todos. Al menos hasta que esa maldita mujer caiga. Aunque supongo que hoy lo veré, ya que tengo terapia con Hotaru.

-Es bueno verte mejor Makoto.- Dijo Amy sentándose en su lugar.- Pero yo tengo hambre, así que con tu permiso.

Amy, al igual que Rei y Makoto se sentaron, ambas comenzaron a disfrutar de los hot cakes mientras conversaban de trivialidades, cuando de pronto Amy se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¿Sucede algo Amy?.- Preguntó Makoto preocupada.- ¿No te gustó la comida?

-Amy… ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Rei.- Estas muy pálida.

Amy se levantó de la mesa y tomó un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Nada chicas.- Dijo Amy.- Es solo que tengo el estómago revuelto. En verdad están deliciosos Mako, no lo tomes a mal pero no me siento bien.

Rei se quedó mirando detenidamente a su amiga.

-Quizá deberías visitar a un médico Amy-chan.- Dijo Rei.- Ya tienes toda la semana así.

-No es nada peligroso chicas.- Respondió Amy.- Descuiden yo soy muy saludable.

-0-0-0-

Andrew se levantó un poco tarde, vistiendo su pijama aun y se dirigió al comedor donde se encontró con Serenity y Minako que estaban en sus lugares y Luna sirviendo el desayuno, pero al ver un plato más en el que era lugar de Serena se quedó extrañado.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Andrew con fingida cordialidad.- ¿Cómo te sientes Serenita?- Preguntó con amabilidad fingiendo como si en verdad le interesara su madrastra.

-Un poco mejor Andrew. Gracias por preocuparte por mi.- Respondió Serenity.- ¿Cómo te sientes tú?...Supongo debe ser difícil haber terminado tu compromiso con Makoto y tener que darle explicaciones a la gente, aunque claro, con la muerte de Serena hasta cierto punto para los demás sería normal que cancelaras la boda.

-Me siento libre.- Respondió Andrew tomando un pan tostado y untándole mantequilla.- Cuando vi cerca la fecha de la boda me asuste. Creo que los compromisos no se hicieron para mí.

-Ya se me hacía extraño tanto alboroto.- Dijo Minako.- Eres un caso perdido hermano. Nunca cambiaras. Yo pensé que por fin sentarías cabeza.

-Pues ya vez que no hermana.- Dijo Andrew.- Para pronto no habrá señora Hansford. Por cierto… ¿Por qué hay un plato más en la mesa?

-Esta mañana habló por teléfono Michiru.- Dijo Minako.- Al parecer vendrá a desayunar con nosotros. Ya veo.

-Buenos días.- Se escuchó la voz de Michiru que entro en el comedor guiada por Luna.- ¿Aún hay lugar para mí?

-Claro Michiru.- Se levantó Andrew de la mesa.- Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas ****después…**

Habían pasado las horas y ya había atardecido, Andrew había estado conversando con Minako y Michiru sobre trivialidades. Michiru le parecía una chica agradable, su mejor amiga y en quien más confiaba, claro, todo eso hasta que llego Makoto que se convirtió para el en la mujer más importante de su vida, en su otra mitad, en su todo, aquella mujer por la que podría dar hasta su vida misma y contarle lo que ni a Michiru y ni siquiera a Minako se atrevería a contarles.

Había dejado a Michiru en la sala conversando con Minako para dirigirse a su recamara, y entrar al baño que se encontraba dentro. Necesitaba tomar una ducha, cambiarse y después buscar cualquier pretexto para salirse sin que Michiru se enterara a donde iba, pues aunque confiaba en ella, no quería contarle aun a nadie sobre que era una farsa que había terminado su relación con Makoto.

Entró a la ducha finalmente, sintiendo el agua fría salpicar en su cuerpo desnudo. Tomó un poco de shampoo y se lo unto en el cabello, pero entonces al sentir que entraba un poco a sus ojos sintió que le ardió y los cerró mojándose las manos para tallárselo.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de que el ardor en sus ojos desapareciera que no escucho cuando la puerta del baño se había abierto, hasta que escuchó que la puerta corrediza se abría y sintió unas manos cálidas acariciar los músculos de su abdomen, haciendo que involuntariamente su miembro masculino se excitara. Rápidamente abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver dentro de la bañera y completamente desnuda a Michiru.

-¿Michiru?

**N/A: No tengo**** mucho que decir, como que ando un poco cansada y poco inspirada para notas finales, últimamente el trabajo en la oficina me absorbe.**

**Saludos a todos: Omar (para la sesión de Hotaru me inspire en la charla de Lucy y Omar jaja, ya sabes de que hablo), Nicky (gracias por tus frases amiga), PattyRamirez (saludos mi querida hermana perdida), Diana (gracias por el review nena wii), Vientoaguamarina (veras como se desenvuelve todo esto, saludos nena).**

Y ahora si antes de irnos, pase al exclusivo y único ¡Rincón de la Nickypedia!:

**Makoto **"el amor me curo" **Kino.**

**Andrew **"millonario sexy, de nuevo soltero, busca novia con nueva personalidad que guste de la cocina y no tenga alucinaciones" **Hansford.**

**Serena **"En el cielo correteo a Nefly" **Hansford**

**Rei **"Debí haber hecho un master en reparación rápida de ascensores" **Hino.**

**Diamante **"artista callejero con exquisito gusto, busca modelo que pose desnuda, preferentemente joven, puesta a hacer feliz al artista en cualquier momento" **Black.**

**En fin, sin más que decir me despido.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	31. Chapter 31 Te amo

**Te amo****.**

"_Amo como ama el amor. No conozco otra __razón para amar que amarte. ¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decirte es que te amo?"_

_Fernando Pessoa__ (1888.1935) Poeta Portugués._

Michiru sonrió, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizadas al ver el miembro erecto de Andrew, nunca había estado con un hombre, pero deseaba que Andrew fuera el primero, siempre lo había deseado así. Nunca había visto un pene, salvo en libros de ciencia o en películas, pero aun así, sintiendo una mezcla de deseo al ver el grosor del miembro viril y un poco de miedo ante lo desconocido llevo sus manos a aquella parte del cuerpo de Andrew, sintiendo la tibieza de ese miembro del cuerpo de él.

Andrew dejo escapar un sonido gutural al sentir las manos de su amiga sobre su miembro erecto, por un momento su instinto animal se quiso imponer y ceder ante el placer, pero la razón le gano a la excitación al recordar a Makoto y la separo de su lado.

-¡No Michiru!.- Le habló enérgicamente, saliendo de la regadera para enredarse una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo el cual estaba empapado y con algunos restos de espuma en el abdomen.

-Andrew.- Lo miró Michiru con ojos llorosos.- ¿Por qué me rechazas?... ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Andrew abrió la puerta del baño y salió hacia su habitación, mojando en su camino el piso y la alfombra.

-Vístete Michiru.- Dijo el.- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Michiru se acercó a el por detrás y con la yema de sus dedos le acaricio la espina dorsal, pero el enseguida se volteó desviando un poco la mirada para no verla.

-Andrew, yo te amo, siempre te he amado. Quiero que seas el primero en mi vida.- Dijo ella.- Por favor Andrew. No tienes novia por ahora, Reika está muerta, y terminaste tu relación con Makoto… ¿Por qué no puedes verme como mujer?... ¿Acaso no te parezco atractiva?

-No es eso Michiru.- Respondió Andrew levantando del piso el vestido de su amiga para dárselo.- Eres preciosa, pero yo solo te veo como una amiga, no te amo.

Michiru dejó escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos y se acercó a él, tratando de besarlo, pero Andrew la tomo fuertemente de los hombros.

-¡Entiende que no Michiru!.- Exclamó el.- Entre tú y yo no va a suceder nada. Entiende eso, yo te estimo mucho, pero no te amo y no me voy a aprovechar de ti.

-¿Por qué Andrew?- Preguntó ella.- Siempre te has revolcado con la que se te da la gana aunque no sean tus novias… ¿Por qué ahora no quieres?... Soy virgen Andrew y quiero que tú seas el primero, quiero ser solo tuya.

Andrew desvió su mirada, en otra época de su vida, si Michiru se le hubiera ofrecido así hubiera pensado en aceptar inmediatamente, pero en ese momento ya no miraba las cosas de la misma manera.

-Lo siento Michiru. Aquí no pasara nada.- Dijo Andrew.- Y por favor, vístete y sal de mi cuarto o tendré que ser yo mismo quien te saque. Por favor Michiru, no hagas las cosas difíciles.

Michiru tomó su vestido en color turquesa y se vistió de nuevo con él, sintiéndose humillada y llorando en silencio.

-Es por Makoto… ¿Verdad?

-Mi relación con Makoto ya terminó así que no veo porque tienes que estármela mencionando.- Dijo Andrew.

-Andrew, yo no soy como las demás.- Dijo Michiru.- Soy virgen, he guardado mi virginidad que es lo mejor de mí para que seas tú el primero. ¿Acaso no valoras eso o quieres por esposa a una del montón que ya haya pasado por las manos de muchos?

-Michiru. Eres virgen porque así lo has querido tu.- Le respondió Andrew.- Valoro tu amistad, además la virginidad no es una virtud, en ti hay mucho más que eso. Pero no te amo. Ahora vístete y sal.

Michiru finalmente salió cabizbaja de la habitación y Andrew cerró la puerta con llave, regresando de nuevo a la ducha.

-0-0-0-

Mina se encontraba subiendo escaleras arriba, guiándose con su bastón, cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercaban y unos sollozos. Enseguida percibió que era Michiru, conocía su manera de llorar.

-Michiru… ¿Eres tú?

Michiru trato de aclararse la garganta.

-Minako. Yo, ya estoy por irme. Solo pase a despedirme de Andrew.

Mina arqueó una de sus cejas al escuchar hablar a Michiru.

-Me habías dicho que irías al baño.- Dijo Mina.- ¿Qué sucede?...Has estado llorando… ¿Verdad?

-Nada.- TitubeÓ Michiru.- Yo estoy bien. Solo pase a despedirme de Andy. Nos vemos Minako.

Mina escuchó los pasos de Michiru tras ella y la llamó.

-Michiru.

-Dime.-

-No pierdas más tu tiempo con Andrew.- Dijo Mina.- Ya una vez te dije que te quitaras esa obsesión de encima. Por favor. Que el haya terminado su relación con Makoto no significa que te amé. Sé que suena cruel, pero así es.

Michiru caminó escaleras abajo y Minako se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, el cual la hizo esperar un momento pero finalmente le abrió.

-Mina… ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Andrew que estaba con el cabello humedecido y vistiendo solo un pantalón de lana en color negro.

Minako entro dentro de la habitación de su hermano buscando donde sentarse.

-Es lo que yo te pregunto a ti hermano… ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Mina que percibió el olor a jabón proveniente desde el baño.- Acabas de salir de la ducha… ¿Verdad?

Andrew se sentó sobre la cama.

-Sí, acabo de terminar de bañarme. Sucedió algo un poco… inesperado.- Dijo Andrew.- Bueno, muchas veces sospeche que Michiru sentía algo más por mí, pero pensé que era pasajero, nunca le dije nada para no hacerla sentir mal esperando que se quitara esa obsesión que tiene conmigo en su cabeza pero hoy… Me siento mal por decirlo, pero bueno, trato de seducirme.

Minako movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Pobre Michiru.- Dijo Minako.- Aunque seguro en otro tiempo no te hubieras negado a rechazarla. Has cambiado mucho.

-No es correcto aprovecharme de los sentimientos de ella.- Dijo Andrew.- Además no la amo.

-Claro, porque en realidad amas a otra.

-No hay ninguna otra.

-Makoto.

Andrew miro detenidamente a su hermana, sin duda era difícil ocultarle a ella sus sentimientos.

-Hemos terminado.

-Eso no quiere decir que no la ames.- Dijo Minako.- Andrew, yo estoy segura de que la amas, de que lo que decías sentir por ella no era capricho y no me creo eso de que la hayas olvidado de la noche a la mañana. No se las razones por las que hayan terminado, si se pelearon o hayan tenido un desacuerdo, pero si la amas trata de arreglar tus problemas con ella. Yo estoy segura de que ella también te ama.

-Ni hablar Minako.- Dijo Andrew.- Eso es algo que no tiene remedio. Makoto no es para mí.

Andrew se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Minako… ¿Podrías salir de mi habitación?.- Pidió Andrew.- Me voy a vestir, tengo unas cosas que hacer y saldré de casa. A ti te dejare en casa de Tio Demian

-De acuerdo.

-0-0-0-

Amy bajó molesta del automóvil de su novio y entró dentro del departamento, del cual ella tenía llave a pesar de no vivir con él.

-Amy… ¡Deja de ignorarme, te estoy hablando!

-¿Quieres dejar de repetirme lo mismo una y otra vez Kunzite?- Preguntó molesta Amy.- Sinceramente ya me tienes harta repitiendo lo mismo. Le he salvado la vida a muchas personas que pudieron salir heridas en ese atentado dentro del hotel… ¿Y a ti solo se te ocurre regañarme como si hubiera hecho algo malo Kunzite?... ¡Hasta el comandante Wakamatzu me felicito!

-Pero yo soy tu superior y no te ordene que aparecieras en ningún momento en medio de la acción. Tu deber era estarías haber estado con Sasuke encargada del manejo de los sistemas de redes. Solo eso.

Amy se sintió molesta por las palabras de su novio.

-¿Por qué menosprecias mi trabajo Kunzite?.- Molesta Amy.- ¿Qué era lo que querías?... ¡Una mujer a la cual tener en tu casa cocinando, limpiando, con la escoba en mano, un delantal y cocinando!... Pues no Kunzite, yo no nací para ser ama de casa.- Le gritó Amy.- Yo siempre supe que esto era lo que quería ser, luche mucho para ganarme el lugar en el que estoy ahora y no voy a dejarlo solo porque te sientes herido en tu ego de macho

Kunzite se acercó a su novia y la tomo del brazo fuertemente.

-¡Que no entiendes que no es ningún orgullo de macho Amy!.- Exclamó Kunzite.- Por mi puedes dedicarte a lo que sea, puedes ser lo mejor en lo que te propongas, ganar un sueldo mayor que el mío, no me importaría… ¿Pero porque de entre tantas profesiones elegiste esta que es tan peligrosa?... ¿Qué será el día en que tengamos hijos Amy?...

Amy se le quedó mirando retadoramente y unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

-¿Quieres tener tu hijos Kunzite Nakamura?.- Preguntó Amy.- Valla, ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido pensar en primera instancia que quisiera algo en serio conmigo, mucho menos formar una familia.

-Contigo lo quiero todo Amy.- Dijo Kunzite.- Te amo… ¿No entiendes eso?... No quiero que te arriesgues, que estés en peligro constante, el solo hecho de pensar que pudieran herirte… ¡Por favor Amy!... Te apoyo en lo que tú quieras pero deja esto.

Amy se soltó del agarre de su novio y dió unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No me pidas eso Kunzite.- Se limpió Amy las lágrimas.- El día en que tu dejes la policía, ese día entonces hablamos, porque te recuerdo que tú también estas en peligro dentro de esta profesión. Ser hombre no te hace inmune a las balas. Ahora déjame salir porque quiero largarme a casa.

Amy estaba a punto de salir, pero al llegar a la puerta sintió que la vista se le nublaba y como si todo diera vueltas alrededor de ella, por lo que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Amy.- Se acercó Kunzite tomándola por los hombros.- ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Estás bien?

Amy sentía que las fuerzas le faltaban para hablar y se desvaneció en los brazos de Kunzite, el cual histérico la llevo dentro recostándola sobre el sofá, reanimándola con un poco de alcohol.

-Amy, mi amor… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba Kunzite con nerviosismo sentado al borde del sofá.

-No es nada.- Dijo Amy.- Solo fue un bajón de presión. O eso creo.

Amy trato de ponerse de pie, pero Kunzite se lo impidió.

-No por favor.- Habló Kunzite y la tomo en brazos.- Deja te llevo a la cama, creo que necesitas descansar. Cuando te sientas mejor te llevare a tu casa y mañana iremos a visitar a un médico. Te he notado un poco demacrada estos días.

-No tengo nada.- Habló Amy cariñosamente acariciando una de las mejillas de su novio.- Gracias por preocuparte por mí y si quieres que este bien no me presiones tanto. Es solo eso Kun, he estado muy presionada contigo y con Wakamatzu, él es muy exigente.

-¡Al demonio con Wakamatzu!.- Molesto Kunzite.- Lo más importante eres tú, después tú y siempre tú.

-0-0-0-

Hace ya poco más de dos horas Makoto había llegado a la casa de Andrew, esa de la que solamente ella y algunos cuantos sabían, incluida ahora Hotaru, con quien conversaba a solas en la habitación de Andrew.

-Es complejo.- Dijo Makoto.- Me agrada besarlo, por supuesto que me agrada, me gusta sentir sus brazos, sus caricias. Me siento bien cuando me toca, pero hay ciertas cosas que me incomodan y me desespero… Sé que él quiere sexo y es normal, pero es difícil. Él no me ha presionado, pero tengo miedo de que en algún momento se enfade y se valla a ir con otra. Mira Hotaru, yo lo amo, pero hubo alguna ocasión en la que intento tocarme bajo la ropa… Sé que es Andrew, y me duele porque sé que él me ama, que no me lastimaría, que sus intenciones no son hacerme daño, pero no me gusta Hotaru, no puedo evitar recordar lo que me sucedió y me siento utilizada.- Makoto hizo una pausa y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.- Siento como si me hubieran robado algo que debería haber sido solo para Andrew y aunque él lo sabe me da vergüenza que me vea, bueno que se imagine como sucedieron las cosas.

Makoto se levantó y tomó un pañuelo desechable que se encontraba dentro de una caja y se limpió las lágrimas, para después nuevamente sentarse en la cama.

Hotaru se quedó pensativa un momento escuchando a Makoto.

-Es por eso que me cambie de nombre, porque no me gusta recordar toda esa asquerosidad que no puedo olvidar. Me dolió ver morir a mis padres, a mi hermana y por ello me cambie de nombre, para terminar de alguna manera con todo este dolor y poder hacer que mi hermana a través de mi lograra sus sueños... ¿Sabes?... Ella era magnifica, fuerte, ruda, aguerrida, ella quería ser abogada, quería especializarse en el derecho penal, defender las causas justas, ella quería llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para que se encarcelara a esos desgraciados y a Serenity.

Hotaru se quedó pensativa, escuchando a Makoto.

-¿Y qué era lo que tu querías hacer de tu vida Makoto?... ¿Qué es lo que te gustaba hacer?- Preguntó Hotaru.- Me refiero a lo que deseabas hacer antes, cuando tus padres y tu hermana aun vivían.

Makoto dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo, deseaba muchas cosas.- Dijo Makoto.- Me gustaba mucho cocinar. Solía inscribirme a cursos de repostería, comprar libros de cocina... ¿Sabes?... Makoto odiaba la cocina, a ella no le gustaba, siempre se quemaba con el aceite.

_Flash Back..._

_Makoto que vestía un delantal en color verde miraba a su hermana con el gesto fruncido, luchando inútilmente porque el arroz se prestara para preparar el rollo de sushi._

_-¡No puedo!- Exclamó frustrada.- Este arroz no sirve Lita._

_Lita soltó una risita ante el comentario de su hermana y tomo el makisu, enrollándolo con facilidad._

_-No es que no sirva Mako.- Se burló Lita.- Lo que pasa es que lo estás haciendo mal_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-También me agradaba mucho escribir.- Dijo Makoto.- Me gustaba mucho leer novelas y escribir era mi fascinación, bueno aun lo sigue siendo, es la parte de Lita que no pude dejar atrás. Cuando lo hago es como un desahogo, como una liberación. Makoto no era así, ella odiaba las novelas, a veces leía mis escritos porque le insistía, pero era muy perezosa para leer, ella por el contrario amaba las artes marciales de todo tipo, aunque a mí honestamente me aburrían.

_Flash Back..._

_Lita se encontraba dentro del gimnasio de la preparatoria, más bien precisamente en el área de Karate, donde su hermana practicaba aquel arte marcial del que ya había alcanzado el grado de cinta negra y ahora estaba ya cerca de alcanzar el primer dan. Ella a diferencia de Makoto estaba inscrita en el taller de cocina, pero ese día la profesora se había ausentado y había acudido al gimnasio a esperar que Makoto terminara su práctica, aunque comenzaba a aburrirse, por lo que abrió su computadora portatil para escribir un poco._

_-¡Lita!- Escuchó de pronto la voz de su hermana, quien la miraba sudorosa.- He terminado mi practica... ¿Has visto como me lucí hoy?... Saque de combate a Shotaro._

_-¿Perdón?- Preguntó Lita._

_Makoto movió negativamente la cabeza._

_-Ya se, de seguro te aburriste.- Dijo Makoto dejándose caer pesadamente en el piso.- Aunque espero que el día del torneo estés atenta.- Makoto se quedó mirando la computadora portátil de su hermana y leyó en voz baja lo que había escrito Lita: "Muchas veces es difícil comprender los caminos de la vida. Aún recuerdo como lloré cuando termine mi relación con Kishiro, creí que sería para siempre y que no podría sobrevivir sin él, mas sin embargo, ahora lo veo solamente como un recuerdo hermoso de mi adolescencia, como un amor inocente. Es curioso, recuerdo aun, que Keitaro me desagrado el primer momento que me acerque a él, si alguien me hubiera dicho en el pasado que me casaría con él y que llegaría a amarlo tanto hubiera soltado una carcajada, mas sin embargo, en unas horas será mi marido."_

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-Suena interesante Lita.- Respondió Makoto dándole un trago a la botella de agua que se encontraba dentro de su mochila.- Aunque seguro tardare en leerlo, como todo. Tiene un enfoque romántico sin caer en lo empalagoso, o al menos eso me parece... ¿Tienes el titulo?_

_Lita tomo una bocanada de aire._

_-Aun no.- Respondió.- Es muy fácil escribir una historia. Elegir el titulo siempre me parece de lo más complejo. He pensado en llamarlo "Vidas cruzadas". Tratará de una joven a la cual tras ocurrirle una desgracia, tiene un accidente donde queda lisiada, el hombre que era el amor de su vida se aleja de ella no pudiendo soportarlo, intentara suicidarse de muchas maneras hasta que conoce a Keitaro, un joven que al principio le parece desagradable, pero con el cual entabla una amistad. Keitaro se enamorara de ella, pero ella seguirá aferrada por mucho tiempo con Kishiro, tendrá que pasar por muchas cosas desagradables, que la lleven a valorar el amor verdadero de Keitaro._

_-Linda historia. Eres mi orgullo Lita._

_-Y tú el mío Makoto._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Ya veo.- Habló Hotaru después de que Makoto hubiera terminado de hablar.- Aunque me gustaría que habláramos un poco más sobre ti. Quizá en otro momento podríamos hablar de tu hermana... ¿Crees que el hecho de haberte cambiado de nombre ayuda en algo?... ¿Te hace feliz hacer lo que a ella le hubiera gustado y haber dejado lo que amabas de lado?

-Es complejo contestar esa pregunta.- Dijo Makoto.- A pesar de que me cambie el nombre, me hice la himenoplastia y quise vivir la vida de ella, jamás he olvidado quien soy, pero prefiero ocultarlo porque me da mucha vergüenza... ¿Que si soy feliz habiendo dejado mi vida de lado y queriendo hacer lo que ella amaba?... Depende de cómo lo apliquemos. Mira, por una parte me es aburrido todo lo que tenga que ver con Karate o con Kendo, he tomado cursos e incluso Rei ha tratado de entrenarme en Kendo, pero no logro avanzar porque siempre lo abandono y para logar algo hay que perseverar. Admiro a quienes han practicado esas disciplinas, como mi difunta hermana y el difunto Tamahome o Rei, pero a mí personalmente no me gusta. En cuanto a mi carrera, eso es aún más complejo, yo siempre quise estudiar gastronomía, tener un restaurante... ¿Pero sabes una cosa?... Sinceramente si me enamore de mi profesión de abogada, estando en la universidad le tome amor a esa carrera, es muy interesante en cada una de sus ramas y a futuro me gustaría quizá especializarme en el área penal, aunque también me gustaría estudiar gastronomía, tener un restaurante y publicar la historia que estoy escribiendo en homenaje al amor de mi difunta hermana y el difunto Tamahome.

-Ya veo. Hay demasiadas cosas que te gustan y que te hacen feliz.- Dijo Hotaru.- Tienes muchos proyectos.

Makoto dibujo una sonría en su rostro.

-Y creo que esos solamente son algunos.- Dijo Makoto.

-¿Te gustaría hablarme de otros proyectos que tengas en mente?... ¿Entra Andrew en esos proyectos?

Makoto tomo y soltó aire.

-Si, por supuesto. Me gustaría tener a Andrew por siempre. Honestamente lo veo en mi futuro, aunque tampoco quisiera desesperarlo con todo esto. Cuando me acerque a Andrew no imagine que pudiera sentir el mas mínimo aprecio por él, pero ahora él es demasiado importante, no, esa no es la manera de decirlo, mejor dicho, es la persona más importante en mi vida. Si fue duro perder a mis padres, e incluso a Makoto con quien tenía una relación demasiado estrecha por ser gemelas, te puedo asegurar que perder a Andrew me dolería muchísimo más.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba en el centro comercial Jubangai, entrando de tienda en tienda, probándose un vestido y otro, pero nada parecía quitarle el aburrimiento. Se sentía sola, a pesar de saber que los guardaespaldas que Andrew había contratado la seguían, cuidando de su seguridad.

De un tiempo a la fecha se sentía sola. La relacion de Amy con Kunzite iba mejor cada día, aunque de vez en cuando tenían sus altibajos, incluso no le sorprendería sin un día Amy se plantara frente a ella y Makoto y les dijera "Amigas, me voy a vivir con Kunzite", después de todo... ¿Porque no podría hacerlo?... Kunzite vivía solo, puesto que al igual que Amy era proveniente de un pueblo. En cuanto a Makoto, ella aunque con problemas psicológicos, los cuales le daba gusto ya comenzaba a superar y a pesar de lo cruel que había sido la vida con ella, tenía a Andrew, quien había demostrado amarla ferviente e incondicionalmente, y eso le daba gusto a Makoto, pues siempre quiso que superara sus miedos, verla feliz y radiante.

En cuanto a su vida misma, Rei si bien había sufrido con la muerte de su abuelo y su hermano, comprendía que al sufrimiento de Makoto se le sumaba el trauma, pues ella había sido abusada, había visto morir a sus padres, a su hermana, a Tamahome, había sentido el miedo de ser asesinada. El sufrimiento de Makoto le parecia aún más terrible que el de ella, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse sola y tampoco dudaría que en algún momento Makoto decidiera irse a vivir con Andrew... ¿Que podría detenerla?... Andrew la amaba y era paciente, por su parte Makoto, aunque nunca lo decía abiertamente, sabía que lo amaba, pues conocía tan bien a Makoto que sabía que era lo que sentía a pesar de que muchas veces guardara silencio.

Diamante, su querido amigo Diamante. Se sintió estúpida al haber creído que quizá el sentía algo por ella, al seguir guardando ese tierno amor de niña, pero ya estaba dicho: Diamante tenía a su musa inspiradora, y esa no era ella.

Miro una de las bancas vacías que adornaban el centro comercial y tomo asiento, sintiéndose cansada por el peso de las bolsas. Sintiéndose nostálgica al mirar a algunas parejas caminar tomadas de la mano, mientras ella no tenía a nadie.

-Cuanta soledad.- Balbuceó para sí misma.- ¿Acaso Rei Hino no merece nada?

Tomo una bocanada de aire y por un momento miro la cafetería que estaba frente a ella, le dieron ganas de entrar y pedir un té de frambuesas, pero no deseaba entrar sola y sentarse sola.

-¿Señorita Hino?- Escuchó a alguien hablar tras ella y tan solo voltear miro a Darien de pie.

-¿Señor Shields?- Balbuceó ella sorprendida de verlo ahí.- Que sorpresa verlo por aquí.

-¿Creía que solo las mujeres acostumbran venir al centro comercial?

-O, por supuesto que no.- Dijo Rei.- más bien debe ser que no imaginaba encontrarme a algún conocido en este momento.

Darien poso sus ojos en las bolsas en el piso que Rei tenía consigo y sonrió.

-Ya veo, como toda mujer es amante de las compras.

-Un poco.- Respondió Rei.- ¿Por qué no se sienta en vez de estar de pie?

-Si no está esperando a alguien, entonces no veo porque no.

Darien tomo asiento junto a Rei.

-De pronto pensé que quizá estaría esperando a su novio. El chico celoso.

Rei rió ante el comentario de su jefe.

-Diamante es solo un buen amigo de la infancia.- Dijo Rei.- Es solamente eso. Solo que me tiene mucho cariño y digamos que es muy sobreprotector.

-Y también un poco histérico.

-Y usted no se queda atrás.- Respondió Rei.- Creo que así solemos ser todos cuando se trata de defender a quienes queremos o apreciamos..- Rei hizo una pausa y tomo una bocanada de aire.- Usted y Andrew se llevan muy bien… ¿Verdad?

-Si.- Respondió Darien.- Se podría decir que somos primo-mejores amigos. Algo así como usted y Makoto. Desde la infancia siempre juntos, a las mismas escuelas, los mismos amigos, los mismos lugares para salir, en fin… aunque bueno, últimamente Andrew ha estado un poco alejado de las salidas entre amigos solteros, para ser exacto desde que comenzó su relación con Makoto.

-Qué curioso.- Sonrió Rei.- Pero es verdad. Ambos pasan mucho tiempo juntos, pero bueno, es natural, se aman y no dudaría que quisieran casarse. Claro después de que pase todo esto. La verdad deseo poder tener calma pronto y que Serenity este tras las rejas.

-Y no dude de que pronto caerá.

Rei miro de nuevo hacia la cafetería, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Darien.

-¿Qué le parece si le invito a tomar un café?

Rei miro con extrañeza a Darien, recordando las veces en que se coqueteaban mutuamente, en que el la acosaba y le parecía ahora extraño conversar con el tranquilamente.

-No me mire así.- Dijo Darien.- Solo a tomar un café. Lamento si en el pasado la incomode.

-No es eso.- Dijo Rei.- Pero me agrada la idea. De hecho justo antes de que usted llegara estaba pensando en tomar te de frambuesa o cappucino de vainilla con canela.

Darien se levantó y tomo las bolsas de Rei, caminando con ella hacia la cafetería.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que Hotaru se hubiera retirado, después de la sesión de casi dos horas en la que Makoto le había estado platicando anécdotas de su vida, logrando que se sintiera un poco mejor consigo misma.

Andrew y Makoto se encontraban en la terraza, sentados en unas sillas a juego con la mesa redonda un poco rustica en la cual tenían servidos algunos platillos como pollo con naranja, arroz, vegetales, te y de postre un pastel de chocolate con cereza. Andrew tomo la espátula para cortar el pastel y corto una gran rebanada sirviéndola en un plato pequeño para después ponerla frente a Makoto.

-Andrew, esa rebanada de pastel es demasiado grande.- Dijo Makoto.

-Pero esta buenísimo.- Dijo Andrew.- O, me habías dicho que no te gustaban las cerezas pero si el chocolate. Lo siento.

Makoto sonrió y tomo un tenedor, cortando con él un trozo de pastel que llevo a su boca.

-Me gustan las cerezas Andrew.- Dijo Makoto quitando una cereza del pastel y metiéndola a su boca, mientras miraba a los ojos a su novio.- Solo que, bueno, así como estúpidamente quise negarme a no cocinar porque a mi hermana no le gustaba, hasta este placer me negué. Discúlpame, sé que es algo estúpido.

Andrew sonrió y tomó una de las manos de su novia.

-No me pidas perdón Luciérnaga. Estas poniendo mucho de tu parte para que la terapia funcione y eso es importante. Sin tu fuerza de voluntad sería imposible.- Andrew hizo una pausa y tomo una bocanada de aire.- Tengo que platicarte algo Luciérnaga, pero no sé cómo lo tomes.

-¿Dime?- Preguntó Makoto dejando el tenedor en el plato, mirando a los ojos a su novio.

-Tú sabes que Michiru siempre fue mi mejor amiga, la persona en quien más confiaba, a quien le contaba mis secretos, le tengo mucho aprecio. Siempre la puse por encima incluso de mis novias.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero todo cambio cuando te conocí a ti. Eres tú la persona en quien más confió y quien conoce cosas intimas de mí que ni siquiera Mina o Michiru saben.

-Gracias por la confianza Andrew.

-Michiru… yo siempre he sabido que le atraigo, bueno yo más bien lo veo como una obsesión, ella creció en una familia muy conservadora y en realidad no se ha dado muchas oportunidades de tratar con otros chicos.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero este día hizo algo que…Michiru trato de seducirme. Naturalmente me opuse.

-¿Cómo?

Andrew tomo una bocanada de aire, ya había engañado a Makoto con Reika y temía que Makoto no creyera en él, que se rompiera ese vínculo de confianza, pero tenía que decírselo.

-Bueno, hasta ahora pocas personas saben que tú y yo tenemos una relacion y eso es por tu bien.- Dijo Andrew.- Michiru creyendo que no volveré contigo esta tarde mientras me duchaba ella entro a la regadera, completamente desnuda… Makoto, te juro que no pasó nada.

Makoto dibujo en su rostro una media sonrisa.

-Te creo.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo Mako.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero claro, cuando tu así lo quieras.

Makoto tomó su rebanada de pastel y se puso de pie, caminando hacia donde se encontraba el futon encima de un tatami, sentándose en el.

-Ven aquí.- Volteó Makoto hacia atrás.- El futon es muy cómodo y siempre tuve ganas de estar acostada en una terraza.

Andrew se quitó los zapatos y caminó descalza hacia donde estaba su novia, sentándose a un lado de ella.

-Pensé que estabas molesta.

-Confió en ti.- Respondió Makoto tomando un trozo de pastel con el tenedor y poniéndolo sobre la boca él.

Andrew abrió la boca saboreando aquel trozo de pastel que el mismo había preparado, si algo le gustaba eran las cerezas con todo, ya sea pastel de queso con cereza o pastel de chocolate con cereza.

-Cocinas delicioso.- Dijo Makoto tomando una porción con el tenedor y comiéndolo.- Pero creo que contigo corro el riesgo de ganar peso. El pollo con naranja tiene muchas calorías y el pastel ni se diga. Pero es delicioso.

-Para mí siempre serás mi Luciérnaga hermosa.

Andrew tomo el plato que ya estaba vacío y lo llevo a la mesa. Cuando regresó miró a Makoto sentada con las piernas cruzadas y mirando hacia el cielo. Sonrió al verla sonreír, luciendo tan tranquila y se sentó detrás de ella quitándole la liga del cabello con la cual sostenía su cabello en una alta coleta, dejando que su hermoso cabello castaño cayera alrededor del cuerpo de ella.

-¿Qué haces Andy?- Preguntó Makoto soltando una risita.

Andrew tomo un mechón del cabello de ella y lo llevo a su nariz, olfateando el olor a jazmines de su cabello que tanto le gustaba.

-Me gusta tu cabello.

Makoto soltó una risita al sentir la respiración de el detrás de su nuca.

-Me habías dicho que te gusta dormir afuera, en este lugar… ¿Verdad?

Andrew paso sus brazos por alrededor de la cintura de ella, aprisionándola en un fuerte abrazo.

-Así es.- Susurró Andrew en voz baja al oído de ella.- Me relaja. Me gusta quedarme dormido aquí, sentir el aire fresco en mi cara y si estoy contigo a mi lado es mucho mejor.

Makoto dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo los labios de Andrew sobre el lóbulo de su oreja. Deseó besarlo y se giró lentamente encontrándose con los ojos azules de él que la miraban, no duró mucho tiempo mirándolo pues sus bocas se buscaron como si hubiesen sido jaladas por la fuerza de un imán.

Andrew sintió como ella abrió su boca, invitándolo a intimar y se abrió paso entre sus labios, encontrándose con la lengua de ella, saboreando el sabor de los labios de ella que tanto le agradaba. La atrajo hacia si con fuerza y sintió como ella le correspondía pues las manos de ella se posaron en su cabello deseosa de profundizar aquel beso.

Makoto, por su parte, disfrutaba de los besos de su amado, de sentir los brazos de el alrededor de su cintura, sus manos que acariciaban su pequeña espalda a través de su blusa de tirantes, mientras ella por su parte bajaba sus delicadas manos femeninas desde la nuca de él, pasando por su cuello deteniéndose en su espalda. Sentía como si dentro de ella algo se encendiera como un volcán en erupción, pues algo dentro de su cuerpo le pedía un poco más.

Él la sintió deseosa, y llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella metiendo por debajo de su blusa, tocándole la espalda, notando como ella se estremecía al contacto de la yema de sus dedos en su piel. Sabía que el sexo podría ser difícil para ella y por ello pensaba dejar que ella sintiera tener la situación controlada, complacerla poco a poco, con paciencia, deteniéndose en el momento en que ella así lo quisiera, hasta que llegara el día en que sus miedos y traumas desaparecieran.

Ambos se separaron apenas un poco y se quedaron mirando las pupilas dilatas del otro. Makoto sintió las manos de Andrew posarse en la abertura de su sostén y levantó las manos invitándolo a que le sacara la blusa. Andrew pareció entender pues lentamente sacó la blusa de ella la cual fue a parar a un lado del tatami.

-Eres preciosa Luciérnaga.- Dijo Andrew con voz entrecortada y poso sus manos en las caderas de Makoto besando suavemente el hermoso tatuaje que lucía en su vientre, escuchando suaves gemidos que salían de la garganta de ella.

Makoto inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de reprimir un gemido que quiso salir de su garganta. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Andrew para sostenerse, pues sentía que estallaría de puro placer al sentir como Andrew con la punta de su lengua le acariciaba el vientre, justo donde tenía el tatuaje, lamiéndola para después besarla con suavidad.

-¡Oh, Andy!- Balbuceó sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

Sintió de pronto que Andrew se detenía y agacho su mirada, encontrándose con las pupilas azules de el que se miraban dilatadas y oscurecidas.

-Quiero verte.- Balbuceó ella con timidez posando sus manos en la camisa de él, comenzando a desabotonársela lentamente con manos temblorosas.

Andrew esbozó una media sonría y atrajo el rostro de ella hacia sí, besándola suavemente, guiando las manos temblorosas de ella que lentamente fueron desabotonándole la camisa hasta que fue a parar también en un lugar del tatami.

Makoto se ruborizó al ver los brazos vigorosos de Andrew, su pecho y su abdomen duro en el cual los músculos estaban bien definidos.

-Ahora ya estamos a la par.- Balbuceó Andrew con voz entrecortada, tomándola entre sus brazos para besarla al principio con suavidad, y después apasionadamente, abriéndose paso en la boca de ella para saborear su lengua, paladeándola, disfrutando del sabor de su saliva, estrechándola entre sus brazos para después tumbarse de espaldas en el tatami, llevándosela a ella consigo, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento.

Makoto por su parte sintió estremecerse al sentir el pecho de Andrew contra el suyo haciendo fricción, aquella sensación de sentir la piel de el contra su piel le parecía deliciosa y mientras sentía como el acariciaba la piel de su espalda desnuda ella poso sus manos en el rostro de él, intensificando el beso, deseando darle y recibir más placer del que ya estaba sintiendo.

De un momento a otro, ambos rodaron en el tatami, ella quedando ahora acostada de espaldas y el encima de ella.

Makoto sonrió al mirar el rostro de el apenas separado del de ella por escasos centímetros y llevó sus manos al pecho de él, acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos, trazando las líneas que dividían cada uno de sus músculos.

Andrew emitió un sonido gutural de placer y tomó una de las manos de ella, besándole suavemente la palma de la mano, acercándose después a su cara, besándole el mentón, hasta detenerse en una de sus mejillas para finalmente posar sus labios en la base donde terminaba su oído y comenzaba su cuello.

-Andrew.- Balbuceó Makoto con voz jadeante.

Andrew se detuvó y se apoyó con sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella para evitar dejar caer su peso en Makoto.

-¿Te estoy incomodando?- Preguntó Andrew acariciándole suavemente los labios con su dedo pulgar.

Makoto movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No te detengas.- Balbuceó ella sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.-

Andrew le regaló una sonrisa y se acercó pegando su nariz con la de ella, mirando el color verde de sus ojos muy de cerca.

-Solo me detendré cuando tú me lo pidas.- Dijo Andrew con voz ronca.- Tu eres quien decide… ¿De acuerdo?

Makoto le hechó los brazos al cuello y el la beso una vez en los labios, acariciando con sus manos grandes la cintura de ella, después sus senos cuyos pezones estaban endurecidos bajo la tela de encaje en color rosa pálido del sostén.

-¡Oh!- Gimió Makoto cuando sintió como los labios de él dejaban un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta detenerse en su clavícula. Se sentía tan bien al sentir la boca de él besándole, que deseó sentir los labios húmedos de él besando sus senos.- Bésame.

Andrew pareció entender y comenzó a besar suavemente el nacimiento de los senos de ella hasta toparse con la fina tela de encaje en color rosa del sostén, que aunque hermosa y elegante le estorbaba, por lo cual metió sus manos por debajo de la espalda de Makoto hasta encontrar el sujetador y desabrochárselo, despojándola de esa prenda lentamente hasta dejar a la vista los dos hermosos senos en cuya cumbre estaban los dos pezones rosados como botones de rosa.

-¿Así está mejor?- Preguntó Andrew mientras llevaba sus labios a uno de los senos de ella, delineando con la punta de su lengua la areola para finalmente cerrar los labios sobre el pezón, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el otro seno de Makoto.

-Si.- Gimió Makoto que instintivamente cerró sus ojos y llevó sus manos al cabello de él para después deslizarlas hasta acariciar la espalda de su amado.

Andrew gimió al sentir las uñas de ella encajarse suavemente en su espalda y mientras su boca pasaba a acariciar el otro seno, sus manos delinearon la cintura de Makoto, hasta detenerse en el cierre de su pantalón, el cual desabotono para bajar el cierre lentamente.

Makoto al sentir que Andrew iba bajando el cierre de su patentaron abrió los ojos, se inclinó un poco y tomó la manos de Andrew deteniéndolo.

Andrew levantó su rostro y miró un deje de preocupación en los ojos de Makoto.

-Andy.- Balbuceó ella con cierto temor en su voz.

Andrew supo que quizá ella aún no se sentía preparada para ir un poco más allá y le regaló una sonrisa, buscando la boca de ella con la suya para besarla suavemente.

-Andrew, lo siento yo…

-Está bien Luciérnaga.- Balbuceó en los labios de ella, mirándola tiernamente a los ojos mientras sus manos acariciaban las mejillas de ella.- No digas nada. Te amo, quiero ir a tu ritmo. Avanzar como tú quieras.

Makoto sonrió y enredó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Andrew, deslizando sus manos suavemente desde arriba hacia abajo, pellizcándolo suavemente, hasta que tímidamente poso sus manos en el trasero de él, apretujándolo suavemente por encima del pantalón, levantando un poco la pelvis para sentir la fricción del miembro abultado de Andrew dentro de su pantalón.

Andrew dejo escapar un gruñido de su garganta, sintiéndose excitado al sentir como ella tímidamente lo tocaba, notando que era la primera vez que ella tenía un contacto tan íntimo con un hombre de manera voluntaria. Naturalmente su cuerpo le pedía más, deseaba desnudarla, hacerle el amor completamente, pero logro controlarse.

-Te amo.- Confesó Makoto por primera vez, mirando las pupilas dilatadas de Andrew y sintiendo un calor profundo en sus mejillas al confesarlo.- Sé que nunca te lo he dicho, pero te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo mi amor.

Andrew sonrió al escucharla decir sus sentimientos, ciertamente ya conocía lo que ella sentía por él, no necesitaba las palabras para saberlo, incluso le había escuchado decírselo cuando lo había creído inconsciente, aquella vez cuando Jedite le había disparado sin éxito.

-Y suena hermoso en tus labios.- Respondió Andrew besándole la frente, disfrutando de la fricción de los senos de ella contra su pecho.- Yo también te amo Luciérnaga.

-0-0-0-

Diamante llegó al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Rei, pues durante poco más de una semana había estado tratando de localizarla por teléfono y nunca le contestaba, había ido a visitarla y nunca estaba, parecía como si se estuviera escondiendo de él.

Dio media vuelta para tomar el pasillo por donde vivía Rei y entonces la miro ahí, tan hermosa como siempre, vistiendo una falda negra y una blusa de manga corta en color morado. Mas sin embargo, al ver que junto a ella estaba Darien Shields sintió como si la sangre hirviera dentro de él.

-Bien, la señorita Hino ya está a salvo en su casa.- Escuchó Diamante que Darien le decía a Rei.

-Tampoco soy una princesita debilucha Darien.- Sonrió Rei.- Se cómo defenderme. Recuerda que mi abuelo era dueño de un dojo y siempre practiqué ese arte marcial.

Darien sonrió al verla frente a él, tan hermosa, delgada y de cuerpo pequeño.

-No lo parece. Ha decir verdad usted parece una señorita muy frágil.

-Pero no lo soy. Se defenderme sola y soy muy independiente.

Diamante se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, sin escuchar el resto de la conversación y sin que Rei se diera cuenta siquiera de que él estaba cerca.

-Bueno señor Shields. Ahora si me disculpa es muy tarde y tengo que dormir.

Rei se dio vuelta para abrir su departamento y sintió de pronto que Darien la tomaba del antebrazo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme señor Shields?

-¿Entonces como debería de llamarlo?... ¿Darien?- Preguntó Rei extrañada.

-No veo porque no. Ese es mi nombre.

-Me sentiría muy incómoda… a decir verdad…

-Por favor. No me gusta que me hable con tanta formalidad.

Rei dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-De acuerdo Darien. Pero con la condición de que usted deje de llamarme Señorita Hino y me llame simplemente Rei.

Finalmente, Rei se acercó impulsivamente a el dándole un abrazo, el cual el correspondió.

-Muchas gracias por el café.- Dijo Rei.- Nunca creí que pudiera estar tanto tiempo con usted sin discutir señor… perdón… Darien.

-Gracias a usted por su compañía Rei.

Después de que Darien se fuera, Rei entró a su departamento, sacó el teléfono de su bolsa y miro tres llamadas perdidas de Diamante. Tenía días que evitaba encontrarse con él, por alguna extraña razón le daba miedo saber que pudiera tener a alguien en su vida.

-¡Ya Rei!.- Exclamó para si misma.- Diamante es solo tu amigo. Solo eso, no te quieras parecer a la obsesiva de Kahio.

Rei se dejó caer pesadamente en un sofá para después revisar mensajes de texto que tenía perdidos, uno de Amy y otro de Makoto, ambas avisándole que dormirían fuera.

-Al menos ellas tienen con quien pasar la noche.- Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá, caminando por el departamento, sintiéndose sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Entró a su cuarto para vestirse con su pijama y dibujó una sonrisa llena de tristeza al ver el óleo que le había regalado Diamante.

-Ya no seré mas tu pequeña amatista.

Escuchó como de pronto afuera las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer y se asomó por la ventana, sintiéndose sola, derramando algunas lágrimas, sentía una pena en su corazón y no sabía porque. Hubiera deseado que Makoto o Amy estuvieran con ella para que la escucharan, pero de pronto se sintió egoísta, pues sabía que seguramente sus amigas en ese momento estarían felices.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos ****días después.**

Makoto se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar los hot cakes, mientras Amy y Rei terminaban de poner la mesa.

-Listo chicas.- Se acercó Makoto a la mesa llevando los hot cakes en plato poniéndolos en medio de la mesa.- Tomen los que deseen y prepárenlos a su gusto.

Rei se sentó en su lugar y tomo uno de los hot cakes untándole mantequilla y mermelada de fresa, pero sus ojos de pronto se posaron en Amy que últimamente tenia cara de malestar.

-¿Te sientes mal Amy-chan?

Amy levanto su vista, mirando a sus dos amigas.

-Chicas. Tengo algo que decirles.

Makoto se sentó en su lugar y tomó una de las manos de su amiga.

-Amy, no nos asuste así.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Estas bien?

Amy miro a Rei y después a Makoto.

-Chicas. Estoy embarazada.- Dijo Amy.- Van a ser tías. No estaba en mis planes pero, bueno, voy a tener un bebe.

Rei se levantó de su lugar y abrazo efusivamente a Amy.

-¡Amiga, felicidades!- Exclamó Rei.

-Gracias Rei-chan.

Makoto también se levantó y abrazó a su amiga.

-¡Que hermosa noticia Amy!.- Exclamó Makoto.- ¡Voy a ser tía!... Un bebe tuyo y de tu querido Kun.

-Y aun no se lo he dicho.

-¿Y eso porque?- Pregunto Makoto.

Amy estaba a punto de hablar, cuando el sonido de un golpe en la puerta las interrumpió.

-¡Dejen chicas, ustedes disfruten el desayuno, yo abro!- Dijo Makoto emocionada que se dirigió a abrir la puerta para cuando al abrirla sorprender al no mirar a nadie.

Pensó por algún momento que sería algún niño hijo de los vecinos, pero entonces algo llamó su atención: en la puerta había algunos recortes e imágenes pegados. Eran recortes donde decían frases como: "Asesina ¡No dejaste nacer a tu propio hijo!"... "¿Habría sido niña o niño?", fotografías de bebes en las que decían frases como "mami, no me dejaste vivir… ¿Por qué permitiste que le pusieran fin a mi vida? Yo no tuve la culpa de que papá haya sido un violador. Hubiéramos sido tan felices mami, yo me quería llamar Makoto, como tú"…

**Hola de nuevo, aquí esta Made con su nuevo ****capítulo, a que creen, Made ya está escribiendo el capítulo final de "Ángel Caído", pero como los finales me cuestan me he tardado horrores, les aviso, en total serán 40 capítulos así que faltan 9 más por publicar.**

**En fin sin ****más que decir, me despido enviándoles saluditos a todos mis lectores: Nickypedia (querida amiga tú ya no sabes que más pasara muajaja, y gracias por tu aporte para el rincón, si esto fuera una serie de televisión tu serias parte del equipo técnico y la encargada de las parodias), Omar (amigo espero te agrade la participación de Hotaru, muchas gracias por tu aporte de información sobre trastornos psicológicos, sin duda serias también otro más del equipo técnico de producción), Patty Ramírez de Chiba(mi hermanita perdida, la parte dulce y tierna de la que Made carece, me encanta tu humor y lo sabes, sin duda serias la comentarista de la historia), Diana (querida amiga Mars -Fan tu sin duda serias la que ve los detalles que los demás no captan, checarías errores como, Makoto no hizo bien la escena de la caída de la cama o la que diría "Mira, a ese personaje le hace falta un lazarillo").**

**También**** agradezco a deshyfarbausten (gracias por tu lindo mensaje), VientoAguaMarina (gracias a ti también por los mensajes), Hotaru No Hikaru (amiga sé que aún no lees esta parte pero gracias por leer por adelantado la escena hot de Andy y Mako, gracias por tus ideas para los títulos de los capítulos), Leonor de Eboli (no sé si algún día leas esto, pero igual gracias por el poema que aún faltan capítulos para utilizarlo), gracias a Malkav, Shaoran009, Jen Madisson (amiga gracias por tu apoyo y un gusto conocerte), Ammonet (gracias por el regalo), Sailor Alluminem Siren, Lesval, steffany19 (gracias por agregarme a favoritos), MarinaQuino.**

**En fin, ahora si me extendí en las notas finales por lo que por falta de espacio no habrá rincón del a Nickypedia en esta ocasión. Una cosa, mi querida amiga Hotaru no Hikaru me ha sugerido títulos o frases para los capítulos venideros, si se les ocurre alguna que quisieran o algún título sugiéranlo y los pondré en los créditos, saben que sus ideas para títulos y frases serán bien recibidos.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	32. Chapter 32 Tu bendición, mi maldición

**Tu bendición, mi maldición.**

_"Lo que para unos puede ser la mayor de las dichas, para otros puede ser la peor de las desdichas"_

_Frase por Mademoiselle Rousseau, Titulo por Hotaru no Hikaru_

Makoto al ver aquellos recortes sintió que la ira y el miedo se apoderaban de ella. Nadie salvo Amy, Rei, Zafiro y Andrew sabían lo que le había ocurrido en su pasado. Ademas de claro estaba, Tamahome y su difunta hermana Makoto, quienes habían muerto en el pasado.

Sintió que las mandíbulas se le tensaban, sintió ganas de gritar, golpear a aquella persona que había osado juzgarla con tanta facilidad cuando muy posiblemente ni conociera los motivos por los que se había sometido a un legrado. Nunca se había arrepentido de la decisión que había tomado, ni se arrepentía en ese momento y sabía que nunca se arrepentiría.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y salieron de sus ojos, no de arrepentimiento, sino de rabia al saber que alguien se atrevía a meter el dedo en la llaga apenas cuando ella creía ver una luz en su vida, cuando poco a poco estaba saliendo de ese laberinto de oscuridad en que todo era odio, tristeza y miedo.

-Makoto, los hot cakes están deliciosos.- Escuchó la voz de Rei proveniente desde dentro del departamento, pero le pareció como si estuviera muy lejana.

-Mako… ¿Qué tanto haces afuera?- Escucho la voz de Amy.- Rei está comiendo desaforadamente y yo te estoy esperando para comer. No puedes hacer esperar tanto a una mujer embarazada.

Makoto levanto los ojos hacia debajo de la puerta y miro que con letras rojas recortadas de alguna revista estaba escrito: Loca Esquizofrénica.

Todo aquello sin duda le parecía una burla, alguien que se quería aprovechar de su sufrimiento, pero no entendía porque la llamaban esquizofrénica. El llanto no se hizo esperar y las lágrimas fueron acompañadas con sollozos que no pudo reprimir, tratando de imaginar quien podría haberle hecho broma tan cruel.

¿Amy? Definitivamente no, Amy era una amiga dulce, noble, que habiéndole alguna vez contado que era su hermana a quien le había sucedido todo eso, jamas juzgó y estaba segura que Amy eso tampoco lo hubiera contado ni siquiera a sus ex parejas.

¿Rei? Rei tampoco. Rei desde un principio había mostrado ser desde el principio una mujer un poco seca y con poca facilidad para demostrar sentimientos, pero aun con eso una amiga leal e incondicional, apoyándola siempre, tratando de llevarla lo mejor posible para recuperar la cordura, y en casos extremos haciéndole creer que sus fantasías eran ciertas.

¿Zafiro? Ciertamente en el pasado Zafiro la había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba, no había estado a su lado en el momento más difícil de su vida, pero se había dado cuenta de que a pesar del tiempo el la amaba y estaba segura de que el no haría eso.

¿Andrew? Su querido Andrew, tenía apenas alrededor de 6 meses de conocerlo, pero sabía que Andrew no era así, el jamás, el que era en quien más confiaba, el que la amaba y la protegía, el que le estaba ayudando a sobrellevar su vida y salir adelante.

-¿Mako?- Escuchó la voz de Rei ahora más cerca, pero las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos le impedían articular palabras. Escucho los pasos quedos de Rei, hasta que finalmente a través de las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos verdes miro a su amiga parada frente a ella, mirándola extrañada.

-¿Qué sucede Mako?- Insistió Rei con preocupación en su voz, pensando que quizá su amiga pudiera tener alguna recaída.- ¿Estas bien?- Tomó Rei una de las manos de su amiga.

-Mako-chan.- Habló Amy que también se unió a Rei mirando con preocupación a Makoto.- ¿Qué te sucede Amiga?

Makoto que no podía hablar debido a que los sollozos que salían de su garganta finalmente se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Quién demonios hizo eso?- Señaló hacia la puerta, apuntando con su dedo índice.

Amy y Rei voltearon a la puerta, mirando sorprendidas aquellas fotografías y recortes que alguien se había atrevido a pegar.

Rei enseguida comenzó a arrancar las fotografías mientras Amy trataba de tranquilizar a Makoto.

-Makoto, tranquila.- Hablaba Amy con vos serena.- No debes darle el gusto de verte así a la persona que hizo esto. Naturalmente es alguien que quiere lastimarte, pero nosotros nos encargaremos de averiguarlo. Debemos guardar eso, quizá podría ser una pista, una prueba, quizá obra de Serenity.

Makoto se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Serenity no sabe que soy hija de Hiroki Kino y aunque lo supiera no sabría distinguir entre mi hermana y yo. Ni siquiera nos conoció cuando ella vivía.- Dijo Makoto.- Esto solo lo saben ustedes, Andrew y Zafiro, pero confió tanto en ustedes como en ellos.

-¡No te preocupes Makoto!.- Exclamó Rei molesta.- Como dice Amy averiguaremos quien fue el gracioso. La estúpida persona que hizo esta gracia no sabe con quién se ha metido. Aquí la podemos acusar por daño a la propiedad privada, por cometer infracciones cívicas y por hacer el uso de expresiones contra la dignidad de las personas.

Makoto se separó de Amy y se unió a Rei, arrancando aquellos recortes que habían pegado en la puerta lo cual era muy difícil pues les habían puesto demasiada cinta adhesiva.

Makoto fijo sus ojos de pronto en un recorte que le llamo la atención:

"5to Mandamiento: No Mataras"

-¿Quinto mandamiento?- Dijo Makoto mirando aquel recorte con duda.

Amy se acercó a Makoto mirando aquel recorte.

-No entiendo.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Quinto mandamiento?

-Ahora entiendo.- Habló Amy llamando la atención de sus dos amigas.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Rei molesta mirándose una uña que se le había rotó al esforzarse para despegar un volante.

-Ese es el quinto mandamiento católico.- Dijo Amy.- De los 10 mandamientos católicos. Algunas veces he leído la biblia.

Rei la miró desconcertada.

-¿Qué no se supone que en tu familia son budistas?

-Sí. Somos budistas Rei.- Respondió Amy.- Pero ya sabes, siempre he sido un ratón de biblioteca. Algunas veces por curiosidad leí el Corán de los musulmanes y la biblia de los católicos. Pero en fin, no estamos ahora como para hablar de lo que he leído. Lo que trato de decir es que este es el 5to mandamiento católico de los 10 que se tienen.

Rei tomó el volante que todavía estaba en manos de Makoto y en el fondo había un crucifico.

-Hasta estúpido resulto quien hizo esta gracia.- Dijo Rei.- Ninguna de nosotras es católica y Makoto es sintoísta.

-Eso es cierto.- Dijo Makoto más tranquila.- ¿Quién podría ser? No tengo amistades católicas. Bueno, solamente Andrew, pero el… no, Andrew no me haría esto. Además él no se lo comentaría a nadie. Sabe que no me gusta que la gente sepa lo que esos desgraciados me hicieron.

-¡Maldita perra católica hipócrita!.- Balbuceo Rei recordando un suceso de días anteriores…

_Flash Back…_

_Rei se encontraba dentro de la oficina, sentada en su silla giratoria, frente a su escritorio, mientras Darien estaba parado a un lado de ella revisando algunos informes, los cuales le explicaba a Andrew que estaba sentado del otro lado del escritorio frente a Rei._

_-Buen trabajo Rei.- Dijo Andrew mirando aquel informe.- No sé gran cosa sobre derecho, no es mi área, pero veo que has hecho un trabajo excelente._

_-Muchas gracias Andrew.- Respondió Rei.- Tome esa decisión porque creí que era lo más conveniente. De no haberlo hecho la aerolínea hubiera podido tener problemas._

_-Lo cual afectaría a la aerolínea.- Dijo Andrew.- Tenias razón Darien, Rei para ser joven tiene mucho potencial._

_-Así es Andrew. Yo ya se lo he dicho muchas veces a Rei. Ella tiene un futuro brillante._

_-Me están apenando.- Dijo Rei sintiéndose ruborizada.- No es para tanto._

_Se escuchó de pronto que alguien tocaba a la puerta._

_-Adelante.- Habló Darien._

_Cuando se abrió la puerta MIchiru entro llevando unas carpetas las cuales Andrew le había encargado._

_-Andrew, aquí tienes lo que me pediste.- Dijo Michiru clavando sus ojos en Rei, mirándola despectivamente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Rei que le sostuvo la mirada, como si ambas en silencio se retaran._

_-Muchas gracias Michiru.- Respondio Andrew tomando las carpetas.- Aunque el problema a quedado resuelto y todo gracias a Rei que ha hecho un trabajo magnifico. _

_-Ya veo.- Dijo Michiru con molestia en su voz.- Muchas felicidades Hino. Veo que has sabido desempeñarte bien._

_Rei la miro de arriba abajo, mirando el vestido azul que llevaba puesto la mujer así como una medalla de plata cuyo dije era un crucifico, al cual no le presto mucha atención, pues presto más atención a las palabras irónicas de Michiru._

_-Yo siempre me desempeño bien cuando me lo propongo.- Respondió Rei, sabiendo que Michiru a pesar de no decirlo, no la toleraba solo por ser amiga de Makoto._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Cuál perra católica?- Preguntó Makoto con extrañeza.

-Solo hablaba amiga.- Respondió Rei.- No me hagas mucho caso.

-¿Makoto?- Escucharon las tres jóvenes una voz masculina conocida.

Las tres al voltear miraron a Zafiro Black de pie.

-¿Fuiste tú?- Preguntó Makoto molesta.

-¿De que estas hablando Makoto?

-¡No mientas Zafiro, quien más que tu pudo haber hecho esto!- Exclamó Makoto molesta.- ¿O porque entonces estas aquí?

-¡Tranquila Mako!- Trató de tranquilizarla Rei.- Déjalo hablar primero.

-0-0-0-

Serenity estacionó su auto a las afueras de un burdel que se encontraba en uno de los callejones de Shinjuku. Desde hace días no había visto a Jedite y temía que Makoto Kino estuviera planeando algo en su contra.

Miro de pronto salir a Zoycite a media mañana de aquel burdel y solo verla bajo del auto y la abordo.

-Zoycite.

La mujer rubia, vestida con un vestido rojo de lentejuela, volteo. Tenía ojeras marcadas, el maquillaje corrido y el labial corrido, así como el cabello alborotado seguramente debido a que había pasado la noche despierta dado a su oficio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Serenity?

Serenity se acercó a la mujer, notando el miedo que le provocaba a esta, pues do algunos pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con una pared en un callejón solitario.

-¿Te estas queriendo pasar de lista estúpida?- Le pregunto Serenity sacando una navaja la cual encajo suavemente en el abdomen de la mujer pero sin llegar a herirla.

Zoycite sintió que su corazón se agolpaba dentro de su pecho y que sus manos comenzaron a sudar al verse amenazada por Serenity.

-No entiendo.- Titubeó Zoycite.- No sé de qué estás hablando.

Serenity levanto su mano en alto y le metió una sonora bofetada a Zoycite haciendo que del rostro de la mujer corriera un hilo de sangre.

-¡Fuiste tú!.- Exclamó Serenity.- ¿Esa era tu arma de defensa con la que me tenías amenazada por si algún día osaba matarte?... ¡Pues sorpresa querida!... Ya sé que fuiste tú quien me marcó por teléfono hace días y me ha dicho que la perra de Makoto Kino es una de las hijas de Hiroki, que por supuesto el imbécil de Neflyte no mató cuando se lo ordene.

Zoycite no entendía nada de lo que Serenity estaba diciendo. Ella nunca había tenido intención de perjudicar a Makoto Kino, no más de lo que ya había salido perjudicada con lo que le había sucedido, mas sin embargo en ese momento lo único que podía pasar por su mente era miedo, el miedo a ser asesinada por aquella mujer.

Serenity levanto el cuchillo en alto y estaba a punto de encajárselo en el rostro, pero Zoycite la tomo de la mano y ambas se batieron en un forcejeo por apoderarse del arma.

-¡Ahh!- Se escuchó un grito desgarrador en el callejón.

Ambas habían caído al piso y Zoycite al querer defenderse le había encajado sin querer la punta filosa del cuchillo en el ojo izquierdo a Serenity.

-¡No vuelvas a intentarlo Serenity!- Rugió Zoycite molesta.- Soy más joven que tú y por lo tanto tengo más fuerza. Recuerda que gracias a personas asquerosas como tu es que soy una asesina, gracias a personas ruines como tú que se aprovechan de jóvenes desamparadas para convertirlas en lo que ahora soy, una asesina. Así que no oses querer pasarte de lista, porque para la otra no dudare en matarte.

Zoycite acercó el cuchillo a la cabeza de Serenity, logrando que la mujer temblara de miedo al sentir el cuchillo en su cabeza, pero Zoycite se limitó a arrancarle con el cuchillo las dos coletas platinadas, tomando al final las cortinas de cabello platinado entre sus manos.

-Me llevare esto como un trofeo Serenity.- Dijo Zoycite.- Y tu cuando te veas pelona al espejo recuerda lo que soy capaz de hacer. Y no te atrevas a denunciarme, porque si lo haces te hundes conmigo que no iré a parar sola al corredor de la muerte.

Después de que Zoycite se retirara, Serenity trató de incorporarse y llegar hasta su auto, pero la sangre que corría a borbotones de su ojo le impedía abrirlo, eso sin contar los alaridos de dolor que salían de su garganta, por lo cual se limitó a sacar su número telefónico para llamar a una ambulancia…

-0-0-0-

Zafiro se quedó perplejo después de que Makoto con lágrimas de indignación y rabia le narrara lo sucedido en su casa, teniendo que escuchar en ocasiones a Rei y Amy.

-¿Y quién más si no fuiste tú Zafiro?.- Cuestionó Makoto molesta.- Esto solamente lo saben Rei, Amy, tú y…- Makoto se quedó pensativa, pues la relación con Andrew aun la debía mantener en secreto.- Y yo.

-No lo sé Lita.- Dijo Zafiro.- Pero te juro que yo no hice esto. Te amo, sabes que yo sería incapaz de algo así.

-Yo le creo Mako.- Dijo Rei.

Makoto se quedó mirándolo a los ojos por algunos momentos y al ver esos ojos azules, su corazón le dijo que Zafiro no podía haber hecho eso, el no, porque a pesar de los años, a pesar de lo ocurrido, aun había sentimientos de el hacia ella, y también de ella hacia él, aunque lo que sentía ella era muy distinto a lo que había sentido en el pasado.

-Te creo Zafiro. Pero es algo que no me explico.- Dijo Makoto.- Chicas, quisiera hablar a solas con Zafiro.

-Si claro. No te preocupes nosotras estaremos dentro.- Dijo Amy jalando del brazo a Rei.

-Cualquier cosa solo grita Mako.- Dijo Rei mirando a Zafiro.

Después de que Makoto y Zafiro se quedaron solos el interrumpió el silencio.

-No entiendo quién puede ser tan ruin y cruel.- Dijo Zafiro mirando amorosamente a la mujer que tenía frente a él.

-Yo tampoco.- Dijo Makoto.- Debe ser alguien que quiere perjudicarme.

Zafiro puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella y la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo el cual ella correspondió, dejando que él le acariciara el cabello.

.- Lita. Yo te amo. Vayámonos lejos de aquí, quizá las personas que le hicieron daño a tus padres y a tu hermana también quiera perjudicarte. Podemos irnos lejos y comenzar una vida nueva, donde tú quieras. Me equivoque, te busque y ya te dije que sufrí mucho cuando te creí muerta, pero te amo, te amo y quiero darte la felicidad y tranquilidad que te mereces.

Makoto se separó de él y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No Zafiro.- Dijo Makoto.- No me llames Lita, mi nombre es Makoto y…

-¿Por qué insistes con eso?- Preguntó Zafiro.- Te conozco y aunque digas ser otra persona se perfectamente quien eres. Tan idéntica a tu hermana, pero a la vez tan distinta.

-Y tienes razón Zafiro.- Dijo ella.- Nunca dejare de ser lo que soy, pero mi nombre legalmente ahora es Makoto Kino, me lo cambie hace años queriendo con ello vivir la vida de mi hermana, queriendo olvidar lo que me sucedió pero eso no es bueno para mí. Mas sin embargo conservare este nombre, así que llámame Makoto.

-No importa cuál sea tu nombre.- Dijo Zafiro.- Te puedo llamar Makoto, pero siempre seguiras siendo la mujer de mi vida, la mujer que amo y que siempre amare.

-Zafiro, yo no siento lo mismo que sentí por ti en el pasado.

Zafiro dibujo una sonrisa llena de amargura en su rostro.

-Recuerdo que hace algunas semanas fuiste a mi casa. Ese día cuando te bese, me dijiste que estabas confundida, que no sabías si amabas a Andrew o si tendríamos tú y yo de nuevo alguna oportunidad.- Dijo Zafiro.- ¿Por qué es entonces que cancelaste la boda con Andrew?... ¿Hablaste con él y fue el quien te dejo?... Porque yo no entiendo nada Makoto.

-Eso es algo muy privado de lo que no quiero hablar.- Respondió Makoto.- Cancele mi compromiso porque así lo quise y eso es todo. Así que ahora vete.

Makoto se dio media vuelta, estaba a punto de entrar en el departamento pero sintió que Zafiro la tomaba del brazo y se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con los ojos de él.

-¿Amas a Andrew?

-No creo que saberlo sea una respuesta que te ayude mucho.

Ya veo. Quiero que seas feliz Makoto, pero si algún día decides que aún me amas, yo estaré ahí esperándote para darte la felicidad que te mereces. Y si es que nunca vuelves a sentir lo que antaño sentiste por mí, sabes que de igual manera siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Zafiro sintiendo que las lágrimas querían desbordarse de sus ojos, caminó hacia el elevador que se encontraba justo enfrente del departamento donde vivía Makoto, para dirigirse a salir del edificio del departamento sintiendo el corazón destrozado.

-0-0-0-

Jedite se encontraba sentado en el piso, comiendo una sopa instantánea mientras Setsuna quien se encontraba de pie, caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¿No puedes traerme algo mejor que sopa instantánea Setsuna?- Gruñó Jedite.- ¡Esto es una verdadera porquería!

-Bastante trabajo me cuesta llegar hasta aquí sin ser vista.- Respondió Setsuna.- La estúpida de Serenity es una grandísima idiota. La muy infeliz piensa que la ramera de Zoycite es quien le ha enviado tan hermoso paquete con el vestido favorito de su hija y diciéndole que es Makoto Kino una de las gemelas sobrevivientes del matrimonio Kino.- Soltó una carcajada Setsuna.

-¡Serenity!- Exclamó con desdén Jedite.- Esa mujer cada día envejece más, las arrugas día a día son más notorias y para ser sinceros carece de inteligencia, su única arma toda su vida ha sido abrirse de piernas. Pero bien dicen que todo se acaba por servir.- Jedite se quedó mirando detenidamente a Setsuna.- En cambio tú, parece que no te detienes ante nada, que los nervios no te traicionan como a esa loca descerebrada de Serenity.

-Precisamente porque yo pienso antes de actuar.- Respondió Setsuna.- Y deja, que siga pensando que es Zoycite quien le envió ese paquete. Después de todo, hasta tiene lógica. El dia en que asesinaron a los Kino la perra de Zoycite fue con ustedes así que es creíble que conozca a las gemelas. Lentamente Serenity terminara cayendo ante sus culpas por su propio peso. Y eso yo lo voy a disfrutar mucho.

-¿Le mandamos otro regalito?

-Esperemos un poco más Jedite. Torturémosla lentamente. Esa estúpida pagara cada una de sus humillaciones.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Dentro del departamento, sentadas en el sofá, Rei se encontraban aun vistiendo su pijama, pues era sábado por la tarde, a diferencia de Amy quien se encontraba hermosamente vestida con un vestido color azul turquesa ceñido a su cuerpo, el cual tenía escote descubierto, acentuaba su cintura y le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, el cual tenía un delgado listón en color blanco a la cintura y unas zapatillas a juego también en color blanco.

-Ese vestido te sienta muy bien Amy.- Dijo Rei.- Te vez hermosa.

-Gracias Rei.- Respondió Amy.

Makoto entró en la sala, vestida también con su pijama al igual que Rei, mientras en una charola llevaba alitas de pollo y salsas de distintos sabores para aderezar, la cual puso sobre la mesa, además de una jarra de té.

-Aprovecha y póntelo más seguido Amy.- Sonrió Makoto.- Pues dentro de poco tendrás que usar ropa de maternidad y ese vestido no te lo veremos puesto en muchos meses.- Makoto hizo una pausa y le regaló una sonrisa a su amiga.- Ahora come Amy, he preparado alitas y la salsa agridulce que tanto te gusta, pues ahora que estas embarazada debes alimentarte bien, además me esmerare en cumplirte tus antojos.

Amy sonrió ante el comentario de Makoto.

-Mako, no te pases.- Dijo Amy.- Solamente estoy embarazada. No es necesario que prepares comida para un batallón, hoy saldré a comer con Kunzite y le daré la notica, pero en vista de que te veo feliz y haciendo algo que tanto te gusta solo por eso comeré.

-¡Como si fuera un gran sacrificio!- Exclamó Rei tomando un pequeño plato para servirse un poco.

Tras servirse, Makoto se sentó en el piso, tomando una bocanada de aire.

-¿Te sientes mejor Mako?- Preguntó Rei.

-Si te refieres por lo ocurrido este mañana.- Dijo Makoto.- Pues me siento bien aunque un poco molesta e intranquila. La verdad me da rabia que la gente pueda juzgar con tanta felicidad cuando en la mayoría de los casos ni siquiera han estado en una situación como en la que yo estuve hace años.- Makoto hizo una pausa para continuar hablando.- No me gusta ir por la vida contándole a todo mundo que abusaron de mí, es algo espantoso que nunca voy a olvidar y es mucho más traumático si encima de todo producto de eso te dejan embarazada.- Makoto clavo sus ojos en Amy.- Amy, sé que tú ahora estas feliz, que estas esperando un hijo y quizá ni tu misma puedas comprenderme, pero honestamente no me arrepiento de haberme hecho ese aborto. A los 17 años yo era una niña, no había tenido sexo, valla ni siquiera un hombre me había visto desnuda, y viene a sucederme una desgracia tras otra… a esa edad a mí no me pasaba por la mente embarazarme ni siquiera de una calentura, es muy difícil asumir un embarazo a esa edad, y producto de una aberración es mucho peor. Es muy fácil decir "cuando lo tengas en tus brazos serás feliz", "era carne de tu carne", pero las cosas son más fácil de decirlas que de hacerlas.

Amy esbozó una sonrisa y puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

- Jamás juzgaría a una mujer que toma una decisión como esa y menos en ese tipo de circunstancias. Sí, yo estoy embarazada y eso me hace feliz, pero yo tengo 24 años, soy una adulta y espero un hijo del hombre que amo. Entiendo que tu caso era muy distinto y yo honestamente no sé qué hubiera hecho.

-Makoto.- Habló Rei.- Yo apoyo la decisión que tomaste. Jamás te juzgaría tampoco, pero tienes que entender una cosa que es muy cierta. Siempre ha habido y habrá mucha gente que opine distinto en relación a un aborto. Siempre habrá personas retrogradas que juzguen sin siquiera haber estado en tu situación y tendrás que lidiar con su intolerancia. La maldita persona que vino y pego eso en la puerta quiere lastimarte, no permitas que te afecte.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Es que, no es en si el hecho del aborto. Esa decisión la tome muy segura y no me arrepentiré nunca.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero no sé si algún vecino habrá visto esos volantes, no me gustaría que la gente me mirara y piense "ahí va la chica violada" o que me miren con morbo. Además, más que eso me preocupa saber quién hizo eso y porque. Además el portero de este edificio tuvo que ver cuando alguien entrara o los guaruras que contrató Andrew y que están todo el día ahí afuera de este edificio haciendo guardia.

Se escuchó de pronto que alguien llamaba a la puerta y Amy rapidamente se puso de pie.

-Disculpen. Seguro debe ser mi Kun.

Amy se pusó de pie y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero entonces al abrirla miró a un hombre que llevaba un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

-A mira Makoto. Tu Andrew te ha mandado rosas.- Dijo Amy.

-Esas rosas no son para mi.- Respondió Makoto.- Andrew siempre me regala rosas en color rosado. Seguro deben ser para ti.

El joven dependiente miro en su libre.

-Son para la señorita Rei Hino.

-¿Para mí?.- Habló Rei sintiéndose sorprendida de recibir aquel hermoso ramo.

-Vamos Rei. No pongas esa cara.- Habló Makoto con entusiasmo.- ¿Acaso aquí vive otra Rei Hino?... Porque a mí me parece que en esta casa eres la única con ese nombre.

Rei se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia donde estaba el dependiente de la florería firmándole de recibido, para enseguida abrir sacar un pequeño sobre blanco el cual abrio con lentitud.

-¡Rapido Rei!.- Exclamó Makoto emocionada.

-Yo quiero saber quién te envió tan hermoso ramo.- Dijo Amy.

-Tranquilas.- Dijo Rei.- No hay prisa. Ya lo abrí.

Al abrirla Rei leyó la pequeña nota, quedándose aún más intrigada:

"Para la hermosa mujer de enigmáticos ojos color violeta"

"Atte: D."

-¿D de Diamante?- Dijo Amy.

-¿O D de Darien?- Preguntó Makoto.- ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto Rei?

-La verdad. No estoy segura.- Dijo Rei.

-Con que tenemos a una rompecorazones en casa eh.- Rió Makoto.

Rei dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, cosas extrañas sentía por dos hombres cuyo nombre comenzaba con la letra "D". Por un lado, con Darien tenía muchas cosas en común, había atracción entre los dos, se entendían y apasionaban por la misma carrera, pero en cuanto a Diamante, con el cual también había atracción, había un vínculo de confianza desde tiempo atrás y como en su infancia, aun la hacía sonrojarse cada vez que lo miraba.

-¿Amy?- Se escuchó una voz proveniente de afuera y las tres voltearon encontrándose con Kunzite quien estaba de pie en la puerta, pues no la habían cerrado.

-Rei, Mako. Buenas tardes.- Saludó Kunzite.

Makoto y Rei saludaron a Kunzite y este después salió del departamento en compañía de Amy.

-¿Por qué no le hablas para darle las gracias por las flores?- Dijo Makoto.

-Y a quien se supone que daba dar las gracias.- Dijo Rei.- Ni siquiera estoy segura de quien fue el que me las mando.- Sonrió con malicia.

Makoto sonrió y abrazo a su amiga.

-¡Mako!- Exclamó Rei.- Me asfixias.

-Es que estoy contenta por ti. Mi querida Rei ya merecía tener alguien que la ame.

-¡Mako!.- Sonrió Rei.- ¿Por qué siempre te adelantas?... Ni siquiera se cuál de los dos me la envió…

-0-0-0-

Dentro de un cuarto con paredes blancas, Serenity Hansford se encontraba recostada en la camilla con un ojo parchado, mientras a su lado estaba el comandante Wakamatzu quien la interrogaba.

-Señora Hansford necesitamos una descripción más detallada de la mujer que la ataco. Así no podremos dar con ella.

-Es que no recuerdo como era.- Titubeó Serenity quien no quería denunciar a Zoycite, pues sabía que si la atrapaban, Zoycite podría hablar muchas cosas que sabía sobre ella.- Solo recuerdo que me ataco por detrás y después me llevo a ese callejón.

El comandante Wakamatzu la miró detenidamente, logrando que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

-¿Cuál cree que fue el móvil para que la haya atacado?.- Preguntó Wakamatzu.- Y una cosa que me gustaría saber… ¿Qué estaba haciendo usted en ese lugar?... Sabe que es una zona peligrosa y lo más extraño de todo es que ni siquiera le robó un solo yen.

-¿Y qué otra cosa podría ser?.- Dijo Serenity con nerviosismo.- Seguramente quiso secuestrarme que se yo.

-Veo que no tiene caso hablar con usted.- Dijo Wakamatzu.- Si le soy honesto muchas de la cosas que usted responde suenan demasiado incoherentes.

Serenity sintió que la manos le temblaban, como si estuviera a punto de ser descubierta y aparto su mirada de la del comandante.

-Me retiro señora Hansford.- Dijo Wakamatzu.- Veo que no hay mucha disposición y que curiosamente no le vio el rostro a la mujer que la ataco siendo que para herirla de esa manera debió haberla atacado de frente.

Una vez que Serenity se hubiera quedado sola, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño quitándose lentamente el parche que cubría su ojo, para cuando al mirarse al espejo llevarse la mano a la boca evitando contener un grito al ver que uno de sus ojos le había sido extirpado, lo cual no la hacía lucir tan hermosa como antes.

-¡Maldita Zoycite, has acabado con mi belleza!- Balbuceó mientras de su ojo sano algunas lágrimas salían.

-0-0-0-

Makoto y Rei se encontraban aun conversando sobre las flores y sobre él hecho de que su amiga en unos meses seria madre, cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-¡No!- Exclamó Rei.- Seguro ese debe ser el que me envió las flores. Tengo que arreglarme.- Corrió Rei hacia su habitación.

-Cobarde.- Respondió Makoto, pero al abrir se sorprendió al ver a Andrew, pues no esperaba que la visitara, lo cual la hizo sobresaltarse y ruborizarse, pues él estaba impecablemente vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa en color gris un poco desabotonada que dejaba a la vista su pecho, con esa loción que a Makoto tanto le gustaba y ella, muy por el contrario estaba aun con su pijama que consistía en un shorts a juego con una blusa de tirantes, ambos en color rosa, llevando el cabello suelto, sin arreglar, y por supuesto sin una gota de maquillaje.

-Andy.- Balbuceó ella sintiéndose apenada.

-Luciérnaga.- Sonrió Andrew posando sus ojos en los pezones que se traslucían a través de la blusa de ella.

-No sabía que ibas a venir… este… yo.

Andrew se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios.

-¿No te da gusto verme?

Makoto asintió.

-Claro que si Andy.- Respondió Makoto echándole los brazos al cuello.- Es solo que… no estoy presentable, bueno… mírame, mi cabello y…

-No es la primera vez que te veo en pijama.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿No recuerdas que ya has dormido conmigo?

-Si.- Respondió Makoto.- Pero fue distinto porque tú también estabas en pijama y…

Makoto no termino de hablar pues Andrew se acercó a ella y la hizo callar con otro beso en los labios mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Tu siempre te vez hermosa.- Le dijo Andrew.- Aunque estés un poco despeinada.- Dijo metiéndole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.- y sin maquillaje. Eres hermosa, no necesitas más.

-Tú también lo eres.- Sonrió Makoto.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Andrew con una sonrisa.- ¿Soy precioso?

Makoto soltó una risita ante el comentario de Andrew.

-Eres perfecto.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en silencio, pero aquel momento se vio interrumpido por la voz de Rei.

-¡Qué lindo par de tortolitos!.- Exclamó Rei rompiendo el escándalo, saliendo vestida con un hermoso morado ceñido a su cuerpo.

-Hola Rei.- Saludó Andrew.

-Sigan. Está bien. Por mí no hay problema.

Andrew le regalo una sonrisa a Rei.

-Llevare a cenar a mi Luciérnaga.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Quieres ir Rei?

-Vallan ustedes.- Respondió Rei.

Después de que Makoto y Andrew se fueran, Rei se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá.

-Bueno, pues por lo que se ve me vestí para nada. El que mando las flores no es capaz de venir aquí y hablar de frente.

-¿Se puede?- Escuchó la voz de Diamante y al voltear lo miro asomándose por la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

Rei se puso de pie y recordó cuando días atrás lo había visto dentro de su departamento comportándose demasiado cariñoso con aquella chica pelirroja y un nudo se formó en su garganta, temiendo que fuera a darle la no tan grata noticia para ella de que ya tenía novia.

-Claro.- Respondió Rei que a pesar de todo en ese momento recordó las flores y supuso que era el quien se las había enviado.- Muchas gracias por las…

Rei no termino de hablar, pues Diamante que venía caminando con un brazo por detrás puso frente a ella un hermoso ramo de azucenas.

-Y estas flores son para la hermosa amatista.- Dijo Diamante.- Aunque creo que se verán opacadas por tu belleza.

Rei esbozó una sonrisa sintiendo que el corazón le latía desesperadamente.

-Gracias.- Respondió Rei.- Son hermosas. Me encantan las azucenas. Voy a ponerlas en agua para que no se marchiten… ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

-Me encantara la idea.- Dijo Diamante.- Tengo cosas importantes de que hablar contigo.

Rei se quedó pasmada, sintiendo de pronto los rápidos latidos de su corazón, pues dentro de ella no quería escucharlo, no quería oir decir a Diamante: "tengo novia".

Diamante miró un ramo de rosas rojas puestas en agua y sonrió.

-Rosas rojas.- Dijo Diamante.- Valla pareciera que entre Hansford y yo nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para llenar esta casa de rosas… Seguro se las regalo a Mako… ¿Verdad?

-No.- Dijo Rei.- Digo… recuerda que Amy también tiene novio.

Diamante sonrió.

-Cierto.- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Rei, acariciándole el hombro desnudo, logrando que ella se estremeciera.- ¿Puedo usar el baño?... Mientras tu podrías ir viendo que tienes en tu alacena para cocinar.

Rei lo miró alejarse hacia el baño y rápidamente sacó la tarjeta que estaba entre las flores, escondiéndola detrás de uno de los sillones de la sala. Una vez escondida la prueba del delito respiró tranquila, pero entonces se quedó pasmada al ver de pie en la entrada a Darien.

-¿Darien?

-Rei.- Balbuceó Darien recorriéndola con la mirada.- Te vez preciosa. Ese color va perfecto con tus ojos.

Rei sintió como si estuviera metida en problemas, le daba gusto ver a Diamante y tambien ver a Darien, pero no deseaba tenerlos juntos al mismo tiempo. Pero venciendo su miedo esbozo una sonrisa que ocultó sus nervios y se acercó a Darien.

-Darien, es un gusto verte.

Darien sonrió al tenerla tan cerca y pasó una mano por el hermoso cabello negro de la joven, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios rojos, hasta que la distancia entre ambos se acortó por un beso que Darien robó de sus labios.

Rei por un momento pensó en Diamante, pero al sentir que Darien ponía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella sintió estremecerse.

-¡Oye!... ¿Qué te crees para besarme sin siquiera pedirme permiso?

-Desde hace mucho deseaba volver a probar tus labios Rei Hino.- Dijo Darien.- Pero no te equivoques. Esta vez veo algo en ti que me gusta, algo que va más allá de tu físico y ese es tu espíritu libre e indomable.

Rei sintió que el corazón le latía rápidamente, apenas iba a hablar cuando Darien la besó nuevamente y ella a pesar de querer resistirse no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Rei?- Escuchó la voz de Diamante tras ella, lo cual la hizo salir de aquella burbuja donde solo estaban ella y Darien, encontrándose con los ojos grisáceos de su amigo…

-0-0-0-

Andrew y Makoto se encontraban dentro del automóvil, estacionados en el amplio estacionamiento de un autocine mientras a su lado tenían bolsas de frituras, palomitas azucaradas, chocolates con cereza por dentro y refrescos.

-Gracias Andy.- Sonrió Makoto echándole los brazos al cuello.- Eres muy lindo, no pensé que recordaras que esa era la película que quería ver.

Andrew sonrió de lado y le paso un brazo por alrededor de la cintura a su novia.

-Nunca olvido nada de lo que me dices.- Dijo Andrew.- Estuve al pendiente de que saliera esta película, "Terciopelo Negro" de Nick Rivers y enseguida compre los boletos porque sé que estabas ansiosa por verla y que bueno que no espere hasta hoy, porque los boletos ya se han agotado.

Makoto se quedó mirando detenidamente a su novio a los ojos y tomó un chocolate, disfrutando del exquisito sabor. Andrew no pudo resistirse y se acercó a ella, robándole beso, disfrutando del sabor a chocolate que tenía la boca de ella en ese momento.

Segundos después ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y al ver que la película comenzaba ambos se quedaron abrazos mientras miraban la película y comían golosinas y frituras dentro del auto, sin darse cuenta que dentro del auto en color rojo que estaba a un lado de ellos alguien los observaba.

-Tu dijiste que yo siempre estaría antes que cualquiera de tus novias.- Balbuceó Michiru que llevando una peluca platinada observaba con lágrimas en los ojos como Andrew y Makoto se besaban una y otra vez, suponiendo que quizá se hubieran reconciliado.- ¿Por qué ella y no yo?...

_5 años atrás…_

_Era domingo por la mañana, Michiru iba saliendo de la misa que terminaba a las 11:00 de la mañana en la iglesia "Santa María", cuando miró a Andrew que se acercaba a ella, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que la hacían sentir como si fuera a derretirse._

_-¿Andrew?- Balbuceó sintiendo que el rubor subía a sus mejillas.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_-Lo sabes.- Dijo Andrew con la seguridad con que siempre decía las cosas.- No vine precisamente a rezar y menos cuando la misa a acabado.- Andrew se acercó a la joven y la besó en la mejilla.- ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo en moto a la playa?_

_Michiru asintió._

_-Pensé que estarías con Chiharu, tu nueva novia._

_-No era mi novia.- Dijo Andrew.- Era solo una amiga y ambos estábamos de acuerdo en mantener relaciones sexuales. Me moleste con ella, me ha armado una escena de celos por tu culpa._

_-¿Por mi culpa?_

_-Si.- Respondió Andrew.- A decir verdad Chiharu es hermosa, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y eso nunca va a cambiar. A ti te conozco de toda la vida y ninguna mujer va a venir a acabar con nuestra amistad y con la confianza que te tengo._

_Michiru sonrió para sí misma. Siempre era la primera en enterarse cuando Andrew estaba con alguna mujer ya sea que mantuviera relaciones sexuales sin compromiso o que fuera su novia (a las cuales nunca presentaba formalmente), más sin embargo, nunca sentía celos, pues sabía que las relaciones de Andrew duraban muy poco._

_-Quizá sea que no te has enamorado, que no ha puesto los ojos en la correcta.- Dijo Michiru queriéndole decir "yo soy la correcta"._

_Andrew fijó sus ojos en ella y sonrió._

_-La correcta tendrá que aceptar que tengo una mejor amiga.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Y sabes una cosa Michi?... Mina es la mujer más importante es mi vida y eso es lógico porque es mi hermana, pero después de Minako tu eres la mujer más importante en mi vida, mi querida amiga y ese lugar nunca nadie te lo va a quitar, ni siquiera una novia._

_-Quizá algún día llegue una que te haga cambiar de parecer._

_-Hay demasiadas mujeres como para soportar los berrinches de una como Chiharu. Ella no es la única mujer hermosa en este mundo._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Esa maldita tipa, asesina, abortera.- Balbuceó Michiru mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos dándose cuenta de que había una mujer más importante en la vida de Andrew que ella, una que no era Mina, sino una novia, una novia que para el punto de vista de ella era una "asesina" y la cual al aparecer en la vida de Andrew había causado que el rompiera esa promesa del pasado, esa promesa donde le prometió que la única mujer que siempre sería más importante antes de ella seria Mina…

**N/A: Hola mis queridos/as lectores/as. Sin más que decir espero les guste el capítulo. Les mando muchos saludos a todos y les agradezco su apoyo en este mi fanfic más querido de entro todos los que he escrito.**

**Ya antes de irme, rápidamente les recomendare un fanfic que mi querida amiga Hotaru No Hikaru me escribió con motivo de mi cumpleaños que el pasado día 5 de este mes. Se llama "Rosas en el mar", es de tres capítulos y está aquí en mi cuenta. El link es el siguiente:**

**.net/s/6976199/1/Rosas_en_el_mar**

**También les recomiendo el fic "Terciopelo Negro" de mi querida amiga Nadia, el link es este:**

**.net/s/6911071/1/**

**En fin, sin más que decir me despido, les prometo que para el próximo capítulo vuelve el rincón de la Nickypedia y como siempre las recomendaciones.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	33. Chapter 33 Obsesión

**Obsesión.**

"_Una obsesión te puede llevar al borde de la locura y guiarte directamente a la perdición"_

Amy se encontraba picoteando nerviosamente la ensalada que tenía frente a ella, mientras Kunzite saboreaba la exquisita lasaña con exceso de mantequilla y queso que había ordenado.

-¿Sucede algo Amy?.- Cuestionó a su novia.- Casi no has comido.

Amy esbozo una media sonrisa y tomó su vaso donde tenía servido jugo de manzana.

-No tengo mucha hambre.- Respondió Amy.- Makoto cocinó algunos platillos y prácticamente me obligó a comer al igual que Rei.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Kunzite.- Tienes muy buenas amigas Amy.

-La verdad si.- Sonrió Amy.

El mesero se acercó a la mesa, llevando consigo la botella de champagne. Después de que se hubiera retirado, Kunzite abrió la botella y se sirvió un poco en una de las dos copas de cristal que estaban sobre la mesa. Amy al ver que también le serviría un poco a ella se lo impidió.

-Yo no voy a tomar vino.

Kunzite arqueó una de sus cejas, le parecía como si su novia estuviera un poco extraña y nerviosa.

-¿No quieres?- Desconcertado Kunzite.- Pensé que quizá querrías un poco.

Amy tomo una bocanada de aire y dejo el tenedor sobre el plato.

-Kunzite… ¿Alguna vez has pensando dedicarte a alguna otra cosa diferente a ser policía?

Kunzite sonrió de lado.

-Honestamente no.- Respondió.- Siempre supe que quería dedicarme a esto. Nunca me visualice trabajando en una oficina con un horario de 9:00 de la mañana a 5:00 de la tarde. Creo que definitivamente no sería lo mío.

-Lo entiendo.- Dijo Amy.- A decir verdad, aunque estudie una carrera universitaria, siempre me visualice al igual que tu como policía, formando parte del Equipo Especial de Asalto. Siempre fue mi sueño a pesar de que mis padres decían que era peligroso y que yo soy una mujer, pero ahora…

Kunzite levantó su rostro clavando sus ojos grisáceos en los hermosos ojos azules de su novia. Ese "pero" en los labios de Amy le brindaba un poco de esperanza, no le gustaba para nada que su novia estuviera en constante peligro, teniendo que enfrentarse a peligrosos delincuentes.

-¿Ahora?

-He estado pensando que quizá algún día podría dejar mi puesto en el SAT. Quizá pedir que me transfieran a mi anterior puesto donde trabajaba como policía cibernética o mejor aún, buscar un trabajo que no tenga nada que ver con todo esto.- Dijo Amy.- Ya sea que trabaje en los sistemas de cómputo y redes de alguna empresa o quizá hasta podría trabajar de manera independiente desde casa.

Kunzite tomo una de las manos de su novia en un gesto cariñoso que pocas veces tenia.

-Nada me daría más gusto que eso.- Dijo Kunzite.- No me gusta que estes en constante peligro.

-Lo se… Pienso que sería lo mejor para los dos.- Dijo Amy.- Tener una vida más tranquila, un trabajo cómodo con un horario establecido, donde podamos pasar más tiempo juntos y sin estarnos preocupando porque el día de mañana podamos…

Amy no pudo terminar de hablar, pues su novio la interrumpió.

-Espera… ¿Estas sugiriendo que yo también deje el trabajo?- Desconcertado Kunzite.- Amy, tengo mucho tiempo dedicándome a esto. Yo no sé hacer otra cosa… Deje mi carrera en criminología casi a punto de terminar, así que aunque la terminara no se en que otra cosa podría desempeñarme… ¿De qué pretendes que viva Amy?

-No todo es tan complicado como tú lo vez Kun.- Habló Amy tratando de conservar la calma.- Podría yo buscarme un trabajo y tu mientras podrías seguir estudiando y…

-¿Qué?... ¿Estas sugiriendo que me quieres tener de mantenido?... Por supuesto que no Amy, las cosas no son así, no voy a dejar mi trabajo para que mi novia me mantenga y yo solo estar de chulo en casa, como un vil zángano esperando a que mi novia llegue de trabajar.- Dijo Kunzite.- ¿Qué crees que la gente diría de mi Amy?... ¡Soy un hombre!

Amy nunca había pensado quedar embarazada de Kunzite. Ciertamente antes de él, con el novio que había tenido antes y el cual la había dejado por otra, había pensado en formar una familia, casarse y cuando se acercó a Kunzite fue movida por el deseo, no deseaba amarlo, ni formalizar con él, pero poco a poco las cosas habían cambiado, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a amarlo, y sin palabras la relación de ambos se tornó en algo serio y con compromiso por parte de los dos, y ahora, ahora no sabía cómo decirle lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Estoy embarazada.- Soltó Amy de golpe, haciendo que Kunzite inmediatamente se callara.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Preguntó Kunzite sintiendo seca la garganta.

-Estoy embarazada Kunzite.- Repitió Amy.- Ya sé que nos estábamos cuidando, pero… bueno, quizá fue alguno de esos días que olvide tomar la píldora o… como sea no tiene caso, ya estoy así y no hay marcha atrás. Ahora somos tres, así que no creo que para un niño sea muy seguro que sus padre y su madre sean policías y… ¿Por qué me ves así?

Kunzite no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa. Nunca había estado en sus planes casarse a pesar de haber tenido ya algunas novias, sus planes eran tener pareja, pasarla bien, vivir cada uno en su casa o porque no, quizá juntos, pero sin compromisos, sin hijos, mas sin embargo, aunque la noticia que le acababa de dar su novia le daba un poco de miedo, le daba también alegría.

-Sabes que nunca estuvo en mis planes tener hijos Amy.- Dijo Kunzite.- Pero bueno, si es contigo es entonces lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Amy sonrió sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón se normalizaban.

-Temía que fueras a molestarte.

-No tengo porque molestarme. Conocerte es lo mejor que me ha sucedido, descubrir lo que hay detrás de la hermosa chica tímida y seria, y saber que soy yo quien puede derretir a mi reina de hielo.- Dijo Kunzite.- Me has hecho muy feliz Amy.- Dijo Kunzite mientras le tomaba la mano, besándole el dorso con suavidad.

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Ahora qué?

-Kun. No quiero una vida llena de peligros para nuestro hijo.

-Lo sé y por eso me agrada que dejes ese puesto que tienes en el SAT.- Dijo Kunzite.- Pero como tú dices ahora somos tres, así que entenderás que ahora menos que nunca puedo renunciar a mi trabajo.

Amy tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Entonces mientras tú no dejes ese trabajo yo tampoco lo hare.

-Tienes que hacerlo.- Respondió Kunzite.- En tu vientre llevas a nuestro hijo, no puedes andar correteando delincuente como si nada.

-Eso lo se.- Dijo Amy.- Pero después de dar a luz si tu no dejas tu puesto en el SAT yo volveré.

-Amy.

-Kunzite por favor.- Molesta Amy.- Nunca me había puesto a pensar en que nuestro trabajo implica peligro constante, bueno si lo había pensado, pero no me importaba… pero ahora… no se… amo este trabajo… pero tampoco quiero dejar el día de mañana a mi hijo sin su padre.

-Pues no Amy.- Respondió Kunzite.- Jamás seré un mantenido.

Amy se levantó molesta de la silla.

-¿Por qué no puedes dejar tu estúpido orgullo machista de lado?- Preguntó ella molesta.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... ¿Qué el día de mañana alguien te mate y dejes huérfano a nuestro hijo?... ¿O mejor aún que nos maten a los tres?

Kunzite tomo la suave mano de su novia obligándola a sentarse.

-Amy por favor. Nos están viendo.

-Pues yo no se Kunzite.- Molesta ella.- Pero yo no quiero esta vida para nuestro hijo y si yo abandonaré el trabajo tú también lo harás y es mi última palabra.

-0-0-0-

Tras escuchar la voz de Diamante, Rei rápidamente cortó el beso y se apartó de Darien, deseando que la tierra se abriera a sus pies y la tragara, si había intentado ocultarle a Diamante sobre el ramo de rosas que Darien le había enviado, definitivamente como estaban las cosas ya sería imposible.

-¿Diamante?- Balbuceó Rei sintiendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.- Yo…

-Valla… creo que ahora se porque en estos días se me ha hecho tan difícil poder encontrarte.- Dijo Diamante.- Gracias por no decirme que este es tu novio Rei.- Habló Diamante apretujando sus puños y acercándose a Darien.- Solo espero que la hagas muy feliz… ya sé que no eres tan peligroso como pensaba… pero mucho cuidado con lastimarla.

-Sin amenazas.- Sonrió Darien.- Amigo celoso de Rei.

-¡Diamante, Darien!.- Exclamó Rei

-Amigo de Rei no es mi nombre… Dante, Diamante Black y grábatelo bien en tu cabeza.- Dijo Diamante.- Pues si haces sufrir a mi… a Rei… te meterás en problema conmigo

Darien esbozo una sonrisa de lado.

-Dante.- Sonrió Darien.- Entonces, por favor sin amenazas de cavernícola por favor… creo que Rei estaría mejor conmigo que con un histérico, cavernícola, salvaje y….

Darien no pudo continuar hablando, pues Diamante lo tomó de la solapa y clavó sus ojos mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-¿Y?... mejor ahórrate tus comentarios.- Lo miró Diamante desafiantemente.- "Hijo de papi", nene consentido y…

-¡No me toques!- Exclamó Darien apartándolo de un empujón de su lado.- No eres tu quien me va a decir cómo se debe tratar a una mujer.

-¿A no?- Irónico Diamante.- Al menos no como a un objeto, como tú has tratado a Rei desde que entro a trabajar en tu empresa… no, no mejor dicho, la empresa de tu papi… así que más te vale que la tomes en serio, que no la hagas sufrir niño rico o…

Diamante no pudo continuar hablando pues Darien la arremetió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro derribándolo al piso.

-¡Vamos pintor!- Exclamó Darien.- Golpéame.

Diamante lleno de ira se levantó y se dejó ir encima de Darien lanzándolo en el piso de un fuerte puñetazo. Cuando Darien se incorporo estaba a punto de írsele encima a golpes a Diamante, dispuestos ambos a batirse en duelo, pero Rei se paró en medio de ambos.

-¡Ya basta!- Exclamó Rei molesta.- ¿Qué se han creído ustedes dos para venir y armar este circo en mi casa?... ¿Acaso creen que estoy pintada?... ¿Qué se creen ustedes dos para decidir por mi par de cavernícolas?... ¡Tú Darien, no eres nadie para besarme cuando se te pega en gana!- Volteó a ver a Darien.- ¡Y tu Dante, no tienes derecho a tratarme como una niña ni decidir con quién voy a tener una relación y con quien no, como si yo le hubiera hecho casting a esa pelirroja que traes por novia!

-¿Novia pelirroja?- Balbuceó Diamante en voz baja para sí mismo.- ¿De qué novia pelirroja estás hablando Rei?.- Preguntó Diamante

Rei clavó sus ojos en los de Diamante sintiéndose ruborizada, no sabía si decirle o no que lo había visto cariñosamente con una mujer y que sintiendo una punzada de celos se había alejado, eso le apenaría decirlo y más frente a Darien, no era el momento preciso.

-¡Qué conveniente!- Habló Darien con un tono de burla.- El cavernícola primero viene y me habla decencia y como tratar a una mujer cuando él tiene una novia y ni siquiera se lo dice de frente a su amiga.

-¡Darien por favor!

-Rei… al menos sabes que yo no soy así.- Dijo Darien.- Cuando en el pasado quise otra cosa de ti fui directo… ¿Pero el pintor?... No creo que sea lo mejor para ti.

Diamante tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de contenerse.

-Dejemos de discutir por estupideces Shields.- Dijo Diamante.- Rei no es un trofeo por el cual se tenga uno que pelear y si a ella le gustan los hombres como tu.- Habló mirando de arriba abajo, para después clavar sus ojos nuevamente en los de Darien.- Si es así no veo cual es el punto de discusión, a menos que no te sientas tan seguro para tenerla a tu lado y hacerla feliz.- Diamante miró después a Rei.- Creo que llegue en un momento inconveniente, o quizá me di cuenta de lo que sentía demasiado tarde.

Rei sintió que su corazón latía desesperado contra su pecho y se sorprendió de las palabras de Diamante, sobre todo cuando él había dicho "Creo que llegue en un momento inconveniente, o quizá me di cuenta de lo que sentía demasiado tarde"… ¿Acaso eso era una indirecta confesión hacia ella?

Quizá detener a Diamante, pero cuando se dio cuenta él ya se había salido del departamento dejándola sola con Darien.

-¿Rei?- Habló Darien.- Yo siento mucho lo ocurrido en tu casa, pero es que tu amigo es…

-¡Darien por favor!- Exclamó Rei.

Darien se acercó a la joven y acaricio su mejilla pálida.

-Rei… me agradas en demasía.- Dijo Darien.- Y sabes que no hablo solo de tu físico, eres una mujer interesante, una mujer que lucha por lo que ama, incondicional con los que ama, aguerrida, de carácter fuerte, indomable, adoro cuando me retas y como te defiendes cuando alguien te quiere tratar con altanería. Rei Hino… me estoy enamorando de ti.

Rei tomó la mano que Darien tenía en su mejilla, sintiendo su corazón latirle dentro muy fuertemente. Hacía ya alrededor de 6 meses que conocía a Darien, desde que había comenzado a trabajar en "AeroSky Enterprises" para junto con Makoto buscar la manera de hacerle justicia a sus muertos, cuando conoció a Darien, recordaba cómo había tratado de seducirlo pensando que era Andrew, como lo había deseado, como en algún momento llego a sentir odiarlo, y como después tras tratarlo como algo más que su jefe había llegado a sentir empatía por el. Pero sus sentimientos, su corazón no tenía la respuesta en ese momento, se sentía como si de pronto en medio de un laberinto donde estuviera perdida se le abrieran dos caminos, dos caminos entre los cuales escoger, pero sin saber cuál tomar.

Darien notó que Rei no decía nada y se acercó a los labios de ella, besándola suavemente.

Rei dio dos pasos hacia atrás mirándolo fijamente, desviando después su mirada para que sus ojos traicioneros se encontraron con las azucenas en color blanco que Diamante le había llevado. Azucenas, sus flores preferidas.

Darien volteó en aquella dirección y dibujó una media sonrisa.

-O ya veo… Sientes algo por el pintor cavernícola.- Dijo Darien.- Aunque notó como te erizas cuando te toco.

-Estoy confundida Darien.- Dijo Rei.- Por favor… déjame sola

-Rei.

-¡Por favor Darien!.- Exclamó Rei

Darien abrió la puerta del departamento y antes de salir le habló de nuevo a la hermosa pelinegra.

-Tomate en tiempo que necesites.- Dijo Darien.- Yo estaré esperando.

Rei escuchó que la puerta se cerraba tras ella y corrió hacia ella dejándose caer en el piso, recargando su delgada espalda en ella.

-¿Diamante o Darien?- Se preguntó así misma.- ¿Darien o Diamante?... ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?

-0-0-0-

La película titulada "Terciopelo Negro" había finalizado en el autocine el cual se encontraba lleno de autos de personas que habían acudido entre amigos a ver la película que había sido todo un éxito o también entre parejitas románticas de novios que gustaban de ir al autocine a ver la película, teniendo la comodidad de verla desde arriba de su auto sin tener que escuchar las voces o conversaciones del resto de personas.

Mas sin embargo, en uno de esos autos, Michiru Kahio que aun llevaba puesta su peluca platinada observaba con lágrimas en los ojos como en el auto de al lado Andrew tenia a Makoto entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello y el rostro, besándola una y otra vez en los parpados, en las mejillas y en los labios algunas veces de manera dulce y tierna y algunas veces de manera pasional, dándole de comer golosinas en la boca. Todo y cada uno de sus movimientos había estado observando Michiru Kahio sin haber puesto siquiera un poco de atención en el filme que había rotó taquillas.

-¡Maldita mujer!- Exclamó Michiru para sí misma.- ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?... ¿Esa maldita asesina que debería estar pagando su crimen?

Michiru no pudo contenerse y dejó escapar un sollozo, se suponía que Makoto Kino debería estar triste en ese momento, atormentada, arrepentida, recordando el aborto que se había hecho hace 6 años y lamentándose, ese había sido el propósito de Michiru cuando en la madrugada anterior había entrado en el edificio de departamentos donde vivía Makoto con sus amigas para pegar esas fotografías y recortes de revistas en las que se denominaba al aborto como un asesinato…

_Flash Back…_

_Michiru se encontraba dentro de su automóvil frente al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Makoto. Antes de bajar se miró una vez más en el espejo retrovisor comprobando que su peluca platinada estuviera bien puesta y así bajo del auto, esperando a que el portero del edificio se distrajera para rápidamente entrar al lugar y tomar el elevador hasta llegar y detenerse en el departamento donde sabía que vivía Makoto._

_-Con que esta es tu casa maldita esquizofrénica.- Balbuceó Michiru.- No entiendo aunque miró Andrew en una asesina de niños, además de loca._

_Michiru rápidamente pego los recortes, temiendo ser descubierta, pero en medio de la madrugada nadie salió del departamento de Makoto y tampoco de los departamentos vecinos, por lo cual rápidamente se retiró._

_-Seguro mañana la loca entrara en crisis. Faltaba más, Andrew fijándose en una asesina en vez de una mujer decente como yo._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Maldita loca. Andrew debería estar conmigo y no con ella.- Pensó para sí misma

-0-0-0-

El automóvil de Andrew se encontraba afuera del edificio de departamentos donde vivía Makoto en compañía de sus amigas. Después de haber salido del cine habían paseado en auto alrededor de la ciudad, viendo los edificios iluminados por las luces nocturnas, hasta que finalmente habían regresado al departamento donde vivía Makoto, pero se habían quedado dentro del auto, mientras Makoto le platicaba sobre lo sucedido esa mañana, cuando había encontrado esos recortes de revista con la intención de dañarla.

-No es posible.- Molestó Andrew.- Para eso le pago a Kaitou Ace y a los demás hombres, para que vigilen de tu seguridad… ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?... Tendré que hablar seriamente con ellos.

-Mi amor. Ellos no tienen la culpa.- Dijo Makoto.- Mira en este edificio de departamentos no solamente vivimos las chicas y yo, también hay otras familias que viven ahí… quizá la persona entro en algún momento de descuido del portero.- Dijo Makoto.- Me preocupa no saber quién hizo eso… Digo, tu eres la única persona que lo sabe, tu, las chicas y bueno, Zafiro también.

-Seguro alguien a quien la estúpida de Serenity le pago.- Molestó Andrew.- ¿Quién más querría hacerte daño mi amor?

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Me da horror pensar que pudo haber sido Jedite.- Dijo Makoto.- Aunque… si lo pienso bien dudo que el haya sido.- Makoto hizo una pausa y después clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Andrew.- Pero de entre esos recortes hubo uno que me ha hecho sentirme intranquila, bueno no mucho, pero si un poco… en uno de esos recortes me llamaban loca esquizofrénica.

Andrew tragó saliva al escuchar aquel comentario. Makoto estaba tomando medicamento para la esquizofrenia, estaba recibiendo terapia y aun poco a poco Hotaru estaba buscando la manera de decírselo sutilmente, pero aún no se lo decían abiertamente.

-Andrew.- Siguió hablando ella.- El medicamento que me receto Hotaru y también las terapias me están ayudando mucho pero… El medicamento… ¿Para qué es?

Andrew tomo una de las manos de Makoto entre las suyas, besándoselas suavemente.

-Es para que estas mejor Luciérnaga.- Respondió Andrew.- Te ayuda a controlar tus nervios y para que estés más tranquila.

-Eso no es todo Andrew.- Habló Makoto sosteniéndole la mirada.- Soy esquizofrénica… te lo ha dicho Hotaru… ¿Verdad?... Y supongo que no me lo han querido decir todavía.

Andrew sintió que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, ese era un tema que no había deseado tocar a solas, lo ideal hubiera sido que Hotaru estuviera ahí como psicóloga auxiliándolo, siendo ella quien hablara con Makoto.

-Andrew, por favor… quiero recuperarme, quiero tener una vida tranquila y lo más saludable posible.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero… si lo están ocultando me hacen sentir intranquila y entonces… tengo miedo el día de mañana hacer una locura.

Andrew se acercó un poco a Makoto y pasó sus brazos por alrededor de la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Mako… si padeces de esquizofrenia mi amor.- Le dijo Andrew con voz serena.- Pero tu estas poniendo de tu parte en las terapias y estas tomando el medicamento.- Siguió hablando mientras le besaba el cabello.- No tienes por qué estar intranquila, lo estás haciendo bien Luciérnaga y si en algún momento te sientes intranquila, asustada o amenazada, entonces recuerda que me tienes a mí para protegerte y amarte.

Makoto se separó un poco de Andrew y lo besó en una de sus mejillas.

-Gracias Andy.- Dijo Makoto.- No sé qué haría yo sin ti. No quiero hacerte infeliz o estresarte… No debe ser fácil lidiar con una persona enferma… porque eso es lo que soy.

Andrew sonrió y beso los parpados de ella.

-Difícil seria que te apartaras de mi lado.- Le respondió.- ¿Tomaste tu medicamento el día de hoy?

Makoto asintió.

-No lo olvidaría. Tengo apuntado en la agenda de mi teléfono celular los horarios en que tengo que tomarme el medicamento que me recetó Hotaru.- Dijo Makoto.- Por cierto… ¿Cómo esta Serenity?... Me da miedo que descubra que tú y yo estamos juntos y…

Andrew pasó un dedo sobre los labios de Makoto haciéndola callar.

-No tengas miedo hermosa. Para esa mujer solo soy Andrew su estúpido hijastro, el joven rico y tonto.- Dijo el.- Ella piensa que rompí nuestro compromiso por miedo al matrimonio, pero te aseguro que si en este momento supiera que estoy aquí contigo, jamás le pasaría por la mente lo que se de ella ni tampoco que te amo tanto.

-0-0-0-

**Dos días después…**

Mina y Andrew se encontraban sentados en la amplia mesa del comedor mientras Luna y Setsuna servían a la mesa el delicioso desayuno, el cual consistía en hot cakes, huevos fritos, tocino y jugo de naranja, un desayuno al más puro estilo americano lo cual no era de extrañarse en la mansión Hansford, pues aun habiendo nacido y vivido desde siempre en el país nipon, Minako y Andrew jamás olvidaban sus raíces, mucho menos viviendo en una casa al estilo occidental.

-Estos hot cakes huelen delicioso.- Dijo Andrew.- Muchas gracias a las dos.- Agradeció Andrew a Luna y Setsuna.

Andrew posó sus ojos en su hermana, mirando como ella aun con ceguera, ya con facilidad ubicaba los cubiertos en la mesa y comenzaba a comer.

-Veo que has avanzado mucho en tus clases Minako.

-Algo hay de eso.- Respondió Mina.- ¿Sabes?... En la academia me han ofrecido empleo.

-¿Empleo?- Preguntó Andrew con extrañeza a lo cual mina rió.

-Sí, me han ofrecido empleo ayudando a otras personas que como yo han perdido el sentido de la vista.- Dijo Minako.- Aceptar ser invidente de por vida no es fácil y adaptarse a vivir así tampoco… tu sabes, aprender a dirigirse así por el mundo, y hacer cosas tan sencillas como tomar los cubiertos, localizar objetos o aprender a leer en el sistema braille al principio puede ser complicado.

Andrew tomó una de las manos de su hermana entre las suyas, para hacerle saber que la apoyaría en todo y que estaría siempre con ella.

-Te felicito Minako. Has logrado levantarte y salir adelante.

-Gracias a ti Andrew. Has sido un gran apoyo para mi.- Respondió Minako.- Has hecho por mí más de lo que un hermano es capaz de hacer. Más de lo que nuestro padre hizo por nosotros. Estuviste a mi lado cuando abrí por primera vez los ojos y descubrí que en ellos ya no había luz.

Andrew y Minako se quedaron en silencio, pero entonces ese silencio se vio interrumpido cuando los pasos de Serenity resonaron entrando en el comedor, dispuesta a ocupar su lugar.

Andrew se giró a verla, viendo el parche negro que tenía en uno de sus ojos y la mascada con que cubría su cabeza para ocultar que quien la había atacado le había cortado las dos coletas de tajo, llevándose con ello la mayoría de su cabello.

-Serenity.- Habló Andrew.- No imagine verte de pie tan pronto… ¿Qué le sucedió a tu ojo?

-¿Es hasta ahora que me ves de pie aquí en el comedor que te interesas en preguntarme como estoy?- Preguntó Serenity con cierta molestia en su voz.- Alguien me asalto hace dos días en uno de los callejones de Shinjuku, fui a dar al hospital… No creo que no te hayas enterado, seguro Akiko o Demian ya les habrán informado a ti y a Minako, pero ninguno fue bueno para pararse en el hospital o en la habitación para preguntar por mi estado de salud. No cabe duda de que ninguno de ustedes es como Serena, ella no me hubiera dejado sola en un momento como ese.

Andrew tomó con su tenedor un trozo de hot cake y se lo llevó a la boca, saboreándolo lentamente.

-Es cierto, ya lo sabía.- Dijo Andrew para después darle un sorbo al vaso con jugo de naranja que tenía a un lado.- Fue el sábado… hace dos días… ¿Cierto?... Algo de eso supe, pero estuve muy ocupado con una nena en un…

-¡Andrew por favor!- Lo interrumpió Minako.- ¿Qué manera es esa de hablar frente a tu hermana?... No me interesa escuchar con quien estas teniendo tus nuevas aventuras. Y yo que pensé que casándote con Makoto sentarías cabeza.

Andrew sonrió con cinismo.

-¿Sentar cabeza yo?... ¿Y con Makoto?- Habló con desdén.- Ni pensarlo, es bella, pero no es de nuestro nivel Minako… ¿Te imaginas si me hubiera casado con ella y el día de mañana me pidiera el divorcio?... Ni loco quisiera compartir mi herencia con ella y como ella no tiene una fortuna como la que tenemos los Hansford, entonces seria yo quien saldría perdiendo y tendría que darle la mitad de mis bienes, mas manutención en caso de embarazarla.

-¡Andrew!- Exclamó Minako molesta.

Serenity por su parte, quiso esbozar una sonrisa pero se contuvo.

_-Andrew, que estúpido, superficial, hueco y tonto eres.- Pensó Serenity para sí misma.- Verte es como ver al estúpido de tu padre. Era atractivo, pero tan tonto y poco inteligente como tú._

Andrew clavó sus ojos en los de Serenity.

-¿No te vas a sentar o vas a estar ahí parada?- Preguntó Andrew.

Serenity caminó y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Serenity, disculpa que no hayamos ido al hospital a visitarte.- Dijo Minako.- Pero estuve muy ocupada porque probablemente pronto comenzare a trabajar, al fin tendré algo útil que hacer. Además como tú lo dijiste, nosotros no somos como Serena, ella era tu hija. Pero Andrew y yo no lo somos. Nosotros somos hijos de Catherine Hansford.

-Buen punto Minako.- Dijo Andrew.- Catherine Hansford. La dueña y señora de esta casa.

Serenity miró con rabia contenida a sus dos hijastros, le parecía como si de pronto los dos estuvieran conspirando para irritarla, Minako de manera inteligente y protocolaria, y Andrew haciéndola enojar aun con sus estupideces y sus comentarios poco carentes de inteligencia a diferencia de su hermana, o al menos eso creía ella. Mas sin embargo, como Luke no le había heredado nada al morir, entonces de manera legal no había que reclamar como suyo, el muy desgraciado ni siquiera le había heredado aunque sea algunos yenes con los cuales pudiera subsistir al menos con las necesidades básicas por el resto de su vida.

-Por cierto Serenity.- Dijo Minako.- No te lamentes tanto. Has quedado tuerta, pero al menos tienes tu otro ojo con el que todavía puedes ver. Solo no vallas al barrio de Shinjuku, ese lugar es muy salvaje y violento, no vaya a ser que te saquen el otro ojo.

Serenity apretó los puños bajo la mesa, deseando tomar un puñal y encajarlo en el cuerpo de Minako.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de lo que me sucedió de esa manera?.- Preguntó Serenity molesta.- Fue algo terrible lo que me sucedió y tu estás hablando como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-No es tan grave Serenity.- Dijo Andrew mientras seguía comiendo.- Tu cabello crecerá, además no quedaste ciega… y en todo caso de que eso sucediera… ¿Sabes que Mina ya puede leer en el sistema braille?

-Eso es cierto.- Dijo Minako.- No es tan difícil como parece.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire una vez que hubiera terminado de comer su desayuno.

-Creo que esta casa ya es demasiado grande para nosotros tres.- Dijo Andrew.- De pronto he pensado que quizá estaría bien venderla y largarme de Japón por un tiempo y pensándolo bien Estados Unidos sería un buen lugar para ir a pasar un tiempo, quizá en Nueva York, tu sabes Minako, ahí tenemos otra aerolínea. Imagínate, yo un gran magnate de la prestigiosa aerolínea AeroSky Enterprises, atractivo, con raíces occidentales pero nacionalidad japonesa… creo que no habría que se me pudiera resistir.

-¿Vender esta casa?- Exclamó Minako alterada.- ¡Hasta ahora ni siquiera me has tomado en cuenta Andrew!... ¿Acaso crees que estoy pintada?... Que no se te olvide que la fortuna Hansford no es solo tuya, es de los dos. Te quedo claro, es tanto tuya como mía.

Andrew se levantó de mala gana de su silla.

-Ya me voy a la empresa.- Dijo molestó.- ¿Te vas o te quedas Minako?... Porque no pienso regresar hasta muy tarde.

-Por supuesto voy. Tienes que llevarme a la academia.

Tanto Andrew como Minako salieron de la mansión, dejando a Serenity sintiéndose en su vida más sola que nunca, asustándose al pensar que nada en esa mansión ni de la fortuna Hansford le pertenecía.

¿Qué resultaba peor?... ¿Qué Andrew se hubiera casado con Makoto y la hubiera llevado a vivir ahí para disponer de todo?... Si fuera cualquier otra mujer quizá hubiera preferido eso a que Andrew vendiera la mansión y se largara por el mundo como al parecer tenía planeado, que en ese caso parecía no tomarla en cuenta, pero que se casara con la hija de Hiroki Kino, eso jamás.

Cada día que pasaba se sentía más acorralada, deseaba saber quién le había mandado ese paquete en el cual le mandaban un vestido de Serena lleno de sangre y una nota donde le hacían saber que Makoto Kino era la hija de Hiroki Kino, dejándole en claro con ello que Neflyte no se había encargado de matarla cuando se lo había ordenado. Por otro lado, no podía pensar en deshacerse de Andrew, o más bien en todo caso si podría, para ello la fortuna pasaría a manos de Minako y tendría que buscar un plan elaborado para quitarle la herencia de manera "legal", puesto que Luke en su testamento había dejado en claro que los dos hijos de Catherine llegaban a perecer, la fortuna completa así como propiedades pasarían automáticamente a formar parte de instituciones de beneficencia publica.

-¡Maldito Luke!- Exclamó para sí misma llena de ira. Definitivamente para deshacerse de Andrew y Mina y quedarse con todo tendría que pensar en un plan demasiado elaborado, y estando aún reciente la muerte de Serena, la desaparición de Jedite y el hecho de que al parecer Makoto Kino quería venganza, le era difícil pensar con la cabeza fría.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Makoto se encontraba sentada en el área de comedor del despacho "Tenoh y Asociados" mientras abría un pequeño refractario donde llevaba la comida que había preparado para su almuerzo ese día: Camarones en salsa de piña y coco acompañados con arroz cocido.

Estaba sola dentro del comedor, pues regularmente la mayoría de sus compañeros salían a comer, pero debido a que solo era una hora de comida y de que su casa le quedaba un poco retirada siempre prefería encargar comida de un restaurante cercano o llevar algo preparado por ella como ese día.

Escuchó de pronto unos pasos y miró hacia la entrada del comedor encontrándose con su jefa, Haruka Tenoh, quien vestía un traje sastre al igual que ella, pero en vez de llevar falda como ella, llevaba un pantalón, siempre luciendo demasiado masculina.

-Tenoh-Sama.- Balbuceó Makoto.- No esperaba verla por aquí. Regularmente usted siempre sale a comer.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Haruka sentándose frente a Makoto.- Pero hoy hay mucho trabajo que hacer, así que prefiero comer rápido para regresar a mis labores. Mañana tengo que estar en los juzgados.

Makoto tomo una bocanada de aire y sonrió.

-Le deseo suerte con eso. Sé que lo hará muy bien, no por algo usted es de las abogadas más reconocidas en Tokio. He escuchado que donde usted va siempre hace temblar al acusado y le saca la verdad.

Haruka esbozó una sonrisa y miró detenidamente a Makoto.

-Solo trato de hacer bien mi trabajo.- Respondió Haruka.- Por cierto… ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Makoto levantó su rostro extrañada ante la pregunta. Haruka se distinguía por ser una mujer amable con sus empleados, la mayoría mujeres dentro del despacho, pero jamás preguntaba mucho sobre la vida privada.

-Bien.- Respondió Makoto con extrañeza, sin saber del todo a que se refería Haruka Tenoh.- Me gusta mucho el trabajo aquí, siento que estoy aprendiendo mucho sobre mi carrera, y más precisamente sobre el área penal que es la de mi mayor interés.

-Me agrada que así sea.- Dijo Haruka.- Aunque no me refería precisamente a eso.- Quizá te parezca un poco impertinente, tu y yo no somos las mejores amigas, no nos hemos tratado mucho, pero… bueno, mañana serán tres semanas, tu sabes, la fecha en que ibas a casarte con tu ex novio, el dueño de Aero Sky Enterprises.

-¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó Makoto con extrañeza.

Haruka esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No precisamente.- Dijo Haruka.- Pero si bien recuerdo me diste la invitación para tu boda. Ahí venia su nombre… ¿Qué otro Andrew podría ser que no sea el dueño de la aerolínea?... Hansford no es precisamente un apellido común en Japón y mucho menos un apellido japonés. Además alguna vez mire a tu ex novio venir por ti aquí, un joven rubio, muy apuesto por cierto y por su apariencia podría pasar más por un hombre europeo o angloamericano.

-Es japonés.- Dijo Makoto.- Aunque sus dos padres eran americanos el nació aquí. Y pues bueno, si rompimos nuestro compromiso es porque la relación en verdad estaba muy mal, no nos estábamos llevando bien, y bueno a veces es difícil estar con alguien como el… me fue infiel con otra mujer y… la verdad me gustaría no hablar más de eso.

Haruka esbozó una media sonrisa y puso una de sus manos sobre una de las manos de Makoto.

-Lo entiendo.- Dijo Haruka.- No debe ser fácil.

Makoto se sintió incomodada al sentir la mano de Haruka sobre una de las de ella y rápidamente la aparto y se puso de pie.

-Es difícil.- Respondió Makoto.- Pero peor hubiera sido darme cuenta de la clase de hombre que es si me hubiera casado con él. Con su permito Tenoh-sama, voy al tocador.

Haruka miró como Makoto salía del área de comedor y esbozó una sonrisa mientras clavaba sus ojos en el trasero y en las piernas torneadas de Makoto.

-No está nada mal, nada mal.- Murmuró en voz baja para sí misma.

Haruka tomó entonces su teléfono celular y marcó un número telefónico.

-Hola muñeca…

-0-0-0-

Jedite se encontraba dando vueltas con desesperación dentro del cuarto donde ya llevaba poco más de tres semanas sin salir, precisamente desde que había asesinado a Serena Hansford.

Sentía como si llevara años encerrado en esa habitación, en la cual solo Setsuna iba a distintas horas del día a llevarle un poco de comida y para hablar de los planes que ambos tenían en mente.

Miró la puerta que se abrió y miró entrar a la hermosa y madura mujer de cabello verdoso llevando consigo un plato desechable del que despedía un delicioso y apetecible olor, al fin le había llevado algo distinto a las tan ya hostigantes sopas instantáneas.

-Te he traído un poco de comida. Te he comprado un platillo extraño en un restaurante de comida mexicana.- Dijo Setsuna poniendo el plato en el piso.

Jedite rápidamente abrió el plato y con un tenedor desechable que venía dentro tomó un poco de aquella carne y se la llevó a la boca.

-¡Demasiado picante!- Exclamó dándole un trago a una botella de jugo de manzana que Setsuna le había llevado.- ¿No pudiste traer algo que fuera más fácil de comer?

-Es el restaurante que estaba más solo.- Dijo Setsuna.- Lo lamento.

-Estoy cada días más harto de estar aquí encerrado.

-Lo se.- Dijo Setsuna.- Han pasado tres semanas, al parecer la policía ha bajado la guardia. Podrías salir ya de aquí, pero tendrás que andarte con cuidado y no acercarte a Serenity y por supuesto mucho menos a Makoto Kino hasta que sea el momento preciso.- Setsuna guardó silencio y después retomó la palabra.- ¿Qué preferirías?... ¿Estar rapado o teñirte el cabello de otro color?

Jedite soltó una carcajada ante las preguntas de Setsuna.

-¿Qué le está pasando a tu cerebro Setsuna?- Cuestionó Jedite.- ¿Crees que en este momento me preocupa mucho un corte de cabello?

-Por supuesto que no creo que sea lo que te interese. Pero debería interesarte. Si vas a salir de este maldito cuarto al menos deberías hacerte un cambio de imagen.

-Creo que ver tantas telenovelas mexicanas te está atrofiando el cerebro Setsuna.- Se burló Jedite.- ¿Crees que tiñéndome el cabello y poniéndome lentes de contacto de color voy a poder presentarme ante la misma policía y nadie me va a reconocer?... ¡Por favor Setsuna, eso es una gran estupidez!

Setsuna soltó una carcajada que dejó desconcertado a Jedite.

-Por supuesto que no Jedite, la idea no es que te tiñas el cabello y te presentes ante la policía o que te acerques a Serenity.- Se burló Setsuna.- Pero al menos te ayudara a pasar desapercibido para que salgas de este cuarto. Modificar un poco tu estilo para pasar desapercibido.

-Si tú lo has dicho.- Respondió Jedite.- Entonces manos a la obra.

Setsuna sacó la máquina para cortar el cabello y Jedite se sentó en una silla mientras sentía como su rubio cabello iba cayendo en el piso.

-Descuartizaremos a Serenity.- Dijo Jedite.- Tal como lo hice con Rubeus…

_Algunos meses atrás…_

_Jedite había regresado a Tokio por algunos días a pesar de que Serenity le había pedido no acercarse, pues al parecer alguien le estaba molestando telefónicamente y mandándole mensajes de parte de aparentemente Hiroki y Mika Kino._

_Aun recordaba, que años atrás, cuando habían matado a los dos miembros del matrimonio Kino, habían matado también a una de las hijas gemelas de ambos, aunque una de ellas se les había desaparecido sin siquiera encontrarla, por lo cual el supuso que quizá detrás de todo ello podría encontrarse a la que él llamaba "la gemela perdida". Serenity le había dicho no regresar, pero el saber que aquella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes estaba viva le hacía sentir la adrenalina correr dentro de él, deseaba perseguirla y darle caza simplemente por mero placer._

_Se encontraba dentro de su departamento en Tokio, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Rápidamente abrió y se encontró con Rubeus que venía sangrando del ojo y con el pecho sangrante._

_-¿Rubeus?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con total frialdad._

_-¡Jedite… ayúdame!- Exclamó.- La hija… de Hiroki…_

_Rubeus no pudo seguir hablando, pues el dolor le hacía inevitable hablar y por el contrario quejarse y escupir sangre por la boca._

_-Ya veo, floripondia. Es así como te llamaban en el penal… ¿No es así?.- Habló Jedite con tono de burla.-_

_-¿Jedite?_

_Jedite soltó una carcajada y lanzó al piso de un fuerte golpe a Rubeus hasta hacer que el hombre cayera al piso pegando un alarido de dolor._

_-¿Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido?- Soltó una risa maquiavélica Jedite.- Se me ocurre que quizá podríamos hacer algo interesante.- Habló mientras tomaba un cuchillo carnicero y le mochaba la mano a Rubeus mientras pegaba el hombre alaridos de dolor._

_-¡Ahhh!.- Gritaba horriblemente Rubeus._

_-¿Ves tu mano?- Tomó Jedite la extremidad de rubeus y se la puso cerca del rostro.- Podríamos enviársela de regalito a Serenity… Jamás sospecharía que fui yo, porque la estúpida ni siquiera sabe que estoy en Tokio.- Jedite hizo una pausa.- ¿Quién te hirió?_

_Rubeus miraba horrorizado sin dejar de llorar y gritar a Jedite, sin dejar de verlo con terror._

_-¡Te pregunte donde fue que te sucedió esto y quien te lo hizo!_

_Rubeus entre lágrimas confesó que había intentado asesinar a Makoto Kino y como ella y otra amiga, precisamente la hermana del difunto Tamahome Hino lo habían herido._

_Jedite sonrió y le bajó los pantalones, tomando una botella de vino que se encontraba en una de las mesas y vaciando el contenido, violando por detrás a Rubeus, para al final voltearlo y matarlo encajándole el cuchillo carnicero en la garganta._

_Después levantó el cuerpo y lo dejo tirado en una de las carreteras de Tokio, en todo caso, al parecer alguien lo había atacado antes y si eso se descubría, automáticamente Makoto Kino y la hermana del difunto Tamahome serían acusadas como las únicas responsables. En cuanto a la mano de Rubeus, esa se la mandaría a Serenity como un presente, jamás sabría que había sido el quien se la enviara._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Fuiste tú quien le envió la mano en la caja?- Preguntó Setsuna tras escuchar la confesión.

-Por supuesto.- Soltó una carcajada Jedite.- Algo que de seguro la estúpida se esperaría de Makoto Kino y no de mi…

**N/A: Sin mucho que decir, aquí está el 33 capitulo, aún faltan 8 más y termina. **

**Saludos a todos.**

**O, si, antes de irme, de nuevo hare recomendaciones, hoy les recomiendo el fic de mi querido amigo Wolfgang2026, asi es como se le conoce aquí en el fandom, todos los que hace son geniales, pero quiero recomendar uno que me está escribiendo a mí. El título es "Mi vida eres tú", el link es este:**

**.net/s/6847146/1/Mi_Vida_Eres_Tu**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	34. Chapter 34 El despertar de la felicidad

**El despertar de la felicidad.**

"_Tu faz fresca como el roció maravilloso, tus manos acariciando mi piel sintiendo el despertar de la felicidad, tus ojos fijos en los míos, amándonos hasta el fin."_

Makoto, Rei y Amy se encontraban sentadas en una de las cafeterías del centro comercial Jubangai. Ambas comían una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con menta, teniendo a su lado, Makoto y Rei un café expresso, mientras Amy que debido a su embarazo no podía tomar café, había optado por pedir un té de frutas.

-Es que si es complejo.- Dijo Makoto.- Por una parte entiendo la posición de Kunzite. Él es un hombre que siempre ha trabajado, un poco conservador y tiene razón en que ahora que son tres necesitaran más que nunca de dinero. Pero por otro lado te comprendo, si yo estuviera embarazada no me gustaría que el padre de mi hijo ande arriesgando su vida de esa manera, porque quiera que no yo entiendo que la profesión de ustedes es de mucho riesgo.

-Ya he hablado con el comandante Wakamatzu.- Dijo Amy.- Al menos yo estaré dentro de las oficinas, no saldré a los operativos y estare a cargo de los sistemas de telecomunicaciones, tu sabes, como lo hacía antes, monitoreando todo por Internet, pero Kunzite… siento un nudo en la garganta cada que él está en las calles… ¿O tu qué opinas Rei?

Amy y Makoto se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra, notando que su amiga estaba muy pensativa, sin siquiera haber probado mucho su rebanada de pastel.

-Rei… ¿Sucede algo?- Cuestionó Makoto.

-¿Perdon?- Cuestionó Rei.

-Makoto te ha preguntado si te sucede algo.- Dijo Amy.- Creo que no has estado poniéndonos atención.

-Oh.- Balbuceó Rei.- Lo siento chicas, sucede que...- Rei se quedó pensativa recordando cómo semanas atrás había estado sentada en una banca justo fuera de la cafetería, encontrándose después con Darien quien la había invitado a tomar un café ahí dentro…

_Flash Back…_

_Rei entró dentro de la cafetería siendo seguida por Darien._

_-¿Te gusta esta mesa?- Preguntó Darien señalando una mesa redonda con dos sillas._

_-Me parece perfecto el lugar._

_Darien abrió una de las sillas y la invitó a sentarse._

_-Muchas gracias._

_Darien se sentó a un lado de ella y mientras conversaban no tardó en llegar la mesera._

_-Aquí están los menús, para que los vean y decidan que les gustaría ordenar._

_-Por mi parte yo tengo claro lo que quiero ordenar.- Dijo Rei devolviéndole el libro del menú.- Me gustaría tomar un té de frambuesa y me gustaría comer un pastelillo de vainilla con canela._

_-¿Pastel de vainilla con canela?- Extrañado Darien.- Tráigame otro igual señorita y un café expresso._

_La joven mesera se retiró y Rei sintió como su jefe la miraba fijamente, pero no con lujuria como meses atrás._

_-Que coincidencia. No sabía que le gustara el pastel de vainilla con canela. Es mi favorito._

_Rei levantó su rostro clavando sus ojos amatistas en los de Darien y esbozó una sonrisa._

_-Pues no cabe duda de que las coincidencias existen. También es mi sabor favorito._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Estás pensando en Darien?.- Preguntó Makoto.

-¿O quizá en Diamante?- Preguntó Amy.

-En los dos.- Respondió Rei agachando su rostro y llevando sus manos a su cabello negro.- ¡Chicas, estoy muy confundida!

-Rei, piensa bien las cosas, tomate el tiempo que necesites necesario.- Dijo Makoto.- Seguro te conviene en este momento tomarte unos días, estar alejada de los dos para pensar que es lo que realmente quieres o más bien dicho a cuál de los dos quieres.

-Es que… es complicado… por Diamante siento algo muy fuerte, siempre hemos sido amigos, siempre me ha gustado, desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre luche por ser algo más para el que la hermana pequeña de Tamahome, es tan lindo y protector conmigo.- Dijo Rei.- Pero por otro lado… Darien me gusta mucho, me enciende, tenemos muchas cosas en común además de nuestra carrera, gustos similares, podemos conversar amenamente sin agredirnos y… ¡No se chicas!... Además ayer lunes no fui a la empresa, ahora tampoco, ya me reporte con Andrew, le dije que me sentía un poco mal… pero vamos, él sabe perfectamente que estoy bien y tampoco quiero que piense que me estoy tomando demasiadas confianzas solo porque es tu novio Mako.- Dijo Rei volteando a ver a Makoto.- Creo que lo mejor sería renunciar para no ver a Darien, pero tampoco quiero ser un parasito en casa.

Amy tomó una bocanada de aire para aclararse la garganta.

-Pues por lo que veo ya seriamos dos desempleadas, porque hasta hace poco estuve pensando en dejar mi trabajo, aun lo pienso.- Dijo Amy.- Por lo pronto pediré mi incapacidad y buscare un empleo que no tenga nada que ver con el S.A.T. Pero, Rei, por eso no te preocupes, si no quieres seguir trabajando en AeroSky Enterprises sencillamente pide tu renuncia, tienes tu casa y sabes que nosotras, yo y Mako podemos ayudarte.

Rei levantó su rostro y miró a Amy.

-¡Por supuesto que no Amy!- Exclamó Rei.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?... Estas embarazada amiga, y ahora tu eres quien va a ocupar todo nuestro apoyo y…

-Chicas, por favor.- Sonrió Amy.- No se me olvida cuando llegue a esta ciudad y ustedes apenas conociéndome me apoyaron cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando yo estaba pasando por una crisis económica porque mis padres no podían enviarme el suficiente dinero para mis estudios.

-Quizá podría hablar con Tenoh-sama.- Dijo Makoto.- Tal vez pueda darte un puesto en la empresa, no sé, al menos que puedas enviarle tu currículo para cuando llegue a ocupar algún puesto. Yo ahora estoy muy bien en ese trabajo, por favor no se preocupen ninguna de las dos. Ambas han estado conmigo durante estos seis años en que he tenido altibajos y ahora también apoyándome en mi recuperación, así que lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes es esto- Makoto miró a sus dos amigas.- Amy y Rei… Rei y Amy… saben las dos que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea, las quiero mucho, a las dos… ¿Les gustaría que siguiéramos recorriendo las tiendas?... Podríamos comprarnos lindos vestidos y… ¡Ya se!.- Exclamó Makoto.- Podríamos ir a una tienda de maternidad y de ropa de bebes para comprarte ropa para ti y tu bebe Amy, seguro pronto ya no serás tan flaquita y tendrás que cambiar tu guardarropa, además quiero que mi sobrino que viene en camino tenga todo lo necesario.

Amy y Rei sonrieron ante el comentario de Makoto, olvidándose por un momento de lo que a ambas les agobiaba, pues les alegraba que su amiga estuviera feliz y radiante, como pocas veces la habían visto.

-Vamos.- Dijo Makoto poniéndose de pie.

Amy y Rei se levantaron y tras pagar la cuenta salieron de la cafetería para recorrer las tiendas y mirar los aparadores.

-¡Este vestido es precioso!- Exclamó Makoto mirando un vestido en un aparador, el cual era en color café, sujeto por dos delgados tirantes, ceñido al cuerpo y al maniquí le llegaba a media pierna.

-Es muy lindo.- Dijo Amy.

-Además los tonos cafés, verdes y rosas se te ven muy bien Mako.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Te gustaría probártelo?... Si gustas podemos entrar, no llevamos prisa por llegar a casa

Makoto sonrió para sí misma, hacía mucho que nada le entusiasmaba, desde que habían muerto sus padres y su hermana eran momentos muy vagos en los que tenía momentos en que sentía disfrutar la vida, pero de nuevo su alegría estaba volviendo a ella.

-Vamos.- Dijo Makoto.- Quizá podría ponérmelo mañana que salga con Andrew. Mañana tengo sesión con Hotaru y me llevara a su casa, después tendremos todo el día para nosotros dos.

Tras entrar en la lujosa tienda, Makoto pidió el vestido que estaba en el aparador y se fue al área de vestidores para medírselo mientras Amy y Rei se perdían dentro de la tienda mirando la ropa.

Makoto lentamente comenzó a desvestirse, admirando su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo en el espejo, su cintura pequeña, de vientre plano, sus pechos que aunque no eran muy grandes estaban redondeados y bien formados, y sus piernas bien torneadas. Sonrió para sí misma, no le gustaba mucho hacer ejercicio como su hermana lo hacía, pero aun así la naturaleza la había dotado de un hermoso cuerpo sin tener que esforzarse por mantenerlo en forma.

Tiempo atrás, después de lo que le había sucedido, había creado un rechazo para contra su propio cuerpo, sintiéndose sucia, como si algo valioso hubiera perdido, recordando al ver su desnudez siempre lo que le había ocurrido, pero ahora nada de eso pasaba por su mente, al verse solo podía pensar en Andrew, en Andrew y en su manera de tocarla y de besarla…

_Algunos días atrás…_

_Makoto y Andrew caminaban tomados de la mano después de haberse bajado cerca del lago Ashi, donde a esas horas de la mañana el lugar estaba ya lleno de turistas, pues por ser domingo era muy concurrido._

_Andrew vestía un pantalón negro y una blusa de manga corta tipo polo en color azul marino, mientras Makoto, quien caminaba tomada de su mano vestía una minifalda de color café con holanes, una blusa de tirantes en color turquesa y una chaqueta de tela de algodón en color café, a juego con unas sandalias sin tacón del mismo tono las cuales estaban sujetas por tiras cruzadas las cuales se ataban justo detrás de sus pantorrillas, mientras que su cabello iba sujeto con un listón color turquesa como de costumbre en una alta coleta._

_Ambos llegaron al pequeño puente donde estaban las canoas y Andrew pagó por el servicio, y antes de subir, la cargo en brazos para llevarla dentro._

_-¡Andrew!- Exclamó ella entre risas.- ¿Qué haces?_

_-No vaya a ser que te caigas y te lastimes.- Dijo el entrando dentro de la canoa, sentándola dentro para después besarla ante la mirada del encargado de cobrar que evitaba ver los mimos que se hacían el uno al otro cual pareja melosa de enamorados._

_Una vez que estuvieran dentro de la canoa, Andrew comenzó a remar alejándose de la orillas, mientras Makoto le sonreía y volteaba de un lugar a otro mirando el agua mansa que corría en el lago y la verde arboleda que se extendía por alrededor._

_-Este lugar es hermoso.- Sonrió Makoto.- Me encantaría estar aquí siempre, alejada de todos, solo tú y yo._

_Andrew dejó de remar, pues la canoa se encontraba ya bastante alejada de donde había comenzado su trayecto y lentamente se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente, rodeándola con sus brazos para sacarle la chaqueta mientras la besaba suavemente en los labios._

_Makoto enredó sus brazos alrededor de la ancha espalda de él y gimió en su boca, sintiendo una de las manos de el aprisionando su cintura, mientras con la otra le desbarataba la coleta dejándole suelto el cabello, tomando un mechón castaño con su mano para aspirar su olor._

_-Hueles delicioso.- Susurro para después besarla en el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente y después detenerse en el cuello de ella._

_Makoto sonrió y lo jaló hacia sí, deseando tumbarse dentro de la canoa y sentir el cuerpo cálido de Andrew encima del de ella, besándola lentamente y tocándola con sus manos grandes que la tocaban con delicadeza._

_Andrew sonrió apenas separándose de los labios de ella y suavemente la recostó sobre la canoa, acomodándose encima de ella, y apoyándose con sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella para no dejar caer encima todo su peso, besándole los labios, la mandíbula y el cuello suavemente._

_Pronto la blusa y el sostén de ella fueron a parar en algún lugar de la canoa, junto con la camisa de él, ambos desnudos del torso, besándose y acariciándose mientras el pecho de él y los senos de ellas hacían una deliciosa fricción para ambos llevándolos al placer._

_Andrew cortó el beso en los labios de ella y levantó su rostro, mirando las pupilas verdes dilatadas de ella, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello enmarañado._

_-Eres hermosa.- Balbuceó mientras le escondía un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja._

_Ella sonrió y llevó sus dedos tímidamente al pecho de él, acariciándoselos suavemente para después descender hacia las líneas que dividían sus músculos, arrancándole suspiros de placer al posar sus labios en el pecho masculino._

_-Veo que esta es una parte muy sensible de tu cuerpo.- Balbuceó ella besándole una de los pezones masculinos y lamiéndoselo mientras le encajaba las uñas en el trasero.- Eres perfecto y solo mío._

_Andrew sonrió y la separó un poco de él._

_-Solo tuyo.- Le dijo mientras la recorría con la mirada hasta detenerse en los senos de ella y llevar sus labios a uno de los pezones endurecidos, tirando de el suavemente con sus dientes, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el otro seno desnudo y con la otra mano le levantaba la falda acariciándole el muslo._

_-¡Oh!- Gimió ella al sentir como el deslizaba sus dedos desde su muslo hasta su monte de venus, provocándole que algo dentro de ella se encendiera como un volcán y sintiera una deliciosa necesidad que no podía explicarse en su vientre.- ¡Vas a matarme!_

_Andrew le levantó la falda, dejando a la vista sus pequeñas panties en color rosa y se desabrocho un poco el pantalón haciendo fricción de su miembro endurecido dentro de la tela del calzoncillo, contra la cálida humedad de ella que estaba resguardada por la fina tela de encaje de las panties. Después paso sus brazos por alrededor de la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia él._

_-Te amo Luciérnaga. Si algo te incomoda dímelo… ¿De acuerdo?... Yo solo hare lo que tú me pidas._

_Makoto le acarició la espalda baja y le apretujó de nuevo el trasero bajo la tela del pantalón._

_-No me incomodas.- Sonrió ella.- Y esto me gusta más de lo que quisiera.- Siguió hablando mientras le enredaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura._

_Andrew la besó de nuevo en los labios y ella se estremeció al sentir como el acariciaba su cintura, y sus muslos, ella con un poco de timidez le tomó una de las manos y la puso sobre uno de sus senos, mientras sus miradas se encontraban._

_-Creo que esta es de las partes que más te gustan de tu cuerpo… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el besándole los labios mientras le acariciaba suavemente la delicada piel del seno y con suavidad le estrujaba el pezón, notando las mejillas sonrojadas de ella.- Pues a mí también me gusta mucho, es delicioso.- Respondió agachándose para lamerle con la lengua y mordisquearle suavemente, mientras ella gemía sin parar._

_Ese día como cualquier otro no sucedió "todo", pero las caricias y los toqueteos entre ambos eran cada vez más íntimas, y ella poco a poco sentía que disfrutaba más de las caricias y los besos de él, y a su vez sentía que entre más lo disfrutaba más necesitaba._

_Finalmente, cuando sabían que el tiempo estaba por acabarse y que debían regresar a la orilla con la canoa él se sentó tomando la blusa, la chaqueta y el sostén de Mako, entregándoselos._

_-Creo que ya debemos de vestirnos.- Dijo Andrew Si no regresamos a tiempo vendrán por nosotros y no me gustaría que nos encuentren así._

_Mientras Makoto se terminaba de vestir el volteó hacia atrás para tomar su camisa… pero… ¡Oh sorpresa!... Su camiseta no estaba dentro de la canoa._

_-¿Andy?... Mi amor… ¿Por qué no te vistes?_

_-Mi camiseta.- Balbuceó Andrew con nerviosismo.- ¡No está mi camiseta!... No puedo regresar al desnudo._

_Ambos voltearon de un lugar a otro, tratando de visualizarla, mas sin embargo fue imposible, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que al sacarse la ropa seguramente con la euforia no habían tenido bueno tino y había caído fuera de la canoa, hundiéndose en el lago. _

_Makoto en ese momento no paraba de reír, mientras Andrew con cara de vergüenza y frustración miraba como poco a poco se acercaban a la orilla, donde el hombre que recibió la canoa los miraba con extrañeza y ambos bajaron._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntaba Andrew mientras caminaba hacia su auto con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sintiendo como la gente volteaba verlo mientras su novia reía.- Si hubieras sido tu quien se quedara sin ropa no creo que estuvieras tan atacada de risa._

_-No te pongas de mal humor mi vida.- Sonrió Makoto.- Si te sirve de consuelo no tienes bubis, eres hermoso, atractivo, un adonis y en vez de una panza de barril tienes un abdomen divino. Enojada debería estar yo de que las mujeres volteen a ver a mi hombre pesando cosas muy pecaminosas y claro, algunos cuantos hombres también._

_-¡Mako!- Exclamó Andrew en voz baja deseando que la tierra se lo tragara, hasta que finalmente llegaron al auto y subieron._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Mientras veía su reflejo ya ahora vistiendo el vestido café dentro del vestidor, Makoto soltó una risita al recordar aquella anécdota sucedida días atrás. Sin duda ese sería un recuerdo que tanto ella como Andrew recordarían toda la vida, una anécdota la cual había comenzado tierna y eróticamente pasional para tener un final hasta cierto punto gracioso, al menos para ella.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta del vestidor y supuso que quizá eran Rei o Amy que querían verle el vestido puesto para darle el "visto bueno", pues era muy común que entre ellas se dieran opinión mutua al comprar ropa.

Llevo su mano al picaporte y al abrirlo su semblante se tornó sorpresivo.

-¡Tu!... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?...

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la mansión Shields, la señora del servicio doméstico terminó de recoger los platos, dejando de nuevo solos a Andrew y Darien que ese día habían comido solos, pues los señores de la casa, Demian y Akiko Shields, se encontraban en el hospital habiéndose quedado a trabajar un poco más de tiempo.

Andrew que terminó de escuchar lo que Darien le había contado, acerca de lo que sentía por Rei y del día en que había ido a visitarla a su casa, se quedó en silencio por un momento sin saber que decir.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?- Preguntó Darien.

-Pues que quieres que te diga Darien.- Respondió Andrew.- Sé que lo que sientes por ella es sincero, te conozco de toda la vida… pero.

-¿Pero?... Vamos Andrew… ¿Cuál es tu pero?... Siempre me has dicho las cosas sin tapujos.

-Bien, ya que sin tapujos estamos hablando te diré las cosas como son.- Dijo Andrew.- Si por mí fuera estaría más que feliz de que Rei te escoja a ti, pero esas son cosas que ella y nadie más puede decidir. Además, siendo honestos es complicado… más por como comenzaron las cosas entre ustedes… Tu sabes cómo comenzó todo esto.

-De la misma manera que comenzó lo tuyo con lo de Makoto… ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?- Habló Darien.- Ella te mentía y tu fingías creerle como un tonto todo lo que te decía.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Andrew.- Mi relación con Makoto comenzó con mentiras, pero yo siempre supe la verdad, siempre hubo un trato respetuoso entre nosotros y poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando.- Siguió hablando Andrew.- En cambio tú y la señorita Hino… bueno, para ti la señorita Hino… Darien, ciertamente tu sabias que quería ella desde el principio, pero siendo honestos… Tu no solo querías cuidarle los pasos, también querías llevártela a la cama y…

-¡Lo acepto!- Exclamó Darien.- Pero en estos días en que no se ha presentado en la empresa.

-Solo han sido dos.- Dijo Andrew.- Y sinceramente no me extrañaría que pidiera un renuncia, después de todo ella entro a la empresa con un objetivo y ahora creo que ese objetivo ya no está de por medio.

Darien se levantó de la mesa y tomó una bocanada de aire, desde hacía tiempo, no sabía cuánto, pero no podía quitarse de la mente los ojos color violeta de Rei Hino ni el sabor de sus labios rojos.

-Cambiando de tema.- Dijo Darien.- Aun no se ha sabido quien asesinó a Rubeus… ¿Verdad?

-No.- Respondió Andrew.- Sinceramente esto me exaspera pensar que pudo haber muerto cuando Mako y Rei trataron de defenderse… es que si eso sale a la luz ellas podrían ser automáticamente consideradas como responsables… ¿O tu qué opinas?... Digo, tú eres abogado.

Darien frunció el ceño.

-En ese caso se podría tomar como exceso de defensa propia por parte de Makoto.- Dijo Darien.- Habiendola el atacado una vez anteriormente no tendría nada de extraño que quisiera volver a atacarla, claro está que una cosa es defenderse y otra cosa es abusar de la defensa propia y las cosas pueden verse así debido a cómo sucedieron las cosas y debido a que el cuerpo fue masacrado de manera sádica… podrían ser inculpadas automáticamente, en el caso de Makoto podríamos alegar esquizofrenia, que allá tenido un momento en que no tenía control sobre sí misma y en el caso de Rei… bueno, ella solo trato de disuadirla así que en ella no hay delito que perseguir.- Darien se quedó en silencio y después siguió hablando.- Me pregunto quién demonios habrá hecho eso… quien lo hizo debió ser muy astuto para después ir a deshacerse del cuerpo a las afueras de la carretera y después mandarle la mano a Serenity.

-Seguro debió haber sido un enemigo de Serenity.- Dijo Andrew.

-O hasta la misma Serenity pudo haber sido.- Habló Darien.- Sé que suena ilógico, pero hay asesinos que planean demasiado bien cada paso que dan.

-0-0-0-

Zoycite, quien vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de delgados tirantes en color negro, no se sorprendió de que Makoto se sorprendiera al verla de pie frente a ella, pues hacía ya poco más de un mes desde aquel día cuando Makoto había ido dispuesta atacarla y ella le había confesado como habían sucedido las cosas.

-Veo que estas mejor.- Dijo Zoycite esbozando una sonrisa.- Ese vestido se te ve muy bien… ¿Sabes?... Me da gusto ver que sonríes y que disfrutas de las cosas sencillas de la vida, hija de Hiroki Kino, es así como a tu padre le gustaría verte, saliendo adelante y no cometiendo tonterías como las que pensabas hacer. Seguro donde quiera que este debe sentirse muy orgulloso de ti.

Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, aunque sabía que esa mujer había trabajado en el pasado para Serenity, sentía empatía por ella, más al recordar lo que habían platicado, donde esa mujer le había confiado haber querido ayudar a su familia para que no perecieran.

-Gracias a ti por hablar conmigo.- Dijo Makoto en voz baja.- De solo pensar que pude haber hecho una tontería contigo me da horror.

Zoycite la miró detenidamente a los ojos.

-Pero no pasó nada Makoto.- Le dijo Zoycite.- Estoy aquí y tu estas mejor que nunca eso me da gusto. No pude hacer nada por tus padres y…

Makoto le sonrió y tomó una de las manos de la mujer.

-Hiciste mucho.- Dijo Makoto.- Ese día esos hombre después de atacarme posiblemente de no ser por esa llamada tuya le hubieran hecho lo mismo a mi hermana y aunque ella murió por que ellos le metieron un balazo… al menos me alegra que no le haya sucedido lo mismo que a mí. Además de cierta manera gracias a ti estoy viva, de no ser por esa llamada, quizá esa noche, hace seis años, hubieran lastimado a mi hermana y después nos hubieran matado a las dos. Al menos yo ahora estoy aquí.

Zoycite volteó de reojo de un lado a otro.

-Me da gusto verte bien "hija de Hiroki Kino".- Dijo Zoycite.- Pero no debería estar tanto tiempo cerca de ti, no me gustaría que fueras a salir lastimada por mi culpa… No sé si sepas que Serenity tuvo un accidente estos días, quiso atacarme y bueno… me defendí y sin intenciones le di lo que se merece.

-Lo sé.

-Eso no es lo importante.- Dijo Zoycite.- Solo te quería decir que Serenity fue a buscarme, porque, no sé de qué manera se enteró de que tú eres hija de Hiroki Kino… al parecer alguien se lo dijo… ella piensa que fui yo y fue a amenazarme, pero estas en peligro… quizá pienses que fui yo, pero…

-Por supuesto que no desconfiaría de ti.- Respondió Makoto.- No después de lo que has hecho por mí. Muchas gracias. Así que Serenity ya lo sabe… ¿Quién se lo podría haber dicho?

-¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te comente que hubo un tiempo en que tenía pruebas en contra de ella?... ¿Y que esas pruebas desaparecieron?

-Si.- Respondió Makoto.

-De pronto se me ocurre pensar que quizá quien esté detrás de todo esto, quien le esté dando la información sea la misma persona que me robo las pruebas que tenía en contra de ella.- Dijo Zoycite.- Solo alguien con quien Serenity tiene pruebas pendientes utilizaría esa información para enloquecerla.

Makoto se quedó pensativa un momento, tratando de pensar quien podría estar detrás de todo, pero inútil era querer ponerle nombre y cara a quien se encontraba detrás de todo, pues ella no conocía a más enemigos que tuviera Serenity.

-Es todo lo que tenía que decirte.- Dijo Zoycite mientras se sacaba de la bolsa trasera de sus pantalones de mezclilla un papel donde venía apuntado un numero.- Me tengo que ir, no me conviene que alguien llegue a verme cerca de ti y yo creo que para ti tampoco es conveniente, pero si en algo te puedo ayudar este es mi número.

Zoycite estaba a punto de irse, pero entonces Makoto la tomo de la mano.

-¿Sucede algo "hija de Hiroki Kino"?

-Si.- Dijo Makoto.- No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí. Si algún día necesitas que te ayude en lo que sea, no dudes en recurrir a mí... creo que sabes donde vivo y donde trabajo… ¿Cierto?

Zoycite asintió.

-Pues bien, si algún día necesitas algo, si me necesitas como abogada, o quizá como amiga para que te escuche o cualquier cosa, no dudes en buscarme.- Sonrió Makoto.- Y por favor no me llames más "hija de Hiroki Kino" ni señorita Kino, mi nombre es Makoto, antes me llamaba Lita, pero después me cambie el nombre al que tenía mi hermana, Makoto. Me encantaría que me llamaras así.

Zoycite esbozó una sonrisa sincera al escuchar la amabilidad de aquella joven, no recordaba cual había sido la última vez que alguien la había tratado como a una persona y no como a una "mujerzuela", sus padres siempre la trataron mal, Serenity siempre la amenazaba, en la cantina donde trabajaba como prostituta la explotaban y los clientes no eran precisamente quien le daban el trato más digno. Supuso al final que la última persona que la había tratado bien había sido Hiroki Kino, el padre del a joven que estaba frente a ella.

-Muchas gracias Makoto. Tan buena persona como lo fue tu padre. Me ha dado mucho gusto verte así.

Después de que Zoycite se retirara, Makoto cerró la puerta del vestidor y se recargó contra ella mientras cerraba sus ojos, inhalando y exhalando aire. Estaba esmerándose por llevar una vida plena y llena de felicidad, sin dejarse amagar por la esquizofrenia, pero ahí seguía Serenity al acecho y le preocupaba saber que esa mujer sabia ahora quién era ella, si antes había tratado de matarla solo para impedir que se casara con Andrew, ahora que sabía quién era ella, el solo hecho de pensar que pudiera dañarla le asustaba y más aun el hecho de que pudiera dañar a las personas que amaba, sus amigas y Andrew.

_-Tranquila Mako, todo estará bien. Nada malo sucederá.- Se dijo así misma._

_-0-0-0-_

**Algunos días después…**

Andrew se encontraba dentro de una de las oficinas del Equipo Especial de Asalto, un lugar en el que había muchos sistemas de cómputo los cuales eran manejados por algunos hombres y mujeres, entre ellos Amy Mizuno, a quien el comandante Wakamatzu, Kunzite Nakamura y el prestaban atención.

-¿Aun nada?- Preguntó Andrew con un dejo de decepción en su voz.- ¿Cómo es posible que esa maldita mujer no diga nada?... ¡Es como si la maldita perra se cuidara hasta de hablar estando a solas!

-Señor Hansford, tranquilícese.- Habló Kunzite con voz serena.- Los delincuentes a veces suelen ser muy astutos, saben que es mejor guardarse los secretos para sí mismo o hablar de esas cosas al aire libre, donde no puedan ser escuchados ni grabados.

-¡Pero si esa maldita mujer endemoniada ni siquiera sabe que dentro de la casa he puesto cámaras!- Molestó Andrew.

-Señor Hansford. Escuche al oficial Nakamura.- Dijo Artemis amablemente.- Le aseguro que en cualquier momento esta mujer va a caer. Exaltándose y violentandose no va a lograr nada.

Andrew se apenó al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de estallar de ira y respiró profundamente, tomando una bocanada de aire.

-Por favor discúlpenme.- Dijo Andrew.- Creo que fui un poco grosero. Es solo que no soporto más estoy… ¡Es como si de nada hubiera servido el que me haya prestado para instalar esas cámaras ocultas dentro de mi casa!

-Y eso es algo que agradecemos mucho de su parte.- Dijo Kunzite.- No cualquier persona se presta para algo asi.

-Gracias.- Respondió Andrew.- Estare tranquilo el dia que esa maldita mujer este detrás de las rejas cumpliendo su condena, lejos de Makoto. Bien, ahora si me disculpan me retiro, tengo asuntos que atender en mi compañía.

Después de que Andrew se retirara, Kunzite irrumpió el silencio.

-Vaya que conociéndolo un poco más me doy cuenta de que si tiene mal carácter. Mi padre no mentía

-¿Tu padre?.- Preguntó Amy mirando a su novio.- ¿Conoces a Andrew desde antes?

-No.- Respondió Kunzite.- Pero mi padre fue el líder de los hombres de seguridad de los Hansford tiempo atrás. Luke Hansford a veces los hacia trabajar a todos para poder aplacar a Andrew. Mi padre alguna vez me conto que el propio hijo, que ahora sé que es Andrew, se le fue a los golpes a su propio padre, al no poder quitárselo de encima mi padre y otro de los hombres de seguridad al intentar apartarlo fueron golpeados por el hijo prodigo del difunto Luke Hansford y no pudieron detenerlo hasta que dos guardias más se les unieron para difícilmente controlarlo.

Amy se quedó escuchando aquello con detenimiento.

-Quien lo diría.- Dijo Amy.- El correcto Andrew comportándose como un salvaje de jungla. Aunque bueno, no debería extrañarme, se arriesgó mucho por Makoto el día que Jedite quiso atacarlo.

-Debo reconocer que tiene buenas ideas y una mente retorcida, sabe comportarse inteligentemente tonto cuando le conviene.- Dijo Kunzite.- Aunque cuando se trata de Makoto veo que pierde los estribos y eso no es bueno, a veces quiere hacer las cosas a su manera y eso no es tan bueno, aunque… ¿Quién no haría eso por su mujer?

-0-0-0-

Serenity se encontraba estacionada a las afueras del despacho "Tenoh y Asociados", donde sabia trabajaba Makoto Kino, la hija de Hiroki.

Aun recordaba como al haberla conocido la había odiado pensando que podría casarse con Andrew y destituirla de su lugar como señora Hansford, el haberse enterado que esa mujer no se casaría con su hijastro había sido un alivio, pero enterarse de que era hija de Hiroki Kino había sido peor que haberla visto convertida en esposa de Andrew. Algo dentro de sí le decía que si Makoto había conocido a Andrew no había sido por simple coincidencia, sino porque ella lo había planeado… ¿Qué querría?... La respuesta era factible, justicia a sus difuntos padres y a su difunta hermana, hacerla pagar y eso era algo que la atemorizaba aún más que perder la fortuna Hansford, el solo hecho de pensar en ir a la cárcel o peor aún al corredor de la muerte le provocaba horror.

-¡Maldita Makoto Kino, hija de Hiroki y de la perra de Mika!- Exclamó en voz baja Serenity.- Te creíste mas astuta que yo, pero no cabe duda de que aun te falta mucho camino por recorrer y si es preciso que sea yo quien te asesine y te cierre la boca con mis propias manos así será.

Serenity sabía que no tenía otra opción si quería eliminar a Makoto. En el pasado hubiera podido disponer de la fortuna Hansford para mandar a que alguien hiciera el trabajo sucio, pero ahora que todo era de Andrew tenía el dinero limitado, y sin saber de Jedite, no había más opciones, tendría que hacer ella misma el trabajo.

Sacó un revólver de debajo de su asiento y de nuevo levantó el rostro, encontrándose sin querer con su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, sintiéndose repulsiva al ver el parche negro en su ojo tuerto y verse con el cabello recortado apenas al ras de la cabeza por culpa de Zoycite, que no conforme con herirla le había cortado el cabello. Definitivamente ya no era la mujer bella que antaño había sido, Zoycite había acabado con su belleza.

-0-0-0-

Diamante se encontraba parado frente a un óleo a medio empezar, a pesar de que la obra aún no estaba terminada cualquiera que mirara un poco se daría cuenta de que estaba por plasmar un rostro, pues los trazos de la nariz ya estaban dibujados así como dos hermosos orbes en un peculiar color amatista, color de ojos muy extraño entre las personas.

Maldijo por lo bajo y lanzó el pincel lleno de pintura contra la pared como si fuera un dardo para tiro al blanco, llenando las que antes fueran blancas paredes con una mancha más de pintura.

-No hagas eso Dante.- Escuchó una voz proveniente desde la puerta. Al voltear se encontró con la dulce mirada de su prima quien venía vistiendo un hermoso vestido en color turquesa y llevaba en manos una charola en color plateada donde llevaba una taza de alguna bebida humeante y un emparedado.- Aunque, bueno, supongo que una mancha más o una mancha menos en esta habitación no harán mucho la diferencia.

Diamante dibujó una media sonrisa y se dejó caer en el piso cubierto por una alfombra, frente a una mesita pequeña en color marfil. Molly hizo lo mismo seguida de él.

-Te traje un emparedado de atún, no has comido nada y tampoco me gusta estar en tu casa de parasito.- Habló la joven.

-Gracias, que linda.- Sonrió Diamante.- Y no vuelvas a decir eso, sabes que tú no eres un parasito, eres mi prima consentida.

Mientras Diamante comía aquel emparedado de atún, Molly se puso de pie mirando las manchas de pintura que había en cada pared, deteniéndose también en los cuadros y distintas obras que había dentro de la habitación de su primo, para finalmente posar sus ojos sobre el nuevo oleo que estaba empezado.

-¿Y esto?

-No es nada.- Dijo Diamante.- A veces solo hago trazos para desestresarme. Tú sabes, la pintura y el kendo, son dos maneras de relajarme.

-Lo se.- Sonrió Molly.- Y esto no es cualquier trazo. Yo más bien diría que son dos preciosos ojos en color amatista, un color muy peculiar e inusual. A decir verdad yo no conozco a ninguna persona con este color de ojos… claro, salvo a la pequeña hermana de Tamahome a quien he visto en fotografías y en tus obras y a quien por cierto no he tenido gusto de conocer.

Diamante tomo una bocanada de aire y levantó su rostro hacia el techo, dándose con los dedos un masaje en las sienes.

-Ya te conté lo sucedido en su casa.

-Eso no quiere decir que ese joven sea su novio. Deberías hablar con ella, asi no te quedaras con la duda y al menos le dirás lo que sientes.

-Tienes razón.- Respondió Diamante clavando sus ojos en los de su prima.- Por cierto, ni creas que lo he olvidado… ¿Cuándo me presentaras a Kouta?

Molly sonrió nerviosamente.

-Si te parece bien podría ser el fin de semana.

-Me encantaría conocer al novio de mi prima. Así que estaré encantado de conocerlo.

Diamante se levantó del piso y tomó un sable de bambú que tenía guardado en su guardarropa, blandiéndolo al aire.

-¿Sabes?... A veces echo de menos a Tamahome, era mi mejor amigo y era divertido practicar kendo con el… era un buen rival, y el abuelo era un excelente maestro.

-Y Rei era una niña que siempre estuvo enamorada de ti… ¿Cierto?- Habló Molly sacándolo de su abstracción.

Diamante sonrió.

-Siempre lo estuvo. Pero creo que ahora sus sentimientos han cambiado.

-0-0-0-

Rei salió del cuarto de baño que se encontraba dentro de su recamara, con el cabello humedecido y una toalla de baño en color morado enredado en su cuerpo.

Miró hacia donde se encontraban los dos ramos de flores que Darien y Diamante le habían obsequiado hace algunos días, uno de ellos rosas rojas y el otro azucenas, ambas flores juntas, algo que parecía gracioso.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y miró una pequeña cicatriz que tenía en su rodilla derecha, era poco notoria, pero ahí seguía, recordándole siempre aquella anécdota donde habia caído del árbol que estaba afuera del dojo y había llorado, siendo consolada por Diamante.

-Dante.- Balbuceó y se recostó en la cama.- ¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado?... ¿Tú que me dirías querido Tamahome?.- Preguntó mirando una fotografía de su difunto hermano.

-Seguro te diría que pienses bien las cosas y que decidas lo que dicte tu corazón.- Escuchó la dulce voz de Amy y al voltear la miró de pie en la puerta, acompañada de Makoto.

-Tomate el tiempo que tengas que tomarte Rei-chan.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero tampoco tardes mucho, pon las cosas en una balanza, define que te gusta y que te desagrada de cada uno. La respuesta está dentro de ti.

-Amy, Mako. Muchas gracias chicas.- Sonrió agradecida Rei.- Son las mejores amigas que he tenido, aunque tampoco esperen escuchar tanta cursilería de mi parte.

Amy y Makoto sonrieron ante el comentario de Rei y entraron dentro de la habitación.

-Pues al menos a Darien Shields ya lo probaste.- Dijo Amy mientras soltaba una risita y hacia que Rei se ruborizara ante el comentario.- No olvido aquella ocasión cuando llegue a casa con Kun y te encontré a ti y a Darien en el sofá uno encima del otro y tú con la blusa de fuera.

-¡Amy!.- Exclamó Rei sintiéndose avergonzada.

-No avergüences a Amy, Rei-chan.- Dijo Makoto sin contener la risa acercándose a su amiga y poniendo una mano en su hombro desnudo.- Aunque si soy honesta, de solo imaginarlo me parece gracioso.- Makoto volteó a ver a Amy y le sonrió con malicia.- Yo me pregunto… ¿No será que ese día traías a Kunzite a casa para hacer lo mismo que Rei pretendía hacer con Darien.

Amy sintió que el rubor subía a sus mejillas ante el comentario de Makoto.

-¡Mako, ese día yo solo invite a comer a Kunzite!.- Exclamó.- No me veas así… bueno si, lo traje porque quería tener sexo desenfrenado en mi habitación con él, pero Rei-chan ya estaba instalada en la sala.- Amy se quedó pensativa un momento.- De hecho quede embarazada justamente arriba de una de las patrullas.

Las tres jóvenes comenzaron a reír ante el comentario de Amy.

-Necesito sexo.- Dijo Rei con pesar.- Tengo poco más de un año sin novio… ¿Saben cómo es eso?.- Rei miró a Makoto y se arrepintió de haber hecho ese comentario, pues sabia como a Makoto le afectaba escuchar hablar de sexo.- Perdón…

-No te preocupes Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- Es normal hablar de sexo.- Rió Makoto.- Imagínate yo que nunca… bueno, al menos nunca he estado con alguien que me guste y porque yo lo haya deseado, se podría decir que he estado los últimos 24 años de mi vida sin probar el placer.

Rei y Amy se quedaron perplejas al ver que Makoto hablaba de sexo con tanta desenvoltura, pues desde que la conocían evitaba tocar esos temas.

-Disculpa Mako… ¿No te incomoda hablar…

-No.- La interrumpió Makoto.- Ya no me incomoda, porque he comprendido que son distintas cosas, durante estos seis años he tenido una idea errónea del sexo.

-Makoto.- Titubeó Rei.- Bueno, ya sabemos cómo son las cosas contigo, pero digo… antes, tú fuiste novia de Zafiro, tú y el… bueno, tu entiendes, sé que no tuviste sexo con el pero… ¿De plano nada de nada?

Makoto sonrió ante la pregunta de Rei.

-Naturalmente me daba curiosidad, pero como tú dices no pasó nada de nada, bueno, nada más allá de un toqueteo con la ropa puesta…

_6 años atrás…_

_Dentro del auto en color azul, Zafiro que se encontraba sentado frente al volante y Lita en el asiento de copiloto, se besaban desenfrenadamente. Zafiro llevó una de sus manos al pecho de Lita, acariciándole los senos a través de la blusa del uniforme y ella dejo escapar un gemido, sintiendo como el deslizaba su mano hacia una de las piernas de ella levantándole un poco la falda._

_Zafiro posó después deslizo una de sus manos dentro de la blusa de la adolescente, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla ella lo apartó de su lado._

_-¡No Zafiro!- Exclamó ella respirando agitadamente.- Me da pena y no quiero quedar embarazada, aun soy una adolescente._

_Zafiro sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí, pasando sus brazos por alrededor de la cintura de ella._

_-Lo siento Lita, perdón, me deje llevar y me di cuenta de que tú también._

_-Pero aun no es tiempo._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Pero ni siquiera llegamos a quitarnos la ropa.- Dijo Makoto.- Digamos que eran toqueteos un poco inocentes.- Makoto sonrió y los ojos se le iluminaron, recordando como de un tiempo a la fecha, aunque no había tenido aun "sexo completo" con Andrew, habían estado teniendo un tipo de intimidad más profunda, algo que no les había comentado aun a sus amigas por un poco de pena.- Pero…

-¿Pero?- Habló Rei.

-Con Andrew digamos que…- Makoto comenzó a reír nerviosamente.- He llegado un poco más lejos, por favor chicas no me miren así, sé que para ustedes son niñerías de adolescente que me emocione por un toqueteo sin la blusa y el sostén encima, pero para mí es algo que nunca pensé poder tolerar.

-Rei sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Makoto.

-¡Mako-chan, no digas eso, claro que no son niñerías!- Exclamó Rei.- Me da gusto que seas feliz y que te des cuenta de que, tener sexo es maravilloso, más cuando es con una persona que amas, así como tu amas a tu Andrew… una cosa te llevara a la otra y veras que llegara el día en que tu cuerpo sienta que necesita todo.

-¡Es que creo que siento que necesito todo!.- Exclamó Makoto ante las risas de sus amigas.- Antes me conformaba con unos besos, después con unos toqueteos con la ropa puesta, después con el pecho al descubierto, pero… entre más avanzamos siento que más lo necesito, que lo deseo más… Es que, chicas.- Volteó a ver a una y después a la otra.- Andrew… me prende, me hace sentir como si tuviera un volcán dentro y… él es tan romántico, tierno y a la vez tan fogoso.

Rei arqueó una de sus cejas y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Y dejando de lado la personalidad de tu Andrew, quitando eso de lado, sería extraño que no te pusieras toda "hot" con el.- Rió Rei.- Porque con todo respeto Makoto, la naturaleza fue muy bondadosa con tu querido Andrew y a eso súmale el hecho de que a donde quiera que va sobresale por ser extranjero.

-No es extranjero.- Aclaró Makoto entre risas.- Es japonés, nació aquí en Japón, siempre ha vivido aquí.

-Si lo se.- Respondió Rei.- Pero como hijo de padres extranjeros si no abre la boca y lo delata el acento japonés, luce más como un europeo y eso lo hace ver como el espécimen que quisieran cazar muchas lagartonas.

Las tres jóvenes rieron nuevamente. Makoto estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchó que su teléfono celular timbraba.

-Ese deber ser Andrew.

Makoto se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios y salió de la habitación de Rei para contestar el teléfono, sintiéndose feliz al suponer que quizá era Andrew.

-¿Diga?-

_-Hola preciosa, ya te vi y estas ahí dentro con tus dos amigas.- Escuchó una voz ronca que la hizo sobresaltarse, pues era desconocida y no era precisamente la voz de Andrew._

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó tratando de controlar los nervios.

_-¿Qué quién soy?- Se escuchó una carcajada.- He venido desde el fondo del Kegare por ti maldita perra, soy Rubeus, te voy a violar en el infierno… o… mejor aún… ¿Qué te parecería si juego un ratito con tus amiguitas, la chica de cabello corto o la de cabello negro?... ¡Están preciosas!... ¿O qué tal si mato a Andrew, a tu querido Andrew como mate a tu papi?_

-¿Quién demonios eres?- Preguntó Makoto molesta y asustada.

_-Asómate por la ventana linda o si no en este mismo momento le vuelo los sesos a tu adorado Andrew._

Makoto rápidamente corrió hacia la ventana y al abrirla miró del otro extremo de la calle a un hombre pelirrojo, se llevó una mano a la boca recordando a Rubeus, escuchó de pronto que alguien tocaba a la puerta y dejó caer el teléfono mientras pegaba un grito de miedo…

**N/A: Hola, aquí de nuevo subiendo capítulo de Ángel Caído. Saludos a todos, y recuerden, esta es la recta final, 7 capítulos mas y llegamos al gran final.**

**Ya por último y antes de irme les hare otra de las recomendaciones de los fics que leo, ahora es el turno de una linda historia que escribe mi querida amiga Patty Ramirez de Chiba, mi hermana perdida, la parte bondadosa de la que Made carece hahaha (es que en una historia ficticia ella sería la gemela buena y yo la gemela mala jaja). En fin, este es el fic de ella que les recomiendo, se llama "La mentira" y está muy bueno:**

**.net/s/6695183/1/La_Mentira**

**Amiga Nani, saludos, pronto volverá el rincón de la Nickypedia, aun nos quedan 7 capítulos para muchas Nickyocurrencias Wii. Saludos tambien a Omar y a Deshy (mony).**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Sobre la frase del capítulo, la busque en internet y me gusto, no es de mi propiedad y aunque trate de buscar quien es el autor no pude encontrar referencias, si alguien sabe de quién es, háganmelo saber.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	35. Chapter 35 Miedo a perderte

**Miedo**** a perderte.**

"_El día que te conocí temí amarte, y ahora que te amo, temo perderte"_

Al escuchar los gritos de Makoto, Amy salió corriendo de la habitación, seguida de Rei quien aun seguía con la toalla morada enredada en su cuerpo, pues al escuchar los gritos de su amiga, no había tenido tiempo siquiera de vestirse.

-¡Mako-chan!.- Acercándose Amy a su amiga, notando que estaba nerviosa y con las manos temblándole.- ¿Qué sucede estas bien?... ¿Quién te ha llamado?

-¡Rubeus, esta ahí afuera, me ha amenazado por teléfono!.- Asustada Makoto y temiendo voltear hacia fuera.

Amy entreabrió la cortina y miró que no había nadie

-Alguien esta llamando a la puerta.- Habló Rei.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Makoto?

-¡No abras!- Exclamó Makoto tomando con fuerza de la muñeca a Rei.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Mako?

-¡No abran, es Rubeus!- Exclamó Makoto mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.- Quiere matarlas, me ha amenazado con matarlas a ustedes y a Andrew.

Los llamados a la puerta continuaron, parecía que quien estaba afuera estaba ansioso porque se le abriera.

-¡Makoto, ábreme la puerta!.- Escucharon las tres jóvenes la voz de Andrew.

Makoto corrió enseguida a la puerta y Rei en dirección hacia su cuarto para vestirse.

Al abrir la puerta, Makoto comenzó a sollozar y se le fue a los brazos a Andrew, quien la recibió calidamente, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Mako… mi amor… ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Andrew sintiendo como ella temblaba entre sus brazos, temiendo que hubiera tenido una crisis.- ¿Estas bien?

Makoto lo jaló rápidamente haciéndolo entrar dentro del departamento, asegurando la puerta para impedir el paso de cualquier persona.

-¿Amy?... ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Andrew mirando a la peliazul, al ver que el llanto no dejaba hablar a su novia.

-Esta un poco nerviosa.- Habló Amy serenamente.

-¡No estoy un poco nerviosa!- Exclamó Makoto alterada.- ¡Era Rubeus, yo lo vi, era el quien me marcó me amenazo, no esta muerto, esta vivo y me amenazo con matarte a ti Amy, a ti Andrew y a Rei!.

Amy y Andrew se miraron a los ojos, sin creer en lo que decía Makoto.

-Mi amor, tranquilízate.- Le hablaba serenamente Andrew, mientras caminaba con ella para sentarse en un sofá.- Amy y Rei están aquí, dentro de casa, yo estoy aquí contigo…¡Makoto!.- Exclamó Andrew tomándola de la barbilla para obligarla a verlo a los ojos.- Mi amor, estoy aquí contigo, nada te va a suceder, yo voy a cuidar de ti, además afuera hay hombres que las cuidan a ustedes y a Rei, en incluso a mi.

Makoto hundió su rostro en el pecho de Andrew y comenzó a sollozar, sintiendo como el la estrechaba entre sus brazos y Amy le acariciaba el cabello.

-Mako-chan, recuerda que estoy armada. Nada sucederá.

-¿Por qué no me creen?- Habló Makoto nerviosamente.- Les juro que yo lo mire, estaba ahí afuera, no estoy mintiendo y no estoy imaginando cosas.

Rei llegó a la sala, vistiendo entonces unos pantalones de mezclilla ceñidos a su cuerpo y una blusa de tirantes en color rojo y tomó asiento en el piso frente a Makoto, tomándole una de las manos.

-Mako-chan.- Habló Rei ofreciéndole un pañuelo.- ¿Estas segura de lo que viste?... Quiza era alguien que paso caminando por ahí y le confundiste con Rubeus, recuerda que el esta muerto y los muertos no hacen nada.

-Escucha a Rei mi amor, ella tiene razón.- Dijo Andrew.- Haz memoria… ¿Recuerdas quien fue quien te llamo y que era lo que te dijo?

-¡Les estoy diciendo que era Rubeus y que me amenazó con lastimarlos a ustedes y a mí!- Exclamó Makoto molesta, levantándose del sofá.- ¿Por qué demonios no me creen y me miran de esa manera, como si estuviera loca?

Rei se levantó del piso y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Makoto.

-Mako, tranquilízate, nadie esta diciendo que estas loca, eres tu quien lo dijiste.- Dijo Rei.- Si tu lo dices te creemos, si tu dices que viste a Rubeus nosotros entonces sabemos que así fue, pero tienes que tranquilizarte.

-¡No!- Exclamó Makoto tomando un jarrón de vidrio que se encontraba en la barra que dividía el comedor de la cocina, mirando hacia la puerta con miedo.- ¡Sé que no me creen, que piensan que estoy imaginando cosas de nuevo pero esta vez no es así y si ese maldito se atreve a entrar yo misma le voy a sacar los ojos y le voy a rebanar el cuello!

-Makoto, mi amor, Luciérnaga, por favor deja ese jarrón ahí.- Intento Andrew acercarse a ella.- Quizá necesitas descansar un poco, tomar un te, no es bueno que te alteres así, no ganas nada… además recuerda que hoy tenias una sesión con la psicóloga.

-¡No voy a salir de este departamento y tu tampoco!.- Le gritó Makoto.- No cuando afuera anda un loco suelto que quieres acabar con…

Makoto no pudo terminar de hablar, pues había dado unos pasos hacia atrás lo cual la hizo tropezar con una de las sillas del comedor, perder el equilibrio y caer al piso de costado quebrando el jarrón de vidrio e hiriéndose la mano derecha con la cual había intentado detenerse de la caída.

-¡Ayy!.- Se quejó Makoto mientras se sentaba en el piso mirando los vidrios encajados en su muñeca derecha y la sangre que brotaba a borbotones manchándole su hermoso vestido blanco.

Andrew enseguida corrió a su lado seguida de Rei y Amy.

-¡Mako!... ¿Qué hiciste?- Preocupada Amy.

Andrew tomó la mano de Makoto e hizo presión en la muñeca de ella, justo por donde salía la sangre, manchándose sus manos y la manga de su camisa azul.- ¡Chicas, rápido, traigan una gasa, lo que sea, se ha cortado las venas y tenemos que evitar el flujo de sangre!

Rei nerviosamente corrió de un lado a otro, hasta que se le ocurrió entrar en su cuarto y tomar una camiseta en color lila que ya no usaba y se la dio a Andrew.

-Malamente no tengo gasas para primeros auxilios.- Dijo Rei dándole la blusa a Andrew.- Es todo lo que pude conseguir.

Andrew rompió la camiseta a lo largo y tomó la muñeca de Makoto, amarrándole fuertemente el trapo en la muñeca, para evitar que se desangrara, después la tomó en brazos, dirigiéndose con ella a la puerta.

-Llevare a Makoto a un hospital.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Se quedan o van?

Rei tomó las llaves del departamento y tanto ella como Amy salieron detrás de Andrew, escuchando los gritos de Makoto que aun herida se rehusaba a salir fuera del departamento por temor a ser atacada.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, conduciendo por las calles de Tokio, Jedite reía a carcajadas mientras se quitaba de la cabeza una peluca de cabellos cortos color rojizo, mientras miraba su cabeza ahora rapada en el espejo retrovisor.

-Esto es sumamente divertido.- Se dijo así mismo.- Bastante divertido. Ahora sigue la perra de Serenity, pero para esa perra tengo algo mejor.

Escuchó de pronto el sonido de su nuevo teléfono celular, el cual era tan viejo que ni siquiera tenia sistema de PGS, algo muy conveniente para el.

-¿Setsuna?

_-¿Dónde demonios has estado Jedite__?- Escuchó la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.- ¿No te dije que no te desaparecieras tanto?... Esta bien que la policía haya bajado la guardia, pero tampoco es para que andes libremente exhibiéndote por todo Tokio._

-Descuida Setsu, solo fui a comprar algo de comer.- Respondió Jedite.- Aun nada importante, estoy esperando el momento adecuado para darle el golpe mayor a la bruja de tu hermana… ¿Por qué quedamos en que me la dejarías a mi verdad?

_-Sabes que __así es.- Respondió Setsuna del otro lado de la línea.- Puedes hacer con ella lo que se te de la gana. Aunque ahora que esta tuerta y con el cabello corto cual desparpajo no creo que te parezca tan apetecible._

Jedite rió ante el comentario.

-Esa vieja casi cincuentona ya no es apetecible, pero aun así me divertiré con ella. Le enseñare quien es el que ahora manda y me regocijare demostrándole que tengo mas cerebro que lo que ella en sus mejores años tuvo de nalgas, porque de cerebro… bueno, de eso no tenia nada, al igual que la muerta de su hija, no cabe duda de que eso se trae en los genes.

_-Te espero entonces._

Jedite colgó el teléfono y sonrió para si mismo.

-Sin duda se trae en los genes. La hija tan idiota como la madre.

-0-0-0-

Setsuna que se encontraba en los jardines de la mansion Hansford, guardó el teléfono en la bolsa de su uniforme en color tinto de empleada domestica y caminó directo hacia la mansión.

_-Serenity Hansford.- __Pensó Setsuna para si misma.- No cabe duda que nunca tuviste ni una pizca de cerebro. Jamás moverías los hilos de esta telaraña como yo. Sin duda Jedite no se parece a ti, si no a mi, su querida tía. Porque al final la araña fui yo y tú la mosca._

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas ****después…**

Amy y Rei se encontraban sentadas en la sala de espera del hospital, esperando tener noticias de Makoto. Si bien las cosas no habían resultados tan graves, pues Makoto apenas habia perdido un poco de sangre y le habian detenido a tiempo la hemorragia, mas sin embargo, debido a los nervios le habían puesto unos sedantes para que durmiera

-Pobre Mako.- Balbuceó Amy.- Tan contenta que estaba porque la terapia con su psicóloga le estaba funcionando y de nuevo vuelven las alucinaciones.

-Yo no creo del todo que sea una alucinación.- Dijo Rei.

-Yo tampoco.- Dijo Andrew que llegó de la cafetería cargando en un portavasos dos vasos de café, un te para Amy y en una bolsa de plastico tres panques.- Chicas, ya es noche, se que la comida del hospital no es de lo mejor, pero al menos les traje esto para que mitiguen el hambre.

-Gracias Andrew.- Respondieron las dos al unísono mientras tomaban sus respectivos panques.

-Chicas… quisiera hacerles una pregunta.- Habló Andrew.- ¿Saben si Makoto se ha estado tomando el medicamento que le recetó la psicóloga?

-Al pie de la letra.- Respondió Amy.

-Y te aseguro que nos consta.- Dijo Rei.- Yo siempre estoy pendiente de que se tome la dosis.

-¿Saben?- Habló Andrew.- Ya encargue a alguien que rastreara la llamada que Makoto recibió, pero al parecer fue de un número desconocido, privado, que debe ser tan viejo que no tiene ni siquiera PGS. Naturalmente no creo que quien la llamó haya sido Rubeus, eso es imposible porque esta muerto, pero si creo que alguien la pudo haber amenazado por teléfono.

-¿Serenity?- Preguntó Rei.

-No. Estoy seguro de que no fue ella. He mandado revisar los videos del día de hoy a detalle, Serenity ha estado dentro y en ese lapso de tiempo no hizo ninguna llamada.- Dijo Andrew.- Así que… bueno, lo único que se me ocurre es que sea la persona que esta involucrada en la muerte de Rubeus, pero…

-¡Jedite!- Exclamó Amy.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó Andrew.

-De pronto se me ocurrió. Tiene algo de lógica… ¿Quién más aparte de Serenity querría hacerle daño a Makoto?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, y a los pocos segundos Akiko Shields, la tía de Andrew llegó hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-Amy, Rei, que gusto verlas, aunque bueno, no deseaba verlas en estas circunstancias.- Dijo la doctora que después clavó sus ojos en los de su sobrino.- Makoto ya esta despierta… Si gustan pueden pasar a verla, aunque lo conveniente seria que fueran de uno en uno.

Rei se puso de pie decididamente.

-Seré yo la primera entonces.

-Rei.- La llamó Andrew.- ¿Me permitirías ser yo quien la vea primero?... Por favor.

Rei se le quedó mirando y tomó una bocanada de aire.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Rei.- Eres lo que más ella quiere, seguro le tranquilizara más tu presencia.

Andrew siguió a su tía, quien lo guió hacia donde se encontraba Makoto, no sin antes agradecerles a Rei y a Amy, dejándolas solas.

-Que pesadilla… ¿Verdad Rei?

-Lo se.- Respondió Rei poniéndose de pie.- Voy al baño… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme Amy?

-No. Gracias.- Respondió Amy.- Le he hablado por teléfono a Kun y me dijo que vendría en un momento. Si me muevo de aquí es posible que no me encuentre.

-Bien, entonces espérame aquí.- Dijo Rei.

Despues de que Rei se alejara, Rei abrió el paquete que contenia aquel panque de platano que Andrew le habia llevado, solia cuidar su figura, pero el hambre estaba haciendo mella en ella y recordo que estaba embarazada, asi que le dio un mordisco.

-¿Amy?- Escuchó una voz varonil que la llamaba y al voltear a su izquierda miró a Kunzite frente a ella, llevando una bolsa de plástico.- ¿Cómo estas?... mejor dicho… ¿Cómo esta tu amiga?.- Preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

-Un poco mejor.- Dijo Amy sintiendo como su novio le pasaba un brazo por alrededor de sus hombros y la atraía hacia el.

-Me da gusto.- Sonrió Kunzite.- Ya me he enterado por Andrew de lo sucedió, me lo dijo telefónicamente. Por cierto, te he traído un emparedado de pollo y un jugo de naranja.

Amy sonrió y le dio el ultimo mordisco al panque que se había terminado.

-Gracias mi amor, pero ya he comido.- Sonrió.- No creo necesitar mas.

-Nada de eso.- Respondió Kunzite.- Estas embarazada, así que olvídate de dietas absurdas, tu siempre serás linda… ¿No querrás enfermarte verdad?... Lo que menos quiero es que la salud tuya y de nuestro hijo esté en riesgo.- Terminó diciendo el poniendo una de sus manos sobre el vientre aun plano de su novia

-¿Qué seguridad tienes de que será niño?- Preguntó Amy.

-Intuición.- Respondió Kunzite.- Sería bueno que un día de estos fuéramos a visitar a tus padres para decírselos.

Amy tomó una bocanada de aire al escuchar que Kunzite mencionaba a sus padres.

-Mis padres. Es cierto, tengo que decírselos, aunque seguro es lo que menos esperan.

-0-0-0-

Rei iba saliendo del baño, con su cabello ahora trenzado, cuando se encontró de frente con Darien quien al parecer iba con la intención de entrar al baño de hombres que estaba muy cerca del baño de mujeres.

-Rei.- Balbuceó Darien al verla, clavando sus ojos azules en las hermosas pupilas color amatista de ella.

-Darien.- Balbuceó Rei sintiendo que el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose un momento el uno al otro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntaron los dos al unísono para después echarse a reír.

-Que tonto.- Dijo Darien.- Supongo que estas aquí por Mako… ¿Verdad?... Mamá me comentó que la han traído aquí y vine enseguida, supongo que Andrew debe estarla pasando mal.

-Ya está fuera de peligro.- Respondió Rei.

Rei la mirada y estaba a punto de alejarse, cuando sintió que Darien la tomaba del brazo y se giró para encontrarse con los orbes azules de él.

-¿Darien?

-Rei… Disculpa el desastre ocurrido el otro día en tu departamento.- Habló Darien.- Yo… la verdad… Rei… ¿Sientes algo por Diamante?

Rei tragó saliva y se le quedó mirando detenidamente, sin poder siquiera articular palabra. Podría decirle que si sentía algo por Diamante, lo cual era verdad, pero también él le gustaba de sobremanera.

Darien sin darle tiempo si quiera de articular palabra se acercó a ella y le robo un beso, tierno y suave, perdiéndose en el exquisito sabor de los labios de Rei Hino, aquella mujer que sabía a fuego vivo, a fuego puro. Rei le hecho los brazos al cuello y por un momento se olvidó de Makoto, se olvidó de Amy, se olvidó de donde estaba, del peligro que acechaba a Makoto y por ende a ella y a Amy, se olvidó de todo, pero sus sentimientos eran más confusos cada día, pues al estar con Darien pensaba en lo vivido con él y también en lo vivido con Diamante… ¿Tan difícil tenía que ser para su corazón decidir?

Rei se separó de Darien y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-No me presiones por favor.- Dijo ella.- Si te soy honesta, no sé qué siento por él y tampoco sé que siento por ti.

Rei se alejó dejando a Darien solo a las afueras del baño.

-Rei.- Balbuceó el con pesar.

-0-0-0-

Makoto abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como si miles de agujas se encajaran en su mano derecha, justo donde se había herido con los vidrios de aquel jarrón que había rotó en un momento de histeria. Sentía pesado su cuerpo y su vista nublada que se fue aclarando poco a poco hasta que para su sorpresa se miró así misma parada frente a ella, pero no, no era ella, esa mirada, esa mirada color esmeralda tan idéntica a la suya pero a la vez tan diferente era la mirada vivaz y alegre de Makoto, su querida hermana Makoto quien vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla ceñidos a su cuerpo y una blusa ceñida a su cuerpo en color verde..

-Lita.- Escuchó que su hermana la llamaba esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad.- Querida Luciérnaga… estoy aquí, contigo.

-¿Mako?- Balbuceó ella sintiendo una mezcla de sorpresa al ver a su hermana muerta parada frente a ella, mezclada con una inmensa alegría.- ¿Hermana?... ¿Tu aquí Luciérnaga?.- Dijo Makoto mientras intentaba levantarse.- ¿Por qué nunca viniste?... ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?

La mujer tan idéntica parada frente a Makoto, esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a su hermana.

-No te esfuerces Lita… Te harás daño… Nunca más estarás sola. Estaremos juntas siempre.- Se acercó la joven al borde de la cama abrazando a su hermana.

De los ojos de la joven pelicastaña que estaba en la cama comenzaron a salir unas lágrimas de alegría.- Discúlpame por haberte dejado sola, pero no pude soportar la muerte de papá, mamá y Tamahome, pero sé que Rei y Amy han sido buenas amigas contigo, a mí me dolería estar en casa de Rei donde cada cosa en esa casa me recordaría a mi amado Tamahome, me duele mucho haberlo perdido.

La joven de cabellos castaños que antes llevara el nombre de Lita llevó sus manos a las mejillas de su hermana, limpiando con sus manos algunas lágrimas que salían de esos ojos tan idénticos a los suyos.

-Se cuanto lo amabas Mako.- Dijo la joven que estaba sentada en la camilla.- Ese amor fue un amor lindo y verdadero, pero te aseguro que ahora que Tamahome forma parte de los mil vientos quiere que seas feliz y rehagas tu vida.

La joven parada al borde de la cama esbozó una sonrisa y acaricio el cabello de su hermana.

-A Tamahome siempre lo llevare en mi corazón, eso es algo que me costó entender, me costó dejarlo ir y aceptar que ya no estaba conmigo. Caí en una fuerte depresión y me aleje de ti para no afectarte, pero me da gusto saber que tienes a dos buenas amigas que te quieren.- Dijo la muchacha que después esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.- Y a Andrew Hansford, que por cierto, que apuesto es mi cuñado y me da gusto saber que te ama con locura, tanto como Tamahome me amó a mí. Has encontrado el amor verdadero hermana.

La joven que se encontraba sentada en la cama esbozó una sonrisa calida.

-¿Sabes?... Creyendo que estabas muerta, en tu honor me cambie el nombre… Ya no me llamó Lita, ahora me llamo Makoto, como tú y si, adoro a Andrew, es un hombre maravilloso en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Ambas jóvenes rieron, cuando de pronto escucharon que la puerta del baño dentro de la habitación se abría, al voltear ambas se encontraron con Rubeus, quien sosteniendo un cuchillo carnicero en una mano salió del baño, mientras que con otra de sus manos arrastraba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Andrew.

-¡Lindo cuadro!- Exclamó el hombre.- ¿Qué creyeron estúpidas?... ¿Qué podrían conmigo?... Pues no, soy inmortal… ¡Escucharon eso. Soy inmortal!

-¡Andrew!- Exclamó la joven que antes se llamara Lita mirando el cuerpo inerte de su novio.- ¿Qué le hiciste a Andrew?.- Preguntó la joven mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y lloraba desconsoladamente.- ¡Andrew!

-¡Mako, mi amor, aquí estoy!- Escuchó la voz de Andrew y al abrir los ojos sintió húmedas sus mejillas y se dio cuenta de que acababa de despertar y su querido Andrew estaba frente a ella, dándose cuenta de que había tenido una pesadilla.- ¡Andrew!.- Se abrazó fuertemente a su novio al darse cuenta de que lo tenía ahí junto a ella.- Fue horrible, te vi muerto, yo soñé que te habían matado, que Rubeus te había asesinado y…

Makoto no pudo seguir hablando, pues el llanto se lo impedía y se apretó con fuerza a Andrew, sintiendo como el la rodeaba con sus brazos y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Mi amor, estoy aquí, fue solo una pesadilla.- Hablaba Andrew con voz suave y tranquila.- No me ha sucedido bien, aquí me tienes, te prometo que nadie te hará daño y a mí tampoco. Se cuidarme.

-Soñé que Makoto estaba frente a mí, que estaba viva, era un sueño muy lindo… pero de pronto Rubeus aparecía y arrastraba tu cuerpo.- Makoto levantó su rostro encontrándose con los ojos azules de su novio.- Yo no quiero perderte Andrew, perdí a mis padres, a mi hermana, vi morir a Tamahome… pero si a ti te sucediera algo.

Andrew le enjuago las lágrimas con sus pulgares y la besó en la frente.

-Nada me sucederá Luciérnaga, te lo prometo.- Dijo el.- Kaitou Ace está aquí afuera y también los demás hombres de seguridad que lo acompañan. Te prometí que cuidaría de ti y así será, no permitiré que nadie más vuelva a hacerte daño. Y si te sirve de consuelo, te recuerdo que Serenity no me mataría, no le conviene, no creo que quiera quedarse en la calle y que toda la fortuna Hansford pase a una institución de beneficencia pública.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es bueno que tu padre haya hecho eso, quizá se dio cuenta de la clase de víbora que Serenity es y por eso puso esa cláusula en su testamento.

-Eso es algo que nunca sabré.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero como sea, lo importante es que Serenity no puede dañarme ni a mí ni a Minako.- Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire y sonrió.- Te darán de alta hoy mismo, solo te detuvieron la hemorragia y podrás regresar a casa esta misma noche.

-Andrew.- Balbuceó Makoto.

-¿Dime?

-En verdad yo vi a Rubeus afuera de la ventana y recibí esa llamada.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿No me crees?

Andrew acarició suavemente las mejillas de Makoto y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Te creo mi amor.- Le dijo.- Alguien te amenazó por teléfono y quiere amenazarte. Mako, te quiero proponer algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mi amor. Los policías cuidan de ti y yo también.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero no sé si aceptes lo que tengo en mente.

-No entiendo.

-Digamos que es algo que nadie sabe.- Dijo Andrew.- Un secreto.

Makoto abrió grandemente los ojos.

-Te platicare.- Dijo Andrew.- Y espero que tú también aceptes. Yo…

-0-0-0-

Serenity se encontraba hincada frente a la tumba de su difunta hija, donde había depositado un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas. Apretó los labios y una lágrima traicionera se asomó por su ojo sano rodando por su mejilla. Desde que Serena había muerto sentía que parte de su vida había muerto con ella, dentro de todo lo que había hecho, de lo único que se arrepentía era de no haberle dado el tiempo y el cariño que necesitaba a su hija.

-Serena.- Balbuceó mientras apretaba su puño poniéndolo sobre la lápida, recordando la última vez que había visto a su hija, lo cual no había sido muy grato por parte de las dos, pues la había reñido por haber quedado embarazada, la había tachado de tonta y de poco inteligente.

Sin poderlo evitar un sollozo salió de su garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones de su ojo sano, se sentía en verdad sola, no tenía a quien recurrir… ¿Setsuna?... Definitivamente no, nunca se habían llevado bien.

¿Mina o Andrew? Definitivamente los repudiaba desde la niñez, y más los repudiaba desde que Andrew había heredado todo.

-Jedite.- Balbuceó para sí misma, sabiendo que era la única persona en la vida que le quedaba: su hijo.

Escuchó de pronto el sonido de su celular y rápidamente lo contesto.

_-¿Serenity__?- Escuchó la voz ronca de Jedite del otro lado de la línea. _

-¿Dónde estás?... ¿Cómo has estado?... ¿Por qué no has aparecido?... Tengo como un mes sin saber de ti… desde el día en que te mande a matar a la estúpida de Makoto Kino

-Serenity, esa maldita perra de Makoto Kino me hirió, mató a Reika. Sabe quién eres, es más lista de lo que tu pensabas.- Confesó Jedite del otro lado de la línea.- ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?... Tu hijastro, Andrew Hansford sabe todo y está de su lado, están juntos para hundirte y es mentira, una farsa que no están juntos. Simplemente ahora están a las afueras de la Clínica de tus queridos cuñados los Shields.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Como escuchaste… la perra y Hansford arreglaron todo de manera que hicieron creerle a la policía que yo mate a la estúpida de Nishimura.

Serenity esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y apretó su puño… ¿En qué momento todo se le había salido de control?

-Tengo un plan. Escúchame bien Jedite…

-0-0-0-

Makoto se quedó boquiabierta con lo que le había confesado y más aun con lo que tenía en mente.

-Entonces… ¿Aceptaras?- Preguntó Andrew tomándole una de sus manos y besándola suavemente.

-Andrew, yo jamás hubiera imaginado que tu…

Andrew no la dejó hablar callándola con un beso en los labios.

-No lo digas mi amor. Es mejor que te lo calles.- Habló Andrew cerca de los labios de ella.- Entonces… ¿Aceptaras?

Makoto asintió.

-Sí. Lo acepto. Aunque no te voy a negar que me da un poco de…

-Es lo mejor Makoto.- Dijo Andrew.- Te amo, sabes que jamás haría algo que te lastimara. Confía en mí.

Makoto se hinco en la cama y le hecho los brazos al cuello a su novio.

-Confio en ti. Ahora llévame a casa.

-De acuerdo.

-0-0-0-

**Dos días ****después…**

Rei entró dentro del dojo en el que había pasado momentos agradables durante su infancia, momentos que la rememoraban a recordar lo mejor de su pasado, a esos seres que amaba y que ya no estaban con ella, su abuelo y su difunto hermano Tamahome.

Cerró los ojos tomando y soltando aire varias veces, notando que aunque el lugar había estado cerrado desde hace mucho tiempo y sin que nadie entrara en el, tenía acumuladas algunas telarañas y algo de polvo que entró en su nariz haciéndola estornudar.

Recordó el amor que su abuelo le tenía a aquel lugar, era un dojo muy antiguo que databa de dos generaciones antes de su abuelo y que había sido pasado de generación con generación al primogénito de los Hino, de su tatarabuelo a su bisabuelo, de su bisabuelo, y bueno, los padres de ella y Tamahome habían muertó en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella era muy pequeña, tan pequeña que los recuerdos que tenia de sus padres eran apenas como si fueran imágenes difusas. Era con la muerte de su padre, Taichi Hino, que se habia rotó con la tradición de pasar el dojo entre los Hino, pero aun así su abuelo había sabido sobreponerse al dolor, entusiasmado siempre en que aquel dojo seria dirigido por Tamahome. Mas sin embargo la vida había vuelto a golpear duramente a los Hino, acabando de tajo con la vida de Tamahome, el último hombre que habría podido dar continuidad al apellido Hino y por supuesto, seguimiento al dojo.

Rei caminó lentamente hacia el Kamiza, que se encontraba en la pared norte del dojo, posando sus ojos sobre el altar adornado con elementos sintoístas, algunos bambús secos, velas viejas, así como las fotografías de cada uno de los hombres que habían dirigido el dojo, estando arriba el fundador: Su tatarabuelo Yuichiro Hino, seguida de la fotografía de su bisabuelo Keitaro Hino, seguida de la fotografía de su padre Taichi Hino quien aunque poco lo recordaba, sabia también había dado clases en el dojo, y finalmente la fotografía de Soichi Hino, su querido abuelo quien había muerto seis años atrás al no poder soportar la muerte de Tamahome.

Rei agachó su rostro, clavando sus ojos en su amplia bolsa negra y sacó un cuadro donde estaba enmarcada una fotografía que le había tomado a Tamahome poco antes de su muerte, ahí dentro del dojo, vestido con su armadura. Miró fijamente la fotografía y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos cayendo sobre el vidrio que cubría la fotografía del difunto y apuesto Tamahome Hino, colgándola en la pared enseguida de la fotografía de su abuelo, limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas para después hacer una oración en silencio en memoria de sus antepasados.

Si bien su vida estaba hecha una maraña, tenía a dos amigas maravillosas, a las cuales quería como a dos hermanas algo que agradeció en sus oraciones a Amaterasu Omikami, pues una amistad como la que tenían ellas tres era algo extraño y fuerte que pocas veces había percibido en otras personas.

Ver el dojo tan decaído no era grato, no, menos recordar que su abuelo y sus antepasados amaban ese lugar tanto como ella lo amaba, pero que por cosas de su inmadurez, de su dolor ante la pérdida de sus seres queridos, de enfocarse a sus estudios en Derecho, de procurar que su amiga Makoto tuviera una vida tranquila y de los dos novios que le habían destrozado el corazón, habían provocado que dejara de lado aquel lugar. Estaba segura de que su abuelo no se lo reprocharía, pero por amor a ese dojo, estaba decidida a levantarlo y volver a a convertirlo en lo que siempre había sido: uno de los mejores dojos de kendo, del cual habían salido innumerables de veces, alumnos que habían puesto en alto el nombre del dojo a nivel nacional.

_6 años atrás…_

_Matsuzawa Hino abrazaba a sus dos nietos dentro del dojo, felicitándolos a cada uno._

_-Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.- Dijo el anciano.- Han dado lo mejor de si y han puesto en alto el nombre del dojo Hino._

_-Tamahome es el triunfador.- Dijo Rei que al igual que su hermano y su abuelo estaba vestida con la armadura de kendo.- Fue el quien gano el primer lugar nacional, del segundo lugar nunca se acuerda nadie._

_Tamahome sonrió y llevó su mano al cabello de Rei despeinándoselo en un gesto cariñoso._

_-No digas eso Rei-chan, diste lo mejor de ti en el torneo y eso es lo que vale. Has puesto en alto el nombre del dojo Hino._

_-Gracias Tamahome… veras que en el próximo torneo pondré en alto el nombre del dojo trayendo conmigo el primer lugar.- Dijo Rei.- Quizá para entonces Makoto esté con nosotros, me gustaría que ella me enseñara un poco de Karate para yo enseñarle lo que se de Kendo._

_-Seguro le encantara._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Rei esbozó una sonrisa llena de tristeza al recordar aquel momento, en el cual poco faltaba para que Tamahome muriera. Después de eso se había olvidado de torneos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kendo, pero ahora que no trabajaba más en AeroSky Enterprises, trataría de enfocarse en levantar el dojo, romper con los estereotipos del tradicional Sensei masculino y levantar el dojo por ella misma, en lo que encontraba otro trabajo.

-AeroSkyEnterprises.- Balbuceó para sí misma. Se cumplían ya 5 días sin acudir al trabajo, por lo que esa misma mañana había hablado con Andrew para expresarle su deseo de abandonar la empresa, a lo cual Andrew le había comentado lo lamentable que era, y que a pesar de ello la apoyaría recomendándola en cualquier empresa a la cual ella quisiera aplicar para ser contratada.

Tomó una escoba y rápidamente comenzó a limpiar el dojo hasta dejarlo tan reluciente como antaño, al final se dejó caer pesadamente en el piso y tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de meditar y relajarse en el silencio sepulcral de aquel lugar, pero entonces al escuchar ruidos extraños se sobresaltó y tomó uno de los sables de bambú con los que antaño solía practicar. ¡Que estúpida había sido! Se las había ingeniado para escapárseles a los guaruras que Andrew había puesto para que cuidaran de su seguridad, pero al parecer aquella seguridad se estaba viendo amenazada, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, sintiendo el sudor correr por sus manos y su espina dorsal, hasta que miró entrando en el dojo a Diamante.

-Dante.- Balbuceó sintiendo aun sus mejillas calientes.- Me has asustado.

-No pensé que estuvieras aquí.- Dijo el.- Estaba un poco… no sé cómo podría decirle al hecho de que paso día y noche pensando en un par de amatistas que me han embrujado.- Confesó mientras caminaba alrededor de ella.- Imaginándome a la poseedora de tan enigmática mirada con otro… la pintura no me quitó esa sensación de malestar, así que decidí salir y pasar por aquí para rememorar viejos tiempos… pero no me espere encontrarte aquí.- Le confesó al oído mientras se paraba detrás de Rei colocando sus manos grandes y fuertes sobre los brazos delicados y frágiles de ella.

Rei cerró los ojos sintiendo que un fuego abrasador recorría su cuerpo ante el contacto de Diamante, sintió como si perdiera las fuerzas y el sable cayó de sus manos.

-Dante.- Balbuceó al sentir la respiración de el en su nuca.

Diamante se separó de ella, dejando el fuego encendido en su interior para darse la vuelta y quedar frente a frente, tomando el hermoso rostro de blanca piel enmarcado por la hermosa cabellera color ébano entre una de sus manos.

-Lástima que no me di cuenta antes.- Dijo el.- Perdón por el atrevimiento, sé que no es propio, no después de lo que tú tienes con Darien Shields.

Rei enarcó una de sus cejas y lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Yo?

-Tu.- Respondió el.- Vi cómo te besaba y eso no fue un beso a la fuerza.

-Yo no tengo nada con Darien Shields.- Dijo Rei.- Bueno si, me beso y… ¿Con que cara me haces tú reclamos cuando ni siquiera me habías dicho que tenías por novia a esa pelirroja, tu inspiración?.

-¿Es molestia lo que notó en tu voz?- Preguntó Diamante acercándose peligrosamente a Rei.

Rei respiró agitadamente, sintiéndose al descubierto, como si Diamante pudiera traspasar sus pensamientos y ver lo que había en su corazón.

-¿Por qué me hablas así Diamante?- Preguntó molesta Rei sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con quemarle los ojos, sintiéndose rabiosa al recordar la manera tan cariñosa con que recordaba aquella hermosa mujer pelirroja le estaba hablando a Diamante.- ¡Acaso tu si puedes tener novia, revolcarte con la que se te da la gana pero tu si puedes reclamarme por un beso cuando no eres nadie más que solo un simple amigo!

Diamante sintió la ira recorrer su interior al escuchar que ella lo llamaba "un simple amigo", cuando él quería ser algo más. Llevó una de sus manos a uno de los brazos de ella.

-¡Y que hay si yo no quiero ser tu amigo Rei Hino!- Le dijo un poco molesto.- ¿Me escuchaste bien?... ¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos Rei Hino?- Le habló mientras la arrinconaba en una de las paredes cercanas de dojo, acercándose al rostro de ella, aspirando su fragancia para al final tomarla de la barbilla y mirar aquellos ojos color amatista que lo habían enamorado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Preguntó Rei mirándolo a los ojos. Preguntándose así misma que era lo que el reclamaba. ¿Acaso también la amaba como ella a el?... ¿Acaso solo la deseaba?

-¿Sabes lo que siento por ti niña?... ¿Lo que provocas en mí?

De los ojos de Rei comenzaron a salir lágrimas, mezcla de rabia y emoción al mismo tiempo, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón que golpeaban su pecho fuertemente.

-¿Por qué mejor no me lo dices tú?- Preguntó con un dejo de ira en su voz.

Diamante se acercó a los labios de ella, rozándolos suavemente apenas, sintiendo como ella le correspondía.

-¿Es que acaso no lo sabes?- Preguntó Diamante.- ¡Claro que lo sabes, yo sé que si lo sabes!

Diamante se acercó a la boca de ella, besándola pasionalmente, mientras enredaba una de sus manos en la cabellera de ella, abriéndose paso entre los labios de la pelinegra, para saborear su lengua.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó ella entrecortadamente tratando de separarlo con sus manos, pues al estar arrinconada a la pared no tenía manera de huir y su cuerpo no quería huir.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿No es obvio Hino?.- Le preguntó en los labios.- Dime… ¿Acaso besa mejor Darien Shields que yo?... ¿Te besa mejor el nene rico?

-¡Eres un…

Rei no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Diamante se apodero de nuevo de la boca de ella, presionando su torso contra el pecho de ella, mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro retadoramente cuando los abrieran.

-Te amo.- Confesó Diamante.- ¿No es obvio Rei?... ¡Te amo y tú no te das cuenta!

Rei se sorprendió al escuchar la confesión de Diamante, había querido decir algo, pero de nuevo él se apodero fieramente de su boca, recorriendo con ansiedad su cuerpo, su delgada cintura bajando en un vaivén delicioso hacia sus bien formadas caderas, posando al final las manos en su trasero, apretándola contra sí, ella por toda respuesta enredó sus manos en los cabellos platinados de él, profundizando el beso, sintiendo el miembro endurecido de el aun con las capas de ropa que a ambos estorbaban.

Diamante posó una de sus manos sobre la blusa de tirantes de ella, sacándola de lado para lanzarla al piso de madera, abandonando los labios de ella para besar cálidamente el cuello de la joven y poco a poco descender hasta encontrarse con sus senos redondeados irguiéndose bajó el provocativo sostén en color rojo. Instintivamente la levanto en brazos, y ella le rodeó las piernas alrededor de la cintura, sintiendo como el acariciaba uno de sus pezones endurecidos aun por encima de la estorbosa tela del sostén que en ese momento comenzaba a estorbar.

-¡oh Dante, mmm!.- Gimió ella encajándole las uñas en la espalda, disfrutando de la lengua de su amado Diamante acariciando uno de sus pezones sobre la tela del sosten, una de sus manos sobre el otro seno y la otra mano acariciando su cintura.

Rei sintió el frio del piso sobre su espalda cuando Diamante la recostó en el piso, pero el efecto rápidamente pasó cuando Diamante en un gestó arrebatador y pasional le abrió el sostén, dejando a la vista sus senos necesitados de caricias que rápidamente Diamante comenzó a acariciarlos con sus manos, besando, succionando y lamiendo sus pezones erectos provocando en ella gritos de placer.

-¡Oh, bésame!.- Gritaba Rei entre jadeos sintiendo la lengua húmeda de Diamante sobre uno de sus pezones, tirando algunas veces de él, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su otro seno, deslizando sus llevas por su plano vientre.

Diamante levantó su rostro, encontrándose con el rostro de ella sudoroso y la expresión del placer reflejada en su rostro, y los ojos cerrados que la joven abrió lentamente para comprobar porque se detenía.

-¿Crees que tú eres el único que puede controlar?- Preguntó Rei llevando sus manos a la camisa de él, abriéndosela de un jalón provocando que los botones cayeran en desorden dentro del dojo, dejando a la vista los músculos definidos de Diamante que le hicieron sentir que su boca se secaba.

Rei lo empujó y el cayó de espaldas en el pisó, sintiendo los besos que la hermosa pelinegra dejaba en su cuello, mordisqueándolo una y otra vez, lamiendo sus pezones y besando el abdomen musculoso.

-¡Rei!.- Dejó escapar Diamante un roncó gemido al sentir los labios de ella que bajaban por su cuerpo hasta detenerse en donde de nuevo comenzaba la tela de su pantalón.

Rei levantó su vista, mirando las pupilas dilatadas de Diamante y mientras le sostenía la mirada le abrió el pantalón a Diamante, notando como el tragaba saliva por la excitación y al final encontrándose por su miembro masculino erecto bajo los calzoncillos.

Diamante sintió como Rei metía sus manos bajo los calzoncillos, tomando el miembro entre sus manos y emitió un gemido de placer, pero de un momento la atrajo hacia sí, tirándose de espaldas de nuevo en el piso mientras la besaba pasionalmente.

Ambos rodaron en el piso y de nuevo Rei quedó recostada de espaldas en el piso, sintiendo como Diamante tomaba el control y besaba una vez más sus senos, su vientre, hasta que de un momento a otro se abrió paso entre sus piernas y rápidamente tiró de sus pantalones de mezclilla con todo y panties, dejándola al desnuda por completo.

-¡Eres… sencillamente hermosa!.- Exclamó Diamante irguiéndose para besar su vientre.

-¿Yo?- Pensó Rei en voz alta, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes cuando se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Muchos hombres ya le habían dicho que era hermosa… ¿Pero Diamante?... ¿Su querido Dante quien siempre la había visto como una niña?... ¿El pintor que seguro estaba acostumbrada a plasmar el cuerpo de mujeres hermosas?

-La más hermosa de todas. Tú, mi Rei, mi amatista.- Susurró Diamante en su oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras hábilmente se sacaba el pantalón y los calzoncillos rozando su miembro erecto contra la cálida humedad de la joven haciéndola gritar de placer.

-¡Dante!- Grito Rei encajándole las uñas en la espalda, deseosa por sentirlo dentro.- ¡No seas cruel!.- Jadeaba ella.- ¡Quiero!

Diamante levantó su rostro encontrándose con las pupilas dilatadas de Rei, su cuerpo perfecto sudoroso y la beso de nuevo en los labios.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto en la boca de ella.

Rei llevó sus manos al miembro endurecido de él, rozándolo contra su intimidad.

-Esto. Te quiero dentro mío. Te amo Dante… ¿No te das cuenta?... Te amo a ti.- Habló ella deslizando una de sus manos por el rostro de el.- Solo a ti, siempre a ti, mi querido Dante Black.

Diamante apartó la mano que ella tenía sobre su miembro y deslizo su miembro erecto dentro de ella, mirando el placer en los ojos amatistas de ella, abrazándola fuertemente mientras sus labios se fundían en un beso pasional, embistiéndola primero suavemente.

-¡Oh!- Gimió Rei cuando sintió el miembro erecto de Diamante deslizarse dentro de su intimidad.

Diamante detuvo sus movimientos y la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada.

-Mi Rei, solo mía.- Le dijo en un susurró y comenzó a moverse más rápidamente, arrancándole gemidos de placer a la joven, mientras ella le arañaba la espalda y el la besaba pasionalmente, recorriendo con sus manos ansiosas el hermoso cuerpo de la joven, acariciando los muslos de ella, su cintura plana, y estrujando sus pezones entre sus dedos.

-¡Dante, oh!- Gritó Rei descontroladamente, sintiendo las manos de Diamante que se aferraban a sus caderas, sus labios mordiendo su cuello, sabiendo que el momento cúspide del placer estaba cerca, pues sintió como los músculos de su vientre se contraían deliciosamente, rápidamente y sintió de pronto a Diamante derramando su semilla caliente dentro de ella.

Diamante finalmente se dejó caer en el pecho de ella, posando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura pequeña, sintiendo como su corazón y el de ella latían al mismo tiempo aun de manera acelerada, mientras ambos se relajaban.

Rei, que había tenido sus ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente, encontrándose con los ojos de Diamante clavados en los de ella. Él le había dicho que la amaba, se lo había confesado… ¿Pero sería verdad?... ¿O tan solo creyó escucharlo?... ¿O se lo había dicho solo en el momento?

-¿Fue real?... ¿Me amas?

-Más que a mi vida Rei Hino.

Rei recordó entonces a la pelirroja y se sintió molesta consigo misma. ¿Cómo era posible que creyera en las palabras de Dante Black cuando lo había visto cariñoso con aquella hermosa pelirroja? Se paró molesta, cubriéndose el cuerpo desnudo con el pantalón.

-¿Me amas imbécil?.- Preguntó Rei molesta.- ¡No mientas Dante Black estúpido!... ¿Qué hay de tu noviecita la pelirroja?... ¿Acaso creías que soy estúpida y que con un te amo no me iba a acordar de eso?...

-0-0-0-

Makoto y Andrew salieron de la mansión Shields tomados de la mano, hasta dirigirse al automóvil negro de Andrew, donde al llegar a la puerta del copiloto Andrew la abrió para que ella entrara, dándole la vuelta después al auto para el subir por el otro lado.

-Te dije que no tenías nada que temer mi amor.- Dijo Andrew tomando la mano de ella.

-Tenías razón Andrew, en realidad no es que tu idea me diera miedo, aunque no te puedo negar que si me tenía un poco nerviosa.

-Lo sé, la idea tampoco me gusta mucho a mí, pero te juro que cuando pongan tras las rejas a Serenity, también terminara esto.

-¿Te gustaría ir a comer a algún lugar?- Preguntó Andrew.- La verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, aún estaba asustada después de la llamada que había recibido días atrás.

-Preferiría que fuéramos a comer a casa.- Dijo ella.- Rei creo que tenía pensando salir y bueno, Amy se encuentra trabajando. Aunque más que hambre tengo ganas de un helado de chocolate con cereza.

Andrew se acercó a ella besándola suavemente en los labios.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- Preguntó el aun cerca de los labios de ella.

-¿Si?

-Te amo, pero bueno, eso no es nuevo, ya te lo habia dicho.

-Y a mí me encanta escucharlo.- Dijo ella recargando su cabeza en el pecho de el.- ¿Sabes qué?... Mejor vallamos a un restaurante… ¿Te gustaría ir al Sakura´s Garden?

-¿Al restaurante donde trabajabas?- Preguntó Andrew desconcertado.- Pensé que lo odiabas, recuerdo que ahí te mire, tú me rechazaste, la vez que quise comer ahí contigo te negaste y… también te avergonzabas de que te vieran conmigo.- Dijo con un tono divertido de voz.

Makoto sonrió y le hecho los brazos al cuello, besándolo en una de sus mejillas.

-No seas tonto, jamás me avergonzaría de ti, te amo y fue sencillo llegar a amarte.- Dijo Makoto.- Estoy muy orgullosa de que seas mi novio y aunque todo mundo allá murmurado que me iba a casar contigo por interés eso es lo que menos me importa, eres un hombre romántico, tierno, pasional, inteligente y muy valiente, o también tengo que decir que eres adorable y…

-Me harás sonrojar.- Dijo Andrew.- Aquí el afortunado soy yo, tengo a la novia más hermosa y linda de todo el mundo. Vallamos a donde tú quieras Luciernaga.

Andrew encendió el auto para dirigirse al restaurante donde meses atrás trabajaba Makoto, sin imaginarse que a pesar de los guaruras que iban tras él, en un automóvil platinado, Serenity los observaba con unos binoculares.

-Con que ya no amabas a Makoto.- Balbuceó Serenity dentro del auto para sí misma.- Pues bien… no te podre matar a ti, pero si volarle la cabeza a la estúpida de tu novia…o quizá a los dos… así la herencia pasaría a manos de la ciega y sería más fácil buscar un plan para despojarla a ella de todo.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras Serenity vigilaba de cerca a Andrew y a Makoto, dentro de un automóvil negro con vidrios oscuros, unos penetrantes ojos azules la vigilaban a ella.

-Si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello yo mismo te matare con mis propias manos Serenity Hansford.- Dijo aquel hombre de penetrantes ojos color zafiroo .- Ha llegado la hora de que pagues y si tengo que pagarlo en el corredor de la muerte no me importara con tal de saber que no le harás daño a nadie más…

**N/A: No hay mucho que decir, solo que ahora faltan 6 ****capítulos más para el final jeje, cada semana una semana menos para el final.**

**Saludos a mis lectores: Nickypedia, Deshy, Omar, Yannin (tu eres nueva lectora y una Mako-fan como yo, saludos), Patty Ramírez, Diana006, Viento Agua Marina y a todos los demás.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	36. Chapter 36 Sacrificio de amor

Sacrificio de amor.

_Aunque no supe quererte de la forma que a ti te hubiera gustado, siempre te querré con toda mi corazón de la mejor forma que sepa. _

Andrew y Makoto entraron al Sakura's Garden donde rápidamente se les acerco, Kasumi, una chica de negros cabellos atados a una coleta y ojos color avellana, quien desde antes de que Makoto entrara a trabajar ahí, fuera ya la capitana de meseras.

-Makoto Kino.- Dijo la mujer mirando primero a Makoto con una falsa sonrisa, pues era obvio que nunca se cayeron bien, para después clavar sus ojos en Andrew.- ¿Cómo estas Makoto?- Preguntó sin apartar sus ojos de el.

-Muy bien Kasumi.- Respondió Makoto con amabilidad y por cortesía.

-¿Mesa para dos señor Hansford?.- Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Si.- Respondió Andrew, soltando la mano de Makoto para pasarle el brazo por la cintura.

Andrew y Makoto fueron conducidos a una de las mesas, donde el galantemente le abrió la silla para que ella se sentara.

-Aquí tienen los menús.- Dijo Kasumi sin dejar de mirarlo.- En unos minutos vuelvo para saber que desean ordenar.

-En realidad no tengo mucho que pesar.- Dijo Andrew.- Quiero lo mismo de siempre. Bueno, tengo mas de 6 meses sin venir, así que no creo que recuerde.- Continuo hablando Andrew.- Pollo con naranja y arroz frito y de beber te de limón… ¿Y tu mi amor?.- Preguntó mirando a Makoto, tomándole una de las manos para besarla suavemente en el dorso.- ¿Aun no te decides?

-Si.- Respondió ella.- Quiero una hamburguesa de pollo con papas sazonadas y mucho aderezo.- Continuo hablando.- Y un refresco de naranja.

-Claro.- Respondió Kasumi llevándose los menús.

Una vez que la mesera se retirara, Makoto miro a Andrew cual niña berrinchuda y resentida.

-Esa Kasumi es una coqueta.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿No te diste cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarte?... Desde que venias nunca dejaba de hablar de lo atractivo que le parecías.

Andrew sonrió ante el comentario de su novia.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan encantador querida.

-¡Andrew!

Andrew no pudo reprimir una carcajada y acaricio una de las mejillas de Makoto.

-Mi luciérnaga preciosa, no seas celosa, sabes que solo te amo a ti.- Dijo el.- ¿No recuerdas que era por ti por quien venia y tu siempre me rechazabas?... Hasta un día quise invitarte a comer aquí y te negaste, yo creo que te avergonzabas de que te vieran conmigo.

-Andy, claro que no. Bueno al principio me parecías un chico guapo y arrogante, superficial.- Dijo ella.- Y se que me acerque a ti con mentiras y por una absurda venganza, pero ahora que te conozco, le agradezco al Kami que te haya puesto en mi camino, eres un hombre maravilloso, romántico, dulce y pasional… Fue muy fácil enamorarme como loca de ti, aunque al principio no quería aceptarlo. Estoy orgullosa de ser tu novia.- Ella miro a los alrededores dándose cuenta de que algunas de sus ex compañeras volteaban a verla, pues muchas veces había dicho que Andrew no le agradaba a pesar de que ellas la felicitaban por su suerte al haberle gustado a un joven millonario y atractivo.- Y aunque se que mas de una aquí pensara que soy una mujer con suerte por tener a un novio millonario y atractivo, ahora que te conozco se que soy afortunada por tenerte por novio, pero no es por tu dinero. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido.

Andrew se acerco a ella, besándole una de sus mejillas mientras le susurraba palabras cariñosas nada audibles para los damas.

-0-0-0-

Rei salio molesta del dojo, acomodándose el cabello alborotado después del sexo desenfrenado con Diamante, pero antes de que pudiera subir al auto el la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Rei.- La llamo haciéndola girarse.- Deja de comportarte como una niña berrinchuda y escúchame... Molly no es mi...

Rei le metió una bofetada haciéndolo callar.

-Y todavía la niegas cínico.- Grito molesta, llevándose una mano al rostro.- Y yo... Que demonios hice.

-Rei.

-Cállate.- Exclamo Rei dispuesta a abofetearlo de nuevo.

-Escúchame, Molly es mi prima...

-No.-Lo interrumpió ella.- ¿Tu que?... ¿ Molly ?... ¿ Has dicho Molly?

-Si, Molly.

Rei se llevo una mano a la frente, dandose cuenta de su error.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me mientes?... ¿Es tu prima Molly de la que siempre tanto hablabas?

-Si, esa misma Molly.- Dijo el.- Y si no te lo dije antes es porque te comportas como una niña berrinchuda que no entiende y no quiere escuchar.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un momento y ella finalmente se acerco echándole los brazos al cuello, sintiendo los brazos de el que la rodeaban con fuerza.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?

-No me dejabas hablar.- Dijo el separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.-Te amo... No es obvio Rei.

De los ojos de ella, las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar, tantas veces en sus sueños de niña lo había visto como su amor y ahora, finalmente era correspondida.

-¿En verdad?

-Mucho mi pequeña amatista.

-0-0-0-

Había pasado poco mas de una hora desde que Andrew y Makoto llegaran al restaurante y tras haber comido, ahora el comía una rebanada grande de tarta de cereza con tres bolas de nieve de vainilla, mientras ella bebía un te de durazno.

-¿En verdad no quieres?-Pregunto Andrew una vez mas tomando un trozo para llevárselo a la boca.- La tarta de cereza es nuestro postre favorito y con nieve de vainilla sabe mucho mejor.

-No.-Respondió Makoto dándole un sorbo a su te.

-Yo se que si quieres.- Dijo el tomando un trozo y acercándolo a los labios de ella.-Vamos Luciérnaga... No creo que tu te de duraznos sea mas rico que esta tarta de cerezas con helado de vainilla.

Makoto sintiéndose derrotada abrió la boca y comió el delicioso bocado que el le ofrecía.

-¡Eres malvado!-Se quejo ella a modo de broma.-Hemos comido demasiado... ¿Y tu todavía piensas en comer tarta?... Definitivamente si quisiera ponerme a dieta tú no eres una buena compañía.

-Tu no ocupas dieta.- Dijo el tomando un trozo mas que puso sobre los labios de ella.- Siempre serás mi luciérnaga hermosa.

Ella siguió comiendo de aquella tarta compartida con Andrew hasta que ambos la terminaron.

-Fue delicioso.-Dijo Andrew.

-Pero mañana comeré solo ensalada de lechuga.-Comento ella.-Por cierto Andrew, espérame aquí, voy al tocador.

-Aunque quisiera no podría acompañarte.- Sonrió el.- Ahora que si insistes mucho, quizás podría ingeniármelas para meterme contigo y trabar la puerta del baño.

-Andy.-Sonrió ella.-No quisiera hacer eso en el restaurante donde trabaje. Espérame aquí.

-Solo no tardes mucho.

Makoto camino hacia el baño, encontrándose con Hinako, una joven de largos cabellos castaños que aun trabajaba de mesera en el restaurante.

-Mako-chan... ¿Como has estado?

-Hinako... Que gusto verte.- Comento Makoto con sinceridad.- Ha decir verdad muy bien y tu.

-Bien.- Comento la joven volteando hacia donde estaba Andrew.- Y por lo que veo has estado mas que bien... y recuerdo cuando decías lo molesto que te parecía el señor Hansford... y ahora... Estabas muy cariñosa con el. Parece que te tragaste tus palabras.

Makoto sonrió ante el comentario de su ex compañera, pues ciertamente cuando Andrew la pretendía (antes de que ella supiera su parentesco con Serenity), les había comentado a sus compañeras que el le parecía insoportable, un tipo rico con aires de galán e incluso gustosa había aceptado cuando Kasumi, la capitana de meseras le había quitado la responsabilidad de atenderlo cuando fuera al restaurante.

-Si.- Respondió Makoto.- Me di la oportunidad de tratarlo y descubrí que me agrada mucho más allá de su atractivo físico. Me trata muy bien, es mi hombre ideal y es tan lindo que fue fácil enamorarme de el.

-Mira nada más.- Comento Hinako.- Y además es millonario.

-Créeme que eso es lo que menos me importa Hinako. Si fuera el hombre superficial y egocéntrico que yo creí que era, jamás lo hubiera aceptado.

Hinako volteo hacia donde estaba Kasumi, la capitana de meseras y mascullo palabras insultantes.

-Esa maldita de Kasumi me esta mirando. Fue un gusto verte Mako-chan. Que tengas buen día.

-Igualmente Hinako.

Una vez que Hinako se fuera, Makoto entro al baño, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, sintiéndose hermosa con aquel vestido verde sujeto por dos delgados tirantes, su cabello castaño que llevaba suelto enmarcando su hermosa cara de finas facciones: sus labios carnosos y naturalmente de un tono rosado, sus piel blanca y perfecta, su nariz pequeña y sus hermosos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas que al igual que su difunta hermana había heredado de su fallecida madre.

_-Soy hermosa.- __Pensó para si misma, sintiéndose satisfecha de que la naturaleza la hubiera dotado de belleza natural que aun así realzaba con cosméticos._

Saco de la bolsa su labial y lo paso por sus labios, mirándose una y otra vez. Estaba a punto de sacar su polvo traslucido para retocarse, cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido en el baño que se supone estaba solo.

Su sentido de la intuición le hizo sentir miedo, por lo cual sin detenerse tomo su bolsa para salir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escucho una voz que la dejo helada.

-¡Alto ahí perra hija de Hiroki!- Escuchó la voz de Serenity que le hizo sentir que la piel se le helaba.- ¡Dame la cara estupida!

Makoto tratando de controlar sus nervios se giro, dándole la cara a Serenity, queriendo lanzar un grito al verla con la cuenca donde antes hubiera un hermoso ojo color amatista, que hacia que su hermoso rostro ya no luciera hermoso y llevando en la cabeza una peluca de cortos cabellos negros.

-Serenity.

-Si estupida. Serenity, la misma que mato a tu padre y mando matar a la insipida de tu madre.- Dijo Serenity apuntándole con el arma.- Ya murió tu hermana, ahora solo faltas tu, la ultima de los Kino.

-Este es un lugar publico.- Dijo Makoto.- Si me disparas, el balazo se escuchara y iras presa.

Serenity soltó una carcajada al escuchar las palabras de Makoto.

- ¿Y me crees tan estupida como para matarte aquí dentro estupida?- Pregunto Serenity con burla.- Por supuesto que no… Tengo todo muy metódicamente calculado niña idiota… ¿Que creyeron tu y el imbecil del bueno para nada de mi hijastro?... ¿Que iban a tenderme una trampa?... Pues no linda… Déjame decirte que el terreno que ustedes quieren pisar yo ya lo he pisado muchas veces. Y donde te atrevas a gritar o hacer algo… no me tentare el corazón y le disparare en medio de los ojos al estupido de Andrew… tu querido Andrew.

Makoto al escuchar que Serenity la amenazaba con atentar contra la vida de Andrew sintió temor en su corazón. Ya había perdido a sus padres, a su hermana, pero no soportaria perder a Andrew, si algo le pasaba a el, no creía llegar a soportarlo, lo amaba, era el su razón de vivir, su vida, lo que mas amaba.

-No lo harás.-Dijo Makoto.- Te recuerdo que si atentas contra la vida de Andrew, si lo asesinas perderás todo derecho a la fortuna Hansford… ¿Acaso no recuerdas la clausula que dejo tu esposo en el testamento?... Si Andrew muere, todo automáticamente pasa a instituciones de beneficencia publica… y eso significaría que tu quedarías automáticamente en la ruina.

Serenity levanto su mano y le metió una sonora bofetada a Makoto.

-Ni intentes atacarme, ni probarme.-Rió con sadismo.- Porque te juro que si lo haré sin pensarlo… ¿Que mas puedo perder que la fortuna Hansford maldita perra?... Andrew sabe lo que soy, esta de tu lado y vivo solo me perjudica más que si estuviera muerto. En cambio si muere todo pasa a manos de la maldita ciega y quitarle la fortuna seria más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un niño, para todo hay maña.

Makoto trago saliva y Serenity soltó una carcajada al mirar el temor en el rostro de Makoto.

-Lo sabia perra, tienes tu punto débil y ese punto debil es el imbecil e inútil de mi hijastro, que pensándolo bien resulto tener mas cerebro que su padre.- Rió Serenity.- Eres tan patetica y sentimental igual que el estupido de tu padre, cuando se quería pasar de listo le recordaba lo que podía hacer con la estupida de su mujer y sus adorables gemelitas y entonces hacia lo que yo quería, hasta acostarse conmigo.- Serenity hizo una pausa y miro a Makoto.- No vas a decirme nada ahora?... Pero bueno… Supongo que no sabias que tu padre le era infiel a tu madre conmigo.

-Eso porque tu lo obligabas.

-Como sea.- Dijo Serenity.- Era un tigre en la cama y era enorme.

Serenity saco una foto de una de las bolsas de su vestido y la lanzo al piso, dejando a la vista en ella, una toma donde ella y Hiroki salían enredados en las sabanas.

-Esta foto la tome para mi placer.- Dijo ella.

Makoto volteo hacia abajo, pero aun así evito ver la imagen donde su padre aparecía, sabia que Serenity lo había amenazado para tener sexo, y como quiera que fuera no era cómodo ver en fotografías así a su difunto padre…

-0-0-0-

Andrew miro una vez mas su celular, si bien no sabía nada sobre maquillajes, pero a su parecer para ir a retocarse al tocador, Makoto ya estaba tardando más de lo debido y comenzó a preocuparse.

_-Makoto…_ ¿_ Porque tardas tanto?- Penso para si mismo._

Trato de tranquilizarse pensando que en cualquier momento Makoto salaria del baño muy sonriente y le pediría que se fueran, pero de pronto se sintió observado, como si alguien desde atrás tuviera los ojos puestos en el, pero al voltear hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, tan solo el resto de comensales que parecían estar atentos en lo suyo.

_-Esto ya es suficiente.- Se dijo en silencio y se puso de pie. Estaba dispuesto a entrar al baño de mujeres para cerciorarse de que Makoto estaba bien, __así tuviera que soportar miradas raras, insultos y hacer el ridículo de su vida, tan solo con tal de acallar el temor en su corazón y saber que su Makoto estaba bien…_

-0-0-0-

Minako caminaba por entre las lapidas del cementerio católico Santa Maria, llevando tres ramos de rosas blancas en sus manos, mientras a su lado, Hotaru caminaba al mismo paso que ella.

-Es cierto que no conocí a mama.- Dijo Minako.- Pero al menos Andrew la conoció, y aunque el la tuvo por pocos años le agradezco que a través de el pueda yo conocer la maravillosa mujer que fue. Le estaré agradecida de haberme dado la vida aunque no la haya conocido, soportando su segundo embarazo aunque este ponía en peligro su vida.

-Debió ser una gran mujer.- Dijo Minako.- No por nada tu hermano siempre te ha hablado bien de ella.

-Ahora que hablas de Andrew.- Dijo Minako.- ¿Sabes?... Estoy preocupado por el, últimamente siento como si me ocultara algo, como que guarda un secreto y tengo miedo por el. Me consta que ama a Makoto, pero aun no comprendo porque no esta con ella. Soy ciega, pero su tono de voz suena distinto cuando habla de ella y… aunque ella es un poco seca… a mí me daba la impresión de que ella también lo amaba, pero siempre era como si tratara de reprimir sus sentimientos, como si tratara de reprimir los gestos de cariño para con mi hermano.

Hotaru quien sabia suficiente ya del porque de la actitud que antes tenia Makoto para con Andrew, omitió hablar sobre lo que sabia, e incluso callar lo que le constaba que Andrew y Makoto estaban en una relación de pareja y que nunca habían terminado.

-Minako, no te preocupes.- Dijo Minako.- Tu hermano por lo poco que lo conozco te puedo decir que me parece un hombre inteligente, maduro y centrado. Si el y esa chica se aman te aseguro que tarde o temprano estarán juntos y si no es así ellos tendrán sus razones. No te preocupes por cosas que no son tan graves.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Minako.- Es solo que mi hermano ha cambiado mucho, el es distinto, ha cambiado para bien y merece tener a su lado a una chica que lo ame. Las que han estado con el antes solo estaban a su lado por su atractivo físico o por el renombre del apellido Hansford, pero aun con lo poco que habla Makoto estoy segura de que ella sinceramente lo amaba o lo ama. Aunque muchas veces la sentí extraña, nunca percibí esa superficialidad y ambición de otras chicas. En verdad me parecía que amaba a Andrew.

-Deja que el tiempo sea el que aclare las cosas Mina.

Minako y Hotaru siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a donde estaban las tres lapidas: primero la de Catherine Hansford, seguida por la de Luke Hansford y enseguida la de la hace poco fallecida Serenity Hansford.

Minako se postro, colocando un ramo de rosas en cada una de las tres tumbas y después comenzó a dorar en silencio, mientras Hotaru, quien no era budista, estaba de pie tras de ella, guardando silencio para que Minako conforme a sus creencias pudiera orar con calma.

-Podemos irnos.- Dijo Minako poniéndose de pie.- Tan solo quería traerles flores a los tres.

-Supongo que Andrew viene seguido por aquí… ¿Verdad?.- Pregunto Hotaru.

-No.- Respondió Minako.- Bueno, es cierto que recuerda a mama, a Serena, incluso a papa, pero me consta que no viene tan seguido, al menos solo lo hace en fechas especiales, alguna que otra vez cuando tiene algún problema pero siempre me lo comenta.

-Pues supongo que abra venido seguido.- Dijo Hotaru.- Hay un ramo de orquídeas en la lapida de tu difunta madre y un ramo de rosas rojas en la de Serena.

Minako se quedo pensativa, extrañada por lo que Hotaru le decía.

- ¿En verdad?

-No tendría porque mentirte.

-Es extraño.- Dijo Minako.- Regularmente Andrew siempre trae a la tumba de mama rosas blancas o azucenas, igual con Serena… pero orquídeas… Muchas veces cuando papa vivía me di cuenta de que le traía orquídeas a mama. Pero bueno, eso es algo que no tiene importancia, vamonos.

Minako apenas había comenzado a caminar, cuando sintió que tropezó con alguien y estaba a punto de caer, pero antes de tocar el piso unos brazos la sostuvieron y a pesar de ser ciega sus otros sentidos activos le hicieron saber que ese alguien era un hombre de bastante estatura.

-Perdón señorita.- Escucho una voz masculina agradable a sus oídos.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si.- Respondió Minako.- Lamento haberme atravesado en su camino.

-Descuide, no es ningún problema.

El hombre, quien era alto, de cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes, era notorio tenia una mezcla racial entre europeo y asiático, vestía un traje sastre en color negro con camisa azul debajo y desvió su vista hacia las lapidas que hubiera visitado Minako.

- Es usted la señorita Minako Hansford supongo… ¿Verdad?

Minako al escuchar que aquel hombre sabia cual era su nombre no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- ¿Como lo sabe?

-Su padre me ha hablado mucho de usted y de su hermano.- Dijo el.- Lamento la muerte de su hermana señorita, se que es reciente.

Minako se quedo en silencio, sentia como si no pudiera asimilar las palabras de aquel hombre. ¿Como era posible que aquel hombre hubiera conocido a su padre y que por boca de el supiera de la muerte de Serena?

-Gracias.- Respondido Minako.- Perdón… ¿Cual es su nombre?

-Mi nombre es Omar Haruto Veleznov.- Dijo el.

Minako se dio cuenta enseguida de que su apellido no era japonés, pero en ese momento para lo único que tenia cabida en su mente era para pensar como se suponía que su padre le hubiera hablado a aquel hombre de la muerte de Serena.

-Disculpe, antes que nada.- Dijo Minako.- Perdón por no presentarte Hotaru. Ella es mi amiga la señorita Hotaru Tomoe.

-Un gusto conocerla señorita.

-Igualmente.- Respondió el desconocido hasta entonces.

-Si no es mucha molestia.- Dijo Mina.- Me tengo que retirar.

-Dígale a su padre que le mando saludos, de parte de Haruto, el entenderá quien soy.

-Claro.

Una vez que Minako y Hotaru se retiraran, ambas caminaron en silencio, hasta que Hotaru rompió el silencio.

-Minako… ¿Tu conocias de antes a ese hombre?

-No.- Dijo Minako.- Ese hombre dijo que conoció a mi padre… y tu comentaste lo de las orquídeas. Dejare que las cosas fluyan.- Dijo Minako.- Quizás no debo forzar el destino.

-0-0-0-

-Bien Makoto.- Dijo Serenity sin dejar de apuntarla.- Que bueno que has entendido. Saldremos de aquí, yo detrás de ti. Como en este restaurante trabajaste como una corriente mesera de baja categoría y conoces a todos los empleados, entraras a la cocina haciendo como que saludas a todos. Naturalmente como eres ahora la novia del millonario, nadie te dirá nada, yo iré detrás de ti, saldremos por la cocina, pero te repito, si estando afuera intentas pedir auxilio no dudare en volarle los sesos a Andrew… ¿Te quedo claro hija de Hiroki?

-Si.- Respondió Makoto sintiéndose impotente, deseando para sus adentros que nada le sucediera a Andrew.

-Bien, ahora camina, abre la puerta y saldremos.

Makoto camino hacia la puerta, pero apenas había tocado el picaporte sintió que esta se movía. Temió que fuera Andrew, pero cuando se abrió, para su sorpresa miro que frente a ella estaba de pie Zafiro.

-Zafiro… ¿Que haces tu aquí?

Zafiro entro rápidamente en el baño y se paro detrás de Makoto, mirando a Serenity amenazadoramente y tratando de proteger a Makoto.

-¡Valla!... Miren nada mas que tenemos aquí, al otro galán de la perra Kino.- Rio Serenity burlona.- ¿O acaso crees que el dia que Andrew pidio tu mano no me di cuenta de cómo se miraban tu y este hombre?.- Burlona Serenity.- Al principio pensé que tal vez estabas embarazada de Andrew y que por eso te habías desmayado, pero después me di cuenta de que tú y este hombre se miraban de manera especial.

-Baja el arma.- Dijo Zafiro

- ¿Tu pedírmelo a mi?.- Se burlo Serenity.- Hazte un lado o será a ti tambien que te vuele los sesos.

-Podrás hacer de mi lo que quieras maldita rata del infierno.- Dijo Zafiro.- Pero no dejare que tu ni nadie vuelva a lastimar a mi Lita o créeme que seré yo mismo quien te mate con mis propias manos.

Serenity soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Zafiro.

- ¿Matar tu?- Río Serenity.- Para eso hacen falta agallas y dudo que tú las tengas.

-No intentes probarme Serenity.- La miro sádicamente Zafiro.- Una vez que has tomado una vida, tomar las que vienen después será mas fácil y si es para beneficio propio hasta con gusto se hace.- Zafiro miro que la sonrisa en el rostro de Serenity se desdibujaba.- Acaso eso no es lo que tu decías cada que matabas a alguien que te estorbaba?... Pues creerlo alimaña del infierno, si osas tratar de hacerle daño a la mujer que amo yo mismo te sacare el otro ojo y te matare lentamente.

Serenity sintió temor al escuchar las palabras de Zafiro, eso era justamente lo que ella decía tal cual cuando tenía que eliminar a alguien.

De pronto, los tres escucharon que la puerta se abría y Serenity quien estaba volteando hacia la entrada se sintió aun mas acorralada al ver a Andrew de pie.

-Y lo que faltaba, el bastardo.

Serenity, sintiéndose atemorizada decidió jugarse la ultima carta: matar a Andrew de un balazo certero y después salir huyendo, sabia que si mataba a Makoto los dos se le irían encima, en cambio si dejaba vivo a uno de los dos, el que quedara vivo se preocuparía mas por proteger a Makoto que por perseguirla.

-Al fin voy a tener el gusto de verte muerto maldito bastardo del infierno.

Serenity levanto su arma, jalando el gatillo, pero antes de que la bala hiriera a Andrew, en cuestión de segundos Zafiro empujo a Makoto a un lado haciéndola caer y se interpuso entre la bala y Andrew, cayendo ensangrentado en el piso al recibir la herida en el pecho.

-¡Zafiro!.- Exclamo Andrew acercándose a su amigo mal herido.- ¿Que estabas pensando?... ¿Porque lo hiciste?... Como se te ocurre atravesarte?

Makoto, quien estaba a un lado de Zafiro tomo una de las manos de el, pues por lo vivido con el en su adolescencia le guardaba cariño

-Resiste, pronto llegara la ambulancia.- Dijo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

La gente se comenzó a aglomerar a las afueras del baño, pero Zafiro tenía pasados sus ojos en Lita, _su _Lita.

-No llores princesa.- Hablo Zafiro con dificultad.- No merezco que llores por mi.- Zafiro volteo a ver a Andrew y le apretó la mano.

-Andrew... tú y Darien han sido los mejores amigos que he tenido, perdóname por no haber sido honesto en cuanto a mis sentimientos por Makoto.

-Zafiro, no te esfuerces... No debiste interponerte.

-Déjame... hablar... ella te ama... y si para salvar lo que ella ama debo morir, entonces con gusto acepto la muerte... no me perdonaría verla sufrir otra vez. Prométeme que la harás feliz... y que nunca la harás llorar... porque ella no se lo merece.

-Lo prometo.- Dijo Andrew presintiendo lo peor.

-0-0-0-

Serenity corría histérica por las calles, tratando de llegar a su auto antes de que la policía le diera alcance. Sabía que si la atrapaban su lugar seria el corredor de la muerte.

Maldecía haber tenido solo una bala, pues con tres que hubiera tenido podría haber acabado también con Makoto y Andrew. Al llegar a su auto, miro que una de las llantas estaba ponchada y los ruidos de las sirenas de las patrullas más cercanos, pero de pronto miro un auto rojo del cual se asomo la cabeza de Jedite.

-Serenity, vamos, sube o te atraparan.

Serenity sin pensarlo subió al auto en donde ella y Jedite se alejaron rápidamente.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de una de las patrullas, la cual era conducida por unos de los policías del Equipo Especial de Asalto, Kunzite mascullo entre dientes una maldición pues Serenity de nuevo se les había escapado.

-Tranquilo Nakamura.- Dijo Artemis.- Se nos ha escapado, pero seguro pronto caerá. No puede salir del país.

-Eso espero, que esa maldita vieja del demonio este por fin en el corredor de la muerte.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera de la clínica Shields, cerca del área de urgencias, mientras Andrew estaba a su lado, con un brazo por alrededor de los hombros de ella.

-Va a estar bien Luciérnaga.

De los ojos de Makoto salieron unas lágrimas silenciosas y se recargo en el pecho de Andrew.

-¿Sabes?... No quiero que pienses mal de mí. Cierto que en el pasado Zafviro fue mi novio, lo ame, y hoy le guardo un cariño especial y me duele que esto le este sucediendo.- Makoto levanto sus ojos encontrándole con la mirada siempre comprensiva de Andrew.- Pero ten en cuenta que es solo cariño, no lo quiero como se ama a un hombre, a una pareja,. A quien amo es a ti y se que suena egoísta, pero dentro de todo, en el fondo no puedo evitar sentimre tranquila de que esa bala no te haya herido a ti, no podría soportar que algo te sucediera a ti, tu eres mi vida Andrew.

Andrew se acerco a ella, besándole los parpados.

-Entiendo que el fue especial para ti mi amor y que por ello le guardas cariño y eso es normal, a mi también me duele porque en verdad lo considero mi amigo y no me podría celoso porque se que me amas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que el interrumpió el silencio.

- ¿ No le has avisado a Amy y Rei que estas aquí?

-No quiero preocuparlas.- Dijo ella Quizás piensen que estoy contigo y que pasare la noche fuera de casa a tu lado.

-Mako.- Escucho una voz conocida y al voltear miro a Amy seguida de Rei.- Como pensaste que no me enteraría, soy parte del Equipo Especial de Asalto, no lo olvides.

-Mako.- Se sentó Rei a su lado.- ¿Estas bien?

Andrew se levanto para cederle su lugar a Amy y esta acepto, quedando Makoto entre en medio de Amy y Rei.

-Yo estoy bien. Peor al parecer Zafiro esta muy grave.

Tanto Amy como Rei abrazaron a su querida amiga, dándole palabras de consuelo, mientras ella narraba como habían sucedido las cosas, llorando al recordar como Serenity había intentado herir a Andrew y como Zafiro se había interpuesto.

-0-0-0-

Serenity bajo del auto siguiendo a Jedite que la guiaba a su escondite, mirando ella con repulsión la casa que parecía se caería de tan deteriorada que estaba y estornudando una y otra vez al entrar por elpolvo acumulado en ella.

-! Que asco!- Exclamo Serenity.- ¿Se supone que en esta choza asquerosa tengo que esconderme?

Jedite volteo a ver a Serenity y soltó una sonora carcajada que la dejo paralizada.

- ¿Que creíste hermana?.- Escucho la voz de Setsuna que la dejo paralizada.- Que estarías en un palacio como la mansión Hansford? 

-Tu... ¿Que haces tu aquí Setsuna?.- Pregunto Serenity temerosa.-

Setsuna se acerco y le metió una fuerte bofetada haciéndola caer al piso.

-Disfrutando el sabor de la venganza.- La pateo en el rostro.- ¿Ahora me puedes decir quien es la sirvienta inutil?

Serenity intento ponerse de pie, pero Jedite la pateo en el estomago haciéndola retorcerse de dolor.

-Serenity eres tan estupida como tu hija la idiota de Serena.

Serenity tan solo escuchar que Jedite nombraba a Serena lo miro a los ojos con temor.

-!Oh sorpresa querida Serenity!.- Exclamo Jedite con burla.- Yo la mate, pero antes la torture haciéndola mía a golpes, disfrutando del temor en su cara.

-! Tu no pudiste!

Jedite se hinco entre las piernas de Serenity y mientras sonreía sádicamente le metió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro

-Claro que si puedo perra.-Le grito mientras le rasgaba el vestido, disfrutando de cómo Serenity pedía compasión...

**Notas finales: Ay mis queridos lectores, estoy tan triste, mi lap top se descompuso y por eso no pude actualizar la otra semana, perdí los archivos del capitulo 36 y 37 de ángel caído y el que seguía de peccavi por eso no he actualizado y como lo de recomponer mi compu parece que tardara decidí rescribir este capitulo, aunque por las prisas tiene errores ortográficos.**

**Gracias por su comprensión.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	37. Chapter 37 Vida y Muerte

**Muerte y Vida.**

_"Que la luz de Amaterasu ilumine tu camino, todos somos parte del gran Kami y tú ahora como nuestros ancestros, eres parte de los mil vientos Que soplan en la tierra y mueven las campanas, la muerte no existe, la vida no existe, cielo sin nubes, río de aguas limpias, la tierra y el cielo vuelven a la nada"._

_Leonor de Éboli (escritora en el fandom de Sailor Moon)_

-¡Espera, soy tu madre, no puedes hacerme daño!.- Gritó Serenity.

Jedite soltó una sonora carcajada al ver como Serenity lo miraba fijamente después de haber nombrado a Serena.

-¿Aun no averiguas que yo mate a Serena mamá?- Volvió a reír con burla.- ¡Que estupidez la tuya decir que eres mi madre!... ¿Sabes que me hiciste reír? Y por supuesto también a Setsuna… ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto Jedite.- Sonrió Setsuna acercándose para así clavar su tacón picudo con fuerza en el estomago de su hermana que soltó un quejido.- ¿Creíste que Jedite se creería eso Serenity?

Serenity miró con horror como Setsuna soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-¡Tu sabes la verdad Setsuna!.- Exclamó Serenity horrorizada.- ¡Tienes que decirle la verdad!

-No seas tan desgraciada Serenity… aprovecharte de que Jedite no conoce a su familia de origen para tu decirle esa estupidez.

Jedite volteó a ver a Setsuna y le sonrió.

-¿Ya esta listo el baño querida?

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Setsuna.- La tina esta como le gusta a Serenity, con agua tibia y con tres cuartos antes de llenarse. Le agregue esencias como le gusta a señora. Al fin soy una sirvienta solterona y mi única obligación es prepararle su baño.

Serenity tragó saliva y temió de cualquier cosa que Setsuna y Jedite pudieran tramar, pero antes de poder siquiera articular palabra, Jedite le tomó uno de los brazos arrastrándola bruscamente hasta llegar al cuarto donde Setsuna le dio una fuerte patada.

-¡Incate perra!.- Exclamó Setsuna.

Serenity temblando de miedo se hinco ante su hermana.

-Somos hermanas.

-¿Hermanas?- Rió Setsuna fuertemente.- ¿Hermanas?... ¡Hasta hace pocos días yo solo era una sirvienta solterona!... ¿No es así hermana?

Serenity comenzó a sollozar a miró a Serenity.

-¿Qué te parece el baño que Setsuna la sirvienta tan amablemente te ha preparado?

Serenity volteó hacia atrás mirando la tina un poco sucia, y el agua que parecía tener dentro una extraña sustancia que formaba burbujas dentro de ella.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Has escuchado hablar del acido muriático?- Soltó una carcajada Jedite.- Aunque con la poca educación que tienes no creo que lo sepas muy bien.

Serenity comenzó a sollozar al recordar que años atrás ella había utilizado esa misma sustancia para torturar a personas que le habían estorbado en sus negocios.

-¿Sabes quien mató a tu querida hija, la inútil de Serena?- Preguntó Jedite.- ¡Sorpresa!... No fue la hija de Hiroki Kino… ¡Fui yo!

Setsuna sintió una mezcla de confusión y extraños sentimientos dentro de si que la hicieron sollozar sin saber si era mas por el miedo de lo que Jedite podría hacerle o por saber que Jedite, a quien jamás haría daño a pesar de no reconocerlo como su hijo, había matado a Serena.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?- Preguntó Serenity.- ¡Como pudiste!

-Soy el monstruo que tú creaste. Querida maestra. Pero hay un dicho muy sabio que dice "El alumno supera al maestro".

Jedite levantó en brazos a Serenity y sin ninguna consideración la dejó caer en el agua donde al contacto del acido muriático con su piel, Serenity comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente.

-¡Ahhh!

-Grita todo lo que quieras hermana.- Se carcajeó Setsuna.- Nadie te escuchara. Y decías que yo no tenia cerebro…

-0-0-0-

Makoto comenzó a sollozar nuevamente y Andrew apretó los puños llenos de frustración, evitando echarse a llorar cuando su Tío Demian les informo lo inevitable. Zafiro había sido herido de gravedad por una bala que había traspasado hasta llegar a lastimar su corazón. El momento inevitable llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Pobre Zafiro.- Balbuceó Andrew.

-¿Podemos verlo?- Preguntó Makoto separándose de sus amigas y acercándose a Andrew para tomarle una de las manos entre las suyas.

-Claro.- Respondió el medico.- Pero de uno en uno.

Makoto volteó a ver a Andrew, como pidiéndole permiso con la mirada.

-Ve.- Le dijo Andrew.

Makoto asintió y siguiendo a Demian Shields caminó hacia el área de terapia intensiva, donde antes de entrar la hicieron ponerse una bata azul y un cubre bocas.

Después, entró sola dentro del cuarto donde se encontraba Zafiro y al verlo recostado en la camilla, con el torso desnudo y conectado a aquellos aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales no pudo evitar que las lagrimas traicioneras comenzaran a salir de sus ojos, teniendo que contener un sollozo para no irrumpir el silencio sepulcral dentro de la habitación.

Llevó una de sus manos a una de las manos de Zafiro y la tomó entre las suyas, llorando desconsoladamente en silencio. A pesar de que ahora amaba a Andrew, la relación que había tenido con Zafiro había sido un amor adolescente lindo y sincero, muy a pesar de que Zafiro hubiera cometido errores, y a pesar de que sus sentimientos habían cambiado nunca dejaría de preocuparse por el, ni dejaría de dolerle lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Zaf.- Balbuceó para si misma dejando escapar un sollozo. Dentro de si misma se sentía culpable, culpable al haberlo odiado tanto tiempo, culpable al haber planeado una venganza contra el acto que por su inmadurez el había cometido, culpable por haber tenido oportunidad de pararse frente a el en el cementerio sintoísta de Kioto, donde tantas veces lo había visto escondida detrás de algunos arboles, llorar por ella creyéndola muerta. Y se sentía culpable de haber dejado de amarlo y culpable de que aunque le doliera verlo así, le tranquilizara en el fondo de su alma que no fuera Andrew quien estuviera en esa camilla.

Makoto sintió un apretón en su mano y abrió sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, encontrándose con la mirada que lucia apagada en el rostro de Zafiro y una sonrisa que parecía esbozar con esfuerzo.

-Mi… princesa.- Balbuceó Zafiro con dificultad.- Mi… amada Lita.

Makoto apretujó los labios al escuchar la manera amorosa en que el se dirigía a ella, sin poder evitar que sus lagrimas salieran en presencia de el.

-No llores.- Dijo Zafiro con dificultad.- Ya… has llorado… demasiado… ¿Me perdonas?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte.- Dijo Makoto tratando de controlar el llanto.-No es necesario que me pidas disculpas.

-Si tengo disculpas que pedirte.- Balbuceó Zafiro.- Te abandone cuando mas lo necesitabas… porque… fui un cobarde.

-Basta Zafiro… No te esfuerces en hablar.- Dijo Makoto.- Eras solo un joven inmaduro, no un ser malvado. Además te arrepentiste y yo estoy bien. Mejor descansa, cuando te recuperes podrás hablar de todo lo que quieras.

Zafiro esbozo una cálida sonrisa.

-Sabes que no es así.- Dijo Zafiro.- Siento… que la vida se me… acaba. No quisiera llevarme el recuerdo de mi princesa llorando una vez mas por mi culpa y…

-Zafiro.- Balbuceó Makoto sin poder evitar que las lagrimas empaparan sus mejillas.

-Sonríe para mi. Por favor.- Pidió Zafiro.- Quiero… llevarme el recuerdo de tu… dulce sonrisa… Y me voy tranquilo porque… se que al menos las personas que quisieron hacerte daño ya no… podrán hacerlo.

Makoto sabia que el hecho de que Zafiro hubiera abierto los ojos era un milagro. Demian Shields, el tío de Andrew, les había dicho ya la terrible noticia: Zafiro en cualquier momento exhalaría su último aliento de vida. Sintiendo un dejo de pena aunado por el cariño que albergaba en su corazón para el, Makoto se inclinó un poco, sabia que Zafiro aun la amaba y sabiendo que moriría quería regalarle un ultimo beso, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar los labios de Zafiro, el con la poca fuerza que le quedaba levantó una de sus manos interponiéndola entre los labios suyos y los de ella, acariciando suavemente una de las mejillas de Makoto.

-No lo hagas.- Dijo el.

-Quiero hacerlo.

Zafiro movió negativamente la cabeza.

-No es así… eso no seria un beso por amor… seria un beso por compasión.- Dijo el.-… y quiero llevarme el recuerdo de los besos que por algún día me diste por amor.

-Zafiro.- Balbuceó ella.

-¿Sabes?... No solo estoy tranquilo… porque se que nadie mas te hará daño… sino porque se que Andrew ha cambiado… es un buen tipo… y sabrá cuidarte, respetarte y amarte… como tu te mereces, como yo debí hacerlo… y sonríe siempre… tu sonrisa es hermosa.

Makoto sin decir mas esbozó una cálida sonrisa, sintiendo como una de las manos de Zafiro limpiaban los rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Te amo.- Balbuceó Zafiro. Después de eso, sus ojos se cerraron y su mano soltó el rostro de ella cayendo pesadamente sobre la camilla.

-¿Zafiro?- Lo llamó Makoto tomándolo de los hombros.- ¡Zafiro respóndeme!.- Pidió ella desesperada.- ¡Zafiro por favor despierta, Zafiro!- Gritaba ella mientras las lagrimas salían de sus mejillas dejándose caer en el piso a un lado de la camilla.

_2 años atrás…_

_El frio era crudo ese día 5 de diciembre, dentro del cementerio sintoísta "Amaterasu", una hermosa joven vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla en color negro, suéter rosa pálido, la cual llevaba el cabello suelto y una boina en color rosa caminaba por el cementerio a la misma hora que acudía cada año. Estando no muy lejos, visualizo las tumbas donde yacían sus difuntos padres y su hermana, a quien en la lapida en vez de haberle inscrito su nombre verdadero: Makoto Kino, se le había inscrito el nombre de Lita Kino._

_De los ojos de la joven salieron unas lagrimas traicioneras al ver que de otro extremo del cementerio llegaba un apuesto joven de cabello azulado, y ojos del mismo color, vistiendo uniforme de piloto hasta llegar a la lapida de "Lita Kino", donde depositó un ramo de rosas en color rosado._

_Lo escuchó llorar desgarradoramente, pedir perdón frente a la lapida, y ella lloró en silencio junto con el apretando sus puños, deseando correr hasta llegar a su lado y decirle "Aquí estoy, te amo y te necesito", pero el orgullo era mas fuerte, la rabia y el rencor que anidaban en su corazón no permitían y hasta no ver que el joven se alejara ella caminó hacia la tumba de la cual, como siempre tomó las rosas en color rosado y con furia arrancó los pétalos lanzándolos lejos de ahí, para después dejar un ramo de rosas blancas en la lapida de su hermana._

_-Feliz cumpleaños Mako-chan.- Balbuceó con tristeza._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Makoto se puso de pie y deseando que aun hubiera esperanzas para Zafiro salió del cuarto encontrándose con la doctora AkikoShields quien iba pasando.

-¡Señora Akiko!.- La llamó Makoto.-Zafiro… no responde…

-Makoto, tranquilízate.- Le dijo la señora dándole un abrazo para después separarse de ella.- Ve con los demás, ahora mismo veré que sucede.

Makoto miró como la doctora entraba dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba Zafiro, ignorando su recomendación de que volviera con los demás.

-Lo siento.- Balbuceó la doctora.- Zafiro a muerto. Vamos con los demás Mako.- Dijo la doctora guiando a Makoto hacia afuera del cuarto.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala de espera, Andrew esperaba sentado mientras conversaba sobre lo sucedido en compañía de Amy y Rei.

-Si gustan pueden ir a descansar.- Dijo Andrew.- Esto va para largo y en tu caso Amy, deberías descansar mas ahora que estas embarazada.

-Es cierto Amy.- Dijo Rei.

-¿Y dejar sola a Makoto?- Habló Amy.- Por supuesto que no, no dejaría sola a una amiga cuando mas me necesita.

Andrew abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces se detuvo al ver a Darien llegar al hospital seguido de Michiru. Sabia que ambos tenían que estar ahí, pues tanto el como ellos apreciaban a Zafiro, pero ver a Michiru ahí le pareció incomodo, pues desde que la había sacado de su recamara, cuando había intentado seducirlo, ella no había vuelto a presentarse en AeroSkyEnterprises y no se la había siquiera vuelto a encontrar.

Por su parte, Rei al sentir la mirada de Darien sobre ella sintió un poco de incomodidad, pero se limitó a enfocar su vista en algún punto de la pared y aferrándose al brazo de Amy.

-¿Cómo esta Zafiro?- Preguntó Darien interrumpiendo el silencio, muy a pesar de que su padre ya le había dicho por teléfono que de cualquier momento a otro Zafiro moriría, algo que solo era cuestión de horas.- ¿Aun…esta vivo?- Preguntó con un dejo de dolor en su voz.

-Si.- Asintió Andrew.

-¿Pero como fue?- Preguntó Michiru.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Andrew volteó a ver a Michiru, a pesar de lo ocurrido y que le apenaba como habían sucedido las cosas, le tenia un profundo cariño a aquella amiga de la infancia, además de que ese no era el momento indicado para tocar el tema que tanto incomodaba tanto a el, como seguramente también a ella.

-Sucedió en el Sakura's garden. Yo estaba ahí comiendo con…

Andrew no pudo terminar de hablar, pues en eso apareció su tía con el rostro desencajado y a ver llorando a Makoto desconsoladamente supuso lo peor: Zafiro había muerto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar al lado de su novia, estrechándola entre sus brazos sin decir nada, mientras de sus ojos azules también las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

Todos los presentes tan solo ver a Makoto llorando amargamente supusieron lo que desde el principio había sido inevitable.

-¿Qué sucedió madre?- Preguntó Darien acercándose a Akiko Shields.

La mujer puso una mano sobre uno de los hombros de su hijo, sabia del aprecio que le tenía al difunto piloto y de lo que le dolería.

-Lo siento mucho.- Dijo la doctora mirando a los presentes.- Zafiro acaba de fallecer hace algunos minutos.

Amy y Rei se pusieron de pie tan solo escuchar la noticia, mirando hacia donde estaba Makoto, llorando abrazada de Andrew. Ciertamente ellos no habían tratado a Zafiro, solo un par de veces, pero sabían lo doloroso que eso estaba siendo para su amiga.

Por su parte, Darien apretó sus puños, tomando una bocanada de aire para controlar sus emociones y que las lagrimas no salieran, mientras Michiru en silencio derramaba algunas lagrimas, observando con un dejo de molestia como Andrew estrechaba a Makoto entre sus brazos, enfocando toda su atención en ella.

-¡Zafiro…e… yo lo hice sufrir!.- Balbuceó Makoto mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.- Muchas veces lo atormente por…

-Tranquila mi amor.- Le habló Andrew tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque el tampoco tenia calma.- Zafiro no hubiera querido verte así.

Makoto se limpio un poco las lágrimas y se separó de Andrew, recibiendo un abrazo de consuelo por parte de sus amigas.

-Si gustan yo me encargo de preparar los tramites.- Ofreció Michiru con tristeza en su voz ante la muerte de su amigo.- Para sepultarlo en el cementerio "Santa María".

Tan solo escuchar la voz de Michiru, Makoto se limpió las lágrimas y habló:

-No.- Dijo ella.- No me gustaría que lo sepultáramos. El siempre quiso que al morir sus restos fueran incinerados y lanzados al mar, para así formar parte de los mil vientos…

_6 años atrás…_

_Dentro del auto de Zafiro, Lita y el se encontraban estacionados a las afueras de la preparatoria donde estudiaba Lita, mientras en ese día frio, lluvioso y con fuertes vientos ambos tomaban chocolate caliente._

_-¿Sabes Zafiro?.- Habló Lita recordando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de el.- Estos días me agradan mucho, se que a muchos les deprime la lluvia, pero si te soy honesta a mi me inspiran a escribir historias hermosas. _

_Zafiro sonrió de lado y le paso un brazo por alrededor de la cintura, besando su cabello castaño sujeto en una coleta alta._

_-¿Estas sugiriendo que te gustaría tener tu computadora portátil aquí y escribir algo?_

_-No.- Sonrió ella.- La paso muy bien contigo, tu y yo solos mi amor. Sabes que disfruto cada momento a tu lado_

_Lita y Andrew entrelazaron sus manos izquierdas, en cuyos dedos anulares había dos sencillas argollas de plata que el había comprado como promesa de unión en el futuro._

_-¿Sabes?- Dijo Zafiro.- Ahora que mencionas el viento… ¿Nunca has pensado en la muerte?_

_-Supongo que todos lo pensamos en algún momento.- Dijo Makoto.- Es un proceso natural al que todos vamos a llegar para si venir al polvo que es de donde venimos, para volver de nuevo al Gran Kami y formar parte de los mil vientos._

_-¿Sabes?- Dijo el.- Cuando me muera me gustaría ser incinerado y que mis cenizas sean arrojadas al mar, para si volar. Volar como siempre me ha gustado, en vida seguiré volando como un piloto que será y después de la vida quiero seguir volando en el aire._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Michiru apretó sus puños llena de ira, notando como Makoto aun en medio de la tristeza tomaba el control de la situación, negándose a lo que ella había sugerido, desdeñando su ayuda.

-Quisiera ser yo quien se encargue de los trámites.- Dijo Makoto limpiándose.- Y que sus cenizas sean lanzadas al mar, tal como el había querido. Además el era de creencias budistas-sintoístas y creo que seria bueno que tuviera su ultimo adiós en un templo apropiado con sus creencias.

-Mientras tanto creo que debemos reforzar la seguridad.- Dijo Andrew.- No valla a ser que a Serenity se le ocurra preparar otro atentado.

-0-0-0-

**Un día después…**

Al borde de un acantilado, hombres y mujeres, entre ellos hombres de seguridad, guaruras y policías contratados por Andrew, así como empleados de AeroSkyEnterprises, tanto de las oficinas como pilotos de la prestigiosa aerolínea, amigos y allegados al difunto piloto Zafiro Black, se aglomeraban ahí después de una ceremonia tradicional en un templo sintoísta, vistiendo las mujeres kimono blanco y los hombres la tradicional Hakama.

Makoto, quien llevaba la caja de blanco mármol donde descansaban los restos de Zafiro, se acercó al borde, caminando tomada del brazo de Andrew y seguida por Darien y Michiru quienes también habían sido grandes amigos de Zafiro, además de Amy y Rei quienes como buenas amigas de Makoto estaban a su lado.

-¿Estas lista?- Preguntó Andrew serenamente a Makoto a pesar de la tristeza que le producía la muerte de su amigo.

-Si.- Respondió Makoto abriendo la caja, apretando sus ojos sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran al saber lo que venia.

Darien, quien estaba del otro lado de ella le ofreció una argolla plateada.

-Creo que era de Zafiro.

Makoto al verla no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo recordando que esa era la misma argolla que el había comprado. Sin pensarlo la tomó y la depositó en la caja donde estaban las cenizas de Zafiro y en la cual ella antes hubiera metido la argolla que el le había regalado.

Finalmente, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el dolor en su alma ante la pérdida de un ser tan querido, lanzó las cenizas al mar, junto con las dos argollas que cayeron en picada hacia el final del acantilado, mientras ella aun con sus ojos cerrados repetía un poema fúnebre:

**"Que la luz de Amaterasu ilumine tu camino **

**Todos somos parte del Gran Kami y tú ahora**

**Como nuestros ancestros, eres parte de los mil vientos**

**Que soplan en la tierra y mueven las campanas,**

**La muerte no existe, la vida no existe, **

**Cielo sin nubes, río de aguas limpias,**

**La tierra y el cielo vuelven a la nada".**

Una vez que las cenizas fueran arrojadas, Makoto abrazó fuertemente la caja contra su pecho y comenzó a sollozar desesperadamente, escuchando los llantos de Michiru y de muchas personas que se aglomeraban en el lugar.

Amy y Rei se acercaron inmediatamente a Makoto, rodeándola en un abrazo que después se vio interrumpido cuando Andrew se acercó y ella sin pensarlo busco consuelo en los brazos de su novio.

-Perdóname Andrew… no puedo evitarlo.- Sollozaba Makoto un poco alejada del resto de las personas entre los brazos de su novio quien lloraba en silencio.

-¿Pedirme perdón?- Preguntó Andrew desconcertado.- No tengo nada que perdonarte, nada me has hecho. A mi también me duele la muerte de mi amigo.

Makoto levantó su rostro encontrándose con los ojos azules de el.

-Andrew, quiero que sepas que tu eres a quien amo.- Dijo ella llevando sus manos a una de las mejillas de el.- Quiero que lo tengas claro, pero no puedo evitar que la muerte de Zafiro me duela.

Andrew comprendió a lo que se refería Makoto y la atrajo hacia el, besando su frente.

-Eso lo tengo claro Luciérnaga.- Dijo el.- Se que me amas como yo a ti. No tienes que disculparte por llorar por Zafiro, el fue tu novio y es normal que se le guarde cariño a una persona con la que se llegó a convivir algún tiempo. Es normal que llores y que te duela.

Michiru al ver a Andrew y Makoto apretó sus puños, derramando lagrimas de rabia en ese instante al notar la atención que Andrew le prestaba a ella, y al haber notado también como el durante todo la ceremonia la había evitado, dirigiéndole apenas la palabra.

Darien llegó al lado de Michiru y le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Deja de llorar por un hombre que nunca fue tuyo.

Michiru se desconcertó ante las palabras de Darien.

-No me mires así.- Dijo Andrew.- Se lo mucho que te duele la muerte de nuestro querido amigo, pero se que esas lagrimas que ahora estas derramando son por Andrew.

-¿Acaso tu no te sientes atraído por ReiHino cuando ella ni siquiera ha posado tus ojos en ti?

-Ella no tiene novio.- Dijo Darien que aun no sabia de la relación que Rei tenia con Diamante.- Pero si ella me desdeñara lo aceptaría. Además nunca ha sido mía.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

Serenity se encontraba tirada en el suelo con el cuerpo desnudo, de la hermosa mujer que había sido ya no quedaba nada, su antes piel lozana y hermosa a pesar de la edad ahora estaba llena de horribles quemaduras y llagas que aun dolían a causa del acido muriático, luciendo únicamente en buen estado su ojo color amatista, pues donde antes había estado el otro ahora solo había una cuenca que daba horror de ver al igual como daba horror si quiera mirara lo que quedaba de lo que algún dia habia sido la hermosa Serenity Hansford.

Serenity emitió un quejido por el dolor que le producían las llagas y Setsuna se agachó a su lado, poniendo un espejo frente a ella mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-¿Seguirás diciendo que soy una solterona y tu una hermosa mujer?.- Soltó una carcajada Setsuna.- ¡Mira el monstruo asqueroso en que te has convertido Serenity Hansford!

-Agua.- Balbuceó Serenity.- Tengo hambre…sed…

Setsuna la miró con desdén, en efecto durante los cuatro días que llevaba ahí nada de comida ni bebidas le habían dado.

-¿No querrás un te de yerbabuena como siempre le pides a esta criada?.- Preguntó Setsuna poniéndose de pie.

Jedite se acercó a Setsuna acercándole una taza humeante de te.

-¿Se la das tu o yo?

-Como quieras.- Respondió Setsuna.

Jedite sonrió maliciosamente y soltó una sonora carcajada, derramando el contenido de aquel te aun hirviendo en el cuerpo ya lastimado de Serenity que soltó un alarido de dolor.

-¡Ahhh!

-Tranquila Serenity.- Se carcajeó Jedite.- Que pronto te dejaremos libre.

Serenity sintiendo miedo y aun dolor en su piel miró a Jedite.

-Apiadate de mi, soy tu madre.

Jedite se alejó soltando una carcajada y Setsuna se acercó a Serenity.

-¿Te digo a donde iras saliendo de aquí querida hermana?- Se burló Setsuna acercándose a ella y susurrándole algo al oído…

-¡No, no Setsuna, por favor, eres mi hermana!

-¿Tu hermana?- Rió Setsuna.- No soy tu hermana, soy solo una maldita sirvienta.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la solitaria y silenciosa mansión Hansford, Andrew y Mina comían en silencio el exquisito pollo con salsa de naranja, arroz y vegetales que Luna había servido a la mesa.

-Hermano, ten fe en que todo va a salir bien.- Dijo Mina, a quien Andrew ya le había contado lo sucedido en el restaurante, omitiendo claro, que había visto a su padre, a quien no había vuelto a ver desde ese incidente, además de que poco tiempo había tenido de hablar con Minako a raíz de haber estado organizando los tramites después de la muerte de Zafiro y de estar cerca de Makoto.- Te aseguro que la policía no tardara en atrapar a Serenity. Todo caerá por su propio peso.

-Gracias Mina.- Dijo Andrew tomando una de las manos de su hermana.- No hay nada que mas desee como que esa mujer sea atrapada y puesta tras las rejas, al igual que Jedite, quiero una vida tranquila para Makoto.

Mina tomó su copa de cristal bebiendo un poco de vino tinto que había en ella.

-Siempre supe que Serenity era una mujer ruin, ambiciosa y despiadada.- Dijo Minako.- Pero… ¿asesina?... ¿traficante?... nunca pensé que utilizara la aerolínea para eso.

-Yo siempre lo supe.- Dijo Andrew.- Me entere hace seis años.- Continuo hablando Andrew mientras recordaba el momento en que la había oído decir al teléfono que había mandado matar a los Kino.- Pero nunca tuve de probarlo y papá no me creía… tampoco quería ponerla en alerta… pero bueno, cuando papá murió y que tome la presidencia de la compañía, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que las cosas no andaban bien en la aerolínea e inmediatamente comencé a ayudar a la policía con esto.

Andrew.- Habló Minako.- ¿Por qué Serenity querria matar a Makoto?.- Preguntó Mina.- Nunca terminaste con ella… ¿Verdad?... Fue una treta para mantenerla a salvo, pero… hay algo más… ¿verdad?... No creo que Serenity haya atentado contra ella solo por miedo a que se convirtiera en la siguiente señora Hansford… ¿Hay algo mas por lo que Serenity haya querido matarla?

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire, obviamente no era simplemente por ambición, era por algo mas grave, Serenity había querido matar a Makoto para de alguna manera cerrarle la boca en caso de que tuviera pruebas o quisiera testificar por lo sucedido a ella y a su familia en su contra. Pero Andrew, que sabia lo difícil que era para Makoto tocar lo sucedido a su familia, el daño que a ella le habían hecho, prefirió guardárselo para si mismo, por respeto a la intimidad de Makoto.

-Mina… tienes razón en algo, nunca termine con ella, la amo y haría cualquier cosa para protegerla.- Dijo Andrew.- Sobre lo otro que me preguntaste, me gustaría que tampoco le preguntaras eso a Makoto. Ella esta muy asustada, muy afectada con todo lo sucedido y yo quiero que este lo mas tranquila que se pueda.

-Entiendo.- Dijo Mina.- Por cierto… quería hablar contigo… sobre Papá.

Andrew al escuchar que Mina mencionaba a su padre arqueó una de sus cejas…

-¿Qué es lo que…

Andrew no terminó de hablar, pues en eso se escucho que el timbre de la mansión se escuchaba y después ello escucharon un grito entre mezcla de sorpresa y espanto de parte de Luna.

-¡Un fantasma!- Gritó Luna.- ¿Señor Hansford?... ¿Usted?... ¿Aquí?

Andrew inmediatamente se puso de pie al igual que Mina.

-Ya lo sabias… ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó Andrew sorprendido

-Desde hace días lo sospechaba.- Dijo Mina desconcertada.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera siquiera moverse, LukeHansford entró en el comedor donde miró a sus dos hijos de pie.

-Andrew, Minako.- Mencionó el nombre de sus hijos con un dejo de culpa en su voz. Mina y Andrew, por su parte estaba aun con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado regocijo al saber que su padre estaba vivo y a la vez un gran rencor para con aquel hombre quien siempre puso por encima de ellos a Serenity y Serena…

-Papá.- Balbuceó Mina.

-Luke.- Habló Andrew.

-0-0-0-

Rei, Makoto y Amy llegaron al departamento donde vivía Diamante, siendo seguida por los guaruras que Andrew había contratado, pues Diamante había organizado una cena donde presentaría a Rei con su prima y el novio de esta. Rei al sentir un poco de nervios había invitado a Amy y a Makoto, pues las consideraba su única familia.

Rei iba vistiendo una falda gris ceñida a su cuerpo y una blusa que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto en color morando, Amy un vestido de delgados tirantes un poco holgado en color azul y Makoto un vestido amarillo sin tirantes, ceñido a su cuerpo.

-Mako.- Habló Rei tomando una de las manos de su amiga, pues sabia que aun estaba reciente la muerte de Zafiro que para ella había sido dolorosa.- Podemos irnos a la hora que tu quieras, si te sientes mal, cualquier cosa.

-No digas eso Rei.- Sonrió Makoto.- Me duele mucho lo que le ha sucedido a Zafiro, pero no puedo encerrarme a llorar todos los días. He perdido a mis padres, a mi hermana, me sucedió en el pasado algo terrible y… ya he estado muchos años quejándome y sufriendo, creo que tengo que seguir adelante.- Dijo Makoto mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos.

-Mako.- Balbuceó Amy dándole un abrazo.

-Perdón chicas.- Dijo Makoto.- Perdon Rei… se que este es tu día.

-¿Te sientes bien Mako?- Preguntó de nuevo Rei.- Sabes que lo digo en serio, si lo deseas puedo decirle a Diamante que te sientes mal y retirarnos.

-¡Claro que no harás eso Rei!.- Exclamó Makoto.- Yo y Amy somos tu única familia y quiero conocer a la que será tu prima política, así que vamos adelante. Además se que ni mis padres, ni mi hermana, ni Zafiro quisieran verme deprimida, así como a Tamahome y a tu abuelo tampoco les gustaría.

Rei sonrió y tomó una mano de Makoto y otra de Amy entre las suyas.

-Gracias chicas. Ustedes me dan fuerza para esto… estoy muy nerviosa… nunca algun chico me había presentado a su familia.

Amy y Makoto soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario de Rei.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para eso.- Dijo Amy.- Yo y Kun iremos en dos semanas a visitar a mis padres. Nunca le he presentado un novio a mis padres, valla, ellos piensan que la dulce y tímida Amy no ha tenido novio, las tías chismosas me molestan desde siempre con frases como "¿Cuándo te casas Amy?", "Si no te apuras te quedaras solterona". Las cuera como bomba cuando se enteren de que tengo novio, que estoy embarazada y que estoy viviendo en amasiato con un hombre.- Dijo Amy que hacia dos días se había mudado al departamento de Kunzite.

-Eso quisiera verlo por mis propios ojos.- Dijo Rei.- Con eso de que ahora no tengo trabajo y de que todavía no hecho a andar el dojo, hasta me gustaría ir con ustedes, me agradaría conocer a tus padres.

-Creo que Rei esta evadiendo su deber.- Dijo Makoto con un tono de burla.- Anda Rei, no estaremos todo el día afuera de la casa de Diamante, tienes que dar la cara.

Rei volteó a ver a Makoto, mirando como ella llevaba sus dedos hacia el timbre, había querido detenerla, pues sus manos sudaban y tenía nervios, pero cuando quiso hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde, Makoto habia tocado el timbre y la puerta enseguida fue abierta por una apuesto joven alto, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

-Hola Rei.- Habló el joven amablemente dirigiéndose a Makoto quien era la que había tocado el timbre.- Diamante y Molly están terminando de preparar la cena. Yo soy Kouta Maeda, el novio de Molly, mucho gusto.- Dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia.

Makoto sonrió amablemente y hizo también otra reverencia.

-Mucho gusto señor Maeda.- Respondió Makoto con otra reverencia.- Pero yo no soy Rei.- Rió Makoto.- Es ella.- Dijo Makoto jalando a Rei.- Y ella es Amy.- Dijo presentándose y presentando tanto a Amy como a una muy nerviosa Rei.

-Mucho gusto señoritas.- Dijo Kouta posando sus ojos en Rei.- Ya veo esta un poco nerviosa. Pero no sucede nada, es normal, así me sentí yo cuando Molly me presentó a Diamante.- Sonrió el muchacho que después volteó hacia atrás.- ¡Diamante, Molly, ya ha llegado Rei!

En pocos segundos, Diamante salió al parecer de la cocina, pues bajo la camisa azul y el pantalón negro llevaba un delantal de rayas verticales en color blanco con negro, mientras a su lado lo acompañaba una hermosa jovencita de cabello rojizo y ondulado hasta la nunca, de grandes ojos verdes y vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una blusa de mangas caídas en color azul turquesa, la cual tan solo ver a Amy, Makoto y Rei recordó entonces los cuadros que pintaba su primo y se abalanzó sobre la pelinegra con un efusivo abrazo que descontrolo a Rei.

-¡Rei!.- Exclamó la joven separándose ya un poco de ella y tomándola de los ojos.- ¡Que gusto me da conocerte, Diamante siempre me ha hablado tanto de ti!... ¡Eres mas hermosa en persona de lo que hubiera imaginado, yo soy Molly Osaka, prima de Diamante y el es mi novio Kouta Maeda, aunque por lo que veo ya se ha presentado!

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo Rei sintiendo que los nervios iban desapareciendo poco a poco.- Diamante… me ha hablado…de ti.- Tartamudeó Rei.

-¿En verdad?- Emocionada la joven.- ¿Qué te podría decir Diamante de mi?... O, si lo se, soy su prima favorita.

La joven después posó sus ojos sobre Amy y Makoto y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ellas son mis amigas.- Dijo Rei tímidamente.- Amy Mizuno y Makoto Kino.

Molly saludó efusivamente a Amy y Makoto.

-Por lo que se ve estas embarazada… ¿Cierto?- Le preguntó a Amy.- Tienes un brillo especial en la mirada que tienen todas las futuras madres.- Después clavó sus ojos en Makoto y también le sonrió.- ¡Que lindo cabello!.- Exclamó la joven tomando un mechón del cabello suelto de Makoto.- Yo batallo mucho para hacerme los rizos, es que en realidad tengo el cabello lacio… ¡Pero me encanta el cabello ondulado!... ¿Es natural?

-Es natural, así tengo el cabello.- Dijo Makoto esbozando una risita.- Gracias.

Diamante se abrió paso y salió afuera, saludando a Amy y Makoto para después tomar a Rei de la mano y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Pasa pequeña.- Le dijo tiernamente mientras tomaba su mano y después de cederle el paso a Amy y Makoto entraban ellos.- He preparado pez globo, el platillo favorito de Rei.

Rei lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa.

-El pez globo si no se sabe preparar puede ser mortal.

-No te preocupes linda, sabes que se como prepararlo.

-Y también lo único que sabes cocinar.- Dijo Molly soltando una risita.- Admítelo Diamante, sin mi ayuda no lo hubieras hecho.

Rei miró a los ojos a Diamante y sonrió.

-Creo que Molly solo dice la verdad.

Diamante volteó a ver a Makoto, sabia que hace días había perdido a un ser querido, pues Rei le había platicado acudir al velorio de Zafiro Black.

-¿Cómo estas Makoto?- Le preguntó a pesar de que días antes había acudido a casa de Rei a darle el pésame.

-Bien, muchas gracias.- Respondió Makoto.-

-Bien, ahora pasemos a la mesa.- Dijo Diamante.- En un momento Molly y yo traeremos la comida.

Rei, Amy y Makoto caminaron hasta llegara a una pequeña mesa en color caoba, alrededor de la cual se sentaron, tomando un cojín como asiento.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la ciudad, en la casa que se caía a pedazos donde Setsuna y Jedite tenían secuestrada a Serenity, Jedite salió afuera no sin antes tomar un revolver y ponerse la peluca de cabellos rojizos.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Setsuna mirándolo detenidamente.

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-¿Sigues terco con eso?- Le preguntó Setsuna.- Sabes muy bien que es peligroso, déjate de caprichos absurdos.

-No es ningún capricho Setsuna, es un deseo.- Dijo Jedite.- Quiero sentir la adrenalina correr. Vendré pronto, seguro para la noche estaré ya aquí para hacer lo que tenemos planeado con la idiota de Serenity.

Setsuna esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Entonces me parece perfecto.

-Dentro de pronto tendremos la vida que merecemos Setsuna. Eso será grandioso.- Dijo Jedite antes de irse.

Setsuna se quedó mirando por donde se agachaba el auto y esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Dentro de pronto todos tendremos lo que merecemos.- Dijo para si misma.- Y comenzaremos por ti querida hermana.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la mansión Hansford, tanto el padre como ambos hijos se encontraban en silencio, sintiendo la tensión que se formaba dentro entre ellos tres. Había tanto que decir, tanto que reclamar, tanto que preguntar, tanto que recriminar, tantas explicaciones que dar y tantas disculpas que pedir.

-Bien Luke.- Interrumpió Andrew el silencio hablando con dureza como quien esta reprendiendo a alguien, algo muy extraño en Andrew quien siempre se caracterizaba por tener un buen trato con sus empleados o con sus conocidos, pero la relación con su padre nunca había sido buena.- En vista de que no sabes por donde empezar seré yo quien comience. Si bienes a buscar a tu querida mujer creo que te a quedado claro la clase de mujerzuela que es, aunque estabas tan encantado por las nalgas de esa mujer que nunca querías darte cuenta.

-¡Andrew, por favor!- Exclamó Minako.

-¡Por favor nada Minako!.- Molestó Andrew.- Ya suplique por favor hace 8 años para que no me enviara a ese colegio militar en Estados Unidos, suplique por favor para que estando allá me permitiera volver a Japón, suplique por favor muchas veces y Luke Hansford no me escuche. También suplique por favor cuando tuviste el accidente, donde por cierto yo llegue mas rapido desde Estados Unidos que nuestro, pero Minako, tu honorable padre.

Luke Hansford admitía dentro de si que Andrew tenia razón, se sintió avergonzado de la poca atención que le había prestado a sus hijos, de la poca atención que había puesto en Minako y de los constantes regaños y castigos injustos que siempre imponía a Andrew solo con que Serenity lo pidiera.

-Andrew, Minako, se que me equivoque, perdón…

-¡Con decir perdón no basta!.- Le gritó Andrew, algo que solamente su padre lograba causar en el.- ¿Crees que con pedir perdón reparas el daño que nos hiciste a mi, a Minako o incluso de manera inconsciente a Serena?... ¿Sabes?... Muchas veces me dio rabia el aparente mejor tato que le dabas a Serena pero después me di cuenta de que tu ceguera, esa ceguera que no te dejaba ver fue lo que causo que la mala educación por parte tuya y de esa zorra de Serenity la llevara directo a la muerte.- Andrew se quedó en silencio un momento, respirando agitadamente, pues Luke Hansford había logrado como siempre sacar la fiera en el.- ¡Pues no querido señor Hansford, con palabras no se arreglan las cosas!... ¿Por qué fue que hasta ahora apareces?... ¡Ha pasado poco mas de un año de tu aparente muerte, hace unos días te mire!... ¿Y es entonces que hasta ahora apareces?. Claro, todo debe tener alguna explicación lógica, con alguna nueva zorra debes estar enredándote.

-Andrew por favor.- Dijo Minako.- Controlate. Seguro papá tiene mucho que decir. Déjalo hablar.

-Bien.- Dijo Andrew.- ¡Que hable porque yo aun tengo mucho que decir!... ¿A que estabas jugando haciéndote del muerto Luke Hansford?

-Minako, Andrew. No aparecí antes porque no podía hacerlo. Casi muero en ese accidente automovilístico donde aparentemente morí y desde antes de mi muerte se la clase de persona que es Serenity.

-O mas bien quisiste darte cuenta, porque dudo que tengas tan poca inteligencia que no lo hayas notado antes.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero en fin, di lo que tengas que decir.

Luke Hansford tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Fue poco antes de mi accidente que me di cuenta de que Serenity estaba utilizando la empresa para blanquear dinero.- Dijo Luke Hansford.- Supe que Serenity me estaba engañando con otro hombre, por no decir otros. Y al investigarla me entere de que las porquerías que hacia iban mas allá del simple adultero. Uso la aerolínea para traficar drogas, hasta llego a traficar humanos, aunque eso por otros medios. Esta inmiscuida en varios asesinatos entre ellos los de la difunta madre de ustedes y en el accidente que provocó tu ceguera Minako…

**Hola mis queridos lectores, pues que les cuento, al fin me rescataron los archivos de mi difunta lap top, así que bueno, dentro de todo al menos seguiré actualizando ya periódicamente de aquí al final de esta historia que tiene casi un año de haber sido publicada.**

**El poema fúnebre que dijo Makoto no es de mi invención, es un poema utilizado por una amiga y talentosa escritora de este maravilloso fandom donde es conocida como Leonor de Éboli una de las escritoras de fanfics de mi querida Sailor Mars.**

**Y hablando de Leonor de Éboli, los invito a leer el fic de mi querida amiga, quien esta escribiendo un fanfic de Makoto y Motoki titulado "Corazón Esmeralda"… ¿La sinopsis?..."** **Una antigua joya del príncipe de Praga encierra el secreto del amor verdadero y unirá a dos personas tan opuestas como el día y la noche."**

**Una historia hermosa de un príncipe que tras una desilusión amorosa se niega a creer en el amor verdadero, hasta que encuentra a la princesa digna de su amor y del enigmático corazón esmeralda.**

**No se lo pierdan, es una historia genial y los lemones son cortesía mía, very, very hot, aquí esta el link:**

**.net/s/7115110/1/CORAZON_ESMERALDA**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	38. Chapter 38 Desnudando el alma

**Desnudar el alma.**

_Caminando entre sombras encontré tu sonrisa, que le devolvió la paz, a mi triste existencia, la soledad mi eterna compañera dejo de seguirme al encontrarte mi vida, marcaste el rumbo que sanaría mi herida y solo con tu mirada me hiciste sentirme viva, ni hablar de tus besos que marcaron mi alma y sanaron mi corazón que no encontraba calma,_

_Ahora de nuevo dichosa me siento porque respiro en tu aliento, siento tus manos recorrer con ansias mi cuerpo y no puedo menos que sonreír al oírte gemir, porque cada vez que exhalas me devuelves el alma y cada que inspiras me pierdo en mis fantasías, me embriago en tu varonil aroma, sintiendo como te posicionas, _

_Tu sexo reclama al mío y yo siento un alivio al saber que estaré contigo disfrutandote dentro mío. No habrá miedos no habrá excusas, esta noche serás mío._

_Escrito por Deshy8 (amiga y lectora de Ángel Caído)_

Andrew y sobre todo Minako se quedaron perplejos al escuchar aquella confesión. Andrew se había enterado al principio de los negocios en los que estaba Serenity, lo cual le había platicado recientemente a Minako, pero no se esperaban que la ceguera de Minako hubiera sido también provocada por Serenity, ni tampoco la muerte de la madre de ambos.

-Espera.- Dijo Andrew clavando sus ojos azules en los ojos de su padre tan idénticos a los suyos.- ¿Qué no se supone que mamá había tenido un parto de alto riesgo?

-Así es.- Dijo Luke Hansford.- Tu madre tuvo un parto de alto riesgo, pero el riesgo se vio agravado porque días antes de la fecha programada se había caído de las escaleras. Accidente que Serenity me confesó ella provoco.

Andrew los puños llenos de ira, recordando con esfuerzos el hermoso rostro de su hermosa madre siempre tan dulce y cariñosa, y recordando como después de que muriera muchas veces había llorado al echarla de menos.

-¡Maldita mujer!

-¿Ella… provocó el accidente de auto?- Preguntó Mina desconcertada.- ¿El accidente donde perdí la vista?... Eso no es posible.- Dijo Minako.- En ese tiempo yo llevaba una vida un poco alocada, me la pasaba borracha bailando arriba de las mesas de los bares, saben que jugaba carreras de autos clandestinas y…

-¿Es posible?- Se preguntó Minako.- Claro que lo es. Ya veo, y como yo era una libertina y borracha fue muy fácil inculparme a mí de mi propio accidente.

-¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta de todo eso Luke?- Preguntó Andrew con un tono de ironía en su voz.- Dices que descubriste que te era infiel… ¿Pero cómo te enteraste de lo demás?

-Fue accidentalmente.- Dijo Luke.- Un día estando en la oficina le hable por teléfono a su celular…

_1 año y dos meses atrás…_

_Luke esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar que su mujer le había comentado que estaba en el centro comercial._

_-De acuerdo. Te veo en la noche querida. Cómprate todo lo que quieras, que sabes eres la dueña de la fortuna Hansford.- Dijo Luke._

_Del otro lado de la línea Luke escuchó como Serenity cual adolescente enamorada le mandaba un beso y aparentemente colgaba el teléfono, pero al parecer Serenity no había colgado bien su teléfono, y del otro lado de la línea escuchó como hablaba con un hombre y gemía._

_-¡Viejo imbécil!- Exclamó Serenity.- Y cree que estoy en un centro comercial.- Dijo.- Pero bueno, mientras yo disfruto de su dinero, tu dame placer._

_Luke Hansford colgó el teléfono y confirmo lo que tantas veces le había dicho su primogénito. Serenity no era tan decente como él creía._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Y de no haber sido porque la vieja estúpida no apagó bien su celular, seguro nunca te hubieras dado cuenta.- Dijo Andrew.

-Tengo que aceptar que tienes razón Andrew.- Dijo Luke Hansford.- Muchas veces Demian trató de insinuarme que la muerte de Catherine había sido provocada, leí en sus palabras que estaba inculpando a Serenity, aunque claro, me lo dijo llevándose solo por su intuición, pero no creí en el.

-Y por ello nunca quisiste darnos en adopción a Minako ni a mí con Tío Shields.- Dijo Andrew.- Aun cuando sabes que él ha sido un mejor padre para Darien y que al lado de él que es hermano de mi difunta madre hubiéramos estado mucho mejor que contigo y la harpía de tu esposa.

-Andrew, creo que reclamar el pasado no tiene caso.- Dijo Minako.

-Como tampoco para mi tiene caso que este señor se pare enfrente y simplemente nos pida perdón y ya todos felices y contento.

-Perdón díganos padre.- Dijo Minako.- ¿Cómo fue que se dio cuenta de lo demás?... ¿Cómo es que logro sobrevivir al accidente?

-Lo demás es una incógnita bastante extraña.- Dijo Luke Hansford.- Un día estando en la aerolínea recibí un CD, decía importante en la caja donde venía. La curiosidad me hizo ponerlo y en el aparecía Serenity en un lugar que parecía una bodega, reunida con tres hombres. En el video hablaban sobre sus negocios con el narcotráfico, el tráfico de humanos, sobre personas a las que tenían que eliminar y que ya habían eliminado. Y Serenity mencionó el que era su siguiente plan.

-¿Cuál era el siguiente plan?

-Tú en ese tiempo ya habías tenido el accidente Mina.- Dijo Luke posando sus ojos en Andrew.- El siguiente plan era eliminar a Andrew, me helo la sangre cuando la escuche decir "Lo eliminare, tal como elimine a la madre a la cual le di un empujón por las escaleras". Tenía todo planeado, pensaba sencillamente mandarte a matar, fue entonces que enseguida cambie el testamento poniendo esas cláusulas. Supe que si algo me ocurría a mí, al menos con esas cláusulas de por medio podría ponerte a salvo Andrew, pues por su desmedida ambición se lo iba a pensar muchas veces antes de matarte. A mí nunca me menciono, pero días después tuve ese accidente de auto en el cual al volcarse, salí quedando inconsciente, cuando desperté me sentía adolorido, siempre me tenían extrañamente drogado, al principio pensé que Serenity había mandado matarme, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo creí que era un secuestro del cual pedirían al rescate, pero al ver que el tiempo pasaba que me tenían sedado, que no me lastimaban, no supe que pensar. Hasta que un día, hace apenas un mes aprovechando que el efecto de la droga había pasado un poco idee un plan para escapar del lugar donde me tenían encerrado.

_Un mes atrás…_

_Luke sintió que el efecto de la droga estaba pasando, pues sentía más fuerza en su cuerpo y la vista más clara, quizá aquella mujer que siempre cubría su rostro con un pasamontañas hubiera olvidado ponerle la dosis, pensó para sí mismo._

_Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y la miró entrar cargando una charola de comida, aquella comida con la que ella siempre lo alimentaba a causa de las fuerzas que a él le faltaban debido a la droga para siquiera sostener una cuchara. La mujer puso la charola en una mesita donde comenzó a acomodar el plato y las bebidas._

_-Luke querido, ha llegado tu comida.- La escuchó decir._

_Luke, aprovechando la poca lucidez que tenía, y aprovechando que en aquella ocasión la mujer no iba acompañada de aquel hombre rubio que siempre estaba con ella, aprovecho para darle un fuerte empujón y correr hacia la salida._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Justo el día en que escape pedí auxilio, aún tenía dinero guardado en unas cuentas bancarias de las que Serenity no sabía, inmediatamente pensé en dirigirme a casa, quería saber si ustedes estaban bien.- Dijo Luke.- Pero entonces mire salir la carroza en el cual transportaban el cuerpo de Serena, fue duro enterarme de eso a mi regreso. Mi salud estaba afectada, mi cuerpo pedía la droga e inmediatamente fui con Demian.

-¿Tío Demian y Tia Umiko lo sabían?.- Preguntó Andrew.

-¿Cómo es que no me lo dijo?

-Yo le pedí a Demian guardar el secreto, al menos hasta que yo estuviera bien para no poner en alerta a Serenity e investigar cuales eran los malditos planes que tenía.- Dijo Luke Hansford.- Es una lástima que ya no tenga ese CD donde la estúpida hacia todas sus confesiones con eso sería prueba más que suficiente para que la pusieran tras las rejas.

-Tu CD no será necesario.- Dijo Andrew.- Alguien más inteligente se le ha adelantado a la policía y anónimamente le ha enviado uno donde ella habla de todos sus crímenes. Solo es cuestión de que la atrapen.

Luke posó sus ojos en su hijo.

-Demian me dijo que has estado colaborando arduamente con la policía para que la atrapen, estoy al tanto de todo lo que has hecho.- Dijo Luke.

-En realidad no he hecho tanto como quisiera, pero al menos lo intento y las cosas no han ido tan mal.- Dijo Andrew.- He puesto seguridad a las afueras de la mansión, así que no hay de que temer aquí dentro. Saldré un momento.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Quieres quedarte en casa Minako o preferirías que te lleve con Hotaru o a la casa de Tia Akiko?

-Creo que me gustaría quedarme en casa con papá.- Dijo Minako

Andrew metió una de sus manos dentro de su pantalón cerciorándose de traer dentro las llaves de su auto.

-Perfecto. Entonces quizá te vea mañana Minako, no creo que venga a dormir.

Una vez que Andrew se hubiera retirado, Minako rompió el silencio incomodo entre ella y su padre.

-¿No le vas a dar un abrazo a tu hija papá?- Preguntó Minako con voz entre cortada.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó el hombre sintiendo las lágrimas quemarle los ojos.

-Yo creo que nunca es tarde para arrepentirse.

Luke y Minako se fundieron en un abrazo, mientras las lágrimas salían de los ojos de ambos.

-Perdóname Minako.- Dijo el hombre enredando sus manos en el cabello rubio de su hija.- perdóname pequeña.

-Creo que ya has tenido suficiente castigo papá.- Lloraba Minako.- Gracias.

-¿Por qué?... Creo que no he dado motivos para que me agradezcas algo.

-Por este momento. Por estar aquí y… siempre quise esto.

-Sé que el tiempo perdido no poder recuperarlo, pero al menos quiero tener una relación cordial con ustedes, estar cerca de ustedes.- Dijo Luke.- Me hacen sentir muy orgulloso de lo que son, a pesar de que sé que nada de eso es gracias a mis méritos como padre… ¿Crees que algún día tu hermano me perdone?

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Minako.- Andrew es genial, es un hombre no solo inteligente sino también muy bueno y sé que sabrá perdonarte. Pero entiende que es natural que este un poco molesto.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa de Diamante, todos conversaban animadamente, mientras las dos parejas de novios de vez en cuando se besaban.

-Este pastel de coco es delicioso.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Tu lo hiciste Diamante?

-No se me da hacer los pasteles Makoto.- Dijo Diamante.- Molly lo compró.

-Y es delicioso.- Dijo Molly.- Pero en verdad que gusto me da conocerte Rei, Diamante te adora, dice que eres su pequeña amatista, la musa de su inspiración.

Diamante se ruborizó ante el comentario de su prima y Rei sonrió.

-¿En serio te dijo eso Molly?.- Preguntó Rei.- Porque a mí ni siquiera me lo ha dicho. Que malvado eres mi amor.

-Sabes que lo eres hermosa.- Dijo Diamante.- Si no eres tu quien más podría serlo.

-Más te vale que solo tengas una musa.- Dijo Amy.

-Y que te portes bien con nuestra Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- O tendrás problemas con nosotras.

-¡Escuchaste eso primo!- Soltó una carcajada Kouta.- Palabras similares a las que me dijiste cuando Molly nos presentó. Ahora sentirás lo que se siente.

-Descuiden, que jamás haría sufrir a Rei.- Dijo Diamante pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella.

-Bien.- Dijo Molly poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué les parece si vemos algunas películas?.. Una amiga del trabajo me ha prestado algunos estrenos, tengo algunas de suspenso, comedia.

Las dos parejas, así como Amy y Makoto caminaron hacia la sala, donde tras discutir sobre que quería ver la mayoría optaron por poner una de suspenso, en la que para variar, se tocaba el tema de la violación. Ciertamente las terapias estaban ayudándole a Makoto a sobrellevar las cosas, incluso entre ella y Andrew había un vínculo de confianza que los habían llevado a intimar un poco más, había sido una liberación aceptar lo que le había ocurrido, pero ver el tema en películas o que siquiera se tocara la hacía sentir incomoda, por lo cual se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina argumentando que llamaría por teléfono a Andrew.

Al llegar a la cocina, tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente a la barra y se sirvió un poco de pastel, el cual se limitó a picotear con el tenedor, pues ni siquiera se había llevado un bocado a la boca.

-¿Estas bien?- Escuchó de pronto la voz de Molly, que ahora no sonaba cómica, sino con un tono de seriedad.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa.

-Si.- Respondió Makoto.- Es solo que… creo que si paso mucho tiempo viendo la televisión me quedare dormida… y quería probar un poco más de pastel.

-Pues al parecer no has probado mucho que digamos.- Dijo Molly caminando hacia donde se encontraba ella para sentarse a su lado.- Te afecta ver que traten ese tema en película… ¿Verdad?

Makoto tragó saliva al escuchar la manera tan directa en que le hablaba Molly.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo entiendo.- Dijo Molly.- Hace dos años fui a un bar en Osaka, donde estaba viviendo. Alguien puso una sustancia en mí bebida… y bueno me sucedió eso. Fue difícil aceptarlo. En cuanto te levantaste del sillón vi que Rei se iba a levantar para venir hacia acá, pero le dije que se quedara con Diamante. A veces es mejor escuchar a alguien que ha pasado por lo mismo.

Makoto que al principio había creido que Molly estaba tratando de burlarse de ella o que se lo había preguntado por morbo esbozo una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, aunque dentro de ella sentía una liberación, pues anqué Molly era prácticamente una extraña no le avergonzó tocar el tema.

-No se lo comentes a Diamante.

-No tengo porque hacerlo. Te comprendo y sé que a veces no es grató que los demás lo sepan.- Dijo Molly.- Quizá deberías ir a una asociación de víctimas de este tipo de crímenes, te ayudaría.

-Estoy tomando terapia con una psicóloga.- Dijo Makoto.

-Yo también.- Dijo Molly.- Pero a veces escuchar a personas que han pasado por lo mismo hace que uno se sienta más comprendido y que la rabia y el rencor desaparezcan.

Makoto, que había escuchado como durante la charla Molly había bromeado con cosas respecto al sexo más de una vez, se le quedo mirando, deseando hacer preguntas.

-Te escuche hablar sobre sexo animadamente.- Dijo Makoto.- Disculpa la indiscreción pero… tú y Kouta… bueno, tu sabes.

-Si.- Dijo Molly.- Es difícil después de algo tan feo iniciar la vida sexual, pero bueno, con terapia y poniendo de mi parte he logrado sobrellevarlo… además yo lo amo y son dos cosas muy distintas estar con una persona que amas a que te suceda algo asi.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo Makoto.- Tengo novio, al principio no me gustaba que me tocara, pero ahora me agrada… aunque todavía no ha sucedido nada.

-Poco a poco.- Dijo Molly.- Si dices que antes no te gustaba que te tocara y ahora te gusta es porque la terapia está funcionando y estas poniendo de tu parte, llegara el momento en que lo desees tanto que no puedas controlarte, porque bueno, al mencionarlo te brillan los ojos y notó que lo amas.

-Lo adoro.- Dijo Makoto.

De pronto la conversación de Molly y Makoto se vio interrumpida por Amy y Rei que hicieron acto de presencia.

-¿Estas bien Mako?- Preguntó Amy.

-Si chicas, aquí estábamos yo y Molly conversando y comiendo pastel.

-Me da gusto.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Si te sientes bien Mako?... Sabes que cuando gustes podemos regresar a casa.

-Estoy bien Rei.- Sonrió Makoto.- Molly y su novio son muy agradables.

De un momento a otro, Kouta y Diamante aparecieron en la sala.

-¿Platica de chicas?- Preguntó Kouta acercándose a su novia, besándola en el cabello cariñosamente.

-No han dejado solos.- Dijo Diamante que se acercó a Rei rodeándole su cintura pequeña con los brazos, mientras le besaba el cabello.

-Algo así.- Dijo Rei.- Pero sabes que nunca me olvido de ti querido.- Dijo Rei volteándose para quedar frente a él y besarlo suavemente en la comisura de los labios.

-Más te vale.

La puerta se escuchó timbrar y Diamante se separó de Rei.

-Ahora vengo

Diamante llegó hasta la puerta, suponiendo que sería un vecino, pero se sorprendió al ver de pie a Andrew en la puerta.

-Buenas noches… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Andrew.- Perdón se me olvida tu nombre.

Diamante esbozó una sonrisa.

-Dante Black.- Respondió Diamante.- Ese es mi nombre señor primo de Shields… ¿Gusta entrar?

-Se lo agradezco.- Respondió Andrew.- Solo vine a buscar a Makoto.

Diamante se le quedó mirando, notando el rostro desencajado de Andrew.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas y lo volteó a ver.

-Sí.

Diamante entró de nuevo dentro de la casa, dejando solo a Andrew que esperaba de pie en la entrada y en pocos segundos Makoto llegó junto a el abrazándolo y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Te vez preciosa.- Dijo Andrew separándola un poco de su lado.- Ese vestido se ve muy lindo.

-Gracias.- Sonrió Makoto, que después notó los ojos enrojecidos de su novio, como si hubiera estado llorando.- ¿Sucede algo mi amor?- Preguntó llevando sus manos a las mejillas de él.

Andrew volteó a verla a los ojos y sonrió.

-Adoro cuando me dices "mi amor".

-Es que lo eres.

-Es sobre... Mi padre está vivo Makoto, sé que debería estar feliz pero... No se estoy molesto con el.- Andrew miró que ella lo miraba como sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, pero sin preguntar más se acercó a el abrazándolo.

-¿Quieres que vallamos a otra parte?- Le preguntó Makoto al oído en un susurro, besándole el lóbulo de la oreja para después separarse un poco de él y mirarlo a los ojos.- Creo que necesitas que estemos a solas… ¿Verdad?

-Si.- Dijo Andrew.- No quiero ir a casa de mi padre, no quiero ir a casa de Tío Shields, y aunque confió en Darien… me gustaría más estar contigo solamente.

-Deja tomo mi bolsa.- Dijo Makoto.- Espérame aquí.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Andrew y Makoto llegaran al departamento de Andrew, aquel que Makoto comparaba con una caja de sorpresas. Ambos habían estado largo rato sentados en el piso, dentro de la recamara, mientras Andrew le había estado platicando a Makoto que su padre estaba vivo, dejándola al principio sorprendida, narrándole también sus sentimientos para con él.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad.- Dijo Makoto.- Sé que no fue precisamente el mejor de los padres, pero digo, está vivo y quizá si es así es por algo, quizá esta segunda oportunidad de vivir es para que haga el intento de arreglarse con sus hijos.

-No es tan fácil Mako.- Dijo Andrew.- No te puedo negar que dentro de todo me da alegría que esté vivo, pero no es tan fácil… ¿Sabes?... El día en que me gradué de la universidad en Estados Unidos ni siquiera estuvo presente, por el contrario solo conté con el apoyo de tío Demian, tía Umiko y Darien. Cuando tenía 14 años me envió a ese colegio militar en Estados Unidos aun cuando yo no deseaba irme de Japon, solo porque tuve una discusión con Serenity y bueno, incluso hubo una ocasión donde discutí con Serenity y mi padre y yo llegamos a los golpes.

Makoto que estaba sentada a un lado de su novio le rodeo el cuello con sus dos brazos y lo beso en una de las mejillas.

-Lo se Andy, pero… ¿Te digo una cosa?... Tu una vez me dijiste que el rencor y el odio solo dañaban el alma, solo es algo que lastima y que no deja ser feliz.- Dijo Makoto.- Deberías aprovechar que tienes a tu padre vivo y al menos tratar de llevarte bien con él o si por el momento crees que te es difícil, al menos tener un trato menos agresivo, después podrías arrepentirte. Si, tu padre no fue el mejor de los padres, tienes razón, cometió muchos errores, pero se dio cuenta y dentro de todo tampoco era un monstruo como Serenity.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa y volteó encontrándose con la cálida sonrisa de su novia y sus grandes ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

-Gracias.- Le dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres mi todo.- Dijo el rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de ella y besándole suavemente los labios.- Eres mi amor, mi alegría, mi mundo, mi vida… ¿Qué sería de mi si no te tuviera conocido?

Makoto se llevó el dedo índice a la boca y fingió quedarse pensativa en búsqueda de una respuesta.

-Quizá tuvieras otra novia que fuera tu alegría, tu mundo y tu vida.

Andrew sonrió ante el comentario de ella.

-Graciosa.- Dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, besándole las mejillas.- Sabes que no es así.

-Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti tontito, te amo aunque sean pocas veces las que te lo digo.

Makoto se separó un poco de Andrew y después se puso de pie, mirándose en el amplio espejo que estaba frente a ellos, en el cual se podía mirar desde pies a cabeza.

-Me agrada este espejo.- Dijo Makoto.- No estaba la última vez que vine.- Comentó Makoto mirando a través de el que Andrew se ponía de pie rodeando de la cintura con sus brazos, sintiendo como el hundía su rostro en su nuca.

-Lo puse ahí para ti.- Dijo el susurrándole al oído.- La primera vez que viniste comentaste la falta de un espejo y después de pensarlo llegue a la conclusión de que mi bella mujer lo necesita para confirmar lo hermosa que es.

Makoto sonrió más por las cosquillas que le provocaba sentir la lengua de Andrew acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja que por su comentario.

-Qué lindo.- Dijo ella sintiendo estremecerse e inclinando su cabeza de lado, notando como Andrew le removía el cabello a un lado para depositar suaves besos en su cuello, lamiéndole y después volviéndola a besar en su ya sensibilizada y húmeda piel.

-Te amo.- Susurró Andrew mientras sus manos se deslizaban suavemente desde la cintura hasta las caderas de Makoto, acariciándola con paciencia, repegando su pecho a la frágil espalda de ella y mirando en el espejo como ella abría la boca para después morderse el labio inferior como queriendo reprimir un gemido.

Makoto sentía la necesidad de suspirar de placer, sentir las manos de Andrew en sus caderas y su cintura, los labios de él saboreando su cuello para después besar sus hombros desnudos le hacían sentir como si dentro de ella un delicioso calor dulce y abrasador la recorriera expandiese por todo su cuerpo, deseando un poco más. Deseando que Andrew acariciara y besara otras partes de su cuerpo.

Lentamente, sintió como las manos de él se posaban en su cintura, dibujando círculos en ella a través de la tela que se interponía entre las manos de él y su piel, ante aquel contacto no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer, quería que el besara sus labios, ansiaba el sabor de su saliva, la calidez de sus labios, sentía sus senos pesados y deseó que los acariciara con sus manos grandes, como solo él sabía hacerlo, que la besara hasta llevarla al límite.

Andrew succionó suavemente la piel de sus hombros, lamiéndole después cadenciosamente donde antes había succionado y llevó sus manos hacia los senos de ella, acariciándoselos a través de la tela del vestido.

-Me encanta esta parte de tu cuerpo.- Le dijo Andrew con voz ronca, dándose cuenta de que ella tenía los pezones endurecidos, le excitaba de sobremanera ver el efecto que provocaba en ella, darse cuenta de que le hacía sentir placer tan solo verle el rostro.

-¡Te necesito!- Gimió Makoto.- ¡Necesito más!

Andrew sonrió e interpretando sus palabras llevó sus manos a la espalda de ella, bajándole el cierre del vestido, dándose cuenta de que bajo el vestido no se había puesto sostén y dejando un sendero de besos húmedos conforme la tela iba dejando al descubierto la piel blanca de la espalda de Makoto, escuchándola gemir suavemente.

Makoto sintió una deliciosa descarga eléctrica en su espina dorsal y el calor subir a sus mejillas cuando sintió el vestido caer a sus pies, abrió los ojos mirando en el espejo su cuerpo ya desnudo cubierta solamente su intimidad por aquellas pequeñas bragas semitransparentes en color rosa. Instintivamente se llevó su cabello suelto hacia adelante cubriéndose los senos en cuya cumbre estaban sus pezones endurecidos cual dos perlas rosadas, pues aunque Andrew ya había visto esa parte de su cuerpo, el saberse casi desnuda ante él le hizo sentir un poco de pudor, un pudor que se mezclaba al mismo tiempo con una mezcla de placer.

Andrew se puso de pie, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Makoto pues el espejo le devolvía la imagen de él que la miró con una mezcla de ternura y deseo. Inmediatamente el llevó sus manos hacia enfrente, removiéndole el cabello para admirar sus senos y sin pensarlo llevar sus manos hacia ellos, ahuecándolos, acariciándole la sensible piel suavemente para al final posar sus pulgares en los pezones de ella, pellizcándoselos suavemente, estimulándola, llenándola de placer.

-¡Oh!.- Jadeó ella.

-Eres hermosa querida mía.- Le susurró en el oido.- Más de lo que imagine.

-Bésame.- Pidió ella.- Necesito tu boca.

Andrew soltó uno de los senos de ella, sin dejar de acariciarle el otro y con su mano tomó el rostro de Makoto, haciendo que ella volteara de lado para atrapar sus labios en un suave beso.

Makoto al sentir los labios de Andrew sobre los suyos, se separó apenas un poco y se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a él, para después entregarse de nuevo a aquel delicioso beso, sintiendo como al principio Andrew apenas si le rozaba los labios con los suyos, delineándole el contorno de su boca con la punta de su lengua, para después abrirle la boca y entrar dentro de ella, paladeándola, acariciándole su lengua con la suya en algo que parecía una sensual danza erótica, mientras sus fuertes brazos la estrechaban contra su cuerpo.

-¡mmm!- Gimió Makoto en la boca de él, apenas se hubieran separado un poco para tomar aire.- Quiero verte.- Pidió ella posando sus manos en el pecho de él, acariciándolo a través de la camisa color gris.

Andrew, atrapando sus labios en un beso, caminó hacia enfrente, haciéndola a ella caminar hacia atrás, arrinconándola al final contra la pared, apartando los brazos de ella, aun sin dejar de besarla, para rápidamente desabotonarse la camisa y lanzarla al piso, pegando después su torso desnudo al pecho de ella, disfrutando del contacto que le producían los pezones endurecidos de su amada en el duro torso.

-Sabes que te amo… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Andrew apenas separando sus labios de ella, pegando su nariz contra la de ella y abriendo los ojos al igual que ella, donde sus miradas color esmeralda y azul cielo se encontraron reflejándose en el otro.

-Lo se.- Dijo Makoto posando sus manos en la ancha espalda de él, sintiendo el sudor que comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo y los latidos del corazón de él latiendo al mismo ritmo que el corazón de ella.- Me lo has demostrado. Andrew, confió en ti. Y ahora te necesito completamente- Dijo ella queriéndole decir "hazme el amor".

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó el acariciando suavemente las mejillas de ella.- ¿Es lo que quieres?

Makoto asintió y lo beso suavemente, el la levantó posando uno de sus brazos por detrás de las rodillas de ella y otro de sus brazos en su espalda, atrapando sus labios suavemente en un beso mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello y llevándola en brazos caminó hasta llegar a la cama donde la depositó suavemente.

-Te quiero, te amo Luciérnaga.- Susurró el en el oído de ella, tumbándose en la cama a su lado, tomando una de sus manos para besarle suavemente la palma hasta detenerse en su muñeca, haciéndola descubrir el placer en zonas de su cuerpo que desconocía.

-¡oh, eso es placentero!- Gimió ella.

Andrew la besó suavemente en los labios y lentamente posó una pierna encima del cuerpo de ella, acomodándose después encima de ella, apoyándose con sus brazos para no dejarle caer todo su peso.

-Y te voy a hacer descubrir el placer en toda la extensión de la palabra.- Le dijo rozándole suavemente los labios con los suyos mientras una de sus manos se posaban en uno de los senos de ella.- Naciste para amarte Luciérnaga mía, mereces que cubra tu cuerpo de besos, tu dime que te gusta y que no te gusta.

-Si.- Respondió Makoto en los labios de él.

-Tus labios, son tan suaves como pétalos de rosa y tu sabor es exquisito.- Le dijo para después abrirle los labios con la lengua, profundizando el beso, mientras ella aferraba sus brazos en la espalda de él y se erguía para sentir la erección notoria aun a través del pantalón.

Ella al saber que por sí misma estaba provocando deseo en él, le hizo sentir que su propio deseo iba en aumento, deseando liberarse de aquella extraña necesidad que comenzaba a nacer en su cuerpo.

Lentamente, los labios de él dejaron la boca de ella, deslizándose por sus mejillas besándole suavemente después en la mandíbula, en la sensible piel de su cuello que provocó en ella suaves gemidos para poco a poco deslizar su boca hasta la clavícula para finalmente detenerse en sus senos, besándole uno de ellos suavemente, delineándole la areola con la punta de la lengua para finalmente succionar suavemente su pezón endurecido mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el otro pezón y con la otra le acariciaba una de las piernas.

-¡Andrew ahh!.- Gritó Makoto encajándole las uñas, un gritó de placer que salió de su garganta acompañado de gemidos incontrolables, mientras sus uñas se encajaban suavemente en la espalda de Andrew, deseando sentirlo tan suyo y sentirse completamente de él.

Andrew dejó el seno de ella, posando sus labios sobre el otro, dándole la misma atención y placer que la enloquecían, lamiendo y succionando, mientras sus manos se deslizaban desde la cintura de ella hasta sus caderas, aferrándose a ella, deseando arrancarle la tela que cubría su intimidad y hundirse dentro de ella, pero tuvo que controlarse, no podía ir tan rápido y sus manos se deslizaron más bajo hacia sus piernas acariciándole suavemente la piel de los muslos mientras sus labios seguían proporcionándole placer a uno de sus senos.

De un momento a otro, Makoto sintió que las caricias habían cesado, sintiendo una punzada de decepción abrió sus ojos encontrándose con las pupilas azules de él, mirándola con algo que ella percibió era una mezcla de ternura y deseo que la hicieron sentir un espasmo en su vientre bajo, la frente perlada de sudor y el torso duro desnudo y sudoroso que le hicieron tragar saliva y sentir la garganta seca ante una necesidad de recibir un poco más, dándose cuenta de que el cuerpo de él estaba tan sudoroso como el de ella.

-Luciérnaga.- Balbuceó con voz ronca y seca, con un dejo cargado de deseo mientras metía una de sus piernas entre las piernas de Makoto y apoyaba sus manos en la cintura de ella, acariciándola suavemente. Supo que ella lo estaba disfrutando pues la miró entrecerrar los ojos y morderse los labios.- Te amo tanto.- Balbuceó mientras agachaba su rostro besando el vientre de Makoto, justo donde estaba el tatuaje en forma de luciérnaga.- Makoto gimió nuevamente cuando sintió la lengua humedecida de él acariciándola ahora la zona donde se encontraba el tatuaje.- Ya veo, eres muy sensible, tu vientre es hermoso.- Balbuceó el con voz entre cortadas bajando sus labios hasta toparse con la fina tela de las braguitas semitransparentes en color rosa pálido que ella llevaba puestas.

Makoto gimió con ganas, irguiéndose un poco y acariciando los anchos hombros de él, la estaba volviendo loca de placer, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un poco más. Sintió como Andrew se acomodaba entre sus piernas y ella tragó saliva cuando sintió los labios de él besando el interior de sus muslos, lamiéndole y succionándole suavemente.

-¡Mmm!.- Gimió aun cuando había tratado de controlarse, sintiendo como si el cuarto fuera una especie de vaporera dentro.- ¡mi amor…ah!

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó Andrew levantando su vista, encontrándose con los verdes ojos de ella mientras sus manos se posaban en la delgada tela de las braguitas.

Makoto asintió y sintió que cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba cuando Andrew agachó su rostro, atrapando entre sus dientes la suave tela de las bragas, y posando sus manos en sus caderas.

Andrew comenzó a bajarle lentamente las bragas, acariciando a su paso con los labios su monte de venus, escuchando los suaves gemidos que salían de la boca ella, hasta que las bragas fueron a parar en algún lugar del piso. Abrió los ojos por un instante, y se sintió vulnerable al estar totalmente desnuda ante él, pero no asustada. Lo miró acercar su rostro hacia su húmeda intimidad y al sentir los dedos de él abriendo los pliegues de su sexo todo en ella se tensó y tuvo que aferrar sus manos a la tela de la colcha color azul que cubría la cama.

Si sentir sus dedos acariciando la entrada a su intimidad la hacía estremecerse, Makoto no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gritó cuando sintió los labios de el en su intimidad, sintiendo su aliento en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, para en pocos segundos sentir la lengua de él acariciando los pliegues de su sexo llevándola al límite de la locura, Makoto comenzó a retorcerse de placer, gritando su nombre, mientras sentía como los músculos de su vientre se contraían deliciosamente haciéndola sentir que se desmayaría de placer.

-¡Oh, Andrew!

Andrew sintió que el deseó aumentaba en el al escuchar los gemidos de su amada, sentía tensó cada musculo de su cuerpo, sobre todo su virilidad oculta bajó el pantalón que ansiaba estar dentro de ella, sintió las entrepiernas de Makoto mojadas y supo entonces que estaba lista para él.

Makoto aun respiraba agitadamente cuando Andrew se separó de ella, lo miró posar sus manos en el cinto negro con que abrochaba su pantalón y sabiendo lo que enseguida vendría desvió un poco la mirada, ya no por miedo, sino por la timidez que hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran aún más y su cuerpo comenzara a humedecerse más de lo que ya estaba.

De un momento a otro, Andrew se sacó el pantalón y los calzoncillos de un tirón, lanzándolos bajo la cama y se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, apenas rozando su virilidad contra la humeda intimidad de ella.

-Te amo mi querida.- Le susurró al oído y después la miró a los ojos, apartando un mechón castaño del rostro de ella, para después suavemente acariciarle una de las mejillas enrojecidas. Si bien para Andrew no era su primera experiencia sexual, sentía miedo, miedo de lastimarla físicamente, lo cual era inevitable, pero más que nada miedo a lastimarla emocionalmente, un miedo que se entremezclaba con la necesidad de su cuerpo que le pedía hacerla suya.- Te amo.- Le repitió cerca de sus labios atrapándolos después en un beso suave mientras sus manos se deslizaban desde los hombros de ella, pasando por sus senos, sus caderas hasta detenerse en los muslos de ella abiertos para él.

-Andrew, mi Andrew.- Balbuceó ella dulcemente, gozando del simple hecho de que el rozara con su virilidad, su intimidad femenina.- Te amo.

Andrew levantó su rostro para lo que venía, encontrándose con las pupilas dilatas de ella, regalándole una sonrisa que ella le devolvió y finalmente entro despacio dentro de ella, en su camino encontró algo que no lo dejaba seguir y con un movimiento más sintió romperla.

Makoto, al sentir la intrusión de Andrew sintió un poco de dolor y dejó escapar un gritó, un grito que poco a poco fue tornándose en gemidos de placer, gemidos que fueron silenciados por la boca cálida de Andrew que atrapo sus labios en un beso tierno y pasional, mientras ella lo recibía enredando sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de él, sintiendo como se movía lentamente dentro de ella para después aumentar el ritmo, moviéndose más rápido, entrando y saliendo más profundamente dentro de ella.

-Te amo.- Balbuceó Andrew contra los labios de ella, besándole los labios una vez más, mientras con sus manos recorría las suaves curvas de ella para después detener una de sus manos en uno de sus senos, estrujándole el pezón, sintiendo los gemidos de ella que se ahogaban en su boca.

Makoto, por su parte, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos al sentir las suaves caricias de su amado, sus labios que la besaban con ternura, mientras lo sentía moverse dentro de ella, provocándole un placer que jamás hubiera imaginado. Andrew, al sentir las lágrimas de ella detuvo sus movimientos y cortó el beso, temiendo haber hecho algo que no le hubiera agradado.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó cerca del rostro de ella, acariciándole una de las suaves mejillas de Makoto.- ¿Te he lastimado?

-No.- Respondió ella deslizándole las manos desde la espalda hasta el trasero apretujándoselo para incitarlo a penetrarla hasta el alma.- No te detengas por favor, te amo.

Andrew la abrazó fuertemente y de nuevo comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, pegando su rostro al de ella, nariz contra nariz, mirando la luz de los verdes ojos de ella que brillaban cual dos luciérnagas en medio de la oscuridad.

-Te amo Luciérnaga mía.- Le dijo con voz entrecortada moviéndose dentro de ella.- Luz de mi vida, mi mujercita preciosa.

-Yo también te…- Makoto hubiera querido decirle "yo también te amo", pero sus palabras se coartaron cuando Andrew tomó de nuevo su boca, besándola pasionalmente, mientras comenzaba a envestirla cada vez con más fuerza. Momentos después, Makoto sintió una oleada de placer que la hizo gritar descontroladamente, placer que se expandió desde el centro de su vientre hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir como si flotara y quisiera desvanecerse.

Andrew por su parte sintió el placer dentro de él, llevándolo al más delicioso de los éxtasis que jamás hubiera sentido, el éxtasis que iba más allá de un simple acto sexual como los que antes había tenido con otras mujeres, el delicioso éxtasis de hacer el amor por primera vez.

-¡Mmm!.- Gimió Makoto por última vez al sentir el semen caliente de su amado derramarse dentro de ella, mientras sentía la sensación de que su cuerpo dejara de flotar, relajándose y llevando sus manos al cabello rubio de Andrew que había recostado su cabeza entre los pechos de ella, sin salir aun de su cuerpo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y de los ojos de Makoto las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar de nuevo, lágrimas de felicidad al saber que había logrado vencer sus miedos, al saber que había disfrutado aquella entrega de amor mucho más de lo que algún día, hubiera imaginado, cuando aún su sonrisa inocente no había sido robada.

Andrew finalmente salió de dentro de ella, y se tumbó a su lado, llevando una de sus manos a sus mejillas para enjuagarle las lágrimas, sintiéndose preocupado de que pudiera haberse arrepentido, de que al final el momento no hubiera sido grató para ella, de que mientras él le hacia el amor, ella hubiera tenido recuerdos desagradables.

-Mi amor.- Le habló suavemente.- ¿Estas bien?

Makoto volteó y le regaló una cálida sonrisa, llevando una de sus manos al rostro de él.

-Mejor que nunca. Eres maravilloso Andy, fue mejor de lo que algún día imagine.- Dijo ella con sinceridad en su voz.

Andrew pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia él, acercándose a sus labios para darle un suave beso.

-Te amo mi pequeña Luciérnaga.

Makoto suspiró al escuchar la voz cariñosa de Andrew, siempre le había gustado escucharle cuando la llamaba "Luciérnaga", lejos de ser algo que le doliera, pues así la llamaban sus padres y era un sobrenombre que compartía con su difunta hermana, le gustaba como sonaba en los labios de él.

-Me gusta cuando me llamas Luciérnaga.

-Lo supuse.- Dijo Andrew.- Y va bien contigo, has iluminado mi vida con tu presencia pequeña Luciérnaga.

Makoto sonrió y no tuvo tiempo de reparar cuando él se recostó de espaldas, llevándosela consigo, quedando ella encima de él, sintiendo sus brazos vigorosos alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

-Ha sido maravilloso.- Dijo Makoto una vez más recordando la entrega de amor entre ambos.- Tan maravilloso como si hubiera sido la primera vez.

Andrew llevó una de sus manos al rostro de ella, levantándolo suavemente para mirarla a los ojos.

-Ha sido la primera vez.- Le dijo enmarcándole el rostro en una de sus manos y regalándole una sonrisa.- La primera vez que hago el amor, y la primera vez que haces el amor.

Makoto sonrió, le había gustado lo que él había dicho y tenía razón, esa había sido su primera vez, la primera vez que entregaba su cuerpo, una entrega de amor, no un acto ruin en el que la hubieran lastimado como en el pasado, aquello no había sido una entrega, no, porque tomar a la fuerza no es lo mismo que entregar.

Lentamente se acercó a los labios de él y le dio un beso suave.

-Tienes razón. Te amo

-Y yo a ti.

Makoto dejó caer nuevamente su rostro en el pecho de Andrew, sintiendo como con el paso de los minutos o las horas, no sabía cuánto tiempo, los ojos se le fueron cerrando, escuchando la voz de Andrew que respondía a su preguntas que era como música para sus oídos cada vez más lejana, pero sabiendo dentro de sí que estaba ahí, cerca de ella, piel contra piel y por primera vez en seis años sintió felicidad absoluta, sintió miedos y rencores desaparecer.

-Tienes razón Mako.- Dijo Andrew respondiendo a una de las tantas preguntas que había hecho Makoto con la voz cada vez más apagada.- Esta casa es un poco compleja, pero bueno, si decides que no te gusta podemos comprar otra, quizá un departamento pequeño, porque si te digo una cosa, honestamente no me gustan mucho las casas grandes, las mansiones, me gustaría quizá una casa linda pero más acogedora y con las comodidades necesarias y quizá sin servidumbre que nos robe la privacidad.- Continuó hablando el.- Entonces… ¿Te gustaría ser tu quien elija nuestra siguiente casa?

Andrew se dio cuenta de que Makoto no le respondía y supuso que quizá la había espantado las veces en que en vez de decir "mi casa" había dicho "nuestra casa".

-¿Makoto?- Balbuceó el.- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Te parece demasiado pronto?... Bueno, si crees que aún es pronto como para que podamos vivir juntos yo…

Andrew se quedó en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de porque Makoto ya no respondía, descubriendo que se encontraba profundamente dormida, con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Al verla así, sonrió para sí mismo, sabía que estaba recuperando su alegría, que la estaba haciendo feliz, que había disfrutado esa noche del placer que él le daba y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Besó el cabello de ella y estiró su mano, apagando la luz de la lámpara que estaba en el buro de al lado, después recostó su cabeza en la almohada y se quedó dormido con Makoto entre sus brazos.

-0-0-0-

Makoto abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que estaba en la recamara de Andrew. Por un momento le extraño estar sola en cama y que el estuviera tan de mañana sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio, vistiendo un pantalon negro como pijama pero llevando el torso desnudo. La cruda realidad sorprendio a Makoto, recordando que era lunes. Odió que fuera lunes, tener que ir a trabajar cuando ella tan solo queria estar todo el dia con Andrew, pero tal parecía el ya estaba trabajando, pues al parecer hacia algo importante.

Con paso sigiloso y enredándose la sabana de blanca seda alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el, ansiando darle una sorpresa, pero antes de poder llegar el giró sentado en la silla giratoria, regalándole una de sus sonrisas.

-Buenos días Mako.- Sonrió el extendiéndole una de sus manos.

Makoto le dio una de sus manos y caminó a su lado, sentándosele en las piernas, mientras con su otra mano sujetaba la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Dame tu otra mano.- Pidio el.- Suelta esa sabana.- Le dijo apartándole la mano con que aun sujetaba la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo que esta cayera en sus piernas, dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo al desnudo.- Me gustas desnuda.- Le susurró mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Tan de mañana trabajando?.- Preguntó ella tomando el cuaderno a rayas donde al parecer Andrew habia estado escribiendo algo.

-No es precisamente trabajo mi niña.

Makoto posó sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro conforme iba leyendo:

"_Momentos difíciles hemos vivido, pero unidos tu y yo hemos sobresalido, nada nos ha detenido para encontrar el camino que nos señaló el destino. Incierto el inicio, incierto el final, pero nada más cierto que nuestra forma de amar, mentiras y engaños vaya forma de empezar, pero con mi cariño te logre conquistar, te llene de besos, caricias y anhelos y me instale para siempre en tus sueños, ahora respondes a mis sentimientos, con tanta pasión que me pierdo en tus besos, la fuerza y coraje que siempre mostraste fue lo que sin duda logro desarmarme, no pude evitar de ti enamorarme._

_Amar tu sonrisa, amar tu mirada, perderme muy dentro de tus dos esmeraldas, mil noches en vela pensando en mi cama, que más nada quiero que atraparte en mi tiempo, perderme en tu cuerpo y llenarte de besos, al fin esta noche estuvimos completos, ya más nada esperaba que sentirme muy dentro de tu hermoso cuerpo llenando tu sexo, el plazo esperado para hacerte el amor, al fin se ha cumplido y ya no hubo temor, tus miedos se han ido y ya solo amor, te entregaste dispuesta y con convicción, mis besos lograron borrar tus temores, convertir tu dolor en un suspiro de amor, llevarte hasta el cielo en placer y agonía, plantar mi semilla al hacerte mía y no se tal vez algún día complementar nuestras vidas con un hermoso retoño que ilumine mis días, que me llame papá y nos lleve a pensar que aquel futuro incierto, se ha quedado atrás, no puedo imaginar otro hermoso final, para que al fin mi niña podamos estar, unidos por siempre sin mirar más atrás, y ahora solo puedo pensar en entregarte mi alma y llamarte sin más, luciérnaga amada no me olvides jamás que yo siempre en esta vida te protegeré hasta el final."_

-Es… hermoso.- Dijo ella dejando el cuaderno sobre el escritorio.- Es el poema más lindo que he recibido.

El acaricio la espalda de Makoto y sonrió.

-No es la gran cosa mi niña. Solo expreso una mínima parte de lo que siento por ti.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, hasta que la alarma en el celular de Andrew interrumpió el silencio, pero el enseguida la apago.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vallamos?- Preguntó el acariciándole uno de los pezones erectos.- Preparamos algo de desayunar y vamos a Hakone… o mejor aún nos vamos de la ciudad este día en uno de los aviones. Solos tú y yo… ¿Qué te parecería Osaka?

-Es lunes y tengo que trabajar.- Se quejó ella.- Odio los lunes.

-No vallas.- Pidió el.

-¡Podría correrme, eso es algo irresponsable!

-No tienes que trabajar si no quieres.

-El trabajo dignifica.- Dijo ella.- Y me gusta lo que hago.

Él se paró de la silla, levantándola en vilo y la sentó en el escritorio, acomodándose entre sus piernas, mientras la besaba pasionalmente y sus manos recorrían el hermoso cuerpo femenino.

-Entonces hagámoslo aquí y ahora.- Pidió el.

Ella sonrió y por un momento se olvidó de que era lunes, entregándose de nuevo a su amado en cuerpo y alma. Al final se sentía completa.

**Notas finales: Hola mis queridas y queridos lectores, aquí tengo un capítulo más de "Ángel Caído", ya solo faltan tres más para el final, y estos se publicaran en los siguientes tres viernes. Así que para el siguiente viernes esperen el capítulo 39.**

**Y como en toda historia siempre hay un staff aquí lo presento:**

**Historia original de:… ¿Qué no es obvio?... Pues mía, por algo la subo en mi perfil, esta historia es mía, de mi creación y la amo.**

**Rincón de la Nickypedia: A cargo de la señorita Nicky Rivers.**

**El poema al principio del capítulo así como el poema escrito por Andrew es de Deshy8, una querida lectora de este fanfic que escribe poemas geniales. Amiga, adores tus poemas, el que escribe Andrew también, solo que él dijo que no es la gran cosa para hacerse del modesto… en fin, el galán perfecto ya sabes (pero que todo mundo sepa que es genial, genial el poema).**

**Y el personaje de Kouta Maeda pertenece a Nick Rivers, ese bombón sale en "Terciopelo Negro", historia precisamente de la creadora de Kouta para quienes gusten leerlo.**

**En fin, nos vemos el próximo viernes.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	39. Chapter 39 Momentos de Felicidad

**Momentos de Felicidad.**

"_Guarda los buenos recuerdos para los malos momentos y escucha… Apúntate a la vida, a decir lo que sientes, a sentir lo que vales, a soñar lo que quieres y a saber que te sobra con saber lo que tienes"_

_Rosana._

**Día siguiente…**

Eran las 7:00 a.m. de la mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, Makoto y Andrew se encontraban dentro del auto conversando, mirándose con una mirada de complicidad distinta en sus ojos por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-No tengo ganas de ir a trabajar.- Bostezó Makoto llevándose una de sus manos a la boca. Aun con un brillo en su mirada y una sonrisa en su rostro recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando venciendo sus temores había hecho el amor por primera vez, algo que habían repetido esa mañana antes de salir del departamento de Andrew para comenzar con sus labores de principio de semana, pero todo eso tenía un precio, y el precio es que habían dormido pocas horas y por lo tanto estaban desvelados.- Creo que me quedare dormida encima de la computadora.

Andrew acarició una de las mejillas de ella y se acercó a su rostro, dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

-Sabes que no tienes por qué ir a trabajar si no lo deseas.- Dijo Andrew.- No me agrada que trabajes ahí

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire y se le quedó mirando detenidamente.

-¿De nuevo con lo mismo?

-Makoto.

-Andrew.- Habló ella.- Muchos años he vivido en la paranoia, temiendo de todos y de todo, algo que es importante para mí y para tener controlada la esquizofrenia además de los medicamentos es que me mantenga distraída, encerrada en casa no lograre nada bueno. Amo mi carrera y además los guaruras que contrataste ahí están todo el tiempo detrás de mí, no tienes por qué temer.

-Mi amor, pero todavía no han atrapado a Serenity ni al imbécil de Jedite.- Se quejó Andrew.- Quisiera estar contigo todo el tiempo cuidándote.

-Eso no es posible Andrew. No puedo llevarte a mi trabajo.- Dijo ella cariñosamente posando sus manos en las mejillas de el.- Tengo que hacer lo que me gusta, cosas que motivan a mi vida, estar sin hacer nada no es benéfico y menos si estoy en tratamiento, tengo que estar activa, haciendo cosas que me guste hacer y una de ellas es ejercer mi profesión.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Veo que es difícil hacer cambiar de opinión… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el .- Es que no estoy tranquilo.

-Veras que pronto encontraran a Serenity y a Jedite y nosotros estaremos tranquilos.- Dijo Makoto.- Además, recuerda que ahora no pueden hacerme daño, no después de que hace algunas semanas reforzamos la seguridad.- Dijo ella.- Tuviste una gran idea.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos por un momento.

-Por cierto.- Habló Makoto.- ¿Qué ha sucedido con Setsuna?... Sé que ella nunca ha sido mala contigo pero… no deja de ser hermana de Serenity.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero Setsuna no es como Serenity… bueno, eso creía… pero al menos no la veo tan desgraciada como su hermana… ¿Sabes?... Cuando era pequeño, a veces ella nos defendía a mí y a Minako de Serenity. Recuerdo que una vez cuando tenía 8 años Serenity había llegado de compras, yo andaba jugando en la sala y de pronto sin querer tropecé con ella y le quebré algunos cosméticos, ella me quiso golpear, pero Setsuna no se lo permitió. Setsuna para entonces tendría 19 años, era una joven, pero recuerdo que cuando no era indiferente conmigo a veces me defendía de su hermana o nos regalaba galletas y pastelillos a mí y a Minako, creo que le dábamos lastima y se sentía muy sola por los tratos de Serenity.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Makoto.- Aunque yo sinceramente no podría fiarme de ella tan fácilmente.- Makoto se quedó silencio un momento.- Mi amor, tengo que bajar del auto, en menos de dos horas tengo que estar en el trabajo.

Andrew se acercó a ella, tomando con una de sus manos el rostro de ella, besándola suavemente.

-Ha sido maravilloso lo de anoche.- Dijo ella mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Tú has sido maravillosa.- Dijo Andrew besándola nuevamente.- Me hubiera gustado, llevarte el desayuno a la cama y después meterme a la ducha contigo y hacerte el amor no solo una vez, pero has escogido trabajar.

Makoto puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de él.

-Sin chantajes mi amor. Tengo que trabajar.- Dijo ella.- Es lunes y el fin de semana terminó, pero por la noche podríamos vernos, te diría que pases por mí al trabajo, pero he hablado hace días con la señorita Tenoh porque andaba buscando una nueva abogada y le he recomendado a Rei, en la tarde Rei ira a la entrevista y de ahí iremos al nuevo hogar de Amy que nos ha invitado a comer.

-Supongo que la extrañan…¿Verdad?.- Preguntó Andrew.

-Bastante, estábamos acostumbradas a estar las tres juntas.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero vive en esta ciudad, es feliz y podemos vernos, no es para tanto. Ahora si tengo que bajar del auto amor… pero… ¿Te gustaría bajar y tomar un café conmigo?... Bueno, al menos me meto a bañar y…

-Entonces podría meterme a la ducha y bañarme con mi hermosa mujercita.

Makoto soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Andrew.

-Imposible, no con Rei ahí dentro.- Dijo Makoto. - Pero me puedes esperar sentado en la sala, seguro Rei ahora que no trabajó se levantara hasta tarde cuando tenga que ir a la entrevista al despacho, no creo que despierte, pero igual no me gustaría que nos encontrara haciendo cositas, pero mientras me baño puedes hacer el desayuno. No me opongo.

-Con tal de pasar un momento más contigo no me opongo.- Respondió Andrew y ambos bajaron del auto.

Al mismo tiempo que Andrew y Makoto bajaban del auto caminando hacia dentro del edificio de departamentos, Jedite quien iba pasando en el auto en color rojo los miró entrar en el edificio de departamentos.

-Valla, el hijastro de Serenity y la hija de Hiroki.- Balbuceó para sí mismo mirando con lascivia a Makoto que se perdía de su vista al entrar en el edificio de departamentos.- Un manjar muy suculento que ni los guaruras de Andrew me impedirán degustar.

-0-0-0-

Rei caminó hacia la cocina, dejando escapar un bostezo, vestida aun con su pijama que consistía en una camisa de algodón de tirantes y un shorts en color rojo. Al llegar abrió la alacena y sacó harina, huevos y leche, haría algunos hot cakes y hot cakes.

Apoyó de pronto sus manos sobre la barra y de pronto le pareció que el departamento estaba muy silencioso, aun recordaba los momentos que había pasado los últimos años en compañía de Amy y Makoto, escuchando sus risas, sus tristezas, porque aun cuando había tenido que luchar aun con mentiras para que Makoto no se desmoronara, más que eso tenía presentes los buenos momentos. Ahora en esa casa solo quedaban ella y Makoto, aunque eran varias noches las que Makoto no llegaba a dormir, no era algo extraño que pasara la noche con Andrew, lo cual le daba gusto, suponía que algún día con amor superaría sus traumas, se entregaría a él y un día de pronto le diría "Rei, me iré a vivir con Andrew" y entonces estaría sola en ese departamento.

-Como las extraño.- Balbuceó para sí misma.

-¿Y yo no podría compensar la ausencia de tus amigas?- Escuchó la ronca voz de Diamante susurrándole al oído y las manos de él posándose en sus caderas.

-¡Ahh Dante!.- Dejó escapar un gemido, sintiendo como las manos de el después subían hasta posarse en sus senos redondeados, cuyos pezones al sentir las manos grandes de Diamante se endurecieron.

Rei se dio media vuelta quedando frente a él, admirando su hermoso torso desnudo, enfundado solamente en unos pantalones de mezclilla.

-No.- Dijo Rei deslizando uno de sus dedos por el pecho musculoso de el.- Mis chicas son insustituibles, son mis hermanitas.- Después le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo beso en los labios.- Así como tú tampoco eres insustituible, eres mi hombre.

Diamante sonrió y la tomó por la nunca, besándola desenfrenadamente, abriéndose paso en su boca para acariciarla con su lengua.

-¡MMM!.- Gimió Rei.

-De no ser porque Mako no estuvo aquí anoche no hubiera podido hacerte el amor aquí, con ella presente, ni te hubieras dado el lujo de gritar.- Dijo el.- Mi pequeña fierecillas.

Rei lo mordió en el hombro y el dejó escapar un ronco gemido, levantándola del a cintura mientras la besaba, caminando en dirección hacia la barra que dividía la mesa de la cocina donde la sentó, besándole la boca y acariciándole los muslos.

-¡Te amo Dante!- Gimió ella encajándole las uñas en la espalda.

Diamante sabía que a ella le gustaba controlar y decidió demostrarle que él también podía controlarla tomándole las manos y doblándoselas hacia atrás mientras besaba fieramente su boca, en alguno momento Rei logró liberar sus manos, llevándolas al cabello platinado de él. Algún movimiento debieron dar en falso arriba de la barra pues se escuchó el crujir de un plato de porcelana chocar contra el piso lo cual los hizo cortar el beso mientras respiraban agitadamente.

-Creo que este no es el lugar más apropiado.- Dijo Rei.

Diamante no la dejo hablar, y la bajo de la barra, recargándola contra la pared mientras besaba nuevamente la boca de ella, deseando hacerle el amor en el piso de la cocina, pero entonces la magia de aquel momento se vio interrumpida al escucharse el ruido de la puerta que se abría.

-¿Rei?... ¿Diamante?

Diamante puso de pie a Rei y ambos voltearon hacia la puerta, donde miraron a Makoto aun vestida con el vestido del día anterior y el cabello un poco desaliñado, quien había llegado a casa acompañada de Andrew.

-Creo que llegamos en mal momento.- Dijo Andrew sintiéndose apenado.

-¡Mako!- Exclamó Rei sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizadas.- No esperaba verte aquí… bueno, si esperaba verte aquí pero…

-Pero no tan temprano… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Makoto mirando a cualquier lado de la casa para no reírse.- Creo que desde que dejaste de trabajar en AeroSky Enterprises olvidas los días de la semana. Te recuerdo que es lunes y que yo si tengo que ir a trabajar y respetar un horario y en menos de dos horas tengo que estar en la oficia.- Makoto hizo una pausa y prosiguió hablando.- Te recuerdo también que hoy a las 3:00 de la tarde Tenoh-Sama aceptó hacerte una entrevista, para que estés lista a tiempo.

-Claro.- Dijo Rei.- Lo tengo presente y estaré puntual.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire.

-¿Ya desayunaron?- Preguntó Makoto.- Si no es así, Andrew puede preparar el desayuno para los cuatro mientras yo tomo una ducha y me arreglo para ir al despacho a trabajar o como gusten.

-En realidad apenas estaba pensando en preparar algo sencillo.- Dijo Rei sintiéndose ruborizada aun por como los habían encontrado Andrew y Makoto y cruzándose de manos, pues bajo la blusa de delgada tela no llevaba sostén.- Pero me gusta la idea. Yo mientras iré al cuarto a cambiarme.

Despues de que Makoto y Rei se fueran de la sala, dejando solos a Diamante y a Andrew un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos, pues ciertamente aunque trataban de tolerarse no eran precisamente los mejores amigos.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- Preguntó Diamante tratando de romper el hielo.- Con tu madrastra, esa maldita mujer por la que murieron los familiares de Makoto y mi amigo.

-Todo sigue igual.- Dijo Andrew.- Desde el día en que trató de matar a Makoto en el restaurante todo sigue igual, nada ha cambiado, pero al menos ya hay pruebas en su contra así que cuando sea encontrada iré directamente a prisión y obviamente dado los crímenes en los que ha estado envuelta ira a parar al corredor de la muerte, lo mismo con Jedite.

Ambos hombres se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, Andrew miró hacia la mesita de centro que se encontraba en la sala, y de pronto algo llamo su atención: en ella había fotografías en las que aparecía el difunto Tamahome Hino, a quien llegó a conocer muy poco, y algunas otras fotografías donde el hombre aparecía acompañado de una mujer de cabellos castaños atados a una coleta y hermosos ojos verdes, tan idéntica a Makoto, o más bien dicho fotos de quien había llevado el nombre de Makoto desde su nacimiento.

Andrew tomó una de las fotografías donde se encontraban ambos, el besando una de las mejillas de ella mientras con sus brazos rodeaba su cintura, pero su atención no se enfocó en Tamahome, sino en su difunta cuñada a la cual no había llegado a conocer, anteriormente había visto una fotografía de ambas gemelas juntas y aunque eran distintas podía encontrarles diferencias mas alla de lo visible, la mujer de la fotografía tenía una mirada distinta, distinta de la dulce mirada y los modelas de su "Luciérnaga" quien a pesar de haber fingido mucho tiempo ser su hermana, siempre dejaba salir a flote su lado dulce, romántico y soñador.

Diamante, quien miró la manera en que Andrew miraba las fotografías supuso que quizá Andrew se sintiera herido, celoso o molesto por aquellas fotografías, pues desconocía la verdad sobre la Makoto que él conocía.

-Tamahome amaba mucho a Makoto.- Dijo Diamante.- Nunca me la presento porque entonces yo estaba en el extranjero, pero lo conocí desde niños y sé que la amaba y seguro ahora que forma parte de los mil vientos o que está en el paraíso como dirías tu que eres católico está satisfecho de que Makoto este contigo, pues has demostrado que la amas y que harías cualquier cosa por protegerla. Espero no te molesten las fotografías, digo, después de todo Tamahome está muerto y es obvio que ahora a quien ama Makoto es a ti.

Andrew levantó su vista, escuchando con extrañeza las palabras de Diamante, preguntándose si acaso no sabría la verdad sobre su novia.

-Yo no soy Makoto.- Se escuchó la voz de Makoto en la sala quien venía vistiendo su pijama en color rosa y cepillando su cabello humedecido, logrando que ambos hombres clavaran su mirada en ella.- No me veas así Diamante, créeme que no estoy alucinando, estoy poniendo de mi parte con mis medicamentos y la terapia porque aunque sé que nunca me curare de la esquizofrenia al menos quiero mantenerla bajo control para así tener una vida plena y poder realizarme como cualquier persona desea.

-¿Perdon?- Dijo Diamante, quien pensó que Makoto estaba a punto de entrar en alguna crisis.

Makoto caminó hacia donde ambos hombres se encontraban y dejó el cepillo sobre la mesa, tomando algunas de las tantas fotografías.

-Justo ayer en la mañana yo y Rei mirábamos estas fotografías de nuestros hermanos.- Dijo Makoto.- Tamahome era un gran hombre, amaba mucho a mi hermana, y bueno, ahora que sé que amas a Rei y que siempre fuiste un gran amigo para Tamahome me gustaría que supieras la verdad porque a mí tampoco me hace feliz que la gente piense que soy quien no soy. Después de que Tamahome y mi hermana murieran me sumí en una fuerte depresión, fue terrible perder a mis seres queridos y quedarme sola, es muy duro, y perder a un hermano gemelo es durísimo pues se forma un vínculo especial de unión que aunque no lo crean es mucho más fuerte que el de dos hermanos comunes. Fue entonces que cegada por el dolor y sintiéndome tan sola hice muchas estupideces que creí que me ayudarían, me cambie el nombre, de Lita Kino pase a ser Makoto Kino, quise dejar mis gustos, lo que me apasiona y adoptar los gustos y la personalidad de mi hermana para así sentir que la tenía cerca.- Dijo Makoto, quien antes se llamara Lita omitiendo mencionar sobre lo que aquellos hombres habían hecho con ella.- Pero eso naturalmente en vez de ayudarme terminó de dañarme más y más.

-Eso es cierto.- Se escuchó la voz de Rei que llegó a la sala vistiendo una blusa en color blanca.- Makoto está diciendo la verdad. Solo que no te lo comente Diamante, porque bueno, eso es algo muy íntimo de ella.

Diamante entonces comprendió muchas cosas, comprendió porque cuando se presentó ante la Makoto que tenía enfrente ella mostró no haber escuchado a Tamahome hablar de el, comprendió porque cuando tocaban el tema del Kendo siempre parecía no comprender nada sobre ello y comprendió porque siempre aquella mujer le pareció tan distinta de la mujer de la que su amigo le había hablado, pues ciertamente aunque la tristeza la hubiera devastado algo si era seguro, la personalidad y los gustos no cambian.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Diamante aun sorprendido y sin saber que decir.- ¿Y entonces como debería llamarte?... ¿Lita o Makoto?

Makoto sonrió ante la pregunta de Diamante.

-Nunca nadie me ha hecho esa pregunta.- Dijo ella.- Pero bueno, aprovechando que los tengo a todos aquí presentes.- Continuó hablando mientras tomaba a Andrew de la mano.- No lo sé, extraño muchas cosas de mí, me negué a mí misma, negué mi identidad, lo que soy, y bueno, Makoto es ahora mi nombre oficial desde hace seis años, ingrese a la universidad con ese nombre y todos mis documentos están bajo ese nombre, sería un trámite muy engorroso cambiarme el nombre de nuevo y lo de menos seria el trámite, pues tendría que acostumbrarme a que de nuevo la gente que he conocido en los últimos 6 años me llame Lita.- Makoto hizo una pausa y tomó aire.- Pueden seguirme llamando Makoto, fue así como ustedes me conocieron, aunque bueno, tu siempre supiste la verdad Rei, o como ustedes gusten.

-Mako.- Dijo Diamante.- Gracias por confiármelo.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo. Digo después de todo vas a formar parte de la familia, tendré un cuñado más aparte de Kunzite.

Los tres presentes rieron ante el comentario de Makoto.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Rei acercándose a Makoto y tomándola del brazo.- Perdí a mi hermano pero en medio de tanta tragedia me gane dos hermanitas, Amy que no está presente ahora y Lita Kino, mi primera hermana.

Makoto sonrió al escuchar que Rei le llamaba por el que había sido su primer nombre, por primera vez en seis años no le dolía reconocerlo, pues reconocía que en medio su dolor, de su sufrimiento, de tanta tragedia, a pesar de negarse así misma, había sido ella, con su esencia que siempre quiso mantener oculta que se había ganado el cariño de las dos mujeres a las que consideraba sus nuevas hermanas, y el amor del hombre al que consideraba ya el amor de su vida y con el cual la noche anterior había consumado aquel amor.

-Y dos hermanas que quiero mucho.- Dijo Makoto posando sus ojos en Diamante y después en Andrew.- Y ustedes dos más vale que hagan un esfuerzo por llevarse bien, después de todo serán algo así como concuños.

-Yo.- Dijeron los dos hombre al unísono.

-Si ustedes.- Dijo Rei.- Y ahora Andrew a cocinar que prometiste prepara un desayuno delicioso y tu Diamante, no te quedes viendo solamente, ve y ayuda a Andrew, sirve que van limando las asperezas pues tendrán que llevarse bien y ser cordiales el uno con el otro.- Dijo Rei sentandose en el sofá e invitando a Makoto a que se sentara con ella.- Tu ven aquí Makoto, deja que cocinen y que comiencen a convivir que tendrán que acostumbrarse a verse seguido.

-No pues si.- Rió Andrew ante la manera de hablar de Rei.- Ya veo quien manda en tu relación Diamante.

-Y yo ya veo quien es el que lleva el delantal en la tuya.- Le respondió.

-A cocinar.- Dijo Makoto.

-No llevo el delantal puesto. Solo cocino para complacer a mi novia.

-0-0-0-

Setsuna se sentó en el piso frente a Serenity, sosteniendo un cuchillo carnicero mientras lo pasaba por el cuerpo lleno de llagas de Serenity, disfrutando de como su hermana lloraba y temblaba de terror.

-Dime querida hermana.- Dijo Setsuna encajando apenas el cuchillo en el abdomen de Serenity haciéndole un corte superficial.- ¿Qué preferirías que te saque el ojo que te queda o que te moche la lengua?

Serenity comenzó a sollozar, sintiendo que las fuerzas le faltaban para responder.

-Veo que la lengua no la utilizas para nada hermana.- Soltó una carcajada Setsuna.- Debería de mochártela para que calles para siempre lo que he de confesarte.

-No más por favor.- Suplicó Setsuna.

-Si hermana, si hay mas.- Dijo Setsuna.- No voy a deshacerme de ti, no sin antes confesarte uno a uno los pasos que he dado desde tiempo atrás mientras tú me creías una estúpida sin cerebro, incapaz de matar a una mosca… Adivina que… Tu querido marido está vivo

Serenity tembló de miedo, recordando como ella había planeado la muerte de Luke Hansford. Había mandado a que le cortaran los frenos del automóvil justo un día en que saldría de la ciudad, había planeado que se muriera, pues el testamento ya estaba a su nombre, y cuando eso sucediera lloraría, lloraría como una viuda que pierde al ser amado, para después asesinar a Andrew, ciertamente Andrew no le estorbaba, pues el testamento no lo incluía ni a él ni a Minako, pero sería un gusto que se había querido dar por haber tenido que soportar las tantas veces en que Andrew le restregó en su cara la falta de clase y las tantas veces en que aprovechó para humillarla y tratar de ponerla en contra de Luke.

-Adivina que querida hermana.- Rió Setsuna.- El día en que tu mandaste mandar matar a tu marido yo lo seguí y lo rescate antes de que fuera consumido por las llamas del auto que poco después comenzó a arder en fuego. Todos creyeron que estaba muerto, pero en realidad lo mantuve en… ¿En dónde crees?... Si querida hermana, en la casucha donde tú y yo pasamos nuestra infancia. En esa casa donde tú y la prostituta de tu madre tanto me humillaron y se burlaron de mi por ser el producto de una infidelidad de tu padre. La casa está a tu nombre, así que todo apunta a que fuiste la secuestradora de tu marido.- Soltó una carcajada Setsuna... ¿Y sabes porque lo hice querida hermana?... Porque te odio, yo siempre quise un poco de tu cariño, un poco de tu atención y tú y tu maldita madre me trataron pero que a un animal, de la misma forma como trataste a Minako y a Andrew siendo dos niños inocentes, no conforme con haber provocado la muerte de Catherine Hansford… ¿Y sabes porque aguante tanto tiempo hermana?- Volvió a reír Setsuna.- Porque sabía que un día me daría el gusto de verte bajo mi poder y restregarte que soy más inteligente que tu…

-¡Maldita perra!- Gruñó Serenity.- ¡Frígida desgraciada!

-Ni tan frígida hermana.- Soltó una carcajada Setsuna.- ¿Sabes quién le daba placer a tu marido mientras tu hacías tus negocios sucios en la aerolínea?... ¡Era yo estúpida!... ¿En verdad creías que el pene alegre de tu marido te era fiel?- Setsuna soltó una carcajada.- ¡Por supuesto que no estúpida!... Así como a Catherine le fue infiel contigo así te fue infiel a ti conmigo, solo que conmigo no se casó porque tu no estas muerte y no me interesaría casarme como un pobre diablo de espíritu como el que solo es un remedo con dinero pero con una pobreza enorme de espíritu y poco amor por parte de sus hijos… ¿Sabes porque no lo mate?... Porque al final de cuenta ni siquiera peligroso es, solo es un pobre diablo al que mantuve secuestrado para liberarlo cuando me conviniera y lo mejor de todo es que nunca sospechara que fui yo querida hermana.

Setsuna tomó unas tijeras grandes y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Abre la boca querida hermana.

Serenity comenzó a sollozar cuando miró a Setsuna con aquellas tijeras, recordando lo que ella tantas veces hizo con sus enemigos como forma de tortura.

-Tu siempre dijiste que la mejor manera de callar a alguien era cortándole la lengua.- Soltó una carcajada Setsuna.- Perdida de tiempo porque después los matabas, doble trabajo…. ¿Sabes qué?... Yo ni siquiera te matare, se me ocurre algo mucho mejor, te arrancare la lengua y te dejare vivía, y así también mochare tus antes preciosas manos con las que ni siquiera podrás escribir. Eso será divertido… ¡Abre la boca!...

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Dentro del departamento de Kunzite, el cual ahora era el hogar de Amy, Rei y la anfitriona de la casa se encontraban sentada a la mesa mientras conversaban.

-Me da gusto que te haya ido bien en la entrevista Rei.- Dijo Amy.- Solo que por lo que veo ahora los ojos de la señorita Tenoh ya no estarán centrándose en Makoto, ahora tendrá a alguien más a quien ver.

-Es obvio cuáles son sus gustos.- Dijo Rei.- Pero mientras no sea una acosadora no me interesan sus preferencias sexuales.

Makoto salió de la cocina del nuevo hogar de Amy llevando un pastel entre sus manos el cual puso sobre la mesa.

-Pastel de chocolate con menta.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Recuerdas que este pastelillo te gustó mucho el día que fuimos a la cafetería?...Pues bien, no me se la receta pero trate de prepararlo a como mi imaginación me dio a entender, espero no decepcionarte Amy-chan.

-¡Mako-chan!- Exclamó Amy.- Que linda eres, sabes que todo lo que preparas me encanta, no me decepcionarías.

Amy tomo la espátula para partir el pastel cortando tres rebanadas para cada una de sus amigas, siendo ella la primera que le dio el visto bueno.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Makoto mirándola con nerviosismo.- ¿Qué tal?

-¡Es delicioso!- Exclamó Amy con sinceridad tomando otro bocado.- Es mucho más delicioso que el que preparan en la cafetería Mako.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Rei que también lo había probado.- Y es en serio Mako… el pastel es esponjoso y suave, dulce pero no empalagoso, me gusta la consistencia y sabe un poco más a menta que mezclada con el chocolate es exquisito.

Makoto sonrió y probó el pastel, admitiendo para sus adentros que sus amigas tenían razón.

-Gracias chicas. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo preparan, solo lo hice como creí que podría ser. Me da gusto que les haya gustado.- Rió con alegría.- Me han hecho feliz.

Amy y Rei se miraron la una a la otra, sabían que la terapia con la psicóloga y el medicamento le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda a Makoto, pero había algo en ella, algo distinto, un brillo en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido por ambas, pues entre las tres se conocían tan bien que podían darse cuenta cuando alguna de ellas estaba triste o feliz o con algo que contar.

-Makoto.- La llamó Rei.

-¿Dime?- Preguntó Makoto comiendo con alegría el pastel, mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular en espera de que Andrew se comunicara con ella.

-¿Tienes algo que contarnos?- Preguntó Rei.

-Yo diría que si.- Dijo Amy.- Estas distinta… ¿Qué ocurre?

Makoto miró a Rei y luego a Amy.

-Amy y Rei.- Dijo.- Rei y Amy… ¿Es que acaso nunca les puedo ocultar algo?

-No.- Respondieron las dos al unísono.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban al recordar que la noche anterior había hecho el amor por primera vez. Sin duda pensaba decírselos a sus amigas, le gustaba compartir sus alegrías con ellas, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado.

-Anoche no llegue a dormir a casa.- Dijo Makoto.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Dijo Rei.-

-Pero Amy no.- Respondió Makoto.- Y no me interrumpas Rei.- Makoto tomó una mano de cada una de sus amigas y sonrió.- Ayer… ayer Andrew y yo hicimos el amor... y… fue lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, nunca pensé que fuera tan hermoso hacerlo.

Makoto soltó una risita sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, mientras Rei y Amy le sonreían.

-Mako.- Balbuceó Rei con emoción.- Me da mucho gusto por ti amiga. El sexo por si solo es placentero, pero cuando se hace el amor es maravilloso.

-Mako-chan, que lindo.- Dijo Amy.- Tu querido Andrew te adora y tú a él, me da mucho gusto que se amen así amiga, Rei tiene razón en sus palabras… Pero dinos… ¿Cómo fue?... cuéntanos.

-¡Chicas!- Exclamó Makoto sintiendo que se ruborizaba.- No quiero entrar en detalles, es algo muy íntimo.

-Mako, pero no queremos que nos des detalles.- Dijo Rei.- Pero como fue, que sentiste… amiga.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire aun sintiéndose sonrojada.

-En pocas palabras Andrew, es lo mejor que me ha sucedió en la vida. Es un hombre maravilloso en todos los aspectos.- Dijo Makoto soltando una risita.- Hacer el amor con él fue algo hermoso, fue dulce, tierno, romántico y pasional. No se apresuró en su satisfacción a pesar de que era obvia la tensión en su rostro…

-Yo diría que la tensión más bien la tenía en cierta parte de su anatomía. Justo en esa parte de su cuerpo que está en medio de sus entrepiernas y que…

-¡Rei!- La interrumpió Makoto sintiéndose apenas.

-Bueno continúa.

- Andrew se tomó el tiempo de besarme lentamente, complacerme, estimularme hasta sentir que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, me hizo sentir su amor más allá de las palabras, mas allá de lo físico, cuidando cada detalle para que fuera algo especial, para que yo no tuviera miedo, para hacerme sentir segura. Sentí… lo que sentí fue más que maravilloso, no sé cómo describirlo, como si en el mundo solamente fuéramos él y yo para amarnos, hechos el uno para el otro, como si fuéramos uno solo.

Makoto se quedó en silencio recordando aun la noche anterior, y tanto Amy como Rei suspiraron al terminar de escuchar la manera en que hablaba Makoto, dándose cuenta por las palabras de ella que sin duda había sido algo especial para ella.

-Que hermosa manera de decirlo.- Dijo Rei con una sonrisa, sacando a Makoto de su ensoñamiento.

Makoto puso sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyó ambas manos sobre su rostro.

-Y hacerlo fue mejor que decirlo.- Dijo Makoto.- Fue más que hermoso. Siento que lo amo cada día mas.

-Me cae bien Andrew.- Dijo Rei.- Ese hombre se ha ganado mi respeto.

-Solo esperemos que se lleve bien con Diamante.- Dijo Amy con una sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo pastel.

-Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente de hablar de mi.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Cómo va tu embarazon Amy-chan?... ¿Cómo te trata Kunzite?

-Bien.- Dijo Amy.- Un día de estos iremos a visitar a mis padres para darles la noticia. Ayer fuimos a un chequeo con el ginecólogo, tengo ya siete semanas, Kunzite está feliz, aunque sigo insistiendo en que deje el trabajo, no me gusta que se arriesgue tanto.

-Pero tú tampoco lo has dejado Amy-Chan.- Dijo Rei.- Sigues trabajando para el S.A.T.

-Lo se.- Respondió Amy.- Pero debido a mi estado de embarazo no ando en las calles, no ando inmiscuida al menos de manera directa en los operativos. Me limitó al trabajo de redes, dentro de las oficinas. No sé qué hacer, Kunzite es tan difícil.

-Honestamente veo difícil que quiera ser amo de casa Amy.- Dijo Makoto.- Creo que sentiría herido su ego.

-Lo se.- Dijo Amy.- Pero bueno… no quiero seguir hablando de esto, me estresa pensarlo si quiera… ¿Les parece si vamos al centro comercial?... Me gustaría salir un poco, aunque soy feliz con Kunzite, cuando el no está en casa lo extraño y sin la compañía de ustedes a veces me siento sola.

-Sabes que mi casa siempre será tu casa.- Dijo Rei.- Tuya y de Mako. Así que puedes volver cuando quieras… pero no… espera, está embarazada no sería bueno que conduzcas auto, cuando estés sola háblanos y vendremos por ti.

Amy fue a su cuarto por su bolsa y finalmente las tres salieron del departamento con la intención de dirigirse al centro comercial en el auto de Rei, sin imaginarse que además de ser seguidas por los guaruras que Andrew había contratado, Jedite también les seguía los pasos.

-0-0-0-

En medio del tráfico de las calles de Tokio, mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo, Jedite marcó el número de teléfono celular de Setsuna, utilizando el manos libres.

_-¿Dónde estás?.- Fue lo primero que escuchó del otro lado de la línea, distinguiendo la voz de la única mujer a la que le tenía respeto, Setsuna Tsukino._

-Siguiendole los pasos a la hija de Hiroki y sus amigas. A decir por el camino que están tomando podría jurar que van al centro comercial Jubangai, este es el camino que siempre toman cuando van para allá. Definitivamente un buen lugar para secuestrar a la hija de Hiroki y hacer con ella lo que se me antoje… ¿O tu qué opinas?

_-No me interesa lo que hagas con la hija de Hiroki.- Escuchó la voz de Setsuna.- Deja de jugar o lo que vayas a hacer hazlo, pero que sea rápido que no nos queda mucho tiempo, al menos yo ya tengo todo preparado para cuando todo explote._

Dentro de su auto, Jedite hizo una mueca de desgano, reconocía lo inteligente que podría llegar a ser Setsuna, razón por la cual la miraba con respeto a diferencia de Serenity quien nunca le provocó ese sentimiento, pero no por ello dejaría que acabara con su diversión, el también tenía sus planes en mente con la hija de Hiroki, después regresaría junto con Setsuna y llevarían a cabo el plan para cuando todo literalmente "explotara".

-De acuerdo Setsuna.- Dijo Jedite.- Seré rápido… Ya tienes preparados todos los documentos… ¿Verdad?

_-Por supuesto, sabes que nunca dejo pasar ningún detalle. Adiós._

Después de que escuchara que Setsuna finalizó la llamada, Jedite entró dentro del centro comercial, estacionando su auto en un lugar del cual pudiera salir fácilmente en el momento en que tuviera que huir. Antes de bajar se cercioro de que la peluca de cortos cabellos negros estuviera bien acomodada en su cabeza ahora rapada y después tomó el revolver que estaba debajo de su auto, mirando por el vidrio polarizado de su auto como Makoto enfundada en el traje sastre en color vino tinto del despacho donde trabajaba, se dirigía en compañía de sus dos amigas a una de las tiendas más prestigiosas de ropa femenina.

Al mismo tiempo, sin saberse observadas, Makoto corrió al aparador sintiéndose atraída por un hermoso vestido gris ceñido al cuerpo del maniquí, el cual era de mangas que dejaban los hombros al descubierto y estaba acompañado de un collar cuyo dije era una hermosa rosa en color rosa palido.

-¡Este vestido me encanta!.- Exclamó Makoto.- ¿Qué les parece chicas?

-Es precioso.- Respondió Rei.- El vestido es de un tipo de color que le va bien a cualquiera, pero sin duda el collar a nadie se le vería mejor que a ti, yo optaría por combinarlo con un collar del mismo diseño pero que en vez de una rosa en color rosa, fuera color rojo.

-Claro.- Dijo Makoto.- Ese es tu color. A Amy se le veria divino con ese hermoso collar en color azul eléctrico… ¿No te gusta ese collar Amy?... Creo que es divino para ti.

-¿Amy?- Notó Rei que su amiga la peliazul volteaba en dirección hacia el estacionamiento, como si con sus hermosos ojos azules buscara algo.- ¿Sucede algo Amy?... ¿Te sientes bien?

Amy volteó y le regaló una sonrisa a su amiga para tranquilizarla.

-No es nada Rei.- Respondió Amy.

Rei al ver que Makoto entraba dentro de la boutique jaló suavemente del brazo a Amy.

-Entonces entremos que me muero de ganas por comprar algo de lencería sexy que usare con Dante.

Amy rió ante el comentario de Rei volteando de vez en cuando hacia el estacionamiento, y como si dentro de si algo presintiera se tocó el muslo cerciorándose de que el arma que siempre llevaba estuviera bajó su vestido largo hasta las rodillas en color azul.

Después sonrió para sí misma tratando de tranquilizarse, pensando que quizá la paranoia le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, pues desde que estaba embarazada comenzaba a ver lo relacionado con su trabajo de otra manera, mirando el riesgo donde antes no lo había visto o donde si lo había visto pero poco le había importado.

-0-0-0-

Setsuna dejó su teléfono celular a un lado y soltó una sonora y terrible carcajada al ver el rostro llenó de llagas de Serenity, de cuya boca salía sangre debido a que momento atrás le había cortado la lengua de manera sádica.

-Te he permitido escuchar por el altavoz toda la conversación telefónica.- Rió Setsuna.- Como te darás cuenta mi querida Serenity, ese hijo que pariste como producto de un descuido al abrirte de piernas y yo hemos planeado todo, eliminarte como la vil escoria que eres sin siquiera dejar rastro… claro, el primero quiere saciar sus bajos deseos con la hija de Hiroki Kino.

Serenity al escuchar las palabras de Setsuna, sintiéndose inútil para poder hablar, balbuceaba mientras la sangre seguía saliendo de su boca, acompañada de lágrimas de dolor, deseando morir pronto para así dejar de sufrir.

-¿Pero qué crees querida hermana?.- Continuó hablando Setsuna paseando la filosa navaja del cuchillo carnicero que sostenía con un guante pasándolo por el único ojo sano de Serenity.- Mi plan no es matarte.- Siguió hablando mientras movia la cabeza negativamente.- Yo tengo la idea de dejarte viva. Si, como lo escuchaste hermana, viva para que sufras en carne propia el daño que me has hecho y que le has hecho a tantas personas inocentes… ¿Por qué sabes una cosa?... Iras al corredor de la muerte pero no sin antes contarte mis secretos de manera breve y resumida porque mi tiempo es corto, así que comencemos.

Setsuna se puso de pie y la miró con desdén, sosteniendo el cuchillo.

-¿Recuerdas las tantas veces que mencionaste frente a mi sobre el miedo que le tenías a la pobre prostituta de Zoycite porque tenía pruebas de tus delitos en tu contra?... Pues… ¿Qué crees?... Poco le duraron las pruebas a la pobre… un día entre a su casa, la ataque con un arma de fuego, bueno más bien solo la amenace, jamás la mataría, y le robe las dichosas pruebas, no sin antes advertirle que si quería seguir con vida siguiera diciendo que las tenía en algún lugar y que saldrían a la luz si ella moría… ¡Esa era el arma de la pobre prostituta, un video que ella grabo a escondidas, donde te reunías con Neflyte, Rubeus y Jedite y cínicamente hablabas de todos tus crímenes!... Fue muy inteligente de cuidar que no la mencionaras y de no abrir la boca, de no aparecer en la grabación… ¿Sabes porque ella no le entrego las pruebas a la policía? Por miedo a que con dinero compraras a la justicia como compraste a la justicia de Kyoto donde lo que les sucedió a los Kino fue tratado como un simple estúpido asalto domiciliario cuando ni siquiera robaron objetos de valor… por eso se las robe porque supe que ella no tendría las hágalas de usarlas para otra cosa que no fuera defenderse de ti… ¿Y qué crees?... Hace tiempo deberías estar en el corredor de la muerte, le envié esas pruebas a tu marido pero tú lo mandaste matar y entonces decidí secuestrarlo para hacerte sufrir lentamente. Después apareció Makoto Kino, la hija de Hiroki.- Setsuna soltó una sonora carcajada.- Pero como eres tan estúpida ni siquiera te paso por la mente que fuera la hija de Hiroki… ¡Solo te preocupaste porque fuera una arribista ambiciosa tras el dinero de Andrew como tú en tu juventud fuiste tras el dinero de Luke!...Y… ¿Qué crees?... ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo murió Neflyte?... No hay nada peor que un hombre herido y con remordimiento al saber que no estuvo con su novia en su lecho de muerte… estoy hablando de Zafiro Black, eso lo descubrí poco después de que Andrew nos presentara a Makoto y mucho antes de que Zafiro supiera quien era la novia de Andrew…

_Meses atrás…_

_Setsuna salió al jardín en aquella noche que a pesar de ser una noche de invierno no era tan fría como en otros días. Visualizó a Zafiro Black solo en la mesa de jardín, supuso que Andrew probablemente había entrado dentro de la mansión, pero eso era algo que no le importaba y se acercó a dejar dos tazas de café, pero antes de que el joven la viera miró que este observaba una foto que traía en su cartera, la fotografía de una hermosa joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño._

_-Hermosa señorita.- Balbuceó Setsuna logrando que el joven volteara sobresaltándose.- No me vea así_

_-Ella está muerta._

_-Lo se.- Dijo Setsuna.- Y entraste a trabajar a AeroSky Enterprises casualmente… Pretendes vengarte de los Hansford… ¿Verdad?_

_-Yo aprecio a Andrew._

_-Andrew es buena persona.- Dijo Setsuna.- Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la perra de Serenity. Ni de esos tres patanes que robaron la inocencia y las ganas de vivir de esa hermosa joven._

_Zafiro se levantó al escuchar las palabras de Setsuna._

_¿Quiénes son esos malditos perros?- Preguntó sintiendo que las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos._

_-Tranquilo. Estoy de tu lado. Quiero ayudarte._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-En fin, nunca estaré segura si la que murió fue la que era novia de Zafiro Black o no, porque el que tú lo hayas matado cuando el intento protegerla dentro de ese restaurante me hace pensar que la que está viva es la otra. Pero bueno eso es algo que realmente no me interesa.- Dijo Setsuna.- Y así fue que lo matamos, sin más un día me compre una peluca de cabello platinado, como el color de tu cabello, me puse lentes de contacto color violeta, fui a ese bar y lo seduje, lo arrastre en la carretera donde el lujurioso imaginaba iba a tener una buena noche de sexo… Pero entonces… ¡Oh sorpresa!... Lo amenace con un arma de fuego y para no hacerla larga, Zafiro le disparo una y otra vez, lo torturo hasta el cansancio…

_Meses atrás…_

_Neflyte soltó un alarido de dolor, después de que Zafiro le soltara un fuerte puñetazo en medio del abdomen, haciéndolo retorcerse, mientras se aferraba a su pierna, de la cual chorros de sangre salían._

_-¡Por favor, basta, tan piedad!_

_Zafiro soltó una carcajada y sacó una daga de la bolsa de su pantalón._

_-¿Piedad?... ¿Pides piedad maldito cerdo cuando ni siquiera te tentaste el corazón antes de abusar de una joven y robarle su inocencia?- Gritó Zafiro lleno de ira encajándole la daga en el brazo.- ¡Esto es por cada golpe que le diste a Lita maldito!...¡Esto es por robar su inocencia!.- Gritó encajándole después la daga en el ojo derecho._

_-¡Esto es por haber matado a sus seres queridos!.- Exclamo Zafiro con lágrimas en los ojos, encajándole la navaja en el abdomen.- ¡Y esto por la marranada que los otros cerdos le hicieron!- Grito encajándole una y otra vez la daga en medio de las piernas, justo donde estaba su virilidad._

_Neflyte soltó un grito de horror y Zafiro lo tomó del cabello estrellando su cabeza contra el piso una y otra vez._

_-Zafiro, tenemos que irnos. Esta carretera es solitaria, pero debemos tener precaución.- Dijo Setsuna extendiéndole la caja de cerillos.- Ahora dale el toque final y larguémonos de aquí._

_Zafiro tomó la caja de cerillos, y antes de encender fuego en el cuerpo del hombre lo baño en gasolina._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Al final quemamos vivo a ese cerdo.- Soltó una carcajada.- Lo merecía esa maldita escoria.

Setsuna tomó su celular del pisó y sonrió.

-En fin hermana querida ya he confesado.- Dijo Setsuna.- Espera, otra cosa…- ¿Sabes una cosa?... Jedite mató a Rubeus, fue el quien te mando su linda mano en una caja. Pero bueno, como mochándote la lengua no es suficiente, me cerciorare de que tampoco escribas.

Serenity comenzó a llorar y balbucear desesperadamente, viendo como su hermana se acercaba a ella encajándole sádicamente el cuchillo carnicero de una mano, haciendo fuerza sin que la sangre la inmutara hasta arrancarle una mano y después la otra, sin siquiera compadecerse por los fuertes balbuceos de dolor que salían de su garganta. Finalmente cuando las manos de Serenity estuvieran en el suelo Setsuna sonrió.

-Ya no tengo más que decir querida hermana. Nos vemos en el infierno de los cristianos o si gustas en el Kegare.- Dijo Setsuna para después salir de aquella casa que parecía que en cualquier momento se caería a pedazos.

-0-0-0-

Makoto salió del vestidor cargando en sus manos el hermoso vestido gris que había visto en el aparador, vistiendo de nuevo el traje sastre en color vino tinto que era uniforme del despacho donde trabajaba. Pensó en acercarse a Rei y Amy que se encontraban embelesadas en la sección de joyería y accesorios, Amy admirando un hermoso collar de swarovsky en color azul y Rei mirando una pulsera del mismo material pero en color rojo, estaba dirigiéndose hacia donde ellas estaban para ver si encontraba algo que le gustara y decirles que si se compraría el vestido gris, pero antes de llegar se detuvo en un estante donde miró un vestido corto que probablemente puesto le llegaría a media pierna, de mangas cortas y cuello en "V" que llamó su atención y se detuvo para buscar uno de su talla.

-Talla mediana, otro talla mediana.- Hizo una mueca de desgano al ver que no encontraba ninguno de su talla.- Talla grande, talla extra grande… otro talla mediana… ¡Talla chica, por fin!.- Estaba a punto de tomar el vestido cuando sintió a alguien tras de sí, estaba a punto de girarse cuando escuchó una voz ronca que le erizó la piel.

-Querida Makoto, que gusto verte, hija de Hiroki.- Makoto tragó saliva, reconociendo la voz masculina que le helo la sangre, estaba a punto de gritar para pedir auxilio, pero aquel hombre habló antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.- ¡Atrévete a gritar y mato de dos tiros a tus dos amigas!... Así que pórtate bien y camina hacia afuera, saldremos por la otra puerta de manera que no nos vean tus guaruras y de ahí caminaras a tu izquierda hasta que llegues a donde está mi auto, un auto rojo de vidrios polarizados.

Makoto, temerosa de que Jedite pudiera atacar a Amy y Rei caminó hacia la salida, sabiendo que tras de sí caminaba Jedite deseando conducirla a un trágico y espantoso final.

_-Todo va a estar bien.- Pensó para sí misma tratando de que sus nervios no la hicieran echarse a llorar y con ello aumentar el gozó de Jedite.- Todo está bien, Andrew tuvó una buena idea… y no me dejara morir, él no me dejara en peligro, las chicas notaran mi ausencia y Andrew no me abandonara…_

**¡Hola chicas y también chicos (por si hay hombres que leen)!**

**Pues aquí tengo el antepenúltimo capítulo de Ángel Caído ya en los momentos decisivos. Ya solo faltan dos capítulos que vienen a ser el gran final.**

**Por cierto jaja, mi amiga Deshy y lectora de este fanfic dice que Kunzite y compañía no sirven para nada, que como policías no hacen una y que seguro se la pasan dando mordida y comiendo teriyaki en un restaurante de lujo cuando tienen que estar en la verdadera acción hahaha… ¿Quién la apoya?**

**Bien, saludos a mi querida Nickypedia, Deshy, Patty Ramirez, Yannin, Omar, Malkav, Diana, a tos los que me leen, sorry si me falto alguien.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	40. Chapter 40 Luz al final de las tinieblas

**Luz al final de las tinieblas. **

_De tinieblas y desesperanza se tiño mi vida,_

_la venganza un camino a la salida_

_que encontrara un futuro que me diera esperanza,_

_era un sueño lejano que tenía en añoranza._

_Las noches en vela planeando el camino_

_que debía seguir para encontrarme contigo,_

_planeado tenia entretejer tu destino_

_para así poder unirlo al mío._

_Cumplir mi venganza sin importarme el castigo_

_de ver el desprecio de tus ojos sin brillo._

_pero no funciono, simplemente todo cambio_

_entraste en mi vida y me quede sin salida._

_mi mundo volteaste y con tu amor lo llenaste_

_me robaste un beso y me quede sin reflejos._

_Con ternura y detalles mi alma llenaste mi mente nublaste y me enamoraste_

_mi venganza pensé fue pura ilusión_

_porque ahora te miro y no hay confusión_

_las tinieblas se fueron y ya solo hay luz_

_que me brindan tus ojos como si fueran mi sol._

_Ya no temo dormir porque sé que estas tu_

_a mi lado te siento y no siento temor._

_te admiro y respeto con gran devoción_

_es por eso que llego a esta determinación_

_de entregarte mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón_

_Ya no tengo más miedo_

_Te amo mi amor_

_Deshy (amiga y lectora de Ángel Caído)_

Rei y Amy seguían mirando embelesadas los collares, las pulseras, los aretes, pensando que podrían comprar.

-¿No crees que Makoto ya está tardando mucho?- Preguntó Rei.

Amy sintió que aquella extraña preocupación volvía a ella cuando Rei mencionó a Makoto, levantó su rostro y entonces en otra puerta que no era por la cual habían entrado a la boutique miró a Makoto caminando en dirección hacia la salida de la boutique, percatándose de que un hombre alto de cabello negro iba tras ella.

-¡Makoto!- Exclamó Amy apuntando hacia donde iba su amiga caminando.- ¡Allá va, ese maldito seguro quiere hacerle daño!

Rei levantó su vista mirando a Makoto caminar en aquella dirección y sin pensarlo corrió tras Amy en aquella dirección no sin antes tomar una jarrón de vidrio a su paso que se encontraba en el área de artículos de vidrio dentro de la tienda.

-¡Rei, espera!- Exclamó Amy dándole alcance mientras corrían en aquella dirección, deseando llegar al auto para no perderla de vista.- ¡Yo iré tras ese maldito, tu dale aviso a la policía y asegúrate en casa!

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamó Rei.- Makoto también es mi amiga y no la dejare sola, además eres tu quien está embarazada.

-¡Yo soy policía y estoy armada!

-Entonces deja de discutir y vamos.

-0-0-0-

Andrew y Darien llegaron a las oficinas de la Unidad de operaciones Especiales (S.A.T.), después de que Darien saliera un poco más tarde de lo normal de las oficinas de AeroSky Enterprises debido a que había que atender algunas juntas con los accionistas minoritarios, junta en la que Andrew debía haber estado y a la cual no había acudido.

-Deja de molestarme Darien.- Se quejó Darien.- Confió en ti, puedo asegurar que diste lo mejor en la junta y que te desempeñaste bien, no por algo eres el vicepresidente de la compañía.- Andrew hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar.- Aunque no me desagradaría para nada que fueras el presidente de AeroSky Enterprises, tu tanto como yo amas esa compañía y merecerías el puesto.

-Olvídalo.- Le respondió Darien.- Te recuerdo que no solo soy vicepresidente en la compañía, también fuera de AeroSky tengo asuntos que atender. Recuerda que fuera de la empresa también ejerzo mi profesión de abogado en los tribunales.

-Estuvo mi…- Andrew interrumpió lo que iba a decir.- ¿Estuvo Luke hoy en la compañía?

-No.- Respondió Darien.- Es por eso que no te presentaste.

-Sabes que no lo soporto. Nuestra relación está dañada desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron adentrándose a las oficinas, dentro de las cuales muchas veces Andrew había entrado y salido, como aquella primera vez donde había ido a ofrecerse ayudar para que la policía atrapara más rápido a Serenity, instalando cámaras ocultas en su propia casa.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí?- Preguntó Darien.- ¿Encontraste alguna nueva prueba contra Serenity?

-Ninguna.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero me interesa saber si ya saben algo. No estaré tranquilo hasta que esa maldita rata asquerosa esta tras las rejas junto con el cerdo de Jedite, lejos de mi mujer.

-Supongo que si algo se supiera ya te hubieran avisado.

Ambos apenas habían cruzado la puerta de entrada a las oficinas cuando miraron al cuerpo de policías salir armados liderados por su Keibu (comandante) el oficial Artemis Wakamatzu, preparándose para algún operativo, Andrew al verlos seguir las ordenes y ver como rápidamente salían sintió que la sangre se le helaba y detuvo a Kunzite que iba detrás de todos.

-Kunzite.- Lo detuvo del brazo al pasar.- ¿Sucede algo?

Kunzite al ver el rostro de Andrew se pensó por un momento en decirle o no lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que el hombre frente a él estaba deseoso de que atraparan a Serenity, que había estado ayudando a que se encontraran pruebas contra aquella mujer, pero su experiencia de policía le decía que Andrew era de las personas que podrían meterse más allá de lo que le correspondía.

-Sucede algo con Makoto.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Verdad?

-Sabemos dónde está Serenity.- Dijo Kunzite.- No hay tiempo que perder… alguien, no sabemos quién nos ha dado información de donde se encuentra…

_Flash Back…_

_Dentro de las oficinas del comandante Artemis Wakamatzu se encontraba Kunzite sentado frente a su escritorio tomando una taza de café mientras conversaban del tema que estaba en boca de ambos de un tiempo a la fecha, un caso que ansiaban dar por terminado pronto: Serenity Hansford._

_-En verdad que ya quiero que todo esto termine.- Dijo Kunzite.- Esa maldita mujer debe estar tras las rejas. Me preocupa, porque bueno, ciertamente este trabajo es de estar en constante peligro… pero Makoto es alguien a quien Amy tiene mucho aprecio, por lo tanto también le afecta a sus allegados._

_Artemis iba a decir algo cuando escuchó que el teléfono de la oficina timbraba._

_-¿Diga?_

_-¿Comandante Artemis Wakamatzu?.- Escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.- Solo le llamo para decirle que se dónde está Serenity Hansford._

_-¿Quién eres y…_

_-Soy aquí yo quien da información, así que en vez de preguntarme escuche.- Lo interrumpió aquella voz femenina dándole al final la ubicación exacta de donde se encontraba Serenity.- Por ultimo déjeme informarle también que la señorita Makoto Kino está en peligro, Jedite fue a buscarla para hacerle daño, no se ha dónde. Espero haga bien su trabajo y lo atrape antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Andrew alarmado.

-Andrew, tranquilízate.- Dijo Kunzite.- Sabes que tenemos todo controlado.

-¡Nunca nada va a estar controlado!- Gritó Andrew.- ¡Ese maldito loco puede hacerle daño a mi novia y…

-Andrew por favor.- Trataba de tranquilizarlo Darien.

-Tranquilo Hansford.- Dijo Kunzite.- Tu sabes que daremos con ella. Solo no hagas estupideces, cuando tengamos a tu novia yo te aviso.

Andrew miró a Kunzite salir a toda prisa siguiendo a su equipo y rápidamente el también salió dirigiéndose al automóvil.

-¡Andrew, espera!... ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces?- Preguntó Darien subiéndose del lado del copiloto mientras Andrew tomaba asiento al volante y encendía el volante.

-¿Qué qué hago?- Preguntó Andrew.- No creerás que obedeceré al "quédate aquí" de Kunzite. Voy hacia dónde está mi novia.

-Andrew pero, ni siquiera sabes donde esta ella.- Dijo Darien.- ¡Ni siquiera ellos lo saben!

-¡Por supuesto que tienen como dar con ella, yo sé que tienen como dar con ella!.- Exclamó Andrew.- No en vano convencí a Makoto para que se dejara instalar ese chip intradérmico

-0-0-0-

Makoto y Jedite apenas habían salido de la tienda cuando los guardaespaldas que Andrew había contratado taparon la salida impidiendo que Makoto y Jedite salieran.

-¡Alto ahí Jedite Okada!.- Exclamó Kaitou Ace uno de los hombres de seguridad que acompañado de otros guaruras rodearon a Jedite.

Jedite sintiendo la adrenalina en la sangre, sintiéndose acorralado tomó a Makoto del cuello apuntándole con el arma en las sienes.

-¡Un paso más malditos o le vuelo los sesos a esta mujer!.- Exclamó Jedite.- ¡Háganse a un lado y déjenme pasar!

Los guardaespaldas encabezados por Kaitou Ace titubearon, sabían que un movimiento en falso podría poner en peligro la vida no solo de Makoto, sino también la de ellos y la del resto de personas que gritaban y salían corriendo dentro del centro comercial.

Jedite al ver que aun así se resistían a su amenaza les disparo a dos de los guardaespaldas haciéndolos caer ensangrentados para hacerles saber que estaba hablando en serio y utilizando a Makoto de escudo para que no se atrevieran a dispararle.

Los gritos de personas en el centro comercial se empezaron a escuchar y Kaitou Ace tuvo que dar la orden a los guaruras a su mando de que le abrieran camino a Jedite mientras elaboraba un plan rápido para cerrarle los caminos a Jedite.

-¡Camina rápido maldita perra!.- Exclamó mientras la jalaba hacia atrás de la cintura sin quitarle el revolver de las sienes.

-Nada me puede pasar.- Se dijo así misma en silencio, deseando no salir lastimada, deseando que la esquizofrenia no se apoderara de ella, mientras veía como Jedite caminaba jalándola por entre los autos mirando como a lo lejos los guardaespaldas corrían tras ella y algunos otros se dispersaban por el centro comercial.

_7 años atrás…_

_Lita se encontraba afuera del dojo donde Makoto practicaba Karate, esperando a que su práctica terminara, hasta que al final miró como Makoto hábilmente dándole una patada en la rodilla a su oponente lo hacía caer al piso._

_-¡Te vencí, gane otra vez!.- Gritó Makoto llena de felicidad que se acercó hacia donde estaba su hermana y después volteó hacia donde estaba su oponente.- Vas mejorando, no te desanimes._

_Ambas hermanas salieron del dojo caminando de regreso a casa._

_-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de aburrimiento Lita?_

_-Sabes que el Karate me aburre._

_Makoto dio unos pasos más y se paró frente a su hermana deteniéndola, para despues poner suavemente uno de sus pies sobre una de las rodillas de ella como si la fuera a atacar, pero cuando vio que Lita se tambaleó la tomo por los hombro evitando que cayera._

_-¡Makoto!... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?... Yo no soy practicante de Karate._

_Makoto soltó una carcajada y abrazó a su hermana._

_-Perdóname Lita… ¿Si?... No te quise lastimar, es solo que no estaría mal que al menos aprendieras técnicas básicas.- Dijo Makoto._

_-Me interesa tanto como a ti te interesa aprender a cocinar._

_-Si lo se Lita, lo sé. Pero uno nunca sabe cuándo pueda necesitarlo.- Dijo Makoto poniéndose de nuevo frente a ella y con la mano abierta y los dedos pegados la toco suavemente en el lado lateral del cuello.- Esto sirve para impedirle el flujo de sangre al cerebro a un agresor en caso de que seas atacada._

_-Makoto.- Habló Lita poniendo cara de aburrimiento.- No me interesa._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Makoto, recordando las tantas veces en que su hermana inútilmente trataba de enseñarle algo sobre técnicas de defensa personal se lo pensó por un momento, ciertamente nunca había aprendido lo que su hermana tantas veces trató de enseñarle, pero prefería morir defendiéndose que ser abusada para después morir sin siquiera oponer resistencia, por lo que aprovechando el temor que aquel hombre sentía a pesar de utilizarla como escudo, levantó su mano rápidamente golpeando la mano de Jedite que al sentir el golpe sin poder evitarlo dejó que el revolver escapara de su mano.

Makoto rápidamente corrió hacia donde se encontraba el revólver, sintiendo al poco rato el peso de Jedite que de nuevo se apodero del arma y brutalmente la tomó del rostro estrellándoselo contra el asfalto.

-¡Esto es para que no vuelvas a querer pasarte de lista maldita perra!

Jedite la obligó a levantarse y jaloneándola llegó hasta su auto, abriendo la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Vamos estúpida, entra!- La amenazó con el arma por lo que Makoto rápidamente entró.

Jedite estaba a punto de entrar en su auto, pero de pronto sintió un golpe en su cabeza que lo hizo tambalearse, sintió como si vidrios se encajaran en su cabeza y alguien rápidamente le arrebatara de las manos el revólver.

-¡Rei!- Exclamó Makoto dentro del auto abriendo la puerta y saliendo por el otro lado.

-¡Alto ahí maldito!- Gritó Rei sosteniendo el arma apuntándolo en el pecho.- Ni se te ocurra moverte porque ahora si te mueres.

Jedite soltó una sonora carcajada, metiéndose la mano bajo el saco, Rei supuso que quizá el hombre traería otra arma por lo cual sin pensarlo apretó el gatillo pero ninguna bala salió.

-¡Sorpresa!- Soltó una carcajada Jedite sacando otro revolver de su saco.- ¿Qué crees linda?... ¡El arma no tiene balas, las únicas dos que tenía m e las gaste en esos guaruras!... ¿Quién quiere ser la primera?

Jedite soltó una bala en otra dirección, logrando que Rei y Makoto gritaran y se dejaran caer al piso temerosas.

-Este juego me gusta.- Dijo Jedite mirándolas sentadas en el suelo apuntándole primero a Rei.- La peligra primero.- Se dijo.- Para disfrutar al último a la de ojos verdes.

Jedite soltó una carcajada, estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo cuando sintió una primer bala en brazo la cual le hizo pegar un grito de dolor y soltar el arma.

-¡Amy!- Exclamaron Makoto y Rei al unísono al ver tras del hombre a varios metros a su amiga.

Ambas se levantaron corriendo hacia atrás, Pero Jedite aun herido no pensaba darse por vencida, metió su mano en su saco pero entonces escuchó el ruido de las sirenas de una patrulla y antes de que pudiera sacar su mano del saco una bala tras otra traspasaron su cuerpo.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, dentro del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, una hermosa mujer de cortos cabellos oscuros a la altura de los hombros, la cual vestía un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes y un sombrero a juego con lentes oscuros se encontraba sentada mirando su reloj de pulsera una y otra vez mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se miraba en su rostro, mirando su pasaporte americano en el cual figuraba su nombre: Raquel Mehio.

_-Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, favor de abordar por el pasillo número 5. El avión de la aerolínea American Airlines está por despegar en 5 minutos._

La hermosa mujer se levantó y antes de entrar al pasillo que la conduciría al avión con destino a Estados Unidos miró por última vez lo que estaba a su vista del país nipon, como si fuera la última vez que fuera a estar en territorio japonés.

-_Good Bye Japan.- Dijo imitando el acento americano que tantas veces había escuchado.- Good luck to everybody._

-0-0-0-

Makoto y Rei corrieron en dirección hacia Amy quien sostenía aun el arma, respirando agitadamente para después abrirla y sacarle las balas.

-Amy… ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Yo si.- Dijo Amy con lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.- ¡Mako, Rei!... ¡Son un par de estúpidas!.- Las regañó.- Tu por salir del centro comercial con ese imbécil en vez de pedir ayuda Ahí dentro.- Miró a Makoto.- Y tú por aparecer en el estacionamiento creyéndote la súper mujer con ese jarrón en mano.

-Jedite me dijo que si no le hacía caso las mataría.- Dijo Makoto entre lágrimas.

-Y yo no podía dejarlas solas esperando si sobrevivían o no.- Dijo Rei que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo, aún estaba tan asustada como ellas.- Además mi instinto me dijo que el imbécil vendría hacia aquí.

Las tres se abrazaron nuevamente, derramando lagrimas mezcla del susto que poco a poco se convertía en tranquilidad, cuando escucharon de pronto el sonido de las patrullas y en poco tiempo miraron a Kunzite aparecer corriendo seguido de más policías.

-¡Amy!.- Escucharon la voz de él que las hizo separarse y Amy tan solo verlo corrió hacia el olvidándose de su ética laboral.

-No sabía que estabas aquí… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Creo que lo mate.

-Fueron muchas de balas por parte de todos. Él se lo busco.

Kunzite volteó hacia donde estaba el médico forense y acmopañado de Amy caminó hacia él.

-¿Cómo está?

-Está muerto.- Respondió el médico.

Rei y Makoto aún seguían abrazadas la una a la otra, llorando en silencio, pero de pronto ambas se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Andrew seguido de Darien.

-¿Andrew?- Balbuceó Makoto separándose de Rei.

-Mako.- Corrió Andrew al lado de su novia, estrechándola entre sus brazos, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas de tranquilidad salieran de sus ojos azules, no era algo que considerara propio de un hombre, pero el solo haber pensado que Jedite podría matarla le había hecho sentir que enloquecería.- Tuve miedo de perderte.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos despues, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de ella.- Te dije que dejaras ese trabajo, que no salieras hasta que todo esto pasara.

-Pero estoy aquí.- Dijo ella.- Tuve miedo.- Confesó y las lágrimas de nuevo comenzaron a salir a borbotones de sus ojos verdes.- Pero de pronto lo golpee… no sé cómo… recordé las tantas veces que Makoto quiso enseñarme karate y yo me defendí, trate de tomar el arma, pero él me golpeo y luego Rei apareció por detrás golpeándolo en la mano con un sable, el traía otro revolver oculto y pensaba herirnos a mí y a Rei, pero Amy le disparo antes.

Andrew miró un moretón cerca de los labios de ella y le acarició la piel suavemente.

-Ya nada va a sucederte mi amor. Serenity ha sido atrapada.

Rei y Darien se encontraron el uno al otro. El sabía por boca de Andrew que ella tenía una relación con Diamante Black, pero aun así decidió romper el hielo.

-Es usted muy arriesgada.

-Supongo que usted haría lo mismo por alguien a quien quiere.

-Por supuesto que lo haría. Es usted una gran amiga para ellas Rei Hino.

-Gracias.- Dijo Rei sintiéndose incomodada, pues aunque amaba a Diamante, en algún momento llegó a dudar de sus sentimientos sintiéndose atraída por Darien, ya no tanto por su físico como en el pasado, sino por su personalidad.

-0-0-0-

**Centro de detención de Tokio.**

Dentro de una de las celdas del centro de detención de Tokio, en el área donde se encontraban los presos condenados a muerte, lo que quedaba de Serenity Hansford, quien ahora ya no conservaba nada de su belleza, pues su cuerpo estaba lleno de llagas, sin manos, sin lengua y como único rasgo del recuerdo de su belleza su ojos color amatista, miraba como sus compañeras también condenadas a muerte salían de su celda para tomar el segundo de los dos periodos de ejercicio físico que se les permitía a la semana.

Si el resto de ellas se quejaban y sentían enloquecer lo que era esperar el momento en que serían ejecutadas, en que serían llevada a la horca, no sabían que era lo que era vivir un infierno en carne propia. Al menos sus compañeras podían hacer ejercicio dos veces a la semana, disponían de tres libros que leer… ¿Pero ella?

Ella, quien había sido un día Serenity Hansford, ahora estaba esperando a que el momento de su ejecución llegara, algo que por un lado dentro de si deseaba para ver si así acababa su sufrimiento, pero lo cual también era algo que temía, pues no sabía que habría después de su muerte, que sentiría en ese momento en que la soga apretara su cuello y dejara de latir, preguntándose en silencio y sin poder expresar con voz que sucedería cuando expirara su último aliento. El solo pensar que sería incinerada le llenaba de pánico, pánico que se mezclaba con rabia y ansiedad de poder gritar o escribir que era inocente.

¿Inocente?... Ciertamente no era inocente de haber traficado sustancias ilegales, de haber traficado con personas, no era inocente de haber matado a tantas personas, no era inocente de haber provocado la muerte de Catherine Hansford, ni de la muerte de los Kino, ni de atento de homicidio contra Minako, su esposo Luke ni Makoto Kino, pero de algo si era inocente. Era inocente de haber matado a Rubeus y de haber matado a Neflyte… ¿Pero cómo gritarle al mundo que era Jedite quien había matado a Rubues y que Setsuna junto con Zafiro habían matado a Neflyte?... Sabía que aunque se supiera no se salvaría del corredor de la muerte, pero al menos deseaba gritarlo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se supiera que eso no lo había provocado ella, pero eso no sería posible, su incomunicación oral o escrita no era posible, por lo que se llevaría el secreto aún más allá de la muerte.

-Mmm.- Gimió queriendo hablar, mientras las lágrimas mojaban su horrorosa cara, mientras el miedo la carcomía y la hacía sentir enloquecer al no saber si la ejecutarían al siguiente día, en unos meses o quizá en muchos años o si quizá la muerte se la llevara antes de que la soga del corredor de la muerte le impidiera el paso de aire.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de las oficinas de la Unidad de Operaciones Especiales, el comandante Artemis Wakamatzu se encontraba reunido con sus subalternos, entre ellos Amy y Kunzite, acabando de comunicarles que habiendo terminado ya el operativo "Serenity Hansford", él se retiraría de la organización.

-Ha sido usted un excelente Keibu.- Dijo Kunzite.- El mejor que he conocido. Esperemos que el venidero sea tan buen como lo ha sido usted.

Artemis sonrió ante el comentario de Kunzite Nakamura.

-Y ya creo que si acepta la propuesta será aún mejor que yo.- Dijo el comandante Wakamatzu.- La organización te ha elegido a ti para que seas el siguiente Keibu… ¿Qué te parece Nakamura?... ¿Aceptas tu nuevo cargo?

Kunzite volteó a ver a Amy, recordando la plática de días anteriores donde tanto habían discutido sobre lo riesgoso de su profesión tanto para ellos como para el hijo que tendrían en unos meses.

-Muchas gracias Wakamatzu.- Dijo Kunzite con sinceridad en su voz.- Pero voy a declinar ante la propuesta de la organización. Después de hablarlo con Amy, no es solo ella la que se retira del S.A.T. yo también quiero una vida tranquila para mi hijo y mi mujer.

Artemis sonrió y palmeó el hombro de Kunzite y después le dio un abrazo sincero a Amy.

-Los felicito a los dos por su decisión. Y por favor cuiden de su familia. Eso es más importante que cualquier trabajo.

Amy y Kunzite se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, ambos estaban ya desempleados a partir de ese momento, no sabían que les deparaba el futuro, pero había algo que tenían claro: querían una vida tranquila donde el hijo que tendrían en unos meses no peligrara nunca. Sobre como sobrevivirían en el aspecto económico, tenían el dinero correspondiente por sus aun pocos años de servicio para el S.A.T. lo cual les alcanzaría para sobrevivir cómodamente por algunos meses mientras nacía él bebe y encontraban un nuevo empleo.

-0-0-0-

**Dos meses despues…**

Minako caminaba del brazo de su padre dentro del cementerio "Santa Maria", ambos llevando rosas y orquídeas respectivamente para la difunta madre de la joven, Catherine Hansford, y por supuesto también para Serena, mientras Mina le platicaba a su padre sobre su nuevo trabajo en la escuela de invidentes donde les enseñaba a otros a leer en el sistema braille.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi querida hija.- Dijo Luke Hansford.- Me has perdonado fácilmente aunque no lo merezca.

-Cometiste errores padre. Ciertamente no podrás hacer volver el tiempo atrás y repararlos. No podrás devolvernos el tiempo ni la atención que debiste darnos cuando éramos niños a Andrew y a mi.- Dijo Minako.- Pero estas arrepentido y yo y Andrew solo te tenemos a ti. Aunque él no haya querido venir a vivir con nosotros de nuevo.- Dijo Minako.

-Andrew.- Balbuceó Luke Hansford el nombre de su primogénito.- Desde hace dos meses que atraparon a Serenity todo sigue igual. No he podido conversar con tu hermano porque, bueno no va a visitarnos, ni siquiera fue por su ropa. Y no he tenido el valor de pararme en la empresa ahora que él es el presidente de la compañía. Después de todo por derecho tanto a ti como a él les corresponde pues es el patrimonio que yo junto con tu madre construir y Demian. Solamente he estado al tanto de las cosas por Darien.

-Pues deberías ir a la compañía.- Dijo Minako.- Seguro ahí lo encontraras y no creo que se niegue a hablar contigo.

-Lo hare.

Finalmente, padre e hija llegaron a las lapidas donde descansaban los restos de Catherine y Serena, estando en medio la lápida ficticia con el nombre de Luke Hansford, donde naturalmente no había nada. Mina se hinco en medio de las dos lapidas, dejando un ramo de flores en cada una y tomo su rosario, rezando una plegaria en memoria de la madre que nunca llegó a conocer y de su hermana Serena, con la que poco había convivido, mientras su padre se quedaba de pie tras de ella.

-Wolfgang.- Minako escuchó la voz de su padre dirigiéndose a una persona cuyos pasos escuchó acercarse.

-¡Señor Hansford!.- Escuchó aquella vos masculina, recordando al hombre que meses atrás se había encontrado ahí en el cementerio.- Que gusto verlo… ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien Wolfgang.- Dijo Luke mientras ayudaba a su hija a ponerse de pie.- Un gusto verte. Mira me gustaría presentarte a mi hija…

-Ya tuve el gusto de conocer al señor Wolfgang Veleznov Hasegawa, padre.- Dijo Minako.- Aunque la última vez fui un poco descortés de no presentarme. Pero supongo el señor me entenderá pues en ese tiempo me hubiera extrañado que alguien me hubiera dicho ver a mi padre con vida.

-No se preocupe señorita.- Dijo galantemente el hombre tomando la mano de Minako, logrando que ella a pesar de no poder verlo con sus ojos físicos se ruborizara.- Es un placer verla de nuevo.

Luke notó a ambos tomados de la mano y carraspeó interrumpiendo el momento.

-Él es el medico del que te he hablado hija.- Dijo Luke Hansford.- El señor Wolfgang Veleznov Hasegawa me había comentado de una nueva técnica que apenas se está queriendo utilizar para devolverle la vista a personas a las que se les ha diagnosticado ceguera irreversible.

-¿En verdad padre?- Preguntó Minako con emoción.- Deduzco que usted es joven por su voz y por sus nombres… deduzco que… ¿Alguno de sus padres no es japonés?

El joven sonrió ante el comentario de la hermosa rubia.

-Tiene razón señorita. Mi padre es ruso, mi madre japonesa, por eso la combinación un poco extraña de mis nombres y apellidos.

-Mucho gusto de nuevo en encontrármelo.- Dijo Minako.- Me entusiasma poder recuperar mi vista, aunque si no fuera posible al menos sabré que lo intente.

-Lo imagino señorita Hansford.- Respondió el hombre sacando su tarjeta de presentación y tomando la mano de la joven para ponerla en su palma.- Aquí viene mi número telefónico, dirección y nombre de la clínica donde trabajo. Quizá su padre un día de estos pueda llevarla. Me dará mucho gusto verla por ahí.

Minako sonrió para sí misma, no quería ilusionarse demasiado con recuperar la vista, no quería darlo por hecho, pues que no fuera así podría lastimarla, pero estaba dispuesta a correr hasta las últimas consecuencias, y bueno, en caso de no recuperar su sentido visual perdido antaño, seguiría adelante con su vida, como hasta hoy, ayudando a los que estaban en su condición, de la misma manera que lo seguiría haciendo en caso de recuperar su tan anhelada vista.

-0-0-0-

**Octubre…**

Dentro de las oficinas de AeroSky Enterprises, Andrew se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mientras en su mano sostenía su teléfono celular con el cual hablaba a una de las oficinas de la empresa ubicadas en Osaka, pero sin dejar de posar sus ojos en Makoto que estaba sentada del otro lado del escritorio frente a él, tan hermosa como siempre, enfundada en una minifalda ceñida a su cuerpo en color rosa pálido, una blusa de mangas cortas y caídas que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, zapatillas del mismo color de la falda y su hermoso cabello castaño suelto cayendo por sobre sus hombros, llevando como adorno una pequeña flor en color rosa pálido a un lado.

-Perfecto Sakamoto. Estaré esperando que me envié el informe mensual por correo electrónico. Tenga buen día.

Después de que Andrew finalizara la llamada telefónica y colgara el teléfono, le sonrió a Makoto estirando su mano por sobre el escritorio para tomar la mano izquierda de ella.

-Te vez hermosa.- Le dijo y depositó un beso en el suave dorso de su mano.

Makoto se levantó y caminó hacia él, Andrew separó su silla del escritorio y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que ella se sentara en sus piernas.

-¿No fuiste a trabajar hoy?- Preguntó Andrew

Makoto sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

-Si fui a trabajar.- Lo besó nuevamente.- Pero termine temprano mi trabajo y si no traigo puesto el uniforme es porque hoy es viernes y los viernes puedo llevar la ropa que yo quiera.

Andrew sonrió y le besó uno de sus hombros que quedaban al descubierto.

-Andy.- Balbuceó ella.

-¿Dime?- Preguntó el levantando su vista, llevando una de sus manos al rostro de ella, acariciándole las mejillas suavemente.

-El próximo mes me gustaría ir a Kioto.- Dijo Makoto.

Andrew se le quedó mirando detenidamente, sabía lo que Kioto significaba para ella, alegría y dolor, dolor y alegría. Kioto representaba los hermosos recuerdos de la infancia de Makoto, su adolescencia, el pasado donde había sido feliz, pero por otro lado sabía que también Kyoto representaba el recuerdo de que ahora de su familia solo quedaban tres lapidas en las cuales llorar, a las cuales acudir.

-¿Te gustaría que valla contigo?.-Preguntó Andrew.- Me gustaría acompañarte…

-Quiero que vallas conmigo.- Dijo Makoto con seriedad, posando sus ojos en algún punto de la pared.

Andrew notó los ojos de ella cristalizados, conocía sus gestos, sabía que eso significa que algo desagradable estaba recordando y temió que después de varios meses en que la terapia estaba funcionando, Makoto tuviera una recaída.

-Mi amor.- Dijo Andrew tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos.- ¿Te sientes bien Luciérnaga?

Makoto lo miró a los ojos y unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus verdes pupilas, las cuales ella rápidamente limpió.

-No quiero llorar.- Dijo Makoto con voz quebrada.- No quiero volver a ser una mujer depresiva. Pero… ¿Sabes?... En una semana serán ya siete años desde que murieron mis padres y desde que…- Makoto hizo una pausa.-… desde que ocurrió esa desgracia.

Andrew no supo que decirle y la estrechó entre sus brazos, sabía que haber perdido a sus padres, a su hermana y lo que le había sucedido era algo que nunca podría olvidar, pero deseaba con toda su alma que solo fueran unas lágrimas en ese momento, que eso no le afectara, que no recayera en depresión.

-Se cómo te duele mi vida.- Dijo Makoto acariciándole la espalda.- Pero me tienes a mí, ahora y siempre, para amarte y estar contigo en los momentos felices y en los momentos en que sientas que estas cayendo en un pozo.

Makoto se separó de él, se limpió las lágrimas y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Andrew, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Solo son unas lágrimas mi amor, a veces en fechas especiales extraño a mi familia, pero bueno, llorarles es algo normal solo si es en ocasiones y no algo frecuente, no quiero que te preocupes por mi.- Le dijo.- No deseo volver a caer en ese pozo sin fondo donde todo era depresión y planear venganzas absurdas, ni mucho menos vivir del pasado.- Continuo hablando Makoto.- Mis padres y mi hermana no hubieran querido eso para mí y yo no quiero tampoco ser un carga para ti. Cierto, me duele, pero como mi madre siempre nos decía a mí y a Mako, tenemos que desechar lo malo, evitar pensar en ello y valorar las cosas buenas que tenemos y rescatar aun las cosas buenas que salen de algo malo. Mira, si, ciertamente en esa tragedia perdí a mi familia, fue horrible lo que a mí me hicieron y la manera en que afecto mi salud mental, pero en mi búsqueda de esa absurda venganza que me alegro de no haber llevado a cabo encontré algo bueno, lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido en la vida y eso es haberte conocido.- Makoto hizo una pausa y llevó una de sus manos al cabello rubio de el.- ¿Sabes?... Cuando te conocí y que pensaba utilizarte para una absurda venganza sin pies ni cabeza, no tome en cuenta si te enamorabas de mi o no, de hecho para mí solo eras un chico superficial al que yo al principio apenas soportaba, pero no cabe duda de que lo bueno y la ayuda a veces llegan de donde menos nos imaginamos, te conocí y bueno, tu a pesar de saber desde el principio quien era yo no me acusaste, te acercaste a mí, y me brindaste tu amor verdadero y tu ayuda para sacarme de ese abismo en el que me estaba hundiendo. Te amo y me alegra haberte conocido, eres mi mejor regalo. La luz que encontré en mi camino que estaba lleno de tinieblas. Gracias.

Andrew sonrió y besó una de las mejillas de ella.

-No me des las gracias.- Dijo Andrew.- Te adoro y soy yo el afortunado por tenerte, nunca vuelvas a decir que eres una carga porque te amo en las buenas y en las malas. Estas poniendo de tu parte y no volverás a tener una recaída, lo sé, confió en ti…

-Andrew.- Lo interrumpió Makoto.- Yo estoy poniendo lo mejor de mí. Pero y si algún día tengo alguna recaída de nuevo yo…

Andrew puso un dedo sobre los labios de ella.

-Si algún día tu sientes que estas cayendo en ese pozo profundo del que hablas yo me daré cuenta y estaré ahí a tu lado, para sujetar tu mano y sacarte a flote nuevamente.- Dijo el.- Te amo Luciérnaga, contigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas pequeña.

Andrew pegó su frente a la de ella, mirando el verde esmeralda de los pupilas de Makoto muy de cerca.

-Preparare el avión privado para que en un mes viajemos a Kioto... ¿De acuerdo?- Preguntó Andrew.- Si gustas puedes seguir con el plan. Invitas a Rei, a Amy y porque no a Kunzite y hasta al pesado de Diamante.

-Mi amor.- Lo miró Makoto con severidad.

-Ya perdón.- Se excusó Andrew.- Al señor Dante Black… ¿Así te gusta más o también quieres que le bese los pies?

-No te hagas el gracioso.- Sonrió Makoto dándole un beso en los labios.- Y por cierto… ¿Qué crees?- Preguntó Makoto sonriendo.- Te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Dime?- Preguntó Andrew.- Me gustan las sorpresas.

Makoto sonrió y abrió su bolsa, del cual extrajo un sobre blanco el cual Andrew miró con extrañeza e intentó tomarlo, pero Makoto hizo el sobre hacia atrás y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-¡No tan rápido señor Hansford!- Exclamó ella.- Seré yo quien lo abra.

Makoto con manos lentas comenzó a abrir el sobre, pero en eso se escuchó el sonido de la puerta que indicaba que alguien está afuera, por lo que Andrew de mala gana se puso de pie y abrió para encontrarse de frente con su padre.

-Andrew.- Escuchó la ronca voz de su padre.

-Luke.- Dijo Andrew con dureza en su voz.

-Andrew, tengo que hablar contigo.

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas al escuchar la voz de su padre.

-¿Quieres algún resumen de los estados financieros de la empresa?- Preguntó Andrew molesto.- Podrías haberle pedido a Darien que hablara conmigo y te lo hubiera mandado vía correo electrónico.

-No vine a hablar contigo de la empresa hijo.- Dijo Luke.- Vine a hablar sobre.- Luke Hansford hizo una pausa y tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiéndose intimidado por la dura mirada de su hijo.- Vine a hablar sobre tu vida.

Andrew sonrió con ironía ante el comentario de su padre.

-¿Sobre mi vida?- Se burló.- Padre, hace tres meses cumpli 27 años… ¿No crees que estoy muy grandecito como para que vengas a que hablemos sobre mi vida?... Eso debiste hacerlo hace años, no ahora. Tu prácticamente moriste para mi hace tiempo, y no me refiero a tu muerte ficticia, me refiero a hace 21 años, cuando murió mi madre también para mi tu moriste junto con ella.

Makoto al notar la tensión en el ambiente, dándose cuenta de la obstinación de Andrew para no querer entablar relación con su padre, se acercó a él poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y regalándole una sonrisa al hombre frente a ella.

-Buenas tardes señor Hansford.- Dijo Makoto ofreciéndole su mano para saludarlo a la usanza occidental, como tenía claro debían ser las costumbres del padre de su novio.- Yo soy Makoto Kino, la novia de su hijo, me da gusto conocerlo.

El hombre mirando la dureza de Andrew en su mirada, contrastante con la amabilidad de su nuera tomó la mano de la joven.

-Ya la había visto antes señorita, aquel día en el restaurante cuando mi ex esposa trató de hacerle daño, pero dadas las circunstancias ni siquiera nos presentamos.- Dijo Luke.- Un placer conocerla señorita Kino.

Andrew miró detenidamente a Makoto, preguntándose que estaría pasando por la mente de ella.

-Señor… ¿Me podría dejar 5 minutos a solas con su hijo?- Pidió Makoto.- Le prometo que después de 5 minutos o menos usted estará aquí dentro hablando con el tal como lo desea.

Luke Hansford se quedó extrañado al ver con la seguridad con que la novia de su hijo hablaba, Minako ya había tratado de hablar con Andrew, lo cual había sido inútil, pero aquella joven tan solo escucharla le inspiró la certeza de que lograría que al menos su hijo lo escuchara.

Después de que Luke saliera de la oficina, Makoto cerró la puerta y miró con seriedad a Andrew, poniendo una mano sobre su cintura.

-Deberías darle al menos la oportunidad de escucharlo.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Tan difícil te parece?

Andrew apretó los puños, el solo verlo le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, tristeza, ira, rabia, frustración.

-No merece que lo escuche.- Dijo Andrew.- No lo quiero en mi vida.

Makoto caminó hacia Andrew, alzando sus manos para ponerlas sobre los hombros de el mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en los ojos azules de él.

-Andy, yo se lo mucho que te hizo daño la actitud de tu padre en tu infancia. A diferencia de ti, tengo que estar satisfecha porque tuve unos padres que si bien me dieron una vida apenas de clase media, con apenas necesidades básicas y uno que otro lujo, me dieron el amor y el cariño que necesitaba, un hogar lleno de amor y felicidad.- Dijo Makoto.- Sé que tu padre fue un tirano contigo, que puso a Serenity por encima de ti, de Minako e incluso sin darse cuenta también le hizo daño a tu difunta hermana Serena, eso es algo que no se justifica, los años perdidos, la atención que debió darles no la vas a recuperar con nada pero… Tu padre está vivo Andrew, y está aquí, ciertamente fue un tirano como tú lo has dicho, pero fue porque se dejó arrastrar por esa mala mujer que lo tenía cegado, lo cual no está bien, cierto, nada lo justifica, tienes razón… pero eso no significa que no los amara, pues nunca les hizo daño deliberadamente a ti o a Minako. El jamás los hubiera puesto en peligro deliberadamente ni hubiera atentado contra sus vidas… ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tu padre te confeso que temió por ti cuando supo que Serenity planeo por un momento matarte?... Mal que bien, tarde pero se dio cuenta de sus errores.- Continuo hablando Makoto.- Tu mismo me has platicado de esos recuerdos que apenas subsisten en tu mente, recuerdos en los que vagamente recuerdas cuando tu madre vivía desviviéndose en ti por atenciones, teniendo vagos recuerdos de aquel cariñoso padre que jugaba contigo, te leía cuentos y te daba las buenas noches… Cierto, se equivocó, pero no te hizo daño deliberadamente Andrew y ahí afuera esta tu padre, vivo, con una segunda oportunidad que la vida le ha dado para remendar sus errores y porque no, para que puedas recomponer la relación con tu padre, porque aunque lo niegues, sé que en el fondo te gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Tu padre no es mala persona, solo fue un hombre tonto y ciego y disculpa que lo diga así, pero eso es lo que fue un hombre tonto y ciego que se dejó manipular por una verdadera harpia.

-No puedo.- Dijo Andrew.- Es muy sencillo para ti decirlo Makoto. Tú no tuviste una vida tan miserable mientras tuviste a tus padres.

-No, quizá no entienda lo que es una infancia sin el cariño de unos padres, es cierto, porque mi infancia fue más afortunada que la tuya a pesar de que vivías rodeado de lujos y de dinero.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Pero sabes que si entiendo?... Entiendo que mis padres están muertos, que siempre me van a hacer falta, el cariño de mi padre y los consejos y regaños de mi dulce madre, nada los va a traer de vuelta a la vida y tu Andrew.- Puso su dedo en el pecho de el.- Tu ahí afuera tienes a tu padre, puedes reconciliarte con él o algún día arrepentirte y preguntarte como habrían sido las cosas si hubieras dejado tu orgullo a un lado y le hubieras dado una nueva oportunidad.

Andrew tomó la mano de Makoto y le besó suavemente el dorso.

-Lo hare solo por ti.- Dijo él.

-No lo hagas por mi.- Dijo ella.- Es tu padre Andrew, lo que vayas a hacer hazlo por ti, no por mi Andy, cualquiera que sea tu decisión yo la voy a respetar.

Andrew tomó las manos de Makoto entre las suyas y las besó suavemente.

-Siempre ganas Luciérnaga.- Dijo el.- Hablare con él, siempre te sales con la tuya.

Makoto caminó hacia la puerta y volteó a ver a Andrew lanzándole un beso en el aire.

-Estaré esperando a que termines de hablar con tu padre porque quiero que me acompañes a hacer unas compras.- Dijo ella.- Además te tengo que dar tu sorpresa.

Makoto salió y a los pocos segundos Luke Hansford entró dentro de la oficina, padre e hijo sintiendo la tensión dentro de aquella oficina, en la que tanto había que decir, perdones que pedir, reproches que hacer, mucho de qué hablar.

-Y bien.- Dijo Andrew.- Tu dirás…

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de su cuarto llenó de manchas de pintura, Diamante se encontraba sentado frente a su computadora trabajando en dos diseños al mismo tiempo, pues además de pintor, también tenía un poco de facilidad para otro tipo de diseños.

-Rojo le va mejor.- Dijo para el mismo mirando el volante una y otra vez.

-¿Cómo va eso mi amor?- Escuchó la voz femenina tras de él, por lo que rápidamente se levantó encontrándose con su hermosa novia quien estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla ceñidos a su cuerpo una blusa negra encima de la cual llevaba un saco de tela delgada en color rojo.

-Bien pequeña amatista.- Le dijo y se acercó a ella besándola en los labios.- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Bien.- Respondió Rei echándole los brazos al cuello.

Diamante la levantó de la cintura y ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él.

-¿No te ha acosado tu jefa?

Rei soltó una risita ante el comentario de su novio.

-Por supuesto que no Dante.- Respondió Rei.- Que una mujer sea lesbiana no significa que todas las mujeres le tengan que gustar.

-Tú me dijiste que le coqueteaba a Makoto.- Se quejó Diamante.- Y después a ti.- Dijo sentándola en el escritorio, dándole suaves besos en los labios.

-Así es Haruka, tira el anzuelo primero, pero cuando ve que los gustos de una mujer son distintos no insiste mas.- Dijo Rei.- Creo que ya trae nueva novia.- Rei hizo una pausa y prosiguió.- Vine a visitarte porque bueno, hoy Makoto comerá con Anrew y no deseo comer sola en casa… Por cierto… ¿Cómo van los volantes para la publicidad del dojo?

Diamante se sentó de nuevo frente a la computadora y Rei se sentó parándose tras él.

-Me gusta.- Dijo Rei.- Solo espero que el dojo vuelva a tener el mismo éxito que en el pasado. No es fácil reiniciarlo, menos cuando la sensei será una mujer y no un hombre.

Diamante se puso de pie y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Sé que tendrá éxito.- Dijo el.- Ahora si me permites buscare en el guardarropa que puedo ponerme para llevarte a comer fuera. Tú escoges el restaurante.

Rei se sentó frente a la computadora de Diamante, aprovechando para checar su correo electrónico, pero de pronto le llamo la atención una pestaña del programa donde hacia diseños, la cual tenía por título "Makoto y Tamahome", por lo que rápidamente la abrió, mirando en ella un hermoso dibujo donde se reflejaban los rasgos exactos de Tamahome y por supuesto de Makoto, la Makoto que había sido novia de él, una imagen de la cintura para arriba donde el portaba su armadura de Kendo y estrechaba a su amada entre sus brazos, quien vestía un uniforme de colegiala.

-Es hermoso.- Balbuceó Rei.- No me dijiste que estuvieras haciendo esto… ¿Por qué?

Diamante caminó hacia donde se encontraba ella, parándose a un lado mientras le acariciaba los hombros.

-Lo descubriste.- Dijo Diamante.- Makoto se pondrá furiosa o al menos que me guardes el secreto.

-¿Makoto?- Preguntó Rei arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Makoto me pidió que hiciera un dibujo sobre ellos dos.

-¿Para qué?

-De acuerdo. Te lo diré…

-0-0-0-

Luke Hansford tragó saliva y finalmente comenzó a hablar.

-Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo como presidente de la compañía.- Dijo Luke.- Me has sorprendido, a tu edad has hecho mejor trabajo de lo que yo en los últimos años hice.- Luke esbozó una sonrisa de amargura.- Por poco y hundo lo que con tanto esfuerzo tu madre, tu tío Demian y yo construimos para ustedes, pero tanto Darien como tu han sabido sacar a flote la empresa.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo.- Dijo Andrew.- Aunque no fue fácil después de todo lo que esa mujer hizo con AeroSky. Aún no está todo resuelto, pero bueno, eso no me preocupa, el dinero no es mi prioridad, mientras esa mujer este purgando su condena y lejos de nosotros no me importa que la empresa se levante poco a poco. Es solo dinero y eso va y viene. El daño que esa mujer les hizo a tantas personas. Eso no hay como repararlo.

Luke sentía como si su hijo pusiera una barrera entre ambos, sentía en su voz el dolor y resentimiento guardada por tantos años.

-Andrew, sé que no fui el mejor de los padres, que muchas veces olvide tu cumpleaños, que muchas veces te castigue y no creí cuando me decías que Serenity te traba mal. Sé que muchas veces con que ella solo levantara la voz te reprendía…

-Y con que solo le levantara la voz fue suficiente para que me enviaras varios años recluido a ese colegio militar en Estados Unidos.- Dijo Andrew.- Del cual no salí hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad, para regresar a Japón y volver a regresar a Estados Unidos al darme cuenta de que jamás abrirías los ojos y jamás los hubieras abierto de no ser porque te diste cuenta de su infidelidad por un descuido de ella.

-Perdóname por eso.- Dijo Luke.- Por no haber creído en ti cuando me hacías ver la clase de mujer que ella era.- Luke hizo una pausa sintiendo que las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos.- Por no haber estado contigo cuando te graduaste de high school en Estados Unidos, por no haber estado contigo en cada etapa de tu vida, bueno estábamos dentro de la misma casa pero te trate como a un desconocido, perdóname por no haber estado cuando te graduaste de la universidad de Princepton.

Tan solo escuchar las últimas palabras de su padre, Andrew no pudo contener más la ira y soltó una carcajada que dejó paralizado a su padre.

-¿Cuándo me gradué de princepton?.- Preguntó y volvió a reírse.- ¡Ni siquiera eso sabes Luke, no estudie en Princepton, estudie en Harvard, en Harvard!... ¿Por qué no mejor mantienes la boca cerrada si no sabes lo que vas a decir?

Andrew se dio media vuelta caminando hacia la ventana por la cual desde el tercer piso miraba los carros que iban y venían en las calle, sintiendo ganas de gritar y controlar las lágrimas de rabia que amenazaban con salir, una parte de le deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido, reconciliarse con su padre, pero por otro lado su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-Perdóname.- Dijo Luke.- Sé que no sé nada de tu vida, que no merezco tu perdón, ni siquiera que me llames padre, ese derecho lo perdí desde un momento en que no recuerdo, y nunca imagine que tanto me dolería. Pero al menos, al menos me gustaría estar cerca de ti y de tu hermana, si nunca puedes llegar a verme como el padre que debí de ser, al menos permíteme conocerte, conocer lo que no conocí de ti aun teniéndote en mi propia casa.- Habló el hombre con voz quebrada sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas traicioneras salieran de sus ojos.- Permíteme conocer lo que amas, a tu novia, lo que te gusta, lo que haces y porque no permíteme conocer a los hijos que seguro algún día tendrás con esa mujer.

Andrew apretó sus puños, tomando una bocanada de aire, sorprendiéndose al escuchar la voz quebrada de su padre, para darse cuenta de que aquel duro hombre lloraba en silencio, aquel hombre que tantas veces le había dicho "Los hombres no lloran" o que cuando de niño haberlo visto llorar le había dicho "las lagrimas son para mujeres". Finalmente Andrew se dio media vuelta y desvió su mirada, soltando sus puños.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Andrew.- Después de todo eres el único padre que para bien o mal he tenido Luke.- Hizo una pausa para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.- Quiza podríamos darnos la oportunidad de conocernos de aquí en adelante, si Mina lo hizo porque yo no habría de perdonarte.

Sin más palabras que decir, ambos hombres se acercaron el uno al otro dándose un fuerte abrazo, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de los ojos azules de ambos, tan parecidos físicamente el uno al otro, aunque uno aun joven y el otro ya en el otoño de la vida.

-Luke.- Se separó Andrew de su padre dirigiéndose a el aun por su nombre pero ya sin aquel tono de rencor en su voz.- Quede de ir a comer con mi novia, pero si gustas mañana podría ir a comer a tu casa, me gustaría que conocieras mejor a Makoto, es una chica agradable y bueno, es tu nuera definitiva.

Luke sonrió ante el comentario de su hijo, de lo poco o mucho que sabía de él, lo único que tenía presente es que siempre se había distinguido por ser un poco coqueto con las mujeres y que había tenido muchas novias en su haber.

-La mansión siempre será también tu casa.- Dijo Luke.- No conozco bien a Makoto, pero bueno, me parece que es una chica agradable, me da gusto que hayas escogido bien. En verdad se nota que te ama.

-Bien, entonces mañana ahí estaremos Makoto y yo.

-0-0-0-

Andrew y Makoto caminaban por el centro comercial, el cargando algunas bolsas de distintas tiendas en una de sus manos, mientras con su brazo libre aprisionaba a Makoto en un abrazo. A Andrew le desconcertaba cual era la sorpresa que Makoto le tenía y la cual ella parecía retrasar cada vez más logrando que la ansiedad fuera aumentando dentro de él.

-¿Aun no me dirás cuál es mi sorpresa?.- Preguntó el.- ¿Qué escondes en ese sobre Makoto?...

**N/A: Hola mis chicas y chicos, muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes que me han apoyado a lo largo de esta historia que finalmente ya está en su final. Es una historia a la cual le he tomado mucho cariño, pues plasmo un poco mi sentir y mis ideas descabelladas, al principio no pensé que tuviera tanto raiting, pues su género no es precisamente el romance, claro, si hay romance porque Made (la escritora, osea yo) tiene un corazón enamorado del amor, pero para mi sorpresa ha sido el fic más visitado y el más aclamado de los que he escrito.**

**Gracias a todas las que a lo largo de la historia me han apoyado con sus reviews: mi querida Nickypedia (mi eterna amiga y compañera de charlas), Patty (mi gemela perdida), Deshy (amiga gracias por los poemas y hacerme reír, un gusto haberte conocido por esta historia), Cinthya (a ti también un gusto conocerte amiga), Diana (aunque sé que no dejas review constante me haces saber que cuento con tu apoyo y te lo agradezco), Omar, Malkav y si se me paso alguien discúlpenme pero no terminaría de enumerarlos pero prometo para el capítulo final mencionarlos a todos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau **


	41. Chapter 41 Lita Hansford

**Lita Hansford: Pasado, presente y futuro.**

"…_a ti, mi querido Andrew, por tu amor inquebrantable e incondicional, por tu infinita paciencia, por ser parte de mí, a ti amor mío que representas una mínima parte de lo hermoso que hay tras mi pasado, a ti que eres mi valioso presente y que representas mi futuro anhelado…"_

Makoto se soltó de agarre de él y caminó unos pasos hacia enfrente, parándose frente a Andrew, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Aun no te lo diré.- Dijo ella.- Creo que fue bueno que tu padre llegara, así se me ocurre una manera más original de hacértelo saber.

-¿Sabes que me tienes ansioso Luciérnaga?- Le dijo el.- ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?- Le preguntó.- Tengo hambre.- Dijo el poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Makoto lo miró con malicia y sonrió, queriendo interpretar a que se refería Andrew con el término "hambre".

-De comida.- Dijo el.- Pero después quiero mi postre.- Posó sus ojos en las verdes pupilas de ella, dándole a entender tan solo con una mirada a que se refería con el "postre".

-Tendrás tu postre.- Dijo ella.- En tu casa y en tu cama.- Sonrió Makoto acercándose a él para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

-¿Y mi sorpresa?

-¿Y tú sorpresa?- Respondió Makoto con otra pregunta, desviando su mirada a una de las tiendas del centro comercial que estaban a un lado.- ¡Solo una tienda más por favor!

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Es difícil negarte ese gusto. Anda, vamos.

Makoto sin decir más jaló a Andrew de la mano, dirigiéndose a una de las tiendas de ropa de bebe, lo cual dejó a Andrew totalmente desconcertado.

-Mako… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Andrew.- Tu y yo no tenemos hijos.

Makoto tomó algunos cambios para recién nacidos en colores variados, rosa y morado para niña, azul para niño y dos colores neutros: verde y blanco.- ¿Te gustan estos?- Le preguntó Makoto a Andrew dejándolo desconcertado.- Colores variados para cuando aún no se sabe el sexo.

Andrew la miró con una mezcla de desconcierto y sorpresa. ¿Acaso esa sería la sorpresa que Makoto le tenía?... No es que le desagradara la idea si así fuera, aunque eso era poco probable, pues desde que habían iniciado su vida sexual ambos habían acordado cuidarse hasta el momento en que quisieran tener hijos.

-Mako.

-¿Si?...

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, en otra de las áreas del centro comercial, Rei y Diamante salían tomados de la mano de un restaurante de comida italiana mientras conversaban entre tantas cosas, sobre el dojo que se echaría a andar en algunos meses.

-Sera todo un éxito mi amor.- Dijo Diamante besando la mano blanca y pequeña de Rei.- No desconfíes de ti misma. Sé que siempre logras lo que te propones y serás una gran Sensei, tanto como lo fue tu querido abuelo.

-Gracias por tener fe en mi.- Dijo Rei tomándolo del brazo.

-Estoy segura de que tus padres, tu abuelo y Tamahome se sentirían muy orgullosos de ti. Y no, no se sentirían, seguro que se sienten orgullosos de ti mi pequeña amatista.

Rei tomó una bocanada de aire, mientras se adentraban al área de estacionamiento del centro comercial.

-Ahora que mencionas a Tamahome, me acorde de Makoto.- Dijo Rei.- Ella me ha invitado a Amy y a mí a Kyoto la próxima semana.

-Del lugar donde es originaria ella. Me imagino que va a visitar las tumbas de sus familiares.

-Así es.- Respondió Rei.- No será solo un viaje para visitar las tumbas de sus familiares, y me dijo que podría invitarte.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Diamante.- Me encantaría. Solo tenemos que comprar los boletos de avión y…

-Te recuerdo que Andrew es dueño de una aerolínea.- Dijo Rei.- Le ha sugerido a Makoto que para mayor comodidad podríamos ir en avión privado.

Rei miró que Diamante hizo una mueca de desgano.

-No seas así Dante.- Se quejó Rei.- Tu mismo has reconocido que Andrew es un buen hombre… ¿Qué pero le pones?... ¿Qué es primo de…

Rei no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Diamante la interrumpió.

-¿Ese no es el auto de Andrew?- Señaló el automóvil en color negro de Andrew, el cual reconoció por el emblema de la aerolínea que recientemente le había mandado poner en cada lado, no le sorprendió que estuviera en un centro comercial, sino el hecho de que una mujer estuviera pegando fotografías y recortes por todos lados del auto.

-¡Maldita perra!- Exclamó Rei.- Siempre supe que fue ella.- Refunfuñó caminando hacia donde se encontraba el auto.

-Rei espera, puede ser peligroso.

Rei dejándose llevar por la ira, ignoró las palabras de su novio, dirigiéndose hasta alla con rapidez y sigiló hasta llegar justo por detrás de la mujer de cabello aguamarina que se encontraba en la parte frontal del auto, pegando una cartulina con recortes en la cual se leía la leyenda "Makoto "promotora del infanticidio" Kino, además de otras imágenes que adornaba el auto donde había fotografías de bebes descuartizados, leyendas donde se le llamaba asesina y una enfrente con letras grandes donde decía: "¿Por qué me dejaste morir mamá? Yo no tenía la culpa de que mi papá fuera un violador, yo me quería llamar Makoto como tú".

-¿Se puede decir que estás haciendo maldita perra católica hipócrita?- Habló Rei con voz dura haciendo que la mujer se diera media vuelta quedando frente a ella.-¿Qué sucede estúpida?... ¿Se te acabaron las palabras?... ¿Acaso no sabías que por difamación puedes ir a la cárcel?... ¡Te recuerdo que soy abogada y Makoto también lo es!

Michiru sintió que la como si la mirada color amatista de Rei la penetrara hasta el último rincón de su ser, siempre había sabido que Rei Hino era de carácter duro, pero nunca imaginó verla como la fiera que podría reaccionar cuando se ofende a alguien que ella aprecie.

-¡Ahora mismo me quitas todos esos recortes del auto de Andrew estúpida!- Gruñó Rei sacando su celular de la bolsa.- ¡Vamos o llamare a la policía para que te detengan!... ¿Qué te has creído para hacer esto eh?... ¿No sabes que es delito?

-¿Y tú no sabes que es asesinato matar, sobre todo a alguien que no se puede defender?

Rei se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-¿Sigues con lo mismo Michiru?- Molesta Rei.- No voy a discutir contigo sobre…

-Rei, tranquila.- Se acercó Diamante a ella.- Lo mejor será llamar a la policía en vez de discutir.

-¿Qué es esto?- Escucharon los tres la voz molesta de Andrew que los hizo voltear encontrándose con él y Makoto.

Michiru al verlos juntos y tomados de la mano sintió una mezcla de ira y vergüenza dentro de sí, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, pero su vergüenza se transformó en rabia y tristeza al ver que Makoto cargaba una pequeña bolsa de una de las tiendas de ropa de bebes.

-¿Entonces fuiste tú siempre?- Llegó Andrew en dos zancadas hasta donde estaba la que por mucho tiempo consideró su amiga, hablándole fuertemente como nunca lo había hecho.- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Michiru?.- Le preguntó.- ¡Te ordeno que ahora mismo quites esas fotografías!- Molesto Andrew.- No, sabes que, no quites nada porque en este mismo momento voy a llamar a la policía.- Dijo sacando su teléfono celular, pero antes de que pudiera marcar Makoto lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas Andrew.- Dijo Makoto mirando duramente a Michiru.

-¿Makoto?

-No llames a la policía Andrew, por favor.- Dijo Makoto.- No quiero que lo hagas porque esta es la última vez que Michiru hará una tontería como esta.- Continuó hablando mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en los de la mujer frente a ella.- Además ella misma quitara uno a uno los recortes que pegó en el auto, porque creo has de saber Michiru esto que estás haciendo es un delito, estas levantándome calumnias, dañando la propiedad de mi novio, y levantando injurias en mi contra… ¿O no sabías que esto es delito?

De los ojos de Michiru las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones, sintiéndose impotente y humillada por Makoto Kino pero lo que más le hería, lo que más le dolia en el alma era ver la dureza en la mirada de Andrew, naturalmente del lado de Makoto.

-¿Acaso tú no sabes que es delito asesinar?- Preguntó Michiru con voz quebrada.- ¿No sabias que es delito?... ¿Qué es pecado mortal?

-Sé que asesinar es delito.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿O no sabías que estudie derecho?... No, no es necesario que lo pregunte porque sé que si lo sabes. Y no, no soy una asesina, y si así lo fuera creo que entonces deberías estar denunciándome ante las autoridades correspondientes en vez de pegar y llenar mi carro, perdón el auto de mi novio de volantes… ¿No es así?

-¡Es un delito legal lo que hiciste!- Exclamó Michiru.- El quinto mandamiento dice muy claro "No mataras".

Makoto sonrió de lado al escuchar las palabras de Michiru.

-Makoto, mi amor.- Habló Andrew poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, temiendo que ante aquello Makoto pudiera tener una recaída.

-Dejame Andy.- Dijo Makoto.- Si vas a atacarme verbalmente primero infórmate bien Michiru. En primer lugar, no soy católica así que arranca ese volante donde hablas sobre el quinto mandamiento o seré yo quien llame a la policía.- Michiru sintiéndose humillada arrancó el volante.- Respuesta, crecí en una familia sintoísta, así que si vas a atacarme por ese lado busca argumentos sintoísta.- Makoto hizo una pausa y tomó una bocanada de aire.- Arranca todos los volantes donde me llamas asesina, porque no lo soy, y otra cosa, si estas en contra del aborto no tengo nada que decir al respecto, eres libre de tener la opinión que tú quieras como yo soy libre de tener la mía, así que arrancar las papeletas donde me llamas asesina.- Michiru continuo arrancando los papeles del auto, hasta que al final solamente quedaban uno en letras grandes el cual decía "¿Por qué me dejaste morir mamá? Yo no tenía la culpa de que mi papá fuera un violador, yo me quería llamar Makoto como tú", y otro donde decía leyenda "Makoto "promotora del infanticidio" Kino asesina de tu propio hijo"

-Para comenzar no tengo hijos, por lo tanto no he matado a ningún hijo, así que arranca eso.- Dijo Makoto a lo cual Michiru lo hizo.- Te queda uno.- Dijo Makoto leyendo en voz baja el ultimo.- Yo me quería llamar Makoto como tú.

Makoto esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Makoto… ¿Cómo yo?- Preguntó.- Eso es lo más gracioso que he escuchado. Ni siquiera sabes lo suficiente de mi vida como para atacarme con buenos argumentos.

Después de que Michiru hubiera rotó los volantes, Andrew se acercó a Makoto, mirando a Michiru con dureza.

-Que sea la última vez que vuelves a atacar a mi mujer o seré yo mismo quien te ponga en tu lugar…. ¿Escuchaste?... Y olvídate de que algún día sentí aprecio por ti, porque puedo tolerar groserías hacia mi persona, pero no hacia mi mujer.

-¿En qué momento me cambiaste por una asesina Andrew?.- Lloraba Michiru.- Yo soy virgen y esta mujer paso por las manos de…

Andrew abrió la boca para decirle una grosería, pero Makoto lo interrumpió.

-Mi amor, por favor.- Dijo Makoto tratando de tranquilizar a Andrew, clavando despues sus ojos en Michiru.- ¿Qué eres virgen?... ¿Y eso que Michiru?- Le preguntó.- ¿Tan poco vales como persona que es lo único que tienes que decir a tu favor?... Es una pena que tu valor este entre tus piernas porque el valor que yo me doy como mujer y el valor que me da mi hombre va mucho más allá de eso.- Makoto hizo una pausa y tomó una bocanada de aire.- A mí me violaron Michiru, no me es grato hablar de eso y menos con personas que se aprovechan del dolor ajeno para lastimar a sus semejantes.- Dijo Makoto sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas se asomaran por sus mejillas.- Es algo que siempre estará ahí, ya paso y no puedo vivir de eso, tengo que ver hacia adelante, en cambio tú, tu eres de las personas que buscan herir a los demás para sentirte mejor contigo misma… ¿Por qué lo haces?... ¿Acaso no el segundo mandamiento de tu religión dice "amaras a tu prójimo como a ti mismo"?... Y no te digo que debas sentir aprecio por mí, pero veo que gozas utilizando algo que debes suponer le duele a quien lo ha vivido para dañar… ¿Eso es bueno Michiru?... ¿Por qué no me contestas?... ¿Por qué no respetas el dolor de tus semejantes?

-El aborto es asesinato.- Le espetó Michiru.- Te guste o no eres una asesina y eso no va cambiar, eres una loca que debería estar en un…

-No te permito que le hables así a mi mujer Michiru.

-Era tu hijo, sangre de tu sangre, carne de tu carne y tú lo despreciaste.- Dijo Michiru posando sus ojos en la bolsa que llevaba Makoto entre sus manos.- Si fuiste capaz de matar a tu propio hijo, entonces eres capaz de todo.

-Te repito que no tengo hijos.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero yo decidiré cuando quiera tenerlos y con quien quiero tenerlos. O pero con quien quiero tenerlos ya lo decidi.- Dijo posando sus ojos en Andrew.- Y sobre tus comentarios de la carne y la sangre asociadas con el amor, pues déjame decirte Michiru que mi corazón no entiende de "carne de tu propia carne", ni de "sangre de mi sangre", ni de ADN, a las personas que amo, y no hablo solo de amor de pareja, las amo más allá de eso. Mi corazón no distingue el ADN.

-¡Eres una…

Andrew intervino tomándola de la mano, mirándola amenazadoramente.

-Andrew, por favor suéltala.- Dijo Makoto y el enseguida la soltó.- Eres libre de pensar lo que quieras al respecto Michiru, y no, no estoy loca, solo estoy enferma, soy esquizofrénica pero a diferencia de ti estoy luchando por mantener aplacada esta enfermedad. Tu estas sana, deberías de dejar todo el rencor que tienes dentro de tu alma, hacer cosas por ti y para ti en vez de estar viviendo de obsesiones que solo te perjudican, porque quizá si sigues así un día te darás cuenta de que los años pasaron y que no supiste aprovecharlos. Sobre el tema que has tocado, el aborto, mira, tú tienes tu opinión, yo tengo la mía, lo hice y es algo de lo que no me arrepiento te guste o no. Solo dime una cosa, todo esto… ¿Por qué lo haces?... ¿Por tu opinión sobre eso al respecto?… ¿o por lo que yo creo, que es porque estas obsesionada con Andrew y te molesta verlo conmigo?

Michiru no pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de su garganta y se alejó en dirección hacia su auto, sin siquiera responderle a Makoto la respuesta que en su mente tenia; no había pegado los volantes tanto por lo que ella opinaba al respecto, sino ms que nada por rabia, por rabia de que él hubiera escogido a Makoto y no a ella.

Sintiéndose avergonzada y dolida encendió el auto y partió del centro comercial sin siquiera voltear a verlos, prometiéndose nunca volver a hacerlo, deseando nunca encontrarse a Andrew, a Makoto o Rei y su novio de frente, pues su cara caería de vergüenza.

-¿Estas bien mi amor?- Preguntó Andrew pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ella una vez que el auto de Michiru se hubiera alejado.

-Sí.

Rei y Diamante también se acercaron a ella.

-Yo quise poner a esa maldita en su lugar amiga.- Dijo Rei seriamente para después abrir sus brazos y echarse encima de ella.- Pero supiste dejar callada a esa estúpida. Te aseguro que no volverá a hacer una estupidez o entonces no podrás evitar que yo salga en tu defensa.

Makoto se encontró con las pupilas de Diamante, le apenaba un poco hablar de algo que le dolía delante de tantas personas.

-Lamento que no hubiéramos llegado antes de que esa loca tapizara tu auto, perdón el auto de Andrew.- Se corrigió Diamante.- Seguro se hubiera evitado todo esto… ¿Te sientes bien Mako?

-Rei, Dante, muchas gracias.- Dijo Makoto.- Aunque quizá fue mejor así. No es la primera vez que esto sucede, ya anteriormente Michiru había pegado este tipo de volantes en casa.- Makoto clavó sus ojos en las pupilas amatistas de Rei.- Tenias razón en sospechar de ella. Pero bueno, sin pruebas no podía reclamarle nada, me da gusto haberla descubierto haciendo eso para así ponerla en su lugar. Estoy segura de que con esto ya no hará una tontería de estas.

Diamante y Rei se despidieron, dejando a Makoto y Andrew solos, bajo el automóvil ya bajo la luz de la luna que comenzaba a salir en esa noche cálida de octubre.

-Luciérnaga.

-Todo está bien Andrew.- Dijo Makoto.- No te preocupes por este incidente, estoy segura de que no lo volverá a hacer, esta tan avergonzada que no querrá cruzarse con nosotros

-No me gusta que nadie te trate así.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero supiste como ponerla en su lugar.

Makoto sonrió maliciosamente y abrió la puerta del auto metiendo las bolsas dentro, para después cerrarlas y rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Andrew.

-Qué bonita sonrisa.- Dijo Andrew

-¿Olvidaste tu sorpresa?

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas y la miró a los ojos, posando sus manos en la cintura de ella, acariciándolo suavemente.

-Ni mi sorpresa.- Le dio un beso en los labios.- Ni mucho menos olvido mi postre.

Makoto sonrió y se separó de Andrew, abriendo su bolsa en color negra para sacar un sobre, el cual puso en manos de Andrew a lo cual el lentamente y con manos temblorosas comenzó a abrirlo hasta sacar la hoja en color blanco y leer aquello, sorprendiéndose de lo que sus ojos habían visto en ese papel el cual guardo nuevamente en el sobre.

-Luciérnaga.- Balbuceó Andrew abrazando a su novia.- Nunca me imaginé que…

-¿No te agrada?- Sonrió Makoto acariciándole las mejillas.- Solo tenemos que esperar siete meses más.

Andrew la abrazó fuertemente, besándola en los labios para después separarse de ella y mirarla a los ojos.

-Me haces tan feliz Makoto.- Dijo el.- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, te amo mi Luciérnaga hermosa. No lo hubiera siquiera imaginado, pero no sabes que feliz me has hecho, gracias por esto.

-Gracias a ti mi amor.- Respondió Makoto.- Sin ti no hubiera sido posible.

-0-0-0-

**Noviembre…**

Dentro del cementerio sintoísta "Amaterasu", Makoto se encontraba postrada ante la nueva lapida de su hermana, pues los restos de la difunta Makoto Kino habían sido trasladados a Tokio, al igual que los restos de los padres de ambas gemelas.

-Al fin descansan juntos.- Dijo Rei postrándose a un lado de Makoto, justo frente a la tumba de su hermano.- Muchas gracias por permitir que los restos de tu hermana fueran trasladados hasta aquí Mako.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Rei.- Respondió Makoto.- Así debió ser siempre, Makoto y Tamahome descansando el uno junto al otro. Así debe ser pues grande fue el amor de ellos.

Rei volteó hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que Diamante y Andrew platicaban animadamente, al fin parecían estarse llevando bien, y eso gracias a Kunzite que solía ser mediador entre ambos y en ese momento finalmente los había dejado de lado, pues estaba ocupado conversando con Amy quien ya tenía el vientre bastante pronunciado

-Amy, ven aquí.- Le habló Rei.

Amy se acercó a sus dos amigas, las cuales se pusieron de pie.

¿Qué sucede Amy?- Preguntó Makoto.- ¿Por qué te separaste de nosotras?

-Creo que este momento era de ustedes dos solamente.- Dijo Amy.- Por eso no me acerque, después de todo son los restos de su familia los que están aquí.

Makoto tomó una de las manos de su amiga.

-Tu eres parte de nosotros.- Dijo Makoto.- No te aísles, perdónanos si en algún momento te dejamos solas.

-No se preocupen chicas.- Sonrió Amy.- Se lo que esto significa para ustedes

Makoto miró que de pronto Andrew se separa de Kunzite y Diamante para acercarse a ella.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le preguntó Rei a Makoto jalándola del brazo.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Amy.- Mako, Andrew, nosotros nos iremos yendo a casa para preparar la cena como habíamos quedado.

Después de que Amy y Rei se alejaran con sus novios, Makoto miró de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban las lapidas de sus dos padres ahora en Tokio, junto con los restos de su hermana que descansaban junto a los restos de Tamahome, poniendo finalmente en la lápida de su difunta gemela el que había sido el nombre verdadero de ella: Makoto Kino.

-Makoto Kino.- Leyó Andrew en voz alta el nombre que yacía en la lápida donde descansaban los restos de su cuñada a la cual nunca llegó a conocer.- Es bueno que le hayas puesto el que fue su nombre.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Sabes?... Tengo ya casi seis meses desde que inicie la terapia con Hotaru, me dice que me ve mejor y que quizá en poco tiempo me dé de alta.

-Eso me da gusto.- Dijo Andrew.

-Pero… sabes que seré esquizofrénica de por vida. Siempre tomando medicamentos y estando bajo la supervisión de Hotaru.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Soportaras eso?

Andrew posó sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Amo todo lo que eres Mako… Luciérnaga.- Dijo el.- Tu enfermedad es parte de ti y yo estaré siempre contigo, eso no es impedimento para amarte.

-0-0-0-

**Febrero…**

Dentro del automóvil de Rei, iban Amy sentada del lado del copiloto y en los asientos traseros, Makoto y Haruka. Después de algunos meses desde que Rei hubiera ingresado a trabajar a "Tenoh y Asociados", se había formado un vínculo amistoso y de buenas colegas entre Makoto, Rei y Haruka, incluyéndola en poco a poco en las salidas entre amigas a las que siempre Amy acudía por ser amiga íntima de Makoto y Rei a pesar de no tener la misma profesión que ellas.

-La comida en ese restaurante nuevo estaba deliciosa.- Dijo Amy.

-Pero nadie cocina mejor que nuestra Makoto.- Habló Rei.

-Eso ni quien lo discutía.- Dijo Haruka.- Gracias por incluirme chicas en verdad las tres me gustan.

-¡Haruka!- Exclamaron Rei y Amy entre risas.

-No se alarmen.- Soltó una carcajada Haruka.- No todas las mujeres me atraen así como a ustedes tampoco les atraen todos los hombres, me refiero a que me gusta la amistad que tienen entre ustedes tres, tan unidas las unas con las otras, es raro encontrar algo así.

-Gracias.- Dijo Rei.- Aunque no podrás negarnos que el comentario lo hiciste en doble sentido. Tienes un humor negro bárbaro.

Haruka soltó una risita.

-Me conoces muy bien Rei.- Dijo ella.- Las mujeres guapas me gustan cierto, pero si son heterosexuales pronto dejan de atraerme.

-Veras que un día encontraras a tu princesa en vestido rosa.- Dijo Amy.- ¿Verdad Makoto?

Las tres se dieron cuenta de que su amiga tenía mucho tiempo en silencio lo cual les alarmo.

-¿Makoto?- La llamó Haruka con preocupación.- ¿Te sucede algo?

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- Preguntó Rei mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.- Hemos notado que has estado muy distraída todo el día… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire para comenzar a hablar, pues para ninguna de ellas tres era un secreto lo que en el pasado le había sucedido a su familia.

-He estado pensando en Zoycite.- Dijo Makoto.- Ya son varios días que he acudido con Andrew y los guaruras al callejo de Shinjuku, a pesar de que Andrew se molesta y no se cansa de decirme lo peligroso que es… pero no he tenido suerte de encontrarme con Zoycite, es como si de pronto se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Quizá no trabaja más ahí.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Makoto?

Makoto tomó un periódico que estaba dentro del auto ojeándolo sin detenerse en ningún artículo en especial mientras hablaba.

-Ella no es mala persona, ciertamente estuvo metida en vandalismo, y la vida que ha llevado no es de lo mejor, pero no es mala persona como Serenity, digamos que la vida la obligó a hacer muchas cosas que no quería. Ella no tuvo la suerte de tener una familia como la que tú y yo tuvimos Rei, porque pese a que no están con nosotros tuvimos una familia que nos amaba.- Dijo Makoto.- O como la familia que ustedes, Amy y Haruka tienen. Su vida no fue fácil y bueno aun a pesar de eso ella fue muy valiente de querer ayudar a mi padre antes de que Serenity mandara matarlo, y aunque no lo logró tuvo buenas intenciones, además es una de las personas que me hicieron reflexionar en que mi vida no era la más desgraciada en el mundo y hasta cierto punto puedo decir que ella es de las tantas personas que me habló de manera dura y clara para que yo no hiciera una estupidez con mi vida. Me hizo recordar lo que mis padres hubieran querido para mí y…- Makoto se quedó en silencio pues de pronto miro en una sección de periodico una fotografía de Zoycite y otras mujeres leyendo que al parecer habían sido detenidas por una pelea callejera la noche anterior

-¿Y?- Preguntó Amy.

-Rei por favor conduce hacia el centro de detención.

-¿Qué?- Desconcertada Rei.

-He encontrado a Zoycite gracias al montón de periódicos que siempre traes en tu auto.- Dijo Makoto.- Esta detenida, tengo que ayudarla, por favor conduce hacia allá.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Makoto, Haruka, Rei y Amy llegaran al centro de detención donde Zoycite se encontraba detenida debido a no tener dinero para pagar una fianza para salir, la cual Makoto pago encargándose de hacer los trámites, para después esperar a la mujer que vistiendo un vestido demasiado revelador en color negro y con el maquillaje un poco corrido salió de la celda, si al principio había estado sorprendida de que le informaran que alguien había pagado su fianza para salir, más se sorprendió cuando miró a Makoto en la sala de espera acercándose a ella.

-Hola Zoycite.- Se acercó Makoto.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veo… ¿Cómo estás?

Zoycite miró de un lado a otro, había esperado que fuera algún cliente de los que conocía quien hubiera pagado su liberación para después cobrarle el favor.

-¿Quien ha pagado para que salga de aquí?- Preguntó sorprendida.- ¿Has sido tu Makoto?

Makotó le sonrió y la tomó de las manos.

-Un día te dije que si necesitabas ayuda me llamaras, te di una tarjeta con mi numero celular… ¿No lo recuerdas?- Preguntó Makoto.- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?... Te estuve buscando mucho tiempo afuera del bar donde trabajabas.

-Deje de trabajar ahí.- Respondió la mujer.- Tuve algunos problemas con el dueño del prostíbulo, quería más porcentaje del que me tocaba por cliente. Ahora soy yo mi propio jefe. Gracias Makoto, no tengo como agradecértelo… ¿Pero porque lo haces?... No he hecho nunca nada por ti, ni siquiera pensé que me recordaras, mucho menos después de que me entere que Serenity fue a parar al corredor de la muerte y el imbécil de Jedite está muerto, me da gusto que tengas una vida tranquila y que te veas más saludable, eso le daría gusto a Hiroki.

-He tratado de mejorar mi vida.- Dijo Makoto.- Tus palabras aquella ocasión me sirvieron de mucho y te pido disculpas por haberte atacado en aquella ocasión.- Makoto la abrazó efusivamente lo cual dejo sorprendida a Zoycite.- Me da gusto encontrarte, en el pasado tú me ayudaste y lo sabes, no eres una mala persona a pesar de la vida que has tenido, quiero ayudarte y que seas una mujer de bien, que salgas de esa vida que llevas, que tengas una vida digna, un trabajo decente y…

La mujer sonrió y la interrumpió.

-Muchas gracias Makoto, nunca nadie había hecho nada por mi sin pedir algo a cambio.- La mujer sonrió aun sin poder creérselo.- Bueno si, solo recuerdo a alguien que hizo cosas por mi sin pedir nada a cambio, tu padre, era un buen hombre y tú me recuerdas mucho a él, al menos en el carácter porque por las fotos que me llegó a mostrar de tu madre, físicamente te pareces más a ella. Aunque, bueno, no se hacer nada Makoto Kino, solo he hecho lo que tú ya sabes, trabajar para "ella".- Dijo refiriéndose a Serenity, lo cual englobaba tráfico de drogas y verse obligada por las circunstancias a matar para no ser ella quien muriera a manos de quien tenía que matar o de la misma Serenity.- Y prostituirme.

-Pues de hoy en adelante se acabó todo eso… ¿Me escuchaste?- Le dijo Makoto.- Todos sabemos hacer algo y tú no eres la excepción, yo voy a ayudarte, quiero que recibas ayuda psicológica como yo la estoy recibiendo, te va a ayudar mucho, te ayudare para que continúes estudiando a partir de donde te quedaste en el sistema escolarizado para adultos y bueno algo tienes que saber hacer y si no algo aprenderás veras que sí.

-Makoto pero… ¿Psicólogo?... ¿Estudiar?... Olvídalo Makoto no tengo dinero para eso… No…

-No digas nada.- Dijo Makoto.- Solo déjate ayudar, la ayuda psicológica…- Makoto se quedó pensativa, pues aunque en el despacho ganaba un sueldo decente, con el que podía mantearse y darse alguno que otro lujo, tampoco significaba que fuera millonaria, pero pensó que en todo caso podría siempre pedirle ayuda a Andrew.-… la ayuda psicológica te la pagare yo, los estudios también y bueno, podríamos buscarte en trabajo en algo que sepas hacer… ¿Aceptas?

Zoycite le dio un fuerte abrazo a la mujer que tenía frente a él.

-Nunca tendre como agradecértelo Makoto.- Dijo ella.

-Sí, si puedes agradecérmelo de alguna manera. No me llames Makoto, llámame Lita.- Dijo ella notando la manera extraña en que ahora la miraba Zoycite.- Es algo complejo que después te contare, mientras te quiero presentar a alguien.- Dijo jalándola del brazo hasta llegar a donde estaban sus amigas.

-Chicas, ella es Zoycite, una persona a la cual tengo mucho que agradecerle.- Dijo Makoto.- Zoycite, ellas son mis amigas, Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino y Haruka Tenoh quien es mi jefa y también mi amiga.

Amy y Rei tomaron con amabilidad la mano de Zoycite saludándola, pero cuando Haruka tomó la mano de Zoycite, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita.- Dijo Haruka embelesada por la belleza de la muchacha visible aun a través del maquillaje corrido y del vestido corriente y hasta un poco vulgar que llevaba, bajo el cual se miraba a una mujer que había sufrido mucho.

-Yo.- Titubeó Zoycite.- Es un placer.

Amy, Rei y Makoto se miraron entre ellas tres, dibujando una media sonrisa como quien acaba de descubrir algo inesperado.

-0-0-0-

**Abril…**

En el área exclusiva y privada al aire libre, rodeada por hermosos árboles, en aquella noche de primavera, se encontraban reunidos Makoto, Rei y Amy quien llevaba en brazos a su pequeña y hermosa bebe de un mes de nacida la cual estaba ataviada con un hermoso vestidito azul, acompañadas las tres de sus respectivas parejas, habiéndose reunido ahí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Haruka, quien hacía dos horas, siendo la anfitriona de la fiesta se había ofrecido llevar a Zoycite a su casa pues esta había argumentado dolor de cabeza.

En cinco meses, muchas cosas habían sucedido, Amy había dado a luz a una hermosa niña de grandes ojos azules como ella, pero cabello platinado como su padre, había encontrado trabajo en una renombrada compañía en el área de sistemas de cómputo, mientras que Kunzite por su parte había retomado sus estudios en criminología, aceptando al final que Amy lo ayudara en el aspecto económico.

Por su parte, Rei estaba feliz con su nuevo trabajo en "Tenoh y Asociados", su relación con Diamante cada vez estaba mejor, ambos felices el uno con el otro, viéndose a diario, durmiendo un día en casa de él, otro día en casa de ella, atendiendo el dojo que de nuevo se había echado a andar dos meses atrás y poniendo ambos de su parte para que dojo Hino volviera a ser lo que había sido antes.

Makoto, por su parte, seguía yendo a sus terapias desde hacía ya 11 meses, habiendo tenido una buena mejoría, aprendiendo a aceptar su pasado, dejando poco a poco sus traumas de lado, volviendo a recuperar su alegría, sus ganas de vivir, viendo hacia el futuro y aceptando su esquizofrenia para así poder ayudarse así misma para ser feliz y tener una mejor calidad de vida.

-¡Chicas!- Exclamó Amy mirando a sus dos amigas con alegría.- Me da gusto que estemos reunidas así de nuevo. No puedo negar que extraño los momentos que pasábamos las tres juntas.

Kunzite al escuchar el comentario de su mujer, con quien aún no se casaba, paso su mano por los hombros de ella.

-Hasta parece que te estas quejando de la vida en pareja.

Los presentes, rieron ante el comentario del peliplata.

-Mi amor.- Sonrió Amy tomándole la mano por debajo de la mesa.- Claro que no, tú y Mia son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero Rei y Makoto siempre serán hermanitas de mi corazón, solo es eso. Pero yo soy feliz contigo.

-En eso tiene razón Amy.- Dijo Makoto a Kunzite.- La casa sin ella ya no es la misma, yo y Rei la echamos de menos, es como la hermanita que se casó y se fue de casa, pero si Amy es feliz nosotras también lo somos… ¿Verdad Rei?

-¡Ay mira quien lo dice!- Respondió Rei.- Tu de vez en cuando tampoco llegas a dormir.

Todos se soltaron en carcajadas por el comentario de Rei.

-Por cierto.- Comentó Diamante con malicia.- Creo que Zoycite y nuestra querida anfitriona ya no vendrán… ¿Cierto?

-Seguro encontraron una mejor manera de celebrarlo.- Respondió Andrew en el mismo tonó de voz para después mirar a Makoto y tocarle una de las piernas por debajo de la mesa sugiriéndole lo que Makoto ya sabía.- Luciernaga... ¿Vamos al departamento de mi padre?... Nos ha invitado a cenar y pues, bueno es mejor llegar un poco tarde que no llegar.

Makoto con toda naturalidad asintió. Desde un principio habían planeado ese día para ellos dos solos, pero Haruka de un momento a otro les había hecho desbaratar los planes al organizar su festejo de cumpleaños, pero aun así ellos habían acordado en secreto quedarse solo hasta la media noche, después inventarían cualquier pretexto y se retirarían, pero en vista de que la anfitriona se había retirado media hora antes, con menor preocupación se retirarían.

-Me parece perfecto.- Respondió Makoto con seriedad.- Después de todo tu padre también nos había invitado a cenar. Además con Haruka ya cumplimos y honestamente no creo que regrese.

Andrew se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Makoto ayudándola a levantarse.

-Chicas, me da gusto pasar tiempo con ustedes.- Dijo Makoto acercándose a Rei y al final a Amy, tomando a la pequeña Mia entre sus brazos para darle un beso en la frente.- Si Haruka y Zoycite por una remota casualidad regresan me disculpan con ella.- Continuó hablando mientras de nuevo dejaba a la pequeña en brazos de su madre.- Y por cierto Amy, me da gusto que le hayas puesto a Mia ese vestido que con tanto cariño le compre.

-Gracias Mako, me ha agradado la ropa que le compraste a Mia aun antes de que naciera.

-Se la compre con mucho cariño.- Dijo Makoto.- Después de todo es mi primer sobrina.

-Por cierto Makoto.- Habló Amy.- ¿Aun no te han resuelto nada en la editorial?

Makoto sonrió para sí misma, después de una año de haber terminado de escribir la historia de amor de su hermana y Tamahome, obra a la cual había titulado "Amor Inmortal", inmediatamente había tocado muchas puertas en distintas casas editoriales que estuvieran interesadas en publicarles la obra que con tanto cariño y esfuerzo había escrito en honor del amor sincero que su difunta hermana y Tamahome se habían tenido. Ciertamente al principio había sido difícil, había pasado por 8 editoriales sin éxito, después había pasado por otras dos que habían estado interesadas en su historia, pero las cuales le habían puesto condiciones que ella no aceptó y jamás aceptaría, una de ellas que cambiara el final trágico en el que los protagonistas morían, que era lo que ella quería plasmar en su obra tal cual había sido en la vida real, por un final feliz; desde luego no había aceptado, hasta que encontró otra editorial que le había aceptado la historia, pero pidiéndole a cambio que le pusiera un nombre más femenino a la protagonista, llamarla quizá Sayuri o Midori, además de sugerirle que la portada fuera otra imagen distinta de la que Makoto había elegido a lo cual por supuesto Makoto se había negado, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia en explicarles a los dueños de la editorial que el hecho de que la protagonista se llamara Makoto no tenía nada que ver con la vida personal de ella y que la mujer de la foto tampoco era ella aunque físicamente fuera idéntica. Pero como el que persiste sin rendirse alcanza su meta, al tocar puertas en una onceava editorial, la obra de Makoto había sido aceptada tal cual, sin cambiarle nada a la historia, aceptando la portada que ella quería para su libro (la imagen de Makoto y Tamahome que Diamante hubiera dibujado meses atrás), y finalmente Makoto había firmado el contrato con una editorial de renombre, adoptando para si como nombre "artístico", el que alguna vez fue su nombre original, "Lita" Kino.

Ciertamente no pretendía volver a cambiarse el nombre, pues tenía una vida hecha desde hace poco más de 7 años con ese nombre, sus documentos con ese nombre, sus nuevos conocidos llamándola por ese nombre y no haría el trámite de nuevo, pero más sin embargo, ahora que aceptaba lo que en el pasado le había sucedido y había decidido mirar hacia el futuro, decidido que quería conservar de si lo mejor de su pasado para poder combinarlo con su futuro: el nombre que con tanto amor un día sus padres le eligieron poco más de 25 años atrás cuando ella y su hermana vieran la luz del mundo por primera vez.

-No.- Respondió Makoto.- Aun no me han resuelto nada, ya saben, el libro lo publicaran pero aún no se decide la fecha, pero yo les informare, igual ya he firmado el contrato.

Andrew pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de su novia atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le preguntó al oído en un susurro.

-Bien chicas, yo me retiro porque tengo cena en casa de mi suegro.- Dijo Makoto.

Espera Mako.- La detuvo Rei.- Lleva tu llave, porque esta noche no dormiré aquí y es lo más seguro que mañana valla a Okinawa con Diamante y supongo que tal vez tu regreses por la mañana o por la tarde.

Makoto tomó las llaves y sonrió

-Entonces te veo mañana Rei.- Se despidió Makoto.- O tal vez el lunes en la oficina.

Todos rieron ante el comentario y después Andrew y Makoto se despidieron, caminando hasta el estacionamiento tomados de la mano, al llegar Andrew le abrió la puerta y la admiró de arriba abajo, ataviada en ese hermoso vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo, con escote que dejaba a la vista un poco de su bien formado busto, su cintura marcada, zapatillas del mismo color, sus cabello suelto adornado a un lado por una hermosa y sencilla peineta plateada de cristales de swarovsky en forma de flor y sobre su pecho la cadena con el dije de luciérnaga que tiempo antes Andrew le hubiera regalado.

-Te vez hermosa.- Susurró Andrew al oído de ella, mientras le abría la puerta del auto.- La más hermosa de las mujeres.

-Eso dices porque soy tu novia.- Sonrió Makoto.

Makoto subió y dentro del auto suspiró a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba, irían directamente al departamento de Andrew, donde harían el amor hasta quedar agotados, abrazados el uno al otro.

Escuchó de pronto que la puerta del lado por donde estaba el volante abriéndose y lo vio subir, cuando él hubiera cerrado finalmente la puerta, ella tomó la mano de el con la que pensaba encender el motor del auto y se pegó al hombro de él.

-Espera Andrew.

-Dime Luciérnaga.- Pasó el su brazo por sobre los hombros de ella.

-Yo.- Habló ella.- ¿Recuerdas la sorpresa que te mostré hace siete meses?

Andrew asintió

-Nunca olvido nada. Mucho menos eso, fue muy lindo de tu parte.

Makoto abrió su bolsa y de esta sacó un libro de suficiente grosor, de dura pasta la cual tenía como imagen de presentación el hermoso oleo que Diamante meses atrás hubiera dibujado en el cual aparecían Tamahome y Makoto, la difunta Makoto Kino, la que había llevado ese nombre hasta el final de sus días, teniendo un poco más abajo el título del libro en hermosas letras doradas:

"**Amor Inmortal" **

Y un poco más bajo del título, el nombre artístico que había elegido para sí misma:

"**Lita Hansford."**

-Saldrá a la venta en tres semanas.- Dijo Makoto con nerviosismo, pues la idea inicial era que su nombre como escritora fuera "Lita Kino", pero al final había decidido cambiar el apellido Kino por el Hansford, después de todo, estaba segura, algún día seria esposa de Andrew y por lo tanto tendría que usar su apellido.- ¿Te molesta?

-Me encanta.- La estrechó Andrew entre sus brazos.

Después de pensarlo decidí combinar mi antiguo nombre con mi futuro apellido.- Dijo ella.- No pienso cambiarme el nombre legalmente, porque bueno, desde hace más de 7 años así tengo mis documentos, es un trámite largo y fastidioso, y mucho más fastidioso es que la gente que he conocido en estos últimos 7 años se acostumbre a llamarme Lita, pero tengo que aceptar que a pesar de la tragedia ocurrida, no puedo negar mi pasado, pues en medio de todo eso tengo hermosos recuerdos de mi infancia y adolescencia con los padres y la hermana que volvería a elegir si volviera a nacer y supiera lo que ocurriría. Por eso escogí Lita Hansford como mi nombre de escritora, para de alguna manera combinar el nombre que mis padres eligieron para mí al nacer que representa lo mejor de mi pasado, y decidí combinarlo con el Hansford, que para mí representa lo mejor de mi futuro y eso eres tu Andrew.

Makoto tomó el libro de las manos de él y lo abrió, deteniéndose en la dedicatoria y leyéndola en voz alta para Andrew:

"_**Dedicado a ti, mi querida hermana y al buen Tamahome, el amor de tu vida, que ahora forman parte de los mil vientos, y a nuestros amados padres que junto a ti forman parte nuevamente del gran Kami."**_

Makoto detuvo la lectura y movió su dedo un poco más abajo, donde estaba otra dedicatoria más, leyéndola nuevamente en voz alta:

"_**Dedicado también a ti, mi querido Andrew, por tu amor inquebrantable e incondicional, por tu infinita paciencia, por ser parte de mí, a ti amor mío que representas una mínima parte de lo hermoso que hay tras mi pasado, a ti que eres mi valioso presente y que representas mi futuro anhelado. Gracias por ser mi alegría y por ser mi inspiración de aquí en adelante."**_

Andrew se quedó estático al ver impreso en las páginas del libro esa dedicatoria especial que Makoto había escrito para él. Ciertamente, meses atrás, Makoto le había dado una sorpresa al mostrarle las notas de agradecimiento en las cuales después de mencionar a a su familia y a Tamahome, mencionaba también a sus dos queridas amigas: Rei y Amy, así como a Diamante por la portada y al final a él; pero jamás Makoto le había mostrado la sección donde le hacía una dedicatoria de manera especial.

-Luciérnaga. Gracias mi vida, esto es más de lo que pudiera pedir.- Sorprendido el.- La dedicatoria es maravillosa y que hayas utilizado mi apellido es todo un honor para mí, pues algún día no muy lejano portaras mi apellido.

-Es lo menos que mereces, gracias a ti por ser parte de mi vida.- Le susurró ella al oído.- ¿Algún día me llamaras Lita?... Casi siempre me llamas Luciérnaga y sabes que me encanta y raras veces me llamas Makoto.

Andrew suspiró y tomó una de las manos de ella, besándole el dorso suavemente. Cierto era que la mayoría del tiempo solía llamarla "Luciérnaga" y ocasionalmente "mi amor" o "mi querida", pero muy pocas veces Makoto, pues al saber de los problemas psicológicos que ella había tenido, y de la esquizofrenia que tendrían que controlarle de por vida con medicamentos, prefería evitar llamarla "Makoto" para no confundirla, aunque como era el nombre con el que la había conocido a veces tenía que hacerlo, sobre todo en público, y por supuesto, nunca la llamaba Lita, por miedo a que pudiera afectarla o que no le agradara.

-¿Te gustaría?- Preguntó el.- ¿Te gustaría que te llame Lita?

-Me gusta que me llames Luciérnaga o de cualquier manera cariñosa que nazca de tu alma.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero me gustaría que en ocasiones pudieras llamarme por mi nombre original… aunque bueno, sé que es complicado… ¿Verdad?... Me conociste con un nombre y después te enteras de que mi nombre original era otro.

-No es fácil.- Dijo Andrew mientras le miraba a los ojos y le metía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.- Pues te conocí como Makoto, pero que me pidas que te llame Lita significa que has tenido una gran mejoría y que te aceptas como tal, y yo te amo con tu pasado, tu presente y nuestro futuro, tu dolor es mi dolor y tus alegrías son y serán mías también. Te llamare Lita, aunque seguro de vez en cuando seguiré diciéndote Makoto, pero quiero que sepas, que sea cual sea el nombre yo amo a la mujer que tengo frente a mí, a ti mi querida Luciérnaga.

Makoto sonrió y le hecho los brazos al cuello, besándolo y sintiendo los brazos de el sobre su cintura, la pasión con que la tocaba por sobre la tela del vestido y la deliciosa ansiedad con la que su lengua se abría paso entre sus labios.

-Te quiero hacer el amor Lita.- Susurró el en los labios de ella.

Makoto sonrió y lo beso nuevamente.

-Llévame a tu guarnición.- Dijo ella refiriéndose como "guarnición" al departamento de el por el túnel secreto que al final supo estaba conectado con la mansión Shields (aquel túnel que habían construido para refugiarse en caso de que algún día necesitaran protegerse de Serenity).

Veinte minutos después, ambos se encontraban a las afueras de uno de los suburbios más lujosos de Tokio, a las afueras de un hermoso departamento de dos pisos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó ella.

-Es el departamento que papá acaba de comprar tras vender la mansión, tu sabes la mansión nos trae malos recuerdos.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero como él y Minako están fuera de la ciudad, y tengo la certeza de que no regresaran hasta en dos semanas, entonces quiero hacerte el amor aquí. Mi departamento nos queda aún más lejos.

-Gusto exquisito.- Dijo Makoto.- Un departamento no tan grande como la mansión, pero con un toque oriental-japonés. Me agrada tu idea.- Sonrió ella con malicia.

Ambos bajaron del auto, entre besos apasionados en los que sus lenguas danzaban eróticamente enlazadas la una con la otra, saboreando el sabor de sus alientos que se entremezclaban, sabor a menta y chocolate, rastro de la última bebida que habían tomado, sus manos ansiosas que acariciaban el cuerpo del otro, ansiosos por quitar las barreras de la ropa para sentir la fricción deliciosa de piel contra piel, aspirando la fragancia del cuerpo del otro, ansiando desesperadamente la deliciosa unión de sus cuerpos, ser uno solo toda la noche y estallar de placer.

-Te amo.- Susurró Andrew en los labios de ella, arrinconándola contra la puerta mientras una de sus manos con dificultad dejaba el cuerpo de ella para sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta, cerrando con seguro al entrar y tirando las llaves al piso para acto seguido tomar a su amada entre sus brazos y subir escaleras arriba con ella alumbrado solo por la media luz del departamento.

A los ojos de Makoto no pasó desapercibido que el departamento carecía de muebles, pero decorar el departamento de su suegro no era algo que le interesara y menos en ese momento. Entrecerró sus ojos, echándole los brazos al cuello, escuchando las palabras cariñosas que él le dedicaba mientras subía escaleras, sintiendo su corazón latir y deseando llegar a la alcoba, donde se entregaría una vez más al hombre que su corazón había elegido, al que con paciencia y amor sincero le había hecho ver que la vida valía la pena ser vivida por muy dura que hubiera sido, al que con su amor verdadero le había hecho dejar sus traumas atrás y disfrutar del placer que se da en la entrega total entre un hombre y una mujer que se aman.

Finalmente, sintió que el la dejaba de pie en el piso y abrió sus ojos, sorprendida al verse en una habitación iluminada por la luz tenue y rojiza en la habitación, apreciando la hermosura de la recamara, blancas paredes en las cuales había solo un cuadro donde estaba una fotografía de ella y Andrew, en el centro una hermosa recamara baja al estilo japonés con colchón blando y blanco, cubierto de pétalos de lo que ella supo eran rosas naturales, llena de hermosos cojines en color rojo, a cada lado de la cama un buro cuadrado de caoba pintada en negro, estando sobre uno de ellos una hermosa lámpara y en el otro unas hermosas rosas color rosadas, y con una hermosa vista que al parecer daba a un balcón.

Supo Makoto en ese instante que la recamara en que se encontraba no era precisamente porque el departamento fuera de su suegro y llena de curiosidad caminó hacia el amplio ventanal a través del cual miró unas escaleras que daban hacia abajo, en donde había un hermoso jardín al más puro estilo oriental que pudo apreciar bajo la luz de la luna llena, un hermoso jardín con verde pasto, árboles frondosos, entre ellos cerezos de sakuras, un hermoso lago artificial rodeado por piedrecitas y lo que más le gusto a la vista, flores de distintas especies, entre ellas sus favoritas: las rosas color rosa.

-Esto es hermoso.- Dijo Makoto pegando sus manos en el ventanal, fascinada al ver una porción de la naturaleza que tanto le gustaba. Muchas veces había soñado tener un hermoso jardín, pero el departamento donde había vivido con sus padres en Kyoto no se lo permitía, pues no había suficiente terreno, por lo cual se limitaba a de vez en cuando tener alguna maceta con un bambú sobre su buro y después, en la casa de Rei, el impedimento había sido el mismo.

Makoto abrió el ventanal que daba hacia el jardín y sintiendo el fresco aire de abril aquella noche de luna llena, cual niña emocionada en un parque de diversiones, salió corriendo por el balcón escaleras abajo, sintiendo al llegar casi al final de las escaleras el tacón de sus zapatillas doblarse. Creyó por un momento que caería al pisó, pero antes de que eso sucediera sintió los brazos de Andrew protegiéndola, tomándola con ambos brazos por la cintura.

-Gracias.- Susurró Makoto entrecortadamente, riendo por el pequeño incidente y sintiendo el cálido aliento de Andrew en su nuca.- Siempre salvándome de todo.

-No deberías de correr con tacones- Le susurró al oído con voz ronca.-Ya tendremos tiempo mañana para que conozcas toda la casa, que por cierto no es de mi papá. La compre con el dinero que me pagó mi tío Demian por venderle la guarnición.

Makoto se dio media vuelta y sintió una emoción embargar su corazón, estaba a punto de decir algo, lo que presentía, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Andrew la tomó por la cintura, levantándola del piso y atrapando sus labios con los suyos, mientras ella dejaba caer las zapatillas, rodeándole las cintura con sus piernas, el la condujo hasta el hermoso jardín, sentándola finalmente en el verde pasto, interrumpiendo después el beso, sentándose frente a ella y tomando su mano izquierda y deslizando sobre su dedo anular el anillo de esmeraldas con diamantes que poco más de un año atrás él le hubiera regalado, cuando pensaban contraer nupcias y el cual ella le había devuelto al poco tiempo cuando se sincerara con él.

-No te había dado el anillo de nuevo porque creí que lo había perdido y no quería comprarte cualquier otro anillo porque para mí este es especial. Cuando lo mire supe que era para ti.- Dijo Andrew recostándola suavemente en el pasto, acomodándose encima de ella mientras llevaba una de sus manos a las suaves mejillas de ella, mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Te gustaría que este fuera nuestro hogar? ¿Quisieras ser mi señora Hansford, mi amada Lita Kino, mi querida Luciérnaga?

Makoto abrió los ojos grandemente, jamás hubiera imaginado que ese día Andrew la llevara al lugar que él había escogido al gusto de ella para invitarla a compartirlo como su nuevo hogar. La respuesta a su pregunta, esa ya la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo y antes de poder articular palabra una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que pequeñas gotas en forma de brisa comenzaban a caer en forma de lluvia sobre sus cuerpos.

Fin.

**N/A: Si, por fin Ángel Caído ha llegado a su fin, después de 10 meses de haber empezado esta obra. Debo decir que a esta historia le tengo mucho cariño, no solo porque soy fan de Mako y Andrew, sino porque bajita la mano plasmo mucho sobre mi sentir y mi opinión sobre muchas cosas, aunque ustedes los lectores quizá muchas veces no se den cuenta de eso.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a aquellos que desde entonces me leyeron aun sin dejar review, a los que me agregaron a favoritos como Stefanny19, Shaoran009, agradezco también a quienes me dejaron sus reviews o comentarios privados a pesar de la falta de tiempo como Malkav-Iztli, Dianar007, vientoaguamarina, yannin, amonett, marinaquino, Mario. Tambien a Hotaru No Hikaru por ser de las primeras personas en leer el lemon de Makoto y Andrew, a Leonor de Eboli por prestarme el poema que use cuando murió Zafiro, a mi querida amiga Ceci que aunque no conoce Sailor Moon fue mi beta reader interesándose por la trama más que por quien es el protagonista.**

**Agradezco a cada uno de ustedes lectores queridos, pero agradezco infinitamente a personas que conoci a lo largo de esta trama o que ya conociendo me apoyaron en todo momento:**

**Nick Rivers: Mi Nickypedia linda wiii, te agradezco por soportar a veces que te adelantara parte de la historia, por tener que soportar tanta carnicería y tan poco romance en el principio. Gracias por tus comentarios tan graciosos que como siempre aligeraban la tensión del fanfic, por aportar el bello rincón de la Nickypedia que al final sacaba risas entre los lectores.**

**Wolfgang2026: Amigo, un gusto haberte conocido gracias a esta historia, debo admitir que en cierto punto me abriste los ojos para que esto no se viera "telerrisa" en ciertos momentos, por ahí hubo un detallito de esos. Espero te haya gustado la participación de cierto personaje y bueno, gracias por el análisis tan observador que haces de cada personaje aunque a veces estemos en desacuerdo.**

**PattyRamirez de Chiba: Hermanita querida, mi gemela buena, la parte bondadosa de la que carezco, fuiste la primer Sere-fan que se aventuró a leerme aun a pesar de que siendo Serena tu favorita la haya puesto yo de villana, te lo agradezco mucho, tus reviews me motivaban y tus conjeturas sabes que son muy divertidas, me matabas de risa con cada review porque muchas veces dabas en el clavo y otras no tanto, discúlpame por las veces que te hice llorar con la trama, pero sabes que asi soy yo, malvada jajaja, espero te guste el final… ¿A poco no fue tierno?... Y le agradezco al Kami que ese día de aburrimiento te aventuraras a leer mi fic porque gracias a eso nos conocimos.**

**Deshy: Amiga querida jaja, que gusto da haberte conocido por este medio, gracias por haber comenzado a leerme, no cabe duda que aunque nos veamos distintas en algunas cosas pensamos parecido, tu sabes con eso que nos gusta sentirla bien profunda y dura… no seas mal pensada… la inspiración, de eso hablaba… ¿Por qué tienes que tener una mente tan sucia? Yo solo hablaba de la inspiración… tus comentarios me mataban de risa también jaja, sabes que serias la mejor guarra, y el policía más inútil de todos los tiempos… Deshy grita… "Kunzite"… Por cierto, gracias por los poemas que fueron hermosos, tu sabes que tiene talento para eso.**

**Hikaru-Moon: Este dia me dejaste un review en el fic de "El fantasma de Lady Kendrick" diciéndome que comenzaras a leer "Angel Caido", curiosamente cuando llega a su fin, te agradezco mucho este inicio y espero que al llegar aquí lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo.**

**Cinthya: Chica, un gusto conocerte, y perdóname por no haber cumplido tu queja, pero en este fic no quería que quedaran las dos amigas con los dos primos, pero veras que en "Peccavi" te compenso.**

**Y ya por cierto para finalizar, estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic titulado "Peccavi", de nuevo Makoto y Andrew como pareja protagónica, una historia de amor, sufrimiento y mucha pero mucha pasión en la cual un estudiante de psicología de 22 años y una colegiala de 16 años sentirán una atracción tan grande por el otro que los arrastrara a darle rienda suelta a la pasión, una pasión que los llevara a tener grandes problemas, grandes problemas que tendrán como consecuencia de su deseo.**

**Sin más que decir, muchas gracias de nuevo, espero que el final haya sido de su agrado y me lo dejen saber en sus reviews. Como saben, esto no es un adiós sino solamente el fin de un ciclo porque Made tiene muchas ideas de fanfics para rato.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
